The Warlock of Sunnydale
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Michael, a new to the craft Warlock found himself in a desperate situation with a Vampire, and fate decided to allow him to live, by meeting Buffy Summers. Now Michael, the new Warlock in town uses his new found powers to protect himself, and his friends from the evils of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**The day that I lived**

"W-Whoa there fang boy, why don't we put the menacing glare away, and ya know, don't hurt me or something...ehehe...please don't try and hurt me, I'm just an ordinary guy, that doesn't want to suffer at the hands of...whatever it is you are. What are you exactly?"

Standing in an alley way was a boy who was of 16 years old. He has golden blonde hair that was chin length with several bangs framing his face, that was accompanied by icy blue eyes, and is of an average height of 5 foot 7 inches, and is of a medium build with white Caucasian skin. He is wearing a red shirt that was buttoned up fully, a black jacket over it which was left unzipped. On his legs, he is wearing jeans of a blue colour, being ripped at the knees.

This boy was called Michael Moonglow

But right now, that wasn't important. What was important was the thing that was in front of him. That was the best way to describe this creature. He knew it wasn't a human, by the face alone. Yet he hadn't ever seen something like it before. He was quite, surprised by it honestly.

Growing up in the sunny town of Sunnydale, he heard rumours of different things happening and such. But he didn't believe them. He couldn't believe that monsters truly existed.

"No more talking. You're food, I am a Vampire. One is the eaten, and the other is the eater. You get what I'm saying? You know which you are?"

The man, or the Vampire as he called himself stood before the boy, bearing his fangs for Michael to see. It was quite bewitching, seeing the fangs of a Vampire, and knew that he was in danger.

"Damn...I get it. You're going to kill me, aren't you? You're going to eat me...whoa, I just realized, that sounds pretty dirty."

Maybe it was the most obvious conclusion, but Michael couldn't comprehend what was going on. A Vampire appearing before him now was unexpected, and he certainly wasn't going to show his fear...at least, he wanted to say that.

Truthfully, he did show his fear. He was afraid of this being. Having been chased by this creature, and thrown against a wall was all he needed to know to know that his life could potentially end.

"Yes, now that we've gotten out of the way, why don't you just stand still and let me eat you already."

"That sounds kinda sexual as I said before."

Michael said with a sly, but also a hint of a timid, smile on his face, despite the situation.

"S-Shut up talking meat! All you are is meat you know!? You're nothing but my meal! You're nothing to someone like me! I am the person you're going to get eaten by! You are going to die, can't you even comprehend what's going on with your life right now!? I am going to murder you!"

The Vampire raged, and pushed Michael against the wall behind him, sending a small amount of pain into his back, though that was by far the main concern that he had right now.

" _Now I regret going to the Bronze...damn that Willow, she's killed me. Xander...you're really going to miss out on Willow loving you, jerk...I wish that it was me that she loved...and not you, bastard. Xander...you're probably the person I am going to meet in Hell..._ "

While having a heavy heart full of feelings, the Vampire roughly grabbed Michael by the shoulders, and went towards his neck.

As he neared, Michael raised his hand, and lightly tapped the Vampire on the shoulder, surprisingly gaining his attention.

"What the fuck do you even want you idiot!? I'm trying to eat you here! If you're trying to prolong your life, then stop it already because I'm getting pissed off now!"

The Vampire's rage became more and more apparent on the mans face, but Michael held up his hand, and an ominous glow happened to surround his fist, the Vampire not noticing this piece of information straight away.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you bite me. I don't really want to die or anything, so you know? I would rather not die by your hands or anything, so could you get off me now?"

"What are you saying!? You don't have a fucking choice in the matter! Your life is going to end you bastard! I wont let you live already! You're going to meet your end by my fangs! You don't get a choice if you live or die, you idiot!"

The Vampire snapped, and showed his fangs again, to get some kind of reaction out of the boy, but he merely continued to smile weakly.

"Well, it kind of does...you're kind of hurting me now, so please get off, before I get physical."

Hearing that, the Vampire laughed. He found it funny that this boy, would say something like that.

"Hahahaha, you must be stoned if you think that you can really do something to me."

"I think that I can so..." The boy held up his hand, and a small flame appeared there. "Incendere!"

With those words said, Michael slammed his open palm into the Vampire's face, causing the Vampire to howl out in pain as burn marks appear on his face, and his eye being burned as well.

"Argggggggggggggggh! You fucking bastard! I'm going to-"

"I don't think so!"

But before it could recover, Michael grabbed the Vampire by the shoulders, and kneed him in the balls. The Vampire's eyes opened wide, pain rushing through his body, and he was helpless when Michael punched him in the face, and sent him to the ground, something that was quite an achievement, considering that he was a normal human...who happened to know some Magic as well.

Michael panted a little bit, and was glad that he was free from the Vampire. Knowing that it was only temporary however, Michael took off running down the alleyway as fast as his legs would carry him.

He ran and ran and didn't look back. If he looked back, he knew that he would be in danger. He wasn't the most athletic of guys, so he knew that he would have to put his all into running away from the Vampire that was coming.

He also realized that the Vampire was still chasing after him, albiet with a burnt face now, and searing pain through his face, and his lower hip area. Even though he was in pain, this Vampire was determined to get his man, because now, it was more personal than mere eating the human food.

After running for a minute or so, Michael thought that he might outrun the Vampire...

CRASH!

"Gak!"

He coughed as he fell to the ground, colliding with someone else.

He didn't see who it was at first, and believed that it was a random stranger.

When he looked, he saw that there was a blonde haired girl on the ground as well. She appeared to be around his age, 16, but he wasn't sure who she was, though the face looked slightly familiar.

"Eeh, girl, are you alright? We need to get out of here! There's something back there that's coming..."

The girl looked up, and met eyes with the boy, and curiously tipped her head to the side.

"Hey, do I know you? You look familiar."

She questioned the boy, but he couldn't really comprehend what she was saying at this moment in time, and did the thing that he only could, and that was shoot to his feet, and grab the girls arm.

"C-Come on you, we've got to go before that Vampire thing comes...yeah, I said Vampire, and I am freaked as well! But we don't have time for such things! We need to run away, quickly!"

He quickly spoke, attempting to get away from the blood sucker that was no doubt still going to come for him, which he didn't want, and he didn't want to leave a girl out on her own if he could help it.

That caught the girls interest and prodded for more information.

"Did you say Vampire? There's a Vampire around here?"

The girl wondered to the boy, who thought that it was strange that she was asking that as if it was an every day occurrence.

"Eh, yeah! He's coming the way I ran from! It is dangerous...wait. But why does that matter!? We need to-"

"No need." The girl dismissed his worries, and shot to her feet. "You wait here, I'll go and deal with that Vampire. It is too dangerous for you, allow me to do it."

The boy furrowed his eyebrows, and wondered what she meant by 'deal with that Vampire.' but he didn't have much time to even think as the girl ran off down the alleyway where he had come from.

"W-Wait! Ugh! Idiot! I said a Vampire is that way! Are you looking to die!? How could a girl like you even fight off a Vampire anyway!? You're just...you, how can you do something like that!? Stop already!"

Even though he shouted for her to stop, she didn't and continued running.

Unable to leave her behind, he naturally followed after her, to see if he could do anything...but what he saw next was truly something he didn't imagine that he would ever see in his life.

Making it to the place the mysterious girl left, he found her...and she was fighting.

Somehow, she was doing a series of kicks and punches on the Vampire, and unlike the normal him who couldn't do anything without the aid of Magic, she was able to fight off the Vampire quite well, blocking his attacks quite easily.

But the thing that was most strange was the fact that there was a wooden, stake in her hand.

"What in the hell is this...? How is she..."

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Sure, he knew Magic, and he could do a few things with it. But in his wildest dreams, would he never believe that a girl was able to fight off the undead...at least, he thought they were undead. He wasn't sure, honestly, and he didn't care to find out either.

All he knew was the fact that this blonde chick was going toe to toe with a Vampire, and was able to do what he couldn't, and keep it down without using Magic...unless she was, and if she was, he couldn't see it.

"Aah!"

The girl cried when the Vampire knocked the stake out of her hand, and did a spin kick, sending her to the ground with a thud sound.

"Ooh, I'm coming-"

Michael tried to intervene, not wanting to see the blonde girl die.

But she stopped him, placing her hand out in front of her, as she used her leg to sweep the Vampire's leg, and sent him to the ground as well, returning to her gaze towards the Vampire.

"Stay right there. This is too dangerous for someone like you. Leave this to me."

"And, you're the one saying this? You're fighting a freaking Vampire! What am I supposed to think woman!? Leave this to you, what the heck are you!? Are you even a human at all!? Are you a Vampire as well!? And if you aren't...then that stake thing...do you hunt Vampire's or something!?"

The girls eyebrows twitched and she returned to her feet, went to grab her stake.

But as fate would have it, she was stopped when the Vampire jumped to his feet, charged in her, shoulder barging her, and sent her to the ground with him falling to the ground as well.

She let out a cry, and the Vampire grabbed her by the neck, pinning her to the ground, climbing on top of her, effectively strangling her and straddling her which Michael wasn't sure if he should watch or not.

"Hah, so this is the Slayer is it? I heard you were coming to this town, but to think that you're nothing more than a little girl? What is this shit?! The Master wants to see you dead and buried you bitch!"

The Vampire cursed, and hit her across the face...or he would've done if the girl didn't block the hit at the last second, and repeated the process of what the boy did before, and hit him in the testicles.

The Vampire snarled in pain, as the female brought in her legs to her knees, and with both of her feet, she pushed the Vampire off, and did a spin on the ground with her legs up in the air, and then returned to her feet, Michael muttering "Show off." while rolling his eyes, the girl hearing it, and giving a glare.

"Oh, get lost. I am trying to defeat this Vampire here, which I might add is the Vampire that was coming for you! A little more support from you would be helpful! At least a little cheer!"

Michael rolled his eyes, and gave a sarcastic cheer.

"Ooh yes, the blonde girl is the best. Don't ever doubt her, because she's the Slayer."

The girl growled, but fate didn't allow her to have a match of words with Michael, as the Vampire recovered from the testicle kicking, swiping his arm from the left.

The girl caught the arm with her own arm, parrying the attack, back handing the Vampire with enough force to force a grunt from his throat, then grabbed his shoulders, slammed her knee into the Vampire's stomach, and tossed him to the side as if he was trash, his body hitting the wall.

"Damn, where's my stake?"

She wondered to herself aloud, looking around on the ground for her weapon, but she couldn't see it.

"Bitch!"

The Vampire sneered, jumping up again and lunged for the girl, rushing her, and grabbed her waist, forcing her to the ground, and she received a cut on her upper right arm from the force that the Vampire used, and the fact that there was some broken glass on the ground, cutting her.

She hissed in pain, and turned towards the Vampire with a glare.

"Alright, for cutting me, and my new jacket, I'm gonna double kill you-"

"In the heart, right?"

Michael piped in from the side, the girl lifting her head and curiously tipping her head to the side, while hitting the Vampire in the place he was burned by Michael before, drawing a growl from the Vampire.

"What?"

The girl questioned, the confusion laced within her tone.

"Vampire's, you stake them in the heart, right?"

The girl nodded at his query, but she was still perplexed by what was going on.

"Well, yeah. But why..."

As the girl went to ask, behind her, by using Telekinesis, Michael floated the stake upwards, and pointed it towards the Vampire.

"Then, that's how it is. Hah! Take this!"

With a single focusing of the eye, and his will, the stake flew at the Vampire at jet speeds, the girl surprised when it whizzed passed her face, and impaled the Vampire's heart.

With the stake in the heart, the Vampire looked towards Michael, however before it could give a comment, the body of the Vampire exploded into dust, leaving nothing behind of its existence.

"Yahoo! Did you see that!? He turned to dust! That was cool! No, that was amazing! Damn, his body exploded, and turned to dust! So, that's staking a Vampire huh? It seems like the movies. Dracula beware...actually, does Dracula even exist?"

Questions upon questions came to the girl about who this guy was, and how he did that, but the first question she got out was...

"What in the hell was that!?"

"What?"

Michael played an innocent tone, running a hand through his hair.

The girl stood tall, as tall as she could, and walked over with a confused expression.

"Right...what was that? Telekinesis or something?"

"I could ask you the same thing. How did you fight that Vampire evenly? Or maybe you're even stronger than the Vampire? You seemed to be dominating that Vampire, when I had a hard time getting away from me. So, what are you?"

"I asked you first."

The girl rebutted, Michael sighing and nodded his head.

"Sounds fair to explain first I guess since you did ask first. You see, I am a Warlock, in training, sort of. I'm training myself to use Magic, only recently discovered that my family were descended from such being's. Though it was kept from me, and I have only recently begun so I can only summon like four elements...well, two, but four soon! Really, I'm not that bad! I can use Telekinesis, sometimes...I can make stuff animals dance..."

The girl sweatdropped, and rolled her eyes.

"I see, that's great if I was a child, dancing teddy bears...then, what's your name? My names Buffy Summers."

The name Buffy Summers brought a question mark to his head, and he wondered what where he had heard that name before, it was vaguely familiar to him.

"Buffy Summers...hey, aren't you the girl that transferred today? I could've sworn that I heard that someone named Buffy was coming to the school...hehe, I heard that you were a trouble maker."

The newly named Buffy didn't seem to be humoured by what he said, and folded her arms, but winched when a certain wound made its presence known to her.

"Ow, ehh..."

Michael looked towards her arm, where she went to grab.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, that wound was because of me, wasn't it? I'm sorry, that you needed to save me...but I didn't expect that Vampire's would come and try and kill me. I didn't know that they even existed. I mean, I heard the rumours of this town, but I thought they were just rumours. Even this Magic stuff is new to me, I don't even know much about the supernatural, there aren't anymore things out there are there?"

He was still in shock about that. Magic, and Vampire's were different things. Since only recently learning about it, he wasn't fully aware of what was going on in the supernatural world, and what he could do was...only be able to allow his mind to replay the same thing over and over again.

"Yeah...it is a lot to take in, isn't it? I only became aware not all that long ago myself when I lived in LA. And now I fight them...wait, why am I telling you this?"

Buffy felt it was natural to speak with this boy. She wasn't sure why that was, but she could, speak to this boy, as she knew that he was also involved with the supernatural as well, since she saw that he was able to use Magic, which she had to question about as well since he seemed to use that, and yet was clueless on Vampire's.

"Ehehe, because I told you what I am...so, what are you exactly? Super human? Vampire girl? Superwoman maybe? Related to Superman? He said Slayer...could it be that you're a...this is going to sound weird, but are you a Vampire Slayer? Do you...slay them...were you out here, looking for Vampire's to slay?"

Buffy put a hand to her forehead, and released a deep sigh.

"Tch, you know, I've only been here for a day, and you've discovered I was a Vampire Slayer...yes, I am a Slayer of Vampire's...or, Vampire Slayer, which sounds totally better. But I wasn't out here for this. It's my first time in this town, and I got kind of lost...which worked out for you, didn't it? Say, what's your name?"

Michael suddenly put his hands together, and jumped up on the spot.

"Ooh! I'm Michael Moonglow, call me Michael! Everyone else does hehe!"

Michael exclaimed to the bewildered Buffy.

"Michael...hmmm, nice name." Buffy admitted while sighing because of her arm. "Well, I best get you home. I'd feel bad about leaving you out here, with Vampire's and all."

"Eeh, I have magical powers, you know?"

Michael remained the girl, but she put hands on her hips, and looked right at his face with a small grin.

"And I have super strength, reflexes, and other abilities as well that means I can fight toe to toe with Vampire's like the one that nearly killed you. Remember, who was kicking the Vampire's ass?"

"And, remember who staked the Vampire?"

"Only because I gave you an opening."

Buffy retorted with a sly grin on her face, Michael waving a hand at her.

"You see, I don't think that you understand. I'm supposed to be the guy around here. Being walked home by a girl is like so damaging to my pride. I am a Warlock, and a Vampire shouldn't of been able to beat me."

"Ugh, you men and pride. It's a new time now. This isn't where girls are looked after like they are idiots. As you can clearly see, I can handle myself just fine with a good stake or two with me. Even without a stake, I can improvise as well."

"I see...but really, you should get that cut seen too. I'm gonna go home, you should do the same. Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers. I will remember that. And I hope to see you at school."

"Warlock Michael Moonglow, I will remember that the next time I need things moved around without wanting to get up."

She joked with him, smiling slightly that she met someone who was kind.

Michael felt the same way, and he soon left before Buffy could really say anything more. She felt slightly guilty about not walking him home, but the odds of a Vampire attacking again would be, low, she thought.

* * *

The next day, at the good old school of Sunnydale, Michael was walking through the corridor, to meet a friend, called Willow. Since they were friends for quite along time now, he wanted to see her, go over something's from class, and stuff like that.

However, as luck would have it, or not in some cases, a group of girls came walking through the hallways, towards him. He recognized these people as Cordelia Chase, and Harmony Kendall among the group of girls that they usually hung out with, the clique as he referred to them as.

Michael...didn't like these girls.

Yes, they were stunningly beautiful and wore clothes that showed off a lot of their bodies usually, but their attitudes weren't the best. Cordelia was more tamed than her dimwitted friend Harmony, but when together, and with their friends, they were quite annoying and could say real hurtful things, that is why Michael tended to avoid these kind of people for his own benefit.

"Ooh look, it's the quiet freak kid~"

Harmony sang out in a displeasing tone.

Michael ignored her, and walked past them, but Cordelia got in the way, and smiled too sweetly for his liking.

"So, what are you doing today quiet freak kid? Gonna hang out with a bunch of your fellow freaks?"

"Yeah, and then we were thinking of dressing like hookers and going around town to pick up old men so we can become gold diggers and live off our pimp Sugar Daddy's money...ooh wait, that's you and your stupid friend."

Michael bit back, not wanting to converse with these people.

Honestly, he would rather have talked to Buffy, as at least she seemed interesting, just enough at least. She was a Vampire Slayer, that was huge to him. He wanted to know more about that, but for the morning, he hadn't seen her yet, though he knew that he takes at least one class with her.

"Hmph, at least our Mom's not a prostitute and our Dad's not a drunk, like yours are...sorry, I meant were~"

Harmony gave a sneer as she commented on his Mother and Father.

"It must be really hard having a slut Mom and a drunk Dad huh? I wouldn't know, because my parents are actually normal."

Michael resisted the urge to kill Harmony and Cordelia for that kind of comment.

It really brought home about his family, or ex family, he should say. He didn't want to talk about them, especially with girls like these two. If he could use Magic on them, he would. But he knew better than to use Magic to get what he wants, and that was to get these girls away from him...which was sounding appealing to him.

He took in a deep breathe, and smiled to hide the pain and hurt in his being.

"I see, cheap digs about that huh. Well, at least I have enough money to live. Where do you get yours exactly? Is it one of your clients? Or is it from your pimp?"

Harmony tightened her fist, the feeling of anger being on her face.

"S-Shut up! At least we have parents, unlike you! We're loved, are you!?"

Michael's fist tightened even more, and if it could get any tighter, it would start bleeding. He was pissed at Harmony, and by extension Cordelia as he could see that she was laughing about it.

"You might have parents, but at least I have a soul, unlike you two and your little clique of sluts. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were killed one day for the way that you two act. Why don't you grow up and look at your own damn problems before bullying other people. Because what you do, is so idiotic, and I might be an idiot for answering, but at least I have a somewhat normal mind and know when to bite my words back."

Michael stated while folding his arms and giving them both deadpan looks.

He clearly wasn't impressed with them right now. Actually, he hated them. He wanted them to get what they deserved. Unfortunately, he wasn't as mean as to actually do it himself with Magic.

"Our problems huh?" Cordelia began, and folded her arms to match the same look that he had on. "We don't have any, besides freaks like you. So why don't you run along to your freak palace with all the other freaks that are around as well. And calling us slut when your Mother was the most known one in this town."

Cordelia thought that she had hurt him, which she wanted to do. But he didn't show even a hint of annoyance towards her, as he kept it inside of himself, not wanting to give either Harmony or Cordelia the sick pleasure of his pain.

"Ooh, so you speak Cordelia? Do you have a brain inside that thing you call a skull? Or is it just air, like your friend?"

Cordelia growled and was about to say something when Michael merely walked away.

"That's right, walk away!"

Cordelia sneered, attempting to get the last leg up on her 'opponent' but it didn't work, and he continued to walk.

However, once getting a fair bit of distance away, his eyes stung with tears, the words they said truly hitting him like a house being dropped on him would.

He spun around and wiped his eyes, seeing the girls walking in the opposite direction, and for a few seconds, he was tempted to put a spell on them. For a brief second, he was intent on giving them some kind of curse that lasted a lifetime.

But that soon dispelled when he saw the girl he hoped...no, it wasn't Willow.

It was indeed Buffy, walking alone in the halls.

Forgetting what Cordelia said with her friend, he rushed towards before, and stood before her, giving her a mild shock. Even she was surprised that he appeared out of nowhere, though it wasn't a bad surprise.

"Hello there, Vampire Slayer!"

He said joyfully and a little loudly, giving Buffy even more shock.

"W-What are you saying, idiot!?"

Buffy gasped out, and dragged him away, noticing that people were staring at the pair of them.

"D-Damn, you're really strong..."

He gave an offhanded comment towards her, but she didn't answer until they were in a different part of the school, a private area with only a few students walking past.

"What was that? You don't start saying "Hello there, Vampire Slayer." as if you're alone with me!"

"O-Oh...right, I'm sorry. I just got excited, and wanted to see you, is all. I had some questions for you...wait, how's your arm? Did you get that cut seen too?"

Buffy nodded and moved her arm around.

"Yeah, it is totally not a big deal. It was just a flesh wound, is all. But the more important question is...why were you in that alleyway last night? I meant to ask, but it seemed as if you were, a little...I dunno, awestruck."

Michael, while she was speaking, had starry eyes, and an equally starry look to his face.

"Ooh I am awestruck. It isn't everyday that you meet someone who is like a super hero!"

He exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly.

"It isn't like that at all." She began with a slight cold touch in her voice. "It isn't some game. People could live or die, if I don't do something. But...I don't go out of my way to do it or anything. It's the reason I got kicked out of my old school."

"Oh, so you were slaying Vampire's on...school campus or something?"

"Actually...I burned down the schools gym. It wasn't my intention. But it was full of Vampire's and all, so I...just did it, ya know? Either them or me, so I chose to burn it down and make everything be set alight with awesome flames...great that makes me sound like an arsonist."

She admitted with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Heh, that's pretty badass of you. I don't know if I could've done that, though if Cordelia and Harmony were in the building, I would consider it greatly."

Buffy didn't know who those people were, and just ignored that for the moment.

"Anyway, do you know where History is? I'm supposed to be there today, this morning but I don't know where it is. I'm a Sophomore here, incase you couldn't work that out, and Principal Flutie is...yeah. He was...pretty out there..."

Both Buffy and Michael sweatdropped once remembering the Principal of the school. She then showed Michael her schedule to see if he knew where she was going, as she didn't want to talk with Mr Flutie again and she didn't know anyone else at the school either so that was a problem for her.

"Mr Flutie is kinda nuts, gotta agree with you there. He's quite insane." Michael spoke with a small sigh escaping his lips. But then he remembered what she asked, and continued with a small smile."History...yeah, I have that as well. Come, follow me."

"Thanks."

Buffy thanked with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

In history class, the teacher is at the front lecturing the lesson. For one Buffy Summers, she was diligently taking notes, so she could get caught up. For Michael however, he was just looking bored as the lesson continued, history not being something that interested him.

"It's estimated that about 25 million people died in that one four year span. But the fun part of the Black Plague is that it originated in Europe how? As an early form of germ warfare. The plague was first found in Asia, and a Kipchak army actually catapulted plague-infested corpses into a Genoese trading post. Ingenious. If you look at the map on page 63 you can trace the spread of the disease…"

Buffy looked up, to see that most if not all of the students were getting out their books. But...she didn't have one.

Michael saw this, and was about to offer her to share his book, when one Cordelia came into the picture, and showed her book to Buffy, and sneered at Michael who rolled his eyes.

"Here."

Cordelia moved her book so the pair could see it.

"Thanks."

Buffy thanked, and shared the book, Michael sighing and looking out of the window, disinterested.

Sometime later, the end of class happened, and that allowed Michael to go and see Buffy, but...Cordelia made it hard for him.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia."

"I'm Buffy."

The blonde replied to the popular girl.

"If you're looking for a textbook of your very own, there's probably a few in the library. And..." She glanced at Michael, and adopted a sneer. "...there is something you need to know. Losers, freaks. If you can spot them on sight, then you'll fit in easily. Like that one there. He's a freak. He hangs out with that Willow freak as well as that idiot Xander, and my very own stalker boy as well."

Buffy was surprised by the animosity that was in the air right now, and was more surprised that the soft spoken Cordelia could suddenly turn to vicious and cruel as well.

Michael glared at her, and then sneered right back, looking at Buffy.

"And you should know something about Cordy there. She's actually a bitch."

Buffy's face turned upwards into a smile at the casual and chipper tone he used, and she held back a small chortle, but Cordelia wasn't going to accept that easily, and shot a dark glare towards Michael.

"If you want to know about Michael there, why don't you just look on the streets, that is where his Mom is...sorry, I meant was. She's not there anymore, is she?"

Buffy opened her mouth wide, and could guess what Cordelia was speaking about, and if she was right, Cordelia had just crossed a line with her. Though she didn't know Michael that well, calling someone else's Mother a street walker was out of order.

"Hmph, again with my Mom was a prostitute stuff. Even if she was, at least she was better than you at her job. How many people do you have a night?"

"Well, at least I'm not a virgin."

Cordelia bit back with a manic grin spread across her beautiful face that didn't reflect the inside of her heart, Michael snickering.

"So, how do you know this about me? Do you stalk me or something?"

"No, I actually have a better thing to deal with in my life than to follow you around. I just know you are, you don't know the touch of a woman and you never will."

She hissed out, Buffy beginning...no, she was feeling downright, uncomfortable at this moment. Though neither noticed as the continued their fight.

"Hmmm, if the woman was you, then I would want to kill myself at a later date." He spat out, then looked at Buffy. "I'm gonna go before I say something I regret to Cordelia...wait, what am I saying? I don't regret saying anything to her. But I would rather not make you feel uncomfortable, so bye."

With a small sigh escaping his lips, Michael walked out of the classroom, leaving Buffy and Cordelia in the classroom together, the former wondering what Cordelia said about his Mother being true or not, and if it was, she felt bad for him, that Cordelia would use that as away to hurt him.

* * *

Down in the courtyard, Michael came across his friend, Willow, sat on her own by the fountain, and he gained a small blush.

It was obvious to everyone (accept Willow herself) that he had a giant crush on her, and always wanted to help her in anyway he could...but he knew the truth, and that was she was in love with Xander. However, that didn't deter him, as Xander, being the idiot he was, didn't notice Willow's feelings, and therefore, he had a chance for Willow to take her eyes away from Xander, and look at him, finally.

With a small smile gracing his lips, Michael walked forward, and sat next to Willow.

"H-Hey, Willow."

Michael began with a stutter and looked at the ginger haired girl.

The girl looked towards Michael, and smiled.

"Hey Michael. What are you up to there, mister?"

Willow replied with her usual wonderfully weird ways laced with her words which Michael found to be adorable.

"Ehehehe...I-I was just you know...eating and all..."

He replied while continuing to blush, but that was going unnoticed by Willow herself.

"Hehe, I see. But you don't have any food? You're a weird one Michael~"

"Maybe so, but I'm okay with being weird~ Say, what were you doing here on your own?"

He asked, hoping and praying the next word wasn't 'Xander' but as fate liked making him a bitch, of course it would be something like that.

"Waiting for Xander, but he didn't show."

She replied, and like that, he felt like his whole heart sank.

Waiting for Xander...of course she was.

He knew in his heart that she was. Even if she literally meant it this time, there was also another way that she meant it, and he didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that Xander was the one who filled her heart with love, but him...all she saw him was as a friend, he guessed.

"Right...yeah. Xander huh. I heard that he didn't even go to his morning classes."

Michael brought up, trying to lead the conversation away from Xander...but it didn't work.

"That's right, Xander missed them. I wonder where he went? Anyway, I heard that you were with the new girl this morning...Bunny, something?"

Michael chuckled at the way Willow mispronounced Buffy's name. And he found it, as expected, extremely cute and adorable.

"Buffy, and she's pretty cool, and down to earth...and she sure knows how to fight."

He added quietly at the end to himself, under his breath so Willow couldn't hear it. But she did hear the first part, and she allowed a graceful smile to appear on her face.

"She was hanging out with Cordelia though...just before, Cordelia mocked the way that I dressed."

Michael frowned at that, and wanted to go and put a curse on Cordelia instantly.

Mocking him and his family were one thing. But if they were his friends, especially Willow, then he wasn't going to be happy about it.

"Aah, don't worry Willow. She dresses like a tramp, so don't let her get you down on the way you dress. I think you dress very adorably. You dress more realistic than she does. She just dresses as if she's always going to hit the town or something. You dress as if you have intelligence."

Willow suppressed a laugh, then berated herself for even laughing about that. But she couldn't help the small snicker that escaped her lips.

"Michael~ That was mean~"

She playfully pushed Michael, who pushed back, and eyed up her lunch.

"Hmmmm, that food looks delicious..."

He murmured softly against her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Y-You want some?"

Willow questioned while giving a small smile to her lips.

Michael was about to nod when Buffy came over and looked between the two. However, as she was about to speak, when Michael spoke first.

"Hey there Buffy! You find the library okay?"

Michael greeted with his usual grin on his face which Buffy matched, at least somewhat, and replied.

"Hey, Michael. Yeah, Cordelia gave me the tour, which was oh so lovely, and full of her...narrow mindedness, which she seemed to be so fond of." Buffy explained, and then adopted a sympathetic look on her face. "Look, what Cordelia said before..."

As Buffy was going to apologize for what Cordelia said, Michael shook his head.

"Do not worry, Buffy. Cordelia is the type of girl to make fun of such things. It's because she thinks that it effects me, and she can seem for one shining moment superior, when she really isn't. She's just an idiot, don't worry about it, I am fine."

Hearing that, Buffy felt relief come over her form.

Willow looked up at Buffy, and smiled weakly, believing that she was with Cordelia, but when seeing that she wasn't, she took a relaxed breath.

"Hey, I'm Buffy, and you're Willow, right?"

"Why?" Willow accusingly called, but then heard how that sounded, and adopted a small smile. "I-I mean, yes, I'm Willow. And you're Buffy? Or it is that you want me to move?"

Willow's question was met with a curious eyebrow raised by Buffy, and Michael.

"Erm, why don't we start with 'hi, I'm Buffy' or something like that?" Buffy sits by her, the opposite side of Michael. "And then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favour. It doesn't involve moving, but it does involve you hanging out with me for a while."

Willow tipped her head to the side curiously.

"But aren't you… hanging with Cordelia?"

"I can't do both?"

Buffy questioned while giving a cute expression that displayed her confusion, Michael looking at Willow as she replied.

"Not legally."

Willow spoke with a sigh, Michael chuckling at her.

"Geez Willow, don't say it like that. It makes it sound really bad."

"S-Sorry, but it isn't legal for such things."

Willow answered while taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Look, I really want to get by here. New school… Cordelia's been really nice...to me, anyway but I have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes, and I heard a rumour that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up."

"Ooh yes, Willow is super intelligent, she's able to do anything!"

Michael interrupted, Buffy looking between Willow and Michael, and gained a small smile.

"Ooh, I see, so you two are-"

Before she could continue, to Michael's relief, he was relieved that Willow finally piped up, and spoke with a cheerful face, matching the attitude that she used.

"Oh, I could totally help you out! If you have sixth period free we could meet in the library..."

Willow trailed off, and was then ultimately cut off with Buffy who had a slightly distant look on her face.

"...Or not. Or, you know, we could meet somewhere quieter. Louder. That place kind of gives me a wiggins."

"It has that effect on most kids. I love it, though. It's a great collection, and the new librarian's really cool."

Willow explained to the girl before her, while Michael snickered.

"Ooh that isn't the only reason. You're just infatuated with him~ What was his name? Mr Giles?"

While Willow shook her head in denial, Buffy had a question that she needed answering.

"He's new?"

Willow and Michael looked between the other one, then Michael nodded his head, and explained to Buffy.

"Yeah, he just started. He was a curator of some British Museum. Or the British museum, I'm not sure."

Michael admitted with a slightly embarrassed face, while Willow had a slightly starry eyed look to her.

"But he knows everything and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies and am I the single dullest person alive?"

Willow added while having a sad face on.

"Not at all!"

At that moment, two boys entered. One was named Xander, whi Michael frowned at, and the other was Jesse, Xander and Willow's friend. Michael knew him, but not that much.

"Hey. Are you guys busy? Can we interrupt? We're interrupting."

Xander, even without worrying, spoke like that towards all of them.

"Hey."

Buffy spoke, greeting Jesse.

"Hey there"

Jesse greeted back, and Willow went to explain who the pair were to Buffy.

"Buffy, this is Jesse, and that's Xander. They are our friends."

"Not mine...at least Xander..."

Michael mumbled under his breath, drawing the suspicious look from Buffy. However, soon that was replaced when Xander cut into the conversation again.

"Oh, me and Buffy go way back. Old friends, very close. Then there was that period of estrangement, I think we were both changing as people, but here we are and it's like old times, I'm quite moved."

"Is it me, or are you turning into a bubbling idiot?"

Jesse spoke with a teasing tone, Xander looking a little embarrassed.

"It's not you."

"It's nice to meeting you guys… I think."

Buffy sweatdropped at the end, unsure if she was happy to meet those two or not.

"Well, we wanted to welcome you, make you feel at home. Unless you have a scary home."

"And to return this."

As Xander said that, he produced a stake.

Upon seeing that, Buffy takes it immediately, as Michael wondered what was going on, as he knew that Buffy was the Slayer, though even he didn't really know what that meant.

"The only thing I can figure is that you're building a really little fence."

Buffy's face dropped, and Michael was about to say something in her defence, guessing that she didn't want to talk about her Slayer stuff, however Buffy giggled nervously, and covered up with a small lie, in a sense.

"Oh. No. That was for self defence. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is so passe and it really is all the rage right now."

"So. What do you like, what do you do for fun, what do you look for in a man… Let's hear it."

Xander pressured her, and then Jesse did the same thing.

"If you have any dark, painful secrets that we could publish…"

"Gee, everybody wants to know about me. How keen."

Buffy sighed slightly and looked for help from anywhere. Michael, seeing her struggle smiled, and produced his own stake, shocking Buffy and everyone else, but Buffy was the one who was most shocked and wondered why he even carried one around.

"Geez Xander, how could you not know the latest trends? Even I knew about it, and I'm not even cool, unlike you."

Xander was about to respond, when a voice came to them.

"Are these people bothering you?"

Suddenly Cordelia appeared to the frustrations of everyone around, even Michael who didn't want to even be near Cordelia right now. She has appeared behind Jesse, all disdain on her face.

"Oh! No."

"She's not hanging out with us."

Willow 'covered' for her, waving a hand in front of her face. Michael just wanted to tell Cordelia to get lost, but right now, if he said anything, he knew that he would end up fighting with her again, and he couldn't care to do something like that.

"Hey, Cordelia."

Jesse spoke while looking smitten for Cordelia.

"Oh, please." Cordelia dismissed Jesse then turned towards Buffy. "I don't want to interrupt your downward mobility. I just thought I'd tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with chest hair, because gym has been canceled due to the extreme dead guy in the locker."

"What?"

Buffy was surprised, and slightly annoyed as well, while Michael could literally see the gears spinning in her mind, and knew that Buffy was going to do something, as even only knowing her briefly, he could see that she would be the type to do something about this.

"What are you talking about?"

Willow was quite worried, but Cordelia didn't even seem to care much, honestly.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker."

Cordelia explained slowly to the annoyance of Buffy.

"Dead."

"Way dead."

Cordelia answered while sighing, Xander then interjecting with a joke.

"So not just a little dead then."

Cordelia turned towards Xander, annoyance on her face.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?"

Xander didn't respond, and tightened his hand, and for once, Michael was actually glad that Cordelia made him feel slightly bad. While they were friends, Michael just didn't like some of Xander's more...annoying traits, and the fact that he was completely and hopelessly in love with Willow didn't play a role...yeah right.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on, or just to nibble on..."

Jesse began to Cordelia, but Buffy cut him off.

"How did he die?"

"I don't know…"

The brunette answered while shrugging her shoulders, not wanting to really talk about a dead body. But Buffy didn't finish with the round of questions, having another question for the girl.

"Well, were there any marks?"

Cordelia made a disgusted face at the enquiry that Buffy gave.

"Morbid much? I didn't ask!"

"Uh, look, I gotta book. I'll see you guys later."

She then took off while the others looked on with curious eyebrows. Michael was going to follow, but he wasn't sure if Buffy would even want him involved, so until she asked, he was going to hang back for the time being.

* * *

At night, Michael found himself walking in a quiet neighbourhood and was heading home.

Since the day, he hadn't seen Buffy again, which was slightly displeasing, as he wanted to know what was going on with her. He heard more and more about the dead body, and concluded that it was a Vampire attack.

Even the untrained him could tell that it was a Vampire attack. The bite marks, and the way the body had lost blood, and other things as well. So, he knew that Buffy was going to do something about it, even if she didn't need his help.

As he walked, he noticed that there was a certain something that was going on out of the corner of his eye.

When taking a closer look, he saw that it was a small girl. He guessed that she was around the age of 10-12 years old, though he wasn't exactly sure on the age of the girl. She had dark brown mousy like hair, and her face reminded him of something else.

But that wasn't what was the matter. It was the fact that there was a guy behind her, grabbing her. The person...rather, the thing that he noticed was the fact that it was a Vampire that was behind the girl.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

The girl let out a cry for help, but before she could fully, the Vampire that was behind her restrained her, and covered her mouth.

Seeing that, Michael couldn't take it, and rushed towards the location. As he did, he mulled over some kind of spell that could make the girl and the Vampire separate from one another.

As he made it, he thought of the perfect spell, and held out his hand.

"G-Get down girl!" He called towards her, the girl looking up, and he nodded, so she bent downwards, and he outstretched his palm. "Dissolvo!"

From his hand, a ball of light shot forward, and hit the Vampire in the chest, knocking him off his feet, and sent him down to the ground.

As he did that, Michael made it to the girl, and quickly checked over her while glad that he read up on some spells last night, genuinely surprised that it actually worked, as it was supposed to be tough spell to use.

"Are you alright!?"

"Y-Yes! Please help me, I'm scared! This thing grabbed me while I was going home! I want my Mom or my sister Buffy!"

As soon as she said 'Buffy' Michael's mind turned completely blank.

"Did you say..." Before he could even begin to think, the Vampire returned to his feet. "Okay, no time to chat! Lets go little girl!"

Michael, without even caring, picked up the girl, and started running away, knowing that the girl wouldn't be able to outrun the Vampire, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take the Vampire in a fight.

"Get back here you little shit's!"

The Vampire shouted, and gave chase.

"Kyaaa! It's coming!"

The girl cried, as she could see behind them.

"I know, but don't worry, it is going to be okay."

Wanting to calm the girl, he spoke softly, on the whisper of a ghost.

He then got into thought on what to do, cursing that no one else was around, perfect for the Vampire.

His mind raced, and slowly, but surely, the Vampire was catching up to him. It was coming very close to him now, and he knew that he had to do something...that's when it clicked with him, and he smiled.

He smiled because he knew...he had read a perfect spell for this. But he hoped, that it was going to work...he hoped that he was going to be able to...get it done, and for it to actually work, as even he hadn't ever cast the spell before.

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic. Air like nectar thick as onyx..."

"Die!"

The Vampire jumped as Michael was chanting, hitting him away and he was forced to drop the girl. She hit the ground harshly, and it hurt her arm, causing her to cry out in pain.

His body slammed into a lamppost where the Vampire sneered at him, while he was feeling dizzy from being hit into a lamppost.

"I'll deal with you first."

He spoke with bloodlust, licking his lips joyfully. Naturally, the little girl was afraid, and wanted to move. But she felt some pain in her arm, from where she was dropped onto the ground by accident, and cried.

"N-No please don't hurt him!"

The girl attempted to persuade, but the Vampire sneered and shook his head.

"Sorry missy, but I'm gonna kill this guy, then I'm coming for you."

As he threatened, Michael continued to chant while feeling dizzy from being thrown to the ground, into the lamppost but he had enough in him to look up.

"Cassiel by your second star..."

"Huh? What are you saying?"

The Vampire became confused and struck Michael across the face with his foot, sending his head to the ground, where it collided with the stone, drawing some blood from the boys head, the girl crying for it to stop.

But the Vampire didn't listen, and stood over him in triumph.

"So, what's your last words guy?"

Michael looked up, and smirked, despite the blood running down his face, the equal amount of pain accompanying it.

"...Hold my victim as in tar!"

Michael held out his hand, and the area around the Vampire shimmered. As he tried to take a step forward...he was stopped. He couldn't even raise his arms up, the spell being all around him, stopping his movements.

Michael was surprised that it worked. He thought that it wouldn't, but here it was, working, binding the Vampire and allowing him to regain what little bearings that he had.

"Wh-Whats this!?"

The Vampire struggled, but it couldn't move.

While feeling dizzy, Michael brought out the stake that he carried with him now, ever since the previous nights incidents, he didn't want to take a chance, and used some Telekinesis to levitate it, unsure if he would be able to move properly.

"It's called Magic, you stupid Vampire, and you don't attack a girl in front of me. Especially a defenseless girl. So, turn to dust."

With those cruel words, Michael released the stake, the Vampire unable to do anything but watch as the stake impaled him in the chest, and turned to dust.

Once he did that, Michael collapsed onto the ground fully, bleeding from his forehead profusely, his head banging.

The girl watched on in shock at what she saw, but then quickly regained her thoughts, and rushed towards Michael. Even though she was in pain with her arm, she didn't allow it to stop her on checking on the boy that saved her.

"M-Mister, are you okay!?"

Michael looked up, and saw the wound on her arm.

"I'm sorry, it seems that I'm not strong enough to deal with Vampire's yet without being banged up. Mehehe, I'm sorry you got hurt. Your arm must be in pain. It's my fault, I'm sorry girl...ehe, I'm Michael Moonglow, what's your name? You can call me Michael."

He gave his name, and wanted to know hers. Even though he was in pain, he wanted to make sure that the girl would stay as calm as possible.

"M-My name is Dawn...Summers...Michael."

The newly named Dawn spoke with a slightly pink face. Michael wasn't sure why she had a pink face, but he knew that he was bleeding from his head more than he should be doing, and quickly took off his jacket, holding it to his head.

"Dawn, that's a cute name...we should get you home before...wait, say...you said something about your sister being Buffy before...you couldn't be related to the blonde haired Buffy Summers, could you?"

"Th...That's right, how do you know?"

Michael smiled weakly, and petted her head, standing up on shaky legs. His head shook from the dizzy feelings that were within him, and he took in a deep breath, attempting to control what he had inside of him. But that was quite hard, due to being dizzy.

"Eeh...we're friends, sort of. We go to the same school and she saved me just yesterday and we talked today so I think that we are friends anyway...say, are you a Vampire Slayer as well? Maybe a Slayer in training?"

At the question, Dawn had a baffled face, and didn't know how to respond.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the first chapter! Michael Moonglow, is one of the main characters in this series, the others being who are in the show like Buffy and Willow and such. And yes, Dawn was introduced. I've always wondered what kind of changes Dawn would've made to the story if she had been there from the beginning, so I thought I would add her. Anyway, I wanted to try something different, and here is the something different. As for the pairing's...I haven't decided yet, so anyone can suggest who Michael should be paired with! I was thinking of making Dawn a love interest, therefore aging her which wouldn't be difficult to go back and change the last part of this chapter, but I am undecided, so please give your opinions! And with that, the first chapter is over, and there's nothing more to say, so until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Well, I can like more than anime, can't I? I just never felt the need, or desire, to write a fic like this, but now I have so, yeah~**

 **Master of Dragons God; Buffy is pretty cool!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hehe, yeah, I certainly am branching out, spreading my metaphorical wings and flying into different directions, or something like that~? Hehe, you don't need to know about it, my story is going through the episodes, so it will tell the story with added parts and such.**

 **DocSlendy; Yup! Buffy alright! Hehe, with Dawn being in the story early, I've got some good ideas for her coming up in the future.**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Thanks! Cool, thanks!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, you should give it a shot, it is a pretty good show, I loved it as a kid, and still do to this day. And I'm glad, that you're nice enough to give this story a chance~ Eeh, maybe in the future yeah. Right now though, I'm only onto episode 4, so I don't know much about the story, but from what I've seen, it is pretty cool, and I like it so, I might in the future.**

 **Ragna; It certainly is quite rare, so rare that this is the first one~ Yeah, they kinda did flirt, and even more so in this chapter, honestly not intentional, but it kinda worked out like that.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, I think it is nice to try something new, so here it is! Hehe, I like Buffy as well, she's cool.**

 **Guest 2; Thank you! Yeah, I'm the same, been a fan for quite some years now. Hehe, I would have to probably agree with you there, since Michael could in the future match Buffy in a fight, obviously with magical enhancements and such, plus they play off one another quite well, I think so anyway. And you're right about that, it would show some good development there. I think I can say the same there.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks! Glad that you like it! And cool!**

 **Insert my name; Hehe, I don't think I've ever been called that before, but I'll take it, it sounds too cool not to take it. Yeah, they are quite good together, I think they are nice together. And yeah, always curious on how Dawn could change it up...and now, she will! I could actually see him doing that, until he wakes up and sees the Buffy. Hehe, I have no idea what that's gonna be, it is up in the air for now~**

 **Guest 4; Seems like that's surprising for quite a few, and I can see why people are surprised, never tried it before, so I hope that I can do it now. I'm glad that you think that, and Buffy seems like quite the popular one and that's a pretty good idea for Dawn.**

 **Random reviewer; Thank you! That brings a smile to my face! Yeah, he don't take shit from Cordy~ Yeah, I hate it when people do that as well, though Cordy will get better, like she does in Angel, the later seasons anyway. I liked Cordy in Angel a lot more than she was in Buffy. Yeah, in the future, he's gonna be quite powerful, and will probably be able to match Dark Willow. I could see an interesting fight happening between those two happening.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I've been a fan for quite some years now, actually. The same with Angel, Doctor Who, Charmed, and some others that I can't think of at the top of my head. Hehe, he's a pretty cool guy, though not quite...normal either. I've got some good plans for this story, to make it quite good, in my opinion anyway. Buffy huh, seems to be fan favourite.**

 **Rocker; Thanks, and awesome!**

 **Snipe King; Thanks! I dunno about that bit, but cool votes!**

 **Guest 5; Hehehe, it seems I'm full of surprises, huh~? Yeah, how to pull that off, I have some good ideas, and it would be pretty cool to do it as well.**

 **Guest 6; Thanks, glad you love it! Those are some cool votes!**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, I tried my best, and it was well received it seems, so that's a good thing! You're right, I didn't intend that, but they did flirt with one another during the times they were together, even if it was only subtly.**

 **Finally striker; Thanks! Eeh, I was originally gonna go single pairing, but...eeh, the bottom of the chapter explains it best.**

 **Zombie-Chan; Hehe, I'm glad that you do! And yeah, they seem to hit it off, don't they?**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Eeh, the bottom explains it all.**

 **BizarreBard; Thanks for the input, I will try my best to improve it in the future. But I am glad that you enjoyed it!**

 **Dance blast; Eeh, look at the bottom of the chapter for that answer~**

 **Guest 8; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! And cool!**

 **Guest 9; Yeah, they'd be quite dynamic together, huh.**

 **Anime lover; Eeh, look to the bottom for that answer, and cool!**

 **Guest 10; Hehe, there are a few, apparently, I've been told as much. Yeah, those two seem quite popular, huh~?**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Harvest part 1**

" _Crap crap crap. What an awful day...seriously in need for a bath. Can't believe it, Willow almost gets killed, Jesse gets kidnapped, and Xander knows I'm a Slayer, along with Michael...hoooooo, how could this get any worse? My social life is dead, damaged, done. Nothing cool about me. I'm miss unpopularity, train being called for miss unpopular, party of one. I'm such a damaged person. Jesse...don't be dead...that stupid Vampire girl and stupid other Vampire, Luke I think his name was...getting in the way all of the time, I wish that my life was normal, stupid Slayer business..._ "

Buffy, right now felt crappy.

She felt as if something was going to happen, and it already did. She, just that night, was attacked...rather, her new friends consisting of Willow, Xander, and Jesse were attacked.

Though, she was able to fight off the Vampire's, somehow. She was able to save Willow, and Xander, but she wasn't able to save Jesse. He could be anywhere, she didn't know where the Vampire took him.

For all she knew, he could be dead right now, or alive, and she felt crappy about it. She wished that she could've done something more. But she was only human, even with superhuman abilities, so she couldn't do everything by herself. And right now, she lamented the fact that she could be losing a new friend.

While walking home, after getting Xander and Willow home, her mind went to a certain person...she thought about Michael.

Even though she had no reason to, for some reason, her mind naturally forced her to think about him, and what Cordelia had said about him, which she thought was very uncalled for.

She also had questions about Magic, and how it worked. If she knew that, then maybe...he could help her somehow. Even though it was a long shot, maybe just maybe Michael had the know how on how to do such things.

That's what she thought at least. She thought this for the longest of times, until she arrived back home.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Buffy heard an unholy scream coming from her house, it was so loud that even standing just outside of her door didn't block the sound from coming in whatsoever, and it made her nervous for her family.

"Mom! Dawn!"

She panicked, and entered the house immediately.

Turning left and right, she couldn't see anyone or anything, until she heard whimpering in the living room.

Cocking her head that way, she quickly went in to access the situation.

"Mom! Dawn! Where are..." She stopped when she saw that Dawn was cheering and Michael was faux sobbing into his hands as the television appeared to have the game Sonic the Hedgehog on it, and Dawns name as the victor and Michael as the loser. "...you? Huh? What's going on...Michael, is that you? What the heck...is going on? Why are you in my house...and what happened...to your...what's going on..."

She was taken back. She couldn't believe it, what was in front of her. The blonde haired boy she met just last night, and talked with today, was suddenly in her home. That was a big mystery right there. She couldn't understand why he was in her home...and crying from the looks of things. Though she was certain he wasn't a threat, as he hadn't shown threatening behaviour in the slightest, and if he was, he would've done something to Dawn and her Mom, even if her location wasn't known to Buffy at this moment in time.

Michael looked up and saw Buffy, meeting eyes with one another, and that's when she saw it...the wound on his face, and the roughness of his clothes, cuts and scraps on his body.

The major wound on his face was...something she couldn't describe. Dried blood stained his usual blonde hair, his icy blue eyes looked as if he was dumbfounded by things going on around him.

There was a bandage where the wound was, but she could see the redness of his blood coming through, and some on his face as well. Even though he should look to be in pain...he wasn't really showing any kind of sign that he was.

"Hello Buffy~ You seem well...ish."

He trailed off at the end, seeing her sad expression, concerned for her.

"W-What the hell happened to you? It looks like you got into a fight?"

Buffy was concerned, another friend of hers having been attacked, it seems, or had some kind of accident, and she couldn't do anything about it. That was frustrating to Buffy. When she finally had mad friends, they were dropping like flies, Willow and Xander both getting nearly killed, Jesse could be dead, and now Michael has been hurt as well.

"Right. You mean my head, don't you?" Buffy carefully nodded, showing that she was confused. Michael smiled. "You see, your-"

"Ooh Buffy, you're home. I'm so glad."

Behind Buffy, a new person entered the room. An older woman, though still looked quite young as well. This person was Joyce Summers, Buffy's and Dawn's, Mother. And right now, she was looking concerned for her daughter.

"Mom, what's going on?"

Her Mother cleared her throat, and gestured to Michael, while Dawn moves close to him...very close to him, almost as if she was touching his hip with her own hip, something Buffy found odd, but didn't question it.

"Buffy, this boy here, saved Dawn from a mugger. Dawn was walking home from that park that is literally not that far from our house after splitting from her friends, when this man came out of nowhere, and tried to take Dawn. But this boy, Michael, fought off this mugger, and protected Dawn while getting hurt. He did all of that without any care for his own safety, that's a very admirable quality he has, isn't it Buffy? And even said that he knew you as well. It's wonderful Buffy, he's your friend, isn't he?"

Joyce questioned her eldest daughter, while setting down some cookies. Dawn took one immediately, and while Michael was offered, he respectfully declined, not in the mood for eating.

"Ugh...sort of, we met yesterday, and...talked today. I guess we're friends. And yeah...I'm glad Dawn is safe from, a mugger apparently." Buffy casually stated with a weak smile, then turned to Michael. "So, Michael, you saved...Dawn from a mugger?"

Buffy wasn't convinced by the story. The mugger part at least. She wasn't sure, but it seemed...something that would be ordinary. And if she knew anything about this town right now, it wasn't ordinary.

"Yeah, a mugger with...sharp teeth, if ya catch my meaning. But don't worry, I 'slayed' him alright. He ran off, as if he disappeared into the dust of the night, isn't that right, Dawn?"

Michael showed Buffy his teeth, making the more prominent teeth that Vampire's use, their fangs, known to Buffy, and since only she could understand what it meant, her Mother being out of the loop, Buffy was worried.

"Yes! Michael protected me, and he made the bad man disappear Buffy. He was so totally cool. Why didn't you tell me that you had a cool friend like this? But he sucks at playing games."

Dawn added on at the end with a sly grin, drawing a small fake pout from Michael.

"Hmmmm, how cruel~ You're just superior than I am, Master Dawn~ Please teach me your amazing wisdom and other things like that when it comes to playing as the blue hedgehog, Sonic I think...I dunno, I don't play many games..."

He trailed off at the end, marveling Dawns gaming skills who herself was proud of her gaming skills.

"And it shows through your weak skills~"

Dawn playfully pushed Michael, who did the same, a bewildered Buffy watched how her little sister and Michael seemed to get along so well after knowing one another a very little amount of time, though she wasn't sure on how long it truly was.

"Anyway, ignoring that, Michael. I need...to talk with you, seriously, for a moment...eeh, follow me. My bedroom will do..."

Buffy grabbed Michael's arm, and lifted him to his feet, though the others in the room believed that he simply stood up, when that wasn't the case, the girls strength still being something that Michael admired, wishing he had that kind of physical ability.

"Buffy, don't take a boy into your room. You know the rules."

Joyce warned her daughter sternly, who wore a confused face.

"R-Right...Michael, in the kitchen."

Not wanting to annoy Buffy, he followed her towards the kitchen, Dawn wondering if she could go too. But Joyce, before Dawn could move, looked towards her youngest daughter, and shook her head.

"Dawn, I think its time to get ready for bed."

Joyce spoke with a elegant tone in her voice, Dawn giving a small pout of disapproval.

"Awww, but Mom, I wanna spend more time with Michael. He's cool."

She went onto explain, but Joyce cut off her youngest daughter with a stern look on her face.

"Maybe so, but it is getting late, and Buffy needs to talk with her friend. After you've gotten ready for bed, you can talk with him then. But until then, you're not going to speak with him, okay?"

Dawn pouted, but accepted what her Mother told her to do, and went upstairs quickly to get changed for bed. As she did, Joyce wondered what Buffy seemed to be so anxious about, and why she needed to talk with Michael about, something important.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Buffy and Michael looked at one another.

At first, it seemed quite awkward. Buffy didn't know what to say as her mind replayed what happened the previous night and today, and Michael seemed to be slightly embarrassed, and felt sorrow that he got hurt the way he did, though was glad that he could protect Dawn.

Eventually. Buffy couldn't take the silence, and opened her mouth to speak.

"So, what's going on exactly? I take it a Vampire attacked Dawn and you slayed it, right?"

That's what Buffy got from the conversation before, and Michael then confirmed it.

"Yeah. I was walking home, not wanting to go to the Bronze as I didn't want to see Xander ignoring Willow and all, when I came across your kid sister. She's such a sweet girl. Anyway, I got the Vampire away from her, and made a run for it, you know, me not being the kung fu fighter that you are, but as we ran, the Vampire came up to us again, and slammed me into a pole or something and knocked me dizzy. Dawn fell to the ground and scraped her arm, but nothing serious. The Vampire seemed more interested in hurting me, and kicked my head into the ground, causing me to bleed, but don't worry, I'm fine. And then, I used a spell to hold the Vampire in place, and put a stake through its heart, vanquishing it. I thought that was a pretty big achievement for me. For awesome Vampire Slayer like you, it probably was a daily occurrence, but for the weak me, I thought that was pretty cool. And your Mom is cool. She bandaged my head for me, though she was worried about a concussion or something and advised me to go to the hospital. I don't think it is that serious, but she's alright. She's great."

Michael gave Buffy the abbreviated version of events. And as she listened, she was impressed, that he protected her little sister like he did, and found him to be a good man, for doing that, even going up against the odds for someone he didn't know, and concluded that she could call this guy her friend.

"I see...damn, surviving not one but two Vampire attacks, and managed to dust two Vampire's when not even knowing what they were two days ago. That Magic stuff really works for you, doesn't it?"

Buffy was impressed. She couldn't say that she wasn't. Michael seemed to be quite the cool guy, no matter what Cordelia had said.

"I guess...I mean, I'm a novice really, and using that last spell knocked abit out of me...or it could've been my head slamming against concrete. But it could be a combo of the both, it was...pretty exhilarating, honestly. And also very frightening. Vampire's...yeah, not my favourites in the world."

"Yeah...I can relate to that alright. Vampire's, aren't on my friends list either."

Buffy agreed almost instantly, and they both chuckled together.

"Hehe, God~ We're bonding over Vampire's now~ How lame is that~?"

"It's lame to say lame~"

Buffy retorted playfully, the pair continuing to laugh together.

They continued to laugh together for a minute or so and genuinely enjoyed one another's company, Buffy's mind even briefly forgetting the fact that Jesse could be in danger, though it was soon brought back to her, and at the same time, a thought entered Michael's mind, a thought that he had to share with Buffy.

"Oh Buffy...erm, I'm sorry about this...but, your sister got involved with Vampire's...and I assumed that she knew about your...eerm, Slayer status, and called her a mini Slayer or a Slayer in training, I can't remember. Kinda vague on details there, I know. I'm sorry, if I've dropped the ball there...I've asked her to not mention it to your Mother, once I learned that she really didn't know anything about it, so I presumed your Mother didn't know and made up the mugger story which Dawn said she'll stick too. But maybe you wanna talk to her about it and just see what's going on there?"

Buffy at that moment, sighed.

She wasn't angry or anything with Michael. But with Dawn knowing, it just became a little...trickier. And she didn't like trickier, especially with everything that was going on, that was something that she didn't like in the slightest.

"Are you...erm, angry at me, Buffy?"

Buffy snapped out of her thoughts, and saw the worried look in her fellow blondes eyes, shaking her head.

"No, why would I be? You saved my sister. She might be a bit of a brat, but she's my sister, and obviously I care about her, so I'm glad. I'll just have to talk with her...though, I so know she's going to use this to her advantage, I just know it."

"Haha, I presume little sisters do things like that."

"Oh? You don't have any siblings?"

Buffy prodded, wanting to know more for reasons that she didn't quite understand.

Michael shook his head.

"No, I don't have any."

"Count yourself lucky. They are annoying as hell, and don't stop bugging you till you fall asleep, and even then, they climb into your bed when you're trying to sleep. It is annoying."

Though Buffy spoke with a frustration in her voice, Michael could tell that she really did care for Dawn. It was evident on her face, that she cared for Dawn, and Michael was glad, seeing another side to Buffy, which he admittedly did like.

"Hehe, maybe so. Anyway, I'm gonna head off now...I might stop by the hospital to check this wound out. I think it is okay, but you never know, right? Can never be too careful. What do the say...better safe than sorry? That's me right there mister...eeh, I'm adopting Willow speech now. Better go before I go all Willow on you. One Willow is enough Willow for this world, because she's like awesome and all. I've rambled on long enough, I'm going to the hospital to get my head examined, and stop the Willow speech."

Buffy looked at his head, and grimaced slightly.

"I'll take you."

She spoke in a serious tone, but even that was dispelled by Michael's kind smile.

"Nah, get some rest Buffy. It was my own fault for not doing more exercise in my life. It seems that you've had a hard day...say, you never said, what happened to you, did you? I take it that you didn't randomly get into a fight, so, what happened?"

At that, Buffy's face dropped, remembering what happened, and wasn't sure on how Michael was going to take it.

"Right...eeh, Xander, Willow, and Jesse got caught up with a bunch of Vampire's..."

"W-Willow!? Is she alright!? Xander, and Jesse too...are they alright?"

His concern skyrocketed. Of course, he was concerned for Xander and Jesse, but Willow was the main priority, since he knew her the longest, and did have a crush on her, even if he wouldn't say anything, as to not make it awkward.

"Yeah, don't worry, Willow is fine, and so is Xander. But Jesse...he was captured by them...and I don't know where they took him. I looked around, but...I don't know where they went with him. They moved fast, as if they were sticking to a plan. And some big idiot came behind me and distracted me, he was quite tough."

She admitted, feeling guilty for what could happen to Jesse.

"I see...so Jesse was taken then. Damn, what do these Vampire's want with him? Wouldn't they just kill him there and then if they wanted to drain him of his blood or something? Or do they want something else?"

"Usually, that's the MO, but right now, I haven't a clue. I think they said something about...ugh, a ritual...maybe? I'm gonna see Giles about it tomorrow and see what's going on with him. No doubt, Willow and Xander will be around as well. You should come as well, you know about this stuff, and your Magic might be useful...unless you want to distract the Vampire's with dancing stuffed bunny's, that would immensely useful."

Buffy had to restrain herself from laughing at the end, remembering what Michael told her about making stuffed animals dance with his Magic, and couldn't help but crack up about it, Michael sticking out his bottom lip childishly.

"Maybe I will make bunny's dance, and name them all Buffy~"

Buffy adopted a frown instantly.

"You don't have the guts."

"Ooh I do Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Don't make me make a voodoo doll of you."

"Hmph, I seriously doubt that you would, or could for that matter~"

"Try me Slayer~"

The pair looked at one another in a fake serious look, their eyes displaying the joking tones that held it together.

But then he remembered what Buffy said about Giles, and curiously looked at her.

"You mentioned seeing Giles?" Michael recalled, his mind in perplexity. "Do you mean Mr Giles? The librarian?"

"The very same. Apparently, he's a Watcher. He wont stop bugging me, and even followed me to the Bronze, though I might've made Cordelia freaked out...which is a good thing. Though maybe now, I guess I'll have to see what's up. Can't ignore it forever, Jesse is going to..."

Buffy admitted with a sigh, wishing Giles would leave her alone, as she didn't want to do Slayer stuff, and be a normal girl.

"A Watcher, of what exactly?"

Michael's question was a valid one. He didn't know what Giles watched, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know either. His mind thought of Giles being some kind of peeping tom, and that wasn't going to fly with him.

"Apparently, Slayer's. I had one in LA as well, he was stuffy and tweedy as Giles is. Ugh, why can't I get a hot guy as one?"

Michael sweatdropped at the rare moment (to him) of a girly moment that she displayed.

"I see...so, why do they watch Slayer's exactly?"

Michael's mind went slightly dirty. Though he didn't know if both genders could be Slayers, not knowing anything about them, but if they were old men watching young girls...he was slightly worried for the young girls. Though that was his paranoid mind acting up.

"They...actually, that's a good question. I never asked. I'm gonna ask Giles why they do what they do tomorrow if I remember. Strange, I thought I would've asked that...guess not. My mistake. I presume they are like, Teachers or something? My last one taught me about Vampire's...so I guess that's their job. To guide Slayers like me maybe?"

The blonde haired boy resisted to give a chortle at that, and thought it would be better if he held his tongue back about that for now, and looked towards the door that could be seen partially from the kitchen, through the dining area.

"Well, I'm heading off to the hospital, as if I've not spent enough time there." He muttered at the end, confusing Buffy who heard it somehow, but before she could question it further, he continued. "I'll be at the library tomorrow...or possibly, I will see you before that in class, if you're going to class...aah, I will head to the library in any case in the morning before classes."

Buffy nodded slowly, and saw that he was in some kind of pain with his head, plus with the Vampire's around, she was reluctant to allow him to go out on his own, even with Magic backing him up. He himself had admitted to being a novice

"Right...are you sure that you don't want me to come? I can you know? It isn't a problem."

"Nah, don't worry about me. It's touching, but unwarranted, it is just a cut. I'm probably just overreacting or something. By tomorrow, I will be fine. See you tomorrow Buffy."

Before Buffy could protest, Michael walked towards the door, going past the dining room which he found to be quite well done, despite boxes being around the area, indicating that they had just moved into the house.

He walked towards the door, parallel to the stairs, and saw Joyce sitting in the living room, now watching television. He was about to speak up, but Joyce turned towards him, and offered him a kind smile that a Mother would give, not his own, taking him by surprise as he had never seen such a smile before in his life.

"My, Michael? Is something wrong? You're staring at me with wide eyes?"

Joyce noted, but Michael shook his head, not wanting to reveal such things about himself, considering he didn't know them all that well either.

"N-No, it's nothing Mrs Summers. I'm, leaving now. Thank you for the hospitality. You've been really lovely. And thank you for bandaging my cut, it was...sweet of you."

Joyce shook her head to the side again and again, wearing her motherly smile.

"No, I am the one who should be grateful to you for protecting my daughter. Thank you, Michael. It was, lovely of you. Not many others would go for a mugged stranger and defend another stranger."

"Hehehe, don't worry about it Mrs Summers, Dawn is a great girl, and she didn't deserve getting attacked...n-not like anyone does or anything! I'm just saying...is all. I hope Dawn is fine."

Michael's concern was waved off, though when Joyce tried to speak, Dawn came rushing down the stairs, dressed in her pyjama's, looking at Michael with a sad look in her eyes, Buffy appearing at the entrance to the dining room, folding her arms, and watched Dawn peer into Michael's eyes.

"Michael! You don't have to leave, right? It's only..."

"It's turning to half ten at night Dawn, it is getting late. And Michael has to get home to his parents."

Michael resisted the urge to laugh at that, a hollow laugh, mumbling "Don't have any of them, never did." though no one heard him, but Buffy could see the forlorn expression that entered his eyes, noticing that something was wrong.

"But Mom..."

Dawn went to complain, but Joyce's stern face came through, and she relented.

Michael looked down at Dawn, and petted her head softly, ruffling her hair.

"Don't be so down Dawn, I'll come back again, as long as it is okay with your Sister and Mother." Neither Buffy or Joyce showed a refusal face, so Michael took that as an incentive to keep going. "So, on Saturday. You, me, fight for the right of champion of...Street Fighter! I saw you had that, and I think I can do better in that than Sonic! I can fight, somewhat! I'll be that Ninja guy, if there is a Ninja guy...eeh, that guy that dresses like a monk...or maybe...ooh, I know, Ken! I'll be Ken!"

Hearing that, was like fighting words to Dawn, who smirked, and folded her arms.

"Heh, then on Saturday, I will be waiting, Michael. Loser buys winner ice cream."

"I can't wait, Master Dawn, for you to buy me ice cream~"

With that, Michael left the Summers family home, leaving a baffled Buffy on how he was able to talk with Dawn without having a yelling match, but she couldn't escape the fact that she was smiling right now, even Dawn and Joyce was smiling as well, though for different reasons from one another.

* * *

It was the next day, and Michael was walking to school...rather, he was walking towards the library.

Since the previous night, he couldn't get Buffy out of his mind again. He didn't understand why, but something about her was...interesting. She was new, unique, and certainly strong. He liked that about her. While he had a crush on Willow, Buffy was...something awesome.

She was...something that he couldn't stop thinking about, and he wasn't sure why. Though his mind didn't have much time to really comprehend what he was thinking, as he saw something that pissed him right off.

Down the corridor, as he made it there, he saw that Cordelia, Harmony, and their friends were ganging up on someone...a girl that he knew quite well.

Upon further inspection, he found out that he did know her quite well, as did Willow.

She was called Amy Madison, a friend of his and Willows since junior high school, a sweet girl that was aways kind to him and others around her...but these girls were ripping into her verbally.

He didn't know why they were doing it, but he wasn't going to have it, so he stormed over with eyes blazing, and got in front of Amy once making it, staring at both Harmony and Cordelia with a no nonsense stare.

"Ooh my, look what I've found, a bunch of bullies. Seriously, can't you leave people alone, for a day? Do you get your kicks out of making other's lives shit? If that's how it is to be popular, then you must lead very dull, boring lives."

Harmony and Cordelia looked between the two of them, and then laughed.

"Hahahaha, don't give us a laugh, freak kid. We've got very good lives, unlike you."

Cordelia sneered, as Harmony crossed her arms under her bust.

"Yeah, we were only having fun, of the none prostitution variety this time."

Michael knew that they were referring to his Mother when saying that, though Michael also saw what she said as...something that could be reversed on her.

"Harmony, you twit. You just implied that you have fun with prostitution, which further implies that you're a prostitute, which means that calling my Mom one is kinda redundant since you're one."

Harmony's bottom lip trembled, as did her friends. Even Cordelia couldn't get out of it this time, seeing that he was right, berating Harmony mentally. Amy on the other hand held back a small chortle, as Harmony looked at Michael with evil intentions.

"W-Well, you're a whore just like your Mom!"

Harmony shouted out, flustered and confused at the same time.

Michael looked at Amy, and smiled goofily who returned the smile with a smile of gratitude.

"Yup, I'm a whore alright, must've learned it from my Mother. I pimp myself out daily, Harmony. That must be how I can buy things that, aren't out of fashion, like you girls. Isn't that right Amy?"

Amy snickered, nodding her head.

"That's right. Those shoes Harmony, so two weeks ago. And that jacket Cordy, I've seen that on last years sales. Do you buy, off the rack?"

The two girls gasped at the unholy words of 'off the rack', looking at the respective article of clothing, and held back some tears, their bodies shaking from side to side in seething rage.

"Well, enjoy one another's companies, freaks!"

"Yeah, we've actually got money to buy things, and we can fit in them as well! We don't buy off the rack!"

With that, Harmony and Cordelia left with their friends, who looked to be shedding some tears as well.

Once left, Michael looked at Amy, and smiled sincerely.

"Are you alright, Amy?"

"Yeah, just those idiots again. Seriously in need of a brain transplant."

She muttered while attempting the urge to keep her tears from being seen.

"Which one?"

Michael joked, knowing the answer.

"Hehe, all of them duh~"

Even though she said that with a smile, Michael could tell that whatever Cordelia and Harmony were saying, must've hurt her, and he didn't like that. He didn't go for people doing that to his friends, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Hey, Amy. Don't listen to them, whatever they said. They're a bunch of idiots, that make even one year olds seem like Einstein. They're just a bunch of idiots that get off on hurting others, because they wont admit that their own lives are empty. I actually pity them for having to hurt others to make their existences meaningful."

"Y-Yeah...but, they're right...they said, that I can't get onto the Cheerleading Squad...my Mom, she wont let me eat anything and even padlocked the fridge again, saying that I've gained too much weight...and when my stomach rumbled in front of them as I felt hungry, I felt embarrassed, and they said mean things like...dieting wouldn't help the whale that I was..."

Michael tightened his hand, looking back, to see that the girls were still there, down the corridor, laughing together at the expense of Amy. Even though they cried a little bit as well, they still felt the need to laugh about Amy, and he wasn't going to stand for it. If it was just him, then he wouldn't have to resort to it...but if it is his friend, and they made his friend this upset that she was close to, if not in, tears, then he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Make them see what others can't see. Crawling all around, rodents make your sound."

Chanting a spell quietly so Amy wouldn't hear him, Michael used a glamour to trick Cordelia, Harmony and the others into seeing rats around them, even though others couldn't see them. Crawling on their bodies, up their legs, on their shoulders, and even on their heads, they believed they felt it, even though Michael wasn't strong enough to make the illusions to be felt or even much bigger than a rodent, their minds naturally coming to that conclusion and tricking their senses, which worked in Michael's favour.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Rats!"

"Ooh my God! Not on my shoeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!"

"Nooooooooooooooo! Stay away from meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Leave me aloooooooooooooooooooooone!"

Harmony, Cordelia, and their clique screamed and cried, attempting to brush off the 'rats' as others around whispered that the girls were mental, which made them cry even more. They turned to one another, tears in their eyes, stinging their eyes, and then shed them in a girly anger.

""SAVE USSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!""

With that, Harmony and Cordelia rushed down the corridor the best they could with high heels on, the clique following after them. As they ran, students laughed at them for being insane, Amy watching as they passed her and giggled as well.

"Hehehe, what's gotten into them all of a sudden? Though no complaints here~"

"Karma, probably~ Karma, it's such a bitch, isn't it?"

Michael chuckled out, not feeling as if he had done something wrong as they deserved it, stopping his illusion, though the girls didn't notice, and continued running and crying at the same time.

He then turned towards Amy, and smiled bewitchingly.

"Amy. You, me, Willow and possibly Xander and maybe Buffy with a tub of ice cream and other fattening chocolaty goodies, Sunday, okay? Forget what those mindless people think, and lets have fun together, like friends do, not...what they pretend to be, okay? Forget what your Mother wants, and focus on what you want. No actually, I'm playing Master Dawn on...I mean, Dawn on Saturday, we could all do it then. I should really stop calling her Master Dawn..."

Amy couldn't help but chuckle, knowing her Mother would freak...but that was the best thing about it.

"Sure, Saturday, can't wait! Lets pig out all day! Mom and clique sluts be damned!"

"Damn girl, what a mouth on you~ I should wash it out with soap~"

Amy giggled and Michael chuckled, enjoying one another's company.

"Ooh yeah, lets do it like it's never been done before! Eating Saturday commence!"

Making a pact with one another, they continued to laugh together for the longest of times, Amy forgetting to mention the wound on Michael's head. Though if she had seen it, she would've been worried.

* * *

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Willow! It hurts! Stop it!"

"S-Sorry, I was concerned. I didn't mean to touch it."

Awhile later, in the library sat Buffy, and Xander around a table who looked on as Willow examined Michael's forehead that was bandaged, and had a forming bruise there, though he didn't care about that, as he was able to help out Dawn.

Xander, and Willow looked sleep deprived, most likely thinking of Jesse. Buffy had a tired expression on her face, and also a worried one for Willow randomly inflicting pain onto Michael like she did. Michael himself had a slight headache, but it wasn't anything major, so he was fine.

As for Giles, the elder man, who was around middle aged, maybe slightly older than that, was stood up near the stacks.

"Ehem, if you've finished?"

Giles cleared his throat, clearly annoyed. Willow grimaced, sitting down next to the blonde, as said blonde looked at the oldest man around.

"So, Mr Guiles...Giles, what's going on?"

Xander, and Willow held back a snicker at the mispronounced of Giles' name, while Buffy found it funny and snorted openly, Giles not wearing an impressed face, showing his usual sternness.

While sighing, Giles pushed up his glasses, and explained, a heavy sigh directed at Michael, who hid behind Willow, not wanting to piss off the man.

"This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the earth, made it their home... their Hell."

Giles explained as grim expressions appeared on the faces of Willow and Xander. Surprisingly, Michael didn't seem to be bothered about it at all, really. He seemed to be taking ir pretty well, though that was partly because of the fact that he had been attacked a few times, so it didn't really matter to him.

Giles continued, his expression being as grave as Willow's and Xander's.

"In time they lost their purchase on this reality, and the way was made for the mortal animals. For Man. What remains of the Old Ones are vestiges. Certain magic's. Certain creatures..."

"And Vampires..."

Buffy added, Michael remembering them, and didn't care to have another meeting with them, finding them repulsive and disgusting, hating their kind instantly, for what they tried to do to himself, and Dawn.

Xander rises from his seat, agitated and alarmed.

"Okay, this is where I have a problem, see, because we're now talking about Vampires. We're having a talk with Vampires in it."

"Because we're discussing Vampires taking Jesse. Keep up Xander, I know it is early, but it doesn't matter about that, does it?"

Michael reminded with a deadpanned tone, a matching face.

"W-Well, why aren't you like, more freaked out about it?"

Xander didn't quite understand, and even Giles was perplexed. He couldn't work it out either, as Michael seemed to be the most calm about it, which was a shocker for Giles, as Michael was on 16, and had just been told about Demons, and Vampires, yet he seemed to not be bothered about it.

Even Buffy, knowing that he knew about it, didn't seem to really be effected by it at all, and she had to question...was it because he used Magic? Was it because he had dealt with two Vampire attacks in the space of two days? She wasn't sure the reason truly.

"Because it isn't something to freak out about. Okay, Vampires exist. This town has always been a question mark with the night, hasn't it? Surely, you've heard the rumours...I've actually encountered, and slayed two Vampires myself."

"That's a lie!"

Xander rejected, not wanting to be outshone by Michael, since he failed to fight off one, and now having heard his friend fighting off two and actually managing to beat two, which was too much for him.

"No, Xander. It is the truth...though I set up the first one."

"I still staked it."

Michael reminded, showing her a smirk on his face, though Buffy folded her arms in a triumphant way.

"Because I set it up."

Buffy reminded, showing a half smile on her face. Michael stuck out his tongue.

"I slayed the second one on my own just fine while saving your sister. I did that pretty well...I might've gotten this injury, but I didn't die so that's a plus on my side, isn't it?"

Buffy couldn't refute what he said, while Willow tried to process all of it. Even if he survived, she heard something shocking. As for Xander...he's not in the best state of mind right now.

"Wait, you have a sister?"

Xander couldn't believe his ears, and looked to Buffy for answers, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have a bratty sister named Dawn. Michael saved her last night, that's how he got wounded as he did."

Xander, for a moment, showed some jealousy. It was obvious to anyone, but Buffy, that Xander had the hot's for her, but right now, she seemed to have her attention on his blonde friend.

As Buffy said it, Willow held a hand to her head, breathing in and out slowly.

"Oooh... I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down dear."

Michael reminded her, Willow looking as if she was about to pass out.

"Oh. Good for me. I'm sitting down, and not gonna pass out." She spoke with a far off look, Michael patting her back, which made her turn to him. "H-How are you not effected by this Michael? This is very...perplexing to think about. You just said you have slayed a Vampire...that's too much to even think about. My most horror filled nightmare is watching Halloween nights on the street. That's too much for me mister."

"Ehehe, I've seen evil's in this world, is all. Don't worry about me Willow, just take deep breaths, and you'll be fine."

Willow attempted to catch her breath again, her mind going a million miles a minute though Michael rubbed her back gently, soothingly comforting her.

"So Vampires are Demons?"

Xander continued with the questioning from beforehand, Giles answering while sighing.

"The books tell that the last Demon to leave this reality fed off a human, mixed their blood. He was a human form possessed infected by the Demon's soul. He bit another, and another... and so they walk the earth, feeding. Killing some, mixing their blood with others to make more of their kind. Waiting for the animals to die out, and the Old Ones to return."

Giles finished explaining, as Xander adopted a confused face.

"And that would be a what?"

Giles took his glasses off his face briefly, wiping them with his blazer as he answered.

"As long as there have been Vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world..."

Buffy snickered, and cut him off.

"He loves doing this part."

Giles didn't like the tone Buffy used, finding it slightly annoying, though Michael was funny, so Giles sped up his explanation.

"All right. They hunt Vampires, one Slayer dies, the next is called, Buffy is the Slayer, don't tell anyone. I think that's all the Vampire information you need."

"Except for one thing. How do you kill them?"

Xander brought up, questioning the Watcher. However, Buffy answered instead plainly.

"You don't. I do."

Buffy said it with straight eyes, sure that no one was going to get another one of her new friends. Michael however sighed, and knew that even if he couldn't do the stuff Buffy could do, if he came across a Vampire, he was going to fight it. Even if they have super strength, it wasn't going to deter him.

"Well, Jesse..."

Xander tried to persuade Buffy, unable to let his friend get killed. However, Buffy cut him off with a small frown on her face.

"Jesse's my responsibility. I let him get taken, I will get him back."

"That's not true. Don't even think that Buffy, this isn't your fault. You're one person, you can't do everything on your own."

Michael's soothing words reached Buffy's ears, and though she felt terrible, in that moment, she felt also tranquil, she couldn't explain it well...but that's how she felt, and it was a good feeling.

Willow then added into the conversation, more and more confusion and worry being brought into her being.

"If you hadn't showed up, they would have... taken us too... Does anybody mind if I pass out?"

"Breathe..."

Buffy trailed off, Willow taking in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Breathe."

Willow parroted Buffy's words, albiet with a small frown on her face, something that usually wouldn't be on the redheads lips, but right now, Willow didn't want to let go of that feeling.

"This big guy, Luke, he talked about an...I think he said offering to the Master. I don't know who or what, but if they weren't just feeding, Jesse may still be alive. I'm gonna find him. I wont let him die."

Willow, while feeling embarrassed, raised a question with everyone.

"This is probably the dumb question, but shouldn't we call the police?"

"You're right Willow, that was a dumb question. How could we say that Vampires are kidnapping people to the police? They'd think we are insane for even mentioning something like that."

Willow whimpered at Michael's words, feeling embarrassed.

Willow then thought of something, and smiled almost childlike.

"We don't have to say Vampires. We could say there was... a bad man."

At the end, Willow felt even more embarrassed, wishing that she didn't bring it up with anyone now.

"They couldn't handle it if they did come. They'd only show up with guns."

Buffy explained, knowing that it would be useless.

Giles then turned towards Buffy, following up with a question.

"You've no idea where they took Jesse?

"I looked around, but... soon as they got clear of the woods they could have just whoom."

Buffy used her head to indicate a car speeding off down the street, though Xander thought that it was something else.

"They can fly?"

Xander's question was met with a deadpan stare.

"They can drive."

"Oh..."

Xander's cheeks burned red, and for a moment, Michael resisted the urge to snicker. He knew the situation didn't call for such things, but snickering at Xander's blunder was something he wanted to do.

"I don't remember hearing a car..."

Willow added as she recalled the previous nights adventures, as Giles got into thought.

"Well, let's take an enormous intuitive leap and say they went underground."

"That's probably the most likely explanation. Don't they like thrive underground or something during the day? It would make sense since the sun is out and all, they would be burnt to a crisp, right Buffy?"

Turning towards Buffy, Michael saw that the girl was nodding in agreement.

"You're right about that. Vampires really jam on sewer systems. You can get anywhere in town without catching any rays. I didn't see any access around there, though."

"Well, there's electrical tunnels. They run under the whole town."

Xander brought up to the gang, remembering that from a class he actually paid attention too one time, which was quite astounding to both Willow and Michael, the latter giving Xander some praise for his quick thinking.

"If we had a diagnostic of the tunnel system, it might indicate a meeting place. I suppose we could go to the building commission..."

"We so don't have time."

At that moment in time, Michael raised his hand, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Erm...Buffy, everyone. I could just do a locator spell."

""You can do a what spell?""

The perplexed Xander and Willow looked at one another, thought that they had got it wrong. But when Buffy moved closer to Michael, and showed a small adorable smile on her face, they had to question what was going on.

"I knew there was a reason I liked having you around. So, you can do it then?"

"Eeh, yes. I believe that I can. It's a spell to guide lost travellers to where they need to go. I could tweak it so it can find a person, it isn't an issue. Erm, clear the table for me please."

"Hold on a second, what are you trying to do exactly? What's this stuff about a spell?"

Xander's question was ignored as Buffy cleared the table. Michael got on top of it, and crossed his legs, putting his hands on his lap, and closed his eyes, to concentrate.

"Excuse me, eeeh...Michael, but Magic isn't something a child like you could do without worrying about anything. I mean, how does this spell work?"

"It conjures an emissary from beyond that...lights the way, guiding them to where they need to be."

Michael explained as if it was the most simplest thing in the world, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Conjuring? That's something that is beyond-"

"Hush Giles, he's trying to help us here. If he says that he can do it, then I believe that he can do it. Why fight it, if it means helping Jesse live? Will, don't you agree with me?"

Buffy cut off the elder man, who frowned and watched the events unfurl, while Willow nodded her head and felt the same as Buffy, Michael glad that the two of them did have confidence in him.

* * *

For a few moments, nothing happened. Michael stayed silent, and the others watched on with wonder and expectation. Xander thought that Michael was having him on, and the others were in on the joke, so decided to end it before it came back on him.

"Hahah, this isn't the time for jokes Michael-"

"It isn't a joke, Xander." Buffy began, gaining his attention. "I've seen it for myself. I don't understand Magic in any sense of the word. It seems like Merlin and King Arthur stuff, but there is something to it. Don't doubt him, he's a Warlock...in training."

Buffy added at the end with a sly smile, a sort of joke between Michael and Buffy. Xander didn't get it, showing an annoyed huff while Giles was genuinely intrigued, feeling a certain...pull in the air, a magical one at that.

"Aradia, goddess of the lost. The path is murky. The woods are dense. Darkness pervades. I beseech thee… Bring the light."

Once finishing chanting the spell, a small glow appears in mid-air, in front of Michael as the mystified Willow and Xander look on in massive amounts of shock.

They couldn't believe it, and thought that he was...having a trick with them. But no, Michael had just materialized a glowing ball of energy that seemed to be glowing brighter and brighter. They couldn't stop looking at it, it was as if it was hypnotizing them, mesmerising them into compliance. With what exactly? It wasn't known. But it was known that Buffy was quite happy right now.

Then, a flash of light erupted from the ball, and it turned into a firefly, floating around Michael as Buffy shot a look at Giles, basically saying "And you thought that he couldn't do it." with her eyes, Giles being too impressed to even meet Buffy's gaze at this moment in time.

"Simply amazing. To find someone who can cast such a spell in this school, and didn't know about Vampires, and escaped my radar as well. That's pretty astounding, Michael. Well done. Though, I should have a chat with you at your earliest convenience about the usage of Magic and guide you in its proper uses, it could be handy to have someone gifted in Magic to provide support to Buffy..."

Giles, in a moment of bewilderment, couldn't hold back his praise. Even Giles, being as skilled as he was, couldn't do something like Michael could, not easily anyway. He could feel it, Michael had some hidden power inside of him. However, he also knew that with great power, came great responsibility, and the possibility of misusage, so he decided to have a conversation with Michael about it in the near future.

"Okay, so Michael is a Warlock...that's cool...I didn't know that...well mister, you've surprised me...colour me surprised with a side of shock and embarrassment and apologetic in there at doubting you."

Willow was baffled by it, but also interested. However...Xander looked slightly...no, not slightly. He was jealous. Now that he knew he wasn't lying, Buffy's attention was on Michael alone. While he was very deeply concerned for his friend, he couldn't get over the fact that Buffy kept looking at Michael, and was ignoring him all together.

"Okay, if you knew how to do this, why didn't you do it before? It would've been more useful then."

Xander's annoyed filled and slightly jealous intent question was met with a closed eyed Michael's harsh face.

"I'm sorry, my head was bashed into the ground last night, protecting Buffy's little sister, after being smashed against a pole. I'm not exactly one hundred percent right now Xander, and it takes concentration to make Magic's like this to work. Plus, I didn't know what was happening, and needed to see what was going on with Mr Giles and the others before taking any actions at all. Unlike Vampires and probably Slayers, I do not have the best durability that I can shrug off my head getting slammed into different surfaces and objects, so a little slack could be cut for me, right?"

Xander didn't respond, merely keeping his eyes on Michael's form.

Michael opened his eyes, seeing the firefly, and poked it.

"Hey, I made you. I actually did it. Well done me. Uh, hi light guiding orb." The firefly like orb shimmer, awaiting Michael's orders. "Ooh, right. You're awaiting me to give you a command aren't you? Okay, go and lead Buffy Summers to Jesse McNally."

The firefly flew over to Buffy, peering near her face, where it flew around her head a single time, then went towards the door. Seeing that, Buffy wore an appreciative smile on her face.

"Thanks, Michael. Leave the rest to me."

Hearing that, Xander didn't accept it in the slightest, partly due to Michael, wanting to feel as if he helped as well, even if he didn't have any Magic to back him up, he couldn't just sit back and watch it happen.

"Buffy, we saddle up now, right? Don't worry, I'll have your back."

Buffy, to Xander's shock, shook her head.

"There's no 'we'. Okay? I'm the Slayer, and you're not."

Buffy shot down Xander's attempts to go with her, knowing that he was just an ordinary, and he wouldn't be able to fight off a Vampire, especially considering that the Warlock Michael got his head messed up when he did anything of the sort.

Xander however, knew she was going to say it, and didn't give up.

"I knew you were gonna throw that in my face. Even if you're the Slayer, I still want to go and save my friend."

Buffy was slightly taken off guard by that comment, that statement, and the unyeilding determination that was within his eyes. Even so, Buffy couldn't allow Xander to go.

"Xander, this is deeply dangerous. It's something that would only get you killed. You're a normal human with no combat skills, it would be practically suicide if you went as well."

Xander shocked a dejected face.

"I'm inadequate. That's fine. I'm less than a man. I get it, Michael is more useful than I'll ever be."

"Geez, jealous much? Everyone contributes, he just does it in a different way than you do."

Buffy mumbled under her breath though it was heard by Xander, who wore an even more jealous look on his face, as Willow turned towards her.

"Buffy, I'm not anxious to go into a dark place full of monsters, but I do want to help. I need to."

"Then help me. I've been researching this Harvest affair. Seems to be some sort of pre-ordained massacre. Rivers of blood, Hell on earth... Quite charmless. I am fuzzy on the details, however, and it may be that you can wrest some information from that dread machine." Giles paused, seeing off their uncomprehending looks, furrowing his eyebrows. "That was a bit British, wasn't it?"

"Welcome to the new world Giles. We've got technology now, and its all for our use."

Giles showed less than amused eyes at this moment in time, not liking the tone that Buffy was using, while Michael was funny.

"I want you to go on the Net thing, and muster up some information."

Willow, who was in a daze, broke out of it, seeing Giles speaking to her, and nodded her head.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure. I can do that. Leave it to me Guiles...eeh, leave it to me Mr Giles."

Giles frowned as Buffy's face turned upwards into a smile, Michael's and Xander's doing the same thing.

Buffy raised from her position, and walked towards the door.

"Then I'm out of here." She then turned to Xander, Michael and Willow. "If Jesse's alive, I'll bring him back."

With that, Buffy went to walk to the door again, following the little firefly, which Buffy was glad about, as she could actually see where she was going, and it didn't look too magical, so it could pass off as a firefly easily.

"H-Hey Buffy, can I go with you?"

Michael brought up, standing from the table he sat on. Buffy turned to face him, and went to reject him.

"Sorry, but I don't want to put you in danger. You've done enough for me already. This next part involves a lot of violence, and possible death as well."

Buffy waved him off, not wanting to get him into a dangerous situation anymore though being slightly stubborn, he didn't take it as an answer, at least an answer he'd listen too.

"Ehe...but I'd feel bad if you...got hurt because of this. Please, allow me to go. I can help you. I have my own..." At that moment, he fished into his bag and produced a stake, holy water, and a cross. "...stake and items to fight off Vampires. I went shopping this morning and got some of these things, knowing that you'd go to fight a Vampire, possibly more. And thought that since you'll go no matter what, and I thought you'd stop others helping you, I'd just go. Out of everyone here, besides Giles possibly, I have slayed the most Vampires...eeh, also excluding yourself I guess. I know what I'm getting into and I will readily face danger, because Jesse is our friend. Xander and Willow can't do anything against Vampires, but I can at least use distractions to help you. If nothing else, I can make sure that you don't get hurt, saving our friend."

Buffy's eyes, and by extensions the others eyes looked over the items with mild shock, Giles wondering where he could even find items like this. But then he remembered there was a Magic shop in town, which Michael could frequent and would be plausible, considering that he is a Warlock.

"Whoa...you stocked up..." Buffy's mystified face looked at the items he produced, but then she shook her head. "No, I can't let you go with me. It's too dangerous. I'm the Slayer, this is my job. Besides, I have super strength and other abilities."

"So? I don't care if you have super strength that could rip through steel. You're going into a pit...lair?" Buffy shrugged her shoulders at the question, nodding slightly. "Right, you're going into a lair, where there could be more than you could handle. Can you handle...lets say, five coming for you at once?"

"Even if you say that, I have a higher success rate of living over you. I think I'm the more qualified person to rescue Jesse. I'm the Slayer, and this is my responsibility, even if I don't want it."

"I don't care if you're Jesus or whatever, I'm still going with you, I wont listen to your selfishness."

The pair stared at one another, showing the unwillingness to back down.

Neither stopped the staring, showing that both could be stubborn. While Michael knew why Buffy didn't want him to go, he also found his reasons valid, and he didn't want Buffy to die because of this.

"It's going to be dangerous you know?"

"So what? You're going, I will as well. This is our friend, and out of Willow, myself, and Xander, I have the higher chance of actually aiding you in a fight, with some spells I've learned."

He answered her back, never taking his eyes off her own eyes, having a heated lock between one another.

Buffy could see why he'd want to go, though she didn't want to get him hurt. Yet at the same time, she did believe that with his Magic, he could at least be useful, and could back her up, and wouldn't slow her down. Even then, she was concerned and didn't want him to be put in danger because of this error.

Eventually, Buffy didn't have a choice, but to relent, knowing that he was as stubborn as she was.

"Fine, come on then. If you die, it isn't my fault."

"Heh, sounds like something Mother would often say."

Michael commented off hand, drawing a confused look from Buffy.

"Eh? Why would your Mother..." She went to question it, but Michael took her by the shoulders, and began pushing her out of the exit of the library. "H-Hey, don't start suddenly pushing me like this..."

"Come along dear, lets go and slay some Vampires."

Buffy, protesting, was pushed out of the library, while a jealous Xander watched on with annoyance in his eyes, Willow catching it, and coming to an obvious conclusion, Giles was just interested in what Michael could do, and if he could be someone who assisted Buffy, as even he had to admit, he felt better with Buffy having backup.

* * *

Outside, in the schools grounds, near the entrance, Buffy and Michael walked together, the sun shining on both of their blonde hair, showcasing it to the other.

By this time, Michael walked beside Buffy, together, following the firefly carefully. Michael's eyes kept on the firefly, while Buffy kept taking side glances at Michael, wondering what he was thinking about.

She didn't know why, but she found it quite fascinating if she was honest with herself. There was something about him, a mystery about him that he wanted to know about them, to know more and more about him. That would be something he was interested in, honestly.

"So, tell me. Do you have a death wish?"

Buffy brought up to Michael, who shook his head.

"Not really, honestly. Why would you think I would?"

He replied, not looking at her, continuing to walk, not seeing the incredibly stunned face of Buffy.

"So, why did you want too...face off against Vampires? I don't understand it, Michael. If you don't have a Vampire death wish...why would you want to do something like that...?"

Michael, at that moment, showed a sheepish face, an equally sheepish disposition.

"Eeh...what don't you understand exactly?"

"Everything!" She erupted, then held back her tongue and spoke in a more calming way. "I mean...you don't seem to be that effected by all of this. As if you've...I dunno, gone through some scary events in your life?"

Buffy thought that was the case. Since he seemed to be...so passive about it, she had to guess that he was seriously okay with seeing such things in his life, even if it was scary. In any case, he was taking it better than she took it when she was first introduced to it all.

"Aah, so is this the part where we go into my back story?"

"This isn't a show, we don't have flashback vision."

Buffy joked as Michael chuckled.

"I see. That would be cool...but yeah, I guess...I've seen some pretty scary stuff in my life. Nothing like Vampires or Demons or anything like that. But in...a normal sense, I saw some pretty scary stuff as a kid. Things that...were truly terrifying."

"Really? Like...nah, that's not something for me to ask. Only been like a few days since I met you so, you know? I couldn't ask something like that."

She spoke with a small smile gracing her lips, which hid her inner desires to find out what was going on.

"Hehe, don't worry Buffy, I'm sure you'll find out eventually, it is pretty public news. Just ask Cordy or Harmony, they seem to love to speak about it all of the time in an attempt to hurt me. Yeah, as if I need bimbo's like that speaking about such things when they don't even understand my feelings on the matter."

"Oh, I see. So when Cordelia and Harmony was..."

Buffy guessed what he was getting at, remembering what they had said before, yesterday, and frowned.

"Aah, don't let it worry you Buffy. I don't. There's no point in worrying about it, I don't let it bother me. It's in the past, and they can't hurt me anymore...I mean, it can't hurt me anymore."

As he said that, the pair of them made it to the gate, which was open. They were about to step through when Mr Flutie came across the pair of them, having suspicious eyes on.

"And where do we think we're going?"

At that, Buffy and Michael whizzed around to see the man, clearly not happy in the slightest, while Michael himself looked to the side, allowing Buffy to handle it, unsure if he could truly speak to this man as he was...quite strange.

"We? I? Me? Who? Him? What's going on now?"

Buffy rambled out, Michael resisting the urge to face palm.

"We're not leaving school grounds, are we?"

Buffy's face dropped, the colour draining from said face, Michael's own being something of an enigma.

"No! We're just ... admiring the fence. This is quality fence-work."

Mr Flutie wasn't quite convinced by Buffy's words, and inched closer. Responding to that, both Buffy and Michael moved away, not wanting to deal with this anymore.

"Because if we were leaving school grounds on our first week at a new school after being kicked out of our old school for delinquent behaviour...do you see where I'm going with this? And the same applies for you as well, Michael."

At that, their hearts sank.

Buffy didn't want to get in trouble on her first week at school, imagining what was going to happen if her Mom found out about this. It would even be more worse if Dawn found out as well, as she wasn't sure if Dawn could even keep the Vampire slaying a secret.

Michael however had other reasons as to why he couldn't get done...for reasons that he didn't want to discuss.

An idea clicked in Michael's hand, quickly facing Mr Flutie with a flustered face.

"You caught us!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

Buffy was on the same boat as Flutie, wondering if he had just dropped them both in it. Michael however showed a bright smile, and grabbed Buffy's hand, giving her a mild shock.

"I can't hide it anymore, Fruity...eeh, Mr Flutie...Buffy and I have recently started, dating, and we are in love and want to express that...n-not with sex or anything, that's too early and all...so we were just...we were just...aah, we were going to make out with one another, tongues dancing in the others mouths as our love fills one another or something...so others couldn't see...yeah, that sounds reasonable...is-isn't that right Buffy!?"

Buffy bit her lip, as Mr Flutie's eyes went towards Buffy, wanting some answers.

"So, is this right, Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Michael, who smiled while nodding and crying internally, hoping she'd go along with it.

To his everlasting surprise, she did what he was secretly asking, her eyes going towards him that said "I'm going to kill you later for this." which he accepted, so he could get out of this situation.

"Eeh...y-yes, he's my eeh...love muffin...I love him. We've got free period...eeh, I love him."

Buffy strained voice reached Michael's ears, but then felt her hold his hand tight...a little too tight, so much so that he winced slightly, and Buffy knew that she was doing it, but she chose not to stop it either.

Mr Flutie's eyes went between the pair of them, trying to see if they were deceiving him.

"Hmmmmm, a romance this early? It's only been a few days?"

He didn't buy it as much as Michael hoped that he would. However, there was something that he thought of, and had to say it.

"Well, what can you say Mr Flutie? When it's love, you know. It hit's you in the heart like a bullet, or is it an arrow? Eeh, it's something like that anyway."

The blonde females eyes hastily looked at Michael, and had no choice but to make it more real, if she didn't want to get into trouble, her unable to think of another reason as to why she and he would be heading out of the school.

"Yeah...ya know us kids nowadays Mr Flutie, we just fall in love quickly. I can't resist his...erm, his...blonde hair, it's like mine, and I...find that incredibly...eeh, irresistibly sexy...damn he's...hot."

Buffy barely got it out. Michael could tell that it was difficult, but to him, it seemed believable, if only slightly at least.

Responding to that, Michael wrapped an arm around Buffy's shoulder, and brought her closer to him, her head landing on his chest. Appropriately, Buffy's eyes turned away from his chest, and looked at Mr Flutie, giving a weak smile, the best smile she could muster up.

"Isn't she so pretty? I can't believe that I've got someone so beautiful in my life. Literally, I could die of happiness, instead of other things. She's a really wonderful person, Mr Flutie, we're even helping one another study and such."

Mr Flutie looked between the two of them, studying their closeness. Buffy, and Michael were able to fake it quite well. Buffy blushed slightly though, when he did wrap his arm around her shoulders and when her head did sink into his chest.

"I see...well, that's good! I'm glad young love is blossoming as it is! Buffy Summers, this is the Buffy Summers I want at this school, a good and one that strives to success. And Michael Moonglow, I want to see your grades up come as well, with your new...girlfriend here! But sneaking off campus to have a...make out session shouldn't be a priority. There are plenty of times after school for such endeavour's, though having sexual relations is also a different topic."

""We weren't going to have sex!""

Roared both blondes at the man, who walked over to the gate, and locked it, the pair sighing barely audible.

Hearing that, a relieved smile appeared on Mr Flutie's face.

"Then enjoy your free period. Though don't sneak off campus for...teenage fun."

""We wont, promise.""

Mr Flutie nodded, and left the pair alone, never noticing the firefly that was hovering around, awaiting Buffy and Michael to follow it.

Once leaving, Buffy moved away from Michael, and faced him with a bewildered and flustered face.

"W-What the hell was that!?"

"It was a lie, keep up. Maybe not the best lie in the world, but it was the best thing I could think of at that moment in time."

He snickered, Buffy not liking it in the slightest.

"I know what a lie is, but that's all you could come up with?"

"Well, I didn't see you coming up with a Master plan, so I improvised. I'm sorry if it wasn't to your tastes, but it got the job done, didn't it? He thinks we went to go and have...eeh, to make out with one another."

Buffy blushed slightly, looking at the gate to avoid his gaze.

"Come on, we have to hurry."

Buffy rapidly stated, gazing at the gate, and the height, judging that she'd be able to jump it with ease, while attempting to forget the lie that Michael gave.

"Ehehe, right behind you."

Michael however, was unsure on how long it was going to take for him to get to the top, as he wasn't...athletically gifted like the Slayer beside him.

While Buffy used her legs to jump high after bending them for extra force, grabbing the top of the gates and pulled herself up, Michael wasn't as gifted as that, and had to resort to climbing it.

Seeing that he was having trouble, Buffy offered him a hand.

"Come on, give me your hand."

Michael at first was unsure. He wasn't sure if he should accept it, as to him, it seemed as if he was just holding Buffy back, not being able to do the things that she could do.

But eventually, he did as she had requested, giving her his hand, and that allowed himself to be pulled to the top of the gates, both parties straddling said gate, gazing into one another's eyes.

"Whoa, look at us Buffy. We're a pair of delinquents. We could get into trouble."

"It doesn't matter at this moment in time, we should go."

She finalized, and jumped from the gate, to the other side of the bars, landing perfectly on the ground.

Michael peered down at the ground, sighed, and lifted his legs over the side of the gate, so he was sitting on top of the gate. Slowly, he went to move down, and took the plunge, falling off the gate, onto his feet, not as elegantly as Buffy did, but it got the job done.

"Lets go, Michael."

"Roger Buffy! I'm right behind you!"

Together, they ran off down the street, following the firefly so they can save, Jesse.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a little more in depth into Michael's character this chapter, an Amy introduction (who'll have more of a role than she did in the actual series) and now Buffy and Michael are off to save Jesse, more fighting action to come next chapter. I've decided to keep Dawn the same age as the original story, and have her relationship with Michael be big brother younger sister, though I might have her gain a slight crush on him and later lose it for some plot ideas, and she's still a main character and will be getting into situations and such, so look forward to that, I might even have Michael teach her some Magic in the future, though not on like Willow level or anything.**

 **So, from looking at the review, I was quite surprised that no one suggested Faith as a love interest. I know she went crazy for awhile, but still, I always thought that she was a fan favourite, guess not hehe~ The Amy one was surprising, though I could see why people would think she and Michael would be cool together.**

 **From reading the reviews, quite a few assumed that this might be a harem story, which I can understand but the answer is...no, it isn't going to be one. Though I am thinking about a threeway relationship, Michael, and two other females. As for those two...erm, right now, Buffy seems to be a favourite as she got the most votes from tallying them up, so it will be her, and one other, who anyone can vote for, and the girl with the most votes is the girl to join in on Buffy and Michael fun. I'll leave it open for...lets say three chapters, so people can vote and I'll post reminders in the next few chapters so you don't forget.**

 **So yeah, the pairing is Michael/Buffy/And another, whoever that is so please vote for that, and for the Angel turning evil thing in canon when sleeping with Buffy...hmm, I'll have to think how that will work in this story, but I've got some ideas so, yeah! For the other pairings in the series...ehe, I will have to think about.**

 **That's it for this chapter so until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Master of Dragons God; Eeh, I will probably do one in the future, though I haven't got an idea about it.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, well I'm glad that I was able to bring you to the show, maybe~? Yeah, I can relate to that, shows I didn't really care about in the past are shows I quite like now. Yeah, I could see a scene like that between Cordelia and Michael happening. It would be an interesting turn of events.**

 **Absolute Mirage; Yeah, it seems like it is shocking to most around, huh. Well, shocking people is also good, it makes things more interesting, don't you agree? I actually got into it by watching reruns and such. Aah, it seems those two are quite popular, huh. And thank you!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it is a fav of mine as well~ Aah, really? My Mum doesn't really watch that, yet my sister does, so that's how I got into Charmed and Buffy as well. Yeah, Angel is a pretty good series to watch. I recommend that. Hehe, yeah~ Dawn surely beat him in a game of Sonic~ Those two surely will have a good relationship, which will set up future stuff that I have planned. You're right about that, he got some kind of satisfaction out of it~ I'm glad that was funny~ Willow huh, that's pretty cool. Yeah, I can understand where you're coming from. in any case, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it is going quite well. In more ways than one, you're quite correct, they'll be butting heads a few times during this fic. That's probably going to happen somewhat during the end of the first season in the story. It certainly does bear merit. Yeah, I can understand that.**

 **BizarreBard; Yeah! Faith is pretty cool, and out there, isn't she? Xander and his jealousy is, gonna be something referenced in the future. But yeah, their relationship is going quite well!**

 **Naroku; Hehe, it is quite the love square, isn't it? Thank you!**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Thanks! Cool vote!**

 **Cloud4012; Thank you! Cool, either of them would be cool!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hey, I like to surprise people alright! Eeh, I can't really give you an answer besides that I wanted too, that's it really. Eeh, in the future I will probably do one, but I haven't decided what it would be. I've seen the movies. He's gonna be with Buffy, and another, which will be revealed in a few chapters. Yeah, I can see that, but I thought that some people would suggest her. Yeah, in the future, he's gonna be pretty powerful. Right now, he's a novice, and Buffy would win, in the future, it is going to be more even and such. If you like how jealous he was last chapter, this chapter is...well, have a read~**

 **Ragna; I could see that happening in the future, probably from Xander. Oh, really? People thought of me huh. Yeah, if anyone contacts me about it, then okay, I will listen to it, and thanks for letting me know.**

 **Soul; Yeah, I remember reading that she did. I could see Buffy being bisexual, even if she didn't want to admit it at first. Either of those two would be quite good, huh. They both have charms to them.**

 **Guest 1; Cordelia huh, that was one I wasn't expecting at all. And yeah, maybe she could be doing something like that. That, would be quite funny to see, how their relationship develops. And yeah, she's a pretty awesome actress, isn't she?**

 **Guest 2; Buffy and Michael being married huh, in the future it could happen. And that would be quite a good way for him to realize his feelings for her.**

 **Guest 3; Thanks, and cool!**

 **Thunderman; I'm glad that you enjoyed it! And cool vote!**

 **Guest 4; Awesome, Amy would be quite the cool vote, wouldn't she? Heh, Buffy vs Amy in a fight for Michael, now that would be quite the funny thing to see, huh. An arranged marriage between the two, that would be something alright.**

 **Random reviewer; Eeh, I guess that you don't have to say anymore!**

 **Yandere lover; Thanks! And yeah, there are a lot of reasons, huh. Anyway, thanks for the vote!**

 **Guest 5; You're right, Amy is quite awesome. His own team huh, that would be interesting, maybe have Faith in it or something, I dunno.**

 **Reptoholic; Willow is quite the interesting character, isn't she? I like her as well. Ooh yeah, Tara she's pretty cool as well, I wish that she didn't have to die. Yeah, I assumed that there might not be, so I hope this fills some kind of void. I could see either of them doing that, Drusilla would be the more likely one to do something like that. Those ideas are quite great, and some unexpected, like Glory. Yeah, I'm doing it before the whole Angel thing, so she doesn't get hung up on him. Hehe, their jealousy is going to be quite entertaining to write, and hopefully for you all to read. Once he falls for her, he'll be quite protective of her, even if she is stronger (for now at least). In the future, he'll become stronger and stronger, like how Willow progressed through the show. And he'll be using a wide variety of spells in the future. A familiar huh, I honestly wouldn't know what he would get. His parentage, is quite a secret for now. And thank you!**

 **Ashzoroth; I wouldn't know much about that, haven't read that many Buffy fanfic's, I just don't have much time, honestly. Willow is quite good, and it seems to be quite the square between the two, huh. She is quite the dark heroine, isn't she? And I can see your point.**

 **Guest 6; Hehe, they are quite cute together, aren't they?**

 **Guest 7; Those are cool, and I will try my best!**

 **Guest 8; Hehe, those two choices are quite cool, and popular as well. I see, well lets see what the results say~**

 **War Sage; Thanks, and cool!**

 **Wolf King 0811; I can understand where you're coming from, and I will consider it.**

 **Guest 9; Thanks! And cool vote!**

 **Guest 10; Heh, that would be quite a funny little line to put in there when that event happens~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Harvest part 2**

Buffy and Michael ran and ran down the streets, avoiding anyone that could catch them for being tardy from school, all the while, knowing that the place they were going was the graveyard.

While Buffy was fine with it, Michael was...less than impressed with going. He would do it, as he wasn't a coward by any means of the word, but something about going to a graveyard seemed...cliche, cliche, and funny as well as terrifying, knowing that a Vampire could be there waiting for them, Vampires even. It could be an army of Vampires.

However, the surprising thing was that Buffy seemed to be fine with it, Michael didn't understand it. He was brave about it, yet she seemed to be a stone right now, as if nothing could penetrate her.

"Hey Buffy, can I ask you something?"

Michael's question caused her to briefly stop, nod, and then continued to run forward with him.

"What is it?"

She wondered what he wanted to say to her.

"Eeh, it's just, you seem to be really calm about it right now, as if you don't seem to be that bothered? Maybe that isn't the way to say it...but for a normal teenage girl, I could see that being something...I don't know what to think about it. You're...incredible, Buffy."

"It isn't like that." She confessed, confusing her male friend, who then carried on explaining. "I just need to keep my calm, is all. That's how it is, Michael. I mean, if you're worried, then you can..."

He shook his head, realizing that they had now entered the graveyard.

"I'm not afraid, I was just wondering how you could keep so calm about it. Vampires, Demons and such. While it doesn't bother me that much, because it isn't my duty to kill them, it is your own. If I was you, I'd hate a destiny thrusted upon me like this, it would annoy the hell out of me."

"It does annoy me. I wish that I wasn't the Slayer, but I am. And people need me, so it isn't like I have a choice...maybe I was kidding myself, trying to have a normal life. No matter where I go, these supernatural stuff just keeps coming up in my life. I wish, I could have a normal life."

After hearing her confession, Michael allowed a bright smile to appear on his face.

"Yeah...you can, Buffy. It isn't like because you're the Slayer, you need to give up your life or anything. You're a girl, not some robot. You need a personal life, I think that you can do both. And if not, I will help you."

He offered her with the kindest smile that could be mustered on his face. It was a smile that wouldn't ever disappear from his face, as long as it concerned things like this.

"Why...Why would you want to help me like this Michael? I mean, you don't know me, and it isn't like it is your problem. You weren't destined to do something like this...so, why do you want to help me?"

Buffy couldn't quite work it out. She couldn't understand why he seemed to be so willing to help her, knowing that it was dangerous. If she was honest with herself, she thought that he was quite...insane.

However, before she could say anything, the light of the firefly suddenly went into a Mausoleum. Buffy, seeing it, wore a complicated expression.

"You know, as we were coming here, I was thinking about it, and how that Luke guy could come up on me like he did, from behind...and I came to the conclusion that he must've come from inside of the Mausoleum, so, I can see why the light lead us here. Ugh, I'm such a head case, I'm an idiot for not figuring it out sooner."

Buffy's face fell into a small frown, not liking the feeling that she felt right now.

Michael though patted her on the back, and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, Buffy. As I said back in the library, you can't think of everything and can't do everything on your own. You're only you, Buffy, you are just you, that's about it. That's why, we're around you. Me, Xander, Willow, and even Guiles...eeh. I mean Giles. That's how it is, rely on us as well. We aren't superhuman like you, but we'll do what we can to help you."

Buffy's face brightened up to a point where it was shown that she cheered up, just enough to make her mood better than it was beforehand.

"Right. Lets get this over with. Your spell, can you tell if Jesse is alive right now? Can...I mean, does the person have to be alive or what for this spell to lead us to him...I mean, do you think we'll see his corpse right now?"

Michael thought about what Buffy questioned, but was unable to come up with an answer as of yet.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. This is my first time really casting it, so your guess is as good as my own. It is, going to be interesting to say the least though, isn't it? I hope Jesse is alright though, if only for Xander's sake. Usually, I don't really care that much about Xander, but that's because it is a personal issue, though he's still my friend."

"Yeah...okay, lets go."

* * *

Nodding at one another, Buffy opened the door, seeing the firefly patiently awaiting for the pair of them. Buffy and Michael entered, looking around the darker than dark insides of the mausoleum.

Buffy cautiously looked around the room, sensing something in the shadows as Michael looked around as well. Seeing an iron door at the back, both Buffy and Michael went towards it, Buffy trying to open it...but it was locked.

"No go, it's locked."

As she said that dejectedly, Michael felt a chill going down his spine, quickly turning to the side, and batted his hand that way while screeching "Aah, Demon!" in a desperate voice, which connected with something, someone's face, and sent that person to the ground.

"Buffy! There's some guy here! Maybe it is a Vampire, I'll slay it!"

He rasped out, bringing out his stake, and went to stake the person on the floor. Buffy whizzed, and grabbed his wrist, just before it could connect with the persons heart, pulling him away.

"Geez, jumpy much? You could've killed him."

He cocked his eyebrows upwards, casting his eyes towards the person on the ground.

Seeing the person there, it was a male that was, maybe early twenties, he wasn't sure. He was the tall dark and handsome type of person, a person that would be like, pretty different to him.

"Wh-Whats going on Buffy? Do you know this man?"

Buffy nodded, then shook her head.

"Sort of, he came around last night at the Bronze. I don't know what his deal is, I don't even know his name."

She confessed as the man stood up, rubbing his jaw where Michael had hit him, surprised that Michael could actually lay a finger on him.

"Hmm, what a right hook you have."

The man addressed Michael, who held out the stake, the man holding a certain disdain from looking at it.

"Hold on there skippy, why don't we just stay back until we know one another. I'm not sure what your deal is yet, and hanging out here, you could be a Vampire as well. If you are, I will slay you."

Buffy rolled her eyes, putting Michael's hand down by his side.

"Don't worry, even if he was a threat, I'd deal with it."

Michael gained a sheepish smile, something Buffy mentally chuckled at, finding it quite cute, before she mentally berated herself for thinking in such a manner, not liking the idea of doing it.

"Ehehe, I don't doubt it. But it isn't like we know this person, he could be a danger."

Buffy couldn't really refute what he said, acknowledging it. Though there was something else that came to her mind.

"I don't suppose you've got a key on you?"

Angel shook his head, holding his own quite well with the glare that was coming from Michael.

"They really don't like me dropping in."

He expressed to Buffy and by extension Michael, the former cocking her head to the side with a worried expression on her face, the latter just glaring at this stranger, being unnerved by his appearance.

"Why not?"

"They really don't like me."

He answered quickly, allowing a sly smile to appear on his face.

"My, I can't imagine why, tall dark, and strange. You must be a hit with the ladies, am I wrong?"

Michael quipped, but the stranger ignored him, which irked him and looked at Buffy, as if not acknowledging his existence.

"I knew you'd figure out this entryway sooner or later. Actually, I thought it was gonna be a little sooner."

The mans words didn't sit well with Michael, as if they were taunting Buffy. That wasn't something Michael liked in the slightest, finding it slightly annoying. Though Buffy answered the man while having a sarcastic look on her face.

"I'm sorry you had to wait. Look, if you're gonna be popping up with this cryptic wise man act on a regular basis, can you at least tell me your name?"

"Angel."

Michael resisted the urge to snicker at the name, finding it a little girly.

"Angel? I didn't peg you for an Angel. I would've said, Darren or Joe or something. Maybe even David. You're David from now on, I like that name on you, David."

Michael off handedly commented, earning a small scowl from the newly named Angel.

"My name is Angel, not David."

"I think David is better. It gives you an edge. Maybe, you could be called Booth? I think that works with your face as well. Yeah, Booth or David, either of those would be awesome with you. Sounds better than Angel to me. It gives you street cred...maybe?"

Michael smiled out his response to Angels glaring stare. Angel took in a deep breath, then began again, changing the subject.

"Don't go down there, both of you. Especially you, human boy."

"Deal with my going. And don't doubt my friend, he's a Warlock. Besides, even if he wasn't, I trust him enough to back me up."

Buffy defended her friend, Michael giving her a thankful smile on his face, caught by Buffy who smiled as a response. Angel though didn't like it in the slightest, and tried dissuading Buffy from going, not really seemingly caring about Michael at all.

"You shouldn't be putting yourself at risk. Tonight is the Harvest. Unless you can prevent it, the Master walks."

"If this Harvest thing is such a suckfest, why don't you stop it?"

Buffy retorted, folding her arms.

"Because I'm afraid."

The unashamed openness of the statement caught Buffy and Michael a bit off guard. She looks at him a moment, wondering what he was saying. Michael however thought that Angel was a bit of a coward for not trying to do anything, as he knew there was something more than it seemed to Angel when he was acting the way he was, not liking the look he was giving Buffy.

"I don't have time for this. Michael, lets go."

Buffy, with a slight huffed voice, kicked the door wide open, Michael whistling at her strength, looking at her kindly.

"Come on Buffy, lets go."

"They'll be expecting you, Buffy."

Angel spoke with a slightly worried tone in his voice, covered up by his usual darkish voice. Buffy didn't seem to be too concerned, and went into the darkness, not bothering talking with Angel, taking the initiative, following the firefly.

Michael was about to go in when Angel grabbed his arm, and got right in his face. Michael moved away with his head, but Angel moved ever closer to his body, Michael's eyes looking away from Angels face, but Angels eyes were focused on Michael's face, judging his reactions.

"Eh, personal space please. I don't like it when you're this close to me."

Michael dismissively spoke, brushing off Angels arm...or he would've if Angel wasn't as strong as he was.

"You have no idea what kind of creatures lurk in the dark. Buffy is the Slayer, she can fight. You're an ordinary human, this is something that a child like you cannot understand. It is better if you went home, or you'll slow down Buffy, and get her killed. Is that what you want? Leave, right now if you care about the Slayer at all."

Angels command was clear, straightforward. It was a dark voice directed at him full of darkness and anger as well, also laced with worry for Buffy.

Michael however looked him dead in the eye, and for a second or so, his pupils turned black, before changing back to their usual icy blue colour. Angel wondered if he saw what he actually saw, questioning in his mind what was going on right now.

"Do not tell me what to do, and never call me ordinary. If you're so concerned for Buffy, you should come with us, instead of being afraid and hanging back, pretending to be all mysterious, because you're not fooling me. Clearly, if anyone of us should leave, it is yourself. You say that I am slowing Buffy down, but at least I'm trying to help. You are just standing there, and allow her to walk into danger. So, why don't you stop talking and do some action like I am? I might be just a human, but I at least am trying to help. Can you say the same?"

Angel let go of Michael's arm, and the pair glared at one another. Some respect came into Angels eyes, seeing the unyielding aspects of Michael's inner strengths. Even if he was a human, Angel was shocked by the unwavering resolve he had to help the Slayer, though he couldn't figure out why.

But that was soon stopped when Buffy returned into the room, looking between the two of them.

"Michael, what's keeping you?"

Michael took his eyes off Angel, and turned them to Buffy.

"Nothing at all, Buffy. I'm okay, shall we go?"

Buffy looked between Michael and Angel, sensing the animosity in the air. However, for the moment, she ignored it, and kept her eyes straight on her fellow blonde.

"Yeah, lets go."

Michael brushed past Angel, and entered the tunnel along with Buffy. However, as she entered, she wondered what Angel had said to her, and how it seemed to make the tension in the air, at this moment in time.

* * *

Inside of the tunnel, Michael and Buffy walked forward, after heading down stairs, and even a ladder, into the tunneling systems. It was dark, dank, and dreadful. Rats congregated towards their feet, Buffy not caring, while Michael kicked the vermin's away.

"So, dark huh."

"Yeah, I've been in tunnels like this before. Well, all of them are like this. Dank, dark, and oh so desperately scary. It is part of the norm called this place, it is something like that."

Buffy spoke quietly, Michael matching the lowness of the voice.

"It seems to me that we're getting closer and closer."

"Hmm, how can you tell?"

Buffy expressed her confusion for the fellow blonde, as he pointed towards the firefly, which was getting dimmer and dimmer in the darkness of the tunnel.

"I believe as it goes out, the person we're looking for will be revealed, or something like that. It is something I read...erm, also, I'm surprised that Xander didn't follow after us."

Michael noted the absence of Xander, sure that he was going to follow...but he didn't, and that was surprising.

"Even I'm surprised. I thought that he might've tried...maybe because he didn't know where we were going and wasn't quick enough to keep up, so I presume he didn't have a choice but to stay behind. Aah well, it is for the best that he stays behind, it is...dangerous enough, Xander being here might make it slightly worse. At least, I know that you can defend yourself, I don't know what Xander is truly capable of. I guess, we'll find out sooner rather than later."

Buffy theorized, a theory that was shared by Michael himself. However, there was also a thought that he felt right now, and it had to be...shared with his fellow companion, wanting to know the answer.

"Buffy, before we go on...erm, I have to ask...you know, do you think that...am I getting in your way?"

The thing that Angel said to him before was playing on his mind. He knew that this wasn't the best time to talk about it. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want to get in Buffy's way, and did kind of force himself to come along, even if Buffy did agree with it as well.

Buffy paused briefly, and then shook her head, continuing to move forward.

"Not at all. Why did you think that you were?"

"Eeh, nothing really. Just something that...eeh, I was just worried. I mean, I don't want to get you hurt or anything. I only want to be useful, to you. Even if that means me being a human shield or something."

"Geez, you talk as if you don't care if you live or die."

Buffy joked, and while Michael didn't answer, he didn't show if she was right or wrong with his face, merely continuing onwards.

As they walked, the light of the firefly went dimmer and dimmer, shining less and less. Buffy could also tell that they were getting close, the lack of rats being an obvious sign.

"We're getting close."

Though neither needed to say it, Buffy said it anyway to finalize their thoughts.

Walking closer, the light stopped, disappearing, and something was in the darkness. Both Buffy and Michael could make out a figure in the darkness.

Rushing over to it, Michael leant down, and saw that it was in fact...

"Jesse, are you alright!?"

Yes, it was Jesse, Xander's best friend, and Michael's, plus Willow's friend, Buffy's potential friend, was on the ground, covered in the darkness of the tunnel, coating his form from the pair. But getting closer, it was obvious that it was Jesse that had appeared before them, and was in need of saving...possibly.

"Aah, don't touch me!"

Jesse suddenly shot up with a pipe, ready to swing it down on Michael who was pushed down onto the ground with Jesse getting to his feet, but he stopped inches from his face, seeing who it was.

He reeled back from Michael, allowing some personal space to be met.

"Michael, it's you? What's going on?"

Michael jumped to his feet, and checked over his condition...and he seemed to be fine, for the most part...missing the mark that was on his neck.

"Yeah, we've come to save you. Xander wanted to come, but he was like...he wouldn't be able to do anything here. So, are you alright Jesse?"

"I'm not okay on an epic scale. We've got to get out of here, before they come back!"

Michael noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and saw that there was a chain on his leg, tying him to the wall. Seeing that, he alerted Buffy to it, who looked down and grabbed the pipe in Jesse's hand.

"Alright, leave it to me."

"Buffy I can just-"

At that moment, Buffy swung down at the chain on his leg, the shackles, which broke the lock yes, but also created a large amount of noise, enough to attract anything that was around.

Michael put a hand to his forehead, and released a small sigh.

"I am...gonna say that we've just attracted some of the Vampires around here. I couldve just...picked the lock or something...maybe even just use Magic to do something like that...no do something like you did."

"Y-Yeah, lets just go quickly."

With that, Buffy, Michael and Jesse went back the way they came, rushing as fast as they could.

While travelling, Michael got a sinking feeling in the bottom on his heart, the same feeling Buffy was feeling at this moment in time. She and he couldn't figure it out together, they were, confused about it...though they couldn't see the gleeful look on Jesse's face.

"They knew you were gonna come. They said that I...I was the bait... "

Michael sweatdropped at that, guessing that it was a case such as this as this looked too...perfect. They found Jesse too easily, without even running into anything, until now, he assumed. He knew that there was something going on,

"Oh, now you tell us. Don't you think that this information would've been useful before?"

"I've seen their leader."

Jesse suddenly brought up, giving the pair a slight shock, looking between one another, then looking at Jesse's eyes.

The look in his eyes describes their leader in detail. It was something that they didn't want to even think about. It was...a scary feeling, if Jesse had eyes such as he did, a scary look to them.

Buffy continues leads the two boys back through the tunnel. She stops moments later.

Shadows move at the other end, and she knew what they were. Rather, she could tell from this distance that the shadows were indeed Vampires, and what Jesse said made more and more sense.

"Oops. I guess this is not the way out."

"Oh, no, no..."

Jesse's panicked face was seen by both Michael and Buffy, the pair of them remaining calm, despite the feeling and hearing the shuffling of feet and whispers, sneers, and laughs as well.

Buffy then turned towards Jesse.

"Do you know another way out? Since you've been down here, could you know where to go?"

"I don't, uh, maybe?"

Jesse mumbled out a response, Michael seeing and feeling as if there was something suspicious about it. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Jesse that he didn't like, something that was...sinister.

"Come on. Buffy, Jesse, lead the way."

They truck out the other way, leading away from where they were fleeing beforehand.

But as they ran, Buffy felt as if something was wrong as well, seeing that Michael was eying up Jesse.

"Jesse, what did they do to you exactly?"

Michael suddenly brought up, causing the three to stop. Buffy was less than keen to do this, noticing that the Vampires were coming closer and closer, not wanting to run into a herd like they were.

"Hmmm, what do you mean, Michael?"

Jesse's voice suddenly turned cold, dark, sending shivers down the pairs spines.

"I mean...why are you leading us somewhere that isn't the way out...why does it feel like you're leading us to a trap?"

"Ehehe, it must be your imagination. Do we really have time for such things?"

Jesse expressed his words coldly, unforgiving, and full of dark intentions.

Responding to that, Michael withdrew his cross from his bag, and placed it against Jesse's skin.

"Aah, what are you doing!?"

Jesse cried as his skin sizzled like a burn, jumping away a few feet, leaving the sides of Michael and Buffy.

Buffy opened her eyes at the realization, moving to confront him as did Michael, Michael looking sorrowful for the friend that he had, who was now dead, a Vampire.

"I'm so sorry Jesse, we didn't make it in time."

Michael offered his condolence. He wasn't sure on how much there was of Jesse anymore, but he felt like he had to do it for Xander, and Willow. Jesse though sneered and tried to move closer, but Michael held out the cross, stopping his advances, the now Vampire hissing in pain and annoyance to the cross.

"You're sorry? Why? I feel good. I'm connected to everything. I feel strong, powerful. I feel in control now. I can hear the worms in the earth, I can feel everything. I'm no longer bound to that mortal coil, I'm stronger than everything. I can take on the world...I can take on the Slayer at least. Ooh, Master wants to feed on your blood Buffy Summers. That's alright, isn't it? We'll rip your bones from your body and lap us what corpse you have left."

"Typical newborn arrogance, and pretty disgusting usage of words."

Buffy whispered to Michael, having witnessed such things before in her past experiences with Vampires, getting ready to fight, hearing the footsteps of the Vampires closing in.

Michael looked sadly at Jesse, sighing slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. But since you're a Vampire, we can't let you with us...I'm sure if Xander was here, he'd want to say goodbye as well. But since he isn't here, I'll do it for him. Goodbye Jesse."

Expressing it somberly, Jesse didn't care at all. He didn't even find it entertaining, he found it to be a pathetic human desire to apologize.

"Heh, he's like a shadow to me now. It's the same for you. No longer do I care about anything like that. I don't even care about apologises, that was my human coil making me feel as if I was going to die. All of the times I flirted with Cordelia, all of the times she rejected me and the other girls...it doesn't matter to me now. All I care about, is your death!"

Jesse suddenly turned on Michael, lashing out. He swiped at Michael's hand, wanting to get the cross out of his hand. Michael pulled his hand back, Buffy delivering a kick to his chest, sending him to the ground, hitting the back of the tunnel, cracking his head on the pipe that was on the ground.

"Come on Michael, lets go!"

Buffy ordered, grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

For a few seconds, he was unresponsive, sorrow filling his mind at seeing a friend dead. But that was soon turned to survival instincts, and together, Buffy and Michael ran down the drain system, looking for a place to get out.

Weaving left and right, Buffy and Michael ran. They didn't sop running, looking for a place to exit. They couldn't turn back, too many Vampires being behind them, including a certain ex friend of Michael's.

"Michael! Michael! Please save me! I'm sorry, I promise I wont hurt you! I didn't even deserve to be a Vampire! I don't want to be a Vampire, please let me come with you! Save me!"

As they ran, they both could hear the heavy footsteps of the Vampires, Michael himself hearing Jesse shouting after him for some help. Even though he heard it, he wasn't dared to look backwards, he wasn't even tempted to see where the noise was coming from.

"It's a trick, Michael. Don't listen to Jesse now. That's no longer Jesse. It's regrettable, but that's how it is."

"I know it is, but I can feel sad, can't I?"

Buffy didn't know what else to say, merely continuing to run through the tunnels they were in.

* * *

Eventually, they found some room which they dashed into immediately. There was a door to the side of the room, where they entered, but it looked heavy, made of steel and looked to be rusted over as well. The room itself had junk all around, and even a dead body as well...some who knew of Vampires would call it table scraps.

"Damn, there's no way out. We're trapped, like rats."

Michael noted, seeing that there were no doors around whatsoever.

Buffy looked around as well, and her eyes went to the door, unsure of what to do.

But then, sounds of the Vampires coming could be heard, so Buffy immediately went to the door.

She grabbed the door, and started to push it. It made a grinding sound against the floor, but no matter how hard Buffy pushed it, the door wasn't moving all that much, surprising both the male and the female considerably. The door barely moved a couple of inches from where it was.

"Michael! Help me move this door!"

She ordered, straining against the door. Michael snapped out of what he was in, lunged forward, and helped her push the door...but even with his strength, it was heavy, it was rusted over so it was even more difficult to move.

Turning to their backs, they used what strength they had to push the door and they succeeded, in making it move towards the exit...

"Let me in!"

Suddenly, shooting from the opening was an arm, that grasped Michael's arm, his shirt.

"Aah, get off me!"

Michael yelled, getting out a stake, and stabbed the Vampire in the hand. Though not killing it, the stake went through the hand like butter, pain coming to the Vampire, making him bleed and retract his hand, though even doing that, the Vampires still desperately tried to get in.

"This is so not good! This damn door is too rusted over, it is near impossible to move with just the two of us!"

Buffy didn't know what else to try. The door was stuck still...rather, it was the Vampires winning favour this time. There were more of them and only two humans, a Slayer and a Warlock, and one of them didn't have enhanced strength.

"I know Buffy, I know. I am aware of the current situation."

Correspondingly to the panicked Buffy, Michael seemed...calm. Again, it defied logic, yet here he was, calm as a cucumber. Buffy couldn't explain it, as they were about to get potentially killed, yet here they were, doing this.

"Don't you, know any...I dunno, barrier spells? Protective spells maybe? Something that can protect us?"

Buffy hoped as right now...she wasn't sure of their odds. If they didn't close the door soon, they were in trouble. From the sound of it, she counted five Vampires out there, maybe even more, and what more was that Jesse was out there, taunting them into coming out, baiting them into thinking that they had seen something that wasn't there, but they had. They knew the truth that Jesse was gone now...how Xander was going to take it, Michael didn't know, and neither did Buffy.

"Not enough to block all of those Vampires. Remember, I'm a novice, I only know a couple of spells, and the ones I do know where only learnt recently, so they have a chance to fail. I could make an illusion of...small creatures, but that's about it. I could hold one of them off, but I don't think it would work on all of them, I haven't been able to cast it on more than one person at the same time."

Buffy exhaled deeply, but didn't blame Michael. She couldn't blame him for not knowing powerful Magic's, as she herself was really a novice as slaying, only doing it for around a year of her young life, since she was fifteen years old.

The situation was dire, Buffy was contemplating on what they should do or if she should fight the Vampires so Michael could escape as she didn't want him to die

She continued wondering what she should do...until she felt it.

She felt something...

On her hand, a single touch.

She looked down, to see Michael's fingers lacing with her own, holding her hand tightly.

She was confused, and went to pull away...but she stopped herself. Before she could do it, something screamed in her that she should allow him to hold her hand. It was as if it was a force, stopping her from doing it, from moving away from him.

It defied logic, and reason, but she did it, and enjoyed it. Her heart beat went slightly faster in her chest, not due to the adrenaline that she was feeling and pumping around her body, but to something else, something more...raw and powerful.

Her cheeks flushed lightly, her skin turning red. Looking at his icy blue eyes with her own eyes, she could see trust, willingness, and acceptance. All of these emotions and more were enough to sucker her into the sea of blue that emitted from his eyes.

"Trust me?"

He murmured against her ear, the hotness of his breath tingling her ear.

It was an inconceivable question. How could she trust him after a few days? Could she really bring herself to trust this person beside her, holding her hand, looking at her for an answer.

She paused, but then her face broke out into a smile.

"Always."

She replied, understanding nothing of what was going on. She couldn't understand the word that came from her lips. It felt alien, it felt as if someone else had said it...but no. It was her, she said it, and believed it wholeheartedly. Her brain couldn't understand what the heart was saying at this moment in time.

She accepted it, Michael's warm. She accepted that and allowed him to drag her from the door, staring at it intently. She did the same, and she felt something...a single spark.

A spark between their connected hands. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was mind blowing. It was a new sensation that she hadn't experienced before. It was...beautiful. She felt it...for a single second, it was as if her heart and his resonated together.

She saw that Vampires were pushing the door open, and one had managed to get half way in, his body stuck between the door and the wall. Even though she saw this, her heart beat was filling her ears with its sound, not allowing her to even pay attention to anything around her.

SLAM!

Suddenly, the door slammed shut, killing a Vampire that was halfway through the door, cutting him in half, turning him into nothing, dust in the wind, blowing around their bodies.

Michael quickly broke hand contact with Buffy, and bolts the door shut with its lock, collapsing to the ground, his back against the door, panting slightly.

His facial expression was unreadable, Buffy didn't see if he felt the same thing as she did or not, concluding that he was a good actor if he did, and wondered why he didn't feel it too, if he didn't that is.

Buffy stared for a few moments, then sat beside him, taking a relaxing breath.

"What was that exactly? It felt...good, bad...I don't know. It felt...full, complete. I felt...incredible, I felt as if there was...something happening in my very soul...I can't even think straight..."

The young girls question was met with a smile.

"We combined our powers, Buffy. Your Slayer power is mystical power, from what I could tell. It is very powerful, primordial, incredible. I tapped into that power, and used it for Telekinesis. I did what others couldn't do alone, what we couldn't do alone. I could never move something like that on my own. I wouldn't even be able to move a person with Telekinesis, but with us together...we were able to do it, Buffy. We were able to...protect ourselves, keep one another, alive..."

He trailed off as his eyes met with Buffy's own eyes. Her eyes also stared into his blue eyes with her own, it was as if two oceans became one. They couldn't stop, so much so that they forgot for a second that they were in peril. Even with the heavy slamming of the Vampires fists and feet banging the metal door, their attention was on each other's eyes, adopting small red faces when realizing that they were staring at one another in such a manner.

"Right...I see...that's...we need to get out of here."

Buffy muttered, standing up, shaking off the feeling that something was going on.

"Yeah, we should get out of here, somehow. But where do we go, Buffy?" He questioned, only grimacing when he felt the door shake. "Buffy, we need to get out of here, somehow."

"Yeah, you're right. We need to get out of here."

She agreed, looking around for an exit...

But she couldn't find one.

Everywhere she looked, was full of junk and a dead body, which looked suspicious. So, she casually strolled over, and produced a stake, and rammed it into the heart mercilessly, slaying the newly revealed Vampire.

"Damn, so that was a Vampire. How did you know?"

"I didn't. I had a feeling, and went on gut instincts...and if that wasn't a Vampire, then think of me as someone who stabs corpses constantly, right?"

Buffy replied coolly, collected, the Vampire turning to dust.

Michael wore an impressed face, looking around for something, someway they could get out of this alive.

That's when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye...he peered and saw that there was a vent up in the left hand corner, on the wall, which made him release a relieved breath.

"Buffy, up there!"

He alerted her, pointing upwards. Buffy followed his finger, and saw the vent as well.

"Michael, hand me that box by your feet."

She asked kindly, her mind still hazy slightly from what she was feeling beforehand. Michael complied, and grabbed the box, handing it over to Buffy.

She then placed it down on the ground, got on top of it, and pushed at the vent. She pulls away the metal sheet, revealing the grate. Upon further inspection, she noticed that it was big enough for them to climb through.

"Is it good, Buffy?"

"From what I can tell, we should be able to get through."

She replied, pulling at the grate. She tried prying it open with her hands, as a thud sound entered the room, both knowing that the door wasn't going to hold on for much longer.

"Buffy, I don't want to rush you..." He paused, seeing the door was ripping off its hinges, seeing the Vampires poking their fingers through, gripping their side of the door. "...but could you maybe hurry up a little bit? Becoming a Vampire wasn't on my list."

As he said that, he took out some holy water, and sprinkled it along the Vampires fingers. Naturally, the burning sensation was quite powerful, and made them hiss in pain, retracting their fingers in said pain, Michael pushing the door as far as he could to buy them some time.

Seeing Michael try his best, Buffy did as well, and summoned unknown strength, ripping the grate off, tossing it to the side. Quickly, she whizzed her neck towards Michael.

"Come on!"

"Don't think so Darling!"

As Buffy said it, another voice came from the vent and flew out, grabbing Buffy by the head and lunged at her, forcing her to the ground. The Vampire jumped from the vent, landing on top of Buffy, pinning her down, knocking her stake out of her hand.

"Buffy!"

Michael cried, going to her side. But Buffy shot him a stern look, and yelled "Get out of here!" in the sternest of voices that she had, struggling with the Vampire that was on top of her.

However, he didn't listen to her, and grabbed one stake he had, plunging it into the Vampires back, turning it to dust, staking the heart. The dust scattered over Buffy's body, coating her in the dust, a relieved look appearing on the blonde haired boys face.

He then offered her hand.

"As if I'd leave you in a nest of Vampires. Come on, lets go."

She took the hand, returned to her feet, and hurried to the vent.

Because she was the stronger of the two, an unspoken command went between the two, and he went into the vent first, using the box to aid him in reaching the vent that was up high, Buffy following.

As Buffy got into the vent, the door was broken down, the Vampires looking around for where they went. That was when the now Vampire Jesse saw the vent, Buffy's feet just poking out of them.

"There!"

The Vampire Jesse pointed, and the others saw, going towards the vents, crawling in one after the other, Vampire Jesse remaining behind.

Inside of the vent, both Buffy and Michael were crawling through the vent as fast as they could, or at least as fast as Michael could.

Buffy with her stamina and strength could do it faster, but she was behind Michael, who felt saddened by the fact that he knew that she was probably waiting on him to get going.

"They are coming, right behind us Michael!"

She warned, hearing, and even turning her head briefly to see Vampires on their heels, on her heels.

"I know, Buffy! You don't need to tell me! I am aware of what's going on right now, I have been keeping up with the events!"

Michael replied, trying his best to go as fast as he could.

A few seconds past, half a minute, before the vent opens up, with a ladder there, sunlight peaking out from the top of it, daylight which Vampires hated, but humans loved, especially these humans.

Without conveying words, Michael got onto the ladder, and climbed up it as fast as he could, knowing that Buffy would be right behind him.

"Take this!"

Buffy followed after him, after giving the Vampire behind her a kick to the face, possibly breaking its nose. The Vampire released a "Argh!" in pain, holding his bloodied nose as best he could with a single hand, using his other hand to steady himself.

Making it to the top, he moved the grating off the top, it being a lot easier than the one Buffy had to move, so much so that it was moved with Michael's single hand.

"Made it!"

He breathed out, getting out of the hole, looking around to see himself in a deserted street. With that knowledge in his mind, he turned back to the hole and used his hand to reach for Buffy.

"Michael, help me!"

"R-Right, I'm doing it."

He responded, taking her hand and helping to pull her upwards. Slowly, her body was pulled up out of the hole, making her hair shimmer at the suns rays that heavily blended together brilliantly with her golden coloured hair.

More than half of her body came from the hole when suddenly...

"I'm not letting you go!"

A hand shot out of the hole, and grabbed Buffy's ankle, trying to drag down her body so they could feast on her. Buffy groaned, pulling her foot, shaking it, in an attempt to be released from the Vampires control.

"G-Get off her!"

Michael ordered, manoeuvring his body so he could get his foot inside, which he did, kicking the Vampire in the head, causing some pain to the Vampire, a little less loosened ankle for Buffy, which meant she could pull her legs up, which she did.

She pulled up high and the hand that was holding onto her was exposed in the sunlight. A sizzling of the skin and a smoke erupting from the Vampires hand was more than enough for the pair to notice that they were on the winning side now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

He released a cry, releasing Buffy's foot, and pulled in his hand as it was about to set on fire. With that, Michael pulled Buffy out of the hole, and quickly put the grate over the hole, so the Vampires wouldn't think twice of getting through.

"Buffy, are you-" At that moment, turning towards Buffy, his foot got caught on something on the ground, and he tripped. "Agh!"

He let out a cry and fell face first towards Buffy. She couldn't react in time, and she was brought down to the ground by Michael, him falling on top of her, faces inches apart from the others.

The pair stared into one another's eyes again, which seemed to be the norm now. Hearts resonated with one another, beating together, a rhythm being built up between the two of them.

"Ehehe...we should stop meeting like this..."

Michael murmured, Buffy agreeing while attempting to take her eyes off his...but finding it difficult.

"Maybe so... You know, Michael...I think you're quite...you have learned to slay Vampires rather quickly, haven't you..."

"Y-Yes...I was...I learned from the best..."

Referring to Buffy, the girl herself looked away slightly, feeling Michael's body pressing against her own, blushing at the feeling.

"...You fell on me..."

"Sorry...Buffy..."

Even though he acknowledged it, he made no effort to get off her. He made no effort to move, strangely enjoying the feeling of being on top of Buffy...and she didn't mind either. She didn't mind, being...like this with him, for reasons, she didn't even know and the pair just stayed there, looking up at one another, looking at each other's faces, getting lost in the others eyes...

* * *

Sometime later, Willow, Xander, and Giles found themselves at the library, researching what was happening, though Xander didn't like it at all.

"Ugh! This is infuriating!"

He complained wildly, as Willow peered at Xander in a wondering gaze.

"Whats wrong, Xander?"

Willow questioned, her voice soft, and calm, a stark contrast to her fellow friend, Giles not really caring about the teenagers line of conversation, merely reading his book to get as much information that he could.

"Michael!" He erupted, remembered what he said, and pulled back. "I-I mean, Buffy and Michael have been gone too long. Have they found Jesse at all? Why aren't they back yet?"

"You tried following, didn't you Xander?"

Willow said it with a knowing voice, seeing it on the boys face, Willow knowing Xander better than anyone.

And it was proven true when he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't know where they went. I tried following, but damn, they move fast. It was too fast for me, I couldn't catch up...so, ended up coming back here, and...waiting for them to return, with Jesse."

Xander sighed heavily, showing that he wasn't happy at all.

Willow also sighed, but for a different reason. She sighed because she was worried for Xander, and Jesse, plus Michael and Buffy. She had so much worry in her that she wasn't sure on where to direct it.

As she was contemplating it, Xander turned to Giles, a question in his mind.

"Say, Giles? You know this Magic stuff, can anyone do it?"

"In theory, yes. But depending on how talented you are, you can only go so far."

He replied casually, quietly flipping a page of his book, not taking his eyes off the book.

"So, if anyone can do it...is he talented? Michael, I mean?"

"He's quite strong, yes. He has quite a talent for it. I can, sense something within him that is quite strong. Incidentally, what is his last name? I never heard it before, and I don't believe I've seen him in the library before."

"Moonglow."

Willow retorted, quipping from the side as she went through a book, flipping the pages to see if there was anything that she could use.

As soon as she said that, Giles became quiet, and opened his eyes slightly wider than usual. However, before anyone could comment, Buffy and Michael walked in together, the pair having depressed faces.

Willow, looked at their faces, and knew what was going on. She felt what was going on but decided to ask them anyway.

"Did you find Jesse?"

Michael and Buffy looked at one another, wondering who should say it. But because Michael knew them more, Buffy allowed him to take the lead this time, hanging back, looking remorseful.

"Yeah, we found him, Willow."

Willow, knowing what tone he used, felt saddened anyway. But it escaped her lips, the question that was making everyone seethe, even Giles seemed to be less composed than he usually was.

"Was he dead?"

Buffy took in a deep breath, and explained it to Willow.

"Worse." She began, sitting down heavily. "I'm sorry, Willow, Xander. We were too late. And they were waiting for us. Michael and I were able to get into safety, we climbed through a vent, and...eeh, other things."

Buffy flushed lightly, remembering what she felt during the time that they closed the metal door together. For some reason, she felt warm inside of her chest, the feeling of warmth and...something else entering her heart, threatening to fill her with such a ebbing feeling that she didn't know how to control it.

Willow looked down at the ground, as Xander quietly stood up, walking towards the side of the door that lead into Giles office.

"At least you two are okay."

Sudden, a noise came from where Xander was. Turns out, he kicked a trash bin in frustration, his eyes for some reason glaring right at Michael, though he didn't pay any interest.

"I don't like Vampires. I'm gonna take a stand and say they're not good."

Willow looked at Xander in concern, not seeing how hateful his stare was on Michael right now, especially when he sat down next to Buffy, that was something that he didn't like, which fuelled the rage building inside of him from his friends death.

"So, Giles, you got anything that can make this day worse?"

Buffy so hoped that it wasn't the case...but Giles loved delivering the bad news, at least he had awkward and imbecile timing in causing more panic and alarm.

"How about the end of the world."

Buffy sighed deeply, throwing her head back.

"I knew I could count on you."

"So Giles, what's going on? Did you find out anything? And what's this about the end of the world?"

Giles cleared his throat, and went to explain.

"This is what we know. Some sixty years ago a very old, very powerful Vampire came to this shore, and not just to feed. He came because, there is power in this town. Rather, there's a certain something in this town."

Buffy put a hand to her face, humming slightly.

"He came cause this town is a mystical whoosit?"

"Yes. The Spanish who first settled here called it Boca Del Inferno...roughly translated, Hellmouth. A sort of portal from this reality to the next. This Vampire hoped to open it to unleash Demons."

"He...wanted to bring the Demons back? End the world? Sounds scary."

Michael guessed, Willow nodding and explaining the best that she could.

"But he blew it. Or, I mean, there was an earthquake that swallowed about half the town. And him too...or at least there were no more Vampire-type killings after."

Giles continued on after Willow, showing a displeased frown.

"Opening dimensional portals is tricky business. Odds are he got himself stuck. Like a cork in a bottle."

"I'm only guessing...but this day is something special, isn't it? Maybe a ritual? From what I heard before, and this Harvest stuff, I guess that this day isn't like a weekend, and it happens often."

Giles nodded his head to Michael's query.

"It comes once in a century, on this night, like you predicted. A Master can draw power from one of his minions while it feeds. Enough power to break free, and to open the portal. The minion is called the Vessel, and he bears this symbol."

He shows them a sketch of the three-pointed star, Michael looking at it, and looked as if he recognized it.

"So, I dust anyone sporting this look, and no Harvest?"

"I'm gonna take a leap and say, yes."

Michael spoke with a frown, Giles nodding his head.

Buffy collected herself, and spoke again.

"Any clue where this little get-together is being held?"

Giles produced some papers, and looked over them, pointing at various locations around the town, popular locations around the town where many people would gather, great meals for the Vampires.

"Well, there are a number of possibilities..."

"Eeh. If it is locating something, then I could just-"

"No." Giles silenced Michael with a wave of his hand. "If you meddle with the Master, then he isn't going to go easy on you. It is spoken that he has unimaginable power, and if he senses you trying to use Magic against him, he could possibly use it against you. I am sorry, but right now, using Magic against the Master would be suicide. Using it to find Jesse was one thing, but the Master is a different deal. It is like a ant and a elephant, you'd be squashed by him."

Michael sighed, knowing that Giles was probably right, but he didn't like feeling helpless, feeling useless, and even if it was against this Master Vampire, he didn't care. He would've done it anyway.

"I know you're right, probably. But do you have to use an ant and an elephant as an example?"

"Eeh, why is that the main problem?"

Buffy questioned, finding it strange.

"Eeh, it's nothing really. It just makes me seem like I'm nothing to this Master guy, when I could, do something against him, maybe. I could maybe curse him or something...I dunno..."

"I'm sure that when we face the Vampires, you'll be able to fight by my side. Rather, I would want you by my side."

Buffy assured him, which made him smile, nodding his head.

"Don't worry Buffy, I will..."

Xander then chirped up, looking towards Michael from the corner of his eye.

"Before that, Michael. I wanna know why."

He turned towards him fully, deciding to show his annoyance, and hate.

"Why, what exactly Harris?"

Michael matched the tone he used, animosity filling the air.

"If you had all of this Magic crap, why didn't you do something to save Jesse before this?"

Xander spat it out hatefully, rising from his seat.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

Michael also stood up, and shot a glare towards him. Buffy looked between the two, feeling as if something was going to happen, the same for Willow.

"I said, why didn't you do anything before!? If you knew how to do it, why didn't you do it before!? If you did, Jesse would still be alive!"

"Jesse probably was turned the night before, and did you forget that I had to fight off a Vampire, to save someone's life? What have you been doing Xander? If I recall, Buffy had to save you, and while she saved me too, I at least can defend myself. And you were there, I wasn't there. If you really wanna play the blame game, why didn't you try your best to save your friend? Were you too scared to do anything?"

In contrast to what Xander was doing, showing his anger and rage, Michael was calmly stating it. Xander didn't like that however, and rushed Michael, grabbing him by the shirt, and forced him against the cage where books were returned too, and some hidden weapons as well, getting in his face.

"Don't you dare say I didn't try hard enough! I did the best I could!"

"And so did I! I'm only new to this Magic stuff, and it is hard Xander! It isn't like riding a bike! You need to have many different factors, many different qualities to make this work so don't you dare blame me for this! Look in the mirror if you want to blame someone! Don't you take your anger out on me! It isn't just you that is grieving, he was both my friend, and Willow's as well! Don't you just think about your own feelings!"

Michael barked back, grabbing Xander's hands, forcing them away from his body. As he said it, Willow hung her head down, as she knew Michael was in the right, as she was grieving for her friend as well, but was better at keeping it in than Xander was.

The pair glared at one another, showing discomfort from Michael, and pure anger from Xander.

Buffy, not liking this, stood up, and went to separate them.

"Alright, all of this manly macho crap isn't helping anyone, and it certainly isn't helping us right now." Buffy managed to push Xander away from Michael, and got between them. "Look Xander, if you want to blame anyone, blame me. I was there, and I got the jump on me, and I failed to save Jesse. You cannot blame someone that wasn't even there to begin with."

Xander adopted an even more anger filled face than he had before, showing that he was thoroughly pissed off. Even with Buffy saying what she was saying, he couldn't let it go for even a second.

"B-But-"

"No, Xander." Buffy cut him off, shaking her head. "This is not his fault, or is it yours. It is the Vampires that had done this for this damn Harvest. But if you want to blame someone, then blame me because I'm the Slayer, and I didn't do my best. Because I couldn't get it, I was unable to save Jesse, so don't blame someone else, blame me."

"S-She's right Xander." Willow interjected, standing up as well. "There's no blame with Michael, or even Buffy. The Vampires are the one to blame. If you want to hate someone, hate the Vampires, not our friends."

Xander released a hiss from his throat.

"Why are you on his side, Buffy!? Why do you defend him!?"

"Because he hasn't done anything! Xander, you're the one that's attacking for no reason. I don't even know why you're attacking him in the first place. Aren't you supposed to be friends?"

Buffy was expecting Xander to say "Yes." but...

"No, we aren't. Jesse is dead, a Vampire, and I wish that it was him there."

As soon as he said it, he regretted it instantly.

He didn't truly feel like that, but right now, his anger took control of his mind.

Buffy, Willow, and Giles were shocked that Xander had actually said that, Buffy questioning why Xander would even target Michael for such aggression, though Willow had a guess on why, Giles baffled by the fact that Xander could blame a friend for anything when he wasn't even there.

"Xander!" Willow chastised, not seeing Michael beginning to leave. "How can you even say something like that when..." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "...you know what...has happened in the past, how can you even say something like that? Jesse's death, isn't our fault. It isn't yours, it isn't mine, it isn't Buffy's, it isn't Guiles', and it isn't Michael's either. And I can't believe that you'd say something like that. We've been friends since being children, we've done many things together. We've spent so much time together, we helped one another when one of us were down, hurt, or downright sad. And Xander, remember that time you fell down and twisted your ankle? Both Michael and I were there, helping you, carrying you, to get some help...and now, you wished that he was dead? I didn't know that you could be so cruel."

Xander looked down at the ground, feeling dejected, as well as angry...at himself this time, while Giles looked on with a frown at Willow getting his name wrong again, even in this serious situation.

Buffy looked behind her, to see what Michael was doing...but he wasn't there.

She blinked, and heard the doors to the library open, and then close. Judging from that, she guessed that Michael was upset, and just left, taking the high road, and didn't engage Xander any further, which she actually found to be quite mature, as most others would've yelled back or done something stupid like get into a fist fight...or in Michael's case, a Magic fight. She didn't know if he could or not, but she guessed that if he really wanted too, he could do things to Xander that he wouldn't be able to fight against, but he didn't.

"Michael, wait!"

Buffy chased after Michael, ignoring the look from Xander, the apologetic look that he wanted to give Michael, but he was gone.

Buffy went into the corridor, and saw the fleeting form of her fellow blonde. Using her enhanced speed as the Slayer, she quickly caught up to the fast moving walker Michael, getting in front of him.

For a second, she thought that he'd have a depressed look...but he didn't. He didn't even seem to be sad, or angry. He just seemed to be, emotionless, as if nothing could faze him whatsoever.

"Look, what Xander said before-"

"I don't care."

Michael retorted, cutting her off, confusing Buffy.

"What do you mean "I don't care." exactly?"

The confusion set into Buffy's eyes, and mind, while Michael made it clear for her.

"It's exactly as I said, I don't care. Xander is the type to lose it like that, and he conveniently placed his anger on me. It isn't anything new. People have done it to me before. Anyway, good luck with the Harvest, I'm gonna...go now."

"Wait a second, where are you going? We need you...I want you to stay."

Buffy said it with such a straight face, and her voice was unwavering in the fact that she wants him to stay beside her.

"Buffy, I...Xander doesn't want me there right now, Willow will naturally take his side because she loves him. Even if she said what she said, she'll still want his company over mine, it is only natural when you love someone. I don't want to cause conflict, I only want to help, and right now, me staying is going to cause conflict and not accomplish anything at all. So, I'll leave and allow you to handle it, but if you really need me...then, I...Buffy, before in the tunnel...erm, the..."

"Yeah...it was strange...I felt something..."

Buffy promptly blushed, and so did Michael. Their faces turned red, their cheeks burning with a pink colour.

"Erm...Buffy. You know, the reason that I am okay with leaving is because...I'm used to being the odd one out. Always, when I was younger, I was quite an awkward child, I would never fit in anywhere, no matter what I tried. People would stay away from me...because of what my Mom...and because of my Dad as well... But then, I became friends with Willow, and it became better. Xander isn't my favourite person in the world, as you can guess why...with erm...you know, it doesn't matter. Anyway, I thought that I had found people like me, people that didn't fit in as well...but even then...anyway, I'm going to go Buffy. Good luck with the Harvest. I'm gonna be routing for you. I'll be at the Bronze, maybe I could...maybe after you save the world, we could...celebrate or something?"

With those words, Michael walked away, leaving a disheartened Buffy.

* * *

At the Bronze, Michael walked in and casually breezed past some people, heading straight for the bar. On his way, he noticed that Cordelia and Harmony were standing there, and were looking at him with sneers.

He held back the rage that he felt, continuing his walk to the bar. He didn't want to deal with Cordelia, and Harmony right now, having had to deal with other things today, things that he didn't expect, though some he didn't mind.

When getting there, he faced the bar tender.

"A vodka and coke please."

"I.D."

The barman said blandly, a matching face, sticking out his hand.

Michael's eyebrows twitched, and he sighed.

"Just give me a vodka and coke."

He asked, his voice being raised a little bit, though it was met with a blank face.

"I.D."

Michael resisted the urge to scream...but he couldn't.

"I'm really fucking depressed here, I've had a crappy day and my friend is dead, another friend wishes that I was dead, the girl I've got a crush on doesn't even notice my feelings or even acknowledges my existence from time to time, Vampires exist which I've slayed a few of them and I've nearly died myself and ooh yeah, possibly the world could come to an end in a few short hours, just give me some freaking vodka already! Geez, for the love of God! Can't a guy catch a break around here!?"

Even though he erupted his feelings deeply, and strongly, the barman didn't have a care in the world, his face remaining stoic and completely ordinary, not showing that he cared in the slightest.

"I.D."

Michael threw his head back, annoyance written on his face as the bland demand came from the barman, growling in frustration. So, he did the only thing that he could, and that was relent, knowing he wasn't going to win this time.

"Fine, give me a coke."

The barman then gave him a coke and he went to sit down alone after paying for it, music booming in the background.

From the day that he had, he couldn't help but be frustrated at the situation, sorrowful for Jesse as he believed no one deserved to die like that, and annoyance for Xander for choosing him to have a go at, though he was glad that he didn't do it for Buffy as she was new, and he didn't want her to get any bashing for what happened, knowing Buffy felt guilty enough already.

As he was drinking, he suddenly felt pressure on the couch next to him. He cocked his head to the side, and saw that it was a blonde haired girl, wearing what appeared to be a school uniform from a private school or something similar to that.

"Hey there, handsome. Wanna buy a lady a drink?"

The girl eagerly questioned, showing a hint of a smirk on her face, slipping near his body.

"Sorry." He rejected, showing a sideways smile. "I don't have any money left, I'm done and dusted for now. Maybe next time...eeh..."

"The names, Darla." Darla introduced herself, slipping a hand onto his leg, which he pushed away instantly. "My, what's wrong all of a sudden? Human contact something not to your fancy?"

He casually glanced at Darla, and saw that she looked quite...beautiful, but in a dark way. He couldn't explain it, but she was quite attractive in a negative way, whatever way that was.

"I haven't seen you around before, you new?"

"To this town, I'm quite new. But to you, I'm quite old." That gave Michael confusion, but suddenly, he felt her hand slowly graze against his leg, stroking his leg with her nimble fingers, his breath hitching in his throat. "Sorry, but I don't waste time. I think you're quite cute, wanna go somewhere quiet?"

"H-Huuuuuuh!? W-What a-are you saying all of a sudden, Darla!?"

Darla furrowed her brows, inching closer and closer to his face. He retracted, unsure of what her intentions where, but she continued to move close to his face, leaning her body against his own.

"Don't worry, I don't bite...much. Come on handsome, don't tell me that you have a girlfriend or anything?"

"Nah, I don't have anything like that. I have a girl that I like but..."

"She doesn't notice you, right cutie?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes turning to sadness. But then he shot his eyes open when Darla's hand moved to next to his crotch, her finger going towards a certain area of his body, lower body.

"Darla! D-Don't do that!"

He patted the hand away, but Darla placed her hand on his face, moved it towards her own, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. I've always been into blondes...but secretly, I've been watching you for sometime, when you come in here. You look so delicious, I could just...eat you all up~ I really am...attracted to someone like you~"

As she said that, his eyes scanned her form...and he couldn't believe it.

Someone, was interested in him. It never really happened before, he was considered a loser amongst other names. People even stayed away from him because of who his parents where, so to see this girl suddenly coming onto him...made him happy.

He ignored the warning signs, he ignored the fact that something seemed off, because it was human nature, to be wanted, to be desired, and yerned for. It was human nature, to have some acceptance from someone, and even if it was just for a single night, he wanted attention for a change.

He wanted attention from someone, an attention that only a girl could give him. He didn't love Darla, he was attracted to her at best. And he knew that Willow didn't even pay attention to him, so having someone as beautiful as Darla actually wanting to speak with him, look at him, and finally acknowledge him as, someone that a girl might want.

He also found it nice...that someone actually came to talk to him. He wasn't like Xander, or how Jesse used to be, and ask people out, he just naturally wasn't like that. But right now...he had Darla, a very beautiful girl right next to him, her eyes transfixed on his own eyes, never leaving for even a second, moving ever closer.

"Darla...that's...you don't...want to be away from me...you don't care that...I'm, who I am...? I mean...wouldn't you rather look at...someone else...?"

Darla leaned closer and closer, until she was practically on his lap, her hands resting on his face, and his thigh, licking her lips dangerously seductively.

"The only person I see right now, is a sexy blonde. Poor baby, you haven't been getting any attention, have you?" His eyes cast to the side, but Darla made sure that she was the sight that he saw. "Don't you worry, I will pay you much attention...so, why don't we get to know one another for a little while?"

Michael's eyes blinked a few times as she gently placed a lingering kiss on his lips, his mind unsure of what he should do...but then he gave in, seeing that Darla, was only paying attention to him which while he wouldn't admit, secretly wished he had as he never had it when growing up, and inched closer with his lips...

* * *

 **End chapter, and on a cliffhanger!**

 **So, Angel appeared this chapter, even giving Michael a somewhat threat, though Michael turned it around on him. Jesse died, and is now a Vampire. Buffy and Michael connected...in a way, at least. Then Xander literally attacked him, Buffy coming to his side to defend him and such, but then finally, Darla, has made her move. What's going to happen next?**

 **So far, from counting the results, it seems...so far from counting it, it seems there are a lot of Amy fans out there, so she is in the lead. Two more chapters to go before I reveal who's the other girl, so look forward to that, continue voting, and look forward to the next chapter as well!**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Yeah, in away he is gonna rescue some people this chapter. Yeah, it kinda was, though even though it wasn't called for, he was fuelled by anger and took it out on the wrong person, which happens in real life from time to time, at least from personal experience. It wasn't a great one, though considering Angel likes Buffy, and seeing Michael being quite close with Buffy, it wasn't like they were gonna be besties from the get go. Later on, they'll be civil with one another at least. Michael being half human huh, that's a good theory. He could be half human, but what kind of half is he, if he is at all? The significance huh, it will be revealed in future chapters. Willow is quite an awesome choice!**

 **DocSlendy; She is quite interesting as a character. From watching the first season of Buffy alone, you wouldn't really think much of Darla, but as the story goes on in both Buffy and Angel, you see that she really should've been able to hold her own more than she did in the first season in Buffy. Bringing people in from Angel? Like Fred or Charles or something? I was thinking of having some crossover chapters where Michael goes to LA to help Angel Investigations with some problems, I have some ideas for that going on in my mind with a few episodes I can think of where Michael being it would be cool. Eeh, a purely Angel fic, hmmm, maybe in the future yeah. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Cool vote! Hehe, it is revealed somewhat in this chapter why she came to him. Angel kind of is being one really, though considering his crush, I would say at this point in the story, and seeing Michael with Buffy and being close with one another, it is warranted, somewhat. Now that would be quite funny to see, wouldn't it?**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Heh, now that would be truly worth writing, wouldn't it? It would be quite unique, wouldn't it? Yeah, you're right about that. It kinda was dishish on his part, though as you said, grief can take over like that, and you lash out, even if you don't mean it.**

 **Anime PJ; Darla's got her fangs out for him alright, doesn't she? Better be careful Michael! Xander is gonna have a redeeming moment this chapter, where he does show how sorry he is for saying what he said. And yeah, you're right about that. Angels and Michael's relationship wont be best buddies or anything close, but they'll respect one another's strengths in the future. Hehe, he does cheer up this chapter, no worries~ And awesome!**

 **Master of Dragons God; Thank you!**

 **Reptoholic; Thanks, I am glad that you do! Damn, that would be quite bad to see, wouldn't it? Don't worry, she wont be seeing that, though she does show some concern for him this chapter. Don't worry, I wont be going angst here, there will be some drama, as that's what most, if not all, relationships have, where there are some conflicts, but nothing too major, and will be for plot purposes. Darla, I actually have some plans for her, actually, she might be something of an antagonist for Michael personally, while Angel is for Buffy in season two, and obviously season one as well, but mainly season two, so look forward to seeing Darla for a bit yet. Yeah, they'll be faithful to one another, and I will try!**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it. Well, it is only the beginning of the series, so he isn't all that serious. In the future, he will be taking it more serious. That would be cool for later in the series yeah. Charms huh, that would be an interesting approach. He's gonna have some enemies during his time in this story, enemies that Buffy can't fight, or while she is busy with others. Faith is quite a good character, in a sense anyway. She's had quite a hard life. As the story goes, more and more about Michael, and his family, will be revealed. I haven't decided when, but it will be in the story at some point. Heh, I could make some jokes about those series in the future. People tell me the books are better, I will have to read them to see what the talk is about. I've been meaning to watch that, so in the future, I will!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Here's the next one!**

 **Cloud4012; No worries, he's always gonna be on the team~ Either of them would be pretty cool~**

 **BizarreBard; A jealous Buffy huh, that would be a sight to see. No, they aren't gonna become a thing. Actually, I have some ideas about that, when we reach that season. Aye, he certainly does deserve better, doesn't he?**

 **Ragna; He could be, he could be~**

 **Wolf King 0811; Eeh, each episode will be around 2-3 chapters long, depending on how much involvement Michael and other characters that aren't usually there are to those scenes. And thanks, I'm glad someone got the joke!**

 **Guest 2; Aah, some weird stuff is gonna happen in the future. And cool!**

 **Guest 3; Thank you, I am glad that you do! It makes me happy! Illyria huh, whoa, didn't expect that. I always loved Illyria, I found her quite entertaining, when she didn't want to kill anyone, though some of those times were funny. Eeh, she's gonna be showing up real soon. Those two are really, quite something, I like both of them. Nah, don't worry, I am the same in real life, honestly~**

 **Guest 4; She is quite a good char** **acter, isn't she? Eventually, she'll lose the crush she has on Xander, yeah. And she could discover her feelings through the usage of Magic.**

 **Buffy fan; Wow, thank you! Hehe, obviously, as you can tell, I am as well, for years now. In the future, I could see him creating something like that. Willow is quite awesome, isn't she? Ah, that is quite appropriate, isn't it? Cool name change!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Harvest part 3**

Inside of her bedroom, Buffy entered her room and threw her bag down to the ground, sighing softly.

" _I wish...Michael was beside us right now, beside me...I could really use him right now...no, not because of that...I don't know why, but I feel like...he could...I don't even know. I just wish that he was by his side._ "

Buffy couldn't help but draw her thoughts to this.

She couldn't understand why, but she felt like that if Michael was with her, then it was going to be better. However, when she found out that the Vampires where going to the Bronze, or at least had an idea of it, then she knew that he was in danger as well.

" _Ooh right, he said that he was...going to the Bronze, he was...and if that happens, then that means he could be...I need to get there soon. I can't lose another friend...I can't allow Michael to die, because of me. I will save this friend. I wont let another person die because of me, I can't lose someone else._ "

Taking in a deep breath, she walked to her closet, and rummaged through it, looking for a good outfit to slay, an outfit that could be easily moved around in, giving her the best mobility as possible.

"Buffy!" Dawn called, entering Buffy's room without permission, to her ire. "Can I borrow your lipstick?"

Buffy cast her tired eyes towards Dawn, shaking her head.

"No, you're too young for my lipstick. Why would I even share anything like that with you?"

Buffy dismissed her younger sibling immediately, continuing to go through her closet.

"B-But Buffy, I have to look cute...eeh, I mean, I have to look presentable."

"For what exactly? Or should I say, for who exactly?"

Buffy's question was met with a small flush on Dawn's face, shaking her head again and again.

"N-No reason! I'm getting ready for Saturday! Anyway, where are you going!? Slaying!?"

"Dawn!" Buffy chided, peaking her head from her closet and pointed at her sternly. "Please, shut up. Don't say anything to Mom, mouth. I have to go out now, people are in danger."

"Mom's not gonna like it ya know?"

Dawn stated, folding her arms. Buffy didn't show a concerned face.

"I know she isn't going to like it. But I have to go. If I don't go, the world might end. Besides, a friend is going to be in danger as well."

That piqued Dawns interest, wondering what friend Buffy was talking about.

"Who's in danger then?"

"Michael is." She heard Dawn gasp, Buffy finally finding an outfit, jeans and a shirt that would come to her navel. "Xander and he had a...well, it was more like a one sided fight, and Michael left for the Bronze, where the Vampires are gonna be. So cover for me, okay Dawn?"

"B-But Buffy-"

"Dawn, please."

Hearing her sisters plea and the desperation in her voice, Dawn had no choice but to relent.

"Okay Buffy, since I am going to do it, you better bring Michael back...ooh but Mom said something about talking about what happened before in school...she said that your Principal called, and that you skipped some classes today?"

Buffy took a deep breath through her nose, exhaling through said nose.

"Yes...that was because of Vampires. Michael and I went to get some Vampires, to save a friend, but he was a Vampire anyway. That's what Xander was angry about, but he took it out on the wrong person, and then...things happen, I guess."

As she said that, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, guessing it was her Mother.

Responding to that, Buffy quickly threw her clothes in her closet, and sat down on the bed, Dawn doing the same, Buffy quickly taking a book from the side of her bed, and read it to Dawn, pretending as if she was going to be staying in.

"Buffy, we need to talk about something."

Joyce entered the room, seeing what Buffy and Dawn wanted her to see, wearing a surprised face.

"Yeah? What's up Mom?"

"Buffy, are you going out tonight?"

Buffy looked at Dawn from the corner of her eye, seeing if Dawn will truly cover for her, and even though Dawn didn't like it, since it was for Michael, she relented, showing on her face that she'd comply.

"Not at all. I was spending time with Dawn."

"Is that true, Dawn?"

Dawn grimaced at the commanding tone that her Mother used.

"Y-Yes, that's right. Buffy said she'll read me my favourite books, and watch t.v with me."

"See Mom? Quality bonding sister time, just what every family needs."

Buffy was thankful that Dawn said that, giving her a good cover, hopefully enough so that Joyce didn't come back into the room, at least until she was back, hopefully with the world not being ended.

"I see...but even then Buffy, you came in last night. I didn't say anything because we had a guest, but Buffy, you came in extremely late. It was rolling onto half ten at night. I was frantic with worry."

"I had something's to do, is all. It wasn't like I did it for fun."

Buffy quickly got out, dismissing her Mother, though Joyce wasn't going to accept that.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" Buffy stops, looks at her with a raised eyebrow, Joyce continuing. "I got a call from your new Principal. Says you missed some classes today."

"I was... running an errand, with a friend."

Buffy responded to her Mother in a dry voice, showing that she was clearly not in the mood. Peering slightly out of the window, Buffy contemplated what was going to happen to her friend now.

Joyce however wasn't as passive about it as her Mother was, Dawn looking between the two with a sheepish smile, feeling slightly uncomfortable about it.

"We haven't finished unpacking and I'm getting calls from your Principal."

Buffy took in a deep breath, trying to think of a good way out of this...but she wasn't able to come up with something amazing. So in the end, she told what truth she could, what truth she was allow to tell, even if it was a slow and painful truth to tell.

"Mom, I promise you, it's not gonna be like before. But it was a difference between...it was something I had to do, or something bad could've happened."

"I know. You had to do it or it'll be the end of the world. Everything is life or death when you're a sixteen year old girl."

Buffy took in a harsh breath, not wanting to deal with this right now.

"Mom, I don't have time to talk about it, I've got to read to..."

"You've got all night, Buffy. You're not going anywhere for awhile young lady. Now you can stay up here and sulk if you want. I won't hold it against you. But if you want to come down, I'll make us some dinner. Dawn, five minutes until dinner, then I want you to come downstairs. But since you two are getting along, you may come back up here afterwards and read with your Sister. See? I'm not heartless."

Joyce once finishing saying that and seeing Dawn give her acknowledgement with her neck, leaves, closing the door quietly but firmly behind her, leaving Dawn and Buffy alone in the bedroom.

Once her Mother left, Buffy went into her closet, and dragged out her trunk.

"Geez Buffy, I don't think doing your makeup right now is going to do anything."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and opened the drunk, showing what was the usual stuff inside of a trunk that a sixteen year old girl would have, makeup, jewellery, magazines and other things like that.

"I'm not doing my makeup Dawn."

"Then, what are you doing exactly?"

Dawns question was answered when Buffy lifted up the fake part of the box, and revealed what was really inside of it. Crosses, stakes, holy water, and other items that could be used against Vampires.

"I'm gearing up. It's going to be difficult. So I need some weapons with me."

Taking a bag from the side, Buffy stuffed some crosses, stakes, holy water inside, as Dawn looked on in awe.

"Hey Buffy, can I-"

"No, don't touch my stakes."

Dawn pouted at being denied, Buffy smirking as she stood up, and put her trunk away.

She then went towards the door, listened to see if her Mother was there. When she heard that her Mother was going down the stairs, Buffy went to her window, opened it, and began crawling out.

"Buffy...be careful."

It was a single request from her younger sibling. While Dawn and Buffy usually didn't get along that well, Buffy right now heard the pleading voice of that of her younger sibling.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon. I already lost a potential friend, I wont lose another friend."

With that, Buffy took her leave, leaving Dawn to cover for her, Dawn silently praying that her sister would be okay, and for Michael to be safe as well, hoping that he doesn't die and turn into a Vampire.

* * *

"Darla, are you sure that this is alright?"

That was the first words that came to Michael, as he and Darla sat on the couch in the Bronze, Darla placing small, soft kisses on his lips. He responded by doing it back, enjoying the feeling of his lips on her own.

"I'm sure, you taste so sweet. You're so innocent, such a virgin, aren't you?"

"W-Well, why does that even matter?"

Michael muttered out, not liking the way that she said it.

Darla smirked slightly, licking her lips as if she has found some prey, though Michael right now didn't see the signs, and saw that she was just there, standing before him, giving him a small smile on her lips.

"It doesn't matter to me. Actually, I lied. It does matter, but in a good way."

"How is that again?"

Darla inched closer, placing a hand on top of his lap, stroking his thigh ever so softly. Michael hitched his breath in his throat, suppressing a groan of pleasure from coming out of his mouth.

"Virgins are so cute to teach. They have no experience, and are able to be molded to a females desire. Like you for example, you're adorable, with such cute expressions, yet you're able to be molded into my own liking...and you're strong."

She murmured at the end, so Michael didn't hear what she actually said. Though right now he didn't care, enjoying the company of Darla, her lips, and even her body as well, it was all for his eyes, if he so desired to look. Which he did ever so slowly, Darla giving him eyes that said that she was okay with it. She seemed fine with Michael doing things like that, she showed no repulsive natures, she showed no attempt to move away, and she didn't even show any hesitation to kiss him, to touch him.

"Darla...I dunno about this...I mean, I have..."

"Hush, Michael." Darla put a nimble finger on his lips, using that finger to caress his bottom lip. "Don't worry about that girl. She can't see it, but I can. You're very important, you're strong, and I will make you my own. So tell me baby, what do you want me to do?"

He paused when she said that, as his mind imagined Buffy saying that to him in a sultry voice, wearing nothing but a nightgown, but he didn't know why he had this thought come to his head.

" _Huh...why did I think of Buffy then...? Strange, maybe she's just coming to my mind as I was just thinking about Vampires and such before. Heh, even if I did imagine her, it isn't like someone as beautiful as her would bother looking at someone like me...she's beautiful, and I am...whatever I am._ "

As his mind tries to work out what and why he thought of Buffy at that moment in time, when he felt a hand gently overlap with his own hand. Turning, he saw Darla giving him a wink.

"Come on lover boy, why don't you come with me for a little while? Lets dance."

"Ehe...I'm not really into dancing."

Darla took to her feet, and dragged Michael up to his feet as well. She then wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer and closer to her body, their chests touching, her head fitting perfectly against his chest.

"Don't be a downer, lets dance together."

Michael didn't argue, and allowed Darla to drag him to the dancing floor. As she did, Michael didn't realize that Jesse had walked in, and his eyes were going straight for Cordelia, Harmony beside her looking straight at Michael in disbelief, that he actually got a girl to dance with him, even Cordelia was shocked.

"God, can you see that Cordy? She must have some insane disease to dance with that freak?"

"Either that, or she's being paid to do it, hahahaha."

Cordelia laughed loudly, drawing the attention of Michael briefly who frowned at the very thought that they thought that he would pay someone to do something petty as to flirt with him or something, as he found better uses of his time than this.

But as his eyes went towards her, Darla grabbed his face, and placed a heated kiss on his lips, shocking both Cordelia, and Harmony, plus her friends.

"H-How is that happening Cordy? Why is she kissing him?"

"Uuuuh..."

Cordelia didn't have an answer at all. She didn't have an answer for Harmony, staring on with wide eyes.

Darla broke the kiss, and gingerly licked his face up his jaw, to his earlobe, nibbling on said lobe, Michael having to suppress a moan from his lips, unable to keep it down for long.

Moving her head from his ear, she returned it to his lips, briefly brushing her own against his own. He didn't complain, nor did he pull away. He accepted it, for tonight...he could at least feel wanted, desired, and needed as well.

"Come on Michael, lets dance together...and afterwards, we could go somewhere, more private?"

He swallowed the saliva that he held within his mouth, gulping at the sight of Darla, the suggestive tone that she used, and the alluring look that she held on her face, giving her the appearance of a seductress, Michael not complaining in the slightest.

Making it to the dance floor, Darla swayed along with the slow song, using her hands to dance her fingers on his arms, chest, anywhere she could touch, Michael moving awkwardly next to her, wearing a sheepish smile on his face, feeling more and more awkward.

It wasn't his scene, dancing in public, even dancing like he was he found embarrassing. But something about Darla was almost hypnotic, mesmerizing, deliciously sweet.

He didn't want to deny her, his entire being told him as much. But his heart...a lingering feeling in his heart made him believe that there was something going on, something was wrong here. Even if he ignored his brain, his heart told him that Darla wasn't as she seemed.

"Darla, why did you pick me exactly...? I mean...you could have anyone you want. You're beautiful, intelligent from what I can tell, and have other qualities that make you quite the woman, so why would you do something like this with me...? Why would you want to do something with me, Darla?"

"Hmmm? Because you're handsome, cute and have a good personality. That's why I want you."

She hungrily hissed, moving her body closer and closer, wrapping her arms around him, snuggling against his chest. Michael looked down, and then wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Darla closer and closer, dancing with Darla.

Darla's hands wondered all over his back, gently caressing his body, making him feel more and more good with himself, his mind being that of haze and delight, wrapped into one little package.

"Darla...I feel...I feel good..."

Darla cast her eyes upwards, showing a half smile, a seductive smile.

"I'm sure that you do. But soon, I will be making you feel better and better. I'll make you feel good."

Darla whispered, a hint of desire in her voice, scandalous feelings dripping from her beautiful luscious lips.

As they danced together, Michael got more and more into it, loving the feeling of Darla next to him, close to his body, pressing against his body, even slightly grinding against his body. The way he would describe this right now was, almost perfect...at least, for now, he doesn't think this could get any perfect...but that was far from what he intended this night to be...

While dancing, Michael noted Cordelia being lead onto the dance floor. At first, he couldn't see the young gentleman that was with her, but the back of his head was something he thought he had seen beforehand.

It soon became clear however, who she was dancing with.

Dancing next to her, hardly touching her, yet different to what he usually was like, was...Jesse.

Seeing Jesse, he knew Cordelia was in danger straight away. He came to the conclusion that Jesse must be here for the Harvest, putting it together from what he had seen beforehand. And since this was the Harvest, he had to alert Buffy somehow. He knew that soon, he could very well be surrounded by a group of Vampires, and while being able to deal with one, possibly, he wasn't equipped to handle a dozen. That was the Slayers role, not his. He wasn't even sure on where Buffy would be now, secretly praying that she knew that the Harvest was going to be coming here.

"Darla, I..." He went to make an excuse to leave her, but when he saw her disfigured face, the face of a Vampire, he opened his eyes wide at seeing the sharp teeth she gained. "Y-You're a Vampire..."

Darla sadistically turned her face upwards, and inched closer, seeing Michael was about to make a large sound.

"Make a noise, and I will snap your neck, Warlock." Michael stopped himself, giving in as he felt her hands tighten on his body. "Shhhhh, don't worry my sweet Warlock, I wont let anyone hurt you. My Master wants you, by his side, Michael Moonglow."

"I don't believe I ever told you my full name, Darla."

He spat out, his feelings hurt plus betrayed, and his anger growing, but also a fear set within his heart.

A fear of that he could be killed before he could even cast a spell. Darla was too close, she could bite him and drain him of his blood at this very moment in time, and that was what was frightening to him, knowing that she'd be doing something to him soon.

Darla showed her smirk, and they continued dancing.

"I know you didn't, but you're quite interesting, at least your family is. My Master seems to acknowledge your power at least, and wants you by his side. Don't worry about the details, just imagine being with me and the others, forever. I've been watching you for so long now, watching what you are, what you can do, and what my Master has planned for you. So don't struggle now, and allow me to make you feel even better, without a soul."

That knocked Michael for a little bit, questioning on why Darla's Master, the Master of Vampires from what he could tell from what Giles had said before along with Willow, this was...something that he was unsure of.

The Master, wants Michael by his side? Why does he want that? These questions and more entered his heart and mind, but he was unable to find an answer to it at all, wanting to know what was going on.

"I-I'm not powerful, and even if I was, I would never join you, even if I became a Vampire. I'd have to die twice before even contemplating such things. So either kill me, or get lost, because I don't have time for you. I dont have the time to deal with someone like you, Vampire bitch."

Darla saw that Michael attempted to move, so she lunged for his neck, and stopped just before his neck, giving a little lick of his neck, making him cringle, knowing what she could do.

"Don't stress, lover. It wont hurt, when I turn you. It feels like falling asleep, then waking up in a different body. It feels like rebirth, like you're reborn as a new, strong, powerful being, just like your friend, Jesse. No, you'll be even stronger than he is, you'll have power that's above his power, if you come with me."

Michael looked towards Jesse, sending him a secret sneer, as Cordelia danced next to him. His body curled away from Darla, Darla being right on his heels, not allowing him to move whatsoever.

"Darla, please don't do this to me...if Darla is even your real name...leave me alone. You killed my friend...you Vampires killed my friend, and now you're threatening to kill me...screw you. I wont turn into something like you. And even if I did, I would stake myself. Being a Vampire, no thanks. I'd rather be dead than be you, things."

Michael's tone was cold, like Darla's face.

Both of them had cold faces right now, not showing emotions. Michael held back his rage for Darla, and Darla held back her bloodlust, wanting to bite the boy, drink his blood, and then turn him into what she is, was difficult for her.

"Why? What's wrong with being young and beautiful forever? And your Magic, it interests the Master, considering everything. So, why wouldn't you want to be a Vampire? If I turn you, I'll be your sire, that means we'll have a deep connection, and we'll be together, forever~"

"I-I don't want to be with you..."

Michael whimpered out, feeling Darla's nails digging into his skin. He could see that a small trial of blood was seeping out from where her nails dug in, running down his arms, dripping off his little finger.

"Hmmm? That's not what you were doing and saying before. You seemed fine with me giving you kisses, touching your body, and you even said you felt good. So what's changed hunny? Is it because I'm a Vampire? Don't worry, even we Vampires can love, we have sex, amazing sex. Or, is it that you want to lose your virginity before turning into a Vampire? If that's the case, then I can help you with that. I can take your virginity, either by choice, or force, it is entirely up to you."

"Leave me alone!"

Hearing that, Michael pushed Darla away and went to run. But before he could get far, Darla grabbed the back of his shirt, and threw him against a steel beam that was close, pain entering his body. She then, in fast lightning movements, backhanded Michael across the face, sneering in his face.

"Don't you dare do that to me. You're a bastard, and if you don't stop, I will make it painful...or, shall I take it slowly, and cut your body up with a knife...dragging it down your chest, leaving a bloody corpse behind? Well, when I say 'behind' I only mean for a few hours, a day or two, tops. We're gonna be having fun, after all. Isn't that what you desire, some fun?"

Even though she had a playful smirk on, Michael could feel the intensity behind her words. They etched into his very soul, and weren't going to disappear anytime soon. However, it didn't matter to him, his face stern and his heart unyielding, he looked at the woman Vampire before him, not showing even a hint of fear.

"Your words, don't scare me. I'm not frightened of you Darla. I am not afraid of you, Darla."

Michael said it with a cold tone in his voice, Darla showing a slightly surprised face.

"I see, that's quite the brave thing from you, I am shocked. But, it is quite funny at the same time, seeing your brave face. It is even more cuter than your scared face. Make that face when I bite you, okay? When you become the Masters right hand man, keep that face on."

"I'll never do anything you ask, you bitch. You must think that I am insane to even contemplate something from you, psycho bitch."

Darla's face broke out into a smirk, seeing Vampires come into the Bronze.

"Calling me a psycho bitch isn't nice, that's not something that you should be saying. But I will be making you my bitch, eventually. You're going to be turning into my bitch, Michael. I'll be making you scream soon enough."

Darla wrapped him in a bear hug, making sure that he couldn't get away, crushing the area where his lungs where, finding it hard to breathe. Darla was very strong, he wouldn't say as strong as Buffy, but she was stronger than he was. And right now, he couldn't chant a spell, being too occupied with breathing for anything of that nature.

As he was being crushed, Vampires headed for the exists, blocking them so no one could get out, one even heading upstairs, and another one to the bar.

A Vampire went to the back, where an exit was, readying himself to switch off the lights.

* * *

The Vampire that Buffy fought also came into the picture, Luke, going towards the stage and standing on it, confusing the people that where paying attention.

That's when, the Vampire at the back switched off the lights and music, flipping the switch.

"Whats going on!?"

"Why are the lights off!?"

"What are those people by the stairs!?"

"This is creepy! What's going to happen now!?"

"I wanna go home now!"

As soon as the lights went off, people murmured all around, gasps also being the norm for the people around. Panic was entering peoples hearts, the people noticing the Vampires and the main Vampire on top of the stage.

Michael examined him, seeing the mark that Giles talked about, concluding that it was the Vampire that Buffy needed to slay, wishing that she was here right now, so she could do something...and cursing the fact that he couldn't do anything, light leaving his eyes by the second, consciousness slipping away from his being.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there's no cause for alarm." On stage, a single spot continues to shine. Luke steps into the light. His face is rightfully awful. "Actually, there is cause for alarm. It just won't do any good."

Most of the people took steps back, but because of the Vampires that were around, they could barely moved.

Cordelia, who was looking around to see what was going on, Jesse peered at her, with a sadistic glee which she didn't see right away.

"I thought there wasn't any band tonight." She looks at Jesse to see his face has changed as well, and had his hands on her. "N-No! Please let me go! Please don't hurt me!"

Even though she tried to struggle, he holds her tightly, pulls her back into the dark under the stairs.

While that happened, Luke peered down at the morsels as he would call them, grinning ear to ear.

"This is a glorious night. It's also the last one any of you shall ever see. Bring me the first!"

One of the Vampires pushes the Bouncer up on stage.

"N-No! G-Get off me!"

Michael struggled against Darla, but she held him tightly, crushing him even more.

"Watch lover. This is how we Vampires live, and this is how you're all going to die...of course, you'll be coming back, as the Masters puppet, his slave, his servant, his right hand man. He's going to make sure that you're looked after, like I am."

Michael whined feeling most of his hope dying away, his breaths being harder and harder to breathe thanks to Darla, as Darla herself wore her pleasure on her face.

She enjoyed it, seeing him squirm, and struggle. She thought that this was the perfect way to make him lose hope, watching the others die in front of her, and then she'd do the ultimate 'deed' and take his life, turning him into something like her, a soulless creature.

The Bouncer looked at Luke, anger on his face.

"What do you guys want? You want money? Man, what's wrong with your faces? It's like you've been in a car crash or something? Something going on with ya faces? You bunch of freaks. If this is about drugs, then get out of the Bronze right now."

Luke grabs him by the scruff on the neck, squeezing any further conversation out of him.

"Watch me, people!" Luke announced, then looked to the Bouncer, feeling something coming from the humans...fear. Most of the humans were directing this towards Luke, and the other Vampires. "Their fear is elixir. It's almost like blood."

As he brings the Bouncer to him and bites his neck, sucking the life out of him in huge gulps, Michael, seeing it, struggles with Darla even more, putting all of his strength into his body, but the reality was...Darla was too strong. He didn't understand it, but she seemed to be stronger than the average Vampire, however that worked, he didn't know, just presuming that she had been a Vampire longer than average ones.

Luke continues feeding. After a bit he pulls his head back, throws the Bouncer's dead body from him. Michael, Cordelia, and Harmony all gasp. Even Cordelia and Harmony couldn't deny what was going on right now, and Michael...wished that it would stop.

"Next!"

Luke gave his order, looking at Harmony and Cordelia, seeing them as tasty for the Harvest. Jesse looked apprehensive about it, wanting to keep Cordelia for himself, while Harmony looked freaked out.

Luke weighed up his options, and ultimately, his eyes fell onto Harmony.

"Her, the blonde. She looks like she has tasty blood."

Harmony gasped, and her initial reaction was to run away, to flee. However, before she even could, a Vampire came up from behind her, and made sure that she wouldn't be able to go.

"G-Get off me already! L-Leave me alone! Let go of me!"

Harmony struggled against the Vampire, but he was very strong, too strong for the human Harmony.

Michael couldn't stand it. Even if it was Harmony, he couldn't stand another one being killed in front of him.

"N-No! Don't take her...ta-take me!"

He mustered all of his strength, trying to free himself from Darla. But she wasn't having any of it. She wasn't having any of it from Michael at all. She was making sure that he didn't move at all.

Luke looked at Michael, and sneered, sensing something from him.

"Whoa, look here. We have a volunteer. Darla, bring him up. Since he seems eager to die, why don't we allow him? Besides, I sense great power from this one, with his power, we don't need anyone else. We could use his power to break the Master out, it is great!"

Michael gasped at the sudden speech from Luke, and only thought that Darla was saying it to instill fear into him, that old saying where you hype people up, only to show them how weak they are, was coming to his mind right now.

Though did he really believe them? Did he have this great power? He wasn't sure. But he did know that he can't allow this to happen. He couldn't allow it to happen to anyone anymore. He had to do something, even if it meant his death...he had to stall for Buffy...and that was what he told himself to make his sacrifice more...real. He made it so that he did it for Buffy, for his friends, even for people like Cordelia, and Harmony, people who mentally tortured him for years...he didn't expect it, but he didn't want them to die, even if he told himself that their deaths wouldn't bother him at all.

"No, this one isn't for the Harvest. This one belongs to the Master." Darla explained, holding Michael tightly. "Sorry Luke, but choose someone else. That girl that the new Vampire has, she looks tasty, have her, then the blonde girl. This blonde in my arms is for the Master only."

Darla practically forced him to leave Michael alone, as she didn't want to upset her Master. She wanted to please him, and by turning Michael, made him happy, and made him want to keep her by his side, even after his release.

"Aah, but can't I keep this one? I really like her."

Jesse complained, but Darla showed a disapproving face.

"No, besides this boy here, all of them are for the Harvest. Give the bitch up, now."

Jesse showed a discontent face, knowing that he couldn't do anything against Darla, her being his superior, and released Cordelia, even if it left a bitter taste in his mouth, wanting Cordelia's taste in his mouth.

"It's about time you-" She was stopped when another Vampire came and dragged her away. "N-Nooooo! Please stop!"

The Vampire ignored her, and continued to drag her, Michael only being able to watch on helplessly while he struggled for his own life, being crushed by Darla, who got off on him being in such pain, in such a state where he could even be killed. But she didn't care, as she would bring him back to life just before he died, turning him into something like her, a Vampire.

* * *

Outside of the Bronze, was Buffy, Giles, Willow, and Xander. Buffy appeared to be panicked, the same as Willow and Xander. Giles however was the most calm, despite feeling worried for the people inside of the Bronze.

Buffy paused for a few moments, showing a depressed face, something that Giles hadn't seen on the Slayer before. She had been angry yeah, sad, and other emotions. But she hadn't shown a depressed face before, and that face was truly depressing.

"Buffy, I know that your friend is in there-"

"He's not just her friend, Giles." Xander surprisingly interrupted. "I feel terrible. He came here, because of our fight...what if he dies because of me? I don't want our last words being me wishing his death...I didn't even mean to say it. I...I took it out on the wrong person, I didn't even blame him...I just couldn't stop myself...I am such a bastard...I can't lose two friends in the same day, it's too much..."

Xander showed his genuine sorrow for what happened before. What happened between himself, and Michael, knowing that it was his own fault for saying it. He hated it, and found himself to be stupid, holding himself in low regards, wanting to apologize to Michael for what he had said.

"Xander..."

Willow somberly looked at the boy she had a crush on, showing her sad expression on her face.

"Xander, you'll be able to get to apologize later on. Don't worry, I wont be losing another friend tonight."

"Buffy..."

Xander saw the determined look on his new friends face, and something else as well...she almost looked...he couldn't decide what the look was, but it was different to the look that she had for Jesse, it was a look of...

"Trust me Xander, I haven't known him long, but he can survive if he has too. He's quite brave, actually. He walked into a known Vampires lair without a worry, and even backed me up, saved me from a Vampire that was pinning me down, disregarding his life. So, don't lose hope, he'll be fine until we get into there."

Xander couldn't do anything else but nod. Willow also saw the look on Buffy's face, wondering what she felt about the blonde trapped inside of the Bronze.

Buffy went towards the door, pushed against it, but nothing came of it, it didn't open at all.

"Damn, the door is locked."

Buffy complained, showing an annoyed face.

"We're too late."

Giles' comment wasn't well received by Buffy.

"Well, I didn't know I was gonna get caught by my Mother, did I!?"

Buffy's shout made Giles cringe, showing that he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Xander turned his neck to Buffy, and then looked at the door.

"Can you break it down?"

Buffy gave a refusal shake of her head.

"Not this thing. You guys try the back entrance. I'll find my own way."

Giles nodded in content, turning to Willow and Xander.

"Come on, we'll go through the back."

As they were about to walk away, Buffy called after them.

"Guys! Wait a second!"

They stop. Buffy hands them her bag of tricks, showing some stakes, crosses, and the likes.

* * *

Back inside of the Bronze, Cordelia struggled and struggled to get to the top of the stage. But somehow, she found her way there...rather, she was forced to go there by the Vampire.

"N-Noo...please don't do this to me! I'm too popular to die!"

Cordelia's cry made Michael sigh as much as he could, given the situation. He found it stupid to even say that, as the Vampires weren't going to care that she was popular. They weren't going to care that she could do things like flip her hair, or rely on her parents money. They cared that she was food, and food for their Master to rise again, from what she could tell.

At the same time, Buffy entered from the window on the balcony, slowly coming inside. At first, she saw a Vampire standing near her, and scanned the area for anything that she could see...

That's when she saw it.

Down on the ground, was Luke, with the symbol on his body, the symbol that Giles was telling her about. She paused briefly, and then looked for Michael, hoping that he decided to not show up after all, worried for him.

However...she saw him, being choked by Darla. Even though she didn't know who Darla was, she knew enough to see that Darla was going to do something to him, and she didn't like it at all.

"Michael..."

She murmured ever so softly, in worry.

But that was all the Vampire needed, hearing her voice.

Turning towards her, he quickly leapt to her side, and went for a straight punch to her abdomen. She blocked it, parrying his hand away from her body, and plunged a stake right into his heart, and kicked the body over the side of the balcony, his body turning to dust as he hit the floor, alerting everyone to her presence.

"It's you, the Slayer!"

Luke noticed her presence first, Michael looking up, and seeing the beautiful blonde, sighing in relief. And because Buffy showed up, Darla lax her grasp on his body, allowing him to breathe again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Were you in the middle of something?" Buffy played coy, glanced at Michael who smiled at her, despite beginning a fit of coughing. "You didn't think that I'd miss this, did you?"

* * *

At the same time she said that...the exit door bursts open, a metal pipe-wielding Giles behind it. He starts in, the other two behind him, all with stakes, crosses, and holy water.

"G-Giles, you think this is okay? I mean, this is breaking the law, breaking into property like this."

Willow pointed out to Giles, who resisted the urge to face palm.

"Willow, we're saving lives. Breaking and entering is the least of your problems."

Willow allowed a sheepish smile to appear on her face, while Xander looked for Jesse, having to settle it once and for all.

* * *

Back to Buffy, a Vampire comes at Buffy from the side and she grabs him, throws him against the back wall, then grabbed his head, thrusting it threw the window, dropping him to the ground.

"I don't think so you bitch!"

He scrambles back up and she flips herself over backwards, goes through the hole and lands on top of the pool table. A cue is lying on the table, and she made a mental note of this.

She does a hand spring and lands on the floor holding on the cue.

A Vampire rushes her from the side...without looking, she jams the cue end into his heart. In a matter of moments, the Vampire burst into dust, Michael having a thankful look on his face.

Buffy lets go, the cue stays right where it is.

"Okay, Vessel-boy. You want blood?"

She steps forward and took out a stake, throwing it against one of the guards at the door. Because of her precision, she was able to plunge the stake right into the Vampires chest, turning him to dust.

Luke, impressed, loosened his grip on Cordelia.

"I want yours. Only yours."

His words were like a hiss, a hissing sound that would make most cringe in fear. But not for Buffy. They were fighting words, words that meant that she was going to have a good and proper fight with someone.

"Then come and get it."

Cordelia, seeing her chance, tries to break free of Luke's grasp. He throws her to one side...and Buffy runs, leaps at him, slams her fist into his face. This one really hurts, and he stumbles back in pain.

He comes back at her but she ducks, comes back up with a roundhouse kick to the face. Another score for her on the Vampire.

She takes out her stake, comes at him for the heart...but he blocks, nails her in the face, and she skids into the corner, badly hurt. The stake falls at his feet.

Seeing that chance, Michael took it, and thrusted his head back, colliding with Darla's face, pain etched into her nose. Thanks to that, her grip loosened, and he was able to get free, which he used to back hand Darla across the face, pushing her in the stomach so she'd land on the ground away from him, giving him some chances to breathe.

He collapsed to the ground, coughing violently, Buffy looking to see if he was okay, which he was, to her immense relief.

"Now, sweetheart. That wasn't very nice. I'm gonna punish you for this~ I mean, I'm sure the Master doesn't need you to have an arm, right? Having one arm and maybe a large gash across your face would be fine, wouldn't it? I think that would be the best in the world."

However he didn't have long to even breathe as he heard her voice, so he looked at Darla, and began chanting, while continuing to cough, seeing her coming for him.

"S-Spirits of serpents now appear...hissing, writhing, striking near."

On the ground, the floor beings to change shape, into a completely different one. From four corners around her, Darla saw that there was a large snake entangling her legs, capturing her.

"W-What is this shit? Get it off me!"

Darla struggled against the snake that was winding its way up her body. It had wrapped around her legs, and was making its way to her torso. She continued to struggle, it being strong, which she didn't expect.

Michael was somehow able to catch his breath, and stood tall, looking at Darla with a sneer.

"I'll show you why it is not okay to piss off a Warlock." As he said that, red lights danced around his body, his eyes briefly turning black, his eyes briefly going towards Buffy, and something felt...different, as if he was pulling some power from her, and it entered him. Quickly, he glanced at the bound Darla, and sneered. "Back off!"

Michael placed out his hand, and as he did, Darla was sent hurdling across the room, landing near the entrance to the door, smacking her head against the back wall, making her feel dizzy, and disorientated.

The blonde stepped back, his eyes turning back to the usual blue colour, as he peered at Buffy. For a second or so, he thought that he had hindered her...but when seeing that she was effectively blocking and parrying strikes Luke gave her, he took in a relieved breath.

"How...did I draw...power from her then...it was as if...I don't..." He paused when he saw that Harmony had been captured by a Vampire, her screaming for her life. "Shit, now Harmony has been captured...I would usually say that this is karma catching up to her for all of the stuff that she did, but...eeh, best save her, even if it defies all logic to do something like that. But I don't have a..."

At that moment, he saw a pool cue on the pool table, and smiled to himself.

Quickly, he rushed over and grabbed the pool cue, holding it across his body and leapt into action.

"Harmony! Down!"

Harmony, struggling with a Vampire looked at Michael, seeing his serious face, and complied with him, bending her head downwards without a complaint in the world, besides the Vampire trying to kill her that is.

Bringing up the cue, the blonde swung for the Vampires face, connecting with said Vampire, which shrugged him off Harmony, releasing her from his grasp, but also broke the cue at the same time, into a weapon that looked like a bigger than usual stake.

"F-Frea...no. M-Michael...wh-why are you...saving me?"

Even Harmony found it suspicious. For all of the things that she had done to him, it made no logical sense for him to even protect her, much less do this for her. So seeing it was a surprise.

Michael didn't respond, walking past her to take on the Vampire.

"You cheeky bastard, don't even think that you can do something against us Vampires. You're a joke, through and through."

"Then, let me show you how this joke works, it's to die for."

The Vampire rushed at Michael from the right, swinging his fist for Michael's face. Michael ducked the hit, not as gracefully as Buffy would, but enough for him to dodge it, and brought up his leg for a kick.

The Vampire jumped back from the kick, avoiding it. He then followed up with a roundhouse kick to Michael's shoulder, connecting, sending him to the ground, landing with a thud.

"Hahaha! Seems like you're nothing!"

The Vampire taunted him, baiting him as if he was a meal.

Michael didn't care about that, standing up straight away, and looked to the side, seeing that there was some balls for pool on the table, and he hatched an idea in his mind.

"It seems that you're nothing to me, you know?"

The Vampire sharpened his eyes, and rushed Michael who had a sneer on his face, showing it to the Vampire clearly.

Responding to that, Michael Telekinetically used a ball to hit the Vampire in the head, surprising him quite abit, knocking him back slightly.

"Time to die!"

Seeing his chance, Michael lunged forward with the stake he made from the pool cue before, and nailed the Vampire in the heart, turning him into nothing, dust in the wind, surprising Harmony, and even himself.

Quickly, he looked at Harmony, and sighed, walking closer, offering his hand.

"Come on Harmony, lets get you out of here."

Harmony, was surprised, would be a small way of saying it. She was downright stunned that Michael would do something like that. He didn't know why Harmony would do something like that, he didn't even understand it himself, but he did and awaited for her to take his hand.

"Why...Michael? Why do you...want to save me...? I've been horrible to you, I've been cruel and horrible, so why would you..."

"Harmony, I've been wondering it myself, and I can't understand it. I don't want to even attempt to understand why I do what I do, because it doesn't make sense to me. So, stop sitting on the ground like a Princess and grab my hand already and lets get your butt moving already, out of here!"

Harmony was unsure of what she should do at first, she was contemplating if she should or not...but then she took his hand, standing up, and looked into his icy blue eyes, a faint pink dusting her cheeks.

" _Maybe, high school nerds aren't so bad._ "

She mused to herself, allowing Michael to drag her away from the conflict, unaware that Darla was right behind them, having broken the neck of the snake that bound her, turning it into nothing.

* * *

At the backstage door, it burst open, Xander nearly falling out.

He looks about him...no Vampires in the immediate vicinity and beings herding people out.

"Come on!"

Responding to that, people rush through the door backstage, the people rush past Willow and Giles, who push them towards the exit.

As he lead them out, a Vampire came out from the side, and grappled with Xander, catching the teen by surprise, shock on his face, and due to that, Xander was forced against a wall.

"G-Get off me!"

Xander pushed the Vampire away slightly, however the Vampire remained strong, using his right fist to embed it into Xander's gut. Responding to that, he coughed out some bile from the sheer strength of the Vampire.

"Weak human. It is almost too easy to kill you."

The Vampire sneered, grabbing Xander by the back of the head, slamming his face against a wall. Xander released a cry at the impact, some blood trickling out of the top of his head, a small cut appearing there.

The Vampire then forced Xander against a wall again, and moved his head towards Xander's neck. Because of the hit with the wall, Xander was barely able to understand what was going on for a few seconds, being knocked back mentally.

However, he soon regained his consciousness and saw the Vampire going for his neck.

"D-Don't do this!"

Xander pleaded, trying to get out of the Vampire's grasp. But the Vampire was strong. Inch by inch, the Vampire's teeth headed for Xander's neck, fear being instilled into Xander's entire being right now, feeling helpless and weak, not even being able to grab a stake since the Vampire had restrained Xander's arms.

"Get off him, bastard!"

As Xander was about to meet his end, Michael came with Harmony, staked the Vampire in the back mercilessly before the Vampire could even react, saving Xanders life as the dust fell to the ground in a small pile, blowing from the wind at the back door, entering where they were.

Xander, was naturally confused, and grateful, more grateful than confused though.

Xander turned his head to where Michael was, only to see him going past Xander who was ecstatic to see him, see him alive, and see him in general, and was thankful that Michael saved him.

"Michael I-"

"Save it Xander, I don't want to hear it right now. I suppose this is going to be my fault as well. Though you should look at that wound on your head, it doesn't look serious though."

He brushed off Xander, expecting him to say that this was his fault now.

Xander understood why Michael had said that to him, understanding that he was in the wrong still, but promised to make it right. He promised himself that he'd make it right, even more so now that Michael had saved his life from certain death.

Brushing past him, Michael saw Willow and Giles, Willows face turning to relief, while Giles breathed out.

"Ooh Michael, you're okay!"

Willow's voice carried her worries and concerns. Michael smiled, and pointed Harmony out of the door.

"Go home Harmony, it's fine. They can't come into your house, never invite anyone into your home at night again, understand that and you'll be fine."

Harmony bit her bottom lip, and then showed a smile.

"Michael, I just want to say...thanks. Even if I'm a bitch to you...I'm thankful, that you saved my life."

Because it was Harmony who said it, someone he found intellectually...challenged, he was conflicted on how he was supposed to be feeling at this moment in time. He wanted to say it was because she was scared that she actually thanked him, but he hoped that she saw that picking on people isn't the best way to be.

"You don't need to thank me Harmony. Just leave me, Willow, Xander, Buffy, and Amy alone, amongst other people. Just...stop picking on us, and making us feel like shit, because like you, we have problems as well, and it could push us over the edge one day, I'm telling you this now. Now leave."

Harmony bowed her head at the commanding tone, but also...her cheeks turned more and more red. She couldn't explain it, but she liked this, commanding side to him, the side that didn't take any shit from anyone. She liked this, and wished that she got to see more of it.

But she took his advice and left, Willow wearing a surprised face.

"W-Wow mister, you certainly told her off."

"I know, I feel so good for doing that! I've always wanted to do that to her! Now, to get Cordy..."

Willow crossed her arms at the devious look on his face.

"No Michael, you're not putting Cordelia in mortal danger so you can save her and have her be grateful to you...even if it is a very tempting idea."

Michael huffed, and looked back into the Bronze.

"I'm gonna help Buffy. Willow, Mr Guiles. Get these people out!"

He ordered and ran back to help Buffy, leaving a baffled Willow, and a sighing Giles.

"My name is Giles, not Guiles. Kids, they need to listen more."

Giles huffed and showed his dissatisfaction, while Willow snickered. But that soon stopped when Giles glared at her, and she continued helping people get out of the Bronze, the same with Giles.

* * *

As he made it, Buffy kicked Luke in the chest. He flies back, landing hard, the stage they are on shook as if it was an earthquake.

"Ooh, looks like this is the end of it."

She's about to go in for the kill when she sees...a Vampire going towards Xander, who's too busy shepherding people out to notice, and still felt dizzy from the previous Vampire attack.

Buffy turns to the drum kit and kicks the cymbal right off the stand. She catches it in mid air the Vampire reaches Xander, grabs him Buffy hurls the cymbal, frisbee style the Vampire turns, eyes wide, and the cymbal flies straight at his neck...

"Heh, that's the end of that."

As he hears the slice, his eyes follow the trajectory of the liberated head, Buffy made a little quip.

Xander, in a joking manner comments "Heads up..." while slowly contemplating what was going on with his life now.

Buffy barely has time to turn before Luke grabs her from behind, lifting her up in a crushing bear hug.

Xander, seeing it, looked shocked, but Michael pushed past him and went to Buffy's aid.

* * *

He was going to help Buffy as well when he hears a shriek, turns and sees...Cordelia is being dragged off into the area below the stairs by Jesse.

He throws her to the ground, kneeling above her. Pinning her.

"Hold still! You're not helping."

Jesse complained, Cordelia crying for help, wanting someone to save her from this.

Xander appears behind Jesse, holding a stake. He could plunge it right through the back into the heart, but he hesitates because this is his friend, a friend that he's had since he was a child, and he saw Jesse's face, seeing that Buffy and Michael were right.

"Jesse, man... don't make me do it. I'm sorry...we didn't get to you in time...I'm sorry, I didn't do more for you."

Jesse looks around, grinning inhumanly.

"Buddy..."

Xander takes a step back as Jesse rises, faces him.

"Jesse, I know there's still a part of you in there."

Jesse's becomes exasperated, looking Xander dead in the eye.

"Okay, let's deal with this. Jesse was an excruciating loser who couldn't get a date with anyone in the sighted community! Look at me now! I'm a new man! I'm so strong Xander, I want you to be with me now!" He grabs Xander and hurls him against the wall. Xander falls in a heap to the cowering Cordelia. "See, the old Jesse would have reasoned with you, but this new Jesse, doesn't give one shit about you. You're nothing to me now, I am strong...you're nothing to me now Xander. Nothing but a weak boy, that is a loser."

Jesse picks him up again, fury etching his Demonic Vampire face. Xander's own face was etched with sorrow for his friends fate, hating staring at the Vampire that was before him now, knowing it wasn't Jesse.

"Jesse, don't make me do this..."

Xander's sorrow filled face was filled with sadness and regret.

"I'm sick of you getting in the way, you know? Cordelia, she's gonna live forever. You're not. I've decided that now, I can't let you live anymore. I've got to kill you now, you idiot. I contemplated being bro's forever, but you...nah, you're pathetic, nothing to me. You're worthless, Xander."

Xander holds the stake up to Jesse's chest, determined but scared. His mind replayed what he said to Michael, and realized that it was idiotic. Even though he was scared to slay his friend, he was determined to do it. Even denying it openly, his heart told him that Jesse is dead now, and this was no longer Jesse, no matter how much he wanted to believe it wasn't true.

"D-Don't make me..."

Jesse laughed right in Xander's face, finding it humourous.

"Oh, right! Put me out of my misery! You don't have the gut..."

And as fate would have it, a fleeing woman slams into Jesse from behind, driving him onto the stake. He drags himself on a stunned Xander, dying, looking at his former friends face on last time. And then he's dust.

Xander barely has time to react to the emotions that he was feeling right now, before two more Vampires grab him.

* * *

Back to Buffy, she was failing to get out of Luke's grasp. He squeezes even harder and she beings to lose consciousness. It made it worse because this Vampire seemed to be stronger than natural, though she couldn't understand why.

"I've always wanted to kill a Slayer..."

"And I've always wanted to kill a Vampire!"

Michael appeared behind Luke, and went to stake him right in the heart...or he would've if Darla didn't jump him from behind, and pinned him to the ground, licking her lips deviously.

"You escaped my snake!"

Michael got out with surprise, Darla inclining her neck.

"Sorry lover boy, this is where we become one. Remember? You're gonna be my eternal lover, or the Masters eternal slave. Either way, it is going to be glorious. Don't worry, I will make it hurt. Your snake was cute, it stopped me for a few moments, any longer and I could've been in trouble. But to you, darling, I am too strong. I have been around for hundreds of years, I wont lose to a teenage boy."

Buffy sharpened her eyes at this, and didn't like it one bit. Anger, was building inside of her. It was infuriating, it was so dark that Buffy forgot that she was even being restrained by Luke.

"G-Get off me you skank!"

Darla sneered at Michael for Michael's words, licking her lips dangerous.

"Don't worry, here's were you and I are gonna be together forever. Isn't that what you want sweetheart? You and I, together, forever and ever, where nothing can hurt us anymore."

Buffy is limp in Luke's grasp. Head dangling forward. She could barely move much anymore.

"Master, taste of this and be free."

He opens wide, leans in...and Buffy headbutts him with the back of her head, sends him staggering back.

"How'd it taste?"

She is weak, despite her bravado. So much so that she was panting slightly, trying to show her bravery.

She also saw Michael still struggling, so she went over, kicked Darla in the ribs, causing the Vampire to wince, and then grabbed her by the back of the neck, hurling her off the stage, down below, landing with a loud sound.

She then looked at Michael, and offered him a hand.

"Heh, it seems that you're by my side after all."

She offered a weak joke, but he appreciated it all the same and took her hand, getting to his feet.

"Thanks, Buffy. I'm sorry, I got caught up in this...I tried to save some people, but that bitch Darla caught me and wouldn't let me go and almost choked me to death...damn, this day has been quite tiring, you know?"

"Hey, this is a typical day for a Slayer."

Buffy's smile made Michael feel warm inside, then he peered into her eyes.

"If this is a normal day for a Slayer, then I want to experience more and more of them...I like, helping people Buffy...I also like helping you, Buffy, I hope that I can do so in the future."

"Good...because I want you to...help me some more."

The two smiled at them, however as fate would have it, Luke tried to come up behind Buffy.

Quickly thinking, Michael grabbed Buffy's hand, and pointed his other hand at Luke, borrowing some energy from Buffy.

"Stay away!"

With the boost of power from Buffy, his power was raised and he was able to fling back the Vampire away from his body and her own, it hitting the back wall, making a sizable dent.

"Damn, Magic is tough huh."

Buffy's comment was brought not too soon, when he faced Darla's way, and repeated the process, only this time, she was facing the entrance of the door, and she was flung a very far distance, being forced against the wall just to the right of the entrance.

"Very tough."

Michael commented, as Darla stood back up, recovering rather quickly, compared to Luke who bled from the back of his head.

"This isn't over Michael Moonglow! The Master will have you! You'll be his servant yet, boy!"

With that, and before anyone could do anything, Michael and Buffy watched Darla run away, Buffy in confusion.

"What did she mean by that..."

"Buffy, the Vampire!" Michael hissed, seeing him recover, then handing her the stake he made with the cue from before. "Here Buffy, take this, and end that bastards life, for doing all of this. Need me for help?"

Buffy accepted the stake, holding it tightly in her hand.

"I've got this. Leave it to me. I'll show you how a Slayer truly fights, you watching?"

"Hehe, do you even have to ask? I'll always watch Buffy's back from now on."

He took a step back, and watched Buffy get to work, allowing her to handle it, seeing that she wouldn't have it any other way.

Buffy herself moving two steps forward, no more, no less, all so she could glare at the person that was in front of her.

"Come on Luke, lets finish this."

Staggering forward, Luke jumped into the air, and went to do a roundhouse kick against her.

Buffy ducked the kick, standing tall and thrusted her foot forward, hitting him in the chest, sending the already staggering Luke to the ground, where she quickly rushed forward and readied the stake.

As she was about to stake the Vampire known as Luke, another one came to her side, which she didn't notice.

"Buffy, left!"

Reacting on purely his voice, Buffy stabbed to where the heart was on a body, and she made contact with the Vampire, without even looking, turning him into dust which scattered across the ground.

She gave him a thankful smile, then turned to Luke.

"You know, it is not okay to try and take friends away from me. I've missed out on getting to know Jesse, but you almost took my friend Michael away from me, and that's not allowed. So, now you die."

Michael smiled softly, glad that Buffy even considered him a friend, and watched as she took the plunge, going for his heart.

Luke went to block the stab to the heart with his arm, however Buffy accounted for this, and grabbed the arm with her free hand, forcing it upwards, away from his body, using so much force that she dislocated his arm.

"Argh! You've broken my arm!"

He whined, crying, pain rushing through his body.

Buffy showed her signature smile, and quipped.

"Now I'm gonna break your heart. Sorry. I'm a little heart breaker."

With that small quip, she stabbed Luke in the heart, his eyes widening like saucers.

"N-Noooooo! The Master is..."

The Vampire named Luke looked shocked and didn't know how to respond. As his body dissolved into nothingness, Luke helplessly peered on with nothing in his eyes, nothing but the shock of death, and sorrow for his Master, now being useless, and finally, with a falling of his hand against the ground, his entire body turned to dust, returning to nothingness.

"So, does this mean we've won?"

Michael's question was met with Buffy lunging into his arms, wrapping him in a hug, to his everlasting shock of this day.

"I'm so glad, you're okay."

Michael paused, unsure of what to do...but then he accepted it. He accepted it, and hugged Buffy back, bringing her very close to his body.

"I've never heard anyone say that to me before, Buffy. It's a strange concept."

"Hey, there's a first time for everything. Don't worry, I'll be worrying more about you in the future, I am sure."

Buffy snuggled against Michael's chest, which made both of them blush, pink being the main colour of their cheeks.

As they hugged, Xander struggles with the remaining Vampires, who held him, their attention on the stage.

Buffy looks down at the spot where Luke's body was. After a moment, she turns her gaze slowly toward the Vampires, staying in Michael's arms, a threatening stare in her eyes.

They look at the expression on her face for about 1/8th of a second, then they drop Xander and bolt out of the front door, Michael wearing a surprised look on his face.

"Damn Buffy, you strike fear into the hearts of everyone everywhere."

"Only the undead and Demon creatures. Don't worry, you're safe from my wrath."

She retorted, as she, Michael and Xander meet in the middle of the dance floor. Xander looked down, and saw that even without them realizing, that they were holding one another's hands, sadness filling his eyes.

Giles and Willow come slowly out, meet Buffy, Michael and Xander in the middle of the dance floor.

"I take it it's over."

Giles breathed out, looking at the now vacant Bronze save for a few people.

Willow also looked around, glad that there weren't many causalities.

"Did we win?"

A moment, as they look about at the carnage that surrounds them. Everyone had decided to leave the Bronze for now besides few that were too in awe and shock to move, fear in their eyes and souls as well, leaving the five on the dance floor.

"Well, we averted the apocalypse. You gotta give us points for that."

As Buffy said that, Michael looked to the side and saw Cordelia.

Sitting right where Jesse left her. Not a word. She couldn't even speak anymore. Seeing that, even he had to feel sad for her, and wondered if she was going to be alright.

Even with the mean things she and Harmony say to him, he couldn't bring himself to wish their deaths. Yes, they annoyed him, and he wished that they didn't, but they couldn't stop it, he couldn't feel anything but sympathy for them, though he was sure that was soon to go away.

Michael cast his eyes back to the group, as Xander took in a deep breath.

"One thing's for sure. Nothing is ever gonna be the same."

He muttered out, as Willow looked down at Michael's, and Buffy's connected hands, cocking her head to the side.

"Say, Buffy, Michael. Why are you...holding hands?"

Willow's question brought perplexity to the minds of Buffy and Michael, unsure of why she would even say that.

""Eeh, what do you mean?"" The pair said at the same time, as if they had rehearsed it, when it was obvious that they didn't. They then looked down at their hands, and saw that they were holding hands, opening their eyes wide, and gasped. ""Gak!""

They retracted their hands from one another's, blushing lightly.

Willow looked between the two of them, showing a surprising smirk for the two of them.

"Hehehe, it is really cute, you two like each other~"

""No we do not! I mean, yes we do! We're friends, that's it!""

Buffy and Michael quickly shouted out, then adopted blushes, looking away from the other.

Willow giggled cutely, while Giles thought it was childish banter. Xander though felt a pang of jealousy enter his heart briefly, which he soon quelled, knowing that right now, he didn't have the right to be angry at someone.

"Say, Michael. That Vampire girl, she seemed to speak with you as if-"

Buffy was cut off by Michael's nervous chuckling.

"S-She was strange, good thing I only met her when I was trying to help someone huh! We didn't have any prior interactions or anything! We didn't do anything! She didn't make out with me! Ewww, making out with a Vampire!? I'd rather make out with Harmony, at least I know she has something resembling a soul, even if it is very buried deep inside of her! Mehehehehehehehe, I didn't do anything at all with Darla...eeh, the Vampire chick!" The girls gave him scrutinizing looks, Michael crying internally. " _God, I cant ever say that I made out with Slutty the Vampire, they'd totally laugh at me...but I do wonder what she meant by me being with her Master...that's for another day."_

As he contemplated it in his, Xander looked towards Michael.

"Eh...what I said before...I'm an ass. I didn't mean to wish for your death. It was insensitive of me...and I regret saying it. I don't think you're the reason Jesse is...was a Vampire...I feel terrible. Now Jesse is dead...and you almost died...yet, you went to save Buffy's life...and you...saved Harmony as well...as myself...you saved me, when I said that...you should've died...you saved me, from getting eaten by a Vampire...thanks..."

Michael watched as Xander fell to pieces. He could see that he was sorry, and while he didn't totally accept the apology, because of what Xander had said, and what happened to him in the past, he could at least be civil enough, and swallow his pride.

"Look Xander, I don't...what I'm trying to say is, I suppose that we can put it behind us. Feelings where high, everything was happening, and even though I hate what you said to me, I don't hate you. I find you...moderately amusing."

His lips rose ever so slightly, teasing being there, Buffy and Willow cracking smiles as well as even Giles, Xander though wasn't amused.

"Eeh!? What do you mean 'moderately amusing' huh!? I'm a laughing riot for crying out loud!"

Michael chuckled, as did Buffy and Willow, even Giles had to be hold back a small titter that would threaten to escape his lips. Pretty soon, all of them laughed together, even Xander, everything returning to normal between the five of them.

* * *

It was the next day, and Buffy, Michael, Willow and Xander found themselves sitting at the fountain quad, the sun shining downwards onto them, bathing them in glorious light.

Everything is exactly the same. They could see kids milling about, talking, laughing in the bright sunshine.

Cordelia was walking with Harmony and the others, walking by with her friends.

"Well, I heard it was rival gangs. Anyway, Buffy totally knew these guys which is too weird. I can't remember anything too well, but I'm telling you, it was a freak show."

A random girl of the clique looked at Cordelia with envious eyes.

"Oh, I wish I'd been there."

As this girl said that, Harmony noticed out of the corner of her eye that Michael was sat with the others, and while usually, she'd say something derogatory to them...she didn't feel the need, or even want to, the desire of hurting them being lost, not wanting to even call them names...which even surprised herself, so she did what she could, and that was walk away with her friends, no one seeing the small blush on her cheeks.

And we leave them, picking up Buffy and the others nearby, sitting down. Xander has a look of disbelief on his face. Buffy, seeing it, shook her head.

"Well, what exactly were you expecting Xander?"

Buffy questioned, referring to Cordelia's comments, and their entire conversation about it.

Xander raised his hands above his head.

"I don't know! Something. The dead rose! We should've at least had an assembly."

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can, and forget what they can't. It happens all of the time, Xander. It's like people just want to forget what they cannot understand."

Michael explained, showing Xander a small smile, indicating no hard feelings, at least that's what Xander believed. Michael on the other hand was still sore about it, though was trying his best to get rid of the negative feelings he held.

"Believe me, I've seen it happen. Like Michael said, people forget what they cannot understand, or don't want to understand."

Buffy quipped from the side, as she took Michael's sandwich and took a bite out of it, a look of shock and horror mixed onto his face.

"E-Excuse me, what are you doing Buffy!?"

Showing a hint of a smirk, Buffy adopted a cute face.

"I wanted a bite, you don't mind, right?"

Michael sighed, but nodded all the same and allowed her to do it, though looked at her with a fake anger on his face.

"Well, I'll never forget it. None of it."

Willow stated, looking at the banter between Michael and Buffy.

"Good. Next time you'll be prepared."

Michael gave an offhanded comment, stealing Buffy's water, something the Slayer pouted at, but he had a playful smile on his face.

"Next time?"

"Next time is why?"

Both Xander and Willow seemed to be confused about it, so Michael cleared it up.

"We stopped the Master from freeing himself and opening the mouth of Hell. Doesn't mean he'll stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning, if you call being nearly eaten a few times fun. Guiles told me so just before."

"It's Giles, Michael."

Buffy reminded, taking some of his crisps, however before she could make it to her lips, Michael's head appeared, and munched them right out of her hand, Buffy's eyes furrowing in frustration.

"I'm pretty sure it is Guiles."

"Well, you told me it was Giles, and everyone else thinks its Giles, so I am sure it is Giles. Even the man himself said it was Giles. So I am 100 percent certain that it is Guiles...I mean, Giles."

Buffy's giggled out statement only made Michael look dejected. Willow however was still hung up on the Vampires.

"More Vampires though? As if the other Vampires weren't scary enough."

Michael nodded...but then changed, and shook his head.

"Not just Vampires. The next creature we face may be something quite different. I've been reading on Demons in that mans library, and there's some freaky stuff out there. Like there's this one Demon that can melt human flesh with its eyes. Talk about hot stare."

Xander snorted, as Willow was still thinking about all of this, trying to process it all.

"I can hardly wait. Bring it on, Demons and Vampires of the world."

Buffy sighed out, just wanting a normal life. Michael turned his eyes towards Buffy, knowing that out of all of them, she was the one that had to do something, the others, had a choice, though he chose to stand beside her in the fights to come.

"From what Guiles told me just before, we're at a center of mystical convergence here. We may in fact stand between the earth and total destruction, kinda like some RPG's or something, where the games characters fall into disaster and only the chosen can save it from annihilation, or something less nerdy than that. Though don't worry Buffy I'll stand beside you and do what I can."

Offering his assistance, Buffy's face turned upwards in appreciation.

"Hmmm, I'm glad, because I can have you make stuffed bunny's dance for me~"

"Don't forget that voodoo doll I'm making, it will be ready soon~"

"Oh, don't even threaten me or I will put you down, Warlock."

"Try me, Slayer."

The pair of them joked with one another, while Xander had a surprisingly serious face.

"Buffy, this isn't good."

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school."

She smiles at Michael as she stood up and starts off walking, the other three keeping up with her.

"Hey, that's a plan. Cause a lot of schools aren't on Hellmouth's."

Xander spoke with a smile on his face, Willow giggling slightly.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that."

"Yeah, lets go in there with guns and threaten to kill Flutie and the student body for being weirdo's and giving us homework, extra homework I might add for us ditching and going to fight Vampires, that last one applying to Flutie more than the student body."

Michael added, Buffy wearing a strained smile on her face.

"I was aiming for a subtle approach, like excessive not studying, not trying to massacre the entire school."

"Ooh, where's the fun in that Slayer? You burned down the last schools gym, why not try for the main building this time. It would be fun, watching the pretty fire extinguish the halls of depression that is called Sunnydale High School."

Buffy playfully pushed Michael while whispering "You little arsonist." as Michael chuckled, all four of them walking together, joking with one another, as if Vampires right now didn't exist in the slightest, and to them...they didn't. Right now, all that mattered was...they were together.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this is the end of the Harvest! And the next chapter begins the Witch episode, and since it is about Witches...well, Michael is gonna have a big role in it as well, so look forward to that, maybe even a duel between Witch and Warlock.**

 **Now, one last chapter to go, and now the votes have changed, with Willow pulling ahead, so this is your last chance to vote for the decider will be next chapter! So, until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thank you! I am happy that you liked it! Yeah, the results of that will be posted at the bottom of the chapter, so give that a look after or before reading the chapter, whichever you want~ Heh, it would be quite funny for it to be a on going thing, for at least a little while anyway.**

 **Anime PJ; It surely did, didn't it? Though, he did get his own back on some Vampires in the end. Yeah, he got Harmony alright, he told her off and told her whats what, which was a good thing, I believe anyway. It must've felt good, and it will feel more good later on when they have their inevitable fight. I've got some good ideas for the Witch chapters, so please look forward to them! True enough, he isn't a complete douche about it, but yeah, Michael isn't the type to just completely forget, especially after everything that happened. And cool!**

 **Reptoholic; Thanks! And awesome! Yeah, he's gonna be dabbling in different types as the story goes on. Yeah, in general hand to hand and the usage of weapons, Buffy is gonna be the one who is superior, though Michael has talents that Buffy doesnt have, and vise versa. Yeah, he's gonna need alot of stamina to keep up with a Slayer, and he can take a Vampire with some Magic right now, if he wanted to, like he did last chapter, though Darla and more experienced Vampires are the exception. Some of the spells he's gonna use are gonna be his own creation. Yeah, I can see that, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks! Yeah, there's gonna be some awesomeness for the Witch episodes for Michael, him fighting for one with another magic user. And cool!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Ugh...okay!**

 **Cloud4012; It surely was a crazy day for him! He does go through quite abit, doesnt he?**

 **Naroku; Thank you! A Vampire Michael would be a soulless one, and maybe when I get to when Cordelia makes that wish for Buffy to not come to Sunnydale, you might see Vampire Michael there. Hehe, can you imagine Michael and Harmony together.**

 **BizzareBard; Yeah, I have some good plans for Darla, it is going to be interesting in the future. There's gonna be some more interactions with Harmony in the future, which is gonna be quite interesting. And thanks!**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! And cool!**

 **Guest 2; Hehe, certainly very good items I'd say! Darla is quite, nuts isn't she? Hehe, Spike, one of my fav's, I can't wait for him to come in, it is gonna be good.**

 **Wolf King 0811; He's gonna be with Buffy, do not worry. But I do agree with you there, she did deserve some happiness at the end, and it didn't happen, so...yeah, in this it will happen.**

 **Nightman; You never know, she might do!**

 **Ragna; Eeh, there will be some mention of it, and maybe a scene akin to that in the future.**

 **Guest 3; Cool, glad for the vote!**

 **Guest 4; Hehe, thank you! That would be quite funny to do, I could see a chapter of that happening.**

 **Silent samurai; Amy is quite the popular girl, isn't she? So thanks!**

 **Knight king; Maybe she will~**

 **Family guy lover; We surely will soon see who wins. And cool!**

 **Guest 5; She surely does deserve some, doesn't she? Though if you've read the comics, then she does end up with Skinless Warren, which was really freaky.**

 **GeassDragon; Thanks, glad I caught your interest. It's gonna be quite interesting, ya know?**

 **Halo; There is gonna be a fight between Amy's mom and Michael, it is gonna be quite good, if I do say so myself.**

 **Guest 6; Amy seems to be quite the favorite, huh.**

 **Power man; Yeah, lets see who wins, shall we!?**

 **One punch; Yup, it surely is nearly over now. And cool!**

 **Guest 7; Hehe, thanks for the vote, at the bottom, it will be revealed who has won!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Witch, and the Warlock part one**

It was another day in Sunnydale, and the sun was shining down on them. The sidewalk was gleaming with the light bouncing off it, the trees swayed with the slight breeze that picked up more as the time went on.

Michael had taken to the school, of course since it was a school day, or he would've if he didn't have to do something else...

"Michael, thank you for walking me to school."

"Hehe, don't worry about it Dawn, it's not a problem."

It was quite early, barely even eight in the morning. However, Michael was out of his residence, and was walking Dawn to school. The reason...he didn't quite understand. From what he was told, Joyce and Buffy both had something's to do in the morning, Joyce with her work, and he guessed Buffy's...work as well, work that couldn't be mentioned.

So, somehow, he was roped into taking Dawn to school, which he was doing right now. He didn't really know how it happened, but heard from Buffy that Dawn had apparently asked for Michael to take her into school, over someone else that Joyce had become friends with in school. Since he didn't see it being a problem, he didn't mind doing it, finding it quite relaxing, and Joyce herself was fine with it, having gotten to know Michael over the coming weeks since they had first met, and found him to be a nice young man.

The girl holding onto his hand tightly, kept looking at him with a slightly red face, though he didn't know why, about the red face that was. He held her hand because they crossed roads...and it was Dawns idea, and since he didn't seem to have a reason to not do it, he just decided that he'd go along with it.

"So Dawn, after school, your Mom asked me to pick you up and look after you for a few hours until she finishes work. Is that okay? Buffy has...I think she said that she had something to do, but I don't know what that is, really."

He admitted with a sheepish face, trying to recall what Buffy told him, but couldn't remember for the life of him. Fortunately, Dawn remembered exactly what Buffy was doing, though at this moment in time, she didn't really care.

"Ooh, Buffy is trying out for the cheerleading squad after school, she said."

At that, Michael paused, and for a brief instant, he imagined Buffy in the cheerleading outfit that the schools cheerleaders wear, and he adopted a small flush on his cheeks, though made sure that Dawn didn't see it least he be called something he didn't really want to be called.

"I-I see, so that's what's she is doing. I heard some rumours...but I didn't know what she was doing..."

He could barely get that out, his mind continuing to think of Buffy in a scantily clad uniform, he berating himself for even thinking about it...but Buffy couldn't leave his mind, the image of Buffy in a schools cheerleading outfit being powerful, was burning into his mind, and he didn't like it at all, only for the fact that he couldn't get Buffy off his mind, and he couldn't understand why that was.

"Yup! That's what she said. Though, I'd rather have you pick me up, Michael, than Buffy."

Dawn admitted, Michael smiling down at the girl, and giving her head a pat.

"Aah, that's very nice of you Dawn. Say, if we're quick enough, we can watch Buffy tryout for cheerleading...cheer squad...aah, whatever it is called. I never bothered to find out. Then afterwards, we can go out for some ice cream?"

"Y-You mean it!?"

Dawn's excited face shone brightly for the blonde haired boy, smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, I don't see why not, and you did beat me in Street Fighter, though I think that was fixed by you somehow..."

He gave a fake glare towards Dawn, who stuck out her tongue.

"That's because you're just so bad at it, Michael~ You suck at games~"

Michael made a displeased face, not liking the tone Dawn used, if only for childish reasons.

"Uggh, that makes me feel super depressed now~" He sang out, then thought of something. "Though...hmmm, it's strange, that your Mom and Buffy both said that it was okay for me to walk you to school, and they both..."

"N-No need to think about it Michael!" Dawn's flustered voice came through to Michael, who thought that it was quite cute. "I-It's just that...y-you and...erm, Buffy said that...she trusts you...a-and I like Michael a lot so...eep! I didn't mean to say like! I don't like you! W-Wait, yes I do! I like you very much! B-But has a friend, that's all! I swear!"

Michael gave her a half suspicious look, and a half bemused look, unsure of how he should be feeling at this moment in time, though found it funny when Dawn was shaking her body, as if she seemed to be trying to think too hard.

"Hehe, you're really cute when flustered Dawn~"

At that, Dawn bit her bottom lip, and faced away shyly.

Michael thought that it was a cute reaction from Dawn, though continued walking with her regardless.

Once making it to Dawn's school, Michael bent down, and gave Dawn a smile.

"Since our school finishes earlier than yours, I will be here to pick you up, alright? If for some reason I'm late, just wait by the door, and don't go with-"

"Geez, I know stranger danger, Michael. Don't worry, I will totally be waiting for you...to c-come and get me! N-No other reason really...b-but, I'll be waiting for Michael to come for me."

Dawn giggled out, finding it sweet that he worried about her, though she became nervous in the middle of it.

He adopted a smile, ruffling her hair.

"Aah, you know me. I'm a worrier, always have been, always will be. But I gotta protect my favourite little Summers, don't I? I don't want anything to happen to my fav after all~"

At that, Dawns face turned beet red, and she was unable to even look at Michael.

"I-I gotta go, bye! S-S-S-See you later! B-Bye Michael!"

Dawn, without saying anything else, ran inside of the school building, Michael contemplating what that was about, however he didn't have to wait long as Dawn shot back out, quickly jumped into his arms, and gave him a hug around his neck. Burying her head against his chest, snuggling in sweetly.

"Geez, Dawnie. You're being affectionate all of a sudden. If only girls my own age were this affectionate...with me, huh."

Dawns bottom lip trembled at the nickname he gave her, then broke the hug, bowed her head, flustered, and ran back into the school while yelling "BYE MICHAEL!" as loud as she could, her face as red as a tomato by the time she made it into the school.

Michael looked at the school for a few moments, then looked at his watch and saw that it was getting close to a time where he had to meet Giles, so he left Dawns school to get to his own school.

* * *

Once upon making it to his own school he saw the students who were there weren't many, which was obvious, since school didn't officially start for another hour or so, guessing that most of them were either doing something extra, or just couldn't be bothered staying at home. Whatever the reason, he didn't care as he had some place to be.

Seeing the doors to the school wide open, he went towards them, remembering that Giles had wanted to talk with him about something, though he couldn't really remember anything about why he wanted to speak with Michael, and why it had to be private. Though he assumed that since it was Giles, it must be a good reason.

As he made it inside, the first person he came across was, Amy.

"Hey, Amy!"

He called after her, and she stopped...but something felt, off.

Seeing her eyes, she seemed...different. He couldn't work out for sure why, but she felt different to usual.

And this wasn't the first time that he felt like this either.

For a few days now, whenever Michael had seen Amy, she seemed...different. From the time that he had seen her when Dawn, Michael, Amy and Buffy (Willow and Xander unable to make it for personal reasons, Xander being particularly upset about it) had eaten and had fun all today, to literally the next day afterwards, and now, she was different.

She felt, different, as if she was...not herself. But he didn't know what this meant. He didn't even know if he was feeling something different...but deep down, he was kidding himself, and hoped that something was different. But right now, he couldn't deny that there was something different about Amy.

"Oh, hey...I'm gonna go, and practice for tryouts for the afternoon."

"For tryouts? You don't mean, cheerleading tryouts?"

Michael found it odd that she'd say that, when she explicitly told him that she wasn't goign to bother, and tell her Mother as much, even if she got into trouble, having to question if her Mother was forcing her to do.

Amy looked away, having a dismissive look on her face.

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

Amy's cold tone was something Michael wasn't accustomed too. And while he'd usually just say that she was having a bad day, if such a tone was used, he couldn't deny the feeling that there was, something about Amy, something that he didn't like, something that felt...almost evil.

"But I thought that you weren't gonna do it anymore-"

"I can't let down my Mom now, can I?" Amy spoke rather harshly, Michael knowing something was wrong with just those words alone. "My Mom was a somebody at this school, she was the best cheerleader. If I can't do that much, what is there for me? She spends so much time training me, how can I let her down now? I'd be a crap daughter if I did that. I'd be a useless daughter if I did that, wasting my youth...as my Mom would say."

Amy's voice was harsh, straight, and didn't allow any hesitation in it, in a contrast to the usual Amy.

"Maybe so, but I thought that cheerleading wasn't your thing? I thought that you said that you didn't want to do it anymore. You know, if it is your Mom forcing you, you don't always have to follow what she says. It is your life, not hers."

Michael expressed his concerns for Amy, but she waved them off, showing a face that Michael didn't like, a face that made him shiver inside.

"You don't know anything about what my Mom goes through, you don't understand a single thing about me or my Mom so keep your nose out of my business."

With that, Amy walked away, leaving a baffled Michael behind.

" _I don't know who that was...but that's not like Amy...what's going on with her...what's her Mom doing to her...? She...Amy..._ "

While expressing his concern on his face, he continued towards the library, knowing Giles needed to speak with him. About what? He didn't know. Though he was soon to find out what it was.

* * *

"Good morning Giles, you wanted to see me? Is there something that you want to talk to me about exactly?"

Michael questioned as he walked into the library early in the morning. It was before school started, and even Buffy hadn't arrived yet, because Giles had called Michael in before anyone else comes in.

Giles, who was sat at the tables in the centre of the library, looked up to see Michael traversing the ground between them, crossing the distance, books scattered along the long desks that he was sat on, Michael wondering what he was up to at such an early time in the morning.

"Ah, so you have arrived. I am, sorry for calling you in this early, but I would like to discuss something's with you. It is slightly important...no. It is rather important, considering...everything that has been happening lately. So please, take a seat."

Standing before the middle aged man, Michael wondered what Giles had called him for.

"Sure, what is it that you wanted to discuss exactly Giles? And...if it is about Vampires, Demons, and whatever else, why isn't Buffy here?"

Michael sat down at the table, and peered at the elder man.

"This does concern Buffy, but this is to do with yourself, over Buffy."

"To do with myself? What do you mean exactly?"

Giles looked at the desk, and pushed his hands around the books, moving them out of the way as if he was looking for something.

It continued for a few moments, until he found a book that he had been looking for, and showed it to Michael.

"This book, is a book of Magic, Michael. This book, is where most people begin, where most people would start learning basic Magic's, however, from what I can tell, you have surpassed this books knowledge, which even surprised me when I first saw your display of Magic."

Michael looked at the book, and saw that it was a beginners magical tome. Furrowing his eyebrows, he followed Giles up with a question.

"Aah, okay. So, why are you showing me some magical books exactly? Eeh, rather, a beginners guide to magic, from what I can tell? If you knew that I am...I mean, I have gone past that books knowledge, why did you even show it me to begin with?"

Michael was quite confused, about this. He didn't quite understand where Giles was coming from for this. It didn't really make that much sense to him, if at all.

"There is a reason for it."

"What reason exactly?"

Michael's question fell on deaf ears, and Giles asked a different question.

"Michael, you're a Warlock, aren't you?"

Giles suddenly brought up, bringing confusion to Michael's face, and mind as well, unsure of why Giles asked that, when he knew already that he was.

"Well, you already knew that Giles. I am, training anyway. But, why are you-"

"How long have you been doing this? Dabbling in magic that is?"

Michael's eyebrows turned up, and he began thinking back to when he started doing it, and then explained it to Giles the best that he could.

"Eeh...I dunno, not all that long. Maybe...I dunno, I don't really bother remembering such things. Why are you asking me these questions, Giles? What's going on?"

Giles took in a deep breath, then peered into Michael's eyes. Responding to that, Michael recoiled, feeling slightly nervous.

"You understand, the mystical forces aren't a child's plaything. I can sense it, from you. You have great power, yet it is unfocused, wild, and could go out of control. Though as I can see, you have done admirably on your own so far. That is why, I want to make sure that you can, use it better."

"Use it better...are you saying that you're a Warlock as well?"

Michael wasn't sure. He could feel, something from Giles. But it wasn't as high as he felt from Buffy. While Buffy wasn't a Witch by any stretch of the imagination, she had great power inside of her, mystical power that came off Buffy which Michael could use to strengthen his spells, though he didn't plan to do that, not sure on what would happen if he continued to do so.

"I dabbled in it when I was younger, the Magic's that is. However, I do not possess great power like yourself. I understand principals of different Magic's and know how to perform rituals, but I lack the necessary power to accomplish tasks that you would be better suited too. As you're aware, Buffy is the Slayer."

"Yes Giles, I am aware she is the Slayer. She told me so. And even if she didn't, I have seen her slay many Vampires before."

Giles took in a deep breath, collecting his thoughts.

"Yes, but Michael. You see, Buffy might come across things that...what I am saying is, since you are already dabbling in Magic's, and you have a talent for it. While I am sure that you could learn just fine on your own, I would feel more relieved if I watched your progress. Rather, I would feel better at watching your progress."

"To help Buffy, right?"

"Yes, to help Buffy." Giles replied dryly, folding his arms. "You understand it better than Xander and Willow, and unlike the pair of them, and even myself to an extent, you can actually slay a Vampire without much difficulty, at least what I have been told, and witnessed, and I believe that you've been going out with Buffy?"

Suddenly, Michael's face became flustered, and he flailed his arms around in the air.

"I-I'm not going out with Buffy! I-I couldn't go out with Buffy! She's freaking Buffy! I'm just me! I'm nothing! She's really beautiful and I'm just me, plain ole Michael Moonglow here! Yes sir, just Michael here, nothing special about me! She's a Slayer, she could have anyone that she wants! I don't have such luxuries!"

Giles' face turned curious as Michael sprouted out more and more nonsense, to his ears at least.

"What are you talking about exactly?"

"W-What are you talking about Giles!? I'm j-just saying that Giles...eeh, Buffy is...but if it is Buffy...I-I can't even think of it! It's Buffy for crying out loud! Why would you even...eeh, I mean...erm, Buffy is...I will help Buffy...slay Vampires...we go out...Buffy and I go outside together, to slay Vampires, though we haven't seen any lately, maybe for even a week now."

Michael was somehow able to pull himself together, eventually. He did it somehow, Giles giving a shake of his head.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Yes, with mastering your powers, I am confident that you will be able to help Buffy. While Buffy is the Slayer...sometimes, being the Slayer isn't enough."

Giles tone suddenly took a nosedive, going from stoic, to dark, and slightly depressing. Michael could sense that Giles was being serious now, so he matched his seriousness.

"Giles, Buffy is...she's a friend of mine. I don't get Vampires, I don't really understand much about the supernatural world. But I do know that I have these powers, and I can't turn away from it. Even if it isn't my destiny to fight the forces of evil like Buffy's is, it doesn't matter because Buffy is doing it, and though I haven't known her all that long, she's awesome, I like her, and I hate the fact that she has to have such a destiny, when she's only a 16 year old girl, so even if it looks weird, I want to fight together with Buffy. Fighting against evil, is a good thing, isn't it Mr Giles? I mean, you do it in your own way, and you're not a Slayer or from what you've told me, you don't have that much mystical strength, so for someone like me, who you're saying does have mystical strength, I can't turn a blind eye now, can I?"

"Yes, a very good thing indeed, and I can understand your reasons for doing what you do. Plus, it is the same for me, I cannot turn a blind eye either." Giles agreed, unfolding his arms. "Also, while on the subject of fighting and such. Michael, your family-"

"Don't ever mention them."

Michael's tone suddenly turned dark, cold, and he turned away, not wanting to speak about them.

Giles though didn't hear it, and pressed further.

"As I was saying. Your family name is Moonglow, is it not?"

"I said, I don't want to talk about it Giles. I'll talk about everything else, but not them. Not my family. I never want to think about them ever again. Please respect my wishes to not speak about it ever again."

Michael dismissively spoke, not wanting to recall anything about his parents for...various reasons, reasons that he never wanted to discuss with anyone else, especially Giles since he didn't even know Giles all that well. Heck, he wouldn't even speak with it to Willow, the girl that he has a crush on, so speaking about it with Giles isn't going to happen.

However, Giles, being curious, couldn't let it go.

"But Michael, it is just-"

"I SAID NO!"

As he shouted, the area around the library began to shake. Books fell off the shelves, as it a mini earthquake was happening. The windows around the library began to shake as well, some producing cracks in them. The light bulbs above their heads shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, dropping from the sky like rain drops. Even Giles' glasses gained a crack in them, being so close to the boy. The glass that was on the desk shattered, the water falling to the ground, dropping off the table like a waterfall. The cage to their left also began shaking violently, and thanks to that, the cupboards opened up to reveal an impressive arsenal, though they didn't stay in the cupboards long, falling out due to the massive amounts of shaking happening at this moment in time. Swords, axes, crossbows, and other items fell to the ground, Giles' collections being shown, thankfully there weren't any other people around to witness this or they'd question what was going on.

Giles wore a surprised face, seeing that it was in fact Michael generating this earthquake by sheer force of will from the rage that was clearly evident in his eyes...but Giles could also see something else, some...fear if he wasn't mistaken.

"M-My God...what kind of power do you have...?"

Giles was baffled at best.

He had never seen something like this before, in all of his time as being a Watcher. It confused him, how angry Michael could get, and how that projected onto the reality around them, shaking the surroundings, as his own body shook with rage, rage he didn't know where it came from, though his mind was slowly beginning to work it out.

Seeing all of the surroundings shake, the building itself shake, he could hear people outside panicking, hearing screams like "Earthquake!" and other things to do with that, and while it happened, Giles saw Michael's eyes turn pitch black, like he was staring in a bottomless pit, a void that he couldn't escape from.

It continued for a minute or so, but then stopped when Michael took a calming breath, relaxing himself from even thinking about such things.

"Giles, I would like to ask that you don't ever mention my parents to me, or ever even talk about them again. They were...people...no, they don't have the right to be classed as such, they were just so...but it doesn't matter now. Anyway, if that's all? I need to get to class soon, and I have to also check on something."

Giles was still confused on what to say. He barely could even see straight, his vision blurry thanks to the cracked glasses he wore now thanks to Michael.

"Y...Yes, that is all. I...will speak with you...at your next convenience about...Magic, that's all. I...won't mention anything else, about your...family."

Giles dismissed Michael, contemplating what he just witnessed, guessing that his parents had, either upset him somehow, or had done something else, something unspeakable, to make him feel such rage.

"I am, sorry for doing this...I didn't mean to let my anger get the better of me...I will...do whatever you want later, to make up for this. For now, I need to go."

With that, Michael rose from his seat, and left, leaving Giles alone to contemplate what he had saw.

" _Michael Moonglow...he is...a very powerful young man...it is better if I keep my eye on him. With great power...is a great misusage of power...and he is a Moonglow as well..._ "

* * *

After school, Buffy, Willow, and Xander found themselves in the schools gym. Buffy, was wearing the schools cheerleading uniform, and so where some other girls as well, all twirling, the shortness of the skirts not going unmissed by Xander himself, a lewd face appearing, Willow giving a small sigh.

While walking, Xander brought up a topic.

"Hey guys did you feel that quake this morning?"

"Yeah, scary stuff huh."

Buffy mused, Willow nodding in agreement.

"I was in the computer lab when it happened, talk about blowing a fuse. One of the computers is broken because of the quake. But I also heard that it was just around the school. It didn't happen anywhere else in Sunnydale. Isn't that freaky?"

Willow's statement made Buffy take in a deep breath in thought.

"That is kind of strange, now that I think about it...though, I am sure that Giles would've said something if it was anything other than normal. I guess localized earthquakes happen in this town huh."

As Buffy thought about it, Willow couldn't help but notice a certain someone wasn't around.

"Say, where's Michael anyway? I thought he was coming?"

Willow brought up, Xander showing a clueless face as he didn't know. Buffy knew though, and it showed on her face how happy she was about it.

"He's gone to get my kid sis for me while I dealt with Giles and his drama, plus the cheerleading stuff as well." Buffy replied, drawing shocked faces from both Xander and Willow. "Geez, what's with the faces? He was asked by my Mom, and myself as well...plus Dawn seems to be okay with it..."

She muttered at the end, a tiny flash of jealousy going across her eyes, but then returned to normal.

"Your Mom asked him to get your sister? I've not even met your sister."

Xander sighed, thinking that Michael was ahead of him for Buffy now, though had something that could tip the scales his way.

"Yeah, that's right. Every night, or practically anyway, Dawn has been using the phone, hogging it, ringing Michael for endless hours, until Michael has to put down the phone, or Dawn would be on it all night. She's really become attached to him. It must be flattering, to have someone like you so much."

She noted, walking across the schools gym with her friends, heading for the seats.

Willow, noting that there was something, more to her tone, questioned it further.

"So, Buffy. Your Mom and your Sister both love Michael huh."

"W-Well, I wouldn't go that far, Mom seems fine with him, saving Dawns life and all wins you brownie points...but Dawn does keep inviting him for dinner, lunch...even breakfast, after asking to stay the night...he must be overwhelmed. I should tell Dawn to stop doing that. He might have other plans with his family."

Buffy suddenly got defensive, and Willow wasn't sure why. Xander had a suspicion as to why, but didn't voice it. Willow then thought of what Buffy said, and brought something taboo up.

"But he doesn't have anmmmmmm!"

Willow's mouth was covered by Xander's hand, getting behind her, seeing that she was about to reveal some information that a certain blonde might not want to reveal to anyone as of this moment in time.

Buffy's eyes went suspiciously towards Willow.

"Hmmm? What were you going to say?"

"S-She was going to say that Willow and he usually hang out after school, sometimes, isn't that right Willow!?"

"Mmmmmmmm!" Willow muffled out a cry, nodding her head as best she could, Xander releasing her mouth. "Y-Yes, we hang out there! We d-do things...n-not naighty things! We e-eat food! We eat human type food...ooh, I sound completely nuts now...we don't eat dog food...we eat human meat...n-no! We don't eat humans! We eat-"

"Gotcha, Will." Buffy snickered, finding Willow's rant quite funny. "Anyway, I went to see Giles this morning...and he didn't exactly approve of this, the fossil."

Willow cast her eyes to Buffy, for some answers.

"Giles didn't approve, huh?"

Buffy slowly nodded at Willow's query, showing a displeased smile.

"He totally lost his water. We haven't even seen a Vampire in a week. I'd say he should get a girlfriend if he wasn't so old."

Willow gained an understand face, knowing Giles would be like that.

"Well, we're behind you. Me, Xander, Michael as well."

Willow assured her friend, Buffy having a thankful face on.

"People scoff at things like school spirit...but when you see these young women giving their all like this..."

Xander trailed off, looking at a certain girl with a lost look in his eyes, who's name was Amber.

Amber, an attractive, agile girl, her feet on two chairs, slides down into an extra low split as Xander, Willow and Buffy went to the sides, to sit down, and watch the display.

While being mesmerized, Xander gives a confused face.

"...Oooh, stretchy. Where was I?"

Willow's face turned downwards into a small frown.

"You were pretending that seeing scantily-clad girls in revealing postures was a spiritual experience."

"What do you mean, pretending?" Xander scoffed, pulls out an I.D. bracelet. "Oh, hey. Here's a little good luck thing for the tryouts Buffy..."

Buffy gazed at it, charmed by the beauty of it.

"What is this?"

Willow was less than charmed, showed a slight pout on her lips.

"What is that?"

Buffy takes the bracelet, puts it on.

"This is so sweet!" She exclaims, then reads the bracelet, her face falling into a confused one, Willow...knowing what it meant, looked away as Buffy announced aloud. "Yours always..."

Xander's face fell, sure that he was going to be found out, covering it with a lie anyway.

"That was on there when I got it. Really. They all said that."

As he said that, the door opened to the tryouts in the hall, and stepping inside was Michael, with Dawn holding his hand. In contrast to Xander, who looked at practically every female around, he didn't really bother, Dawn keeping his attention with an anecdote.

"And then Buffy's skirt was torn, and all of the school saw her panties! She was so embarrassed that she cried, and wouldn't leave her room for weeks!"

"Hehe, that must've been embarrassing. Ohh, poor Buffy, she must've been dead embarrassed about that."

Buffy, having heard her name, her panties, and something being embarrassing, wore a frown, looking at her sister in disdain, not liking where this was going, and decided to put a stop to it immediately.

"What are you saying now you little monster?"

Buffy's voice was low, full of dark intentions.

Responding to that, Dawn hid behind Michael, sticking out her head, and putting out her tongue in a childish way.

"Bleeeh! Wouldn't you like to know!"

Buffy released a growl from her throat, and went to move forward when she noticed that Michael's eyes were on her, looking with wide eyes, a small pink dusting across his cheeks.

"W-Whats with the look?"

Michael bit his bottom lip, trying to control his hormones, at this moment in time, finding Buffy to be very attractive, but knew that he couldn't say anything about it, least of all Xander would say something and he didn't feel like arguing today.

"O-Oh...n-nothing at all...I was just...eeh, thinking that...you are...erm, good luck with...oh, that bracelet is new, it looks...lovely."

"Th-This huh. Xander got it me."

At that moment, Xander's face lifted upwards, though he didn't see the tiniest bit of jealousy going through Michael's eyes, not even Michael himself aware that he felt slightly jealousy.

"O-O-Oh, I see...that's lovely. That's nice..." He mumbled, his eyes briefly going to Willow, seeing that she had a slight dejected look on her face, then cast his eyes back to Buffy. "We aren't too late, are we? We came as fast as we could to see you do your cheerleading thing."

"No, nothing at all...I-I mean, I haven't gone yet. You're just in time."

Michael wore a relieved face, and sat down in front of Xander and Willow, those two being on the seats higher than he was. Xander, seeing Dawn, adopted a kind smile.

"So, this is the littlest Summers huh? Nice to meet ya, the names Xander, you can call me that."

"I'm Willow, nice to meet you, Dawn. Please call me Willow. Buffy's told me so much about you."

Both of them greeted, Dawn, who smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you, Willow, Xander. Please call me Dawn! And I bet it is all bad, huh."

Dawn sat next to Michael after greeting Willow and Xander, Buffy noticing that she was still holding Michael's hand...but then she noticed something else, something that was on his neck, around his neck.

"Say, that necklace..."

Michael smiled, and took it out, showing everyone the handmade necklace, and then looked at Dawn.

"Dawn made me this today in class. Apparently, they all had to make these things, and Dawn gave me hers. I asked if she wanted to give it you or Mrs Summers, but she said that it was for me. Isn't that really sweet? Dawnie is such a sweetie. I could really fall for Dawnie's cuteness."

Michael praised the girl, lightly stroking the top of her hair, making her cheeks flush. Buffy's eyes focused in on that, and something within her wanted to separate them. She didn't know what it was, but she had the urge to separate them, even if it was just innocent.

Cordelia, in cheerleader outfit, moves up, watches Amber stand on one leg and hold the other straight up in the air.

"Just look at Amber. Who does she think she is, a Laker Girl?"

"I heard she turned them down."

Willow muttered out, as Cordelia looked at Michael and Dawn, adopting a small smirk.

"Damn, I didn't know that you liked them younger than you are. Is it because none of the girls our age even acknowledge your existence?"

"Hmph, I didn't know that you dressed in anything other than nightwear. Is it your night off?"

Buffy, Willow, and Xander snorted, while Dawn giggled, only slightly getting what he was getting at, Cordelia not having an impressed face at all.

"Oh, so we're going bitchy are we? That's fine with me. I can out bitch anyone that wants to throw down with me, I wont be losing to someone like you, you know? I can be a big bitch, as much as you can."

"Hey, watch the swears, that's my sister, idiot."

Buffy interjected, not wanting to experience Dawn to the word of swearing, knowing that her Mom would go nuts about it. Cordelia sighed softly, and fingered her long hair.

"You're sisters? I don't see the resemblance. She's quite the cutie, and you're...you."

Cordelia ended with a small snicker, showing a victorious look on her face.

Buffy tightened her fist, resisting the urge to punch Cordelia out for that comment.

"So, Cordy. You here for an actual reason? Or did your friends wake up and smell the nutter?"

Xander's little joke was met with a stern looking face from Cordelia.

"Actually, I do have a reason, and it isn't to do with any of you freaks, besides freaky boy there." Cordelia produced a letter and handed it to Michael. "Here, special delivery. Though, I don't know why I have to do it."

Michael, and the others looked at it, Dawn looking slightly jealous about it.

"So...you've given me a love letter?"

"Why would I give you a love letter?"

Cordy bit back, showing her annoyance. Michael's face broke out into a cheery grin, something the girl didn't like at all.

"Eeh, I dunno. Maybe because your hate is truly love and you're masking your love for me in your harshness, and are expressing your feelings through a love letter? A little bit junior high for my tastes, don't you think Cordy?"

"Tch, it wasn't even me! Don't pin this on me!"

Michael rolled his eyes, and put the note in his pocket, Dawn giving him a questioning look.

"Michael, aren't you going to read it?"

"I'll do it later Dawnie. No worries. I'm sure that it is just abuse from Cordy so she can give me a double whammy today. She gets happy when she abuses me, isn't that right Cor?"

"No it isn't! Why do you always assume that I will abuse you!? And don't call me Cor!"

Cordelia yelled back, showing her disdain about being screwed over for this, by a certain someone.

"Eeh, because you've been doing it for years now? And if you call me freak, I will call you Cor."

Michael spat back, Cordy shaking her head and facing away.

* * *

Michael, and the others, weren't aware that from afar, a certain someone was looking towards Michael, their eyes never leaving his form, hidden, from everyone around them, somehow.

* * *

Back to the gym, a senior cheerleader (Cordelia two years hence) moves to the judge's table with two other senior cheerleaders.

"Let's begin with..." She began, and reads from the list. "Amber Grove. If you're not auditioning move off the floor."

All of the people on the floor move back, and Willow spots someone walking their way, Amy. She is wearing a cheerleading outfit as well, Michael looking at her with some suspicion.

Willow greeted Amy with a kind smile.

"Hi Amy. How have you been?"

"Hi. I've been...well."

As she said that, Michael's eyes opened slightly wider than before. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about her demeanour that was, off, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I didn't know you wanted to be a cheerleader. You lost a lot of weight."

Willow noted, as Michael mumbled "She didn't want too." knowing that something was wrong, but did agree about the weight stuff, though he didn't care either way, as Amy was Amy to him, and that was all that mattered.

"Had to."

Amy replied while smiling wryly. Willow allowed a small smile to grace her lips, continuing the conversation.

"Do you know Buffy? And her sister Dawn?"

Amy looked towards Buffy and Dawn, replying dryly.

"We've met before..." Seeing the disbelieving looks on the peoples faces, Buffy and Dawns, Amy coughs into her hand. "A-Ah yes, I remember now. We have met before. It was...eeh..."

"It was at our house, remember, Amy?"

Buffy offered with a small smile. Amy wryly looks on, showing a smile on her face.

"How could I forget? That was a fun day for me. But oh, this is so gonna be a drag, just look at these girls. Half of them don't even know how to spell cheerleader, much less be one."

Buffy smiles, warming to Amy's humour, though Michael could tell it was fake, knowing Amy longer than Buffy, even longer than Willow, Cordelia hearing the comment, and was ready to pounce on the girl, though for now, retracted her claws.

They watch Amber's routine, she's really good. The way she shook her pompoms, the way she moved her body, her hips, the adorable look in her eyes, yet showed a hint of a naughtier side, most of the males picking up on this, one being Xander Harris. Michael himself thought Amber was quite good, but not his type.

While watching, Amy commented.

"She trained with Benson...he's the best coach money can buy."

Buffy blinked in surprise, not expecting that they could have such things.

"They have cheerleading coaches?"

Amy showed a wry smile to Buffy's question, while Dawn was merely impressed with Amber's performance, though she did show a disdain for Michael looking intently at Amber.

"Oh yeah. You don't have...? I train with my Mom, three hours in the morning, three at night. We train together often."

Having heard that, Michael put on suspicious eyes.

" _That's a lie though...she used to come to my place in the morning...we used to have breakfast together, as she wanted to avoid her Mom, and when her Mom would lock the fridge. So why is she saying that now...? I don't understand this. And why can't I shake the feeling that something is going on with Amy...this is certainly strange, I can't say that it isn't._ "

As Michael was thinking about it, Buffy continued the conversation.

"That kind of quality time with my Mom would probably lead to some quality matricide."

"Really? I love spending time with Mom. You shouldn't say such things Buffy. I could tell Mom you know?"

Dawn quipped from the side, a scowl being directed her way from Buffy.

"Say anything mouth, and you'll end up as my next victim."

Dawn huffed, and hugged onto Michael's arm. Buffy's eyes viciously turned violent for a moment, because she believed that Dawn was annoying her friend, though in truth, Michael didn't seem to mind at all.

Amy though, ignored that and smiled weakly.

"I know it's kinda hokey... but she's really great. My Mom, is very great."

Cordelia, standing nearby, feigns boredom with Amber's performance, turns her back.

Everyone else watches Amber as smoke begins to emanate from her pompoms.

"What the...?"

Buffy let out, in disbelief in what she was seeing, unable to understand it.

"Damn, she's...smoking?"

Michael commented, Dawn looking on with wide eyes, seeing Amber moving from side to side with her hips, her pompom holding hands on side hips, smoke rising from the place where her hands should be.

"Should...is that some sort of new age trick or something? Is she...doing something...to impress the squad to get on it...?"

Asking no one in particular, Dawn tried to rationalize it in her mind, but couldn't, haven't seen such a phenomenon before.

Willow's eyes shot open wide.

"That girl's on fire!"

She exclaimed from the side of Xander, himself looking on with the same wide eyes.

Cordelia, with her back to the events happening, scoffed at the mentions of Amber, secretly jealousy of her ability.

"Enough with the hyperbole. Do we really need to sing more of her praises? She's just a girl, like everyone else, besides me of course, because I'm totally better than she is."

Amber stops, drops the pompoms. The smoke is coming from her and her hands and forearms suddenly burst into flames.

"Ooh my God! Her hands are on fire!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dawn exclaims as Amber screams as do other girls on the cheerleading squad.

"Don't look, Dawn."

Michael covers Dawns eyes so she can't see it anymore, not wanting to scar her with this, looking to Buffy, but saw that she wasn't by their side anymore. Casting his eyes to the side, he saw that she was running up the seats, towards the window.

Buffy vaults to the large razorbacks banner, rips it down and tackles Amber, wrapped her tightly in it and smothering the flames, patting them again and again to get out the flames..

Buffy, after putting out the flames, soothed to the crying and confused, in pain, Amber.

"It's okay, you're gonna be okay..."

As Buffy said that, Michael's heart skipped a beat. Not because of Buffy, but something else...he felt something more...dark, and sinister behind this...and when he looked to the source, he was cast towards Amy.

" _Amy...could she have...nah, she couldn't be a Witch, could she...but what's this pull from her...when I do a spell, I feel it as well...could Amy have just cast a spell...? Is it possible that Amy is a Witch...? But if she is, why...did she attack Amber? It doesn't make sense...unless...nah, could it be that her Mother has made her turn to dark arts to...make her get on the cheerleading squad? Does it really matter to Amy that much that she'd hurt someone...? The Amy I know wouldn't do that...so if this isn't the Amy I know...who is this person? Could it be that...she wants this so badly that she's doing it, while being unaware that she's doing it...by sheer force of will...? Maybe Amy is like me, she's a natural born Witch and is tapping into that power. If she is, that's some serious juice that she has. But...I can't tell the others yet, I need to make sure it is before bringing it up._ "

As his mind was trying to comprehend such things, Amy's eyes cast darkly towards Michael, muttering "He could be a problem." so quietly that no one heard it, and wondered what she should do next.

* * *

Later on, in the library, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Michael, and a shaken Dawn sat, Giles standing up in front of all of them.

"Are you alright, Dawnie?"

Michael's soft voice reached her ears, as Buffy looked on in concern.

"I-I'm fine...it's just, how does someone burst into fire like that?"

"That's a very good question, Giles." Buffy looked towards her Watcher, who didn't have an answer for her. "I've been slaying Vampires for more than a year now. I've seen some pretty cringeworthy stuff, but nobody's hands ever got toasted."

"I imagine not."

Giles replied dryly, as Michael continued looking at Dawn, seeing that she was quite shaken up. He reached out his hand, and patted the top of her head, giving it a comforting pat.

"Don't worry Dawnie, it wont happen to you."

"B-But..."

Michael smiled at her, and gave her a comforting hug, Buffy looking at the pair, and smiled.

"I personally wont allow anything to happen to you. Besides, don't forget, I am a Warlock. If anything wants a fight, and get you, then it will have to get through me, okay Dawnie? Nothing to worry about. I'll curse the idiot until he or she leaves you alone. Just trust me now Dawn, I wont let anything hurt you."

He tried to reassure her. But inside, he could tell that it wasn't what the others were thinking. He knew, or at least had a strong feeling, that Amy had something to do with this, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

As she heard it, Dawns face brightened up, and hugged him around his neck. Michael returned the hug, stroking her back softly.

"Damn, you're quite big brother like, aren't you? I haven't seen such a side to you before."

Xander surmised, seeing Michael and Dawn together. Michael cocked his head to Xander, giving a small smile.

"Am I? I didn't notice. But Giles, this isn't Vampires, is it?"

"No, I can't say that it is."

Giles agreed, seeing it not quite normally.

"Then, if it isn't Vampires, it is weird. I've been doing this for about a year now, and I've never seen someone's hands light up like torches. It isn't on the norm, is it?"

Buffy's question was met with a small nod.

"Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is rare, and scientifically unexplainable. But there been cases reported for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes."

"That's all that would have been left of Amber if it hadn't been for Buffy."

Willow added, looking in gratitude to the Slayer, said Slayer looking glad that she could help someone.

"So we have no idea what caused this? That's a comfort."

Xander added his thoughts, giving a loud sigh. Giles gained an excited face, as if he had just seen Christmas come early.

"Well, that is the thrill of living on a Hellmouth...one has a veritable cornucopia of fiends, devils and ghouls to engage..." He trailed off, seeing the looks of everyone around. "Pardon me for finding the glass half full."

"That wasn't finding the glass half full. That was finding the crazy fully full."

Michael sweatdropped as Giles gave a small glare, showing that he wasn't amused at all. Dawn thought it was funny, as she stayed in Michael's arms, not getting out of them for even an instant.

Buffy, while sighing, moved on the topic of Amber, and the spontaneous combustion.

"Any common denominator in cases of spontaneous combustion?"

"Rage. In most cases the person who combusted was terribly angry or upset."

Giles replied as Xander's joking side got the better of him.

"So maybe Amber's got this power. To make herself be on fire. Like the Human Torch, only it hurts."

"More like to die for."

Michael added, as Dawn raised her hand.

"Eeh, I have an idea."

"Dawn..."

Buffy warned with a tired sigh, but Dawn showed a small frown.

"It's important." Buffy sighed, giving her the okay to continue. "I heard from a new friend of mine that someone once turned into fire during an orgy and then died."

Michael, Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles all had their mouths hanging open.

"Seriously, gonna need to review these friends of yours. You shouldn't even know what an orgy is."

Buffy's quip made Dawn pout as Michael let something slip.

"I was once in an orgy."

Again, the faces of everyone bar Dawn (who didn't know what one was really) and of course Michael himself looked awestruck, confused, and even a little scared.

"Ooh my God!" Willow exclaimed, then tipped her head to the side in a curious manner. "Did it...hurt?"

"Willow!"

Buffy chastised her while blushing, Willow hanging her head down.

"I am sorry, I wanted to know for curiosity. I heard that they hurt."

"Okay Willow, what kind of orgies have you even been in, or even heard of? Why would it hurt?"

Willow couldn't answer Xander's query, her face turning bright red. Michael shrugged his shoulders as Buffy shivered.

"Okay, lets not talk about anymore creepy sex stuff, and orgies, Michael."

She ended, giving him a fake glare, Michael catching it and wondering what she was doing.

"Eeh, what do you mean Buffy? I wasn't talking about sex, I was talking about a magical orgy-"

"Lalalalalalalalalalala! Not hearing this! I can't hear you! I can't hear this magical orgy stuff!"

Buffy put her hands to her ears, making noises of a negative feel, Michael cocking his head to the side in confusion.

" _I guess she doesn't know that's what Witched and Warlocks call it when they pool their powers together, to have a good time...it isn't sexual or anything...mehehehe, I guess they thought that I was thinking about a sexual thing...aah well, I guess it doesn't matter now, I liked it._ "

He sweatdropped at the end, watching as Buffy kept blocking everything out.

After Buffy calmed herself, she put a hand to her forehead, giving a small sigh.

"So I should get the skinny on Amber. See if she's had any colourful episodes before."

Upon hearing that, Willow became giddy.

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer system...at last something I can do! Hacking systems is a job for me, Willow, super hacker...eeh, was that a little too over the top?"

"Nah, it was pretty cool."

Michael smiled at her, which made her own face break out into a smile.

She then moves to a computer, switching it on straight away.

Xander also stood up, and looked towards the door.

"I'll ask around about her."

Hearing Xander, Michael also felt the need to make a contribution.

"I could perform a spell, to see if there's been any Magic cast on Amber lately, or if she has cast any spells herself. I'd only need a few ingredients. If this isn't something to do with combustion, then Magic is the only logical explanation."

"Ooh, I wish that I could do something..."

Dawn complained, wanting to contribute. Michael gave her head a pat, and smiled.

"It's okay Dawnie. You can help me gather ingredients, and help me prepare the spell."

Buffy, wasn't really receptive to the idea.

"Guys, you don't have to get involved. And Dawn, this isn't something that you should be getting involved with."

"W-Well, you're involved..."

Dawn complained weakly, trying to understand why Buffy didn't want her in danger. Buffy was about to reply, when Michael looked towards Buffy.

"Buffy, don't worry about it, I will make sure that Dawn doesn't get too involved. You just make sure that the case is solved, and I will keep Dawn out of trouble...eeh, I mean, make sure that she doesn't get too involved."

Buffy released a large sigh, trying to understand many things at this moment in time.

"Michael...right, I understand. Hear that Dawn? You can't get too involved. If it gets too dangerous, you look immediately." Dawn pouted and looked away, Buffy looking towards the others. "I can't have you guys involved. Barring Michael, none of you are really..."

At that moment, Xander cut her off.

"What do you mean? We're a team! Aren't we a team?"

Willow bobbed her head back and forth in agreement with Xander's statement, wishing to be useful as well.

"Yeah, you're the Slayer and we're like the Slayerettes."

"Willow, please don't ever call us that again."

Willow showed an adorable pout that almost made Michael melt on the spot, Dawn noticing the look on Michael's face, and then on saw it was directed at Willow. Not liking the fact that he was looking at her like that.

In the meantime, Buffy felt conflicted. She didn't mind Michael, knowing that he could be fine with it. But Xander and Willow, especially Dawn, she didn't want to put them in any danger.

"I don't want you putting yourselves in danger."

Xander put his hands on his hips, and showed a cheery grin on his face.

"I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide till it goes away."

Buffy sweatdropped, folding her arms.

"Okay, well, I'm psyched for the help." She spoke with a small upturned face, then turned to Giles. "And what if we find out Amber didn't cause this herself? Could it be like Michael had said?"

"Then we will have to determine who or what did. And deal with it accordingly. Like Michael said, it could be Magic that's involved, and if it is, then I will aid Michael with his spell."

Buffy nodded with a thankful smile, though Xander looked at Buffy, seeing that she was still worried, and tried to deny any worries.

"Hey, we've fought Vampires! Anything else'll be a walk in the park."

"I hope so..."

Buffy trailed off, wondering what was going to happen next...but then she noticed something. She noticed that Michael looked far off, as if he was thinking about something, but she didn't know what that was.

"In any case, Michael." Giles began, and produced a book, handing it over to Michael. "This book contains the ingredients for the spell that you'll require...rather, we'll require."

Michael looked over the book, and nodded.

"I can get it on my way to drop Dawn off at home."

"It isn't a problem?"

Michael shook his head.

"Nah, I will get them tonight, and we'll do the spell before school starts?"

Giles inclined his head in agreement.

"That sounds like the best idea. If you could do that, I have some research to deal with."

Michael stood up, Dawn did as well.

"Coming Dawnie? Wanna see some of what my Magic life is like?"

"Of course!"

Michael took Dawns hand, and walked towards the exit. Something inside Buffy didn't like the idea...no. It wasn't about not liking the idea. She couldn't shake the feeling that...she wanted to go as well. Magic was something that was new and strange to her, but it wasn't about the Magic...but rather who cast it.

"Wait, I'll go as well." Buffy said with a slightly domineering voice, going to their side, Dawn showing an unhappy face. "Is that a problem Dawn? Is there, a reason that I couldn't go?"

As she asked this, Xander's jealous side showed its head, seeing how Buffy wanted to go with Michael and not him. Though let it go since Dawn was there, and made himself believe that she went for Dawn, and not Michael.

"N-No, of course it isn't a problem!"

Dawn got out quickly, making her look as innocent as she could, though inside, she didn't want Buffy to go at all. She wanted it to be just her, and Michael. But that was no longer possible.

Together, all three of them left the library, leaving a seething Xander behind, a confused Giles, and a wondering looking Willow.

* * *

Getting to the Magic shop, Michael entered with Dawn holding his hand, Buffy on his left. Getting inside, Buffy looked around, and tilted her head in perplexity.

"So...these are the types of places you frequent then."

She noted, looking around and seeing rows and rows of magical goodies, items that could be cast for all sorts of spells.

Michael nodded, and saw the shopkeeper, a blonde haired woman that had hair that came down to her shoulders, bangs framing her face, and decided to walk towards her.

"Hey, Michael~ Casting another spell~"

"Hehe, sort of Mrs Garner." He replied cheerfully, gaining the perplexed looks from Buffy and Dawn, at the over familiar attitude that they had, him offering them a weak smile. "I frequent here a lot."

Buffy and Dawn nodded, now wearing clarity filled faces.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"Aah, I need these ingredients." He produced the book, and showed them to the woman. "And I also need some hemlocks route, and eye of newt as well as well as a blessed ring."

"Of course, leave it to me! Seems like you're casting a few spells as of late, just what are you up too!?"

The woman dramatically said, leaving the counter to gather the items as Michael looked as if he was in a natural habitat. Buffy...not so much. She looked around at all of the different items, and figures and such, and it gave her the chills.

"Geez, some of these things give me the creeps."

"It's only natural, I guess. Some of these items are demonic in nature." Michael responded, then leaned down to Dawn. "Say Dawnie, wanna pick something out to take home from that area there?"

He cast his hand to an area that looked as if it had some novelty items there. Dawn's face turned upwards into a wide smile.

"R-Really!?"

"Yeah, really?"

Buffy sounded less than optimistic about it, as Magic and Dawn in her mind, did not go.

"Yeah really, go and pick something out Dawnie." She giggly ran over, and looked at all of the items around, while Michael turned to Buffy. "Don't worry, those things are toys, essentially. They couldn't harm anyone."

Buffy nodded, though wasn't quite as convinced.

"So, the stuff you're getting for Giles, is there something else that you're getting?"

"Yes, I am getting some ingredients, to make something should I ever need some kind of power boost. Though it is difficult to make, and it has taken me awhile now. But that doesn't mean that I am going to be losing anytime soon, I am going to use it as a last case scenario."

Buffy nodded at that, then another thought came to her.

"So, you come here quite a lot then?"

"For awhile now, I come and go often, looking for new items. So I can become...I dunno, stronger maybe. I don't know if that is the right word, but that's how it is."

Michael responded, thumbing his hair gently.

"I see, and your parents don't really mind you doing this kinda stuff? My Mom would freak if she knew I was into the occult, like this. At least my destiny is easier to hide than this stuff."

Michael paused at that, not wanting to discuss his parents, the same thing happening with Giles this morning, though with Buffy, he found himself being more relaxed than with Giles for reasons unknown.

"My parents wouldn't care of anything I did, even if they were still here."

He replied rather darkly compared to how he usually was, and it was at that time Buffy recalled Cordelia telling her (when she was actually being nice) that Michael's parents weren't around anymore, and now she felt terrible.

"Oh, damn. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stick my foot in it. Foot mouth, that's what I should be doing right now."

Michael showed a ghost of a smile, and denied her worries.

"Why apologize Buffy? I wasn't offended or anything. There's nothing to apologize for."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

As he answered her, the shopkeeper came back with the stuff Michael ordered, and Dawn returned as well, holding what appeared to be a flashlight.

"Oh God, what does that thing do?"

Buffy warily spoke, looking at it suspiciously, as anything could happen.

"Geez, relax Buffy. It only changes colour depending on your mood, that's what it said anyway."

Michael nodded at Dawns explanation and took it, shining it on Buffy, showing that there was a green colour there with blue, and a tiny bit of pink as well.

"The green means you're happy, blue means you're calm, and the pink means...something else to...do with the...erm...hea...n-never mind."

He didn't want to say it, as he felt like he couldn't. Dawn knew what it meant, looking between Michael and Buffy, wondering where this was going to lead. As for Buffy herself she remained clueless.

He then placed the flashlight on the table, and the shopkeeper scanned it, giving Michael the total price.

"That'll be 38 dollars please."

"My, that's cheaper than I thought it would be."

Michael noted, as the shopkeeper smiled elegantly.

"Discount to loyal and longtime customers." She replied, and accepted the money from Michael, showing a bright smile. "Thank you, please come again!" She spoke cheerfully, Michael and the others taking the bags, and began to leave, but the woman then latched onto Michael's arm, pulling him backwards. "There's a mystical convergence going on in this town, Michael."

"Yeah...I know."

He responded somberly, the woman giving him some advice.

"Just, stay away from the streets at night, and make sure that you don't anger some powerful beings. Under this town, buried, there's a powerful being, and I've been telling all of my customers that soon, something is going to happen to this town, which could mean it ends everything. If you value your life, I would suggest leaving town soon."

Taking the warning to heart, knowing he could trust this woman, he smiled, nodding his head.

"Thank you for the words of warning. Don't worry, I will be careful. But it isn't in me to run away anyway. But thanks for the concern."

The woman released a worried breath as Michael left the shop, meeting Buffy and Dawn outside, heading back to their respective homes.

* * *

At another location, a certain somebody was looking over a cauldron, occult items scattered around the dusty room and had a twisted sneer on their face.

" _That Michael Warlock is going to be a problem, I will have to keep my eye on that guy. If he gets too close, I might just have to curse him...but he's got those friends, and I am sure that the Buffy girl isn't normal, there's something off about her. But that Warlock, if I'm correct then the name Moonglow is...yes, that's a name I don't want to hear. I best be on my toes with him. He could prove to be dangerous._ "

With heavy breathing, the being continued stirring the cauldron, as if they were making something, though what that something was, would be anyone's guess.

* * *

The next day, Michael found himself being confronted by a slightly disheartened Buffy, and a disappearing Amy, walking to get changed, being near the trophy's case, which had a picture of Amy's Mother inside, Catherine when she was a cheerleader.

Michael tried to greet her, but Amy brushed him off, going straight past him with sorrow on her face, and also...something else as well, something more, sinister in mind.

"Buffy? Did something happen?"

Buffy turned her head towards Michael, shaking her head.

"Ah, nothing really. Just tryouts, I think they went well, but Amy just left, and she said that...well, she was going on and on about her Mom and other things like that. Her Mom is really..."

"Calling her a Nazi would be generous. She's really controlling."

Michael murmured, remembering Amy's Mom, and not liking her from the instance that she met her, especially what she does with Amy, and how she makes her own daughter feel, which he thought was quite disgusting.

"So, you know Amy then?"

"Yeah, I've known her for years now, even before Willow. Amy's always been cool. But her Mom was...well, she would do outrageous things if Amy even gained a single pound. It was quite disgusting, really. She even went as far as to padlock the fridge, and feed her nothing but broth. Once, when I was in her house, I heard her berating Amy, calling her names like "Whale." and other things to mock her weight, which wasn't even off really, she wasn't even overweight, though compared to Amy's Mom, an ant would be overweight, so Amy couldn't win either way. It was just her Mom being, nutty."

"So Mommy Dearest is really...Mommy Dearest, and also a nutcase as well."

Buffy sweatdropped, glad for a change that her own Mother was a good one, even if she did ignore her sometimes.

"There's a bitter streak alright tossed with mean and neglectful as well...but Amy's nice. We used to hang in Junior High, and still do till this day actually. When her Mom would go on a broth kick Amy would come to my home and we'd just stuff ourselves with brownies and other goodies, having a genuinely good time. Actually, she frequently comes over for breakfast...I-I mean, she did and all. Sometimes she'd stay the night as well. But she hasn't lately, I'm kinda worried."

For a second or so, Buffy seemed to be...less than thrilled to hear that, but it was soon washed away when she recalled something.

"Any word on Amber? Did you do your spell?"

Michael nodded, and pulled out some papers Willow gave him on Amber.

"Nothing thrilling from what Willow could gather. Average student, got detention once for smoking...regular smoking, with a cigarette. Not being smoky. All pretty normal, besides of course the good athletic skills, which pale to yours, being who you are and all. And the spell showed that she didn't cast any spells on herself, but there was..."

He trailed off as he thought about a certain girl, thinking about Amy.

"There was, what exactly?"

Buffy, not liking the sound of Michael's tone, questioned it rather harshly, but then receded, giving him an apologetic smile which he accepted.

"Buffy, I didn't tell Giles this, because...Giles is, kinda...you know, with the spells and such with me, but...I kinda did a spell last night, to see if there has been any magical activity on school grounds lately, more like, yesterday...rather, today...eeh, I cast the spell yesterday to see if any magical activity could be shown that day..."

"And?"

He nodded, sighing slightly, which confirmed what Buffy thought to be the case since he brought it up.

"Besides myself, someone else in this school uses Magic, but whoever it is, was someone stronger than I, masking their presence. I think someone did it to Amber deliberately, but I can't work out why or who...well, I have some theories on the why, but the who, I cannot tell. I thought that it could be...but maybe the Witch or Warlock is trying to throw me off the scent, I'm not sure."

"I see. In any case, for now, lets just continue on as normal for a few hours, then lets gather everyone together. If someone really is trying to use Magic in this school for harmful purposes, then they need to be stopped, but unless we know who it is, or what motive they have for this attack, and future attacks, possibly, we cannot do anything and accuse someone."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But Buffy...you know, I just thought that I'd tell you...erm, if it is a Witch...I wont allow that person to hurt you."

Saying it with an honest and openly strong voice, Buffy was amazed and taken back.

"My, I thought you'd be saying that to Willow."

Buffy joked, but at the same time, it irked her as well, and she wasn't quite sure on why it did.

"Hehe...as you can tell, Willow ain't interested in me...b-but, that doesn't mean that I wont be protecting her all the same. I'm just saying, like yesterday when you said that we shouldn't get involved, it wont change that we are, and now, I will stand beside you. And if it is Magic, you can leave that to me, I can be the Magic to your Slayer powers. The yang to your yin, or however it goes."

Buffy's face turned scarlet for a few seconds, the words carrying over to her as if they were whispered by someone...by something that sounded beautiful, that sounded really determined.

"I see...then I will rely on you then."

"Yup! That's right, rely on me! Now, s-shall we go and see what's going on with your cheerleader tryouts and stuff?"

"It should be posted soon, yeah. Lets go."

Together, nodding, they walked off together, towards the quad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander and Willow were heading to the quad as well. Or rather, they were just entering the quad.

Willow, while walking, begins a conversation.

"Michael must've told Buffy about Amber by now."

Xander, though felt dejected, nodded in recognition.

"Cool. Was she wearing it the last time you saw Buffy? The bracelet I mean. She was wearing it, right? That's pretty much like we're going out."

Willow's eyes curiously furrowed at Xander, a hint of a teasing tone in her voice.

"Except without the hugging or kissing or her knowing about it."

Xander snarled quietly, Willow showing a sheepish smile.

"So now I'm a figure of fun. Though Willow, what if...eeh, say Willow, do you think that Buffy likes Michael?"

"Well of course she does." Willow replied nonchalantly, but then saw Xander's sullen expression. "Wait, which like are we liking to talk about right now? Do you mean as a friend? They are friends."

"No...I mean, yeah they are. But I was thinking more...intimate."

"Haha!" Willow snorted a small snort of laughter, believing that Xander was having a joke. But when she saw that Xander's face hadn't changed, she took in a breath. "As far as I know, Michael and Buffy are friends. Though, even if Buffy did...that would be her choice, right? You couldn't stop it, Xander. Hear me?"

She warned Xander clearly, and sternly, partly because she didn't want to see her friends get hurt. But because she secretly wanted Xander to herself, and now that she thought about it, Michael and Buffy getting together would be beneficial to her. She didn't want to hurt Xander, but she did want Xander to herself, and look at her, not Buffy for a change.

"Yeah yeah, I hear ya." Xander said it with a dismissing wave of his hand, then became slightly excited. "I should just ask though, right? About me and Buffy being...ya know. She accepted it and all, so it could be, couldn't it?"

"Won't know till you ask."

Willow answered with a shrug of her shoulders, Xander's face adopting into a grin.

"See, this is why you're cool. You're like a guy. You're my guy friend that knows about girl stuff."

Willow wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that, being compared to a guy, wearing a dejected face.

"Oh great. I'm a guy."

As she said it, Xander sees the Senior Cheerleader moving towards the bulletin board, list in hand. Girls begin to gather.

"Hey, they're posting the list!"

Not being able to help himself, he rushed towards the board, Willow following after him with a heavy heart.

A sizable crowd has gathered. The Senior Cheerleader posts the list and goes. Girls stand on tiptoe, push and poke, trying to see. Buffy, Michael and Amy are on the periphery as Xander and Willow move up.

"Noooooo! This isn't fair, I tried my best!"

A girl in tears breaks out of the crowd, runs off. Another girl however couldn't be more happier to get onto the team, jumping up and down.

Amy, to the side, looks on with a nervous sweat on her face.

"I can't take this... "

Buffy tries to wedge into the crowd but two contenders step right in front of her, blocking her path.

Xander rubs his hands together, a mischievous look on his face.

"Spot me, I'm going in."

Xander takes a little dive into the throng, works his way to the front where he finds himself nose to nose with Cordelia at the list. He lets her check it out first out of somewhat respect for the female gender.

"He's so cool, don't you think Michael?"

Willow swooned, seeing Xander's efforts. Michael rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, he's the best alright. I want to have his children."

He sarcastically sighed, Willow being too much into Xander to notice even the slightest detection of sarcasm, though Buffy caught it, and it made her giggle under her breath.

"I totally agree." Willow replied, not hearing (or choosing to not hear) the sarcasm in his voice. But then her mind began working again. "Did you just say that you wanted Xander's children?"

"No, I said that Xander wants children, maybe even with you."

He lied, seeing the excited face of his crush being even more happier. Even if it wasn't directed at him, he was fine if Willow was happy.

Cordelia looks at the board, smirks, and then emerges, triumphant, looking towards Amy.

"You're lucky."

Cordelia's voice was full of minced words, wishing she could say what she really wanted to say. But she held it back for the moment, keeping her calm and collected voice centred.

"I made it?"

Amy's hopeful voice was brought crashing down when Cordelia sneered at her.

"I made it. Next time, don't try and come between me and my dreams."

Cordelia moves off; Xander, rubbing his arm, emerges from the throng.

"One of those girls hit me really hard ...we have to start testing for steroids." Xander snidely said, then turned to Buffy and Amy with a wide cheery grin on his face. "Okay, not only did you make it, but you, Miss Summers, are the number one alternate and Amy's the number three!"

Amy's face falls, she turns and walks off, Buffy's face not as far fallen as Amy's, but was still evident that she felt hurt by this, wishing that she did make it into the team, but...she didn't.

"Damn it Xander! You're an idiot, again! Can't you even think before words come out of that opening in your face!?"

Michael erupted, concerned for Amy's and Buffy's feelings right now, when it was obvious that Xander was making them feel bad about where they had placed.

"What? What did I say this time?"

Willow, from the side of Xander, shook her head slowly.

"Xander, alternates are the ones who didn't make the team. They only fill in if something happens to the ones who did."

Xander hung his head down, as Buffy went chasing after Amy, mumbling "Excuse me." to the others.

"For I am Xander, King of the Cretins, and all lesser cretins must bow before me."

Making a small joke such as that, Michael left to see if he could comfort Amy, momentarily forgetting the negative vibes that he was feeling from Amy herself, only wanting to comfort his friend.

Amy walked along, trying to control her feelings but it was obvious to anyone that saw her that she wasn't in the right state of mind right now. She was in a place where she didn't want to be.

As Buffy moves up, she speaks with Amy in a soothing voice, meant to calm and dazzle the girl into thinking of something other than the 'failure' of not making the squad.

"At least it's over. And you know what I think we should do about it? Brownie pig-out, my house, now."

Amy hangs her head down very low, clear disappointment on her face.

"How many more hours a day can I practice? How much more can I do? This would never have happened to my Mom. Never."

Amy takes off, close to tears, but not before looking to where Cordelia was, mumbling "I'll get you yet, bitch." before disappearing out of sight.

Buffy watched her go, unable to do anything herself, feeling ashamed, embarrassed about her own placing in the squad, and also felt bad for Amy, due to what her family problems where, from what she had heard.

Michael walked over, and saw Buffy standing alone, offering her some words.

"You know, just because you didn't make it on, it doesn't mean the end of the world."

"I know that." She sighed, glancing his way. "I really wanted it, some form of normalcy in this damn world of mine. Buffy, she's the Slayer and she's able to kill Vampires. But that's not what I only want to be. Being a cheerleader would've given me some form of an identity, not just some Slayer that goes around after nights and gives the Vampires a shaft."

"That sounds really sexual, Buffy."

Michael reminded, trying to not make the situation awkward, though had a suspicion that he did, which was proven correct when Buffy looked towards the side, showing that she was embarrassed, painfully obvious at that.

"I guess...anyway, I'm gonna go..."

She mumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Okay...though Buffy?"

She paused, turning back.

"Hmmmm?"

Michael put his hands in his pockets, and showed a dazzling smile.

"I don't think Buffy is just the Slayer. I think she's a really cool girl with many hidden talents. Being a Slayer is just a bonus. So far, from what I've learned about you, you're more than just a Slayer. You're a incredibly weird girl..." Buffy frowned. "...but you've got a genuinely good heart. It doesn't matter if you're not on the cheerleading squad. I mean, Cordy is on it, would you really want to be stuck with Cordy all of the time?"

Buffy cracks a smile, moving closer to Michael, enjoying the words that she was saying to her.

"You've got a point there. Being with Cordy all day would kill my soul. Maybe it is a blessing in disguise."

Buffy noted, unable to help the fact that Michael looked...different to her right now. Whatever it was, something about his demeanour was different, the kindness displayed to her was something she'd rarely ever get, even with her previous friends from her last school.

"Exactly! Just find something else that separates your life from the Slayer. And when I've become strong enough, allow me to take over Slayer duties sometimes, to give you a break. I mean, I'm sure that Slayer's couldn't take much of a break. But maybe a Slayer never had a Warlock for a friend before. Not to boast my powers or anything, because I'm really not that strong, but when I do become stronger, I'll fight Vampires a few nights a week, to give you some time off."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It sounded like like music to her ears, but at the same time, she didn't feel like she could do it.

"I couldn't ask for something like that. It's my destiny."

"And it's my desire to help you, Buffy. Geez, you really have a thing about doing it alone, don't you?"

"Yeah...I guess I do, I just..."

Michael inched closer, and peered into her eyes with his blue eyes, meeting her own blue eyes, giving her a comforting look.

"Now now, don't worry about me Buffy. When I'm ready to face Vampires without the chances of my death, or at least where I can fight with an even battle ground, I will help you the best I can...because, you're the Slayer, something you didn't choose...I can understand, I can relate to that, not being able to pick the path for your life. But at least like this...I can help you have a somewhat normal life."

Buffy, for the first time of being in this town, almost melted on the spot. She hadn't felt like this in awhile, or ever as far as she could recall. Her heart was going faster in her chest, her eyes fluttered slightly, her cheeks reddened to a point that most would call her cute.

"Why...do you want to help me so much...it isn't like we're best friends or anything..."

Buffy couldn't help but wonder, and it made Michael wonder why he did say these things, having never spoken like this to anyone else before, so passionately. Not even to Willow, as he could recall.

"That's a good question...hmmm, I suppose I don't really have an answer for you. I just, want to help, that's all. I like, being useful. I'm not like Giles with his books, I'm not Willow and good with hacking and I'm not Xander with his...eeh, with his...erm, with his...jokes, I guess. So, I have my Magic, and I will do what I can to aid you Buffy. Leave it to me."

Buffy couldn't hold it back anymore, something inside her screaming to do it, so she did, and gave him a hug, a jealous Xander looking on, envious with what was happening.

"Thanks, Michael...you're kind, probably the most kindest person I've met in this town."

"Aah, you flatter me. I'm not nearly as kind as Cordelia is."

Buffy snorted continuing to embrace the fellow blonde before her, wanting to feel more and more of the hug, unaware of what awaits them around the corner.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, as this episode features a Witch, and Michael is a Warlock...yeah, he's gonna be the one to face off against Amy's Mom soon. Next chapter has some major Buffy/Michael development, as well as Michael showing a new spell or two against, something's which will be revealed next chapter!**

 **Now, from reading the reviews, and the PM's, it came pretty close to the third person in the relationship. And the results are...Amy, she won! So it is gonna be Michael/Buffy/Amy pairing. Other pairings are still in the air. I might keep Tara around for Willow, I always liked them above Willow and Kennedy. But let me know your thoughts as well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, that's what I was going for last chapter, to build relationships and such especially between Dawn and Michael which will come into play later on as well, this chapter develops a certain relationship as well. Eeh, the love letter is pretty much implied this chapter, if not downright stated, and it is less of a love letter than you might think. Actually, that is a plot story I have working later on with Amy and Michael, though nothing to do with Amy's mother but still, it is a plot I have been thinking about. They'll definitely be playing some kind of role in the future, what that is, will be up in the air for debate. Redemption, is something that will either happen or not, depending on how you feel about the characters when they are introduced.**

 **Linkonpark100; You hit the nail right on the head there hehe!**

 **BizzareBard; It is kinda weird, but I loved the tension in Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered when they fought over Xander. I know they were under a love spell, but the pair of them had a certain something that I thought worked really well. In this chapter, not so gradual, but they aren't gonna be like jumping into bed straight away, even the first kiss between Michael and Buffy/Amy isn't gonna be in the next few chapters, though teases will happen, to show interest and such. Hyena huh, I forgot about that, it being one of my least fav episodes from the first season, though when you mentioned it, I thought of an idea between Michael and Xander going down, it should be somewhat good to read. I personally love Tara and Willow, and not for the obviously male reasons, but I just thought they worked really well together, had good chemistry and all.**

 **Reptoholic; Hehe, it surely does have quite a bit of development, showing that Michael knows how to use what he has, though even if he ends up the way he does, it only helps with his growth in future chapters, and story arcs as well. Between Michael and Willow, Michael is going to be the stronger between the two, since he would have a number of years on Willow in learning magic, plus other reasons which will be revealed as time goes on. I have some good ideas for Amy, and how she ties into Michael's magic side, as opposed to Buffy's fighting side, a good contrast I think anyway. And their backstory is quite good, since Michael has mentioned he's known Amy longer than Willow, even if only slightly. It's gonna be a good contrast to the newly arrived Buffy as opposed to the long friendship of him and Amy.**

 **Cloud4012; Ehehe, the letter is from, someone most would probably expect, and what kind of content was actually in said letter. Amy is gonna effect the story alright, and will have some character centric episodes as well like Michael and Dawn (pre season five and then the usual stuff in season five, though changed as well). His family history is actually quite a big part of his character, and how he develops as the story goes on.**

 **DocSlendy; Yay for Amy and Tara! They surely are special, I remember my own one, though I remember my first love more than crush. And you hit the nail on the head with that one, though it will work out, eventually!**

 **Naroku; Thanks! I am glad that you like it!**

 **Anime PJ; He surely does have his work cut out for him, doesn't he? Yeah, that is quite an interesting scene, which will be the structure for later on, showing his...less than amazing relationship with his parents. You're certainly right about that. For how bad they are, there will be hints here and there, but it wont be fully told for a bit yet. There was, and there's even more in this chapter. Maybe Xander is gonna snap, maybe he is. I guess you're right, though that doesn't mean Willow doesn't play a pivotal role with him either, evident in this chapter actually.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Yeah, he's gonna date people like Cordelia (I have so many jokes for this, I can hardly wait to get to it) and Anya (gotta love her, and her money) so yeah, he's gonna be dating people. As for bashing, I only do it when they kind of deserve it in story wise, but otherwise I tend to stay away from it. Even Michael will get bashed for when he does things wrong.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks! I am glad that you do! Heh, yeah, what's going on with Amy~? And yup. You guessed it right. I have been thinking about it, but I haven't decided what about yet, though that does sound like a good idea. I still have to catch up with the series before I do anything about a fic like that.**

 **Guest 2; That actually sounds quite funny actually. I could see that happening, especially with what's gonna happen in the future of the fic, and how things could've gone differently if Buffy didn't show up, I suppose. The wishverse episode does open up quite a few opportunities in the future.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Witch, and the Warlock part 2**

After splitting off with Buffy, Michael went to look for Amy, concerned about her. Concerned that she might take this more harshly than Buffy did, due to her Mother and all.

He traversed the halls, looking for her. He checked her locker, but she wasn't there. He checked some of the classrooms, to see if she had gone in there to cry, but he couldn't see her. Due to the fact that he wasn't female, he couldn't check the female toilets, or the changing rooms, so if she was in there, he wouldn't be able to know about it at all.

He looked and looked, and for some reason, he came across Harmony stood near his locker, something that he found suspicious, as if she was going to do something to his locker, or put something in it.

"Alright Harmony, what are you doing?"

Harmony jumped, facing the way Michael was, and blinked in surprise.

"Oh...it's you. What are you doing here?"

Michael gave her a suspicious look, wondering what she was talking about, though since it was Harmony, he couldn't ever guess what she was really going to do, especially considering it is Harmony.

"Well, that's my locker Harmony, and generally, people use their lockers to put stuff in. So...unless you've changed lockers with me, I should be questioning your sudden appearance."

Harmony's eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

"My sudden what...?"

Michael sweatdropped, and rested a hand on one of the lockers, slightly annoyed with Harmony's...less than average sized mind.

"I mean, why are you standing outside of my locker. Gonna plant something in there to get me in trouble maybe?"

"N-No, I wasn't at all. I wouldn't do that."

She defended, putting something in her bag, which looked like a note, though Michael failed to notice it.

"Okay...so, eeeh..."

"Say, I saw Cordelia gave you a note yesterday, what did you do with it?"

Harmony's sudden question caught Michael off guard.

"The note?" He muttered, confused. But the clarity came to him, remembering Cordelia giving him a note. "Oh, that. I haven't read it yet, I just presumed that it was a horrid message from her. I left it in my locker."

"It isn't!" Harmony spat out, then reeled back. "I mean, I heard that it wasn't something awful. I heard that it was a love message, and it was someone, very beautiful, and totally a smartie who gave it you."

Michael was surprised that Harmony sounded as if she was genuinely interested in it, though was still confused on why it mattered to her so much, it didn't make sense to him at all.

"A love message huh? Knowing Cordelia, she's trying to set me up to fall. Well, tell her that it isn't going to work with me."

"Geez, you're suspicious."

Harmony noted, Michael sighing.

"Have to be, when it is Cordy. She's always trying to mess with me, like you are."

"I-I don't do all that much to you...I haven't for awhile, have I?"

Michael was about to rebuke that, but his mind couldn't recall the last time that Harmony had actually said something mean to him, after the Bronze incident he couldn't think of a time where she had said something, unlike Cordelia.

"Point taken, you haven't lately. Heh, maybe my words actually got through to you."

"I'm not that bad you know? I can be nice, so lets go out together tomorrow to the Bronze."

"What? What did you just say to me?"

He asked, unsure if he had heard what his mind was telling him.

"What?"

Harmony mumbled back, Michael's eyebrows furrowing.

"Did you just ask me out?"

His confusion was etched into his face, Harmony quickly shook her head, attempting to deny what she had actually said.

"No! Why would I ask YOU out, huh!?"

Harmony's eyes went to the floor as she said this, Michael was immensely confused, which was the norm when talking with Harmony. She seemed to be quite strange, and he didn't understand what the hell was going on with the fellow blonde.

"I see...so what are you doing here then Harmony? You never said."

"Hmph, nothing. I was just leaving."

Turning her heels, Harmony walked away...very slowly, shaking her hips from side to side, showing her butt to Michael, though he ignored her, and it made her upset when she realized this fact herself.

Michael, went into his locker, and opened it, wondering if Harmony had actually planted anything in there, checking to make sure that there wasn't anything in there that shouldn't be in there.

Going into his locker, he looked on the inside of the door, and saw a photo of himself, Willow, Jesse and Xander together at the beach before Buffy came, smiling fondly at the photo, remembering Jesse, one of his friends.

He rummaged through his locker, but he couldn't find anything that Harmony could've planted, or something that could be missing. The note he received yesterday caught his eye, and slowly, he picked up the note, and read it to himself.

[Hey, if you're interested, come to the Bronze tonight XXXX]

Upon reading it, Michael became more confused than before.

" _What the hell...? How can I be interested if I don't even know who it was!? What kind of love letter is this!? And...this was given me yesterday, guess I missed out on it huh. Aah well, it was probably a joke, or a threat...this is a threat, isn't it?_ "

Shrugging off the note, he closed his locker and Michael pressed forward, looking for Amy.

* * *

He checked many parts of the school, and found her outside of Cordelia's locker, just looking at it as people went past. He wasn't sure why she was doing that, but something about it looked suspicious.

Michael adopted a kind face, and moved closer.

"Hey Amy...I saw what happened before with the cheerleading tryouts, but it's over now, isn't it? You don't have to put yourself through all of that grueling training and stuff, and since you don't, I was thinking that maybe we could get a pizza, or something?"

Michael's kind offer was met with a harsh glare from Amy.

"That's right, you just want me to get fat, that's it, isn't it? Poor Amy, she can't do anything, so she gains weight, and has to hang out with a loser kid, who's just as big a loser as I am."

Michael blinked in shock that Amy could even use such a tone.

"N-No, that's not what I meant at all. I was...concerned, Amy. You're not, acting like yourself at all. You're...acting way different to the girl that I really liked. You're...acting like your Mom."

Michael showed his concerned face, but Amy waved it off as nothing at all, hissing at the mention of being like her Mother.

"I am acting like myself totally. I tried to get onto the cheerleading squad, and they clearly couldn't see how good I was...and if they can't see it, then I will just have too...make them see how good I am..."

Michael's eyes opened wide, not liking the threatening tone that Amy was giving.

"Amy, whatever it is you're thinking of doing, isn't worth it at all. I don't know if this makes sense at all, but Amy...hurting others isn't the way to get what you want, you know? It doesn't make you any better than the people that hurt you in the first place."

"Save the speeches for someone who cares, would ya?" Amy coldly stated, giving him a glare. "Also, why don't you just leave me alone from now on. I see it, how you speak with that Buffy girl, you think you have a shot with her?"

Michael took a step back, surprised that Amy spoke like that.

"Amy...why are you speaking like this? Buffy and I aren't anything to do with you, like you and I aren't to Buffy...is it because I'm friends with Buffy? Don't you like that or something?"

Amy huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Wake up Michael, I don't care about you or Buffy. No, the bitches on the cheerleading squad...that Cordelia. Did you see how she belittled me? She spoke like that to me? Who does she think she is?"

"She's Cordy, that's who she is. She's always been a bitch and we hate her, but you've never spoken like this before...Amy, don't do anything that you might regret...I'm concerned, please just take a step back, and see that you wouldn't do this. You're better than doing something that you could regret...with powers...you might have..."

He mumbled at the end, unsure if she did or not. He wanted to believe that she didn't, but reality before him was that she might very well be a Witch, and if she was, he was worried, that he or his friends could be effected, but he needed proof before doing anything.

Amy, having heard what he said, adopted a frown.

"I used to be better. But now, I'm a completely new person, and I'm gonna use what I've got to make them see that I am a cheerleader, and they aren't at all."

Those words where like alarm bells to Michael, bells that he didn't want to be rung at all, preferring that she didn't do anything like that.

"Amy...I know what it is like, to hate...to feel like you're nothing, not worthy of anything...being knocked back again and again and never getting anywhere in your life at all, but you...and I together...remember, we were always friends, you and I together always had fun, we did many things together."

Though Michael poured his heart into his hearts, wearing said heart on his face, Amy's face showed that she didn't care about anything.

"Heh, I find it very funny that you speak like this, when you're the loser between us two. You just don't want to admit that you are, and stick with a loser like me. But not anymore. I don't want to know you anymore, I don't want to speak with you anymore. Stay out of my way."

Those words visibly hurt Michael. He never expected Amy to speak as she did, he never expect Amy to even do something like that.

But before he could speak about it further, Amy left the area, looking at him one last time, thinking " _I have to do something about him._ ", disappearing from Michael's view, who was left alone, baffled on what he should do now, his concerns about Amy reaching maximum by now.

" _Amy...I have to see if she's a Witch or not...and I will deal with it. I...I can do this, I don't need Buffy or Giles...I can help my friend stop whatever she's doing, whether it be consciously her doing it or subconsciously, or what have you. She needs, help...and I will help Amy, because she is my friend. But if I have too, I will force whoever is doing this to stop, even if I have to use 'that' to aid me in my fight._ "

Determined to help Amy, Michael had a new resolution in his heart, a resolution that he was going to help Amy, in anyway that he could, not wanting to get anyone else hurt, determined that he was going to put a stop to Amy's pain.

* * *

Later on during the day, Amy had returned home...and she didn't look happy.

She didn't look happy at all, having a frown on her face.

And the reason she felt like this...was because of a certain blonde...Michael.

"That damn Warlock is becoming more and more suspicious." She muttered, turning to the living room, walking forward, seeing an older looking woman sat there, eating a bonbon. "Pathetic, you really are, aren't you?"

The older woman looked towards Amy, and looked sad.

"I-I..."

The elder woman was lost for words, fear etched into her eyes. Amy didn't seem to care...no, more like, she loved the look of this woman's eyes right now, loving the feeling of fear being with this person.

"Tch, your friend is really beginning to piss me off, you know that?"

"My friend...?"

The woman questioned, confused.

Amy sneered and licked her lips almost evilly.

"That's right, your Warlock friend, Michael Moonglow."

At the name, the woman gasped.

"P-Please don't do anything to him!"

Even though she said it desperately, Amy didn't want to listen, and waved a hand at her.

"Seems like you care for him? Don't worry, I would be hexing him right now, if it wasn't for certain factors, so I've got to have another way to deal with him. I am going to have to take care of him...a Demon attack would look less suspicious than a hex from me...I don't want to alert his friends, especially that blonde Buffy. I think she's something different than normal."

"W-Wait! Mom please don't do anything! He's my friend, please don't do anything to him!"

The elder woman who called Amy Mom moved forward, trying to grab the girls arm, but Amy cast her hand towards the elder woman, and pushed her back with Telekinesis, the woman landing on the couch while crying.

"Don't you tell me how to do anything, you pathetic girl. If you try anything again, I will send you to a place where you wont be making any trouble again. I gave up everything for you, and now, I'm taking back my youth with your body, something that you wasted. And do my homework, I've got a book report doing for tomorrow."

Amy dismissed the woman's looks, and went up the stairs after throwing her bag at the woman, leaving the woman on the couch, unsure of what to do, ended up crying her eyes out, worrying for Michael.

* * *

It was the next day, and Michael had a plan...to see if his suspicions of Amy were true. He needed to figure out if Amy was who she said she was, or if Amy was something else, a Witch or...heck, even possessed.

He knew something wasn't right, so he had snuck into school really early. So early that not even the Teachers were around. The school halls seemed empty, and the sound of his feet echoed through the halls.

"Damn, this is creepy."

He muttered to himself continuing walking through the halls. Each step he took, thought that he could alert someone to his presence, possibly a janitor that might've come in, or even a teacher that wanted to get a head start on the day.

Slowly, he traversed the halls, looking for Amy's locker.

" _For the spell, I'll need something of Amy's and a strand of hair, that will alert me to if she is a Witch. My powers alone aren't enough to sense if she is possessed or not, but it would make sense as Amy isn't like this, but the vibes cannot be confused anymore. She's doing something, I know that she is. And if she is, I can help her stop...I can understand dark places, and I understand wanting to use Magic to fix your problems...but she can't do it. If I found out she is a Witch, then I can go from there, and look at depossessing spells, or to find out if she is...but that would..._ "

Slowly, he made his way to Amy's locker.

Going to her house would be suicide right now. He knew this to be true. If Amy was a Witch, she was powerful. From what he could tell, she could cast strong Magic's, which could even be voodoo, he wasn't sure.

But something inside of him told him that Amy was superior to him in Magic, right now. So he had to be careful, to not anger Amy, catch her attention, and other things that could lead her to him.

By the time he got to Amy's locker, he could see sunlight peaking through the windows behind him.

Placing a hand on Amy's locker, he muttered "Unlock." running Magic through the door, and by his Magic, the combination of the lock spun around, hitting all of the right turns, and then opened up.

" _For a Witch, I would've suspected that she might cast a spell on her locker...I guess that she doesn't need to do anything like that, she might consider me weak, and unable to do this...or she could've decided that I wasn't worth the time...or possibly, she thought that I wasn't really anything she needed to worry about, maybe she doesn't even notice me._ "

He deduced this in his mind, and opened the locker.

As soon as he did, he saw what he feared the most...magical items. Even a spell book. Though from looking at it, he could tell that it wasn't Amy's main spell book, which he'd need if he hoped to undo her spells, if she has cast anymore than he was currently aware of.

He rummaged around the locker, but he couldn't find anything that could help him deduce that Amy was a real Witch. Even with the paraphernalia, he wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he was ninety nine percent sure that she was, and if she was, then he'd have to tell everyone else.

Though he did see that there was a hairbrush there, so he plucked one of the strands out, and placed it in small plastic bag that he had with him, along with a chain as well that he could see.

" _Okay, I have these, and the ingredients as well in my pockets...all I have to do is prepare the spell and..._ "

Step...

Step...

He heard footsteps, and quickly closed the locker, locking it so Amy doesn't suspect anything, looking to where the steps where coming from.

At first, he couldn't see anything, so he turned around-

"Rrrrrh!"

-but that was a mistake when a Demon that appeared around his height appeared, green scale like skin, head to toe, horns protruding from his head, a menacing look in his eyes, as it swiped for Michael's face with its sharp claws, spikes coming from its back, it being hunched over.

"Aah!"

Naturally, he wasn't expecting it, and was knocked to the ground, a cut appearing on his forehead from the sharpness of the claws of the Demons.

Blood dripped down his face, regarding the new enemy in fear, and apprehension, wishing Buffy was around right now in his mind, as Buffy was the Slayer, and he couldn't fight like she could.

"S-Shit!" He cursed, taking to his feet, and putting his hand outwards. "Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic..."

He had to stop when a second Demon appeared, and took a swipe at him as well with his sharp claws. Michael retreated backwards quickly, his back hitting the wall behind him, pain running through his body.

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

He cursed the pair of Demons, nearing his body. But he continued the spell regardless, hoping that it would bring him some reprieve, maybe give him some kind of advantage..

"...Air like nectar thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar!"

Thrusting his hand outwards, the air became thick around the first Demon that attacked him, trapping him in place.

Michael took only a moment to relish in that fact, as the second Demon came for his torso, its sharp claws being reflected by the light from the window, giving it a gleaming appearance.

Since there wasn't anywhere to move this time, besides the left, he did that. Jumping to the left, the Demons claw stabbed the side of the wall, impaling it.

Michael turned back, took to his feet, as the Demon took its claw out of the wall. Turning to Michael, it went to take a hit to his face, but Michael ducked the hit and nailed his fist across the Demons face...but it didn't do anything.

The hand merely pushed the Demons face right, not even effecting the Demons movements at all, and it didn't come to his surprise that when the Demon raised his arm again, it was able to slam it across Michael's face, his head hitting the wall, drawing some blood.

"Aah shit."

He mumbled out, regaining his surroundings. And it was a good thing he did, as the Demon didn't stop its assault, and with no Slayer around, it was up to him to make sure that he survived.

Coming in from the left, Michael used what he saw Buffy do, and block with his arm, placing it where the Demons elbow was. However, because he didn't possess the same strength Buffy did, he wasn't able to block it, the Demon batting his hand away as if it was nothing.

Continuing its hit, Michael had no choice but to avoid it, ducking the hit, and used this chance to shoulder barge the Demon, thankful the first Demon was still being held in his spell, the Demon falling to the ground, Michael doing the same.

" _I can't fight these things, I need to run away. If I can get to the library, then I can get a weapon or something. Maybe even Giles decided to come in early to research or something. These things are fast, I can't outrun them, I need to kill them._ "

Making up his mind in a millisecond, he returned to his feet, but so did the Demon, and the Demon was faster than Michael, going on the offensive straight away, raising its right arm upwards, the left arm dangling by its side.

Michael cried, jumping back from the Demons claws, thankful that it was slow enough for him to dodge, but it was very strong, and if he made a slip up, he knew that it was all over.

Knowing he wouldn't win the fight, and the other Demon could break free from his spell, he held out his hand, carefully watching the Demon coming at him.

"Obstruct!"

By saying that, a small gray blob appeared in his hand, which looked like glue. Thrusting his hand forward, Michael shot it out, and it hit the Demon in the eyes, sticking like fly paper, leaving the Demon unable to see anything.

The Demon howled, trying to get the glue like substance of its face, but it wouldn't come off, being hard to peel off.

Seeing this chance, Michael turned his head, but not before chanting "Thicken!" to the first Demon under the Thick Air spell, making the air even more thick around it, and took off running down the corridors.

"GILES! GILES! IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! BUFFY! GILES! SOMEONE HELP ME! BUFFY, PLEASE COME OUT NOW! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD, PLEASE COME OUT NOW! I'M SCARED OKAY!?"

He shouted as loud as he could, hoping that someone, anyone would hear him...but they didn't.

No one came to his side, to his aid. But he continued running anyway, regardless of if anyone came or not. He had a mission, and that was too survive, and he was going to do it anyway he could.

Making it to the library, he looked around as he cried "GILES!" as loud as he could, but when no mention of a sound came, he guessed Giles wasn't here, muttering "Underachiever." under his breath, annoyed, and rushed to the weapons locker...but there was a problem.

It was locked.

The gate was locked, and he didn't have time to search for the key, knowing that the Demons could be on their way to his location, unaware that in fact, the second Demon he faced was coming fast for him, and the worst thing, he didn't have a clue on where Giles kept the key, guessing his office, but not knowing where in the office exactly.

With that in his mind, he grabbed the lock, and desperately tried to break it off, his rational mind unable to think clearly right now.

"COME ON! OPEN UP ALREADY YOU BASTARD!" He desperately pulled at the lock, but it didn't budge an inch. So, he resorted to Magic. "OPEN!" He commanded, and the gate shook, but the lock didn't. He growled, and tried again. "OPEN!"

Again, nothing happened, it barely shook.

The gate didn't unlock, and he was running out of time. His patience was wearing very thin, his life being on the line at this moment in time.

He concentrated, knowing he couldn't run away now least of all he'd be killed by the Demons, and put all of his magical energy into his being.

"OPEN!"

With the single large command, the gates lock burst open, and by extension, so did all of the doors to the library, even the weapons locker opened, revealing weapons for Michael to use, him being unaware that by that action, the entrance door swung open, and knocked back one of the Demons that was coming for him, giving him slightly more time to get himself prepared.

Wasting no time, he rushed inside and rummaged through the weapons.

He saw all sorts of items. A sword, a battle ax, and even a crossbow and knives and such. Stakes were also there, though he didn't see them having the same effect as a knife would. And the same for holy water, since they weren't Vampire's.

Quickly deducing which he'd need, he took a knife, and put it on his person for a quick draw, and grabbed the sword as well, deeming it better for a fight than an ax.

As he geared up, the doors to the entrance swung open, and revealed one of the Demon. Expecting a fight, Michael existed the cage and went to combat the Demon the best that he could.

"Hah!"

Michael came from the left, swinging the blade downwards with both hands. The Demon dodged to the ground and went to slash Michael with its claws. Bringing the sword up, Michael parried the claws, pushing them away from his body, bringing up his hand, and punched the Demon across the face.

Though it barely distracted him, it was long enough for Michael to make a stab for the Demon. Unfortunately, the Demon narrowly missed getting stabbed by twirling to the right hand side, though received a nasty gash on its rib area, producing some blood to Michael's relief.

"I don't think so you bastard!"

Michael, seeing the Demon coming in, swung for the Demons head, its neck in an attempt to cleave off the Demons head.

The Demon manoeuvred under the sword, and swiped upwards, hitting Michael's chin, leaving a gash there, blood dripping from his chin, and by the force used by the Demon, sent him to the ground.

"Owww, shit!"

He groaned as his back hit the floor, though wasted no time in swiping his legs outwards, catching the Demon off guard, connecting with its legs, and sent it to the ground also.

"Grrrr!"

The Demon howled out, feeling pain from its spiked back.

"Die you bastard!"

Quickly scrambling to his knees, Michael took the sword, and plunged it into the heart of the Demon, not taking any chances, or any prisoners either, making sure that it would die straight away.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaagh!"

The Demons eyes shot open and it howled in pain, green blood pooling around the Demons body, then the eyes closed, signifying that it has indeed died, the light leaving the Demons eyes just before it closed them.

Michael took in a relaxed breath, breathing heavily onto the sword inside of the Demon, resting his head on the handle of the blade for a chance to catch his breath.

"Damn, it is finally-"

He was cut off when the second Demon came burst through the door, only this time, it had a weapon with him, questioning where it got a weapon from, though from what he could tell, it looked to be made of...its spike?

He wasn't sure, but he guessed that the Demon had the ability to bring out a weapon via their own spikes, and from the looks of it, it looks sharp enough to tear through flesh.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The Demon didn't give Michael anytime to think, and came straight for him, making a stabbing motion with its self made weapon, going for Michael's face straight away, the speed of the Demon being something Michael could barely comprehend.

"Fuck off!"

Retracting his head, Michael received a cut across his cheek, blood running down his face, but otherwise okay.

Michael looked at the Demon, and saw that he was standing in front of his weapon, grimacing at the sight...but then a plan forumated in his mind, channeling his energies into his palm.

"Obstruct!"

Michael, using the spell from before, created a gray sphere of glue like substance, and threw it at the Demons face.

Only this time, the Demon was ready for it, having seen its fellow Demon be struck by it as well, using the spike weapon to deflect it, and swipe it at Michael.

"G-Get away from me!"

Michael groaned, jumping back, and received a cut across his arm, some blood being released.

Since the Demon was between him and the weapon, he had to chance it. Knowing that running wasn't going to do anything, unable to chant anything of a significance in power, only spells that would hinder for a moment.

Michael went to retrieve his sword from the dead Demons stomach, but the bone wielding Demon had other ideas.

Doing a spin, the Demon landed a kick to Michael's face, sending him flying across the ground, colliding with the counter to Giles office.

Dizziness filled his mind, and body. His eyes turned hazy from the collision from the hardened wall. He felt as if he could fall unconscious from the hit of the wall. He felt sick to his stomach, his body wanting to quit on him.

But even with this, he forced himself to stay awake. He knew that if he fell asleep, he'd be dead. Even if it was difficult, he didn't call asleep, he stayed awake, making sure that he wasn't going to fall unconscious, making sure that he wasn't going to die this day.

"Aah damn it...blood...pain..."

He grabbed the back of his head, and felt that there was blood there, the red liquid that he didn't want to be outside of his body.

Though he didn't have time to panic, the Demon snarling, coming straight for his body. Knowing he didn't have time to do a complicated spell, he breathed heavily, and chanted.

"S-Spirits of light appear, blind my enemy, strike now, here!"

From the middle of the room, a energy was made, a bright ball of energy, that erupted with light, surrounding the area, dousing it for a moment of light, blinding the Demon, Michael having closed his eyes.

Returning to his feet, Michael rushed the Demon, because of its blindness for the moment, he landed a hit on it, sending it to the cage, inside of the cage, his eyes going there, and with "CLOSE!" quickly spewing from Michael's lips, the door to the cage was closed, giving him little time.

Drawing the sword from the dead Demons body, he regarded the other Demon, panting like crazy. He was close to being knocked out, he could feel his consciousness slipping away, slipping from this state. But he didn't give in. He couldn't give in, standing as strong as he could on his own feet.

"Grrrrr!"

The Demon broke the gate off its hinges, and charged for Michael. Naturally, Michael went for a swing, but that was parried by the Demons weapon, pushing Michael's sword to the right.

Responding to that, Michael went to bring up his sword again, but the Demon somehow made it within his guard, and grabbed his throat, lifting him into the air, causing strangulation to occur.

"N-Noooooo..."

He rasped out, trying to bring up his sword wielding arm.

The Demon caught wind of it however, and knocked the sword out of his weakened state, sending it to the ground also, leaving Michael weaponless...or so the Demon that so anyway.

He clawed at his throat, feeling the Demons hands tightening more and more. Life was disappearing from his, his eyes glazing over the colour of death, light leaving his eyes.

Somehow though, he managed to recollect his thoughts, his drive for survival being very very high. He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to die because of these Demons, he wasn't going to die.

Michael, on his person, kept the knife from before, and withdrew it from its hiding place, the Demon unaware of this fact, until it was too late.

STAB!

"GRRRRRRR!"

The Demon howled out, Michael retracting the blade from where he stabbed the Demon, in his stomach, which made the Demon release his grip on Michael's throat, Michael landing on the floor with an audible thud.

Leaving no time for himself, Michael swung his arm outwards while standing up, and this time, slashed across the Demons right eye, blinding him in that eye, Michael's mind turning to relief.

Michael in that moment as the Demon clutched his bleeding eye, grabbed his sword, and went behind the Demon, smashing his foot into the back of the Demons knee, sending him to the ground on his knee.

"Time to die you bastard!"

Michael brought up the sword, and unforgivably swung it for the Demons head, cleaving off said head, it rolling on the ground as the Demons lifeless body fell to the ground.

A smile of victory appeared on the blondes face, but could feel the pain taking over his body.

Knowing he didn't have much time left, he walked as quick as he could to the counter. Seeing a pen and paper, he grabbed the pen, and dragged it across the paper, somehow making the words 'Amy Witch' which was a little unreadable, though if looking close enough, it could be made out, scrunching it up in his hand.

"I...I did...it..."

With that, Michael couldn't stay awake any longer, and fainted on the spot, unconscious, blood slowly coming out of his wounds, his head being the worst.

* * *

At an unspecified time later, Giles walked towards the library, just going about his day, dressed in his usual suit, his briefcase by his side, and was ready to continue his research...

"I can't believe it, I got stuck behind some slow driver. Bloody Americans."

He cursed under his breath, going towards the library, moving through the gathering students, hating the fact that he was late. Pushing past the students that were around,

Upon entering the library...he saw it.

"W-Whats going on here?" He questioned aloud, looking at the mess in the library, but then he saw the dead Demons, opening his eyes wide. "Buffy? No, she would've stayed behind if she slayed...but if it isn't Buffy then..."

He paused when his vision caught something.

Focusing on it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

On the floor, was a bleeding Michael, unconscious.

"M-Michael!" He spewed out with fear, rushing to his side, skidding across the floor, placing a hand on his body, shaking him. "Michael, Michael! Wake up...God, don't be dead. Come on now, wake up Mr Moonglow!"

He thought that by using an authority voice, Michael might wake up...but he didn't.

Panic set into Giles heart, as now he could see the blood. His mind then thought of something, and he checked for a pulse...thankfully, he found that Michael's heart was still beating, but weakly.

" _Thank God...I need to call an ambulance...but these Demons. I can't explain them...I need to hide them for now, and call an ambulance. Don't die on me, Michael._ "

With that, Giles got to work, putting the Demons bodies somewhere where no one else will see them, and calling an ambulance, at the same time, putting a sign outside of the library, saying 'Closed until further notice', all the while, hoping that the blonde boy didn't die, knowing Buffy, Willow and Xander would be upset, especially after the incident with Jesse still fresh in everyone's minds.

* * *

A little while later, Buffy walked towards the library with Willow and Xander.

"So, even Cordelia is being affected now then? This can't be some kind of weird coincidence, can it?"

Willow surmised, Buffy nodding her head.

"Yeah, she's totally blind, she's like the Daredevil, without the cool awesome moves. She's blind as a bat...are bats blind? Eeh, either way, her eyes are all murky white, and she nearly got hit by a truck. Good thing I noticed it, huh."

"Oh yeah, you saved Queen C."

Xander's sarcasm reacted Buffy's ears, the girl herself rolling her eyes.

"Well, even if she is Cordelia, I can't let her die, Xander."

"Aah, but maybe just a little fear..." Buffy and Willow opened their eyes at the surprisingly dark touch to Xander's tone, the boy waving them off. "A-Ah, it isn't like I want Cordy to die! Just for some payback, you know!?"

Willow and Buffy looked to one another, and shook their heads.

However, that soon stopped when they got to the library, and saw that there was a crowd gathered around.

"Geez, what's going on? It's like someone's died." Xander joked, but then saw the wide eyed look on the girls, questioning it further. "Ooh God, who's died? Not Giles, is it?"

Buffy ignored Xander, and pushed through the crowds, seeing Harmony there but didn't say anything.

Making it to the front, she saw that inside of the library, Michael was on a stretcher, bandages around his head, marks on his body, blood staining his hair, face, and clothes as well, semi conscious, confused and disoriented. Next to him, was some paramedics, checking him over, police, and a worried looking Giles as well.

"Ooh my God, Michael!"

Willow, who appeared next to Buffy became frantic and went to go on, but she was stopped by a policeman.

"I'm sorry, but this is an assault investigation, you cannot pass by."

"An assault...?"

Willow murmured, wanting to see if her friend was okay, or what.

Buffy waved into the library, catching Giles attention.

Giles walked over calmly, though his face was etched with worry.

"Giles, what's going on in there? What happened?"

Giles pulled Buffy away over to the end of the corridor, Willow and Xander following after them.

Once making sure that they were away from the others, Giles explained.

"Not long ago, I came into the library, and found Michael like that. Near him, where two dead Demons, one beheaded, and the other stabbed in the heart. I had to get rid of the bodies, hiding them not that far away, I didn't have time to move them. I don't know the full details, but from what I can gather, Michael was attacked by these two Demons, and took refuge inside of the library, or he was looking for either myself or you Buffy, but when not finding us, or the safety of the library wasn't enough, he fought them off. And fought them off well. The Demons themselves I've looked up, and found out that they are..."

At that moment, Giles was stopped when Willow looked towards the library door, worry on her face, tears in her eyes.

Buffy noticed it as well, patting her friends back.

"It's going to be okay Will, right Giles?"

"Huh? O-Oh yes, they are just taking him in for precautions. He's lucky though, if I didn't come by when I did, it could've been worse."

That didn't make Willow feel any better and went towards the library door.

"My question is, why did they attack Michael?"

Xander couldn't work it out, wondering what was going on, Giles shrugged his shoulders.

"Lets talk about it when there aren't as many crowds around."

As he said that, Buffy went to the library door as well, pushing past the crowds, just in time to see Michael being wheeled out on the stretcher, his eyes looking everywhere as if he was in a daze.

Willow's concerned face touched Buffy, and saw that she truly did care about him.

Michael continued to be wheeled out, but when his eyes set onto Buffy, his eyes focused on her.

"Buffy...Buffy..."

He called weakly, Buffy responding by going close. At first, the police stopped her, but she didn't care about that, getting close to him, standing by the side of the stretcher.

"It's okay, I'm here Michael. I'm here."

He raised his shaky hand, and grabbed her hand, giving her something, the note he had written before.

"H-Help her...help her...Buffy...she's...she's...help her...save her..."

Buffy was confused by that, not sure on who he was talking about. She was sure it wasn't Cordelia, Michael not probably knowing about that, and she was also sure that wasn't Willow as she wasn't in any danger, and the same could be said for herself.

"Help who, Michael? Who do you want me to save?"

"H-Help...her..."

At that, he was pushed away, Willow following after him as fast as she could, not wanting to leave Michael alone.

The paramedic held out his hands though, stopping Willow's advances.

"I'm sorry, but only family members can come."

"I am as close as family though...he doesn't have anyone else, he doesn't have any family...he doesn't. I don't, want him to be alone...he doesn't like hospitals...please let me go with him...please."

Willow muttered as if she was a ghost. Hearing that, the paramedic nodded, and allowed Willow to go with them, Xander and the others looking on as they departed through the corridors, the crowds dispersing.

"Giles, is this business with Amber and now Cordelia to do with these Demons as well?"

Xander's question was met with confusion, about the Cordelia part, having not heard about the fact that she was now blind. Buffy in the meantime looked down at the note in her hand, unscrambling it, and read it to herself, even if it was in a shaky handwriting, she could make out the words instantly.

"No, this isn't the Demons doing this."

"How do you know this Buffy?"

She held up the note for Giles and Xander to see.

"This is Amy, she's a Witch."

As Buffy said that, she, and the others weren't aware that Amy was listening into the conversation from behind a wall, hiding her presence, hatching another plan to get Buffy out of the way, holding Buffy's I.D bracelet that Xander gave her in her hand.

* * *

At night, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and Giles gathered around Michael's bed who hadn't woken up all day, Willow grasping his hand tightly. He was unconscious, sleeping. A doctor just left, checking on his condition, and making sure that he was alright, the doctor saying that he would be.

Once making sure that they were alone, Buffy closed the door, Giles grabbing a text book.

"Witchcraft. Blinding your enemy to disable and disorient them is a classic. But the Demons, I can't believe that Amy would be capable of summoning Demons, much less controlling them. She must be an experienced Witch to do something like this, she must be very capable."

Xander threw his head back, sighing heavily at the announcement Giles gave.

"First Vampires, now Witches and Demons as well... no wonder you can still afford a house in Sunnydale."

"Why would Amy want to harm Cordelia? And Michael as well."

Giles question was directed at everyone, though Willow was the one to reply.

"Maybe because... she met her. Did I say that? Oops. But I don't understand why she went after Michael. Amy and Michael are better friends than me and Amy. So why did she attack Michael? Amy used to spend a lot of time at Michael's home, I thought that they were too close to be friends actually, it seemed like that...so, why go from being that close, to forcing Demons on him?"

"And then why was Amber set ablaze? It doesn't make sense. She's targeted seemingly random people. Michael, Amber, and Cordelia as well."

Giles breathed out, trying to understand what was going on, trying to connect the dots, Xander trying to do the same.

"Yeah, those guys don't hang. Cordelia and Amber don't hang out, and Michael wouldn't want to hang out with Cordelia, no one in their right mind would do something like that. Amber she is alright, but I don't think that Michael and Amber hang out. So what's going on..."

"Cordelia and Amber, they're both cheerleaders."

Buffy stated with cold eyes, her anger for Amy growing and growing.

"Amy doesn't like cheerleading?"

Giles question was met with a shake of Buffy's head.

"No, she likes them too much. So much so that she'd do anything to get in the squad."

"But if it is to do with the cheerleading squad, why would she target Michael? He doesn't have anything to do with the cheerleaders...unless he's dating one and I'm unaware of it? If he is...lucky bastard."

Xander's joking tone wasn't well received by Willow for a change, and slapped him on the arm.

"It's not funny Xander, he could've died. Why make a joke about it?"

Willow's cold tone deeply troubled Xander, even Buffy not expecting Willow to speak like that.

"The only reason I can think of is because..."

"Michael is a Warlock, right Giles?"

Giles bobbed his head up and down at Buffy's guess, looking at the unconscious blonde.

"Even more than yourself Buffy, Michael is more challenging to her than you are. For now, we should be safe, she might not suspect we're on to her. But Michael...he must've come dangerously close to figuring out Amy was a Witch, and he could actually do something about it. He's stronger than I am in Magic, Amy must've viewed Michael as a dangerous threat, deciding to take him out with Demons...possibly, she thought that if it was an attack, we'd assume that maybe a Vampire or Demon, or even a human did this."

"Hah, I bet she wasn't counting on our resident Warlock taking out her pet Demons."

Xander exclaimed, glad that his friend was still alive from the attack, knowing that he would be able to defend himself from Amy, if given the chance.

"Quite, she didn't count on that. Perhaps, being around Buffy his survival instincts kick in, and he was able to defend himself."

"It doesn't make me feel any better Giles. Amy might be doing this to... She's desperate to get on that team... I get the feeling she'd do anything to make her Mom's dream come true. But she's gone too far. She's attacked Michael, and nearly killed him. While Cordelia is one of my least favourite people in the world, she's also made her blind, and nearly killed Amber as well. To get on a team, she's going way too far."

At that, Xander and Willow hung their heads down. They didn't like Cordelia either, but now it was personal. It was because of Michael, that this was personal, even more so for Buffy as she didn't want Michael to get hurt because Amy wants to become a cheerleader.

Giles then shared his thoughts with the others.

"Now I do want to make sure I've got this right. This Witch is casting horrible, disfiguring spells, even summoning Demons, so that she can be a cheerleader?"

"Your point being?"

Buffy questioned back blandly, Giles not seeing it.

"Priorities. Really, if I had the power of the black mass I'd set my sights a little higher than making the pep squad."

"I think you're underestimating the amount of pressure a parent can lay on you. If you're not a picture perfect carbon copy they tend to wig."

Buffy recalled her own Mother as she said that, remembering what her Mother had said to her in the past, not all long ago.

"Cheerleading was kind of her Mom's last hurrah. Though she's taking this way too far."

Willow spoke with a clear cut view on the matter. If it was up to her, she'd go and do something about it, now seeing Michael in such a state.

"We still gotta stop Amy. We should grab her before..."

"Save her." Buffy muttered, drawing the eyes of the others. "Michael, he asked me that. He asked me to save her, before he left the school. He wants to help her, not kill her."

"Even if he does, she's nuts. She's tried killing someone, according to Willow, was one of her best friends. She's not in her right mind, Buffy. Even if he wants to save her, she needs stopping."

"Whoa there Xander. We cannot go around hurting people, innocent people, without knowing for definite. We need to make sure that she is a Witch, and if she is, we need to make her stop. I'm a Slayer, not a killer. I cannot kill humans."

Buffy stated it with straight eyes, not wanting to kill Amy, even if Xander seemed all for it. Even Willow, to an extent wanted something to happen, seeing her friend in such a condition.

"We need some form of a test, to make sure that she is a real Witch. And if she is, we'll have to do something about it."

"A test? How are we-"

"I can do it."

Suddenly, Michael's voice carried over to everyone's ears, cutting off Buffy, and when they looked, they saw that he was looking at them with a small smile.

"Michael, you're awake!"

Willow cheered happily, giving him a hug, something he really liked. He couldn't deny that being beaten by a Demon, two Demons, was worth it if it was to do with Willow gaining this close amount of distance.

"Ooh Willow, don't worry about me, I'm tough."

Willow shed a single tear, and wiped it away with her small finger, breaking the hug. Buffy walked over, and gave him a hug as well.

"I was worried, idiot. You gave us all a scare."

Buffy smiled at him, which he did the same, Xander's jealous eyes going to the pair of them, seeing the worry and relief in Buffy's eyes, and while he was glad his friend was awake as well, he couldn't shake the feeling that Buffy was the most happy one out of everyone else here, barring Willow of course.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I...wanted to do something...I wanted to protect Amy...she's my friend, she's been my friend for years...I wanted to stop her, if she is a Witch...but she must be...those Demons attacked me, as I was going through her locker. Amy must've sent them to stop me...but I can't shake the feeling that Amy isn't doing this of her own free will."

"You mean, she's being manipulated?"

Giles cut in, Michael shrugging his shoulders.

"I am almost positive Amy is a Witch. But even if she is, Amy wouldn't do this. She doesn't like Cordelia yeah, but she wouldn't attack people like this...she wouldn't attack me, and what she has been saying to me, when I confronted her about it, it wasn't Amy. It was almost as if, it was her Mother."

"Her Mother?"

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, as if it was almost out of some horror show.

"Is that even possible? Switching with her own daughter? Seems like impossible to me."

Xander didn't seem to think that it was. He found the whole idea ridiculous, a body switching. He thought that Michael might've had a too hard a knock to the head, which made him think that he believes that they've changed bodies, when it wouldn't be possible at all.

"Soul Swapping, is possible, Xander." Michael spoke with a pained touch to his voice, sitting up, Buffy helping him. "She must be very advanced to do it, if Amy and her Mother Catherine has done it, that is. Catherine is the type to do it, and I could see her doing it. But...we need to make sure that Amy is a Witch first before we do anything, so pass me my pants and jacket, please."

Willow, responding to that, retrieved his clothes, handing them to him, Buffy pushing a hospital table in front of him.

"Whats in your clothes?"

"Ingredients for a spell, Giles." He replied dryly, producing some ingredients. "I've been planning to check on Amy and see if she is a Witch, that's why I was in school this morning, retrieving some of her hair, and a personal item, a chain, so I could perform the spell...I didn't count of being attacked by ugly Demon one and two. Though I gave them the chop."

As he said that, he grabbed the jug of water, and began mixing some of the ingredients together, into the water, the water giving off a vile smell, Xander making a disgusted face.

"Eww, this is disgusting."

Xander covered his nose, while Willow did the same, just not vocally saying anything about it. Buffy was slightly disgusted, though she held it back more so than the others, Giles surprising (or not) didn't have a problem with the spell.

"Magic is usually smelly." Michael retorted, placing in some more ingredients, swirling it around. "By wrapping the hair strand around a personal item, enchanting this special liquid with a spell, and dunk in the item. If it turns blue, then Amy is a Witch. If it doesn't change colour, then Amy isn't a Witch, and we'll have to do something else to find out what's going on."

Giles took an interested look, rising his eyebrows curiously.

"My, you seem to know your stuff. For a newbie, it seems like you've done your homework on this. Though are you sure you know how to do this?"

Michael looked at Giles, deadpanning him.

"Giles, this isn't meant to be rude, but please don't doubt me. This is Amy, my friend. I wont be messing up. I will be saving my friend. This side, is Magic. You told me yourself that there are enemies that Buffy wouldn't be able to face, like this one. Leave this one to me. The Witch, whoever it is, obviously sees me as a threat, so that means I can put the genie back in her rightful bottle, if Catherine has really took over Amy's body."

Giles backed off, hearing the seriousness of his tone.

Buffy was also impressed by the way he held himself against Giles, and made Giles back down, something she liked, and liked doing as well. Willow smiled cheerfully, glad that her friend was alright, the same for Xander, though a hint of mischievousness came over him, and he wanted to mess with Giles as well, though right now, knew that he wouldn't be doing anything as this was a serious situation.

Michael wrapped the hair strand around the chain of Amy's, and began chanting, blue lights surrounding his body.

"I beseech thee, show me what I seek. The path is uncertain, my vision clouded, my judgment distorted. Teach on to me the wisdom of which I seek, bless this water with your divinity. Oh Minerva, Goddess of Wisdom. Reveal which I seek!"

The water in the jug starts bubbling away, Willow and Xander surprised to see that something was happening. A small light radiates from the jug, lighting it up like a nightlight.

Michael then takes the chain and plunges it into the water that was blessed, Giles along with an astonished Buffy look on to see that the chain has indeed began to change colour, into a blue colour, like the sky.

Upon seeing that, Michael hung his head down, a sigh escaping his lips.

"She's a Witch, and what I can tell, she's a very strong Witch as well. Damn, I wish that she wasn't...but she is..."

He couldn't even finish his sentence. It was the worst case scenario. Amy being a Witch, meant that her Mom could be one as well, and if that was the case, Catherine would be more experienced, and if she was, Michael was in trouble...though he had a last resort, just incase. Though he didn't want to use it, as it was...something that he didn't want to do.

"And since she is, we need to make sure that she is stopped."

Xander added, Buffy nodding in agreement.

"Though, I want to see if Michael is right first. Going to Amy, might cause her to come for us. But if we go against Amy now, she could turn on us. Lets see if Mommy Dearest has indeed changed bodies with her daughter, and if that is the case..."

"We'll have to get her spell book, and reverse all of the spells that she's cast onto everyone." Michael finalized, sharpening his eyes. "If we can get her spell book, we can reverse all of this, and hopefully, put Catherine back in her own body, and release Amy, if she is Amy that is. Though I hope that it is the case, I want to save Amy."

Giles, having listened to what the boy had said, inclined his head in agreement.

"Yes, but for now, let us regroup tomorrow, when Amy will least suspect it. Besides, it has been along day, we all need to be at full strength. I'll also have to research about reversing her spells with her spell book or books."

The others nodded, and they went towards the door, besides Buffy that is, and of course Michael who was bed bound right now.

"Want me to stay, Michael?"

Willow offered as kindly as she could, knowing Michael's...slight dislike of hospitals, but he shook his head.

"I've kept you long enough, Willow. Please get some good rest, but thanks for thinking of me. It is really...sweet."

He said it with a kind smile, Willow smiling kindly as well.

"Then I will be here tomorrow morning with some of your stuff! I mean, if it's alright to go inside of your home."

"Of course, that's why you have a key to my place, come in anytime you want."

Michael offered her a kind smile, as Willow and Xander noticed that Buffy wasn't moving.

Something about Buffy sitting there, was powerful to her. She couldn't mind. It was as if by force of will, she was made to stay where she was. Though right now, she didn't mind it all that much.

"Buffy, it is time to leave."

Xander expressed, hoping that he'd have a chance to walk her home, to get closer acquainted with her. Buffy thought for a few moments, and ultimately shook her head from left to right.

"Giles...everyone, I'm gonna stay."

To their surprises, Buffy let that out, her eyes laced with concern, Xander was the most shocked, and even angry about it as well.

"Buffy, you're...staying?"

The disheartened Xander brought up, wishing it was he who she wanted to stay with. Buffy, not hearing the sadness in his tone, nodded her head.

"Amy...Catherine...whatever, sent Demons after him once. And now, do you see him standing and taking on Demons? I wouldn't put it past that Witch to do something again. It's better if I stay."

"What about your Mother, Buffy?"

Giles brought up, Xander nodding his head very strongly, wanting Buffy to not stay. Not because he didn't care about his friend Michael, but he didn't want them to get that close, as it would blow his chances at getting with Buffy.

"So I get told off. A friends life is more important than my social one." Buffy retorted without looking at Giles, then looked towards Michael. "Besides, he'd do the same for me...so, as a friend, I have to stay. You all go home, I can stay here alone, with him."

"If you're sure."

She nodded, getting comfortable on a hospital seat.

"Goodnight Giles, Willow, Xander."

"But Buffy, what about visiting hours? You aren't-"

Xander tried to persuade her to go, but Willow came in and showed a smile, pushing him towards the door.

"Now now Xander, don't be rude. Buffy wants to stay, with Michael...purely to protect him, nothing else. Yup, she doesn't want to take advantage or anything~ Lets go Xander, you can show me your collection again."

Xander went to protest, but Willow pushed him out of the room, hoping that quality time with Michael might lead Buffy to him, and vise versa, which was also good for her, so she could get Xander to notice her, after her for a change, and not Buffy, so all of them could be happy.

Giles looked at the pair a single time, and then left the area, leaving Slayer and Warlock alone.

* * *

A few minutes after they left, Michael and Buffy sat in silence after a doctor came in and said that Michael would be okay, surprisingly allowing Buffy to stay for awhile.

It was almost creepy, the silence. Buffy didn't like the silence, though she wasn't sure on how to broach a conversation, Michael just finishing the exam the doctor gave him, pondering on how he would speak with Buffy.

"Buffy..."

"Hmmm? Is something wrong?"

She questioned, cocking her head to his direction.

Michael turned his eyes towards her, bowing his head.

"I'm sorry...that I got caught up in things like this. I tried my best, to avoid getting hurt...though I guess, it is the same as it always was, huh. Magic or not, I am...still prone to getting hurt."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Michael took in a breath, shaking his head from left to right, unsure on how to even begin that line of conversation.

"...It's nothing, Buffy. You know, you don't have to stay...I mean, I'm sure that Amy, her Mom, whoever, isn't going to do anything. I've been taken out, I can't pose a threat to her now. And I'm in a hospital, I'm sure she wouldn't attack with me being surrounded like this."

"Even if you're here, I'm staying." She affirmed, taking a no nonsense stare to his eyes. "Amy...the Witch, might try something, and I doubt Xander or Willow would be able to do anything. Not saying they are useless or anything...but in a fight, yeah, they can't hold a candle to me...eeh, that makes me sound like I'm boasting or something, totally not wanting to do that..."

Michael reached out his hand, and petted her head. Buffy felt his hand, and she sunk into the warm feeling that his hand emitted, almost tempted to hold onto it. But she couldn't, as he retracted it.

"I understand Buffy. We have different talents. Willow and her computer skills, me and my Magic, Giles and his knowledge, and Xander and his witty humour. We all contribute in someway or another. But Buffy...you know, secretly, I am glad that you're here...I can't stand hospitals."

He didn't want to admit it, but being with Buffy, it just slipped out easily.

Something overcame him, and he couldn't hold onto it. Buffy was surprised that he had said something like that, though she could relate.

"I don't like hospitals either."

"Yeah..."

"Say...Michael. I know this is probably prying, but...you know, I have to ask about it...Michael, you know, Willow said before that you don't have any family...she said that she was your family...is that true?"

Michael briefly paused, and he thought that his heart had stopped beating. Memories from his past flashed in front of his eyes, and he felt like welling up in tears. But he held them back, not wanting to upset or hinder Buffy.

"...Yes, that's true. I don't have any family, besides a distant aunt that is. She makes it so I can stay in Sunnydale, with my friends, what little friends I've got. As long as I keep up my grades, and don't get into trouble, I am allowed to stay here, on my own...though, most assume that I live with someone, when it isn't the case. A little trick there."

"A distant aunt huh...is that even legal, to live on your own?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and laid his head on a pillow, staring into Buffy's eyes.

"I don't know, and I don't really care if it is legal to stay on my own or not, no one has said anything anyway. My parents aren't here anymore...and my Grandmama...eeh, my Grandmother is gone...actually, she was the one who taught me about Magic, before she died. She told me that...using Magic could help people, not hurt them...so, that's why, I thought it would be nice to learn it, so I could help people, so I could make sure that no one hurt like what they, my parents..."

At that, he stopped, and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Buffy, sensing the sudden depression around him, also laid off with the questions, coming to the conclusion that he'd tell her eventually, even if it was something that she had to wait for, concluding to herself that it would be well worth the wait.

"Say, Michael. I never...thanked you, for that first day, properly."

"For that first day...? When you saved me?"

She shook her head, and leaned closer.

"For the first day, when you showed me to class, and how you backed me up with the stake stuff. Ya know, covering with Xander."

"Oh...that. It isn't a problem. Buffy, you've done more for me than I've done for you, I feel ashamed. Being here now, I feel like...I've let you down."

Buffy's gaze became soft, sitting on the bed, and taking his hand in her own, peering into his eyes.

"Hey, don't be silly. Why would you have let me down? Killing two Demons is an impressive feat, despite not having Slayer strength like me, plus the other abilities being a Slayer gives you, and only a beginner in Magic. Giles told me that those Demons where pretty tough cookies, having strength above a common Vampire. You don't have anything to be criticized over, you've done amazing. The first rule of fighting is, don't die. You didn't die. The second rule, beat your enemy, which you did. Michael...I'm impressed with your...cool skills. Magic is over my head, but you can use it...and I like it, that you're by my side like you are...even declaring that you'd take over Slayer duties for me...it's, awesome...I've never had anyone that would do so much for me before...Michael, you're..."

At that moment, she stopped, and her face turned a small tinge of pink.

Her eyes went all over his form, and she liked what she saw. Not the injuries, but...the person behind them. The lost puppy dog look in his eyes, the way his mouth curled upwards and downwards, the shape of his eyes, lips, nose, and his blonde hair...she liked it.

Before she realized it, she began leaning closer towards him. Her lips parted, her eyes focused onto his own eyes, surprising her fellow blonde, adopting a blush.

"Buffy..."

He called her name, but she made no attempt to stop it, leaning ever closer. Her hand and his hand grasped even more tighter, their fingers lacing together. Bringing her other hand up, she put it to the other side of his head, getting lost in the moment, almost as if she was being hypnotized.

"Michael I...erm..."

She didn't know what to say, her mind focused on one task right now, and that was...

His eyes turned hesitating, unsure if he should stop her or not.

He didn't know what he felt for Buffy. He liked her sure, and she was attractive, though on the other hand, he thought that he might be misreading the situation, and she could be going to give him a kiss on the cheek, or she could even be teasing him.

Her long beautiful blonde hair fell off her shoulders, and made it to his face. He could smell the fragrant smell of her shampoo, and her natural scent mixed together, his mind being blown with the sweetness of the fragrance.

Being this close to her, Michael was losing his will. He was forgetting Willow in his mind, and was being replaced with Buffy. He even forgot his current status of health, Buffy filling his mind with new and weird feelings, feelings he hadn't ever felt before.

Inch by agonizing inch, she moved forward, she taking it to the next level. He didn't know if he should or not...but he didn't realize that his own lips pursed into a kissing state, his thumb stroking her hand, Buffy's face being ignited with a blush upon feeling that.

Nearing the lips of one another, neither seemed to be backing down, pulling away, or making an attempt to move away at all, both accepting it, both wanting to do it, even if subconsciously. Noses touched, lips very close to the others. Lingering passion filled the air, turning them both to mush, wanting to experience the others mouths, for reasons even they couldn't explain. A pull was happening between the two of them, and neither wanted it to stop, the figurative magic around the atmosphere, filling their very beings with...

Ting!

Suddenly, a noise came at the window, as if something had been thrown at it, startling Buffy and Michael back to reality, the pair opening their eyes wide, peering into the others eyes.

"O-Oh...Buffy...erm..."

"D-Dirt!" She got out quickly, wiping his face with her hand a little too hard, a groan of pain escaping his lips. "O-Oh, sorry. I meant...erm, there was a little dirt there...and I...eeh, needed to see if it was...so I leaned closer...wh-what was that noise!? I'll check!"

Buffy quickly moved away from Michael, flailing her arms around, opened the window, and looked outside for the source of the noise...but she couldn't see anything that would've caused the noise...

And she was unaware that Angel was on the ground, hiding behind a tree, berating himself over and over again, calling himself childish and stupid for doing something petty, like throwing a rock at the window, so Michael and Buffy didn't share a kiss, feeling slightly jealous that Michael was that close to Buffy. He, and the others weren't aware that Darla was spying on Michael from afar, plotting, something.

Buffy pulled her face back in, her face blushing, remembering the almost encounter that she had with Michael.

"I couldn't see anything that could've made the noise. I guess it was something blowing in the wind or something."

She surmised, unable to look at Michael, sitting slightly far aware from him.

Michael looked at Buffy, hoping things weren't gonna become awkward.

"Buffy...erm, you know..."

"D-Dirt...it was dirt...blood...maybe...I don't know..."

She replied weakly, looking anywhere other than at Michael, unable to face him from the sheer embarrassment that she was feeling as of this moment and time, unable to even look in his general direction.

"I was just gonna say, thank you for staying with me. There must be a million things better than staying here with me, but you chose to stay with me, so thank you Buffy, I really do appreciate it."

That brought Buffy's attention to his face, seeing his genuine smile, making her smile as well.

"Anytime, Michael. I'll...anytime."

The pair smiled at one another...but neither unable to forget what happened in that room that night, and the part when they almost...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Michael showed some of his stuff this chapter, taking on two Demons alone, and did get hurt again. But next chapter, he's gonna be kicking some serious ass. Some Buffy/Michael development, and if it hadn't of been for Angel, they would've shared a kiss...well, in the future they will! Eeh, not much to add this time, so until next time where there is a confrontation between Witch and Warlock! How that is gonna work, has been hinted at this chapter and last chapter as well, so look forward to the fight between Witch and Warlock with some Michael magic action, showing more impressive spells than this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; If you thought he was baddass last chapter, this chapter he is full blown badass! Catherine is quite the bitch, and she's even more so in this chapter. It is a little soon, I agree, that's why I had Angel stop it, but it shows that they are at least drawn to one another on some level. I've got some ideas for Harmony and her crush, and how it is going to work off the other two's crushes and eventual love for Michael. Haha, that would be funny to see, I could totally see that happening in the future. How she'll react huh...that's a very good question.**

 **Anime PJ; He surely does come in at the wrong time, though in the future it will be coming in at the wrong time, but they just won't care and will do it anyway. Yeah, it was good development for the characters, to show that they are attracted to one another without actually saying it either. I'm glad that it was interesting, I hope the fight this chapter is quite interesting as well.**

 **Naroku; Damn Angel indeed! He was quite kickass last chapter, and this chapter as well. And thanks!**

 **DocSlendy; Creepy psycho lady indeed! Eh, it isn't tossed to the curb, and while Michael was willing to kiss Buffy and vise versa, there's an underlining reason as to why he would do that. He does have a crush on Willow, but he isn't stupid, and knows that Willow has deep feelings for Xander, and it will be brought up when a few chapters focus solely on him and his mindset and such which hasn't really happened yet.**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! I will certainly try my best!**

 **BizzareBard; Heh, he was indeed quite lucky, wasn't he? He used a combo of magic, his intelligence, guts, and observation of Buffy's fights to his advantage. True enough, while Xander is a character I find funny, the way he does treat the partner he has is, less than good. Cordelia being one, though she wasn't exactly nice either. But Anya is a prime example I can think of where he didn't treat her the way she, I wouldn't say deserved but you get the idea. Hehe, so could I, I thought it was a little funny addition to add in.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Hmmm, at the beginning, yes as you said, he's pretty emotionally fragile, but once learning of his past, it is quite understandable why he's like that. But as they deepen their relationship, they both will have times were they are strong and the other is weak, and such, so they'll be equals for pretty much most of the time.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Yeah 'that' is pretty cool. Hehe, it kinda is like that, isn't it?**

 **rfsalinasjr; Thanks, on both fronts! Well, I am going to try and go all the way to the end of season seven, I have ideas for all seasons in my head. How long that will take, eeh I don't know yet. Spuffy is something I liked, at the end of the series. When I first watched it, I didn't like it, I thought that it was too destructive, but season seven does put a good spin on their relationship, I can't speak for the comics, I haven't read them. Faith and Spike? That would be quite interesting to do. Harmony, she'll have a good ending, eventually.**

 **reptoholic; Thank you! Yeah, feelings are progressing quite well these chapters, even this one pushes it even further. Definitely, there will be more interactions between Michael and Dawn/Joyce, especially when I have season one's Dawn's featured chapters, I've got some good ideas for that. His home, is just that really. That would be cool for a Charmed fic I have planned for the future.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter and conclusion of Amy's Mom!**

* * *

 **The Witch, and the Warlock part 3**

The next day, Michael and Buffy were in his hospital room, Buffy was asleep, though kept moving around uneasily. Michael was awake, feeling guilty that Buffy had to stay with him last night. He knew that he would be alright alone, but Buffy truly did care for him, and that made him smile more and more.

He couldn't help it, but look at Buffy right now, and see that she looked cute when she was asleep. She was adorable in his eyes, especially as her head was on his head, resting.

Though he couldn't help but feel that something was happening, with her right now. There was something to her that felt…slightly off, and he wasn't sure if it was something that he should bring to her attention or not.

Though, he was sure of something…and that was he still needed to help Amy. Even stuck in the bed, he felt worry for Amy, and wanted to help her in anyway that he could, he wanted to help her.

However, he didn't really have much time to think as there was a knock at the door, and then a voice as well.

[Michael, it's me, Willow. Can I come in? I have some lovely goodies for you~]

Willows sweet voice came to him and it made him break out into a smile, seeing his crush at the window that allowed her face to appear there. He silently beckoned her in, seeing that she was looking through the window.

Responding to that, Willow came in, yet it didn't disturb Buffy at all, who continued to rest.

"Good morning mister, did you have a good rest? How are you?"

Willows dazzling voice made it to his ears as he saw that there was something in her hand…a bag. It smelt good, as if it was from a takeaway or something similar, she also had some of his clothes, which he was thankful for. She also saw that she had homework in her hand, making him groan.

"Uuu, bad Santa, no homework. I don't want this for this day, naughty Santa Clause."

He complained while whining adorably in Willows eyes, Willow breaking out into a smile as she made it to his side.

"No worries, I already did it for you, the homework I mean. All you have to do is sign your name, and I'm not Santa, I am Jewish, remember?"

"I remember Willow, don't worry. But thanks! It has made my day!"

Willow giggled slightly, sitting down, and then looked at Buffy with a kind smile, while she gave Michael the food, which he took and began eating, a burger like he had thought before, which felt immensely better going down his throat than the hospital food, which didn't taste good in the slightest, it tasting truly gross and disgusting at the same time.

"She really stayed all night then?"

Michael's response came in the form of a nod, and he lightly petted the girls head, thankful for her company.

"She was really great, last night. She stayed with me all night, and we had some fun together." A surprisingly teasing look made its way onto the redheaded girls face, Michael throwing his hands up in defence. "N-Not that way Willow!" He cried, shaking his head from side to side. "Buffy was just….she was kind to me, and she…erm, she was just there, she was quite…nice. I didn't expect it, but it was more than welcome."

Willow smiled at his words, glad that they were getting along as well as she had hoped, for both their sakes, and her own, so she could have Xander all to herself, even if it took something like this to get him.

"Well, that's very terrific my Michael! So, any sighs of Amy or her possible body snatching Mom?"

Willow questioned, hoping that she didn't come around the previous night, though from what she could tell, everything was alright.

Michael shook his head strongly.

"Nothing at all, it was pretty peaceful…though, I think there might be something up, with Buffy. I can't explain it that well, but I feel like something is going on with Buffy. She's been kinda restless for awhile now, I don't know why either."

Willow didn't like the sound of that, peering at the Slayer who was still asleep, and could see what Michael was talking about, seeing her being quite restless, tossing and turning on the chair, as if she was experiencing a bad dream, or a nightmare.

"I see what you mean, she does seem to be quite restless. I wonder whats going on?"

As she asked it, Buffy suddenly shot up with renewed life, peering at her friends.

"Aah, it's my friends Willow, that's a tree….and ooh, Michael, my Angel! He's such a cutie, isn't he Willow?"

Willow and Michael looked between the other, baffled by her sudden energy. Willow however was the one who questioned it, unable to hold back anymore.

"Eeh, Buffy? Are you alright?"

Buffy jumped Michael, straddling his hips to the shock of both of them, Willow looking at Buffy with shock, for her forwardness, wondering if she should leave Buffy and Michael alone.

"B-Buffy, whats going on!?"

"Hehe, I wanna be on top of my Michael! It's so sad, that Willow doesn't notice your feelings, but I do. Don't worry, I will take care of you, looking so cute and helpless, it makes me wanna take care of you~"

Michael's mouth hung open in pure terror, Willow eyes going towards Michael in perplexity, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Buffy, that's….."

He tried to speak his thoughts, but Buffy cut him off when she leaned down, licking her lips slightly seductively.

"Michael….it isn't fair, you know? The team didn't want me….I am the Slayer, and no one even pays attention to someone like me. But oooh! With Cordy now off the team, I am the first alternate, and that means I am on the team! Michael, you and Willow will cheer for me, wont you!?"

Buffy's energy was making both Willow and Michael more and more confused, wondering what in the heck was wrong with this girl, as she didn't seem herself at all.

"Buffy? Whats going on? You're not…eeh, acting like yourself, honestly. Buffy, are you alright?"

Michael couldn't understand what was going on. He wasn't sure why she was speaking like this.

Buffy turned her head towards Willow, and smiled beautifully, even Michael couldn't deny that the smile on her face right now was very beautiful, bright, honesty adorable. There were many things about that smile that made him feel good inside.

"You know, Willow. Xander isn't the way to go, you should totally go for someone else….. Michael! Go for him, he'll like being with you! Ooh, I love you guys so much!" Buffy bent down and hugged the pair of them, smiling proudly at her friends, sandwiching herself between her friends. "Michael, Willow, I love you guys! I love you so much! Never leave me!"

Michaels face turned red while Willows became confused more than embarrassed.

"A-And we love you Buffy and we won't leave you, but eeh, don't you think that…"

Willow tried to ask her a question, trying to connect and make sure that Buffy wasn't completely out of it like they thought that she was. But Buffy had other ideas, breaking the hug, putting a hand to Michael's face, running her nimble fingers up and down his face.

"You're so brave, you'll be there for me, won't you?"

"Y-Yeah, of course Buffy. I will…be there for you."

He stated with serious eyes, even if Buffy wasn't making such eyes right now. She looked out of it, but the intensity of his words snapped Buffy briefly out of what she was feeling and thinking right now.

"Don't be embarrassing Michael! You're so cute when you're doing this! It deserves a kiss!"

Before he could do anything, Buffy took his face, and placed a kiss on his cheek, his eyes opening wide while his cheeks burned red at the touch, Willow in deep shock (and happiness) that she'd do something like that.

"Buffy…."

He couldn't even get anything out. The shock of the kiss on his cheek was more than he could take. It was more powerful than the kiss that Darla gave him, though he didn't want to repeat that performance ever again.

"Now, I Buffy the Vampire Slayer, gotta go! I'm gonna go and get ready for my day! When ya come out of hospital, cheer for me being a cheerleader, kay Michael!?"

With that, Buffy jumped off the bed, and ran out of the room, leaving the baffled Michael and Willow behind, not waiting for Michael to answer her, though he didn't even need to answer her, as he was going to cheer for her anyway.

"Eeeh, that was…..hmmmmm, Buffy was acting really, very really…."

"Not normal." Michael nodded at Willow's words, then saw that she was looking at him. "Eeh, is there something going on Willow? Your face is…."

He trailed off, once seeing that Willow continued to stare at him, unsure if he should like the eyes before him or not. Though for Willow to look intently at him was something that he liked as well, even if it was a strange type of look.

"That was strange, and what she said about me and you as well. Hmmmmm, say, Michael, what was Buffy talking about when she said-"

"She was quite nutty, wasn't she? She wasn't thinking straight, I think there's something going on with Buffy, I think that she might be under some kind of spell, or charm or something. She wasn't acting like herself….she acted as if she was drunk or something. It was quite strange, if I am honest with myself. She could be…under a spell, I got the feeling that she was under some kind of spell."

Michael got out, knowing that he couldn't say anything more about it, finding it very embarrassing to even talk about, also hoping that Willow would let it go as well, not wanting to discuss his personal feelings for anyone, especially with Willow, the girl that he has a massive crush on. It would be devastating for him if he had to discuss it with Willow.

Willow eyed him up for a few moments, before shrugging her shoulders.

"I see, so Buffy might be under some kind of spell?" Michael nodded in agreement, Willow furrowing her brows. "It's gotta be Amy then, hasn't it?"

"Or her Mother."

He added, Willow sighing slightly, and stood up.

"If that's the case, then I will go and tell Giles and Xander."

She finalized, knowing that she'll go and have to tell them, or something could happen to Buffy, and she didn't want that to happen. Though she knew her and a Slayer, she wouldn't be able to do anything that could stop her.

"Ah, if you're going to, then I will just have too-"

"No." Willow commanded, pointing at him. "Michael, you can't come with me, I am sorry. But you're still injured, I can't let you go out of the hospital, especially with uber Witch out there somewhere, she might try and do something to you."

"Even if she does try something with me, I can't just stay here Willow. Buffy is in danger, and Amy or her Mom is a strong opponent. I can't let you all face her and leave me here. Besides, Willow…. Amy is my friend, I can't let her do it."

Willow understood where Michael was coming from. She could tell how he was feeling. But even then, she was sure that Michael wasn't well enough to start running around and doing stuff like fighting a Witch, when she wasn't sure if he even could fight against Amy or her Mother, she from what she could tell, was quite strong to summon Demons.

"I am sorry Michael, but I can't let you go and face Amy. But trust me, I will do all I can to help and make sure that Amy and possibly her Mother is resolved."

Michael didn't like it, but fighting with Willow wasn't going to accomplish anything at all.

"Okay, I get it…. but, Willow. Tell Giles to look for curses, this has gotta be a curse, or some kind of vengeance spell or something. This isn't normal anyway, it could be a hex. She's, I dunno yet…but it is a curse or something akin to that, I can tell you that much. It is…. from what I can tell, it is something that makes the afflicted feel…. I am gonna guess drunk, at least intoxicated somehow. So, make sure that Giles looks for that."

Willow nodded strongly, attempting her best to reassure her friend, her friend that she cared about, and knew that he cared about Buffy, even if he himself didn't know to the extent of it right now.

"Okay, please get some rest!"

With that, Willow left, leaving Michael alone in the hospital room alone.

Willow thought that he'd do something like leave it, but…he wasn't going to do something like that. Michael wasn't the type to sit still and just leave it to someone else. So, he rose from his bed, and got dressed into some clothes, albeit with a groan.

He then produced a ring and a red crystal as well, from a hidden part of his pants pocket that Willow had brought with him, having asked her to bring it with her when phoning her the previous night, and smiled at it, Willow unaware of what was actually there.

" _Okay, with this ring, I should be able to combat Amy or Catherine. With this, I should be able to draw out more magical power, more so than I can do on my own. Yes, with this, I should be able to give Amy's Mom some competition. Though it will only last for a few minutes, it is better than nothing, and the crystal, it will be a last resort, to cast a...yes, it will be able to help me, good thing I made this from the ingredient's I got from the Magic Shop. I have to make sure that she doesn't do anything, I have to protect Amy at all costs, she doesn't deserve to be abused by her Mother….like I was."_

With those thoughts in his mind, Michael slowly walked out of the hospital, escaping the sights and eyes of the others around him, especially the likes of Willow, knowing that she'd be angry if he did do anything but stay in bed.

However, he didn't get a chance to go far when, getting outside of the hospital, he came across a very distraught and tired looking Dawn.

"Dawnie? Whats wrong?"

Dawn looked up at him, and then silently went over and gave him a hug.

He looked down at her, petting the back of her head.

"Whats wrong Dawn? Has something happened sweetheart?"

Dawn looked up again, and showed some tears in her eyes.

"Michael...you got hurt, by the Witch, right?"

Michael wasn't sure on how Dawn knew that, but nodded his head regardless.

"Yes, but what are you doing here? You should be in school right now. Does your Mom know where you are?" She shook her head, showing that she came here of her own accord. "Dawn, you shouldn't have come here on your own, it is dangerous, even during the day."

"B-But, I was worried for you!"

She spoke with a sullen voice, her eyes moist.

Michael smiled softly, brushing his fingers across the bottom of her eyes, brushing away the tears.

"Silly, I'm alright. Don't worry Dawnie, I'm alright. But we have to get you to school, before anyone knows you're missing. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"B-But, are you going to fight the Witch?" He nodded while wincing at the feeling of his head. "Then I will come-"

"No." He said it with straight eyes. "I can't let you come with me Dawnie, it is too dangerous. Trust me, I will soon deal with this Witch, and make sure that you're safe. Just, let me take you to school, alright? I promise that I won't get hurt, and I promise that I will try my best to make sure that everything is put back to normal. So, will you do this for me Dawn?"

Dawn was reluctant to do it. She thought that she could help in someway, not seeing that Michael just wanted to protect her. But out of respect for him, she nodded her head, and accepted what he said.

"Okay...dont get hurt, that's an order."

He chuckled, petting her head.

"Don't worry about me, I am not going to allow some Witch to beat me. Besides, I've got something's the Witch doesn't know about."

Hearing that, Dawn tipped her head to the side in a wondering gaze.

* * *

"Turn up the music!"

Buffy announced in the gym, wearing her cheerleader outfit, swaying wobbly from side to side.

The cheerleaders including that of Buffy, Senior Cheerleader and the rest practice. Buffy has a big, happy grin on her face, she's workin' this cheer…. unfortunately, she's workin' it completely out of sync with everyone else.

Though to Buffy right now, she didn't care at all. She didn't care, as if she was on cloud nine. She was out there alright, she was sure that there was something that was going on,

Buffy stomps on the Senior Cheerleader's foot, said girl crying out in pain.

"Ow! Get it together, Buffy, we have a game in less than four hours. Will you just do it alright!? This isn't a joke Buffy, you're beginning to really and truly piss me off, don't make me hit you Buffy! I will do it, this is something very important! So don't even bother doing something against me!"

As she said that, Willow and Xander slip in to watch. Buffy didn't notice them at first, but then she did notice them, becoming very, very giddy.

"Hey Willow, Xander! My buds are here~ I love my buds~ They are the best~"

Buffy sang out, drawing the attention of Willow and Xander. Reacting to Buffy, Xander showed a clueless face.

"Is it me, or is Buffy somewhat looped?"

Each girl launches the one next to her into a spinning cartwheel. Buffy is launched.

Willow looked on, now knowing that Michael's and her hunch was right, and knew that Buffy couldn't say anything.

"We better get her out of there."

"Yeah, before she...hurts somebody."

Buffy cartwheels to the Senior Cheerleader, grabs her and hurls her against a wall like a flying sack of potatoes, the girls body hitting the wall, and causing a sharp squeal of immense pain to run through the girls body.

Willow and Xander wince at the sight, seeing the girl balled up in the corner, crying from the throw that she had received.

"Did I do that?"

Buffy said it with innocence, clearly not understanding what was going on as of this moment in time. She didn't even know why everyone was acting the way they were, as Buffy herself was pretty out of it, and didn't see what she did as a problem.

However, there was the senior cheerleader that wasn't pleased at all….no, she was downright pissed off. She was very pissed off, and everyone could figure out why…..besides Buffy that was, the girls eyes spinning in her head.

"You are so out of here! Get out of here right now! Leave, and don't ever come back again you idiot! Don't come back, ever again! I hate you! You might've just ruined the best thing, and now if we fail, I am pinning it on you, Buffy Summers!"

Most winced at the harshness of the tone that the girl used, believing that it was more than she had to say to Buffy, as Xander and Willow didn't believe that it was her fault that she was like she was right now.

Willow and Xander rush in, grab Buffy who protested "Hey! Let go!" in a slurring voice, though neither Willow or Xander were willing to let go, wanting to get their friend out of there.

"It's not her fault… she is erm…. She is, I don't know…."

"She's on medication."

Xander got out with Willow agreeing strongly by nodding her head again and again, the senior cheerleader sneering at the words.

"Obviously not enough. Who's our next alternate… oh." The senior cheerleader notices Amy is right there, in costume, and though she didn't like it, she didn't have a chance to get anyone else. "Amy, you just made cheerleader."

"No no no, you don't want her, she's a Wi-"

Xander clamps a hand over Buffy's mouth as Willow and he hustle her out.

"A wise choice indeed."

As Amy stands, innocently joins the line, though she sent a secret smirk towards Buffy.

Willow and Xander drag Buffy out, shut the door. Once they were out, Buffy raised her arms up as high as she could, announcing to the world at large.

"She's a Witchy! She's evil! And we need Mikey here right now to get the Witchy with his Warlocky powers!"

Xander cracked a grin at the nickname that Buffy gave Michael, though with a single glance from Willow, he stopped immediately, not wanting to go against the redhead. Willow then looked towards Buffy with a somber expression.

"Buffy…."

Buffy hung her head down, feeling deeply depressed.

"I just got kicked off the team, didn't I?"

Xander shook his head to what Buffy said.

"I don't think it's your fault."

Buffy's face turned her face into a cute look, her gleaming eyes looking at Xander.

"I know you don't. That's cause you're my friend. You're my Xander-shaped friend." Buffy then wells up, still staring at Xander. "...do you have any idea why I love you so, Xander?"

Willow adopted a frown, not liking where this was going.

"We gotta get you to…."

"Let her speak!"

Xander, wanting to hear what Buffy had to say desperately, cut off Willow, the girl herself adopting a small frown.

"I'll tell you. You're not like other guys at all..."

Xander's face fell crestfallen at that, not knowing what to say.

"Well..."

"You are completely and totally one of the girls. I'm that comfy with you."

Willow can't help but look a little pleased, Xander looks like he just got very difficult news, as if there was something devastating happening.

"That's great."

Xander's pain was obvious, besides to Buffy at that.

"Any other guy gave me a bracelet, they'd want to date me, it'd be a thing, but you… you…. you know, Michael and…. I was…together, last night…. We did something's…. hehe, he hugged me, and we got really close….he has a nice face, and adorable look….on his face….you know….?"

Willow was silently becoming more and more happy, while Xander was falling more and more into depression.

"S-So you and Michael…did things….then…..?"

Buffy pushed Xander playfully, shaking her head.

"No~ We couldn't do anything…but, between you and me…. I was so willing to kiss….him…we were gonna…kiss…Xander…..we were gonna do it…I don't know what else to say….but I wasn't able to do anything…I wanted to kiss…." She staggers a bit, her feel betraying her, making her knees wobble. "Oh. I don't feel so good. I think that…I am going to be sick now…"

She slumps over, pale and sweaty. Sweat dripped off her face, her world crashing down around her, as if she was feeling the after effects of being drunk and now was she was having a hangover, feeling sick to her stomach.

Willow looked on in concern, holding her friend, rubbing her back gently.

"Buffy?"

Buffy's eyes spun in her head.

"Something is really... not good... I need…. Michael…."

She collapses in their arms, unable to stand up anymore.

* * *

A little while later, Buffy is laid out in two easy chairs in the library. A cold compress on her head. She's conscious but very sick. Giles (ever present text in hand) Willow and Xander stand over her, concerned.

Xander looked over her, and he couldn't get out of his head what Buffy called for….she called for Michael.

That alone was enough to send jealous waves through his body. In her time of need, she called after Michael, again and again…she called for him, and not Xander, which made him feel….lost, angry, hurt and also jealous. All of these feelings wishing that they could come through, but they couldn't, they couldn't show themselves right now, least of all something would happen to the others around them, and wouldn't help the situation at all.

Willow put a hand to Buffy's forehead, and felt the heat coming from her, as if she was getting more worse by the second.

"We gotta get her to a hospital."

Willow stated, showing more and more concern for her friend by the second. Giles shook his head.

"They can't help her. This is a Bloodstone Vengeance Spell, hits the body hard, like drinking a quart of alcohol, then eradicates the immune system. If Michael was here, I am sure that he'd be able to lessen the effects, by using some natural relaxing type magic he told me about. But right now, I can't do anything like that…damn it, I feel so helpless."

Xander didn't like the sound of that at all, he didn't like it in the slightest, continuously shaking his head in despair.

"Vengeance spell. Like she's getting even with Buffy?"

"Cause she knows I know she's a Witch. Like she sent the Demons after Michael….she's doing this to me now, getting me out of the way….she's just being more forceful now, and less suspicious, she doesn't even care…anymore that we're on to her….she doesn't care at all….she wants us to suffer for this….and I believe that Michael was right now…this can't be Amy, she couldn't do this…she wouldn't do this…."

Giles felt the situation was grim, and he agreed with Buffy as well.

"The others she just wanted out of the running, you she intends to..."

Buffy, knowing where he was going with this, nodded her head with a dejected sigh escaping her lips.

"Kill. Michael….and me….she wants to…kill us….what if she….what if she goes after him as well!?"

She regained some of her former energy and went to stand up, but Giles gently put her down onto the chairs.

"Don't worry Buffy, Michael is going to be fine. He won't be in any danger."

Buffy wasn't entirely convinced by this, she didn't find it convincing at all. Even in the condition that she was in, she was worried for her friend, and unknowingly, she was making Xander even more jealous, as he muttered "Why him?" in a hurt tone.

Willow, looking at Buffy in concern, questioned it.

"How much time do we have?"

Giles lowered his head, a dejected sigh escaping his lips.

"I'm sure we have…"

"Truth please."

Buffy cut him off, not wanting to be messed around with.

Giles hung his head down even lower than before, not wanting to reveal the real time, but under these circumstances, they couldn't do anything.

"Couple of hours, three at most. If Michael was here, then it could've been more….he could slow down the progression of this, but myself…I can't do a damn thing."

Giles felt useless right now. He felt quite useless in what he was doing right now. He was her Watcher, and right now…all he could do was watch her deteriorate by the second.

"So how do we reverse Buffy's spell?"

Xander's question was met with Giles producing a book.

"I've been researching that. We can reverse all the spells if we can get our hands on Amy's or her Mothers, if this is a body switch, spell book…."

"And if we can't get our hands on it?"

Giles answered Willows query while sighing heartily.

"The only other way is to cut the Witch's head off. Basically we'll have to kill Amy, or her Mother."

Xander, while raising his hand, spoke.

"Show of hands..."

Buffy shook her head strongly, as strongly as she could anyway.

"No. It's not Amy's fault, have you not been paying attention Xander? This is her Mother, this has to be her Mother. I believe Michael is right, that this is her Mother. Amy couldn't do this to her friends. Me, I'm not her true friend yet, but setting Demons after her friend like Michael, I don't see it happening." Buffy said it with straight, unyielding eyes, then looked to Giles with the same eyes. "Giles, where would she be casting these spells?"

Giles hummed, and thought about it, then answered.

"She needs a sacred space with a pentagram, a large pot..."

Buffy came to the conclusion naturally, voicing it with a heavy heart.

"At home. Help me get up." Giles helps her up, though she was still shaking her body from the feeling of the cursed spell. "We'll go to her house, find her book…"

"We'll go with you."

Willow thought that it would be best if she did that, but Buffy didn't think it was.

"No. Stay here, keep an eye on Amy. And…maybe contact Michael for me…since this is a Witch, having a Warlock on our side might be useful."

"But Buffy, he's in the hospital….we can't ask him too-"

"Willow, it's fine. He'd want to be involved. I might not know him as well as you, but even I can tell when he's wanting to do something, wanting to make sure that he was….useful. I get the feeling from him."

Willow couldn't refute what Buffy said, merely agreeing while nodding her head.

Giles then added into the conversation.

"And keep her away from the science lab. We'll need it to cast our counter spells."

Willow and Xander reluctantly nodded in agreement, though didn't like the fact that Buffy and Giles were going to Amy's house, where she could have something waiting for them, even maybe Demons like the ones that came for Michael.

* * *

Meanwhile, while that happened, Michael went to Amy's house, albeit while feeling slightly dizzy, due to the injury he suffered yesterday. Though he wasn't going to stop now, he needed to go and make sure that Amy was okay.

Upon getting to the house, there was a gate in the way, which he pushed open and walked towards the house. At first, upon making it to the front of the house, he peered into the window, seeing a sad looking woman sat on the couches, some tears escaping her eyes.

As he saw her, Michael knew that it was Amy in Catherine's body. He could feel it, as this felt like Amy. It felt like Amy was there right now, and that was very comforting to him, knowing that he was right all along, and now he needed to do something for her. He had to save her, anyway that he possibly could.

" _I'm so glad that Amy is alright…as she could be at least. Catherine, that bitch, I am gonna kick the crap out of her for this. Body stealing, this chick is mental, she needs to get her head examined for this, she needs to be stopped for this._ "

Michael, with determination, walked towards the door as fast as he could, attempting to keep his wits about him, the feeling of his head being in pain returned to him.

Going to the door, he knocked on it straight away, knocking as loud as he could.

Inside, the woman was startled by the knock on the door, and grabbed a plate of brownies, hiding them under the table. She composed herself the best that she could, strolling towards the door, her feet carrying her doubts and worries, unsure if she should truly do something like not answering the door….however, it was too late when she made it to the front, and grabbed the door handle, opening the door.

The door was opened, revealing Michael there.

The woman opened her eyes in shock, relief, even a single tear escaping her eye. She couldn't be more happy right now. She wasn't sure if he was alive or dead. So seeing Michael before her was very comforting, it made her feel good inside, it made her feel as if she could finally take a breath, finally be okay again, as okay as she could be that is.

"Michael…I mean, what are you doing here? Is there something wrong with…Amy?"

Michael lowered his head, knowing that Amy before him was covering for her Mother Catherine.

"Can I come inside?"

The woman was torn on what to do. On one hand, she didn't know what was going to happen. She wasn't unable to disobey her Mother, but at the same time, she wanted Michael to know what was going on.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have visitors…I am afraid that you'll have to leave. Please, just leave."

In the end, she couldn't disobey her Mother. She couldn't defy her, or she knew what her Mother Catherine could do to her. She didn't want what happened to her, to happen even worse. She was sure that it could be something disastrous if it did happen to her.

Michael looked into the woman's eyes, and smiled softly.

"It's okay, Amy." The woman opened her eyes wide in immense confusion and shock as well. "It's you, isn't it Amy? Your Mother, has swapped bodies with you, hasn't she?"

The woman before him developed teary eyes, hoping that she wasn't sleeping, that she was awake and Michael did in fact know that it was her behind the face. She almost let out a cry, however she held it together somehow.

"Michael….you believe me, don't you….you know that I am…."

The woman couldn't get it out fast enough, yet at the same time, she was also slowed down by many factors. It was very confusing for her, and she didn't know what to think at this moment in time, many feelings going around in her mind right now.

Michael moved closer to her, resting a comforting hand on the girls shoulder.

"You're Amy, I know it to be true. She wanted to relive her glory days as Catherine the Great, but she can't fool me…you'd never care about cheerleading, and you wouldn't ever be cruel like she was. Amy, it is okay now. I am here, I will sort it out. Just tell me, what happened."

"Okay, please follow after me."

She nodded, and lead him into the living room. Sitting down opposite one another, Amy leaned forward, and looked at her aging hands, wishing it was a horrid dream, but the reality was that she was in her Mothers body, and she couldn't change that….but perhaps Michael would be able to do something.

Amy went to speak, but the she stopped herself. She felt tears stinging her eyes, her friend before her looked as if he had been in an accident, and she knew her Mother was the culprit, she just knew that her Mother had caused this to her friend, and she felt terrible.

"I didn't know about her... her power. When my dad was here they would fight, he called her a Witch. I thought he meant something else, as you know, when people fight, they call each other all sorts of things. When he left I wanted to go with him but she wouldn't even let me call. She got crazy. She'd lock herself upstairs for days. And she'd get down on me all the time. She said I didn't deserve to have it so easy, that I didn't know how hard it was to be her. I guess she showed me, huh?"

She, in the end, did cry, quietly.

She couldn't sob openly, she felt like she didn't have a right too. She felt as if she didn't have any rights whatsoever. Because of what happened, and believing that Michael being hurt as she was, was her fault, she couldn't bring herself to truly look him in the eyes.

Michael took her hands in his own, her teary eyes looking up, making them bigger than they usually be due to the tears that there were in her eyes.

"Amy, it's gonna be okay. I promise that it is going to be okay."

He soothed to her, making sure she knew that he was here for her. And she was grateful for this as well. She felt like her heart was slowly healing again, slowly and surely she was believing that Michael could help her.

Amy somehow collected herself, as much as she could, and continued going over it, what happened.

"A…. maybe a week or so ago now, I woke up in her bed, I didn't know where I was...and I looked in the mirror...and I was like this. She made me into her…I guess that she truly did hate me in the end, so much so that she stole my body. Michael…is it my fault that this has happened? I mean…what has happened now, what have I done to deserve this? I didn't do anything…I just wanted to have a normal life, and now I'm in the body of my own Mother, this is freaky Friday without the happiness lesson learned at the end. This is a nightmare."

Michael could feel what she was saying, he could even relate to a degree. He could understand better than anyone else, how she felt about her Mother, and how she felt about being trapped…that feeling coming to his mind quite well as well.

"Amy…. your Mothers problem is that she lives in the past. Usually, this would be okay, at least acceptable, but when you're a powerful Witch like Catherine is, she can make it disastrous. She was someone who…Amy, your Mother…I'm not gonna mince my words…she's nuts. She's not sane in the head, and she might be nuts to kill someone. She certainly said that she was going to kill me…at least, I presume that's what the Demons where for. She tried to kill me with Demons, and she could be after Buffy as well, that's why I need to stop her. Before she can truly do lasting damage to someone, something that can't be reversed."

Amy held her head down in shame. Her eyes couldn't be met with Michaels, even Michael could tell that she was feeling shameful right now, though he knew that she didn't have to feel like that because of her Mother.

"Michael, I am truly sorry for everything. I tried to make her stop, I didn't want her to do something like that to you, or anyone else…I wanted her to stop, but she wouldn't stop. Michael, she…she's too strong, and she sent those, things after you…and because of me…you've been hurt. I'm so sorry Michael, I didn't…"

Amy's face was full of regret her sadness, feeling as if she had let down Michael.

Michael though stood up, and then wrapped his arms around her neck, greatly shocking Amy, and stroked the back of her head comfortingly.

"Don't worry, and don't be silly, this is all her fault. This isn't your fault. Me getting attacked wasn't your fault. She made it so that I would get attacked, you didn't send Demons after me. It was her Amy, you have nothing to worry about. I will sort this out. I am…a Warlock, Amy. If I can get my hands on her spell book, I can reverse her magic, and I can get you back to your body."

Hope entered Amy's eyes, she couldn't believe it. Though she was so happy and relieved. She didn't even care that Michael was a Warlock, not in a negative way anyway. She was happy that he was one, and if he could reverse her magic, her Mothers magic, then she was going to take it.

Michael then smiled at Amy.

"Amy, where is it? Where does she do her spell casting?"

"She has a room in the attic. She told me to never go in or she'd do something to me…she might just end killing me Michael…I can't do it."

Amy spoke almost instantly. She was almost jumping off her seat, believing Michael's honest and pure eyes.

"Show me, where Amy. I will definitely help you. Don't worry about your Mother, I won't allow her to hurt you anymore. I will stop her."

She agreed very quickly, and together, they went up the stairs.

* * *

Upon making it to the attic, Michael and Amy entered it, and almost immediately, Michael was taken back by the amount of Witch stuff that was around. He could even see dolls, voodoo dolls at that, and he could tell that one was Cordelia, one was of Amber, and then there was another doll of someone else that he wasn't sure of, though he guessed that it was someone that was on the cheerleading squad.

Michael walked forward together with Amy. In contrast to Michael, who looked determined, Amy looked frightened, apprehensive about what was happening, and where they were, not wanting to anger her Mother, knowing that she could do something to her if she does so well incline.

"If she finds out I've been in here, she's going to kill me."

"Don't worry Amy, I won't let her do anything to you anymore. If she tries, she's gonna have to get through me, I promise you this Amy, I promise that she won't do anything to you. I am just sorry that I didn't figure it out sooner."

Amy smiled at that, warmth entering her heart. She could feel it this time, she could feel the warm feelings that where inside of her heart, and she loved it. She loved Michael sending these calming waves of security to her, when she hadn't had that in so long.

Michael's eyes then caught the sight of two dolls tied together. One was of a woman, and the other was a girl, a thorny like rope used to tie them together, Michael guessing that they were Amy and Catherine respectably.

"Now, we need to find her main spell book. If I can find that, then I can…Amy, help me find her book, okay? And also collect those ugly dolls of hers. I don't even know why she went for voodoo or whatever, it is quite easy to undo voodoo if you leave your stuff out like this."

Amy nodded, and together, they searched through the dusty old attic.

They searched under shelves, on the shelves themselves, under blankets, and other places, but they couldn't find it…that was until Michael caught sight of a trunk, and he felt drawn to it, something powerful being inside.

"Since we've found her trunk, her stuff must be inside there-" At that moment, a black cat lunged down from up upon a shelf, landing on the box, screeching. "Aah shit!" He screeched, lunging backwards, his heart racing. "Stupid cat…ya know, she didn't have to do the cliché black cat with the Witch. She's so cliché." He cautiously looked at the cat. "Now pretty evil kitty, time to get off the box, so I can get your masters little hideaway."

The cat swiped its claw forward, and almost scratched Michael's hand.

Michael snarled at the cat, and lifted it with Telekinesis, surprising Amy immensely. The cat then was lifted away from the trunk, away from Michael and Amy, Michael suspending it in the air.

"Take that you little bastard." Michael smirked, going into the trunk, and found himself a nice book, Catherine's book. "Ooh look what I found Catherine, I have found your little black book. Now, it is time to switch you and your Mother back Amy."

Directing that last part at Amy, she wasn't sure at all. She didn't know if she could go against her Mother. But at the same time, she felt that going against her would make her feel more confident, strong willed and would be able to do something amazing.

"O-Okay, what do we have to do now Michael?"

"Lets get out of this attic first, then we can deal with it. This place gives me immense creeps, I don't like it at all."

Amy nodded, and together, they left the attic, Michael having the book, and Amy carrying the dolls and talismans.

Once getting down the stairs, Michael and Amy found themselves at the door to the house, the front door at that.

"Okay Amy, we should be-"

Before he could continue, there was a knock at the door.

Curious, he opened said door, and found himself face to face with Buffy and Giles. Michael was surprised to see the pair of them, and the same could be said for Giles and Buffy. Michael however was the one who spoke first.

"Buffy, you look…. dreadful, what happened?"

His concern was high. He was worried for her, knowing that something was going on.

"Amy cast the Bloodstone Vengeance curse on her."

Giles replied with a bit of mirth, his eyes going towards Amy who was in her Mothers body. Michael stood between them, and shook his head.

"It isn't Amy at all. Amy is standing right behind me, and her Mother has taken control of her body. As I suspected, it is Amy's Mother that is doing this, and we need to stop this right now, or she could do serious harm…Buffy, she really cast such a spell on you?"

Giles listened intently, and had to feel sorry for Amy, having to deal with a Mother like that. Buffy felt the same, though she felt somewhat dizzy as well, and sick due to the spell that Amy's Mom placed on her own daughter, not liking it in the slightest.

"Yeah, she placed this spell on me. In the end, she even got me as well."

Buffy felt weak right now. She felt like she had failed being the Slayer.

Michael regarded her with a kind smile, and placed a hand to her flushing face.

"Poor Buffy…it is okay, I will make sure that this spell is undone, even if I have to beat Catherine down myself. But in the meantime, I will try and make you feel better."

Michael muttered a spell under his breath, and a calming aura came to Buffy, and while it didn't cure her, she felt, better than she did without Michael doing what he did. Buffy's body felt a shiver shake it side to side, her body feeling better by the second, more and more soothing and calmness coming to her, his soft, ice like hand on her face, made her feel even better.

"What did you do exactly?"

She was confused. Happy, but confused as well. She wasn't sure which one she was. Though whatever it was, she liked the feeling right now. She liked the fact that Michael was around her right now, and making her feel better and better.

"This is a spell, Buffy. She cast a spell on you, and while I cannot cure it, I can offset her magic even if only a little. I lessened the effects of the spell on you, giving you some more time. But not much. Giles, we need to…"

Giles inclined his head.

"Come, we can have all of the items we need at the science lab. I trust you've gotten everything that you need?" Michael looked him dead in the eye, Giles chuckling ever so slightly. "Right, magic is your business, I shouldn't doubt you."

"You shouldn't ever doubt me when it comes to magic, especially when it is to do with my friends. Now, let's get to the school. Come on Amy, time to put you back in your rightful body again, someplace where Catherine won't be able to hurt you ever again."

Amy nodded and she left the house. Giles went to turn with Buffy when Buffy fell forward. Michael dropped the book in his hand, and caught Buffy in his arms. Her face fell against his chest, her eyes fluttered and peered upwards to his own eyes, and peered deeply into those eyes above her own.

"Michael, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

Michael washed his fingers through her hair, pushing a bang behind her ear, then lifted her up bridal style, Giles grabbing the book and left, leaving Buffy and Michael stood there alone.

Naturally, Buffy felt embarrassed about this…but it felt right as well. She felt good right now, being in his arms, being nowhere else she'd want to be.

"Michael…"

She briefly out, attempting to get his undivided attention. However, she didn't need to do that, as right now, he did in fact have his undivided attention on her, and only her, carrying her towards the door.

"Shh now Buffy. Allow me to take care of you. You've saved my life, now let me save yours. I am, glad that you're okay, Buffy. And don't worry, I will fix this. I promise you right now that I am going to fix this however I can. I won't allow Catherine to continue on, that little bitch. She seriously needs to have every square inch of her ass kicked for what she has done to you, to me, to Amy, to Amber…Cordy probably deserved it, though maybe not a permanent one."

Buffy placed her head in the crook of Michael's neck, snuggling against him. Responding to that, Michael nuzzled her face with his own face, gently placing a small kiss to her forehead, a sign of friendship, and also his promise to save her.

"Thank you…Michael…I really am…happy that…you are here, for me."

"I'm always here now, Buffy. I will be your Warlock, always."

To Buffy, it sounded as if he was confessing something big. But to Michael, it wasn't big at all. He knew that he needed to stay by Buffy's side, and even if she was the Slayer, and he was a sidekick, that was better than not being by Buffy's side at all, making sure that Buffy was going to be okay now, and she wasn't going to be hurt now.

Buffy smiled weakly, the best that she could right now, inclining her head in agreement, unable to do anything else more than that now.

Together, they left the house, Michael closing the door with Telekinesis. Buffy felt safe right now. She felt secure, being in the arms of a Warlock, her Warlock at that. The Warlock that was by her side since she came to Sunnydale, and hoped that he stayed there for quite a long time now.

* * *

A little while later, Michael, Amy and Giles ended up in the science lab. Buffy was in Michael's arms, and she was placed down on a table. She looked feverish, she looked as if she didn't have much time left. But thanks to Michael, she felt good, as good as she could anyway.

Michael leaned close to Buffy's face, and felt her forehead, she was burning up. Even his magic couldn't save her now. She was getting more and more worse by the second. Though he saw out of the corner of his eye that Giles was setting everything up, the same as Amy.

Buffy looked up towards Michael, and reached out her hand.

"Michael…I don't…."

"Buffy, I'm gonna stop this, alright? It's okay, I'm here now. I will stop this."

Michael looked at Buffy's face, but Buffy's vision was getting more and more blurry. It was as if she was slipping away.

"Michael…"

"It's okay Buffy, I'm here now, I am here for you. I will stop this, I promise you that I will stop this, and then I'm gonna get Catherine, and kick the crap out of her. I don't even care if she's a Witch of more experience than me, she is going to be stopped by me, I promise you this."

Even in her pained state, Buffy turned her face upwards.

"I know you can…I will be okay…right?"

He nodded, though he wasn't sure if she saw it or not. It didn't matter now because he was determined to help her.

He then walked over to Giles, seeing him getting started.

"She doesn't have much longer now Giles."

"Yes, it is as I feared. Michael, Amy. Lets get this started."

They nodded, and Michael took his rightful place at the head. Admittedly, Giles thought that Michael should do it, because of his somewhat expert knowledge in magic. While Giles knew a little bit about magic, he wasn't on a place where he was on Michaels level.

Giles then gave Michael the book, and he quickly flipped through the book, and found the page that he needed quickly.

"Let's see... I'll need lead, sulphur, some sort of diacetate..."

He goes over to the glass cabinet with the chemicals in it.

It's locked.

Casually, still looking down at the book for reference, flicks his hand at it, muttering "Smash" which it did immediately, smashing the glass. He looks in and starts picking out vials of useful substances, walking back towards Giles, together, the pair of them putting the stuff inside of the pot before them.

Amy looked towards Michael, as Giles and he did what they needed to do, wondering what they should be doing.

"What should I do?"

He turns to her, giving her a calming and cooling smile.

"Find me a frog, please."

She nodded and did what he asked.

* * *

As they were getting the stuff ready, in the gym, Catherine in Amy's body was having the time of her life. She was cheering, and doing what she wanted.

However, Xander and Willow looked on, and kept looking between themselves, wondering if Giles had helped Buffy yet, and wondered where Michael was as they couldn't find him in the end of the time.

Their eyes never left Catherine's body, though briefly, one would look at the other. Either way, one of their eyes were always on the body Catherine had possessed.

* * *

Back in the lab, Michael and Giles were getting quite ahead with what they were doing.

Giles has something bubbling in a beaker, a Bunsen burner under it.

Michael was mixing chemicals together, putting them in the beaker Giles had bubbling away. Because of that, it erupted some smoke, some pink coloured smoke going into the air.

As he did, he saw that Buffy was struggling and trying to look…anywhere. But she couldn't. Her eyes light were going anyway. She couldn't really see anything anymore. Though Michael was determined to make sure that she was going to be okay.

Amy is nearby, reluctantly prying out a dead frog's eyes. She felt disgusted by doing it, but she was doing it regardless.

Once it was done, Giles nodded at Michael.

"Right. Michael, begin."

He throws in a powder, and begins, reading out of a book.

"The center is dark. The darkness breathes. The listener hears. Release these spells into the neverworld's. I command thee, release thee!" He throws in another powder. "Hear me, oh lord that governs sanctity, give clarity to the confusion. Oh lord, hear me! Release these spells!"

As he said that, both Amy and Catherine where knocked back slightly. Amy's head turned fuzzy for a moment.

"It's working..."

Amy muttered out, putting a hand to her head.

Michael continued to read, glad that the spell was working.

"Unlock the gate, let the darkness shine. Cover us with holy fear. Show me. Show me!"

Michael barked the order, and as he did, the lights in the room where blown.

As he did that, Amy's eyes opened wide, worry filling her eyes.

"She's coming…"

As soon as she said that, Michael looked at Giles, and handed him in the book, getting out a mysterious ring at the same time.

"Giles, you'll have to continue, I'm gonna go and stall Catherine."

"But-"

He didn't have a chance to argue, and he rushed out of the room. Giles took a very brief moment to decide, and even though he was worried for Michael going up against a Witch, he didn't stop and thought of Buffy, knowing that Michael would do the same as her, and that would be to trust him.

* * *

In the halls, Catherine wasn't happy. She wasn't pleased at all. She was angry. She was extremely pissed off. As she rounded a corner, an empty all, Catherine came crashing into a nervous looking Willow.

"A-Amy!"

"Get out of my way bitch!"

She no longer minced her words. She was on the warpath now. She wasn't going to stop her word anytime soon. She was going to accomplish what she needed, and that was the stop and death of Giles and the gang.

"Wait! I needed to talk to you. I can help you."

The look Catherine gives her raises one's hair. It made Willow shiver inside intensely.

"Help me? With what you red headed bitch?"

Willow held her tongue about being referred to as a red headed bitch, knowing that Catherine could do something to her.

"Well, you know, all your... witchcraft. I know a really good... cauldron... do you actually ride a broom or…"

Xander is sneaking up behind Catherine.

"You idiot, do you think that you can actually sneak up on me!?"

She spins suddenly and glares at him. She mutters something under her breath and he stops, suddenly unable to breathe. Drops to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Xander!"

Willow cried out, seeing Xander unable to breathe.

Catherine turned towards Willow with an evil glare in her eyes.

"I'm gonna send you somewhere, where-"

At that moment, a fireball came from the right, nailed Catherine in the chest and sent her flying down the corridor, hitting the very end of the corridor, the wall shaking from the collision of her body and even made a dent in the wall as well.

Willow gasped at the fireball, and looked to its source…and she saw that Michael was standing there, fire gathering in his hand, swirling around dangerously, his body off the ground, floating in the air, her eyes opening very wide.

"Nobody touches my redhead."

He confidently spoke, holding a smirk on his face.

"M-Michael, that's you, right?"

She recollected herself, questioning Michael. He nodded, and glared at Catherine.

"Don't worry Willow, Giles is on it now. I'm just the distraction now." As he said that, he saw Catherine trying to stand, so he pointed at her. "Stay down."

As he said that, her body collapsed and she fell to the ground, both Willow and Xander (who recovered) were very shocked that Michael had just put down Catherine with a single wave of his fingers.

"You little whore!"

Catherine spat out, Michael adopting teary eyes.

"Did you just call me a whore!? I'm not a whore!" He announced, then saw Catherine trying to get up, so flexed his magic. "Stay down!"

Using more power than before, Catherine was caught by surprise, and fell to the ground again, as if some invisible force was holding her down on the ground.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that Michael is super Warlock now. Does this mean, we win?"

Xander smiled weakly, and now regretted ever pissing him off. He didn't want to fight Michael now, and Willow thought that Michael looked pretty cool right now, not seeing that he was wearing a ring that was glowing.

Michael regarded Catherine with a sigh, seeing her getting up.

"I said stay down."

"No!" Catherine waved her hand, stopping Michael's magic and returned to her feet, regarding Michael with a sneer. "So, the little Warlock has some power behind him does he? Shall we see if a senior or a junior is the best one here? Shall we see, if you have what it takes to fight against me?"

Catherine bated, believing that she'd be the superior one in magic to Michael. Michael though didn't show a face of fear, he didn't show anything but unyielding determination to face down Catherine, and face her down he shall.

"Yeah, lets."

Like fighting words, Catherine put out her own hand, and summoned a fireball. It swirled in her hand, and it looked dangerous. Willow and Xander both were worried, though Michael wasn't worried, sure that he'd be able to handle it.

"Taste this, and destroy yourself."

Catherine, without a worry in the world, launched her fireball forward.

Responding to that, Michael also threw his towards Catherine, both balls meeting in the middle, causing a mini explosion.

For people like Michael, and Catherine, it didn't affect them at all, due to the fact that they used magic to defend themselves. But the shockwave of the fireball was enough to send both Xander and Willow to their backs, knocking them over, as well as smashing the glass around the area.

"My, it does seem you've got a little power…" She paused, seeing the ring on Michael's finger. "But it is borrowed power, is it? From what I can tell, that's a Moonglow secret power. So, your family aren't satisfied enough with the power you do have? It really does make me feel sick to stare at such creatures."

Michael didn't refute what she said, telling her with straight eyes.

"I'm not strong enough on my own to defeat you Catherine so I made this to enhance my magical strength, to face against you. I won't be losing to you, Catherine. Just because you might be stronger than me, it doesn't mean that I don't have any skills and am weak. I have been reading for a few days now, and my power is high enough for me to use stronger magic's, so prepare yourself Catherine. I am going to be beating you now."

His words didn't worry Catherine in the slightest. She actually found it funny to see Michael trying to defeat her and she couldn't help but taunt the younger magic user.

"Oh, look, I am so scared. Are you going to kill me now?"

She sent a baiting look towards him, sneering darkly at him.

Michael showed his eyes, turning dark, Catherine's doing the same, though Michael's was a pitch black as night, Catherine's pupils could still be seen, Michael's on the other hand eyes couldn't be made out, as if they were looking into a pitch dark emptiness, devoid of all life.

"If I have too. I won't let you hurt Amy anymore you Witch."

Catherine sneers, and holds up her hands. As she does this, the glass that was previously broken raises up, and spins in spot, using Telekinesis. Michael looks on as they all gather around her, continuing to spin around her.

"Do you really think you can fight me fletching? You're nothing to me, I am many times your superior."

"Blah blah blah, if you're going to attack, then do it."

Catherine growled, and thrusted her hands forward.

"Then try me you bastard! I am going to end your life, and your friends lives as well! I won't be losing to you!"

Catherine showed her darkest of smiles, loving the feeling that she was receiving right now from Michael, or at least what she thought was Michael's feelings, confusing them for her act of desperation.

Michael sighed, and was about to cast a spell when he saw that there were two destinations that the glass was heading, Catherine also noticing that he noticed, and couldn't resist taunting him even more, finding his facial expressions very cute, in a twisted sense of the word.

"Oh? Do you see it? If you defend yourself, your friends are gonna get sliced and diced. But if you protect them, you're gonna be the one who dies. What a conundrum. What's gonna happen now? Are redheaded bitch and bumbling fool gonna be cut up? Or is it cute Warlock?"

"Oi, don't call me a bumbling fool!"

Xander yelled out, not liking what Catherine called him, as Willow hung her head down at being called a redheaded bitch.

"Shut up fool!" Catherine ordered, Xander receding away from Catherine's intense glare. Said woman then looked at Michael. "So Warlock, what's it gonna be? Gonna save those people or yourself? It is quite fun, don't you think?"

"Damn it."

Michael hissed in annoyance, not liking where this was going.

Xander and Willow couldn't get out of the way in time. He knew this to be true. But at the same time, he couldn't defend himself and them at the same time, being too far away.

His eyes looked at the panicked look on Xander and Willow's faces, and knew that they couldn't be hurt because of this, so in the end, it wasn't a choice, it wasn't anything other than his desire to protect his friends.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms, raise a wall!"

In the end, he chose to protect Xander and Willow, by casting a spell on them, around them.

A transparent dome appeared around them, the glass bouncing off it, shattering it as if they were nothing to the dome, slightly impressing Catherine, but she also sneered, seeing that her glass was about to cut apart Michael's body.

"H-Hey, why did you-"

Willow went to complain, seeing that he was going to be hurt….but she stopped, when she saw fire dancing in his hand. And because she saw that, plus the unyielding look on his face, she felt relief enter her body.

She saw that it was dancing wildly, Catherine not noticing it at all.

"Heh, if you really think that this would-"

"Burn!"

Michael, in a desperate act, threw a fireball straight at Catherine that broke all of the glass in its path, and because she was using Telekinesis, she couldn't raise a barrier in time, and was once again nailed by the fireball, sent crashing against the wall behind her. And with that action, her glass attack was stopped, due to the fact that she couldn't concentrate anymore, the glass falling to the ground uneventfully.

She cried out when she was hit, but because of the natural barrier around her body anyway, that usually strong Witches have, the attack didn't burn her that much, only knocking her backwards but it was enough to break concentration.

"Y-Yeah, take that you bitch! Don't mess with the resident Warlock! He's gonna kick your ass!"

Xander shouted from the side, Michael dropping the barrier.

"Get behind me, Willow, Xander. She'll only target you if you stand away from me."

His order was clear to the pair of them, and with the look in his eyes, they could tell that they'd be safer behind him, protecting, though both hated the fact that they couldn't do anything to help, Catherine being simply too powerful.

"R-Right, come on Xander."

The pair nodded at one another, knowing full well that they'd be able to be protected behind him, knowing this wasn't a battle that they could get involved with, they ran behind him, and he tilted his head up in a fast manner. By doing that, Michael used Telekinesis to do the same thing that Catherine did, lifting the glass upwards, using it akin to buzz saws, spinning so fast that they would be able to cut through flesh.

With a single head gesture, Michael threw the glass telekinetically at the enemy before him.

"You little bastard!" Catherine spat out, using her powers to lift her body to her feet, putting her left hand outwards. "Minerva's protection come to me, surround me with your protection energy!"

As she said that, a shield of pure magic was made, the glass shattering upon making contact with it. Michael was impressed by the power of the defensive spell, putting it on a level that was above his own level of strength.

Responding to that, Michael made fire dance in his hands again, and threw a semi large fireball forward, being half the size of Catherine's borrowed body. Catherine caught it though, and smirked dangerously.

"You think this is enough!?" She screeched, and strengthened the shield, the fireball sizzling out when it touched it. "I told you, this is the big leagues now boy! This isn't some child's game! I am totally above-"

Catherine was stopped when she saw that there were lights dancing around Michael's body.

"Spirits of serpents now appear! Hissing, writhing, striking near!" Cutting off Catherine, Michael summoned a snake that wrapped around Catherine's leg, showing sharp fangs. "Bite down!"

His order was clear, and the snake obeyed. It was about to bite down when Catherine sneered.

"Skin of steel!"

But for a moment, Catherine's skin turned as hard as steel, and the snake's fangs shattered when trying to bite down. She then sneered even more, and mumbled "Incinerate." with a danger look on her face, and a flinging her finger in that direction, the snake was lit aflame, burned out of existence.

"Damn, she's a tough cookie."

Xander quipped from the side, Michael sighing at the situation, wishing Giles would hurry up already.

"I'll give you some credit here, you're doing quite well. I didn't expect you to be this strong. It must be because of your own power as well. I'll give you this. In a few years, you could surpass me, but right now…." She paused, and then lifted him up with Telekinesis, flinging him against a wall, pinning him there. "Oh, never mind. I'll just kill you now."

"N-No! Don't do it!"

Willow cried and tried to move forward, but she was stopped when she felt a barrier there, blocking her path. At first, she thought that it was Catherine that was doing it…but then she saw that it was Michael that cast the spell.

She was confused, scared, and many other emotions for him. She felt tears stinging her eyes, and her soul as well. Xander was the same, moving forward and banging his hands on the barrier that restrained him.

"C-Come on! Let us through already! Come on!"

Xander choked out, as Catherine made it to Michael's body. She peered up at him pinned against a wall.

"I see, so this is the extent of your power? It's alright, I won't hold it against you, you're a tough customer. You're strong, but not enough. Though it is cute, protecting your friends, I admire that about you." She threw her neck towards the wall, and saw a fire axe there, using Telekinesis to fling it to her hand. "Hmmm, so now it is time to chop down a cherry tree, isn't it? Shall we see how long it takes?"

Catherine, with a sadistic sneer on her face, lifted the axe to the left hand side, and was ready to swing. Willow and Xander desperately tried their best to help, but the barrier holding them back was very powerful. No matter what they did, they couldn't get through at all.

Michael, was pinned to the wall. He couldn't move his arms, his legs, and barely his head. Catherine's Telekinesis was very powerful, he couldn't hold a candle to it…but that didn't mean that he was down and out just yet.

"Confuse!"

He opened his mouth wide, and from his throat, a blast of green mist came out, nailing Catherine in the face. Because it was blank range, she felt the full effects of it, her mind spinning from the spell, her body twitching the way that she didn't want it too, and she was forced to drop the axe for a few moments, putting her hands to her head, attempting to regain her senses.

Thanks to the spell Michael used, he was free from the Telekinesis, being dropped to the floor, Willow and Xander cheering from the side, seeing Michaels little ploy worked, Willow working out that he intentionally allowed himself to be captured due to the fact that he couldn't get close enough otherwise.

He scrambled to his feet, and headed for Catherine.

"B-Bastard, you really did…"

She mumbled out as she was regaining her thoughts.

Michael made it to her, and punched her right in the face, sending her down, Xander cheering loudly.

"Yeah! Take the bitch down!"

Michael smiled, nodding a single time, looking at Catherine.

"This is where it ends!"

She looked up and then used her magic to stand herself up, right in his face.

"You really think that you can do this to me?! I will end you!"

She glared and went to hold her hand out. But Michael's draw was faster. He was able to make fire spin in his hand and do a point blank shot off against Catherine, sending her towards the back wall, landing just short of it.

Michael put out his hand, and formed a grey sphere there.

"Obstruct!"

Leaving Catherine no time, Michael lunged the orb forward at the same time as he took off running. Because she was downed by Michael, she didn't have time to cast a spell, and it nailed her in the face like glue, sticking to her eyes so she couldn't see.

"W-What the hell is this!? Get this shit off me!"

She complained, and tried to rip it from her face. She even tried to burn it off her, but it was surprisingly sturdy.

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic. Air like nectar thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar!"

Michael cast the thick air spell, having a power boost by his ring, and restrained Catherine in place.

He rushed forward, and flicked his hand without looking, using his Telekinesis to bring the axe to his side, feeling the rings power draining, it not going to be lasting much longer, knowing that he'd have to finish it soon.

"Now Catherine, prepare to die!"

Michael raised his hands upwards as Catherine managed to get the stuff off her face, no longer obstructing her eyes, to see the axe right there before her.

She gasped, attempting to cast a counter spell against Michael. However, something suddenly went through her now unrestrained eyes, a flash and her eyes turned from evil, to ones of a fearful nature.

"Michael! Don't kill me!"

The girl suddenly said, Michael lowering the axe.

"Amy…is that you?"

Amy tried to move, but couldn't thanks to Michael's spell. The most she could do was nod her head.

"Yes…it's me…could you please let me down now? Erm…I don't really like being like this, so if you could, then I would be grateful to you."

He chuckled nervously, and mumbled "Release." which allowed him to free Amy, and Xander plus Willow, the pair coming over as Amy latched onto Michael. Willow and Xander stormed over, both balling their hands, unaware that Amy was back in her body.

"Time to kick the crap out of that Witch!"

Xander flared his eyebrows, his eyes blazing.

"Lets get her!"

Willow was the surprising one, showing her evil eyes, at least as evil as she could be.

"Eep! Don't kill me!"

Amy cried, hiding behind Michael.

Michael got between Amy and the other two, protecting her.

"She's Amy again. We need to get to the others. Buffy might be in danger."

They didn't complain, Xander though held out his hand, a sheepish smile appearing on his face.

"Can I have the axe? We all aren't super powered Warlock's. And what you did to Amy…erm, I mean her Mom was beast, you totally wrecked that chick!"

"Ugh, fine. We need to hurry. And yeah, I was pretty cool though, wasn't I?"

He handed Xander the axe, and together, all four of them went towards the science lab, heading to help Buffy and Giles. Michael also noted that the ring had run out of power, and now he was drained, even his usual limits, he was drained.

* * *

Meanwhile, in said science lab, Catherine had returned to her body, Buffy becoming better and better by the second. Giles looked towards Catherine, and inched away from her, though she saw him, and used her Telekinesis to fling him against a wall…but when she did that, she panted heavily.

"D-Damn Warlock slowed me down. Shit, I feel weak now."

Figuring that she was talking about Michael, Buffy smiled at the thought that he was defending her, finding it…quite sexy, though she wouldn't admit it, not even to herself right now, she couldn't, remembering what she said before.

Buffy got off the table, casually strolling over to Catherine, and smirked.

"Guess what Cathy? I feel better."

With that wham line, Buffy slammed her fist against Catherine's face, sending her over some tables, towards the right, her left hand side hitting one of the tables, a howl of pain escaping the woman's lips.

Buffy looked upon her enemy, and saw that Catherine had stood up, holding her side.

"That cheeky little bitch! Her body was supposed to be mine!"

Buffy rolled her eyes, sighing at the way Catherine was complaining like a child.

"Oh, grow up you big baby. I want I want, it isn't always about what you want."

"You cheeky girl, you know what? Even if I wasn't about to kill you, that Warlock friend of yours would."

Saying that, confused Buffy.

"What are you talking about?"

Catherine smiled a very dark smile.

"The Warlock, is a Moonglow. They are very blessed with talent and power, even above my own...but they are cursed as well."

"Cursed...?"

Buffy wasn't sure what Catherine was talking about, her eyes raising upwards in said perplexity.

"That's right, cursed. The whole entire family are cursed. He'll turn on you, kill you."

Buffy paused for a moment, thinking about what Catherine said, but ultimately shook her head.

"Heh, you obviously don't know Michael. He'd never turn on his friends, and he wouldn't kill his friends, unlike you, you twisted woman."

Catherine growled, and put out her hands. She was about to recite a spell when the door flung open, revealing Michael, Amy, Xander and Willow. Willow and Xander took the best approach and hid behind Michael, Amy doing the same thing.

"Y-You little brat, Amy."

"M-Mom please stop."

Amy begged her Mother to stop, but her eyes turned black again, like they did before against Michael, showing unforgiving eyes, not caring about her daughter in the slightest, only caring about herself.

"Raise a hand to your own mother? Who gave you birth, who gave up her life, her LIFE so you could drag your worthless carcass around and call it living?"

Amy winced, her eyes stinging with tears. Michael glared, and stood forward.

"Alright you bitch, I think it is time that you get lost. How dare you speak like that to Amy? She's your daughter. And raising a hand to you? You've done the same thing again and again in the years I've known you and her, and now you've took it a step too far."

Catherine's eyes coldly went to Michael, who stood there with determined eyes.

"You and her are nothing but trouble. So, I'm gonna put you in a place where neither of you can make any trouble ever again. And now your ring is all out, you don't have the power to stand against me. Got any last words before I kill you both?"

Michael smiled 'innocently' and held up three fingers, counting off the words he used.

"Screw. You. Bitch."

Catherine snarled, her eyes turning pitch black.

"You'll die for your insolence." As she said that, energy began gathering around her, her hands sparking black energy like lightning. "I shall look upon my enemies. I shall look upon them in the dark place which will take their souls! Corsheth! Take them!"

Catherine stuck out her arms, intending too shoot out her magical spell.

"Michael! Amy!"

Buffy cried out, Amy hugging onto Michael.

"I might have run out of the rings power…" He went into his pockets and produced a crystal, a red crystal. "But I have enough for this!"

Using all of his might, all of his strength that he had left, Michael threw the crystal towards Catherine.

"N-No! N-Not a Dolls Eye Crystal!"

Catherine realized that it was too late to stop the attack, her spell shooting out in a red orbing magical beam. Michael sneered at the woman, and began chanting.

"Minerva, Goddess of Protection, I offer up to thee. Bless me with the reflective power that I seek. Accept my offering, know my prayer. Accept the offering oh Goddess of Protection, Minerva! Accept it and cover me in your divine protective reflective energies!"

The red eyed crystal spun in the middle of the room, between Catherine and Michael. A red aura surrounded the crystal, and expanded towards Michael, coating both him and Amy in the aura. Then, it ejected from their bodies, and created a barrier around them, but at the sacrifice of the crystal, it shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The reflective surfaces of the spells barrier bounced the attack right back at Catherine, the woman's eyes streaming with tears.

"You mistook me for a weakling, you thought that because I don't have your power, it means I would lose, when that isn't the case, Catherine. Your undoing, is your own cockiness, nothing more, nothing less. If you weren't so cocky, you'd have beaten me, so continue howling to the grim reapers in Hell where you belong, Catherine."

Saying that line (which Xander and Buffy thought was cool) Catherine got wrapped up in the energy, and she disappeared off the face of the earth, the others looking on with an impressed look on their faces.

Michael soon ran out of power, and dropped to the ground, the barrier around him and Amy disappearing into nothingness.

"Whoa, that was nifty~"

He sang out, exhausted.

Almost immediately, Amy bent her body down, and wrapped her arms around Michael's body who did it back.

"Ooh thank you! You saved my life, again!"

"No worries, no one touches my Amy. Especially some nut job…eeh, sorry, that's your Mom…"

"No no, she is a nut job. Don't worry, I accept that. I'm glad she's gone."

He smiled towards Amy, hugging her back…and that's when he felt that Xander and Willow were also hugging him as well, from behind. He smiled at the pair of them.

Buffy shook her head at this, but she also smiled towards Michael.

"I hear you fought Catherine off pretty well. She said that you drained her quite a bit."

"He totally wrecked her Buffy! It was so awesome! Magical powers were flying around, the corridor is a little messed up now, but it was so cool!"

Xander exclaimed, forgetting the fact that she was looking at Michael with a red face, the same for Amy. Willow was just basking in the presence that protected her, Giles looking absolutely baffled, having stood up from the previous attack that Catherine gave him.

Buffy walked closer to Michael, and then embraced him tightly, shocking everyone around.

"You made me feel better, you protected me from Catherine…you saved me."

Michael rubbed under his nose, wearing a coy smile.

"Ah, ya know, that's how a Warlock rolls. I said it before, didn't I? I would be by your side, no matter what? It is true, I am going to be by your side, fighting things that you can't, or need help with. Don't worry, I have your back now."

Those words knocked Buffy back, her stomach developed butterflies, her eyes turning hazy (for a good reason this time) and made her develop a large blush on her face, Xander noticing and something clicked within his mind...but he wasn't going to give up now.

"Well, you are MY Warlock after all, I need a magic user by my side."

As she said that, Buffy couldn't help but notice that Amy's hands were all over Michael's chest, and...she didn't like that. She felt…something that she thought that she wouldn't, and that was…

* * *

A few days later, Amy and Michael were walking through the halls by the gym, smiling at one another.

"Dad is so impossible. He doesn't ever want me going anywhere, wants to spend total quality time together. I'm like, "Dad, I can go out, it's perfectly safe." He's got all this guilt at leaving me with mom and he's being a total pain."

Even though the words sounded like she was annoyed, her tone betrayed how she was truly feeling, and Michael could tell as well.

"You're totally loving it."

Amy couldn't refute it, smiling brightly.

"Every single minute." As she said that, a thought came to her mind. "So, you're really a Warlock huh. It was a surprise to me, I didn't suspect a thing."

"Yeah, but that's neither here nor there."

He didn't want to play it up to Amy, as he was still only a beginner, really.

"No, it isn't." She began, showing a beautiful smile. "I heard from Willow how you fought off my Mom. She was very powerful, according to Mr Giles, but you did it and was able to get the better of her."

Michaels face dropped slightly.

"Yeah…it was because of a ring. It takes ages to make, and you have to pour in a lot of power and such, but temporarily, I was able to gain access to power that I couldn't do on my own. In the future, I will hope to become that strong, maybe even stronger. It was fun though, I have to admit. Having such a power, helping my friends, I felt like I was able to finally do some kind of good. But it did come at a price, I used too much magic, and lost my powers for a day or so, but I've got them back now, it was a big burnout, but it was worth it."

He spoke honestly, as that was a big thing for him, even bigger than anyone actually realized at this moment in time.

Cordelia soon comes into view as she breezes by with the other cheerleaders as they get out of the gym. Amber walked along with Cordelia…all recovered. Harmony was also there, looking towards Michael with a tiny blush on her cheeks, though it went unnoticed by everyone.

Michael knew something was about to happen, when he saw that Cordelia was looking at them with a superior look in her eyes, though she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Hey, I'm really sorry you got bumped back to alternate. Hold it…wait, no I'm not."

Amy snorted, folding her arms at the dirty look Cordelia was giving her.

"Well, I know I'll miss the intellectual thrill of spelling words out with my arms, and being a total airhead, don't need to be anything like that~"

"Plus the fact that I've heard old men perv on girls in cheerleading outfits. You're gonna get…so many sugar daddy's now. How will you handle them all Cordy? I'm routing for you. At least, when you choose your new lover, make sure he is stinking rich, or just well off. Ya gotta put those moves of yours to good use Cor."

Michael added as Cordelia frowned.

"Ooh, these grapes are sour. How will I go on? Your words wound me harshly."

She exists the area, brushing past Michael.

Harmony walked past Michael, and her eyes lingered on him for a few moments, before she dragged her eyes down his body, eyeing him up, Michael giving her a freaked out stare.

"Eeh, what are you..."

"Hmph, nothing at all. I was just leaving Blondie Bear."

She breezed past him, while running her fingers through his hair seductively, Michael recoiling from her, confused and a little frightened by the Harmony he saw before him.

"Why did you just..."

The boy stared on as she left as fast as she could while making it obvious that she was trying to leave with a sexual walk, shaking his head to break the confusion in his mind and then turned back to Amy, as Amy noticed that her Mothers trophy was in the trophy case, sadness falling onto her face.

"Catherine the Great."

Amy sighed, not wanting to deal with her Mother ever again. Michael looked at the trophy case, paused for a single second, his eyes opening wide, then he turned back to Amy.

"And there's been no sign of her?"

Amy shook her head, and went onto explain.

"That last spell, she said we'd never make trouble again. Wherever she is, I don't think we have to worry."

Michael shook his head at the trophy, though Amy thought that he was doing it towards him, not that she minded if she was honest with herself.

"Twisted cow, she really needed a life, that wasn't someone else's. She really was quite nuts, wasn't she?"

Amy patted her body as she nodded in agreement, and felt comfortable in her own skin, finally being able to be a teenager again.

"I'm just happy to have my body back. It is so relieving."

She began, walking away with a spring in her step.

Michael was about to follow her when he turned his eyes to the trophy, and his eyes focused on the eyes of the trophy, seeing them move around, almost human like.

He bent down to the trophy case, tapping on the glass, the eyes focusing in on him.

"Enjoy your prison, Catherine the Great. You can live forever in your glory days, in your own trophy."

He smiled very widely as a very, very quiet muffled cry came from the trophy, Michael walking off to catch up with Amy.

Catching up with Amy, the girl herself smiled.

"You really came through, you know? I thought that I would be my Mom forever, but you brought me back to being me, and you protected me from my Mom. Michael, I am very thankful towards you."

"Nah, don't you worry Amy. But there is something that you could help me with, if you really want to thank me…"

He spoke with a teasing tone, Amy's face tinging with a slight shade of pink.

"Oh? Whats that then?"

He took her hand in his own, and held it very tightly.

"Well, I kinda got this huge tub of ice cream last night, and it's too much for one person, and of course, I had this pepperoni pizza that I need help with, plus I got this new movie as well. So I was thinking, my place, a pig out with fun weird movies?"

"Ooh, sounds like heaven~ I was thinking of getting fat~"

She giggled out as a joke, Michael sharing a smile with her.

"Ya know, I was thinking the same thing as well~"

"Great minds and all~"

Amy's singsong voice brought a wide smile to the blondes face, narrowing going past incoming students.

"Then what are we waiting for~? Pizza ice cream combo coming right up~!"

He sang right back, the pair walking off together, holding one another's hands, glad that they could be friendly with one another again, unaware that there was someone else looking on with slightly jealous eyes.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the conclusion of the Witch, and a glimpse of Michael's future powers, though he won't be able to do that all of the time and he wont have that level of power for quite sometime, though hints of it will be shown as the series progresses. For this case, he beat down Catherine, getting revenge for himself, Amy and Buffy, plus Buffy is beginning to…notice him in a different light, if it wasn't all that apparent in the previous chapters hehe. The next 'episode' is Teachers Pet, with praying mantis lady, and while Michael isn't going to be a major part of that, there are some scenes that will focus on him and Buffy's relationship, plus Amy begins getting in the mix as well, even only subtly. So, look forward to that and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; He surely did kick her ass alright. He's gonna have some moments in the future, I've got something's planned for him in the future. You see some signs of it this chapter, but it wont begin officially quite yet. Hehe, that was a last minute addition, I just thought that it would be funny to add something like that. Pretty much, Amy is gonna become apart of the 'Scoobies' as they are called and will indeed have a bigger role. It wont be so apparent this chapter, but when she begins learning magic together with Michael, then her role will become more apparent.**

 **Linkonpark100; Yes, she will. That's actually how Michael and her are gonna bond with one another.**

 **DocSlendy; Not a problem, that's what these review answers are for after all. We surely do get some hints of why he lives alone, and more will come in the future. Maybe it is something like that, maybe it could be something like that.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks, I am glad that you do. Well, maybe he would, but once he comes into his own power, he wont really need such things. He isn't going to be excluded per say, it just isn't something he is gonna be heavily involved with, though there will be moments when he is involved. You've got a point there, maybe he might call people out on that. And thanks! I will try my best!**

 **Anime PJ; I'm glad that it was satisfying, I was going for something like that lol. Cathy sure is quite the bitch, isn't she. It is always nice when characters get closer and closer, isn't it? The love triangle is gonna be starting really soon, a small teaser in this chapter, though it is with someone other than Amy. It's gonna be quite fun to write as well!**

 **rfsalinasjr; I agree with what you are saying. It kind of bugged me at times when he was just the reluctant helper, and I agree there, poor Cordy and Fred, they were two of my fav's from Angel for different reasons, they brought certain flares to the story that it lacked when they were killed off, though Illyra was quite funny, I loved her scenes. Heh, crush club, that's right hehe~ The same for me, Cordelia at the beginning was just there, but I only started truly liking her when she went onto Angel, and showed how awesome she could be, without losing the mostly kick ass no nonsense personality that she had. Maybe he could help her with that.**

 **Cloud4012; At first, it wont be apparent on how she does, but in later episodes and seasons, it will be more apparent how she does. And thanks! Glad you found it entertaining!**

 **BizzareBard; Hehe, he surely did it alright! Hmm, that's a good question, I'd think they'd consider them both as his girlfriends. Don't worry about Harmony, she's gonna have a more happier ending later on, I am thinking of keeping her around a little longer yet, maybe even bumping her up to recurring main character, kind of like Cordelia but I haven't decided anything yet.**

 **Ragna; Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, I hope you get better soon.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Thanks! There will be an somewhat interesting scene between them.**

 **Guest; I couldn't really say one way or the other, I'm still going through that series, so I couldn't say.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! No worries, life gets in the way for everyone hehe~ Yeah, his family is quite mysterious, huh. It will be expanded on as the story goes on. And I will try!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Teachers Pet part one**

"N-No, please don't hurt me…I'm just an innocent victim…please don't hurt me Mr bad man with a bumpy forehead, and sharp teeth…"

In a graveyard at night, the air was still. The light had gone from the world, nothingness being left behind. The gentleness of the breeze pushed two individual's hair all around their faces, the male with blonde hair having the slightly longer of the two.

Standing in this graveyard stood a Vampire.

A Vampire, a male was stood before another male with blonde hair…this being…

Michael Moonglow.

On his face, he looked slightly frightened. His body was twitching nervously, his eyes clouded with hazy. He looked down at the ground, and then upwards at the Vampires face, the Vampire himself having a satisfied look on his face.

The darkness of the night filled his vision, and he could barely make out anyone that was before him. The Vampire snarled, licking his lips dangerously, inching closer and closer by the second, showing that he was willing to kill Michael at any second now.

"You look delicious to eat. Usually, I don't go for males, but you're the exception."

The Vampire thought that he had scared Michael…

"Oh, but that's pretty bad, I don't wanna be your food. I don't taste good at all. I eat junk food all of the time, and I don't exercise or anything. I'm quite unhealthy, so I don't taste good for people like you, whatever kind of fetish that you truly have. I don't wanna be a part of something like that. So could you please leave me alone now?"

He mumbled out, his eyes looking sadly at the Vampire, his mouth forming a small pout.

"But, it isn't like you have a choice human boy. Me Vampire, you human. You see what is going on right now? That's how it is, I am going to make you bleed, but I can be persuaded into turning you into a Vampire, if you want me too? I don't mind doing that. It would be fun having an underling, and there seems to be something strong inside of you. So, what do you say? We could be having fun together, I could make you my right hand man against the Master. I've never liked the jerk, so why don't you stand beside me now."

The Vampire generously spoke, or wat he thought to be generous anyway. He wanted to show Michael that he was willing to meet him down the middle, at least that's how the Vampire attempted to portray itself. The truth was quite far from that it was too far from that kind of true. Truthfully, he wanted to instil fear into Michael, fear that wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

Michael bit his bottom lip nervously, showing an insecure face…but then he smirked.

"You dumb Vampire, do you really think that I would come here at night, and be prey?"

The Vampire stepped back in confusion, seeing that Michael had changed his demeanour. Something about him had gone from shy and insecure, too brave and head strong. He couldn't work it out, but there was something about Michael that was, sort of different to the one he had tracked down.

"W-What?"

The Vampire was confused, but it became clear when Michael slammed his open palm into the Vampires face.

"Take that bastard. Do you Vampires enjoy it? Hurting people? If that's the case, then what happens when the prey fights back? What happens when your prey stands up for themselves huh!? Answer me you bastard!"

Michael surprisingly sneered, showing a face that was stern and full of confidence.

"You little shit! I won't be beaten by you! I'm gonna kill you now! Screw turning you, I want you to die!"

The Vampire growled, and took a step back from the hit, only to receive another one across his face, Michael using magic to enhance his punch just enough to send the Vampire to the ground, Michael standing over him with a superior look to his features.

"I said, you dumb Vampire. I'm not some weak helpless guy, I'm gonna be the person that shoves this stake in your heart." He produced a stake from his back, and showed it to the Vampire. "It's funny, you creatures turn to dust when this goes into your heart. What does this mean? Do you return to nothing? I wonder about it sometimes. It must be nice, being able to do whatever you want without any worries, without anything holding you back."

The Vampire curiously looked at the human, and returned to his feet, swiping at Michael. Said boy manoeuvred out of the way, bringing up his fist to the Vampires face. Knowing that a strike was coming, dodged the strike and did a series of punches and kicks to Michael.

The boy himself received a punch to the face, and was sent hurdling back. His body hit the back of a wall, pain etched into his face, but also, a hint of hunger as well, a hint of something within his features that wasn't usually present, even the Vampire being taken by surprise by this event.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're clearly nuts. Let me end that for you!"

The Vampire came at Michael, who was on the wall, ready to strike the boy within a second.

Michael opened his palm, and created a small fire within his hand.

"Incinerate."

He mumbled out a small chant, then slammed that hand against the Vampires chest. Small burns happened to come there, but it was enough to make the Vampire wince in pain. Michael saw his change, and reeled his fist back, only to hit the Vampire in the same place where the fire hit it, and the Vampire was thrown down onto the ground, a small groan of pain escaping the Vampires lips.

"You really are quite annoying, you know that!?"

The Vampire hissed, returning to its feet.

Michael smirked, and stuck out his hand, a small grey blob being formed there.

"Obstruct!"

Throwing the grey blob, it stuck to the Vampires eyes like a glue substance, it couldn't be removed.

"W-What is this shit!?"

Seemingly unaware of his Warlock status, he wasn't sure what Michael had just done to him. Michael though sneered at the Vampire, and went forward with his fists flying, hitting the Vampire in the face from the left, then the right, and then from the left again.

The Vampire couldn't see, and desperately tried to peel off the glue like substance on his face, but it wasn't budging.

"Zing poof, isn't that what you Vampires do? Returning to dust, not even leaving a body behind. How kind of you. It must be good for you, to leave nothing behind, leaving nothing of your existence upon this world. You're really something, you know that?"

The Vampire snarled at Michael's words, and swung his fists in front of his face. Even if he couldn't see what was going on in front of him, he could smell Michaels scent, and hoped for the best that it could.

"G-Get lost!"

The Vampire snarled, and swung his claws outwards, its nails. Michael lunged forward, and staked the Vampire, but not before getting a small cut on his arm from the Vampires sharp nails.

"Damn bastard."

He hissed at the pain, but then…it happened.

That feeling again.

As the Vampire turned to dust, Michael felt…excited. He felt happy, renewed. He felt really…alive. He hadn't felt like that in along time, though no one ever truly knew this. No one really could understand it, if you hadn't have had been through what this boy has gone through.

The reason he was doing it…was because of his past, and now in his future, he didn't want to feel weak again. Even if it is dangerous to fight Vampires alone, he couldn't help it. He felt great about it, the Vampire slaying. It was almost a sense of accomplishment, a sense where he wasn't a weak helpless child anymore who was afraid, but someone who could fight back, someone who could finally stand up to the people that he couldn't do in the past. He felt...he just felt something powerful.

"What a rush, slaying Vampires is, rewarding. It helps you forget, the past…"

He mumbled under his breath, putting the stake away.

As the wind brushed against his face, his mood raised higher than it had been all day. Even when he was in class, even when he was just sitting and talking with his friends, his mood was leveled out. However, this feeling couldn't be described. It couldn't even be discussed properly. It just felt…immensely good. It felt, insanely brilliant.

"You seem to be coming out here a lot lately."

A new voice came from behind him.

Turning, he saw that Angel was stood there or more like leaning against the wall to the right hand side with his shoulder, rubbing his fingers across a rose. His eyes however, were dead set on the boy in front of him.

Michael, noticing the rose, questioned it.

"So, I guess the rose isn't for me, right? It could be for a certain Slayer though, right?"

Angel sharpened his eyes slowly, but then relented when he saw that Michael had a passive smile on his face.

"You didn't answer."

Angels coldness of the statement would make most flinch. Though Michael was not affected by the statement Angel used, and neither of the eyes that the man held either for the younger male in his presence.

"You never asked me a question, merely a statement. So what do you want me to answer exactly? And while we're on the subject, why are you even out here at night? In that fact, why don't we ever see you during the day? You seem to be a darkness man, could it be due to do anything that you're trying to hide?"

He bit back, showing a ghost of a frown. Angel did the same, and stood tall.

"I suppose you're right about that. You didn't answer, and I don't intend to either."

"Then if you're gonna be like that, I won't answer you either. Now, if that's all, tall dark and handsome man, I gotta go, and I dunno, maybe have some kind of a life out of this graveyard. Maybe you should try it as well."

Michael retorted, and breezed past Angel, heading towards the Bronze. Angel didn't accept that, and moved with lightning speeds, just inches from the boy, who made a flame in his hand, and pointed it towards Angel.

Angel regarded the flame, and then folded his arms.

"You could get yourself killed, by going after Vampires with no training in combat."

"So? What of it? It sounds like you care."

He sarcastically stated, knowing the true reason Angel was even mentioning it, and he couldn't bring himself to care right now, already being suspicious of Angel, as the man himself had never been seen during the sunlight, Michael had to question if there was something going on with Angel. He didn't know if he was just phobic of the sun, or if he was…a Vampire. But he didn't behave like a typical Vampire, so hence the confusion.

Angel, to this, shook his head, rejecting the very notion.

"I don't, I care about Buffy. And she cares about you. If you get yourself killed, Buffy will become depressed, is that what you want?"

Angels statement made Michaels face fall into a tiny frown.

"Good for you, it sounded as if you really do care about Buffy. But you don't have to worry about that, I don't plan to cause stress to Buffy. I'm slaying Vampires, aren't I? I am trying my best to make Buffy feel good and lessen her workload. So what I go on my own?"

"It's suicide."

Angel commented, but Michael didn't show that he cared in the slightest.

"Suicide, possibly. But I am trying to help, slay Vampires. Just because I do it alone, doesn't mean anything. Buffy slays them on her own and seems to be doing just fine. I might not be the Slayer, but I will do the same if I want to, so what gives you the right to tell me how to live my life? You're not my parents."

In that statement alone, especially the last part, Angel could feel that there was more to say than just his words spoke alone. As if there was something going on, though Angel chose to not pursue it any further.

"If you want to kill yourself, then fine. Do what you want."

Angel huffed out, showing his displeased face, Michael showing the same kind of face.

"I'm not gonna die, Angel. You just think that because I am a human, it means I am weak, when that is wrong. I am not weak by any sense of the word do you understand me Angel?"

Michael, extinguished the fire in his palm, and continued forward, ignoring the man.

"Do you have a death wish?"

That was Angels last question, which Michael didn't answer, his face stoic.

In the shadows, a snarling Darla watches on with expecting eyes, her eyes never leaving the blonde haired boys form, especially when he began walking away.

"I wanna make that boy mine, the Master is just a nice added bonus. He wants the boy to be a servant, I wanna have some fun…hear me Angel, some fun."

She muttered so quietly that even Angel couldn't hear her, going away into the shadows, stalking her eventual prey.

* * *

Michael made it to the Bronze, where he walked in without a worry, brushing past the bouncer.

The first sight he saw was Xander at the end of the stage, trying to talk to some girls. He shook his head at this, recalling that Xander had a crush on Buffy, yet he was blatantly flirting with other girls…or at least was trying to flirt with others.

Sensing something from the left, he saw Willow and Buffy conversing with one another. He found them nice together, he found them quite cute together. Conversing about something, he wasn't sure what, though the way Willow eyed up Xander, and Buffy was avoiding contact with said boy by moving her eyes to the side, he guessed that it had something to do with Xander.

He remembered that Amy wasn't coming to the Bronze tonight, spending time with her father. He was fine with that, though kind of wished that she did show up, even if only to offset the group, because Willow and Xander right now, he wasn't really that much into it, and the little talk with Angel, he didn't care for it at all.

For the moment, he ignored them and sat down on his own near the pool table, and looked to his arm, the wound there. He could see that there was a little bit of blood, but nothing to worry about.

" _Damn Vampire, gave me a cut. Ah well, it will heal soon. I guess, this is the price you pay when going slaying alone. But it is quite…relaxing to slay a Vampire, it makes my life…_ "

He thought about it quite deeply, as he saw Cordelia, and Harmony coming around with their usual cliquey friends. He didn't really want to converse with them right now, due to various reasons, feeling the buzz from slaying the Vampire, silently wishing that he could slay another one at this moment in time.

He wasn't addicted to it or anything, but the occasional one was good. He felt good, when doing it. Partly because of the fact that he was helping the world by slaying the Vampire. But it was something else as well, something that he couldn't put his finger on.

While musing to himself, he came across Harmony, or rather, she came across him, sitting in front of him, just staring at him.

He casually looked at the blonde, and raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something you actually need? Or have you come here to just to say something mean to me? If that's the case, could you save it for later on? I'm not exactly in the best mood."

He found it suspicious that Harmony was sitting near him, waiting for her to play some kind of joke on him. Though he would admit that she did look quite beautiful the way that she looked tonight, dressed up and all. Though since it was Harmony, he couldn't come out and say it.

"I see you aren't sat with…Buffy and the other one, eeh, Willow."

She casually brought up, Cordelia looking over to see what the hell was going on, though not even Cordelia could figure what the hell was going on. Harmony, speaking to Michael, she was confused as to why.

"I'm going over there, soon, actually. Just needed a moment to myself. But, why is that a concern of yours?"

He shot back at the girl, clearly in no mood to entertain any kind of idea.

"I-It isn't. I was just curious as to why you were sitting alone. I guess I know now huh, whatever. It is a dumb reason anyway."

Harmony got defensive, making it known that she didn't really care one way or the other, though Michael wasn't going to fall for it for even a second, even if he missed the point on why she was so interested in him all of a sudden.

"Now you know…so, why are you still here?"

He was still confused about it. He wasn't sure why she was doing what she was doing. To him, it seemed as If there was something more going on, though he wasn't exactly sure what that thing truly was.

"Geez, I will go then. Brood in a corner all you want." Harmony huffed and stood up, but not before she looked him dead in the eye. "Wanna dance?"

Even if she asked that, she kinda expected an answer of "No" but something wouldn't bring her to stop. It was a pull, and she enjoyed being pulled by it. A little roundabout between the two of them, as if a game, a game she liked playing, even if she never got to win, she enjoyed the thrill of a chase, the thrill of rejection, and then the thrill of retrying. All of it appealed to someone like Harmony, she loved the idea of it, and even if she had a sliver of hope, she wasn't going to let it go, ever.

"What? What are you asking me?"

Because of the sudden question, he was naturally caught off guard. He wasn't sure why she was asking that in the first place. It was very confusing to him, though he found it quite…he wasn't sure. He was confused first and foremost.

"I said, wanna dance? Ya know, getting off the chair, and shaking your body, and all that drama."

"I know what dancing is Harmony. I just wanted to know why you'd want to do something like that with me?"

Harmony's face turned downwards, and she pointed to the dance floor.

"Come on already! Someone as popular as me asking a geeky guy like you to dance is a once in a lifetime opportunity, can you really afford to pass this up?"

Harmony's statement sent Michael's mind in a whirlwind of confusion.

"Eh, just because I am a 'geeky guy' as you say, it doesn't mean that I am gonna jump at the prospect of dancing with someone as popular as you are. Why are you even wanting to dance with me, if I am a geek, as you say? Won't your little clique go nuts if they see you even conversing with me? I don't pretend to know anything about being popular, but groups like yourself are always judging the others dating types, the types of boys they go off with, and then you judge who the person is by the type of male you date, and if you try and dance with me, they'll outcast you."

Harmony's head spun at the words Michael used, trying to process them. But she caught the fact that there was a little, concern for her. At least, that's how she was going to take it, and she liked it, moving closer and showing her adorable smile.

"Oh come on, who cares about it? I can make you popular. By definition, dancing with me, moves you up the coolness scale. Just ditch Buffy and her gang of weirdos, and come to me and my clique. I'll even be your girlfriend if you ask me nicely."

Michael was baffled, and kind of angry that she was even suggesting something like that.

Though it wasn't ideal, he loved being with Buffy, Willow, Amy, Xander and even Giles. Sure, they weren't the most normal, but neither was he, so what Harmony suggested actually caused the inverse effect that she wanted to happen.

* * *

While he was thinking of how to explain it to Harmony, Buffy and Willow caught the sight out of their peripheral, Buffy's face dropping into a small frown, while Willow wore a confused, and slightly shocked face.

"Eh, why is Michael talking with Harmony?"

Willow winced at the harshness of the words Buffy used.

"I dunno, Buffy. But, why does it matter?"

"It doesn't." She got out shakily, turning her head, but kept the sight of them in the corner of her eyes. "It's just, why does she even try? He isn't even into Harmony, right?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders softly.

"Dunno."

Hearing that, Buffy wore a dissatisfied face.

"Well, whatever the case is, she's like trying too hard. I mean, if she does something like that, it doesn't give anyone else the chance to do anything."

"Like who?"

The baffled Willow's face caused Buffy to shake her head.

"A-Anyone. You, me, Amy…my Mom, not Dawn, she's too young but the lunch lady maybe, or another student in the school…maybe Giles might want to have a go along with Xander, who knows. Heck, even Cordelia. At least she kind of makes sense, maybe. Who knows really. Did I mention Giles? So why does Harmony think that she can suddenly just come on to…I mean, come into…ugh, I mean, why does she-"

"Buffy, you aren't jealous, are you?"

Willow quizzed as she thought about Giles flirting with Michael briefly, then wore a disgusted face…but then that was replaced when Michael and Xander entered her mind, her face turning completely red.

At that, Buffy coughed violently, shaking her head furiously.

"*Cough* *Cough* N-No, I'm not jealous at all! Michael is my friend, I just want him to be, happy. That's all, I swear."

Even though she said it as convincingly as she could, Willow couldn't help but notice that there was a little of a suspicious note in her tone that betrayed the real feelings that were behind her sweet and innocent face.

"If that's all, why do you look mad right now?"

True to what Willow said, Buffy didn't look happy right now. She didn't like it, and even if she tried to ignore it, the obvious annoyance on her face couldn't be ignored, especially by Willow who was extremely happy right now.

"I'm not mad at all. Why would you even assume that I was? Harmony and Michael can do whatever they want, they are single people, and ready to mingle, maybe." She affirmed, then saw that Harmony had 'accidentally' dropped something so she had to bend over to get it, giving Michael a good shot of her cleavage and her whole demeanour changed drastically. "Whorish slut!"

With that, Buffy slammed her hands on the table, shaking it and nearly breaking it, stormed over, as Willow did a mini cheer "Yes!" while tightening her fist very tightly, glad that Buffy did feel as she thought she did, and it made her happy to see two friends coming together, Xander having no choice but to look at her.

Buffy stormed over, while Michael regarded Harmony with a strained smile.

"Oops, I am so sorry Blondie Bear. Did I show you too much? Did you see my…breasts?"

She pouted adorably, fully aware of what she was doing. Michael, being a male, couldn't help but notice certain things, though was able to resist it quite well, even if Harmony was quite attractive, and was acting kind of…but he wasn't going to be tempted, he definitely wasn't going to be tempted.

"Eh, no. it's fine. I didn't see anything, I swear."

He assured her, forgetting briefly of the anger that he felt for her as his eyes lingered on her chest. Though that was soon stopped, not wanting to be accused of being pervy with Harmony, a sentence he thought would never be associated with him, especially if it was to do with Harmony.

Harmony giggled cutely, using a finger to curl her hair, an adorable look appearing on her cute face already, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Oh, that's my bad. I wouldn't mind, if Michael saw what was under this bra of mine." She teased, putting her hands on her breasts, pushing up her quite developed assets, Michael's attention briefly going towards them, blushing, then returning to her face with a dumb look. "Oh, it seems that you like the look of them? Want to have a quick feel?"

Michael immediately shook his head, even if his body did protest, along with his raging hormones. His mind knew better, and he wasn't going to fall for the trap, whatever trap that was going to be. He wasn't going to fall for it again this time, he wasn't going to do it.

"Harmony-"

"Excuse me." Buffy arrived, and smiled at Harmony, who did the same, but tension could be felt in the air. "Michael, are you coming over? Willow is worried. We've been waiting for ages now."

She lied, attempting to get him away from Harmony. Harmony though stood her ground against the Slayer.

"Ugh, excuse you for existing." Harmony rudely said, grabbing Michael's hand. "We were about to dance, so could you, I dunno, take the train back to cookie land."

"Do you mean-"

"I know what I meant, Buffy!"

Harmony screeched, Buffy showing an uncaring face.

"If you say so." She dismissed the dizzy blonde, taking Michael's arm and lifted him up off the seat. "Let's go."

Without giving either Michael or Harmony a chance to say anything, she dragged Michael away, all the way to Willow, sitting him down, getting next to him.

"Okay, and that was about, what?"

Buffy showed an uncaring face again, though this time for different reasons.

"Nothing, I just thought that you'd want to be saved from someone like Harmony…"

"So Buffy, what did Dr Gregory want to talk to you about exactly?"

He cut her off, remembering what happened in class earlier in the day, hoping to turn the attention away from him.

"Oh, Dr Gregory was…actually, I really like him. Unlike the others in school, he actually gives me a chance, and doesn't just judge me on my past. Sure, I might look insane on my files, but he doesn't base me off that, and actually called me intelligent, and that I could go far. No one has ever really said that before."

Michael smiled for the happy face that Buffy was wearing right now.

"I'm glad, that you have such a connection as that. Dr Gregory is quite cool, he told me that life is…very complicated, but it can be very simple. So, I like the guy."

"I'm glad, now…" She paused when she noticed his arm having a cut. "What happened to your arm exactly? Why is there a cut there?"

Her question was met with the concerned Willow as well, but mostly Buffy.

"I just, eh, cut it somehow. It got…caught on a sharp piece of metal outside of the Bronze, and I, eh, managed to cut myself. Talk about being slashed huh. Don't worry though, it is alright, I feel alright from it, nothing to worry about at all."

Something about his story didn't add up in Buffy. She wasn't sure why but the story wasn't something that she could buy.

"Right, and you happened to get cut by this piece of metal?"

"That's right." He smiled a little innocently, Buffy seeing something wrong. "Geez Buffy, what's with the stare all of a sudden? It seems like you don't believe me."

"It isn't that at all, but why-"

At that moment, before she could question it further, Michael was glad that Xander came over for a timed intervention.

"Hey babes, and Michael."

Michael sighed as Xander cut between Buffy and Willow, looking over to someone that Michael knew as Blane, a typical playboy type, someone Michael didn't really care about, not even thinking about him at all, but Xander did, and seemed to have some animosity with him.

"What are you doing exactly?"

Buffy's harsh question was met with Xander's sheepish smile, working his arms around both Willow and Buffy. In contrast to the displeased looking Buffy, Willow fell completely into it, loving the feeling of being right next to Xander, her crush.

"Work with me here. Blane had the nerve to question my manliness. I'm just giving him a visual."

"Questioning it would mean that you'd have to have it in the first place."

Buffy snorted as Xander showed an annoyed face towards Michael. Willow however played along quite well indeed, clutching Xander tighter, her arms weaved around the boy's body, her head against his chest.

"We'll show him Xander."

As Willow said it, Buffy noticed something out of the corner of her eye, and focused on it. As soon as she saw it, her face turned downwards in displeasure, talking to the gang while she was looking off.

"I don't believe it."

Xander didn't really see who Buffy was looking at right now.

"I know. And after all my conquests-"

Buffy steps away, toward the door, before Xander could even finish what he was saying.

Framed in the doorway is Angel, standing half in the shadows. Seeing him, Michael rolled his eyes, already having had a dose of Angel today, and he didn't care to have another experience with the man that could be a Vampire.

Xander and Willow watch her head for him, while Michael got his stuff, ready to leave.

"Who's that?"

Xander questioned, Willow showing a confused face, but made a guess.

"That must be Angel. I think."

Michael nodded as he stretched his shoulder.

"You're right, that is Angel. He's, quite the strange guy."

As he said that, he disappeared, leaving behind a baffled Willow and Xander.

He walked out of the Bronze, the same way that Buffy and Angel had left.

His eyes briefly noticed the pair talking, and he saw that Buffy was wearing Angels jacket and saw how his hands were practically on her, her eyes also on his eyes as well, a heat between them which even Michael could tell, naturally jumping to conclusions that he wished that he couldn't jump to, but his mind wouldn't allow him to avoid the obvious truth.

" _I should've known…it's gotta be the mysterious guy…never me. Even if…it looked like she might at least be slightly interested, she did try and...but she didn't do anything in the end…I guess I am the type that is the friend, and never the…whatever. I guess it doesn't matter anyway. It doesn't matter._ "

Shaking his head, Michael chose not to say anything, and left, Buffy not noticing his presence, being to occupied with seeing Angel before her, talking to him.

* * *

The next day, Michael was walking through the quad at school, alone.

He contemplated going to the library, to see the gang, but something about going there was slightly off putting. He wasn't having the best day today, thinking about yesterday.

He didn't know why, but seeing Buffy and Angel together peeved him more than seeing Willow and Xander together. His mind rationalized it as that Xander wouldn't pay attention to Willow, and Buffy was being, stalked by Angel. Truth was…it was something else, something that even he didn't want to disclose to anyone else, even himself.

However, as fate would have it, Michael caught the sight of Buffy in said quad, sitting with Xander, Willow, and Giles. He guessed that they were talking about something to do with Vampires or something else.

Rather than get involved, he decided to just leave, something inside of him not allowing his heart to comprehend what was going on inside of his mind.

Though Buffy caught sight of Michael, and went over to him, getting in front of him.

"So, mister inconspicuous, where did you head off too last night?"

"Eh…oh, I just went home. I, suddenly felt…off, and decided to split."

His reply didn't sound quite right to Buffy, finding it…something that she didn't like. It felt like he was lying but she wasn't sure why he was lying about it.

"Oh, really?"

Buffy suspiciously questioned, Michael nodding in return.

"Yes, why?"

"It's nothing, I just could've sworn that I didn't see any lights on when I was walking past on my way home. I could've sworn that you left before me, so I was only curious."

At that news, Michael began to sweat nervously, not wanting Buffy to discover what he was truly doing last night.

"W…Well, I was just doing a spell, and all. So it took a while for me to get the lights back on, I blew the bulbs, and such. Talk about massive clean-up, it took me ages to get the lights back on. And how do you know where I live? I don't recall ever telling you."

At that, Buffy developed a sheepish looking face.

"Oh…ugh, I asked Willow, just in case that, something would happen. You know how it is? Maybe a Demon attack or something, I just wanted to be prepared in case one of my friends is in danger, I wanted to make sure that they were safe."

"Oh right, okay. Makes sense I guess."

He mumbled out, unsure if he wanted to continue conversations with Buffy right now. Buffy though didn't seem to notice (or care) about the unspoken tension, and continued speaking regardless.

"Seems like Mr Cryptic last night dropped by and told me that a new Vampire has entered town with a…big fork thingy claw hand intent on taking my head or something…eh, I know, it sounds kinda strange. So wanna help with patrolling for this guy?"

Keenly, Buffy moved closer and closer. Michael retracted, putting some distance between the two of them, Buffy frowning at the sight, wondering what was going on all of a sudden.

"I'm sure, that Angel guy would want to go with you."

As he said Angel, Buffy could sense some animosity, some feelings that Michael wouldn't usually admit to having. But Buffy could tell that there's something going on, she didn't know what it was, but something was different about her friend.

"Angel…well, he's kinda out there, he doesn't really do much of the dirty work. Though, you know, is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. Why would you ask?"

Buffy's frown became more, apparent on her face, and she folded her arms.

"I dunno, there just seems something different, I can't put my finger on it. Ever since with Amy's Mom, you've been kind of, I dunno, a little different. Speaking of, how is Amy? I've not really seen her around lately."

Buffy's concern could be heard in her voice. It was evident that she genuinely seemed to care that something was wrong. Even if they hadn't been friends all that long, she could tell when there was something wrong, and right now, it was screaming at her that something was wrong.

"Eh, I saw her just before, she's fine. Still a little shaken up with the whole body snatcher deal with her Mom, but otherwise, she's been doing alright." He responded, putting even more distance between them. "I, gotta go now, speak later."

Michael went to turn, but Buffy didn't allow him.

"Wait a second, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, I'm fine."

He quickly got out, but Buffy wasn't going to drop it anytime soon.

"No, it isn't. Tell me, what's going on?"

At that moment, he saw the genuine concern of Buffy, and he almost said the reason. Something about her eyes suckered him in, and he wanted to divulge information to her, what was really going on in his head, but he couldn't.

In the end, he decided that he couldn't, not wanting to burden the young Slayer with more problems, the girl already having more problems than she should have.

"It's nothing, Buffy. I just erm…I just thought that you and Angel were, eeh, going out or something…"

"Hahahahahaha!" She laughed at the very notion of dating Angel, strongly disagreeing with it. "He's quite weird, he isn't my type at all. So, was that what was wrong? If it is, then you don't have to be concerned about it."

Michael was about to say something, but then held it back, and nodded.

"Sort of, I just was worried about, your safety. He is, quite mysterious, and he's never been seen during the day. Maybe he gives good advice or whatever, but there's something about himself that he isn't telling. But maybe I'm just a little too prepared, huh."

"Maybe so." She agreed, then inched closer. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. So, wanna help me with Vampire that has a little of a…"

She stopped when she saw someone coming into the schoolyard.

Michael noticed that she had stopped as well, turning to see where she was looking, and what he saw that there was, a woman coming into the school.

Males all around, including that of Xander who was walking towards her like he was possessed were hypnotized by this beautiful woman. Michael regarded the woman with a slightly awed expression, something Buffy frowned at.

"Who is that woman? I've not seen her before."

She questioned Michael, as she saw that Xander was pretty much standing right in her general path, so she guessed that he did it intentionally, so he could talk with the beautiful woman.

"Who cares…" He mumbled with hearts in his eyes, pretty much the same with all of the males around, then shook his head once seeing Buffy's annoyed eyes on him. "I-I mean, I haven't a clue at all. I guess she is gonna replace Dr Gregory."

Buffy's alarm bells went off as he said that, though she didn't like the fact that he was gazing at her so intently that he wasn't even looking at him at all, and she didn't like it one bit, finding it quite annoying, and showed slight signs of jealousy.

"What do you mean replace him? Why would he need replacing exactly?"

Buffy said it while having a worried face on, Dr Gregory being someone that she actually liked, and had given her a pep talk just the previous day.

"I heard as I was walking in that he didn't show today. I dunno what happened, but no one has seen him since yesterday, strange huh." He spoke with a far off look, looking at the new teacher with a blush dancing across his cheeks, being instantly attracted to her. "But since we have someone like her then why does it even-"

"Excuse me?" Buffy spoke, irritated, harshness laced in her voice. "You think that woman there is attractive?"

Michael's eyes torn themselves away from the teacher woman, focusing on Buffy and saw that there was something very wrong with her face, something that could get him into trouble…however, there was also something else…

"Wait, what's going on?" He mused aloud, his eyes opening and closing. "Buffy, what was…"

"We talking about? I dunno, maybe the fact that you just eyed up the new teacher. Into the milf's huh. She's old enough to be your Mother."

It was clear on Buffy's face that she wasn't happy right now. She wasn't at least at all the tiny bit happy, and she didn't like it at all. Something about Michael looking at the elder woman, made her frown and groan in annoyance as well. Though as if he was hypnotized, his eyes went back to the woman.

"Nah, she's only like in her late twenties, maybe early thirties, who knows…" He paused as he saw that the woman was talking with Xander, sighing in frustration. "Oh come on! First Willow, now hotie teacher!? Why do they always like Xander!? I-I could be interesting too…I could be a cool guy to get to know…always Xander, never me huh…"

He stopped talking when he noticed that Buffy had gone off, stomping her feet. Though he couldn't see her face, he guessed that she wasn't the happiest right now, and that was something that was quite frightening. He didn't know what to even think anymore, not sure why Buffy seemed to be angry about him looking at the new teacher.

* * *

Later on in biology, Michael walked into the classroom, and saw the usual people there. Xander, Willow, Harmony, Cordelia, and other students as well. Amy wasn't in this class, so he didn't see her, she was a little behind…due to her Mom and all, so she had to take slightly different classes to catch up.

He then saw Buffy, and went to sit next to her, but she breezed past him, and goes to Willow, clearly still not over what happened beforehand with the teacher, yet he still wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He wasn't sure why Buffy was acting like this.

A lovely hand writes "NATALIE FRENCH" on the board as students enter, take their seats.

Buffy and Willow walk towards a desk, while Buffy looks towards Michael from her peripheral vision, seeing that he was looking quite sad that she decided to breeze past him as she did, and in some way, she was glad, now that his attention was on her, and not the teacher who was called Natalie French.

Something though catches Buffy's eye. She stops, turns back, Willow watches her pick Dr Gregory's glasses off the floor. Buffy notes the cracked lens.

"What's wrong?"

Willow questioned her blonde female friend, while she noticed that Michael had sat down, next to Harmony of all people.

"If he dropped his glasses why didn't he pick them up?" She questioned aloud, then looked towards Michael, seeing what Willow saw, furrowing her eyebrows. "Damn it."

She muttered and sat down at her desk, with Willow.

At the same time, Michael unwillingly listened to Harmony ramble on about something that he didn't really care to listen to, having to resort to sitting next to Harmony, with Cordelia, his two least favourite people in the entire world, though he didn't outright hate them. They weren't exactly his best friends either.

"You know, the best shoes that I have are-"

"Harmony, I don't really understand anything about female's fashion, so could you talk about something else please?"

He wanted to say it as kindly as he could, though it was difficult, being Harmony and all. Harmony didn't care about that all, and continued speaking, Cordelia leaning against the desk, looking as if she could murder Michael, the same with him.

"So, is there an actual reason you're sat with us?"

Cordelia couldn't hold it back anymore, but then felt Harmony slap her arm.

"It's because he understands, being popular with us and all."

Harmony stated, and while that wasn't the reason, Cordelia couldn't fight it, and sighed heavily, resting her head on the desk, mumbling "Kill me now." as Michael was tempted to say "Give me a gun and I will." though he held himself back for the moment, continuing to pretend to listen to Harmony and her, meaningless dribble about stuff that didn't matter, like her clothes and shoes.

She then looked at Michael, and smiled.

"Are you listening to me?"

"No."

He gave a tired sigh, though Harmony took it as "Yes Harmony!" and wore a bright smile on her face.

"I'm glad! Now, tomorrow, we should totally get matching shirts…same colour, I am so thinking blue is our colour. So gonna come with me to the mall?"

"No."

He again gave a tired sigh, though this was more tired before as well. However, Harmony heard it differently, squealed, and hugged his arm desperately happy.

"I'm so happy! Don't worry, I will get you a totally cool new wardrobe!"

He threw his head back, sighing very heavily, trying to shake off the blonde female, but she wouldn't let go.

Meanwhile, Buffy couldn't escape the feeling that what she did unintentionally draw Michael to Harmony, cursing this face. The redhead looked between her and Michael, seeing that there was some sort of friction between the two of them, deciding to question it.

"Buffy, maybe it isn't my business, but are you and Michael fighting?"

"No…" She trailed off, sighing deeply. She then looked at the redhead, and saw that she had some understanding eyes on. "…maybe, but he was looking at Miss French there. I mean, I didn't think that he would find someone like her attractive like the rest of them. She isn't even that beautiful."

Buffy snidely stated, glaring at the elder teacher, finding something not right with the woman. But she couldn't prove it, holding her tongue for now.

"But, it isn't like you care about it, right Buffy?" Buffy suddenly questioned herself about this, why she cared, showing a sheepish face. "Ooh Buffy. Just because he looks at Miss French-" Her eyes briefly looked at Xander, seeing him staring holes into Natalie, sighing. "-it doesn't mean anything. Even Xander is doing it, so don't worry Buffy. They'll get over it when they realize that they can't have her."

"I guess…not that I care or anything. I just don't want him…them to get their hopes crushed, is all. I don't want him to…I mean, I don't want him…ugh, I mean I don't want Michael…I don't want them to be saddened by what the woman will eventually do."

Willow couldn't help but notice the slipups finding them adorable and a sign as well, a very good sign indeed.

Natalie turns from the board as the class settles. Amongst the students are Xander and Blane, the males intently looking at this female. Natalie looked around at the class, but once her eyes fell onto Michael, she tensed, her brow began to sweat, her eyes opening in slight fear, as if she had seen something, that she didn't want to see.

"Best...keep away from that boy...there's something...something about him that...too dangerous..."

She muttered this to herself, but no one heard.

She took her eyes off Michael's form, and breathed hard, then regarded the rest of the class with a sincere smile, keeping her eyes away from Michael, terror filling her mind even thinking about looking at him.

"My name is Natalie French, I'll be substituting for Dr Gregory."

At that, most of the males swooned over her, including that of Xander, Blane, though Michael didn't as he was trying to get Harmony off him.

"Do you know when he's coming back?"

Buffy looked towards her fellow blonde male in the class, seeing that he was now fighting off Harmony, though to her, it looked as if he was willingly accepting it. That, she didn't like at all, and had to hold back her tongue from saying things that she didn't want to say at all.

"No I don't . . ." She wondered off, looks at a chart with pictures by names, and saw Buffy's name and picture. "Buffy. They just call and tell me where they want me."

"I'll tell you where I want you . . ."

Blane, the guy Xander was arguing with, at least slightly, lewdly looked at Natalie French, the woman turning towards him with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me, Blane?"

Blane's face turns sheepish, attempting to make himself appear as small as he possibly could this time around, surprisingly showing that he didn't want to blow his chances with this female, not wanting to drive her away from him.

"I was just wondering if you were going to pick up where Dr Gregory left off."

"Yes, his notes tell me you were right in the middle of insect life."

Natalie picks up the praying mantis in its little case, looking at it very…fondly, though he wasn't sure exactly why.

"The praying mantis is a fascinating creature, forced to live alone. Who can tell me why…Buffy?"

Calling upon the girl, she snapped out of what she was thinking about, a certain blonde.

Buffy looks at the mantis, cringing at the sight of the bug, not wanting to be associated with such a creature, ever.

"Well, the words "bug ugly" kinda spring to mind."

Natalie's eyes suddenly go cold, though only Buffy and Michael were the ones to notice this, both wondering what was going on, though to Michael, he thought that it was quite cute. But at the same time, there was something about him that wanted to, run away from her as well.

Now that the fun of staring at her had warmed off, he was seeing that there was something odd about her, though he couldn't understand why he was feeling like this.

"There's nothing ugly about these unique creatures. The reason they live alone is because they're cannibals."

General "ee-yews" from the class erupted, though for Harmony, she didn't care at all.

Natalie then turned to the class, continuing where she left off.

"It's hardly their fault…it's the way Nature designed them: noble, solitary . . ." Buffy and Willow exchange a look, Xander, Blane, Michael and the boys are all transfixed, and not by what she's saying. "And prolific: over eighteen hundred species worldwide. In nearly all of them the female is larger and more aggressive than the male."

"Nothing wrong with an aggressive female."

Blane stared into the woman's eyes, who caught his gaze.

Natalie picks up a text.

"The California Mantis lays her eggs and then finds a mate . . ." She walks past Xander, giving him a warm smile on the word 'mate'. He looks up at her, oh so ready to be that mate. ". . . to fertilize them. Once he's played his part, she covers the eggs in a protective sack and attaches them to a leaf or a twig, out of danger."

As she said that, her eyes went towards Michael, and he shifted back slightly, feeling something uncomfortable. He wasn't sure why he felt like this, as he himself felt attracted to her, yet at the same time horrified by her. He wasn't sure which one he should be.

Natalie shows them a colour photo of a mantis egg sack, a gooey cocoon-like sack 'o eggs.

"If she's done her job correctly, in a few months she'll have several hundred offspring."

"That sounds really disgusting."

Harmony comments to Cordelia who nods in agreement.

"I totally agree, talking about such things in class, it must be made illegal."

Michael rolled his eyes at the conversation of the girls, looking down at the table.

" _Kill me now, kill me now…please, someone kill me now…I can't stand this anymore, Cordelia and Harmony are so…ugh, I'm frightened, scared, and I wanna run away from them…give me Vampires any day, I can at least stake those bastards and turn them into dust to get them away from me forever and ever, I hate them._ "

Michael felt like his sanity was slipping away right now. He felt like he could kill himself at any moment, both Harmony and Cordelia killing him slowly with their words, and their actions, everything about them made him contemplate suicide.

Natalie pauses in front of a BULLETIN BOARD that announces: SCIENCE FAIR PROJECTS DUE BY THE 18th.

Seeing that, the woman had an idea that she shared with her class.

"We should make some model egg sacks for the Science Fair. Who'd like to help me do that after school? I warn you, it's a delicate art, I'd have to work with you very closely, one on one . . ."

Every male hand in the class shoots up, besides Michael when he saw that Buffy was staring straight at him. He didn't want to anger the girl anymore, not wanting to piss off the female if he could help it, finding her very, very intimidating if he was honest with himself.

Natalie smiles bewitchingly, eyeing up the male students in the class.

* * *

At lunchtime, Buffy, Willow, Xander, Michael and Amy were in line for some food, in that order. Cordelia and Harmony were also in the line, together with Xander's enemy for Natalie French.

On the bulletin board, was hot dog surprise. Seeing that, the people showed disgusted faces.

"Hot dog surprise . . . be still my heart."

Buffy made a disgusted face as she said this, not wanting to be involved with the food.

"Call me old fashioned, I don't want any more surprises in my hot dogs . . ."

Willow was on the same page as Buffy, Amy looking over Michael's shoulder, and cringed.

"Maybe this is why I should switch to pack lunches, it looks disgusting."

"I'm with ya there Amy, it doesn't look appealing." Michael spoke with a sigh, seeing Buffy still ignoring him, and that made him feel sad. "Anyway Amy, how are you catching up anyway. It must be tough, considering that you missed a little school, which means a lot around here anyway?"

Amy nodded a single time, taking a step forward with the others in the line.

"Yeah, I've been doing alright. It's kinda difficult, but nothing I can't handle. It is just, ya know, slightly hard. I mean, I don't understand some of this stuff, and the teacher I have isn't exactly willing to help us. It makes me wonder why they even bother sometimes."

"Oh, I see, so that's how it is. If you want some help, then I will gladly help, the best that I can anyway. I mean, I'm not the smartest, but I will do my best to help you."

As he said that, Buffy's eyes looked towards Michael's and Amy's forms, then looked downwards.

"Ooh, thanks Michael. You've been really great to me, and you know, I can't ever thank you enough, with my Mom and all. It was, kinda crazy for a while, but my Dad now is quite awesome. I couldn't ask for a better Dad."

Amy spoke with a cheery grin, making Michael smile, though he also thought about his own Father, and wished that he was like Amy's Father.

"Hehe, I'm glad that you two are able to connect so easily. So, wanna…" He stopped himself when he was about to invite Amy to his home, rephrasing his question. "…wanna study in the library together later? Quiet time and peaceful times and all. I think that it would be the best if we did something like that, semi-public and all."

Michael, for reasons he wasn't sure why, felt like he had to say it to Amy that he would have to do something like that.

Amy looked towards Buffy, and immediately, she understood why he said what he said.

"I see…yeah, we could do it in the library. That would be, public."

As she said that, Xander was speaking to Willow about Natalie French, the girl herself not liking it in the slightest. Buffy vaguely paid attention to the conversation, her attention more on what Michael and Amy were doing together, sensing something, more than should be, happening between the two of them.

Xander then saw that Buffy, Amy, and Willow were all looking at Xander as if he had two heads. Both Amy and Buffy heard what Xander was saying, though Xander wasn't gonna take it, really well at least, addressing Buffy, Amy and Willow, knowing that Michael got it.

"Miss French. You three might be a little young to understand what an older woman sees in a younger man."

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander.

"Oh I understand."

"Good."

Xander spoke with a happy tone, though Buffy then shot down Xander's fantasy, while she was thinking about Michael.

"A younger man is too dumb to wonder why an older woman can't find someone her own age and too desperate to care about the surgical improvements."

"I'm not too dumb to . . . what surgical improvements?"

Buffy, Amy and Willow exchange a look, then spoke in turn.

"Well, he is young."

"And so terribly innocent."

"So adorably innocent."

Xander showed a dissatisfied face.

"Those who can, do. Those who can't laugh at those who . . . can do."

Blane, tray piled high, moves past Xander.

"Gotta carb up for my one on one with Miss French today. When's yours? Oh right, tomorrow. You came in second and I came in first. I guess that's what they call natural selection."

"I guess that's what they call rehearsal."

Xander snidely said, proud of himself. Michael had pretty much gotten over the hype of Miss French now. Before when he was near her, it was as if he was being pulled. Now that he wasn't around her anymore, it was very freeing.

Cordelia shoves her way past them, sighing "Excuse you . . ." heading for the industrial size fridge behind the food line.

Harmony followed after her, getting out a badge, but not before sending a sultry look towards Michael. Though, he chose to ignore it.

Cordelia and Harmony flashes a prescription, like a badge, at a worker.

". . . Medically prescribed lunch, my doctor ships it daily, I'll only be here as long as I can hold my breath . . ."

She whips open the door and the HEADLESS BODY of Dr Gregory is wedged inside!

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!]

Cordelia, Harmony, cafeteria workers and various kids SCREAM in horror! Willow, Michael, Amy and Xander react to the noise and push their way through, Buffy quickly moves up, looks down at the corpse, the gore was too much for most students and Buffy does see the name on his white lab coat: DR. GREGORY.

Buffy's eyes shoot open, and they look towards Michael. Without even conveying words, Michael somehow knew what she was thinking, crossed the distance, and gently embraced her mumbling "It's okay." softly against her ear, Amy looking on with confused eyes.

Forgetting all of the harsh glances and words before, Buffy didn't care anymore about that, seeing an adult that believed in her, to be dead. She didn't care about what she felt before, being with her fellow blonde, in his embrace was something she preferred.

* * *

Not long after the incident, Michael and the others found themselves in the library. Since school had been cancelled due to the body incident, everyone was free to go home. Though for these young people, there was only able to ome to the library, trying to wrap their heads around what they had saw.

Amy and Willow sat on the chairs by the desk, their eyes kept exchanging their worries and concerns, Xander pacing back and forth with a small sigh escaping his lips once in a while.

Buffy sat on the stairs that lead into the stacks where the books were kept, but she was sat with Michael himself, resting her head against his chest, his arm comfortingly around her body, stroking her arm.

Giles looked at Buffy, seeing that she looked as if she was going to be sick, poured a glass of water, strolled over, and handed it to her.

"Here. Drink this."

Buffy regarded the drink before shaking her head, but did the opposite of what she intended, taking it.

"No thank you."

She says it as absently as she drinks the water. She's elsewhere. She's out of there, she can't even think straight.

"I've never seen . . . I mean, I've never seen anything like . . . that was new."

"You aren't kidding. That was even worse than what happened with my Mom. Decapitation, who could do something like that?"

Amy added her thoughts after Xander's input, while Michael seemed to be the most unfazed by all of this. Again, it baffled most why he didn't seem to be that fazed by it. Michael however was just comforting Buffy the best that he could.

"Who would want to hurt Dr Gregory?"

Willow, the more level headed, brought this up. Buffy, Xander, Michael and Amy didn't know how to respond. To them, they couldn't think of anyone who wanted to hurt their teacher.

"He had no enemies on the staff that I know of. He was a civilized man. I liked him."

Buffy, in a small voice, also spoke up, snuggling against Michael more and more. As she did, Amy looked on with, something in her eyes.

"So did I."

"He was a cool teacher, he helped me get some of my stuff together…he was always kind to me."

Amy sighed out, attempting to make sense of everything that was going on in her muddled mind right now. First her Mom took her body, now this. She wasn't sure what kind of high school she really went too anymore if she was honest with herself.

"Well, we're gonna find out who did this. We'll find them and we'll stop them. Don't worry Buffy, I will help you find who did this. I know how much you liked Dr Gregory, and I won't allow him to be another unsolved death. We'll find this Vampire or whatever, and make it pay."

Buffy smiled at her fellow blonde, forgetting everything that went on before, only enjoying the feeling of having the boy right beside her, right next to her, so he could comfort her and make her feel better, which he did.

"Count on it. We'll definitely do something."

"What do we know?"

Giles looked at the others around the room, Amy inhaled a deep breath.

"Well, we know that he was beheaded."

"And probably not in a nice way either. Plus stuffed into a fridge, so we can assume that there was something going on here at the school."

Michael added as Buffy rises, focused now, though still stays in Michael's embrace, not wanting to get out of it any time soon.

"He was killed on campus, I'm guessing. The same day we last saw him."

Buffy also added in, carrying off Michael's line of thought.

"How do you know?"

Buffy wished that Giles hadn't asked that question, not feeling comfortable with answering such a thing.

"Didn't change his clothes."

She answered while giving a sigh, Xander raising his hand to get everyone's attention.

"This is a question nobody particularly wants to hear, but, where did they put his head?"

"Good point. I didn't want to hear that."

Willow grimaced, thinking about a headless teacher.

"Maybe the Vampire ate the head?"

Amy offered, though Michael shot down that idea.

"No Vampire I know would eat someone's head, Amy. No. I doubt that this is Vampire related at all."

Buffy grimaced as well, not wanting to imagine a Vampire eating someone's head. Even Amy couldn't deny that there was something going on, and she didn't like it at all.

"Say Michael, did you feel any…magical energies around the body?"

Giles suddenly brought up, and as the blonde was about to answer, Xander added in.

"Are you saying that Witches and Warlocks now use human heads to do their magic spells?"

"Well, the brain can be used for certain spells, and then that could be used to control people or maybe even use it to argument your own power, depending on how you use…" He paused when seeing the others stunned faces. "…n-not that I do anything like that. I'm just saying, that you can use the brain for certain magic's, not that I would do that or anything. No, there wasn't any magical signatures, I don't believe that this is magical related."

Michael sheepishly got out, while Buffy recollected something from the previous night.

"Angel. He warned me something was coming."

Giles suddenly recalled something, heading for the desk.

"Yes, he did and I wish I knew what he meant." He began, grabbing a text. "All I could locate was an oblique reference to a Vampire who displeased the Master and cut off his hand for penance."

"That sounds totally gross, and I lived inside my Mother, as a teen. This town is really, super freaky. And I thought that acne was the worst that I would ever have to deal with, I guess that it isn't anything like that, that we have to deal with."

Amy shivered as Michael resisted the urge to laugh. He didn't find it funny in the normal sense, but in a different sense, he kind of did.

"So the Master, cut off his hand and replaced it with a fork?"

"Wow, I've heard of eating disorders, but . . ."

Michael muttered as Amy tried to lighten the situation up.

"It would be useful if he replaced it with a hook, straight out of Peter Pan."

Amy quipped, coming out of her shell, Xander giving a slight snort in agreement.

Giles was less than impressed with the pair, and added his own thoughts.

"I don't know what he replaced it with."

"Why would that guy come after a teacher?"

Xander brought up a good point, and Giles continued the conversation.

"I'm not certain he did. There was an incident two nights ago with a homeless man in Weatherly Park. He was practically shredded. But nothing like Dr Gregory."

"Fork guy doesn't do heads."

Michael summed up the conversation for Giles, Giles sighing with a single nod coming from his head.

"No."

"And Dr. Gregory's blood wasn't drained."

Buffy added, Xander's growing frustrations being more and more apparent on the mans face.

"So there's something else out there? Besides silverware man? This is fun. We're on Monster Island. Well, we've already had Witches as well as spikey Demons, why not head eating Demons as well…eekah! Just thinking about it gives me the shivers."

Giles cleaned his glasses, running a hand through his hair.

"We don't know it's something else. This fellow is still our likeliest suspect. Though it doesn't seem to be the case…but we don't have anything else to go on, so we can't say anything more about it, can we?"

"Where was that guy killed? Weatherly Park?"

Buffy's query was met with a hardened stare from the librarian.

"Buffy, I know you're upset. But this is not the time to go hunting. Not until we know more. Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Cross my heart."

Even though Buffy said that, she was secretly going to do it anyway. She was too angry right now, and she had to think about what happened to the teacher that she respected, liked as a friend, and wished was still around.

"Don't worry Giles, I will walk Buffy home personally, she looks a little-"

"Or, wacky suggestion, we could go to your place."

Buffy quickly suggested to Michael, shrugging off the look that Amy was giving her right now.

"My place huh…"

"Is there something wrong with your place?"

Buffy carefully questioned, judging his reactions, remembering that he was dodging quite a bit before all of this started, still having suspicions that something was going on, though a different something to the something that was happening with these people.

"N-No, not at all. I just thought that you'd rather go home. If you want to come to mine, I d-don't have a problem with it."

"I see, then we should get going." Buffy quickly took Michael by the arm, and practically dragged him towards the door. "Let's all meet tomorrow."

With that, before anyone could comment on it further, Buffy left with Michael.

* * *

Sometime later, it happened to be night. Despite the fact that Buffy had asked to go to Michael's place, they ended up going towards the park where the Vampire was last spotted.

There wasn't anything really odd about the park. They could see a pond to the side, that looked closer to a lake. It was quite big for a pond but not enough to be classed as a lake. Trees swished around in the winds of the night, the moonlight shining on the pair of young people.

Even though the park is supposed to be closed at 10 at night, it being past that time now, neither Buffy or Michael really cared. Michael, because it wasn't really something he cared about, and Buffy was just looking for the reason her favourite teacher was killed.

Michael and Buffy both had stakes in their hands. Clearly, Michael seemed more interested in slaying the Vampire, than actually doing anything else. Buffy wasn't sure why that was, but she didn't really mind at this moment in time.

"So, you aren't gonna take me home then?"

Buffy questioned, referring to his home above her own home. Michael showed an impassive look.

"I can if you want too. But you'd rather be here, right?"

"And you know what I want?"

She stated rhetorically while showing a half smile on her face, her lips tugging upwards ever so noticeably, Michael inclining his head in agreement.

"If it is slaying, then I am confident that I know what you want Buffy."

"And, what is it a Warlock wants exactly?"

Buffy's question remained unanswered, Michael feeling no need to actually answer something like that, not wanting to bring in his own personal life.

"Look, what's that?"

He pointed out, the pair quietly shifting through the trees as fast as they could, and as quietly as they could so they didn't be detected by anyone that could still be around, though Buffy didn't really care about that right now, something else occupying her thoughts.

Making it, they see that it is a body.

"Oh god, another one."

Michael muttered as they ran over, checking who it was…a homeless man. He was a homeless, based on his clothing, and even if he was homeless, it didn't take away from the impactful relationship that they had with one another and how they felt about the death of someone.

"Seems fresh."

"As in freshly killed? That means it could be around here then."

Michael looked around, but he couldn't see anything suspicious.

Buffy also looked around and couldn't see anything…until something catches her eye.

Focusing on it, it was a storm drain under some foliage.

"Seems like they want to keep-"

"Buffy!"

Michael cried, tackling her to the ground as a three-pronged claw strikes out, missing Buffy by inches.

Looking past Michael, she saw that there was a Vampire coming from the darkness, having a claw where the hand should be. His hair is long, his vamp face out, and his eyes bulging with the intent to kill, to murder.

The Vampire snarled and moved forward towards the pair, going to take a swipe for their bodies.

Michael rolled off Buffy, the girl herself swiping for the Vampires legs. The Vampire noticed it coming, jumped over the swiping legs, and went to take a stab at Buffy's face.

"Take this!"

Michael, taking out a vial of holy water, threw it at the Vampires face. The Vampire swiped at the bottle, breaking it. But some of the water splashes onto the Vampires arm, a burning sensation coming to the Vampire as his skin sizzles like fire.

"Hah!"

Buffy, seeing her chance, swiped the Vampires legs again, this time connecting, and jumping to her feet at the same time. Michael also returned to his feet, taking out his stake along with Buffy's own. Buffy however was the closest, and went for the stake to the heart routine.

At the last second, he rolls away from the stake, the stake piercing the earth, the Vampire returning to its feet.

Without speaking, the Vampire went to grab Buffy from behind. Michael, seeing that Buffy was about to get grabbed, shoulder barged the Vampire away, barely missing a claw to the face, knocking the Vampire near the water.

"Heh, I bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?"

Buffy quipped and went to take on the Vampire again.

She came in from the left, swinging her arm for his solar plexus. The Vampire jumps back, his feet practically dangling from the side of the lake/pond. Buffy didn't care and continued the assault, bringing up her leg, and connecting it with the Vampires face.

The Vampire snarled at the kick, being hit to the right of the pond/lake, and took a swipe for Buffy. Buffy hung back, avoiding the claw, and went for a straight stake to the heart. Expecting this, the Vampire grabbed the Slayer by the arm, tightening his grip, causing the girl to wince in pain.

"G-Get off!"

She ordered, slamming her head against his in a head-butt, Michael wincing at the sight and the sound that the connection did, but it did more than enough, the Vampire releasing his grip on the Slayer, only to swing his claw hand at the Slayer.

Buffy did her best to dodge the claw, but she received a cut to her arm, slicing the flesh. Buffy cursed under her breath, not realizing that her body was right near the lake/pond, but the Vampire noticed, and took the opportunity to hit the Slayer, and that's what he did.

He went to slice for her face, Buffy went to retreat, but realized that she was stuck. He blocked the way that she could go, and she was still trying to regain herself from the pain she was feeling on her arm at this moment in time.

"Get away from her!"

The only alternative being sliced, Michael stepped in and heroically grabbed the Vampires arm, kneed him in the gut, and then kicked the Vampire away from the Slayer as hard as he possibly could do, saving her life.

However, as he was going backwards, the Vampire managed to kick Buffy backwards…and she ended up falling into the lake/pond, coating her in water.

"Gak! Ugh!"

Buffy coughed as water entered her mouth, flailing her arms around frantically.

The Vampire did a backwards roll, and returned to its feet. Michael, seeing that the Vampire was eyeing up Buffy, bravely stood between them, and readied himself to fight the Vampire, spinning his hand clockwise, magic dancing at his fingertips.

"Hold it! Police!"

Suddenly, sounds of others and flashes of flashlights entered the visions of the three.

Responding to that, the Vampire decided to flee rather than fight.

"M-Michael! Help!"

Buffy, from behind, cried out. Michael whizzed around, offering the girl his hand.

"Come on!"

He pulled her out of the water, a water drenched Buffy. In that moment, he felt something, his heart. It beated in his chest, seeing the wet Buffy. His raging hormones couldn't deny that a wet Buffy was a Buffy that he liked.

Seeing the police coming, Michael dragged Buffy behind some trees, holding her close to his body. Buffy shivered from the coldness of the water, though felt warm when in the embrace of the blonde near her.

Michael and Buffy watched as three cops show up, and look around for whoever they were searching for. Noticing that they were coming closer and closer, Michael put his hand up.

"Make them hear what others can't. Footsteps, rustling in the dark."

A blue light flashed in his hand, and it fired off in the opposite direction. For a few seconds, nothing happened, until noises of loud footsteps could be heard, the police turning towards that location and rushing off immediately, Buffy having an impressed face, and she was also freezing due to the night air and the wetness of her clothes.

Not wanting to be found out and thanks to the blonde haired Warlocks spell, Michael and Buffy slipped away, after the Vampire, seeing the direction that the Vampire was going in.

The opposite side from where Buffy entered. A woman whose face cannot be seen, is carrying two grocery bags, walks down the sidewalk. Her heels CLICK-CLACK in the night.

The cops can be heard shouting on the other side of the park, but it's pretty distant which was relieving to both Michael and Buffy.

Shooting through the fence…something is stalking the woman. She's oblivious. The person who was stalking this woman…was the Vampire that fought both Michael and Buffy together.

Seeing his next meal, he became excited. He scampers up the fence with frightening speed.

Making it to said fence, they see the Vampire jumps over it.

The woman walks on as the Vampire with the claw drops into frame right behind her.

She turns, it's sexy substitute teacher Natalie French. Buffy and Michael, racing for the fence, sees Claw guy do something unexpected…he sniffs Natalie, pulls back in REAL TERROR and runs (now it becoming obvious…only now …he's limping, thanks to Buffy's kick and Michael's attack as well) into the street, diving for the nearest sewer gutter which he slithers into, disappearing from sight.

Unseen, Buffy and Michael watches Natalie, unfazed, continue on her way.

"Hmph, I thought there was something off about her."

Buffy quipped, then she shivered from the coldness of the water being on her skin. She was extremely cold, the cool air of the night dancing on her skin, sending shiver after shiver up her spine, throughout her entire body.

Seeing that, Michael immediately lifts his hands over his head after taking off his jacket, removing his shirt, giving Buffy a good shot of his surprisingly toned chest. By no means, was he a muscular person, but he was lean and had some muscle there. Though she could see some scars as well. Some weren't noticeable, but she could see that he had some scars as well, though in her eyes, that made it more attractive to her.

Buffy gawped as Michael placed his shirt on Buffy, then his jacket and finally hugged her against his chest, warming the girl up.

"We need to get you out of those clothes."

Responding to that, Buffy blushed, her eyes hypnotized on his naked upper half.

"O-Oh…"

"You'll catch a cold if you stay in wet damp clothing. I'll take you to mine, it's the closest of the two places, okay Buffy?"

Buffy merely nodded, and allowed him to take her away, her mind not forgetting the kindness he displayed. Even with the coldness of the night, and the equally coldness of the water on her body being somewhat soaked up through their hug, he gave her his jacket and shirt, so she wouldn't get sick. That alone, was more than enough to make her feel amazing, though her mind couldn't help but wonder where he got the scars from. However, right now, she didn't seem to mind that much, enjoying being in the Warlocks embrace.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the start of Teachers Pet, and even seeing a slightly jealous Buffy over Michael speaking with Harmony, and even Natalie (bug lady) and other things, though it was shown that they can throw away that jealous when they really need one another, though it seems Buffy has something for Michael, but not a full blown crush or anything, yet. And the other thing, what's going on with Michael right now? Why's he hunting Vampires alone? Just what drives him to do that all of a sudden? All shall be revealed, in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Cloud4012; How did you guess that's where I was going with that? But in all seriousness, yeah that's what I was thinking as well, which would also give someone else besides Buffy for Angel to actually like, though right now they are at odds, for Buffy and all. But in the future, they'll learn to accept the fact that Michael has Buffy, and become, at least on a talking basis, probably friends in the future.**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, since he's a Warlock and does care for Buffy in that way, bug lady cant work her charms as it were. Harmony's little 'torture' it weighed heavily on Michael's mind, huh. Hehe, the little throws of jealousy, I thought that it would be good to add them, to show that they are interested in one another, and it does bother them when others flirt with the ones that they like.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, truer words were never spoken. It is adorable, and terrifying at the same time, especially since she's the Slayer. You don't want to piss her off. I'm glad that her jealousy was handled good, I thought that it was quite appropriate for them to be like that, still figuring their feelings for the other, so being jealous without actually saying it would be good. I actually agree there, I originally didn't mean for Harmony to become like that, but it seems that she has, huh. But she's cute in her own way, so it balances out the airheadedness that she's been displaying. I could see Cordy and Michael bonding like that, both clearly frustrated with Harmony and her antics. You're right about that, it does show that he is jealous of Angel and Buffy's relationship. That conversation will become more relevent as we go towards the parts were it is showcasing Michael and his past. And awesome!**

 **DocSlendy; Eh, it's not so much for the rush of the fight or anything, it is more like it is easier fighting a physical force, Vampires in this case, where he can get out the anger and pain of his past. He knows he can't go and throw a punch at an ordinary person, so fighting a Vampire is the next best thing. You're right about that, people do react to it differently, like Buffy and Michael last chapter did, they did things differently. Heh, that would've been quite funny, if she was.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks! I'm glad that you did! Yeah, even if he doesn't have a main part in a certain story, it doesn't mean he is going to do nothing. Since this is only season one, giving him too much power too quickly defeats the character progression, but it doesn't mean he's gonna remain weak and then suddenly become super powered. He'll grow and learn stronger and stronger spells as the story goes on. For now, he is gonna have to chant spells, but in the future he is gonna be able to do a single word spell, or a nonverbal spell. He actually has staked a Vampire with using Telekinesis before, in the first chapter actually hehe~ Though that does sound cool. And thanks, I will try!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah...that ruined any Angel/Cordelia relationship building, and it was creepy considering what happened the previous season with baby Connor and Cordelia, so watching that was quite cringyworthy. I liked her character in Angel a lot more than she was in Buffy, she seemed to really grow into her own on Angel, even when she learned how to fight from Angel himself, I thought that was a cool development for her character. You don't need to worry, I like hearing other's thoughts and such. In fights, he will be going alone against certain individuals, showing he can fight with, or without, Buffy. Heh, you aren't wrong about that, it would be pretty interesting to see, huh.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten anything. I am working on them. And thank you!**

 **ranbo012098; Thanks! Glad that you do!**

 **Guest 1; Not a problem!**

 **Guest 2; There's a little scene like that in this chapter, I think it is pretty funny anyway, so I hope you do as well! Hehe, Harmony is gonna have it for a while yet, it creates good friction between certain characters (Buffy, Amy) so yeah, she's gonna be around for a little while. How long, I don't know, but it is going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **Buffyfan; Yes, during the invisible girl story, he is gonna have an important role, and a funny one as well with Harmony. Yeah, he's gonna have a somewhat big part in that, together with Amy actually.**

 **Ragna; Well, I am glad it isn't serious. And that's cool, huh.**

 **BizzareBard; Certainly complicated alright. It's a life lesson he has to learn about, it coming out more in future chapters.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the ch** **apter!**

* * *

 **Teachers pet part two**

"Quickly, come inside and let's get you warm."

Standing at the door, was Michael, and Buffy. Buffy was shivering from the falling into the pond, Michael having his arms around her, shirtless from giving his stuff to Buffy in an attempt to warm her up. The door Buffy stared at was an apartment door, that had the number seven on.

"R-Right."

Buffy muttered out, the feeling of being embraced made her feel good inside of her chest.

Michael unlocked his door for himself, and the drenched Buffy to come inside.

Opening it, Buffy looked around as this was the first time she had been inside of his home before, and she was…slightly in awe at everything that she could see around her.

What she walked into was a nice living room. There was a sizable television in the corner, a couch against the back wall where the door was where they had entered, and two chairs, one by the window, and the other was near another door. She could tell instantly that he was into magic with all of the symbols on the wall. She didn't know what they meant really, but she could tell they were supernatural in nature. On the table, was some herbs and other magical items. She could even see a crystal, that glowed red. To the right, there was a door that lead to the kitchen, and another one where she didn't know where it led to, it being to the left of the room, though guessed the bedroom. Finally, there was a door which she assumed led to the bathroom.

Her eyes carried all over the room, momentarily forgetting that she was cold, and didn't notice that Michael had left her side, and the room, only for him to return a few moments later with a large towel, going behind her and wrapping her body in the towel, Buffy sinking back against him, his arms wrapped around her.

"Mmmmm, thank you."

She muttered her gratitude, already warming up.

"It's okay." He said kindly, then saw that Buffy was looking around, confused. "Something wrong Buffy?"

"Not really, I just thought that I would see more, magic stuff than this."

Michael chuckled, snapping his fingers. As he did, draws opened to reveal many books, items, ingredients for spells, and other stuff to do with magic, then he snapped his fingers again and closed the draws.

"I tend to keep it hidden away, for various reasons. But Buffy, I really think that you should get out of those clothes and into my bed." He offered surprisingly huskily to even his own shock, then heard how it could be implicated while seeing Buffy's eyes open wide, and released a soft chuckle. "I only meant that you'll catch a cold if you don't warm up soon. Getting out of the clothes and getting into my bed is something good, I think so anyway."

Buffy smiled, nodding and then leaned her wet hair backwards, unintentionally hitting him in the face. Her eyes went towards his soothing ones, and instantly, she felt good, warm and almost complete in away. She couldn't think about her state right now, when she was in the arms of a Warlock that kept her warm and safe.

"Thanks, it is…thanks."

He shook his head a single time, and lead her to his bedroom.

Getting inside, Buffy's eyes couldn't help but go around the room. What she saw, was a little, den, if she couldn't think of another word.

From what she saw, was a sizable bed, big enough for two people, was well made with silky black sheets. On the left hand wall, there was a wardrobe and she felt tempted to look through it, but she didn't, respecting his privacy. On the walls, were some posters, but not of bands, but of people she assumed to be people connected with magic, as she hadn't seen them before and the items in their hands looked like it was a magical nature. On the right, there was another door, which was peaked open to see that it was a bathroom, a shower inside of it.

All in all, it was a little bedroom, that could be compared to her own. She liked it, it felt homely. She didn't have a negative thing to say about the apartment…besides one. It felt so…big for a single person. She didn't know how to put it, but she wondered if Michael was lonely when alone in this apartment. She felt like she'd feel the same if she was alone like he was.

"This is lovely, Michael. It's nice. So you live here alone then?"

"Yeah, I live here alone. It used to belong to my Grandma, but now it belongs to me. My Aunt pays the rent for the most part, that's how it is."

Buffy bobbed her head up and down as she collected herself.

"It's very clean."

She noted, not expecting that it would be clean considering that what she knew of boys, and how unclean they were, though after seeing this space, she would have to rethink quite a few things.

"Hehe, thanks. I try my best to keep it clean."

He said with a cheery grin on his face.

"So clean that I forgot that you're a boy. I thought it would be more, dirty than this."

Buffy spoke her mind, then felt his arms leave her body. She whined at the loss of contact, to see that the shirtless Michael was walking to the door, which she didn't seem to mind at all, even if only slightly.

"Eeh, I will leave you to, get whatever you want to do…get undressed maybe. I will, wash your clothes for you once you're out of them. If you want you can, wear one of my shirts, in that wardrobe there." He pointed to the wardrobe, Buffy smiling in appreciation. "I'll also make, some hot chocolate for you, if you like?"

Buffy shivered her body, a good shiver, agreeing almost immediately.

"You know me too well. That sounds fantastic. Say, got any-"

"Marshmallows?" He finished for her, Buffy unable to do anything else other than incline her head giddily, drawing a smile from Michael. "Of course, one or two?"

"Uuu, I'm thinking two, if that's okay?"

The cute whine that she used made Michael melt on the spot.

"Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me."

He turned and was about to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the adorable Buffy giving him a small smile.

"Is it, okay if I use your phone? I, have to tell my Mom, that I won't be coming home. I'll say I'm studying with Willow for a test. I, couldn't go home anyway until tomorrow morning anyway, I haven't gotten any clothes…wait, I mean, if it is okay to stay here of course? I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Sure, I'll just get it. Please wait here a second. And you can stay whenever you want Buffy. You're my friend. Think of my home as your home."

She smiled in appreciation as he briefly stepped out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a cordless phone.

"Thank you."

She thanked as he handed her the phone. His face turned upwards and left the room, leaving Buffy alone inside of the room.

Immediately, she peeled out of the clothes, once making sure that she was alone. Stripping off her shirt and jacket along with her shoes and socks, she put them onto a towel that was laid on the floor. She guessed Michael left it there for wet clothes beforehand after he has a bath or a shower, not seeing him doing it when she was in the room. Almost like a snail, she peeled out of her jeans, she felt secure in doing it. If it was at Xander's, she'd feel a little wary about doing it. But she trusted Michael. It was above all reason in her mind, but she felt safe and secure in his home.

She left her bra and panties on, being the least wet, and she wasn't sure how she'd feel with being completely naked in a boy's room at night. She then went towards the wardrobe, and looked through his clothes for a shirt she liked, eventually settling in on one that hung off her thinner frame, covering just below her hip area.

"This feels good."

A stray thought came from her mouth, not realizing how it sounded.

Something then clicked in her mind, and she grabbed the phone, ringing up Joyce.

"Hey, Mom. It's me, Buffy…"

She talked with her Mom, attempting to sound as convincing as she possibly could.

While she did, she noticed that near the bed, was two photos. One was a picture of a woman and a man, with a child. The woman had long blonde hair, and the other had brown hair, wearing glasses. The pair of them looked, different than happy. They smiled, but it was wicked. It wasn't a smile of happiness, but a smile of dominance, pain, and control. Her mind couldn't comprehend why they'd look like that. But from the appearances of them, she could instantly tell that these people where Michael's parents, him resembling his Mother over his Father, though he had his icy blue eyes, and his Mom's blonde hair and mostly her facial features though she could see his Dad in him as well.

There was also a child with them, and immediately, she guessed that it was Michael by the blonde hair and the icy blue eyes that she could see.

In the photo, his eyes displayed…fear. She didn't know why, but in the picture, she guessed he was around six to seven, he looked quite afraid, and it made her heart ache, but wondered why he looked like that.

However, she then saw another photo, and it made her smile. It was Michael again, but this time, it was with an elderly woman that had a kind disposition. Michael looked not much older than Dawn is now, so she guessed around 12-13 years old, and unlike the previous photo, he looked genuinely happy, and healthy, as well as showing that replacing the fear was renewed strength, the same Michael that she saw in her life now…but something else as well.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but he seemed a little different as well. He looked, happy. A more genuinely happy than she had ever seen, wondering why he didn't display such happiness now.

Once finishing with her Mom, who reluctantly agreed to allow it, unaware of where Buffy actually was, she put the phone down and walked over to the photo, examining both of them, side by side.

" _So, those two must be his Mom and Dad huh. And that must be his Grandmother. She looks like a lovely woman and from the look in his eyes, he looks like he really does love her…but his Mom and Dad…my parents had problems with one another sure, and they can be unreasonable, and I can't really judge from a single photo, but something about their eyes, is making me feel uncomfortable, I can see why Michael doesn't talk about them. I wonder, what happened to them, and what they did too him…_ "

While she was contemplating it, she looked around the area where photos were, and she could see pictures of Willow, Xander, Amy, Michael himself, and one that she really loved, a photo Michael and Buffy had taken not all that long ago with Dawn, and the best thing was, it was the photo that was on the foreground, being displayed the most, and was even in a nice photo frame.

She picked up the photo, staring fondly at it, loving the fact that he chose to keep such a photo close to his own bed, vowing that she'd do the same from now on.

Lamenting it didn't give her much time as a knock soon happened at the door.

[Buffy? Can I come in? Are you, eeh, decent I guess?]

Hearing his voice, Buffy began to panic, sweat dropping from her face.

" _Ooh crap!_ " She yelled in her mind, quickly put down the photo and jumped inside of the bed, under the covers, snuggling under said covers. "Y-Yes, you can come in, I'm totally decent!"

Responding to that, the door opened to reveal Michael with a tray that had hot chocolate on, some food that looked like cheese sandwiches and crisps, and even a hot water bottle. But what she noticed first was the fact that he was still shirtless…and she wasn't going to be complaining any time soon.

"Here, I made some snacks, in case you were hungry."

He offered her the tray, Buffy grabbing the hot water bottle, hugging it to her chest, putting it under the covers instantly.

"Michael, you're so sweet. I feel bad now."

"For what?"

He questioned with genuine confusion, taking a seat on the bed. She took the hot chocolate, put it to her lips, blowing on it, then took a sip, the hot liquid flowing down her neck, warming her body as it enters her stomach, sending relieved feelings through her body.

"It's just, I was a little harsh today…I am sorry, I just wanted to know what was wrong, but I guess it isn't my business. And then the business with Miss French and all, I didn't have a right to be angry at you. It isn't like I am dating you or anything, I don't get to tell you how to live your life, it is the same if you did it to me. So, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Buffy felt regret about her actions before. She didn't like the fact that she did that to Michael, and wished that she could do something to make it up to him…but he just smiled at her, and everything melted away instantly.

"No, it's alright. I was…I mean I am just going through things…it's difficult to talk about, and then I did stare at that woman…I wonder what the heck she was…"

"Yeah, there's something not right about her. I'm gonna talk to Giles about it tomorrow."

Buffy looked towards Michael, and saw that he was staring right at her. Not in a creepy way, but in a tender way, a caring way.

"Are you warm enough Buffy?"

"I'm still a little cold, but I'm fine."

She said it while not taking her eyes off his form. Responding to that, he stood up, and left the room. She was confused for a few seconds, then he came back in with an extra blanket, wrapping it around her form gently, giving her a warm and kind smile.

"Here, is this better?"

The blonde female snuggled up in the warmth, her mind flashing an image of her and Michael embracing for a single second, before shaking her head a single time.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." She paused, her eyes lingering on his own. "Michael, I...erm, you know, I just want to say that..."

"Hmmm?"

She reached up, and took his hand in her own, bringing it closer to her.

"I feel really comfortable with you, I don't feel the usual awkwardness that I'd feel with other guys, like...I dont know, anyone else. I get the feeling that...say, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What is it?"

Buffy took in a breath, her eyes casually tracing the outline of his face.

"Living alone, do you get lonely?"

Michael blinked at the question, then his face lowered.

"I did at first, but I've gotten used to it now. My Grandma died a few years ago, and ever since, I've been on my own. My Aunt doesn't want to know me, and only does what she does as a dying favor to my Grandma, otherwise she wouldn't care if I went into care or what. But as of late, I haven't really been lonely."

"Oh? Why's that?"

Buffy's question was met with a wide smile.

"Because, I met an amazing person."

Buffy hoped beyond hope that he was talking about her. For a few seconds, it looked like that. She couldn't deny that she felt the same as well, but she didn't know how to say it.

"I see...Giles, right?"

Attempting to make light of it, despite the heavy feelings of the words, Michael chuckled, and nodded.

"Ooh yeah, Giles has changed my life. If I was a woman or gay, I'd be right there."

Buffy giggled at the joke, returning the favor.

"Ooh yeah, Giles is super hot. If I was in my...whatever age he is, I'd be there as well. You'd have competition for Giles."

They shared a small laugh together, then Michael turned his attention to the door.

"Then, I'm gonna leave you alone Buffy, I have a good night to sleep. If you need anything, I will be next door. If you would like a shower, or a bath, please feel free. It's just that door on the left."

Before she could protest, Michael left her alone in his room after taking her clothes and shoes as well to dry them, leaving her mind to many questions, one being…why didn't he stay?

She even questioned herself why she thought that this was a problem of hers. She didn't understand it at all, and she couldn't understand it either. However, in her heart of hearts, she wished that he had stayed with her a little longer.

She stood up from the bed, having the covers around her, his shirt still hanging off her form, heading for the door. She opened it ever so slightly, peering outside of it, to see Michael laying on the couch, watching television.

Seeing that, she couldn't help it…she smiled very widely. She…loved that he was so kind to her, and couldn't imagine life without him. She, couldn't stop watching him for a long time, and eventually, she walked over and smiled.

"Buffy, is something wrong?"

"Can't sleep. Can I?"

Gesturing to the couch, he sat up, and patted the side of it.

"Please."

She sat down next to Michael, immediately cuddling next to him.

"What are you watching anyway?"

"It sounds stupid, but I'm watching Friends."

Buffy's eyes suddenly lit up, and she excitedly clapped her hands.

"I love Friends! Phoebe is my favorite."

"Mine too."

Michael broke out into a smile and responded, as Buffy giggled.

"This has turned into the best night ever."

Michael watched as Buffy placed her head on his shoulder, snuggling against his arm, and they watched Friends together, enjoying the closeness that they were having.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Willow walked through the hallways, on her way to Giles' library. Willow noticed that Buffy hadn't changed her clothes from the previous day besides the jacket which belonged to Michael which she just wore this morning, and felt the need to comment on it.

"Buffy, maybe this is rude of me, but you're wearing what you were wearing yesterday…except that jacket that it. Isn't that Michael's?"

Responding to that, Buffy looked down at her outfit, and remembered the previous night.

"Ah, that…yeah, I didn't have time to go home…I-I mean, I didn't have…ugh…"

"Buffy? Where was you last night?"

Buffy turned her face downwards coyly.

"I stayed…at Michael's last night."

She admitted it while looking embarrassed. Not because of who she was with, but because she just admitted that she stayed in the same house as a boy.

Willow gasped audibly, happily jumping up and down.

"Buffy! That's huge!"

"I-It isn't that huge…"

Buffy tried to play if off coolly, but Willow wasn't going to have any of that.

"It is! It's huger than huge! This is big Buffy! I don't even know where to begin! S-So, what did he-"

"Perfect gentleman." Buffy stated with a smile as she guessed Willows question, and blushed even more as they rounded a corner, Willow leaning in closer and closer. "It was after fighting a Vampire, you know, the claw fork guy. I got knocked into a pond, and I was drenched head to toe, he stood in front of me, protecting me the best that he could. He gave me his shirt, and jacket, disregarding himself, and brought me back to his place. He gave up his bed for me, gave his shirt to wear for bed which I might've kept, and made me hot chocolate, snacks, and even washed and dried my clothes for me as well as drying my shoes out for me and we ended up dancing to the Friends theme song, that was fun. It…was amazing, I've never had someone care so much for me, even past boyfriends really. They were just so uncaring, yet Michael was so, understanding, so caring and even gave up his bed for me, washing my clothes and made sure that I was alright. Even this morning, he did…"

Willow listened to what she said, not missing the fact that Buffy mentioned boyfriends. Even if it wasn't directly at him, Michael and boyfriend in the same sentence was huge for Willow, it coming from Buffy, she needed to know more.

"He did what?"

Willow was invested in the story, believing that it was romantic, very romantic indeed, and it was even more so because it was Michael and Buffy together, finding them an adorable couple together, though she held back her giddiness, to see what Buffy was going to say.

"He, came in after knocking to see if he could come inside, made me some breakfast, full English breakfast at that with eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns, beans and even a nice cup of coffee with some pancakes and syrup as well as if it came from England, Giles would be proud. It was, very charming and lovely. And the food itself was good, I didn't know that he could cook. Oh, did I mention his chest looks good? And his hair when he comes out of the shower, damn I've been missing a lot of fun interactions with boys, n-not that I mean anything about it…shower Michael is good…n-not that I actually saw anything, just after shower, his hair with water makes it, good…"

"Awww Buffy! It sounds so romantic! I wish Xander would do that for me! But Buffy, you and Michael, so you like him?"

Buffy's cheeks turned a little red, turning her head away, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe…but I dunno. I really like him. He's really nice to me, and even tries his best to make my life easier. But I can't shake the feeling that he's hiding something from me…I do like him though, he's quite cute…that cheeky grin that he has…n-not that I've noticed anything really. I've not noticed when his hair shines in the sun, or when he smiles eating ice cream, or when he gets ditzy about girly things. He didn't even know what a curling iron was, it was so funny…n-not that I really noticed."

She tried to play it cool at the end, but Willow screeched, clapping her hands together again and again.

"Buffy, that's great! I'm really happy for you! It sounds perfect!"

While Willow was very ecstatic about it, Buffy wasn't less than so.

"Whoa, hold on there Willow, don't break out the wedding bells yet. Besides, I don't think he'd look at me like that because…" She paused when she looked at Willow, a sigh escaping her lips. "…I just don't think that he would."

She couldn't forget the obvious signs. She could see it plainly that Michael liked Willow, but sometimes, when he looked at Buffy, she could see something else, something that she liked, and wished to explore even more than before.

"Buffy, don't say that. The hotness that is you, having to worry that he doesn't like you. Trust me now, Buffy, Michael likes you a lot. He wouldn't do this much for someone he doesn't like. I mean, he goes out to fight Vampires and other creatures, potentially ending his own life when he doesn't have super strength like you, because he wants to be near you. He even fought against Catherine for you Buffy. He was so determined to protect you. He wanted to help you, I've never seen him so attached to someone else before, I really think that you two could be something amazing."

After hearing the admission from Willow, Buffy's face turned upwards.

"I see, so that's how it is. Well…maybe it is…but man, it's so difficult. I don't even know what to do anymore Willow! I don't know what to do Willow, I am…torn… And then there's Angel…"

She trailed off, thinking about Angel, then Michael, then Angel, and then Michael again. Her mind kept going between the two of them. She liked the mysterious Angel, and she liked the warmth and protection of Michael. But she wasn't sure who was the one that her heart laid with.

"Angel…that mysterious guy?" She nodded with a dry smile. "What about him? Are you and him…dating?"

"No, we're not dating at all. It's…I dunno, I'm so confused! Michael is…Michael, and Angel is…Angel. He's him and Michael is who he is. I like Michael, he's always nice to me, and has saved me, he's done much for me, he even fought off mega Witch for me, came to my side instantly when I was in trouble, and made me feel better, he even carried me in his protective embrace. Angel is…Angel is who he is, I don't know much about him but he is hot, but so is Michael, especially after last night. A-Anyway, I've only just began noticing, it doesn't mean anything really. Michael and Angel are just hotness…I-I mean, they are just guys I know, and drive me crazy for different reasons."

Willow took in all of the information of what Buffy said, eventually she stopped and looked Buffy dead in the eye.

"Buffy, Michael and Angel are…different people. I can't speak for this Angel guy, but Michael is really great. But ultimately, it is your own choice, if you want either of them or neither of them and want to remain friends. I guess that it is whoever you visualize yourself with. Like me and Xander…though Xander is, and I am…but it is different to you and Michael than me and Xander. At least, you and Michael seem really close. There's rarely a time where I see that either you or him aren't smiling in the others company. But in the end, it is your choice…who do you want, Buffy? Who makes your heart, beat faster and faster? But if it isn't Michael, please don't make him sad…he's been through enough."

"Guilt trip much."

Willow wore a sheepish smile at Buffy's dry sense of humour.

"I'm sorry, I'm just protective over Michael. He's been through quite a lot and I just don't want him to get hurt. So, whatever you do, please don't hurt his feelings."

Willow spoke honestly, protectively over Michael's feelings, and told Buffy what she thought on the matter as well.

" _Yet…by not even acknowledging his feelings, you're doing the same. No, you're doing it even worse. Even if you can't see it Willow, you hurt him every day, when you talk about Xander, and how much you love him with him…it breaks his heart._ "

She wanted to say this to Willow, but she held back her own thoughts on the matter, preferring to keep quiet about the whole thing. She didn't want to make a situation worse. If Michael was going to say anything to Willow, if she was ever going to see his feelings and either accept them or reject them, Buffy didn't know. What she did know was that she was torn, and she didn't know what she wanted to do.

"So Buffy, I know that it might be prying but…are you attracted to him? I mean, do you see Michael being your boyfriend?"

Buffy then shook her head, and told Willow what was what.

"Okay, I'm just gonna say it now. I…find Michael attractive. It isn't a crush, I don't think, I just really like him, and…damn that boy is hot. And it is the same for Angel. But I don't know what to do. Since we've not only known one another long, I'll just let whatever happen, happen. Until then, I will just have to do my best."

She hummed out, and went to reply to Willow verbally even more, when she caught Michael moving towards them. She stopped herself from showing any signs that she was happy, holding back her own thoughts for the moment, and watched as he worked his way to Willow and Buffy.

"Morning Willow, hey Buffy."

"Morning!" Willow greeted, and then looked at Buffy, seeing that she wasn't doing anything but staring at him. "Say, we've got biology soon. Shall we go together?"

"Can't, gotta see Giles."

Buffy injected with a sigh, Michael giving her a heart-warming smile.

"I'll save you a seat if you're late, Buffy."

"Thanks. Gotta go."

Buffy, without waiting for either of them to say anything, left the area, leaving Willow and Michael alone.

"She went really quickly."

Michael noted to the redhead beside him, who smiled.

"She surely did. So, have fun last night? I heard Buffy and you got all wet and moist together inside of a bed?"

Willows teasing smile wasn't well received by Michael, the boy looking downwards at the ground, avoiding eye contact with Willow, but that was all she needed to make up her mind, and know that she needed to know.

* * *

Xander, Willow, Michael (the seat beside him vacant for Buffy) and the rest of the class are taking a test. Buffy and Blane are missing. Willow and Michael seemed to be doing alright with the test, Willow more so than Michael as even he would admit that she was smarter than he was, yet he wasn't doing bad either, though he kept thinking about what Buffy was doing right now.

Natalie moves down the aisle, casually brushing her hands against the tables. Most of the males paid attention to her rather than the test.

Something in Michael stopped him from looking. Even if he wanted too, he couldn't. He felt like he couldn't speak about it, much less look at her. Each time he tried, his mind was drawn to Buffy, Buffy and always Buffy. He couldn't get his mind off her, though subconsciously his mind told him that he wouldn't be able to be with someone like Buffy, his mind constantly thinking of Angel. Then there was Willow, and his feelings for her. It was a mess inside of his mind, his concentration on the test failing.

"Keep your eyes straight ahead, on your own test . . ."

She told the class while smiling. Most of the males swoon at the smile, their eyes going towards her expectantly, hoping without a shadow of a doubt that her attention would be drawn to any of them, though none did get it…besides a certain one.

She stops next to Xander, leans down, puts her gorgeous, pouting lips two inches from his ear. He shivered at the feeling of her closeness. He couldn't think of the test now that she was this close to his body, she was very close to him, and he appreciated it all the same.

"I think you meant "pollination" for number fourteen."

She gingerly whispered, her fingers playfully played with his hair. He melted at her alluring touch, his eyes going to her gratefully, changes the answer to what he had before, a small smile breaking out across his face.

Besides Willow and the hopeless endless males that admired her, no one else notices the fact that she flirted with a student, Willows mind spiking with concerns and worry for her friend Xander, the males that weren't Michael (due to the fact that his mind was concerned with Buffy) spiked their jealousy.

"I'll see you here after school."

She delicately puts a hand on his shoulder. His breathing comes a little quicker, his heart going faster and faster in his chest.

Outside of class, was a late Buffy coming down the hallways. Since her talk with Giles took longer than necessary, and then the fact that she was roped into seeing a councilor, and now she was late for a test.

Getting to the door, she looks inside, seeing that everyone was having a test.

"Great, a pop quiz."

She looks at Blane's empty seat. Then at Natalie (her back to the door) her hand on Xander's shoulder. She looked towards where Michael sat, and true to his word, he was sitting alone, an empty seat beside him.

As if sensing Buffy, Natalie straightens up, then slowly and IMPOSSIBLY cranks her head around a hundred and eighty degrees, a demi-second before she'd be seen, Buffy takes a shocked step backwards, out of sight.

"Oh my God, what is she?"

She couldn't help but wonder this as Buffy opened her eyes wide.

* * *

After class, Buffy and Amy walk towards her locker. Willow and Michael had gone to his locker to get something from it, a book that he said he might need, so it was Amy and Buffy alone, quiet awkwardly looking at the other.

"So...Amy, how are you?"

"I'm good, what about yourself?"

Buffy nodded as a response, and could feel the...certain tension in the air.

She didn't know how to deal with it, but it was unmistakable, it was in the air right now. Amy's eyes kept looking over Buffy, who did the same to Amy. It was as if they were silently eyeing up the other for a certain blonde haired male.

They didn't talk as they made it to Buffy's locker. Quietly, she went into the locker, and saw something.

"Strange."

"What is?"

Amy inquired as Buffy brought out the note.

"This note. It wasn't there before."

"What does the note say?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders and opened it, revealing the contents to Amy and herself.

[You cant, you need to keep away from my BB. I am the only blonde that he needs in my life and that was my look before you came to Sunnydale. As his future girlfriend, I want you to leave him alone. You boyfriend stealer, don't touch my BB, he's too good for you. I suggest turning lesbian so you can actually get a date with someone. MxH forever, MxB never. You've been warned Butty.]

After reading it, they both saw that there was a badly drawn unicorn engaging in intimate relations with a bear, and a shocked fish that had 'Butty' written on top of it, indicating that the fish was Buffy, somewhat at least, that's what Buffy got from it anyway.

"What's a cant?"

Buffy murmured as she was fixated on that, Amy understanding what it meant.

"I don't think that's supposed to be an a."

"What is it supposed to be then?"

Buffy wondered, Amy cringing, not wanting to tell her.

"Just replace it with a u, and you'll understand."

Buffy blinked and did what Amy suggested, then opened her eyes, gasping as her mouth hit the floor, her mouth opened wide in absolute shock.

"Someone called me a cunt!? Who'd call me a cunt!?" Amy's face broke out into a smile, only for it to be fallen into a frown when Buffy glared. "They can't even spell my name right! And what's with the horse...unicorn maybe? Whats with that and...I think a bear having it on? That's frightened...who's future boyfriend am I trying to steal...do you think that it is Willow trying to scare me away from...Xander maybe?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, unsure.

"I don't know. But I would've thought that Willow would be able to spell your name right."

"Yeah, but if it isn't her, then who is it...?"

"That's a good question..."

As they wondered who it was, Harmony was around the corner, smirking in a childish victory, believing that she had succeeded in scaring Buffy off Michael.

* * *

Later on, inside of the library, Giles pours over texts. When he hears noises, he stops.

He looks up at the noise as Buffy and Willow enter with Amy and Michael in tow, having met up with Willow and Michael before, however Amy and Buffy have decided to keep the note to themselves, for now, thinking that it was just a stupid joke.

While entering, Buffy explained what she saw to Willow, Michael and Amy, while all of them felt disgusted by what they were hearing.

"No, no I'm not saying she craned her neck, it was the full-on exorcist twist."

"Ouch."

"I bet that really is neck breaking."

Willow and Amy showed their squeamish side to it, not liking it at all. Michael on the other hand hummed in thought.

"Just a thought, that chick really is into bugs…she isn't like one herself, is she?"

At that, the girls got into thought about it. Buffy in particular thought about it, and it made her feel shaky about it.

"I was thinking the same thing. But like, you were attracted to possible bug lady milf and looked so sad when she went to Xander and not you."

Buffy breathed out, not wanting to even think about it though she couldn't help with a little bit of teasing.

"I'm not really into milf's either. She has some kind of pull to males. Maybe she's releasing pheromones or whatever they are called to attract males to her. For the reason, I have no idea, and gonna guess she just wants to keep warm at night."

"If only. This milf has some other ideas, I am sure of it."

Buffy said it with straight eyes,

Giles cocked his eyebrows upwards.

"Milf's? What's a milf exactly?"

Willow giddily clapped her hands together, wanting to answer it before anyone else to see how Giles reacts to it.

"Aah, a milf is a Mother I'd like to fummmmmmm!"

As she was about to reveal it, Amy covered her mouth, and quickly got out "Mother I'd like to fondle!" which didn't make it sound that much better, but better than the word that Willow was going to use.

Willow nodded with a muffled cry, Michael chuckling at the sight, finding it quite funny that she was doing what she was doing. Buffy just snickered despite the situation they were in.

Amy then remembered something as she passed by the class before, and didn't see a certain someone else.

"Which reminds me, how come Blane who worked with her "one on one" yesterday, isn't here today? That's not to say I noticed him or anything, but why wasn't he here today? I didn't hear anything about him being sick. He just disappeared. Though I don't know if his Mom rung up or not. I wonder if she did or not?"

"Inquiring minds want to know."

Willow moves to the computer and gets to work while Amy and Michael sit next to one another.

"Hmmm, so what's going to happen with possible bug lady and what's his name?"

Michael pondered as he grabbed a book, flicking through it.

"Maybe she ate his head as well like she did with Dr Gregory? Maybe she sleeps with them in her bed with crickets?" Amy's dry sense of humour stunned all of the others, the girl pouting. "When Xander jokes, everyone else thinks that it is funny. But when I do it, it seems like national tragedy."

"That's because usually they are funny."

Michael joked earning a snort from Willow, but one deadpan glare from Amy shut her right up. She then looked towards Michael, and he stopped grinning as well.

"You know, that isn't even funny, no one is laughing."

"Well, Willow was."

He defended weakly, only to be shot down by Amy's shaking head.

"Anyway, what's going on with this now? I seriously don't like this town. Too much crap happens here. Vampires, Demons, the forces of evil and Buffy…I mean other things."

Buffy raised her eyebrows very curiously at this, but she couldn't understand why.

"You aren't kidding, I feel the same. This town really is going to hell, no pun intended with the Hellmouth and all, I really don't want to be caught up in that business. Though it has given me an interesting perspective on life and such. It makes things interesting."

Michael beamed out to the shock of Amy, the girl herself taking a book that Giles left out and read it to see any plausible explanations.

Buffy turns to Giles, questions dancing on her face.

"Any luck?"

"I haven't found any creature just yet that strikes terror in a Vampire's heart I'm not sure I want to."

"Maybe some Vampire magic master that can take control of Vampires, and make them flee?"

Michael offered, Giles pondering the thought, but ultimately shook his head.

"The only Vampire I can recall that could do something like that is the Master, potentially at least. I could be wrong, but I don't think Miss French could be something like that, since she is one, female, and two, not a Vampire."

"It was just a suggestion."

Michael pouted, continuing to flick through a book. Buffy shook her head, and looked at Giles one more time.

"Try looking under "Things That Can Turn Their Heads All The Way Around" That might be a good start."

Giles flicks his hand to the side, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing human can do that."

Buffy nodded in agreement, inhaling a deep breath through her nose.

"No. Nothing human. But there's some insects that can." She paused seeing the unconvinced look on Giles face, determined. "Whatever she is, I'm gonna be ready for her."

Willow, Amy, Michael and Giles all look up as she heads for the stacks.

"What are you going to do?

"My homework." She answers Giles disappears into the stack, only to return a second later. "Where's the books on bugs?"

Giles sighed, and showed her the where they were.

As she did, Willow looked over her computer, looking towards Michael.

"So, mister stud, what happened with Buffy in your home last night?"

Willow prodded, wondering on her face. Amy looked up from the book, confusion etched onto her face.

"What do you mean, Willow?"

Willow cast her eyes towards Amy, not seeing the slight hurt in her eyes.

"Buffy and Michael spent the night together last night…n-not sex or anything. It's a long story, but she ended up in Michael's bed, and I heard she wore nothing but bra and panties. It must've been a revealing night, right Michael?"

Michael's eyes opened slightly wider than usual at the provocative words Willow surprisingly used. Amy also turned her eyes towards Michael, and while she was smiling, her eyes weren't. Her eyes showed that she was a little hurt to find out that Michael and Buffy spent the night together, in the same home. Even if it wasn't in the same room, it didn't matter to Amy, all that did was the fact that Michael had spent such an intimate time with Buffy, and not her.

"W-Well. It was what it was. Buffy needed someplace to stay. She got soaked, and I didn't want her to get ill that's all. It isn't like we did anything."

That was a relieving thing for Amy. She could tell when Michael was lying and telling the truth, and right now, he was telling the truth, her mind being more and more relaxed about the idea of them being together.

Willow though didn't stop with the questions.

"Ooh come on, there has to be more than that. For me, for your friend Willow. I need to know."

"Why? Trying to live through me?"

Michael smirked out a question, flipping a page, catching out of the corner of his eye that Giles was giving them rolling eyes, his interest in the conversation being nothing, he didn't even care about at all, it being something that didn't worry him at all.

"Hey, my own love life isn't going anywhere, so living vicariously through one of my best male friends is the most appropriate, right?"

"I guess, but for me, I can't comment. I don't have a brilliant love life, and not with Buffy. I am sure that Buffy doesn't see me like that, and I have…Buffy is cute and nice…but I don't see it happening. Besides, that Angel guy is around, and he's like-"

"Angel is…?"

Amy cut in, not knowing who Angel was, though neither Willow or Michael could actually say who it was, neither knowing who it was either.

"Honestly, we don't know who it is. Someone that comes with warning's, then disappears and acts all mysterious. He's kinda like batman."

"Like batman might be right. He's only around at night. I personally think that he's something other than human, but I guess it could be just me thinking that we've not seen him during the day. If we did, I wouldn't think he was something else."

Even though Michael said it as if he didn't care at all, Willow could sense that there was a hint of jealousy, and couldn't stop comparing the love triangle between Buffy, Michael and Angel to a soap opera, unaware that Amy was actually relieved that this Angel was taking Buffy's attention.

Michael then stood up, and stretched his limbs.

"Hmmm, I'm gonna go and see what Buffy is doing."

With that, he took off to behind the stacks, leaving Willow and Amy alone, along with Giles.

"They are so meant to be, don't you think so Amy? They are so cute together. Slayer and Warlock, such a good combination."

Amy didn't respond, watching Michael disappear behind the stacks, sighing softly, and read a book to herself, a book that was on the table, trying to keep her mind off of what she was really thinking, her mind unable to stop thinking of someone else, with blonde hair.

Going behind the stacks, Michael saw that Buffy was sat with her back to the stacks, a book in hand, a hard look on her face, and a bored one as well. Buffy wasn't one for studying, and she didn't like doing this, slaying being her forte.

"Hey, Buffy. Find anything?"

He questioned, sitting next to her.

She looked to the side, seeing his face, shaking her head.

"Not yet. Ugh, this is irritating, I know that I'm right with this one. I know that I am, but I can't make anyone else see."

"I believe you Buffy. I know that you're right."

Her eyes turned hopeful, looking into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Sure. We've seen Demons, Witches, Vampires. Why not a giant bug? This is the Hellmouth, I guess even bugs can be dangerous. Plus you're the Slayer, and probably have a heightened sense to this, than I do."

"Thanks, it means a lot to me." She said it with a straight face, then remembered last night and this morning, her face heating up slightly. "Anyway, if it is a Demon, do you think you could find her? Just in case she does end up taking Xander or something?"

"Yeah, I could try my best. But finding a bug girl? I dunno, I will have to try my best."

She nodded with a smile, and continued working her way through the book. Michael himself just stared at Buffy, and found her quite cute when she was studying.

Buffy noticed that he was looking at her, questioning it.

"Is something wrong? You're staring at me."

"Sorry, I've just never seen you like studying before. Your concentrating face was adorable."

Letting that slip, Buffy shows a coy smile.

"What a thing to say, you really are-"

"Hey." Michael raised his hand, and pointed at the book she was reading. "Is that what you are looking for?"

Buffy turned her head towards the book, glancing it over. Her lips turned upwards ever so slightly.

"Yes, that's it! Let's go and tell the others!"

Buffy stood up with Michael and went to the others.

Getting there, Willow's at the computer, Giles pours over texts the same with Amy.

"Dig this "The praying mantis can rotate it's head a hundred and eighty degrees while waiting for a meal to wander by . . ." Hah!" Buffy announced, and then saw the looks that the girls and Giles were giving her, disbelieving looks. "Well, come on guys. Hah!"

Buffy looked at Amy, Willow and Giles to see their reactions…but they weren't what she thought they'd be.

"What you say means sense…but how can she be a bug?"

"Well, Miss French is sort of big. For a bug. Like Amy wondered, how can she be?"

"She is also, by and large, woman-shaped. She hasn't shown any bug like tendencies to me."

Buffy ignored the comments that the gang minus Michael had given, and decided to give some facts.

"Factoid one: only the praying mantis can turn its head like that. Factoid two: a pretty whacked-out Vampire is scared to death of her. Factoid three: her fashion sense screams predator."

"Gotta give ya there, she does have a far out sense of style."

Amy added, Buffy nodding strongly.

"Exactly."

Giles tried to wrap his head around what Buffy was bringing to the table.

"If you're right, she'd have to be a shapeshifter, or perception distorter . . ." Giles trialed off, making a connection. "Half a moment . . . I had a chum at Oxford, Carlyle, advanced degrees in entomology and mythology . . ."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Whosy and whatsy?"

"Bugs and fairy tales."

Michael told her, Buffy wearing a sheepish smile.

"I knew that."

Giles rolled his eyes a little bit, then put a finger to his chin.

"If I recall correctly, poor Carlyle, just before he went mad, claimed there was a beast-"

At that moment, Willow called Buffy as she looked at the computer.

"Buffy, nine one one. Blane's mom called the school, he never came home last night. Like Amy said before, it was suspicious."

Amy wore a proud smile at this, confident that she had just helped…but she couldn't help but notice it. The closeness of Michael and Buffy. Their arms were practically touching one another's arms, brushing against them, her eyes sharpening slightly at the sight.

"The boy who worked with Miss French yesterday?"

Giles muttered, connecting the dots, Willow inclining her head in agreement.

"Yeah. If Miss French is responsible for . . . Xander's supposed to be helping her right now possibly. . . he's got a crush on a giant insect!"

At that, Michael burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! God, this is amazing! Creepy bug lady wants some Xander juice! This is awesome! I love today, I really do!" He looked around and saw that no one else was laughing with him. "Oh come on, when Xander makes a joke, everyone else laughs. But when I do it, it's like the end of the world."

"Now you know how I feel."

Amy commented, Michael sweatdropping.

"I guess we aren't that funny."

Buffy cracked the ever so smallest of smiles, then becomes serious and tells the others what she needs.

"I'll warn him. I need you to stretch your hacker muscles Will and see if you can get something from the Coroner's office."

"What are we looking for?"

Buffy leans against the table, and explains.

"Autopsy on Dr Gregory. I've been trying to figure out the marks I saw on his corpse - I'm thinking they might have been teeth – and these cuddlies . . ." She shows Willow a picture of horrible mantis teeth. ". . . should definitely be brushing after every meal." She then turns to Giles. "You were saying something about a beast?"

Giles nods his head and goes to explain but then stops himself and remembers something.

"I just have to make one trans-Atlantic phone call." Giles then heads for phone but stops before getting there and looks at Willow. "This computer invasion Willow's performing on the Coroner's office…one assumes it's entirely legal?"

""Of course…entirely.""

Buffy and Willow answer at the same time, sweat dropping from their foreheads as Amy and Michael share a look, convincingly nodding their heads in agreement. Giles, just from seeing that, knew that he shouldn't be getting involved.

"So I wasn't here, didn't see it, couldn't have stopped you."

"Good idea." Buffy agrees then turns to Michael. "Michael, I need you to do something for me, magical I mean."

"Sure, what's that?"

Wanting to be of help, he looked at Buffy to see what she wanted.

"I need you to, do some kind of locator spell, just in case that we can't find her at the house. I am sure that Xander isn't in trouble, possibly, but on the safe side, could you find one, do one, erm, whatever it is that you magic guys do, and make sure that we can have a definite way to find her if Willows way doesn't work?"

Michael smiled bewitchingly towards Amy, agreeing with her.

"Of course, I can do that. Leave it to me Buffy. It might be difficult to find a creepy bug lady, if we don't know her actual name or anything, I don't see She-Mantis as a real name and the spells wouldn't either for my level of power, but don't worry, I won't let you dont here, I will do my best for you Buffy. Amy, wanna give me a hand?"

"Totally, I'll help you. Anything."

Nodding at one another, Michael went into his back and produced a series of magical books. Amy looked slightly apprehensive, remembering what her Mom did to her. However, a single glance from Michael made her feel good and she was able to pick up the book, look through it.

Buffy grabs her jacket (the one Michael gave her, or the one she just doesn't want to part with), heads out.

* * *

Late in the day. Xander, in the best mood, strolls out of school, humming a little tune. He remembered what happened before, and how he would be going to Miss Frenches house later tonight, and that feeling made him feel the best. Like he had finally found someone that was interested in him.

Buffy, wearing the jacket, catches up with him.

"Hey, Xander."

Xander turns to her, wearing a half sly smile on his face.

"Hey. What's up?"

Buffy mused slightly, then nodded her head.

"So how'd it go with Miss French after school?"

Xander became slightly giddy, his thoughts turning to the seductive Miss French.

"Well, it's a little demanding being her . . . absolute favourite guy in the universe, but I'll just have to muddle through."

Buffy didn't want to hear that, because she didn't want to break his heart. But it must be done, in order to protect him.

"Xander, she's not what she seems."

"I know, she's so much more."

He murmured with a far off dreamy eyed look. Buffy didn't like seeing that either, even more so than the first look that he was giving.

"Look, I have to tell you some stuff about her and I really need you to listen, okay?"

Xander stops, listens respectfully.

"Okay."

Buffy took in a deep breath, contemplating how she was going to explain this.

She didn't want to crush his heart. But she didn't want to see her friend dead either. Neither option was one that she wanted. But she had to do it, because he was her friend, and she was going to protect him, no matter what.

"I don't think she's human. She can do the twisty with her head – ever see the Exorcist? Plus, Blane, who was last seen in her class yesterday afternoon, is now missing.

"I see. So she's not human she's . . .?"

Xander trailed off, not believing Buffy's words at all.

"Technically I guess you'd have to call her a big old bug." Xander smiles a little too creepily. "I know it sounds a little weird but-"

Xander cuts off Buffy with a laugh, a hollow laugh at that, a dark laugh.

"It's not weird, it's perfectly understandable. I've met someone, you're jealous."

Buffy became confused by that.

"I'm not…"

She trailed off as she saw that Xander was sneering at her, Buffy not liking it in the slightest.

"Nothing I could do about it. There's just a certain chemical thing between Miss French and me."

"I know, I just read about it, it's called, uh, a pheromone, these chemical attractant insects give off."

"SHE'S NOT AN INSECT!" He snaps at her, Buffy jumping back in surprise. "Is that okay? She's a woman. Hard as it may be for you to conceive, a human woman finds me attractive. I realize she's no Warlock or mystery guy handing out leather jackets…and while we're on the subject, what kinda girly-name is Angel anyway?"

Buffy looked hurt by that, not understanding why Xander was bringing either Angel or Michael into this when they didn't have anything to do with this at all.

"What's that got to do with…"

"Nothing! It just bugs me. I really gotta . . ."

At that, he takes off with a huff. Buffy just watches on as she's helpless to do anything other than watch him leave.

"Xander . . ."

The forlorn expression on her face was very telling. It told a thousand words, despite not even muttering barely above a single word from her lips, worried for her friend.

* * *

At night, in the library, Amy and Michael worked together through the books. Amy though was more concentrated on the boy, rather than the book. While she cared for Xander, she couldn't help but notice that there was something a little different about her friend.

"So, this spell is gonna help you find creepy bug lady if she doesn't appear at the house?"

He nodded, then shook his head.

"I don't know if I am strong enough to pull it off. I mean, I want to believe that I could do something like that, but I am not sure right now. I think that I might be able to. But maybe..." He stopped, and looked at Amy. " _Maybe, if I combined my powers with Amy's, then maybe we could work the magic mojo, and find her._ " He thought to himself, continuing his conversation with Amy. "Either way, I am sure that everything will work out in the end."

"Well, that's good. Can't have bug lady doing…say, I have a question."

"Shoot."

He coaxed her into speaking more, flipping through some pages of his magical books.

"Right. If this bug lady is doing this to get…whatever, maybe pregnant from what I can tell, does she turn into bug lady form to do it? Or does she stay in human form? Because, if it is the former, why would she think that human males would want to do it with her? I know I'm nit-picking here, but I can't seem to get it out of my head."

At that, Michael stopped and had a mental image of a giant bug and Xander doing it, letting out a disgusted cry.

"Ooh thank you very much Amy, I am afraid now. Ugh, that's a scary thought…but I hope it is human form. I wouldn't wanna mate with giant bug lady. That would want me to make myself kill myself, if that makes sense? But Amy, there's something I am wondering."

"What's that then?"

He put down the book that he held in his hand, and sighed deeply.

"I just, can't figure it out. I mean, if I was you, I would want to be away from this stuff as far as possible. Amy, you don't have to be here, you know? Your Mom…if my Mom did what she did to you, I would want to stay away from this stuff. Yet you're here, helping out and I can't understand why."

To her ears, Amy could understand his doubts and could understand why he asked what he asked. It even amazed her why she'd want to help. At first, she didn't understand why she wanted to help out, but now…she thinks that she knows what she really wants.

Amy smiled at him as she answered.

"It's because, Michael saved me. The others helped, but you came for me, you protected me, and you showed me so much kindness during my life. I feel like I have to repay that debt. Even if I can't do amazing things, I want to try my best for you, and I want to help."

As he listened, his face broke out into a large smile.

"That's very sweet Amy. And don't worry, you're a big help, I promise you."

While Michael and Amy were talking, Giles is on the phone, the fury of the once great English Empire in his voice.

"Young lady, I don't care what time it is, unlock his cell, unstrap him and bring him to the phone this instant. Lives are at stake!"

At that, Michael snickered a little bit.

"Have you ever noticed when he gets mad, he makes a cluck cluck sound with his tongue?"

He whispered to Amy and Buffy, the pair looking, listening and heard that in fact, Giles was doing that, and held back some laughs while he himself was frowning.

Willow at the computer called the others around.

"Coroner's autopsy, complete with . . .yuck, colour pictures."

Willow turned away, and so did Amy, disgusted.

Buffy studies the screen with Michael, neither showing a disgusted face.

"They are teeth marks . . ."

Michael began, Buffy looking at the text book in her hand.

". . . Which match perfectly the one insect that nips off its prey's head."

"Okay, this I do not like . . ."

"Seems like we were right about Dr Gregory huh. Hey Amy, you were right about the guy getting his head eaten, just not by Vampires."

Amy didn't look satisfied and she certainly wasn't happy about it at all. Even if it was Michael that said it, she still didn't think it was a good thing that she was right. Buffy then continued on after Michael.

"It's the way they feed: head first. And the way they mate, the female eats the male's head while they're . . ."

Willow couldn't handle it anymore, and twitched her body around nervously.

"No, no see, Xander is, I really like his head, that's where you find his eyes and hair, his adorable smile . . ."

Even hearing that was painful to Michael. He wouldn't admit it, but hearing Willow say all of those things about Xander, who didn't give her the time of day that she deserved, he didn't like it at all, so much so that he turned his head away from Willow.

"Take it easy, Will, Xander's not in any immediate danger. I saw him leave school - I'm sure he's safe and sound at home right now."

"Are you sure about that Buffy?" Michael interjected. "I mean, do you think that he is really safe right now? What if creepy bug lady has asked him to go home with her or to her bug nest or something? What if that happens?"

At that, Buffy became silent, as did Willow and Amy, contemplating what they would do if something happened to Xander, Willow imagining Xander and the bug lady getting it on, giving her nightmares tonight.

Eventually, Giles got ahold of who he was talking with.

"I understand, Carlyle, I'll take every precaution . . . It sounds just like the creature you described. You were right all along, about everything." Giles briefly stops, a sigh escaping his lips. "No you weren't right about your Mother coming back as a Dachshund, but . . . Try to rest. Ta."

He hangs up, moves quickly to Buffy, Willow, Amy and Michael.

"So, what's happening Giles?"

Giles took a deep breath at Michael's query, and he began recounting what he had just heard.

"Dr. Carlyle Ferris spent years transcribing a lost, pre-Germanic language - what he discovered he kept to himself, until several teenage boys were murdered in the Cotswalds. Then he went hunting for it."

"It being . . .?"

Buffy was almost afraid to know the answer…no, she didn't even want to know of it at all. it sounded as if she didn't want to know about it in the end, it was something that she didn't even want to know about at all.

"He calls her a She-Mantis. This type of creature, the Kleptes-Virgo or virgin-thief appears in many cultures: the Greek Sirens, the Celtic Sea-maidens who tore the living flesh from the bones of-"

"Giles, while we're young."

Buffy deadpanned, not liking what she was hearing.

"The She-Mantis assumes the form of a beautiful woman and lures innocent virgins back to her nest."

Michael resisted the urge to snort, sharing a look with Amy, who was on the same line as him, nodding at him with a sly look on her face, the two sharing an inside joke between the two, Xander being a…virgin.

Buffy turned to Willow, comfortingly petting her back.

"Well, Xander's not a . . . I mean he's probably…"

"Going to die!"

Willow grabs a phone, dials as Buffy stretches out her fingers and arms, preparing for battle. Michael did the same, Amy shaking her shoulders. While she didn't feel like fighting giant praying mantis woman, she wasn't going to back down now, the same could be said for Michael.

"Is anyone else really happy right now?" Michael looked around with a wide cheery grin on his face at the thought of the Mantis trying to do things with Xander, not wanting to him get hurt but the thought of it alone made him smile very widely, and saw the deadpan looks, his face falling into a small pout. "I guess that it is just me huh."

"Yeah, it is." Buffy sweatdropped, then continued the previous conversation. "This thing is breeding. We gotta find it and snuff it. Any tips on the snuffing part?"

"Well, there are several things that could be done."

"I could always use some kind of spell to muddle its mind or something, and then Buffy can cut it up. I don't see why not, as killing it should be easy as pie, cutting it up."

Michael offered his two cents into the conversation, trying to be helpful of Buffy.

"Slice and dice. I like that. I can cut things up."

Buffy said it with such a straight face that it was hard for the others to not match her expression.

"Whatever you do it's got to be sudden and swift, this beast is dangerous."

Giles warned them all, though Buffy didn't show that she was all that bothered about it.

"Well, your buddy Carlyle faced it, he's still around."

"Yes . . . in a strait jacket howling his innards out day and night."

Hearing that wasn't exactly thrilling for either Michael or Buffy, the latter actually commenting on it.

"Okay Admiral, way to inspire the troops."

Buffy joked slightly, Amy looking between the two of them and cracked a smile as well.

Buffy then turns to Michael.

"Say Michael, I've got an idea. Since it is after virgin males, and you can fight-"

"Nope."

He rejected her immediately, guessing what she was going to suggest.

Buffy adopted a pout.

"Awww, come on Michael, please. Go and seduce creepy bug lady, and we can find where she-"

"I'm not having sex with creepy bug lady! I'd rather die, twice, than touch something like creepy bug lady! Amy, tell her!"

Turning to Amy for support, said girl inclined her head in agreement.

"Yeah Buffy. We can't have Michael give his virginity to creepy bug lady."

"I thought it was a good idea." Buffy mumbled, folding her arms. "I liked it...though maybe having Michael having weird fun with creepy bug lady..."

"Are we just calling her creepy bug lady now?"

Amy pondered aloud, Michael inclining his head in agreement.

"Well she is creepy, she rapes virgins from what I can tell, and she is a lady mantis. So, yeah she's creepy bug lady. Xander's creepy bug lady."

He had to add it at the end with a giggle, secretly (no so much) happy at the fact she picked Xander, and not him, which meant that he was free to pursue human females.

As that happened, Willow slams down the phone.

"Xander's not home…he told his Mom he had to go to a friend's house."

"There you go, he could be at a friend's house right now. So, he should be safe."

Buffy optimistically spoke, however Willow wasn't quite convinced and looked towards Michael.

"Michael…please tell me Xander is safe."

At the request, Michael was left baffled.

"I can't say for certain if he is or not Willow. If you're really worried, I will look for him later on. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to Xander."

He said it with a kind voice, and a warm disposition, and even though it was appreciative for Willow, her concerns was still high.

"Please be safe Xander."

Seeing the desperation on her face accompanied by the teary eyed expression, he wished that she showed such a look with him. He could tell, that her love for Xander was high, it was higher than it could ever be for him…and he hated it.

He didn't express it well, but he hated the fact that she was like this now. How she felt for Xander, when he didn't pay an interest. He just wished that Xander woke up and saw Willow for who she was. Even if she didn't want him, he wanted her to be happy, and not be depressed.

Amy looked between the two, and even though Willow didn't see it, she could see how it hurt him that Willow was so concerned about Xander, in a way that she had never (to her knowledge) had shown to him before, well aware of his crush on Willow.

Even Buffy could tell that the sadness for Xander from Willow was quite heart breaking, as even when Michael was attacked by the Demons, she never saw her face as desperate as it was for her to find where Xander was, without knowing if he was in danger or not, and could only sympathize with what Michael must be feeling right now, though she didn't blame Willow for anything, as she couldn't help that she didn't like Michael that way, and neither could Michael help liking Willow that way, though she secretly hoped that Michael liked her that way now, over Willow.

"Willow, we need the address of her house."

Michael gently spoke, the redhead nodding almost immediately.

"What about the spell, Michael? Can't you just use that to find her?"

Amy was confused about it, so she whispered it to him. He turned towards her, and smiled softly.

"Yes, possibly, depending on if I can actually find the bug lady, though it would be difficult. This gives her something else to focus on, instead of worrying for Xander. At least, if she can't find it, I'll find creepy bug lady with a spell, if she isn't at home. Though her being a bug might be difficult…I'm sure that she's at home, wherever that is."

Amy nodded at that, and accepted it.

Buffy turned towards Giles as that was going on.

"You gotta record some bat sonar, fast."

"Bat sonar. Right. What?"

"Bats eat them…a praying mantis hears sonar, its whole nervous system goes kaplooie."

Even though she said that, he wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"Where am I going to find…"

"In the vid library. I know it's not books but it's still dark and musty, you'll be right at home."

She points him toward the back of the stacks and the door marked videos.

"I'll handle the armoury."

Buffy said, and was about to leave when she saw Willow pacing up and down, back and forth again and again. Then she saw that Michael was looking down on the ground, and even if he didn't say anything, while she could tell he was worried for Xander, he could also plainly see that Willow was more concerned for Xander than she looked for him during the Demon attack.

She put a hand to her mouth, and hummed a little bit.

"Michael, I need your help."

His ears perked, lifting his head upwards.

"Oh, okay. Leave it to me."

He walked towards Buffy and together, they went to go and get some weapons from her home.

Being far enough away from Willow and out of the library, Michael's eyes looked towards the front of him, but Buffy's eyes were on him.

"Say, maybe it isn't my business, but you look…"

Buffy tried to connect with him, but he just waved off her concerns, not wanting to worry the Vampire Slayer.

"I'm fine, Buffy. It's…Xander that needs to be worried about right now."

"You think he is in danger?"

"I don't know, but if he is, we'll save him, somehow."

At that, Buffy wondered what was going to happen next…

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Buffy is seeing that she's attracted to Michael, Amy's coming into the gang more and more, and will begin showing her role in the team as of next chapter where her relevance will increase.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, day by day, they are getting closer and closer together, though not as smoothly as it should be, due to various reasons. Well, Xander did tell him that he wished he died even if it was a slip of the tongue or maybe not, so paybacks a bitch, I guess. I thought Buffy would do something like that, but Michael is like, no, he doesn't roll that way. Yeah, she is helping out more, and this chapter she begins to find her feet in the Scoobies. Heh, Harmony and her letter, she's so funny, and a bit weird as well. Yeah, I could see him doing that when it gets closer to that.**

 **DocSlendy; They surely can be revealing. The cuddles are real, hehe! And so is Xander's jealousy! Apparently in the Buffyverse, that's what they are. Heh, run virgins run!**

 **Sandshrew master 317; Thanks! Yeah, that sound be something alright.**

 **la shayma16; Eh, yeah if you want to see him like that, then I think that would suit him, and of course blonde hair as well.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks! I'm gonna try! Yeah, that's gonna be coming up in future chapters. AAh, that would be spoiling, it will be soon shown clear though who her heart really lies with. And here's the next chapter!**

 **rfsalinastjr; You've probably hit the nail right on the head there. Well, in that verse, the soul is supposed to be a moral compass, so, that's what it is for Angel, though the show tends to treat Angel and Angelus as different people, though from what I have read, they are essentially the same person, just with a moral compass or something like that. That issue will be addressed when he and Angel have a chat with one another, but it isn't like he hates Vampire's, it will be explained when they have their chat on how he feels about them. No worries, and yeah, Michael will find love with Buffy and Amy, as for Spike, I haven't decided yet, maybe even Harmony or something.**

 **Anime PJ; Harmony is, quite nuts, isn't she? Yeah, his backstory is slowly becoming unraveled, and there will be a somewhat reveal this chapter as well, at least with regards to his parents feelings, even if indirectly. Michael isn't stupid, given time and he can see what is affecting him. They were small last chapter, they will be slightly bigger this chapter and will grow as the story goes on. He's pretty much got the short end of the straw really, and this chapter even cements that as well, especially at the end. Don't worry, it isn't going to end up like that. It will soon become clear where Buffy really does have her heart and mind set on. I hope this chapter is entertaining for you!**

 **Cloud4012; It's only Harmony, what could she possibly do...mehehehe...scary thought.**

 **BizzareBard; Yeah, when in season three, they explore it, it just seemed a little, unnatural to me. They are great as friends, but as lovers, not so much, but that could be the Willow X Tara in me, always loved those two over the other relationships Willow had, Oz coming in at second. They probably will be starting their relationship before Amy gets truly involved. I've got it planned out in my head anyway. Hehe, that was a little cute huh, more cuteness to come in future chapters.**

 **Wolf King 0811; No, it isn't wrong at all. Michael isn't going to try and kill him, but their might be a confrontation between the two of them during that 'episode'.**

 **Guest 1; It's Harmony, what else can ya say hehe~ In a weird way, I could see them becoming friends with their different yet sometimes similar personalities, especially when it comes to Harmony. She does eventually become an awesome character. The little jealousy comes a little bigger this chapter. Angel I feel would see that Michael is better for Buffy than he is, only because Michael is human and can give Buffy things that Angel wouldn't be able to do. I am thinking of having Willow find out soon, not in the next chapter or so, but pretty soon anyway.**

 **Guest 2; I could see that happening, the path not taken or something like that.**

 **Naroku; That's pretty much it yeah. Even if he doesn't say it, he is quite lonely, and insecure. When his past is revealed, you'll understand why he is actually like that. What will happen I wonder? Buffy will surely be doing something about it.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the chapter to start!**

* * *

 **Teachers pet part three**

At night, in a certain house, sat Xander and Natalie.

Candles, romantic light. She's wearing a knockout dress, pouring martinis. Though the woman was calm, Xander was sweating bullets. He couldn't stop sweating bullets at the sight before him, a hot young woman, her attention on his form.

He couldn't believe his eyes, almost popping out of his head. Natalie noticed the looks as well, and though she didn't show it on her face, she was happy as she could be, attempting to make Xander as comfortable as possible.

"Oh, should I change, is it too . . .?"

The coy playing Natalie mused, putting on the most adorable face that she could. And she knew it worked when she saw that Xander was melting under her beauty. She was irresistible to him, and he was someone that she wanted, so it worked both ways.

Xander's eyes opened slightly wider, noticing that he was staring, shyly moving his eyes away from her form.

"No, no. It's the most beautiful chest-dress! …I've ever seen."

He was so nervous that even the woman could tell it. Though she liked it as well, seeing Xander's nervousness. She liked it, like an animal on the prowl hunting for weaker prey, though Xander wasn't aware of this.

"Thank you, that's sweet. Martini?"

She offers him a glass with an alluring stare.

He hesitates, retracting his hand, said hand shaking from his nervousness. Seeing that, Natalie licked her lips seductively, Xander watching her tongue with expecting eyes.

"I'm sorry, would you like something else? I just need to relax a little, I'm kind of nervous around you. You're probably cool as a cucumber."

Xander heart was going a mile a minute to the statement that the girl made. It was difficult to tell what he was really thinking, his face being only centred on Natalie herself, unable to tear herself away from him and vice versa.

"I like cucumbers - you know in that Greek salad thing with the yogurt - you like Greek food? I'm exempting schwarma here, what is that all about, big meat hive . . .Hehh-looo."

He drinks from the glass, gulping it all down in order to calm his nervousness…it didn't work.

It was hard for him to calm himself down. Yet at the same time, he was slowly beginning to feel…a little different, though he wasn't sure why.

Natalie clinks his empty glass, showing misty eyes towards him.

"Cheers." She spoke, her words dripping sexily from her full lips, moving close. "Can I ask you a personal question? Have you ever been with a woman before?"

At that question, Xander didn't know how to respond without sounding stupid, without sounding as if he was inexperienced, and to put her off.

"You mean like, in the same room…"

Xander tries to avoid the question, not wanting to sound uncool.

Natalie though didn't stop with the line of questioning, resting a hand on his left leg, stroking it with her silky fingers.

"You know what I mean. Don't worry, it is okay to speak the truth here. It won't leave these walls, I promise you."

Saying that set his mind slightly at ease. Even if only slightly.

"Oh, that. Well, let me think, there was . . . several, you know, I mean quite a few times that . . . and then there was . . . she was so incredibly . . . no."

He tried to lie, but in the end, he couldn't do it. Something compelled him to speak the truth with the woman, even if it was a truth that he didn't want to speak of.

Natalie showed an understand face, touching his hair, face which made him hitch his breath in his throat.

"I know, I can tell."

Xander was bewildered by this, and even a little hurt that it was so apparent that it could be seen so easily.

"You can?"

The upset in his voice was obvious. Even if he didn't want it to be, it was painfully obvious that he was hurt, in a big way. It was an attack of his pride as a male. However, Natalie licked her lips again, taking a single sip of her drink.

"I like it. You might say I need it. Virgins that is. The innocence of them drives a woman wild, out of control, if you get what I mean?"

At that moment, the dress of Natalie's became more loose than before. Using her fingers, she pulled it down slightly to reveal the top of her breasts. Revealing nothing important was an essential factor to her, but enough to drive Xander wild, which she was doing right now so easily.

"Well, needs are, you know, needs should definitely be met as long as they don't require ointments the next day or…"

Dimly in the background as he was babbling aloud, Xander hears someone yelling "Gelp me!" alerting him to something that wasn't right here, something that was wrong.

Immediately, alarm bells rang in his mind, looking around the candle lit room.

"Do you hear…"

"No."

She attempted to dodge the question all together, but Xander was persistent, he couldn't ignore the worries.

"Sounds like somebody crying for…"

"I don't hear anything. Your hands are so . . ." She takes his hands, and takes one of his fingers into her mouth, igniting a muffled moan from the quivering Xander's lips. ". . . hot. I'm so cold…want to warm me up a bit?"

Xander stares at her with a lustful gaze, then down at his hands, looking a little woozy. His vision was getting blurry. He was giving into the thought of it all, and the thought of Buffy came to his mind, then Michael and Angel standing in his way, the thought of that driving him to tighten his hands over Natalie's.

"Buffy. I love Buffy . . . wow, so that's a martini, huh?" Again the distant yelling, "somebody help me!" came to him, and while he was feeling woozy, he couldn't ignore it. "Are you sure somebody's not…"

"Would you like to touch me with those hands?"

He looks down, her hands stroking his.

"Your hands are really . . ."

Her forearm and one of her hands suddenly ripple, turn mantis like.

In his state, he couldn't think straight. Yet at the same time, he couldn't deny what was in front of him right here and now.

". . . Serrated? That drink must have I think I need to . . ."

Xander couldn't take it anymore, his mind being fogged with whatever Natalie did to him, passes out, hitting the floor with a THUNK. Natalie bends down, and shows that her arms were mantis like now, her mouth and body soon following after it.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Buffy's home, was Buffy herself, dressed for fighting, and Michael, dressed for fighting as well. Michael though couldn't escape the fact that Buffy was still wearing his jacket, though he didn't comment on it.

"Ready Buffy?"

"Yeah, you?"

He nodded and was about to turn around when he saw that up on the second floor, Dawn was looking out of the window. Seeing her, he gave a little wave to her, which she did the same. He then put a finger to his lips, making the 'Shhh' sound with his lips, Dawn catching the sight and nodding in consent.

"Yes, I am fine. Say, after this Buffy…"

"Yeah?"

He wanted to ask her something, but he shook his head.

"No, it's nothing really. I was just thinking of something, maybe…we could, I dunno, go to the Bronze or something, maybe, unless you're going with someone else…then I would understand…"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

The bewilderment Buffy felt was overpowered by the apparent joy that was on her face. Though Buffy herself was even unware that she was feeling like this.

Michael did a spit take, and shook his head again and again in rejection.

"No! Not at all! I wouldn't do that! I am so sorry for-"

"I'd like to." She cut him off, showing a half smile on her lips. "It would be fun, going to the Bronze, together. Purely as friends and all."

She added at the end, not wanting to make things bigger than they already were.

"Hehe, that was what I was thinking. J-Just friends, nothing else. Tomorrow…at eight? Does that sound, good?"

He added with a small nervous smile on his lips.

"Tomorrow at eight, I can't wait. Hey, that rhymes."

Seeing that though, Buffy couldn't help but stare at him for a little while, taking in his appearance.

* * *

Back to the library, the printer cranks out a name and address: Natalie French, 837 weatherly drive, Sunnydale, California. Willow waits at the printer with Amy standing behind her.

"It's pretty impressive that you can get all of this."

Amy noted, looking at the screen intently.

"Ehehe, it is the only thing that I can do, after all. I don't know what else I could do, so this is what I do, you know?"

"I wish that I could do more than what I'm doing now. I feel useless. You have computer skills, Mr Giles is doing whatever it is that he does. I feel like a third wheel, just sat on the side lines, and not really contributing."

Amy admitted to Willow, feeling like she wasn't contributing in anyway.

Willow bowed her head and was going to comfort the slightly sullen looking Amy but as fate would have it, both Michael and Buffy came back in just in the nick of time. Buffy looked towards Willow, who gave her a wave of the hand.

"Getting her address . . ."

Willow affirmed to Buffy, and Michael, seeing that the pair was looking their way.

Buffy looked towards where the video library was, calling for her Watcher.

"Giles!"

Giles emerges from the video library, hands her his micro cassette recorder.

"Recording bat sonar is so soothingly like having one's teeth drilled."

Willow rips the paper out of the printer and glances over it…

"Let's roll."

With that strong confident look in Buffy's eyes, the commanding tone followed, and all of them went towards the door.

As they race for the door, Willow informs the group.

"According to Miss French's personnel records, she was born in nineteen…oh seven…she's like ninety years old."

"She is terribly well-preserved."

"More like, it isn't her really at all."

No one understood what Michael meant by that. But they didn't have much time to think about it, as they were gone soon afterwards, rushing to kill the bug lady, and unknowingly, save Xander.

* * *

Xander, as he comes awake, looking groggily at his surroundings.

The horrible she-mantis, tending to some eggs, still dimly seen, shuffles about in the background.

A row of small barred cages could be seen against the walls, that were near the stairs.

In a couple, there are some bodies, sans heads.

In the distance he can make out the shape but not the features of the Mantis-creature. Xander swallows hard, tries to find his voice.

"Miss . . . French?"

To his horror, Natalie's voice emanates from the Mantis.

"Please, call me Natalie."

Xander, keeping an eye on the She-Mantis in the slight darkness, backs into the farthest corner of his cage… A hand darts in from the dark cage next to him, startling him very much so.

"Yaahhhh!"

He gave an unmanly cry from the top of his lungs.

He looks in the cage, makes out who was in there, and became a little stunned by the revelation of who was there.

"Blane, that's you."

Blane, a blubbering mass of terror, cowers in his cage. Cowers from the creature that used to be Miss French. The terror in his eyes could be seen as clear as day, it was obvious that it was in his eyes. Even Xander was surprised by the amount of fear that was in the eyes of the usual bully.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god . . ."

He chanted again and again, shaking his head from side to side. He was in a mess, he really wasn't right in the head as of this moment in time. He wanted to run, hide, and make sure that he doesn't die in the first place. This is something that he didn't want to do, and Xander for the first time in his life was able to sympathize with him.

"Are you…"

He tried to connect with Blane, attempting to understand and help, but Blane showed a fearful face and quickly looked towards Xander.

"You gotta get me outta here, you gotta . . . she, she gets you and . . ."

He trailed off, not wanting to face the harsh reality of this right now.

"What? What does she do?"

Xander begged for an answer, knowing that it was going to be horrible. But even if he was, he needed to know what was going to happen to him. He needed to know what was going to happen to him.

"No, no, no, no . . ."

Blane however couldn't speak. He was too in shock to even mutter a single word other than 'no' in an attempt to remove himself from the situation.

Xander gets his hands through the cage, shakes Blane.

"Blane! What does she do?"

Blane breathes heavily through his hands, shaking, keeping them to his face.

"She . . .she takes you out of the cage and ties you up then she, like, starts throbbing and moving and all these eggs come shooting out of her and then . . ."

He couldn't speak about it anymore. Saying it was tough enough already, but Xander couldn't let it go.

"What? Then what?"

"She mates with you!"

He screams out, fear filling his orbs. Xander though recoiled from Blane, confusion etched onto his face.

"She . . .?"

He wasn't sure if he was happy or not about this. If she was in human form, he was all for it. Yet at the same time, he didn't want to do it with a mantis creature. It was too horrible to even think about if it was that.

"That's not the worst part."

Xander deadpans.

"It's not?"

"Have you seen her teeth? Right while she's, right in the middle of…I SAW HER DO IT!"

He points to a body in a nearby cage. Xander looks from the body to the Mantis-creature as she delicately hangs the jellied EGG SACK from a ceiling rafter.

Xander's eyes opened wide at the sight, and felt quite disgusted.

"I don't want to die like that!"

Xander saw the fear escalating in Blane's eyes, and knew that he had to calm the man down, if he had any chance of getting out of there alive and well.

"Blane . . . Blane! Chill. Listen to me, we're gonna get out of this."

He comfortingly soothed towards the other boy in the cage. Blane turned his eyes upwards towards the other caged man, hoping that he had some kind of solution up his sleeves at this moment in time.

"You got a plan? What is it?"

The hope in Blane's voice was quite obvious. Even Xander could tell…but then that only made it even worse when Xander didn't have a clue on what to do next.

"Let me just perfect it . . ."

Blane cracked again, unable to get his head around the very idea of what was going to be happening next.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god . . ."

She-Mantis shuffles in the background. What she was doing was a mystery to Xander, and he didn't care to figure out what kind of mystery it really was.

In the cages, Xander struggles with a bar that separates his cage from Blane's.

"What are you, don't do anything that'll make her mad."

Xander ignores Blane, shoves and pulls with all of his might until a three-foot hunk of bar comes loose.

Seeing that, Blane's eyes opened wide.

"Hey, all right. Now I can get out of my cage . . ." It then dawned on him where he could go. ". . . into yours. What'd you do that for?"

Xander hefting the bar, prepared himself to face off against the Demon mantis.

"A weapon."

He declared it boldly, thinking of how Buffy always fights, and how Michael survived the fight against two Demons and even fought a Witch as well. Since he was able to do it, Xander was determined to do something against this creature.

Blane looked outside of the cage, gulping.

"I think you're going to need it."

Xander and Blane cower in their cages as she steps out of the shadows and then it is finally revealed, the first good look at her huge, hideous face. The triangular head with large compound eyes, the antennae, the collection of sharp mouth parts designed to maul and sever.

She stops in front of Blane's cage. He screams, scrambles for the back, squeezes through into Xander's cage.

"He did that, he broke the cage, take him not me, take him!"

Xander was shocked…not that much…but still in shock that Blane had sold him out like that, and sighed heavily.

She turns her insect head and gazes at Xander. He looks back at her, trying to keep his terror down, the iron bar gripped tightly behind his back.

She unlocks the cage, opens the door, reaches in for him.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

He steps out, and swings the iron bar at her, hard.

It THUNKS into her body.

"I'll come back for you Blane!"

He runs like hell. Almost makes the stairs before he's pincered by a powerful foreleg, lifted in the air and slammed to the ground, wind knocked out of him.

* * *

The Giles-mobile, an older model Citroen, roars to a stop in front of 837 Weatherly, a modest, well-kempt home. Giles is behind the wheel. Michael, Buffy, Amy, Willow, and Giles all pile out and rush to the front door.

"What now? I mean we can't just kick down the front door."

"Ya know, this doesn't feel right."

Michael brought up, looking at the door.

"What do you mean?"

Amy pondered aloud, as Michael studied the door.

"I'm not an expert or anything, but I don't sense any…thing beyond normal behind the door, certainly nothing like the crazy bug lady that wants some virgin…though I'm sure that it isn't Xander at all."

He added at the end for Willow's benefit, it being well received by the female.

The gang look at the door and ponder what to do when… It's opened by the sweetest little old lady.

She's ninety.

"Awww, she's like my own Grandmama."

Michael cooed, looking at the elderly woman with kind eyes. Buffy and the others blinked at the eyes Michael had, but before they could comment, the old lady speaks.

"Hello dear, I thought I heard . . .are you selling something? Because I'd love to help out but you know I'm on a fixed income."

"We aren't selling anything, we're looking for someone."

Amy spoke kindly, the elderly woman tilting her head to the side.

"Oh dear? Who might that be?"

"We're looking for Miss French."

Buffy put it blandly, showing that she wasn't going to be holding back anytime soon.

"I'm Miss French."

She said it in such a sweet voice that Michael recalled his own Grandmother's voice, but that only made him feel slightly down in the end. He didn't want to feel like that, but he couldn't stop feeling like that.

All of the gang shared a look of disbelief, trying to wrap their minds around what was happening right now.

"Natalie French, the substitute biology teacher."

Buffy added, hoping that it would make sense to her older woman. Said woman though was still baffled on what was going on, so she told Buffy and the gang again.

"Goodness, that's me. I taught for over thirty years, then I retired in nineteen seventy-two . . ."

Buffy turns to Willow and the others.

"She used Miss French's records to get in the school…bite me, she could be anywhere."

"No, I'm right here, dear."

The old lady said it very sweetly, wondering what the strangers could want.

The others excuse themselves from the old woman and returned to the streets. Willow, having a bad feeling that Xander could be in danger, turns towards Michael.

"Michael, can you locate her?"

"She's a bug, not a human. I don't even know her name. I couldn't locate her alone. My power simply isn't good enough for me to locate someone else like this thing. If I knew the real name instead of She-Mantis woman, I could find her in a heartbeat, but I can't, I'm sorry Willow."

At that, Willow looked down at the ground in sorrow.

Amy looks around, her mind attempting to put things in place so she could think of things. She thought of what Michael said, and how he didn't have enough power. She then remembered that her Mom was a Witch, and while she hadn't dabbled in it, things clicked within her mind.

"Aren't I a Witch?"

Giles and the others turned towards the girl, dumbfounded by the statement.

"Hmm? What are you talking about?"

Giles' question wasn't answered. Instead, Amy turned to Michael, and held out her hands.

"Aren't I a Witch as well? You said that you don't have the power to find She-Mantis woman, which wound stand to reason that if you had more power, then you'd be able to find her, with a spell, correct? I mean, my Mom was a Witch, wouldn't I have some kind of power as well?"

Michael listened to Amy's words, and he could understand her line of thinking.

"Well, yes, you're technically right about that. But with your Mom and all, do you really want to delve into magic?"

He thought of her safety, her worry for the situation. He didn't want to put her into a situation where she didn't want to be in. Her Mom was a Witch, he wasn't sure if she wanted to open that gate that she might not be able to close.

Amy though shook her head.

"Yes, I don't mind. I wanted to be able to do something, and if that's aid you, then I don't see why not. I can use my power with yours. Maybe I'm not that strong, but if you think it will help, then we should give it a try, shouldn't we?"

He thought about it for a moment, then remembered the situation, and took her by the hand.

"Okay, let's pool our powers together, Amy. If we work together, we'll be able to find it."

She nods, and stares him in the eyes.

"Right, tell me what to do."

He inclines his head, and takes a deep breath, staring right into her eyes. Their hands connected, fingers interlocking with the others. Buffy noted that they seemed to be quite close, but right now, she didn't mind at all.

"Repeat after me." He stated, Amy giving him the acknowledgement that he needed, so he began. "Aradia, Goddess of the lost, I pray to thee."

"Aradia, Goddess of the lost, I pray to three."

She copied and as she did, magical lights swirled around them, twinkling in the reflection of the moonlight. The colour red and blue was the dominant colour's, though there were some other's mixed in as well.

The atmosphere began tense, heavy with feelings. Red and blue lights danced around their forms, hands crackling with light of lightning, red lightning at that, the intenseness of the energy even surprising Giles.

" _These two are naturally born Witches and Warlock's, they must be very powerful together. An asset, I am sure._ "

Giles noted to himself, watching the display, with Michael continuing the chant.

"Show me your light, to guide my way. Show me what I seek, oh Goddess."

"Show me your light, to guide my way. Show me what I seek, oh Goddess."

Amy again spoke what he did, and now it became more…sexual.

Even if they denied it, their breathing was becoming more and more heavy, with lust. Their powers mixed together, their feelings being swished around by the heavy currents that followed their bodies, blustering winds pushing their hair together, Amy's longer hair drafting into Michael's face, his hair scattering around in said winds.

It wasn't intended by either of them, but it could be felt by even Buffy that there was something out of the norm for this.

"Does this seem sexual to you?"

Buffy pointed out to Willow in mild jealousy, Willow giggling nervously, and could feel the same thing. Giles was having flashbacks to his youth, watching the euphoric faces of both Amy and Michael, it was as if their hearts were blending together as one.

"The path is murky, the forest dense with darkness."

"The path is murky, the forest dense with darkness."

She heavily breathed after him, panting from her heart beating faster and faster, the magic working its way through both of their systems. It felt like a pull between them, it felt they had the urge to do many things together, fill one another with their magical power, then drip it outwards and then inwards, and then it let it flow between the two of them.

"S-Show me the way to the one we call She-Mantis!"

"Show us t-the way to the one we call She-Mantis!"

Flashes of lights happen all around them, bolts of lightning hit between the two of them, a single red orb appearing there. Amy and Michael were surrounded by the magical energy of bliss and pure ecstasy, when suddenly-

""Aaaaaah!""

The pair of them were blown off their feet in the opposite direction, blushes adorning their cheeks, panting heavily from the feelings that they just felt. The end result was a big ball of reddish energy that swished around in the middle of where they were standing, Michael and Amy smiling at the accomplishment that they did together.

Buffy looked between them, and could feel, something was going on.

" _If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn that they had just had sex, magically. It just seemed so intense, a part of Michael I don't know anything about… Nah, it can't be anything like that…but why do they look so sweaty, flustered, and why is Amy holding her legs…no, I can't think of it right now, it would be wrong to think of it._ "

Buffy shrugged off the feelings as she went to Michael's side, Willow to Amy's.

Making it to Michael first, Buffy noticed that he looked euphoric right now, offering him a hand.

"You okay?"

He looked up at her, and smiled shyly.

"Y-Yes, I'm good. I didn't know working together with another Witch could be so…intense. That was, unlike anything I've ever felt before."

He murmured out, unsure of how to really describe how he just felt.

At the same time, Willow was helping the flustered Amy up.

"Amy, that was so cool. Are you alright?"

Amy panted slightly, her heart beating in her chest faster and faster.

"That was so…intense, Willow. I've never, felt anything like that before. Even when I've, done…you know, to myself…but that was so amazing. A unspoken bond of trust, love and kinship between the two of us…I can't tell you how much that was good…I wish it wasn't over."

She admitted to the redheaded teen as much as she could, standing while making it not so obvious that she felt like she just, had an orgasm, Michael pretty much on the same boat. They couldn't admit it, but both of them felt as if they had experienced something that the other couldn't experience without them.

Michael looked towards Buffy, and showed a small smile on his face.

"Shall we go Buffy?"

She briefly looked between him and Amy, and something was…between them now. She didn't know what it was, but something was between them, and that was filling both of them with something, something that she didn't know.

"Eh, yeah. Let's go."

Nodding at one another, Michael commanded the ball to take them towards the fake Natalie.

* * *

As they ran, Buffy got the feeling that something was following them. She didn't know what it was, but she got the feeling that there was something amiss about all of this, and she wasn't sure on how she was going to handle this either.

She didn't feel lie she should shrug it off, but wasn't aware of it, fully. From the shadows, something was stalking them, following them.

It followed them for a long time, staying close to them, always keeping a certain distance, until…

"Willow!"

Her fears were justified when Michael tackled Willow to the ground, just in time to save her from being bisected by some claws shooting out of the darkness. Falling on top of her, Willow wore a gratitude smile, only to replace it with fear when she saw the clawed Vampire hovering above them, its claws ready to strike down at any moment.

"Michael!"

Amy cried, and went to help them. Only for her to be pulled back by Buffy when the clawed Vampire slashed for her, saving her from being cut apart by the Vampire. Giles wore a worried face for the pair on the ground, but that was soon disappeared when Buffy came in.

"Hey, haven't I hit you before?"

Buffy quipped dryly, coming in to give the Vampire a kick to the chest, succeeding, knocking the Vampire away from Michael and Willow. She then followed up with a spin and an elbow to the face, only to stop when the Vampire claw came for her arm, managing to give her a small cut on her arm.

"Slayer, I'm gonna kill you, for the Master."

"Oh we so don't have time for this. I'm gonna dust ya for making me wet…in a different sense than usual, you know? My body was wet, not my…yeah, never mind I guess."

As she said that, Michael and Willow returned to their feet, Michael dragging Willow away from the fight, leaving Buffy to do her own thing.

Buffy dodged a claw swipe from the Vampire, parrying his fist that came for her face, pushing it away from her body. She flexed her fingers, and backhanded the Vampire across the face, grabbing him by the shoulders, and kneeing him in the torso.

The Vampire growled in pain, trying to recover from the hit it received. However, Buffy didn't allow it to recover, spinning on her heels, slamming her foot right into the Vampires face, and from the impact of the hit, the Vampire flew off its feet, landing onto the ground.

"A stake would be good here."

Buffy complained, looking through her weapons bag.

She didn't have much time to search when the Vampire returned to its feet, and went to stab the girl in the chest. Buffy couldn't react in time, her eyes opening wide in the realization that she was about to be stabbed by the Vampire.

"Buffy!"

"Don't!"

Giles and Willow called and tried to move forward but he and she weren't going to be fast enough to save Buffy from being killed…fortunately, she had a Warlock and a Witch beside her, ready to back her up.

""Skin of steel!""

Michael and Amy grasped hands, and without even conveying a plan, they knew what the other was going to say, holding out their free hands, a glow happening, shooting at Buffy, surrounding her in a magical aura for a few seconds.

In that few seconds, the Vampires claw shattered upon contact with Buffy's skin, her eyes going towards Amy and Michael.

"Sweet. Thanks."

The pair smiled at Buffy, then smiled at one another and felt a spark between their hands, their connected hands that no longer needed to be connected, yet neither wished to let go of the others either, feeling something between the two of them.

She then turned her attention to the Vampire, reeling from the fact that his claw hand at essentially been shattered by her skin, unsure of how that would even be possible, unaware of magic, and how Amy and Michael seemed to be able to do it.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the luxury of wasting time like he did, and only realized it too late that he didn't have a time to think, Buffy producing a stake and stuck it straight into the Vampires own heart.

His eyes opened wide in shock and awe at the very fact that he was slain.

His body crumbled to dust, as Buffy waved a hand through said dust, scattering it around the area, a smirk of victory on her face.

"Let's go."

It was an easy command to understand, and all of the people with her, understood, immediately chasing after the ball that Michael and Amy created.

* * *

Xander, was now tethered and had a fearful look as he saw the egg sacks she had laid, and now watches in horror as the She-Mantis lowers her ghastly face towards him.

"L-Leave me alone!"

He struggles futilely. It's the grossest thing that has ever happened to him, until, through teeth dripping with unspeakable fluids, she says with a dirty voice.

"Kiss me."

Xander struggles to keep a grasp on his sanity as that horrible mouth moves closer and closer.

"Can I just say one thing?" Even though he says it calmly, she seems to hesitate and wonder what was going to happen now. He takes a big lungful of air, and with a very loud cry, he announces to the world. "HEELLLLPPPP!"

Blane looks away in his cage. He couldn't watch anymore. His eyes would've been stained if he did.

As she engulfs Xander in her horrible body, the small floor window behind her is kicked in. Buffy drops in, equipment bag in hand.

"Let him go."

The She-Mantis hisses, heads for Buffy who grabs two large spray cans out of her bag.

Buffy raises the spray cans, there's a picture of a dead bug, and the words 'kills garden pests fast!' on them.

Buffy blasts her with both barrels, two clouds of insect spray hit her in the face.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

She howls, and retreats with alarming speed into the dark recesses of the cellar.

Giles and Willow (shocked to see Xander there and wanted to save him) along with Michael and Amy drop in through the cellar window, run to Xander, free him very quickly, Willow and the others returning to the stairs quickly.

Blane starts screaming from his cage, thrashing around violently.

"Help me! Help me!"

Buffy regarded him with an eye roll, looking towards Willow and Giles.

"Get him out. The bug is mine."

She advances into the darkness, where the mantis is.

Moving very slowly, she pulls her machete from her bag and her tape recorder from her pocket with the other. She talks to the shadows.

"Remember Dr Gregory, you scarfed his head? He taught me if you do your homework you learn stuff. Like what happens to your nervous system when you hear this."

Buffy punches play.

Giles' voice resounds on the recorder.

". . . extremely important to file not simply alphabetically by author . . ."

Buffy throws him a harsh glare.

"Giles!"

"Meh!"

Michael exclaimed as he and Amy went down the stairs, Michael having his eyes on the She-Mantis, Amy right there next to him, ready to lend him some power should he need to use some of their shared magic together.

"That's the wrong side!"

Giles exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

The She-Mantis comes screeching from the shadows and knocks the recorder out of Buffy's hand, sends it skittering across the floor and under an old refrigerator.

Giles runs to the refrigerator, trying to retrieve it.

The She-Mantis swings again, but Buffy responds and jumps, the foreleg slicing, just missing Buffy's legs. Buffy raises the machete with both arms and swings it through the air.

She cuts the Mantis' torso, some green blood being released from the torso, splatting across the ground.

The Mantis howls with rage and pain, shaking from side to side.

Xander retrieves the bug spray as Willow tries to open Blane's cage. Xander comes into the dark and…

"Take this you bitch!"

He blasts the She-Mantis with the spray. She howls, turns on him, Buffy seeing it becomes concerned.

"Xander, get out!"

She pushes him back. The She-Mantis seizes the moment of Buffy's distraction to slam Buffy to the ground with a foreleg, the machete skittering away. She raises her foreleg, intent on cutting Buffy's head off.

"Buffy!" Michael cried for the blonde, grasping Amy's hand. "Get away from her!"

Michael, using his knowledge of Telekinesis and the power he gained from Amy, thrusted his hand at the Mantis lady, shoving her away from Buffy, saving her in the nick of time. She wore an appreciative face, though frowned when she saw that Amy and Michael seemed to be holding hands again.

Giles retrieves the recorder, hits buttons.

A high-pitched sound reverberates through the room: bat sonar. The She-Mantis screeches, howls and shakes her head, the sonar is driving her crazy, making her see things that she didn't want to see.

Buffy kicks and trips the mantis up. It falls to the ground as Buffy picks up the machete.

"Bat sonar makes your whole nervous system go to hell. You can go there with it."

She raises the machete high over her head and brings it down…unfortunately, the Mantis had enough power left in its hand to swipe for Buffy's neck, attempting to cleave off Buffy's head.

Seeing that, Michael clapped his hands louder, quickly announcing "Magnify!" and due to saying that, the sound of the bat sonar is amplified, drowning the Mantis woman in the sound, causing its nervous system to break down more and more.

"Now, it's time to hack up me a Manis."

With that, Buffy got to work, hammering her hands down again and again with the sword, hacking the Mantis to bits.

Xander, Willow, Michael, Amy, Blane and Giles who look down at the floor and what's left of the She-Mantis.

"I'd say it's deceased."

Giles sweatdropped, Amy looking at it with a slightly disgusted face.

"I'll say, Buffy sure knows how to cut things up."

"Territory with being the Slayer."

Willow smiled, glad to see that Xander was alive and well, missing the slightly depressed look of a certain blonde in the room.

Xander showed unconcerned eyes for their speech, looking towards Buffy with concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

Buffy waves him off, Xander holding his head down in shame.

"Just for the record, you were right, I was an idiot and God bless you." Buffy smiles, and looks towards the others, even Michael, and begrudgingly (to Michael) thanks them. "And thank you guys, too. If you hadn't come, we'd be done for."

"Yeah. Really."

Blane added, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"Pleasure."

"No worries, that's what we Witches and Warlocks are for."

"Don't worry, we'd always help people in need."

Giles, Amy, and Michael all played it cool, though inside they were smirking, besides Giles that was, who only had a glad smile on his face. Amy and Michael looked at one another, trying to resist an urge to do something.

Willow though looked towards Xander.

"I'm really glad you're okay. It's so unfair how she only went after virgins . . ."

She trailed off, not wanting to hurt Xander's feelings, but didn't realize that she actually was doing that.

"What . . .?"

Willow didn't see the absolute fear on either his face, or Blane's, Michael and Amy biting their lips from saying anything.

"I mean here you guys are, doing the very right thing, the smart thing, when a lot of other boys your age-"

As she was speaking, Blane cut her off.

"Big flag on that play, babe. I am no-"

"Cat's out of the bag, lads. It's part of the She-Mantis M.O."

Giles rested a hand on their shoulders, both of them paling very ghostly white.

"Isn't this the perfect ending to a wonderful day."

Xander's sarcasm made Michael snort, holding back a laugh he desperately wanted to do.

"My dad's a lawyer, anybody repeats this to anybody, they're gonna find themselves facing a lawsuit."

"Blane…shut up."

Xander said it surprisingly very darkly. Willow though smiled her perpetual smile.

"I don't think it's bad at all. I think it's really…" Xander takes the machete from Buffy. Willow takes a big step back "…sweet. But certainly nothing I'll ever bring up again…"

Xander moves past her and hacks at the egg sacks attached to the rafters, destroying them.

Michael couldn't help it anymore, and neither could Amy, and they began singing together.

""Like a virgin~ Touched for the very first time~ Like a virgin~ When your heart beats, next to mine~""

Michael put his arm around Amy, who did the same, pushing their bodies very close to one another's, mouth breath hitting one another, their lips inches apart, setting a certain mood with one another.

"You're so fine, and you're mine~"

Amy sang alluring, rubbing her hand across Michael's face, unaware (maybe) that she was drawing a jealous look from Buffy, Michael responding with a singsong voice, lightly brushing against his fingers against Amy's lips, Amy melting at the touch.

"I'll be yours, till the end of time~ Cause you make me feel~ Yeah, you make me feel like I've got nothing to hide~"

"Like a virgin~ Feels so good inside~ When you hold me~"

"When you hold me~ When you love, like a virgin baby~"

Michael finished off, as Willow tried to not snicker. Giles allowed a very British snicker to escape his lips, Buffy trying to understand if she should be jealous or happy and wanting to experience the joke that they were having.

Xander and Blane didn't look exactly thrilled with Amy and Michael's jokes, the pair of them glaring at the other pair.

"How can you even say that? You're both virgins."

Blane sneered, trying to compose himself. Xander found himself nodding in agreement.

Michael and Amy looked at one another in fake confusion, then smirked.

"What are you talking about? We aren't virgins."

Michael's 'admission' shocked both Xander and Blane, Buffy's eyes furrowing dangerously.

"Yeah, we've been having sex since, like two weeks ago. Sexual tension, we couldn't fight it."

"Being friends for such a long time, we couldn't hold back the love that we felt for the other anymore, and had to release all of that pent up energy on the other one. It was the best, wouldn't you say Amy?"

Amy nodded slyly, Xander's bottom lip quivering, believing what they said were true, being good actors.

"It was. When you're complete with your other half, then you know."

At that, Blane's eyes watered, running out of the basement. Xander looked like he wanted to cry, having been 'beaten' by Michael, Buffy looking like she was getting her heart broken as well, though she held it together quite well.

As if sensing pain, Michael turned towards Buffy, and saw that she was looking away sadly.

"Buffy, something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

She spoke almost like a ghost, so quietly that it could've been a ghost, and they'd be none the wiser. But even with that, Michael knew something was wrong, and he felt like he had to straighten it out with her, so she didn't get the wrong idea.

"Geez, Buffy. I was only joking. Me and Amy haven't done anything sexual. We're just best friends, we've been friends for years upon years now."

Buffy looked up, seeing Amy nod, though she didn't see that Amy looked saddened by the description of Michael's and her relationship from the blonde haired boy.

"Ehehehe, I knew that…n-not that I cared or anything like that."

"I see, then we should probably get out of here, huh."

At his suggestion, all of them left the basement, wanting to forget what happened there.

* * *

It was the next day, and the sun was shining, and as usual (which it seemed to be anyway) Michael was walking Dawn to school, though he wasn't exactly sure why he had to do this, though he didn't mind if he was honest with himself, glad for the company.

"What a nice day, right Dawnie?"

"Yup! It is really nice!"

Dawn replied, her hand swaying around in his own hand.

"So Dawn, what are you doing in school today?"

"Ooh the usual boring stuff. Maths, English, Science and other stuff that I hate. It is boring. Does it get better in High School?"

Michael chuckled, shaking his head.

"It gets harder."

"Boo, I don't want it to get harder!" Dawn declared while rising her free arm upwards. She then turned to Michael with a small smile on her face. "So, what did Buffy do last night? I heard that you slay a bug creature thingy."

"Where did you hear that?" She stuck out her tongue, not going to reveal her sources of information. "Well, I didn't slay anything, though helped save your sister from getting stabbed by a Vampire. That was the highlight of my evening. The bug lady was, trying to maaaaaa…. eeh, to try and become boyfriend girlfriend with Xander, and he didn't want it, so Buffy had to slay it, for some reason mehehehehehehe~"

He covered at the last second, trying to not reveal the fact that he almost made out that Xander and fake Natalie almost had sex with one another, something he won't be letting down for a while now, finding it hilarious.

"Ooh…I see, I feel sorry for bug lady now. She only wanted love from Xander."

"*Snickers* Yeah, that's a real tragedy, Xander didn't get to be with his wifey for lifey."

He couldn't help but snicker this out, trying to control his laughter from spewing out of his mouth.

"Yeah, that's really bad. But anyway Michael, what are you doing tonight? Gonna come over?"

Dawn wore her heart on her face, wishing that he would come over so they could hang out, whatever she wanted to do.

Unintentionally, he broke her dreams.

"I'm going out to the Bronze tonight, with Buffy. I'm sorry, maybe I could come over sometime in the week, if it is okay with your Mom? I feel like I've been to your home for so long that I've actually began living there. I mean, I come in the morning sometimes, eat breakfast, come after school and spend a bit of time there. I feel bad about it all."

He informed her, giving her a little hope.

"That's okay, Buffy wouldn't mind you living at ours." She cryptically (for Dawn) spoke, showing Michael a bright smile. "Then, I can't wait! Bring pizza!"

Michael chuckle, consenting with his neck.

"Okay, I don't mind doing that, I'll come sometime with pizza, promise."

Hearing that, Dawn couldn't help but smile, glad that he was going to be coming over.

They continued to talk until they made it to Dawns school. Children around Dawns age, and others age as well all went into the school, with their parents seeing them in, elder brothers and sisters as well as other family members.

He bent down, and petted her head.

"Well, here's where we part my favourite Summers. Until later on, my Dawnie. Have a good day at school."

Dawn stood on her toes, and wrapped her arms around Michael's neck, basking in his warmth.

"Have a nice day! Love you!"

She said it with such a childish innocence that Michael couldn't help but mistake it for anything other than familiar love, and spoke the words back.

"I love you too Dawnie. Have a nice day."

Dawn promptly blushed at this, moving her face to the side.

"B-Bye!"

She announced, and ran into the school, leaving Michael behind to watch until she entered the school, hanging back for a few moments to see if she was going to come out, but when she didn't, he smiled as the sun shined down on him, and left towards his own school.

What he didn't realize was the fact that Dawn, and a few of her friends were looking on at Michael, all having hearts in their eyes, Dawn being the one with the most hearts in her eyes, the brightest and biggest out of all of them.

"Man, you're so lucky Dawn."

One of her friends with long black hair complained, watching as the blonde left.

"I know, he's really great."

She said while beaming away.

Another friend with ginger hair looked at Dawn, and prodded her for information.

"So, is it true that he's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah Dawn, tell us. Are you dating the blonde hottie of Sunnydale High?"

"You can't keep us in the dark about this!"

More and more of her friends wanted to know about it, the 'relationship' between Michael and Dawn.

Dawn melted against the door, pushing her back onto it as a blush dusted her cheeks.

"He told me that he loves me today. Just then, I said "Love you!" and he responded with "I love you too Dawnie." It made me melt, it really did. I'm not kidding you girls, he really is a great guy, I really do like my Michael, he's the best. He's so much cooler than all of the others that I know. He can even do special stuff, he's amazing."

At that, all of her friends squealed like kids, congratulating her on a job well done, while Dawn couldn't stop staring at the place where Michael had left, wishing she was old enough to go to where he was, so they could spend more and more time together.

* * *

It was now night at the Bronze, and it was half ten, two and a half hours after Buffy had said that she would arrive. The events of the previous day were behind them, and they weren't thinking of that anymore, especially Xander who wished to forget about it.

Michael, was sat at a table, waiting for Buffy to show up, with Willow right next to him, both having a drink of coke in their hands. Xander was on the dance floor, trying to pick up someone, anyone, but no one was biting, to the joy of Willow.

Willow looked around for the time and when she found it, she felt like it was a lie, but she knew it was the truth.

"Half ten huh. I didn't think that it was so late."

"Yeah…"

A sad sigh escapes his lips, Willow looking sorrowful at him, not wanting her friend to be hurt, but she could tell that there was something happening inside of him, and he looked like he had been defeated again.

"She said she'd be here at eight right?" Willow begged for an answer, a small dejected nod coming from the blonde. Seeing her friend in a hurt state, she couldn't stand it and felt like she had to make it right somehow. "Ooh Michael, I'm so sorry. Maybe she's been held up?"

"I guess."

He breathed out his melancholy, not wanting to worry Willow but he did, by having it on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm here. We could maybe dance-"

"I don't need pity, Willow." Willow held her head down at that. He knew she was trying to cheer him up, but he didn't really feel like it at the moment. "I'm sorry Willow for speaking like that, I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I know you're only trying to help, and I appreciate it, I really do. But I think I'm just gonna go."

"Oh, don't go. I'm sure that she's being held up, she wouldn't just not show up. Buffy isn't like that at all."

Willow tried to assure the blonde, trying to make him feel better.

Michael showed a small smile, hiding the disappointment of Buffy not showing up.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. But showing up now would be fashionably late, and I don't see Buffy showing up now, it's too late. Besides, it wasn't like it was a real date or anything, just a casual meeting between friends. Anyway, I'll leave, see you tomorrow at school. Have fun with, Xander, and watch out for the Vampires. Don't worry about Amy, she said she had to stay in with her Dad tonight, having family bonding time or something like that."

Without waiting for a reply, Michael took to his feet, and walked out of the Bronze. Willow felt sorry for the blonde as he left, wondering where Buffy had gotten too.

However, she didn't have long to wait as a few minutes later, a panting Buffy came strolling in, a guilty look on her face, muttering "Crap, I'm so late!" in a panting voice, indicating that she had tried her best to get there.

Her eyes looked all over for the fellow blonde, but she couldn't find him at all. She saw people that she knew like Cordelia, but not Michael.

But she saw Willow and rushed over as fast as she could.

"Hey Will, have you seen Michael by chance?"

"Buffy, he…eeh, left a few minutes ago."

She didn't feel good by saying that. In fact, she felt like she just stabbed through their relationship building and twisted the knife.

"Oh, damn. Am I the biggest bitch? I'm so damn late! Ugh, I feel like an idiot now!"

"Why are you so late?"

She inquired from the Slayer, said girl hanging her head down in shame.

"I was, talking to Angel." Willow looked saddened by the admission, for Michael's sake. "I tried getting away faster, but he wouldn't stop talking and it was about the Vampire from last night, and I just thanked him, and told him to keep his own jacket. I was also held up by my Mother and Dawn, and then a Vampire attack but that is the norm. I feel crap now, I'm gonna have to make it up to Michael. Did he say where he was going?"

As she said that, Willow noted that Buffy was wearing Michael's jacket.

"Home, I think. Why?"

Buffy shook her head and got the hair out of her eyes, and looked towards the door.

"Then I'm gonna go and explain. I feel, guilty for some reason…I did make plans with him so I let him down, and I will make it up to him. Gotta go, bye Willow."

Hearing that brought hope to Willow, and she watched as Buffy left to chase after Michael.

* * *

At Michael's home, the somber looking Michael opened the door, and went inside. His eyes displayed his sadness, his regret over the night. He didn't really blame Buffy. He just accepted it as something that happened to him. It wasn't the best way to look at events, and he knew this. But if he looked at them any other way, he'd mentally lose himself.

As he stepped inside, a hand reaches out from the shadows unexpectedly, grabs Michael by the throat, and pins him to the wall, lifting his body off the ground.

"G-Get..."

Michael couldn't breathe as he looked at what was holding him...it was a Demon.

Since he didn't know what kind of Demon it was, he wasn't sure what it truly wanted. It's face was green, red bright eyes, dark green skin. It wore normal looking clothes however, just torn. A shirt that was red, and pants that were ripped in places. There was an ax on it's back, Michael widening his eyes at the weapon itself.

"Your parents send their love!"

Michael's eyes widened even more when he heard that from the Demon, coming to the conclusion that the Demon was sent by his parents...and that made him very scared.

Just the mention of his parents were enough to make him feel fear, fill him to the brim with terror, his eyes portraying his absolute fear for everyone to see, small tears coming from his eyes. He could barely even see, and that was due to the fact of what the Demon had said. Imagining his parents were around was too much, he wanted to just let the Demon get it over with already. But...he then remembered something...his Grandmother.

He knew that she wouldn't want him to give up, so he wasn't going to give up. Even if she wasn't there, he knew that she wouldn't want him to just give up and die. So he didn't, staring the Demon dead in the eye, putting out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could. He used all of his willpower, all of it that he could muster up...and his hand began being engulfed in flames.

The brilliant embers formed a sphere in his hand, a bright sphere that twisted, turned, and made a brilliant light in the darkness of his apartment.

The Demon looked down, to see the fire, and only realized too late when Michael fired the attack, blasting the Demon onto the other side of the room, releasing Michael onto the ground, a fit of coughing coming from him, trying to regain his breath.

He quickly looked up, only to see the Demon withdrawing its ax, Michael's eyes widening.

"Fuck off!"

Michael immediately jumped to his feet, only to bend down when an ax came for his neck.

The ax sailed above him, embedding into the wall. The Demon tried to pull out the ax, but it wasn't moving for the moment, being stuck in the wall.

Seeing his chance, Michael put out his hand, and chanted, while also placing his hand on a lamp that was behind him.

"Electrical energy hear my plea! Run through me, strike down mine enemy!"

Using his body as a conduit, electric was drained from the lamp, and shot out at the Demon. It had enough force to launch the Demon backwards, hitting the back wall, but also made Michael feel a little drained as well, and even then, he didn't have any time to relax, as the Demon was right back onto its feet, and revealed his ax again.

"You little punk, your parents said you wouldn't be-"

"Screw you!"

Michael spat out, running towards the kitchen.

The Demon jumped through the air, and swung down at Michael.

Michael jumped to the left, his arm hitting the side of the door.

The Demon didn't stop, and lifted his ax, swinging for Michael's neck. At the last second, Michael grabbed the handle of the ax, struggling with him. Back and forth, the Demon and Michael pulled for the ax, neither gaining the advantage of gaining the ax. Though superior in strength to Michael, said blonde was very determined to not be killed, so, he didn't stop struggling for the ax.

"Why!? Why have you come now!?"

Michael begged for an answer, the Demon laughing right at his face.

"They'll be coming back one day."

The dark words blew Michael's mind, many of his fears coming to reality.

His fearful eyes went towards the kitchen, seeing a knife there, so Michael hatched a plan.

"Confuse!"

Breathing out of his mouth, a green burst of air hit the Demon in the face, his mind becoming muddled, and was unable to think properly. Using this chance, Michael used Telekinesis to fling the knife towards the Demons face, only for the Demon to move out of the way at the last second, receiving a cut to the cheek.

"Did you really think-"

The Demon was stunned when Michael pushed the Demon away, holding the ax, and elbowed the Demon in the face, sending him to the ground.

Ax in hand, Michael raised it and swung down to carve the Demon up, but the Demon moved out of the way at the last second, rolling on the ground to the left, to the living room. Michael growled, and levitated the knife from before, firing it at the Demon and stabbed it in the hand, aiming for the face but the Demon held out his hand at the last second, going through it like butter.

"Argh! You little shit!"

The Demon roared, pulling the knife out, and took a piece of its shirt, to wrap around the wound of it.

He didn't have time to play on his tiny victory, immediately heading for one of the draws at the opposite side of the room, and grabbed a dagger from there. The dagger shone in the moonlight that trickled through the window as Michael glared at the Demon that had stood up, holding its anger in its eyes for Michael to see, showing a dark smile on its face and it walked forward, attempting to intimidate Michael, but it didn't.

"A tiny dagger isn't going to kill me!"

The Demon roared, but Michael showed a fearless face.

"This is my turf, you dickhead. If you wanted to kill me, then you don't come for me in my home. I'm my strongest here!" Michael cut his hand with the dagger to the shock of the Demon. He then went down onto the ground, blood on the dagger, and it dripped onto the floor, a magical lettering system appearing as a large circle of magic surrounded the living room. "This is where you end!"

Michael stabbed the ground, and immediately, the magical circle glowed, and focused on where the Demon was, trapping him in a invisible barrier.

"W-What is this shit!?"

"This is called blood magic you bastard, a very pure and powerful type of magic. I've set it up so my blood will activate the spell, and cause severe harm to anything that is a threat to me, so enjoy being hurt for a change you Demonic bastard!"

Michael announced, and at the next second, the circle below the Demon's feet glowed, the next moment lightning wrapped around the Demon, generated from the circle on the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The Demon's ear piercing screams didn't escape Michael's attention as it immediately cried in immense pain.

Michael didn't care, and walked forward, his eyes clouded with hate, holding the ax in his hand he got from the Demon.

As the spell died down, the Demon fell to the floor, in too much pain to do anything. Michael coughed a little bit, raising the ax high.

"Big mistake, coming after me. So, fuck off and die!"

With a heavy swing, Michael cut off the Demon's head, and then dismembered the Demon, making sure it was dead. Each swing of the ax made him weep as he spoke "I'm not a victim anymore." again and again, his eyes leaking tears at the thought of his parents now sending Demon's to kill him, only a matter of time before they show up in person, but he wondered, when they were going to be coming back, how long he truly had left.

Once it was carved up, Michael fell to the ground, his eyes leaking tears, muttering "They'll never stop Grandmama, I dont know what to do." in a very, very weak voice, a voice that Michael didn't usually use, a voice that was so far and distant to the usual Michael that it was shocking that it was actually his voice.

He then looked up, and grabbed his head, his eyes saddened and cloudy, knowing that he would have to use a spell again, a spell that he didn't like using, but knowing that he couldn't live with the pain he felt, the very pain that he didn't want to feel, from his parents.

* * *

Later on, Michael was sat on the floor, with a spell book in front of him. On the page he has open, it says 'Pain and Fear Erasure Spell', a bunch of candles lit around his room, him sat in the centre of this circle with a bandage around his hand from the cut from before he gave himself to help him. The Demon's remains were gone, Michael having used a spell, a very difficult spell to get rid of the remains, and cleaned up the blood that it left, not wanting to see it anymore.

By the expression on his face, it was painfully obvious that he was in pain. But not because of Buffy. It wasn't because of Buffy at all, but something to do with his own, family. The pain that he felt, he couldn't handle it.

So, rather than face the pain, he began chanting to the spell that he could see in front of him. He knew it was wrong to do it this way, he knew that magic wasn't a quick fix, but for all of the good motives he had, sometimes he needed to make himself feel, better.

"Let the pain and fear be washed away, emotions of high be dialled down to none from max. Darkness of my mind, be swept away to the forgotten past, a bright future being shined on my face, now erase my-"

At that moment, as the flames of the candles became stronger, intense and the aura around him began to build, there was a knock at the door. He grabbed the ax that was behind him, expecting that it was another Demon, however he was wrong.

[Michael, are you in there?]

Michael instantly recognized the voice to be Buffy's voice, his eyes opening slightly wide, briefly pausing the spell.

"B-Buffy, is there something wrong?"

He called, wishing that she didn't come at this time.

He didn't even expect her to be coming around to his at all, with the stand-up he experienced from Buffy not turning up until after he left.

[Yeah, I want to apologize, can I come in?]

He bit his bottom lip, then ultimately nodded his head to himself.

"Give me a second. I just need to, eh get erm, dressed, was gonna take a shower, but never mind. Hold on a second."

Using that excuse, Michael quickly chanted the spell, and from his body, a darkness came out of it, scattering around the area they were in, disappearing into the air, appearing to him as if it was disappearing into nothing. What he didn't see though, was the lingering darkness, that stayed, and flew off somewhere else.

As it did that, the pain that was on Michael's face disappeared. It disappeared, and he now had a calm look on his face, as if he had just been told something amazing, as if he had just had the best news of his life. He looked, almost euphoric, a weight being lifted off his shoulders.

He scrambled to his feet, muttering "Hide" as he did, flicking his fingers to the book and candles that were out, a bolt of white lights shooting from his fingertips, dancing around the objects and they all lifted magically, going into cupboards, being put out in the case of the flames, putting them away, and then hid the ax so Buffy wouldn't question it.

He walked towards the door, hearing the impatient foot of Buffy tapping on the ground.

Opening it, he saw that Buffy was stood there, with some…chicken for some reason, even he didn't know why she had a box of chicken in her hands, a fried chicken box he recognized from a fast food restaurant.

"Hey Buffy, you okay?"

He spoke cheery, too cheery in fact that Buffy was shocked that he could be so happy, and he seemed to be out of it as well.

"Hey, you okay? You look, out of it? You haven't been like, drinking or something?"

She couldn't help but notice it. He looked as if he wasn't all there. She wouldn't say drunk or stoned, but he looked too cheery for real. She asked it to make sure regardless, though she couldn't smell any alcohol on his breath, and she couldn't smell anything that she shouldn't be smelling. She however didn't know the real reason and mistook it for something like that, when it was just Michael feeling relieved, and with no pain or sadness inside of him right now.

"I'm fine, I've been just, eating some crisps and chocolate, and was gonna take a shower. Is there, something that you need?"

He continued the line of questioning, Buffy shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh…I just came around, to apologize to you. I, stood you up too long. I was late, I'm sorry. Apparently, I arrived after you left, I guess we just missed one another. I didn't mean to be so long. I was-"

"With Angel."

Without even saying it, he knew she was with Angel. He didn't have to be all there to figure out that she was with Angel. It was on her face that she was with Angel.

Buffy's face etched with guilt, though even she didn't know why she felt this way.

"Yeah, I was with Angel. He ran into me, and started talking, I couldn't get away. Sorry, I didn't mean to stand you up. You probably think that-"

"It's fine, I mean, Angel is, who he is, so I guess you'd want to talk with him. Don't worry, it's alright, I don't mind. I understand Buffy, don't get worried about something like that. It isn't like we had made huge plans, it was just a casual thing between friends."

Buffy didn't know why, but that answer didn't sound right to her. He should sound a little more, angry, but he was more subdued than she'd be if someone stood her up, and made a lame excuse, only to be found out that the person she was stood up by was talking to someone else that is attractive.

"Michael, it's okay to be angry at me, you know? Nothing between Angel and I happened. It was just-"

"It's okay, please don't worry about me Buffy. The good thing was, you came to explain. I've never even gotten that before, so you've made my day, by being honest and coming to make it up to me, a reconciliation as it is known by. So, do you wanna come in, or are you heading home? Either way, thanks for coming, it feels nice."

Buffy mulled over her options for a few seconds, but then smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, come in, if it isn't a bother?"

"Course not, come inside."

He offered, stepping aside. Buffy took the chance to go inside, she liked going inside of his apartment, she felt really good going inside of his home. She only had been inside a single time before, but the time she did, she enjoyed it immensely and now she was feeling like she did back then, warm and invited.

He went to the couch, and sat down, Buffy sitting next to him.

"I brought chicken."

"That's good, we need plates." He clicked his fingers, and shot off a white light towards the kitchen, a few seconds later, plates floated into the living room, landing right in front of the air on the ground softly. "Refreshments?"

He pondered the question, Buffy nodding and telling him what he wanted. He clicked his fingers again and made the drinks appear from the kitchen, using Telekinesis, surprising Buffy.

"Damn, you're getting the hang of that, aren't you?"

"I suppose I am. And Buffy, thanks for coming, it really did make my day. Even if we didn't have this huge deal to you, it was big to me."

Buffy smiled a single time, and hugged him around his chest area.

"You're so cuddly. I love cuddling Michael. Next time we have plans, I'll tell Angel as much, and won't be late. Scouts honour."

"Where you actually a scout?"

The bewildered voice came through to Buffy, who snickered and shook her head.

"Don't ever ask me to pitch a tent or whatever scouts do. I'd be really bad at it."

He chuckled slightly at the admission.

"It's alright, I don't know the mechanics behind it either. Though I am sure that a spell could pitch a tent or something."

"That's good, it sounds like you'd come in handy with doing something like that, you know." Buffy smiled softly, then looked into his eyes, seeing that he was still kind of too happy. "Are you sure that you're okay? You don't look…I mean, you look too happy."

Buffy concerns were waved off by Michael, showing a small smile on his lips.

"I am happy, because Buffy came to me and said what she did. Buffy, thank you for coming. You didn't have too, but you did. So, I am grateful."

"Silly, of course I did. Now chicken time, before it gets cold."

He smiled, nodding at her, and they dug into some chicken together.

However, she then noticed something...his hand, in a bandage.

"Michael, your hand, what happened?"

She took his hand, but he retracted it, not wanting to discuss it.

"I...I just cut myself while I was cooking something, is all. Silly of me, I am healing it though with my natural magic's, drawing power from the earth, the soil, everything."

"Eh, we aren't even on the dirt."

Michael chuckled, holding his hand with a wince.

"Yes, that's right, but everything is connected. I'm healing it right now."

Buffy accepted that answer, but something about his lie didn't sit well with her. She knew he was hiding something, but she wasn't honestly sure what that was. She wanted to know what was going on with her fellow blonde.

* * *

While they sat together and enjoyed one another's company, they didn't realize that in another part of the town, an apparition was being formed.

It was big, grotesque, ugly, with large claws and had bright icy blue eyes, suspiciously like another blonde in the town. It's red hued skin couldn't be ignored, the way it hunched over was also very telling of who or what this thing was.

It was, Michael's unresolved fear, and pain, coming to life, in the form of a monster, of a Demon.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Xander was rescued from creepy bug lady, Amy discovering her powers, which she and Michael will learn about together, growing stronger together and even being able to fight off forces of evil together one day. A little bitter somewhat rivalry going on between Amy and Buffy, though right now was a little subdued. A little Dawn in this chapter as well, setting up for her future 'episode' of season one. And finally, the ending, where Michael's pain and fears being made flesh, which will come into play when we get to the Michael 'episode' or chapters, delving into his character more, and seeing why he cast what he cast especially with the Demon attack sent by his own parents, though he doesn't realize he's actually made the Demon, yet. It wont come into play for a few chapters yet, but it is gonna be building up.**

 **Next chapter starts another 'episode' where it focuses on Michael's and Buffy's relationship, showing more so from Buffy than Michael that they do have feelings, rather than just dancing around it as they have been until now, though Michael will still show it as well. Oh, and Amy becomes a little more forward as well. So, with nothing else to stay, until next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Yeah, those two are coming into their own, aren't they? It pretty much kind of was, kinda like how Willow and Tara do it in the future. Heh, Buffy vs Amy is gonna happen sooner or later. It will be, interesting for them to do something.**

 **reptoholic; Thanks, I will try! Well, it's made from his powers, from his fear and pain, so it is apart of him, essentially. But at the same time, it has become independent as well, so its strength is the same as Michael's strength, his power, which will be seen how strong in the future. Possibly, but at the same time, fear and pain always comes back, even if you try and get rid of it magically.**

 **DocSlendy; Surely enough, it is. Thanks, and enjoy. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Anime PJ; It really is, and the reasons will be pulled out until it comes out when Michael's 'episode' happens, but there are hints here and there about why he did what he did. Yeah, if he hadn't finished it, it would've been even worse for him to find out that Buffy was with Angel. That's gonna complicate things, but bring people closer together. Hmm, I wonder what kind of joke you have in mind~? It kind of was, I was going for a similar scene that happens in the future between Tara and Willow. Maybe Willow might do something like that in the future, who knows~? Well, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks, and yeah these chapters are going to be, interesting and telling as well.**

 **Naroku; Yeah, it is getting intense!**

 **BizzareBard; In the end, he'll be able to accept his issues. Dealing with them, will come over time.**

 **Buffy fan; Yeah, I thought so anyway. Hehe, it surely was, but it showed that they do have a close relationship, even if it isn't stated as obvious as the one he has with Buffy. It will come in time, it surely will come in time. I just couldn't get the song out of my head when writing the chapter, so it just got in there, ya know? Well, Harmony is...she'll eventually figure it out, maybe.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Ah, I am glad that you did! There are parts that are difficult to get through with the series, but I enjoyed it when I first watched it, and even now. That's the great thing about Harmony, she doesn't change that much, yet her being turned into a Vampire actually made her a better character somehow. It's somewhat similar to that yet, but unlike Johnathan that knows about it (if I am remembering right, been a while since I have watched the episode) Michael genuinely doesn't know anything about it at all. Yeah, those two episodes are pretty good. I liked them anyway.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Never kill a boy on the first date part one**

After school, the sun still shining through the closed curtains, Michael found himself sat in his living room, having a relaxed, and refreshing smile on his face, a smile that made the other person in the room feel at ease as well.

Candles lit the area, the lights being off. No electronics were on, only the lights of the candles illuminated the area right now.

Before him, was a single rose, on a plate that appeared to be quite worn, as if you wouldn't be able to eat off it anymore, being broken in some places, though neither of the people that were in the room cared about it.

And before that, opposite Michael, was Amy. She was sat on the ground, legs folded, the same as Michael was.

The pair of them looked into one another's eyes, gently scanning the other with their eyes. Amy's eyes met Michael's icy blue ones, their essence literally being sent between the two of them, showcasing their care and understanding of the other, loving the embrace they were having with their gazes alone.

"So, what is the point in this?"

Amy questioned, not seeing the significance of what they were doing.

Michael coughed a single time into his hand, and explained.

"It's about control. One by one, we pluck the petals off the flower, showing our control, our precision, and how we can apply that to other magic's as well. I read it in this book, where if you can master this, spells can come to you more and more easier. It is all about focusing your energies, harmonizing them, and bringing them forth, maximizing the spells effectiveness that we can do together."

Amy nodded in understanding, and placed her hands outwards.

Michael did the same, grasping Amy's hands, holding them securely in his hands, Amy's mind turning to comforting.

"So, we just have to pluck them off, as if we're using our fingers with Telekinesis, right?"

"Right." Michael nodded, smiling at Amy. "I'm glad that I have another magically inclined friend to be around. We have such a good thing going on, don't you think?"

Amy couldn't agree more if she was honest with herself. This was away that she and Michael could bond together, and she could become really happy with Michael, being like this. Even if magic made her a little nervous, it didn't matter, it was something that she wanted to do, that she had to do, to become useful, as she wasn't able to turn away from the horrors of this world anymore, and this was away for her to do things.

"We sure do, it makes this pretty cool. Though, I don't understand why."

"Why what?"

Michael begged for an answer with his eyes, Amy collecting herself, and questioning further.

"I mean, with your kind of past, I don't understand why you'd even want to delve into magic. I do it because…well, truthfully, I feel like I am meant to do it, like it is something that is a part of me. My Mom misused it, but not me. I won't be misusing it. But that's me, and I don't understand why you'd want to do something like this, life threatening stuff in order to help others, to help Buffy in slaying when you could get yourself killed. I just want to understand your reasons."

She wouldn't really work it out. It was confusing to her, and that was understandable. Michael could understand why she was feeling the way she was, and why she was asking the questions that she wanted the answers to, if he was her he would be asking the very same questions.

Michael took a deep breath, trying to think of a true reason for Amy.

"Well…truthfully, it makes me feel, as if I can, defend myself." He confessed to the understanding Amy. "Before magic, I wasn't really anyone. But with magic, I can actually do something, I can use my magic to help people now. Buffy is the Slayer, and I'm a Warlock now. I might not be able to fight on the level of a Slayer, but in the future, I want to be able to do something, anything that can benefit people. I just don't want others to go through what I've gone through, and what you had to go through as well."

Amy could understand that. She could understand that he just wanted to do something like that.

"I get it. I feel the same, so do you want to begin?"

She offered, seeing that Michael looked slightly depressed now.

"Sure, we can begin. Close your eyes Amy, and imagine that we're both holding the flower, and then with our minds, let's pluck the flowers petals off one by one. It shows that we are doing it together, our energies are flowing together, and displaying our self-control, our powers as one."

Her eyes closed, and so did his.

Together, they both concentrated, and as they did it…they felt it again.

The same feeling that they felt when they used the spell to find Xander.

Their hands glowed a dazzling yellow together, where they were connected, sparks coming between them. Lights serenaded around the pair of them, pure white orbs dancing in the darkness of the room, lighting it up with all it had to offer.

Amy and Michael became doused in their magical energies, opposing one another, filling one another at the same time. Faces turned red, sexual tones being between the other one, their hands fingers lacing together as opposed to having their fingers on the others palms, showing a level of closeness and trust, as well as their unspoken affection between the other one.

They became on one another' wavelength, and could almost feel the others feelings, hear the others thoughts, the intensity of their connection only solidifying when Michael felt Amy brush his hand with her thumbs, something that Amy found to be very lovely, very beautiful indeed.

"This is good Amy…we should…"

Michael moaned out, the feeling being increased by ten fold's, Amy not realizing that her feelings for him were being transmitted, and he mistook them for the feelings of the magic being a euphoric feeling between the other one.

"Yeah, let's begin."

Amy said it with a more level head than Michael did, her being able to control her feelings better than Michael could…as she has had them for quite a while now, and knew that she couldn't release them anymore than now.

They began, and the rose lifted upwards.

Slowly, it danced between them, shifting between Michael and Amy.

With their eyes closed, Amy and Michael began plucking the roses petals off the flower. As they plucked, the connection between the two became more…real. They became more willing to do it, to become more and more closer together, not realizing that their bodies were moving closer and closer to the others.

Hot breath hit Amy's face, pants hitting Michael's ears. The pair were becoming blissful, in total synch with one another it was as if they had been doing it together for years, when in reality this was only the second time that they had attempted to do something like this.

As the last flowers petal was plucked off, Amy and Michael's faces touched. Their lips dancing with the idea that they could be pushed against the others, the feeling of bliss and perfect unison filling the others mind.

Michael was the first to open his eyes, and saw Amy's closeness, his eyes opening as a blush dusted his cheeks, seeing Amy for what she was, a very beautiful girl, something he had rarely noticed beforehand, never bothering to look at Amy like that, for many reasons.

"Amy…"

He murmured, Amy opening her eyes to see the blonde before her.

"Oh, Michael…that was, very…cool."

She admitted, though held back what she truly wanted to say. She wanted to say something more, but she was too shy to do it, she couldn't get out her words right, she could barely even see as her eyes clouded over, mystified.

"It was indeed, very cool."

His voice was as if he had been raising it more and more, but he had barely lifted his voice above the normal. It was because of the spell. He couldn't get his mind clear, his eyes kept on the girl in front of him, as if he had a truly overpowering experience, and he didn't want to wake up from the power that he was feeling right now.

"So Michael…"

Amy trailed off, wanting to ask a question, but couldn't get it out.

Michael peered into the girl's eyes, showing a half smile.

"So, what should we do now…?"

He mumbled, trying to collect his mind after the thought of Amy was lingering there.

"Hmmm, maybe we could do, another spell?"

Amy suggested, the girl's eyes running all over his face, his lips being the place she chose to stick to the most.

"Sure, let me clean up this rose petals, seem like they went everywhere."

Michael looked around, seeing the rose petals scattered all across the ground, Amy nodding in agreement.

While Michael was cleaning up, Amy became interested in a book that she saw under a desk. Something about the book was calling to her, as if she was meant to read it. She didn't know why she felt like this, it was just a powerful pull, a pull she simply couldn't even ignore.

As if she was drawn to it, she went over to it, and picked it up, discovering that it was a magical book, a book she was drawn too.

She couldn't help it, and looked through it. The spells were all above her and Michael's levels from what she could tell. Spells ranging from mind control, to other aspects, and then she saw something that shocked her…Resurrection spells.

Usually, this wouldn't ring alarm bells on its own, but when saw that there was a water mark on it, as if someone had shed tears over this book and fell onto the page itself, she became intrigued on why this particular page had such a telling mark on it.

"Say Michael, this page here on Resurrection is-"

"Doesn't work." He said it with such a coldness in his tone that Amy was shocked that it was actually Michael who said it. "It only works if the death is a mystical death, not like you've been shot or killed by mortal means. Even illness isn't acceptable to, the keeper…the, God of it. There are other types of Resurrection, like Necromancy and stuff like that, but that isn't true revival of the dead, merely zombie territory and things like that. A true resurrection takes power, skill, and requires certain conditions to be met."

Amy listened to the explanation. She could hear that there was some kind of disappointment in his voice, a disappointment that she didn't really like hearing, and a lingering sadness as well, a sadness unlike any other that she had seen before.

Amy didn't like it, hearing and seeing her friend like this. But there was a single question that popped into her mind, and she couldn't let it go.

"I see. Have you ever-"

"No. I haven't tried to bring someone back to life, if that's what you are thinking."

Amy was indeed thinking this, and she found it odd that he could just dismiss the very notion so quickly, and so effectively as well. Amy was sure that something was going on, but she wasn't sure why he became so defensive about it, and how he knew about it so quickly and off the top of his head.

"I…see."

Even though she verbally accepted it, she couldn't get out of her head that something wasn't exactly right but she didn't know what it was. Could have Michael tried to bring someone back to life? And if that is the case, who was the person he tried to bring to life? Amy wasn't sure on the answer's, she wasn't even sure if she had the right questions if she was honest with herself. All she knew was the fact that Michael seemed to be keeping something from her, and she wasn't sure what that really was if she was honest with herself.

"Anyway Amy, wanna try another spell?"

Removing her mind from the topic at hand, the pair did another spell together, intending to enjoy themselves as much as they could, Amy having to get home before night would hit, and that was okay with Michael, as he had something else to do that night anyway, involving a certain blonde haired Slayer.

* * *

At night time, the moon in the sky shone downwards on the ground in a cemetery and standing there was the resident Slayer of Sunnydale, Buffy Summers, and a Vampire.

Snarling in full attach mode. vicious, angry, bloodthirsty.

A converse-clad foot smashes squarely on the Vampire's face, knocking him back in a daze.

She leaps into the air, grabs on to the branch of a tree, and swings up and over, kicking the Vampire away. She drops down, breaks a smaller branch off the tree, and uses the sharp end to kill the Vampire, it turning to dust straight away.

"Hey Slayer, I'm gonna end your life now!"

Another Vampire tries to run straight at Buffy. Buffy does a triple-backwards-somersault and lands right in front of him.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Buffy, and you are…" In a flash, she grabs a stake from her belt and plunges it into the vampire's heart. "…history. Sorry, but I didn't take my history on Vampires, what was your name again?"

She puts her hands on her hips and surveys the carnage. She smiles, satisfied. Her job is done.

Then, Giles' voice came through to Buffy, the girl looking towards her Watcher.

"Poor technique. Prioritization, sub-par." Buffy's smile fades as Giles walks closer to her. He is holding a notebook, checking things off. "Execution was adequate, but a bit too bloody for my taste."

Buffy showed an annoyed face, clearly not happy about what was happening right now.

"Oh, Giles, don't mention it. It was my pleasure to make the world safe for humanity again."

Giles, to say that he wasn't amused, would be an understatement. He was downright miffed about how Buffy spoke.

"I'm not saying your methods are without merit, but you're expending far too much time and energy." Giles then demonstrated the 'right' way of doing it. "It should simply be 'plunge' and move on; 'plunge' and move on."

Buffy cocked her eyebrow upwards, and shook her head.

"If it's that easy, why weren't you doing it. Oh, that's right. You were busy cowering behind a tombstone."

Giles frowned at the blonde for the insulting tone that she was using, though could see the clear frustrations in her face.

"This isn't about me, it's about you. It is about how there are traditions that a Slayer needs to follow."

Buffy put a hand to her on her hip.

"Tradition is yesterday's news. I'm an improv gal. How about when I offed the first couple of V's with a single stake? It was, 'Slay one, kill one free.'"

"Ah, yes. Showing off. Yet another example of how you're not going by the book."

Giles informed the girl, making it clear by shaking the notepad he had, the boy showing that it was a book.

Buffy however wasn't really going to make sure that Giles had the last work.

"The book. You mean that old dusty thing that's been out of print for two thousand years?"

Giles again frowned at the girl, not liking the attitude she had to traditional Slayer ways.

"The old ways have much to teach us. If you insist on ignoring the fundamentals handed down through history, you could find yourself in serious danger."

Buffy turns away, indicating her field of victory.

"Gee, perhaps we should review what happened here. Let's start with 'I killed them all.'"

At that moment, a Vampire is right behind him, startling him greatly.

Buffy turns around, sees the Vampire, fires a stake at it, flicking her hand like a whip.

Giles watches in horror as the stake zooms toward him, then grazes past, hitting the Vampire directly in the heart.

"Any questions?" Giles could only stare on at her, unable to do anything else. Buffy bent down, and grabbed what appeared to be a rucksack. "Good, because I have to go now."

That caught Giles attention, cocking his eyebrow upwards.

"Oh? Am I cutting into your private life? Do you need to do something at…ten at night?"

"Actually, yes. You are. I've got an appointment, and I'm already kind of late."

Buffy informed the man, showing that she wasn't messing around when she looked at him with a narrowed eye, her other eye looking towards the left of the graveyard, ready to leave if she needed to do something like that.

"Appointment? Something to do with your Mother and sister?"

She shook her head, and walked off, calling "Michael." behind her, disappearing into the darkness, leaving Giles alone to contemplate what she was going to be doing with Michael, wondering what kind of relationship that she had with the male.

As Giles left, he couldn't help but notice that something was on the ground where Buffy staked the last Vampire. Using a pen, he had, he picked it up, and found that it was a very odd looking ring, and he wasn't sure why, but it seemed to be something of importance, so he took it with him, going to tell Buffy about it tomorrow.

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Michael screamed as he ran into the kitchen, thorn like objects going past his face and body. He hid behind the kitchen wall, tiny dagger like thorns piercing the wall. "Ooh come on, you spit thorns!? That's not fair!"

Michael looked into the living room, seeing a dark yellow skinned Demon with spikes all over its body spitting more thorns towards Michael. He yelped, and hid behind the wall again, the thorns flying through the air, and stabbed through the window, breaking the kitchen window, Michael looking outside to see the darkness of the night settling in.

"Come on boy! Your parents want you to die already!"

The Demon demanded, but Michael was looking around the kitchen to see if there was anything that he could use as a weapon but he had a problem...

He couldn't get close enough.

He could usually deal with the Demons that his parents sent for him, but this time, he couldn't get close to the Demon, and he wasn't sure what the thorns truly did, he didn't know if they just stabbed or maybe even poisonous. He wasn't going to take the chance with it, he wasn't going to rush the Demon and get stabbed by the Demon.

"Screw you! And they can fuck off as well! Why don't you ever come when the Slayer is around huh!? Are you afraid of Buffy!? Is that it bastard!?"

He had to wonder about it.

When he was attacked, he was always alone. He was always alone when attacked. But when Buffy was around, there wasn't even a hint of a Demon attacked, figuring out that it must be due to the fact that she was the Slayer and even the Demons were worried about what she could do. But he himself, probably wasn't as big of a threat as the Slayer was.

"Afraid of the Slayer."

That's all the Demon said as Michael heard footsteps, the Demons footsteps coming closer and closer.

He panicked, the fear and pain coming back into his heart.

He looked around for anything that could help him fight off the thorns so he didn't get stabbed...and that's when he saw it.

A simple bottle of water on the other side of the counter, past the doorway.

Knowing he'd have to do something, he ran past the door.

"Aaah!"

He let out a cry as a thorn nearly pierced his head, only managing to get away by inches. More thorns were fired at him, but he was quick enough to get away from them, jumping at the last hurdle, hitting his left hand side on the counter, a wave of pain entering his body from the impact, almost feeling as if he had cracked a rib on the side.

He didn't even have time to cry out as he grabbed the bottle, squeezing it accidentally, making it crackle. He quickly unscrewed the water bottle, and tipped it onto his hand. Rather than it going onto the floor, Michael manipulated it via Telekinesis, making it swirl in his hand, taking a calming breath as he began chanting.

"Goddess of Protection I beseech thee. Give your blessing to this liquid and turn it into reflective water!"

As he said that, the water glowed a greenish color, just as the Demon entered the kitchen.

"Time to die boy!"

The Demon announced and fired some thorns towards Michael.

He stuck out his hand with the water in it, and a ball bouncing off a surface, the Demon's thorns were reflected right back at the Demon, piercing it in the chest.

"Arggggggggggggggggggggggh!"

The Demon howled out, and fell down to the ground and lay there as if paralyzed, Michael guessing that he was right about the poison aspect of the Demons thorns, but wasn't going to take chances anyway.

He quickly bypassed the Demon, thrusted his hand left, where a large cupboard was, which was flung open with his power, revealing some weapons, an ax, a sword, even a crossbow and arrows, Michael having to stack up on weapons ever since the first Demon attacked him, knowing that it wouldn't ever stop.

Michael brought the sword to his hand, walking over to the Demon.

"You bastard, do you really think that I am going to die from anything other than my parents!? Seriously, you bastards aren't going to kill me! If they want me dead, then come and get me you cowards! Tell them that...wait, I'll do it myself!" He yelled at the Demon as he stabbed it through the heart, killing it instantly. "That makes number 9. Hear me Mom, and Dad...your Demons won't kill me...you can't frighten me, because I'll just use that spell again and again, to get rid of the fear and pain you give me...it'll go away each time...you want me dead, come and kill me yourself you spineless cowards. Are you afraid I know the Slayer now? Don't you worry, I'm not involving Buffy with this...this is my problem, and I will solve it myself, I don't want to place her in danger...hear that do you!? You don't have to worry about the Slayer! It's just me, your fucking punching bag fighting back Dad! Your little guinea pig that you used to practice your curses on isn't weak anymore Mom! You want a fight, then come at me! Or are you still running away from those people that want you dead huh!? I hope they succeed and kill you both!"

With that, Michael again hacked up the Demon, trying to control the tears from flowing until he can cast the spell again to get rid of it, unaware that it makes the Demon stronger, unaware that the Demon even existed.

* * *

Buffy walked all the way to Michael's flat, and stopped short of the door.

She paused, a hesitant hand looking at the door, she went to knock at the door, but stopped herself, unsure if she should knock or not.

She swallowed, and knocked on the door.

She waited for a few moments, until the door opened, to reveal a half dressed Michael.

His chest was visible to Buffy, him wearing pants that fitted his form very nicely, Buffy biting her lip at the semi naked Michael, though Michael was comfortable with Buffy seeing Michael like he was, and Buffy didn't ever say anything about it. His blonde hair caught his attention, it being wet from the shower or bath he no doubt had.

"Hey, Buffy. I've been expecting you."

Buffy smiled, stretching her limbs.

"Sorry, got Giles on my case with Slayer duties and stuff, he just wouldn't let me go tonight. Can I-"

Before she could finish, he stepped aside, and allowed her entrance.

Wilfully, she entered the apartment, and went to the couch immediately, sitting down, putting down her rucksack next to the couch.

Michael took a seat next to her, peering into her eyes.

"Want anything, a drink maybe?"

She smirked, and snuggled up on the couch.

"Some cola might be nice."

He smiled, getting up into the kitchen.

As he did, Buffy looked around at the living room, and now saw that there were pictures of him and Buffy together, having grown closer and closer during the course of the weeks.

While they hadn't moved forward in their relationship, with a kiss or anything, they spent most nights together now, just sitting together, watching television, or whatever else they wanted to do. It was as if they were very close without saying anything about relationships. She was content with it though, for now. She didn't know what she wanted to do, and she still had Angel lingering in the back of her mind. But as she got closer to the blonde, she found herself thinking less and less about him, and more about Michael.

He came back from the kitchen, handing the drink to Buffy.

"Thanks."

She spoke with a smile, taking a sip from the drink,

"You come here a lot, won't your Mother be angry?"

He noted, remembering that all of the previous week, it now being Sunday, Buffy had pretty much stayed over, and if not staying over, she stayed until quite late at night, not that he minded or anything, he found it quite relaxing and nice to have Buffy around.

"Nah, I told my Mom that I'd be spending the night at Willows, and Willow covered for me as well. It's all good. She's none the wiser. So it's just the two of us."

She explained it in away where it was almost criminal the amount of cuteness that she was displaying.

Michael showed the hint of a smirk, and moved closer.

"So, I'm Willow now, am I? I'm a cute redhead huh."

Buffy didn't miss the 'cute' part of that then, briefly remembering the fact that he still might like Willow, the feeling of her and Michael entered her mind, but then it disappeared soon afterwards.

"That's right, you're Willow, my best female friend, if anyone asks."

She smiled enchantingly, moving closer and closer. He did as well, and somehow, they ended up very close to one another. Buffy felt the familiar feelings of butterflies entering her stomach, Michael feeling the same way.

"Well, even though you said that to your Mom, what makes you think that I am gonna let you stay here?"

He joked with her, having every intention of allowing the Slayer to stay with him.

"Baaah." Buffy stuck out her tongue, looking at his eyes directly. "I didn't think you'd kick me out. Maybe I should've asked. Is it okay to stay over? My Mom isn't expecting me all night, until the next morning, and I brought some clothes with me as well. I mean, you wouldn't kick me out, right?"

She gestured to her bag, her overnight bag, which she 'happened' to bring with her with Giles that night, pretending to be all coy and shy about it, as if she hadn't planned on staying over at all.

Michael chuckled slightly, and put his head back onto the couch.

"Well, since I don't want you to be known as a liar, and get you in trouble with your Mom, you're gonna have to stay here with me, aren't you?"

Getting his consent, Buffy felt extremely happy, though a lingering thought came back into her mind, and she couldn't let it go.

"You sure it's okay? You've been giving your bed up for me. I don't mind staying on the couch or anything. I kind of feel guilty about it."

Even though she felt really terrible about it, Michael dispelled her worries by lightly stroking her face. His fingertips dancing on her flesh, silently wishing that it was something else, something else that was on her skin, that belonged to Michael, and him alone.

"Don't be silly. You're my guest, I don't mind sleeping on the couch, that's more than enough for me. I won't let you sleep on the couch, Buffy. Besides, you're a girl, if television has taught me anything, then it is being nice to girls is a man's job."

Buffy whined, and inched closer, hugging around his torso, putting her head against his chest, snuggling against said chest.

"You're really nice. Thanks, Michael. I love staying with you, it's the best. You're so kind, it feels so good when I'm here. So much better than when I'm at home. Dawn really is kind of annoying, especially when I'm trying to sleep."

He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her body, and pulled her close, her head keeping on his chest, one of her hands resting on his right thigh. Michael took his free hand, taking Buffy's hand in her own softly, lacing his fingers together with her own.

"It's okay, I like the company, and Dawnie isn't that bad, she's a good girl." He explained, Buffy whining softly and took the remote control, switching on the television. "You feel very comfortable in my home, don't you? Even switching on my television without a worry. And you used my shampoo just the other day. Plus, you ate all of the cereal and drunk most of the milk."

He mumbled softly against her ear in a joking manner, Buffy's body shivering for all the right reasons.

Buffy looked up cutely, sticking out her tongue.

"That's because you make me feel so welcome. This is what I need after the end of the day. Giles, with his training and old boring talks, school being what that is, school, I like a little Michael in my life, making me feel better and better as long as I stay here. But, are you sure that you don't mind me coming around…? I've been coming around quite a lot, maybe you want to spend time on your own?"

"I've spent too long on my own, Buffy. I don't mind, honestly. Please come at your leisure."

Hearing that, Buffy smiled enchantingly beautifully, snuggling deeply against his unclothed chest, taking in the manliness of him, wishing that it could last forever and ever, enjoying the feeling of Michael having his arm around her, keeping her warm and happy, as they watched television together.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Michael were outside of Buffy's locker, and she was...worried.

Before her, was...a note.

Another note that she had been expecting.

She didn't want to see what this was. She was worried. Michael on the other hand was worried about what was going on, Buffy seemingly rattled about the note before her, taped to her locker.

"Buffy? Something wrong?"

Michael's concern reached Buffy's ears, the girl immediately falling against him, hugging him tightly as she regarded the note with annoyance.

"Oh Michael, this note again...it's The Unicorn again."

"The Unicorn?"

Michael wasn't sure what she was actually talking about. It didn't make sense for him to understand what she was talking about. He knew what unicorns were, but he wasn't sure why Buffy looked like she'd rather not receive the note.

Buffy inclined her head, grabbing the note, and opening it.

What she was...was a unicorn drawing, a very crude drawing at that. This one was with a bear, cuddling said bear as there was a fish named 'Butty' written on the top of it, crying its eyes out. The unicorn was also having what appeared to have a dirty smirk on its face, and it was accompanied by a note, a note that Buffy dreaded reading but did it anyway.

[Roses are red, violets are blue. Don't come between us, because you smell like poo. I also won't allow you to become his boyfriend. From The Unicorn.]

Buffy put a hand to her head, her eyes spinning in her head.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

She looked upwards, matching his eyes, sniffling.

"This unicorn person won't stop sending me horrible pictures, and weird ass notes. I don't even what this person is talking about...Michael, I am scared."

Buffy showed a vulnerable side that made the blonde boy melt instantly, stroking her back comfortingly as well.

"Shhhh, Buffy. It is...wait." He took the note, reading it, sweatdropping. "Buffy, have you seen this? It says 'his boyfriend'."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, and then felt like face palming.

"Oh great, not only am I getting weird ass drawing's, someone is also calling me a man. Hey, do you think that they are after...Willow?"

"Willow?"

Michael was baffled on how Buffy came to that conclusion, so she elaborated.

"Well, stay with me here. This sounds a little...lesbian? I mean, girls do that, don't they?"

"What? Be lesbians together? I presume lesbians do lesbian acts together yeah."

He snickered, Buffy showing a less than impressed face.

"This is not funny. I meant, in a lesbian relationship, one's the man, and one's the woman, right?" Michael shrugged his shoulders, unsure. Buffy coughed, and continued. "I'm just spitballin, but I think that this could be someone that want's Willow, and think's I am 'the boyfriend' and then Willow is also the boy...wait, that means..."

"Logic, doesn't seem to work with this, huh. The only way for this to make sense would be for two guys to be gay together, and then another guy wanting one of the other guys, and then...are you sure that this is for you?"

Buffy bobbed her head up and down, tempted to cry.

"This weirdo won't leave me alone, Michael. I am worried, this person is stalking me or something."

Michael saw the worry in her eyes, and knew that she was being serious, so he adopted a serious face, took the letter, scrunched it up, and put it in the bin. He then returned to Buffy's side, giving her a comforting hug, which she needed.

"Don't worry Buffy, you're the Slayer, no one is gonna mess with you, and if they do, they'll have to get through me. Don't worry so much, thing's like this happen at this school from time to time, they always blow over."

Buffy sniffled, looking for reassurance.

"You think?"

He chuckled, lightly stroking the back of her head.

"Trust me, it always blows over. And if it happens again, then I will sort it out, don't worry. No one picks on my Buffy like this, especially some horse that has a dick on its head."

Buffy snorted, snuggling against his chest, groaning in content.

"My Michael, I can count on you." She mumbled in content, then teasingly gave him a small peck on the cheek, surprising him. "Because my Michael is the best ever, he deserves cheek kiss."

Michael's face turned red at the kiss. Even if only on the cheek, it was more than he'd usually get from a girl, especially someone as beautiful as Buffy is.

Unknown to them, Harmony was watching on, and she...didn't look happy in the slightest. She looked, angry.

* * *

Later on, Buffy found herself in the cafeteria line, looking at something that she didn't want to look at ever, and then she was thinking about Giles and what he told her this morning, about the Order of Aurelius, though she hoped that she didn't have to deal with anything big for the immediate future.

Buffy looks confused by the food that was before her.

"This is spooky. Is the green stuff fruit, or vegetable?"

The cafeteria worker before her, looked her dead in the eye, blandly.

"Yes."

Buffy sighed in resignation, not even sure what she was truly going to be eating.

"I'll take it."

A scoop of green slop plops onto her tray as Buffy moves on. Xander and Willow are in line behind her. Buffy noted that Michael and Amy weren't in the line, wondering where they were…well, she looked more like she wondered where Michael was, and not so much Amy, but a little bit of Amy.

Xander examined the food, looking disgusted.

"I was guessing string cheese."

A student holding a tray bumps into Buffy. Buffy looked, and saw that it was Amy.

"Sorry. Gotta watch where I'm going, oh hey Buffy."

Amy said at the end, seeing Buffy fully, only just apologizing at the beginning as she didn't see who it was that bumped into her.

Buffy looks at her for a few moments. She's not annoyed at all.

"No damage. Hey Amy, got any plans?"

"No, just need to, do something. See you later."

Amy moves off, walking away from the girl, though she didn't get a chance to ask where Michael was.

Willow looked to the place where Amy was, and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I wonder where she was going?"

"No clue, she seemed to be in a hurry, to wherever she is going."

Buffy noted, seeing how fast that Amy left the group, wondering where she could be going.

"No doubt, it is to do with her new…hobby."

Xander cut in, recalling Amy's new passion in life, though Buffy remained clueless.

"What do you mean?"

Xander's eyes widened ever so slightly, then smirked to himself, a plan figuring itself out in his head.

"Well, since the whole She-Mantis stuff, Amy and Michael have been getting together alone, doing the magic mojo. I caught them, yesterday, sitting alone together, doing some kind of spell, it seemed to be getting heated to me. Their bodies were practically touching one another's, their eyes locked onto each other, and the feeling of…some kind of tension was brought into the room."

Xander's face told a thousand words on how happy he felt when Buffy's own face dropped. She looked like she had just taken a blow to the face, and she couldn't recover from it.

Willow also saw the same thing as Xander, but shook her head, and tried to make it so that it was okay.

"Xander, Amy and Michael weren't doing any kind of spell yesterday on the school campus that I'm aware of. And if they were, why would they do it so others could see them?" At that, Xander looked down and tried to think of an answer. Willow shook her head, facing her blonde haired Slayer. "Don't worry Buffy, Amy and Michael just have this new hobby together, it isn't anything serious, I'm sure that it isn't. Even if it is was, Michael still does things with you. Magic is just that, don't worry about it."

That seemed to cheer Buffy up, showing a half smile on her face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We are only learning Michael together…I mean they are only learning magic together!"

She made a mistake, saying his name, Willow not missing it.

"So, what did you end up doing last night, Buffy?"

Knowing that she was heading to Michael's the previous night, she had to wonder what the pair of them do together, and how, intense that it got.

"Well…we, watched some t.v, is all."

"Really?"

Willow sounded less than pleased about that, the disappointment being obvious in her voice, not finding it all that romantic.

But Buffy then adopted a small blush, and leaned closer, whispering in her ear.

"Actually, last night, as we watched television, we both fell asleep on the couch, we ended up spooning beforehand. He had his arm around me, cuddling me from behind. It felt the best, I couldn't feel anymore happy than that. He wasn't even wearing a shirt at all. This morning though, was the best part. When I woke up in his embrace, I felt so warm, so good. It felt like it was so right. I don't know how else to say it, I just think that it was the best."

"Eeep!" Willow squealed, and grabbed her friend's hands. "Buffy, that's really big! I'm so glad for you! So, is it going, well then? Are you and…you know, getting along…or 'getting along' if you catch my drift?"

Buffy acted coyly, her eyes everywhere other than at Willow, Xander trying to work out what they were talking about.

"I dunno, but I do know that I like going there all of the time. It really is great. I do like spending time there, and we have fun…of the none naughty kind, most of the time."

She added at the end, recalling times were she and Michael did end up in situations.

"Spending time, where? With Angel?"

Xander sighed out, not wanting to be associated with Angel.

Buffy looked at her male friend, shaking her head.

"Nothing to do with Angel. I was with…."

As they walk across the cafeteria, Buffy catches the sight of Michael sitting alone, with a tray.

Without no one really noticing, he used his magic to swirl around the disgusting looking food as he was bored. He hadn't caught Buffy or the others yet, he was merely waiting for any of them to show up, knowing that they would eventually, or he thought that they would.

"Aw, look at him. Seems like there's no one there."

Willow followed her gaze, and saw Michael as well.

"He's all alone. Looks like he's a little lonely."

"Maybe he's waiting for someone to sit by him, maybe Amy."

Xander spoke with a mirth touch to his face, his tone showing that he was trying to make it look like Amy and Michael are getting all cosy, so Buffy would begin looking at himself, and not the blonde haired Warlock.

Buffy ignored that for the moment, staring at the fellow blonde, pondering if she should go over or not. She thought that it was stupid that she was even contemplating it as she had been in his arms the previous night, but at the same time, she felt nervous about it. Because of the fact that it was public. She wasn't ashamed of Michael in any sense of the word, but she liked it being private. She liked the that it was a secret between him and her the late night meets, Willow being the only other person to really know what's going on. Giles didn't really know, and Xander wasn't any the wiser, Willow thought it best not be the best of interests to include him, due to various reasons.

However, that didn't last long when Amy suddenly walked over towards him, sitting down, and began chatting with him.

"Hey Amy. You alright?"

"Hey, Michael. Yeah I'm good. I just can't forget yesterday. Yesterday, was amazing, I can't believe that spell though. It was so fun. I don't think I've had so much fun in a long time, it was quite the amazing thing, I have to say."

"It really was quite fun. Maybe we should try something else, something more intense."

Michael offered Amy, who broke out into a small smile.

"Yeah, we could do something more intense." She spoke, resting a hand on top of his in a friendly way. "Maybe we could, maybe summon some kind of element or something. I read in one of those books that it takes a level of trust between two magic users to summon something."

Amy spoke with a hint of lust, though it was lost on Michael right now.

Buffy, not being too far away, could hear what they were saying, and became a little saddened, disheartened. Seeing and hearing how Amy and Michael could bond, was on a different level to herself.

She wasn't into magic. She found it cool, and liked the idea of having Michael around, but she was more into fist fights, and being able to use weapons than remembering incantations and other things like that. So she was understandably, jealous.

"Buffy, are you, alright?"

Willows question fell on deaf ears as the Slayer wondered what was going to happen between the two of them now. She could see the chemistry between the two of them, the sparks, and knew that Amy was someone that she couldn't replace in Michael's heart, having heard that they've been friends for years.

Buffy then noticed someone else…another boy that she had noticed for a while, a boy.

He looked slightly like Michael, though his hair wasn't as blonde, and he was taller. This boy was called, Owen. He was a loner type of person, someone that Buffy wouldn't usually like, though to her he was attractive, yet she couldn't figure out why this person was attractive to her.

Her eyes then cast towards Michael, and Amy, seeing them all cosy, all cuddly with one another, and how they seemed to be getting really close, a small pang of jealousy entering her mind and heart as well, seeing how Amy and Michael were…too close.

"Buffy, what are you looking at exactly?"

Buffy turned to Willow, then turned back to Owen.

"I just think maybe someone should sit by him."

Willow became a little surprised that Buffy was suggesting sitting next to someone like Owen.

"But who?"

"Might have to be us."

Buffy suggested, her eyes briefly going towards Michael, the same sadness and jealousy entering her heart, then turned back to Owen.

"You really want us to go sit with him? What about, sitting with Michael and Amy?"

Willow offered, the girl sharing a look with Buffy. But Buffy wasn't too receptive to the idea right now.

"I think that Michael and Amy want to be alone right now."

Willow could hear the hurt tone in her voice. She could feel the pain rolling off her, and for good reason as well. She could see that there was something between Michael and Amy, but she was supporting Buffy and Michael getting together, finding them quite the cute couple.

Xander on the other hand didn't look happy with that at all. Xander frowned ever so slightly.

While it wasn't as if he disliked Michael or anything, he just wished that it was him that Buffy looked at, and neither Angel or Michael, or now Owen, so Buffy even suggesting that she wanted to go and speak with someone else that wasn't him, he was quite annoyed.

"Boy, are you two being taken on a tour. Am I the only one who can see through his good looks and the pleasant demeanour to behold the weirdness within? This Owen could be a perverted person that wants to do weird things to you." He turns and sees that Buffy was already half-way to Owen's table, Willow going with her to back her up, but could see that she was looking towards Michael and Amy. "You don't have to answer right away."

Buffy and Willow made it to the table of Owen, Buffy acting was…over doing it.

"Willow, wherever will we sit?" She looks around, feigning innocence, then pretends to notice Owen alone, who looked up at her. "Oh, I guess this will have to do."

As Buffy is about to sit down, Cordelia appeared, shooting a dark look towards Buffy.

"Hey, look. An empty seat."

She knocks Buffy to the floor. Buffy's tray takes flight, all of her food spilling onto the ground, uneatable now.

Cordelia sits at the table and turns to Owen with an over the top smile, but he's not there. He is helping Buffy with her tray, Cordelia giving a small pout. Michael looked up to see Buffy on the ground, and was about to go over to help, when he saw Owen doing it instead, and saw how Buffy looked, fine with him helping her, unwillingly showing some jealousy, continuing his conversation with Amy, though his eyes on Buffy and Owen.

"You okay?"

Owen's question was met with a small cute smile on her face.

"Yeah. Boy, her hips are wider than I thought."

Owen helped Buffy to her feet, Cordelia showing that she wasn't happy at all.

"At least now you don't have to eat the creamed corn. I'm Owen."

Buffy, feigning ignorance replies while batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally learn your name. I'm-"

"Buffy. We're in algebra together."

Owen cut her off, the girl showing a coy smile.

"With Mr. McKamy."

"The one and only."

Owen sighed out as if he was bored with the teacher, not Buffy.

"Tell me, how does he manage to get chalk dust all over his-"

"I try not to think about that."

Once again, Buffy was cut off by Owen, which Willow thought was kind of rude, though that was mostly due to the fact that she wanted Michael and Buffy to get together, not Owen and Buffy. But she didn't want to make her friend upset, and could see why Buffy was talking to this guy, feeling insecure about her relationship with Michael, whatever relationship that they actually have.

Buffy gestures towards Willow.

"This is my friend, Willow."

Willow was caught in her own bubble for a few moments, then she couldn't help do a very Willow thing, and that was babbling.

"I took algebra last year because I'm a year ahead, so now I'm taking pre-calculus which is really hard, but I'm in the gifted class, well, my parents signed me up for it, how embarrassing is that, and maybe I should get a janitor to take care of this mess. Clean up on aisle seven!"

Even Buffy couldn't defend her friend on this one. She couldn't defend her friend's wackiness right now, though she didn't want to either. She found it to be quite funny if she was honest with herself.

Cordelia then forces Owen to sit down, fluttering her long eyelashes at Owen.

"Poor girl always forgets to take her medication that tells her where to actually walk." She sneered at Buffy and Willow, mostly Buffy, the blonde haired girl glaring back, then she turned to Owen. "Hey, Owen, a bunch of us are loitering at the Bronze tonight. You there?"

Owen cocked his head to the side.

"Well, who's going?"

"Well, there's me, and I'll be dressed in something very very sensual. So, I was thinking that me and you could go together, since we'd be there, together."

Owen showed a face that was less than thrilled about this, not wanting to be left alone with Cordelia from the looks of things.

"Eh, so who else is gonna be there?"

"You mean besides me?"

Cordelia was mildly insulted that Owen needed anyone but her to be there, while Buffy found it quite annoying that Cordelia expects everyone to just bow down before her all of a sudden.

"Buffy, what about you?"

Buffy was caught off-guard, understandably, and her mind kept thinking about Michael and Amy being together, and she couldn't really think that straight.

"What?"

"No, she doesn't-"

Cordelia tried to dissuade her from coming, but Owen was persistent.

"How about we meet there at eight?

Owen suggested, and that's when it sunk in.

Her eyes went towards Michael…and she saw that he and Amy were getting…very cosy. It was to the point where Amy and Michael were practically feeding one another, sharing jokes, gestures, and even used magic to a small degree to entertain the other one.

Seeing it, hurt her heart. She didn't want to admit it, but she was hurt right now, she felt pain. She didn't like feeling like this. She hated it in fact. It was very heart wrenching to her. And Willow could see the same thing.

While Willow was Amy's friend through and through…she was team Buffy. She supported team Buffy all of the way. She didn't want to give up on team Buffy either. She wanted Michael and Buffy to get together, even more so than Owen and Buffy, but Willow could see a certain something that Buffy wasn't seeing, and how Owen, even if only slightly, resembled a certain blonde haired Warlock, drawing conclusions.

Ultimately, Buffy looks towards Owen, hurt, but nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah. Eight. There. I'll be. I should probably get another lunch that isn't so... on the floor."

Owen then spoke while getting up.

"I'll go with you. Cordelia, save our seats?"

They head off, leaving Cordelia fuming, Willow looking downwards sadly…she didn't notice the jealousy look that came from Michael, but he held his tongue on this, knowing that Buffy was free to date whoever she wanted to date, even if he thought that Owen wasn't the right person for Buffy.

* * *

The end of the school day. Students file out as Buffy and Willow come down the steps. Michael wasn't anywhere to see, so Buffy took this chance to talk with Willow about certain things.

"Willow, it's not that big a deal. It's just a bunch of people getting together. I mean, sure, Michael asked me specifically right in front of Cordelia, and that was because he was probably frightened of being alone with the girl, but is too nice to deny her. And, yeah, he gave me the marshmallows from his jelly during lunch. When we walked to class together today, the tension could be cut with a knife, seriously Willow. I'm dying here with all of the close encounters. I don't even know what to think about it."

Willow blinked a few times, her smile being wide.

"Erm Buffy, you just said Michael, not Owen."

Willow couldn't help but notice this, happy that Michael and Buffy could happen in the future.

Buffy opened her eyes wide at the mistake, hanging her head downwards.

"W-What I meant was, Owen asked me in front of Cordelia. And he gave me his jelly and other things as well. It was nice, speaking with Owen."

"I guess I blew it way out of proportion."

Buffy relented, and held herself highly.

"All right, it's a big deal. Did you notice how the corners of his mouth curled up when he chewed? Have you seen the cute expressions when he looks confused and worried? You just want to grab him and hold Michael close…ugh! I mean Owen! I'm brain-damaged, I can't even say the right name."

Willow took this as a sign, and she liked the sign very much. She didn't like Owen now. She thought that he was attractive in the literal sense, but otherwise, she found him to be a blockage that could be Michael and Buffy, the Slayer Warlock pairing that she has set in her head.

"I missed that. I was too busy looking down and to the left of his…never mind."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, after wondering what Willow was going to say.

"I'd actually like to see..." She stops herself, something dawning on her. "Wait a minute."

Willow stops in her own tracks, casting her eyes towards Buffy.

"What's wrong?"

Buffy put a hand to her ears, Willow curiously wondering what she was doing.

"If you listen real close, I'm starting to sound like a regular teenager. I've got friends. I've got a date, sort of. All I need now are…nope, I don't need anything."

At that moment, they both spot Giles walking towards them. Buffy was less than thrilled to see the man, knowing something was going to be wrong here.

Giles comes up to them, looking serious.

"Good afternoon, ladies."

Buffy knew something was going to happen, and she didn't like it at all.

"Although I should probably do something about that supernatural ability to destroy the undead."

Giles curiously raised his eyebrows.

"I'm under the impression there's some sort of ironic tone in that statement, but as an Englishman I'm incapable of discerning it."

Buffy was tempted to roll her eyes, but she stopped herself at the last second.

"Yeah? Well, that makes us even, because I don't get Benny Hill."

Giles ignored what Buffy was saying, continuing the line of conversation.

"In any case, that supernatural ability, which you should cherish and treasure, if I might add-"

"You always do."

"-is needed tonight."

Giles finished after Buffy, who interrupted in the middle.

"Close the beach on that idea. I've got a very big meeting tonight with, okay, let's just call him what he is…a Warlock."

"Buffy, you said Michael again, or at least implied."

Willow reminded, Buffy threatening to slam her head against a locker, but held herself back.

"I meant I'm going out with the hot Owen, that isn't a Warlock to my knowledge, he's Owen, he's not a Warlock. I'm going out with Michael-Owen! I meant Owen!"

Buffy looked fatigued with the little internal fight that she seemed to be having right about now. Her mind was on Owen, but her heart was a different matter, only Willow seeing the real truth between what Buffy was struggling with right now.

Giles shook his head immediately at this.

"Oh, no. You have much more urgent business to attend to, you'll have to cancel your date with Michael, or whoever Owen is."

Buffy showed her disapproval to Giles, though he didn't back down either.

"More urgent than me moving past 'Buffy, The Celibate Years'? I don't think so."

"My books tell of a major event occurring on the evening of the 1,000th day after the Septugian Sunset. That's tonight. It's about the Master, and the Anointed."

Giles told the Slayer, and spoke in a very authority type voice. Buffy was less than receptive to the idea, in fact she didn't even want to listen to Giles right now, one thing being on her mind, and that was a certain blonde.

Willow found the need to crack a small joke.

"Already? Seems like just last week was the 1,000th day after the last Septugian Sunset. Where does the time go?"

Giles this time did roll his eyes.

"According to my calculations, we are due for a fresh rising of Vampires. It is prophesied: 'On that day, seven souls will be captures into the darkness. And the Master will look upon one of them and be pleased.'"

Buffy cocked her eyebrows upwards.

"Too bad, because I looked upon Michael and was very pleased…shit! Owen! I looked upon Michael…ugh! Owen! He's hot! Michael's hot! Owen! It's Owen!"

Buffy berated herself again and again, wondering why her mouth kept saying the blonde Warlock.

Giles didn't like how Buffy was talking, as if she was ignoring her Slayer duty. But Buffy, only wanted to have some fun.

"The Slayer must be present tonight. Your responsibilities to the world are paramount."

Buffy put her hands together, and said in a pleading tone.

"But... cute guy. Teenager. Post-pubescent fantasies. Come on, you know how much time I've been spending lately with Michael, I just want to spend some more with him, I only want to have some fun, that doesn't involve slaying Vampires…Owen, I really meant Owen."

Giles, while somewhat understanding what she was saying, and where she was coming from, to an extent, he wasn't going to have any of it.

"You'll have to put those on hold. For tonight, we do battle! We cannot be dancing the night away as you kids would say, it is paramount that we do this together, that you don't get side tracked with, boys. This is the fate of the world. We cannot allow the Anointed to reach the Master."

At that, Buffy sighed, and hoped that Owen would wait for her, but at the same time, she wondered what Michael would be doing tonight….

* * *

At night, the cemetery is stone quiet as Buffy and Giles sit there, bored. Crickets chirp.

Buffy was less than impressed right now. In fact, she wished that this didn't happen at all. She kept imagining herself and Michael dancing, him holding her close, and how they slept the previous night, wondering if she could perhaps stay this night. Though she had to wonder how long her Mom was going to buy the fact that she kept 'studying at Willows' and knew that it wouldn't be able to be like it was forever. Eventually, she was going to have to do something, but she wasn't sure what she was going to do. She didn't know what she could do…and that's when it happened.

Amy.

Amy popped into her mind again, and she wasn't able to get over the fact that Michael and Amy were having so much fun today, looking as if they were having a ball with one another. She wondered if she could ever have such a close friendly relationship with Michael, and she didn't even realize that she hadn't thought of Owen a single time.

The Slayer glances towards Giles, the man himself looking at his watch, sighing when seeing the time.

"Perhaps I miscalculated."

"I'm thinking yes."

Buffy sarcastically sighed, casually glancing at the sky.

Giles looked dejected.

"I was so sure. Well, you know what they say."

Buffy, to say she was less than impressed, would be an understatement. She was downright miffed. She wanted to be dancing with Michael right now, doing something else other than this. She then mentally scolded herself, and thought of Owen instead, trying to think of him so she didn't think of a certain Warlock blonde.

"Not really."

"Ninety percent of the Vampire slaying game is waiting."

Giles said with a very trying to be happy voice, but it failed. He was also bored and annoyed as well, just better at hiding it than Buffy was, who clearly wasn't happy right now at all, her teenage dreams fleeting away from her.

"You couldn't have told me that ninety percent ago?"

Buffy shot back, her mind turning towards what she would be doing right now, as opposed to actually what she was doing right now.

Giles heartily sighed as much as he could, given his 'error'.

"Oh, well. At least we were here at the ready, so it wasn't a completely wasted evening."

"Yes, Giles, it was. But that's okay. I'm sure I'll have another shot at teenage happiness someday. Like when I'm thirty."

Buffy's quip made Giles ponder.

"Come now. What you consider a curse, others would call a gift. Be thankful you're not burdened with trivial matters like what to wear to next month's hay dance."

"I wish I could worry about trivial things. And not that you'd care, but I'm thinking gingham." She then gathered her things. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I might still have a chance to salvage the remains of my dating career. Maybe Michael won't be annoyed that this is the second time I've been very late to a planned activity."

She didn't even realize that she hadn't mentioned Owen again. Though Buffy couldn't stop thinking about the blonde Warlock. It was painfully obvious to even Giles that she'd rather go out with Michael than Owen, but he wasn't even sure why she didn't just do it, he liked Michael for Buffy, even if he didn't get involved in such matters. He knew about Vampires and stuff, and plus with his magic, she didn't have to worry about him being a burden.

"You've become very close to Michael lately. I don't have to warn you about sexual-"

"Geez Giles!" Buffy exclaimed, waving her arms around. "I don't need to hear about that from you! It isn't like we're sexually active or anything. We haven't even kissed and we are just…us. We're just Michael and me, we haven't done anything at all, you don't have to worry Giles, and please don't speak about it again, ever…eewww, that's just gross coming from you! And I meant Owen anyway! I don't even care if Michael is there or not! He could be and I don't care at all! He can do whatever he wants, he's an adult boy!"

She walks off in one direction, heading towards the Bronze to see if she can salvage a night. She didn't realize that the bus that passed by her, was the real source of what Giles was after that night, too late to stop it.

* * *

At the Bronze, Michael and Willow were on the dance floor, giggling with one another, having a good time. The song playing was a fast type song, a song where you could dance either maturely, or childishly, and Willow with Michael took the childish option.

"This is pretty fun, I'm glad that you convinced me to come out with you and the others tonight. I'm also glad that Harmony hasn't come around yet. That would be very terrifying."

Michael quipped as he held Willows hand, fighting down the blush that was slowly making itself known to him.

"I told you mister. Staying inside isn't always the best." She replied, the pair swinging their arms, not doing a really good job of dancing at all, but neither cared. "So tell me something Michael, how do you feel about Buffy going out with Owen?"

At that, Michael looked down at the ground, disheartened.

"I…don't have an opinion about it. She's entitled to dance and go out with anyone that she wants to go out with, even if it is the wrong person for her."

His shaky reply was something Willow couldn't miss at all.

"Ooh Michael, you and Buffy have been getting closer and closer lately, haven't you?"

She noted, doing a spin in Michael's arms. Michael loved the feeling of Willow being in his arms, but something felt…missing. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt missing, and he wasn't sure what it was, as this should be a happy time for him, and it was, but not as much as he thought that it would be if he was honest with himself.

"Well…we have, but she's been…kinda distant today. Then she accepted to go out with Owen…what does she even see in him? He's totally not right for her at all. They aren't even compatible, he's like a loner guy that's obsessed with death, and Buffy is all about life…not that I've really thought about it or anything."

"No, you haven't at all."

Willow spoke with a bemused smile, earning a pout from Michael.

"What did that tone mean missy?"

Michael's face fell to a frown when Willow's piqued upwards.

"Hmm? I was just thinking that you've suddenly become defensive, is someone beginning to like a certain Slayer?"

"I'm not thinking about Buffy, why would I be doing something like that? She's Buffy, and I'm, who I am. I mean, she's probably going to go for someone that is…better than I am. Once she finds out about me, she's gonna be put off, not that I want her to be put on at all. Buffy and I are just friends, that's it, I swear. Besides, she's going out with Owen now, though he isn't right for her. But that's her choice to make, it isn't my choice at all. It isn't like I'm jealous that the pair of them are dating, even if I think that she's totally above him and is better than he deserves. But even if it wasn't Owen, it would be that Angel guy, that sparkly possible Vampire! I just have to accept that I am not even on her radar...I mean, I would have to accept it if I was even into things like Buffy, but I am NOT into BUFFY!"

Even though he tried to sound convincing, he wasn't all that convincing at all. Willow could hear the hesitation in his voice, see his skin flush when talking about the blonde, and also saw the jealousy in his eyes when mentioning that she going to be with someone else, especially when it concerned Angel.

* * *

Amy, who had been watching on, wasn't happy at all…no, she was downright upset. Not because of Willow, but because of the situations she has noticed with Buffy and this Owen, and she felt angry because of the fact that Buffy seemed (from her perspective) to be playing around with Michael, and she didn't like that.

Xander who was at the Bronze as well, was the one who noticed this, walking closer and closer to Amy.

"Hey, Witchy girl, what's going on?"

Amy looked towards Xander, and cocked her head to the side.

"What? Xander, you can't say anything about that around here."

She looked around to see if anyone saw or heard Xander, fortunately for her no one heard.

"Nah, don't worry. But there's something that has been bugging me for a while now."

Amy showed a slight interest, but mostly was disinterested.

"What is it then?"

Xander showed a gleaming smile that was hiding his inner intentions.

"I've been noticing for a while now, that you've been looking at our very own Warlock, is that right?"

"Well, we are friends Xander, so of course I'm gonna look at him."

She said while showing a displeased smile, unsure if she wanted to listen to Xander or not, as she recalled something about what Xander once said to Michael, and it didn't make her like him all that much.

"No, I don't mean that way. I mean 'that way' as you know, having a crush on him."

"W-What!?" Amy exclaimed, her eyes opening very wide. "W-Why would you even…" She saw Xander smirking, her sighing in resignation. "Fine, maybe I do, but if you tell anyone, then I will do something to you, and if you tell Michael…well, I am learning to become a strong Witch, and I've learned some spells, do you see where I am going with this?"

Xander backed off a little bit, not wanting Amy to put the whammy on him.

"Mehehehe, I was only going to suggest something…"

"What's that then?"

Amy frowned out her query, her eyes eyeing up Xander to see what was going on.

"Well, Amy. I know quite a lot about our resident blonde that isn't Buffy."

"So, what? I've known him longer than you have. I pretty much am the encyclopedia of Michael's life, and I could write a biography about him if I so desire."

Xander furrowed his eyebrows at these words, believing that she was in fact right.

"Maybe so, but you and I have the same objective."

"Huh? What's that then?"

Amy pondered, as she recalled all of the times that Michael and Buffy had been talking with one another.

"We both want Buffy and Michael to not be so close, am I right?" Amy didn't say anything, but continued to stare on. "Of course you do, this is perfect. You and I can team up, and make sure that we get who we want."

"Xander, are you really suggesting that you and I work together so both you can have Buffy, and I can have Michael?"

Amy wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not. Of course, she didn't want to admit it that she wanted this. But that's how it was, from her perspective. She wasn't exactly up for the idea of hurting people to get what she wanted, but she couldn't deny the fact that it sounded very, tempting to her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Amy. You and I together can rip them apart and keep the pieces for ourselves. It isn't like I want to hurt them either, but we could you know? We both have something to gain from this, and nothing to lose."

"Besides the fact that they might not be interested in either you or me."

Amy deadpanned the male beside her, finding the idea stupid…but she couldn't deny that she was considering it, even if only slightly.

"Now now Amy, don't be like that. An attractive girl like you, and well, eh, me, we can get those two. They just see one another right now, and Buffy might see Owen and that jerk Angel, but that's another problem for another time. We have to make them see us, in better, more flattering lights. We just have to make them see that we're better suited to them than they are to each other. After all, you're a Witch now, and he's a Warlock. I can see sparks between you two."

Amy flushed slightly, holding her hands to her heart a little more tightly than before.

"Okay, say that I can actually do this. Say that I can actually get with Michael, wouldn't it be unfair to drive those two apart? It isn't like I don't want that to happen, I just don't see why making them get broken apart is beneficial to either of us. Are you willing to hurt your friends just so you can get some happiness, that might not even be attained?"

Amy spoke very willfully, and Xander couldn't deny that what she was saying could be right. The way she said it could be seen the way that Amy was seeing it right now, though Xander was childish about the matter.

"B-But, Buffy is, and Michael is…you and Michael would be awesome together. You've been friends for years, naturally you two would know more about the other. You know more about him that Buffy does, and you can do something about it. C'mon Amy, do something, make Michael yours. You know that you want too."

Xander prodded, trying to get Amy to see his way of thinking, and how he could benefit her, and vice versa.

Amy inhaled a deep breath, thinking about Xander's offer, and his side of the argument. She didn't know what she was going to do, but whatever it was, she needed to be more decisive, she needed to know what was what, and she needed to make sure that Michael and her…did whatever they were going to do.

"I'll have to think about it."

She spoke as if she truly was thinking about it, being together with Michael would be something that she would want very much so.

"Well, think about it more and more because it seems that he's just finished dancing with Willow. Now might be the time for you to come onto the scene, Amy. Michael, hurt that Buffy has gone to Owen, seeks comfort in the arms of his eternal friend Amy. Sparks fly between the two, hearts beat together, and they share a small tender kiss with one another."

The boy's words made Amy warm inside of her chest. She felt good from hearing what Xander was saying, and she couldn't deny that it was a good scenario, that it could be good for some future points in her conquest as well, for the blonde Warlocks affections.

Amy's eyes went towards Michael, and saw that he did look slightly down.

"Fine, I'm going over to see what's going on. But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna be ripping friendships apart for my own benefit. I'm not like that Xander, and you shouldn't be either. After all, these people are your friends, why do you sound like you hate the idea of them being friends."

Xander didn't have any time to rebuke Amy, who casually strolled over in her casual clothes, a skirt that came to her knees, and a shirt that showed off her navel, something that was quite unlike the usual Amy.

Making it to Michael, she noted that Willow wasn't around right now, which worked well for her.

"Hey stranger, what are you thinking right now?"

Amy queried, squatting a seat next to the blonde.

Michael regarded Amy with a kind smile.

"I was just thinking about something that Willow was saying."

"Oh? What did she say?"

Amy genuinely wanted to know, but Michael had reservations from saying anything about it.

"Nothing really. Anyway, your Dad let you out tonight then?"

He was genuinely surprised to see her, her Father having been someone that was very protective, and would hardly let her out, though he was very kind and only wanted to protect his daughter from the evils of the world.

"Finally." She breathed, moving closer to the blonde. "It's been ages since he let me out. I know he's all protective and all that, but he's really just…you know? He's really trying too hard to protect me and stuff. But he's mellowing out now, so it is all good."

Michael nodded with a kind smile.

"It's nice, to have parents like that, huh. It must be nice."

He mumbled out his response to Amy, wishing that he had a Dad like Amy did, though he didn't anymore.

"Anyway, Michael. The night is young, and so are we, so do you wanna…dance?"

She wasn't going to beat around the bush. She wanted him, and she wasn't going to hold anything back. Buffy wasn't around right now, he looked as if he could be cheered up by a dance, so she was going to take this opportunity.

"A dance huh…eeh, I dunno, it's getting a little late. I'm thinking of heading home soon."

Amy pouted, feeling as if her chances were fleeting before her very eyes.

"Oh come on, it would be fun. We could do things, maybe. We could dance on the dance floor, acting a little silly and all."

She tried to convince him even further, pulling at his heartstrings with her adorableness.

As Amy and Michael were talking, Amy trying to convince Michael to have a small dance, a jock comes strolling over, a man by the name of Larry, who both Amy and Michael know reluctantly, and smiles at them, though it was with the usual bullying tone that was obvious that he was going to do something.

He was a very unpleasant person to be around, even more so than Harmony or Cordelia. At least at times, they showed that they had a little kindness, but Larry never did, and he loved tormenting people like Michael and Amy, especially the former.

"Hey freaks, what are you doing?"

Amy and Michael glance at one another, then glance at Larry, clearly not amused.

"Is there something you actually want?"

Michael asked with a tired sigh coming from him.

Larry's eyes briefly went to Michael, his eyes lingering there for a few moments, then turned towards Amy.

"So Amy, what are you doing hanging with a loser like him huh? Not trying to get tips about how his Mom was a whore, right?"

Michael looked away at that, trying his best to not get angry.

Amy though was angry enough for the both of them.

"How dare you? It's getting old, Larry. Why don't you just get lost already? Michael doesn't need someone like you reminding him of the past, especially a dunce like you."

Larry didn't know what a dunce really was, only guessing that it was a 'bad word'.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that you were taking tips on how to become a whore as well."

Michael turned his eyes towards Larry, not liking the way that he spoke to Amy.

"Don't you dare call Amy that. Pick on me all you want, I don't care. But do not ever talk to Amy like that."

Larry looks towards Michael, sneering very obviously.

"Oh, I didn't know that you could talk. Maybe you inherited it from your Mom, ya know, sitting on your ass and just keep begging for it day in and day out." That did it for Michael, and he stood up squaring off against Larry. "Oh what, ya gonna do something?"

Larry was practically baiting Michael at this point, who smirked, nodding his head.

"Up."

Saying that single word Michael channeled his magic into a certain place, Larry became confused, until…

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

He cried, feeling his underwear being pulled up from behind him, as if someone was giving him a wedgie. He ran off, trying to lower his underwear, but Michael wouldn't allow it, being more and more pissed off at this guy, for calling Amy what he did, and what he said to him as well.

"Ooh man, it looks like Larry's been wedgied!"

One guy shouted out, laughing at him as he ran around like a headless chicken. Soon, the entire Bronze (who cared) began laughing at him, even Willow and Xander who watched on couldn't help but share some of the chuckles.

Amy giggled, and stood up also, taking Michael's hand in her own.

"Seems like karma to me, don't you agree, Michael?"

"Seems like it. He deserves it for what he's said. Though I so wish I could do more to him."

Amy smirked, and thought of something.

"Well, he's always humiliated us, and remember the time that he pulled down both of our pants down and everyone laughed at us for days on end?"

"Yeah…?"

Amy's smirk became wider, holding Michael's hand tighter.

"Well, we're Witches and Warlocks, why don't we show this guy that we're not to be taken lightly. I'm not suggesting we curse him or anything, but he pulled down our pants and embarrassed us, why don't we do the same to him?"

Amy suggestion was actually something Michael liked the sound of.

He was tired of being the victim, being the guy that always got hate, because of his family. He hated the fact that people would always make some comments about him and his family, which hurt more than he'd like them too.

"Okay, let's do it."

Smirking at one another, the pair channeled their energies and flicked their fingers downwards, yanking Larry's pants downwards, showing him in underwear with Winnie the Pooh on them, Michael and Amy snickering at the other.

"Ooh my God! Look at that!"

One person shouted, pointing at Larry.

"Awww, he wears Winnie the Pooh underwear!"

"Does Mommy pick out your underwear as well?"

"That's so sweet~"

People mocked Larry for his choice of underwear, resulting in laughter erupting all around.

Larry's eyes became teary, and pretty much afterwards, he began shedding large tears, partly from the wedgie, and partly from the humiliation that he was suffering, Xander being one of the people that was laughing the most, Willow offering her own chuckle as well.

Michael and Amy looked at one another, then channeled their magic together, Michael doing the spell as Amy wasn't able to yet.

"Funky Chicken."

Shooting off white lights from his fingers, they hit Larry, and his body was forced to do the Funky Chicken.

"H-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

He cried, but everyone just laughed at his predicament.

"Ooh Larry Larry Larry, you truly are a chicken~ And you do smell funky, so good choice of dance, loser~"

Cordelia came in and giggled as she walked past Larry.

Larry was forced to continue doing the Funky Chicken for over a minute, where people took pictures, Michael and Amy smirking at the other, glad they could get their revenge on the young bully.

Eventually, they allowed him to stop, Larry immediately went to run out of the Bronze, but Michael used magic to tie his shoelaces together, to the other shoe, and when he went to run, he fell straight on his face, a howl and a cry coming from him, tears running down his face from the humiliation that he was suffering right now.

"Aww, seems like he can't run right~"

One person sneered, another erupting roaring laughter happening.

Amy and Michael looked at one another as the crying Larry hopped out of the Bronze, pants around his ankles, shoes tied like shackles.

"Yeah, suck it to the hinge end Larry!"

Amy yelled with a giggle, as Michael sweatdropped.

"You do know that means sucking it down to the bottom of the penis, right?"

Amy's mouth widened and she looked mortified.

"Ooh crap, I've said that to my Dad on multiple occasions! I thought it meant suck it, my victory or something!"

Amy cried crocodile tears as Michael snorted.

Amy tried to compose herself, looking towards the blonde Warlock.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel better. What about you?"

He bobbed his head up and down.

"Yeah, I think that's good. He totally deserved it for all of the crap that he's done and said to me and you plus others as well."

Amy inclined her head, then pointed towards the dance floor.

"So, wanna have a little dance with me now?"

Michael thought about it for a few moments, then nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, I think that I do."

Hearing that, Amy wore a smile and took his hand, leading him to the dancefloor, and the song was a slow song, so the people began dancing closer and closer together, Michael and Amy being no exception.

Xander stood off to the side, his eyes wide with immense happiness, loving the pair of them together. Willow also looked on, and saw that Owen and Cordelia were also dancing with one another, and that made her frown, because she could see Michael and Amy dancing as well, wondering where Buffy was, and why she wasn't dancing with Michael instead.

Michael thought the dance was innocent, between friends…Amy didn't think that it was. She knew exactly how it was, and how she felt about it. She knew that this was more than it looked like, and more than what Michael thought it was, even if he didn't realize it himself.

And as luck would have it, Buffy entered the Bronze at that very moment.

She looked around, and then saw it…it being a double whammy for her.

She saw Owen and Cordelia dancing together. It looked awkward, and dispassionate, but it was enough to convince her that Owen looked as if he was enjoying it, dancing with Cordelia, and Cordelia was making it obvious that Owen was 'hers' and 'hers' alone.

That enough was able to visibly shake her…but what she saw next devastated her.

She saw Michael and Amy dancing together, but unlike the awkwardness of Cordelia and Owen, Amy and Michael seemed to be, enjoying their face. Amy's head was on Michael's shoulder, their hands entwined with the others, eyes locked together, small smiles on their faces, bodies being very close together.

Buffy had to hold it together, seeing someone she might like and someone that was essentially 'stealing' him away from her, dancing together. It was evident on her face that it pained her to see them together, more so than Owen and Cordelia.

But the most painful thing was…seeing them at the same time. Seeing both Michael and Owen dancing with someone that wasn't her.

She couldn't stay in the Bronze anymore, and she fled the Bronze, holding back the sadness she wanted to display so desperately.

* * *

 **End of chapter!**

 **So that happened! Michael and Amy grew definitely closer this chapter, and Michael and Buffy…have hit a small speedbump, but this is going to bring them closer together eventually as well, evident how Buffy kept saying Michael, when she meant Owen, and the jealousy side of Michael thinking Buffy and Owen are dating. There was even a hint to Michael's past as well in this chapter as well, so I hope you all enjoyed that, and until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thank you, I was hoping it came across like that. It pretty much is like that. Xander for Team Amy and Willow for Team Buffy! Damn, now that you say that, I am imagining that right now as well. I could imagine Buffy actually saying that when she finds out about it. Hehe, yay! Eh yeah, I usually would have, just got inspired to write that chapter, and this one as well, ya know how it is.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, relationship woes indeed~ Yeah, it is a little similar to that, I suppose.**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, I'm trying to depress you, ya know? But seriously, it does make them come closer together, and everything isn't lovely all the time, ya know? Though there are many happy times ahead. Aah yeah, Amy and Michael got closer last chapter, and this one, there isn't much development between them, though there are some developments as Amy the character. Yup, they are gonna get closer after this, it even shows this chapter how they 'miss' one another despite the fact that they aren't officially together. Hehe, you'll see~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I will try!**

 **Castor115; Yeah, both of them have things they have to overcome and then they can come together which is always good!**

 **Guest; Eh, if she doesn't know yet, she'll know in the future. I could actually see Cordy trying to help Harmony, and yeah when she starts dating Xander, it will make more sense to her why Harmony likes Michael. Yeah, even if they have ulterior motives, at least Willow wants Michael and Buffy to be happy. Xander just wants Michael out of the way so he can have Buffy. Yeah, that is pretty sad, he pretty much doesn't have anyone, which will be shown more in future chapters. Cordelia and Michael being friends would be quite funny, I can only imagine that. That would be a cool thing for both of them to do, and I can see Michael doing that for Cordy, once she and he become at least on talking terms.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, the next episode arc is Hyena people, though the Mummy Girl is in the second season, episode four I believe. Don't worry, they'll be getting together eventually. The reveal of Angel is going to be quite interesting indeed. I guess that she was back in the beginning though she learned that she really can't have something like that. Yeah, it would've saved her a few times from near death, though the way she reacted to it at the beginning when she finds out is what Buffy and Giles were afraid of, where she overreacted to it.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Well, I am glad that I can make a story that you enjoy. That's true enough, you need time to build a bond instead of just seeing someone and instantly falling head over heels for that person.**

 **With those lovely reviews, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Never kill a boy on the first date part two**

The very same night that Michael had danced with Amy, he also went out again.

He went hunting for a Vampire…but something seemed different this night.

He couldn't find any at all, and he found that surprisingly, and suspiciously odd.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't find any, but he couldn't. There weren't any Vampires out, and Michael had to wonder why that was. It wasn't an unusual night for a Vampire to come out, it seemed like the perfect time. Yet no Vampire was out, it was strange for him to even conceive of the fact that there weren't any Vampires out at night at all.

Looking left and right, all seemed quiet. It was too perfect for Sunnydale. If he knew anything about Sunnydale, then he knew that it was full of Vampires. Sure, there would be times that he wouldn't be able to find any, in one area. But he had been all over, and he couldn't seem to find any at all.

He checked countless cemeteries, yet he couldn't find any. It was baffling, why he couldn't find any, and he was becoming a little impatient.

"Damn it, come out Vampires. I'm here, and waiting. Come out Vampire, I'm a tasty human. I'm all alone, ready to throw down with you, so come out now so we can have a fight…please?"

He sighed out, swinging his arms around with a stake in his hand…but nothing came out.

He didn't see anything, and it annoyed him.

He wouldn't be able to do anything like take out his frustrations and pain on a Vampire, and was afraid that he'd have to use magic again to get rid of the pain. There were only two ways that it was going to work.

Either he had some Vampire to hit, or he'd have to use magic. Either was only a temporary fix, and neither were truly happy for him. He didn't like the fact that he kept feeling this pain again and again, wishing that it would just be over.

But it wouldn't be.

As long as he felt the pain of the past, it wasn't ever going to be over. He couldn't get over it, and it made him feel sick that he had to resort to anything like violence or magic to get rid of his fears and pain, but he couldn't cope any other way.

"You won't find any, tonight."

Suddenly, Michael heard a strong male voice to the left of him.

Being unconcerned and not even effected at all by the voice, he turned to see Angel standing there, looking all mysterious as he usually was, though unlike certain people, Angel didn't really occupy his thoughts at all, and found him to be more of a casual person he conversed with, and nothing else, and even the conversations weren't always what they should be.

"Oh? Whys that?"

"They're all spooked to come out."

He said cryptically, Michael unsure of what he was talking about.

"Not of the Slayer I presume?"

"No, not of Buffy. Of, something else entirely."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, clearly not liking the fact that Angel was speaking as if he knew what the reason was.

"I don't like the cryptic crap, so why don't you tell me what's going on?"

"Can't."

Angel got out while keeping his calm and collected face on.

"Or won't?"

Michael countered Angel, who cocked an eyebrow upwards.

"I can't tell you, because I don't know what it is."

That made Michael feel slightly interested in what Angel had to say, inching closer towards him, though kept a safe distance in case something was going to happen.

"You don't know what, what is exactly?"

Michael felt like he wasn't getting anywhere. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, and he wanted to know right now.

"The creature."

"Creature?"

Angel shrugged his shoulders softly.

"That's all I can tell you. That's all I know. Some creature has been coming out at night, and the Vampires are too afraid to come out, besides the ones that have to come out of course. It is quite strong, from what I hear, so it is best if you run along."

"You seem like you can fight this thing off, why does it sound like that?"

"Because I know how to fight."

Angel retorted, folding his arms.

Michael inched a little closer, and smiled bewitchingly.

"And how do you know how to fight? You gonna tell me that you're a Slayer as well? I know you aren't a Warlock."

"How's that?"

Angel seemed to be genuinely interested in what Michael thought. Though Michael thought that Angel was playing with him, so said it in a slightly joking manner, but also had hints of seriousness as well laced within his face.

"Because I don't sense any magical power from you. Actually, I don't really sense anything from you, I can't even feel any heat from you. The only thing that is keeping me wary about what you are is the fact that I can sense, something residing inside of you. Honestly, I thought that you were a Vampire, but recently, I've been feeling like there's something else in you, that separates you from other Vampires. So why don't you tell me what you are exactly? That would be a nice thing to do, wouldn't it? Tell me what you are, Angel."

"What I am huh. That's a long story."

Angel almost sounded as if he was dismissing Michael right now, but Michael wasn't going to have any of that, determined to make Angel see that he wasn't just a weak human, and that he was going to stand up to him, whoever he was.

"I've got time."

Michael sharpened his eyes, and so did Angel, a clear animosity between the two of them.

"I don't."

"Seems like you have all the time in the world for Buffy, and you aren't even gonna make time for me? I feel so rejected right now."

He feigned sadness, Angel seeing it and couldn't decide if he was being serious or not.

"Buffy is the Slayer, you're not. I have to converse with Buffy, I don't have to do that with you."

Angels voice carried over to Michael's ears, and he could've sworn that he heard a slight pang of jealousy from the man, yet Angel wasn't going to admit something like that, he wasn't going to say that he was or not.

"It makes me feel sad, that you don't want to talk to me. You do know that I help the Slayer right?"

"I'm very aware of what you do for Buffy."

A hint of a jealous note came from Angel, referring to something entirely different than the one that he was using right now, pretending that it was due to being a Slayer, when it was something completely different.

With those words, he went to leave, but then stopped, and looked at Michael one last time.

"Things in the dark, I would watch out or that beast might come for you as well. It might even end up killing you."

"Oh, I'm quaking in my boots. Do you see me being afraid at all?"

Michael showed a confident face, Angel was astonished that he could seem so calm despite the warning that Angel was giving.

"You should be afraid. At least of death. All humans are afraid of death, you are no exception."

Angel told him straight out, showing that he wasn't messing around, and Michael didn't show any willingness to back down either.

"I've seen death, I've lived death, it doesn't bother me anymore. Why fear the inevitable? It happens to all beings. Even Vampires have to fear something, and that's the Slayer, isn't it? Because she is what Vampires have nightmares about."

"And what do Warlocks have nightmares about?"

Michael smiled a slightly dark grin towards Angel, Angel even being surprised.

"I have nightmares about people that were supposed to protect me, that were supposed to love me. But all they did was hurt me and made me suffer for their own pleasure, so those people are the ones I have nightmares about. Nightmares don't scare me, I've already lived through my nightmare, and I continue to do so each and every day."

At those words, Angel disappeared, wondering what was going on with Michael and how calm he seemed about the whole matter, wondering what the blonde was going to be doing now, though he was more concerned for Buffy than anything else.

Once Angel was gone, Michael didn't see the point of staying out in the open anymore, and decided to head home as well, unware that a shadowy figure was stalking him from the shadows, snarling very demonically.

Making it home, Michael flicked his hands and announced "Lights." and by using magic, he switched on the lights, and fell onto his couch, unsatisfied that he was unable to find anything that would be able to help him forget his pain.

He tossed and turned on the couch a few times, the words of Angel falling heavily onto his mind.

" _I wonder what Angel meant about a beast…maybe I should tell Giles…but then again, Angel might just be trying to get under my skin. I know he has the hots for Buffy, but until we know who, or what, he is, I can't in good conscious accept Angel. He's too mysterious. I can't seem to figure the guy out, I just can't seem to figure out what the heck is going on with that guy. He seems to be all over the place, yet at the same time he's probably one of the smarter guys I've ever met before. Damn Angel…I wonder where Buffy was tonight, probably with that Owen guy. I don't like him, he's not right for her. No one is…right for Buffy, especially some loner guy. She deserves better than he can give her._ "

He tossed on his couch, sighing softly, and recalled how Buffy seemed to be happy to be going out with Owen.

He wasn't sure why this was, and he wasn't quite sure why it affected him so badly, but it did. Something about Buffy dating Owen was really getting to him, and for the life of him, he couldn't understand why that was.

He laid on his back and stared at his roof, mumbling "Needs painting." while he questioned on what he was going to do now. He wasn't sure if he should go to bed, go out to try his luck with Vampires or even this beast, or if he should cast a spell. Whatever he was going to decide, it would have to be decided soon…

* * *

The next day, Michael woke up in a cold sweat, his dreams from the night bothering him. He couldn't get them out of his mind, and it made him feel terrible, like most of the nights, besides when Buffy was next to him.

He wasn't sure why this was. But with Buffy, it was better. He didn't have time to worry about anything, and he was craving to talk with her.

His eyes went around his apartment, and by instinct, he called "Buffy, want breakfast?" but then he recalled something…she wasn't there.

She didn't stay the previous night, and it only dawned on him at that moment in time that Buffy wasn't in his bed, wasn't in his apartment. He had gotten so used to Buffy being in his apartment, that it almost felt, empty without her.

He rose to his feet, and casually went over to his room. Opening the door, he clicked his fingers with "Lights." comings from his lips, the lights switching on the darkness of the night still being prevalent, though it was still morning, the sun was barely coming out yet.

He went into his closet, to see some clothes hanging there. He reached to the back, and unlocked a secret compartment that held magical paraphernalia, his own personal stash that he kept just in case he ever needed to get out of it for a while, to forget things.

Slowly, he pulled out a small box, a trinket being inside of it which he held tightly in his hand.

"Grandmama…I don't know how much longer I can…I miss you, Grandmama. I wish you were still here. I don't know if I can stay here much longer...I might end up endangering them all...because of those things...those parents of mine...I might have to leave Grandmama...I need to run away Grandmama, but I really...want to be with Buffy...them, I want to be with my friends...but it's too dangerous, I might have to get out of here."

He puts the trinket to his chest, and shed a silent tear, before coming up with the conclusion that he needed to do it again, to erase his pain again, burdens playing heavily on his mind, wondering if he should stay or go.

* * *

Around the same time as Michael and what was happening with him, Buffy awoke in her room, stretching her limbs.

"Michael are you doing breakfast for us…."

She stopped, when she realized that she was in her room.

She had forgotten, that she was in her room. She was so used to calling out for Michael, for breakfast, for a good morning talk, that she was completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn't even at his apartment anymore, though she wished that she was. She desperately wished that she was in his apartment right now, though she couldn't help the feeling that she wasn't there right now.

She didn't realize that by the time she had come out of her own musing, she was staring at a certain image in her bed.

She was holding an image of Michael and her, which was taken rather recently, and saw how happy she was in the photo. It was random, the picture itself. She found it rather random anyway, and she found it kind of silly that the pair of them were sticking their tongues out, yet it was like their relationship.

They felt comfortable with one another, safe with one another. They felt very good with one another, and neither really wanted to give it up. Both of them loved the feeling that they had somewhere where they could go to, at the end of the night.

They both enjoyed the fact that they would talk about random things, and be in the other's arms. That was the best thing about it. It didn't mean anything, yet meant everything at the same time. They took it as slow and fast as they wanted too, and that's how Buffy liked it…until now that is.

As she was looking at it, all of the thoughts that she had last night came flooding back to her.

" _What does he see in Amy…no, why am I even thinking about him? Owen was the one that I was going to be dancing with, and Cordelia…but at the same time, Michael was…ugh! I hate it, why do I feel like this!? I don't want to feel like this anymore! I hate this! Stupid Michael and Amy dancing with one another! And stupid Cordelia and Owen as well! Ugh, life is different to what I want it to be right now! I don't have either Michael or Owen now._ "

She screamed inside of her mind, and placed the picture down. She couldn't look at it anymore or all of the feelings she felt would erupt on the outside, and she couldn't do that, she felt like she would burst if they came out. She couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't allow the feelings to burst forth. She couldn't do it.

She crawled out of her bed, dressed in Michael's shirt as that's when she felt the comfiest in bed now, and felt disheartened. She felt numb, saddened. She wished that she had woken up in Michael's bed, not her own bed. She wished that Michael would come through the door at this moment in time, and told her that she was just dreaming and it meant nothing with Amy.

" _Just the other night, I was in Michael's bed, then on his couch in his arms…for some reason, it feels better than my own bed, and being alone. It feels physically the same, the beds that is, so why do I feel better when I'm asleep in his own room, and not my own? I don't get it. He's probably going with Amy to school anyway…I guess there's no point in showing up at his home, huh. It would be a waste of my time. He'll be with Amy anyway._ "

She took in a few breaths, trying to forget that she and Michael didn't wake up in the same place, and that Amy was doing something.

She tried forgetting Michael and Amy, and tried to move on…but her mind liked being evil to her, and kept replaying things in her mind.

Even as she got dressed, she refused herself to look about it. Even taking Michael's jacket that she kind of stole/was given too, and slipping it on, wearing it as her own. It was big on her frame, but she didn't care. She liked the feeling of her being wrapped around by the nice feeling of Michael and his clothing, and his arms, but she didn't get two of them, only getting his clothes for comfort.

* * *

Later on in the school hallways, Buffy was still reeling from last night and this morning as well.

She kept thinking about what she saw, and how it made her felt, and all she wanted to do was go to Michael's, but remembered that he was one of the people that was the cause of her pain, not of his own free will or anything, but it was evident that there was something about it that caused her pain and she didn't like it at all.

Buffy slams her locker door as if she was slamming her heart in two, revealing Xander beside her.

"So you just went home?"

Buffy took in a deep breath at the question, exhaling her annoyance of the situation.

"What was I supposed to do? Say to Michael, 'Sorry I'm late. I was sitting in a cemetery with the librarian waiting for some Vampires to rise so that I could slam a few stakes into their hearts but it was a false alarm so now, hey, let's dance'?" She opened her eyes wide, then showed a tired smile. "I meant Owen then, not Michael at all. he was dancing with Amy, and I guess that was fine. They are, Witch and Warlocks together, and probably did a spell or something, who knows at this point."

Even saying it was fine, she wasn't fine with it. She didn't like the idea at all. Michael and Amy dancing together was…painful to watch, difficult to understand, hard to even think about if she was honest with herself.

Xander though was happy. Not for Buffy's pain, but for the fact that Amy was doing what he wanted, getting Michael away from Buffy, and that was what he wanted, so he could put the moves on her himself, though had to remember Angel and Owen.

"Or... flat tire? That could've worked on Owen."

Xander weighing his hands, one going up and the other going down, then the reverse also going to do the same.

Buffy sighed heavily.

"Giles should come with a Surgeon General's warning: may be hazardous to Buffy's social life. He's completely not cognizant. It's as if he's never even been on a date."

"Distinct possibility."

Xander mumbled, seeing Buffy looking more and more restless.

"I can't take this anymore. I feel like everyone's staring at me, the hideous dateless monster."

A student walks past. Even though he had nothing to do with what Buffy was feeling, Buffy felt like he was staring at the girl, and she didn't like it at all.

Buffy couldn't hold back her fears and insecurities and rather than face them, she tears into the male student.

"That's right, I have no life. Move along, pal. Nothing to see here. I can't even have a single guy to myself."

The student scurries on, afraid of what Buffy was going to say or do to him next, knowing her reputation and how she could probably do some lasting damage, something that he didn't want to do at all.

Xander looked really shocked that Buffy could freak the way that she did.

"You're reacting a little overly, aren't you? Everyone likes you. I bet you could have any guy in the school."

"That's a nice thing to say. You're a good friend."

Buffy reassured him, though to Xander, it didn't sound like it was any comforting for Xander, his face falling at the fact that he was in the friend zone right now.

But then, Buffy saw something in her locker, and she frowned.

"It's The Unicorn again."

"The Unicorn?"

Buffy ignored Xander, and picked up the note, and saw that it was another unicorn. This unicorn was dressed in a ball gown, with the bear next to her, dressed up nicely. Then there was the 'Butty' fish, looking very depressed, tears running out of her eyes. And like the other picture, there was another note.

[Did you enjoy last night when Amy and Michael were dancing? I certainly enjoyed dancing my dancing with BB. You should've been there Butty, you missed a great show. Maybe next time you can dance with someone, that isn't my BB. So stay away from my BB Butty, and I won't have to become upset. From The Unicorn.]

Buffy slammed her hand against the locker doors, tears stinging her eyes as she put a hand to her mouth in terror, wishing Michael was with her right now.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

Xander's voice reached Buffy, and she frowned, turning towards him.

"Are you The Unicorn?"

"T-The..."

Buffy moved at lightning speeds, pinning Xander to the locker with her hands, fear entering his eyes.

"Are you The Unicorn!? Tell me!"

"B-Buffy, I don't know what you mean!"

Buffy snarled, picking Xander up by his shirt, lifting him up into the air, his feet leaving the ground, still pinned to the locker.

"Tell me what you know!"

"I don't know anything! Please calm down!"

Xander sobbed, so Buffy put down the boy and turned to her locker, trying to control her fear and anger. She breathed in and out very hard, attempting to control herself. Even she didn't know why she was getting worked up, guessing that she wished that Michael was around and what was going on, directing her anger onto The Unicorn.

" _I'm being harassed by this Unicorn...Michael help me..._ "

Owen then happens to appear around the corner, sees Buffy, and immediately comes up to them.

"Hey, Buffy."

Buffy looked at Owen, and was surprised that he was actually talking to her, forgetting her actions to do with The Unicorn.

"Owen, what a surprise."

Xander's eyes flashed with jealousy, childishness seeping from his very words.

"Oh, look, it's Owen. Buffy and Owen. And Xander. That'd be me."

Xander moves aside and begins rummaging through his locker, though it was still obvious that he was looking on to see what was going to happen between Owen and Buffy.

"Where were you last night?"

Buffy's eyes opened wide, and she began rambling.

"Oh, I, uh... broke my watch, and we don't have any clocks in our house, so I didn't know what time it was, actually, I didn't even know what day it was. Was that last night? I'm sorry."

Buffy tried to play it cool, but she failed miserably. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. Thinking about the previous night, but it wasn't due to Owen at all, even with him in front of her. It was because of another reason.

"How about we try again for tonight? I'll even lend you my watch."

He offered again with a sense of a smile on his face.

Behind them, Xander rolls his eyes, trying not to gag.

Buffy on the other hand was…torn.

"Tonight? You and me?"

It was less than thrilling for her to say it, then she saw something out of the corner of her eye…Michael.

He was walking up to them, but stopped when seeing Owen, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know whether he should stay, or go. He wasn't sure what was going on and if she was going to go out with Owen or not…and Buffy didn't know either. She wasn't sure if she was going to go out with him or not.

"We could invite the chess club, but you know, they drink a lot."

Owen gave a somewhat joke, a joke that didn't sound all that good at all.

"Well, no, it's just I kind of heard that you and Cordelia were somewhat... all over each other. A little."

She didn't know how else to say it, and how it made her feel as well. She wasn't sure on what she was trying to feel. All she knew that was she wanted to go with someone, and ended up not going at all.

"I just danced with her a couple of times. She was there all alone. I felt sorry for her."

He spoke with distaste, remembering how Cordelia was the previous night.

Xander 'finds' something in his locker.

"Yay! I've been looking for this pen cap for weeks."

Even though he said that, neither Owen or Buffy noticed anything that he was even there by now.

"So, what about tonight then Buffy?"

Owen wouldn't let it go, and tried again.

"Tonight." She mumbles with an unsure face, looking towards Michael, and then it hit her about him and Amy last night, wanting to show that she has choices as well, began 'calculating' in her head. "Let's see, if I rearrange, and move that to next week, and then shift that to…sure. Tonight will work! Let's go out together, as my date!"

She didn't realize it at that very second, Michael's heart sake, and he got out of there, not wanting to show any kind of sorrow on his face. Buffy noticed out of the corner of her eye that he had bolted essentially, and it made her feel like crap.

"I'll pick you up at seven."

Owen's voice barely reached her if she was honest. Her mind was preoccupied with something else…no, with someone else. She couldn't take her mind off the boy, that she felt like she hurt. She felt like she just tore him apart with a flick of her words.

Buffy turned towards Owen with confusion on her face.

"What?"

"I said, I'll pick you up at seven, is that okay?"

"Seven."

She murmured in agreement, though her mind was completely elsewhere right now. Her mind was on Michael, not Owen, and how she felt like she had just messed up quite a lot of her relationship with Michael now.

"That's when the little hand's here."

At the same time, he said it, he handed her a golden watch. Xander looked on in amazement that he actually did something like that, mild jealousy coming to mind right about now.

"Ah, right between the six and the eight."

Buffy was clearly playing along. But she couldn't forget the fact that the blonde she wanted to talk to had gone, he wasn't even able to be seen by her vision anymore, and it saddened her that she could've actually hurt him like that. While his might have been unintentional, Buffy's was quite tensional, and it made her feel horrible.

"See you then."

He walks off, leaving Buffy alone with Xander.

"I've gotta go, Xander."

Without waiting for his response, Buffy takes off, searching for someone, searching for Michael.

* * *

Sometime later, in Giles office, the man himself has a headache from researching and is just sitting down to have some tea. He didn't seem to have slept the previous night, though he couldn't do it at this moment in time.

Buffy barges in, clearly looking as if she'd be anywhere other than there.

Buffy casually breezes to Giles, appearing interested when she wasn't really.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Uh, alright."

He didn't know how else to respond if he was honest with himself.

Buffy showed a chipper smile on her face.

"That's great! I see we're still working on that Anointed One problem, that'll probably take you a few days, right? I mean, that's one obscure prophecy..."

Giles curiously looks at her, wondering what she was up too.

"Well, yes, there are a few interpretations..."

Buffy smiles elegantly, in a hurry to get out of there.

"So tonight's looking slow, right? Probably best to relax and regroup, no big disasters coming, that is so good, I will see you tomorrow then! Bye!" She leaves quickly, only to return a few seconds later, leaning over the counter. "By the way, have you seen Michael around? I haven't seen him since this morning."

Giles looks up from his book, shaking his head.

"No, I haven't seen him at all."

Buffy showed a displeased face.

"Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him, would ya?"

Giles merely nodded, and Buffy left, having a heavy heart.

Once she had gone, Giles looked towards the stacks.

"She's gone now."

Coming out of the stacks, was Michael himself, who looked shameful of what he just did, hide from Buffy. He didn't have a true reason to do this, yet at the same time, he felt like he couldn't face Buffy right now.

"Thanks Giles, for helping cover for me. I-I can't face Buffy right now."

"Because of this Owen chap?"

He wasn't really that interested, though he decided to show that he somewhat cared about the blonde haired boy's feelings. Michael couldn't do anything other than nod his head at the same time that he walked towards the table, sitting on it.

"It isn't like I'm jealous or anything. It's just-"

"You want to date Buffy."

Giles finished off the sentence, thinking that was the natural conclusion, though it wasn't what Michael was going to say, even if somewhere it sounded as if he wanted to say it, doing a small spit take, shaking his head from side to side.

"N-N-N-N-NOT AT ALL GILES! DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT TO DATE BUFFY! I JUST WANT HER TO HAVE A GOOD LIFE, IS ALL! SHE CAN DATE WHOEVER SHE WANTS TO DATE! OWEN, ME, WHOEVER THAT IS! EVEN IF IT IS THAT ANGEL GUY, IT DOESN'T EVEN MATTER IN THE SLIGHTEST!"

He screamed out loud, and then recoiled, showing a sheepish smile.

He didn't mean to shout that, and he felt stupid about hiding away from Buffy. He just couldn't face her right now. Just the way that she and Owen seemed to be, and how she accepted it while looking at him made him feel like it was he who was being rejected. And even though they weren't dating, Michael couldn't deny the fact that his own feelings were getting crushed right now. It felt like he was being crushed and he couldn't breathe, it hurt to breathe right now.

Giles was less than convinced, but he didn't care as it was just teenage trouble for him and held up a book.

"If you're going to stay here, you might as well make yourself useful and read this book."

Michael sighed in resignation, taking the book and holding it tightly in his hands, then opened it and began reading.

"It's only fair, after all. Okay, I'll read that book."

He muttered, reading the book to himself, contemplating if he should maybe use a spell to get rid of his pain.

* * *

They stayed there for quite a while.

Michael didn't bother going to classes that day, and it was a good thing that he didn't, as he saw that by the time that night had come, Giles had come up with something, and that was something he didn't like.

"It is as I feared."

"What is?"

He queried, standing up to see Giles holding up a newspaper.

"Five will perish and the Anointed One will rise from the ashes. Look, five have perish, and the Anointed will rise. Can't you see, this is what we've been searching for? Tonight, is the night that the Anointed could be rising. We can't allow him to join the Master, that is the last thing that we should be doing."

Giles was almost certain about this. Though he had doubts about him, he had doubts that there was going to be something like the Anoint rising, but it was a high possibility.

"Could be being the word I'm focusing on. Giles, do you even have any true evidence besides this? They died of a car crash. It's tragic I know, but car crashes happen all of the time, it happens and you have to deal. Look, I feel terrible for them but that's how it is. Why would you think that this is even connected with the Anointed One or whoever it is?"

"Yes, that's true but…"

Giles began weakly, but Michael waved him off, and stood up.

"Why don't I just go and check this out. Or we just go together? We don't have to bother Buffy with this, she's going on a date tonight. She is a girl as well Giles, she should go and have some fun, with…whatever his name is."

He spoke with a tiny hint of jealousy, but also he wanted Buffy to be happy as well. He didn't want her to have to always worry about this. He was around, and he didn't have a date either, so he didn't have anything to do. Plus, the chance to attack some Vampires. He was all there for that, he would be able to unleash his frustrations on the Vampires at least.

"While I find that admirable, I also have to go off the fact that, you aren't the Slayer. You cannot stop this, if this is truly something that requires the Slayer."

Giles said it in a stern way, but also a caring way as well. He didn't want Michael to be killed because Buffy wasn't with him.

Michael shook his head, and showed that he could be just as stern as Giles could.

"Even if I'm not, it doesn't matter. Buffy is a girl Giles. She doesn't get to have breaks from Vampires, and whatnot. I mean, why do you seem so hell-bent on making her come to a place where she might not even be needed?"

Giles fought down the urge to fight, but he could also tell that Michael was doing it because he cared for Buffy.

"Because it is her duty as the Slayer. She needs to do this. She's in need of doing her duty. She was born to be the Slayer, she is the Slayer. So, she needs to come and stop this."

Giles adamantly spoke, determined that Buffy was going to do it. But Michael protected Buffy, and her life from Giles.

"She needs to have a life Giles. She's a girl, not some kind of puppet that can be ordered to do this and that without ever having a chance for a normal life. She needs to be protected sometimes, and that's what I am going to do. This time, just leave this to me. If you're scared about coming, then I can do it alone. It doesn't matter to me. I'll see if this is what you fear, and if it is, then I will either stop it, or then get Buffy. But either way, it doesn't matter that much if she isn't involved right now. No need to ruin her night now."

He said it as if he wasn't truly bothered.

He recalled something's in his past as he spoke these words, and he could relate to what Buffy was going through, even if only slightly. He didn't want Buffy to always be bound by the Slayer's duty, he wanted her to have some resemblance of a life, even if it killed him.

"It isn't like I'm trying to destroy her relationships and have her have no life. But she's the Slayer-"

"Second." He finished off for him, folding his arms. "She's the Slayer second, and the girl first. Geez, it might've been different back in your day, but girls nowadays like going out and like shopping, hanging out with friends, and other normal things that kids our age love doing. Buffy doesn't get to do that. So, what's one night off to a place where it might not even be happening? I mean, seriously, why do you need to drag her into this? Just leave it to me, and you. We're Watcher and Warlock. We can do it, it is only something like recon, isn't it? I think we both can handle that, and if something happens, we can get Buffy."

Michael spoke passionately, and even Giles could tell that Michael was trying to protect Buffy, give her a sense of a normal life. But even then, Giles couldn't accept it, he couldn't accept someone else taking her role as the Slayer, and if something happened, then he would become disheartened.

"But-"

"No Giles! Buffy is having a normal night, even if it isn't with me damn it! Come on man, you're her Watcher, and I'm a Warlock, let's kick some ass together! Is this even something we need to bring her into? She's just a girl Giles, can't you even think about her happiness for a change? Can't you think that she might want a day off for a change instead of having to worry about the dangers of Vampires and this annoying one?"

"Being a Slayer, doesn't mean you can have a day off, and it is the Anointed One, not the annoying one. It is paramount-"

"That she has a life." He again cut her off, showing that he wasn't happy at all. "You're about duty, duty and more duty Giles. She's only 16 years old, and she has to face evils that most don't even know about? How would you feel if you were thrusted into a world where you had to grow up too fast and don't get a say in what your life becomes? It isn't pleasant, trust me, I know what it is like having to grow up too fast. She deserves to have a normal life Giles, even if it is just for a single day, a single night, going out with Owen jerkface that's too much into death and stupid Emily Dickenson for the wrong reasons. She deserves to be a normal girl Giles, don't take that away from her unless you truly have too. Don't take it away from her, even if it is a single night of normalcy."

Giles heard the passion in his voice, and couldn't help but draw the natural conclusion.

Michael had feeling for Buffy.

Since it was so apparent to Giles, it was apparent to everyone that he does, besides Buffy herself that is. While his feelings for Willow still were there, his feelings for Buffy were shown to be quite deep, intense, and full of his soul. He knew that Willow didn't look at him, but Buffy was different. Sometimes, it was as if she did like him, and did like staring at him. She even became so accustomed to staying at his place that some of her things remain there. Clothes, makeup and other accessories that girls wear.

He just wished, he could understand why he was feeling like this, and if he could stop it or pursue it.

"Well…it is only a slim lead, I suppose we both could handle it."

Giles in the end relented, he relented and accepted what Michael was saying, hearing the rational argument in his words.

"Good. We should be going soon, so we can get a jump on this. I'm sure that it is nothing to worry about, but safe than sorry, right?"

"Yes, you are right about that, Michael. We're going to the funeral home, we should go soon."

Michael nodded at what Giles was saying, agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"Right, let's load up and then go. It's better if we do this quickly, or be sorry than safe."

They nodded at one another, and began getting everything ready. Grabbing stakes, holy water, and whatever else they needed. Michael himself was reading a book as well, some combat spells just in case that he needed to have a fight again tonight.

They didn't realize that outside, Amy had been listening, and she was very worried. She only had come to see if Giles knew where Michael was, but now she couldn't help but fear for Michael's safety, and how that made her worry even more that Michael could die, even if it only was a slim chance of it.

So, she did the only thing that she could, and that was go to Buffy, and tell her what's what, she didn't want her friend to be killed. She didn't want to have her friend disappear, so even if she had to, she was going to force Buffy to go along with this, and make sure that she did what she was needed to do. She wasn't going to lose another person in her life, she wasn't going to lose Michael in her life, ever.

* * *

Meanwhile, under Sunnydale, in a certain area that looked to be a cross between a cave and some parts of an inside area, possibly a church…was a Vampire.

This Vampire was like no other in the world…this Vampire was very old, ancient. His face no longer looked human, stuck in permanent Vampire face. His mouth looked as if it had fruit punch there, staining his face. His bright eyes looked around at his subordinates, and one that could be seen was…Darla.

Darla the Vampire was there, and she looked very eager right now. She looked ready to do whatever was required for this evening, but there was something that was on her mind right now, and that was a certain boy.

The Vampire, called the Master began speaking.

"You have done well. Everything is in place. When this night's work is done, I will have a mighty ally. I'll be one step closer to freeing myself from this... mystical prison."

He looked around his prison, and reached out his hand.

As if something was there, an invisible barrier prevented him from moving forward. It prevented him from moving at all, beyond a certain point. It was painful to this Vampire. He hated being trapped like he was, and wanted to escape…but he couldn't, without a certain something.

"I've been trapped down here so long I've nearly forgotten what it's like on the surface. Well, there'll be time enough to remember... when I rule it! If she tries to stop you, kill her. Give your own lives, but do not fail to bring the Anointed. I know you won't disappoint me." He quickly grabs a fly from the air. "Bug!"

At that, the Vampires all smile, and bow their heads sinisterly.

Darla though had something else that was on her mind.

"Master, I need to ask you something."

The Master turned his head towards Darla, and ran his claw like fingertips through her hair.

"Speak, child."

Darla put her hands behind her back, showing a coy face.

"Master, what if we come across the Moonglow boy?"

The Master smirked very widely, turning towards his 'daughter' in a sense.

"You know what I want Darla."

"For him by your side?"

It was more of a statement than a question, and the Master agreed instantly.

"That's right, my child. I've seen it myself, first hand. The power that the family of Moonglow possess, and I do not need one of them turning on me after he's realized his own powers. Darla, why don't you take the opportunity to turn him?"

Darla's eyes widened with excitement, renewed energy. It was as if Christmas had come early, and she was very happy indeed.

"Yes, Master. I will turn that boy."

The Masters eyes lit up like Darla's did, stroking her face surprisingly tenderly.

"You're one of my most loyal Vampires. Make sure that you do not fail Darla. Make sure that you turn him."

"I will Master. I'll turn him, and make that boy mine."

The Master could see that Darla had developed a slight obsession with Michael Moonglow, and he couldn't be more proud. In fact, he was ecstatic that Darla was acting the way she was, it would fit into his plans quite nicely indeed.

"And Darla? Here's a gift, against his magic. But make sure you use it when you truly need it, it only has a single use."

The Master produces a charm for Darla, who takes it, holding it close to her chest, and even brought out a taser.

"Don't worry Master, I won't fail." A dark smile spread across Darla's face, and she repeated what she said before. "I'm gonna make that boy mine. I want to see that boy and turn him myself, into my personal lover and fellow servant to the Master. We'll be his right and left arms."

With those words leaving her lips, Darla flips her skirt in the wind, the very tiny breeze that was able to travel down to the area where they were at. The Master looked on with intrigued eyes, interested in what she was going to do next.

* * *

It was night, when Buffy was standing in her room, peering into her closet. She could see the shirt that Michael gave to her, her mind going towards the blonde. She stared at it for quite a long time, she just couldn't get her eyes off his shirt, wondering what he was doing right now. Wondering if he was at home, or if he was at Amy's, or with Amy. Wherever he was, she wished that she knew.

She's wearing her bathrobe, and Willow is helping her decide on an outfit. However, before she could even do anything, Dawn came into the room, huffing.

"So, who's looking after me when you go on your date?"

She didn't sound pleased, as she couldn't see Michael. She wanted Michael to do it, but she couldn't see him at all. since her Mom wasn't around, being run up at work, and Buffy was going on her date, she wondered who was going to be looking after her. Being a strong minded girl, she didn't mind if it was Michael, but others, she wasn't so keen on, because she didn't really know them.

"Willow is, if that's fine?"

Willow nodded with a small smile on her face as Dawn noticed something on Buffy's table, a vial of holy water. Slowly, she worked her way to the vial, standing before it, her hands and back to the vial, grabbing it, and putting it in her back pocket.

The reason she was taking it…because she wanted to be safe. She knew Vampires couldn't get into the house, but it wasn't as if Buffy was going to miss it either. She only wanted to have something with her just in case.

"Yes Dawnie. We can have plenty of fun. Board games, cookies and other-"

"Why can't Michael do it?"

Dawn countered, showing that she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of spending so much time with Willow. She didn't hate Willow, but she wasn't Michael, and because she wasn't Michael, she didn't want to really have a babysitter.

Buffy inhaled a deep breath, and tried to explain.

"Well…me and Michael are, having a rough patch right now. He's, not really talking with me."

"What did you do?"

Buffy didn't like the way Dawn said that, as if she was accusing her of being in the wrong, and partly, she was, though she didn't want to admit it to Dawn.

"I didn't do…we just aren't talking really Dawn. It's complicated, it's teen stuff. You won't understand until you become a teen."

"But he wouldn't just…he wouldn't just not stop talking Buffy, you must've done something. So what did you do? And when are you going to put it right?"

Buffy sighed deeply, exhaling a lot of the things she wanted to say, but because Dawn was just a kid. She couldn't say anything at all.

"We're just having a difficult time. Tomorrow, I'm gonna try and make it right. I promise."

Dawn didn't accept it, and stormed out of the room, and once outside, she gazed at the holy water in her hands, and clutched it tightly, wishing Michael was with her right now, and not Willow, or even Buffy, as Michael treated her, as if they were equals, and not some dumb kid.

Once she was gone, Buffy looked towards her closet again, trying to decide what she could wear for the night ahead. Though that wasn't her priority right now.

"She seems…very attached to Michael, huh."

Xander noted, seeing the sadness on Dawns face when she realized that Michael wasn't going to be looking after her.

"Yeah, she's really attached to him."

Buffy explained, Willow surprisingly rolling her eyes.

"She isn't the only Summers that's like that."

"Hmmm?"

Buffy hummed, Willow sweating nervously and changed the topic slightly.

"So, you didn't find Michael at all then?"

Willow brought up, feeling terrible about her involvement.

Buffy casually glanced at Willow, and saw the sorrow on her face, shaking her head.

"I'm sure that he hates me now. I'd hate me. I did it so…I did it just to spite him. Going out with Owen, I do want that. But the way that I did it, even surprised myself. I couldn't even see that I was hurting him, until the end…no, maybe I did know, and did it anyway so I could just…I feel horrible Willow, I really do."

Buffy lamented on her previous decision beforehand. Though what she said about going out with Owen was true. She was genuinely interested in him. Even if she thought about Michael often, she was still interested in Owen, and what he was like.

"That's not true Buffy, don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just…"

She didn't know how to finish the sentence. She wasn't sure what Michael was doing. He wasn't even in his apartment when she went to check on him. Willow was worried, and she didn't know what was going to happen with Buffy and Michael now.

Her mind kept going back to the blonde from before.

"So Buffy, who are you going to pick? I-I mean, what are you going to pick?"

Willow casually brought up, covering the best that she could.

Buffy nodded heavily, sighing and looked to Xander.

"Okay." Willow holds up one minidress. "Do I wanna appear shy, coy and naive or…" Willow holds up the other. "…unrestrained, insatiable and aggressive?"

She wasn't really into it. The tone that she used said as much. It was obvious that she wasn't really interested by now. But Buffy couldn't see that herself. Willow could see it plainly on her face, but Buffy was oblivious to her own feelings and desires.

Xander watched from the bed, hating the fact that he had to pick something that could get another guy to like her.

"Uh, y'know, Owen is a little home spun, he probably doesn't like that overly assertive look." He then goes to her closet. "Oh, hey, here's something. A nice comfy overcoat and a ski cap!" He holds them up to her. "The earflaps will bring out your eyes! It looks the best for you Buffy! It suits you very much indeed!"

Buffy and Willow exchange a look, a look that basically said "Is Xander nuts?" or something akin to that.

"Maybe I should mix and match." Willow nods her head as she grabs two lipsticks from her desk. "Okay, guy's opinion now Xander. Which one do you think Michael will like better? The red or the peach?"

She holds them both up, showing them to Xander, not realizing that she had just said Michael's name again, it not going unnoticed by Willow, the former ecstatic, and the latter deflated that Buffy did seem to have a genuine liking to her blonde haired friend/crush.

"Oh, you mean for kissing you and then telling all his friends how easy you are so the whole school loses respect for you and then talks behind your back? The red's fine."

Xander didn't care if it was Michael or Owen or whoever. He was against this firmly. He was against her going towards any guy that wasn't her, and for once, Willow was actually in the same boat, though she was one guy she felt Buffy should go to, but wasn't going to go too at all.

"Thanks. I'll go with the peach."

Buffy puts on the lipstick, as Willow hands her a third minidress.

"Here, put this on."

Buffy, and Willow look at Xander, an icy glare going from both of them. Though Xander wasn't going to miss this kind of opportunity.

"You're not bothering me!"

Willow sighs, turns him around and pushes him away. Willow casually looks at Buffy, and spoke with a slightly disinterested tone, though that was because of something else, something deeper than usual.

"So, where's he taking you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Where do you suppose young kids go on dates these days?"

She unties her bathrobe, Xander hearing it drop to the floor and his breath hitches in his throat.

Xander goes over to her drawer chest and tries to angle the mirror inside a box so he can see. Willow looks and sees what Xander is trying to do, and wasn't happy, so she storms over, and shuts the box, showing a faux angry look on her face.

"Don't think so Xander." Willow muttered as she breezes past him, showing him a small sneer, a friendly sneer at that. Xander huffs and looks out of the window, she then looks to Buffy. "Well, I read somewhere once that sometimes they go to movies."

Willow offered, though she was thinking about where Michael and Buffy would go on their date, as opposed to Buffy and Owen. But as her friend, she was going to try her best for her friend, and make sure that she was going to be able to do her best for her friends.

Buffy finishes pulling on the minidress.

"Movies! Interesting!"

She sounded thrilled. But she was anything but thrilled.

"And I saw on TV once, a bunch of people our age went to a party."

Willow added, keeping her eye on Xander, who was now trying to open the box again, to angle the mirror. But she wasn't having any of that, using her hand to keep the box lid down, and keeping his head from turning as well.

"Wow! I never knew being a teenager was so full of possibilities!"

Buffy puts on the boots she is going to wear, finished with her outfit.

She then turned to Willow.

"So Willow, is it alright if you look after Dawn for me? Mom said she'd be late and all. She asked for Michael, but he's…well, I haven't been able to ask him today. I haven't seen him, so I don't know where he's gone."

"Yes, don't worry Buffy. It's okay, I'm sure Dawn will be okay with me. No, I mean she'll be okay with having me as a babysitter."

Buffy breathed a relaxing breath.

"You're so great Willow, I mean it. I would've asked Michael…but he's gone, so thanks for standing in. I was afraid that I was gonna have to cancel my date at the last minute. Mom dropped this on me just a little while ago. Hmmm, I am glad that I have a friend like you."

Willow smiled softly, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Buffy, it is okay. Go and enjoy your date."

As luck would have it, as she just finishes, the doorbell rings. Buffy looked towards her own door, and sighed softly.

"That's probably Owen."

"You don't sound that excited Buffy."

Willow noted, seeing that Buffy didn't look really all that happy.

"I am! I'm very happy right now!"

"Are you sure that's the case?"

Willow added, seeing that Buffy looked down.

"I'm alright, I've gotta answer the door now."

Buffy ran towards the door, out of her room. The others followed, to see who it was.

Once getting there, Buffy opened the door, and was pleased to see who it was, Owen.

"Hey, Buffy. Are you ready?"

Buffy gives a small smile, nodding her head.

"All set."

"Then, shall we?"

Wasting no time, Buffy moves to the side of Owen, showing a small smile on her face.

"Well, bye. Don't wait up. Thanks Willow for looking after Dawn. Bye Dawn!"

She shouted, and heard "Bye!" from the kitchen, indicating that she was in the kitchen.

Buffy quickly leaves quickly with Owen, before either Willow or Xander could do anything about it.

"Well, she was in a cheery mood, wasn't she?"

Xander sarcastically rolled his eyes, Willow looking down at the ground, unsure of what she should be saying now.

"Well, I don't know what to do now…maybe I will go and see what Dawn is doing right now."

Willow thought that was the best, her eyes going towards the kitchen, which she couldn't see right now.

However, she didn't have long to wait when she saw that Amy was coming up the driveway, looking very distraught.

"Is something going on?"

"Willow, Xander. Have you seen Buffy?"

Xander and Willow looked to one another, pointing down the street to where Owen and Buffy left, Xander being the one who voiced it.

"She's just gone out with, ugh, Owen."

Amy didn't exactly want to hear that, and she wasn't happy at all…no, she was downright pissed off right now.

"Oh damn it, why did she have to go out now? This is bad, this is oh so very bad. This couldn't be any worse than it is right now. Ooh no."

Amy panicked, her hands trembling with the worry of what was going to happen to Michael and Giles.

"What's bad? What's going on?"

Willow couldn't help but see the panic on her face, her voice displaying the nervousness and fear that she was feeling at this moment in time. Amy took in a deep breath, and cleared her throat, trying to calm herself.

"Well, Giles and Michael have gone to Sunnydale funeral home, and are going to see if the Anointed One is there or whatever it is called. The fact is, they could be walking into a deathtrap right now and Buffy has gone out?"

At that, Willow gasped. Xander looked shocked as well.

However, the person who was most shocked was…Dawn.

She heard what Amy had said, and immediately, she was immensely worried for the boy that she wanted to…many things.

She thought about Michael, and how he could be killed by Vampires, and immediately, she took the holy water in her hand, and went towards the backdoor.

" _Don't worry Michael, even if Buffy isn't coming, I will come and save you._ "

Bravely, and maybe possibly foolishly, she went out of the backdoor as quiet as a mouse, to not alert anyone at the door. She went to the front, careful to stay out of sight of the others, and got onto her bike, and peddled her legs as fast as she could.

She was very worried for Michael. She didn't care if she was being foolish, she didn't even care if she was going to get hurt. She just didn't care at all. She wanted to do something for Michael. She wanted to go and save him, like he had saved her before. She wasn't going to stop, because she had a mission right now, and she needed to do this, because she knew that Michael was in danger. She didn't know how that was so, but she knew that he was in danger right now, and she wasn't going to sit by and do nothing.

Back with Willow and the others, they all were looking at one another. Amy was panicked, Willow was the same. Xander though, he seemed to be the most relaxed right now, Amy couldn't figure out why…no, she didn't want to admit that

"This is bad. Oh no, what if something happens to Giles and Michael? I don't want them to die."

Willow said it almost immediately, concern for both Giles and Michael being high. Xander sharing that same feeling, but on a different level than the ones that Willow and Amy were on right now.

"I wish it was just bad."

"We should... go along. Wait, I need to stay with Dawnie…Xander, you and Amy need to go."

"Yeah, you're right. I don't trust that Owen guy. It's the eyes. Crazy!"

Those words alone were enough to piss off both Amy and Willow. Willow was the one who expressed it.

"Xander, we should go with Giles and Michael! They could get in trouble!"

Willow snapped, Amy nodding in agreement.

But Xander didn't even seem to show that he cared at all, and that pissed off Amy, more than it did Willow. It was very annoying for Amy, and she found it very difficult to hold herself back right now, she felt like she was going to explode at any second now.

"Oh, he's gone, uh, it's, he's gonna be alright. He's like super librarian, y'know? Everyone forgets, Willow, that knowledge is the ultimate weapon. And he's got super Warlock with him, we don't have anything to worry about at all…r-right?"

He stuttered at the end, only to see the harshness of Amy's glare, and backed down as she walked closer and closer to him.

"Did you really just say that?"

She felt appalled right now. She could hardly believe that Xander had actually said that.

"Yeah, I mean, they are together."

"And the fact that Buffy isn't involved in the conversation miffs you off, doesn't it?"

Amy shot back, Willow silently agreeing, though she was too shy to say anything.

"This hasn't gotten anything to do with Buffy."

Xander quickly got out, huffing in frustration at the way Amy was speaking.

"And that's why you don't care."

Amy stood closer to Xander, and even if she was saying hurtful things, she was doing it for a reason. To make Xander see sense in his words. She didn't know if he was joking before or not, but to her, it sounded like he was being serious, and that wasn't going to fly with her.

"It isn't like I don't care at all Amy! Don't put words into my mouth like that!"

"But you sounded so unhappy that it wasn't to do with Buffy. You know, it doesn't really matter about Buffy right now. What does matter is Michael and Giles are in danger, and could be potentially eaten. Maybe I'm overreacting, maybe I'm underreacting. Whatever kind of reacting I'm doing is probably the right one, because you're not showing that you care about them at all…probably because it isn't Buffy, right?"

Xander didn't say anything as a response, but it was evident on his face that it was partly the reason.

Amy didn't like that for an instance, she disliked it even and showed it on her face.

"I swear, you and your little jealousy. Can't you seem to care about anything other than Buffy for a Goddamn evening!? Giles and Michael have gone to a place where they could die, so they could give Buffy the night off!"

Amy could barely hold it back. She was cracking under the intensity of the pressure she was exhuming right now. She wanted to hold it back, but Xander's attitude was really getting to her now, and she wasn't going to be able to bite her tongue much longer than she already was.

"What are you talking about?"

Xander had suspicious eyes, the same with Willow.

Amy elaborated the best that she could, keeping her voice as calm and steady as she possibly could despite the situation.

"Michael, was the one that convinced Giles that they should just go together, and do you know why?" The pair of them looked on as Amy continued, blankly staring at her as they didn't know the reason. "It's because, Michael wanted to give Buffy some kind of a normal life. He said that he wanted to allow Buffy to have a single night to herself, where she didn't have to worry about anything like this, and that she could do what she wants. He's trying to give her something that you won't even bother to see as you're so obsessed with Buffy that you can't see that your friend, and your librarian are in danger, because they wanted to do this without Buffy…he wanted to do this for Buffy, he wanted to protect Buffy, and give her a normal life. News flash Xander, not everything is about Buffy and your love for her. People are in danger right now, and we're the only ones that can do anything. So put this jealousy you have on the backburner. Put it somewhere where no one else can be bothered about it, just get rid of it already because it is something that you don't need to even think about right now. All you need to be concerned with is the fact that Michael and Giles could die. Those two should be your priorities, not Buffy and whoever she's dating."

The words she spoke got through to Xander, and Willow, but more Xander than Willow. It showed him that unlike him, who was trying to go for Buffy for selfish reasons, Michael was going for selfless reasons. He wasn't sure what Michael felt for Buffy, but whatever it was, it was something strong, stronger than he had seen before. He was even sure that it was stronger than what he felt, as it seemed to him that Michael was willingly putting his life on the line, so Buffy could go out with someone else, someone that he didn't even like from what it looked like.

"Right…you're right Amy. I am selfish, and I want Buffy. But you're also right that it doesn't matter right now. That Owen guy doesn't matter now, all that does is making sure that Michael and Giles aren't dead and don't need help. So let's go."

"My thoughts exactly. Will, hold down the fort?"

"Y-Yes, of course. I'll stay with Dawn…speaking of, where is Dawn?" She hadn't seen her yet, and was sure that she should've been done in the kitchen by now. "Dawn? Dawn! Are you still in the kitchen?"

She shouted after Dawn…but there was no reply.

* * *

In another part of the town, Michael and Giles were in Giles' car right now, driving to the funeral home.

While Giles drove, Michael was reading a book, that seemed to be fill of combat spells, and while he couldn't make most of them work, being on a lower level than that was needed, he could see that some of them could come in handy.

He breezed past spells like 'turning water into holy water' and 'confusion mist' which he found to be quite interesting, and decided to learn them later on, just in case that he needed them. But right now, he didn't have the time to truly get into it.

Every once in a while, Giles would look at Michael, but his nose was in the books, so to speak. He was studying, something that he found Buffy not doing often. He found it a good contrast. Buffy seemed to be the type that didn't like to study, yet Michael seemed to be the type that does like to study.

It was baffling for the librarian to even comprehend, but he did, and he found it quite good that Michael was dedicated to the magical arts, so he could help Buffy where Giles otherwise wouldn't be able to help her.

"So, Mr Moonglow, what are you reading?"

Giles feigned interest, even he finding the silence uncomfortable.

Michael peered upwards, and smiled softly.

"Just some spells for combat, in case we need them. I've learned like two of them, and most of these aren't to my level yet, meaning that I'm lower level than these ones. But I think that some of these could be useful in the future."

Giles looked at the book for a brief second, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I see. Yes, that would be useful."

And with that, they fell silent again.

However, it didn't stay like that for long, as Giles had a question that was itching to come out.

"Do you really intend to always help Buffy?"

It was a question that was on Giles' mind for a long time now. He didn't know when he should ask it, but he found now to be as good as any. Since they were alone, it made sense that they would be able to ask these questions without a care in the world.

"I'm gonna-" At that moment, they arrived at the funeral home. "Seems like we're here, Giles. Shrink." Michael cast a spell on his book, which shrinks to a size of a pocket book that can slide into his pants pocket quite easily. "Ah well, shall we see what's going on Giles?"

Giles drives up in his ancient car.

Even Michael could tell that it was old, and he wasn't even into old cars, or even new cars. They weren't something that interested him at all. he found them to be quite boring if he was honest with himself.

"Yes, we're here and yes, we should go and see what is going on."

"Exactly."

Giles nodded, and looks out of his windows.

He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, he hoped that it would stay like that. Though he wasn't holding out much hope. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something going on, and he didn't like it at all. He didn't like the fact that there was something going on and he couldn't do anything about the feeling he was feeling right now.

"It's quiet. Very quiet indeed."

Michael noted as he gets out, slings his bag over his shoulder and starts around Giles car to the building, Giles doing the same thing.

The night is creepy, and they have a look around. They couldn't see anything that was out of the ordinary.

They continue toward the building together while taking in their surroundings, but stops short when Michael senses something.

He looks around again to his right.

Nothing.

There was nothing there at all, surprising the likes of Michael. Giles also peered to that direction, but he couldn't see anything, having felt something similar to what Michael had felt, but like Michael, he couldn't see anything at all.

As they turn back he sees one of the brethren in front of him.

"Hello there, what a nice night to eat you."

He starts to back away with Giles, but another one is behind him. Two of them together, one in front and the other behind. The one in front was blocking the way to the funeral home, and the other was blocking the way to the car, and more were coming. He could see it out of his peripheral vision that there were more coming, too many to even count.

"Giles!"

Michael calls, Giles looking and seeing the same thing.

"Damn!"

Giles panicked, and didn't know what to do.

Immediately, Michael threw the bag to Giles, and began chanting.

"S-Spirits of light now appear! Blind my enemies now, strike here!"

Using a slightly modified version of the spell he used that time in the library, he created a localized light in his hand, and threw it at the Vampire blocking Giles' path, blinding it straight in the eyes, so he couldn't see.

Taking out a stake, the Vampire wasn't aware until it was too late that Michael had plunged a stake into the Vampires heart, slaying him. The dust scattered onto the ground, Giles wearing a surprised face that Michael could slay so well.

However, he didn't have time to worry as he saw the other one coming from behind Michael. Michael was still busy from the last Vampire, so Giles pulled out a cross, holding it up towards the Vampire, the Vampire hissing in pain.

"Come on Michael!"

Roughly, Giles grabbed Michaels arm, dragging him into the building.

Michael looked back to see the Vampire coming close, so held out his hand, and summoned the grey clue like blob in his hand, thrusting his hand while saying "Obstruct!" and nailed the Vampire right in the eyes.

"Aaaah! My eyes!"

The Vampire struggled with the glue like substance, Giles noticing and praising Michael mentally, they ran into the building.

Almost immediately, Michael turned towards the door, and shouted "Lock!" which it did, turning itself into a locked position, locking the door. Giles looked left and right, and didn't see any Vampires, besides the ones that were coming for the door.

"Good Michael. We need to leave right now. We need to get out of here."

Giles spoke rapidly, yet also calmly as well, surprising Michael a little bit.

"Y-Yes, we need to-"

"Just like a lamb, isn't it? To cower, hide from their fate."

At that, they stop.

Both of them hear a voice coming from the right. It was a soft voice, but full of malicious and killing intent. It was murderous, it was full of evil, yet sounded like nothing more than a girl, a very lovely soft girly voice at that.

Giles didn't recognize the voice…but Michael did.

"Always running away, aren't you my precious boy? Always trying to escape me, day by day. Did you think that you'd be able to run away from me forever and ever? That's bad Mr Warlock. I am seriously close to depression at this point."

Giles and Michael turned towards the right, their eyes etched with fear and apprehension, especially Michael. Giles was worried as well, being able to hear the same darkness that Michael could hear, but for a different reason than Michael.

There, in the darkness, a girl stood out.

Blonde, beautiful, and ever so charming…was Darla.

Darla, stood there in a catholic girls school uniform, licked her lips dangerous.

"Darla…"

Michael mumbled out, fear coming to his being, settling there. The Vampires banging on the door, wanting entry didn't seem to concern him at this moment in time. All that did was the fact that Darla was before him.

Darla herself hugged her upper half, and with venom with lust mixed into her sweet sexually charged voice, she spoke with desire.

"Hello lover. You escaped me once, do you remember? But it is okay now. Don't worry about it. The Master wants you now, my darling boy. I will make sure that you're looked after now, I will make sure that nothing happens to you. Because tonight, you're going to become something young and beautiful forever…you're going to become, my little Vampire Warlock. Are you ready to die now?"

At that, Michael's and Giles' hearts sank.

"Michael we need to-"

"Nahahahaha~" Darla sang, wagging her finger. "You may flee, little Watcher. But the Warlock stays with me. The other Vampires can claw out your own throat if they want to. But this boy, is important to me, and my Master. He's very important."

Giles' eyes narrowed suspiciously, Michael's eyes looking on in uncertainty.

"What do you mean by that?"

Giles curiosity got the better of him for the brief moment, and he forgot the banging of the Vampires on the opening of the door.

Darla showed a dark smile, and continued as she winked at the boy before her.

"He's my Warlock, after all. The Master wants him beside him in his new age of power and glory. Don't you see? Even you must know it Watcher man. He's my important human Warlock that's gonna be my Vampire Warlock. Think about it. He's very powerful, but he doesn't know how much yet. With my guidance, and the Master as well, he'll flourish as a Vampire."

"In your dreams!"

Michael rejected and went to hit Darla across the face, putting all of his strength into his face, throwing it as strong as he could for the girl.

Darla ducked the punch, grabbing his hand, and twisted it. Michael howled in pain, and took out a stake from his pocket, going straight for Darla's chest.

She saw it coming, releasing his one hand, only to grab the other, squeezing it so tightly that Michael yelped in pain, dropping the stake, it falling to the ground, making a clanging noise, Michael's eyes widening when he realized that Darla was indeed way stronger and more skilled than the average Vampire that he had dealt with until now.

"Do you know what lover? I like it when you try and hurt me, it is so cute. Maybe when I turn you, we could do a little role play, and you could hurt me even more?"

Darla suggested, Michael growling.

"Fuck you."

He spat out, tempted to actually spit at her.

Darla's smirk turned wild.

"Afterwards my baby boy!"

She lifted Michael up by his neck, with a single hand, astonishing Giles, forcing him against the wall by throwing him. His back collided with the wall, wincing in pain and he fell to the ground, pain going through his back and body as well from the impact.

Darla was right there though pinning him to the wall by using her single hand to lift him up by his neck, licking her lips dangerously as she choked him for the, Michael didn't even know how many times this had been now since he had been choked by something.

"Don't be a naughty boy right now. I don't like naughty boys. I love good boys, not bad ones. So don't be a bad one, and allow me to bite you already sweetheart. Remember what I told you that time? It feels like going to sleep, you'll wake up again, don't worry about that. As I've said before, I'm gonna look after you now. You'll become a part of my family. I am thinking of bringing back the family again, wouldn't that be nice? I think it would be cool if we all came together, don't you think the same thing?"

Darla showed her Vampire face, her fangs bared for Michael to see. His eyes lit up with panic, but not fear. He wasn't afraid, but panicked, and even Giles could see it, getting his cross at the ready, going for Darla.

"I don't think so!"

Darla turned her head to the left, pushing Giles hand away from his body, opened her palm, and used her Vampire strength to push him off his feet, using the strength she's built up for years and years, forcing him off his feet and sailed through the air, hitting the space near the door, missing it by few inches.

Giles landed on the ground, a wince of pain rushing through his body, Darla showing a dark smile.

"Don't you know, Vampires of my age don't just lose to crosses like yours. I'm stronger than the common Vampire, I won't be losing to someone like you, you understand me? I'm stronger than you are little Watcher, and since you're a Watcher, why don't you watch this? Your precious Warlock being turned into a Vampire."

"N-No! Don't do it!"

Giles screamed, but Darla didn't care, dangerously sharpening her eyes for Michael's neck.

"Now, for me to drink the sweet nectar of your deliciousness."

Darla made her move.

Slowly, she moved her head towards Michael's neck. He tried to struggle, but to not avail. Giles was trying to collect himself, trying to make himself stand up, almost willing himself to save the student who's life was in danger.

Remembering the stake he dropped before, Michael used Telekinesis to levitate it, and throw it from behind Darla. Giles looked on with hope, hope that Michael would be able to stake Darla and free himself, feeling inadequate right about now.

But Darla sensed the ever so slight noise that most would miss when levitating something, and as a result, she turned around and caught it, inches from penetrating her heart, she sneered at it, and threw it to the side. She failed to realize the fact that she had loosened her grip on Michael's throat as a result of this.

"What a bad boy. Did I say you could do something like that to me? That's a bad Warlock. I'm gonna have to-"

"Incinerate!"

At that moment, she failed to notice the punch that flew at her face, his hand coated with fire. Darla's eyes widened in surprise, letting go of Michael, and forced herself backwards, avoiding the fist that nearly made contact.

"Shit that was close!"

Darla spat out, her eyes blazing with the same intense heat that the Warlock made against her, Darla's eyes ready to kill at any second, the same for the rest of her.

Michael didn't finish though, he quickly looked and saw that there was a candle stick to the left, so he flicked his fingers at it, using Telekinesis to fire it at Darla. Darla, looked and was nailed in the face by it, but it did nothing than merely hit her, not knocking her off balance or anything…though Michael didn't intend for it to do that at all.

"Hey bitch!"

Michael ran at Darla, and slammed his fire fist across her face. She howled in pain, and was then tripped when Michael swept under her legs with his own foot, knocking her on her back, where he hovered above her, Giles very surprised (in a good way) that Michael was doing something that he failed to do himself, very aware that the Vampires were closely getting in, fearing they might not have time to do anything else.

"You little punk!"

Darla went to stand…but, she was stopped when Michael kicked her in the stomach, sending her to the ground, a yelp of pain escaping her lips.

"Yeah that's right Darla! Who's got the power now bitch!? If you want me, I'm not going down without a fight! I won't be losing to skanky Darla anytime soon! So come and get the tasty Warlock you bitch!"

He deliberately berated her, kicking her again, trying to make her go for Michael rather than Giles, Michael wanting to protect Giles, knowing that Giles couldn't handle someone like Darla, though he wasn't sure of his own chances either at this point in time.

Darla coughed in pain from the force of the kick, but this time jumped to her feet, where she received a punch to the face, knocking her face against the wall, hitting it hard.

"Come and get me! Giles run away!"

He shouted at Darla, then Giles, taking off down the corridor, Darla swiftly on his tail.

"Michael! We should stay together!"

Giles called after, and went to give chase…but as fate would have it, the door broke at that moment in time, Vampires flooding in, Giles having no choice but to run the other way, to escape the dangers of death, using his cross to hold back the mob of Vampires the best that he could.

As Giles ran away, Michael did the same.

"You're not going to stop me!"

Darla called after him, slowly gaining speed and catching up with him.

Michael couldn't do a spell on the run, he didn't have enough time to even think much less do a spell. However, as he ran, he saw doors all around him, and had a plan, a very small plan, but hopefully an effective one.

"Open!"

He called as he sailed past a door. it violently opened in Darla's path, practically swinging for Darla herself.

Darla couldn't stop in time, her head going through the glass, some glass embedding in her skin, which she howled at, her eyes sharpening very dangerously, the doors handle itself embedding into her stomach, pain running through her face and body, especially her stomach. She was just glad that the fact that there weren't any sharp pieces of wood that could've gone through her heart.

"You little bastard!"

Her mouth spat out a swear, bypassing the door and running straight for Michael.

He wasn't that far ahead of her, noticing that she was getting closer and closer.

He briefly turned, shouting "Obstruct." throwing the grey blob for her eyes.

Darla, knowing better than to take it, manoeuvred her head to the side, avoiding the blob, it sticking to a random wall of this twisting roundabout hall.

Darla continued pursuit, her eyes solely on the blonde haired boy.

Michael saw another door, and announced "Open!" which it did, hoping that it would have the same effect as the last one…it didn't.

Darla foresaw this, and rather than simply dodge, she jumped through the glass itself as if she was sailing through the air gracefully, her body shattering the glass around her, giving her the appearance of a diver going sideways.

She rolled on the ground, kicking out at Michael's leg who wasn't too far in front of her.

"Gah! Shit!"

Michael got caught by the leg, hitting him and sending him to the ground.

Darla snarled like a beast, returning to her feet quickly, and pounced on Michael.

She got on top of him, struggling with his arms. Michael tried to fight off the girl, but she was very strong, keeping both of her hands on his arms, restraining his movements, Michael's eyes going for Darla's daring one.

"What are you going to do now lover!? I'm gonna turn you! You don't have a single fucking choice in the matter! You're mine, you're the Masters, you're going to be his servant and stand by his side at the end of days! The Master is going to rule, and you're going to be right there with him! So don't fight this! Don't make this difficult! Just accept that I'm going to be making you mine now! You're mine, and I'm yours! Enjoy this feeling because I am going to turn you into something like me! I'm going to turn you into a Vampire!"

Darla was overconfident, and Michael liked that.

Being overconfident meant that she was sloppy, and being sloppy, she didn't realize that Michael was bringing up his knees and likewise his feet.

Darla and Michael struggled a few more times. Michael trying to get free, but Darla was proving to be quite strong. That's when he made his move.

"Get off me!"

Summoning all of his strength in his legs, Michael embedded his feet into Darla's stomach, pushing her off him. She rolled backwards onto the ground from the result of the push, a strong hard push that made her head hit a wall.

"Aaah! Damn you punk!"

This little diversion gave Michael enough time to chant the thick air spell.

"Kali, Hera, Kronos, Thonic. Air like nectar, thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold my victim as in tar!"

Thrusting his hand forward, Michael cast the spell and made the air around Darla thick.

The girl returned to her feet, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, dear me. I've been trapped." She smirked and took out the charm that the Master gave her, and it glowed, breaking Michael's spell instantly, his eyes opening wide in pure shock and terror. "Oh well, seems like your magic isn't the best, is it sweetie?"

Darla came, springing from right before him, having caught Michael by surprise, pushing Michael to the wall, but used the taser she had this time to knock him, making him feel a lot weaker than he did before and woozy as well, being shocked by the powerful device. He hit it with a thud sound, his body bouncing off the wall, and straight into Darla's more than welcoming arms.

Darla caught him and wasted no time in bringing his neck down to her level, snuggling against it, licking it enticingly sickly sweet, dragging her tongue over the delicious (from her point of view) goodness of the neck, practically able to hear his blood flowing through his body, that only made her aroused.

"God, it is finally here…wait, did I say God? I'm a Vampire, I meant Demons, didn't I? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Now…" She lifted Michael's face upwards, hissing at the zero fear that he was displaying. "…what cuteness. You're adorable, not even showing signs of fear now. But, shall we seal the deal with a kiss?"

"Screw you Darla. Screw you. Your kisses are like ashes in my mouth, disgusting. That's all you Vampires are. I'm not afraid to die Darla. I'm not afraid of you, so enjoy killing someone that doesn't fear you. It must suck to you, huh."

Michaels words made Darla blink in surprise.

She was genuinely surprised that he wasn't doing anything against her. He wasn't showing fear. She didn't even sniff a hint of it. It was as if he was alright with this, or if he had accepted this without even blinking. She was determined to make that change.

"I will do ever so slightly, once we are through here, the screwing you part. As the rest of it, I'm a simple woman with simple needs. I don't mind if you don't show fear. Actually, that will make you more and more bloodthirsty, and evil. Just like another Vampire I made long ago. Over two hundred years ago in fact."

At that, Darla showed that she was willing and waiting to take him, to take his life and make him into something like her.

Michael himself didn't show fear. He wouldn't allow the feeling of fear to be taken over by him. He wasn't going to be afraid of someone like Darla, he wasn't going to be scared by the girl, that was the last thing that he was going to do. He wasn't going to bow down to his fear, and Darla, unknowingly liked this very much.

"Now, give me an eternal kiss."

She begged with her eyes, her lips pursing. Michael glared at her, showing his dissatisfaction on the matter, wishing that it was over. But it wasn't. It wasn't going to be over any time soon, it couldn't ever stop being over.

Darla leaned closer with her lips.

Michael tried to move away with his lips, but Darla was persistent and he was weak from the electroshock he got from her taser. He even tried to punch her, but she used her hand to grab his wrist, tightening it and twisting his arm so destructively that Michael thought it would snap at any second, but didn't give Darla the pleasure of hearing his cries.

She inched closer and closer until she made it to his lips, mere inches away from kissing him.

He showed a disgusted face, not wanting to kiss Darla. Yet at the same time, he was hoping that Buffy was going to come. He didn't expect her to save him, he only wished to see her one last time. She kept coming to his mind, and she wouldn't go.

Her smiles, her laughs, her cries, her fears. Everything about Buffy, was coming to his mind right now. And he loved every part of it. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved every part of it, every part of Buffy, wishing that she could be with him right now as he was going to die.

That's when he felt it…for just a second.

He felt Darla brush her lips against Michael's own lips.

He could feel the coldness of her lips, wondering what Buffy's felt like.

He imagined her kissing him instead, it being better than Willow right now, not wanting to be brought down as he was about to die. So, Buffy was the one that he imagined right now, imagining how he and her could be together, how they could kiss, hold one another…wishing to be with her right now, and her to not be with Owen.

Darla peeled away from his lips, smirking devilishly.

"How sweet. Still a virgin then. Don't worry, I will take care of that. I thought you'd be banging that Slayer chick…guess not. Ah well, that's making it better for me, it makes it more interesting, doesn't it?"

Michael looked her dead in the eye, no emotions.

"Go to hell Darla."

"You come with me sweetheart."

And with those words, Darla took the plunge…she sank her teeth straight into his neck, tasting his blood.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He couldn't help but scream at the searing pain he felt right at this moment in time.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Michael and Angel have talked again, always a little banter between the two of them, though it was revealing as well, setting up for Michael's 'episode' through some chapters. Michael and Buffy have grown a little apart, but will grow even stronger pretty soon. Though it is quite evident that the other is thinking about the other, especially how they woke up and immediately thought of the other. Though he's listened for now, Xander got a telling off from Amy who told him what's what. And now Darla has appeared in front of Michael, hell-bent on killing him, turning him. Just what is she going to do? And what is the Master truly up to with him? All shall be revealed, eventually!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Expect the unexpected, as they say~ Maybe you're right, maybe~ I thought that might be a good way to go about it, and I am pleasantly surprised that it was a good thing to put in. Another letter from The Unicorn, and Buffy's little freak out. She might be having a few of little ones in the future~**

 **DocSlendy; True enough, couples do have troubles sometimes, and these two aren't even a couple yet. Nah, he won't be becoming like that, as that would just make him like Angel, and Michael is different to Angel, ya know? Plus he wouldn't be able to attend school or anything like that. That's Amy alright, she won't be mincing any true, she was the only one that would actually say something, knowing full well what was going on with everyone. Hmm, that's a good idea, I might have them marry one another.**

 **Naroku; No, he didn't get turned. Vampires in Buffy can bite people and have them not turn, they have to drink the blood of the Vampire as well to turn, which won't be happening here. And thanks!**

 **Anime PJ; Aaah, those pesky cliffhangers, they are all among us. It did, didn't it? But no worries, it is gonna get cheery between Michael and Buffy again. It kind of was a bitchy move on her part to make, and while it isn't justified, she thought that Michael and Amy were getting it on, so she made a hasty decision that she does regret in doing it. Hehe, I am very, vert devious indeed! Always gotta keep the fans wanting more as they say.**

 **Cloud4012; Always gotta love a cliffhanger, unless you're the reader of course, hehe.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Nah, don't worry, he ain't a Vampire. Imagine him as a Vampire, the magical power and the enhancements that come with being a Vampire, he'd be stronger than any other Vampire in the series, even most Demons.**

 **BizzareBard; Yeah, even if Buffy isn't with him (yet) he still wants to give her some kind of life, even if it means standing up to Giles. Heh, I thought that Amy would be the best for that type of thing, it just seemed to make sense that it would be something like that, telling him off for the things that he has done.**

 **Guest; Yeah, it was a twist alright. There's no need for him to really become a Vampire, as it could only really give him immortality. As for the strength and agility and such, he'd be able to use magic to do something like that.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Hehe, yeah, no worries, sometimes I get mixed up when episodes are and such. Yeah, she went from that to Buffy in season seven. Not to say that I didn't like season seven Buffy, season six kinda, ya know, screwed with some of the characters, though I love Dark Willow, I thought she was awesome. Yeah, Michael and Amy will be helping her when she needs it with the problems that she might have and vise versa.**

 **With that out of the way, it is time to start the climax of this 'episode'! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Never kill a boy on the first date part three**

Inside of the Bronze, was Owen, and Buffy.

Comparing them would be difficult, in terms of their appearances, their facial expressions, and their body languages as well.

Owen seemed to be genuinely pleased for Buffy's appearance, yet Buffy seemed down. So down in fact that her face was near the floor right now. She wanted to be out of there. She wanted to get out of there, and she didn't know why….no, that was a lie.

She knew exactly why she wanted to be out of there but she couldn't go. She was on a date, and she was trying to prove the fact that Michael and she didn't have to be together so she could have a good time. She could have a good time with another boy, even if she found him slightly dull.

Buffy was sat looking at Owen, half paying attention, and half was wondering where another blonde was.

"The thing about Emily Dickinson I love is, is she's just so incredibly morbid. A lot of loss, a lot of death... It gets me. With a lot about bees, for some reason."

Buffy didn't reply, looking down at the ground, and sighed deeply.

She looked as if she didn't want to be there. She thought that it would be, more interesting than this. But it wasn't. she wasn't into Emily Dickinson, and she wasn't really wanting to talk about it. She wasn't even able to talk about what she really wanted to talk about.

"Buffy? Is something wrong?"

Owen took note of the fact that she seemed to be either not there or ignoring him, and questioned the girl about it.

Buffy looked up, remembering what she heard, the best she could, and showed a small smile on her lips, feigning interest.

"No, not at all. So did she have a tragic and romantic life? With a lotta bees?"

That's all Buffy could really get from what she was hearing, or lack of, at least.

"Quiet. Kind of sequestered and uneventful. Which I can really relate to. I... don't get out much."

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, stunned that he actually admitted something like that.

"I don't get that."

She was genuinely confused by it, interested in why he would say something like he did. It didn't make sense to her, and that was something she didn't understand.

"It's my fault. I just find most girls pretty frivolous. I mean, there's a lot more important things in life than dating, y'know?"

While he was speaking, Buffy looked down and saw something that she had forgotten about.

In her purse, there was a small coin there. On it, was M.M, for Michael Moonglow. She forgot that she had it in her bag, something they did for the other for reasons, she couldn't remember. She knew it was for the fact that they wouldn't forget the other, and right now, it was making her remember him strongly.

"Oh. Did I say something wrong?"

Buffy was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, looking up at Owen, and feigned a small smile on her face.

"Uh, no! Come on."

She stands up, takes his hand in her own…but there was nothing really.

There was no spark, there was no feeling behind what he was, and what she was.

She leads Owen to the dance floor.

Buffy and Owen dance close. Though it could be seen that there was a distance. Buffy kept Owen at a distance, a distance that she felt the most comfortable with.

"It's weird."

Owen suddenly brought up, bringing her out of her musing's.

"What is?"

The Slayer in her couldn't help but wonder where he was going with this. Buffy heard what he said about girls being frivolous and now that she was being questioned about something that she wasn't sure what was going on.

"You! One minute you're right there. I've got you figured. The next, it's like you're two people."

Buffy was astonished by what he was saying, though she couldn't hold it against him. Even she would think the same thing if she was the one that was watching her life from the outside. It was as if she was two people, and one of those people she couldn't ever tell Owen about.

"Really? Which one do you like better?"

"I'll let you know."

He muttered against her ear. She shivered at the sound of his voice, but for the wrong reasons.

At that moment, Cordelia entering the Bronze with some of her friends. She sees Buffy with Owen. Thankfully, Harmony wasn't there…or she would've been cheering right about now.

"Aren't there laws against this sort of thing?" She speaks as if she was annoyed, and walks over to Buffy and Owen. "Owen! Look at you, here all alone, and in need of a serious dance with someone as fabulous as the fabulous looking me..."

Owen looks towards Buffy, wondering why Cordelia didn't even seem to acknowledge her assistance.

"Cordelia, I'm here with Buffy."

Cordelia looked towards the peeved Buffy, and rolled her eyes. At that little action, Buffy wasn't sure if she wanted to hit Cordelia, or do something else. But she restrained herself, and made sure that she didn't say anything that she might regret, though those were far and between honestly.

"Oh! Okay. Do you wanna dance?"

She completely ignored the fact that Buffy was dancing with Owen, most assuming that she wanted to hurt Buffy with that little act, and most would be right. She did want to sting Buffy, as she was Buffy's enemy in every sense of the word right now, for Owen. Though Buffy was tempted to just say "Have him!" with the feeling that she was feeling right now.

"No, I'm still here with Buffy."

Cordelia turned her surprised eyes towards Buffy, wondering how she could get someone like Owen. But then she smiled darkly, devilishly.

"You are so good to help the needy."

Buffy, unable to stand it anymore, inhales a sharp breath.

"Cordelia, Michael and I would like to be alone right now, and for that to happen, you would have to go somewhere that's away…I meant Owen and I would like to be alone right now, so you need to leave like, right now."

Owen's eyes cast downwards at the slipup Buffy gave of the names. Though she didn't even seem to be really that apologetic about it. She didn't want to hurt Owen at all, she wasn't like that.

Cordelia gives Buffy a look, then to Owen, pure rage clearly on her face, along with rejection as well, something Cordelia wasn't used too, and had to give a snide comment as a response to what was going on right now, the only way she'd be able to keep above the level she was being put down onto right now.

"Well, when you're ready for the big leagues, let me know."

She snidely leaves Buffy and Owen alone. Owen looks a little stunned by Buffy's words before, while Buffy continues to dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening at the Bronze and Buffy was none the wiser of what was happening right now, Giles was facing a dangerous crisis.

Faced with Vampires, and Darla after Michael, they weren't sure on what to do. Giles could tell from what he remembered about seeing her that Darla held herself with a certain, air about her, that was more dangerous than the usual stuff that Darla had with her.

"Here!"

A Vampire announced, Giles being surprised and holding out his cross.

The Vampire hissed in pain, giving Giles enough time to produce a stake and stick it into the Vampires heart, effectively killing him, the dust spreading around the ground, Giles proud that he was able to slay the Vampire the way that he did.

But he didn't have enough time to do it to all of them, knowing that he'd be outmatched, so he took to running, glad that the Vampire he was facing was a weak one, from what he could surmise.

Giles was running for his life. He could hear the footsteps of the Vampires behind him, hearing their snarls and grunts and groans and all he could do was keep running, hoping that Michael would be okay.

He runs to the flower room door and finds it locked. He curses at the door, pulling at it a few times to see if it would come off its handles, or open by some miracle, wishing he had the power that Michael had to command doors to open right now. Or have the power of the Slayer to rip doors off their handles…but he didn't have either, so he didn't have a choice but to continue running to find a door that was open.

The brethren come after him. They are hell-bent on getting him.

Giles finds the door to the morgue unlocked and rushes in. He slams the door behind him and looks around.

He grabs a filing cabinet, tilts it and drags it over to block the door. It works, the brethren can't readily open it.

Giles looks around for a way out. The windows are barred. There aren't any other doors. He curses himself through this.

"Hey Giles, here!"

He jumps, startled by the voice, and peers at the window.

"AH!"

Willow and Xander raise the window sash as Amy looks on for Michael, but she can't see him. Naturally, she becomes worried for her blonde haired friend, wishing that he didn't have to do the nice thing, and do the smart thing for a change.

"Giles, it's us!"

Willow called. Giles calms himself, collecting himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Despite the situation, Giles can be quite calm, collected. It was astonishing really, that he could be like this despite the situation.

"We saw two guys going in after you, and then some more as well. Are they..."

Giles looks at the door, hearing the banging. He grimaces at the banging, wishing for it to stop. But he knew that it wasn't going to stop at any time soon, cursing himself for coming, wishing that Buffy was around, and hoping that Michael is okay.

"They are!" He whizzes around, looking back. "Uh, listen, you should get to safety. All three of you."

Giles looks at the window. And wonders briefly if he could get out of it…but he couldn't. He could tell that he couldn't and only it confirmed it when he pulled at the bars, but they wouldn't be released. They were too secure, and he hated this.

While Giles was trying to get out, Willow thought of something, and grimaced as she turned a pale white.

"Hey Giles…you haven't seen Dawn around have you?"

She didn't know how else to say it. She looked guilty, ashamed that Dawn could be in danger and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it, and also worried that Buffy might be angry at her, though that was the last on her mind, concerned for Dawns safety. That was the top priority right now, along with Michael and Giles.

"Dawn? Who's Dawn?"

Giles couldn't recall who that was, only having met her truly briefly.

Willow adopted a sheepish smile.

"Yeah…erm, it's Buffy's little sis, don't you remember? You met her once, in the library, that sweet little girl. She was supposed to be being watched by me. But we can't find her. She must've heard that there was something going on here, and decided to come and help out Michael maybe?"

Alarm bells went off in Giles' head, his eyes turning to fear immediately.

"Willow, are you saying that Buffy's little sister is in here?"

Willow sheepishly smiled, concerned for Dawn, like Xander and Amy were, though Amy was more concerned for Michael, not really having interacted with Dawn before, though she still didn't want a little girl to get hurt.

"She could be, I don't know. She must've overheard us, and now has come here. We don't know where she went. I'm worried for her."

Willow, at that moment, couldn't hide her worry and shame. She hated the fact that Buffy had asked her to watch her sister, and she could end up dying this night. The only time she was asked to watch Dawn and she might die. She even contemplated the fact that she'd have to tell Joyce that she was missing one of her daughters, one being dead.

"Look, I hate to state the obvious, but this looks like a job for Buffy?"

Giles was about to say something, when Amy pops a question.

"Say, Michael came with you, where is he exactly?"

"Hey, she's right. Giles, where is he? Do you think he and Dawn could be together?"

Willow added, worried for her friend and the little girl as well.

Giles looks down in depression, fear setting into his eyes.

"I'm afraid I do not know. We got separated inside. But he's got magic on his side. He's more capable than I am at fighting right now. If Dawn is in here, then being with him would be safer than being with me right now."

"Even if you say that, there's got to be a lot of them in there, right? What if he dies, or something?"

Amy's concern was very high, and was shared by both Willow and Xander on smaller scales than Amy, but high none the less.

"He can at least fight off against some of these Vampires, unlike the rest of us here and can protect that little girl. Do not fear-"

As fate would have it, as Giles said that, a scream filled the entire building.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Gasps filled the room and outside the window as they heard a very familiar scream. Amy recognized it as being Michael's straight away, his eyes shooting open in fear for the boy, fear that something was going to happen to him.

"Michael!"

Amy stood up and a look of determination crossed her eyes, Xander looking at her with wide eyes.

"Amy, you can't!"

He explained, knowing what she was thinking right now. Amy though didn't even care about her life at this point. She couldn't lose him to a Vampire. He couldn't become a Vampire, because he wanted to help Buffy. That was the last thing he is going to do with her around.

"But he's gonna die! Can't you-"

"He's right, Amy." Giles looked down as he said these words, wishing that he didn't have to tell her this but he couldn't have another student's life on the line that wasn't the Slayer. "Right now, the best course of action would to be getting Buffy. None of you can fight the Vampire he's being chased by."

"What does that even mean!?"

Amy couldn't stand it. She could hear his screams filling the area, and it made her feel like she wanted to die. She couldn't stand just standing there, without being able to do anything other than listen to the poor boy and his cries of pain.

"It means that the Vampire is powerful. She pushed me aside as if I was nothing. I'm afraid that if you went in there as well, all that would happen would be you getting tossed aside by the Vampire, and then probably killed, and maybe not in that order. Yes, you've begun learning magic, but right now, you can't fight off a Vampire like that. We just have to hope that Michael can get himself out of it. And if Dawn is with him, then protect her as well. Damn it, this is just terrible and I'm in here like a coward. Damn this day."

Amy put a hand to her mouth, and resisted the urge to cry. Willow opened her eyes wide as well, tears stinging her eyes. Neither liked what they were hearing. Neither like the fact that it sounded like Giles was basically saying that there was only hope if Michael created it for himself, and neither were sure if that was going to happen, based on the screams that they heard. They weren't even sure if Dawn was in there alive or dead right now.

"Look, we'll get her, just, uh, hang in there." Xander suggested, then turned to Amy. "You told me before that I focused too much on Buffy, and you're right. But right now, we can't do anything but get Buffy. We have to get her and she has to deal with this."

Amy was reluctant about it…but she knew what Michael would want.

Save the mass above the few.

It was a bleak way of looking at it, but he was a guy that would say something like that and she had to respect it. She didn't like it, but she respected the fact that he was going to be coming and was going to be protecting himself now.

Willow, Xander and the reluctant Amy leave, to get Buffy. Amy looked back one last time, silently praying that Michael and Dawn don't die. She then ran as fast as she could towards Buffy, praying that she was going to make it in time.

Giles looks towards the door, worried for both himself and Michael, hoping that he was able to get away from whatever it is that made him cry out in pain and possible terror.

"Do hurry."

* * *

At the Bronze. Owen and Buffy are standing by the stairs. Buffy looked as if she was somewhere else, and she was in her mind.

She couldn't help but feel as if something was going on, and she wasn't sure what. Something was in the air, something that made Buffy nervous. She was sure that it had to do with one of her friends, and she didn't even realize how right she really was.

"Buffy, are you sure you're okay? It looks like you don't want to be here."

Buffy looked towards Owen, waving off his concerns.

"Oh, I really do. I do want to be here, don't you worry about that. Nothing is going to stop me from being here."

She spoke with determination, strong words coming from her lips. Though they ended up feeling weak as well, something Owen couldn't help but notice.

"Oh, okay. But you…called for someone called Michael before. Did you…would you rather be here with him?"

At that question, Buffy was stumped.

Would she rather be with Michael than Owen?

Probably.

She couldn't come out and say that. But that's what the truth was. But she wasn't going to be horrible and blow him off. She wasn't like that. And she wasn't having that bad of a time. She just couldn't get out of her head that something was going on and she didn't like it. She hated it in fact, and wished that it didn't happen at all. She wished she knew what the feeling was that was making her feel uneasy.

Eventually, she came up with an answer, wearing a sheepish smile.

"Not at all. I would rather be with you."

Owen wasn't sure if he believed her lie or not. But for now, he was going to believe it, wanting to spend time with Buffy.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure. Just make it something fattening."

Buffy replied while having a small cute smile on her face.

Cordelia was looking on from the shadows by a door, disgust on her face, appalled by Buffy's 'behaviour' and was going to be vocal about it, she wasn't going to be anything but vocal about it.

"What a disgusting display. Is that really appropriate behaviour in a public forum? I mean, I've never seen a girl throw herself at a guy like that. Uhhh!"

She sneered to her friends beside her. They agreed with her almost instantly, and watched the display between Buffy and Owen.

The door then opens and Angel comes in, looking for the one and only Slayer.

Cordelia takes instant notice of Angel, licking her lips enticingly.

"Ooo! Hello, salty goodness! Pick up the phone, call 911. That boy is gonna need some serious oxygen after I'm through with him."

Cordelia spoke to her friends. They eyed up Angel as well, and was ready to move on him…but a single look from Cordelia stopped them. It was an icy glare that only Cordy was able to pull off very right with these women.

She starts to follow Angel to see if she could get something, but stops when she sees him go over to Buffy.

"Buffy."

Buffy was called, her eyes turning towards him. For a second, she thought that she saw Michael. When she saw that it was Angel, she blinked in mild surprise, the smile going off her face.

"Angel."

Cordelia huffed to herself, her eyes rolling into her head.

"Why is this happening to me? If it isn't Owen, then it is this salty goodness. Hmph, maybe I should flirt with that blonde freak of hers. How would she like that huh!? She wouldn't! She'd want to be beaten as well hahah!"

Cordelia walked off, clearly very annoyed with what was going on now.

Angel looks at Buffy, seeing that Michael wasn't around, and now found the chance to speak with her.

"I was hoping I'd find you here."

Buffy's breath hitched in her throat, surprised.

"You were?"

She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about this. Whatever she was feeling, she wished that it wasn't what she was feeling right now.

Angel nodded seriously.

"Some serious stuff happening tonight. You need to be out there."

"No, not you, too."

Buffy tries to leave, but Angel stops her immediately.

"What do you know?"

His question was more of a statement. Buffy could hear the urgency in his tone, though she couldn't figure out why that was.

"Prophecy, Anointed One, yada, yada, yada..."

Angel couldn't believe that she was being passé about it, as if she didn't even care.

"So you know. Fine. I just thought I'd warn you."

"Warn me? You see that guy over there at the bar?" She walks around him and faces Owen. "He came here to be with me."

"You're here on a date?"

The astonishment couldn't be hidden from his voice. It was shocking for Angel that Buffy was on a date, and it wasn't for Michael. Angel wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified that he wasn't on a date with the person that he saw as…he wasn't even sure what he saw Michael as, but he knew that Buffy had a certain something for the Warlock that she didn't use with him.

Buffy turns towards Angel, putting her hand on her hips.

"Yes! Why is it such a shock to everyone?"

At that moment, Owen returns.

"Here you go." Owen pauses, and looks at Angel, a forlorn expression on his face. "So, this is Michael?"

Buffy blinks, looking between Angel and Owen, shaking her head.

"Um, Owen, this is Angel, not Michael. Angel, this is Owen. Who is my date."

To top it off, she puts her arm uncomfortably around the date that she had, Angels eyes narrowing ever so slightly, though it could be made out that they were doing that, you'd have to look very hard to see it.

"Hey."

Tension was high with Angel, the man himself showing a cold and blank stare for the morbid teenager.

"Hey! So. Where do you know Buffy from?"

Owen asked politely, Angel blandly answering.

"Work."

Owen became confused, and turned to Buffy.

"You work?"

At that, Buffy's heart sank, and she wasn't sure what she would come up with. She couldn't say that she was a Vampire Slayer. She couldn't say that she was anything else, that wouldn't make sense. All she could think of is a waitress, and yet that seemed to be something that she wouldn't say.

Fortunately for Buffy, Willow Amy and Xander come running up to them, out of breath. Though Amy seemed to be panting for a different reason to the actual one that was being shown right now. She was panting because she was deeply troubled by this situation.

"Buffy!"

Willow exclaimed, Owen looking at all of them, slightly depressed.

"Look at this! You show up everywhere. Interesting."

Xander points at Owen with a sly smile on his face.

"You don't know the half of it." He then points at Angel. "What's he doing here?"

Angel rolled his eyes at the boy.

"I guess it's the same thing you're doin' here."

Buffy tilts her head to the side, cocking it curiously.

"Uh, excuse me, what are *any* of you doing here?"

Amy found it frustrating that they couldn't just come out with it. She knew why, because of Owen and possibly Angel. She didn't know who Angel was really and she had never seen him before, so she couldn't tell if he could be trusted or not.

"Look, we gotta get to, uh..." Willow kicks him hard, Xander wincing. "Uhhhh. We thought it'd be fun if, uh, we made this a double date!"

Willow and Xander put their arms around each other. Amy felt like a third wheel, the same as Angel honestly. She looked at the man, and he looked at her, sharing one another's pain.

"I didn't know you guys were seeing each other."

Buffy was quite skeptical, honestly. She didn't even know what was going on with them right now. And she was curiously looking at Amy, wondering why she wasn't with Michael, assuming that they would be together.

"Oh, yeah, well, we knew it would happen eventually, so we figured, hey! Why fight it?"

Owen wasn't sure what the heck was going on, so his eyes naturally went towards Willow and Xander.

"And you guys are thinking double?"

"Cause of..." Xander laughs nervously "...the fun!"

Owen somewhat accepted that, turning to Angel.

"And you're here because of work?"

Angel didn't reply, remaining stoic. Amy was remaining to be angry, and she wasn't going to be happening with Michael and Dawn plus Giles. She tapped her foot, clearly frustrated on what was going to happen now.

"Hey, maybe we should all go somewhere together."

Xander gave his suggestion, but Amy had enough, shaking her head.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere." She looks at Angel, points at him sternly. "I don't know who you are, and what your story is, but you need to leave." She said it with straight eyes, shooing him with her hands. "We've got things to talk about, and it doesn't concern you. Sorry if that sounds rude, but that's how it is."

Angel blinked in surprise, wondering who this girl was.

"But…"

Angel went to fight it…but Amy wasn't going to have any of it.

Amy pointed towards the door, thrusting her hand that way, her eyes sternly on Angels face.

"Go on."

"Oh…right, okay."

Angel didn't know what else to say, and merely walked off towards the door, unsure of why he was doing it, but something inside of him told him that he didn't want to piss off Amy right now, he didn't want to anger Amy Madison right now. No one did.

Once he was gone, she looked towards Owen, Owen shrinking under her gaze.

"Owen, sweetie. Be a cupcake, and get me a cupcake."

"Ah, eeeh…you're, Amy, right?"

Owen wasn't sure, only having a vague idea.

Amy nodded, pointing towards the bar, patting him on the shoulder.

"Go on Owen, go and get Amy a cupcake. I'm starving."

"But…"

As she did with Angel, she thrusted her hand towards the bar area.

"Go on Owen."

"Oh…okay."

He didn't, like Angel, want to anger this girl. Something about her eyes was saying to him that he needed to leave right. He didn't know what was going on, and he didn't really need to know either. So he needed to do what he needed to do.

"Alright Amy, what the hell is going on."

Buffy couldn't help but question. She wasn't sure what is going on right now. She wasn't even sure if she knew what was going on right now.

Amy took in a deep breath, looking at Buffy sternly.

"Now don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I really am quite mad right now, because stupid Michael and stupid Giles have gotten themselves into bother, because Michael with his damn kindness for you, might be getting killed as we speak."

Buffy's eyes turned serious. She wasn't even sure what the heck was going on right now. All she knew that Michael and Giles were in danger, and she wasn't even truly sure why this was, if she was honest with herself.

"What are you saying? What's going on with Michael and Giles? Why are you saying that he's going to die? They both are going to die? Tell me, what's going on."

Amy took in a deep breath, simplifying the situation for time's sake.

"Short version is, Michael wanted to give you this night, to date, and they went to go and see about the Anointed One at the funeral home."

"He wanted too…give me a day off?"

Buffy was astounded. She thought that he'd hate her. But what Amy said made her feel two different conflicting feelings. One was of happiness that he cared so much. But also anger that he'd put himself into that kind of situation, some of the anger also directed at herself as well.

Amy eyes became moist, as she thought about what was going on in the funeral home as she explained this to Buffy. She didn't want to explain this to Buffy, but she didn't have a choice. She wasn't strong enough to do anything. She just needed help right now, and that was for Buffy, she was the Slayer.

"Yes, that's right. They've gone to the funeral home to do this. Vampires attacked, naturally. And from when we left, Michael sounded as if he was…it sounded as if he was getting attacked. The scream he let out sounded like he was…in pain. And before you blame yourself, this isn't your fault. Michael just is that kind of guy. He wanted you to have a normal life, a life where you didn't have to worry about anything and you didn't have to worry about being attacked for a night. He was just trying to give you a normal life. And now he could die, along with Giles and Dawn, possibly."

Buffy's eyes widened as realization came to her.

She did find it odd that Willow was there when she was supposed to be with Dawn. But now that Amy had said that, pieces of the puzzle were fitting together, and she didn't like it at all, worried for what was going to happen to her sister and the boy that she liked, along with Giles.

"Dawn must've gone to the funeral home to…be with Michael. Damn it, they're all in danger because of me."

"No Buffy, don't say that." Willow spoke with kindness, hanging her head down. "It's my fault for not watching Dawn. I should've watched her, and now she could be in danger. I'm so sorry Buffy, if she dies then it is all my-"

At that moment, Buffy showed her serious eyes, cutting off the redhead.

"Dawn is my sister, and I should've just cancelled this date…truthfully, I'm not even having fun." She admitted the last part silently to Willow, Willows eyes opening wide when she heard the next part. "Because it wasn't Michael, I didn't have fun at all. Owen's nice and all, a little morbid, but I just can't have fun."

Willow became happy for the briefest of moments, then remembered the situation and returned to worry.

Buffy then looked to the sullen looking Amy, showing a concerned face.

"Don't worry. Michael is resourceful, he won't die tonight, especially by a Vampire. He's very intelligent, more so than myself. Plus, if Dawn is there, he wouldn't let anything happen to them. We just have to get there and hope Dawn is there with Michael and that they are safe together with Giles. So, let's-"

At that moment, Owen returns, with a chocolate cupcake, handing it Amy.

"Here. I didn't know which you wanted, so I went with classic chocolate."

Amy accepts it, and eats it straight away, mumbling "Thanks." as she ate the food as fast as she could, hoping that it would calm her inner worries and doubts, but it didn't do anything to make her feel like she is going to stop. She was just too worried.

Buffy then turned to Owen, exhales deeply.

"Um, Owen, I gotta go."

She didn't know how else to say it. She didn't know what else to say what was going on, so she had to say it like she was.

"Eh, where are you going? Can I go?"

He suddenly questioned, Buffy's eyes opening wide, and she shook her head.

"No, you can't. I'll tell you what. I'll be back in a little while."

Owen furrowed his eyebrows, and leads Buffy away.

"What's the deal? Do you wanna bail on me? Do you, want to be with that Michael guy above me?"

Buffy holds her hands up defensively, showing that wasn't the case, even if it kind of was.

"No! No... no... uh... You remember when you said I was like two different people? Well, one of them has to go. But the other one is having a really, really good time, and will come back. I promise."

Owen just nods, and Buffy leaves together with Amy, Willow, and Xander.

* * *

A while before these events happened, Michael was still being bitten by Darla, his blood flowing into Darla.

"Da…rla….stop….st….op…"

Michael was helpless as his blood was drained. He couldn't think. His eyes kept opening and closing. He found it hard to stay awake. Darkness was flooding his mind, his thoughts unable to be comprehended. He was dying, he knew that he was dying.

Did he have any regrets?

Yes, he did.

What these were, weren't something that could be accomplished during a day. He wanted to see what was going to happen with his life. If the feelings for Buffy were real or just an illusion. If Willow would ever truly like him more than a friend. If he and Amy would become strong together, if he would ever have children and grandchildren. Even mundane things like that were something even he thought about, he wished that he could experience these things.

Darla however, was on a different boat.

She hadn't ever tasted blood like Michael's before. It was different, powerful. It wasn't something that she could even describe. She hadn't tasted Slayer blood, but from what she heard from another Vampire she knew, it tasted very euphoric, and that is what Darla was feeling right now with the

She could feel it as it ran into her body, the very essence of Michael and his powerful blood, his power filling her up, almost as if she was being drugged by his blood, it was that powerful. She could become hooked on this blood, and slowly but surely, she was being drawn more and more into his blood, his power. She wanted more and more, tightening her grasp on Michael, trying to drain as much as she could while leaving him so he could also taste her, to become a Vampire like she was, something that she wants now.

"Hey! Get off him!"

A new voice came behind Darla, startling both Michael and Darla.

Michael opened his eyes hopefully, wondering what it was, and what he saw surprised him.

It was Dawn, with a holy water bottle in her hands, and she had thrown it at Darla's back.

Because Darla was busy drinking, she didn't realize that there was a holy water bottle coming for her, and only felt it hit her back, burning her.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She hissed in pain, dropping Michael to the ground, her back burning from the holy water.

She rushed around, trying to get away from the burning sensation she had. Dawn leapt forward, and extended her leg, doing what she had seen Buffy do before, and kicked Darla right in the back, sending her down towards the ground bravely, impressing the dazed Michael.

As she did, Michael put a hand to his neck, feeling the moistness of the blood, his vision hazy. He knew enough of his surroundings to say that he could understand what he was doing and what was happening, noticing Dawn rushing to his side.

"Michael! Michael! Please be okay!"

She tearfully cried, hugging onto him.

He breathed for a few seconds, collecting himself from the blood drain, allowing his mind to calm itself. He put a hand to Dawns face, lightly petting it comfortingly.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetheart, I'm alright Dawnie." He soothed, petting the back of her head, and putting his own head to hers comfortingly. "You came here for me…it's dangerous. How did you even get in?"

He knew that wasn't the real question that he wanted to ask, but his mind was so muddled right now that he couldn't even think of anything else. But he had to wonder how she got in, remembering the Vampires and possible other creatures as well, expecting that they would've been in the way for her to just slip in.

"There was a window where I could squeeze through the bars. There were a lot of Vampires outside, so I snuck in when I heard your scream. I'm sorry for…but I couldn't help it. I needed to help. I know I was bad, but I couldn't let anything happen to you."

Michael adopted a soft smile, hugging her and standing up, carrying her on his hip.

"It's okay sweetheart. Don't worry, I will protect you now. The most important thing is that you're safe. Nothing else matters now."

He then looked towards Darla, and saw that she was on the ground, as if she was…stoned.

She was tripping. She was out of it. She could see many things going before her, that weren't even there. It was truly as if Michaels blood was her drug. She loved the drug of Michael's blood, and like a junkie, she wanted more.

"W-What are you...you're not human...that blood...that powerful...intoxicating blood...so rich...it's so addictive...you're not human..."

"I-I am human Darla."

Michael panted as Darla shook her head, her body following.

"You're not human...at least, not fully...you're something else...what are you...?"

Michael blinked, unsure of what she was talking about, but Darla knew what she was talking about.

Her eyes opened and closed a number of times as she looked at Michael, deciding that she wants more.

"Give me more…I want…I want Michael's blood…more, give me more…I want more…I want your blood…I want to taste it…the sweet nectar of your blood…shit, I've been wanting this…give it me now…I want it…"

Trying to find her 'fix' she stood up on shaky legs. Her eyes looked glazed over, her mind singly focused on getting on Michael's blood, drinking more of it. She wanted more and more blood, and she wanted it right now.

Michael opened his eyes and saw Darla coming. But unlike last time, where he had to protect himself. He now had Dawn to keep safe. And Dawn, when she was in danger, it was as if he was looking at his own little sister being in danger, and that wasn't going to fly. Especially when he saw that she looked frightened.

"Get lost!"

Erupting from Michael's hand, was a blast of pure magic. He was shocked that it came, the blast nailing Darla straight on, sending her flying down the corridor, hitting the back wall, knocking her briefly out of it, the effects of Michael's blood still in her system and thanks to that, it made her feel like she would have a problem with walking a little bit, yet felt like she was on top of the world, high off his blood.

"Michael…"

Dawn whined in his arms, but he shot her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

He staggers a little bit, and turns around, running as fast as he could, holding Dawn in his arms tightly.

He didn't even care that blood was still running down his neck. It wasn't much, but he could feel it. Even the bite marks where she had bitten him could be seen.

He ran and ran, looking for something, anything that could help him.

He realized that Darla could come at any second, and he couldn't allow that to happen. He couldn't face Darla in his state, or even in the state that she was in herself.

Eventually, he found a kitchen of sorts, an idea forming in his head, so he quickly went into that, and shut the door, waving his hand at the door, commanding "Lock." and it did lock, Michael staggering towards the cupboards, falling short of it, his back hitting the cupboard.

"Michael, what's going to happen now?"

Dawn was afraid. It was evident in her voice that she was afraid, and Michael understood that as well. He could understand that she was afraid of what was happening, and he knew that he had to do something, so he put his hands together, and concentrated.

Dawn watched on with concern, and became even more so when she heard banging happening to the door, clawing, as if someone was trying to get in. The girl was obviously scared, and latched onto the blonde beside her for protection.

"Come on sweetheart! Let me in! Darla wants yummy yummy blood!"

Darla's voice echoed throughout the room, from the other side of the door.

Dawn tensed, snuggling against Michael for protection.

He kept his eyes closed, having to properly channel his energies for a little while longer.

Suddenly, as Darla's clawing became more intense, scratching the wood piece by piece, Michael opened his eyes, his eyes dark black, Dawn blinking in surprise…but she wasn't frightened. She wasn't frightened at all. She was safe and sound right now.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms, raise a wall!"

Michael extended his arms, and an energy barrier erupted from his arms, and headed for the door. it extended over the door, and just outside as well, knocking Darla back into a wall, smashing her head on said wall, her eyes rolling in her head.

As soon as he cast the spell, Michael's energies dropped, and he felt like he was going to die.

He was drained both mentally, and physically as well. Casting magic, his blood being drained. He couldn't do anything really now. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to hold off Darla with the barrier forever, and he had to protect Dawn…but he had a plan.

"Dawnie, are you alright? You're not hurt are you? That Vampire didn't hurt you?"

He checked over Dawn to see if she had any wounds, which she thankfully didn't have anything like that.

His first priority was Dawn. He didn't plan on her being there. But he had to keep her safe. He had to protect Dawn with his life. He knew that he had to do this, and he was alright with doing this. He didn't mind doing this at all.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay, I'm just a little, scared."

She admitted, to which he could relate, somewhat from his childhood.

He stood up on wobbly knees, peering around the room, seeing a jug, a tap, a sink, and some things like herbs, salt, an idea coming to his mind.

"I'm gonna have to fight her."

Dawns eyes opened wide, shaking her head.

"N-No, she nearly killed you. You can't-"

"Don't worry, I won't be fist fighting her, it's suicide for me at this point. I'm gonna cast a spell on the woman…or, more accurately, I'm gonna throw water at her."

At that, Dawn became confused, unsure of what he meant by that.

Michael stood up, took out the book from his pocket, muttering "Grow." which it thankfully did, and he got to the spell where he could make holy water. He breezed through it, to see if he could successfully do the spell, and he was confident that he could.

"It won't be as strong as regular holy water, but pouring a bucket of this stuff over a Vampire would leave some damage and give it something to think about as well."

Dawn stood up, her eyes laced with worry.

"What can I do, Michael?"

Michael turned towards her, offering her a small smile.

"Find me some salt sweetie."

Hearing that, she nodded strongly, and looked for some salt.

As she did, Michael filled the sink with water, and mixed in herbs and other ingredients that he could, improvising in places that he needed to do that, since the fact that he didn't have access to some ingredients that he usually would do.

He could see the fact that he would need to do something like that with some of the ingredients, but he wasn't sure if it was going to work or not. He could only pray.

"Here Michael, salt."

Dawn passed Michael some salt, which he thanked her with a smile.

"Great, now here we go."

Michael placed the salt in, and some last ingredients as well, and rubbed his hands together, chanting over the water.

As he did, the water glowed brightly, showing that it was very bright. Dawn watched as the water swished left and right, swishing and glowing. Ebbing and flowing, it went all around the water, the light of holy.

Dawn wasn't sure what Michael was doing, and how he knew how to do it. But he did what he could.

Once he finished, he panted, and felt like the barrier around the room wasn't going to last much longer. He could hear and feel Darla banging her hands on the barrier, desperately trying to gain access to the area that they were in.

He knew that he didn't have much longer to prepare, so together with Dawn, they filled up cups, glasses, whatever they could with this water of holy. He also saw a pan there, and he articulated a final idea in his mind, getting it ready as well.

Completing that task, Michael went towards the door with a jug of holy water, standing to the right of it, and willingly allow the barrier down, Dawn having a glass of holy water in her hands, getting ready with nervousness evident on her face. But a kind look from Michael made her feel good again, feel as if she could do it.

"Hello? Is it time for me to enter now?"

Darla eased the door open, ripping it open after Michael unlocked it.

Immediately, her eyes caught Dawn standing there, and smirked devilishly.

"Oi, where is your friend, Mr Moonglow? Don't worry little girl, I won't let you die, ever. I won't allow you to die, I promise. I'll let you go, I've got an honest face, you can trust me sweetie. I just want to drain your friend of his delicious blood. So tell me where he is."

Dawn showed a fearless face, and looked to the side of Darla.

"Right beside you, and you'll never drain Michael again."

Darla opened her eyes in shock horror, to only realize it too late when Michael tipped the jug of holy water all over her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What is this shit!?"

She cried, her skin sizzling from the water. It could be seen, that her skin was smoking ever so slightly. It wasn't as potent as real holy water, but quite a lot of it was enough to make even Darla feel as if she had been hit by a painful amount of said water.

Michael grinned and slammed the metal jug across her face, sending her deeper into the room, staggering on her feet. He appeared behind her, and kicked Darla to her knees, kicking the back of her left knee, Darla hissing in pain.

"And take this!"

Dawn went over, and threw the water she had right in Darla's eyes, burning her eyes from seeing straight.

"You little bitch! I'm going to end you!"

Darla exclaimed and swiped her hands at Dawn. Michael rushed Darla, and knocked her to the ground before she could touch Dawn, and balled his fist, whacking it across Darla's face, gesturing Dawn to get some more water of holy.

"I won't let you touch her! Even if this isn't the real stuff, it is going to hurt like hell!"

Darla, in her pained state, tried to strike Michael with the back of her hand. He moved his head backwards, avoiding the hit, as Dawn came over and chucked some more holy water at Darla, making her burn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Stop it! It hurts! It hurts you bastard!"

She roared, kicking Michael off her, him rolling on the ground.

She jumped to her feet, as did Michael, and she rushed him.

"Time to die!"

"Come for me then!"

Michael bated, putting his hand behind him, grabbing the handle of a pan.

Darla didn't care and continued rushing for him.

"I'm gonna drink you dry!"

She growled, and made it to Michael, ready to attack.

Michael smirked, and spun around, holding the pan handle tightly, then whizzed back around and threw it right in Darla's face.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She cried out as loud as she could, Michael opening his eyes wide with a daring look to him, as he brought up the pan, then slammed it down on the top of her head, knocking her down to the ground, and then slammed it across her face, sending her to the right, towards the door.

She fell to the ground, her body and face aching with pain. The holy water, and the hits she received was more than enough to make her stop. She wanted to cower away. She didn't like this feeling, but she cowered away as best as she could.

"Get out of here Darla! Or we'll continue to burn you and hit you! You're not welcome here, get out and don't ever come back you coward! Now leave us alone or prepare to burn!"

He threatened, Dawn coming to his side, hugging his side. Michael held the pan up, ready to hit her again.

Darla couldn't fight anymore, her skin hurt. She felt like she was burning. She couldn't explain it well, and she hated it, but she couldn't fight Michael anymore, deciding that she would have to get out of there before he finished her off.

"I'm gonna kill you Moonglow! You're going to be mine! I won't be losing to you next time! Once I've made you, you're gonna be right beside me with that delicious power of yours! Don't think that you can escape me, ever again! I am going to make you feel like death!"

With that, she stood up, and ran away on her shaky legs.

As she left, Michael closed the door with Telekinesis, locking it with his words, and then collapsed onto the floor, Dawn following him. He grabbed a towel, and placed it against his neck, to stop what blood was coming from him.

He turned towards Dawn, smiling as he brushed some hair out of her face, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead, igniting a bright blush to come from the younger girl.

"Thank you Dawnie, you saved me. You're so brave. Leave the rest to me now, okay sweetie?"

Dawn nodded, hugging onto him, snuggling against him as they waited for help to arrive.

* * *

A while later, at the front of the funeral home, the doors were opened to reveal the gang, no Vampires.

Everything seems quiet, almost too quiet, and the Slayer didn't like this. She didn't like the quiet, and that was because…it always meant that there was something, something that was going to happen, and she didn't want to know.

Buffy, Willow, Amy and Xander come in through the front door.

"Which way?"

She looked left and right, hoping that Dawn and Michael were okay. She guessed Giles would be, from what she was told on the way there. But Dawn and Michael were a different story. She was worried for him, and that was what was really worrying.

"The room's around back."

Willow exclaimed, and they all go off to their left.

Around a corner they hit a dead end. there wasn't anything that could lead them to where Michael and the others were. No, they weren't even sure where Giles was, honestly.

"Damn it!" Buffy cursed. "Michael! Dawn! Where are you!?"

She called, but she didn't get an answer.

Amy and the others did the same, calling for them, but to no avail.

Buffy's heart entered sadness and doubt. She wasn't sure what was going to happen now. She was afraid that her friends were going to die. Her little sister being one of the people she worried for the most.

"So you went looking for Michael then?"

Owen suddenly appeared behind them, having followed them, startling them both.

"Uh, Owen! You can't be here!"

Buffy sheepishly announced, shaking her head from left to right, hoping that Owen would get the picture.

"Oh, and I suppose you guys are allowed? What are we doin' here? Are we gonna see a dead body? Is this…Michael dead or something?"

That was the most logical explanation to his mind right now. Though Buffy shook her head.

"Possibly several, and Michael isn't dead." She then turns towards Xander, Amy and Willow, whispering. "Guys, watch him."

Buffy then runs the way she came, Amy following after her, Owen left wondering if she was mad, though Willow assured him that she was only looking for guards, together with Amy, which he seemed to buy for the moment.

Buffy was quietly walking down the hall, looking and listening. She also noticed that Amy was next to her, walking as well.

"Amy, go and join-"

"Nope, not gonna happen." She spoke with sternness, showing that she wasn't going anywhere. "You're the Slayer, fine, whatever. But this is my childhood friend we're talking about here. We're going to search for him together, okay? I won't allow you to say 'no' because I will be going regardless of your answer."

Buffy looked at the unyielding eyes of Amy for the briefest of moments, inclining her head in agreement.

"Alright, but take these with you."

Amy was given a stake and a vial of holy water, which she kept close to her chest.

Together they walked around the funeral home, looking for Giles or anyone else, Michael and Dawn.

As they walk, Buffy kept looking towards Amy, her eyes occasionally eyeing up the girl. Amy herself kept doing the same, only realizing that this was the first time that they had ever been alone together, alone.

"So, Buffy. Can I ask you something?"

Amy suddenly brought up, Buffy nodding her head.

"What is it?"

Amy took in a deep breath, contemplating how she was going to ask this.

As she exhaled, she found the answer that she was going to be using.

"You know, I've been curious as to something…Owen, why did you go out with him? You have like, zero in common. Not to say he isn't a nice guy, but you really don't have any chemistry. Was it because he's quite hot?"

Buffy adopted a sheepish smile, turning her head to the side.

"Truthfully, it was because…I'm kind of jealous."

Buffy admitted, feeling guilty for even saying those words.

"Jealous?" She parroted, earning a nod from Buffy. "What are you jealous of exactly?"

She casually looked at Amy, and then looked forward, rounding a corner. She checked if it was safe, which it was, and she was thankful for. Both of them rounded the corner, and continued looking for anywhere where it could lead them to Michael, Dawn or Giles.

"I'm, jealous of…you."

"Me? Why? You're the Slayer, what have you got to be jealous of me about?"

Amy couldn't understand why Buffy was jealous.

She was beautiful, strong, athletic, everything Amy thought that she wasn't. So she wasn't sure why Buffy was jealous.

"I'm…you and Michael have known one another for ages. You know a lot more about him than I ever will. And you both do magic together. It isn't anything I can understand. And it is you that Michael has a great connection with…I feel like, you and Michael are…and then you danced together at The Bronze, I thought that you and he were…I dunno…"

Amy paused, running a hand through her hair, then adopted a smile.

"Buffy, are you saying that you love Michael?"

That's what Amy had gotten from their line of conversation. She thought that was the case. She wasn't sure if it was true or not, but that's how it was.

Buffy opened her eyes wide, shaking her head…but then stopped, and looked down at the ground briefly.

"A-Ah erm…I don't know if it is love or anything…maybe a little crush. I just…I kind of feel lonely when he isn't around. It's kind of stupid, but when other girls look at him in a manner like Harmony would do, I become…kind of angry. When he was falling over Miss French, or Mantis lady as she was, I felt like…I felt that he would…"

"It's alright Buffy." Amy comforted, resting a hand on the Slayers shoulder. "I can understand, feeling jealous. Truth is, I'm kinda jealous on how you can speak with him so casually, how you've just come into his life, and he suddenly wants to do all of these things for you. Before you, he'd only truly ever do anything like this for me. Hehe, once he fell out of a tree because I cried when I threw my Barbie up in the air, and it got stuck in the tree. Even though he broke his arm, he told me that since it was me, he'd do anything to make me smile, and…I just loved it. And now he's doing it all for you…it makes me kind of jealous."

Buffy looked towards Amy, and showed a stunned face.

She never realized that Amy was jealous of her, and she of Amy. It was funny in away, that they were jealous of the other, and Buffy realized that she didn't have to be jealous of Amy, but at the same time, couldn't help but feel like it.

"Amy, do you…erm, do you have a crush on…"

She stopped when she looked towards a certain door.

The kitchen.

She could see scratches on it, and it looked as if someone had been trying to get into the kitchen.

"Amy, there."

She looked on, and saw the same thing as Buffy.

"You think?"

"I think so."

Buffy confirmed, and together they went forward towards the door.

Making it to the door, Amy hung back, and allowed Buffy in first. Buffy went in without a worry, her stake at the ready.

"Aaaagh!"

Buffy cried when she felt water being thrown in her face, accompanied by scurrying feet as she was blinded by the water.

Using her sleeve, she dried her eyes as she growled angrily, then eyes went all over the place, and then she saw them, on the ground.

Michael, looking as if he could barely keep his eyes open, and Dawn, cuddling next to him.

"Dawn! Michael!"

"Michael!"

Amy saw him as well, both girls rushing to his side.

Buffy made it first, checking on Dawn. Dawn inched away, expecting Buffy was about to shout at her for running off.

"Dawn, are you okay? Why did you run away? Do you realize that-"

"Buffy, don't blame Dawn." Michael croaked, holding his wound softly, as Amy looked over it, peeling his hands from it. "She came to save me. She did save me. She got off a Vampire that was about to…I didn't drink her blood, so I'm not gonna turn into a Vampire, right?"

Buffy blinked a few times as Amy applied pressure onto Michael's wound, using some items she found in the kitchen to help stop the bleeding, some first aid kit stuff, to patch up the wound the best she could.

"N-No, you aren't going to turn into a Vampire."

"Are you sure? I don't wanna become a Vampire, a bloodsucker. I don't wanna become that, I'm too pretty to die."

Buffy sighed but then smiled, seeing the slightly joking tone in his voice, and moved closer to him, her face hovering above his.

"Idiot, you really are. Coming here like this, you could've gotten yourself killed."

Michael peered at Buffy, and shook his head.

"Because I wanted you to have a night to yourself, with what's his name." A slight jealous tone alerted Amy and she fell her face, Buffy's face lightening up at the tone. "Buffy, I'm sorry that you had to come and save me. I didn't mean for it to turn out like this. I only wanted to help."

Buffy leaned closer, and nuzzled his face with her own, earning a jealous look from both Amy and Dawn.

"Silly, you did it for me. So, I came for you. I know you'd do the same for me. Heck, you did do the same for me. You protected me from crazy Witch, sorry Amy." Amy shrugged her shoulders, over her Mother by now. "And you kept Dawn safe for me as well. So, don't be an idiot, and come with me now. Let's get you out of here."

Michael was less than keen on the idea. He didn't feel like going out of here now, especially with what was happening. He wasn't the type to run away like this. He was the type that would fight and fight until his dying breath.

"But the Anointed needs…"

"You're more important than the Anointed One." Buffy confessed while blushing, putting a hand to his cheek, softly stroking it. "Now don't argue, and let's get out of here…shit, the others as well…ugh, we have to-"

"Buffy, I'm okay for now. Let's go and find the Anointed."

Buffy looked concerned for the wound on his neck. She didn't know how much blood he lost. But at the same time, she had to consider the others as well, though she didn't want Michael to be hurt anymore, and wanted to get him, plus Dawn out of there.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we'll get out of here once you've slayed the annoying one."

Buffy snorted as she helped Michael stand. He wrapped an arm around Amy, unable to really see straight. Dawn stayed by Michael's side, which Buffy noted, appreciative that she wasn't being difficult right now.

"Let's go and find Giles, and the others."

"The others?" Michael remarked in confusion. "Who are the 'others'? Willow, and Xander?"

"And Owen."

Amy added, Michael adopting a small frown and a pout at the same time.

"Owen is here?"

Buffy sighed tiredly, nodding her head reluctantly.

"He followed after us. It's a thing, I'm dealing with. Come on, we don't have time to worry about him now."

"Alright." He turned to leave, but then stopped and looked at Buffy's appearance. "Hey Buffy."

"Yeah?"

She answered with a tilted head. Michael smiled softly, and gave her his best smile that he could.

"You look very beautiful tonight. Owen better have had appreciated the time it took to get ready."

Buffy coyly smiled, turning away, and remembered that Owen didn't even compliment her, yet Michael did, even with him bleeding and fighting off unconsciousness. Amy watched out, sighing at the sight before him.

Like that, the gang headed out to find Giles.

* * *

Eventually, Buffy and the others finds the morgue door open and goes in.

The place is a shambles. Everything was broken, as if they were searching for something. Buffy didn't know if they had found them or not.

"Giles?"

His bag is on the autopsy gurney. The window bars are torn open. She finds his cross, but no Giles. Buffy was worried now. She didn't know where Giles was, and she blamed herself that he couldn't be found.

"Maybe he got out of here?"

Amy offered optimistically, looking to see if there was any sign of Giles, but she couldn't see any.

Dawn cowered behind Michael for protection, as he took her hand, holding it tightly, to give her said comfort.

"Let's hope that-"

Suddenly, as Michael was speaking, one of the doors to a body storage drawer opens in front of her, and the drawer rolls out. They all jump back, startled, but then recognizes that it is indeed Giles.

[Giles!]

They all called, glad that the man was okay.

"It *is* you all. Oh, good." He paused, and looked at Michael, relief in his eyes. "And you seemed to have survived as well."

"Seems like our little idea didn't go to plan."

Michael added with a tired sigh, sitting down as he couldn't stand much longer. He felt dizzy from the bite, and the blood loss. He wasn't even sure how much was drained, but it was enough to make him feel like this.

Buffy cast her eyes towards Michael, seeing that he looked faint, knowing that she'd have to get everyone out of here soon.

"What happened?"

Giles' cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

"Uh, two more of the brethren came in here. They came after me. But I was more than a match for them."

"Meaning...?"

Buffy sarcastically rolled her eyes, Amy and Dawn also coming to the same conclusion.

"I hid. Uh, this, uh, chap was good enough to bunk with me till they went away."

Giles then jumps down off of the cadaver, landing on the ground firmly.

"Well, w-were they here after you and Michael, or w-was it that prophecy thing?"

Giles looked at the blonde, and saw him opening and closing his eyes slowly, seeing that he could fall unconscious soon.

"Ah, well, that's what we have to find out. Myself and Michael tried our best, but it seems that neither of us are up to scratch to the Slayer level of power. I don't know what these brethren mean to do exactly. Find the Anointed, or, or, or, or give him something perhaps, uh, it's all, all very vague. And the Anointed may be long gone!"

"But he may not be."

"Let's hope that he's not."

Amy added, showing that she was genuinely concerned.

"We need to find out, Giles."

Michael spoke as he twitched his body, Dawn staying close to him.

"Yes, you're right about that. We need to discern if he is still here or not."

Giles imputed into the conversation, as Dawn cast her worried eyes to Michael.

"Can't we just, ya know, leave already Michael? This is scary."

He gave Dawn a sideways hug, and put her on his lap, hugging her tightly. Amy's and Buffy's eyes sharpened at Dawn, and were glad that Dawn was too young for him, but at the same time felt stupid that they actually felt jealousy for a little girl.

"Don't worry Dawnie. Vampires beware, I won't let them hurt you."

He said in a big brother kind of voice, which made Dawn feel better, despite the situation. Buffy casually glanced at them for a few moments, then looked back at Giles.

"Okay, I just need to get Owen and the others out of harm's way first."

"Owen? You brought a date?"

Buffy blinks, her eyes going towards the lone teen male in the room, wondering what he thought. But his expression was unreadable, unable to be discerned, though she kind of hoped that he was jealous, as it would make it seem like he did want her.

"I didn't bring him, he came."

Giles wore an unimpressed face.

"Buffy, when I said you could slay Vampires and have a social life, I didn't mean at the same time."

"Geez Giles, it isn't like she just did it for fun. Like she said, he followed her. She didn't think he'd come with her. Lay off her."

Amy couldn't stand by and do nothing, and said these words. Buffy wore an appreciative smile on her face, before glancing at Giles.

"I'll get rid of him." She tells Giles this and starts to leave, but then looks at Dawn, pointing at her sternly. "Stay with Michael. Don't cause trouble."

"I'm gonna stay with Michael, don't worry."

Dawn expressively speaks her mind, latching onto Michael tightly. Buffy nodded and resumed to leave, however Giles had something that he needed to say.

"Y-You can't make him go out there alone, we don't know where the brethren are. I-I'll just..."

Giles tries to assure her that he could get Owen out, but Buffy thought that it would be a terrible idea if Giles went out there, and was firmly against it.

"No! No, Giles, he sees you, he's gonna have more questions than he already does right now. I'll take care of it."

She runs out into the hall and looks around for the others, while Giles and Amy share a look, a look that told a thousand words. Michael was too preoccupied with making sure that Dawn was safe, making sure that she didn't get hurt at all.

* * *

Buffy searches for a little bit, but then they come around the corner. Willow notes that Amy isn't with her, assuming that she must've found Michael and possibly Dawn, she was glad that this was the case, she didn't want either of them to die.

"Is everything okay?"

Buffy nods a single time to Willows query.

"It is."

Xander found hope in those words.

"And we'll be leaving?"

Owen's eyes widened at the realization that they could be leaving, and was firmly against it.

"We're not done lookin' around yet!"

Buffy for once was glad that Owen wanted to do this, knowing that she couldn't send him outside or he'd be food for the Vampires.

"No, he's right. So let's find a nice, safe, fun room to look around in."

She takes Owen's hand and leads the group down the hall.

They reach the office door, Buffy finding it the perfect place to be. Owen however, brought something up to Buffy.

"We tried the office here, but it's locked."

Buffy resisted the urge to scoff, and breaks the lock without him even noticing somehow.

"No it's not!"

She then goes in, the others following her. The office herself didn't look that remarkable. It had a chair, a sofa, a desk, a lamp, and other things you'd find in an office, though there were some big windows to the right, but the curtains were closed so Buffy didn't think anything of it.

It was pretty dull, something Buffy had been counting on.

Owen had a sceptical face to him, finding it boring.

"Well, I don't think we'll find much in here."

Buffy looks around, nodding to herself.

"That's the plan."

Owen becomes confused by what she said.

"Okay. What?"

Owen didn't really get an answer, Buffy continuing to look around as Willow and Xander looked as well.

Buffy finished looking, and deemed it safe enough for them to stay in, seeing that there weren't any other doors that the Vampires could get through, and the only door they could get through is a place where it could be barricaded with the chairs, the sofa and other objects as well.

"I have to go now." She laughs nervously, awkwardly scratching the back of her head. "Um, to the bathroom, I have to go to the bathroom. If you hear anything, like a security guard or something, just be really quiet." She then looks to Willow and Xander, whispering desperately. "And barricade the door."

With those words, she goes out into the hall again and looks around on her way back to the morgue.

Xander closes the office door immediately.

Willow and Xander start to pile furniture in front of the office door. Anything and everything was used for them right now. Owen just stared on with confusion, doubt, he couldn't understand what they were doing.

"What are you guys doing?"

Owen couldn't help but ask this, and Willow didn't really have an answer, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"Uh, just in case!"

Owen sees a curtain and draws it open. Behind the window he sees a body covered with a sheet.

"Oh, my!"

For some reason, it sounded as if he was really happy.

Willow and Xander turn around to look, to see the same thing.

* * *

Buffy gets back to the morgue rather quickly, and finds that Amy and Giles are looking through the bodies draws, Amy letting out a cry.

"Ewww, eyes…floating in jaws…ooh, I mean jars. Gross."

Buffy rolls her eyes and joins them, only to be eating her mental words when she sees, something that she didn't want to see.

"Ewww, parts!"

Giles this time was the one to roll his eyes, though Amy fought down a smirk that was coming to her lips right now as she saw Buffy do the same thing to when she found the eyes in a jar, something she hopes to never see again.

"Keep looking, he must be here somewhere."

Giles told them, and together, the three of them look while Michael looks on with concern.

Buffy and Giles are still looking together with Amy, but they aren't having much luck in the ways of finding anything.

Michael wants to help, but he's keeping Dawn from seeing all the gross stuff that was happening right now. He kept her attention by doing numerous things with her, playing thumb wars and other games, though he didn't feel much like in the gaming mood right now.

Time goes by until there's only one left. There's only one storage cell left.

"So, is that it, Buffy?"

Michael calls from the side, keeping Dawn from looking, ready to move if he has too.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders.

"Think so."

"Now, Amy, you stand to the other side and be ready."

Giles ordered, the girl nodding and grabbed a stake, ready to stab the heard.

Giles opens it quickly and Buffy pulls out the drawer with Amy lunging stabbing…nothing.

It's empty. Amy looked, and felt stupid that she just stabbed nothing, Michael finding it to be quite cute if he was honest with himself. He didn't know why, but it was adorable when Amy failed like that. He couldn't help but want to tease her about it.

"Nothing."

Buffy spat out, Amy cocking her head to the side.

"There's nothing here though, I don't get it."

Michael nodded his head, coming to the conclusion that there was something going on.

"So, the Anointed is gone then?"

"Must be."

Giles agreed with Michaels thoughts, Dawn bringing something up.

"So, is this where they keep all of the dead bodies? What about autops….eerm, I mean…"

Dawn struggled for the words, so Michael finished off for her, knowing what she was going to say by the beginning of her sentence.

"Autopsy, sweetheart?" She nodded at Michael, who's eyes immediately went to Buffy. "Buffy, where are Willow and the others right now?"

Buffy's eyes turned wide and she resisted the urge to slap herself in the head.

* * *

Back in the office, Owen is looking at the body with fascination.

Willow and Xander look worried. They know something is going to happen, they know that this wasn't a normal dead body. They believed that this could be, the Vampire they've been looking for.

"I read a lot about death, but... but I've... never really seen a dead body before."

It was as if he was fascinated. His eyes were transfixed on the dead body. He couldn't move his eyes off the body, and then he noticed that something had happened.

The body's hand moves.

The hand moved, twitching the fingers.

"Do they... usually move?"

The hand moves again.

Willow and Xander approach to have a closer look. The hand reaches up and pulls the sheet off.

The person revealed was one of the people that died on the bus the previous night. However, unlike most of them, this person wasn't the sanest person in the world. No, he wasn't sane at all, and also he's very big as well, tough.

Andrew (now the Vampire) sits up and faces them.

He stands up, looks down at himself and flexes his hands. He looks back up at them.

"I have been judged."

Willow and Xander immediately became worried, slowly backing away from the window.

"What's goin' on?"

Owen did the same and they all back away from the window slowly. Andrew approaches the window and smashes it with his forehead. The sounds reverberate throughout the entire funeral home, so the others heard it, Willow and Xander hoping Buffy was going to come.

Andrew the crazy Vampire laughs.

"He is risen in me! He fills my head with song!"

A maniacal grin spreads across the former insane humans face, Willow opening her eyes in fear.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

Xander announces, knowing the gravity of the situation.

Owen, Willow and Xander frantically begin moving the furniture away from the door. Throwing things, chucking them anywhere, even at the Vampire himself who shrugs them off as if they were nothing.

They didn't care as they wanted to get out of there as fast as they could. Only Willow and Xander truly knew why they had to get out of there.

Andrew steps through the opening.

"Pork and beans. Pork and beans!"

Xander looks at Willow and sees she has a lamp with her.

"Gimme that!"

He orders and she obeys, giving him the lamp.

He turns to Andrew, throws it at the man. But it shatters on his head. The Vampire laughs loudly, finding it quite funny their attempts of trying to get free.

"I can smell you."

He speaks while licking what remains of his teeth.

"Finally!"

Willow opens the door after they had moved everything out of the way and they run out as fast as they could, running so they wouldn't have to deal with the insane Vampire. Being a Vampire was one thing. But being insane was a completely different one. They didn't want to deal with the insane Vampire, they wanted out.

Andrew follows at a quick pace, his large feet slamming down on to the ground, causing it to shake even with the intensity of the footsteps.

"You're the chaff, unblessed. I'll suck the blood from your hearts, he says I may!"

He snarls down the corridors, running after them.

* * *

Buffy (who heard the glass crashing and came to conclusions and took off to find them) meets them running down the hall.

"He's in there!"

Xander screeches, pointing behind them.

"Uh, go! Get out!"

She tells them, pointing away from the crazy Vampire. Owen looks concerned, but Xander grabs his arm, and drags him away.

"She'll be okay. C'mon!"

They continue running on Buffy's command.

Buffy tries to find Andrew. She can hear him singing as he comes down the hall toward her.

"Shall we gather at the river~? The beautiful, the beautiful river~?"

She decides to try to head him off another way, finding his singing terrible.

Xander, Willow and Owen find the exit, but are blocked by the brethren.

"Aaaaah!"

Willow screams, Xander pulls her around and behind himself.

Instead of attacking, the brethren close the gates, sneering at them.

The hall is empty, dark and desolate, but they can hear Andrew singing.

"I think he's coming this way!"

Willow panics, and take off running again.

They run and find themselves at the same dead end as when they first got there.

"Oh, God, this is too much!"

Even the usually morbid Owen was stunned, shocked, and wanted to run away as well. Willow noticed that there was a single tear that was in his eye, that made the gravity of the situation more and more heavy than before.

* * *

Back to the morgue.

Giles is still there with the others, wondering what the hell was going on.

Buffy rushes in, looking panicked, going straight for Giles.

"What've you got?"

Giles blinks as the others look on.

"What?"

"What'd you bring? Do you have a stake?"

"Oh, uh..."

Giles hands her a stake, Buffy looking at the others to see that they are okay.

"Thank you!"

Buffy then starts towards the door.

"W-What should we do?"

The strained voice of Michael comes to Buffy's ears, not wanting to be dead weight.

Buffy faces Giles and Amy first, her eyes serious.

"Um, go outside and make sure the others are okay." She then turns to Michael. "Protect Dawn, get her out of here."

As she says that, Andrew comes up behind Buffy, grabs her and throws her into a cabinet. She hits the floor unconscious.

"Buffy!"

Dawn cried and tried to rush forward, but Michael takes her by the arm, and drags her, along with Amy to the corner.

Giles rushes to her aid.

"Buffy!"

Andrew approaches Giles, showing his teeth.

"They told me about you while I was sleeping."

"Get back Giles!"

Michael called, but Giles didn't listen and approached the Vampire.

Giles holds up his cross, thrusting it at the Vampire, holding him back the best that he could.

It is painful to Andrew, though it didn't look as painful as it did to the other Vampires.

"Uh! Why does he hurt me?"

He slaps Giles' hand away, and the cross goes flying. He grabs Giles and throws him into the crematory controls. The fires in the chamber light. Giles falls unconscious.

"Giles!"

Amy, in her anger, grabs a stake that she had and rushed at Andrew.

"Amy no!"

Michael warned, but he fell on deaf ears.

Amy came behind Andrew as he went towards Buffy, getting right behind him and plunging the stake right into his heart…or that was the plan.

As her stake was about to penetrate the heart, Andrew quickly whizzed around and grabbed the stake, right out of Amy's hands, and grabbed her by the throat, strangling her.

"Now it is time for you to be judged."

"G-Get off me!"

Amy cries out, using her other hand to hit the Vampire. But Andrew didn't seem fazed at all by this, smirking dangerously at the Witch.

"Amy!"

Michael rushed to Amy's side, making sure Dawn stays behind with a stern look, grabbing a jar on the side, and smashes it over the Vampires head, stunning him.

He let's go of Amy, and turns his attention towards Michael instead, showing his teeth and strong hands.

"So, you get in my way now?"

"That's right, I do!"

Michael, using what he's seen before, avoids a punch from the Vampire, and barely had time to smash his fist against the Vampires face. The impact didn't do much, as Michael was very weakened at this point, and it became evident when the Vampire shrugged off the attack.

"That was…weak."

The Vampire sneered and went to hit Michael, but Amy came in and grabbed his arm, holding him back as much as she could.

"I won't let you hurt my friend!"

She spoke very determined, Michael grabbing his stake and went to slay Andrew.

Andrew notices this, and grabs Amy's arm with his other hand, throwing Amy at Michael, the pair of them being thrown to the ground, Amy landing on top of Michael, their faces mere inches apart, Michael crying from the pain of the impact, Amy being on the same boat.

With Michael and Amy out of the way, Dawn watches helplessly as Andrew bends down to pick Buffy up, which he does. Buffy still being out at this moment doesn't realize what was going to happen to her.

Owen comes running in, Willow and Xander not far behind him.

"Buffy!"

Andrew raises her above his head.

He grabs a tray and swings it into Andrew's back, but it didn't do anything. He turns towards Owen, sneering. Andrew's eyes sharpen and smashes a body drawer door into the back of his head, knocking him out. Michael could tell that he was just knocked out, seeing his chest still going up and down, though knew he was going to wake up with a massive headache.

The Vampire then turns to Buffy, having her held up by her neck.

"Michael! B-Buffy is!"

Dawn cried, not wanting to see her sister be killed by a Vampire.

Michael immediately jumps to action, and grabs a nearby vial of holy water, the one that Amy had on her, and smashes it over the Vampires back.

"Aaaaaaargh!"

"Yeah, that's right! Don't touch my Buffy."

His knees buckle and he lets go of Buffy, his back smouldering from the 'burning' that the holy water gave him.

She opens her eyes, staggers into an open body drawer door, and then falls down to the ground again. Because of that, she felt dizzy, trying to keep her eyes open.

Andrew turns, grabs Michael by the neck and growls as he moves in to bite.

"Not again! I'm not Vampire food dickhead!"

Michael grabs an urn from a rack and smashes it over Andrew's head. He falls to the ground, his eyes rolling from the impact of Michael's attack.

Michael goes over to help Buffy. She's fully wakes up again and tries to get up.

"Here, Buffy. Don't worry about Owen, he's alive-"

He went to give her his hand, but suddenly, Andrew appears again, only this time, he's pissed off. He grabs Michael by the back of the neck, and before he could do anything, he slams Michael's face against the same door he used to knock out Owen with, bloodying his face up quite a bit, Michael's eyes closing.

Buffy, now fully awake, opens her eyes in shock horror, as does Amy and Dawn.

"No! Michael!"

Buffy called, but there weren't any responses.

"Dead!" Andrew lets Michael fall to the ground, unconscious but looks dead to Buffy. "He was found wanting!"

Buffy's eyes widen, and she sheds a few tears, believing Michael to be dead. From her perspective, it looked like he was dead, and it was, heart breaking. It made her heart fall, sink into the depths of despair.

Many thoughts run around her mind, and all of them think about Michael. How she'd never see him smile, laugh, joke, hug her, smile at her, talk with her, and be there for her. Never again, would she see him, and it made her mad.

No, it made her downright angry. She didn't think she could become this angry, but she was feeling it. She felt it, she felt that sinking despair, and she hated it. She needed to vent right now, or she'd mentally lose herself.

"You're dead!"

Buffy couldn't hold back her anger, and began attacking Andrew in blind rage, which seemed to give her a power boost as well.

Buffy gets him solidly in the gut with a front snap kick. He rolls over the autopsy gurney and onto the floor. She runs around to the far end of the gurney. Andrew quickly gets up. She pushes the gurney into his gut, and then pushes down on her end so it pivots up to hit him in the chin.

He staggers back and falls. She jumps up onto the gurney and does a round off onto the floor as he gets up. He swings widely at Buffy's face, but she blocks it. He tries again with his other arm, hitting Buffy solidly in the face and knocking her to the ground. He taunts her as she quickly gets up, and growls very angrily.

As she attacks, Amy realizes that Michael is indeed alive, and it makes her heart lift up from the floor back to its usual place, and higher as well. She feared the worst, but seeing that he was breathing, and he wasn't dead, made her feel like she can go on again.

"You killed Michael you son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you now! How dare you take his life before my eyes!?"

As she shouts that out, Amy and Dawn carefully rush to Michael's side, and rouse him from his unconsciousness.

He wakes up, and sees the despair on Buffy's face, and heard her call his name as she does a series of combos against the Vampire.

"Are you alright?"

Amy concerned, asks this, looking over his form.

He gives a weak nod, and reassures Amy, along with Dawn.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me…ugh, I seriously need to lie down now."

Amy smiled, and hugged him along with Dawn, watching Buffy go to town on the Vampire. They didn't know that she could be so brutal, but at the same time, Michael was glad to know that if he did die, she would be very upset about it. Usually, that isn't something to be happy about, but it showed that she did genuinely care for him.

Willow and Xander, at the door. Willow sees Owen wake up as well as Buffy and Andrew fight. She then sees Michael awake as well, and was happy, though she saw that he did have wounds on him, which she wasn't happy about. But she was happy that he was alive, and that was enough for her right now.

"Buffy! Michael's…"

Xander pulls Willow back, shaking his head.

"J-Just give her a sec!"

Buffy blocks another punch, and then hits Andrew in the face with an open-hand punch. Blocking a second punch from him, she hits him in the gut with another open-hand punch. As he leans forward from the pain, she knees him in the gut, and then shoves him backward into a counter.

"You killed my Michael you bastard!"

Giles regains consciousness, standing up.

Andrew turns back to Buffy.

"Your turn!"

He lunges at Buffy, but she sidesteps him and uses his forward momentum to launch him into the air. He lands on the gurney, and it rolls over to the crematory. The gurney stops when it hits, but Andrew continues to slide through the open door.

"No, it's your turn!"

She quips as Giles kicks the gurney away and slams the crematory door shut.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

Andrew screams.

Buffy watches him burn through the small window, a satisfied smile on her face.

Then she notices Owen trying to sit up, and was relieved. But she was still sad, as she thought that Michael was still dead, unware that he was awake right now, looking straight at Buffy with a bright smile on her face.

"Does anyone have an aspirin? Or sixty?"

"Owen, you're alright."

She speaks with a strained smile.

Owen still in a daze, looks around.

"What happened to that guy?"

"Oh... We scared him away."

She lied, knowing that she couldn't say anything about it.

"Oh, good. 'Cause, y'know, I would've..."

He tried to play it cool, but Buffy could see through it, and played along, a sullen expression on her face.

"I know. Here..." She goes over to help him up, but stays at a distance, hugging herself. "I'm sure this isn't exactly what you had in mind for our first date."

Owen rubs his head where he got hit.

"Yeah! I was hoping maybe we'd finish at Ben & Jerry's."

"Yeah I guess that…" She stops when she sees Michael's awake, her eyes leaking happy tears. "Michael!"

She forgot Owen for the moment, rushes over to him, and hugs him (him still being hugged by Amy and Dawn) planting kisses all over his face, besides the lips that is. She didn't want to do it right now, not figuring it being the right way to do it.

Owen looks over at her, and his faces falls, coming to a realization. Xander looks towards Michael and Buffy as well, sharing a jealous look with Amy, the two of them noticing the closeness of Michael and Buffy, Dawn just looking at her elder sister with annoyance.

"Buffy, you're kissing me…"

"Sorry, is it bad?" He shook his head, so she smiled, and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you were dead, I was…I mean, I didn't know what to even think about it…"

He hugs her close, bringing her unintentionally onto his lap. Buffy blushed, but didn't care, as she found out that Michael wasn't dead, something that she loved very much.

"L-Listen Buffy, I'm just gonna get out of here."

Owen suddenly chimed up.

Buffy remembered him, and blinked a few times.

"Oh, erm, I can walk you?"

Owen's face fell straight away, seeing the closeness of Michael and Buffy.

"No, I, I, I think I'll just walk home." He starts to go, but stops, turning left to right. "Uh, which way's home?"

"I'll get you there."

Buffy thought that would be the best, since he was her date, even if she found out that she didn't want to be on it. She wasn't about to make it harder for him than it must be now. She wanted to be fair to him and give him some kind of explanation…but he shook his head at her, rejecting it immediately.

"No, I'll, I'll go it alone."

Willow and Xander come over, Xander being the one to speak as Willow pats Owen on the back.

"We'll make sure he gets home safely."

They lead Owen away.

Buffy watches them go. Giles comes over behind her, but before he could speak, she turns towards Michael.

"We need to get you to the hospital."

"Right, I'm in danger of dying, aren't I? Okay, let's go. I've had quite a lot of abuse today. Physical, mental, sexual. I've been quite abused."

[Sexual?]

The girls took that single word, and were angered by it.

Michael blinked a number of times, seeing the anger, and smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah...apparently Vampire women find me attractive."

[Hahahahaha!] They thought it was a joke from Michael, but when they saw his bottom lip tremble, tears stinging his eyes, they knew he wasn't joking so they all hugged him. [Sorry, thought you were joking.]

"W-Why are you all in sync all of a sudden!? Is it so hard to believe that Vampire women might find me attractive!? Human women don't seem to, so sometimes you can't be picky! Waah!"

At that, Amy, Dawn and Buffy looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

Michael pouted and looked at the ground sadly.

"Don't we need to go before I die?"

Amy couldn't help but allow a smile to appear at the tone he used, and even now, when in danger of losing blood, he seemed to be alright, even despite the injuries. Dawn was just glad that Buffy hadn't shouted at her, and was glad that Michael was alright.

* * *

Outside of the funeral home, Michael and the others were walking out, Buffy, Giles and Amy helping Michael walk while Dawn keeps a tight hold of his hand, unaware that from far away, a certain boy was looking on.

He looked to be around Dawns age, his eyes on Dawn herself. He couldn't take his eyes off her, his eyes forever on her form. Something about Dawn, interested this boy, interesting him in a way that was quite obvious on his face.

"Anointed One, we need to leave right away."

Darla (still in pain and burned by the holy water) called after the boy, but the boy didn't move, his eyes lingering on Dawn.

"You're, Darla, aren't you?"

The boy called, Darla nodding her head.

"That's right. The Master is expecting you, we should go."

"In a minute." He paused, casually gazing at Dawn. "Darla, that girl. That little girl with them, who is that?"

Darla looks over, shrugging her shoulders.

"Not sure. We think she's the Slayer's little sister, but we don't know yet, why?"

The boy, the Anointed One, furrowed his eyebrows.

"She, interests me."

Hearing that, Darla smirked very wildly, as her own eyes looked towards Michael, and then Dawn, and finally to the Anointed One beside her. Seeing the Anointed One looking at Dawn, things were getting to their obvious conclusion in her head.

* * *

The next day at school, Buffy, Xander, Amy and Willow are walking along the balcony. Buffy noted that Michael wasn't with them, and she hadn't seen him at all this day, turning towards Amy with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Where's Michael, Amy?"

Amy paused, shrugging her shoulders.

"I know he's in the school somewhere, but I don't know where he is. The hospital gave him the all clear, and said that he was going to be fine. So he is in the school, I saw him come in. But where he is, I haven't a clue."

Buffy looks down at the ground for a few moments, then a thought came to her mind, turning to Xander and Willow.

"Well, did Owen say anything about me on the way home?"

"Oh, you mean specifically about you?"

"Or generally... i-in the area, in the ballpark, any sort of indication?"

They round the corner and start down the stairs.

"Well, in that case, no."

"I see…well, I don't blame him. I wasn't exactly the best date in the world."

"Don't worry Buffy, your heart just wasn't in it, and it wasn't your fault Owen followed after you."

Amy soothed, not wanting to see her friend hurt. Buffy offers her a kind smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel like I need to explain that it wasn't him. He just wasn't…"

At that moment, Owen comes on the scene as they make it to the bottom of the stairs, Owen walking over immediately.

"Well, heh... This is our stop."

"Yup, here we go, bye Buffy."

Willow and Amy walks around Buffy and drags Xander away with her, making sure that he couldn't do anything. He protested, but that wasn't anything the girls concerned themselves over.

"Hi."

Buffy offers a weak smile, and responds after a long pause, and it was very awkward.

"Hi." She spoke and then waited for another long awkward pause. "This is going well."

"I don't really know how to say this, but... about last night..."

Buffy looks downwards, unsure of how she should even start this. The truth wasn't something she could give.

"You don't even have to. I'm sure you were pretty freaked out."

"Totally. And... I was wondering when I could see you again."

Buffy continues to look down for a few moments, unsure of how she was going to do this. She then looks upwards, and went to explain.

"Owen, you see…"

"I think you're the coolest!"

He suddenly came out with, surprise in Buffy's eyes.

"Really?"

Owen showed a very bright smile.

"I mean, last night was incredible! I never thought nearly getting killed would make me feel so... alive!"

Buffy looks down and starts to walk, disturbed by the very idea of why he wanted to be with her.

"So that's why you wanna be with me."

Owen follows her, not seeing that she wanted to do something like avoid him now, not wanting to get him in danger.

"Oh, absolutely! When can we do something like that again?"

"Something like..."

She didn't even want to hear the answer, she didn't want to know what Owen's idea of fun is. From the looks of it, he didn't seem to have a very good idea of what safe and unsafe was, and she didn't want to have his blood on her hands.

"Like, walk downtown at three in the morning, a-and pick a fight in a bar. How about tonight?"

"Tonight would..." They stop walking, Buffy looking on with serious eyes. "be... not a workable thing. I'm sorry."

Owen didn't accept that answer, and kept pushing.

"Tomorrow, then. I-I'm free any night this week."

He tried more and more. But Buffy just shook her head.

"I'm not. Please don't take this personally. It's not you, it's me."

Owen finally begins to get it, and knows what she truly wasn't saying, it being written all over her face.

"Right. It's not you, or me…it's Michael, isn't it?"

Guessing what was on her mind, Buffy looked down at the ground.

"I never meant to use you or anything. I didn't realize it even myself. I thought that I wanted to be with you, but…yeah, it's Michael. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. I wouldn't do it intentionally to hurt you, but last night…it just opened my eyes. I'm sorry Owen, you deserved better than what I gave you. You can hate me if you want, I didn't mean to play around with your feelings, I am-"

"Don't apologize." Owen began, sighing. "It was clear, by the look you gave him last night. Buffy, don't worry about it. You and he, you like him more than me. You can't help who you like. Anyway, I've got to go. I, don't have hard feelings against you."

Buffy smiles fondly.

"Thank you."

Owen nods his head a single time, then he remembers something.

"Oh Buffy, I found this note taped to my locker to give to you. Well, it was addressed to Butty, and you're the closest person I can think of that has a name like that."

Buffy frowned and took the note...it was from The Unicorn.

This one had a gangsta looking Unicorn standing over the 'Butty' fish with a gun, dead. The Unicorn had on menacing eyes, and was consoling the bear that had injuries similar to Michael which Buffy failed to notice as her anger was growing along with her fear, and then she saw the message.

[You're cheeky whale, hurting my BB like that. You're lucky murder is illegal or I'd be doing something to you right this minute for hurting my BB and nearly killing him. Make no mistake, hurt BB again and you're going to get bullets in your skull. From The Unicorn.]

Buffy put a hand to her mouth, tears stinging her eyes.

She looked fearful, afraid. She wanted to run away at this moment in time, she wanted to know who The Unicorn was...but then her mind got working.

She looked at Owen with 'realization'.

"Owen, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

Buffy took in a deep breath, then furrowed her eyebrows and glared darkly.

"Owen, are you The Unicorn?"

"Am I The Unicorn?"

Buffy snarled, and with lightning speeds, she appeared before him, gripping his shirt. Owen tried to push her off, but the Slayer was on a mission and she wasn't going to go down now.

"You think tormenting me is funny do you!?"

"B-Buffy! Calm down!"

Buffy shed a small tear and lifted Owen up off the ground, surprising the man himself, snarling like a beast at him. He struggled, but Buffy was simply too strong for him, keeping him up in the air like it was nothing at all.

"Your scare tactics won't work with me you little punk! You want danger!? I'll show you how dangerous I can truly be Unicorn!"

Owen gasped as he saw the darkness in Buffy's eyes and then cried harsh tears that flowed down his face.

"I-I'm not The Unicorn! Please put me down!"

Buffy breathed harshly, dropping Owen who ran away at top speeds, thinking he made the right decision by not being with her, thinking she's mental.

"Shit...this Unicorn is pushing me...this is abuse, harassment. Don't you worry Unicorn, I won't bow down to you, ever! I will find out who you are Unicorn, mark my words."

As she said this, Harmony came walking past, flicking her hair to the side beautifully.

"Good morning Buffy, you seem to be alive you cheeky whale."

"What did you just say?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she actually said then as Harmony said it quite quietly, Harmony giving a laugh.

"Nothing at all, Buffy. Have a pleasant day."

Harmony walked off, Buffy missing the Unicorn that was on her bag, as she thought of who The Unicorn was.

After Buffy had split off from Harmony, Buffy goes to search for Michael, so she could, speak with him, unaware that Harmony had witnessed the displaying, laughing evilly to herself.

* * *

She continues looking around for Michael, until she noticed a certain someone sat at the large fountain.

It was Michael, sat alone, with a bandage on his neck. He was reading a book from what she could tell, though she couldn't tell what kind of book. She guessed magic, but it didn't really seem to matter at this moment in time. She could also see that he was wearing glasses, and surprisingly, she found them to be quite sexy. They weren't big thick nerdy glasses, but the usual thin framed, attractive type of glasses, and she couldn't deny that they looked like the type that she'd like to see a man in.

She adopts a small smile, and approaches him carefully.

"Hey, Michael."

He briefly glances up, offers Buffy a small smile, then looks down.

"Hey. You not dealing with Owen?"

"Just did. He probably thinks I'm mental now." She responds to his confusion as he didn't know what she was going to do with him, her eyes on his form. "What's with the glasses?"

He smiles, putting a hand on the book, flipping a page.

"Bad eyesight. Lost my contacts, and too tired to cast a spell to give me twenty twenty vision, so I've got to resort to my glasses."

"Well, the glasses look nice. You should wear them more." She breaths out, cocking her head to the side. "So, how are you?"

"I'm good. Doctors said that I'm gonna be fine, a little concussion or something, I wasn't paying attention, just wanted to get out of there. So, what did you speak with Owen about?"

Buffy pauses, and bites her bottom lip. She didn't know how to say it, so she just came out with it straight.

"It was difficult, I just had to break it off."

"O-Oh." Hope comes to his eyes, looking at Buffy with that same hope, to see that she wasn't lying, and had broken it off with Owen. "I-I see, so you and Owen aren't together. I, am so sorry for you Buffy. I wish it could've…eeh, it is a sad time."

For some reason, he couldn't be happier about that. Something about them not being together made him happy.

Buffy nods, peering towards Michael while a smile spreads across her face.

"So, we've been kind of…"

"Distant?" She inclines her head at Michael's words, Michael inching closer to her. "Don't worry, it's okay now, right?"

"Yeah, but last night was…kinda hectic huh. You got bit, you got knocked out, and Dawn was shaken up a little bit. But she's alright. What a time, huh. And Michael…I'm sorry, that I prioritized a date over doing my duties. Because of that, I nearly got-"

As Buffy was about to fall into a depression, Michael took her hand, and grasped it tightly. Buffy looked at the hands, and then inched closer towards him.

"It was my decision. I even convinced Giles to just go with the two of us."

"Why though?"

She already heard from Amy the exact reason why. But she wanted to hear it from Michaels lips. She wanted to hear the news that rocked her world straight from the blonde's mouth, it being something she craved for.

"I…I just wanted you to have a normal life." He confessed, Buffy widening her eyes slightly at the emotion behind his voice. "I, only wanted to make sure that you had a single night to yourself. I only wanted to make sure that you were, protected…I know it sounds stupid. But we're only young once, and this Slayer duty stuff always takes you away from your, teenage life. Even if it was with Owen, I wanted to allow you to have a night to yourself."

Buffy smiled beautifully, inching so close that her hips touched his, hugging onto his arm.

"I'm the Slayer though. It isn't your job."

"But it is my job as a friend to make you happy, Buffy. You might be the Slayer, but I don't want you to be always be the Slayer. You deserve a life as well."

He retorted back, Buffy resting her head on his shoulder at the beautiful words that he used.

Michael looked down, blushing slightly when he felt her fingers brushing his hand.

"You know, I didn't have fun on my date."

Buffy admitted to him, Michael casually looking down in confusion.

"You didn't? Why?"

Buffy took her head off his shoulder, and looked into his icy blue eyes, and then leaned closer, giving his cheek a kiss. Her lips caressed his cheek, her hands fingers lacing together with his own fingers, pulling one another closer and closer. Even if it wasn't on the lips, Buffy and Michael enjoyed it very much.

The pair of them blushed, Buffy showing a coy smile as she put a hand to his face, stroking it ever so softly with her cool fingers.

"Because, Owen isn't my type. He's too much…he's danger man, he wants to do dangerous stuffy for the thrill. He isn't like you, Willow, Amy, Xander and Giles. You guys get it, he doesn't. A few days in my world, and he's gonna get himself killed, or I'll get him killed. But maybe there was something else that didn't make it good."

Michael was genuinely intrigued by what she was saying, wanting to know more and more by what she had said.

"What's that?"

Buffy's eyes looked towards Michael's face, and blushed even more.

"Michael, tell me something, okay?"

"S-Sure, what's that?"

He breathed out, stuttering which Buffy found to be quite adorable.

"Do you…wanna, go somewhere…maybe tonight?"

She somewhat asked him out, his eyes opening and closing in mild shock.

But then he smiled.

"Okay, maybe we could go out somewhere. I would, love to go somewhere with you."

Buffy got onto her feet, and then dragged Michael to his feet, hugging around his chest, putting her head against his chest, snuggling sweetly against him.

Buffy then looked at the blonde, and her face turned red when he smiled back at her.

"You know, I was a bitch to you...Amy helped me realize, I was so rude and mean...I only went out with Owen...to...I only went with Owen because I wanted too...I wanted to make you jealous, and I only ended up getting you hurt, I can't ever really say I'm sorry, I don't really have the right to say that, after I had said everything and doing it in front of you was cruel..."

As Buffy was feeling more and more down about her decision on accepting Owen's date while she knew it would hurt Michael, the boy himself continued to smile at the Slayer.

"You drive me crazy, and I'm put in life threatening situations a lot." Buffy looked down, feeling crappy. But that stopped when she felt Michael hug her tightly. "But I'm enjoying every minute of it. I can't even tell you how much you've made me happy since coming to Sunnydale, I am...very...even saying 'happy' would be the wrong word to say. Whenever I am with you, I have all of these complicated emotions, and I can't say that I hate them. I love them in fact. So don't worry, you've apologized, and it is fine now. It isn't like I'm an Angel either, so don't dwell on it any longer."

Buffy showed the ever so slightest of smiles, resting her head on his chest.

"You're too kind..." She groaned, feeling his arm bringing her closer to his body, making her blush, and a realization came to her. " _Sorry Willow, Amy, and whoever else wants to have Michael, I can't deny it anymore...I want him...I want to be with Michael now._ "

Buffy decided in her mind something huge. She couldn't deny what she was feeling right now, she couldn't stop feeling what she felt, and now she was willingly going to embrace it, no longer fight it, now she had to hope that Michael felt the same way, hopefully him forgetting about Willow, and moving on with her. She, wanted to have him for herself, no matter what.

Buffy and Michael enjoyed one another's embrace, unaware that Amy was looking on with depressed eyes, wishing that she was in the place of Buffy. But at the same time, she was also happy that Michael was happy. Regardless of if it was her or not.

As long as he was happy, Amy was content with Michael being happy.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this 'episode' has been dealt with, and is setting up some future stuff as well, especially with Dawn at the near end there. It even set up some Buffy and Michael interactions as well as Amy kicking some verbal ass with Angel and Owen. I bet most were wondering why they didn't just kiss already!? It will be shown soon why they didn't, but it doesn't mean they aren't very close now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Wolf King 0811; In a weird way, it kind of is adorable, isn't it?**

 **Hellspam; Aah thanks! I am glad that you liked it! Hehe, I just figured that Amy would do something like that, when she's pissed off. And give her credit, she frightened off Angel, and that's no small feat. Yeah, I thought that if nothing else, he shouldn't be a jerk about that, even if he morbid and stuff. Buffy and The Unicorn, I have some more jokes for that so it won't be going away just yet. Hehe yeah, that should be fun, it starts this chapter, actually. Hmmm, I guess that it does, huh. But what is he? A half Demon, or something else entirely? It's gonna be a ride finding out, huh. Yeah, they'll show on his face from time to time, Buffy likes them so yeah, they'll show up again. Funny that you mention God Eater, I have been getting into that lately, I bought it from the PSN store, and have been kind of addicted to it, I love the games mechanics and such. A fanfic of it huh? Hmmm, it is a possibility, a good one at that. When I play the second one, I will let you know~**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! Glad that you liked it! Hmm, that's a good question, a very good question indeed.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, because of what happened at their wedding and all, it could've been avoided really. But I guess that's drama and all that, and what's Buffy if it doesn't have its drama? Darla is more like a Michael junkie, she wants that yummy blood. Hmm, he might not be entirely human. Yeah, he's kinda freaky, isn't he?**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, after the downer type chapters previously, it was good to write them reconciling again. Yay for Buffy feelings! She's certainly acknowledged them now! Yeah don't piss off Buffy off, good ways to do it is not attack a member of her family, or kill Michael. I'm glad that came off good, it makes me happy. And thanks! I was hoping that the relationships came off well.**

 **Naroku; Thanks! Well his old home could've been something like that, but Michael went to live with his Grandmother, who lived in the apartment that she gave to him upon her death. If we'll see his house in the future, his parents house that is, is a good question, and the answer is, probably yes. And I'll try!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, I have been planning it since the first chapter. It might even carry onto season two yet, though I haven't decided just yet. I imagine Xander doing something like that, so I thought that I would put it in here. Yeah, that hyena possession is, something like that alright. I have similar views to yourself. Hmm, it always kind of miffed me off about that as well, I thought that he should've been at least told off for what he did. I dunno if I am gonna do it here or not, depending on how it progresses.**

 **BizzareBard; Thank you! Dawn is quite the cute girl, huh. She's quite protective over her elder brother figure. Their friendship is gonna be key later on (after all, sharing the same guy, they have to at least like one another) for what I have planned. Hehe, Harmony and her notes, she's really driving Buffy up the wall. Hehe, I am glad that you do.**

 **Guest; Yeah, in the actual episode, that happened, and it was, as you'd think it was for a viewer to watch it. Seeing that type of stuff isn't what I really like either. But in this story, Xander will be too occupied with a certain Warlock to actually do anything like that to Buffy. Hehe, yeah, that's gonna be good, Buffy shows her cuteness this chapter and Michael will accept his feelings, it shows in this chapter that he kind of does, yet is also reluctant which will be revealed why fully in future chapters.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Pack part one**

" _Hey Grandmama, I'm sorry for being late. Amy was allowed to come out today so we went into the park to play with Willow, Jesse and Xander. I'll start dinner straight away. Maybe we could have some fish, I just got some yesterday."_

 _A boy walked into an apartment, with striking blonde hair, a smile gracing his lips. Judging on height and voice plus his face, this boy was around thirteen to fourteen years old. He had a bag on his shoulders, which he slanged down onto the floor upon entering this apartment._

 _When he didn't get an answer, he found it odd, so he looked around._

" _Grandmama, where are you? Are you here?"_

 _His eyes looked around the living room he had entered. He couldn't see anyone that could be called 'Grandmama'. This person wasn't on the couches, on the floor or anywhere. The apartment itself was eerie quiet, save for the television that was on._

 _The boy walked over to the television, and felt it, feeling the heat of it, so he could tell that it had been on for a while. Yet he couldn't see anyone that resembled his grandmother, which was surprising to him, as she was always home._

" _Grandmama, don't play games. Come out, okay?"_

 _He continued looking around, thinking that the woman was having a joke…but when she didn't answer, he became more and more worried._

 _Deciding to search in the kitchen, his feet carried him, his heart going a little faster. He couldn't explain it, he felt like there was something going on, and he wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Since his Grandmother didn't answer him, he was becoming increasingly worried._

 _Making it to the kitchen, he naturally entered and called for his grandmother._

" _Grandmama, are you in-" He paused when he saw that on the floor, there was an old lady, her eyes lifelessly open. "Grandmama…Grandmama?"_

 _He spoke very quietly, his eyes widening in disbelief._

 _He took a few steps forward, holding a hand to his mouth. His eyes began stinging with tears, his body convulsing. He could barely walk straight, his face painting the picture of pain and sadness, yet his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on._

" _Grandmama!" He cried from his soul, rushing over. Upon touching her, he could feel that she was cold. "Grandmama! Grandmama! Please wake up! Please!"_

 _He shook her body, but she wouldn't wake up._

 _He touched her skin, and felt sick at the coldness. Immediately, he checked if he could feel her breathing with his face, hoping against all hope that he was mistaken, and that she actually was awake, and not dead._

 _He carefully placed his face next to her own…but nothing. He couldn't feel any breath. He checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. He looked to see if her chest was moving at all, but there was nothing at all._

 _Realizing that he wasn't getting a reaction, the boy rushed for the phone, and dialled 911, he waits anxiously, wanting her to wake up, or for someone to answer the phone._

" _911, what's your-"_

" _I-It's my Grandma, sh-she's not breathing!"_

 _His panicked voice carried over the receiver, his body shaking as he watches his fears and realization coming through._

" _Is she conscious?"_

 _The operator spoke gently, but the boys mind wasn't really comprehending what she was saying, breaking down at every second that passed by._

" _N-No, sh-she's…she's not awaken…she's her eyes…are she isn't…p-please help…"_

 _He pleaded to the operator, pleaded to anyone that could hear. He was only still a child, he didn't know what to do. He was broken, he couldn't think straight. He wanted someone to save him, but no one was coming for him. He felt like he was sinking and nothing could be done._

" _Stay calm. Your address, could you give it me? I need to send an ambulance."_

" _A-Apartment s-seven…M-Morning Avenue…please come…she's cold."_

" _The body?"_

" _No!" He snapped at his Grandmother being referred to as a body. "M-My Grandma, she's cold…she's not breathing…"_

 _He felt sick from just saying those words. It was as if he was drained of life or something close to it. His eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the face before him, his own Grandmother's lifeless face._

" _It's okay, an ambulance is on the way. Are you alone right now? Did you see if she fell?"_

" _I-I live alone with Grandma…I-I just came in and found her on the floor, kitchen floor. S-She's really cold, s-s-should I-I make her warm?"_

" _No. Now, do you know how to preform-"_

 _As the operator was speaking, the boy suddenly remembered something, and put the phone to his ear._

" _I have to do something now…I have to bring her back now…"_

 _With that, he hung up the phone, his eyes lifeless. He looked as if light had left him, and nothing was left but an empty shell. There was nothing in his eyes that displayed his cheerful nature, his innocent face looked to be pale, as if life was drained from him._

 _As if his hope had been ripped out, he walked into the living room, and went to his Grandmother's 'special' books that was in a box._

 _There was a lock on it, so he threw it against the wall, breaking the box into a thousand tiny pieces, not caring about it in the slightest. All he cared about was laying in the kitchen, dead. So he had to do something, anything. He had to do something and that was something only he could do, he hoped._

 _A book fell out of the boxes remains, he crawled over to it as tears fell from his eyes._

 _Carefully, he opened the book, flicking through the pages. He went past many different incantations, until he fell onto a page that said 'Resurrection', his eyes looking through the page, looking at what he needed to do._

" _This should do it…magic will solve this…it has too…I don't have the urn…but it doesn't matter, I can...force…I have to do something…I can't let her…go like this…I need her…"_

 _He stood up, the book in hand and returned to the kitchen._

 _He laid the book down on the floor, by his Grandmother, and began chanting from the book, as his eyes go pitch black, summoning unknown forces._

" _Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear me! Before time and after, before knowing and nothing. Hear me, keeper of darkness! Bring her back! Let her cross over!"_

 _Suddenly the lighting in the room goes dark and blue. Michael looks up, his eyes totally black, even with a hint of red from the irises. Dark blue clouds swirl around the ceiling. Lightning flashes (but only inside the room)._

 _He looks up as he continues chanting._

" _Keeper of darkness, hear my plea! Bring life to this woman, return…return her to me! Please! Please return her!"_

 _More lightning flashes inside of the kitchen, energy pooling around the boy and his deceased Grandmother. Darkness surrounded the boy, his blonde hair briefly turning dark black, dark veins popped onto his forehead, his body shaking rapidly, but then it turned back to blonde, no veins on his face._

 _The blue clouds continue to swirl above him, and slowly, they began taking shape._

 _Suddenly some of the clouds form into a huge face that looks demonic in nature. It speaks in a deep raspy voice. Lightning flashes around it._

" _Warlock! How dare you invoke Osiris in this task!?"_

 _The boy, while crying, pleaded._

" _Please. Please, bring her back. Please, I'll do anything!"_

 _Even though he pleaded, the Demon shook its head, shooting off lightning towards the boy, but before it could touch him, a barrier erupted around the boy by his own force of will, even if he didn't realize it himself, blocking the lightning from touching him, the Demon wearing a surprised face._

" _You may not violate the laws of natural passing. I don't care what you are, but you cannot violate these laws!"_

" _How? How is this natural? Why did this happen!? Give her back already! You have the power over life, bring it to this woman right now! Bring her back!"_

 _He couldn't understand it. He didn't want to accept this as a reality. He hated it, he hated the fact that he couldn't do anything, and he was being denied the very right that he thought should allow him to bring back his only family._

" _It is a human death, by human means. This woman has died a natural death, not a supernatural one. It is a death that has happened naturally. You cannot change the fact that she has passed on, it is done."_

 _The Demon spoke with its raspy voice, making it known that the laws of the universe were absolute._

" _But I-"_

" _This is not a supernatural death! This is a death of human nature, by human means!"_

 _The Demon head shouted again. The boy however didn't accept it. He couldn't accept this happening, and did all he could so he could have someone, anyone in his life. He wasn't about to give up right now, and did all he could, plead._

" _But there has to be a way, please do something. Bend the rules, take my life as an offering and give it to her. Just do something, anything! I'm begging you! I'm begging you! Please do something! Bring her back to me! I can't live without her! Just do it already! You're the person that can do something! Do something now! Please! Can't you see how much this means to me!? Just do it already! Do it!"_

 _His tears became heavy, flowing down his face. Anymore, and most would assume that he was drowning in his own tears. He felt like he was choking on his own tears, sick building up at the back of his throat._

 _The Demon though didn't show a caring face._

" _It is done! Do not invoke the name Osiris ever again under these circumstances Warlock!"_

 _The boys eyes opened wide, knowing he couldn't do anything, but his anger got the better at him, and he screamed._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _As he screamed, a column of pure energy shot out of his mouth, lightning erupting from his fingers, directed at the floating Demon head._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

 _The Demon howled in tremendous pain as the lightning wrapped around it, the energy hitting it directly in the face, disappearing with a final flash of lightning, leaving the boy alone with his deceased Grandmother._

 _With the magical energy he released, and with the summoning, he collapses to the ground in a fit of tears, fear etched into his eyes, pain on his face. The tears flowed onto the page of the book that he tried to use to bring back his Grandmother._

" _What am I supposed to do now…?"_

 _His voice was broken, alone. It felt desolate, completely devoid of life. His body wasn't even moving. The only way to see that he was actually alive was due to the fact that his chest rose and fell every now and again. But other than that, he looked like the woman on the floor, dead._

 _His eyes went towards the corner of the room where a surprised Buffy was standing, having witnessed everything, his tears flowing again._

" _What am I supposed to do now…Buffy?"_

 _At the question, everything went dark._

* * *

"Buffy! Buffy, are you alright!?"

Suddenly, in the darkness, a voice could be heard, calling.

Panning above a bed, Buffy could be seen, her eyes shooting open, and immediately, she was met with the concerned look of Michael. She looks shaken, and her eyes were moist, as if she had been crying.

The room she was in was Michael's room, her being in his shirt in his bed. Michael was sat on the bed, shaking her body, holding her by the shoulders, concerned for what was happening with her right now.

"Buffy, are you alright?" Michael's sweet voice called to her ears, Buffy wordlessly nodding, and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a surprise. "Buffy? What happened? Has something happened? Did you have a bad dream or something?"

Buffy collected herself mentally, wondering what the hell she had just witnessed, peering up at the blonde.

"Michael…I yeah…bad dream, totally bad dream."

She didn't even know how to begin. She wasn't even sure that she witnessed something that should be.

"Awww, poor Buffy and bad dreams." He hugged her against his clothed chest, comfortingly rubbing her back as she sat up straight. "Don't worry, dreams are just that, dreams. They can't hurt you. Whatever it was, I'm sure that you don't have to worry. I was really worried, when I heard you crying from the next room. I thought something had happened, but you're okay. You are, right?"

Buffy casually nods, though she couldn't get out of her mind what she witnessed.

Her eyes then went towards Michael, showing that she was, coming back to reality, to herself.

"It was as you said, a bad dream. Anyway…damn, I didn't cause much of a commotion, right?"

"Hehe, no worries. As long as you're okay, nothing else matters."

Buffy took Michael's words kindly, her eyes peering into his own ones.

"I should've said it before, but morning."

"Morning." He greeted back, Buffy sitting up and he realized that she was still hugging him. "Geez, not that I don't like clingy Buffy, but your dream really shook you. What was it about anyway, if you don't mind me asking?"

At the question, she stopped, her eyes going downwards in perplexity.

" _That dream…felt so real. Could it have been…Michael? It looked like him, only younger. Yet it couldn't of been him, could it? Strange, it really was a strange dream. And if it was a real event, poor Michael. God, I couldn't imagine going through that, and he was what…. thirteen maybe? But that lightning that shot off from him, can he really conjure lightning to strike people? And what was that weird energy stuff coming from his mouth?_ " She furrowed her eyebrows, then looked at her fellow blonde again. "Nah, it wasn't anything important. Forgotten already."

She didn't know if she should say anything or not, so held back her tongue for now.

Michael cocked his head to the side, but allowed it to go over his head for now.

"Aah, alright then. So, what was the excuse you used for your Mom this time? Am I Willow again?"

She chuckled softly, shaking her head.

"Willow was overused, so I just opted to sneak out last night, and left a note that said I was going to school early. It should be easy enough to get away with. I lied and said that we had to be at school dead early."

"You little sneak. Gotta punish you for that."

He joked, as Buffy leaned in and kissed his cheek, then lifted her face so she was inches apart from his lips.

Michael wanted to take the plunge and kiss her right there and then, but restrained himself, unsure if Buffy actually did want to do anything like that. Buffy was in the same boat, wanting to kiss him right there and then, but she wanted it to be a little more romantic, so she decided to only kiss parts of his face that weren't his lips, for some kind of contact.

"Oh, Mr Warlock don't punish me. I'm a good girl really~"

She played innocent, but there was a touch of something else as well. A hidden part that wanted a little mischievousness in her life.

"So my Buffy oh adorable Buffy who is cuter than cute, what do you want for breakfast?"

Buffy giggled at the childish tone, crawled onto his hips, basically straddling him, and smiled childlike. He supported her by wrapping his arms around her frame, her delicate frame, surprisingly considering that she could probably kill him with a single punch if she wanted.

"How about a cookie?"

She teasingly spoke, her eyes fluttering.

Michael leaned closer, gently rubbing noses with Buffy, the girl smiling widely at the touch of the noses, wrapping her arms around Michael's neck, dragging him closer to her.

"No, naughty Buffy doesn't get cookie. She gets, an apple."

Michael matched the childish touch to her tone, finding it funny to mimic her.

"Baaaah~" Buffy stuck out her tongue, showing a disgusted face, a fake one. "Buffy don't want apple, she wants a cookie!"

She 'demanded' playfully, Michael 'relenting'.

"Okay, okay. My Buffy gets a cookie. Chocky chip cookie coming up. Anything else my Buffy wants?"

"Buffy will see." She childishly spoke, finding it fun. She then hopped off his lap, standing on the ground, and dragged him to his feet. His frame towered over her smaller one, but she didn't mind, liking her, whatever Michael was to her, to be taller. She then 'noticed' something and pointed it out. "Michael, remember the rule about this? And your glasses as well."

She dragged her finger up his shirt, dragging up upwards ever so slightly.

His eyes furrowed in confusion, then his mind recalled what she was talking about.

"Sorry, I forgot." He raised his hands above his head, removing his shirt as he grabbed his glasses from the side, placing them on his face, Buffy taking in the shirtless and glasses wearing Michael with her eyes, drinking in his form, biting her bottom lip. "There, is that better?"

Buffy chuckled dirtily, nodding her head very slowly.

"Ooh yeah, that's better~"

"I'm glad! Now let's go, get something to eat. We've got that trip to the zoo today."

Buffy remembered the same thing Michael did, sighing.

"Sounds a little boring."

"It is." He admitted, walking towards the kitchen together with Buffy. "But, maybe we could make it fun somehow. Who knows, we'll find something to do, possibly. We'll be able to do something, probably."

Buffy wasn't as optimistic as Michael, but she certainly appreciated his enthusiasm all the same.

"Maybe we could do something alone?"

She suggested, which earned a nod from Michael.

"Sure, I don't see why not. It could be fun for us to go off alone."

Buffy was content with this, as they went fully into the kitchen. Buffy's eyes flashed horror when she recalled the dream she had, coming to the conclusion that what she dreamed was something to do with Michael and his past, but for the life of her, she didn't know why.

* * *

The Sunnydale Zoo.

A sign points to the reptiles, elephants and the Hyena House. Buffy was walking along the path with Michael right next to her, the pair of them holding one another's hands. He wasn't wearing his glasses anymore, which mildly irritated Buffy, who did want to see them on his face, having a certain fondness for them, but she liked him all the same with or without glasses.

"So Buffy, what you wanna see?"

"Hmmm, I dunno. All I can think about is going back to your place, and cuddling on the couch with some fattening chocolates and milk."

Michael smirked, and got right to her ear, mumbling "Sounds like heaven." which sends the good shivers down her spine, wrapping her arm around Michael's arm, pulling it closer and closer to her body.

The pair walked together, as if they were a couple. It was sweet, innocent, and fond as well as fun. The pair of them loved it, just acting like this. It didn't mean anything powerful, it wasn't labelling them. They were still figuring things out, so being this close was, good. It meant as much as they wanted it to mean. It could mean something significant, or something insignificant, they didn't have to label anything.

As they walked, Kyle (a bully in the school) and his gang, Rhonda, Tor and Heidi, see them coming, and thought that this would be the prime time to give them a little bit of hell, though neither Buffy or Michael really cared about what they thought.

"Oh, look. It's nutty Buffy and her freaky boyfriend."

Buffy and Michael shared a look, rolling their eyes.

"That's a witty retort."

"So highly intelligent. No wonder you all had to hang back another year. Just not being able to keep those grades up, huh. Must be true what they say about Neanderthals, huh."

The gang of bullies stare at Michael with narrowed eyes, the one named Tor giving him the harshest look.

"Do you ever wonder why nobody cool wants to hang out with you?"

"Do you think it's because I don't give a shit?"

Buffy resisted the urge to snort, while Kyle shakes his head dismissively.

Rhonda turns towards Buffy, hoping to scorn her instead.

"Were you this popular at your old school? Before you got kicked out?"

The group laughs, and they continue on their way, leaving Buffy standing there alone with Michael, the pair not even fazed by what they just saw.

Tor, looks at Buffy as they leave.

"Careful! She might beat you up!" Tor then looked towards Michael. "Or he might try and sleep with us like his Mom!"

All of them laugh as they walk away, Buffy frowning when they said that about Michael, and vice versa when they said it about Buffy. It seemed that they weren't angry about themselves being picked on, but rather the opposite person to them, the one that were by their side.

"Anyway, ignoring them, wanna go and check out the elephants?"

Buffy suggests, Michael nodding his head a single time.

"I don't see why not. Yeah, let's go and see those creatures, it should be fun."

Together, they walk towards the elephants, arm in arm.

Getting to the elephants. Buffy goes to read the plaque while Michael stares at the large creatures, admiring them.

"You know, a fun fact for you. I once heard that elephants stay pregnant for two years."

Buffy turns towards Michael, disgusted.

"I don't really wanna know how long elephants are pregnant for. That's not a fun fact for me."

"It could be a fun fact for someone."

"Well it isn't for me."

Michael shrugs his shoulders, inching closer and closer to get a better look at what Buffy was reading, finding it slightly interesting.

Buffy notices his approaching form, and then takes his arms, wrapping them around the front of her, Michael behind her, sinking backwards against his chest.

"In a weird way, this almost feels like a date or something. Though the idea of seeing animals isn't the best first…" She paused when she felt him tense. Attentively, she turned to see his unsure face, and that brought some concerns to her. "Something wrong?"

"N-No, you just said date, is all. D-Do you think this is a…erm, a…"

He didn't know what to say. Considering this a first date, he wasn't sure. On a first date, he'd rather do something else, something more entertaining than this. But it was what it was, and he wondered what Buffy thought about this.

Buffy chuckles nervously, shaking her head.

"N-No, not at all. When we do get to have a proper one then…it will be better than this. S-Sorry, I didn't mean too…"

"N-No, it isn't like…I mean, going on a date with you is…w-would you want to go on one with me?"

Buffy whizzed around so her body was pressing against his, chest to chest, arms still around her form, her arms now around his, looking up at him very innocently, Michaels breath catching in his throat at the adorable display.

"Of course. I would love too."

As she said that, Michael became confused by what just happened between the two of them. He wasn't sure if he heard it right or not, and if he actually just did ask Buffy out.

"W-Wait, did I just ask you on…"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, snuggling against his chest.

"Even if it wasn't, I wanna go on one anyway. If you want to go on one with me, that is?"

Michael smiled softly, inclining his head.

"Sure, I don't see why we…can't. it would be…"

"Totally fun."

Buffy finished, giving a small wink. Michael heartily chuckled, finding Buffy adorable.

* * *

As they were talking, Xander, Willow and Amy come running up.

"Hey! Buffy!"

"You missed it Buffy and Michael!"

"It was super weird!"

Michael and Buffy turn towards them, immediately Xander's eyes and Amy's eyes go towards the closeness of their bodies, the hug that they were having. Xander looked down at the ground, severally depressed by what he was witnessing, the same for Amy.

"Missed what?"

Buffy query didn't really matter to her that much, as she clung to Michael very tightly.

"We just saw the zebras mating!" He nods to Willow and Amy, the latter thinking it childish. "Thank you, very exciting..."

He stopped when he saw that Buffy was smiling. It wasn't at him, but up at Michael, especially when the word 'mating' was involved. Buffy even went as far as to turn the cute colour of red and pink at the same time.

"It was kinda funny when the male fell off the female and it…eeh, for a lack of a better word, released."

Amy couldn't help but giggle that out, remembering what she saw. But then she stopped when she saw that Michael and Buffy were now holding hands. They looked like a couple right now, and she…didn't like it. She wasn't going to object to it, and say she was better for him that Buffy was, but she wasn't going to take it laying down. She was going to do something, whatever that might be, she wasn't sure yet.

"That does sound quite disgusting, Amy."

Michael pointed out, as the girl stuck out her tongue, briefly forgetting the fact that Michael and Buffy were so close right now. She wondered if she would have to do something to get between the pair of them.

"It was like the Heimlich, with stripes!"

Willow added, as Michael rolls his eyes, speaking with mock disappointment.

"And we missed it. Yet somehow I'll find the courage to live on, right Buffy?"

"Yeah, we didn't want to miss that. Oh well, I'll live."

She begins walking with Michael by her side, who looked around in the sky.

Willow follows, whispering in her ear.

"Where were you?" She paused, then looked at Michael. "Or rather, what were you doing?"

Buffy shook her head of the dirty look on Willows face.

"Nothing Mom."

Willow pouted, turning to her side.

"Gotta look at the positive about this though."

Amy suddenly brought up as she caught up, drawing Buffy's attention who looked on with confusion.

"What about this is positive?"

"We aren't in class. We don't have to do work."

Hearing what Amy said, Buffy couldn't deny that it was quite cool.

"Ah, I'm suddenly very happy!"

Michael chuckled at Buffy's turn of heart, finding it quite cute.

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

Michael looks at everyone, failing to notice the harshness of Xander's glare right now when he was staring at Michael's and Buffy's connected hands. Unlike Amy who was better at concealing her jealousy, Xander wasn't, and kept glaring towards him, even though it wasn't really Michael's fault that Buffy didn't like him the way that he did.

Meanwhile, a nerdy kid by the name of Lance is sketching the monkeys into his notebook. He found them fascinating, mesmerizing. He didn't even realize that there were some people coming, people that he didn't want to deal with, not that anyone would.

Kyle and his cronies approach him.

"Lance! How's it goin'?"

You could hear the slyness in his voice, even Lance could and he didn't want to have to deal with that right now.

"Hey, Kyle."

Lance sounded as if his heart was torn out of his chest right now, because he knew what was coming next.

"So, is this like a, uh, family reunion?"

Kyle gave a cruel joke, Lance looking down at his sketch book, not wanting to deal with what was going on.

"No."

He croaked out, his eyes not allowing themselves to become watery.

"I think it's a family reunion. It's so... touching. Doesn't anybody have a camera?" He makes a sudden photo-taking gesture with his hands. "Whapish!"

Rhonda pops up from behind Lance, a dirty sneer on her face as she takes his notebook.

"Hey, does your Mom still pick out your lice, or are you old enough to do that yourself now?"

"Q-Quit it already."

Lance fights back weakly, showing that he truly isn't the type to do things like this.

"Quit it, huh?"

Tor takes his notebook from Rhonda, skimming through it.

"Hey! Guys, c'mon! It's got my notes in there!"

As the bullying commences, Mr. Flutie sees the commotion, and storms over. Seeing their Principal coming over, they stop bullying Lance immediately.

"What's going on here? I've had it up to here with you four! What're you doing?"

Kyle and the gang try and appear as innocent as they could, not wanting to be in trouble with the man, their Principal.

"Nothing."

Mr. Flutie didn't believe them for a single second, turning towards someone who could actually speak the truth.

"Did I ask you to speak? Okay, I guess I did, but I want the truth. Lance?"

Turning to the man himself, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. One part of him knew that if he dropped them in it, then they'd only be on him even more. So, he did what he thought that he would be able to do.

"They weren't doing anything. Really!" He lets out a nervous laugh. "We were just playin' around."

Mr. Flutie wasn't convinced, but for now he wasn't able to do anything but nod his head.

"Alright." Mr Flutie starts away, but turns back. "I'll be watching you."

Mr Flutie with that, walks away, somewhat satisfied, though not completely. He knew Lance was lying, but unless he said anything, he couldn't do anything but keep his watchful gaze on the boy, hoping that they wouldn't do anything to him.

Once making sure the coast was clear, Kyle points at Lance.

"You! Came through big time."

Rhonda smiles way too cheerfully.

"Way to go, Lance!"

Rhonda pats his shoulder in gratitude, but a hint of something else, Tor doing the same thing.

"Flutie's been looking for a reason to come down on us."

Tor explained, Lance sheepishly smiling.

"It's okay."

Kyle's eyes suddenly turn mischievous, and he hatches a plan in his mind. He looks at his other friends, all of them nodding in agreement, as if they were sharing thoughts right now, which weren't difficult.

"Come on, we're gonna check out the Hyena House."

Lance looks towards it, and sees that the area was off-limits, and he didn't want to get into trouble.

"But I think it's off-limits."

He shared his doubts with the so called group, but they didn't show a concerned face at all, Kyle actually laughing about it, the adventure that it could bring them.

"And therein, my friend, lies the fun."

Lance laughs nervously, and they all go off toward the Hyena House.

In to the Hyena House. It's closed, but they duck underneath the yellow barricade tape.

At that time Buffy, Michael, Amy, Willow and Xander see them go in.

"What are Kyle and his buds doing with Lance?"

"Oh, they aren't going to bully him are they?"

Michael added after Willow, showing and sharing concerned looks, knowing how it was like to be bullied. Xander played it off though, somewhat at least.

"Oh, playing with him as a cat plays with a mouse."

"That's just stupid. They truly are idiots."

Amy sighed out, as she could recall when she was picked on as well. Though lately, he hadn't been happening to her. She wasn't sure if she was friends with Buffy or what, but she wasn't as picked on as she used to be.

"What is it with those guys?"

Buffy felt disgusted by their ways, Michael sighing as he explains.

"They're obnoxious. Professionally."

Willow nodded in agreement, putting a finger to her lips.

Xander adopted a frown on his face.

"Well, every school has 'em. So, you start a new school, you get your desks, some blackboards and some mean kids."

"Yeah, well, I'd better extract Lance before..."

Buffy was going to go and do what she does best, however Xander wanted to prove how manly he was over Michael, shooting him a look while he remained oblivious to the situation around him, only being concerned with something that was in the air, a feeling he was getting, and he wasn't sure exactly what that was.

"I'll handle it. This job doesn't require actual slaying."

"Wait for me. You might need some strong eyes."

Xander goes in to try and impress Buffy by standing up for the weak, Amy seeing that he might need backup, does the same, both of them disappearing out of sight before either Buffy, Willow or Michael could say anything.

"Oh no, they could be getting into trouble."

Michael commented, feeling something off at the hyena's cave. Buffy turned her eyes to Michael.

"You think we should follow?"

Michael shrugs his shoulders softly.

"I have a bad feeling coming from that cave, as if there's something not right with it. Maybe it's just paranoia or something. I've been hanging out too long in the cemeteries."

"Amen to that my friend."

Buffy added with a slight pouting of her lips. Michael found it irresistible, the look she was using, and how she wanted, almost begging himself, to try and kiss her. However, he was able to restrain himself for the most part, being able to keep himself level headed.

Willow tipped her head in concern for Xander and Amy.

"Kyle and those guys are jerks, but they're all talk. Mostly."

Buffy shares a look with Michael, who nods his head.

"Why don't we..."

"Yeah, why don't we?"

Willow agreed with them and they went forward towards the yellow keep out tape.

They duck under the tape and start in, but are caught in the act by a zookeeper.

"Oh, hold it, hold it, are you blind, or are you just illiterate? Because hyenas are very quick to prey on the weak."

Buffy and the others look on with sheepish smile.

"Oh, w-we were just gonna take..."

The zookeeper shakes his head.

"You're not going in there. Anyone that does is in a world of trouble."

"No, no one's going in there."

Willow, Michael and Buffy come back out.

Michael felt a wave of something come from the cave itself, as if there was something there, but he couldn't put his finger on it, curiously looking towards the cave.

"Why is it off-limits? Is there something wrong with them?"

The zookeeper carefully eyes up Michael, and felt something coming from him. It felt like a wave of power that washed over him, and knocked him back a little bit, staggering on his feet. Buffy went forward to see what was wrong with him, but she stopped when he returned upright on his feet.

"It's a quarantine. These hyenas just came in from Africa, so keep out." He then cocks his eyebrow, showing frightening eyes. "Even if they call your name."

Willow became a little freaked by this, preferring to hide behind Michael. She didn't want her name to be called. Michael looked at Willow, offering her a caring smile which she returned timidly. Buffy furrows her eyebrows as she contemplates what he was talking about, deciding to ask straight out what the hell he was speaking about.

"What are you talking about?"

"The Masai tribesmen told me that hyenas are capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names. At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. Once they separate him, the pack," He snaps his fingers. "…devours them."

The creepy look on his face made all three of them back away.

Inside the Hyena House. Kyle and the others tear through more tape blocking the way in and look around.

"Cool!"

Kyle exclaims, his eyes shining with promise, and devious natures.

He and the girls walk up to the enclosure and look in. Lance stays back with Tor behind him.

"I don't see any hyenas."

Lance says his doubts, looking at the area where they should be.

One of the hyenas growls and shows itself between some rocks.

"Okay! Now we've seen it."

He tries to leave, but Tor stops him.

Rhonda looks at it, and coos.

"Looks cute."

Kyle shows a sadistic smile, thinking of a certain someone.

"I think it looks hungry."

He moves toward Lance.

Lance sensing the danger, tries to move away, but he was stopped by Kyle getting in his way, together with Tor.

He and Tor grab Lance, holding him tightly in their hands.

"No! get off me!"

Tor chuckles darkly at Lance.

"C'mon, Spot!"

"C'mon, stop it!"

Lance pleas, but it falls on deaf ears.

They drag him up the steps as he tries to break free but to no avail, and lift him up to the bars.

"Guys! Stop! It's not funny!"

He pleads again and again, but they don't listen to him. They find it funny that he is acting like this. They wish for this to carry on longer and longer. They want to see what he is going to do next, so they come up with another 'plan'.

They press him into the bars and down on his neck.

"Ow! Stop it! It's not funny!"

Xander comes in with, pulls their arms off of him and helps him away.

"Lance, are you alright? They didn't hurt you, right?"

Amy asks with concern, glaring at the females of the group that are with Lance. They sneer back, but don't say anything, having a glaring contest with one another.

"N-No, I'm fine."

It was painful for him to admit this. Even though it was Amy, she still was a girl, and having a girl see him in such a state wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, it was demoralizing if he was honest with himself. He just wanted to get away so he didn't have to deal with the embarrassment anymore.

Xander turns to Kyle, showing a disapproving look on his face.

"Why don't you pick on somebody your own species?"

"What, are *you* gonna get in my face?"

The hyenas growl. Xander, Amy, Kyle and the others look at them. The hyena's eyes flash green, and then two of the kid's eyes do. The hyena's eyes flash green again, and two more kid's eyes do. From above, there seemed to be a drawing of the sacred circle painted on the floor.

Lance looks terrified. He could see that the guys and girls were now snarling dangerously, and he didn't like it one bit.

He makes an anxious move to get away, but trips on a chair and falls. His notebook skids across the floor to the far wall. Kyle and the others turn and laugh when they see him. Lance gets up, retrieves his notebook and rushes out. Xander turns around now, too, and his eyes flash green, the same with Amy.

* * *

At night, Willow and Buffy are coming from the bar at The Bronze. Buffy has a Coke and a croissant. They make their way over to an empty table.

"I thought Xander would be here by now."

Willow complained, as Buffy was thinking of someone else.

"Hmm, that'd make him on time. We couldn't have that!"

Willow could hear the distance in Buffy's tone, as she looked around but was unable to see Michael either, which she found to be strange.

"Did he seem upset at all on the bus back from the zoo? The same with Amy. After going into the hyenas, they seemed to be…different."

Buffy shrugs her shoulders.

"About what?"

Willow mimics the same action as Buffy.

"I dunno. He was quiet. So was Amy for that matter. She seemed like, she didn't want to talk. Strange, she usually talks to Michael…I guess she didn't feel like talking."

"I didn't notice anything." They sit together. "But then again I'm not as hyperaware of him as, oh, say, for example, you."

"Hyperaware?"

Buffy smirks at the redheaded girl.

"Well, I'm not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his blood pressure..."

Willow grins, Buffy glad that Michael wasn't around to see how Willow falls over at the mention of Xander, knowing that despite their closeness, there was something for Willow that Buffy didn't have yet, and she wished that she did.

"130 over 80!"

Buffy looks amused at the over excitement of Willow, somewhat happy for her, but also wished that she could deal with Michael and his feelings first. She wasn't sure what Willow felt for Michael, and secretly hoped that she didn't love him so she could, become closer to him.

"You got it bad, girl!"

Willow becomes all giddy, using a childlike voice to express her happiness.

"He makes my head go tingly. You know what I mean?"

"Oh yes, I know." She absentmindedly speaks, thinking of the blonde Warlock. But she came out of her dream-like state when seeing the knowing face of Willow. "B-But, that is…"

"Buffy and Michael, sitting in a tree~"

Willow sung out, glad her friends were getting closer. Now all she had to do was concentrate on her own life.

"More like burning in a tree."

Buffy noted, Willow becoming confused.

"You not getting along?"

Willow hoped that it wasn't the case, and found out that it wasn't when she saw that Buffy was smiling sweetly.

"It's quite the opposite." Buffy admitted, biting her bottom lip as a semi frustrated sigh escapes her lips. "If there was any more sexual tension between us, I'd be on fire. Literally, the closeness we have now is making me melt. I'm surprised he can stay so cool about it. Even just watching t.v together makes me want to mount him…in a good way. Not like do anything disgusting or something shameful."

Willow's eyebrows lift up curiously, hopefully.

"Really? That good?"

Willow prodded for more information, Buffy showing a half smile.

"Yeah…it's good, it's more than good. I'd say that it is fantastic, a short stop to paradise sometimes. Just this morning, we were just acting…I don't wanna say couply…but yeah, I wanna say couply! It was amazing. I woke up, having a bad dream, he was right there beside me, hugging me and I couldn't but think…it was perfect. The setting, everything was perfect, yet…"

"Yet…?"

Willow trailed off, wanting more information, which Buffy provided with a lax face.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but I feel like there's something, that he's hiding. I don't know why, but I can just…tell something is wrong. Like just the other day, I found a cut on him and he couldn't explain it well, and the explanation he came out with was, not what I would say truthful. He isn't a good liar. I feel like, he's not saying something, yet I feel like it is in front of my eyes…say Willow, this might be a personal question that I should probably ask him, but I don't want to open a can of worms that can't be unopened…but, could you tell me, about his parents?"

Asking that straight out, Willow blinked a few times, seeing the desperate look on Buffy's face, so she moved closer.

"You should ask Michael about it but…I guess you deserve to know as well. Well, actually, it kind of is somewhat public anyway. Though it wasn't at the beginning." Buffy watched intently as Willow cleared her throat. "From what Michael told me, his Dad was an alcoholic and his Mom was a…eeh, woman of the night, if you catch my meaning. I didn't meet them personally, but I heard that they weren't nice, even before they did what they did, but I did meet his Grandmother, and she was lovely. But then…one day, he said that his Dad and Mom were having an argument about something he didn't disclose to me, and his Dad lashed out as Michael for it, calling him "Demon spawn" and slapped him across the face, but that was enough to send him down a flight of stairs, him being near the stairs at that time. And the worst thing was, they didn't even take him to a hospital either, he had to crawl out of a window to get some help, having broken a rib or two, a broken nose from the fall. I heard there was an investigation a few years later, I mean, at the time there was an investigation, but I didn't hear about it until a few years later. But they didn't get punished for it. Not even an assault charge or anything."

Buffy opened her eyes wide, shocked at what she just heard.

"R-Really? How did these monsters not get punished for this?"

Buffy was outraged by now. Willow felt bad about telling Buffy, but she knew Buffy wouldn't say anything about it to Michael.

"I don't know. It just…went away. I don't know how, but the police dropped the case. Thinking on it now, since Michael is a Warlock, maybe one of his parents, or both of them, are magical, and made it go away magically. It should be possible, right? Erasing memories and stuff like that."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It made her feel sick for Michael, how he got into such a situation when he was a sweet guy.

"God…that was the only case, right?"

Buffy hoped that was the case. But then she recalled the scars on his body, on his chest, and two and two came together.

Willow shook her head sadly.

"No, I didn't know this until…oh God, maybe a few years ago, but that was the first incident he told me about. His Dad wasn't…quite nice. He wasn't always the kindest man from what I've heard but…he got increasingly nasty as he drank. He wouldn't let Michael to play with us, he'd lock him away in a tiny room, and called him all sorts of names, and that's what he told me. I'm sure there's a lot more he didn't tell me, but from what I could gather, his Dad regularly beat him, his Mom sometimes getting in on it too. Amy told me that because she heard it once that they'd have a game of it, to see how much pain they could cause the most to Michael, and seeing what would break and what wouldn't. Apparently they found it funny to torture him."

Buffy held a hand to her mouth, disgusted by what she heard. She couldn't believe it, that someone like Michael was beaten by his own parents. She couldn't even imagine how he must've felt being hit like that.

"Ooh my God…how…that's horrible."

Buffy couldn't say what she really wanted to say. She wanted to curse their names for even laying fingers on him, but from what Willow just said, it sounded like they had actual fun on doing it, feeling horrified that no one tried to help him out of something like that.

"Yes, it was…that's why I am quite protective over him. That's why I asked that you don't hurt him. Even though he plays tough, he's quite emotionally fickle. By no means is he a sissy or anything, but he is quite emotionally…I wouldn't say unstable, but fragile I would say. It isn't any wonder, considering the people that are supposed to protect you, harm you for years."

"So, what happened to these monsters. They are dead right?"

Buffy usually didn't wish people dead, but right now, she hoped these people were. She couldn't believe what they did to her Michael.

Willow to Buffy's everlasting surprise shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know if they are dead or not. They took off a few years ago. I don't know the whole story, but I heard that they got into some kind of trouble and needed to leave. They left Michael with his Grandmother, and they lived happily together…that was until she died, and he's lived alone ever since. Poor Michael, he found her on his own. It must've been scary to find someone you love like that and then to just…live on your own, must be lonely."

Buffy recalled her dream she had just last night, furrowing her eyebrows.

"God, I can't imagine what kind of pain he must go through every day."

Willow took in a deep breath, trying her best to not cry about what she just told Buffy.

"Afterwards, he told us that he doesn't ever want to remember it again, and he didn't want sympathy or anything, so out of respect, we just don't talk about it, and carry on as normal. Though when you hear slutbomb Cordy going on and on about it, then-"

"Meow! Willow, you've got some claws."

Buffy noted, also taking in a deep breath.

"Hehe, maybe so~ I just feel, angry when they mention it. Can't they just leave it alone? They don't have to mention it all of the-"

She shut herself up, when she noticed Michael come into The Bronze, showing a perpetual smile on his face.

Willow gestures to the door with her head, Buffy following the eyes, to see him looking right back at her, waving and smiling.

"Promise you won't say anything Buffy?"

"Until he wants to tell me, I'll keep my lips closed."

She spoke quickly back as Michael made it to their table.

"Sorry I was late. Got held up." He smiled, and saw that both of them looked down. "Geez, who died?" He joked, but then remembered which town he lived in, so adopted a more concerned look, and face. "Ooh God who died?"

Buffy shook her head, trying to regain her usual peppy voice.

"Willow just told me she's gay and she wants me in her bed, pronto."

It slipped out of Buffy's mouth, she couldn't restrain herself. She couldn't think of anything else that would make her sad (not that Willow being gay would make her sad, but that's all she could think of and now found it stupid).

Willows face dropped into a small frown, as she thought about Buffy calling her gay.

"I-I'm not g-gay. A-And I don't want you in my bed…"

Willow sniffled, Buffy trying her best to not mock cry.

Michael looked between them, scrunching up his eyebrows.

"And, Willow being gay and the possible chance of lesbian sex, made you feel sad?"

"I'm not gay! And I don't want sex with Buffy!"

Willow cried, as Buffy repressed a laugh, turning to her blonde haired male.

"So, what kept you so long mister? I got lonely, depressed, kinda sad as well."

Michael chuckled, wrapping his arms around Buffy, the girl returning it.

"I was supposed to be meeting Amy for a spell, we were gonna delve into some serious stuff, but she never showed. I waited for ages, but she didn't show up. I wonder why?"

Buffy frowned at the mention of Amy, as she thought about how Michael and her seem to one another, seeing that there was a closeness that wasn't really touched upon yet, but couldn't be mistaken either.

Buffy then remembered what Willow said about Xander.

"Say, did you think that Amy and Xander were…acting kind of off before?"

"Hmmm, now that you mention it, Amy was being standoffish. She was, being a little distant. But I thought that was…now that you say it…"

"Ooh my gosh, he's here…with Amy?"

Willow cuts off Michael's train of thought, noticing Xander coming in, and became happy…but then confused when he saw that Amy was with him.

He walks into the club, Amy on his arm. It seemed as if they were close, Michael and Willow opening their eyes wide in shock. The closeness of the touching seemed to be the most stunning part of it all, Willow and Michael secretly wondering what their friends were doing with each other in such a manner, Buffy merely looking between the four.

He comes up to their table, together with Amy.

"Girls! And Michael."

Xander spoke cheerfully regarding the girls, but annoyed with Michael, who caught it and rolled his eyes. Amy looked at Michael, her eyes hungrily eyeing him up as if he was a piece of meat.

"Boy and girl!"

"Sorry we're late, I... just forgot that we were gonna be here. And, Amy and I were, doing stuff together." At that, Michael and Willow frown, glancing between the other. He sees Buffy's croissant, foaming at the mouth. "Hungry!"

He then tears a piece off and eats it…or would've if Amy hadn't grabbed it, and did what he was going to do.

"God, that tastes like shit. What is that? What am I looking at right now? A piece of shit?"

When saying that, Amy looked directly at Buffy, as if calling her a piece of crap, Buffy caught it and glared for it.

"Well, it *was* my buttery croissant Amy. Geez, what's wrong with, you?"

Amy didn't reply, her eyes lustfully looking at Michael. He blinks a few times, seeing Amy working her way closer and closer towards him, her lips enticingly licking themselves to coat them in saliva, a sultry look appearing on her face.

As that happened, Willow tries to connect with Xander.

"Xander, you still want me to help you with geometry tomorrow?" Xander takes a swig of Buffy's cola. "We can work after class..."

Xander gives Willow a thumbs-up.

"Yeah." He then looks to Buffy. "What is this crap?"

"Again, that was *my* drink, I guess I've not got anything anymore. People just seem to take my stuff."

Xander ignores Buffy and holds his nose in the air, as if he was a dog, the same for Amy.

"Man, I need some food! Birds live on this!"

"Couldn't agree more, I'm famished. Eating Buffy's shit wasn't the best ever."

Buffy's eyes narrowed when she heard what Amy said.

Buffy, Michael and Willow then look at each other and then at Xander and Amy, wondering what the hell was going on with the girl and boy.

Xander looks back and forth at them.

"What?"

"What's up with you two?"

Buffy called him out on it, the same for Amy. Amy giggled a little darkly, running a hand through her hair.

Willow's eyes transfixed themselves onto Xander.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Xander glances to Willow, making it obvious that he didn't want to talk with her.

"What could you possibly do? That's crazy talk. I'm just... restless."

"I'm fucking starved."

Amy groaned, rubbing her stomach.

Xander teasingly runs fingers through Amy's hair, then slowly licks her face, Willow looking as if she wants to cry from doing that alone. But she was stopped when she felt Michael grab her hand, comforting her.

"What do you think you're doing to Amy, Xander?"

Michael hissed out, not wanting to see Amy being touched by Xander, protective over her.

Amy giggles a little, her hungry eyes on Michael's form. She leans close, sniffing his hair, the same time as Xander leans toward Buffy and sniffs her hair.

"Okay, now what?"

"This is getting freaky fetish stuff here."

Michael added after Buffy, the girl agreeing with him.

""You took a bath.""

Amy and Xander both spoke at the same time, leaving the three normal ones baffled by what the hell was going on. Michael was too stunned to even speak, so Buffy did it for him.

"Yeah, I-I often do, I'm actually known for it. And yup, Michael took one this morning as well."

"I bet you enjoyed that, didn't ya? In the same bath together."

Amy sneered at Buffy, Buffy turning her eyes towards the Witch girl.

"What are you talking about?"

She began laughing at Buffy, her eyes gesturing towards his hip area. Buffy looked down to see what she was looking at, only to see her clap her hands in front of her face, bringing her attention right back onto Amy's face.

"Such a naughty girl, do you even know how to be not dirty?"

Willow, Michael and Buffy exchange another look.

"And the weird behaviour award goes to..."

As Buffy was speaking, she notices that Kyle and his group have come in, Amy and Xander looking at them.

A band then starts to play, Buffy rolling her eyes as she sees Kyle and company come over to them.

Xander stares back at them together with Amy.

Kyle stops at their table, and he and Xander stare each other down. Amy and the females of the group also stare at one another, as if they were sizing the other up for something, moving around feral like.

They go around to another table that's occupied.

Kyle snickers to the boy at the table.

"Y'know, I don't understand why you're sitting at our table."

Rhonda slips a hand onto the table, banging it, the boy jumping out of his skin.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be hovering over the football stadium with 'Goodyear' written on you?"

They all laugh as if they find it is funny. Xander was watching along with Amy and laughs also as he turns back to Buffy. He stops laughing when he sees she doesn't think it's funny, Amy doing the same when seeing that Michael was giving her a disapproving look.

"Kid's fat."

"Totally fat."

Amy added, Michael and Buffy unsure of what just transpired here, Willow hoping that nothing was wrong, but she was being optimistic at best.

* * *

The next day at the library, Buffy and Giles were training together.

Giles is wearing protective gear while Buffy trains on him.

Michael is also there, sat on the table, reading a book, his legs crossed.

As he watches Buffy and Giles train, he couldn't stop thinking about Amy and how she acted last night. It wasn't like Amy to do that, to hurt someone, and call people names. He didn't know what the hell was going on with her. But whatever it was he was damned if he wasn't going to find out.

In his hand, was a single ball. It was the size of a tennis ball, and he was using Telekinesis to lift it up, Buffy kept looking to see what he was doing.

"So, what are you doing hunny…Michael."

She slipped up, though Michael didn't mind all the same.

"Just practicing Telekinesis. I'm just practicing to better get a grasp on control of magical power and such. Giles thinks that it is a good idea, but I think that it is quite boring. I know how to lift things up with Telekinesis, it isn't like I need to do this."

"Doing it and mastering it is completely different things, Michael." Giles explained, donning his all-knowing attitude. "Mastering it will allow you to use it at a moment's notice. If you have to think about it, then there's a delay. Remember, there are good things and bad things about magic, and using it could be-"

"Dangerous, I know." Buffy held back a snort as Giles' face fell into a small frown. "Don't worry Giles, I know what I'm doing. It isn't like I'm going out of my way to do harm or anything. I've been using magic for a while now, so it isn't like I need lectures on it or anything. Besides, I've learned a new spell just recently."

"Oh? Pray tell, what is this?"

Giles wanted to know more, being intrigued.

Michael cleared his throat, then cast a spell on himself, on his voice.

"If you want my future, forget my past~ If you wanna get with me, better make it fast~ Now don't go wasting my precious time~ Get your act together we could be just fine~ So tell me what me what you want~ What you really, really want~ I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah~"

Buffy clapped her hands, impressed.

"That actually sounded like them, I liked it."

Giles was less than impressed, finding it childish. But Buffy found it funny, endearing, and lightened up what was usually a boring lesson, Michael dropping the voice.

"Well, besides putting on a show, what purpose does that serve?"

"I could mimic your voice." Michael cast the spell, and then spoke, sounding like Giles, looking at Buffy. "Now Buffy, how dare you go on dates!? I'm your Watcher, woman! It is disastrous if you date, it could show everyone that my own dating life sucks and I've not been on a date, since I was five!"

"Hahahahahaha~"

Buffy laughed heartily as Giles looked ready to snap at any second.

"Quite amusing. If you're done?"

The tone he used sounded as if he was going to kill Michael. Michael merely smiled and dropped the Giles voice, for his own voice.

"Go Buffy, kick Giles' uptight ass."

He cheered, as Giles himself scowls darkly.

"What's wrong Giles? You seem tense, and tired."

She pointed out, the Slayer catching the fact that there was sweat dripping off him.

Giles wipes his brow, coughing into his hand.

"If you're done with doing whatever it is that you teens do, we could get on with this."

"Okay! If you're sure Giles!"

Buffy does what Giles asks, and starts with a roundhouse kick followed by a high punch and a swinging middle punch to Giles' gloved hands. She continues, doing a full spin and finishing with a backhand punch. She does a full spinning jumping high wheel kick followed by a right middle punch, a high roundhouse kick and a front snap kick. Then she jumps high and does a twin straddle kick. She lands back on her feet and moves in to attack again, when Giles suddenly jumps back.

"Right!" He cries, Buffy stops short of actually touching him. "That's enough training for one day."

"Well, that last roundhouse was kinda sloppy. Are you sure you don't wanna do it again?"

She asked ever so sweetly, but Giles looked like he was about to die. He was so out of breath that it wasn't even funny. Sweat poured off him like rain, dropping onto the floor even. Michael found it quite funny that Giles wanted to train her, yet she seemed to be deadly superior than he was at the art of training.

"No! No, no, that's fine. You just... run along to class."

He dismissed them, unable to do anything else.

"Ah, alright then!" She cheered, turning to Michael. "Coming?"

He nods, getting off the table, and going to her side. Immediately, she latches onto his arm, and they walk out together.

* * *

In the halls, the pair of them walked through the halls. It was mostly quiet, only for some students walking past. Though he wasn't one for noticing things, he did notice that Cordelia was in the halls, together with Harmony.

Usually, he wouldn't say anything about it, but when he heard some of the topic of conversation, he became worried.

"He's so dreamy, our kids would be so hot."

"Ugh, Harmony, why are you determined to get that freaky kid as your boyfriend?"

"Hmph, you don't understand. He's very strong, you know? And he is so cool. He blows me off all the time."

As if that was a good thing, Harmony's eyes shone brightly. Cordelia couldn't resist the urge to gag.

"You're a weird girl, you do know it shows that he isn't interested in you if he is blowing you off?"

Harmony shook her head strongly, her bosom being shaken as well.

"He is only doing it to keep up pretenses you know? We can't be seen associating with one another until he's popular. You should see what he does when we're alone. I mean, he so treats me like a real Princess. He even gives me unicorn items, I love the one that's in my bedroom. I cuddle it every night."

Michael looked amazed and terrified at what he just heard, everything Harmony was a huge lie, and he couldn't work out why she was saying it, or why he was frightened for his life when she winked at him. He felt like she was going to do something to him.

Buffy looked at Harmony incredulously.

"What the hell is she smoking?"

"Cocaine and injects heroin into her system to get the thrill of a buzz that is drugs." Michael immediately answered with a goofy smile on his face, drawing a confused stare from Buffy. Michael giggled nervously. "I mean, probably nothing. Actually, I don't know if you do smoke cocaine, never tried it."

He quickly covered for himself, Buffy shaking her head.

"Gotta grab something from my locker, come with me?"

Buffy spoke with a slightly pleading tone, Michael didn't complain and followed after her.

Making it to her locker, she opened it, and Michael was surprised to see something on her locker door.

"Damn, I didn't know I was locker door material."

Buffy smiled, seeing the picture that was there, Michael and Buffy, only last week at that.

"Well, of course you are." She stated, inching closer. "Aren't I locker door material?"

His breath hitched in his throat when Buffy asked this. He found her to be very adorable at this moment. However, before he could answer, Harmony and Cordelia walked past, Harmony going straight for Michael.

"Hey Blondie Bear, you going gym?"

Cordelia and Buffy looked between the other, wondering what the hell Harmony was doing, both unsure of it.

Michael smiled weakly, trying his best to not say anything mean.

"S-Soon." He responded with a slight pause. "I'm going to go with Buffy though because we kinda made it a plan, so yeah. See you there, or not."

Harmony frowned, and muttered "Twat." under her breath while shooting a very dark and sinister look at Buffy, Buffy opening her mouth wide, wondering if she heard what she heard to be correct.

"What did you just call me?"

The evil in her voice could be heard. It was obvious that there was intent to kill behind her face right now.

Harmony pretended nothing was wrong, and waved a hand over her face.

"Nothing at all…bitch." Harmony retorted, mumbling at the end, then turned towards Michael, dragging a finger up and down his arm sensually, scaring him and Buffy at the same time. "See you their Blondie Bear! Don't forget, we still need to go shopping for our couple's clothes! Bye!"

Harmony giggled sweetly, and tried to give him a kiss on the lips.

He pulled away, frightened of what Harmony was trying to do.

Fortunately, Buffy stopped Harmony, putting herself between them, but Harmony didn't expect it, and ended up kissing Buffy on the cheek, both of them cringing when it actually happened.

Harmony pulled away, angrily glaring at Buffy.

"What do you think you're doing Buffy!?"

"What do you think you're doing Harmony!?"

Buffy roared right back, referring to her attempt to kiss Michael, wiping her cheek from Harmony kiss, a big lipstick kiss mark on her cheek from Harmony, embarrassment setting into her heart, Harmony not far behind her.

Harmony huffed, turning away.

"Nothing at all. Bye Blondie Bear! See you soon!"

Harmony winked and took off, giggling down the corridor.

Cordelia looked between Michael and Buffy, furrowing her eyes.

"I don't know what the hell just happened, but she's…I don't know."

Cordelia took off after Harmony, her mind confused to what she just witnessed.

Buffy casually looked at Michael, her eyebrows furrowing.

"What the hell was that?"

"Don't ask me, I don't pretend to understand Harmony. She's mental, what else can I say?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, and rubbed the part where Harmony had kissed her, physically disgusted.

"Ugh, she kissed me on the cheek, I feel violated."

She shivered at the very thought of Harmony kissing her cheek, wishing that it would stop, go away.

"Awww poor Buffy. I wish I could help you."

She looked at him, smiling.

"Well, getting a small kiss from a cute guy might make it better."

"Oh, then I will go and find you a cute guy!"

He joked, and went to leave her side, but before he could, Buffy took his face gently, and put it to her cheek. Responding to it immediately, he planted a tender kiss on her cheek, both of them blushing brightly from the touch.

He pulled away, as Buffy pouted.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

"Uu, Michael left my vicinity, I feel sad now. And I think Harmony called me a twat."

She added at the end with a serious look on her face. Michael's face turned towards confusion as he 'cured' Buffy's sadness, by giving her a hug.

"Did she? When did she say that?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I imagined it. Anyway, we should get going." She went to close her locker as she had everything that she needed from it, but then saw something that made her eyes open wide. "Ooh no Michael, it's The Unicorn."

"Not the flipping Unicorn again."

He muttered with a heavy sigh as Buffy opened the note.

What she saw, horrified her.

She saw an image of two girls having intercourse with sexual aides, Willows head and Buffy's head being where the girls heads should be, obviously having been cut and pasted onto the picture, and there was a note at the bottom of it, Buffy trying not to cry as she read it to herself, Michael doing the same thing.

[Dear Butty, it has come to my attention that you are getting too comfortable with BB, and that's not allowed. So, I have made the image of you and Willard having lesbian sex. I hope that you consider dating Willard, as she is just good enough for you. And if not, stay the hell away from BB or else, you've been warned by The Unicorn. From your natural enemy, The Unicorn.]

At the end of the note, Buffy put a hand to her face with tears stinging her eyes, slamming her hand against the locker, denting it as students nearby cry out from the sudden bang.

"Shit...Michael, I am being bullied by The Unicorn...they spelled Willows name wrong as well...as my own..."

Michael could see the pain on her face, and didn't like it, so grabbed the note and picture, ripping it up, making it disappear with his magic, so no one else could see.

"Buffy, it is gone now. Don't let the creepy Unicorn person hurt you. Come on now Buffy, come and give me a hug."

Buffy trembled, and hugged onto him, closing her locker at the same time.

She didn't know why, but she had to do something about this, what that was, she didn't know.

Eventually, she recovered, and looked into his eyes.

"Who do you think The Unicorn is?"

"I, can't say, I have no clue. Come, we need to go."

She whimpered and did as he asked, walking with him away from his locker.

* * *

As Buffy and Michael were walking around the corner, Herbert the mascot pig has gotten loose. The students in the hall are startled and try to get away. Mr. Flutie chases the pig.

"Look out! It's gotten loose!"

Mr Flutie cried out.

The pig dodges the students' legs, running from side to side. He crashed into lockers, a helmet being on the pigs head so it couldn't see properly.

Buffy and Michael comes around the corner, reacts quickly to catch him and picks him up, Buffy being the one to actually do it. Michael looks at it, and his first thought was about cooking it, but that slowly disappeared when he saw that Buffy was cradling it sweetie, and he found it adorable that she was doing that.

Mr Flutie comes rushing up, his eyes in gratitude for Buffy.

"Lordy, Herbert! Gave Mr. Flutie quite a scare, didn't he? Students, I'd like you all to met Herbert, our new mascot for the Sunnydale High Razorbacks!"

The students all clap, though some of them are mock clapping.

"He's so cute!"

Buffy squealed, showing it to Michael. Michael laughed nervously, agreeing with her. But he really thought about how he could eat it, being a little hungry, magic doing that to him.

"He's not cute. No! He's a fierce Razorback!"

More clapping surrounded from the crowd of students around as Mr Flutie regards Buffy with a sigh. Buffy herself merely looks at the pig with confusion.

"He doesn't look mean, Mr. Flutie."

"It looks like food to me. Delicious bacon."

Michael noted with a longing look in his eyes, Buffy shaking her head, Mr Flutie glaring.

"He's mean, he's ready for action! He's not food! See?" Mr Flutie indicates Herbert's helmet with foam tusks. "Here are the tusks..." He then gestures at a piece of serrated green foam tied to Herbert's back. "…the scary Razorback!

Michael was less than convinced, but he didn't say anything. He merely opted to watch was Buffy was doing, seeing her sharing the same feelings he was, but unlike him, she thought that she would have to agree with him, even if it was sarcastic.

"You're right. He's a fine mascot and will engender school spirit."

Mr Flutie was less than convinced, but he nodded his head.

"Uh, he better. Costs a fortune to feed him." Flutie then turns to Herbert. "Alright, let's get you back into your cage."

Herbert squeals when Buffy wants to hand him to Mr. Flutie.

Mr. Flutie points behind himself.

"This way."

Buffy sighed, having no choice but to go. Michael of course followed, seeing the look she gave him, not wanting to be alone with Flutie.

* * *

While that was happening, outside to Willow helping Xander with his geometry. Unlike her who seemed to be enjoying it, Xander was less than receptive to the idea. But she was trying her best to make him see the goodness of it, trying to connect more and more with him.

"I'm not getting this."

Xander growled in frustration, Willow wincing at the tone, and tried to make Xander feel more at ease.

"It's simple, really. See, 'The bisector of a vertex is the line that divides the angle at that vertex into two equal parts.'"

"It's like a big blur, all these numbers and angles."

Xander protested to Willow, but Willow remembered something, and told it to Xander.

"It's the same stuff from last week. You had it down then."

"Why do I need to learn this?"

Xander sighed, finding it increasingly frustrating.

"'Cause otherwise you'll flunk math?"

Willow explained the best she could, noticing that Xander was getting more and more of an attitude, one that she didn't like, and expect from someone like Xander.

"Explain the part where that's bad."

He rubs the bridge of his nose, a dirty smirk on his face.

Willow wasn't accepting that, not wanting to see him fail, and pressured more and more, trying to make him see some sense.

"You remember, you fail math, you flunk out of school, you end up being the guy at the pizza place that sweeps the floor and says, 'Hey, kids, where's the cool parties this weekend?' We've been through this." Xander rubs his right temple Willow noticing. "Do you have a headache? Here, let me help you."

Willow in her concern for her crush, reaches up to him but Xander shakes her off, clearly annoyed with her and the book in his hands.

"Yeah, and I think I know what's causing it." He throws his geometry book into the trash, a cocky smirk on his face. "Ah! That's better, it goes right to the source of the pain."

Willow looks stunned by Xander's sudden outburst.

"Xander..."

Xander gave Willow a frustrated glare, and stands up.

"Look, forget it, okay? I don't get it. I won't ever. I don't care."

He throws his math notebook into Willow's lap and leaves in a huff. Willow pulls her finger back, having had her hand on her lap, and felt some pain from where the book hit her.

Willow watches Xander go, wincing at the finger she felt pain from.

"We can finish this another time. He didn't have to do that…"

* * *

Back into the halls. Buffy and Michael follows Mr. Flutie to the faculty room with Herbert in her arms. They stop outside.

"See, the problem is you kids today have no school spirit. Hold on, let me get his outfit off." Flutie removes the outfit, continuing his rant. Today it's all gangs and drugs and those movies on Showtime with the nudity." Buffy and Michael gives him a look. "I don't have cable, I only heard. When I was your age we cared about the school's reputation and the football team's record, all that stuff! Of course, when I was your age I was surrounded by old guys telling me how much better things were when they were *my* age."

Flutie goes into the faculty room.

Buffy looks at Michael and then to Herbert.

"Yeah!"

At that moment, Xander comes into the hall from outside. Herbert squeals and reacts to his presence as he walks by. Buffy looks confused as she watches Xander pass, and tries to keep Herbert from jumping out of her arms.

"What the hell was that?"

Michael shared Buffy's confusion, finding something odd with it, and even Michael found there was something odd about it.

Buffy then looked at Michael, an idea coming to his head.

"Do you think Flutie is The Unicorn?"

Michael winced at the accusation, shrugging his shoulders.

"I, don't know. I guess it could be possible. Don't worry Buffy, we'll find out, promise."

Buffy nodded, shooting Mr Flutie a dark glare, making him wince and cry at the same time, even he didn't know why he was like this, but he couldn't stop.

* * *

Something later, Buffy, Michael, Willow, Xander, Amy, Harmony, Cordelia and the Kyle gang appear in the gym.

Harmony kept keeping her eyes on Michael, while Cordelia wondered what kind of world she lived in, the 'freak' Michael catching the attention of the 'glamourous' Harmony, believing that Michael did something to cause this, though he did, but not in the way that she thought.

Amy and Xander appeared all over each other, arms around each other, unknowingly hurting Willow. Michael found it odd that they were doing that, and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Xander, don't you think that it smells like shit in here? Some blonde in here needs to take a bath, a long one."

Amy pointed out, her eyes going towards Buffy. Buffy narrowed her teary eyes as Xander, and Kyle's group laugh like a bunch of hyena's, Amy then giving Xander a kiss on the cheek, Xander smirking at both Buffy and Michael, as if they were attempting to cause jealousy, but they called confusion to their minds more than jealous thoughts.

" _She keeps calling me shit…and Harmony called me a twat before, I know she did. And The Unicorn is going full force as well. What is this? Pick on Buffy day?_ "

Buffy internally sighed, looking at Amy and Harmony (who was moving ever closer to Michael who didn't realize it, ignoring it to peer at Amy and tried to see what was going on) and sighed even more.

"Ooh, oww."

Willow complained, her finger still bothering her.

Michael turned towards her, alarmed.

"Is something wrong Willow?"

"My finger, I got it…hurt before."

She didn't say it was Xander, not wanting to cause problems. She wanted to believe that Xander did it by mistake, that he didn't mean it. Though it was getting harder and harder to deny that there was something going on.

"Oh, poor Willow. Here, let me help." He cupped her finger, and chanted quietly. "Let the healing power begin, draw energy from within. Goddess of healing, cast your light upon this wound."

As he said that, his hand glowed a greenish colour, and Willow immediately felt the pain disappear.

"Wow, mister. That was cool. Magic guy comes through~"

"Hehe, I can't heal any major wounds or anything, but pain like that is able to be healed. Pretty neat, huh."

"I'll say, it is amazing what magic can do."

Michael smiles as the couch speaks to everyone, holding a large red ball.

"Alright, it's raining, all regular gym classes have been postponed, so you know what that means, dodgeball! Now, for those of you that may have forgotten, the rules are as follows: you dodge."

He tosses the ball to Buffy. He blows his whistle, and the two groups move back from centre court. Michael, Willow, Harmony, Cordelia, and Buffy are on the same team, Xander, Amy and the pack on the other team.

The couch whistles again and the ball throwing commences. Balls go everywhere, and immediately, Harmony cries out, and hides behind Michael, Cordelia following.

"W-What are you girls doing?"

"Blondie Bear, protect us!"

"Aaaah! Do it Michael for God sake! I just got my nails done! I can't have them broken already!"

Harmony cried, Cordelia ducking and screaming overdramatically at the same time, Michael knocking balls away from them, and sighed at the reason that Cordelia gave, but then he stopped when he felt something touch him from behind, his eyes widening.

"Fine, just stay behind me…but could you take your hand off my ass?"

"I'm not touching your butt."

Cordelia spat out, while Harmony wore a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, wanted to feel."

Michael cringed, hoping Harmony couldn't do anything more than that.

"Haha! See that Amy?"

Xander nails his first victim, looking sinister as he does. Amy licks her lips, and nails someone else as well, throwing the ball away from Michael, but going towards Buffy. Said girl dodged it pretty easily, returning one straight back at her.

Just before it could touch her, Amy used magic to make it stop just in front of her, Michael surprised with the level of power she was displaying. He found it quite unnatural that she'd be able to stop it like that, since she has only just begun learning magic, and was slowly coming to a conclusion that he didn't like.

Amy grabbed the ball, and threw it right back at Buffy, but missed by mere inches and more balls were thrown as well.

Buffy and the pack members along with Amy easily dodge the balls. Willow was having some trouble, Michael was trying to not get groped by Harmony, while having to deal with Cordelia clinging to him.

The coach enjoys the game from the sidelines.

Xander nails another victim. Buffy throws a ball and hits her mark.

Xander throws again and nails Willow hard on the back.

"Willow…"

Michael called her, but she didn't respond, only looking towards Xander.

She gives him a hurt and confused look as she walks off of the court. Xander catches a ball as he watches Willow go, but soon continues the game.

Willow sits down, crosses her arms and keeps looking at him. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Hah!"

Michael comes up with a ball, nailing one of the pack members in the face, sending them off the court. Harmony cheered from the side, Cordelia still hiding behind him. He didn't even understand what possessed Cordelia to hide behind him, when he was a 'freak' in her eyes, and good for nothing, it was confusing to him.

"Well done Michael, I knew you would protect me."

Cordelia confidently speaks, Michael less than enthusiastic about it all.

Xander notices Michael, wears a sadistic grin and throws ball after ball at him but to no avail. He couldn't touch Michael. Michael blocked every single thing that Xander threw, while protecting Harmony and Cordelia, though he wasn't doing that because he wanted too, because they wouldn't let go and he didn't feel like forcing them to do it either.

A few seconds later just the pack and Lance are left on one side, Buffy and Michael (plus Harmony and Cordelia hiding behind him) on the other.

The pack looks at Buffy and Michael briefly, then focuses on Lance. He falls to the floor and cowers as they each throw their ball at him hard.

"Stop it now!"

Buffy runs over and helps Lance up. She stares at Xander. He stares back.

"Amy, how could you do that?"

Michael asked genuinely concerned for her behaviour. But Amy merely grins wickedly, something unlike Amy, and it drew alarm bells for him.

Michael and Buffy watches as Xander, Amy and the others leave.

"Well, that ended, freaks. What was up with them?"

Cordelia didn't really care, but she was sort of glad that Michael did protect her.

Harmony casually looked towards Michael, and winked.

"Thanks sweetie pie~ I knew my strong blonde hero would protect me~"

Michael internally sighed as Harmony latched onto him, not letting go.

* * *

A little while later, Willow is waiting for Xander, and goes up to him when he comes from the other hall with the pack, Amy being right on his arm which made Willow feel upset. She couldn't stand back anymore, she had to know what was going on with him.

"Xander... What's wrong with you?"

Her concern was obvious. It was laced in her voice. She was very worried about Xander and his behaviour, and how he seemed to be with, Amy now.

He looks at the others briefly and pulls Willow aside.

"I guess you've noticed that I've been different around you lately."

"Yes."

Willow said it sternly. Xander showed a 'caring' smile.

"I think, um... I think it's because my feelings for you have been changing."

At that moment, Buffy comes around the corner to her locker and sees them, Michael by her side, watching what was happening.

She works the combination as she notices Amy wave a hand in front of her face as if she smelt something bad, pointing straight at Buffy. Buffy felt tears stinging her eyes, the teen in her feeling as if she was being attacked personally.

Xander continues on with a dark smile on his face.

"And, well, we've been friends for such a long time that I feel like I need to tell you something." Willow looks at him expectantly, hoping that he was going to confess, Michael looked on and didn't know if he should be happy or sad. "I've, um... I've decided to drop geometry. So I won't be needing your math help anymore. Which means I won't have to look at your pasty face again."

He and the others laugh. Willow is crushed. Her spirit and love telling her what he did, made her feel so terrible inside. She couldn't be more depressed right now. She just couldn't face it, she felt embarrassment, and didn't want to deal with it anymore. She felt like there was nothing else that could hurt her, because she was at the bottom of the spectrum now.

She turns and leaves, unable to handle it anymore.

Buffy watches her quickly walk by. Michael does as well, and feels pain for her. He feels like he just watched Willow's soul get crushed, and he wasn't going to stand for it. So, he marched over to Xander, and he stops laughing immediately, adopting a dark and angry face.

"What do you want?"

His tone was harsh, but Michael didn't care, and glared right back.

"How dare you be mean like that to Willow? What gives you the right to speak like that? You know how she feels for you, yet you speak like she's an inconvenience, like she is a bit of crap on your shoe? She's a girl with real feelings, for some dick like you which goes over my head, but she does. And you treat her like that? I hope she wakes up and sees that you aren't as great as she thinks you are. If you aren't interested in her fine, that's your feelings. But don't treat hers like they are nothing. What gives you the right to break Willows heart like this?"

Michael felt like it was his place to defend Willow. He didn't like seeing her sad, and usually it was when Xander ignored her in favour of others. But when he decided to be nasty to her, he crossed a line that he shouldn't of crossed, and it wasn't going to sit with him.

Xander chuckled evilly right back at Michael.

"Because I can, that's why, am I right guys?" Turning to his pack, they start laughing, even Amy did. His eyes then traced over to Michael again, this time in a dark frown. "Also, stay away from Buffy. She doesn't need someone like you, even speaking to her. Why don't you go and find your Mom and Dad so they can finish the job they started? Ya know, beating you."

Michael tightened his fist immediately, his knuckles turning white and was tempted to clock Xander across the face. But even for Xander, he knew that this level of hate wasn't something he'd normally bring, so he held himself back for the moment, Buffy watched on and glared as well for the comment.

"Hmph, you know it isn't a good idea to piss off a Warlock. You never know what I could do to you right at this moment. A beating would be a dream compared to what I can do to you for hurting Willow."

Xander smirks and gets right in Michaels face, yet says nothing. Michael glares right back at him, having a glaring match.

As Michael and Xander glare, Amy walks over to Buffy, staring at her.

"You gonna say something to me?"

Buffy demanded an answer, and it came when Amy indicated Buffy's smell.

"Geez, get a bath sometime. You're stinking up the joint, you bitch." Buffy blinked at being called a bitch as Amy moved closer. "Also, while we're at it. Why don't you keep your hooker hands off Michael, alright? He doesn't need washed up Slayer going for him."

"Washed up!? Hooker hands!?" Buffy snaps, tightening her fists. "I'm sorry, but whatever is getting to you, you do not-"

"He doesn't need you! Playing around with him, you don't know anything about him! Why don't you fuck off back to LA where you belong and leave Michael to me already! He and I were getting closer and closer every day, until you came into the picture, and messed everything up! If it wasn't for you, we'd be together, but because of you, we aren't!"

Buffy knew instantly from that comment that it wasn't Amy who was saying this, or at least it wasn't what Amy would say without something being wrong. She couldn't prove anything yet, but there was something going on, and she needed to know what it was.

"I'm sorry Amy, maybe I am what is needed here, are you?"

Referring to Michael, Buffy matched Amy's glare, a glare of women going off.

"Tch, at least I get him. You don't even know him, slut."

"Bitch."

Buffy bit back, as Xander started laughing in Michael's face.

"Something wrong with you Harris? Got something to say?"

Xander sneered, moving ever closer.

"Remember what I said about you dying instead of Jess-"

Before Xander could finish, Michael's power surrounded him, and he flung Xander across the hall, pinning him to the locker with Telekinesis alone, his eyes going completely black. He looked up at Xander, Xander being raised by his power, off the ground.

"What did I say about pissing off a Warlock? Well, you mess with them, and they get pissed off and mess with you. But not with words, little boy."

He flicked his hand sideways, towards the pack, Xander's body being flung into them, knocking them down onto the ground. They all look towards Michael, astonished and frightened of the power that he was emitting right now.

Amy rushes over to Xander, Michael looking at her with concern.

"Do you really wanna be with them Amy?"

Amy didn't answer, helping Xander to his feet, and the others as well.

They went towards Michael to get revenge, but a black eyed glare from him made them back down, Buffy standing next to Michael, and addressed Xander and Amy.

"It's better if you take your new friends and go, if you are gonna act like that."

"And don't bother trying to talk with Willow until you grow up Xander. Because, she doesn't need to be bullied by someone that she truly does love. She doesn't deserve it."

Michael added, them scurrying off straight away, unable to handle the harshness of the glares from the Slayer and the Warlock.

Michael's eyes return to normal and he glances towards Buffy.

"There's something-"

"Going on?" She finishes, he nods. "I'm on the same wavelength, but what is this?"

"I dunno." He shrugs, then notices that Buffy looks down. "Is there something wrong? Did Amy say something to you?"

Buffy thought about what Amy had said, and it kind of got to her. What she said about going back to LA, how she and Michael were getting closer before she arrived. She didn't want to hurt anyone, she just couldn't help who she liked.

"I-It's nothing, but Amy said that maybe I should go back to LA-"

"No." He rejected it immediately, and pulled her closer. "I like the fact that you're here. My life has gotten better with you in it. I am happy that you are here Buffy. My world has brightened up thanks to you."

Buffy couldn't help it when a large smile broke across her face, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, snuggling against him. He responded by holding her back, stroking her back gingerly.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me." Buffy casually admitted, then furrowed her eyebrows and frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "Do I smell?"

"No, why?"

He answered immediately, wondering where she got that from.

"Amy keeps saying I smell like shit. Do I smell like shit?"

Buffy's eyes brimmed with tears, the girly girl in her couldn't resist it, and wanted Buffy to break down crying. Michael giggled, and teasingly sniffed her, placing a kiss on the side of her head.

"You smell of Buffy."

"Is that good?"

He chuckled, grabbing her hand.

"Very good. The best ever." She smiled pleasingly to that, then Michael looked down the corridor. "Come on, let's go and find Willow. She might need a shoulder to cry on, a person to talk too."

"Yeah, let's go and find Willow."

Agreeing with them, the couple take off down the corridor, unknowingly becoming closer together from that act, and also unknowingly having Harmony following after them, glaring at Buffy, wishing it was her and not Buffy that was holding the blonde males hand right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So the pack has begun, and a little twist, Amy has become possessed as well! That will play well to bring out her feelings, Buffy questioning her own, and making choices in the future as well. And as you can see, Xander and Michael are, glaring at one another as well, wonder what's going to happen with them? But maybe the most detailing part was when Buffy saw Michael in her dream, and Buffy finding out from Willow a little of Michael's past. More of that to come in the future! There was even a little Harmony attack this chapter, poor Buffy is going through it isn't she? Though she has Michael with her, so that's a plus for her.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Great minds must think alike I suppose. Hehe, Harmony, she really is perverted, isn't she? That's apart of the joke, even though it is made more and more obvious, Buffy thinks it's someone else, and doesn't even suspect Harmony, until she will of course find out, and when that is...eeh, it will be revealed when it is hehe. Hmmm, maybe, but I hadn't planned on joining the Scoobies, just yet. She might do in the future. I haven't even finished the first one yet, been a little busy with writing and such, real life getting in the way a lot.**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it is, isn't it? It bonds them together closer than they thought it would do. In the original, there wasn't any after effects of it, so neither will it be here.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; You can tower over someone if you're a bit taller than them, and that's what Michael is. They don't have to be significantly taller, but Michael is taller than Buffy is, and looks down at her because he's taller than she is, hence towering over her. And yeah, that's something alright, if it is what I think you are referring too.**

 **Anime PJ; It certainly did, quite quickly indeed. Yeah, his background will be more elaborated on in the coming chapters, with this chapter building onto his own little 'episode' which is due to come straight after the next chapter. Strangely, I have felt the same, I like dark stories as well, weird huh. You've got a point, they are quite evil, aren't they? Hehe, they are getting quite the development, aren't they? More of that will be coming very soon.**

 **rfsalinasjr; They certainly can, don't mess with Michael when he's pissed off. A lesson Xander learns in this chapter. Hmmm, that's a good theory...well, there are some revelations that come from Amy this chapter, so ya know?**

 **BizzareBard; That's what I was going for in their relationship. With Angel and Spike, she can't feel like that due to who they are, and Riley was, well he was who he was, and everyone knows how that ended. They will move on, eventually. Something's will come from this at least.**

 **Wolf King 0811; It is going to be interesting to say the least~**

 **Naroku; Thanks, I will try!**

 **Guest; That does sound quite like a good idea actually, I will consider doing that in the future, thanks for the idea!**

 **With those lovely reviews over and done with, it is time for the next chapter to begin!**

* * *

 **The Pack part two**

After splitting from the group of Xander and Amy, plus the gang that was with them, Buffy and Michael went towards Willow, trying to give her some kind of confidence, give her a good talking to so she doesn't feel like she has to be alone right now, Harmony was secretly following after them, her eyes on the Slayer.

But as they were walking, something came to Buffy, and she couldn't help but think of something, something that she didn't want to think about, but there was something that she couldn't get out of her head right now.

"Say Michael, since Xander is being a jerk right now to Willow, I thought that this would be good for you."

"What do you mean, Buffy?"

Michael genuinely didn't know what she was talking about, only having a vague guess. Buffy though thought that this would be an opportunity for him, wanting to speak it.

"I mean, Xander has made Willow upset, and that could mean you and her could…I mean, if you want to do something with Willow, then this time would be the primal time, right Michael? I mean, don't you want to have Willow-"

"I couldn't, even if I wanted too." He began, perplexing Buffy, so he explained. "Willow is, upset right now. Even if it is with Xander, she still has the hots for Xander, it isn't like I could do anything with her. She will just not want me to go in there for her. She is vulnerable right now, she doesn't need someone trying to hit on her, and I've accepted something. Rather, I accepted something a while ago, and I don't have to worry about such things."

"What?"

Buffy was still confused. She didn't know what he was trying to get at right now, which made her wonder what was going on with the boy that she liked.

Michael adopted a smile, gazing into the eyes of the Slayer, compassion being in his eyes.

"It wouldn't be fair, if I suddenly did that with Willow. Besides, I have accepted that Willow won't look at me like that. Even with Xander being mean to her, she doesn't look at me like that, I accepted it years ago, but I guess it is difficult to get over something like that."

"I can get that." Buffy commented, then hugged Michael's arm. "You know, I wouldn't usually admit it, but I kinda like…the fact that you…never mind, it doesn't matter."

"Hmmm? What do you mean Buffy?"

Michael tried to connect, but she shook her head, beaming up at him.

"I was just thinking about where I'm gonna be staying tonight, I was wondering if I could maybe-"

"Ooh Buffy, why are you even asking?" Buffy furrowed her eyebrows as Michael leaned closer. "You don't have to ask me if you can stay, if that's what you're getting at. Just say "I'm staying tonight." and that would be enough for me. I said that you could think of my home as yours as well. So, please do."

Buffy giggled, hugging his arm even tighter. It was almost so tight that it was unbearable, so when she heard a grunt coming from him, a pained grunt, she held back her strength, merely keeping a loose yet firm grip on his arm.

"You're the best ever."

"Hehe, I know~"

Buffy cracked a smile at the blonde, continuing to walk with him.

"What modesty you have. But you're cute, so don't worry about it."

She spoke while mentally thinking about how 'cute' Michael could be, envisioning several scenarios. She didn't know why, but she found it cute when he wasn't even trying to be, and when he was, that blew her mind even more.

Buffy and Michael continued through the halls, until they made their way outside, on the second floor of the school. And surely enough, sat on the balcony, was Willow, tears in her eyes, trying to dry them, but was having difficulty.

Immediately, Michael and Buffy went over, sitting on opposites sides of her.

"Oh Willow, what's with the teary eyes huh sweetie?"

A comforting Michael checked on her, using his fingers to brush the tears away. Willow instantly went towards him, giving him a hug which he returned, giving her back a gentle rub, while continuing to brush the tears away.

Buffy looked for any reactions, like a blush on his cheeks or anything that indicated closeness, on the closeness that she wanted with him, but couldn't see anything, besides a faint pink on his cheeks, though that was to be expected.

"Xander's being mean."

Willow whined like a cute puppy, Michael slightly melting on the spot. But he held those feelings back for the moment, as he saw the darkness of the Slayer looking directly at him, and felt as if she was being a little angry at me.

"I know sweetheart, he's not being his usual self Will. It's the same with Amy, she's acting differently. She keeps referring to Buffy as a piece of crap, it isn't like she is or anything, but Buffy kinda thinks, she is crap."

Willow snorted, but then stopped when Buffy's eyes turned moist. She knew that Buffy must've been effected by it deeply, and went to apologize to her, not wanting to make her friend feel any worse than she had to feel at this moment in time.

"Ooh Buffy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"She called me shit!" Buffy exploded, tears in her eyes as well as Willow and Michael jumped backwards. "She said I smell like shit, and that I shouldn't even be here and go back to LA, I mean…I know that she isn't like that and something is wrong, but the fact that she'd actually say that to me as well, I just can't believe it. She really has it out for me right now, she wants me to suffer most likely. She doesn't like me at all, Michael. She hates me for some reason, I haven't been anything other than nice to that Witch…I mean that woman, until she was being mean to me. She called me shit, said I smell like shit, and other things like that. I don't smell like shit at all, do I Michael?"

Buffy's eyes turning downwards as tears threatened to escape her eyes.

"No Buffy, you don't smell like shit…poo, you smell of adorable Buffyness, which is the best ever. You smell good Buffy. Your scent is very intoxicating…n-not that I do it often or anything, ya know what I mean!?"

Michael outstretched his other arm, so Buffy immediately went over and hugged his other side, and then Michael realized it…he had two beautiful women hugging onto him of their own accord.

He knew that he shouldn't really think about it, but something about the fact that it was Willow and Buffy, people he has feelings for, are both hugging onto him, and the fact that he was also being their choice of cuddle partners. This was one thing he got up on Xander now, though he wasn't petty enough to gloat over it.

While being cuddled, Buffy brought something up.

"There's something not right about them. Amy and Xander, acting the way they were. Calling me shit, and Xander speaking like that to Willow."

"Yeah, I am thinking the same, but what? I sense as if something is wrong, but I don't know what it is. I don't even know what the hell is going on with them."

Michael wondered, but Willow was still in the area where she was thinking about Xander, and how she was hurt by Xander, and thought that there was something else, someone else here to blame, and she wasn't thinking of Buffy, Michael or even Amy. She was thinking about…herself.

"Or maybe there's something wrong with me."

"What are you talking about?"

Buffy couldn't help but let it slip, the same with Michael's eyes going towards her.

Willow's face fell into a deep frown.

"C'mon. He's not picking on you. He's just sniffing you a lot. I don't know, maybe four isn't company anymore, and Xander wants to be with you, and you alone, that's why Amy is being mean to you, so you'd go to Xander for support."

"Willow, that's ridiculous, this isn't Buffy's fault at all. And I don't see why that would actually work at all. Why would she go to Xander for support, I'm here for her to go to support for, ya know? She'd come to me, probably."

Michael thought it was ridiculous that she'd even think something like that. Though he couldn't blame her, as if he was in her position, he'd probably be thinking the same as she was, heck when it was about Owen, even he had his moments of thinking about how Buffy went to him, wondering if it was his own fault, and maybe someone else's fault. Though that ended up being a misunderstanding, which was something he loved in the end, bringing the pair of them closer together.

"Then why isn't he saying anything mean to her?"

Willow right now couldn't really think straight. Usually, Willow was cleaver, and level headed. But when the heart is involved, she couldn't think normally, she couldn't think of anything other than the fact that Xander was sniffing Buffy, and how he was being rejecting and mean to her.

"Because he's obsessing over her or something. Trust me Willow, this isn't Buffy's fault. It is whatever has happened to them. I don't know, maybe inhibitions being brought out to the surface, or something has possessed them or I don't know what. But whatever it is, I know that it isn't anything to do with Buffy."

Even though he said that, Willow couldn't get it out of her mind that there was something going on with Buffy, and how she was at fault, when she wasn't really. And even she knew that, she just couldn't say that it wasn't anything other than that.

The blonde Slayer eyed up Willow, seeing that there was something wrong with her face, and the way she didn't accept the fact that Michael had spoken about Xander and Amy, still in disbelief after his motivating speech.

"You really think this has something to do with me?"

Buffy was shocked that she'd even be accused of something like this, even if she could understand why she'd think that this would be true. Yet at the same time, she wished that Willow wouldn't place the blame on her.

"Of course. It's Xander, and you. Why would it be anything other than that? I mean, he's always looking at you, and never me. He's always going to be after you, and not me. He wants to be with you Buffy, he doesn't want…"

Buffy shook her head rejecting the idea.

"No, you're just trying to deny that there is something going on. That still doesn't explain why he's hanging out with the dode patrol. And it doesn't explain why Amy has suddenly gone bitches by crazy and calling me shit." She hops off the railing, breaking contact with Michael. "Something's going on. Something weird."

With that, Buffy starts to go, though Willow was confused on where she was going, piping up to question her sudden leave.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Talk to the expert on weird. I'm sure that guy is gonna have some kind of answer for this, he has to have some kind of answer for this."

Buffy didn't even wait for an answer, and walked off into the distance, Harmony following after her, wondering what she was doing.

Once she disappeared, Willow and Michael looked at one another, the pair being alone together, Michael smiling at the drowned looking Buffy, giving her a small smile.

"Now, no more tears Willow. You don't need to cry anymore. We'll sort out anything and everything about this. Xander and Amy are being controlled or something like that, I'm almost convinced on it."

"Almost?"

Willow wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that word, so Michael elaborated.

"Yeah, I don't want to say completely, as you can never be truly sure until you know. But I'm 99 percent more sure than not that Xander and Amy are being controlled by something. But don't worry, we'll be able to do something about it." Michael takes his arm, wraps it around Willow's shoulder and brings her closer. "Come on missy, let's go and get your face dry. You look like a drowned rat."

Willow pouted adorably, and it could be seen that she was slowly returning to her usual self, though Xander still lingered in her mind, the same as Amy lingered in Michael's mind as well, wondering what was going on with them.

"Hey, don't be mean~"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist you at all, you're just so adorbs that I couldn't stop."

Willow giggled ever so faintly, returning to her feet. Michael did the same, and they began walking off.

"I am adorbs."

"Hehe, you certainly are Willow. Now come on, let's go and dry that face of yours. And then maybe sometime soon, we can have a day out. Me you, Xander, Amy and Buffy as well as Dawnie. It would be fun, don't you think so?"

As they walked off, they didn't notice that from down below, the heightened hearing of Amy and Xander listened to their entire conversation from when even Buffy was there, looking at one another dangerously.

"Your boy…"

"Your girl…"

""…Is getting in the way! They need to be dealt with right now! I won't let your whore/bastard get in the way of my love bastard/bitch!""

Snarling and hissing like animals, Amy and Xander hit one another, pushing them, their minds on two targets. One was Michael, and the other was Buffy, both of them determined to get their man and woman, by any means necessary.

* * *

In the library, the sunlight was trickling from the window, as Giles and Buffy walk around said library, Buffy's eyes being serious, Giles being less so, Harmony somehow snuck into the library and listened to what was going on.

Giles is going about his work, putting his books away and sorting them out.

Buffy follows him as they talk about the current situation of Xander and Amy.

"Amy and Xander have taken to teasing the less fortunate?"

Giles summed up, Buffy giving a nod of her head strongly, showing that she was deadly serious.

"Uh-huh. Amy called me shit."

Giles was less than understanding right now, finding it ridiculous, but didn't say anything about it just yet, going along with what Buffy thought to be true, though it was evident on his face that he was actually believing what he was saying, though he did chuckle when he heard Buffy say Amy called her shit, though one stern look from Giles made him keep himself quiet.

"And, there's been a noticeable change in both clothing and demeanour?"

"Yes."

Buffy nodded, Giles attempting to sound serious, but it was failing miserably.

"And, well, otherwise all their spare time is spent lounging about with imbeciles."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Giles pushed up his glasses, showing a hint of a smirk on his face, quite unlike Giles usually was.

"It's devastating. He's turned into a sixteen-year-old boy and she's turned into a sixteen-year-old girl who wants to hang out with her crush from the sound of it. Course, you'll have to kill them. I suggest starting with Xander, and then Amy."

"Giles, I'm serious. And why start with Xander?"

Buffy's tone was no nonsense, it was obvious to anyone that heard it. And even Giles could understand that, he couldn't just see the fact that there will be something going on with the pair of them other than teenage angst.

"So am I. Except for the part about killing them and starting with Xander because he annoys me more than Amy. Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons. He will, however, get over it. And Amy is probably just trying to follow Xander around because she's got a crush on him. Teenagers and their hormones, it is all about that. I assure you Buffy. That's all this is."

Buffy looked exasperated by Giles, a growl threatening to escape her lips, holding it back very reluctantly.

"I cannot believe that you, of all people, are trying to Scully me. There is something supernatural at work here." She grabs some books. "Get your books! Look stuff up! Do something Guiles…Giles!"

Giles was less than convinced by what was going on, but takes the books regardless.

"Look under what? And don't call me Guiles."

Buffy rolled her eyes at the disinterested tone Giles was using, glaring at the fact that Giles was as well.

"I don't know Guiles." Buffy shrugs as she exhales, though smirked at the intentional use of his name, seeing the glaring coming from him and finding it funny. "That's your department. Come on Watcher man, you can do something, can't you? You're my Watcher, start looking things up Giles. I don't know what to do, so you do it."

Giles put a hand to her forehead, sighing lightly.

"The evidence that you've presented me with is sketchy at best."

Giles didn't really know where he should go with this. Even he couldn't tell what was going to happen right now.

"He scared the pig." Giles gives her a look, causing her to pout. "Well, he did..."

Giles rolled his eyes at the look, trying to rationalize Xander's, and Amy's new attitudes.

"Buffy, boys can be cruel, and girls sometimes follow that cruelness as well. They tease, they, they, they prey on the weak. I-I-It's natural teen behaviour pattern."

At that moment, something clicked in Buffy's mind, suddenly recalling something, but she wasn't sure where from.

"What did you just say?"

Giles face turned unsure, not seeing where Buffy was going with this.

"Um, they tease."

The blonde haired Slayer shook her head, and her mind was going into overdrive.

"They prey on the weak. I've heard that somewhere before…yes, I remember now. Xander and Amy have been acting totally wiggy ever since we went to the zoo. Him, Amy and Kyle and all those guys, they went into the hyena cage. Oh, God, that laugh..."

It truly clicked in her mind now. She knew what was going on. She couldn't believe that she didn't see it before, berating herself mentally.

"You're saying that, uh, Xander and Amy are becoming hyenas?"

He was sceptical about it at best. He didn't want to believe that it was truly happening, finding it highly suspicious.

"I don't know. Or been possessed by one? Not just Xander and Amy, all of them."

"Well, I-I-I've cer-certainly never heard of, uh..."

At that moment, Willow comes into the library together with Michael, Willow being the one who lets out a little cry, as Harmony hid in the stacks and her eyes brightened up when seeing Michael, but kept hidden as she needed to see what was going on with Buffy.

"Herbert! They found him."

"The pig?"

Buffy queried, leaning forward. Michael nodded at what Buffy questioned.

"Dead. And also eaten. Principal Flutie's freaking out. He's going on the warpath this time, which might be funny as he needs an edge. He needs to have some kind of an edge, don't you think?"

Buffy looks to Giles, a knowing look on her face.

"Testosterone, huh?"

Giles heads towards his office immediately.

"What're you gonna do?"

Willows query was met with Giles' cold face, now believing that Buffy was right.

"Get my books. Look stuff up."

"We'll help, come on Willow."

Nodding at Michael, Willow went to help Giles as well, Buffy humming a little bit in victory, though she didn't feel exactly good about what was going on right now. Yet at the same time, she did like the fact that she was able to get something right.

Willow went towards the table researching.

Buffy is on the stairs behind her with a book.

Michael was sat next to her, with a book as well. But he couldn't help notice that Buffy was looking at him more than the book. So rather than sit there and wonder, he went to question the girl that he liked.

"Something wrong, Buffy?"

He whispered, so he wouldn't gain the redheads attention, unware that she was secretly listening in anyway.

"No, not really. It's just, I've been thinking about something."

"Well, that's not very good."

Buffy pouted and pushed his arm playfully.

"Don't say such things, I'm serious."

"Hmm? What's that then? Tell me, what's wrong?"

She inched closer and showed a small frown on her face.

"You and Amy, you seem really close with Amy. I mean, when she was taken over by her Mom, you were more concerned than anyone, and now you look to be the most concerned about her. Of course I'm concerned, I was just wondering, is there something…do you like…"

"If you're asking if I like Amy, then I do." Buffy turned her eyes downwards, but then felt a hand touch her own, Michael's hand taking her own, holding it softly, bringing it closer to him. "But I kinda have this blonde chick that hangs out at mine often, we share cuddles and innocent pecks on the cheek and even have been known to fall asleep together and the biggest thing is, I really like her."

Buffy giggled ever so softly, resting her head on his arm. But then an unsure look appeared on the beautiful blonde's face.

"It is me, right?"

"No it's Harmony." Buffy looked up in disbelief at the very convincing tone he used as Harmony was very pleased, only to see that he was smiling, and in the right light, he looked very, kissable right now, Harmony's happiness being shattered when he expressed his words to Buffy and not her. "Of course it's you. You're the blonde chick, you're my blonde Slayer who I really like. Amy is like my best friend, she's been there for me for years. There's things that Amy knows that no one else knows. Yet you also know things that some others don't know about either. I've told you things that I've never told anyone else before. It's because I'm that comfortable with you."

That made Buffy a little happier. Even in a situation like this, she couldn't help but feel good about what he said.

"Well, that's good. Because I've told you things that no one else knows as well. And that's because I'm that comfortable with you."

He lightly smiled, turning back to his book.

She got back to her book, and it was soon apparent that Buffy was happy with something she found, something she didn't know about.

"Wow! Apparently Noah rejected the hyenas from the Ark because he thought they were an evil impure mixture of dogs and cats."

"Hyenas aren't well liked."

Willow added, as she looked to see Buffy cuddling against Michael. She was glad for them, even ecstatic for them.

"They do seem to be the schmoes of the animal kingdom."

Michael and Buffy stand up, goes over to Willow. Michael rested a hand on her shoulder, Willow giving a pleasing smile, a comforting smile appearing on Michael's face. Willow though couldn't forget Xander, and looked down at the ground.

"Why couldn't Xander be possessed by a puppy or, or some ducks? And Amy for that matter. Why couldn't she be possessed by something cuddly."

"That's assuming 'possession' is the right word."

Buffy mumbled as Michael gave a heart-warming smile.

"I'm pretty sure that it possession by this point. I can't think of anything else that it could be. But I wish that Amy wasn't the one that was possessed. She already went through that with her Mom and all, body snatching. She didn't have to give that."

Michael added while giving a little yawn. Buffy was quite suspicious of the yawn, finding it unlike Michael to be tired at this time of the day.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired, been doing…well, things lately. Just a little tired. Not got much sleep lately."

Buffy gave him an accusing look.

She knew that there was something going on behind the scenes. She didn't know why but he just seemed to be flipping from happy and cheerful, to sad and depressed sometimes. Right now, he seemed to be a little depressed though she couldn't figure out if it was for Amy, or for something else.

"Is that all?"

He nodded with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yes, that's all Buffy. Maybe I'm just a little worried about Amy, and Xander. But there's nothing else, honestly."

Buffy wasn't convinced at all. She knew something was going on, she knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what it was. She wasn't sure what to even think about it. But she knew that behind his usual demeanour, there was something going on, that he wasn't telling. But for the life of her, she couldn't work out what that thing was.

Giles comes over from the cage, and has a book in his hand.

"Oh, I'll say it is what you've been saying Michael, Buffy. The Masai of the Serengeti have spoken of animal possession for, for generations. I... I should have remembered that."

"Heh, not all knowing Giles? I'm stunned and shocked, and a little appalled with your intelligence right now. I'm shocked to my very core." Michael's little joke didn't go well with Giles, giving the blonde a cold hard stare so he chuckled nervously, though Buffy thought it was funny, cracking up a little bit. "So how does it work?"

Giles cleared his throat, nodding his head.

"Well, apparently there's a, a sect of animal worshipers known as Primal's. They believe that humanity, uh, consciousness, uh, the soul, is a, is a perversion, a dilution of spirit. Uh, to them the animal state is holy. They are able, through trans-possession, to, to, um, draw the spirit of certain animals into themselves."

"And then they started acting like hyenas."

Buffy wondered, Giles doing the so-so hand gesture to her.

"Well, only the most predatory of animals are, are of interest to the Primal's, so, uh, yes, yes, that would fit, yes."

"So, what happens to the person once the spirit's in them?"

This was the part Giles was regretting to say, and he couldn't do it.

"If it goes unchecked..."

He hands Buffy a book open to a certain page. She takes one look, slams the book shut and quickly gets up to go.

"I gotta find Xander and Amy. Michael, stay here just in case any of them come here looking for something."

"Right, leave it to me."

Willow picks up the book and opens it to the bookmark, Michael looking over her shoulder to see what it was that they were looking at. There's a drawing of people with limbs bitten off, heads missing and other massive injuries.

With that, Buffy left the area, leaving Giles and the other two alone. Michael looked on as Giles and Willow did the same, knowing there could be something that could happen, unware that Xander was stalking outside of the door, waiting for his chance and Harmony followed after Buffy, making sure that she wasn't going to do anything and to use any chance she could if the path lead it to Michael's side.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Mr Flutie is walking angrily. He sees Kyle and the others. Xander and Amy aren't with them, because they were somewhere else, waiting for their prey to come.

Mr Flutie approaches them, his face etched with anger.

"You four!"

"What?"

Kyle growled out, but Mr Flutie didn't seem to care at all, showing his anger.

"Oh, don't think I don't know. Three kids saw you outside Herbert's room. You're busted! Yeah! You're goin' down now."

"How is Herbert?"

Rhonda jokes, as Heidi giggles a little bit, a hyena type of laugh.

"Crunchy!"

They all laugh. It was loud and thunderous. It was even drawing the attention of others around, though no one went over, knowing that they were quite insane if they were honest with themselves. They weren't about to mess with the pack, ever.

Mr Flutie is incensed, showing it as much.

"That's it! My office, right now." He spoke rather calmly at the end, but they laugh more. Mr Flutie wasn't going to have any of it anymore. "Now!"

They stop laughing.

Kyle gets off of the table and indicates for the others to follow. They also stand up, sniffing around and kept laughing at Principal Flutie, but this was a darker and sinister laugh, a laughter that could be called very disturbing, but the man himself didn't notice it at all.

"You're gonna have so much detention, your grandchildren'll be staying after school."

With that, Mr Flutie goes towards his office with the children, unware that there was something more sinister happening here, something that could very well be something that would, take his life.

They make it to Mr Flutie's office and he stands in front of his desk and lectures Kyle and his friends.

"I have seen some sick things in my life! Believe me! But this is beyond the pale! What is it with you people?" The pack starts to whine and stalk him. "Is it drugs? How could you? A poor defenceless pig?" He then notices their behaviour, becoming suspicious, and slightly fearful. "What are you doing?"

Flutie became a little worried, backing away. The pack move closer though, laughing and snarling at the same time.

He goes around behind his desk to get away from the pack.

They slowly approach. It was a disturbing way that they walked. It was very frightening. Even Flutie was very afraid right now.

"Now, stop that! You're only gonna make things worse for yourselves. I tell you how this is gonna work: I am gonna call your parents, and they are gonna take you all home."

He reaches for his phone, but Tor gets his hands on it first and tries to stare him down.

Mr. Flutie looks at him a moment and then gestures to be given the phone.

Tor gives it to him.

"Thank you."

He starts to pull the phone toward himself to dial, but Rhonda tears it away from him and throws it off of the desk.

"I'm sorry..."

It was obvious that Rhonda was only pretending, and this time, Mr Flutie got it, his eyes turning furiously red to show his rage.

"That is it! I'm not having anything of this anymore!"

He tries to get past them, but Kyle growls at him and he falls back into his chair.

The pack continues to taunt and sniff him. It was becoming clear what they wanted to do to Flutie, what they were going to do to him. But Flutie couldn't see it right now, his anger getting the better of him.

"You're about this close to expulsion, people!" He then gets up, furiously glaring at the students. "I'm willing to talk to the school counsellor, and we can discuss options..."

He tries to go again, but Heidi stops him.

Tor climbs onto his desk and growls at him.

Mr. Flutie looked and then angrily yelled.

"Get down from there this instant!"

Rhonda gets in his face and scratches his cheek with her nails.

He falls back into his chair with his hand covering his face. He takes his hand away and sees the blood.

Mr. Flutie looked at them, terrified.

"Are you insane?!"

Tor jumps on him from the desk, and the rest of the pack descends on him and begins feeding. His screams fill the room as the pack, eat him all up, devouring his skin, flesh for themselves, killing the teacher.

* * *

Back in the library, Michael and Willow wait anxiously, as Giles had been called out of the library for some teachers meeting. Willow was sat in a chair, and Michael was sat on the desk, his eyes looking around to see if there was anything that could help.

He didn't like just sitting around all of the time. It was something he didn't want to do. He had come accustomed to helping. But right now, he didn't think that he was helping at all. He felt like he was just sitting around doing nothing. He wanted to get his hands dirty, he wanted to have a fight with something, someone, anything at this time. He was worried for Amy, and Xander, though mostly Amy. He didn't want her to go through something like this again. She had her business with her Mom, and now she is being treated like another possessed victim, and he hated that she had to be possessed, hoping that she would come to the library so he could help her.

"Hey Michael, do you think that we can stop whatever has happened to Xander and Amy?"

Willows concern was displayed on her face, Michael not missing a beat as he replied.

"If Giles and Buffy can't do anything, I will make sure that Amy and Xander are depossessed or whatever this is. I will make sure that we get them back Willow, don't worry your cute head about anything. Leave this to your friendly neighbourhood Warlock."

Willow held a hand to her mouth to hold back a small giggle.

"You stole that from Spiderman."

"I'd steal Maryjane from Spiderman if I could, Will. Never mind his catchphrases."

The kind attitude that came from Michael calmed Willows mind.

Him just being himself was more than enough to send her mind into a relaxed state.

But that soon changed when the door opened violently, and came strolling in was Xander.

"Xander!" Willow immediately got to her feet and went towards him, but Michael saw the look in his eyes, grabbing Willow's arm, holding her back. The redhead curiously looked to her blonde Warlock friend in confusion. "Michael, what's wrong?"

Michael glared at Xander, getting off the desk, pushing Willow behind him.

"Remember, he's been taken over. He could do anything Willow. He's not himself right now and he could turn on you, hurt you, or possibly even kill you if it really does get out of hand. Just stay behind me, I'll protect you."

Willows mind recalled it, and she didn't like to think about it, but Michael was right, and the hyena possessed boy could do something, so she did as Michael commanded, going behind him.

Michael edged forward, making sure he kept his distance, not knowing if Xander could pounce on him or not.

"So, Xander. You've come to hang out, have you? We're touched, that you'd come here to have a little fun with us. But sorry, Willow, Giles and Buffy can't come out and play right now, can I accommodate you for anything?"

Xander's eyes turned gleefully dark, tightening his hands.

"You know what I've come for, Warlock. Thinking that you can take Buffy for yourself. You really have to be stupid if you think she'll look at you, or even that bastard Angel. Buffy likes her guys dangerous, wild, and crazy."

"Well, you fit the crazy part." Michael muttered, walking slightly closer. "So, you've come to tell me about your little crush on Buffy have you? How sweet, I don't need to hear your crush Xander, you always were stepping into others shoes, weren't you? Always trying to get between someone's relationships. Can't you ever develop your own kind of relationships or do you feel truly good when you are ruining others relationships?"

Xander looked towards Willow who flinched when seeing that it wasn't Xander staring back at her. Rather, it was something else, something she didn't like. She didn't want to see Xander get hurt, but she could feel the animosity in the room, the glares between Michael and Xander being obvious, even for her.

Michael put himself between Willow and Xander's eyes, cracking his neck to the side.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Get into the cage and let us fix you, or we could have a fight, and you'd lose, because you know, I have magic and all. Not boasting or anything, but in a fight, I think I have an advantage."

Michael threatened, hoping it would cause Xander to back down, but he wasn't intimidating to the hyena Xander.

"Hahahahahahahahahahhahahahaha!" Xander laughed loudly, Willow wincing at the laugh due to the pure shock it caused her, rippling through her body and making her shake. "You think you can beat me in a fight!? I said that Buffy was mine! I've got to get it through your thick skull! Until Willow gets it through her skull that I could settle for anyone other than Buffy, she'll never move on! It is pathetic at best!"

Willow looked down at that moment. She knew it wasn't truly Xander who was saying it, but apart of her wondered how much of it was Xander. How much of what he was saying was her friend.

Michael glared for that comment, his eyes turning black with rage.

"I don't care if you're possessed or what, but that was a cheap shot you bastard. Either apologize or I will kick the shit out of you."

Xander snarled, turning his eyes to Michael's face, and began laughing again.

"You're kidding yourself, Warlock boy! The only reason Buffy even pays you attention is because you're super boy, and if you weren't that, you'd be nothing. You're nothing, something his parents should've finished off a long time ago. I was right during that time, when I wished your death. I truly did want you to die over Jesse. It's a shame, that you're still breathing. Why don't you do the world a favour and kill yourself?"

The sudden admission made Willow question who this person even was. Xander wouldn't ever say things like this. Even if he was feeling it, she knew that he wouldn't say anything like that, and felt sorry that Michael had to hear that from a friend.

Michael on the other hand smirked dangerously, walking closer, as fire danced in his hand, his other hand tightened into a fist. He made it to Xander, looking him dead in the eye, power gathering around him, rolling off him in waves.

"Is that how you really feel?"

His voice was cold, distant. He could hardly believe that his friend would say it. Yet at the same time, he already expected Xander to say something like that, preparing himself mentally for whatever Xander was going to come out with.

Xander lunged his head at Michael, stopping in front of his face in a form of intimidation.

But Michael didn't flinch at all.

"Are you trying to scare me or something? I've come face to face with evil, I don't think your face is going to scare me Xander. You couldn't even have frightened a defenceless kitten, you're nothing Xander."

Michael spoke with zero emotion in his voice.

Xander gave a belly laugh mixed with his distorted grin on his face, which truly frightened Willow. But Michael wasn't even showing a hint of fear, controlling it, only a few things in this world truly frightening him, and Xander wasn't one of them.

"I want you to die, then I'm gonna make Buffy mine, even if I have to do it by force! Don't you know that's what Buffy likes in her men!? She likes danger, mystery, that's why she won't ever pick you as a date! Even you dying would be fine, no one will miss you! Willow doesn't care about you, no one does! Why don't you get lost already!?"

Michael chuckled darkly, showing his darkened eyes to Xander who flinched visibly.

"Then, I have no problem with beating you. Thanks, I was hesitant before, but now that I've heard that, I just don't care how much you get hurt." Michael leaned closer so only Xander would hear. "By the way, acting like a complete and utter knob is never going to impress Buffy, you just don't have the balls to impress her. She doesn't find jerks like you attractive, and you know what, she never will with the attitude that you display to her."

With that, Michael punched Xander across the face, then shoved a fireball right into Xander's chest, blowing him away.

He was blown upwards towards Giles' office, landing above it, hitting the wall up there, denting it, and fell to the ground, blood trickling out of his mouth.

"X-Xander!"

Willow ran close as her concerned voice carried to both of the male's ears, but stopped dead in her tracks when Michael glanced at her.

His face was etched with pain. Partly because of what Xander said, but partly because even when hearing what Xander said, she still cared for him, and didn't even bother asking if he was okay, so he took a deep breath, and pointed at his bag.

"Mix together a red sand substance, a pinkish goo and a bag of herbs that has the number two on them. I've got a mixing bowl in my bag, put them all in there, and stir them together, make sure that they are all blended together. You'll know it is done when it begins changing into a darkish red colour sand with pink dots here and there and a little smoke coming from it, magical items and all produce such things."

"What does it do?"

Willow didn't want anything harmful to happen to Xander, and right now, she wasn't sure if Michael was going to help or harm Xander. Just something about what Xander had said that was awful, she couldn't even imagine how he is feeling right now.

"It'll knock him out, provided that I can't do it now. Call it a tranquillizer made with magical ingredients. Always got to be prepared. Just do it."

He ordered and she obeyed, immediately going into his bag.

Xander recovered at that time, shooting to his feet.

"I won't let you!"

Xander went to pounce on Willow, but stopped when a chair was flung at him Telekinetically.

He had to react to that, smashing through it with his newfound strength. But by the time that he did, he found himself being punched in the face by Michael, knocking him away from Willow, and for good measure, blasting him away with another fireball, going towards the entrance to the library.

Michael stood between Willow and Xander, Willow mixing the ingredients as she found them.

"Your fight is with me Harris. Don't you dare touch Willow. I won't let you do anything to her, you'd have to kill me first."

He declared, getting himself in a fighting position, ready to defend the redhead.

Xander got to his feet, laughing loudly.

"Then let's go Michael! I'll help you with that killing thing! I wonder how you taste!?"

"I wouldn't know, but maybe you can see how my fist tastes in your face!"

Xander responded to that shout by pouncing on Michael before he could do anything, getting him onto his back, clawing at his face.

Michael channeled his magic, and breathed "Confuse." in Xander's face, the green mist hitting him and muddling his mind just because Xander could actually land a blow on Michael.

Using this chance, Michael slammed his fist into Xander's face, knocking him back enough Michael could get his legs up, and double kicked Xander into the chest, getting the boy off him, Xander rolling backwards a single time, landing on his back in a daze from the spell and the kick.

"Why don't you try this Xander!? A good kicking!"

Returning to his feet, Michael kicked Xander in the stomach, causing bile to be coughed up, but it didn't knock him out. He went to kick Xander again, but Xander caught his foot this time, and pushed it away from him, knocking him down onto his back.

Xander returned to his feet, and went to pounce on Michael, but before he could touch him, Michael thrusted his hand forward and shouted out "Incinerate ball!" which made a ball of flames appear, shooting out towards Xander.

"Gwaah!"

Because Xander was pouncing, he couldn't react to it and was nailed by the fireball, sending him backwards across the ground, his head hitting the wall beside Giles' office.

As he hit the wall, Willow watched on with worried eyes, hoping that Xander was going to be okay, while she mixed the ingredients together. She didn't even bother to spare a glance at Michael. Not because she wasn't worried, but because she was more worried about Xander, unknowingly breaking the Warlocks heart by the surprisingly lack of concern she was showing for him.

Michael scrambled to his feet, looking towards Xander seeing that he was also getting up as well.

"Well, what a surprise. You hiding behind your magic?"

"Well, I've always been a magic kind of guy. And it isn't like I am the only one who hides. You hide behind your sense of humour, all of the time. If you want me to be truthful, then there it is. Though I will hold back a lot of what I am thinking about right now."

The response from the blonde wasn't exactly what Xander wanted to hear, so he got onto his hands and feet, hunching over like a dog would, and then jumped for Michael.

Stepping to the side, Michael avoided the hyena like Xander, only for Xander to give chance, jumping again and again for Michael, trying to capture him, but Michael was simply too fast for him, using his slightly higher than average speed.

"Why don't you stay still huh!? Are you afraid of me huh!?"

"Not really, I've never been afraid of you Xander and I never will be."

Michael retorted, as Xander pounced. This time Michael wasn't fast enough, and got him onto the ground, trying to bite him.

His teeth were about to touch Michael when he head-butted the boy, sending him reeling. Using his intelligence of the situation and knowledge that Xander was reeling from him, Michael used his strength to turn the situation around, he flipped Xander onto his back, and forced his fists across Xander's face, again and again.

"So, how does it feel to be beaten by me Xander!? Do you feel like you are going to win against me now!? You're all talk Xander! Don't think you can beat me!"

Xander took a few punches before he reached up, grabbing Michael by the back of the head, and brought his head down.

In an almost tragic turn of events, Xander sunk his teeth into the exact same place that Darla had done before, a howl coming from his lips, giving Xander ample time to turn the situation around, flipping back Michael onto his back, his teeth still sunk into his sink.

"Damn you bastard!"

Michael yelled at the bit as he resisted the urge to cry out from the teeth being still in him. It felt like his flesh was being torn from his neck, he could feel it deepening, attempting to eat him.

Many thoughts ran around his head. He though of his parents attacking him, he thought of Xander attacking him, Darla, and how Willow never even seemed concerned for him at all. Buffy wasn't around so he couldn't turn to her, and so, he was only left with one option, one option that he didn't want to do, but had no other choice.

He had to tap into his dark power.

He grabbed the back of Xander's head harshly pulling at his hair.

"Okay! No more mister nice guy now!"

Deciding enough was enough, Michael summoned a fireball in his free hand, and wormed it so it would be where Xander's torso is.

"Argh!"

Xander was blasted upwards, his body going into the air, and fell down. As he fell, Michael rolled out of the way, his body hitting the floor.

Immediately, Michael used magic to raise himself to his feet, as Xander scrambled to his own feet.

"You taste nice, your blood tastes good as well!"

"Hmph, really?" Michael scoffed, and clicked his fingers, causing books, chairs, and other objects to float in the air, a streak of black in his hair. "That's a pity, you wont be able to ever bite me ever again. You won't lay a finger on me."

"I think I will!"

Xander ignored the items floating and charged...it was a mistake.

With a single head tilt, books and small items flew at Xander. Each hit him in areas of his body, Xander couldn't move forward. Each time he tried, another object was flung at him, halting his path.

"Urgh! Stop this shit!"

Xander charged forward again and hit away a book that was flung at him. Michael rolled his eyes as another black streak ran across his hair, his power increasing.

"Oh Xander, you really need to stop being such an idiot." He paused, and held out his hand, bolts of lightning being conjured, Michael's hair turning more and more black, his dark powers coming to life. "You can only push me so far, then I have to do things like this. Sorry Xander, but I've had enough of you getting in my way."

As Xander was about to reach Michael, a small bolt of lightning erupted from Michael's hand and hit Xander dead in the centre of his chest, knocking him back, hitting the cage harshly.

"X-Xander!"

Willow became concerned and went to go over, but Michael waved his hand and a black stream of energy came from there, halting Willow's progress without hurting her.

"Remember, work on the sand. Don't worry about Xander, he's just gonna have a little fun with me now. The sand should be done soon, just concentrate on that and I will take care of Xander."

Something about the calmness of his voice sent a chill up Willows spine. It wasn't anger in his voice, it wasn't anything evil. It just felt, desolate, distant, nothing like Michael at all, Willow not noticing that black was continuing to run through his hair, so his hair looked like a zebra, only his being blonde and black streaked.

Willow continued to put the ingredients in the bowl, and mixed them together, keeping her eyes on what was going on between the two males of the group.

Michael walked over to Xander, looking down as he tried to stand up.

"No, stay down."

With a single flick of his fingers, Xander was forced onto the ground, unable to stand.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Xander tried to get up, but Michael just flicked his fingers and stopped him from moving.

"Well, you bit me, I am holding you down. I thought even you would understand that."

Michael flicked his hand to the side, Xander going that way. He flew through the air, and skidded across the ground, stopping short of the door.

Michael slowly walked towards the door, and used Telekinesis to hold down the man that tried to eat him.

"Up."

With a single command, Xander was forced to stand up, but when he tried to move, an invisible barrier stopped him, Michael's hand swirling with darkened energy, halting the progression of the hyena possessed Xander.

"W-What are you!?"

"Silence."

Waving his hand at the boy, Michael stole Xander's voice.

Xander realized it instantly, trying to talk, but he couldn't. His eyes widened in pure terror, shock and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't speak, his mouth opening again and again, trying to get something out, but he couldn't do anything at all, he couldn't even make a slight noise, giving him more and more shock.

Michael smirked a sinister smile, and used Telepathy so only Xander could hear.

" _I'm tired of being hunted, I'm tired of being the weak one. I'm tired of being a victim, whether it is you, my parents, their pets, or even other idiots who think they can abuse me. And I'm tired of you always attacking me, telling me to die, getting in the way of my love life. Well, guess what Xander? Who's gonna be the one who gets to decide if you live or die? That's right, it's me, Xander. And...I'm getting bored now. Just think loudly, and I will hear you Xander._ "

Xander's eyes opened widely, shocked that Michael could sound so cold, even colder than he was being right now.

Michael walked closer, his eyes pitch black.

" _Remember what you said about me disappearing and no one would care? What would happen if I did that to you? I can do it you know? I could make everyone forget you, like they've forgotten me like Willow. She doesn't even care about my safety and is worried for you, and you alone. It isn't hard, I can make your parents forget that you even exist, and do you know what? It would be fun because of all the shit you've caused me, all of the disgusting things you've said to me...well, guess what happens when you piss off a Warlock Xander?_ "

Xander flinched, shaking his head.

" _Y-You're lying!_ "

Michael raised his hand, and black bolts of energy appeared around him.

" _If I wave this at Willow, she will forget you, she wont remember you. Do you want that? Because you've been saying that I should disappear, and die...hey, why don't we go together?"_ He suggested with a grin. _"We could disappear together, and I'll take everyone's memories of you? How about that?_ "

" _D-Don't you dare!_ "

Xander hissed in his thoughts, trying to move forward, but he couldn't.

" _What's wrong Xander? Can't you do anything against me? Your true colours are showing now, aren't they hyena boy?_ " Xander tried more and more to move, but he couldn't, Michael's magic being too strong. " _That's too bad, Xander. Don't worry, you'll be like me. Friendless, parentless and alone. Hey, maybe even Giles will call you evil and threaten to kill you as well, like he's done with me? That would be nice, wouldn't it? I mean, you do your best for the people around you, you save his life even, and he turns around and accuses you of being evil and wanting to kill Buffy and said he's gonna kill you if you do anything bad, he's not even gonna give me a chance, he's going to murder me. That's not very nice is it? I mean, you fall in love with a girl, and then her Watcher turns around and says you can't be with her because you are evil and says he's gonna kill you. What kind of dick does that, huh? Adults, ya know are true bastards. My parents, and even Giles, who I thought was nice, turns around and says these things to me._ "

" _Y-You love Buffy...Giles said that?_ "

Michael lowered his face, nodding.

" _Yeah, I love Buffy and the me right now doesn't have to worry about admitting that. Too bad, that I can't be with her huh, or my parents will kill her, and we can't have that, so I am gonna be leaving soon. Then there's Giles, who hasn't showed his true colours, yet. He's really cruel, and has said this to me among other hurtful things because he's afraid of me and what my powers could do, and is jealous he isn't strong like me, but you won't remember any of this anyway, I just wanted to get it off my chest. So thanks for listening Xander, you're the best ever, a true friend. Hey, lets forget the fact you want to kill me, alright?_ "

'Sincerely' he patted Xander on the top of the head, Xander struggling to break free but couldn't.

Willow, in the middle of Michael and Xander's conversation, mixed them until it smoked like Michael said.

"Michael, it's finished!"

Michael heard Willows shout, and waved his hand over Xander, muttering "Return." to give his voice back as black bolts sank into Xander's throat, then he muttered "Forget." which made him forget what Michael was saying to him, leaving him standing there and shouting abuse at him, but he couldn't move due to Michael's power.

"Great, throw it over him."

Michael calmly said as he held Xander in the air with Telekinesis.

Willow rushed over, and threw the mixed sandy stuff over Xander. Seeing that, Michael clicked his fingers, ordering "Sleep!" which worked instantly, Xander falling asleep, his body falling unconscious as the blonde Warlock looked on in annoyance and allowed him to drop onto the ground uneventfully.

Feeling annoyed, Michael calmly walked over to Xander and could see some blood on his lips from Michael's neck. Blood also poured out of Michael's neck as well, but what he saw next truly did devastate him.

"Xander!"

Willow disregarded Michael for the moment, preferring to look at Xander to see if he had any injuries when it was clear on Michael's body that he had blood coming from his neck, nearly being the victim of cannibalism.

"Don't mind me, I was just nearly eaten and saved your life, but whatever. Seems like I'm not on your radar huh."

Even though he said that, Willow didn't even make an indication that she heard what he said at all and still worried after Xander. The blonde was tempted to say something louder and more clearer, but knew he wouldn't be able to change anything anyway and would only upset Willow which he didn't want to do, so he did the mature thing and kept it to himself.

Michael waved his hand at Xander, black bolts shooting out and wrapped around him, dragging him to the cage, placing him in the middle of it.

Willow looked on with concern as Michael shut the cage and locked it so Xander won't be able to get out once he wakes up, Michael releasing his dark magic, and fell to a nearby chair, panting, his eyes widening in shock and disgust with himself, for what he felt during that time, and how he even spoke to Willow and to Xander.

Willow walked closer to Michael in concern for Xander.

"Is he going to be okay, Michael?"

"He'll be fine."

The blonde sighed out, turning his head towards Giles office, then walked that way once standing up, unable to look at Willow right now.

"Where are you going?"

"To clean and bandage the wound he gave me. Ya know, the bite."

He went into Giles' office and closed the door, biting his bottom lip so he resisted the urge to yell out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the faculty room.

Herbert's cage has been mangled. Buffy comes in and looks around. She inspects the cage, and then Buffy exhales deeply, troubled by the display of strength that must've been used to rip open the cage.

"They are strong. God, I hope they aren't as strong as they should…damn it, I don't even know what to think about it…I hope Michael and the others are okay…best get back to them quickly, just need to find Amy and Xander first."

She couldn't help but note this as she walks forward to inspect the room even more, to see if there were any clues on where they could have gone. From what she could see, the room was a mess, the vending machine on the left looked to be broken open. Glass was everywhere, the cage being just dumped onto the floor, with a table in the middle blocking view of what was behind it.

She steps on something that crunches and crouches down to the floor. She finds parts of Herbert, some vertebrae and other bones. She picks up a rib, grimacing at the sight that she was seeing, thinking that it must've been quite strange.

Amy comes in and stands behind her. The look on Amy's face looks like she is on the prowl, ready to hurt someone. And that person was…Buffy. She was looking for Buffy, and she had found her, sneering sadistically when seeing the Slayer, all alone, ready to attack her at any time that she needed to attack.

Buffy gets back up and turns around, only to be startled by her.

"Amy, what are you-"

She tries to evade her, but Amy's quick to match her movement. She was right there in Buffy's path, not allowing the Slayer to move forward. She didn't allow Buffy to move, and Buffy knows this as well, knowing Amy wasn't herself.

Buffy exhales deeply, staring right at the Witch before her.

"This is ridiculous. We need to talk."

She fakes Amy out and jumps on Amy, knocking Amy down with her on top holding down her arms.

"Heh, I bet you've been doing this to Michael, haven't you, you tart? You want to pin down Michael and ravage his body! Don't you even know that you're a bitch do you!? Seriously, can you ever stop being such a bitch!? I am really getting annoyed with you!"

Amy growls and rolls Buffy over onto her back so Amy's on top now and has her arms pinned down. Buffy struggles desperately, but Amy seemed to be quite strong, stronger than she thought that she would be.

"Get off of me Amy!"

Buffy ordered as Amy snarled at the distressed Buffy.

"Is that what you really want? Do you really want me to get off you?" Buffy struggles a bit, but she couldn't get Amy off her, the girl being surprisingly strong. "We both know what you really want. You want Michael, don't ya whore? You're always trying to flirt with him because, you think it is funny to do it, don't ya? Flirting with him, toying with his damn heart because you've got that Angel on the go as well! Can't you pick anyone at all slag!?"

Amy swipes the Slayer across the face, Buffy wincing at the pain she felt, and went to hit Amy back as she released the grip. But Amy proved to be too fast, and roughly pinned her to the ground again, Buffy opening her eyes wide.

"You're in trouble, Amy! You are infected with some hyena thing, it's like a demonic possession! And I'm not playing around with Michael at all! How can you say that!? I'd never do that!"

Buffy yelled right in Amy's face.

She wanted to display how angry she was right now. She wasn't going to do anything else other than express how angry she really was right now. It was obvious on the girls face that she hated the idea of ever playing with Michael like that.

Amy didn't listen though, continuing to scream in her face.

"Don't you lie to me slut! That's all you ever do! If you wanted him so much, why don't you just make him yours already and put me out of my misery!? You know what I feel, and you're always flaunting your shit everywhere over him, when you have that Angel guy as well! God, I hate you so much! Why don't you just disappear you piece of shit!?"

Buffy breathes heavily, getting affected by Amy's words.

It was clear on the girls face that she felt it deeply, the pain and hate that she was feeling right now coming from Amy. But she wasn't going to obey the fear, and continue helping Amy the best that she could, though her patience was wearing thin at this point.

"You don't know anything about it, Amy. I'm sorry that you feel like this, but that's not got anything to do with me. You've had years to say how you feel, and haven't said anything. It isn't my fault all so stop blaming me! And stop calling me a piece of shit! Seriously, just stop it Amy! I don't even smell like shit at all!"

Buffy throws Amy off of her and quickly gets up to face her. Amy gets up, too, and begins to approach Buffy as she backs away.

Even though Buffy didn't want to appear intimidated, she kind of was. She didn't like saying it, but something about the anger Amy was displaying right now was a very dark one at that. It was as if she was going to do something that she could do something.

Amy licked her lips dangerously, approaching the Slayer.

"Because of you being here like this. You know, we were happy before you came here. I was slowly but surely getting closer and closer to him, always there for him. But you suddenly come into his life, and all he sees is you. I learn magic with him, but he just sees you, why? Why is it not me? Why does he only look at you huh!? Why can't it be me you whore!"

Being called these names, Buffy was getting miffed. She knew that it wasn't really Amy saying this, yet at the same time, the words stung the young Slayer, hitting her where it hurts. Even being called a whore, was getting truly hurting her.

"Look, Amy, I don't wanna hurt you and I would never hurt Michael either, I wouldn't do something like that...you have to believe me, I'm not playing around with him. I really, like him a lot, so don't deny such a thing please."

Amy grabs her by the shoulders and pushes her against the vending machine. Buffy winces at the impact of the vending machine, but doesn't make a sound, not backing down to Amy at all. She wasn't going to surrender to Amy right here and now. She wasn't going to do it.

"Try it Slayer, and I will show you how to truly make someone scream, you hear me? I can do it, you know?" Buffy struggles, but the possessed Amy is too strong. "Come on, Slayer. I like it when you're scared. It shows you for who you truly are, you know? You're quite funny when you're doing this, ya know? I find it cute when you're trying to do this. Can't you find a man of your own? It would be better if you did."

Buffy had enough of Amy, pushing her off her, and went to punch her. Amy however surprisingly avoided the hit from the girl, jumping back, and put her hand towards the cage that was broken on the ground.

For a second, nothing happened. It remained where it was, nothing happening whatsoever.

But then, it began twitching, Buffy's eyes widening when it got lifted up by Amy's magic, and flung at her.

"Aah!"

Buffy jumped to the side to avoid the large cage, it hitting the back wall, breaking into a lot of different pieces.

"Seems like my magic has been increased huh Slayer. Maybe I can play the role of the Slayer now, and Michael will fall head over heels for me. That's what he's into, isn't it? He's into the Slayers, then I will be that."

Buffy took to her feet, and showed a daring smile on her face.

"You don't know what it means to be the Slayer. Being a Slayer is something you can't even conceive of."

"Ah, really? All I thought was that you were a slut, flirting and wrecking people's lives. Is that what a Slayer is? Yeah, that's right, you are a Slayer, the best one. You slay anyone that comes into your way for others boyfriends, potential boyfriends-"

"Oh will you please shut up and can we fight already?"

Buffy demanded, Amy not being able to take anymore.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrragh!"

Amy howled like a beast and charged for Buffy, her nail like claws on display.

"I don't think so Amy!"

Making it to Buffy, she went to tackle, but Buffy brought her leg up with a grunt, and kicked Amy across the face with a lot of force, more force than she thought she needed to knock Amy out cold so she couldn't do anything else.

Amy went flying backwards from the kick, but soon recovered and put her hand up, magical power gathering in her hand. The magical power soon turned into a fireball like Michael can summon, Buffy gulping at the sight.

"You truly are getting annoying! Just piss off and die already slut!"

Amy launched the fireball at the stunned Buffy. The Slayer went to move, but her path was suddenly blocked when Amy used Telekinesis to throw the cages remains at Buffy.

Seeing no choice, Buffy used her hands and feet to bat away the pieces of metal that was coming for her.

Each one was hit back, getting them away from her body, though she gained some injuries to her hand from hitting the metal back, grimacing when she felt it, but knew that this wasn't the time to do anything about it, Amy pleased with the results that were happening right now.

"Hah! Take that you bitch!"

However, she couldn't avoid the fireball in time, nailing into her right arm, causing some burns to appear there, sending her flying back, hitting the wall, making it shake. She fell to the ground, her eyes rolling in her head for a few moments as she regains her mind again.

Amy looked at the downed Slayer, laughing loudly.

"Seems like little Slayer can't keep up with a cute little Witch like me? Don't worry Buffy, once you're out of the way, I will be taking Michael and having sex with him, even if I have to force him, ya know?"

The taunting from the Witch made the Slayer glare darkly, fully intending to take Amy out for that comment alone, though knew she had to restrain herself from actually attacking Amy with more force than she needed to kill someone.

"Ow, damn it." Buffy complained as she sat up, feeling the pain coursing through her body from the area of impact of both her back and the blast of fire as well. Buffy got up, rubbing her arm. "You really have gotten magic down, don't you? You weren't this strong before, must be the hyena amplifying your power…which means…good thing Michael didn't-"

"Shut up!" Amy growled and produced another fireball. "You don't get the right to speak his name! You've stolen him from me, and now, he's gonna be mine again! You don't have a right to be near him anymore you cunt!"

Buffy's eyes twitched at being called a cunt as she cartwheeled out of the way of the incoming fireball. Hitting the back wall, the back wall gaining a burn mark.

Amy's eyes turned black with rage, and magic, summoning more and more magic, which in turn summoned some of the pieces of metal Buffy had diverted away from her, to her side.

"I told you Slayer slut, I'm gonna take you out so I am going to be the one that has fun with Michael. You can go to Hell or something, wherever sluts go when they die."

With a sneer, Amy sent the pieces of metal towards Buffy again, this time spinning them around harshly.

Buffy sharpened her eyes and did the only thing she could, and that was avoid them.

Using her agility and reflexes, she avoided each of the pieces of metal this time, having a larger area to work with so she could move out of the way. Left and right, jumping and ducking, Buffy did all of these actions to avoid what was coming for her.

Amy growled when she saw that her attack didn't land on the Slayer, hissing at the sight.

"You're fast, like that in the bedroom are you?"

"You'd have to ask Michael that, wouldn't you Amy?"

Buffy thought she'd give Amy a taste of her own medicine…a big mistake.

Instead of throwing her off her game, it fuelled Amy's anger, and made her power increase. Her breathing also became heavy, laced with the inner rage that she was displaying right now, her eyes blazing with intensity, her fury at the blonde Slayer before her, showing Buffy her full anger.

"You cheeky whore! You don't ever get to say something like that! You little worm, be crushed already!"

Her eyes went towards the vending machine, and in a shocking twist of fate, the vending machine was launched off the wall with the power of Telekinesis, flinging it right at Buffy, the Slayer's eyes opening very wide in amazement and fear as well.

"Ooh shit!"

Rather than take on the vending machine, Buffy opted to rush at Amy.

Amy didn't allow that though, sticking out her hand, and commanding "Obstruct!" which summoned the grey glue stuff that Michael frequently used, and launched it at the Slayer.

Seeing a piece of metal on the ground, Buffy quickly retrieved it, and swung at the grey blob, knocking it away from her body, mindful of the vending machine having now turned, and was coming from behind her as opposed to the left of her body.

Continuing to run, Buffy shouted "Bitch!" as she jumped, and double kicked Amy right in the chest, jumping off the ground, knocking her to the ground, the same with Amy who went flying, stopping the vending machine from hitting the Slayer.

Landing on the ground with a thud, Buffy immediately rolled backwards, returning to her feet instantly, and rushing the downed Amy, the potentially dangerous to her health Amy at that.

"Don't think so boyfriend stealer!"

Amy used her magic to levitate herself to her feet, and by using the force of her own new found strength plus the fact that she had speed built up from being raised so fast, she was able to force Buffy away from her, pushing her back onto the ground.

"Are you The Unicorn!?"

A stunned Buffy yelled as something clicked in her mind at the words Amy used, as Amy herself pounced, jumping right on top of the Slayer, using one hand to stop the Slayer's hand from hitting her, and swiped her other hand across the Slayer's face.

Buffy whined at the swipe, and gave Amy a hard punch to the face, forcing the girl backwards, sending her reeling. Using that opportunity, Buffy brought up her leg, and kicked the girl off her body, standing straight up.

"Hey Amy, ever thought that me and Michael might actually like one another!? You keep talking about yourself, what about him huh!? Did you even consider that he might want to be with me and not you!?"

"You know nothing of him! Stay away from him!"

Amy growled as she tried to stand up so she could attack Buffy.

However, Buffy spun around and nailed her foot into Amy's face, sending the girl down onto the ground.

"Well, if you were his friend, you'd stand beside him and let him choose who he wants."

"Well it didn't work out with that damn Willow! She's just as bad as you are, if not worse! She plays with his heart all of the fucking time with that damn Xander! Always talking about him, breaking him down bit by fucking bit while mentioning Xander! Xander isn't even extraordinary! He's a bleeding idiot! He's nothing yet Willow always goes on and on about him to someone she knows that likes her, yet she does it anyway! She gets a kick out of it!"

Amy cried out, as Buffy loomed over her body, a cold look in her eyes.

"Willow doesn't-"

"Ooh grow up Buffy!" Amy roared, blocking the kick Buffy gave, pushing her back, stumbling to her feet. "She knows she's doing it! She just doesn't want to accept the fact that she does it! Can't you even see it Buffy!? Willow loves Xander, fine! That's not a problem! But she doesn't even acknowledge the fact that Michael wants her…or, wanted her, now he wants you…and it sickens me! She doesn't even seem to do it to him! He's gone through enough without Willow constantly speaking about how great Xander is!"

Amy went to pounce on Buffy, but Buffy avoided it, and the girl fell to the ground.

Before she could get up, Buffy whacked her foot across Amy's face with quite the force, knocking the girl out as her head hit the wall.

"Well that was-"

"Bitch!"

Suddenly, a bat came from behind Buffy and whacked her across the head, sending her down onto the ground, face first, hitting her forehead hard on the ground.

The assailant stood over Buffy, weapon in hand.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" She cried, looking to her assailant, and saw that it was a baseball bat wielding Harmony. "W-What the hell are you doing you stupid cow!?"

Buffy rubbed the back of her head with tears in her eyes, unsure of how much longer she would be able to handle this.

Harmony brought up the bat, and got into a swinging position, a dirty look in her eyes.

"As if I will allow you to hurt my Blondie Bear bitch! You've attacked that Amy freak, I won't let you hurt him either you evil whore!"

"Seriously! People need to stop calling me a whore!"

Buffy roared as Harmony brought down the bat. Buffy rolled out of the way, and scrambled to her feet, glaring at Harmony.

"Stay still you whore and let me knock you out! Blondie Bear will surely love me if I save him from the evil whore that has attacked Amy!"

That did it for Buffy, she couldn't stand it anymore.

"Right! That's it!"

Buffy ran forward for Harmony. She gasped at the speed and swung the bat. As it was about to hit, Buffy grabbed the bat, and caught it, stopping it from hitting her and pulled at it.

"B-Buffy stop it already!"

Harmony cried as Buffy ripped the bat from her, spun it around in her hand and got into a swinging position, ready to hit Harmony with it.

"Alright, this shit is over. I've got the bat, now leave me alone and let me help Amy already."

Harmony hissed and brought out some pepper spray from her pocket, turning it on Buffy.

"Take this bitch!"

Harmony sprayed the pepper spray and...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" Buffy screamed an unholy scream, her eyes stinging as she dropped the bat in pain which Harmony took advantage of and grabbed it as Buffy rubbed her eyes. "You stupid blonde idiot! I am the good guy, and Amy is possessed you moron! And now you've pepper sprayed me bloody fool! Are you inbred or something!? You are seriously thick! Didn't you witness Amy try and kill me!?"

Harmony frowned and rather than protecting Michael, she hit Buffy in the side for insulting her intelligence. Buffy cried at the hit as her eyes still stung with the pain of the spray.

Harmony carefully looked at Buffy and kept a safe distance just in case she was going to do something.

"Don't call me stupid! At least I'm not afraid of notes, sad pathetic girl!"

Buffy breathed hard, and pointed forward...at a wall, thinking Harmony was there.

"Alright you, listen up!"

Harmony sweatdropped, rolling her eyes.

"I'm over here dumb ass."

Buffy frowned, following the voice and pointed sternly.

"Alright you, listen up! Stop attacking me! And stop mentioning things about The Unicorn! That nutter is scary! You don't know anything about it! Now leave me alone! Seriously, find out your facts next time before you start swinging a bat at someone! Seriously, please stop being an idiot! Michael wouldn't even like this, fool!"

Harmony adopts teary eyes and rushes out of the room, leaving Buffy alone to her relief, her eyes stinging and her body hurt as well with the hits she had taken. Even if she said harsh things, Buffy right now had a right to say harsh things from what she has been saying right now.

As soon as she was gone, Buffy fell to the ground, taking in a deep breath, and contemplated what Amy said, and if she was right about it…she wondered if Willow truly did know of Michael's crush on her, and if she did, had to question why she didn't say anything to the boy, so he didn't have to suffer like he did, and yet even questioned more by the fact that she even goes on about how great Xander is to someone that has a crush on her….she had to question it, question what was going on.

* * *

Later on in the library, Willow is watching footage of feeding hyenas on the PC. Michael was behind her, a bandage on his neck, some dried blood on his shirt, as he looked out of the window, the high window, into the sky, sighing softly to himself.

" _Seems like, even with me like this…Xander is all she thinks about…well, I should've learned by now that Xander is always first before me…aah well, whatever. At least Buffy…no, what am I thinking? Buffy isn't going to choose me…in the end, she's going to go to Angel, and then I'm…probably going to be murdered by my parents. They'd say that's a fitting end. Well, maybe I should just…I don't know what I'm supposed to do. They are going to come, and I'm gonna be…but I want to stay with my friends…then again, hearing what Xander said and how Willow reacted…or rather, didn't react, maybe they won't be that bothered if I disappear. Even if it is Xander induced by the hyena, it doesn't mean some part of him didn't wish it. Even he said that he wished it was me when Jesse died…and then…maybe it is for the best that I just get out of here, so they don't have to be hurt. I don't want them to be hurt, especially by me...I can't use that dark power, it felt...so enticing, it felt like...if I allow myself to bend to its will, everything would be okay...but I can't fall into that curse like my Mom did, Grandmama said that I shouldn't use it, but Xander would've killed me otherwise...is it okay to use such power when it comes to life and death when I know it could taint me...evil? Heh, Giles thinks that I am evil, would that prove him right? I'd rather be dead or a Vampire than turn evil like my Mom did...at least I wouldn't have a soul then..._ "

Sometimes, when he had time to think about it, he'd contemplate what he is going to happen to him. The Demons kept coming, he kept losing more of his internal strength. Even with the spell, he was losing more and more hope that he had each and every time.

OPEN!

Willow looks up when she hears the door open and stops the playback. She sees Buffy dragging Amy into the library and goes over to them. Michael looked on to see Amy, showing a sad frown on his face, hoping that she wasn't hurt.

"Hurry up. We gotta get her locked up somehow before she comes to."

"What happened to Amy?"

Michael immediately went to her side, and was concerned, but he wasn't going to show it as much as usual, still feeling it from getting bitten.

Buffy looked towards Michael and immediately became concerned when he saw the fact that he had a wound on his neck, like a bite or something similar to that.

"What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

She became concerned and strolled over. But as she was about to touch him, he retracted, pointing towards the caged and unconscious Xander.

She blinked a few times and concludes that Michael must've been able to subdue Xander, though must've had taken a bite from Xander.

"Is Amy fine?"

Buffy looked down at Amy, and her eyes became a little disheartened.

"She's fine, I just did…I mean, she attacked me so I just had to knock her out. And then Harmony attacked me, sprayed in the face, bitch is nuts."

"Right, we should get her in the cage before she wakes up."

Michael practically commanded at this point, wanting to make sure Amy doesn't hurt anyone, knowing Amy wouldn't want to do that in the first place.

"Especially she was displaying higher Witchy magic." Buffy began, seeing the astonished face of Michael. "She was throwing fireballs around, trying to throw a vending machine on me and shoot off a cage like a projectile. She was quite strong."

"Must be because of the fact that the hyena spirits are within her. Must've amplified her magical power, the same way it amplified Xander's power. It was, something that Xander…yeah, it must've made her stronger. Seems like we were paired off against the wrong people huh."

Buffy showed a ghost of a smile as Willow opened the gate.

Buffy dragged Amy in, placing her next to Xander, and then quickly left the cage, so they didn't get woken up, and locked the cage back up, so they couldn't get out, unless they possessed very superior strength.

"So, did Xander…"

Buffy showed her concern, but Michael pulled away, turning his head to the side.

"Well, it is Xander, and he does…never mind. Yeah, Xander did it. He tried to bite me, succeeded, then I knocked him out with some assistance from Willow. I mean, if I continued to use that...but then I would've...never mind, it doesn't matter Buffy. The important thing is that he's alright and so is Amy."

He didn't want to mention anything to do with his dark powers. He knew it would only trouble Buffy, and she might tell Giles, who he had already, had a complicated relationship with, especially when Giles spoke to him about it.

At that moment, Willow clapped her hands together, a lightbulb flashing in her head.

"Ooh that's right, how are you Michael?"

Willow finally showed her concern, Buffy became shocked that she only truly noticed it now, when she must've been around when Xander did that to Michael. Actually, she found herself getting drawn back to what Amy said, and how Willow paid attention to Xander more than Michael, and while she found that natural due to being in love with him, at the same time seeing the fact that even though Michael was hurt, she only paid an interest now when Buffy was the one who even mentioned it.

Michael continued to look to the side, muttering "I'm fine." walking towards the table, sitting on it, continuing to look to the side, his mind thinking of many things, including that of Buffy, Willow, Xander, and his parents as well.

Buffy sadly eyed up the Warlock for a few moments, however Michael then looked at Buffy, seeing her hands, becoming concerned.

"Your hands, Buffy. And your eyes as well look sore. Here, let me."

Michael walked closer to her, taking her hands gently. She winced when she felt his fingertips dancing across the small wounds on her knuckles. Michael lightly smiled at the girl, gently brushing over her fingertips as he mutters a spell.

As the spell was chanted, Buffy saw that the wounds she had begun to slowly disappear and then he did the same thing to her eyes, giving her better vision than before when she was sprayed in the eyes with Harmony's pepper spray, making her smile.

"You didn't have to heal me."

Michael didn't respond for a moment, then brought his eyes towards her own.

"Don't be silly, I can't have my Buffy be in pain. Don't worry Buffy, you're going to be okay now, trust me."

The blonde Slayer beautifully smiled, her eyes unwillingly displaying her shyness. Michael finished healing her hands, then walked away, sitting back at the desk, showing a disinterest as thoughts of his parents entered his mind, wondering what he was going to do next.

Buffy then turned to Willow.

"Say, where's Giles?"

Willow cocked an eyebrow up and replied with a strained face.

"He got called to some teacher's meeting. What are we gonna do? I mean... how do we get Xander back? And Amy as well?"

At that moment, Giles comes into the library, his expression forlorn, though wasn't known to the others quite yet.

"Right now I'm a little more worried about what the rest of the pack are up to."

As she said that, Giles walked over to them, facing Buffy mostly, Willows attention on the Watcher.

"The rest of the pack were spotted outside Herbert the mascot's cage. They were sent to the principal's office."

"Good! That'll show 'em." Willow was optimistic, but Giles is silent. Seeing that he didn't reply, Willow was less than optimistic than she was before, becoming worried. "Did it show 'em?"

Giles exhales but remains silent, searching for what to say, but it was difficult.

"They didn't hurt him, did they?"

Buffy wore a worried face as Michael glanced back at them to see what his response was going to be, and by the look on Giles' face, it wasn't as well received as he thought it would be, guessing that there was something wrong.

"They, uh... ate him."

Willow had to sit down. She and Buffy can't believe what they just heard. Michael looked down at the ground at the news that their Principal was just eaten, though unlike Willow and Buffy, he could accept it a little more easily, having experienced something's like that just before, and could only sympathize with what Flutie had to go through.

"They ate Principal Flutie?"

"Ate him up?"

The disbelief of Buffy and Willow was very strong, but Giles set the record straight.

"The, uh, official theory is that wild dogs got into his office somehow. There was no one at the scene."

"But Xander didn't." Willow turns to Michael. "He, he was with us."

"Yeah, trying to kill me, after saying that I should die like Jesse did. Amy must've been tracking Buffy for some reason. I doubt either of them had a hand in this, they wouldn't have had the time to do it and then get here."

Michael sighed out, Buffy mildly shocked by the admission of what she just heard from her blonde haired boy, not expecting Xander to bring something like that up, yet it seemed to sting Michael more this time than it did last time for reasons Buffy wasn't sure of, though remembering what Willow had said, about his parents, and what she saw in her dreams about his Grandmother, finding herself being saddened as well by Xander's actions, even Amy as well for calling her all of those names.

Giles loos to see Xander and Amy in the cage, relief on his face.

"Oh! Uh, well, that's a small mercy. Say who fought who in the end?"

"Buffy fought Amy, and Michael fought Xander."

Willow told him, Giles eyes immediately went towards Michael, narrowing ever so slightly.

"So, what kind of spells did you use?"

He spoke calmly, but there was a hint of malice in his tone that only Michael caught.

"Enough spells, why?"

Giles gave Michael harsh eyes as he shook his head to satisfy the others around and tapped his head secretly so the others didn't see it but Michael did, his eyes almost threatening being shown as Michael began setting up a Telepathy communication.

" _He seems pretty beat up, Xander I mean. You didn't use your darker magic, did you? I thought I felt a surge before, what did you do?_ "

Giles thought, and he knew Michael was listening

" _It's called defending myself and Willow. Sometimes things like that happen, and if that doesn't satisfy you, where were you when this happened? I did what I had to do and I don't like the way you're talking to me right now. I've told you before that I am not evil, why can't you accept that? I'm not evil, I want to help Buffy and all you do is put me down again and again, keeping me on a tight leash as if I'm gonna hurt Buffy when it is the opposite. I've even saved your life before, and I got almost murdered by Darla, and this is the thanks I am getting right now? Why do you believe that I am evil when there are more likely suspects. I don't need this when I've got enough to deal with. Why can't you just stop accusing me already and believe in me to help?_ "

His thoughts betrayed his inner worries and doubts, it even crackling inside of the shared conversation between Warlock and Watcher, but Giles kept his harsh eyes on, no sympathy for the boy.

" _Because, your family is evil, and I am worried that you are as well. If you turn evil, I won't hesitate to kill you if it means to protect Buffy and the others._ "

It wasn't as much as a threat as it was a promise. It was a promise that Michael knew all too well, having received threats of death by friends and family alike, so it wasn't anything new to him.

Buffy quickly looked towards her Watcher for some answers.

"Giles, how do we stop this? How do you trans-possess someone?"

Giles blinked and looked away from Michael, the Warlock turning his eyes downwards in sadness that he just got threatened by someone he looked up too, used to look up too, coming to a belief that besides Buffy, Dawn and Amy, no one truly cared about him, and even wanted him dead, breaking the Telepathic connection he had with Giles, contemplating his next move now.

"I-I'm afraid I still don't have all the pieces. Um, the accounts of the Primals and their methods are a bit thin on the ground. There is some talk of a-a-a predatory act, but the exact ritual is, is, um..." The librarian has a thought, picks up a book. The Malleus Maleficarum deals in particulars of demonic possession, which... may apply..." Giles looks through a few pages, and finds something. "Yes, one, one should be able to transfer the spirits to another human."

Michael and Buffy both rolled their eyes at what Giles was proposing, Michael being the one to actually say something about it.

"Oh, that's great. Any volunteers?"

Giles hangs his head downwards, in shame.

"Oh. Good point."

Buffy takes a moment to think, putting a hand under her chin.

"What we need to do is put the hyena back in the hyena."

"B-But until we know more, uh..."

Giles tried to think of something, but Buffy beat him to the punch.

"Betcha that zookeeper could tell us. Maybe he didn't quarantine those hyenas because they were sick."

Giles furrowed his eyebrows, agreeing.

"We should talk to him."

"Okay." Buffy starts to go but stops, looking at the cage, seeing the two occupants inside. "Oh, wait, somebody's gotta watch Xander and Amy."

Willow seeing the dilemma, gets up and reassures Buffy.

"I will stay."

"Will, are you sure? If he and she wakes up..."

Buffy wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of Willow doing it alone, fortunately Michael stood up as well.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with Willow just in case something happens. Better being safe than sorry. Out of everyone here, besides yourself, I am the least likely to die, so I can protect Willow, and run away with her if need be."

"You sure?"

Buffy's unsureness was met with a slightly dejected smile.

"Sure, don't worry. Leave it to us. Besides, they're in a cage, it isn't like they are going to be doing anything, leave it to us."

After a moment's hesitation Buffy gives Willow the keys to the cage and grabs her coat.

Buffy turns to Giles, and stretched her arms.

"C'mon."

With that, Michael and Willow watches them leave, then looks over at Xander and Amy in the cage. As Giles left the room, Michael caught sight of the same eyes he had shown to him, and only him, eyes that were of a threatening nature, so he turned his head away, sighing at the fact that another adult was against him, feeling more and more alone in the world as time went on.

Willow slips the keys into her pocket as Michael sits down at the table again, briefly glancing into the cage, sighing, then turned his eyes down towards the ground, contemplating what he should do next, wondering how he was going to deal with his own personal problems, and worried about Amy, not really much about Xander at this point, his words deeply affecting him.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a little building of character emotions this chapter, leading into Michaels own character arc. Michael vs Xander and Amy vs Buffy happened, with what I hoped was some good fight scenes, more telling in Buffy's one vs Amy I think, giving some hard truths to the girl, revealing some hard truths about Willow and how she perceives Michael as well, though not the whole truth so stay tuned for that, but there were some telling things about Michael vs Xander's fight as well, as well as something to do with Giles as well and what he has been talking about with Michael secretly, which will be revealed in time why Giles is being like he is.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, Harmony and her attempt at harming Buffy, I just had to throw that in there when I thought of it. Ah...if you're crying at that, then there's sadness to come in future chapters, right after this chapter actually, as that begins Michael's/Angels episode, though it will feature Michael more than Angel for obvious reasons explained down below. She'll realize it eventually, with the help of Buffy and that. He is being a dick, and maybe his reasons are just, but he should really believe in Michael after everything he's done for them all.**

 **DocSlendy; Ah, I see, I guess that they do, but in this story he'll remain the same. Yeah, they have always been quite dodgy bastards, haven't they?**

 **Anime PJ; Aah, I'm sorry! But there is a light at the end of the tunnel, of the none death kind, Michael will get there eventually! But the emotions aren't up to the highest yet, so expect more in the coming chapters, but there will be sweet moments to offset the drama and such. It is quite the miracle, and if he didn't have Buffy, he might very well be. Harmony, what can you say about her? She's a very unique person. Aah that actually would be quite funny, wouldn't it? Aah, don't be too depressed, it gets better and worse and better like a ride that goes up and down, but Michael will have his happy ending, eventually.**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Thanks! Yeah, it seems like Michael is getting the short straw of everything huh. Yeah, Giles did go quite far didn't he? He is worried for Buffy, but it is in his character to do something like that, when a reviewer pointed out how he does it with Dawn, and that is true. It isn't like Amy and Xander are guilt free either. Deep down, they do want things like that, even if it isn't something that would be showcased in their real lives. It does seem like that, doesn't it? He does have something like that against him, doesn't it? Hmmm, what he is huh, is quite the mystery and I can't really say what he is right now. As the story goes on, he'll show more and more of his powers. And thanks for the recommendation, I will check it out.**

 **Naroku; Yes, the Giles thing will be addressed in the future. Hmmm? You really get the feeling he's gonna go dark? If he does, it wouldn't be quite yet. The context was kinda there, ya know? It shows that Giles doesn't trust Michael, it has been shown a few times in previous chapters, but maybe they weren't that obvious.**

 **Guest; Yeah, it is as you say. He does have a more crueler side to him, he just doesn't show it. That is his way of thinking and it isn't 'wrong' in a certain sense, but it is wrong in another sense. I guess it is a battle of morals and such, and whatever wins is whatever you believe is right, though in this case and the one with Dawn wasn't the right thing to do. Sacrificing yourself, is a heroic thing to do, like Buffy did at the end of Season Five. She did it, not because she had too as she could've just pushed Dawn off and saved the world that way, but because she wanted to protect the people that she loves.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, it would've been a little more impactful I think, having one of the core members go, but I guess they didn't go that way. And you're right about Xander, it is more useful in the beginning, not so much as it goes on in the story. Giles has, a very peculiar way of thinking, and thinks he does the right thing, even if it isn't. You're right, there are harmless Demon's, like Lorn in Angel, he's a good demon, and it could be something like prejudice against them. And that's quite true, her power does come from that.**

 **BizarreBard; Hehe, yeah it did seem like that huh. And I can't say that it is going to get better as the story goes on, at least for these few chapters. But he does have Buffy by his side, it will be shown more and more in these next few chapters on how she truly does care for him and will help him and stand by his side.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to stat the conclusion of this 'episode'!**

* * *

 **The Pack part three**

Michael and Willow were in the library, awaiting anything could happen.

On contrast to the worried Willow, Michael seemed to be calm, and kept a hand to the place where Xander bit him, his memories of the attack before flooding his mind, and the words Xander said, and Willows actions as well.

He just couldn't get it out of his head, no matter how many times he tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. The fact that it was Xander who said it, a friend he really did like at one point, and how Willow didn't show concern until Buffy said something, crippled with the constant attacks from his parents and their pet Demons, he was becoming more and more convinced that he wasn't going to have anything left inside of himself.

" _I wonder…how long it would take me to get out of here…once this is done…? Clearly staying isn't becoming an option anymore, and it isn't like I have ties here anymore…there's Amy, but she'll probably be better off without me…Buffy, she'll probably go to Angel and they'll start dating…and with the increase of Demon attacks that are coming my way, it is only a matter of time before the Demons get the better of me or Giles will attempt to kill me, I get the feeling he will sooner rather than later…but if I go, my parents will have a hard time tracking me down, I could maybe head towards…I've always wanted to see Italy, maybe I could go there for a little while…_ "

He hated even contemplating it, but he couldn't deny that it was getting the better of him, the constant attacks and the other things going on in his life. The only good things he could see where Buffy and Amy, but even then, he didn't want to put them in danger, he didn't want to become a burden to them, so he had to make a choice, a choice he wasn't necessarily happy with doing, but ultimately he couldn't see another way out for him now, a way where they wouldn't be hurt.

"Hey Michael, with Amy being a Witch and all, won't she be able to-"

"I've prepared for that, and made sure she can't use her magic to get out of the cage. I've used some spells on the lock and such, where she won't be able to get out of it, though I couldn't use it to make a barrier. It was one or the other, but it would be the most obvious to make sure that she can't get out. Don't worry, as long as she tries, she can't use her magic to get out."

Michael reassured the redhead and got into more thought about what he was going to do.

Willow nodded a single time, accepting that answer, and cast her eyes towards the cage, hoping that Xander was going to be okay.

While contemplating it, Xander and Amy stirred in their cage.

It was Amy who was the first to awake from her slumber, rubbing her forehead in a slight pained state.

"Owww, what did I get hit with…?"

Her question was met with Michael going towards the cage.

"Hey Amy, how are you feeling?"

The seemingly normal Amy shot her eyes towards Michael, adopting a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey, Michael. It seems Buffy has flipped her shit now. She attacked me for no reason at all, she went completely nuts."

Michael knew she was lying instantly, giving a small frown on his face.

"I see, so you are saying that huh. Well, sorry Amy, but I know you're lying."

As he said that, Xander woke up as well, cocking his eyebrows towards Michael, glaring for a single moment, then his eyes went towards the understanding Willows eyes.

"Willow, you're here for me."

The words etched with superiority, showing that to Michael. The boy himself didn't even register Xander at all, only looking at Amy who kept swaying from side to side, her hips alluringly shaking around from side to side.

"How are you feeling?"

Willow followed up question was met with a pained face Xander, trying to appeal to Willows motherly nature of wanting to protect her.

"Like somebody hit me with a desk, several times." He hissed slightly towards Michael but it was ignored, and he looks around. He briefly looked towards Amy who shared a dirty look with him, then peered at Willow. "What am I doin' here?"

Willow walks toward the cage, stopping short of it, out of arms reach which Xander took note of, curiously looking at the girl and seeing what he could do about that, hoping to be able to cross the distance and grab her, having to lure her to him first.

"You're... resting?"

"You guys got me locked up now."

He stands up as Amy whines.

"Such an idiot."

She muttered under her breath while Willow continues her conversation with Xander, Michael hanging back and seeing what he was trying to do with her.

"'Cause you're sick. Buffy said..."

Xander interrupts her, cutting her off with a dirty sneer.

"Oh, yeah. Buffy and her all-purpose solution: punch 'em out 'n' knock 'em down. I'd love to see what she'd do to somebody who was *really* sick. God knows what Michael would do, he surely gave me one hell of a beating."

"That's not fair. Buffy saved both of our lives. And Michael saved us from Amy's Mom, you can't deny that Xander."

Xander adopts a dark frown on his face, Michael noticing that he was trying to truly appeal to her and make her lower her guard.

"Before she came here our lives didn't need that much saving, did they? Weren't things a lot simpler when it was just you and me? You know, without Michael, Buffy, and even Amy, no offence Amy but I think it is simpler when it is me and Willow."

Willow moves closer as if she was hypnotized, wanting to believe what he was seeing right now as the truth.

"Maybe..."

Xander saw the vulnerable look in her eyes, playing with that for his own freedom.

"When we were alone together... Willow, I know there's something wrong with me. I think it's gettin' worse. But I can't just stand around waitin' for Buffy to decide it's time to punch me out again. Look, I want you to help me. I want you."

"I am helping you."

She told him with a straight eyed look, Amy thinking " _It isn't going to work._ " while she turned towards the side, lightly petting the weapons carbonate, wondering if she would be able to get into it and use it to break out of the cage, or maybe even use magic, though she had to guess that Michael accounted for that and it would be useless to do something like that.

Xander didn't see the hidden determination in Willows eyes, and exhales.

"You're doing what you're told."

It was almost an insult to him, and usually Michael would say something in defence, but he was keeping his eyes on her, making sure that Willow didn't fall for the trap, fully aware of what she was trying to do, having come to the same conclusion as Amy did.

"Buffy's trying to help you, too. You know that. Or Xander does."

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Yeah... Buffy's so selfless. Always thinking of us. Well, if I'm so dangerous, how come she left you alone with me?"

"I told her to. And I'm not alone, Michael is here."

Willow expressed to Xander her inner strength, though he didn't pay attention, or was rather ignorant of her strength that she had inside of her.

"Why? What's he gonna do?"

The insult of his words didn't faze Michael at all. Rather, he just stared darkly at him as Amy yawned like a hyena would, giving a snarl at the same time, attempting to make Xander see that he was in the wrong right now, but he wouldn't listen, attempting his foolish plan even more.

"'Cause I know you better than she does... and I wanted to be here to see if... you were still you. Despite what you did before, I…I want to see if you are you…"

"You know I am. Look at me." He waited for a little while, long pause, gesturing to himself. "Looook."

Willow once again became hypnotized by Xander, moves even closer, whispers. "Xander..." in a hopeful voice.

He makes a grab for her through the book return slot in the cage, but she jerks back in time where Michael pulled her away so he couldn't reach her, Amy rolling her eyes and slapped Xander across the head. Xander scowled at Amy who laughed like a hyena right in his face.

"Now I know."

Xander became infuriated with Willow and bangs on the cage.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Michael rolled his eyes, and folded his arms.

"Seems like she isn't as naïve than you think she is, Xander."

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! ONCE I'M OUT OF HERE, I AM GOING TO GET YOU!"

Once again, the intense desire to roll his eyes occurred, and he naturally ended up doing it, finding it something easy to do right now.

"If you say so, but don't forget that between us, I won the fight."

He said it calmly, but the riled up Xander wasn't going to take that, slamming his fists against the cage again and again, attempting to break out of it, but couldn't. The steel couldn't break out of it at all, it was too much for him.

"YOU WON BECAUSE OF THE POWDER SHIT! IF YOU DIDN'T USE THAT THEN-"

"I would've just used my magic." Michael cut off, showing a displeasing smile on his face. "I held back Xander. If I truly wanted to hurt you, then I would've done it. But unlike you, I actually cherish the little friendship we have left…guess that it isn't mutual between us huh."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Xander howled out while Michael merely looked on with some shame in his eyes for seeing Xander like this. His eyes went towards Amy who seemed really calm despite the situation, and had to question it.

"So Amy, why aren't you riled up like Xander here?"

He ignored the bellowing screams that came from Xander, ignoring the fact that Xander was trying to grab him at each and every turn. But each grab was sorely missed, Michael being too far out of reach to actually get him.

"I am calm, thanks for noticing dear. Unlike Xander here, I don't have a problem with this."

"More like, you're planning something, aren't you?"

Amy didn't deny it, sitting down as she looked at the windows, seeing that a face was popping up there, a face that was one of the pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the zookeeper's office, said man was sitting down with a concerned Buffy and Giles being around him.

Though he seemed to be worried, something about his demeanour was different to what Buffy thought it would be. It was too different in her eyes, and she didn't trust it, something about it being different and untrustworthy. She just hoped that it was her overactive imagination going into overdrive.

Buffy and Giles explained what exactly was happening to this man. As they explained, the mans face remained neutral, not angry or sad just…neutral. He didn't show a frown or a smile, only listening to what they were saying to him.

The zookeeper breathed in a few times, trying to wrap his head around what had happened right now.

"The students have been possessed by the hyenas?"

"Yes."

Giles quickly got out, worried on what the pack were going to do while they were wasting time like this.

The zookeeper furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

The Slayer inclined her head very strongly.

"We're really, really sure."

"Y-You don't seem enormously surprised by this."

Giles couldn't help but notice this.

Something about his demeanour was calm and collected. Most would assume that there was something wrong with this. But he seemed to be completely relaxed, and Buffy didn't know why but there was something about it that she didn't like at all, something that she didn't trust.

True to what Giles said, the zookeeper coughed into his hands.

"The zoo imported those hyenas from Africa. There was something strange about them from day one. I did some homework... That particular breed is very rare. Totally vicious. Historically they were worshipped by these guys..."

"Primals."

Giles finished off for the zookeeper, said man giving a similar type of nod.

"Yeah! Creepy guys! Now, they had rituals for taking the hyena spirits, but I-I don't see how that could of happened to your kids."

"Uh, we don't know exactly how the ritual works. We know that it involves a, um, um... predatory act and some kind of symbol."

Giles wasn't exactly sure on what it would entail honestly. He was kind of new to it, and he didn't have Michael to back him up on such things, surprised by the young man's knowledge on things related to this.

"Predatory act? Of course. That makes sense. Where did you read that?"

The zookeeper became interested in what Giles was saying, Giles having an equally interested face.

"Do you have Sherman Jeffries' work on, on cults and on..."

Buffy tapped her foot impatiently.

"Boys? While we're young please."

"Sorry."

Giles held his head down apologetically as the zookeeper coughs into his hands again, gaining Giles attention.

"Look. I think we may have enough information so that together we could pull off a reverse trans-possession."

"What do we do?"

Buffy curiously followed up with a query, the zookeeper nodding to himself, a plan forming in his mind.

"We've gotta get those possessed students over to the hyena cage right away. I'll meet you there. We can begin the rituals."

"W-Well, we can guarantee two of them, but there are four more, and we have no idea where they are."

The zookeeper didn't show it on his face, but there was a sadistic glee to the look in his eyes. Buffy thought she saw it for a single moment, but then dismissed it as curiosity and thought, becoming one.

"No, I wouldn't worry about that. After hyenas feed and rest they will track the missing member of their pack until they find him. They should come right to you."

Buffy's eyes shot open, worried for her possible future boyfriend and her friend as well, her best female friend.

"Michael! Willow!"

* * *

Back in the library, Xander paces up and down the cage. It was clear that he was becoming more and more impatient on just walking around a cage, waiting for the time where he would be able to get out of the cage again and cause some havoc.

Amy merely just keeps looking out of it, towards Michael. He was sure that she was trying to do something magically, but he didn't allow her to use her magic against him, keeping a magical barrier around himself to protect himself from Amy's spells of trying to do whatever it was that she was trying to do.

"It's not going to work Amy. Your magic won't make me be controlled by you. You might be powered up right now, but I have more knowledge than you do on possession type spells, it doesn't matter at all what you try. Mind control is out of your reach right now." Amy snarled, turning towards Willow, but Michael stopped her. "Nope she's not gonna be controlled by you either."

Amy hissed and slammed her hands against the cage, wanting to get out and tear Michael to shreds, after having intercourse with him of course…though she wasn't sure which one she was going to do first. All she wanted at this moment in time was to make sure that he was undressed and on the ground where she could make him beg for mercy, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Let me out already! I will kill that whore Buffy then we'll have sex!"

Amy commanded and explained at the same time, showing that she was serious.

Michael didn't even bat an eyelid, looking away from the cage.

"Sorry Amy, but I don't like the type of girls to call others names and such. Besides, I know this isn't you, and I'm not attracted to girls that do things that you are doing right now. Don't worry, you'll soon be set free from this."

As he said that, Kyle appears at the window, others hissing and laughing around him. The window is up high, so it was quite difficult to get up there, but Kyle did it, and he was looking at both Michael and Willow right now.

"Wiiillooow...Miiiichaeeeeeeel…."

The ominous voice comes through to Michael and Willow. Willow naturally assumed that it was Xander, so she turned to the cage.

"Xander, shut up! Stop trying to scare me!"

Even though she said that, Michael grabbed her arm, pulling her.

"I don't think that's Xander, Willow."

"What do you-"

"Wiiillooow..."

She opens her eyes in mild shock and looks up at the window where the sound is coming from, sees Kyle and startles.

"Michael!"

Willow panics as Kyle and Heidi kick in the windows.

"Come on Will, let's go! I can't fight all of them!"

Willow gets up and runs from the library together with Michael dragging her along to get her to safety. Running out the front doors, they turned left and ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the pack.

The pack comes in as Xander and Amy kicks and pounds at the cage. Kyle manages to bend over the corner of the door. The others start banging at the cage, too.

The pack pulls down the door, freeing Xander and Amy. They whine and sniff each other.

Xander and Amy looks toward the library doors and begins tracking Willow and Michael. The others follow.

In the halls, Michael looks around for something that could help him do some damage to the pack. He knew his magic wouldn't be able to fend them all off. He wasn't that powerful. Yet at the same time, he knew he had to defend Willow so he needed something.

As they ran, he saw a fire extinguisher, and brought that to his side, carrying it in one hand, Willow having a hold of the other.

Willow and Michael runs to another door on the other side of the hall and finds it open.

"Michael, in here!"

Michael and Willow goes in together and closes the door behind her. Michael uses his magic to lock the door so they'd have extra protection. He got the

The pack reaches the hall intersection outside and sniffs around for Willow's scent.

"Willow, get under the desk."

Willow hides under the teacher's desk at Michael's haste, going towards the door, standing to the side of it with the weapon in his hands, ready to attack anyone that was there.

The pack splits up and begins searching for Willow. Xander and Heidi come down the hall. He keeps sniffing.

He looks at the door that Willow went through and goes into the classroom with Amy, Amy smashing it down with her magical power, Michael not having enough time to put a spell on it to stop the magic from reaching.

"Hah!"

Michael immediately hit Xander in the face, on the cheek, and sent him backwards. He then brought up the extinguisher and slammed it into Xander's stomach, a howl of pain resounding throughout the area, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Argh! You fucking bastard!"

As Xander cried out, Willow looked out to see Michael hitting Xander, and wanted to say something, but this wasn't the time or place to say anything about it at all, knowing that it was for the best that he didn't say anything.

"Michael! Stop!"

Amy commands and went to attack, but Michael did something he didn't want to do, and he used "Obstruct." to blind the girl momentarily, and pushed her out of the classroom, not wanting to hurt her in the slightest, using just enough force to send her to the ground.

"Die!"

Xander pounced this time. However, just as he was about to make contact, Michael was surprised to see Buffy come in and land a kick squarely against his chest, sending him away from the boy with blonde hair, and he skids across the ground, landing against the back wall.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Hey Buffy." Michael greets calmly as he notices Giles out of his peripheral, then looks towards the desk. "Willow, come out! Buffy's here!"

Willow comes out from behind the desk but doesn't go out of the room, not wanting to get attacked by Xander or Amy.

"Hey Buffy, you've finally arrived. My favourite girl has come has she? That's great, shall we have some fun together?"

"Sorry." Buffy rejected, her eyes narrowing. "The type of fun you want isn't the type of fun that I want."

Xander has gotten up and rushes Buffy. She kicks him, and he falls in the hall outside the classroom also. Amy took this chance to get up as well, ripping the glue like substance off her face, sneering at the Slayer.

"Oh look who it is, the whore."

Buffy growled, grabbing the fire extinguisher out of Michael's hands and slammed it against Amy's face, sending her towards the same wall Xander is in, and gets a judging look from Michael, so she throws the extinguisher against the ground, acting innocent.

"I'm sick of being called a whore by her."

Michael could understand, giving understanding eyes towards her.

The other four pack members appear at the end of the hall, which Giles notices.

"Run!"

They come running, all four of them snarling like the animals that they are.

Giles and Michael run back into the classroom, and Buffy follows, closing and locking the door behind her. Michael and Buffy put their backs to the door, pushing against it so they can't get in, Michael locking it with his magic, this time making sure Amy can't get in.

The pack pounds on the door but can't get in, Amy even tries to use magic, but Michael adamantly doesn't let her in, keeping the door locked with his magic which Amy becomes frustrated with and soon leaves.

Once making sure that the pounding stops, Buffy gets off the door.

"I think they're going."

"They could be faking it."

Willow thought that it was a conclusion, but Michael shook his head.

"No, they're hungry. They'll be looking for somebody weak and right now, there are me and the Slayer in the room, I don't think they'd want to mess with that right now. But I could be wrong, who knows by now."

As he said that strongly, Buffy turned to Willow, and had to offer an apology, going to do it to Michael in a few moments.

"I'm really sorry, Will. I didn't know they were gonna come after Xander and Amy."

Even though Willow was shaken, she offered a meek. "It's okay." as she cast her eyes towards the ground.

Buffy then looked towards him and went to say the same thing, but was stopped when he merely smiled at her.

"Don't worry Buffy, we're okay. We just need to get them back too normal."

Giles couldn't agree more right now.

"We must lead them back to the zoo if we're going to stop this."

"And before their next meal. Guess that's my job."

Buffy wasn't exactly thrilled about this idea, but out of everyone there, she knew that she'd be the most capable of doing it.

Giles looked upon his Slayer and showed a concerned face.

"Well, individually they're almost as strong as you. As a group they're..."

Giles didn't have to finish the sentence, Buffy knowing exactly what dangers could be before her, and she didn't care at this moment in time.

"They're tough, but I think they're getting stupider. You guys go to the zoo and I will bring them to you."

Buffy went to leave, but Michael grabbed her arm, and pulled her back.

Looking at his face, she could see the concern, she tried to make it go away, to cause his heart to become calm.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be fine."

"Damn right you are, because I'm going with you."

His words stunned Giles, Willow and Buffy. Giles' scornful eyes turned towards Michael.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Well, I am not allowing Buffy to go on her own, as if I'd do something like that. But, what's wrong Giles? Something you'd like to share?"

Hinting at the private conversations that he had with Giles, the elder didn't say anything, but decided something in his mind.

Buffy wasn't exactly happy about this idea, and rejected it.

"I can't have you go, it is too dangerous."

"I don't care, I'm going whether you like it or not. I'm going Buffy. Amy is with them, and she is charged with magic mojo from the hyena spirits. Besides you, I will be standing and running with. If she comes at you with the others, you could be in danger, and I won't allow that to happen. I can help you, I am not weak, allow me to go and help fight with you."

Though she didn't want to admit it, Michael was right. She knew that if Amy did try something, she wouldn't be able to fight off magic charged Witch and five hyena possessed students, Xander included. They could corner her, and kill her, and she didn't want to die. But she didn't want to put Michael into a dangerous situation. At the same time however, he was stubborn, he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"You're going to go regardless, aren't you?"

Michael showed his determined face, his unnerved look being something that she couldn't deny was quite brave.

"As if you'll stop me, Buffy. Amy is my friend. I have to help her, save her, and make sure she doesn't do something that she regrets."

"What about Xander?"

Willow quipped from the side, only to hear "Yeah, him too." in a less than enthusiastic voice than the one he used with regards to Amy, but Willow didn't hear the shift in tone, and merely accepted that he was going to help Xander with the same determination he would to save Amy, Buffy knowing more than what Willow heard.

"Okay then, let us go."

Michael nodded at the Slayer, and they all left, Michael and Buffy, and Giles and Willow together.

* * *

A little while later, on a street house where a family is coming out, the pack slowly were approaching them. The Dad, the Mom, and the child named Joey, walking towards their jeep.

The Dad looked towards his family, his wife.

"I didn't say she looks better than you, I said she looks better."

The wife of the man inclined her head in agreement.

"I heard what I heard." She then looked to her son, sternly. "Joey, chew! You have to chew or you'll choke!"

They get into their Jeep. The parents in the front, the Dad driving, and their son in the back. As they step inside, the Father continues talking.

"I don't see why we have to have this conversation every time we see them.

"I didn't start it.

The woman puts on her seatbelt as do the other ones, the Father and the son each doing the same.

The Father looks at the ignition, becoming confused.

"Damn. Where are the keys?"

"Huh?"

They hear Joey's name being called from outside and begin to look around.

Kyle looks down from the Jeep's roof into Joey's window. The Mother screams. Two others climb onto the hood and slap the windshield. Xander is at the window opposite Kyle with Amy. They all pound on the car.

"What going on?! Hey! Get off! Get off of there!"

The Father goes mad, worried for his child and wife.

Xander breaks the window with his elbow, the glass going everywhere.

"Get away!"

The son cries out for help, his Mother shocked and distressed at the sudden breaking of the window.

Xander growls and reaches in for Joey. His mother reaches back to try to protect him.

"Joey! Joey! Joey!"

Amy reaches her hand in and scratches the Mother with her sharp fingernails, cutting into her skin. The woman cries out as Xander sticks his body into the cars window, his teeth showing to the people inside of the car, more screams surrounding the area.

Buffy comes running up, grabs Rhonda and throws her off of the hood to the ground. She climbs to the roof and does an in-to-out crescent kick, knocking Kyle off.

Michael also comes in and grabs Heidi by the back of the neck, throwing her away from the car, and reluctantly pulling Amy away from the car, throwing her down onto the grass so she doesn't hurt herself.

Buffy looks down at Xander's feet sticking out of the window.

"Didn't your Mom teach you?" Xander hears her. "Don't play with your food."

Xander crawls out and looks up at her. The pack gathers around him and looks up at her. She straightens up and puts her hands on her hips as Michael joins her on top of the car, looking down with a daring smile.

"Look Xander, I'm with Buffy. Aren't you angry right now, don't you want the tasty human meat?"

Buffy rolls her eyes, but then sees Amy giving a daring look, banging on her chest.

"Hey Amy, do you see this? Me and Michael are together, aren't you angry right now?"

"Fuck you little whore!"

Amy became angry and shot off a blast of energy towards Buffy. Before it could touch her, Michael came between them and got out "Incinerate ball!" which made a fireball, shooting out to intercept the attack Amy gave, cancelling them out, the shockwave knocking down the pack members, including Xander and Amy.

Michael also went backwards, but Buffy caught his arm, giving her an appreciative smile.

"Come on Michael, let's get out of here."

She turns with Michael, jumps off of the car and starts running down the street.

The pack gives chase. Amy summons some magic in her hand, some fire, and flings it at the duo. Michael turned around while running, blocking the strike with a makeshift fireball of his own, cancelling the attack of Amy's out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hyena House. Giles and Willow arrive while running. Willow panted as she looked around, looking at the entrance to the Hyena House.

"The pathway to the Hyena House. Where's the zookeeper?"

She continued to look around. Giles walked forward, nodding to himself.

"Uh, he must be inside. I-I'll go in and prepare things. You just warn, uh, us when you hear Buffy and the others approaching."

He runs in as fast as he could.

Willow turns around to watch and wait. She was worried for the others, but knew that she had a job to do right now, and that she wasn't going to back down now. She was going to make sure that she watched out for the others.

Inside the Hyena House. Giles ducks under the tape and comes into the main area. He looks around but he can't see anyone, becoming a little suspicious.

"Doctor? Uh... Zookeeper?"

He called for the zookeeper, but he couldn't see anyone.

He hears a door close and is startled by the zookeeper. He is all made up, dressed in a creepy mask that was blue. Giles wondered why he was dressed in what he was dressed in for a few moments, then attempted to make it make sense in his head.

"Oh! Oh, of course, the, uh, Masai ceremonial garb. Yes... Very good. Are you, uh, otherwise prepared for the trans-possession?"

The zookeeper nods, looking straight at Giles and at the floor, switching between them.

"Almost."

Giles notices the markings on the floor and becomes even more suspicious than beforehand.

"Oh, right! The, uh, sacred circle. Yes, you'd need that to, um... This would be here when... when the children first came. Why would you..." Giles then, at that moment, figures it out, exhales deeply, a frown working its way onto his face. "How terribly frustrating for you, that a bunch of school children could accomplish what you could not."

The zookeeper didn't even seem to be bothered that Giles had

"It bothered me. But the power will be mine."

Giles tries to get away, but the zookeeper hits him in the gut with his staff and again on the back, knocking him out. He tosses the staff aside and drags Giles away.

A little while later, Willow hears them coming and runs in. getting inside, Willow shouts immediately.

"They're almost here! Giles! Giles!" She looks around for Giles but couldn't see him, but then sees the zookeeper. "Where are the hyenas for the trans-possession?"

The zookeeper smirks a little bit, but that was lost on Willow for the moment.

"They're right here in the feeding area." Willow runs to see the hyenas, but he stops her. "Stay back! They haven't been fed."

Willow took a step back, and her mind began working, and she couldn't locate Giles, and decided to question it.

"Where's Giles?"

"He's... lying in wait."

He lied, and Willow was kind of convinced by it. Yet at the same time, she felt like something was off, but she couldn't imagine what it was.

"They're almost here. Shouldn't you bring the hyenas out?"

"When the time is right. I'm gonna need your help."

He walks over to Willow, and begins binding her wrists.

"They're right behind me!"

"Ooh crap! These bastards are fast! Run fast or lose your ass Buffy!"

Suddenly, Willow heard Buffy's and Michael's voice, forgetting that she was being tied up for the moment.

"That's Buffy and Michael! Get ready!"

The zookeeper takes Willow and positions her in front of him.

"Here."

"What is this?"

Willow was in doubt but the zookeeper then produces a knife, Willow feeling the cold steel running across her cheek.

"A predatory act, remember?"

He holds a knife to her throat, and Willow went into denial straight away, not wanting to believe that she was in a dangerous situation, even if she truly was in a dangerous situation right now.

"Uh, right. You'll pretend to slash my throat and, and put the evil in the hyenas?"

"Something like that."

He muttered with a dark undertone, Willow catching it.

Willow realizes the zookeeper has other intentions. Buffy comes running in with Michael, but stops short when she sees Willow being held by the zookeeper.

"Buffy, Michael it's a trap!"

As she said that, Xander and the others come rushing in.

Xander grabs Buffy from behind and they fall to the floor. The others come in and get on top of her, too. Michael managed to get away from the lunging Amy because of Buffy being captured, and looked towards Willow, and his hand glowed bright blue.

"Separate!"

Shooting off a blue bright orb, it nailed the zookeeper and he was forced to release Willow. Willow goes forward, but Michael captures her in his arms, and pulls her away, sending a straight legged kick towards the incoming zookeeper, knocking him away from Willow and himself, dragging Willow to the side.

The zookeeper came to his senses, and hoped that this would be enough for the act that needed to happen, looking towards the possessed students.

"YU BA YA SA NA!"

The pack (including Amy and Xander) looks up at him, and their eyes all flash green. Then the zookeeper's eyes flash green.

He turns to Willow and Michael and growls. He drops the knife, and rushes them. Michael prepared to fight him off, but Xander and Amy bravely leap forward while crying "Willow!" and "Michael!" as loud as they could, knocking the guy down to the ground, pushing him away from their respective friends, saving them.

"Amy!"

Michael rushed to Amy, and helped her to her feet. She clung to him for dear life, giving him an apologetic look, the memories of what she had done and said lingered in her mind and she felt terrible about it.

Michael looked at Xander, and saw that he was on the ground and that the zookeeper was up and went for him, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground, trying to bite his neck.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! Help!"

Xander cried out for help as he was powerless to do anything.

Even though Xander had said and did what he did, Michael couldn't bear to see the scared look on Willows face and the fear in Xander's eyes, so he pushed Amy gently to the side of Willow, getting to the zookeeper and kicking him in the gut as hard as he could, enough force to make him howl.

The zookeeper looked at Michael and forgot Xander, getting off him and charged for Michael. Michael stuck his hand to the side where he saw a staff, bringing it to his side, and whacked it across the man's face, and then upwards slamming it up his chin, and knocked him to the ground when he swiped at the feet.

Rushing to Xander's side, he begrudgingly offered his hand.

"Come on, Willow needs you."

"R-Right. Thanks man."

Michael didn't say anything and helped the young teen to his feet, and together rushed over to Willow and Amy. Willow immediately leapt into Xander's arms, while Amy went to the side of Michael, making sure that they would be huddled together, strength in numbers.

The pack gets off of Buffy to see the zookeeper standing up and rushing her.

"Not this time pal!"

Buffy gets up and punches the zookeeper against his jaw, and then kicked him in the stomach, sending him on his ass with her superior strength.

Kyle and his gang see the fight and begin to crawl away on their butts. Michael and the others regarded the pack with an eye roll. Even Willow did it, seeing that they were all talk and not even bothering to see if everything was going to work out or not.

The zookeeper charges Buffy, but she knocks him back down. He charges her again, and she tosses him over onto his back. He gets up and tries again. Buffy gets under him and throws him up and into the hyena pit. He tries to climb out, but is dragged back down by the hyenas.

Kyle and company get up and scramble away. They run so fast that they trip over their own legs some of the time, and practically had to drag themselves out of the area, not wanting to be mixed up with this anymore.

Buffy runs to the pit to see if she can save the zookeeper, but she's too late.

She looks away as Xander comes over to untie Willow and Michael checking over Amy to see if she was okay.

Giles comes out of the back room.

"Uh, did I miss anything?"

"A lot, Giles."

Michael mumbled in amusement as Amy giggled slightly, then held her head down, feeling ashamed of what she did while being possessed, especially what she said to Buffy, feeling it and making her feel very terrible for even saying it, not truly believing it.

* * *

Later on during the night, Michael returned home with a tired looking Buffy, he himself looking equally as tired as he was.

"Damn, what an evening huh."

Buffy mumbled, stretching her limbs.

Michael yawned, sitting onto the couch, placing his head on the back of the couch, slinking down so he could have his head rested on the back of the couch.

Buffy joined him on the couch, yawning as well.

"How do you think Amy is? And Xander?"

"Amy's tough. She's gonna be fine. Xander…well, he's got Willow, and she'll take care of him. He'll be fine."

Buffy sensed the feelings of anger behind his words, and felt as if she was listening to a broken hearted man giving up on the one that he liked, secretly wishing that was the case, not wanting him to be tortured by the pain of seeing Willow and Xander together.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

Michael cocked his tired eyes towards Buffy, seeing that she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Buffy?"

The Slayer hesitated for a few moments, her mind being cast back to what Amy had said to her just before.

"It's nothing."

This time Michael wasn't convinced by her, leaning against her head with his own, taking her hand gently in his own.

"Tell me, what's wrong? Did Xander say something?"

"Not Xander. It was what Amy said."

"Amy? What did she say?"

He genuinely wanted to know what she meant by that. He didn't know what Amy said to her, curiously looking to her for answers.

Buffy again paused, unsure if she should share with Michael what Amy was saying. Yet she wanted to know what and if Amy was truly right. She wanted to know if Michael truly did know all of this, and how he felt about it.

"Say Michael…I've got a question for you. Could you answer it truthfully?"

"Eh, sure."

He spoke without hesitation, though he wasn't going to answer questions about his parents. But he gave Buffy the benefit of the doubt and decided that he was going to do what she wanted him to do, unless it was something that he was uncomfortable for him.

"Amy, possessed Amy, told me about Willow, and erm…how she always talks about Xander to you, is it true?"

"Of course she does. It's because she loves him, has a crush on him, whatever you wanna say it is."

"I kinda figured." She breathed, stabilizing her thoughts. "I meant, say that she knew that you had a crush on her, and she still spoke about Xander, building him up more and more, how would you feel about that?"

Michael turned his eyes downwards, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not really something I'd like to think about." He admitted unwillingly, but unable to keep a secret from Buffy, at least this type of secret. "I wouldn't like to think Willow does something like that, though I could stop hearing about Xander constantly. I know she loves the dude and all, but today…you know, it kinda hurt that…she didn't even notice that I was injured. I know Xander was possessed and all, but…you know, it doesn't matter."

"It does." Buffy broke forth, putting a hand on his own hand, wanting him to open up. "It does matter. Tell me, what did you feel about it?"

The blonde's icy blue eyes cast towards the ground, attempting to understand things in his mind.

He didn't know if he should tell Buffy what he thought. He didn't want anything to be weird. He knew that Willow and Buffy were practically best friends by this point, so if he said anything, he didn't want to ruin the friendship of Willow and Buffy, and the…whatever he had going on with Buffy. He didn't know if he could or not, he was torn on what to do.

"I can't, Buffy. I don't want to tell you."

"Why?"

It was a simple question, but it held quite a lot of power behind the single word.

"Because I don't want to let my personal feelings be involved, and end up giving you a skewed view on Willow, or even myself. I'd rather keep my emotions to myself."

"If that's what you're worried about then don't worry, I won't change my opinion of you. It is okay to feel angry, sad, whatever you want. Hell, I've been feeling quite angry lately…damn Unicorn…but yeah, you don't have to worry Michael, my opinion on Willow and you will remain the same."

Michael's ears perked, disbelief on his face.

"Truly?"

"Honestly."

She responded quickly, wanting to know more about it.

He took a few breaths in, collecting his thoughts, and then expressed them to the Slayer.

"It's always been the same…ya know, for a few years now. Even before you came, I did something for Willow, anything good, and she'd say "Thanks." in a normal voice and just kinda brush it off, or what it looked like to me, I could be wrong, but if Xander showed her even a tiny bit of interest, not even showing her anything other than a damned smile, she'd tell me all about it. How cool he is, how handsome he is, and how she's going to be Mrs Harris one day…okay, that last one was when we were younger, but she still must think it sometimes. Each time I hear how perfect Xander is, it is like a kick in the teeth for me. I've accepted that she won't ever see me in that light, but to hear someone you can't help but crush on tell you how your friend, that has wished me dead a few times I might add, is so perfect and he can rarely do any wrong, and what I do just doesn't seem good enough, it hurts my heart."

Buffy listened intently, and felt the pain that he was displaying.

She couldn't express it well, but she did feel sorry for the blonde Warlock. Even if Willow didn't know about it, he had to listen to Willow talk about Xander all of the time, and even his actions to help her went unreceived, which she has unfortunately witnessed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Why?" He cut her off, shrugging his shoulders. "It isn't like you have to apologize, and Willow doesn't either. She didn't do anything wrong. She can't help that she loves Xander. Love isn't about your mind, it isn't a rational feeling, from what I've been told."

"What do you mean?"

Buffy wondered aloud at the last part he said, Michael giving her a hint of a smile, but Buffy could tell that he was holding back something more, something that could be unleashed in a sadness spiral, but for whatever reason, he didn't say anything about it.

"Well, I don't really understand love. I never really got it when I was younger, so I don't know what it looks like. I don't even know what I truly feel for Willow, or…" He paused, giving Buffy a small look, then looked downwards. "…it doesn't matter. It's just, I wish sometimes…I know Willow doesn't like me like that. But being acknowledged sometimes is good…I just kinda of want…to hear her tell me just once "Thanks!" in a voice that isn't so…normal and kind of distant. The same one she uses when she speaks to Xander, but it isn't going to happen. My…feelings don't really come into account here. I just wish that Xander would see Willow in a better light. If I can't have her, then I want her to be happy, even if it is with Xander."

As he finished, Buffy felt like she was close to crying for him.

Michael didn't even show a tear in his eyes, yet she was brimming to the surface. She felt so sorry for him and just wanted to make him feel…something. Feel anything that was good, as from what she could hear, he didn't feel good, he didn't feel anything wonderful and she came to the conclusion that possessed Amy was right in the fact that little by little, Michael was being beaten down by Willows lack of empathy for him, though she didn't blame Willow for it as it truly wasn't her fault that she didn't notice.

"Oh Michael, I didn't know."

She went to give him a comforting hug, but he pulled away, giving her a smile.

"Don't worry Buffy, it is fine."

"It isn't though. It isn't fair. I get that Willow loves Xander, but she should at least…say that…thanks to you, she should scold Xander when he does say things to you, which I've witnessed. I like Xander and all, but sometimes he can be a jerk."

"It's okay Buffy, don't-"

"Say that." She finished off, giving him a stern. "Not everything is okay. You can be angry about it. I'm not saying go nuts and try and yell at both of them or anything. But being angry is fine. You don't have to be okay with it."

She wanted him to express his emotions, which if she was honest with herself, he didn't do it most of the time.

He smiled, and gave a good laugh sometimes, but he never expressed, negative emotions. He never got angry, he never shed a single tear, or even frowned much. It was as if he couldn't express his negative feelings, and it worried her that it wasn't healthy for him to just hold all of this inside of him.

"It isn't like I'm not angry about it, I just don't express my feelings well. I never…I was told to keep it inside when I was younger, or I would get…never mind. The thing is, it's easier to wear a fake smile on your face than show what you are truly feeling."

Buffy adopted a half smile, and hugged him around the neck.

"Don't worry, I'll be angry enough for both of us."

Michael showed a tiny smile on his face, and hugged her back.

"Thanks Buffy…my life has gotten better since you've come into it. I hope, we can…stay like this for a long time…" He murmured against her ear softly, as she broke out into a warm hearted smile, but he looked down at the ground dejectedly. " _I wish it could last forever…but my parents are going to…I can't become attached to Buffy, they'll hurt her…take her away…I can't have that…I can't have Buffy be hurt because of them…that's why I have to…I have to get out of Sunnydale before they attack her…I can't have Buffy hurt…she's too important to me…no, I can't…I won't admit that I…I can't do it…Buffy I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to…get out of here._ "

He didn't want to do it. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to even think about leaving. But he couldn't help it, he had to…protect Buffy and if that meant leaving, then he was okay with it. As long as Buffy was safe, he felt like nothing else mattered, like nothing could touch her.

* * *

Later on, he was lying on the couch, and Buffy was quietly asleep in his arms.

He couldn't believe it, that Buffy was actually sleeping like she was right now. She looked so peaceful, yet he was so restless.

He couldn't fall asleep.

Despite the situation and the beautiful girl in his arms, he couldn't forget what happened during the day. He couldn't stop thinking about what Xander was saying, replying it in his mind over and over again.

[ _You're kidding yourself, Warlock boy! The only reason Buffy even pays you attention is because you're super boy, and if you weren't that, you'd be nothing. You're nothing, something his parents should've finished off a long time ago. I was right during that time, when I wished your death. I truly did want you to die over Jesse. It's a shame, that you're still breathing. Why don't you do the world a favour and kill yourself?_ ]

His mind replayed what Xander said to him when he was fighting him.

He wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or a lie. Even if he was possessed, something about the way he spoke sounded like the real Xander, and what he said back then, and what he spoke about Jesse, bringing him into the conversation. And then to mention something that he had said in confidence long ago…his parents.

Of course Xander and Willow know about it, the bare minimum at least. They didn't know the full story, but they know just enough about it to make it truly horrible. Yet, he brought it up, and it made him feel…it made him feel very, very angry about it.

[ _I want you to die, then I'm gonna make Buffy mine, even if I have to do it by force! Don't you know that's what Buffy likes in her men!? She likes danger, mystery, that's why she won't ever pick you as a date!_ ]

He knew Xander was possessed when he said it, but he recalled the time that he had said something similar to him as well when it concerned Jesse. He just couldn't get it out of his mind, and now he was saying Buffy would also not like him…he usually wouldn't listen to it, casting it off as nonsense, but he couldn't get it out of his mind.

As luck would have it, as Buffy stirred in her sleep, she dreamily called out "Michael…" in her sleep, making him adopt a small smile on his face.

"You…like me right…Buffy….? You don't…want to…disappear, right…? You don't want my…parents to…hurt you…right? A normal life…you want that don't you? Don't worry…I will make sure they can't hurt you…even if I have to leave…Buffy…I'm sorry…"

He continued to smile at the girl, as thoughts ran through his head.

He looked down at the Slayer in his arms, smiling fondly.

"There's so many things that I've been wanting to tell you...but I never can. I want to tell you that I am completely in love with you...I am so madly in love with you that it makes me feel like I will lose myself...but I can't be with you. Everything is against me...my parents are, Giles is, Willow and Xander used to be my friends and now...ever since Jesse...no, even before that, I've been drifting further and further away from them...but you came Buffy, and my life got better."

He confessed to her, as tears stung his eyes.

He brought a hand to his face, and wiped it gently.

"It isn't fair...if I had a tiny wish, then it would be for this shit to go away...magic, my parents and everything dark...maybe that's a big wish...but maybe being born into a different family might've been good...I could've had a Mom and Dad that would've loved me...my Grandmama might still be alive, and then..." He looked at the sleeping Buffy, and shed a tear. "Maybe I could've confessed to you properly and we could've dated, but that's impossible now...yeah, it is surely impossible. If I confess, my parents will come and kill you just to torture me...because they'll do something like that, they'll make me suffer more and more because they find it funny...I would give up all of my powers if that dream could come true. A normal life with you...with everyone...I wish I could be born again into another family, and then I could grow up with great friends, find a beautiful girl to be with, eventually get married and have children as well, the simplest things in the world. But...I will never get that, because I'm going to be killed by people that are supposed to love me...and I won't ever get to experience, being with you...Buffy. I can't say it out loud but..."

He reached down and linked his fingers with hers.

Michael looked her directly in the face, wishing he could say this to the awake Buffy, but knew it was too dangerous.

With teary eyes, he expressed how he felt for the Slayer and unintentionally allowed tears to fall from his eyes.

"...I'm in love with you Buffy, maybe even from the first moment we met, I fell deeply in love with you...and it even isn't anything to do with you being the Slayer. Even if you didn't have superpowers, I love everything about you, and I wish that I could experience being your boyfriend, being with you always, but I will never get to do that, and it isn't fair...but that's my life, and I will have to accept my life is going to end soon, I wonder if it is going to hurt when I die...I wonder if I will be able to see Grandmama after I die and apologize for not being strong enough to bring her back...but I will protect you, I will leave so my parents will chase after me and leave you alone...I might be a coward by running, but I think I am doing the right thing...Giles doesn't want me around and I think he is plotting to kill me by the conversations we've had I get the feeling, Xander and Willow don't seem to care if I am around or not, and Amy...well, I know she'll be alright. So, please be safe Buffy, you lovely girl that I love..."

The blonde sniffled as a small but powerful tear formed at the base of his left eye and it fell onto the Slayer's face, but he soon wiped it away.

His finger softly went over the girls face, taking the water off her face, his eyes going towards her soft looking lips.

"Buffy...just this last time, is it alright if I kiss you...nah, I couldn't do it, because it would be...I want...it doesn't matter, I will enjoy this last time, having you in my arms, one last time...I'm sorry if I, sound weird Buffy...I am sorry if I am gonna be distant from now on, it is for the best...I will try my best to stay away from you...it is better if I distance myself from you..."

He was trying to convince himself, more than state facts. He didn't know if he could or not, he wasn't sure if he even knew what he was going to be able to do. But he was sure that if he was going to make Buffy safe, he was going to have to distance himself, so he can get out of Sunnydale, in order to protect the blonde Slayer, who he had grown to love.

Buffy at that moment stirred, cocking her head up, as her eyes opened ever so slightly, peering at the blonde who's arms she was in.

"Michael…"

"Shhh, sleep now…go back to sleep…"

Buffy smiled sleepily, and turned her body around so her face was against his chest, snuggling against it sweetly. Michael responded by wrapping an arm around her body, bringing her closer to his body, wanting to soak up the last goodness that he could before he had to leave.

* * *

The school the next day was an interesting one. Michael, Amy, Buffy, Willow and Xander walking across the quad, discussing what happened the previous day and what happened with the Principal.

"I heard the vice-principal's taking over till they can find a replacement."

Willow mumbled out, remembering what happened to Principal Flutie and sighed, having in her small way liked Flutie but now he was dead and wouldn't be coming back.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a new principal. Unless they ask what happened to the last one."

Buffy's hollow joke made Amy wince.

She wasn't really comfortable with Buffy now. She felt like she had to make it up to the blonde Slayer now.

"Okay, but I had nothing to do with that, right?"

They start to climb the stairs as Xander asked this question.

"Oh, right."

Buffy whispers, as Willow gave a sheepish smile.

"You only ate the pig with Amy."

"I ate a pig? Was it cooked and called bacon or..." The girls shake their heads while Michael looks down at the ground. Xander covers his face. "Oh, my God! I ate a pig? I mean, the whole trichinosis issue aside, yuck!"

"Well, it wasn't really you." Buffy spoke to Xander, then looked towards Amy. "It wasn't you either you know?"

Sensing the guilt, Amy turned away, unable to give the Slayer a truly deserving look.

"Yeah…I guess so. Doesn't mean that I can't…feel bad about it…"

She mumbled out very quietly. She didn't even know what to say. She just couldn't say anything else, she felt like she was a truly horrible person right now. She felt like this was the case anyway. She didn't know what else to say, merely looking forward.

"Well, I remember I was goin' on the field trip, and then goin' down to the Hyena House, and next thing some guy's charging towards Willow and Michael."

Amy knew that he was lying, because she was possessed as well, and she remembered everything. She remembered everything she did, and she found it hard to look at Buffy right now, Buffy being on the same boat.

"You saved my life."

Michael sighed, but knew she'd say that anyway, forgetting the part where he saved her life as well.

"Hey! Nobody messes with my Willow."

Xander gives her a hug.

Buffy looks on and smiles. Willow smiles, too, missing the frown that worked its way onto Buffy's face when she thought about what Michael had said last night, Willow forgetting the fact that she was protected from Xander trying to hurt her, the zookeeper trying to hurt her, and could see why Amy said what she said.

"Eh, Will. You do know that Michael saved you from getting stabbed by the zookeeper, right?"

While Michael wouldn't say anything, not wanting to make things awkward, Buffy had no qualms with doing it wanting to make sure that the boy was treated fairly and honestly, not wanting him to be treated as he was nothing.

Willow blinked a few times, then realization comes to her mind.

"Oh, did I not thank you Michael?"

"Well actua-"

"No you didn't."

Buffy got in there before Michael could brush it off, determined that he'd be seen in a good light by Willow, though she was going to make sure that he doesn't fall back in love with her, wanting that to be kept to herself. Even Buffy couldn't deny that she did want him yet in the back of her mind, something was nagging her that something was going on.

"Ooh, I'm sorry. I thought I did. Thanks for the save Michael! It means a lot!"

Even though she said it with pep, something about how it sounded, sounding a little differently to how she sounded with Xander, almost a little forced and Buffy couldn't figure out why that was, it was something she couldn't understand.

Michael smiled weakly, and muttered "It's okay." to Willow while giving Buffy an appreciative smile.

" _Thank you, Buffy._ "

He telepathically communicated with her, giving her a startle.

"Aah!"

She jumped, her eyes going straight to Michael who smiled.

"Is there something wrong Buffy?"

Amy looked on in concern, showing her genuine sorrow on her face right now, from the fact that she felt guilty with calling Buffy all of those names and even if she went along with the amnesia thing that Xander was saying, she remembered it all, and felt horrible about it.

She saw the others looking at her with worried eyes, but a soothing stare from Michael made her recede into herself, shaking her neck as she mumbled "Nothing at all." and then looked towards Michael again, who continued to smile.

" _It's telepathy Buffy, I thought that I'd try it and see if I can do it, which seems to be working, so yay for me hehe._ "

Buffy couldn't help but smile, giving him a fake cross look, though found it cool that he could do something like that, and then hoped that he couldn't read her mind right now, having to have a talk with him about it later on.

Xander brushed off the weirdness of Buffy and continued on the conversation.

"I didn't do anything else, did I, around you guys or anything embarrassing?"

The girls smile, and Buffy considers what to tell him.

Buffy ultimately doesn't want to reveal it, and shakes her head.

"Nah!"

"Not at all."

Willow added with a kind hearted smile, missing the dejected look on Michael's face.

Buffy looks towards Willow and Amy.

"C'mon. We're gonna be late."

Buffy takes their hands and they go, Amy looking quite reluctant to go but did anyway because she had to go to the same place that she was going anyway so they decided to go together. But not before Willow looks at Xander.

"See you at lunch."

"Cool! Oh, hey, goin' vegetarian! Huh?"

He gives them two thumbs-up. Willow turns and smiles at him. So does Buffy and Amy, who both wave to Michael who did the same, showing a shadow of a smile on his face, not the usual smile that he would show on his face.

Xander starts to head the other way when he is met by Michael looking at him.

"I've been reading up on my, uh, animal possession, and I cannot find anything anywhere about memory loss afterwards. You remember everything, don't you? Don't try and deny it, Amy told me that she remembers everything as well."

Xander showed the sheepish of smiles, and knew what Michael was going to bring up, and he deserved what he was going to get.

"Did you tell them that?"

Michael leaned closer, and whispered ever so slightly.

"I've not told anyone, and I don't think I'm going too either. Why bring it up anymore, it isn't like it was you, was it? But then again, it really was you, and don't deny it either."

"Right. Stuff me, shoot me, mount me. For am I Xander, king of the idiots and king of all those hyena people."

Xander seemed genuinely displeased with himself right now, and Michael didn't see the point of trying to speak with him about, something that was on his mind, preferring to keep it to himself.

"Yeah, I guess so. Seemed like you were the leader there huh, strange if you ask me." Michael mumbled, putting a hand to where Xander had bit him, and remembering what he said to Michael yesterday, frowning slightly. "See you later Xander, got to go and do something."

Michael turned to leave, but before he could, Xander got in front of him and lowered his face.

"Look, since you know, and I remember, what I said and did yesterday-"

"There's no point in apologizing, you've wished me dead before, why would it bother me again?"

Michael's tone was distant, Xander was surprised that he wasn't angrier, or he was and wasn't going to show it. Just something about the distant demeanour was even more worrying than if he was angry and throwing fists at him, which he wouldn't blame for now as he had done some pretty nasty stuff towards him.

"Yeah…I deserved that. Look, I'm sorry. I really don't wish you dead, I never have and I never would. You're the only guy friend I have, and what I've said is…kinda unforgivable, and you have every right to hate me so you can do."

"I don't hate you Xander." Michael somewhat lied, only hating Xander's words and attitude some of the time, but still liked him as a friend, at least a little bit. "Don't worry about it, we're friends, and all. Also, about the hickey you gave me. Next time you wanna date me, don't give me a love bite, alright? It puts me off my hyenas."

He tittered lightly at his own joke as Xander cried, remembering when his teeth sunk into Michael's skin and tried to eat him, and it could seem like he was trying to do something else which could be misinterpreted, and could be seen by others like that.

"R-Right, sorry…I'm gonna go. See ya at lunch."

"Yeah, bye Xander."

With that, Xander took off in the opposite direction, leaving Michael standing there alone.

He stood by himself for a few moments, and then walked down the stairs to his left. Walking down the stairs, Michael came across Harmony coming from the opposite direction, along with Cordelia and the gang.

Bracing himself, he walked towards them and past them…which surprised him.

They didn't even make a snide comment towards him. He half expected Harmony to not say anything as she had been being extra nice to him lately, and had to wonder why that really was, unable to understand it himself.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs, he sat down on them, and sighed softly, thoughts of what he was going to do next going through his mind. He didn't know what he was going to do next, what kind of life he was going to have when he was going to run away, but knew that he had to go, he couldn't put others in danger because of him. He wanted to stay with them…but he was slowly but surely realizing that he was alone in this, no one could help him, he couldn't have anyone be hurt because of him…he was going to face this alone.

Then, he thought of something...he thought of Giles, and stood up.

"I better get this over with right now before he tries something with me."

Michael, with a heavy heart, went towards the library.

* * *

Getting to the library, he walked inside to see Giles sat down at the middle of the library, sitting with a book. Michael had a streak of black in his hair, indicating that he was using his dark magic. The reason he was, was because he didn't trust Giles, and was worried that he might try something with him, so he said it would be better safe than sorry, even if he didn't like using this type of magic.

"Hello, Giles."

He greeted, walking closer. As he walked, the walls began to shake, the windows did as well. The lights above him shattered as his anger for the man rose and rose, growing exponentially, as dark lightning spun around his hands, energy erupting from his body, veins spreading across his face, his eyes completely dark.

Giles turning his hateful eyes towards him, standing up as well, and showed a small dagger in his hand, something Michael scoffed at.

"So, you have come now? What do I owe the pleasure?"

Michael looked at the dagger, and smiled softly, almost too sweetly.

"Seems like that little dagger there is meant for me? That's not very nice Giles." He flicked his wrist to the dagger, and transported it to his hand by using Telekinesis, surprising Giles. "Ooh, seems like I have taken your weapon? Aah well, it isn't like this would've hurt me anyway, ya know? Even if you did bless it."

Giles became gob-smacked at the information he received, stunned Michael knew this.

"How did you..."

Michael laughed slightly, running his finger across the blade and it cut his skin, but then he showed it to Giles, and it healed instantly, using his dark magic to heal himself.

"Because I can tell, Giles. Don't try and pull a fast one on me. Trying to kill me are we?" Michael raised his finger and shook it at Giles as if he was scolding him. "Bad Giles, thinking you can hurt me. Hehe, you might be tiny King of Watcher land..." Michael moved forward, and his voice changed lower, darker, and spoke barely above a whisper. "...But you're in Warlock land now, and here, you're my bitch. Don't think that you can ever turn your blade against me, you cannot hurt me Giles, and you shouldn't try either, because..." Michael ran his magic through the knife, and disintegrated it, Giles' eyes opening wide. "...this is what is going to happen. Blessed knife? Talk about weak sauce."

He threw the handle of the blade down onto the ground where it disappeared.

Giles hitched his breath and took a step back, so Michael took a step forward.

"Where are you going Giles? Can't we have a conversation? Or don't you sit down with evil creatures like me? Because that's what you said to me, wasn't it? Remember, when you said I was a vile, disgusting monster? Remember when you said that you would murder me to keep Buffy safe? Well, you know what? If I really wanted to kill you Giles, you wouldn't even know you're dead until I allowed you too."

Giles' eyes turned to that of fear, and he went to move past Michael, but the black and blonde haired boy waved a hand at him, restraining him with black bolts.

"L-Let me go!"

Giles ordered, Michael shaking his head with a grin.

"Naughty Giles, a student is talking here, and you're trying to do something to me? How cruel, and you can call me evil when you're like totally more evil than I am...you've done way more disgusting things than I have. I mean, you're truly a naughty old man, threatening a student like me, is bad. But don't worry Giles, I am not going to hurt you. I mean, I wouldn't hurt someone for the sake of it, even if it is someone like you. You distrust my loyalty to Buffy, yet you're going behind her back and trying to get rid of me. Talk about trust issues."

"Y-You don't know anything. You're an amateur in magic."

Michael bobbed his head along in a sarcastic manner.

"From my point of view, I think I am doing quite well. I mean, I have you held up, don't I? But please point out my faults." Giles didn't say anything, so Michael gave him a pat to the cheek. "You know what? I used to look up to you, when I first met you. I thought that you had all the answers...but now? You're nothing like I imagined you to be. You'd even kill me, an innocent, because I might be evil? Have I ever shown you anything evil about me? Have I ever killed anyone? But, you didn't seem to mind me saving your life when Darla came around. You seemed fine with me when I fought off Amy's Mom, and you seem fine with using me when it is beneficial to you. But when you deem it necessary to assault me with your words, and even having a blessed dagger to finish me off, it is like you're the best person in the world. You think you're this all high and mighty guy, but you don't know shit about me. You have no idea what I go through day by day, and I do not need you threatening me, attempting to kill me. Because Giles, one false move against me, and something is going to happen to you."

"Is that a threat?"

Giles spat out, Michael smirking.

"No, it could be called a joke, because unlike you, I don't hurt innocent people. But you're not really innocent, are you? And don't worry Giles, I will be gone soon, you don't have to worry about that. I won't be around long enough to hurt anyone. Just give me a week or two, to gather some money and shit, then I am going to be gone. Take pride in yourself, you helped me decide to go, because I clearly can't trust anyone around here...no, that's not true. Buffy, she trusts me, she is the only person that does. Amy...well, even I can't tell anymore. But Buffy, she hasn't known me as long as Willow, Xander, and Amy, and all of them have abandoned me, turned on me, and the adult that I admired has plotted to kill me, yet she is the one that believes in me. So, there's no hope for me here, is there? Thanks Giles, you're the best ever. You fear the unknown, you fear rumours and what you've read. I thought that you looking and interacting with me would change your mind, I fucking protected all of you at one point! If I was evil, wouldn't I just let you die!?"

Giles didn't say anything, keeping his hard glare on the boy, and tried to move, but Michael wouldn't let him.

The boy twitched his shoulder, and continued.

"I've saved Xander's life before, a couple of times. I saved Willows life a couple of times as well. I've even saved your life at the cost of me getting hurt...so, that's like three people I've saved, that you know of. Damn, I must be a mastermind huh. I save people and don't ask anything in return? What's my next evil plot going to be~? Am I going to protect Buffy next? God, I must be a truly horrible person to save all of these people. What would classify as a good person in your books Giles? But wait, you just judge people on where they come from. Shame on you."

Michael waved his hand and allowed Giles to fall to the ground, and turned around, beginning to walk away.

However, he got three footsteps away before he heard Giles creeping towards him, so turned around and waved a hand at him and shot black bolts at him, stopping him in his tracks. Giles though withdrew something from his pocket, what appeared to be an orb made of a jelly like substance.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." Giles apologized and threw the orb at Michael. "Detain!"

He said as the orb hit Michael in the back, and began expanding, sending panic into Michael's heart.

"W-What is this!? Giles! S-Stop this right now!"

Michael yelled as black bolts hit it, but did nothing to stop its advancements. It spread across his body, wrapping around him as Michael struggled against it with his magic, but nothing was working. It held him tightly, like a vice grip all over his body. The jelly like substance spread all over his body and hardened like steel, Michael unable to move, unable to even speak either, he couldn't chant any spells to stop it. He was like a statue, unable to do anything anymore.

Giles walked from behind Michael, to in front of him.

"I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to leave here. It is unfortunately, but measures have to be taken to stop someone like a Moonglow. I wont allow you to hurt Buffy. It was difficult acquiring the item to hold you, but it is worth it, if you are held in this binding field. You won't be able to chant any spells to get free of this. I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to exist much longer."

Michael glared harshly at the man who wore a frown on his face in return.

Slowly, Giles moved around to the weapons locker, and grabbed what appeared to be a knife. He walked back over to Michael and stood in front of him, the knife giving off a glow.

"I had two prepared, just in case."

Michael's eyes darkened as Giles moved closer. Death was coming closer and closer to his body, and he couldn't do a thing to stop it.

That's when his eyes turned blood red as his hair turned almost completely black, only showing a small part of blonde left.

From his eyes, the substance around him began melting, surprising Giles.

"W-What...but it is impossible, this should even hold..."

Giles was helpless as Michael's eyes melted off the substance around him, freeing his body.

"Oh, seems like I'm free. Poor Giles, went to all the trouble of trying to capture me and it ended up breaking down like that. Ah well, that's what happens when you piss me off."

Michael walked closer to Giles who rushed behind him, avoiding a bolt of black energy released from Michael, smashing against the wall, leaving a huge hole there.

Turning to Giles, he saw him standing at the tables in the center of a library.

"One way, or another. I'm gonna get you, one way or another."

Michael snickered as he moved towards Giles, black bolts sprouting off around his body, Giles becoming more and more afraid. And when he stood in front of the man, Giles looked at the knife and did the only thing that he could, and that was attack.

Taking decisive actions, Giles slashed at Michael and cut him across the face, drawing some blood from him.

"Ow." Michael snickered as his cheek healed, turning his darkened eyes to the terrified Giles. "It tickles." Michael looked at the knife, and waved his hand, black bolts shooting off. "Disintegrate."

The black bolts hit the knife and as Michael had said, it disintegrated right before his eyes.

Giles backed away as Michael walked closer, his blood red eyes set on the Watcher that tried to kill him. Giles thought he'd try and hit Michael with his hand, but Michael focused his eyes, and stopped the fist from hitting him, forcing it above Giles head, the same with the other fist he had, using his magic like handcuffs to hold him there.

"I'm saying it one more time...try anything like killing me again? Hurting me? Or anything like that, then I'm going to get angry, because I have had enough of you, people like you, all of you. And you wouldn't like to see me angry. Because when I'm angry, I truly will show you how evil I can really be. Don't fuck with me Giles, because you can't even touch me like this. You made me tap into this power, so if I do turn out evil, thank yourself you bastard. Oh, and for me wanting to kill anyone, right now you're on the top of my list, so it is better if you stay out of my way."

"Y-You can't sustain that level of power, you will drain eventually. Even that healing, it will only work so many times before you run out of magic, then you can be killed, the same with any Witch or Warlock, even if you are a Moonglow."

Michael snickered slightly, flashing a darkened grin.

"Oh, thanks for the concern Giles, but I think I have enough power to kill someone if they come for me. Just to warn you Giles, try anything with me again, try and kill me again, and I won't be as merciful as I am right now. I only want to have a normal life, I don't need people like you trying to kill me. So don't bother coming near me again with any intentions to kill...or maybe, I should tell Buffy that precious Watcher man tried to murder a student because he knows of his family and doesn't even give that student a chance? You're an Ace guy you are. Are all Watchers bastards and assholes like you?"

Giles didn't say anything as a response, merely keeping his eyes on the boy.

Michael sighed sightly, and then winked.

"Bye bye Watcher man, don't forget my words of warning. Try and kill me and I might have to do something to you~"

With that, Michael walked away, disappearing out of the door, leaving Giles alone in the library who felt immense fear right now, the spell holding him up being released and he fell to the floor, contemplating what he should do now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of The Pack, and next chapter is going to be start of Michael's mini arc, so we're going to delve more into his character, and his past as well as some home truths coming out, and dealing with some of his issues as well, so look forward to that. Angel's episode will mix with his, but since Angel's episodes focus on his relationship with Buffy and all, and since they aren't together, he won't be as focused, but by the end you'll see why I combined the episodes. And as for what Giles tried to do, he will have a chance at redemption later on.**

 **With nothing else to add, until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, the pain is quite harsh, drawing from personal experience from my past, but I got better. He truly is being an idiot, and yes, I do quite like it, it is quite the cute thing.**

 **Cloud4012; Yeah, he'll be affecting it in a different way than he did in the tv show, since he isn't with Buffy. And I will try!**

 **Hellspam; Heee, I hope that this chapter dries some tears, especially when you read what happens between Michael and Angel. Yup, this is the arc I have been wanting to get to for a while now, as there will be more development for him, and for his relationship with Buffy as well. Well, I won't spoil much, but there is going to be a confrontation about all of this soon. Angel's part is going to be something interesting, I hope, at least he isn't going to be pushed to the side, and will have a role in the story, just not as Buffy's boyfriend, which is filled by our resident Warlock.**

 **Buffy fan; You never know, there might be something like that in this arc. At least, there's going to be some things that change the dynamic of the relationships.**

 **Anime PJ; Don't worry, the happy note is going to come in the future. It will at the end of this mini arc, I can promise that. It does, doesn't it? It showcases his magic, and how strong he is, though he hasn't tapped into the full extent of the power he can unleash yet. Giles is quite a prick, isn't he? Eventually, he will be redeemed. It won't be for sometime yet, but eventually, there will be a resolution. Aah, I am glad, it did give character development, and this chapter does as well, as some funny scenes, at least I think they are funny anyway. I hope to not disappoint~**

 **Naroku; Yup, it surely is going to be quite telling~ And thank you!**

 **rfsalinasjr; He did, he did have that coming. He isn't stronger, he's always had the power, but for reasons shown, he can't access it without losing apart of himself, that's why he's reluctant to use it, even when he was facing Darla. He'd rather die a human and become a soulless Vampire, than be an evil Warlock. Yeah, Angel's going to be apart of it, the two stories are going to entwine, and while it will undoubtedly focus on Michael more, Angel is going to be apart of it, evident by this chapter. That's true, Michael outright said he was going, then Giles still tried to kill him. Well, I have what I believe to be a great scene in store for the 'confession'.**

 **blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, I am glad that it was! Yeah, they are doing quite horrible things to him, aren't they? Eventually, it will be worked out. There will be more feats of magical display as the story goes on. It wont be soon that we all discover what he could be, have to keep that secret. I am considering them alright, and sure, what's the ideas? I am planning on making time to watch it, but with my hectic life right now, it is difficult doing much. Ah, I don't really have much time to read right now, so I cant say that I have. When I get a chance, I will give it a read.**

 **Haye2; Hehe, I guess he could be seen similar to that, huh. And that's quite true, as it will be shown in future chapters. Try and hurt someone that he loves (Buffy) and suffer the consequences.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Michael and Angel part one**

 _"Happy Anniversary my darling Grandson!"_

 _An kind elderly woman said as she walked out of the kitchen. Her very presence showed how kind she was, her eyes displayed the kindness and wisdom that came with age. Her wriggled face was even more kind, her features soft and delicate. In her hand was a white iced cake that was decorated with rose petals like icing, going around all of the edge of it. And there was a single candle in the middle, a single year indicating the anniversary._

 _Sitting at a table, was a 12 year old Michael, having a smile on his face as he looked at the elderly woman with that same smile, a childlike smile that the elderly woman couldn't help admire about the blonde haired boy that was in front of her._

 _"Geez, Grandmama, it isn't anything big..."_

 _Michael squealed out sheepishly, as the elderly woman made it to his side, resting the cake down on the table._

 _"Aah, but it is my darling Grandson. It has been exactly a year since we got you away from those horrible people. Can you believe it, an entire year we've been together now. It seems like a dream to me~"_

 _Even though she spoke cheerfully, there was regret laced in her old eyes._

 _Michael smiled at the elderly woman, showing a stunning smile._

 _"Grandmama doesn't have to feel guilty."_

 _He spoke with the voice of an adult, yet a hint of the child within._

 _"I don't..."_

 _Though she denied feeling guilty, Michael can tell that she was feeling it. It was as clear as day on her face. She felt guilty, and Michael didn't want her to feel like that._

 _"Grandmama, Mom and Dad were...powerful people, I don't blame you for not being able to do anything."_

 _As he said that, Michael's Grandmother felt terrible. Not because of what he said, but because he didn't blame her._

 _"Can you blame this old bag of bones? You were tortured by my own daughter and her vile husband...it makes me feel like I failed when I look at her, she gave into her dark magic when I told her, trained her to not give into dark magic. But that little Witch didn't listen to me and married that violent monster who dared to even touch my..."_

 _At that moment, some dark roots appeared out of her white hair, but before anything could come of it, Michael showed his perpetual smile._

 _"I'm okay Grandmama, I get to live with you now! I couldn't ask for anything else!"_

 _Michael's Grandmother adopts a wide smile, petting her Grandson on the top of his head as the dark roots disappear._

 _"I couldn't ask for a truly great Grandchild. I wish you were my own son."_

 _Michael stuck out his tongue and pointed at his cheeks, the childlike boy giving a hearty smile._

 _"But I consider Grandmama as my Mama, above Mom. Grandmama is very kind~"_

 _"Michael you're..." At that moment, a large Demon, six foot plus with green skin and spikes coming from the top of his head, appeared behind Michael, shocking the elderly woman. "Michael, get down!"_

 _"W-Why?" Michael didn't notice the Demon, until it grabbed his arm and yanked it down, dislocating it with his strength."Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

 _Michael screamed as the Demon threw Michael against a wall, more pain rippling through his body as he fell to the ground, hitting his head hard on a table, blood being drawn from him, knocking him out but he managed to get a glimpse at the Demon that attacked him, being afraid as he was knocked out._

 _Michael's Grandmother stood up, as her eyes turned black, pointing at the Demon._

 _"You little bastard! Attack my Grandson, will you!? Even death is not a fitting punishment!"_

 _From her fingers, black lightning erupted. The Demon tried to avoid the blast, but it wasn't fast enough. The violent lightning wrapped around the Demon and flung it backwards with a strong force._

 _The Demon hit the wall, and sparks of lightning came from said Demon, but Michael's Grandmother didn't care and walked closer. The Demon tried to stand up, but Michael's Grandmother held out her hand, and announced "Bind." which allowed a green energy to come forth, and wrap around the arms and stomach of the Demon in a ring shape._

 _The elderly woman looked upon her enemy, and forcibly read its mind as she said "Reveal." and what she found out disgusted her._

 _"So, my disgusting daughter and her bastard husband have been trying to attack my Grandson have they? I won't let you."_

 _The Demon tried to escape, but it was no use. It couldn't get free._

 _Michael's Grandmother held out her hands as magical particles spun around her._

 _"I shall look upon my enemy. I look upon them and dark place will have its soul. Corsheth, take it!"_

 _Out from her hands, a bright light erupted, a stream of lights coming from her fingers and hit the Demon. It swirled around the Demon and it disappeared to a completely different place, trapping it somewhere else._

 _Once it was gone, the elderly woman quickly returned to her Grandsons side, seeing his wounds, and immediately began healing him._

 _"Healing power from within, Goddess of healing I beseech thee, return this boy to his previous state."_

 _Out of her hands, fluttery lights sprang forth and washed over the boys body. As it did, the wound on his hand healed, and his shoulder was fixed, but Michael did scream out when it was fixed, being forcibly relocated, the woman grimacing that she had to cause her Grandson such pain, but it was necessary._

 _Michael's eyes opened, and looked around, pain on his face._

 _"Grandmama...what was that creature...?"_

 _The elderly woman wrapped her arms around the young boy, and stroked the back of his head._

 _"It's okay, I won't allow them to hurt you anymore. I will make sure that they can't. I'll cast a spell so they can't spend Demons to you, I promise."_

 _"De...mons? They...exist?"_

 _The Grandmother slightly giggled somberly, petting his head more and more._

 _"It doesn't matter now. All that does is you're safe."_

 _"Grandmama...did that...thing come from...my parents?"_

 _At the question, the elderly woman held her head downwards._

 _"...Yes, it came from your parents. But do not concern yourself, I will protect you."_

 _"If that's the case, then Grandmama...am I a mistake...?"_

 _"What are you saying? Of course you aren't."_

 _Michael looked down at the ground, tears in his eyes._

 _"I-If that's true, why would they want me to die so badly...? W-What did I do that was so bad...was it because, I was born?"_

 _The elderly woman gently embraced the boy, seeing the pain on his face, and in his heart._

 _"This isn't your fault...Michael, you're very special."_

 _"I-I am?"_

 _He didn't quite believe her, but the elderly woman smiled sweetly at him._

 _"Of course you are. You've got special powers, like no one in this world. Trust me, I know these things. I know one day, you'll be free of your parents, and will have a great life with someone who truly does love you."_

 _"W-Who's that Grandmama?"_

 _The elderly woman gave a wink._

 _"That would be spoiling now. All I can say is, the girl is quite special herself, she's something called a Sla...nah, I will let you find out on your own."_

 _"I-Is that a prediction Grandmama?"_

 _His Grandmother smirked a little childishly, and stuck out her tongue._

 _"It is what I know, I saw your future after all."_

 _"S-Seeing the future is a rare gift, you taught me that."_

 _She smiled, giving a knowing stare._

 _"It is, and I have that gift. You might get it one day as well, but for now, only I in our family has it. It was a gift. I won't say much yet, but I know that you'll be with someone blonde in the future."_

 _"B-Blonde, I don't know anyone blonde, though?"_

 _"Not yet~ But you will in the future~"_

 _She sang out, petting his head._

 _"Grandmama..." He trailed off with a loving gaze in his eyes, then his Grandmother got into a coughing fit. "G-Grandmama!" He rushed off his feet and got out some medicine for the elderly woman, water and returned to her side. "Grandmama, take...please take this...it will, make you feel better...your...cancer will...stop for the moment, right Grandmama...?"_

 _Michael's Grandmother took the pills and the water, and calmed her violent coughing down._

 _"My cancer won't go, even with magic." She explained, smiling softly despite the pain that she felt right now. "I'm sorry, it seems that your anniversary is ruined because of me."_

 _"N-No, that's not true at all. Grandmama..." He stood up, and blew out the candle of the cake once lighting it, giving a smile. "My wish Grandmama, is to stay with you always, okay?"_

 _The elderly woman smiled, and inclined her head._

 _"Of course, we'll always be together my darling Grandson!"_

* * *

"But you died shortly after that, Grandmama..."

The present day Michael muttered as he sat at a table alone. The very same type of cake his Grandmother made laid before him, and around him, laid three dead Demon's. One had their head cut off, one had stab wounds and the final one looked charred, as if Michael had burnt it to a crisp, all of them being from his parents

His eyes looked hard with wetness around his eyes, a picture of his Grandmother was on the table as well, resting next to the cake as Michael stared at it fondly, lovingly.

He looked at the dead Demon's on the ground, and then held his shoulder in pain. It was dislocated, just as it had been those years ago.

"R-Relocate." The shoulder that was dislocated, fixed itself with his magic, causing pain to run through his body originating from the shoulder. "Aah...I'm draining...I've used quite a bit of magic today...I need a break for a little while...and then Buffy wanted to go out...hehe, I was supposed to be distancing myself from you Buffy..." Michael cast his eyes downwards and looked at the dead Demon's, sighing at the Demons. "It's funny, I didn't want to believe you things existed back then, I blocked it from my memory until recently, seems like I was a fool to think I would ever have a normal life, right Grandmama?"

Of course, there was no reply. He wished that he could have some kind of reply, but he was sure he wasn't going to get it.

He then made the phone come to his hand, and dialed a number.

He waited for a few seconds, before the person answered it.

[Hello?]

The voice came down the phone, as Michael's eyes darkened.

"Hello Giles." Michael heard Giles gasp at the other side of the phone. "Thinking you can send a Demon after me? Hiring one, huh."

[How did you know...?]

Michael heard the fear in the elders voice, something he darkly chuckled at.

"Because I have ways of getting information from people, your Demon was no exception. Don't worry, that thing is dead now, I hope you didn't waste your money on him, because he was quite weak. If you wanna kill me, at least hire some big guns, not some piss easy Demon that I can kill without even tapping into my true power. I cleaved off his head, if you wanted to know? Pathetic, attacking me with a Demon. I wonder what Buffy would think if she heard that you did a deal with a Demon, and sent it after me? I don't think she'll be happy."

Michael taunted from his side of the phone, glaring at the Demon Giles sent. He looked at the other two as well, from his parents, and rolled his eyes.

[D-Don't you dare say anything...]

Giles' panicked voice made Michael have a scowl on his face.

"Don't tell me what to do. You don't have a right anymore. I've tolerated your attempts to kill me until now, but I have had enough now. This time, I am threatening you. Try and attack me again, and I will attack you, only my attacks will hurt you mentally as well as physically. You can't really blame me this time, you've tried four times to kill me now. That would drive anyone over the edge, but good for you that I am able to keep my cool. But now, I am past the point of being patient now, so don't attempt anything again. If you do, I will not be tolerant of you. Words of warning, try anything Giles, and you'll see why it is not a good idea to piss me off."

Before Giles could answer, Michael hung up the phone, and placed it on the table.

He cast his eyes back to the cake, and gently took a knife and fork out, being strange by using a fork but he didn't care, and cut the cake with the knife. Using the fork, he took the cake on it and raised it to his lips.

"Happy Anniversary Grandmama...this will probably be my last one, I will be dead this time next year, so I will enjoy my last bit of freedom, thank you for saving me from dying earlier, I got to experience that thing you told me about...I got to experience love, so...thank you Grandmama, I can't wait to see you again."

He placed the cake in his mouth and bite down on it, smiling sadly as tears rolled down his face.

He took more and more pieces into his mouth, all the while shedding large tears, painful tears, falling down his face, and onto his shirt, damping it with his tears.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Soon, there was a knock at the door, bringing him out of his thoughts. He sensed who it was...and it was Dawn.

[Michael, are you there? It's me, Dawn!]

The young girl called from the other side of the door.

Michael looked at the Demon's on the floor, and then the door, and didn't know what to do. He wanted to distance himself, but it was becoming more and more difficult to do.

"Dawnie, if it isn't super important, can you come back later?"

Though he said it as kindly as he could, the knocking continued. Knowing she wouldn't go, Michael did some magic to fix the place and then got rid of the Demon's the same way, so Dawn doesn't have to look at something like that, and he didn't want her to tell Buffy either, already waiting for himself to go, which would be in a few days.

He walked towards the door, dried his face, and opened the door.

"Dawnie, what is wrong sweetie?"

The young girl shuffled on her feet, as a small blush dusted across her cheek.

"Erm...M-Mom and...eeh, Buffy said that...erm, they said that I could...invite you to dinner...tonight...w-wanna come around?"

"Eeh...I'm sorry, I've got things to do sweetheart."

He was almost going to give in. He wanted to give in, and go with her. But being with Buffy again would be too difficult. It couldn't happen, but then he remembered that he'd go to The Bronze tonight, and it made him feel crap that he had to become distant from them, but it was more and more difficult as the time neared.

Dawn showed a small pout on her face.

"O-Oh...Buffy was looking forward to it...I was looking forward to it..."

She looked away, Michael seeing the pain on her face.

Unable to deny the young Dawn of something she wanted, he took a breath, and agreed.

"Okay, I think I can make it. I will just do what I need to do today, tomorrow."

Dawn instantly brightened up and hugged onto him...but then she smelt something, smoke.

"Have you burned something?"

He stiffened, thinking that she could smell the Demon he burnt to a crisp.

"A-Ah, cookie experiment, totally failed. A-Anyway, why don't we go and get some ice cream or something. I'll buy."

"Yay! Let's go!"

Michael grabbed what he needed from his apartment, took a single glance inside to see his Grandmother's picture one last time, smiled, and then left with Dawn.

* * *

"Now, now, Mrs Summers. Please sit down, and leave this to me. You look tired. You're a working Mother, I can handle it from here, I promise you. You don't have to worry, it isn't something bad that I do this."

"A-Are you sure? It isn't a bother Michael? You're the guest and all, I wouldn't feel right about just sitting back and doing nothing at all."

"Yes, please go and sit down, and leave Sunday dinner to me. You've had a busy week from what Buffy has told me so please leave this to me. Trust me, I know how to cook, I won't poison you, probably. I don't think that I would anyway. I've not killed anyone yet with my cooking, so trust in me to get it done!"

Inside of the Summers home, inside of the kitchen, was a normal Sunday afternoon bordering on night time.

Michael, Joyce, Dawn and Buffy were in the kitchen. Michael had on what appeared to be an apron, and had pots and pans around, the oven being on. Buffy was beside him, giving him a look over, thinking " _House husband material._ " in her own mind, Dawn thinking very similar things as well.

"Are you sure it isn't a problem, Michael?"

Joyce questioned for reaffirmation, Michael showing a small smile on his face.

"Of course Mrs Summers, please leave it to me."

"Well, if you're sure…"

Joyce slowly gave into it, Michael giving her a warm hearted smile.

"Of course! Leave it to me! Would you like some tea?"

"Tea? Now I know you're buttering me up."

Joyce joked as Buffy rolled her eyes, Dawn giggling slightly.

Michael held his hands up defensively.

"No, no. I wouldn't dream of doing that. Besides, butter melts, and under the fire I'm probably in, butter wouldn't help in this situation." His words earned a round of laughs from the Summers women, then he leaned onto the counter. "One or two teaspoons of sugars?"

Joyce curled her body, giving into the kindness of the boy in front of her.

"Ooh, two would be heaven."

"Two coming right up Mrs Summers! Please go and sit down, I will bring it to you!"

Joyce smiled a single time, giving her eldest a small look, her eyes going between her and Michael, Michael not realizing it due to having his back turned. Buffy mouthed 'Don't say anything' to which her Mother merely gave a knowing smile, turning and walked away.

Once gone, Buffy leaned to Michael, and muttered "You are evil." softly against his ear jokingly, earning a smirk right back.

"I aim to please my Buffy."

He smiled right back, and got to making the tea.

Dawn looked towards Michael, frowns when seeing the closeness of Buffy and Michael but then gave a smile.

"Can I do anything to help, Michael?"

She asked with a sweet voice, his face turning upwards and giving her head a pet.

"Uh, you could get some plates out for me please? Gonna dish up dinner soon." Because it was Michael, she instantly nodded and got out some plates while Buffy hops onto the counter, sitting beside where Michael was making Joyce some tea. "So Buffy, gonna go out tonight?"

"Hmm, dunno. Going anywhere big tonight?"

"Bronze."

Responded the Warlock as he continued making tea, using some magic to check on the other foods that were being cooked, which Buffy was impressed with, batting her eyes and eyed up the blonde without leering so she didn't come off as creepy.

"Something going on at The Bronze?"

"Pre fumigation party happening tonight, should be a big turn out."

Michael's answer made Buffy furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Pre? Pre as in, before fumigation? They celebrate that stuff in this town?"

Michael nodded at her, giving her an explanation.

"Pre and yes, we do celebrate that stuff here. It's a big thing, ya know. Get a cockroach, and you get a free drink. Pretty cool, huh. Last year, Amy and I made a contest with one another to see who could get the most, and I won, just by like one or two or something, can't remember much of it, but I did kinda cheat with magic, hehehe~ They do it every year, for obvious reasons, ya know. It is pretty fun. I think Willow and Xander are gonna be there as well. Dunno about Amy yet, I think she'll show up but maybe she might not, I know she's been kinda MIA for a little while, since the hyenas and all, though I talked with her last night and she's still Amy so there's nothing to worry about at all, no body snatching this time. So, ya coming? I'm sure that we could have some kind of fun together whatever we can do together."

He knew that he shouldn't do it to himself. But he wanted to be close to her, just a single last time...but that last time never came. He'd always fall back into habits of being beside her, even when he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't help it, he was in love, and until he was going to go, he couldn't bring himself to make Buffy feel upset.

The blonde Slayer shrugged her shoulders as Dawn listens intently to what was going on.

"Dunno, I'll have to ask my Mom. I'm sure that it will be totally fine, considering the kind of day that we've-"

"Can I go too?"

Dawn suddenly cropped up as she placed the plates down on the counter in the middle of the kitchen, Michael turning to her with a smile. However, just as he was about to answer, Buffy gave a strong shake of her head.

"No, you can't go with us."

Buffy rejected the notion immediately, she wasn't going to have Dawn mess this up for her now, she wasn't going to be messed up by the girl now, making sure that Dawn didn't mess up her chances at being with Michael this evening.

"B-But Buffy-"

"No. Teens only. Annoying bratty sisters aren't allowed to go out."

Dawn felt rejected by Buffy and went out of the kitchen, huffing and puffing, Buffy rolling her eyes.

Michael gave her a look, and based off his look, Buffy turned her head away.

"She'd only ruin it, you know? I want it to be just you, me and…well, that's all preferably. I don't want it to be anyone else than that. Adorable Warlock and cute Slayer going together, and having fun…killing cockroaches apparently…now that I think about it, doesn't sound too appealing."

Michael rolled his eyes at the girl, and thought that he'd tease her slightly.

"Maybe so, but she's only a little girl. You don't have to be so harsh."

Michael jokingly reprimanded, as Buffy showed a slight disgusted face.

"Ugh, Team Dawn comes shining it. You always take her side."

Michael chuckles at the face Buffy made, stopped making the tea, and moved so he was in front of her. Buffy leaned forward, and put a hand to his face, stroking it softly, wondrously, adventurously, her fingers running across his face perfectly.

"Nah, I'm always Team Buffy. Haven't I said it before? I'm always gonna be Team Buffy."

"Then, I'm Team Michael, all the way. Never gonna stray away."

She giggled and then she caught something…his eyes.

Staring right back at her, Michael adopted a small blush on his face at the proximity of the girl. Buffy did as well, putting her hand across his face, dragging it gently, lovingly, and tenderly as well, her cool ice like fingers feeling astounding to him, her face mesmerizing.

Her fingers went all the way to his lips, brushing against the bottom one. Gently, he kissed the small finger, Buffy using her tongue to moisten her own lips, desperately placing her lips with her finger in her mind, wishing they could switch places.

"All of these encounters, and we haven't even…kissed yet."

Buffy reminded, wanting to kiss him right now.

Michael smiled gently, lovingly gazing into her eyes.

"Yeah…all this time and we haven't even…done that yet…"

"Silly, if you think about it…we're both…together…in settings…intimate settings…"

She couldn't finish, as she found herself hopping off the counter, and leaning her head upwards.

Michael followed her actions, leaning his head downwards, puckering his lips like she did, entranced by the others gaze. Enchantingly, Buffy wrapped an arm around his torso, moving closer to his body, chests practically touching.

The lights in her eyes shone brightly, fluttering deeply. Michael felt his heart race against his chest, wanting to move forward and just kiss her, feel her lips against his own, feeling the true warmth that he has wanted to experience for a long time now, the girl always giving teases of kisses and not pleases with the kisses, pleasing his desire.

Attentively, he put a hand against her face, stroking her lovely features with his manly hands, Buffy's eyes pleading to kiss her there and then. She wouldn't accept anything else, she needed him to kiss her right now, she needed to feel his lips with her own lips, to feel the deliciousness of the boy that she's been pining for, for a long time now.

Ignoring his inner doubts and worries, he wanted a hint of some normalcy before he had to leave. Just for a single time, he wanted to be the one that got the girl, not sitting on the side-lines anymore, wanting to be the one that walks under the sun with the girl, wanting to kiss the girl, wanting to feel her heart beat together with his own, wanting to be with Buffy now, Willow all but going out of his mind, a hint of Amy lingering in his subconscious but he didn't realize this.

"Buffy…."

"Shhh, just…let it…"

Michael didn't say anything else, allowing what was going to happen, to happen. He wasn't going to stop, ignoring the thoughts of distancing, and wanting the certainly of relating, so they could come together, and finally stop beating around the bush, they could finally…

"Ahem."

Seemingly out of nowhere, Joyce came into the kitchen, clearing her throat, causing Michael and Buffy to jump away from one another, acting innocent as Michael hands Joyce her cup of tea, attempting to fight down the blush that was on her cheeks.

"I-I hope you enjoy it."

The blonde male mumbled out, regretting the fact that she came in, wanting to kiss the Slayer desperately, but now the mood was ruined, unable to follow through with the act now, and not wanting to displease Joyce, or Dawn for that matter as she walked into the room, showing a darker frown on her face once noticing the fact that Michael and Buffy were getting closer.

"Thank you, Michael." Joyce tittered, pretending to not have seen anything, and takes a sip of the tea. "My, quite delicious. I've not had anything like this in a while, thank you Michael."

"Mehehe, thanks, Mrs Summers. I'm glad that you…like it."

The blonde quietly got out, and continued doing the dinner, while Buffy frowned at the lack of lip action she wasn't receiving.

"Mom, is it alright if I go to The Bronze? A bunch of us are going, for a peppy pre fumigation party! It's supposed to be a highlight in this town!"

Buffy pretended to be chipper about it, and deeply inside she was, as she was going to see Michael in a somewhat romantic setting. It wasn't a date as per say, but it was better than what she had been getting lately. Michael hadn't even allowed her to go to his home and she wasn't sure why. Yet he seemed to be okay with being here now.

Something about him, he was hiding from her. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out, wanting to move forward in their relationship now. She wanted to move forward so she could have him to herself now, yet the nagging feeling of being hidden from her, was overpowering and she needed to know what that was exactly.

Joyce breezily looked between Michael and Buffy, smiling ever so slightly, then turned to her youngest child.

"As long as you take Dawn and are back by half nine, then it is fun and fine"

Dawns face turned upwards into a bright smile as Buffy darkly frowned, her Mothers intentions being fully known to her now.

"Mom!" Buffy complained, moving forward. "I just wanted to…go without her. You know, alone."

She stressed the last word, pouring out her soul to her Mother, gesturing to her friend/crush with her eyes. Joyce knew she wanted this, and like the Mother she was, she liked doing this, she liked playing with her daughter.

"I know exactly what you mean, Buffy. But I want you to take your little sister. Do this for me. She doesn't get to go out as much as you, and I have some stuff to do for the Gallery, so take your little sister with you."

"Well, I don't think that kids are allowed in The Bronze. Yeah, I think teen and up is only allowed, sorry Dawn."

Buffy spoke what she thought was a lie. She honestly wasn't sure either way honestly. She didn't know if there were any rules against it or for it, she just hoped that there was so she didn't have to suffer the humiliation known as Dawn Summers.

Joyce cocked her eyebrows upwards, bemused with her eldest in trying to be alone with the boy she had grown to like a lot.

"I checked the other day. On a Sunday, children are allowed to go inside, it is the same with Saturday as well, as long as they are out by ten."

Buffy pouted, but saw no alternative, guessing she wasn't going to be allowed out without going out with Dawn, so she agreed, if only so she could spend more time with Michael getting the feeling that he was pulling away from her sometimes for a reason she wasn't aware of at this moment in time, finding it odd, and curious as well, wanting to know more about it.

"Fine, I will take Dawn with me."

Hearing that, her Mother was happy, and agreed, Dawn being very happy right now.

"Then you can go."

While Buffy was thrilled about going to The Bronze with Michael, she frowned at the thought of going with Dawn as well, knowing she was going to ruin the time that he and her were going to share with one another.

"Hey Michael, I can go with you!"

She announced cheerfully, jumping him into a hug, hugging around his waist.

Michael chuckled, petting her head.

"I'm sure that it will be fun Dawnie. Me, you and big sis, it should be amazing."

Dawn smiled wickedly, from Buffy's point of view, and innocently, from Michael's and Joyce's point of voice.

"Yeah, it is going to be fun, together…just the two of us…"

"Ugh, I'm going too you little monster so don't try anything with him."

Buffy threatened, her tone low and dark.

Dawn turned to her Mom, who gave Buffy a stern look. Buffy receded from her Mother, unknowingly moving closer to Michael. Joyce caught it, and found it cute that Buffy seemed to have a crush on Michael, and since she had gotten to know him, found him to be quite the gentleman and approved.

* * *

In the Bronze at an unknown time later, girls and boys alike were chasing after cockroaches.

"Get it!"

"There!"

"Darn, it keeps moving away!"

"Damn it!"

More and more people attempt to get the cockroaches while Willow, who was sat at a table with Xander, was having a little argument.

"No Xander, you can't see it. Buffy and Michael are so good together. They complement one another. I mean, haven't you seen them fight together? They are totally in synch with one another, Michael just makes Buffy look so good, and vice versa. They look great together."

"Nah, Will. You can't see it, can you? Buffy and Michael aren't the way to go, it is Amy and Michael. They are the ones that should be together. They are so cool together, and they are magical magic guys and girls. They are awesome together!"

They were having an argument who was, better for Michael.

Of course, Willow was Team Buffy all the way, wanting to have Xander so she made sure that Michael and Buffy were going to get together. Xander was on Team Amy, so he could have Buffy, getting the competition out of the way.

Lately, they seemed to be doing this a lot, fighting over who should be with Michael. Both had selfish reasons for doing it, yet Willow was the one that also had some selfless reasons as well, as she genuinely thought that Michael and Buffy were great together.

"Xander, don't stand in the way of Buffy and Michael."

Willow warned slightly sternly, but Xander didn't listen and showed a hint of a smile on his face.

"You can't see it Will. Amy clearly has the hot's for him, and wants to date him. They are good together, don't you see something like that. Michael and Amy are totally amazing together, and you can't see that."

"I can see it, but I am all for Team Buffy."

"Team Amy is the way to go. She's the best between them, she likes him."

"Buffy likes him too, I won't let you stand between them Xander. They have a beautiful starting to a love, and it is like romantic. It is a romance movie Xander, they are coming together, and will become one…e-eventually…they'll have fun together."

Willow and Xander continue to glare at one another, until Michael Dawn and Buffy walk into The Bronze. Immediately, it was obvious that Dawn was annoying Buffy, holding onto Michael's hand, but he just kept smiling cheerfully.

"Damn, seems to be packed, doesn't it Buffy?"

Buffy glared at her little sister for a few moments, then peered back at Michael.

"Yeah, quite busy, so Dawn, you can leave now."

She half joked, and was half serious.

She seriously wanted to be alone with the blonde right now. She wanted to be alone with Michael right now, and hated the fact that Dawn was around right now, she hated this fact and didn't want to listen to it at all.

"Buffy!"

Dawn yelled, so Michael bent down and gave her a dashing smile, causing her face to heat up to a cute red colour.

"Hey Dawnie, wanna get some free drinks?"

"Sure!" Dawn exclaimed happily, then furrowed her eyebrows curiously. "But how?"

"Watch and learn." Michael's hand turned a little white, and he clicked his fingers, shooting off a bolt of white lights towards the ground. "They'll come now."

Dawn remained confused for a few seconds before she saw them, all coming.

Cockroaches.

Naturally, she let out a cry and hid behind Michael. Buffy showed a disgusted face as Michael grabbed two empty glasses from the table nearby, trapping a few of the cockroaches inside of the glasses, holding them together.

"See? We've captured like five or something, five free drinks."

"Great." Buffy began, putting a hand to his face as he clicked his fingers again, white sparkles dispelling the cockroaches away from them. "Get me a drink?"

"Your usual my Slayer?"

"My usual my Warlock."

They both let out a laugh, Michael taking Dawn over to the counter while Buffy found Willow with Xander and walked towards them.

"Hey Buffy, not dating Michael right?"

Xander got it out so quickly that Buffy's head spun, Willow hearing it and adopted a frown on her face.

"Huh? What did you say?"

Xander rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehe, I said, you and Michael going out with Dawn, because you're mates?"

Xander covered, seeing Dawn with Michael getting drinks.

"Oh, yeah…Mom made me take Dawn. It's a thing, horrid thing. Dawn is cutting into quality Michael time and that's never good. Literally, I couldn't even get a word in edgeways on the way here, it wasn't even funny at all, I wanted too…ugh, it isn't fair."

"Ooh Buffy, don't give up. I'm sure that Xander will take-"

"I'm gonna dance, see ya later!"

Willow blinked as Xander moved to the dance floor, attempting to pick up girls. Seeing that, she could see that he did it on purpose so that Buffy and Michael couldn't be alone, though she still had herself, and was going to offer it as well.

"Well, since Xander is out, maybe I could take Dawn and-"

At that moment, Michael came back with Dawn and put down the drinks on the table, him giving a soft smile at Willow, then shifted his attention to the Slayer, seeing her eyes and getting lost in them deeply.

"Here Buffy, a drink."

Pushing it towards her, the girl's fingers accidentally rubbed against Michael's fingers, electricity going between them. Retracting his hand, Buffy pushed her hand forward, and gently grabbed his hand, holding it with her fingers.

"Forget the drink, do you want to dance? It would be fun, together, privately, alone."

Buffy was through with wasting time, and practically demanded that she does it right now. She wanted to dance with him, get closer and closer to him, and kiss him. She was so overly sexualized that she couldn't even begin to describe how she wanted to kiss him right here and now.

"Ah…I kinda promised Dawnie that I would dance with her now. How about straight afterwards? That should be fine, right?"

Buffy fell into dejection, but agreed anyway, wanting to dance with him.

"Sure, after Dawn is good."

"Just keeping him warm for ya big sis."

Dawn smiled a little too sweetly as she dragged Michael to the dance floor, Buffy frowning and sitting down next to Willow, wishing that it was her that was dancing with Michael right now, hating the fact that she was jealous of her little sister of getting the dance that she should be doing right now.

Buffy and Willow watched the pair dance, while Willow questioned Buffy.

"So Buffy, how did dinner with the family go?"

"Well, it was great. Mom really likes Michael, Dawn obviously does, and I do as well. It is near perfect."

"Near?"

Detecting a hint of something else, Willow couldn't begin to question it.

Buffy looked down at the table as she saw a cockroach there, hitting it away with the back of her hand.

"Yeah. We shared a moment…or nearly. Mom ruined it. We were about to kiss and all, but then Mom came in and ruined it. It was so good, the moment felt right, and we were so willing to do it…hell, I've had enough with waiting. I just want to kiss him so hard, to feel his lips, and call me crazy, but I get the feeling he does as well."

"Well, of course he does Buffy, he totally wants you."

Willow had a knowing look on her face. Buffy hoped that she did have a knowing insight knowledge to this. She watched as Michael danced with Dawn, sighing heavily.

"If that's true, why doesn't he just want to…kiss me already? We've had opportunities, yet it's like every time we do, it gets interrupted and we never finish. I know I've been waiting for the perfect moment, but screw the perfect moment, Buffy want Michael lips. And lately…he's been kinda distant, somewhat."

"Distant? What do you mean?"

Willow quizzed further, wanting to know more about her favourite couple.

Buffy sniffled a little bit, looking down at the ground hazily.

"It's just…for a few days now, he's said that I couldn't come around. I don't know, sometimes I get the feeling that he's pulling away from me. I don't know why. I mean, I know I can't be at his all of the time, but the way he says it…it just seems like he's trying to put distance between us. I'd accuse him of spending time with Amy, but even Amy says that she hasn't seen him much lately. There's something going on with that boy."

Buffy was confused about it. She didn't know why but he felt like he was pulling away from her. She didn't understand why this was either. She was worried for him, wanting to understand what was going on with him.

"Pulling away…now, that you mention it, after Xander's and Amy's trip to the hyena world, he's been kind of quiet. I wonder what's going on?"

"I don't yet…yet, just before, we were really close, closer than usual. I mean, we almost kissed, and I certainly wanted some Michael lip actions. Yet he didn't allow me to do anything at all. He was just so distant from me. We've never been at this distant before, not since even…getting together, somewhat. We haven't said anything about it, but I kinda class him as my…mine, even if Amy…speaking of where is Amy anyway?"

Willow raised her eyebrows in thought, nodding to herself.

"Amy said that she couldn't come out today. She's still a little shaken with the hyena possession. She feels like she's said something to you and she feels guilty."

Buffy hummed a little bit in thought, remembering what Amy said.

"Yeah, I guess so. But she doesn't have too, I understand why she said what she said, and I don't blame her for anything. But you know, Willow…I kinda want to ask Michael straight out what's going on, but I'm worried."

Buffy bit her bottom lip, and thought about what Michael could be keeping from her. She didn't want to believe that he'd do it intentionally. But the nagging sensation that she felt each time they talked that he was concealing something from her.

"About what?"

Willow wondered, questioning the thoughts of her female Slayer.

"I'm worried that if I ask, it might change the dynamic of our relationship…I don't want it to change for the worse, but the way it is going…I just want things to change for the better…I wanna kiss him Willow, I want to say that he's mine and we can…I dunno, do whatever people do together."

Willow put on an understanding face, and tried to console her as well.

"But if you don't say anything, it might change anyway and not the way that you want it to change. It could get worse if you don't do something now, it could end badly for you Buffy, so it's better to find out what's going on right now so you can change it to something positive. It might be something simple. Maybe it is something to do with magic, maybe it is to do with what…Xander said, I don't know."

Willow didn't want to think like that, but she couldn't help but think that what Xander said, could've been taken in a completely wrong way, especially with the fact that Xander had already said something similar when Jesse died.

Buffy was on the same line of thought.

"What Xander said…right, I am kinda pissed about that. I mean, I don't blame Xander for it, but it didn't come from nowhere. There must've been a thought deep inside of him at some point that possessed Xander used to draw out. I'm not saying Xander wants Michael dead or anything, but it must be difficult, to hear that from a friend, no matter how it came about. You know what I mean Willow?"

"Yeah…Xander was out of line, but he doesn't remember it so, we can't say anything and just make him feel bad. It wouldn't do any good."

She defended Xander, Buffy understanding why she was doing that.

"I suppose you're right. I'm gonna have to say something, aren't I?"

"If you want, I could back you up with some knowing stares?"

Willow offered, Buffy furrowing her eyebrows.

"That might be good…I dunno, maybe tomorrow would be the best. We can't do it now, it is…Dawn is around so I can't really say anything about it."

"Tomorrow might be good."

As Willow said that, she noticed that Michael was coming back over with Dawn so they stopped talking about it.

"Well, that was a lovely dance Dawn."

"Hehe, anytime!"

She replied as she smiled brightly.

They made it to the table where Dawn sat down next to Buffy, however before Michael could sit down, Buffy stood up and took to the dance floor with him, giving him no reprieve at all.

On the dance floor, Buffy draped her arms around his neck, resting her arms on his shoulders. Michael put hands to her back, stopping above her waist, and attentively stared into the blondes orbs, Buffy doing the same, swaying slowly together.

"This is good, isn't it, Buffy?"

"Yeah." She breathed a sigh of relief, giving his back a rub. "I like, being close with you like this."

"Me too."

Buffy heard what he said, looking into his eyes gracefully.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Why would you think I don't?"

Something about the statement just made her feel, even more distant. Not the words themselves made her feel like this, but something about the tone he used, intentional or not, felt as if he was pulled away, placing distances between her and him.

"It's just, I feel like you're pulling away from me…is there something wrong?"

Michael paused at the sight, but when he saw the pleading look in Buffy's eyes, he wanted to tell her right there and then. He wanted to tell her anything that could lead her to knowing about his pain and solitude that he felt…but he didn't want to hurt her, involve her in something that could be viewed in a certain way.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know I was." He concealed the truth in the end, unable to do anything else. "I just have something's, going on and it is…something…something that I have to deal with, is all. Don't worry about me, I am alright. I promise."

Crossing his fingers behind her back, Buffy wasn't convinced at all. She couldn't be convinced. She knew better than this. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, she was determined to find out what was going on.

"Right…"

She wasn't going to say anything now. She held it back for the moment, and promised herself that she was going to do something about it tomorrow. She was determined to do it, to make sure that she knew what was going on.

As they danced together, they noticed Xander is on the dance floor, making a fool of himself. He dances up to a girl curiously as Buffy and Michael watch on, Willow and Dawn doing the same thing as well from the side lines.

"Hey, Annie!" Chipper, Xander tries to get in there, only to see her boyfriend, backing down. "Dino, just leaving!"

He backs away and bumps into Cordelia of all people.

Cordelia was…less than thrilled would be putting it nicely. She looked absolutely peeved, and she was with Harmony as well, the girl glaring right back at the Slayer who had locked eyes with her, putting her head on Michael's shoulder, igniting a dark glare from Harmony, ready to pounce at any second.

"Ouch! Please get your extreme oafishness off my two-hundred-dollar shoes! You truly are a piece of crap!"

Xander became worried, seeing the anger on Cordelia's face, not wanting to anger the beast anymore.

"I'm sorry, I was just..."

Cordelia folded her arms, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the boy. She wouldn't even call Xander a man, she'd call him a boy at the way that he looked right now, trying to make him feel worse than he already was.

"...getting off the dance floor before Annie Vega's boyfriend squashes you like a bug?"

"Oh, so you noticed."

Xander quipped as Cordelia rolled her eyes in a negative way.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, thanks for being so understanding."

He snidely spoke, Cordelia showing a dirty smile on her face.

"Sure."

"Ya know, hey, I don't know what everyone's talking about. That outfit doesn't make you look like a hooker!"

He laughs as he leaves the dance floor and goes over to Dawn and Willow.

Dawn wonderingly looked at Xander as he spoke to the pair of girls.

"Boy, that Cordelia is a regular breath of vile air. What are you vixens up to?"

"Just sitting here, watching our barren lives pass us by."

"Waiting for Michael to stop dancing with Buffy."

Willow and Dawn sighed deeply, and watched Buffy and Michael dance, Xander wearing his jealousy pants as he watches them dance together, though still remembered what he said about Michael, so he didn't have a right to say anything about it.

Once finishing the dance, Michael and Buffy smiled at one another and went over to the others.

For a while, they spoke and had fun with one another and did what usual teenagers do, along with Dawn after Michael found out that Amy had to stay in tonight, but then Michael came out with something that shocked the others.

"I'm sorry, I have to go home now, a little tired."

"Awww, you have to go? It isn't even ten yet."

Dawn pouted, wanting to spend more time with Michael. Michael rubbed the top of her head, and yawned.

"I know sweetie. I'll spend more time with you soon. I just have to get home and do something's. See ya guys!"

And before they could say anything, Michael took off.

As he walked out, Angel appeared, hiding at the doorway.

Michael paused, getting the feeling that there was someone standing there, glanced and saw nothing, Angel having disappeared.

He shrugged his shoulders and left The Bronze, leaving Buffy and the others wondering what they were doing.

* * *

A far distance from The Bronze, Michael walked through the graveyard at night, wanting to get home. Since this was a shortcut, he didn't see a reason for him to not take the way that he thought would be the quickest.

However, that soon changed when Michael saw something, coming face to face with something that…frightened him.

He truly was frightened when he saw the creature in front of him. The red hued skin, the darkness of the icy blue eyes, and the sharpened claws that was very worrying to Michael.

For some reason, he didn't know why, but he couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. He was worried about the creature that was in front of him. His breathing became heavy, his heart smashing against his chest, threatening to break out.

"W-What are you…"

He could only get that out as he took a step back…or he would've, if he didn't feel the fear that he felt so heavily on his heart right now. His feet failed him, his mind was going blank at the sight of the Demon creature before him.

"Pain…."

The Demon growled out lowly, darkly, and full of scary intent.

"P-Pain….?"

Michael didn't get what the Demon meant yet…it felt real to him. For some reason, he felt from this creature. To his knowledge, he didn't know of any connection that he had to the Demon, but something inside of him was telling him that it was truly frightening.

"Fear…pain…you…your fault…"

"M-My fault?"

Michael rasped out, feeling as if he was going to have a heart attack.

He clutched his chest, fear…true fear entering him.

It wasn't logical what he was feeling right now. He didn't know what this was, yet at the same time he knew exactly what this was, at the back of his mind.

"Die!"

The Demon spat out and slashed for his arm. Michael didn't even make an attempt to move, the devastating fear filling him to the brim and wouldn't let him go, ever. He couldn't do it, and received a cut on his arm, blood dripping down and hitting the ground.

Michael panted, and put a hand to his arm, feeling the red liquid on his arm and now was dancing on his fingers.

"W-What are you…what do you want…? G-Get away from me…don't touch me…get away…"

Michael felt it, his heart was hurting him right now. Even if he wasn't physically injured, not really besides the wound on his arm, he felt like he was in agony with his heart right now, his heart was hurting him more than he thought that it would. It felt like he was being destroyed from the inside out and he wasn't even sure why.

"Pain…your fault…you made…pain…pain…you die!"

This time, the Demon swiped for Michael's neck with its sharpened claws, readying to claw out Michael's throat.

Michael was frozen in place…he couldn't move.

He wanted to move. He wanted to get out of the way. He was even willing himself to move but he couldn't, there wasn't anything physically stopping him, but his own…fear. Fear was the thing that stopped him and made him unable to move at all. he was scared, afraid, and wanted to run away, but some unknown force was stopping him. It wouldn't let him go at all, Michael becoming afraid that he was going to get his throat slashed.

As he was about to accept his end, Angel suddenly came out of seemingly nowhere, and clocked the Demon across the face, sending it away from Michael, saving his life to his complete and utter shock.

The Demon flew through the air, and hit a nearby headstone, breaking it apart.

Angel quickly turned to Michael and roughly grabbed his arm.

"This is what I warned you about, we need to get out of here now!"

The desperation in Angels voice was very telling and shocking at the same time. Michael hadn't ever seen Angel act like this before, and was even worried that if the stoic loner type guy was always acting cool. But right now, he was nothing other than afraid right now.

"Angel…I…"

"Get up."

Angel demanded, roughly pulling him to his feet and making sure he knew the dangerousness of the situation.

"Pain! Make it stop!"

But then the Demon came back and slammed its clawed hands against the black haired man, knocking him away with the same intensity that Angel used before, hitting him against a crypt wall, smacking his head against said wall and knocking him out.

"A-Angel!"

Even though he was seriously questioning what Angel was, because Angel saved him, Michael was snapped into reality, forcing him to rush to Angels side, past the Demon that took a swing at him, narrowly missing his face.

Getting there, he shook the man harshly, and awoke him from the slumber that was induced by the Demon attack.

Angel shook himself awake, his eyes cracking open to meet Michael's concerned eyes.

"Angel, get up now! We need to get away!"

Angel blinked a number of times, then took to his feet, delivering a devastating kick to the Demon in front of him, pushing him back just enough to knock him backwards, Angel then dashing forward, doing a series of punches and kicks to the Demon, the Demon tanking all of them as if they were nothing, the durability of the Demon becoming serious.

"What the hell…?"

Angel knew it wasn't going to be an easy fight but now, it was becoming something else. Angel, no matter how many times he hit the Demon, wasn't doing anything to it. Nothing made the Demon cry, nothing made the Demon retreat.

The best Angel got was knocking it to the ground, but it would get up straight afterwards as if nothing happened at all. Angel was stunned by the next movement the Demon made, moving a little faster than he could, using its strength to knock down the saviour of Michael, Angel.

Unable to stand back anymore, Michael went to confront the beast…but stopped when seeing it.

He was forced to stop by some unknown force. Again, he couldn't understand why he was forced to stop, he was becoming increasingly afraid. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop the fear that was entering his heart right now…he was afraid.

"Get away! Now!"

Angel ordered as he came to Michael's rescue, taking on the Demon again. The Demon swiped from the left, which Angel ducked and avoided. Angel brought up his leg, kicking directly at the centre of the Demons body, causing it to move backwards.

Recovering from that instantly, the Demon spun around, using the force of the swing to nail Angel on the back from the front, hitting him down to the ground. To add insult to injury, the Demon stood on Angels back, crushing him into the ground.

"Gwaaah!"

Angel hissed out in pure pain from the pressure of the Demons stomp.

Michaels breath hitched in his throat, and by some strong force within himself, he reached into his pocket and produced a mini stake.

By saying "Grow." over the stake, the stake grew into a normal sized one.

"Angel!"

Since he could've move, he threw the stake to Angel, and took a fearful step back. Angel grabbed the stake, stabbing it right into the foot of the Demon, twisting his body around so he was facing it and before it could land its foot on him, the stake going through the Demons foot like butter, blood gushing from the wound.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

The Demon howled out, Angel using this opportunity to return to his feet, and with a two handed fist strike, forced the Demon off its feet, onto its back and threw the stake at the heart of the Demon, and it did stab it, but not enough. Unlike the feet, the sternum seemed to be very sturdy and the stake barely penetrated it, only sticking in ever so slightly, as if it was a needle that did the stab.

"Michael, come on!"

Angel grabbed Michael's arm, pulling him away from the Demon, the pair of men running as fast as they could. Running through the graveyard, they jumped, skidding and dashed over and under things to get away from the Demon, knowing that they couldn't do it right now. Angel being not a match, and Michael being too terrified to fight the Demon.

The Demon chased after them briefly, but then stopped, taking a smell into the air, and as if sensing something, it took off in the direction of The Bronze.

* * *

A little while later at The Bronze, Willow, Xander, Dawn and Buffy were exiting The Bronze. Xander looked to be happy enough, the same with Willow. Dawn looked down at the ground, missing Michael right now, Buffy being the same.

"Whoa, what a night, right ladies?"

Xander began as they walked through the alleyway.

Buffy remained silent as she thought about Michael, Dawn doing the same.

Willow though smiled and she showed it towards Xander.

"Yeah, the free drinks were cool. What did you think Dawnie? Did you like it?"

Dawn looked up, nodding her head a single time, then looked down at the ground again, wondering why Michael took off like he did.

Xander looked between the Summers girls, and saw that they both looked depressed right now.

"Geez, what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing."

Buffy answered with a serious face, but the seriousness of the face made Xander step backwards in worry.

"Damn Buffy, what's going on with you? Has something happened?"

"No…" She began, and then her mind began working, and it came to nothing. "I don't know what's going on with Michael…I just want him to open up to me. He doesn't have to tell me everything, but I'd like to know what's going on with him."

"Ooh Buffy, you're going to ask tomorrow, right?"

Willow reminded the Slayer, said Slayer nodding her head.

"That's right. I'm definitely going to get an answer. I know he's hiding something and I will be damned if I don't find out what's going on."

"That's the spirit Buffy! I'm sure you can do it!"

As Willow said that, out of the corner of the Slayer's eye, she sees something coming, only to realize too late that there was a snarling creature behind her, ready to strike down at her.

"Move!"

Buffy charged forward and tackled the creature, but not before it managed to scratch Dawns arm.

"Iyaa!"

Dawn cried out, Willow taking her hand and running off to the side as Xander went to help Buffy.

Buffy wrestled with the Demon on the ground, putting her strength into her hands to try and strangle the Demon, but the Demon managed to grab the Slayer on the back of the neck, chucking her to the side as if she was nothing.

Buffy hit a wall, pain coursing through her body, as the Demon stood up.

The Demon regarded the incoming Xander who picked up a pipe from the side, and snarled.

"Pain…you caused…him pain!"

Xander and the others wondered what it meant as the Demon slashed Xander's arm. He winced at the cut, but hit the pipe against the Demons face, it doing nothing.

"G-Get away from me!"

Xander growled, hitting the Demon with the pipe again, but like last time, it didn't do anything at all. it bounced off the Demon, and said Demon grabbed the pipe, crushing it in its hands, turning it into nothing at all.

"Xander! Get away from it!"

Willow cried out, seeing her crush getting attacked.

Buffy returned to her feet and engaged with the Demon…or she would've had it not been for the Demon throwing the metal at the girl, and slowed her down, hitting her in the arm, and making her wince there.

"Pain…you never….pain….you cause…pain….you are…his pain!"

The Demon charged for Xander and tackled him to the ground, swiping at him with its sharpened claws.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! No stop it already! Ahahahahahahaha! It hurts!"

Again and again, Xander received cut after cut on his body. His arms and face received slashes. They weren't deep ones, and wouldn't kill Xander. But they drew blood from him, causing pain to ripple throughout his body again and again from the claws.

"Xander!"

Willow went to go and help him, while Dawn watched on with fearful eyes.

Willow got behind the Demon, and beat her hands against its back.

The Demon snarled and turned towards the redheaded girl, and went to strike her, knocking her down to the ground without actually hurting her at all, returning to clawing Xander again and again.

"Willow!"

Dawn bravely grabbed a piece of metal and hit the Demon on the back as she saw Buffy was still reeling from what the Demon did to her.

She rushed forward and grabbed a piece of wood that was beside Xander, grabbing it and smashing it over the Demons back, but it didn't howl in pain or anything.

It turned towards Dawn and raised his claws to slash her, Dawns eyes widening in fear….

…But it stopped at the last second. It stopped short of cutting her face, not touching her. The Demons icy blue eyes merely stared into Dawns eyes, not hurting her and cupped her chin.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

Buffy's eyes shot open in worry, however the Demon didn't do anything…it just stared at her, surprisingly kindly, something Dawn had seen before, but right now she couldn't place where this kindness was coming from.

"Pain…you…not pain…you not…cause pain…not target…"

The Demon mumbled out and went back to attacking Xander, leaving Dawn just standing there with confusion on her face, Willow leapt to her feet and went back to beat on its back, which it shrugged off easily enough.

Buffy's eyes widened very large, unsure of what she just witnessed, but went to the Demon regardless, using her Slayer strength to pull the Demon off the cut Xander, and threw it against the wall, kicking it in the face.

Recovering from the kick, the Demon focused on Buffy and went to attack her…but stopped at the last second. Like Dawn, the Demon didn't attack Buffy this time, as it saw what she was, stopping short from actually harming her.

"You…pain…not cause…of pain…"

Rather than engage the Slayer, the Demon pushed past her, slapped Willow across the face onto the ground, and slashed Xander once more across the face, leaving a cut there, before Dawn bravely began crying and yelled "STOP IT!" in a loud voice.

The Demon froze, and glanced at Dawn.

Something about the little girl's shout made it stop, and look at her with a snarl. Dawn half expected that the Demon would simply ignore her, and go and kill her or her sister's friends, but…something unexpected happened.

"Leave…."

It was barely human the voice, but the voice actually sounded confused and looked at Dawn as if it was wanting something, a command, a suggestion. It just looked very lost right now, even Buffy could see that and she wasn't sure why that was.

"P-Please leave them alone! Stop hurting people and go away!"

The Demon actually listened to Dawns request, and if it couldn't get any weirder, it put away its claws, and patted the top of Dawns head, a very familiar feeling coming to Dawn, as she felt the large hand graze her head. It then touched her arm, where the cut was, and ran its large finger over the cut, healing it somehow, its eyes on Dawn's, almost in an apologetic way.

It stopped doing what it was doing, and began walking away as if it had been scolded, taking Dawns words to heart.

"What in the hell…?"

Buffy could only stare on as the Demon walked off, leaving her flabbergasted, everyone else being in the same boat.

"W-Why did it…listen to me…? W-Why did it...heal me...?"

No one had an answer for Dawn. No one knew what to even say about it, all they could do was stare on incredulously, wondering wat the Demon truly wanted, and why it didn't attack Dawn, and ignored Buffy, going for Xander, and to an extent, Willow.

* * *

As that attack happened, Michael and Angel rushed all the way back to his apartment door.

"Open!"

Michael quickly said, going in first.

He briefly watched as Angel rushed the door, stopping just short of it. He paused for a few moments to see if Angel was going to come in or not, but to not draw a suspicious eye from Michael, the boy invited Angel in.

"Come in Angel, that thing is out there! It could kill you if you stand in the hallway! Get inside!"

Hearing the invitation, Angel went inside and immediately closed the door, locking it as Michael walked towards a certain draw.

"Seems like we lost it."

"Oh, that was a powerful Demon."

Michael noted as he took something out of his draw.

"Yeah, that's why I said that you shouldn't go out alone at night. You aren't the Slayer."

"No, you're right, I'm really not." Angel heard the clicking of something so he turned around to see Michael pointing a gun at him, becoming shocked. "While I'm grateful for the save and all, you didn't come in until I invited you in, Vampire boy."

"Wai-"

Before Angel could get anything out, Michael shot the gun. But it wasn't a bullet that came out, it was a tranquilizer dart, stabbing Angel in the chest, and knocked him out, falling to the ground within seconds.

Michael walked over to him, smiling devilishly.

"Sorry Angel, but it's time for a heart to heart with me, and I can't have you trying to kill me now. So, that's why I knocked ya out. There was enough stuff in that dart to drop an elephant, so it does work on Vampires. Phew, I was nervous. I got it for Demons trying to kill me, but this works out well. You and me, are about to get very acquainted with one another."

Michael breathed out, and casually dragged the drugged Angel towards the front of the room.

* * *

It was dark, when Angel regained consciousness. He groaned and moaned, feeling stiff. The ground was surprisingly soft, compared to what he usually lay on, though he wasn't complaining right about now, he seemed to be okay.

"Hmmm…what's going…on?"

He could barely get it out as his eyes fully opened.

He looked around the area, seeing that he was in Michael's living room, towards the kitchen area, his head resting against the wall that was nearby the door to the kitchen.

His semi-conscious mind tried to recall what happened just before.

He remembered saving Michael from the Demon, and running. He remembered getting into Michael's apartment after being invited and then…he couldn't remember what was going on at all, his mind being muddled.

"Well, hello sleepy Vampire."

A masculine voice surrounded Angel, so he looked around and saw the fact that Michael was sat on a chair before him, giving him a beaming smile, making sure that he was away from Angel so he couldn't get him.

"What the hell is going on?"

Angel tried to control his anger, and went to move forward, but he couldn't move his hand.

Instantly, he shot his eyes there to see that his right hand was handcuffed to the radiator.

"W-What have you done to me!?"

Angel roared as loud as he could, glaring very darkly at Michael for being shot with a dart and then tied up as well.

"It's pretty obvious that I've tied you up, Vampire." Michael grinned as he ran a hand through his hair. "I've got some questions for you, and I would be happy if you answered them for me Angel. Unlike others, I won't be fucking around with you. I want to know what you are, Vampire boy."

"Look, I can break out of these, and I could come for you."

Angel threatened.

He wouldn't actually attack Michael, his scepticism on the Vampire being quite warranted. But his line of thought was that if he frightened Michael enough, he could scare him out of releasing him and then he could take off…but it didn't work.

Instead, Michael showed a fearless face, gesturing to the handcuffs.

"Please, escape and tear out my throat."

The incentive was there, and Angel was going to go for it.

He went to rip his hand from the handcuffs, but as he tried, it gave him an electric shock, sending it throughout his body until he stopped trying, falling to the ground with some smoke coming from his body, his hair standing up and his eyes glaring at Michael.

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention. Try and escape and they shock you. Even if you try and tamper with them it will shock you. I'm sorry if that's a bad thing for you, but I couldn't take any chances, you have to understand my predicament right now. You stalk Buffy."

"I don't stalk-"

"And you've been following me as well." Michael cut him off, smiling cheerily, Angel frowning as he continued on. "So, I can't have you just walking around until I know what you are. I've never really handcuffed someone before. I've had it done to me plenty of times by my parents, but I've never done it before, so I hope I didn't do it too tightly."

Michael actually showed a concerned face, which Angel was surprised about. Angel was old enough to tell when someone was showing genuine concern for the Vampire before him, which was even more surprising in of itself.

"Oh no, your work is excellent, a true pro."

Angel snidely spat out, Michael wagging a finger.

"Now, now. No need for sarcasm. I'm only trying to help Buffy, so you know how it is, Angel? By the way, lovely cover name, Angel. Did you pick that because you wanted everyone to trust you? A face of an Angel and the body of a Demon, something like that?"

Angel kept his eyes on the boy in front of him, trying to figure out what this guy truly was. He wasn't even sure what the hell was going on right now, he could only play along for now so Michael would let him go.

"My name is actually Angel, it isn't a code name or a fake name. My actual name is Angel, I'm not lying about that. I've had that name for a while now. Even before Buffy."

"Just everything else about you is a lie, right?"

Michael spat back, trying to detect a hint of deceit in the man before him.

Angel showed no intent of backing down.

"I've not told you anything about me, so why say everything else I've said is a lie. You don't know anything about me and I don't feel like sharing either."

"Stubborn, aren't you?" Angel shrugged his shoulders the best he could, Michael humming slightly. "Well, there are spells to unlock that brain and mouth of yours, a Truth Spell would do it. If you don't want to talk willingly, I will just go and do a Truth Spell, doesn't bother me, I can get the ingredients tomorrow and make you speak the truth, ya get me Vampire?"

Angel put his free hand on his lap, and kept his mouth shut.

Michael blankly stared at the Vampire before him for a little while, but then sighed, and stretches his arms outwards.

"Aah well, seems like you aren't going to say anything. I guess that means I'm gonna have to Truth Spell you. That's fine with me Angel, don't worry my Vampire. I'll treat you nicely while you're a guest in my home. Can I get you something to make you feel more comfortable? Perhaps some yummy, yummy blood?"

Michael curled his body, patting his chest and neck with pride, Angels eyes widened in astonishment.

"You have animal blood?"

Angel was surprised by it, Michael even more so due to what Angel just admitted to drinking.

"Animals blood? I meant my own. Don't you Vampires drink that stuff?"

He was uniquely surprised by Angel right now. Astonishment written on his face by the admission from the Vampire, if it was an admission at that.

"I'm…unique, I drink animals blood. I've not had a touch of human blood for years now."

Angel didn't mind admitting that part. It wasn't truly a secret, at least it wasn't anymore. Most that knew him (which admittedly wasn't a lot) knew that he wasn't on the human blood, and stuck to drinking animals blood

"Geez, that's new. What's going on with you? Are you like half a Vampire or something?" Angel didn't answer the question, so Michael looked towards his bedroom door. "Please don't make too much noise, I'm dead tired from today's events. Oh, if you need me, don't be hesitant to give me a shout, but only if it is important, okay?"

Angel furrowed his eyebrows in perplexity as Michael retired to his bedroom for the evening and when he disappeared, his mind went a million miles a minute.

" _What the hell is going on…? He's probably the kindest capturer I've ever had…there's something seriously wrong with this…or is it right? I don't know…I don't know what's going to happen…he knows that I'm a Vampire now, what's Buffy going to think about it?_ "

Angel couldn't understand what the hell was going on with Michael. He was too kind to be cruel right now. Even tying him up looked as if he was offering a place to sleep for the night. He had questions, Angel understood. But even Angel had questions as well, and wanted to know what was going on with the Demon.

* * *

It was the next day and Buffy was standing outside Amy's house.

She needed to get something off her chest, and it was very early morning. But she needed to do it before anything else happened.

She knocked on the door, and awaited the door to be answered.

She waited for a few moments, before the door opened, to reveal Amy herself. When seeing Buffy, she gasped and was going to close the door, but then remembered that it would be rude, and kept the door open, though she felt awkward about the Slayer standing outside of her door, she felt like she couldn't stand much of it.

"E-Eh...Buffy, what's going on?"

Amy spoke softly, attempting to understand what was going on with Buffy.

Buffy crossed her arms under her bust, and sharpened her eyes in a kind way.

"Amy...you've been kind of avoiding me lately?"

Amy winced, the knowing look coming from Buffy made her feel horrible.

"Y-Yeah...I'm sorry, I feel...guilty about...eeh, what I have said to you...from what I said before..."

"R-Right...that." Buffy breathed, collecting her thoughts. "...You know, I don't blame you for your words. E-Even if you do think that I am...shit, and other things, I know the you now before me, wouldn't do anything harmful to me. You were possessed by a hyena, it isn't like I think you truly want me to die so you can rape Michael or something."

Amy laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I-I said that didn't I?" Buffy nodded, making Amy feel guilty. "I'm sorry Buffy, I don't want to rape Michael, and I don't want you to die, and I think you smell nice, not s-shit."

Buffy felt relieved more at the last one than the others, she didn't want people to think that she smelt like shit.

"O-Okay, I am glad we got that off the table, or on, however it goes. It's off our chests and all...but Amy, you know, how I feel for Michael, is genuine, right? I'm...not messing around, I do feel like that for him, like you do."

Buffy needed to say it now, while they were alone. Around others, it was quite difficult, but right now, they were alone and they didn't need to worry about something like that.

"Yeah...I know."

Amy cast her eyes downwards, knowing Buffy was going to talk about what she was trying to avoid.

"And...I am thinking of trying to...form a relationship with him...I just needed to tell you...I'm not trying to be a bitch about it, I just thought that I should tell you."

Amy lowered her eyes, nodding her head in understanding.

"Then, good luck Buffy."

"Huh?"

Buffy felt puzzled, unsure of why Amy gave her consent.

"I'm saying, go for it. Go for Michael, make him happy. Do something that, others couldn't do, or wouldn't do, like Willow...a-ah, never mind..."

"No, what you were saying about when you were possessed...do you think Willow really knows what she does, or she even is conscious that she hurts him?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I think...on some level, she does know, but Willow isn't cruel enough to do it on purpose. If she is doing it, she isn't doing it for the sake of hurting him...but yeah, on some level, I think she does know that she is basically building Xander up as a God and leaving Michael out in the cold. I'm sure you've noticed."

At that, Buffy couldn't disagree. She ran through memories in her mind and remembered times were she did build Xander up, and it could be seen how she belittled Michael and his feelings, or even downright ignored when he was pained, like when Xander attacked them and Michael received a bite wound to his neck yet she didn't notice until Buffy noticed.

"You're right...but, if either you and I say anything..."

"It would cause a argument."

"Right..."

Buffy muttered, not wanting to have a full blown argument with Willow or Xander (who she knew would join because she is in the belief that he does on some level hate Michael for some reason she hasn't witnessed), but at the same time, she thought it was necessary, and that was what Amy thought as well, telling the Slayer as much.

"Maybe, it has to be done...I mean, Xander is already...Xander has said some horrible things to him...and it seems to me that he gets away with it..."

"I kinda feel the same...it isn't right."

"Right...and Buffy...you know, I've been hearing strange things about Giles recently."

"Giles?"

She parroted, wondering where the Witch was going with it.

Amy nodded, and explained.

"I heard, just the other day when I was in the library, about Giles, talking about Michael and said something very...disturbing."

"Disturbing?"

"Yes...when he was talking to...I don't know who it was, it was on the phone, I heard Michael's name, then the words 'vile' 'creature' 'termination' and some other words that weren't something I would expect from Giles. I didn't want to believe it at first, but with the way I've seen Giles look at Michael...I get the feeling something has happened, but I don't know what that thing was."

"You think Giles wants to hurt Michael?"

She was blown away with the idea...but in her mind, it did make some sense, especially with what she has witnessed recently. But she didn't want to believe that Giles would do something like that.

"I'm just saying it is a possibility."

"Right...okay, I'll have to find out about it then...help me?"

Buffy pleaded, the Witch nodding.

"Of course. I will help you."

Hearing that, Buffy smiled.

"Thanks." Amy smiled, glad that she could feel better with her friend again. "I'm gonna go to Michael's, wanna come with me?"

"Can't, I've got to do something for my Dad this morning before I go to school. Won't have time."

Buffy nodded in understanding.

"Right...ooh, we also have a new Demon to be on the look out for."

"A new one?"

"This one's interesting, different. I'll explain how, later."

"Okay, see you later then?"

The Slayer nodded, and they parted ways, Amy returning to her home, and Buffy heading for Michael's.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Michael's apartment, Michael had just walked out of his bedroom, to find Angel staring right at him. There was no emotion in the stare that he was receiving right now, it was a cold and calculating type of stare, so Michael made sure he was at a distance where Angel wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

"Geez, what's wrong with your mug huh?"

Michael resisted the urge to laugh when he saw the predicament Angel was in, finding it funny that the stoic stalker was even stoic when he was handcuffed and could receive powerful electroshocks to his system.

"You've handcuffed me to a radiator and it shocks me when I try and escape."

Angel resisted the urge to yell, knowing that it wouldn't do any good.

"I could've staked you Vampire, consider yourself lucky." Michael snickered, and then stretched. "So, Mr Vampire, gonna talk about what the hell you are today? Or do I have to do something else like, I dunno, have fun and cast some magic on you? I don't mind either one, I'm sorry it has come to this, but I have to make sure that you don't do anything naughty, you understand me right?"

"Tch, even if you cast magic on me, it won't loosen my tongue."

Angel spoke defiantly, sure that he wasn't going to crack under the pressure.

Michael saw his confidence, and matched him in confidence as well.

"Why are you not telling me? If you tell me, I'll let you go."

Angels ears perked at this, but ultimately he found it real suspicious so he didn't say anything about it.

"You're lying."

Michael shrugged his shoulders at the Vampire.

"Depending on if you're a bad or good Vampire, I could be lying yes. But I could be speaking truth. You'll have to tell me one way or another. Either on your own, or with my magic. Either way, it is going to be known by me, Angel."

At that, Michael went into the kitchen, making himself some breakfast…but stopped and then came out and peered at the Vampire.

"What do you want now?"

Michael pouted at the aggravating tone that the Vampire was using with him, turning his head to the side with annoyance.

"Do Vampires eat breakfast?"

He followed up with a question, ignoring the harshness of the glare that he was receiving from Angel right about now.

"I don't eat normal food. I drink blood."

"Right, right. And that means, any type of animal blood, right?"

"Right."

Angel agreed, wondering where he was going with this.

"I see, then I have some yummy pigs blood, want some Angel?"

Angels eyes lifted and met the eyes of Michael.

"You have pigs blood?"

Angel was intrigued at best. He wanted to know if it was true or not. He was hungry, he would admit, but he wouldn't show that as it could give Michael an edge over him and could make him want to submit to him, or something akin to that.

"Yes. I was doing a ritual that required some and had some left over. I just remembered. It should be fresh, I only did it a few days ago, so do you want some? I can, heat it up for you if that's what you want?"

"What the hell is going on? Why does it sound like you're being nice to me at the same time that you're being weird with me?"

"Because I kind of am. So do you want something like that or not?"

Angel weighed up the options in his mind, and ultimately agreed with the idea.

"As long as you don't drug me."

Michael scoffed at the very notion that he would do something like that.

"Ooh Angel, are you really going to put me drugging you between us? I thought we could be super best friends?"

Angel glared at the boy that was before him, so Michael rolled his eyes and walked out of the room into the kitchen.

As he waited, Angel looked around the apartment, and due to being a Vampire, he could smell a lot of Buffy in the apartment. Even if she hadn't been in there for a few days, her scent was heavy in the air, indicating that she does spend a lot of time in the apartment, Angel lowering his eyes when realizing that Michael and Buffy were probably together, though he could see why they would want one another.

A few minutes later, Michael came into the living room with his blood, and rather than risk going near him, he used his magic to levitate him so he couldn't get Michael. He took a seat on the couch, and merely ate his breakfast while Angel took a swig of his drink.

"Is it good? I've never had blood before, so I hope I warmed it up just right."

Michael said it with some nervousness, Angel unsure of what the hell was going on.

"It's fine."

Angel rudely responded, though he had a somewhat right to be angry right now, having been tied up and all.

"Ahh, that's good. I'm glad that you think that. Now Angel, I need to tell you that I will be going to school soon, and I won't be back till, I dunno, after four or something, so you'll be here alone all day. Don't worry, I will leave the curtains closed, and I will give you some blood before I leave."

"You're being really nice, and I don't know why."

Angel couldn't make heads or tails of it. Michael was being too nice. Offering him blood, giving him a kind smile and genuinely seeing if he was alright. He wasn't sure if Michael was insane, or just on drugs or something. He hadn't been displayed with such kindness before, and he couldn't figure out why that was.

Michael merely smiled at the man as he answered.

"You might be my prisoner and a Vampire, but I'm not gonna mistreat you or anything. I don't know if you're good or bad yet. You saved me yes, but that could've been with the intention of getting close to Buffy and then wanting to rip out her throat or something, and I'm sorry but I can't allow that to happen. If there's something I do before I go it is that I'm gonna protect her, from people or things that want to hurt her."

In his speech, Angel picked up on something and wondered about it.

"Where are you going?"

"Away."

Michael said it in a voice that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Does Buffy know?"

Angel disinterestedly questioned, wanting to appear as if he didn't care, but he secretly did.

Michael rubbed his temples, shaking his head.

"Buffy doesn't know, and she doesn't need to know either. She'll only try and stop me, but I need to get out of here, for her protection. And if you cared about her, you would do the same, she needs to be protected after all."

Angel could understand what he meant by that. Something about it was relatable to Angel. The man could see what the boy was saying, and while he didn't know the circumstances, if it meant protecting Buffy, he wasn't going to argue for or against it, merely leaving it to Michael's decision.

Michael then went to some books that he had, and looked through them, Angel giving a questioning look.

"What are you looking for?"

"For the Demon that we encountered yesterday, is what."

Michael retorted as he used magic to scan the books, but couldn't find anything.

He briefly came across his own spell to get rid of his fear and pain, then remembered what he felt the previous night when he was fighting the Demon, cowering from it, wondering why...connections being made in his mind.

" _No...it couldn't, could it...? But the spell here doesn't say that it creates...yet it has to be that...I wouldn't fear it for no reason...I will have to get a new book...I think I can get it from the magic shop...I should go there now, and get the book, and then give it a read, it has some answers, I think it should do anyway._ "

As he thought that, Michael suddenly heard a knock at the door, accompanied by a voice.

[Michael, it's me, Buffy. Have you left for school yet? I thought we could walk together…or am I just talking to a door and an empty apartment…]

Michael smiled weakly, and looked at Angel, threatening with his eyes to not shout.

"Yeah, I'm here! Just give me a minute!" Michael quickly rushed around, preparing everything that he needed, giving Angel some pig bloods that he could drink for later, and then glanced at Angel. "Now, my Vampire. Don't make a loud noise, keep quiet, and don't scream either. I have neighbours and they are already going mad about the noise from the Demons…never mind. Just keep quiet, and I promise to bring some more pigs blood home."

Angel rolled his eyes and put his head on the radiator, sighing heavily.

Michael took that as he was going to comply, and went towards the door, opening it just enough so he could see the blonde on the other side.

"My, hello Buffy. I wasn't expecting the cute Slayer this morning."

"Hey, it feels like ages since I've seen your place. Of course, I missed the handsome blonde that owns it." Buffy used this opportunity to give him a hug around his neck, kissing his cheek which Angel had to witness, giving harsh eyes as Michael rubbed Buffy's back. "So, are you ready to come to school? We've got some weird Demon to talk about with Giles and the others."

"Ah, right. A weird Demon huh? Yeah, let's go. Ooh, I need to go to the magic shop as well, kay?" Michael gave her a kiss cheek which made Angel grit his teeth as the Slayer nodded, and then went to leave, not before giving Angel a little look, using Telepathy to communicate with him. " _Alright Angel, I will be back later, I'll leave some entertainment for you to listen too. See, I'm reasonable, have fun and you'll get your pigs blood later on._ "

Clicking his fingers, he shot off white sparkles towards the cd player, and put on 'Hey Mickey' on, and made sure that it repeated so Angel could have a good time, Angels eyes opening very wide as he realized what Michael had done.

However, as he went to complain, Buffy and Michael left the room, leaving the apartment, and left him alone.

[Hey Angel, what a pity~ You don't understand~ You take me by the heart when you bite my neck and hand~ Ooh Angel you're so weird can't you understand~ It's Vampire's like you Angel~ Ooh what you do Angel, do Angel, don't drain me of my blood Angel~]

Angel's eyes turned fearfully towards where the music was coming from, becoming afraid.

"Did that thing just say my name...and call me a Vampire...what in the hell is going on!?" He turned to the door and yelled. "Michael! Michael, don't leave me with this! It's haunted!" Angel struggled and tried to pull his hand away from the radiator. "Gaaaak!" But he was shocked by the handcuffs, sparks coming off his body as he struggled, his eyes looking towards the ground. "Michael...help me, it is possessed...it said my name...and called me a Vampire, it is possessed..."

Having nothing but 'Hey Mickey' or as it was 'Hey Angel' now to keep him company and it was slowly making him feel so afraid that he might not be able to recover…it was going to be a very long day, and he wasn't sure if he was going to survive.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this begins the Michael and Angel part of the 'episode'. I thought that combining them would be good, to show some parallels and such, struggles and other things like that, and by the end of these chapters of this 'episode' it will become apparent why these were blended together. Next chapter might be a huge Buffy/Michael moment, so look out for that, and until next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, it gives insight to the characters, and their motivations and such. Don't worry about teams here, they'll be coming together to resolve it. Yup, it has finally appeared! It will be revealed as the chapters go on how it is and such.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it is quite funny, isn't it? It had to be put in! It surely is strong, it can shrug off the Slayer and even a Vampire like Angel. Michael right now is pretty useless against it, but in the future...it will be revealed eventually. He could be doing something like that, and maybe not just Giles either. Well, this chapter might fulfill that wish you have. A certain Slayer will be showing how pissed off she can get. And yeah! It is going to be quite the ride!**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, it is going to turn out good, eventually. This could be called the kickoff to the relationship of Michael and Buffy. He surely does have a basic idea, and knows for sure this chapter. Dawn was quite adorable, wasn't she? It will be somewhat revealed this chapter what she thinks about that.**

 **Naroku; Hehe, it was quite funny, wasn't it? And thanks!**

 **Sonhibrid; Here's the update!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Hehe, yeah, he's gone from Season Three, though he does appear from time to time. Yeah, that is quite true, they aren't really. But she was right about how they couldn't be together, they are human and Vampire, they really couldn't have a relationship together. Yeah, I can't remember before that when he did betray her trust, and he does do it again in the future. This chapter does bring that to a head. Well, those reactions are shown this chapter~**

 **la shayma16; Aah, well that's wonderful hehe!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Michael and Angel part two**

"So, what's that book for? Why did you get it from that magic shop place?"

Buffy questioned as she and Michael entered the school.

Michael looked at the book in his hand that he got on the way to the school, with Buffy.

"Ah, it's just some research material." He explained while smiling weakly. "I just need to look something up."

He had to lie, somewhat at least.

He couldn't say the real reason that he had gotten the book. It was because of the Demon he met the previous night. He couldn't get it out of his mind, and he didn't want to believe it, but he thought that he was the reason it was around, a feeling that he had, but he didn't have the book to validate this thought.

He contemplated telling Buffy, but if he was the reason for this Demon, he wasn't sure if he could ever face her. He made a Demon, potentially, and he wasn't sure what to think about it. Then he heard that Buffy was attacked by a Demon, and if that was the case, the same Demon, he felt like Buffy would hate him for it.

"Aash, you and your magic, gives me a headache, I don't get it."

Buffy wasn't the most technical minded when it happened to come to magic. But as long as he could do things with it, and he could help her, she wasn't going to complain about it.

"Hehe, don't worry Buffy. Leave the magic to me Buffy."

Buffy giggled ever so slightly as she walked through the high school doors, Michael following shortly afterwards.

"So, what did you end up doing yesterday Michael? Ya know, after leaving The Bronze?"

Michael flinched at the question, unsure of how to answer it properly.

"I-I just really went home. I've been feeling kinda tired lately, and ya know, not been feeling myself."

"I'll say." Buffy absentmindedly spoke, the boy raising an eyebrow as she nervously giggled. "I-I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that you've been kind of…I don't want to say distant, but yeah, I kind of do."

"I've just got things going on in my life, things that are hard to understand. That's all."

Michael didn't want to go into too much detail, not wanting to worry either Buffy or himself. If he lost himself in the halls of the school, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, he would lose it, mentally losing himself in the process, and he couldn't do something like that. He couldn't do.

Buffy wasn't really happy with the answer.

"Well, what are they? Maybe I could help?"

Michael briefly looked at Buffy, wondering if that was possible, but ultimately, he didn't want to put her in danger.

"Nah, don't worry about it Buffy, it isn't anything to worry about it."

"Michael…" Buffy began, putting a hand to her face. "…are you okay? You aren't…I mean, you've been a little distant lately…and you know, I get the feeling that something is wrong as well. So, if there is anything wrong, you can tell me, you know? It is okay to tell me if you're not okay. I mean, I know that I would tell you if there's something going on with me."

Michael could hear the concern that was in the Slayer's voice, and it hurt him that it was caused by him. He never meant to get this close to her, he never meant to do this to her. He didn't even plan to get this close to Buffy, he always meant to get a certain distance, but he couldn't stop it. He was drawn to her, drawn to her warmth. He wanted to feel her warmth, and wanted to embrace her, but he couldn't do it, he didn't want to put her in danger.

"I-It's nothing at all Buffy. Thanks for the concern, but there's nothing wrong at all, I promise you. I just have something's going on and it is hard to even think about but I'm dealing." He paused, seeing Giles, then bowed his head. "I'm sorry Buffy, I gotta go. See you later in the library."

Before Buffy could say anything, he ran away down the corridor, leaving her to contemplate what was going on.

He ran all the way to the bathroom, locking himself in a stall, and opened the book he received before.

"Come on, please don't be me. Please don't be me."

He prayed again and again that it wasn't him that was doing this.

He just hoped that it wasn't him, or what he thought about himself being like his parents being more and more likely true.

And when he found the page he was looking for, his eyes went over it and skimmed what he didn't need to read, and thoroughly read the parts that he thought would be the best to read, to make sure that he had gotten it right.

On the right hand side of the page, his heart sank when he saw that the Demon on the page was the same one that he had fought with Angel just the previous night, and now knew why it was causing him such fear.

On the written page, it went into detail about what the Demon was, and how it would be created. When the realization that he had created the Demon, and he caused people (Xander and Willow) harm, he was horrified with himself, he was disgusted with himself, and he felt tears prick his eyes, threatening to escape, mumbling "I never meant to hurt anyone, I wanted it to stop…" but since no one was around, no one heard what he was saying, and then he resolved something.

He resolved to sort this out, however he was going to do it. He wasn't going to allow this Demon to hurt anyone else. Since he was the one who made it, he was determined to stop it, however he was going to do it, he wasn't sure yet. But he wasn't going to sit back and let this happen, and he wasn't going to put Buffy in the way of it either, so he was going to stop it without Buffy's help, not wanting to endanger her.

* * *

"Good, now we are all here, we can start."

Buffy said as she looked around to see a sleep deprived and worried looking Michael, a sorrowful looking Amy, a worried for Xander Willow, a scratched up Xander with plasters all over him to cover the wounds he received, and a concerned looking Giles looking towards the Slayer for her to continue onwards.

She looked between all of them, and then continued while having a confused expression.

"So, last night…Giles, that weird Demon attacked, what is it?"

Giles grumbled a little bit at the sudden shift in Buffy's tone.

"A Demon you say that only attacked Xander and Willow, leaving you and Dawn largely alone?"

Buffy inclined her head.

"Right. I was the most dangerous, yet it shrugged me off, and didn't even attack Dawn. She hit it with something, a piece of wood or something, yet when it went to strike her, it didn't do anything. It just patted her head and left her alone, even going as far as to heal her somehow. It was as if there was something going on with it, it wouldn't stop attacking Xander and Willow…"

"It said we caused it pain."

Willow added as she remembered that little point, Xander grimacing and turned his head downwards.

"I didn't hurt the damn Demon! I didn't do anything to it, yet it kept saying I caused it pain."

"Maybe it just didn't like the way you looked or something."

Amy snickered out, as she saw Xander glare at her. She receded from the glare that Xander was using, and looked away, Michael furrowing his eyebrows to understand what was going on, since he wasn't there, he wasn't sure on what type of Demon they were talking about.

"Whatever it was, was very weird. It even left when Dawn yelled it to stop and go away. It just listened to her and left. I don't understand Giles, what kind of Demon listens to a little girl and doesn't even go for the main threat? I was kicking and punching it, but it treated me like a nuisance than anything else. It's weird Giles, I'm the Slayer and it was more concerned with hurting Xander than me. It hit Willow a little bit, but its main target was Xander. Why would that be?"

Giles put on a dumbfounded look, shrugging his shoulders as he didn't know what to say to Buffy.

"I couldn't honestly tell you. I've never heard of a Demon not attacking a little girl. To a Demon that wants to kill, nothing can be different to it. A little girl like Dawn or a teen boy like Xander. I would say it would be gender specific but even then, it hit Willow as well, so that is out…"

"We need to find out what this is."

Amy said it with straight eyes, earning a nod from Buffy.

"Exactly. This thing, whatever it was, was very strong Giles. It tossed me aside as if I was nothing. Granted I was shocked, it still possessed incredible strength, maybe even beyond my own."

"I see…and you're sure that it didn't go for Dawn or you at all?"

"Yeah, it didn't hurt Dawn. It was…actually, honestly. It was being quite kind to her, in its own twisted way. It just didn't give me the vibe that it was going to hurt her…and something about the eyes…Dawn told me that when it touched her head, it was…familiar."

That peaked the interests of the others around, Giles being the most interested by this.

"Familiar? How could a Demons hand on top of her head be familiar?"

Giles couldn't work it out.

He was sure that there wasn't Demons that actually did something like pat girls on the head and not hurt them. But here he was, presented with a dilemma such as this. And when Buffy mentioned it being stronger than the Slayer, alarm bells were going off in his head, he wasn't sure what was going on now. He was very worried.

"She said something about, it being as if she's felt it before. Not a Demons hand specifically, but the sense of kind and caring. And call me crazy, but when I looked into its icy blue eyes, they looked very familiar to me as well, as if I had been staring at them before."

Michael's eyes widened ever so slightly as something clicked in his mind.

"T-This Demon, what did it look like Buffy?"

Michael got out as he looked away, trying to connect the dots.

He was hoping that he was wrong. He hoped that it wasn't the Demon that had fought yesterday, and if it was, he was worried that he would have to face it again, and because of the fact that he was paralysed with fear, he didn't want to be useless against it.

"Well, it was red skinned. Its eyes were icy blue, and it had sharp claws. It was, naked but most Demons are anyway. It was very strong, it bent metal quite easily. Oh, it also kept saying pain. It kept saying to people that they've made it be in pain, or it has caused pain. It was in broken words so it was difficult to understand, but it sounded as if it was in pain. Ya know, now thinking about it…"

"Whatever it is, is quite dangerous."

Michael winced at the words Amy used.

He couldn't deny that this was the same Demon that Michael himself had fought and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now. He could feel the terror coming to him in waves. Even without confronting it, it was truly something that he couldn't face. He knew this was his fault, he was the one that summoned this Demon, and if it kills anyone, then it is going to be entirely his fault, he wasn't sure if he could live with something like that.

Giles cleaned his glasses and examined Xander carefully.

"Now, why did it want to hurt you…Xander?"

"I'm telling ya, I don't know!"

Xander sobbed out as he shook his body, the experience being quite terrible for him, Michael resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he had been in tighter situations than being mauled to death by a Demon. But at the same time, guilt wrecked through his entire body, knowing that he had caused this, thus resolved himself to fix it without them finding out, as it would destroy him if they found out about him being the reason for this.

"But there must be a reason." Giles interjected again. "For it to not even be bothered with the Slayer, there must be a reason to it. I suggest that you go and find it tonight Buffy. This Demon didn't kill Xander, but it could kill someone else."

"My thoughts exactly."

Buffy agreed, not wanting to get anyone else hurt. She was damned sure if she was going to be bested by another Demon. She was sure that she wasn't going to lose to this Demon again. This time she was going in with a plan.

"But if it shrugged you off Buffy, how are you going to fight it?"

The concerned words of Amy came through to the girl, who offered a sheepish smile, turning her head to the side.

"That's a good question. I'm gonna have to load up on weapons and such. Maybe I can see a sword or something…I dunno. I am going to have to do something against it."

"Maybe Michael could go with you?"

Giles offered as Michael's eyes shot open wide. He wasn't receptive over the idea of going to face the Demon. In fact, he didn't even want to be associated with it, it was something he didn't want to even think about it anymore. But he knew he had too, but he couldn't get these involved with it.

So, he shook his head in rejection, so they wouldn't find out.

"…No…"

"Hmmm, maybe using magic somehow could disorientate this Demon?"

Amy spoke over the distressed looking Michael, no one seeing that he was shaking his body from side to side. It could be close to being called convulsing, but he controlled it by gripping his hands together, trying to stop the shaking.

"Maybe." Giles agreed, cleaning his glasses. "If Slayer strength cannot fight against this alone, then maybe adding magic-"

"No."

Michael said it a little louder this time, catching everyone's attention. Buffy turned her attention towards Michael, and knew something was wrong with the look in his eyes. There was something about the way that he looked that made him seem…different too usual.

"Hmm, is something wrong Michael?"

Buffy questioned with concern, her eyes going over the worried looking Michael.

His eyes went towards Buffy, then he stood up.

"I'm not doing it. I'm…I've got things to do, I can't go and chase every damn Demon that's coming to this town. I've got my own problems to deal with. I don't need this shit on top of everything that I'm dealing with right now. And I am certainly not helping someone like that bastard Giles, no way. He's very hypocritical, when he's done what he's done to me and now you're asking me to help you? You can go to hell Giles, screw off...no, fuck you Giles."

He didn't want to seem cowardly, but this was the only way that he could see. This was the only way that he would be able to get the Demon himself, and wouldn't have to involve them. He couldn't involve them, it was truly his own problem and he couldn't think about the consequences right now, all that he could see was that Demon and how he froze on contact with its eyes.

"Eh? What's going on all of a sudden, Michael?"

Even Amy could see that there was something going on. Michael just seemed to be different and she wasn't sure why that was.

"I-I've just had enough of this. Demons, Vampires, magic, everything! I've had enough of being always hurt! I've had enough of being a damn victim all of the time! And that bastard Giles, he can get lost! I'm not helping someone like him, he's more disgusting than a Demon! He can go and fight it, let him feel fear for a change!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving everyone visibly stunned, unsure of why Michael just erupted like that. Even Amy wasn't sure why he suddenly had a change of heart, when he was usually the one that was overjoyed about things like this.

"W-What was that about all of a sudden?"

Willow attempted to understand it, but she couldn't. She then noticed that Buffy had gone running after him, the girl knowing something was very wrong right now.

Getting outside, Buffy looked left and right to see where he went, seeing him at the right.

"Michael wait!" Buffy chased and because she was the Slayer, she could run around everyone else, and was able to get around them all, the students in the halls, and made it to him, getting in front of him. "What's going on with you all of a sudden? What's wrong?"

His depressed eyes met Buffy's concerned ones, turning them downwards.

"Maybe, I've had enough of constantly being in danger. Every day I wake up and wonder if it is my last one. Maybe I've had enough of being afraid and being in pain. And I have certainly had enough of Giles, he expects things from me when he's done what he's done to me? No way, I am not some puppet on a string, I am not having him dictate what I do."

Those words hit Buffy like a truck. Her mind was working, the words Michael spoke being something that of what she heard before from the Demon.

"Michael…what's going on….? Why have you suddenly…and what has Giles..."

"Look, Buffy. It was fun, for a while. But now, it's just too hard. Everything about this is too hard. Demons, magic. I'm sick of people trying to kill me all of the time. I just want to live a life where I'm not in constant danger. Where I don't have to watch my back all of the time. I just want to live my life without having the worry of death always on my mind."

"Michael…what are you saying…you're not in constant danger…."

Buffy was trying to understand, but she couldn't understand what was going on right now.

"You don't understand. I just need to, get out of here."

Michael tried to exit, but Buffy got in the way, she wasn't going to let him go.

"I want to understand. If there's something wrong, tell me."

It was clear in her voice that she was genuinely worried for him. But Michael didn't want to involve her, didn't want to get her in danger, so he tried to leave again, but she got in the way and stopped his advances.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

She rebutted, trying to work out what was wrong with him, but it was difficult. He was being elusive and she wasn't sure why that was. Whatever was wrong with him, she knew that it was something deeper than this Demon.

"Because I can't!"

He snapped at her, and she was surprised. She even jumped back at the shift in anger that he seemed to be displaying.

Realizing what he did, he bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you…I just can't tell you…"

"Michael…why can't you tell me? You've been weird for a while now. Have…Have I done something?"

He widened his eyes, taking her by the shoulders, reassuring her.

"No, this isn't about you. You've not done anything, you've been really great to me, I really do lov…like your company very much, this isn't about you at all. This is…about me. It isn't anything to do with you…just leave me alone. Please just…respect my decision and leave me alone. Oh, I would watch out for Giles as well, he's fucking dodgy."

With that, he did exit this time. Buffy didn't get in the way, her eyes laced with worry and concern.

Once he was disappeared, Buffy went back to the library, and entered it, going straight to Giles, her eyes displaying how mad and sad she felt at the same time.

"What did Michael say, Buffy?"

Giles' query was met with the unsureness of Buffy.

"I don't know, there's something going on with Michael. I'm not sure what it is, but…I don't know, there's something going on. He's being…not Michael. There was just something about how he looked…what he said, how he was…I don't know what to think Giles, I honestly don't know what to think. And there's something going on...have you said something to him?"

Buffy was at a loss, she didn't know why Michael was being cold.

Giles held his head down, hoping Michael didn't say what he has been doing to him.

"Well, what did he say exactly?"

Amy couldn't help but be concerned either. She was just as, if not more, concerned than Buffy was.

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"He basically just dismissed me, and kept saying that there was something going on that he couldn't, or wouldn't, tell me about it. He's just being…odd."

"Well, he's always been an odd guy." When Xander said that, both Buffy and Amy gave him a glare. Noticing the glares, he backed down. "Ehehehe, I just meant that there was something…ya know, going on and all…eeh, I guess that it doesn't matter…I guess it doesn't matter at all…"

Xander just looked down at the ground, not wanting to piss off either Buffy or Amy, especially Buffy. He didn't want to get on her wrong side, knowing that there was something going on with her right now, and how she could snap like this.

"We need to research this Demon, but we don't have much to go on…Willow, Xander, Amy. You all help me research."

The teens sighed, but nodded to what Giles wanted them to do, consenting. They each stood up, grabbing a book that Giles produced, each heading for the table and reading it, even if Amy wanted to go and see where Michael was.

Giles turned towards Buffy, who was heading for the door.

"Buffy, where are you going?"

"I've gotta see Michael."

"Wait, this is more than your boyfriend-"

"He isn't my boyfriend Giles!" The girl yelled as she picked up a jacket, Michael's jacket that he left, and wore it. "He's…He's my…he's Michael, and I'm gonna see what the hell is going on here. From the look on his face, it seemed like he wanted to say something, but didn't. I'm going to see what's going on with him."

With that, Buffy left the library, determined to see what was going on with Michael.

* * *

At Michael's apartment, he came storming inside, to see Angel still tied up, looking as if he had his life torn away from him, the song 'Hey Mickey' playing in the background, though it was saying 'Hey Angel' instead, the Vampire looking dead as it kept saying his name.

"Please…"

Angel muttered, attempting to not shed tears.

"What?"

Michael retorted as he went into the bedroom with a suitcase, having a lot of cash in his other hand.

"Please switch off that damn music…it hurts me, just switch the shit off already…"

Michael came back into the living room, rolled his eyes and switched off the music, but then snickered when seeing the state Angel was in. He looked absolutely exhausted right here and now, and he seemed to have a little shock as well, of the lightning kind. Michael guessed that he was trying to escape.

"There, it is off."

Michael sat down on the couch and began counting the money, Angel giving suspicious eyes.

"What are you doing exactly?"

"Counting money, what does it look like?"

Michael didn't even answer as he laid the suitcase flat, putting some money on top of it. He then counted some more, and put them into piles of one hundred, Angel being surprisingly impressed that a teenager had so much money.

"So, where did you get that kind of money?"

"That's none of your business. My money doesn't concern you Angel."

Angel couldn't refute what he said to be true. He didn't really have a right to know where Michael got his money from. It would be like Michael asking the same of him, neither had a right to know where they got their money from.

"I see, so you just decided to count money in front of me?"

"Yeah, because I want to flaunt money in front of you, that's exactly why I am doing this."

He jokingly laughed at the mere thought of doing this just to hurt Angel.

Angel rolled his eyes and scowled his famous scowl.

"Why are you doing that?"

He pressed on, not wanting to hurt Buffy. He didn't want Buffy to hurt if Michael was going to disappear or something like that. Whatever he was up too, he was sure that it was something to do with Michael and that Demon.

"Because I'm getting out of here, Vampire. What does it look like?"

"You're leaving?" Angel wasn't sure if he was happy or not by that. He wasn't sad about it at all, he didn't know Michael so he couldn't say that he didn't do anything like that. "Where are you going exactly?"

"Why does that matter to you at all?"

"It will matter to Buffy. Does she know?"

Michael shook his head strongly.

"Nope, and she's not going to know either until I'm gone. I'm only telling you as I doubt that you'd say anything. You want me to leave anyway, don't you? So you can have Buffy to yourself. And don't pretend that I'm lying or something, it is written all over your face."

Angel couldn't deny it either as Michael finished counting the money, nodding to himself, taking some paper of the suitcase and writing something down on it. He then placed the money inside the suitcase in a special compartment in the suitcase, then flicked his hand and made the suitcase disappear into his bedroom.

"Maybe you're right. But that doesn't mean anything if Buffy is hung up on you."

"Buffy isn't hung up on me. Eventually, Buffy will see that she can do a lot better than someone like me. I'm messed up, trust me I know this. I like kidding myself that Buffy could ever even think about liking me like that, so congrats Angel, you can have the Slayer. I wonder if she could get past the whole Vampire thing. Maybe she could, maybe she couldn't, who knows by now."

Angel sighed heavily, and pointed towards his wrist.

"If you're leaving, can you untie me?"

"Not yet my Vampire." Michael dismissed him, and put his head back. "Before I go, I gotta find out what you are, Vampire. You need to go and get it, Vampire. Do you get me? I need to know what you are. If you truly are a good Vampire, I need to know why that is. Why do you feel different to other Vampires, and why do you seem to like Buffy? She's the freaking Slayer, why do you like her at all? It doesn't make sense to me. But it doesn't matter much right now. I'm gonna go and kill that Demon that we met last night, then I'm going out of town, kay?"

"Killing that Demon? No offence kid, but if I couldn't do anything, what makes you think you can?"

Michael scoffed at Angels thoughts.

"I have magic on my side. If this thing doesn't go down with brute strength, then magic is the way to go. Besides, since I was the one who…it doesn't matter, I am going to take it down, then I'm leaving. You get your wish Angel, you can get Buffy now, I won't be in your way anymore. Though the Vampire thing might be an issue, it isn't like she could truly form a real relationship with a…"

Michael's and Angels little back and forth was interrupted when his door was suddenly kicked in to see a large Demon wielding a battle axe coming into the living room, Michael's eyes shooting open wide at the sight of the Demon as he already felt exhausted from using magic, he was sure he couldn't tap into his dark magic right now with exhaustion taking over him, Angel furrowing his in confusion.

"Your parents send their love! They want you dead already Michael!"

The Demon got out a battle-axe and charged for Michael.

"Ooh come on! I'm exhausted! Stop this shit!"

Michael yelled as loud as he could, but it fell on deaf ears, the Demon continuing to charge.

"H-Hey, let me go already!"

Angel demanded, wanting to be able to defend himself, but Michael was too busy running to the other side, using his foot to trip the Demon up, using the chance that it was running to make it go further than it would if it wasn't running.

It rolled on the ground once he tripped it up, and smashed its head against the cabinet just below the television, Angel was quite impressed Michael reacted so quick to it. Angel looked at the Demon and regarded it with understanding.

" _I've seen this Demon before, it is an assassin…an assassin hired to kill someone…so, just what is this kid up too right now? Why is hired guns coming after him…and it said his parents…just what is this kid anyway?_ "

Angel couldn't work it out. He was perplexed by everything that was going on right now. It was confusing to him, he couldn't see why he was being attacked by an assassin. He guessed his parents would be involved, but he didn't know the extent of what was going on.

"Weapons, need a weapon!"

Sticking his hand to the side, Michael opened the end cupboard with his magic Telekinesis, and it revealed weapons.

Angel could see that there was swords, axes, crossbows, and other types of weaponry, it even surprised him to see something like that.

"Come!"

Michael made a sword come to his side, grabbing it with ease, and went to chop the Demon up. As the sword went to swing down, the Demon turned its body and kicked Michael in the stomach, pushing him back against the couch.

Returning to its feet, the Demon raised its ax above his head, and charged Michael swinging it down when making it to him.

"Michael! Move!"

Angel ordered, seeing that Michael was in a daze.

He reacted in time and shuffled along the couch, the blade cutting against the sofas cushions, and got to his feet as well. Readying his sword, Michael swung for the Demon, said Demon bringing up his axe and blocked the sword strike, clashing the metals.

"Michael! You need to let me go right now!"

Angel growled out, feeling useless right now, watching the display.

Michael shook his head as he pushed away the axe, and twirled around, swinging for the Demons head.

"You'll only end up killing me afterwards or even helping the Demon kill me! I'm not naïve Angel, I'm not gonna be killed by you!"

He told him straight, the Demon ducking the sword and hit Michael across the face with the end of his axe that wasn't the bladed side. Michael went towards the left in a stumble from the strength of the Demon, only to stop when Michael saw the Demon coming.

"I won't kill you! Just let me go already! I can fight this Demon off! I've killed one before, just let me go damn it!"

Michael didn't listen to Angel, expecting him to be lying as he was a Vampire, and stuck out his hand, shouting "Obstruct!" and shot off the grey blob towards the Demons face. Said Demon swung its axe around and cut the grey blob apart, moving towards the blonde haired Warlock Michael.

"I already said no Angel! Stop trying to get free!"

As Michael said that, the Demons arm grew something…a spike.

Michael opened his eyes at the new weapon, Angel knowing what it did and shouted at the Warlock.

"Avoid that! it will paralyze you!"

Angels warning came too late as Michael received a scratch across his chest.

"Oh no..."

The effects were immediate and he fell to the ground, unable to move besides his eyes and a twitch of his fingers. His still body laid on the ground, as the Demon hovered over him, raising his axe very high, ready to swing down on the boy.

"Shit…Michael, just let me go. I promise to save you, just let me go already!"

Michael was torn…he didn't know what to do.

Because it was Angel, a Vampire, how could he know that Angel just didn't want to kill him…but then he saw something in the Vampires eyes, that reminded him of himself. Something about Angel made him feel like there was something about Angel that he couldn't deny but look at as if he was looking in a mirror, a reflection that he couldn't escape…something about Angel felt good to him, felt right, yet there was the fact that he was a Vampire that held him back significantly.

But since he was going to die anyway, he didn't have a choice, willing his fingers to point at Angel, muttering "R-Release…" which shot off white lights, and it broke the handcuffs that bound him, releasing him.

Immediately, Angel sprang up, and charged the Demon, knocking him to the ground with his body just as the Demon was about to swing down and end the boys life, saving Michael from certain death, Michael in total surprise at the sight.

He was sure Angel was going to leave, to not help him, or to even kill him. But Angel just saved him. He was saved from being murdered by Angel, and he wasn't sure what to even make of it now, he wasn't even sure what to think about this anymore. It was too much for him, he couldn't even think straight anymore.

"Don't interfere!"

The Demon spat out as it struggled with Angel on the ground.

The Demon hit Angel in the face, so Angel did the same. Angel grabbed the axe and tried to pry it from the Demons hands, but the Demon retaliated by slamming the handle against Angels face, forcing him to back away.

Angel hissed and jumped to his feet, putting his foot under the sword Michael was using, and flicked it upwards, bringing the blade to his hand, professionally swinging it so he could defend against the newly to their feet Demon, blocking the strike of the axe.

Swinging left and right, Angel adopted his Vampire face, the speed of the swings surprising the downed Michael. Each swing of the blade was met with the same swing of the Demon, matching one another's strikes.

"Here!"

Angel swung the blade, and pushed the own axe out of the way, only to nail his elbow into the Demons face.

"Arrh you bastard!"

The Demon went backwards from the powerful elbow, only to be more surprised when Angel swung his right leg for the Demons legs, tripping him over. Wasting no time, Angel spun the sword in his hands, and plunged it into the heart of the Demon, killing it instantly.

With it dead, Angel panted ever so slightly, then looked towards Michael, the boy still being paralyzed.

"I told you, to let me go."

Michael couldn't say anything as a response.

Angel cleared his throat, and then spoke to Michael again, bending down towards the Demon.

"I don't know what your situation is, but if you're being attacked by Demons, you should tell the Slayer. She wouldn't want this for you, I am sure. So, why are you keeping Buffy out of this, may I ask?"

As he said this, Angel took the strange spike from the Demon, snapping it off the Demons body and strolled towards Michael.

Michael hesitantly looked at Angel, coming with the claw, sure that he was going to do something with it. Angel noted the look, sighing as he explained.

"If I scratch you with this again, it will get rid of the poison." Even though he said it with a relaxed tone, Michael was still on edge, so Angel did it anyway. "If I wanted to kill you, I could just drain you, couldn't I? I could've left you to die by the Demons hands."

Michael couldn't deny what Angel was saying.

Even though he was a Vampire, and could've killed him or even drained him afterwards but he didn't. He didn't do anything at all, and he wasn't sure why Angel wasn't killing him for drugging him and chaining him up.

Michael waited for a minute or so, before he could even begin to move. At first, he could only twitch his leg, then he was able to open his mouth.

"Why…"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

There was a sudden noise at the door, a scream that was very loud and panicked filled.

Turning, Angels face met Buffy's disturbed face, seeing Angels Vampire face, and Michael on the ground with a wound on him, jumped to conclusions.

"Buffy I-"

"Get away from him!"

Buffy charged immediately and grabbed Angel, throwing him towards the door with all the strength that she had.

His body hit the door, bouncing off the door he hit the ground in a thudding sound, she then noticed a sword on the ground, grabbing it and pointing towards Angel.

"You get the hell out of here! You think about even touching him again and I will kill you!"

Buffy growled out, as Angel looked at Michael. Michael couldn't really speak yet, but his eyes showed his gratitude, and that was enough for him to take his leave, his Vampire face disappearing as he ran out of the door.

Once making sure that he was gone, Buffy turned her attention towards Michael…but stopped when she saw the Demon, dead on the ground. Her eyes furrowed very suspiciously, trying to understand what was going on.

"Michael…" She bent down and checked over him. "What's going on…why is Angel…here…? Why is he a Vampire…what's with the Demon…tell me, please. I don't understand what's going on…I don't know what's going on…"

Michael looked at her, dead in the eye.

"Why…why did you come…?"

He was regaining his mobility by now, and pushed himself to his couch, but couldn't get up yet. He could speak though, which he was grateful for,

"Because I'm concerned, what the hell is going on with you?"

"Nothing."

His dismissive tone was quite shocking to her. She hadn't expected it.

"Well clearly there's something going on." She pointed towards the Demon remains on the ground. "What's this Demon doing here? And why was Angel here for that matter? Why did you just leave before? Why…just tell me what's going on, please. I'm worried about you."

"You don't need to be worried about me. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Sure, I know that. But when it is stuff like this, I need to know. I'm the Slayer, and there's a Demon dead in your apartment. Did it come for Angel, or did it come for you, or what? Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

Her voice was deep and laced with concern, worry for the boy that was before her. The eyes of love were on the boy before her, just wanting to help in any way that she could. But Michael wasn't receptive, and did something that he hated to do, but had to do in his eyes.

"Why don't you stop pretending that you care about me!"

He yelled unintentionally, wanting to make Buffy go so she didn't get dragged into this.

"I do care about you."

On contrast to the yelling he gave, Buffy remained level headed, and wouldn't yell, at least for now.

"You're lying! No one cares about me! Not you, not Willow, certainly not Xander, and not Amy either! Giles certainly doesn't care, he's one of the causes of my pain! No one does! My own parents hate me and want me dead! So why don't you just leave me alone already!? This is none of your business, this is my business! I don't need anyone pretending to care about me! I've not needed it since I was 5 years old! I don't need anyone to care about me!"

Buffy listened with her eyes not leaving his own, and saw how they stung with pain. Even she could tell that he didn't mean his words, at least when it concerned her.

"I don't know what's going on with you, but this isn't you. You're not like this. What's going on Michael? You've not been okay for a while now…just tell me what's going on."

Buffy's heartfelt plea made Michael feel it deep in his heart.

The words stung him, and in turn Buffy began adopting teary eyes, it was clear that she was concerned for him…but he just couldn't do it, he couldn't allow her to get hurt. Even if he had to be cruel he knew that he had to be kind.

"You don't know anything about me." He began, looking down at the ground. "You don't know what I've had to do in my life…what I was forced to do…what people have done to me…I just want it to stop, I want this all to stop…could you just please…leave…"

"Michael…why…do you want me to leave…tell me why you want me to leave…that Demon…do you know, about it?"

She thought that it would be about that.

She didn't want to leave him. It was clear that he needed help, but until she knew what it was, she couldn't do anything to help. She couldn't do anything to aid him at all. All she could do was hope that he'd see sense and allow her to help him.

He lowered his head, shrugging his shoulders and lied somewhat, not wanting to discuss the truth with her.

"I don't know what it is Buffy…all I know is that I'm afraid of it…and I don't know why…it looks at me…and I sense its pain…it makes me feel paralyzed…I've been casting spells to get rid of my fear and pain, but when I look at it, it just…I just can't even…will you please just leave…I can't stand this anymore…"

Buffy put a hand to her mouth, and got into thought.

She was wondering what was going on, and then something clicked in her mind. The familiar look to the Demon, the way Michael said he was afraid of the Demon and how he has been casting a spell to get rid of the fear and pain, like the Demon had been saying Xander and Willow caused, also placing the facts in her head what she knew. It was slowing coming to her, why he seemed to be less fearful these past days and why he seemed distant as well. All of it was connecting in her mind.

"I'm…gonna go. I just need to ask Giles something, then I'm coming right back, alright?"

"No…just leave me alone…I can't…"

His voice was broken. He looked defeated, Buffy was scared that there was something truly wrong with him. She didn't like this at all. It was deeper than what she saw on the surface. Whatever it was, Buffy couldn't stand for it.

"I'm coming back. Don't go anywhere."

With that, she left him in the apartment, knowing she'd have to tell Giles and the others about what was going on.

* * *

At Angels apartment, he comes through the door and goes to his apartment door. He unlocks it and goes in.

Inside, there are a bunch of old books stacked along the wall. He closes the door and goes over to turn on a lamp. When he straightens back up he senses a presence.

"Who's here?"

"A friend."

He quickly faces the voice and was ready to engage it whoever it was.

Darla comes out of the shadows wearing a Catholic schoolgirl uniform. She looked like she was innocent, she had a face that displayed her coyness. However, under that was the true Vampire that laid under the persona.

"Hi. It's been a while."

The cheek of Darla made Angel want to get out of there instantly, but he held something for the blonde female, and it made him play along for a little while.

"A lifetime."

Darla flicked her skirt to the side, showing a smile on her face.

"Or two, but who's counting?"

"What's with the Catholic schoolgirl look? Last time I saw you it was kimonos."

Angel spat out, but Darla seemed to be enjoying herself right now.

"And last time I saw you it wasn't high school girls." She flares the skirt seductively, showing it to Angel teasingly. "Don't cha like?" Darla moves forward, approaches Angel. "Remember Budapest? Turn of the century? You were such a bad boy during that earthquake."

"You did some damage yourself."

Angel noted, but Darla didn't seem to care at all, continuing with the talk.

"Is there anything better than a natural disaster?" She walks away. "The panic. The people lost in the streets. It's like picking fruit off the vine." Darla reaches the bed and touches it softly, her eyes lighting up. "Nice! You're living above ground, like one of them. You and your new friend are attacking us, like one of them." Darla walks to the window. "But guess what, precious? You're not one of them."

She draws the window blinds open, letting in a stream of sunlight.

"Argh!"

Angel is blinded, and he stumbles backward to get out of the light, in time so he didn't catch on fire.

"Are you?"

Angel hissed at the blonde beautiful girl, clearly not happy right now.

"No. But I'm not exactly one of you either."

Darla walks to the fridge, her eyes teasingly on the male Vampire in the room.

"Is that what you tell yourself these days?" She opens the refrigerator and sees the bags and bottles of human blood. "You're not exactly living off quiche." She closes the fridge. "You and I both know what you hunger for." Darla goes over to him. "What you need. Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who we are. It's what makes eternal life worth living." The girl smiles and touches him. "Mm. You can only suppress your real nature for so long. You can feel it brewing inside of you. I hope I'm around when it explodes."

"Maybe you don't wanna be."

Angel threatened very darkly.

"I'm not afraid of you. I bet she is, though. Especially when you tried to hurt her precious Warlock." Darla starts to leave but then stops. "Or maybe I'm underestimating her. Talk to her. Tell her about the curse. Maybe she'll come around. And if she still doesn't trust you, you know where I'll be. Actually, you know, she might want to be with the Warlock. Wouldn't blame her, his freaking blood is like drugs. I'm addicted, and I'm gonna turn him into one of the family, Angel. You remember. Me, you, Spike and Dru, I'm thinking of adding him to our family, we'll come together and be happy with one another, you know? It sounds good to me, does it sound good to you?"

Angel winced when he heard Spike and Dru, hoping that Darla actually wasn't going to do something like that.

"Turning him? Why bother?"

Angel didn't see the necessary reason to turn him. It just seemed like a waste of time to him.

Darla leaned back, and her face turned upwards into a beaming smile.

"It's funny really. At first, I was only going to do it for the Master, but recently, I can't get him out of my head. Something about that power, that raw power is good for me. I want to have that by my side, by the Masters side, and you can help me there."

"I'm not helping you with anything."

"But, if you do…the Master will welcome you to the fold. He'll embrace you with open arms, and he will make sure that you have a seat next to him. The Moonglow boy is a precious pawn, someone that we can mold into a truly amazing killer. Just think about it Angel, remember what Spike was like before…well, just think of what he could be like. He's a Moonglow, he's very powerful. That power on our side, we wouldn't be opposed. As a Vampire, he'd flourish, and you'd have the credit for bringing such a monster to our side. If it is the Slayer you're worried about, once he is on our side, the Slayer would be nothing. And who better to teach him the art of murder than the most feared Vampire?"

Angels face was in a dissatisfied frown right now. He didn't like what Darla was insinuating and would happily hit her right now, but something was keeping him back. Whether that was because it was Darla or not, he couldn't discern. But whatever it is, it seemed to be something that wouldn't allow him to move.

She exits the apartment, leaving an angry Angel behind.

* * *

Buffy came into the library, distraught and worried as well. Giles and the others looked on as she went towards them, knowing something was wrong by the look on her face, and it made them worry that she was so worried like she was.

"Buffy?"

"Giles, is it possible to summon Demons?"

She spewed out, thinking about Michael and what she knew.

Giles put a finger to his chin and thought deeply about it.

"W-Well, it is possible. Remember, Amy's Mom did the same, but why are you-"

"Yeah, I remember that." Buffy cut him off, folding her arms. "I meant, is it possible to unknowingly summon a Demon? As if, by mistake?"

"Ah…eeh, it depends, why do you think…."

Giles didn't know what to think about it, so Buffy sighed and talked even further.

"Because I think that Michael has summoned this Demon or is connected to this Demon or something. I don't know why, but there's something about the Demon that reminded me of Michael. And what he just told me…Giles, he's been casting a spell, to get rid of his own fear and pain."

At that, the others opened their eyes wide in amazement, shock and disbelief on all of their faces. On Giles face, it was hard to read, but he looked a little angry about that.

"He's been doing what?"

Giles didn't know whether to be worried or angry right now. He thought that Michael had more common sense as to use magic in such a way, but now what he was hearing was making him question everything he thought he knew about Michael.

"Yeah, he just told me that he's been casting a spell to get rid of his fear…he didn't tell me why, or what he was afraid of, but things aren't adding up. At his apartment, there was a dead Demon, and Angel was there as well…."

"Angel?"

Xander wondered what Michael and Angel were together for.

Amy wondered the same, though unlike Xander, she wasn't smiling right now. She was frowning, and she knew why Xander was smirking at this moment in time and she didn't like it one little bit. In fact, she hated it.

"Yeah. Angel was there…oh, Angel is a Vampire as well, as if this couldn't get more confusing."

"Angels a Vampire!?"

Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing, what she thought she knew about him was destroyed instantly. Something about this was becoming a head scratcher. They couldn't understand what was going on right now.

"Yeah, Angel is a Vampire. I don't know what to think about this. Angel hasn't ever tried to attack me, yet he was there in Michael's apartment, and he's going…I don't know what to think! Did Angel trick Michael into inviting him in and brought a Demon with him!? I don't know what to think anymore!"

Buffy huffs and takes a seat, almost breaking the chair with the level of strength she possessed and how roughly she sat down, wishing that she could understand what was going on in the Warlock's mind right now.

Xander bit his bottom lip.

"Alright, uh...you have a problem, and it's not a small one. Let's take a breath and look at this calmly and objectively. Angel's a Vampire. You're a Slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do."

Xander couldn't help but allow the grin right now to spread across his face. This was a perfect scenario for him. Angel was a Vampire, and Michael had summoned a Demon, from what he could gather. Now those two were 'evil' he could have Buffy.

Buffy doesn't react as her mind was muddled from all of the information she was receiving, so Xander looks up to Giles for support.

"Uh, it is a Slayer's duty..."

"I know that, but Angel isn't my main concern right now."

Buffy spoke dismissively, thinking about the blonde Warlock and what he could be going through right now at this point in time.

"And Michael, is." Xander spat out, Buffy nodding so he folded his arms. "He's summoned a Demon Buffy!"

"We don't know that Xander! I just think he might've! And even if he had, he didn't know about it!"

Xander stands up, and slams his hands on the table.

"That thing almost killed me! I have the cuts to prove it!"

"It didn't kill you though!"

Buffy argued back, sticking up for Michael as Amy looked between the two, sensing that it was about to get really heavy.

"It could've killed me and it could be killing as we speak!"

"Well, it's funny because there haven't been any reports on dead bodies! I get the feeling that Michael has been doing this for a while, and if that's the case, why aren't there more dead bodies? And if it was just last night, why aren't there any reports of dead bodies, that haven't suffered neck rupture?"

"W-Well, that's…"

Xander was lost for words, but Buffy wasn't going to let it go now, she couldn't let it go, she needed to say this as she has had it on her mind for a while now, and she couldn't just let it stay there anymore.

"Stop attacking him Xander! Well, you've already done that a few times, haven't you?"

Xander shot Buffy a look so she did as well.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Buffy cleared her throat, facing the boy with a stern look.

"Xander, you might not remember, but we all remember. I'm not holding it against you, but you've actually attacked people, possessed by a hyena. It might've not been your actions, but it seems funny that you went after Michael, and did attack him, and oh yeah, shall we remember the times that you've wished him dead?"

Willows instincts immediately went to protect Xander, not wanting Buffy to speak like that anymore, even if she couldn't deny that she was right.

"Wait, Buffy-"

"Willow, you're always defending Xander! This isn't even about Xander yet he's somehow always turning it around so it isn't his fault!? If this Demon was made by Michael and said it caused it pain, why would it go for Xander, I wonder? If this monster is made from things that cause Michael pain, why would it make Xander its main target?"

Amy got involved in the argument, standing next to Buffy. Buffy agreed with Amy, folding their arms and looked at Willow and Xander. Willow stood next to Xander, as Xander blinked in shock, Giles looking worried.

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly!?"

Xander shouted right back, his rage building up.

"It means that you're a complete and utter horrible friend!" Amy shouted out, ignoring the glare from Willow. "Every chance you get, you always attack Michael for no reason! I heard about how when Jesse died, you said it should've been him! How do you think that makes him feel huh!? And when we were possessed by hyenas, we both said things that…we probably wouldn't say otherwise. I'm not trying to defend my actions from back then, but it does come from somewhere. I don't hate Buffy, but she was my target when we were possessed because of certain reasons, what is your excuse huh? Are you mad that you can't get the girl and he can, huh?"

"Tch, he couldn't get anyone anyway."

Xander's childishness caught the attention of Buffy who scowled right back.

"Funny, because I like him, I like him a whole damn lot, and that's because, he actually treats me like a girl…not someone to have. He's always been nice to me, he's done so many things for me that I can't even count, and when he needs our help, you're so quick to condemn him for what, exactly? What is it that he's actually done that's wrong? He wanted to get rid of pain. Hasn't he saved your life before? I didn't hear you complaining then, huh. If I remember right, that was right after you wished he had been the one who died. And then again when Mantis lady went to kill you. It was he who found you along with Amy. If he didn't, you could be dead right now, we might've not have found you. And then he helped me stop you from killing anyone, he stopped you from hurting Willow, and this is how he is repaid? You attack him for a mistake? We all make mistakes Xander, you can't blame him for making one now. And by going against everything that has happened, you've made more mistakes than he has. I'm not saying he's perfect, far from it actually, but the way you speak about him, you make him sound like a monster, when he's just a guy."

Buffy's words hit Xander like a truck. While he stood by his first words, Buffy's passion was very strong, it was very powerful, and he couldn't truly argue with her, as she was right this time, she was right with what she was saying.

Amy's eyes went towards Willow, angrily staring at her.

"And you Willow as well. He's saved your life, and gratitude is, where exactly? You side with Xander, because of who he is. But you're not looking at the big picture. Have you even considered why he cast a spell to get rid of his fear and pain? Have you ever thought that he might be in tremendous amounts of pain and this, is a cry for help? Unlike all of us, he doesn't have anyone. You both have Moms and Dads, or in the case of Buffy and I, just a single parent, but that's one more than him. He doesn't have anyone like that, and we're all he really has…and if half of us really are so quick to judge when he makes a single little mistake that he didn't even realize he's done, what is he supposed to do? He's alone, and scared, and has no one to turn to. It's horrible, Xander, Willow. I felt like that when my Mom switched bodies with me…but he came and saved me, protected me and now he needs our help, and you two…I don't even know why he loves you Willow."

Amy added as Willow hung her head downwards, Xander doing the same.

"Loves me….?"

Willow innocently didn't know that, so Buffy took in a deep breath.

"Whether it was intentional or not, whenever you went to a certain someone, spoke about that certain someone all of the time, or didn't even seem to care when he got hurt when you cared for a certain someone that was the one that hurt him, it must be very lonely to be him. No parents, hardly any friends that actually stand by him. If I was him, I think I'd cast the spell as well, and I don't even know the full history of what his parents did to him." Buffy then turned her eyes towards Xander harshly. "So, the next time you want to start running your mouth Xander, you might want to think about what that person has actually gone through, and if you've actually contributed to it…which I can see being an actual yes, then you shouldn't be blaming him, but wanting to help him. And besides, I've seen how much pain he's in, I saw how he tried to bring back his own Grandmother."

"Buffy?"

Giles didn't get what she meant, how she had witnessed this as from what he knew, Michael's Grandmother died years before Buffy came into Sunnydale.

Buffy put a hand on the table as she explained.

"It's weird, but a little while ago, I dreamed about it. He's never told me, I couldn't of possibly have known about it, but I saw it, when he was 13 or 14 years old or maybe even 12, it is hard to tell, he looked around there. He walked in and found his own Grandmother dead on the floor."

"Ooh God…"

Giles mumbled while the others looked away.

"Yeah, it was only a few years ago, but I saw it. I saw how he pleaded with that…Demon head thingy, or God I guess, to bring her back. He pleaded and cried but he couldn't do it, and then…well, things got kinds scary when he erupted lightning from his hands and yelled out some kind of energy that dispelled the head…Osiris I believe it was called."

That rang alarm bells, and Giles instantly believed Buffy, having no doubts in his mind, knowing Buffy wouldn't know that name unless she had been told about it, or seen it for herself.

"He actually summoned Osiris?"

"You know of it?"

Buffy was tremendously surprised by this, she didn't expect it to be like this.

Giles shrugged his shoulders at the question.

"I don't know too much details on Resurrection spells, but summoning Osiris at the age of 12 to 14 years old, and it actually answered…I've heard you need to have something, you need to prepare a ritual for it…but he summoned it without one from what you're telling me…he seems to be quite powerful indeed. Honestly, it is a wonder Osiris didn't hurt him…a testament to his own power, he's very dangerous…."

"Giles, you're speaking as if he's the enemy."

Buffy couldn't help but notice the tone he was using right now. It was as if saw Michael as a threat.

"I'm not saying he is. I'm just saying that to summon such a creature at his young age…to perform such a spell in the first place is…that's a rank arrogant amateur move to make. I thought Michael would've respected the forces more than that."

"Giles…"

Amy tried to speak, but Giles interrupts, taking off his glasses.

"Channelling those kinds of magic's is very dangerous. He could've unleashed Hell on earth, untold destructive forces if he didn't banish Osiris when he did. It's a wonder he's alive after doing something so irresponsible like that. He could've doomed the world by doing something like that, especially considering that he's…who he is."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Amy hissed at him, not liking how Giles was speaking.

Giles stayed quiet, not speaking. That caused Buffy and Amy to frown, unsure of why Giles was suddenly acting like this, finding it quite shocking and appalling at the same time from someone who was supposed to be an adult.

* * *

"She asked you a question, Giles."

They all jumped at the voice, and turned towards the door, to see a blank, emotionless Michael staring at all of them. No one heard the doors even open, all surprised to see what Michael was doing there.

"When…"

Giles was shocked, even he didn't feel him come into the room at all. He didn't even hear the door open. Granted, he was too into the conversation to take much notice of the others around, and had to question if Michael used some Teleportation type of magic's to get inside.

"Now, now, Giles. Don't be bad, and start saying what you truly think of me and my power. You're afraid, aren't you?" Giles didn't say anything, so Michael took a step forward, revealing his completely black eyes. "You're afraid, of my family, aren't you? Admit it." Giles didn't say anything again, so Michael walked closer, standing right before Giles. "Admit it, you've thought about it before, haven't you? You've read up on us before, haven't you?"

"Yes."

Giles answers straight away, so Michael chuckles a little darkly, and looks around at everyone, a slightly bemused smile on his face, but it was full of pain and anguish.

"You think I'm corrupted monster like my Mom, don't you? You think I'm capable of hurting people around me and actually causing pain like she did, don't you?"

"Yes."

Giles' answer shocked and disgusted Buffy, Amy being the same. Even Willow couldn't believe what she was hearing right now, even after standing beside Xander, she was still Michael's friend, and hearing that from their own librarian was too shocking.

"Giles!"

Buffy shouted as she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

Giles hung his head down, feeling ashamed.

"I only meant that there is a possibility, but from what I've seen, he seems like a reasonable and good intentioned young-"

Giles stopped talking when he saw the cold eyes of Michael on him.

He stopped talking, and Michael looked at everyone around, taking in a breath.

"So Giles, what are you going to do? Gonna hit me? Attack me? Kill me? You must've read about it, so you must know about it. So what are you going to do to me? Gonna hurt me? Why don't you do what my Dad did to me. Attack me. Come on, I'm waiting. You're a Watcher aren't you? You've watched me, and you still think I'm evil, don't you? So tell me what are you going to do!? You've done many things to me already, haven't you?!"

"What I'm going to do…"

Giles didn't have time to finish as Michael grazed his face, glaring darkly as his hair began turning black.

"What do you mean, he's done things to you before?"

Buffy questioned while looking between them.

Michael turned towards her, his eyes laced with pain.

"Saint Giles here talks a good game, doesn't he? But truthfully, Saint Giles here has been attacking me."

"Attacking you...?"

Buffy felt her anger grow, the same for Amy. Willow and Xander kept their unsure eyes on Giles, as he began to sweat nervously.

"That's right, he's been quite bad. Giles has attacked me. Remember the day after that bastard Xander tried to eat me? I went to the library, to tell Giles to stop threatening me, to leave me alone-"

"Shut up!"

Giles spat, so Michael glared, waving his hand and forced the man off his feet, making him fall to the ground as his dark magic took more control over his body.

"Shut up yourself or I will remove that tongue of yours." Michael hissed, then continued his conversation with Buffy. "Giles, tried to kill me. He has been since that day. He tried to trap me in a binding goo, so I protected myself. He tried to stab me, so I defended myself. Then, Giles sent a Demon after me...funny, I made one by mistake, but he actually hired one to kill me. Of course, I protected myself, and I have been tolerant of Giles attacks on me, but no more now. He's a very big hypocrite, isn't he? He condemns me like that twat Xander, yet he's actually hired a Demon to kill me."

Sarcastically, Michael threw his eyes downwards, angered by the thoughts he received from Giles. Giles glared as Buffy and Amy became angry. Xander and Willow were shocked that the Watcher could do something like that, more confused than anything else.

"Giles? Is that true?"

Buffy was seriously questioning it now, not liking how Giles, Xander and even Willow was turning on Michael. She hated it, and couldn't even understand why Giles of all people would be like this. She couldn't deny that he was speaking the truth, it was evident on both of their faces.

"Yes, I did." Giles confessed as Buffy held a hand to her mouth, disgusted. Giles then looked towards Michael. "I didn't want to believe it, and as time has gone by, I cannot be sure if you are evil or not, but I cannot take that chance that you are. It's just the rumours and the past history of your family is…it is very troublesome, and worrying as well. I didn't want Buffy to get hurt."

"Giles…I can't believe it. Michael wouldn't hurt anyone, and you're saying all of this? I can't believe that you'd think that. I feel the safest when I'm with him, and you're thinking he'll turn on me? You think he'd actually hurt me like that? And you turn to a Demon to try and kill him? What kind of bastard are you!?"

Buffy was having trouble understanding and accepting it. No, she couldn't accept it, she couldn't understand it.

Amy was quite horrified by what she was hearing, the home truths from Giles was what truly made her feel ill.

"I am doing the right thing Buffy. His family is evil, Michael is evil. But with this spell…"

"He made a mistake Giles!" Buffy argued glaring at the Watcher. "Everyone makes mistakes, and you judge him on his family? Just because you're born into a family, it doesn't mean that you're going to take after them. I can't believe that you of all people are actually trying to justify that you actually thought that Michael, who has saved everyone's life in this room, could actually turn and kill me, you and everyone? And then make a betrayal of all of us, and try to kill him!?"

"Buffy, you have to see it from Giles'-"

"Silence." Michael's word robbed Xander of his voice, Xander trying to speak but was unable. "You don't have a right to speak right now Xander. Especially when you're worse than I am, because…of what you said, and if you want, I can reveal what I know about you. Want me to do that Xander? Because, you're a disgusting bastard."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Xander attempted to cry out, Michael allowing him to give muffled groans.

"Don't you want me too? Well, Willow knows about it anyway, yet she forgave you for trying to kill me, you bit me, you tried to eat me, and you said all of those mean things to her. Yet…I tried to help myself, and I am the target of your aggression, well thanks. You're both true friends. I had no idea that I was summoning a Demon, I thought I was getting rid of being afraid and the thought of a Demon out there, hurting people…that hurt Dawn, makes me feel like shit. I care so much about Dawn, and to think that I could've put her in danger, makes me feel like I wanna die because I love her like my own little sister. And I came here, to confide in my friends after what I found out from researching it myself, and get their support, but all I hear is how they are quick to leave me out in the cold, and even find out from an adult that I was growing to trust, that he views me as a violent killer like my parents and has tried to kill me on numerous occasions? Who's the true monster between us huh? And I'm sorry that I messed with forces that I didn't understand, but I only wanted Grandmama back, because I don't have anyone else to take care of me. I only wanted her to come back, and…look after me."

Michael's eyes leaked some tears as Xander looked away, feeling like shit as well. Willow felt terrible for even thinking on what she thought and should've given Michael the benefit of the doubt, knowing some of his history and Giles felt disgusted with himself for thinking like he did.

Amy couldn't help but think he was right, right now. What he said was based on truth, and even if it came out like this, he was only speaking the truth and from what she heard, she had to question how much Xander and Willow actually even cared about Michael, as it was evident that he did care about them, saving their lives without even thinking of himself being in danger.

As for Buffy herself, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know what to feel. If she was Michael, she'd feel abandoned as well, by the people that he's known for years to say what they said, and haven't even offered an apology.

As Buffy was getting worked up, her eyes leaking some tears, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

She slowly turned her moist eyes towards the hand, seeing it is Michael's hand, giving her a small smile, his eyes leaking some tears as his hair turned to normal, showing that his feelings were all Michael.

"Thanks Buffy…no one else, only you and Amy in this world actually defend me…and you've known me the least of everyone in this room…so, thank you Buffy. I really thought that I…it took me 16 years, but I finally found someone that actually likes me, so thank you for everything."

As he said that, he muttered "Return." to give Xander his voice back.

He then faced them all, tears stinging his eyes, and flowing down his face.

"I see…so, even after everything we've been through, Giles thinks I'm a monster when he is, Xander is quick to turn on me, and even Willow follows after him. Funny, it really is funny. It's so funny that I could die right now. I expected it from Giles, and even Xander. But you Willow, I never expected you to turn on me like that…I never expected that you'd side with Xander on this, and think this is all my fault, and don't deny it because I can hear it in my head, I read your thoughts and found out for myself. Thanks very much, you're great pals, I'm lucky to have friends like you, as with friends like you, why would I need enemies? So don't worry about me Giles, I won't be around long enough to view me as a threat like I tried to tell you before but you didn't fucking listen to me."

At that Willow held her own head down, as he spoke truth. She did think that, and even without saying anything, it was written on her face what she thought, but Michael confirmed it for himself.

"W-What are you saying?"

Amy muttered out, her eyes stinging with tears as well, not wanting to believe what she had heard, and what she was thinking about right now, hoping against all hope that it was a mistake that she was hearing right now.

Michael cast his wet eyes towards Amy, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

"L-Leaving?"

Buffy couldn't help but feel her heart sink when those words came from him.

Michael cast his eyes towards her, his strength of heart being destroyed when seeing her eyes, her beautiful eyes that he has fallen in love with.

"That's right, leaving town, tonight. Don't worry Xander, Willow, Giles. I won't be here to cause you anymore problems. I'll take care of this Demon myself, and then you won't have to see me again. Goodbye, everyone. Enjoy your lives."

He went to leave, but the crying Buffy grabbed his arm, pulling him back. She pulled him so he was right in front of her, hugging him around his chest, her tears staining his shirt.

"Don't go…the others might be like that, but I…I have never thought anything like they have…I just want to tell you…"

Buffy tried to express her true feelings, but Michael stopped her, hugging onto her.

Michael gingerly put his hand to her face, brushing her eyes as his own tears fell onto her face, his face being very close to his own.

"Thank you Buffy…you're always…you're standing up for me. You know, I never really had a childhood, I got abused a lot, I didn't get love. I don't understand it, I was scared to even admit it but, these feelings that keep coming up for you won't stop, and it hurts to think that I can't ever be with you. But I have to leave, because if I stay, my parents will hurt you and I can't live with that. That Demon in my home wasn't after Angel, no. It was after me. Actually, Angel saved me from this Demon, he didn't have too, but he did, he protected me and actually helped me after what I did to him. I don't know what the guy is, he's a Vampire, but he can't be bad, he has something inside of him that makes him different to other Vampires, and he threw himself in harm's way to protect me from that Demon."

"A-After you? Why are they, after you?"

Buffy cried as Michael did as well, his tears becoming very heavy, all of the sadness and pain etched onto his face, Buffy didn't even care that they hit her face, she didn't care that the salty watery texture stained her face, all she cared about was what Michael was telling her.

"My parents sent it after me, they keep trying to kill me, and I'm scared. I cast that spell, so I didn't have to fear them, to feel the pain that they caused me all my life. I didn't know it made this Demon creature, I thought it just disappeared into the air or something. It wasn't explained in the spell book I had but I looked it up, bought another book which explained it to me and I felt terrible. I felt like I've hurt people because I couldn't stand the pain and sadness they caused me. I'm not making excuses, it is my fault this thing is around, but I didn't intend to do this, I didn't want to hurt anyone, that's why I've decided to leave."

"You don't have to leave…"

Buffy tried to persuade but Michael shook his head, crying as the others looked on, hating themselves for what they had said, now changing their opinions on him.

"I don't want you to get hurt. They'll come after you, they are very powerful people. My Mom could kill you if she returned. You're the Slayer, but she's a very powerful Witch, stronger than I am, stronger than Amy's Mom was. She could hurt you, and I don't even want to think of what my Dad could do to you. They'd do things to you, because…Buffy, they'll hurt you because whether I admit it or not, day by day, I'm falling in love with you and I can't stop. My heart feels love for you, and it won't stop loving you. I'm falling in love with you Buffy, I think I love you and it hurts that I won't ever be able to be with you, because my parents will hurt you, kill you and I can't let you die. I don't want to die either…I'm only 16 years old, I don't wanna die Buffy."

Hearing the confession, Xander and Amy were gobsmacked, Willow was as well. Giles' body was wrecked with guilt, and hate for himself, hating what he had done, and even thought for that matter. Hearing the confession convinced him that Michael wasn't evil. Evil wasn't capable of showing such raw emotions like that, or that's what he told himself. In the back of his mind, he still believed Michael was evil.

Naturally, Buffy was the most shocked by this, and the happiest as well. Just hearing that he loved her, made her heart flutter, her palms sweat and her eyes cloud with love and lust at the same time, wanting to be with him right here and now, forgetting everyone else being around, the raw feelings he expressed, Buffy feeling the same.

"Michael…I…I..."

Buffy leaned closer, and went to kiss him, but he was reluctant, scared of what his parents would do to Buffy if they found out.

"Shhh, Buffy…don't say anything…I can't hear it…don't say it…it will make it harder…"

"But I…I Michael…I just…"

Michael sniffles, placing a kiss on her cheek, lingering on her cheek, caressing her cheek, wishing it could last forever as she whispers "I love you too." gently against his ear, only loud enough for him to hear, and with those single words, he cried tears of pure joy.

"Thank you Buffy, thank you for believing in me, I feel...I just feel something other than pain when I am with you, so thank you for allowing me to feel good again, even if it was brief, I felt like I did when I was with Grandmama again, I felt loved for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was...finally able to find someone who did want me around and not dead, so thank you Buffy and don't worry about me, I am leaving to protect you. And if I die because of my parents, I know I am doing the right thing because I am able to protect you. I wasn't able to protect Grandmama, she died because of her cancer, I couldn't do anything about that, but I won't let you get hurt. I will stand in front of you, and defend you with my life...because, I really, truly, do love you Buffy, so thank you and...goodbye."

With that, lights appeared around him, making him disappear, leaving behind everyone in the room, words unable to express the shock and horror that they had caused, seeing that he was crying as he disappeared.

"Michael wait!"

Buffy, unable to watch the man that she had fallen in love with just disappear because of everyone else turning on him, chased after him, or she would've done if Giles didn't get in her way.

"Don't Buffy."

"Get out of my way Giles."

She ordered, her tone dark.

Giles remained adamant about this, and stayed in the way.

"No, this is for the best."

"Says the person that tried to kill him."

Buffy spat back as Giles wore an annoyed face.

"I have very good reasons for that. He's a-"

"Teenager!" Buffy yelled as Amy agreed with her head. "He's a teenager, that's been abused in a heavy way. He's been betrayed by adults again and again, even you betrayed him...and me. You betrayed me and him, you've actually tried to kill him? You call him monster, but all I see is you being the monster, you're very different to what I thought you were."

The words stung Giles, but he continued on.

"You're looking through the eyes of love Buffy! Can't you see that!? Your love for him is clouding your better judgment!"

"I'm looking through the eyes of compassion! My love has nothing to do with this! He's never hurt any of us intentionally, while you actually have tried to murder him! If he was a threat, I'd know about it! Even with what I feel, I wouldn't and couldn't ignore if he was evil, but he's not evil Giles! I know he's not, he's saved us more than anyone else in this room! Besides myself who's saved you, he has saved everyone in this room at one point or another! He's even saved my life, the Slayer's life!"

Buffy conveyed her anger to Giles, who did the same.

"His family is evil! He can kill someone with the power he has!"

"I could kill someone with the power I have!" Buffy yelled back. "I'm the Slayer, if I really wanted too, I could kill everyone in this room and realistically, none of you could stop me. But I don't because I am not evil, and neither is Michael."

"You and he are different."

Giles argued, Buffy showing a frown.

"How am I any different to him?"

It was a valid question, Giles turned up his nose.

"He's got great power. One slip, and he could kill someone. He could take someone's life."

"You're not telling me anything that makes us different. I could slip up one day and mistake someone for a Vampire, and kill them. What if someone came from nowhere and I staked them in the heart, thinking they were a Vampire? How would that make me different to Michael huh? Someone who hasn't done anything to anyone. Now get out of my way."

Buffy went to move forward, but Giles continued to get in the way.

"Allow him to do the just thing, and take his own life by killing this Demon along with him. Moonglow's are evil, they have great power. He could kill you, he could have you under a spell."

Buffy laughed hollowly, pushing the jacket she had on (Michael's) to show her top as if she was exposing her soul.

"Look at me. Do I look like I am under a spell? Michael hasn't done anything to me, and I am surprised he didn't do anything to you. If I was him, being under constant assault from my parents, and someone that is supposed to be good, I think I would turn to the dark side as well. Really, I mean, who has he got? Most of his friends have abandoned him, one has even tried to repeatedly kill him and his parents have clearly abused him for a number of years. He's under constant danger, can't speak to anyone about it because he rightly believed that his friends would turn on him and the only family he loved, died when he was young and has had to raise himself because no one else gives a shit about him? Well Giles, if he did turn out evil, I bet you'd be one of the causes for it. Because he was right. With friends like you all, barring Amy, why would he need enemies?"

"Buffy-"

"No!" Buffy pushed Giles away when he moved closer, and walked towards the door. "You stay away from me. Don't talk to me, don't come near me. And if you try and hurt Michael again, then you'll see my dark side."

The Slayer threatened, causing Giles to back down. But then he thought of something, and said what he needed to say to the Slayer, even if she didn't agree with it.

"Buffy, I will still have to kill him. He will have to die, he cannot continue living for much longer, whether you like it or not. He's worse than anything you've faced before, even Vampires. That family are pure evil, and need to be dealt with before he gains too much power."

Hearing that wasn't something he should've said.

Buffy walked closer, and punched Giles across the face, sending him to the ground, drawing shocked gasps from Xander and Willow, Amy doing a silent cheer for the Slayer.

With a stern face, she pointed down at the Watcher.

"That's for Michael you son of a bitch. Something tells me it is better if it came from me, because you're right Giles. He could kill you, and you know what? I don't know if I would intervene after everything you've done, it is self defense after all, as you've tried to kill him. They say an eye for an eye makes the world blind? This time, it might just be justice. So don't come near me again, and if you think about hurting Michael, then you'll have me to deal with, that goes for you as well Xander. Neither of you will attack him, because I won't let you. And Giles, think about sending a Demon after him again, then you won't have to worry about Michael anymore."

With stern eyes, Buffy ran out of the library, leaving a visibly stunned Giles and Xander, Willow wasn't sure how she should be feeling.

Once she was gone, Amy looked at the others in the room, seeing their solemn faces, her eyes going towards Giles first.

"There's your monster Giles." Giles bit his bottom lip, Amy looking at Xander now. "There's your 'rival' Xander, the guy you wish dead." Xander breathed heavily, exhaling his sadness, Amy turning to Willow. "There's the guy that loved you Willow, and you didn't even bother to even apologize which I thought that you might do." She paused as she saw Willow hold her head down, tears brimming in her eyes, then continued as she looked at all of the people present. "Well, in the end, it seems that the person you think he is, the monster that summons Demons to hurt people, is in actual truth, nothing but an emotional teenager that doesn't have anyone, that's under constant attack from Demons that the people that gave him life are sending after him, and can't be with the woman that he loves because if he does, the parents that are supposed to protect him, will hurt her, kill her, because they want to cause suffering to happen to him and now there's a Demon he unintentionally made because he was alone, scared, and wanted to get rid of the feelings that his parents and supposed to be friends have caused him. I hope you're all happy with yourselves. You've accomplished what you wanted, you probably just destroyed his trust in people, and I don't blame him if his trust has been destroyed now. I don't blame him if he did turn to dark forces, as the light doesn't seem so good either, especially from you Giles. You're the adult here, and you've acted the most disgusting out of everyone here. If you're supposed to be a responsible adult, then there's no hope for the rest of us, is there?"

Willow, Xander, and Giles at that moment couldn't feel anymore terrible than they did, and they couldn't help but see that Amy was right, with what she said, resolving to make it right somehow. They didn't know what had happened to him, and now they have, felt terrible about what they thought.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, some heavy feels this chapter huh. This chapter was quite heavy with the feelings and such, even Michael confessing to Buffy that he loves her, Buffy doing the same. Xander and Giles turned on him, Willow kind of doing the same, though more like standing up for Xander in that situation. It can't get much worse for the young Warlock, can it...well, that's because it is going to get better for him! I can confirm that there's going to be a major Michael and Buffy moment next chapter! So look forward to that and until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Castor115; Don't worry, Buffy is going to be giving him that hug, and more~**

 **DocSlendy; Yes, it is, isn't it?**

 **Hellspam; You certainly can do that. Buffy and Amy knows what's what and isn't blinded by fear (Giles) jealousy (Xander) or love (Willow for Xander) so they can see it from both sides, even Buffy said herself if Michael was evil, she wouldn't let him do anything, but unlike Giles, she can see it from all angles and is why she is disgusted with Giles. Yeah, this is quite the wakeup call for most of them, but Giles is...well, he'll take more convincing, but eventually he'll see he is being extremely outrageous. Buffy decking Giles was fun to write~ Yes, Michael parents are going to get an arc and will be centered on Michael. I haven't decided when that is going to be, but it will be sometime in the future.**

 **Blackmoon FierceGods 15; Hehe, I am glad that it is~ Well, here's the next chapter~ Yeah, Michael can handle himself, even in situations like that. Others might've used their great power to get revenge on people but Michael knows better than that. They really are, but at least Willow will see the error of her ways. Xander is...well, he will eventually, the same for Giles. Why that is, will be revealed more in the future. I can't say right now. Aye, it surely is going to be epic, isn't it? That pairing will probably start around season two of the story. Yeah, in this chapter, things are going to get better for him.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Well, I can't give it away just yet as if I did, there would be no point telling a story, you have to build on it, like I am now. Of course they have a reason for it, which has been hinted at multiple times throughout the story. You're supposed to be questioning why they do what they do. Is it because they just love torturing people? Or is it for a deeper reason? All will be revealed as the story goes on.**

 **Naroku; It really was, but with the heaviness of the chapter, it was needed. Here's the next chapter, and you're right, even in the tv series, he can be quite thick-headed.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Well, he is going to be facing that Demon, and with a little help from Buffy, he is going to overcome his fears by slaying the Demon.**

 **Guest; Hehe, I know~ It seems like that was quite the ride, huh~? Yeah, in this chapter, things start getting better for him. And yeah, Michael fighting the Demon is going to be quite entertaining to read, that happening in the next chapter now.**

 **rfsalinasjr; You've got great points, I can see where you're coming from. But that's what the writers came up with to get Angel off the show and onto his own one. Did it make sense? Did it look like a good excuse to leave? I suppose that it is up to the person watching to determine if Angels reasons were the right ones or the wrong ones. Eventually, Michael and Buffy will be able to be truly happy with one another, this chapter being the beginning of that.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Michael and Angel part three**

"Michael! Michael! Are you here!? Please be here!"

Buffy came rushing into the room, Michael's apartment, only to find that he wasn't there.

Michael was surprisingly too fast. Somehow, he got away from her when she gave chase, and couldn't find him. She came to the place that he lived in hope that she would be able to find him, embrace him, cuddle against him so she could feel his warmth again.

She thought it was a dream at first, rushing around the apartment, calling "Michael!" as loud as she could so he could come out and be with her…but there wasn't any answer.

It was sinking her heart, to not hear that he isn't answering her back, hearing the velvet like voice that she had come accustomed too. She just wanted to hear it again so she could confirm that he was safe, happy, sound and with her. That's what she wanted to know the most right now.

"Michael! Please come out! It's okay! Even if Giles, Xander and Willow don't want you around and think you're evil, I know you aren't! Please just come out Michael! I won't let Giles hurt you, so please!"

She shouted out as loud as she could…but there wasn't any response.

She looked around the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom, and even the bedroom…but nothing. He wasn't there, and she noticed that most of his clothes were gone, most of the pictures that he had where gone as well, Buffy noticing that the picture they took together was missing as well.

Buffy sombrely walked over to the bed, falling just short of it and sobbed onto the floor, her body convulsing with waves of sadness and despair.

"Michael..."

Her eyes leaked heavy, emotion packed tears that carried her sadness down her face, hitting the floor like raindrops. A hand went through her hair, and she wanted to believe that it was Michael's own comforting hand, but it was just her own hand.

Somehow, she dragged herself up the bed, landing flatly on it, and grabbed the sheets, throwing them over her body, cuddling against a lone shirt that she found on the bed, the shirt that Buffy used often when she slept over, holding it close to her.

Buffy's tears soaked eyes ran themselves over the room, attempting to make sense of what she had seen and what her friends had said, then she looked at the wardrobe.

She didn't know why that was, but something was telling her to look inside of it.

So she stood to her feet, and strolled over to the wardrobe, her feet barely carrying her there. Making it, she opened the wardrobe, finding that it was practically empty. There was nothing inside of it, besides the stuff that Buffy usually used, like some of his shirts, and even some towels that she used.

"Michael…come back…."

She could barely mumble this out, her self-determination failing her.

Then, as she was feeling the heavy feelings she felt, she saw something.

At the back of the wardrobe, and saw that it was loose.

"What's that…?"

She pushed her hand to the back of the wardrobe, and found that it could be moved, so she did. She didn't rip it off, but she did remove it gently, revealing some personal items of Michael's, things that she hadn't ever seen before.

There were small books, some jewelry and other miscellaneous stuff.

What Buffy found interesting were the small books, which she read the front of the first one, that said 'Michael diary aged five' and then there were more of them, going from age five, all the way to age sixteen, his current age.

She couldn't help what she did next, and that was take the books to the bed, cuddle up and begin reading, trying to get into the mind of Michael from a little boy, wanting to understand more and more about him.

She read through the books ages five and six, and while it was difficult to read due to him being a child, and such, she was able to understand the gist of it, reading what they did and how a child felt about it, and it made her feel disgusted.

[Today, Mom got angrier, she called me a virus again and said that she was going to murder me if I do anything wrong. Dad drunk more of that silly juices and became mad at me, I dropped a plate because my fingers hurt. Mom broke my teeth again, Dad broke my arm and nose. But…I wake up, and it is fixed. The pain still remains. I don't understand why they've decided to pick on me like this. My body hurts. I need to build a secret hideout.]

Buffy blinked back tears as she continues reading through the books, becoming more and more angry at the people that were supposed to protect him, but all she could see was a daily diary of the pain and torture that they had inflicted. Somehow, she came to the conclusion that the only reason they kept it around was because they found it funny to torture him even more.

She got to the book that said aged twelve and looked through it.

[Today, it finally happened. My parents have disappeared, the wish I've been wanting since I can remember. Grandmama says that they are in trouble with people, and that they want to hurt them. And now, I get to live with Grandmama, she's really lovely, she gives me anything I want, and says that she loves me. She said she's even going to teach me about magic so I can do good things. I don't think it is real, but it would make sense as to why my parents were never caught hurting me. Does this mean, magic will be able to protect me now?]

"Magic…will protect you…Michael, I will…protect you."

She muttered, continuing to read the pages and smiled at the nicer entries she saw. More and more of them being happier and happier occasions, along with his Grandmother which extend into the age of twelve…and that's when it becomes sad again.

Buffy turned to the book, and saw a page that was tear stained.

[Today, it happened. The disaster that I wished never happened at all. Grandmama died. Her heart problems took her away from me. I tried to bring her back, but the God wouldn't let me. He said it wasn't allowed, it was natural. What's natural about taking her away like this? I thought magic was supposed to help people, why couldn't I help her? Why did it not work? And what am I supposed to do now? Mom and Dad are going to come back for sure, how long do I have to live now? But…Grandmama died because I couldn't save her…I wish I came home quicker…the doctors said that I 'might've' made a difference…does this mean that I let her down…could I have saved her if I didn't play out…was it my fault that she died?]

"God…since the age of…you've been worrying about…people dying...people coming to hurt you…"

As she read, Buffy was becoming more and more understanding of his situation. She could tell that this was going on long before she ever came to him, and felt truly sorry for him, reading his life and how he must've felt so alone.

Buffy read a little more, and got to the book that said aged 16, so she opened it, and the first thing she saw was her name, smiling as tears flowed from her eyes.

[Today, I met this weird girl. She says that she's a Vampire Slayer or something. She was pretty cool, she has like superpowers or something. She saved me from something called a Vampire. I didn't know Vampires existed. Does this mean that the odd looking creatures that have been attacking me are real monsters as well? Could they be called Demons? I'm confused. As I delve into this world more, it seems that dangers are ahead of me.]

The girl smiled at her mention, yet became confused when she read about the creatures that have been attacking him, wondering how long he's been truly getting attacked.

She took a breath and continued on, then saw a page that had Jesse's name on it, frowning sadly.

[Today, was awful, truly terrible. Jesse was turned into a Vampire today, and Xander slayed him. It was difficult to watch a friend die like that. Xander also placed his blame on me, and wished that I was the one that died. I know he was angry, but he always seems to take his anger out on me. I don't know what his problem is, but Willow didn't say anything to me, she didn't try and help me. As I come along in this thing called life, I feel more and more isolated from my friends, I feel like an outsider.]

Buffy could understand what he meant by this. She could see why he was like how he was and she couldn't deny that she felt the same. She didn't know, but she thought that the reason she was drawn to Michael was because like he, she felt outside to Willow and Xander, they seemed to have a bond that even Michael couldn't get into, so it was difficult for her.

Buffy flicked through the page and saw another entry and it made her smile.

[Today, I saved Amy from being hurt by her Mom, and I helped Buffy as well. For the first time, I felt weird when I looked at Buffy. Something about the vulnerability in her eyes truly made me feel good. While I wouldn't say it to her, she looked truly beautiful in her cheerleading outfits. But why is it my heart beats faster when I see her lately? It's weird…but she isn't going to notice me, that Angel guy will be the one she wants, I'm sure it is.]

Buffy chuckled hollowly, shaking her head.

"Idiot…it isn't Angel…it wasn't ever Angel, it's always been…"

She knew what she wanted to say, and she felt happy about it. Not about the fact that Michael felt like Angel was the one that got her, but by the fact that he began to feel good about it, and even called her beautiful in a cheerleading outfit, wondering if she should wear it again, just for him though.

She continued looking through the pages, then she found one that made her angry.

[Today, Giles pulled me aside. I didn't understand why, until he told me that he'd been researching my family. I was confused, and then Giles told me that I could be evil. It hurt me, that he thought I could be evil. He told me he was worried for Buffy, but I wouldn't hurt her, yet he doesn't believe me. He thinks that I am evil like my parents, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live my life and be rid of the constant threat of my parents. I wish they'd disappear. I wish Giles would see I'm not evil.]

Buffy was angry at Giles right now. She even contemplated what had come over Giles at this moment in time, and could feel the emotions that the words were bringing to her, giving her a little bit of life and love as well. It was very overpowering.

She flicked through the pages again, and then came to an interesting entry.

[Today, Dr Gregory died, I have complicated emotions about it. He was a cool dude, I really liked him and Buffy was so upset, and it made me upset for her. I wish I could've done more for her. But then, it happened…when Buffy was in my apartment, and as I write this, she's in the next room, sleeping, and all I can think about is her. Her smile, her beautiful face, her stunning personality and how wonderful she is. Why do I feel like this…is this called love? Do I love Buffy? I don't know…but I want to be around her.]

Buffy giggled ever so slightly as a stray tear slipped from her eye.

"Heee…Michael, it was the same for me…I think I began loving you when you comforted me during that time…no, when you protected me from Catherine…it was…you've always been there for me…and then…"

Again, she couldn't finish what she was thinking to say. She wanted to say it, but she couldn't. She wanted to say it to Michael's face, she wanted to say it to him so she could see his face and give him a kiss…she wanted him right now, but he wasn't here. She wanted him to be here now.

She turned a few pages, then came to only a few weeks ago.

[Today, was a weird day. I woke up, and called for Buffy, but she wasn't there. It was a strange feeling, not having her in my apartment. Then when we went to school, and I saw that she had gone out with that jerk face Owen and that hurt me. Then, Darla that skank had nearly killed me but Dawn saved my life. Dawnie is so cute, I wish she was my little sister, she's an amazing girl. But then, I realized something…I love Buffy. It all makes sense now. I wasn't sure before, but now I know. I am totally and completely in love with Buffy. I can't stop it, but it feels so good. I want to be with her, but if Mom and Dad find out, they'll hurt her. I'll have to distance myself, but it is hard.]

Buffy frowned at the very thought that Michael believes that he has to do this because he's in a dangerous situation with his parents. That thought alone made her frown. It was as if he couldn't have a life because of his parents controlling him and his life, even making him run away because they are after him.

She even had to question why they were after him in the first place. He was their child, why does he have to avoid them? Why does he have to feel like he is being assaulted by these people? Why do they want to hurt someone as nice and kind as Michael?

She had many questions about it, and didn't have an answer at all. All she knew was that she needed to find Michael, she needed to see him and tell him everything that needed to be told. She couldn't hold it back, she wanted to be with him now.

She continued to read the book, flicking through pages as she reached the last one that was written.

[Today, Xander tried to attack me, tried to kill me. He said that my parents should've finished me off when they had a chance. He said that he believes that I should've died over Jesse. And even though he attacked Willow, she didn't show any concern over me until Buffy said something and even then, it didn't seem to be that big. When I saved her from the zookeeper guy, she immediately went to Xander, and ignored me. The reality before me is clear, even if Xander outright tells me to die, she'll stand beside him. It's clear that if I disappear, they probably won't mind that much, if at all, so leaving has become easier. I'll miss Buffy, Amy, and Dawn. I'll even miss Willow and Xander, and even Giles despite what they have said and done to me before. But Buffy, Amy and Dawn, they care about me, I'm almost certain, but I can't put them in danger. forgive me, I don't want to leave you…but I can't watch you die before me. Buffy, I love you.]

And that was the end it.

There weren't any entries after that, she guessed that he didn't have time to record anymore than that.

Buffy didn't realize it, but by the time that she had finished, it was one in the morning, the darkness of the night was clear to her, and Michael was nowhere to be seen.

She realized that he wasn't coming back, and it made her heart sink into her chest.

She rested her head on the pillow, hugging Michael's diaries tightly, comfortingly, enjoying the feeling of having his diaries close, never realizing that he was suffering so much before, and wished she could make it up to him.

Soon, she fell asleep, wishing the boy would come back.

* * *

She didn't realize that during the night, at three in the morning, Michael in fact did come back, and was surprised to see Buffy in his bed, with his diaries.

Usually, he would've been angry that she went through his stuff without his permission, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her. He could only love her, and love everything about her, he loved her and wanted to be with her forever, but he couldn't, he wished he could but he couldn't do it, in the end.

Michael quickly wrote a note for Buffy, placing it in a place where she could see it, and then went towards her, covering her with the covers as she had kicked them off. He didn't bother taking the diaries off her, deciding to leave them with Buffy.

"Buffy…there's so many things I want to say to you…there's so many things that I want to do with you…I wish that we could've done more things together, I wish I could've kissed you just once, I wish I could've held you in my arms one last time. I wish that I could just…stay with you, but I can't put you in danger. Goodbye Buffy, have a good life…I truly do wish that you do, even if I can't be with you…"

He took in a deep breath and began gathering his things.

As he did, he thought of something and smiled gently, as he waved his hands at her.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms, raise a protective wall." From his hand, a translucent barrier erupted there and surrounded Buffy, protecting her. "This should last for a few hours, my Buffy. I'm sorry, I can't do any more than that, but this should keep you safe until the morning, you should be able to have a good nights sleep now. Bye Buffy..."

He couldn't say anymore, swiftly leaving after gathering the remains of what he needed, before he was forced to stay, by himself.

It was too difficult for him. He wanted to stay with her, be with her, and always stand beside her. But he couldn't put her through danger, it was his own fault, he didn't want to do anything that could make him stop, and stay with her.

* * *

The next day, Buffy tossed and turned, unable to stop having bad dreams of Michael going. She kept having dreams of Michael disappear and it broke her heart.

"Michael!"

She shot up, her eyes worryingly going all over the area of the bedroom, then memories of the last night flooded her mind and she became sad again, but she chose to not cry this time.

It wouldn't help the situation right now, and she knew that it wouldn't do anything good at all.

As she was waking up, she heard a noise at the front door.

"Michael!"

She immediately became pleased and rushed out of the bed, towards the door, opening the bedroom door, only to be surprised what she saw.

"W-What are you doing here girl!?"

There was a Demon in the living room, with a sword in his hands.

Buffy was shocked to see a Demon in the living room.

"W-What are you doing here!? You aren't looking for Michael, are you!?"

Buffy's question remained unanswered as the Demon charged for her, sword in hand.

She leapt into the living room, and dodged to the left when the Demon attempted to stab at her, avoiding the blade.

Bringing up her leg, Buffy smashed her unclothed foot across the Demons face, a pant coming from said Demon as the Slayer saw blood coming from it.

"I asked what you are doing here!"

The Demon rebounded and swiped for her with his sword-less hand, Buffy leaping backwards to dodge the fist.

"I don't have any obligations to tell you! I'm after the boy, not you!"

Buffy worked out who he meant instantly, as the Demon swung for her neck.

Using a timed duck, Buffy narrowly avoided having her head cleaved off, and charged the Demon, who avoided her charge and swung his sword again for her. Buffy did a back flip, the sword going under her, and returned to her feet.

"Why are you after Michael!?"

Buffy was angry as she went to attack again. She came from the left this time, her foot sailing through the air like a propeller. The Demon raised his sword and went to block it, only for Buffy to change tactics, using the foot to kick the Demon backwards, his back hitting the wall near the kitchen.

"Argh, you bitch!"

The Demon complained, getting into a fighting stance with the sword.

Buffy got into a fighting stance as well, her left fist forward, her right one to her chest, ready to attack or defend at any second.

"Take this!"

The Demon lunged forward, and stabbed at Buffy. The girl danced to the side, only to do the splits when the Demon changed the direction of the blade, swiping over her head.

On the ground, Buffy twisted her body, using her legs to sweep under the Demon, which succeeded, knocking the Demon to the ground.

The Slayer returned to her feet, going straight for the Demon. Said Demon sneered as it readied its blade, stabbing upwards to impale Buffy with said blade. The Slayer cracked her neck back, the blade narrowly being avoided, the blade inches from her face.

Seeing her chance, Buffy grabbed the Demons hands, pulling him forcible to his feet, keeping a tight hand on the Demons hands, so he couldn't swing at her, which in turn could bisect her, Buffy was smarter than that.

"Now, you've pissed me off!"

Using her superior strength to push down the Demon, knocking him off his feet and to the ground, the sword he had going up in the air at the same time.

Using what she has learned in the past, Buffy caught the sword and with precision, she rushed the Demon and put it to his neck, giving a glare towards said Demon, the Demon emotionlessly looking back at her.

"Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

The Demon glared at her, not wanting to divulge information to her.

"No, why should I tell you anything?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, applying pressure to the Demons neck, a small trickle of blood erupting from the neck.

"Because I'm the girl with the sword by your throat. And don't think you can get out of this, you've been attacking my potential hunny's home, and I wanna know why. If you don't tell me, I will bisect you, and will make you cry out in horrible pain, be rest assured."

Buffy wasn't taking any crap now. She was going to do this, for Michael. She wasn't going to lose him, and find out all she needed to know from this Demon that was before her.

Even though he was threatened, the Demon didn't say anything.

It was clear to Buffy by the Demon that she was facing, she wasn't going to get any type of information from it. Though, at the same time, she didn't mind all that much, as she was going to find out, one way or another.

"I see, then you aren't going to tell me? If I guess it is his parents, would that be right?"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" The Demon howled with laughter. "This is hilarious, you are the Slayer, aren't you!?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes, carefully nodding her head.

"Well, that's right, but why are you suddenly…"

The Demon continued to laugh, pissing Buffy off in the process.

"It's funny! Don't you even know about him, that boy that you are defending right now!? He's cursed! His parents are going to kill him, and if you stay near him, you'll end up dead as well! They'll only end up taking your life! Have you even wondered why he is alone!?"

"Because his parents…"

"Want him! They want that power inside of him and killing him is the quickest way to get it!" The Demon confessed, wanting to upset Buffy, though she was keeping her cool. "They tortured him, so they could raise his power day by day. They want to drain him of his power, and the easiest way is to kill him, and drain the corpse afterwards. That boy doesn't even know it, but he's probably got the highest raw power that has been seen in generations. Well, it is no wonder, considering that he is a Moonglow. But that only helped him, yet it makes him a very large target."

"A large target…."

Buffy tried to understand, unsure if she actually was or not.

"More than his parents will want that power. Even if they are dealt with, others will want him and his power. You being the Slayer won't protect him forever, you know? Eventually, he'll be killed for the power he has."

Buffy sharpened her eyes, coldly staring at the Demon before her.

"No, no one will get him. I don't care who thinks they can try and get him, I won't let anyone get him. Not you, not any Demon that thinks they can do something, I won't allow him to be surrendered to someone else's will. He's not even done anything wrong, and he's on everyone's hit list because he has power? What kind of disgusting people would hurt an innocent for something they were born with?"

The Demon only laughed at Buffy.

So she stabbed him through the heart, unable to hear anymore, not wanting to hear the Demon and what she hopes to be his lies. She desperately wishes that it was lying right now, though something inside of her was telling her that it was something to do with what his parents did to him, and because of that, not only was he sort after by his parents, but others might come for him in the future…she wasn't going to allow it.

Feeling like there was nothing she could do, Buffy returned to the bedroom to get dressed.

Buffy cast her eyes around the room again, but then something came to the corner of her eye, and she focused on it.

On the table, she saw a note which wasn't there last night, and it was addressed to her.

Feeling hopeful, she walked towards the note, and opened it.

[Dear Buffy. As I write this, there are many reasons in my head that are telling me to go, and yet there is one thing that's telling me to stay. It is you, Buffy. Giles, Willow and Xander have turned their backs on me now, and only you and Amy stood up for me, and I truly appreciate the friendship that both you and Amy have shown me. When you told me that you loved me, I came to life, I was brought to life with your words, and they carry my actions now, I know this is the right thing to do. Please don't cry, don't shed tears over me. You were my reason to stay and beat all the others, except one, my parents. Maybe I'm being foolish for not accepting my feeling for you, but now as I write these words, all I can see is you, and I want to stay, but I don't want to place you in danger. Buffy, I really want to tell you that I am, very blessed to have met you and I have fallen in love with you, I'm sorry to leave like this, I only want to protect you. You can think I'm a coward if you wish, I think that I am as well, but I can't and won't put you in danger. Don't worry about me, I know how to survive this world, so please don't look for me and have a good life now. And about the others, even though they were like that with me, it doesn't mean that they aren't there for you. Giles doesn't want you dead, and even if his methods are wrong, he does want to help you, so don't cut ties with him because of me. The same for Xander and Willow. They love you Buffy, like I do. Love, Michael.]

Buffy put a hand to her mouth, and shed some tears…but then she became determined.

Something flashed within her mind, and she was determined now, so she got up, quickly got dressed into something that she left at Michael's, then she went towards the library, but not before giving her Mom a call so she could explain where she was the previous night, making her understand that she had to stay out because a friend was in trouble…no, not a friend, someone she was falling in love with.

* * *

Buffy got to the library, storming inside, and saw that the gang was there. Xander, Willow, Giles and Amy were all sat around in the library. Amy looked peeved off at the others, and the others didn't seem to be happy at all.

She was glad that they were all together. Even though she hadn't called them, she was pleasantly surprised that they have gathered, only if she could help Michael with what has happened to him, not wanting him to be in danger anymore. Even if she didn't trust Giles right now, she needed his help, but after this, she'd have to question if she could trust him anymore.

Xander perked his ears and saw Buffy enter, becoming happy.

"Buffy I-"

"Don't, Xander. Just don't talk to me right now." Buffy cut him off and he flinched at the harshness of the tone, but understood why she was being how she was and couldn't blame him, her eyes going towards Giles. "So, what do you know?"

"Know…?"

Giles wasn't sure what she was talking about, or referring too. So Buffy clarified for him.

"About Michael, his family, or even Angel. There's two problems going on, and we've got to solve them now. And don't think that this is me forgiving you Giles, I haven't forgiven you at all. But I can't do this alone, and I don't have Michael with me. So, I have to ask you for help, even if it is very reluctantly. But if I do hear any words on Michael's death or thinking about killing him, then I will become upset and I don't think anyone wants to upset me right now, right?"

Buffy's continued strength didn't wane, it didn't fall for even a minute. She had Angel and Michael to deal with. One was a Vampire, and the other was a lost Warlock. She needed to deal with both, and if she didn't, she'd mentally lose herself. And the others knew she was being serious, they were very serious right now. Buffy wasn't going to allow any negative talk about Michael to happen.

"Buffy…" Amy began, looking around but couldn't find who she was truly looking for, feeling disheartened. "Where's Michael? Did you find him? I tried to do a locator spell, but on my own, I couldn't find him…did you have a talk with him?"

It was obvious that Amy was worried for Michael. She could see it in her eyes, and it hurt her when she had to tell Amy the saddened news.

"He's gone." The news devastated everyone around, Buffy looking sternly at them. "Yeah, that's right. He's gone now, he's packed up and left. I don't know if he's still in town, but he…he left a note last night, after I fell asleep in his bed, and…well, it was hard and difficult to read, so that's why I'm gonna get him back."

"Buffy, I just want to say that I am sorry for what I-"

Buffy turned her eyes to Giles, silencing him.

"It's not me you have to apologize for. It is Michael. Remember these words?" She paused, withdrawing his latest diary and going through it, finding the page that she found last night and spoke it to Giles, the others listening. "Today, Giles pulled me aside. I didn't understand why, until he told me that he'd been researching my family. I was confused, and then Giles told me that I could be evil. It hurt me, that he thought I could be evil. He told me he was worried for Buffy, but I wouldn't hurt her, yet he doesn't believe me. He thinks that I am evil like my parents, but I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to live my life and be rid of the constant threat of my parents. I wish they'd disappear. I wish Giles would see I'm not evil." She stopped reading, and faced Giles. "That's what he wrote, do you remember saying that to him? Or maybe it was lost after the times you've tried to murder him?"

"Ooh lord…yes, I remember saying that. But hearing them again, makes me feel heartbroken that I could speak like that to him. Though I still stand by my thoughts..."

Giles felt sickened by his own words, and remembered the day that the diary was referring too, and he couldn't say that it was wrong. It was difficult for him to hear it, and resolved to make it right to Michael.

"Yeah, he's only sixteen years old Giles, and the things he's had to go through have made me feel very sick and disgusted. Even just this morning, I was attacked by a Demon, looking for Michael."

"Ooh Buffy, are you alright?"

Willow expressed everyone's concerns, the girl herself inclining her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. But it was a Demon with a sword. For a non-Slayer, that would be difficult, if not nearly impossible if ambushed. Even for a Warlock, being under constant attack must be very difficult, if not impossible to deal with."

She paused, and looked at everyone present, besides Amy as she hadn't done anything and was actually sticking up for Michael the previous day.

She then continued, breathing out her anger, but holding some within her soul.

"And then…he's come to us, for help, and half of us are basically telling him he's a screw up and even suggesting that he did this on purpose and was even threatened with death. You treat him like a Vampire, or something even worse, when he's just a guy. I don't know about his parents lineage or anything, but you're treating him as a monster like they are. Just because the parent is evil, the child isn't automatically evil. Maybe his parents have killed someone, does that mean he has killed someone as well? Is he classed as a killer because his parents are? Is he classed as evil because he came from that family? The child isn't the parent, and you can't blame him for something like that."

Giles couldn't deny that she wasn't wrong. Actually, everything she said was right. Even then, he couldn't forget what he knew and he wasn't going to be convinced so easily, even if it was the truth and the whole truth and nothing but the truth, as that's who Michael was, he wasn't going to do anything evil, he was incapable of doing it.

Buffy then turned to Xander and Willow as she went back a few pages, reading what Michael had put about Xander and Willow, and then felt saddened by having to read it again just to get her point across.

"You know Xander, Willow. I'm not trying to make you, Giles or anyone feel bad, maybe Giles after everything he's done, but the way you have been treating him, is horrible. The things written in here make me want to give him a hug, and its all the truth, even I've seen this before so I can say it is the truth for certain. It's just really terrible, isolation among other things, then being called evil by Giles wouldn't have helped either, and then there's the attempted murder which really does piss me off. It isn't nice…no, actually, it is quite terrible. And then it is the constant Demon attacks, it's all written in here how he's been attacked constantly by the Demons that his parents sent, and I have even witnessed it this morning, by getting attacked by the very Demon that was sent by his parents for him. Even in his own home, he can't relax. Is it any wonder that he cast that spell? Is it a wonder that he turned to magic when his friends shun him at the first opportunity?"

"You're right Buffy…I'm sorry…"

Willow couldn't feel anymore guilt than she did right now. She never believed that she was actually causing pain to Michael, and she couldn't believe that she didn't side with Michael yesterday, when she was always protective over him. She felt terrible about what she did, and more than Giles or Xander, she was the one that wanted to make it up to him the most.

Buffy shook her head at Willow, trying to deny her worries at the same time as telling her what was what.

"No, it isn't me that you should be apologizing too. It is Michael, and you Xander as well." Xander didn't say anything, only nodding his head, she then turned to Giles. "So? What's going on then? Tell me about Angel, Michael's Demon or whatever. Just tell me."

Buffy was trying her best to keep her frustrations down but it was becoming increasingly difficult to do it. She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she needed to do it, somehow. She needed to do it right now for Michael.

"To start with Angel then. There's nothing about Angel in the texts, but it suddenly occurred to me that it's been ages since I've read the diaries of any of the Watchers before me." Giles began, furrowing his eyebrows as he produced a book. "There's mention some two hundred years ago in Ireland of, of Angelus, the one with the angelic face. He's not that old for a Vampire, only two hundred and forty or so."

"Hmm, I guessed twenties."

Buffy mumbled as she wasn't too worried about Angel right now. But she needed to know anyway for everyone else's sake and if she needed to do anything about him or not, though she felt like she might need to do something, if the fact that he saved Michael's life was only a façade and he did it for some other reason than the right reasons.

Giles sits and looks through the diary.

"Angelus leaves Ireland, uh, wreaks havoc in, in Europe for, uh, several decades, and then, um, about eighty years ago, the most curious thing happens. He, he comes to, uh, to America, um, shuns other Vampires, and, and lives alone. There's, there's no, no record of him hunting here."

Giles explained as Willow blinked in surprise.

"So he *is* a good Vampire! I mean, on a scale of one to ten, ten being someone who's killing and maiming every night, and one being someone who's... not."

She began strong, but it finished weakly when she saw the scrunched up eyes of Giles.

"I say that there's no record, but, uh, Vampires hunt and kill. It's, it's what they do."

Giles felt unsure of what he said. It was true that's what Vampires did, but a Vampire as infamous as the Angelus himself, suddenly dropping off the radar as he did, was suspicious in of itself, and had to wonder what was going on with it.

"Fish gotta swim, birds gotta fly."

Xander's comment made Amy give him a glare.

"Well, if that's the case, haven't you ever heard of a leopard changing its spots?"

"Vampires are Vampires, through and though."

Xander's immediate thoughts didn't coincide with Buffy's at all, the girl shaking her head.

"It can't be right at all. Michael said that Angel was in his apartment, and saved him from getting killed by a Demon that was sent after him. If Angel wanted, he could've killed Michael or left him to die, but he didn't. He saved Michael's life, Angel can't be all that bad."

While Buffy was going off second hand information, she believed what Michael had said to her was true. She honestly believed that this was the truth, and she wasn't going to say otherwise until she saw it for herself.

"Question, a hundred years or so before he came to our shores, what was he like then?"

Giles stutters slightly as he replies to Xander's query.

"Uh, like all of them. Uh, a vicious, violent animal. Even more so than others. He was known to be quite dangerous, ruthless, and cruel. And that's putting it mildly."

Buffy put a finger to her lips, sighing deeply.

"Now, onto the Demon Michael summoned, made, whatever. What is it?"

Giles takes a deep breath, and picks up another book, flicking through it as he explains.

"The Demon Michael has summoned, and made sort of, is a being that manifests all the unresolved pain and fear that the Warlock or Witch has dispelled. You s-see, this creature is made from the pain and fear must've felt, and from what you've told me Buffy, it seems that this creature is very powerful, no doubt he has cast this spell multiple times."

"Why do you think that?"

Amy wondered aloud for everyone, Giles clearing his throat and then answered.

"Due to the fact that this Demon isn't supposed to be all that powerful."

"Explain faster."

Buffy demanded from the Watcher, Giles nodding and continuing.

"B-Basically, it boils down to the amount of fear and pain the caster of the spell is witnessing, and how powerful the Warlock or Witch is. Usually, one would only need to use it once, to get rid of the pain and fear, and it does indeed get rid of it, and manifests itself as a very weak Demon that even a Vampire could take care of. But if faced with the same pain and fear again, the magic practitioner would be inclined to use the spell again. But in Mr Moonglow's case, it seems like he's faced with the same adversities again and again, and now you say it is as strong as a Slayer?"

"It was very powerful, it brushed me aside without a worry in the world."

Buffy gave him the very shortened down version, worried for the Warlock right now.

"Then he must've cast the spell many times. Usually the Demon would be even weaker than the common Vampire, but with the amounts of fear Michael must've endured, and couldn't endure anymore, it has the power beyond a Slayer. In all honesty Buffy, Michael is a very powerful Warlock to begin with, and due to the fact that he's been using this spell frequently, and it being shaped with the power of the Warlock in question, it has become very powerful. I'm afraid to say that not even you might be a match for this Demon."

Buffy didn't exactly want to hear that from Giles, feeling as if she couldn't help.

"How do we find it? Where would this thing go?"

Giles was stunned that Buffy actually wanted to find this creature, having heard what she heard. He questioned if she even heard what he said, so he questioned her even further.

"Buffy, didn't you hear how I-"

"I heard what you said, and I simply don't care." Buffy's eyes furrowed as she said this, shaking her head to the side confidently. "This Demon was made because of Michael's fears and essentially, loneliness. We, or at least I, have a duty to help him. He'll be tracking this thing himself, I know he will be, and could be in danger as well. How could I allow him to be facing such a danger alone? He's already been fighting off Demons alone, without saying anything. He didn't even say anything about you Giles, because he was concerned that it would strain our relationship, and he didn't want that, knowing that on some level, I do need you. That's the type of guy he is, he would do things like this for someone he loves...me. I just can't let him fight alone anymore. I can't let him be alone either."

Buffy spoke with a passion in her voice that she hadn't used on anyone else until Michael. She was adamant that she was going to help him, save him from what has been happening to him. She would be damned if something even more terrible happened to him because he wanted to get rid of fear and pain that he didn't have to deal with if his parents were such vicious monsters…Buffy felt like finding them herself and taking care of them for doing what they did, but they were still human, so it was difficult for her to even say anything about it.

"She's right Giles. He'd do it for us, we have to do the same. If only to make up for the mistakes that we've all caused. You, Xander, Willow, and even me. I could've been a better friend, but we're all here now, we have to do this for Michael, we have to do it for him." Amy added, looking at Xander in particular. "He's saved you more than enough times and you've been less than grateful from what I've seen and even gave him unnecessary abuse, I think you should be the most enthusiastic to help him now."

Xander's eyes cast towards Amy, seeing her strength, and knew that he had to do the same thing.

"She's right Giles! We need to do something as well! H-He is my friend, and I did...horrible things, we have to do something for him! We need to do something about this!"

Seeing the determination of Xander, Willow was also rallied up, partly due to her own guilt that she caused by doing what she did, and felt terrible about it, she wasn't going to allow Michael to die either, having to have to apologize to him.

Giles relented, seeing the determined children's faces, and nodded. Even if he believes that Michael should die, this instance, he believed in Buffy and the others determination.

"We'll need to research. The only thing that I can think of is that it will go for things that have caused the summoner the most pain."

At that, Giles' eyes went towards Xander.

Amy and Buffy followed.

Willow was the last one to realize it.

All four had their eyes on Xander, knowing that out of all of them he was probably the one that did the most pain to him, though Buffy wondered if it was Giles, due to the fact that he had also caused pain by calling him evil and basically another version of his parents, which she didn't believe that he was and due to the fact that Giles tried to kill him as well.

Xander noticed the eyes on him, and became worked up.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! A-Are you saying that this is all…" The girls sharpen their eyes, even Willow, so he relented. "…okay, maybe it is me. So what, I'm gonna be bait?"

Buffy shook her head, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't think that would be the best way to go about it."

"Quite." Giles agreed, and cleaned his glasses. "There are references to this Demon in some other books that I have. Maybe we can discern a pattern of attack, the way it stalks its prey. But it wouldn't attack people that Michael himself didn't view as a threat or hasn't caused him personal pain before. It could possibly go after other Demons, or even Vampires, as I am sure Michael views them as a threat."

"So, you're saying that this thing will only go after people that Michael either views as dangerous, a threat, or that does cause him pain?"

Giles inclined his head to what Amy said.

"But don't forget Giles, you might even be a bigger target than Xander now. I mean, yeah Xander was horrible to him, but you've been attacking him so it might go after you."

Buffy reminded, Giles having to bow his head in agreement.

"Okay, but this Demon…is it like made from this spell…?"

Willow was thoroughly confused right now, she wasn't sure on what to think about it.

From the way Giles explained it, it seemed that it was made from the spell itself, yet Giles kept saying that it would do things that Michael would do, and how he would feel if he was driven to hurt the things that cause him pain and sorrow.

"Yes, it is made from the spell and the fears and pain of the person themselves. It is fairly common for practitioners to not know about it. Even I didn't know about it until looking it up. This spell doesn't explain where it goes, where it really should. I am confident that if Michael knew about this Demon, then he wouldn't have used it. The Demon made is always the same, it will always go for things that caused it to be manifested, in this case the pain and fear of the summoner, Michael. It would be the same if Amy cast the spell. It would go after the pain and fear that caused her to cast the spell in the first place and the same as if Willow or Xander cast the spell. Because Michael is as strong and powerful as he is, the Demon is stronger than the average one, and the fact that he's cast it multiple times, means that he's made it, supercharged essentially. But we don't have to worry about it hurting innocents. It won't target anyone other than the people that caused the caster of the spell pain and suffering."

"So really, it won't kill anyone that Michael personally hasn't been hurt by." Buffy summed it up, Giles inclining his head. "I see, so besides Xander, Giles and Willow, who else would it go after…?"

Buffy thought and thought about it, unsure of what she was going to do about this Demon, only knowing that it would be difficult for her to deal with.

"Well, colour me surprised if it didn't go after Harmony or Cordelia. They've been calling him names for years now, that gotta build resentment. I know that I'd go after them if I was the Demon…"

Xander brought something useful to the table, Buffy opening her eyes in surprise, but it was Amy who spoke her shocked face.

"That's…actually a good idea Xander."

"D-Don't sound too shocked!"

Xander yelled, Amy rolled her eyes and showed that she wasn't truly listening right now.

"Right, here's the plan." Buffy began, looking at Amy. "Amy, go and see if Cordelia and Harmony okay. Don't tell them anything, just hang around them and make sure they are okay. Xander, go with her just in case this thing shows up. But don't take it on, whatever you do. Just get out of there if it shows up."

"R-Right."

"Roger! Don't worry about me, I don't want to fight alter ego of Michael again!"

Amy and Xander responded with Xander being the more now enthusiastic one about it and they left together.

Buffy then turning to Giles and Willow.

"You two look things up about this Demon. What its weaknesses are, where it could go, and whatever else it does. We just need to be prepared. If I can't slay it, we need to get rid of it somehow, someway, we need it to disappear. Maybe if Michael, I dunno, casts a reversing spell, perhaps that has something on it? I mean, Michael told me that spells usually have a way to be reversed, if something goes wrong, maybe he's looking for something like that if he can't slay it. Maybe we can give him a hand there."

"Right, I'm on it. I'll go through these books as much as I can, Buffy."

Willow was determined as well and got to work straight away, Giles cracking his eyebrows upwards.

"Where are you going to be, pray tell?"

Buffy whipped her head to the side, and took in a deep breath.

"There's a few places that come to mind. Michael has told me that he goes to a few places when he wants to be alone, and then there's a few places mentioned in these diaries that will help me find some places that even I didn't know about. Including this...what appears to be a Demon's bar, I don't know why he'd go there, but it must've been important for him to go, there's even an address here."

"It isn't a lot to go on, and it could be dangerous."

Giles noted, Buffy waving her hand, unconcerned.

"I know that, but I can't just sit here and do nothing. I'm not good with this kind of stuff, so I need to go and see if I can track Michael down. If I'm lucky, I can track down the Demon as well and end this Demon."

Giles wasn't exactly thrilled about the plan, and had no choice but as her Watcher, explain what he really thought about it.

"Buffy-"

"Giles, I am still a little angry with you…actually, I am truly furious with you. I mean, why didn't you share this with me? I could've told you that he wasn't evil. To go behind my back and actually come out with something like that and even try and kill him. But it isn't me that you need to apologize too, it is Michael that you need to apologize too. The day he accepts your apology, is the day that I will trust you again. Until then, I can't bring myself to trust someone who would do this, behind my back, to the guy that I love."

With those words, Buffy left the library.

* * *

In the Masters lair, Darla was bowing to The Master, and the little boy Anointed One, called Colin was also there, sitting beside The Master himself, who looked towards the girl with a knowing look on his face, Darla being slightly enthralled by his appearance.

"I'm very grateful that I've been allowed to help gain the Moonglow boy to our ranks Master, I am sorry that I have failed until now."

"How can my children learn if I do everything for them?"

The Master was bemused, though his eyes displayed his annoyance that Darla had yet obtained Michael and was displeased with this, wanting the boy by his side, even more than Darla at this point, but he wasn't going to kill her just yet.

Darla looked upwards, her eyes shining with the prospect of doing something.

"But you've gotta let me take care of the Slayer."

Darla practically begged her Master for this…but that wasn't such a good idea.

The Master looked very angry right now, displeased with his servant, even if it was Darla. His rage was evident on his bat face, displaying how annoyed and truly pissed off with Darla he was, especially with the fact that she was the one who was saying this.

"Oh! You're giving me orders now!"

His outrage made Darla walk away, terror in her eyes.

"Okay, then, we'll just do nothing while she takes us out one by one. And she stops us from getting the Moonglow boy. She defends him, and if we can't get him Master, your plans might be ruined, isn't that what you think as well?"

The Master was angry with her for saying this, and he wanted to yell at her some more…but then something clicked within his mind, calming himself.

"Do I sense a plan, Darla? Share..."

The Master rolled his hand, beckoning her closer and closer.

She obeyed, Darla walks back and stands before the Master, showing her eyes towards him that held a hint of excitement, and fear as well that The Master might try and do something to her, something that she might not like.

"Angel kills her and comes back to the fold. And after that, we bring in the Moonglow boy."

The Master became excited at this name, at the name Angel, and even the fact that it involved Michael as well, someone he wanted by his side.

"Angel! He was the most vicious creature I ever met. I miss him."

Darla nodded along with him, remembering the times that they had together.

"So do I."

It was true, Darla did miss him…but she thought of a certain something that he had and it made her cringe, not like the fact that he had what he did, and wished that he stood beside her, like he did in the past, and hoped to do so in the future as well.

The Master puts a hand to his chin, and begins to consider.

"Why would he kill her if he feels for her?"

"To keep her from killing him."

Darla smirked, showing that she had a plan to make him go for Buffy, and vise versa.

Master stroked his chin with his clawed fingers, cutting his skin ever so slightly which he licked away with his snake like tongue, turning towards the Anointed One, known as Colin.

"You see how we all work together for the common good? That's how a family is supposed to function!"

The boy tilts his head to the side, and then smirks evilly.

"Master, about that girl, Dawn…"

The Master also develops a smirk, pats the boy on the top of the head.

"Do not worry, we will get you your Queen. She'll stand beside you as we control this world together! We'll turn her into a Vampire as well as the Moonglow boy, that would be truly justice, don't you think so my boy?"

Colin merely inclined his head in agreement, thinking about Dawn and how he couldn't wait to make her his.

* * *

"Whoa, this is..."

Buffy was left astounded as she walked into a Demon's bar.

Left and right, she could see some Demon's. She felt a little worried, as she was a Slayer, and there were many types of Demon's in the room. If they turned on her, she was worried that something could happen. She could see them all scattered around. There was even a karaoke stage at the front, it looked like a host club.

"Ooh God, Michael please don't tell me that this is a place where you...are a...'host' or something like that."

She grimaced at the thought that Michael was selling himself...but then she waved off those thoughts and sighed heavily.

But this was for Michael, and she wasn't going to be deterred from going towards him.

She walked into it, and a Demon went to brush past her, but suddenly stopped and moved away, holding his hands up apologetically. Buffy found that to be odd, and continued moving forward, going towards the bar where there was a waitress on hand, serving drinks to some Demon's that she didn't recognize or even care about right now.

"Something I can help you with, darling?"

The waitress said as her eyes blinked like a snakes would, creeping her out.

Even so, she went into her shirt and produced a picture of her and Michael, showing it towards the bar woman.

"Have you seen this boy lately?" She gestured to him as the woman examined it curiously. "He's important to me, so if you could tell me anything, or point me in his direction, I would be grateful."

The bar woman smiled, and hummed a little bit.

"Hmmmm, that's Michael~"

The way she hummed sounded more like a moan, Buffy's eyes raising questioning.

"S-So, you know him?"

She hoped, the woman nodding.

"Of course we know him, he's one of our favourite customers, and has done quite a lot of work for us."

"He does work for you...?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she meant by that. She was a little freaked out by that.

The woman nodded.

"He's done quite a lot for us good Demons. He was even the one to cast the Sanctuary spell for us, so no violence can happen in this bar."

Buffy smiled at the thought Michael was helping these people. Even if they were Demon's, she knew Michael would help people that were good, so these people must be good.

"So, he's cast a spell so no violence can happen in this place?"

The woman bowed her head in acknowledgment to what the Slayer said.

"Exactly. He's a God's send. Truly a lovely boy. Too bad for his parent troubles, they are bastards."

Buffy blinked a little bit, then shook her head.

"Uh, that's great and all, but I need to find him. He's, in trouble and I need to find him. If you could tell me where he's gone, then I would love to find him."

"Sorry, that information can't be given out, you understand."

The woman didn't reveal, Buffy frowning lightly.

"Please, I need to know where he is. I know that it must be against your rules, but you said that he's a God's send. If you care about him like I do, then you'll help him. Help me help him, he's in danger, and he could..." Buffy put a hand to her mouth as the bar woman's face turned to understanding. "...please, help me. I-I can pay you if that's what you want..."

Buffy got out her purse and was fully willing to do it, but the woman held out her hand.

"That's not necessary. Just tell me, why do you want to find him again?"

Buffy brushed her eyes, getting rid of the tears that were there.

"I love him, I want to save him before something happens to him. I want to keep him safe."

Hearing the honest words of the Slayer, the bar woman smiled, and got out a pen and paper. She wrote something down and handed it to the girl.

"You didn't hear it from me, but he came in this morning looking for information, and when he left, he was heading to the magic shop. That's the address if you didn't know it."

Buffy's face lit up like a Christmas tree, bowing her head as a sign of respect to the woman.

"T-Thank you very much!" Buffy smiled and ran out of the door. But then she came back in and pointed at the woman. "H-He's also mine, okay? I-I mean, he's going to be my boyfriend so...eeh, you know, I just wanted to tell you that."

The bar woman snickered slightly.

"Then you best tell those girls over there."

She pointed left, and Buffy looked.

She looked and saw a bunch of females sat there, with a picture of Michael near them. Buffy shuddered and left the bar, sure that they weren't going to get their claws into them, noticing that they were Demon's, and she wasn't going to be losing her potential man to a Demon, especially one that seemed to be like Harmony, only Demon form.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xander and Amy were sat in the classroom, over watching Harmony and Cordelia speaking with one another and were 'protecting' them just in case the Demon comes after either of them.

"Say, Harmony. Are you going The Bronze tonight?"

"Heck yeah, I got this new dress the other day, I hope Blondie Bear shows up."

"Ugh, you and your weird-"

"Don't say anything, I haven't made him cool yet. I need to do that first, then we'll announce our relationship, once the fish is out of the way."

"I truly don't understand you and your threatening letters to that blonde chick."

"It's working, she's afraid. She'll be running away from me sooner or later. She'll be afraid, you know? Then Blondie Bear will be all mine~"

"If you say so, then it must be true."

Xander looked bored having to listen to their stupid conversation that they were having and ignoring the teacher's lecture, whatever it was, and even Amy did as well, doing the same ignoring that Xander was doing, paying attention to Harmony and Cordelia talking, wondering if this Demon was going to come for them or not.

"Hey Amy, after the confession from Michael yesterday, to Buffy, how are you handling it?"

Xander felt concern for her, knowing of her crush on Michael and what happened the previous day.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"While it is something that does hurt me, Michael and Buffy are very good for each other. If I can't be with him, then I am glad that Michael can be with Buffy. I am glad that someone out there does love him back that he loves. Even if it isn't me, I want him to be happy. He's been through enough shit now, so I am happy with him and Buffy being together, if they choose to be together that is."

"You think he wont?"

Xander inquired, the Witch again shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. It will be difficult for them. It is however they will proceed. I personally think they will, and I hope they do have one another. They are meant for each other, after all. They are great together, Slayer and Warlock, it does make sense. And Buffy clearly does have romantic feelings for him. If anything, that situation yesterday brought their feelings to the surface. While not ideal, it is better if they have them out in the open."

"I guess you're right, but isn't a part of you wondering if they don't?"

Xander pushed, but Amy shook her head.

"I don't think like that. I am pushing for them. After everything we've put them through, I think we should be supporting their relationship, don't you think so?"

"I guess, but I don't have to like it, right?"

He wondered to the Witch who smiled a little, shaking her head.

"You don't have to like it, but you do have to support it. I know you like Buffy and I like Michael, but sometimes we have to be selfless and give up on what we think and allow them to be together. I think that they deserve it after everything that has happened, and after everything that they've been through, we should support them, you know? It might hurt, but we have to think of our friends as well. They deserve to be together, after everything that has happened."

Though he knew she was right, like she said, he didn't like it. But he was going to support it the best that he could. Even if it hurt him, as Amy said, they were going to have to support it, after everything that they had done together.

* * *

The sun was setting as Buffy arrived at the last location that she was brought to, after so much finding out where he was.

She had been searching all day. She had been lead to many places in the town, places even she didn't know existed, and learned much about him, about Michael. She even learned that Michael was helping good Demons and even made a place where they could go for protection, something like a halfway house, which she admired about him.

She checked in with the gang a few times, and she found out that Cordelia and Harmony haven't been targeted, but Amy and Xander are tailing them just in case that they are tailed by the Demon.

The place she ended up at was a large tree. She had read about it in the diaries that she has read before.

This was a place where Michael said that he and his Grandmother had made their own place. A place where he would be safe, so it was logical for him to come here. Though she didn't think she'd end up here.

She walked over to the tree, and felt a sudden burst of energy erupting around the tree, blocking her path.

"Michael! Is that you!?"

She guessed that Michael made this barrier, knowing he'd want to have protection from whatever wanted to attack him.

At first, nothing happened. Nothing came out at all. It was so quiet that Buffy thought she made a mistake and that he wasn't here at all, surmising that he wasn't here and that he made this to throw off everyone around.

But a minute or so later, the tree opened up as if by magic, Buffy guessing that was the case, then stepped out the blonde Warlock himself, surprised to see Buffy standing there.

"Buffy, how did you…"

"Let this barrier down, we need to talk."

Buffy panted, being out of breath from running around all day.

Michael was reluctant, shaking his head.

"D-Didn't you get my note? I said that I have to lea-"

"It doesn't matter." Buffy spoke over him, showing a no nonsense stare. "You don't understand Michael this isn't your fault. This Demon was made because you wanted to get rid of the pain and fear that you got from being attacked by the Demons your parents sent after you, correct?" He didn't say anything, so Buffy took that as she was right. "The gang are on it right now. It isn't your fault, Michael. You've had a hard life, I've read your diaries…I'm sorry about doing that, I just wanted to understand more about you. Please just let the barrier down. I've been searching all day for you, please just let me in, so we can talk."

Even though she said it gently, he couldn't, he wouldn't allow her to be in danger anymore, so even if it broke him, he stayed silent, ultimately shaking his head as he tried to control his emotions, trying to control what he felt at this moment in time. But when she said she had been searching all day, Michael felt warm in his chest, someone actually cared to look for him so much so that they'd spend an entire day looking for him.

"N-No, I can't Buffy…I'm running away! It's what the others want me to do! I have to do it for…I have to do it to protect you…Buffy. They'll…come and hurt you, Buffy. I can't take that risk, it's better if I leave…"

"Did you ever consider that, I might have a say in this?"

Buffy brought up as she saw the tears that began stinging his eyes. He was thoroughly shocked when Buffy said what she said.

"W-What?"

"Let down the barrier." She ordered this time, and he gave in, letting it down because he was running out of power. Buffy immediately rushed to his side, and gave him a hug. He resisted, not wanting to get close to her or he'd mentally lose himself, but in the end, the Slayer was too strong. "Michael, you don't have to take everything yourself, idiot. You don't have to run away."

"I have too!" He pushes her away, but he gets into his personal space again. "Buffy, I said that I can't let you get hurt!"

"And what about me huh!? Have you ever thought that I wouldn't mind!?"

That gave a shock to Michael's system, the boy trying to pull away but Buffy wasn't going to let him resist her right now, keeping him with her.

"W-What are you saying? If I stay, and they find out that I…I feel the way that I do, they'll come and hurt you Buffy…you've got enough to deal with in your own life, I can't ask you to take the dangers that come with my life as well. They might even try and hurt your family! Think about Dawnie and Mrs Summers as well! My parents are my responsibility Buffy, you don't have to worry about-"

"I do worry Michael!" Buffy yelled, gripping his arm as tears formed in her eyes. "Because it's you, I'm immensely worried and my family are always in danger, I will protect them. I…I can't have you in danger any more than you can have me in danger. I mean, I've already been attacked by a Demon that came for you this morning."

Michael's eyes widened in pure terror, checking her over.

"A-Are you alright!? It didn't hurt you, did it!?"

"No." She rejected the notion, lovingly brushing his cheek. "And you know what, I'm still here. Even with knowing about it, and you, I'm still here for you."

Michael put some distance between them, shaking his head.

"You won't be, in a week, month, even a year from now. You'll be sick of it. You'll be sick of being attacked, and I don't want you to be in pain. I want to remember the good things about us, I don't want you to end up hating me because of my parents, and my own life messing up your own. Can't you see I am trying to protect you? I'm doing this all for you! I'm trying to defend and keep you safe Buffy!"

That's all he wanted in the end, was her protection.

He wanted to defend her, not put her in harms way, and he didn't want her to end up hating him once she got truly into his life and was constantly attacked.

"I know you are, but you don't need to do this. Your parents don't define you…and you told me that you were falling in love with me, right?" Michael didn't want to say anything, Buffy pressed on as she hugged him tightly. "It's the same for me, you think it is easy just hearing you're going to leave? Do you think that I can just let you go and forget about you!?"

Buffy emotionally cried, showing her feeling on her face, Michael doing the same.

"Just do it! Everyone else-"

"Well, I'm not everyone else!" Buffy exclaimed, pouring her heart out to Michael, who in turn shed tears. "I'm not everyone else, I'm me, Buffy! I read it in your diaries, how you tried to resist fighting off your feelings for me, then how do you think I'm fairing huh!? I can't bear to think that you're going to leave me and go out there alone, where I can't protect you! You think that I care that I will be in extra danger!? I am not going to hate you! It isn't your fault! Everyone has a past, yours is just more so than most others, so let me help you, let me protect you!"

"I don't want you to protect me! I want to protect you! I'm doing this to protect you! Can't you see that I'm trying to save you from a life like this!?"

Buffy grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled his face to her own face, tears rolling down both of their eyes, said eyes meeting one another in a loving gaze.

"And I want to protect you." Buffy said it calmly, but full of loving emotions and a teary eyed expression. "You're my Michael, my Warlock. I'd be lost without you. I understand how frightening it must be, the prospect of losing someone you love, but I won't leave you. I won't let your parents take me away from you. I won't let them hurt you. I don't care if they are powerful Witches and whatever, I will defend you with my life, I will love you regardless of the dangers. Just please don't leave me, Michael. Don't skip town, don't leave. You made a mistake, I've make mistakes, and this Demon is only going to go after people that have caused you pain and hurt. That's why it went after Xander and Willow. It could go after Giles as well, but it hasn't yet. Maybe it can't find him or something, who knows. I understand why it didn't hurt me and Dawn, it's because we don't cause you that, right?"

"Y-You are…Buffy, and Dawn is…Dawn…I wouldn't ever hurt you…"

Buffy kisses his cheek, feeling the wetness of the face from the tears he shed, using her fingers to lightly brush his eyes. She takes her lips from his cheek, and stares into his beautiful icy blue eyes with her own eyes, the feeling of love being transmitted between the other.

"I know, and I wouldn't ever hurt you. That's why, don't go. Dawn will be severally depressed and Amy will be as well. Even though Xander and Giles were jerks, and Willow sided with them, it doesn't mean they can't see the wonderfulness that is you. They'll see you the way I see you…well, not all the way I see you, I only want me to see you like that. But they'll have to know that you're an awesome guy that has a big heart, and is full of kindness. There's nothing evil about you. Giles is wrong, I know for a fact. Evil, wouldn't try and save me. You protected me from Catherine, you selflessly came to my aid time and again. You even have protected good Demons from evil ones by casting that spell, the Sanctuary spell I believe it is called. Evil wouldn't do that. You, aren't evil Michael. You're a very good person, a lovely guy with a big large heart."

"Buffy…"

He murmured, his hot breath hitting Buffy in the face, sending shivers down her spine, the arousal she felt for Michael being quite high right now.

"This love is difficult, but it's real. Don't be afraid to love Michael, because your parents have robbed you of your childhood, of your innocence, and destroyed what should've been a happy time in your life. Don't let them take your future, don't let them control your life. If you leave, they'll win again, and you don't want that, right? You don't want them to win, do you?"

Buffy's question made Michael shake his head ever so slightly, nuzzling against Buffy's cheek, Buffy doing the same thing. She places kisses upon kisses onto his face, Michael doing the same, always kissing but avoiding the lips, both desperately wanting to kiss one another right here and now.

"Buffy, I've been alone for so long and I don't know how to be strong anymore…"

"You have me now, we'll be strong together…" She mumbled, gently caressing his face with her hands, the pair continuing to cry together, but turning from tears of sadness, to tears of joy for both of them. "Stay with me Michael, you never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I need to know. Screw your parents. They want a piece of me, then they can come and get me the vile monsters. For what they did to you, I won't let them get away with it. Because no one messes with you and gets away with it…"

That did it for Michael, and he was close to breaking down, tears flowing from his eyes, as Buffy takes his face, eyes locked and hearts beating faster, their faces turning completely red as they regarded each other with smiles, kindness that was usually left for lovers.

"Buffy, I'm kinda needy…"

"I like needy."

She stated, giving him a small kiss on the lips, ever so slightly brushing each other's lips.

"I might get you into danger sometimes."

"That's okay, I've gotten you into plenty of danger and will no doubt do it in the future."

She stated again, giving him a slightly longer kiss than before, brushing his eyes as she did so, he doing the same with her own eyes. Their gazes were burning with their passion, getting lost in the ecstasy of love and hard emotions that took control of both of them.

"Buffy…"

"Michael…"

The pair of them leaned in towards each other.

Their lips pursed and ready to take the others are any opportunity that they had.

When their noses touched, Michael briefly pulled away, unsure. But Buffy was right in there, bridging the gap between them, their lips so close to the other that it was a miracle (or curse) that they weren't kissing.

"Buffy…"

"Shhh, let me…just let me…kiss you…"

With that, Buffy took the plunge.

She couldn't resist herself any longer, and pushed her lips against his fully, sparks going off between them instantly.

Michael felt…bliss when he touched Buffy's lips. It was as if nothing else mattered right there and then. All that mattered was Buffy's lips, and her love, filling him immensely with the power that she radiated so strongly.

Buffy was in the same boat. Feeling his lips made her realize that she was indeed in love with Michael. She couldn't deny it. She loved the feeling of his lips, wishing that she had done this sooner, always wanting to feel him with her own body, never wanting to let him go.

It only lasted seconds, but it felt so right and good, that it felt like an eternity, it felt like a completely different and new experience for the pair of them, which they never wanted to ever end, always wanting to be kissing and forgetting everything around them…they felt truly complete with one another, both of them together.

Once their kiss was over, they pulled away from each other, very satisfied.

"Well…that was…"

Michael didn't know what to say.

Millions of thoughts ran around in his head, and he couldn't focus on one.

Buffy blissfully and willfully looked at his icy blue eyes with her own eyes, fluttering said eyes as she hugged him, embracing him like a woman would a man that she loved dearly.

"Michael…don't go, okay…? Stay with me…"

She practically begged him, wanting to be beside him always.

"Buffy…I want to stay…but I don't want you to…"

She put a finger to his lips, brushing his bottom lip with her index finger.

"You're so cute, don't be silly. I want you to stay with me. I need you to stay with me, I can't imagine a life without you Michael, you're my Michael Moonglow, and I can't be without you, ever again. When you left, I was devastated, hurt…so you can't go now, you have to stay with me, Michael."

Michael was torn. He didn't know what to do or even want to think…but then, something came to him.

"Buffy, I want to tell you something, okay?"

"What?"

"Please…will you listen to my story? I want you to know about me, not from a diary, but from me."

She nodded, unable to do anything else as she couldn't deny his request, she couldn't deny it any more.

They walked to the tree, Michael sat down, and Buffy sat on his lap, cuddling him.

"Let me all tell you a little story. It's about a little boy, at the age of five. He walks into his bedroom, to see his Dad and Mom having a fight. The little boy questions what they are doing, and why are they yelling at one another, why was Mommy and Daddy fighting. But the Dad becomes angry, and goes to the little boy, and grabs him by the back of the head, slamming his face into the doorknob, breaking his teeth, breaking his nose, and busting an eye socket without warning. The little boy naturally cries, tries to go to his Mom for a hug, for some protection. But then the Mom says "Don't touch me, you virus." and proceeds to use her magical powers to fling him out of the room, against the roof, slamming the back of his head into said roof, then dropping him just above the stairs. He becomes dizzy, disorientated and he didn't know why, until he realized his Mom was casting a spell on him, to make him throw up, having twisted his stomach inside of his body. The Father laughs about this, finding it very funny, and then kicks the boy down the stairs, breaking his arm and leg at the same time, nearly breaking his neck. When the boy cries out for someone to help him, he's told "Shut up!" by the parents that were meant to love him, and they proceeded to beat him for over an hour. At the end of it, all the boy's injuries were fixed, as if they never happened, yet he still felt the pain, lasting for days on end on top of the beatings that continued onwards."

Buffy grabbed his hand, comfortingly stroking it, intently listened to everything he was saying.

Michael then continued.

"This continues for several years. Each attack becoming worse and worse. Sensation of being in fire on his skin, without it actually being on fire. Regular beatings from the Father, and even being locked in a cage for a good amount of the time…and this boy cries, silent tears, because he knows if he makes a sound, they'll attack him. He tries to tell people, what sadistic monsters his parents were, but they erased the memories of the people he told, and beat him for squealing on them, snitching on them. He becomes afraid, wanting to escape…and then it happens after many years, his Grandmama comes and saves him from this life and his parents disappeared, ran away… It was good, his Grandmama was always in ill health, but she was kind to him. She loved him, the first time this boy had ever experienced this, and naturally, he loved his Grandmama with all of his heart…but it only lasted for a year."

Buffy was holding it together, somewhat. She had tears in her eyes, and even without realizing, she broke out into a cry, weeping for the boy that had a difficult life before all of this happened, wanting to make sure that he wasn't alone anymore.

Michael wasn't done yet, continuing his story as he gingerly brushes her eyes.

"After a year, he finds his Grandmama on the floor, dead, and he tries to bring her back, but he was denied this request. The God wouldn't allow him to bring back his Grandmama, because it was a natural death, therefore he was denied. What does he do then….? What can he do? He's only a young boy, barely matured at all, his own Aunt doesn't want to know him, thinks he's as disgusting as his parents thought. He doesn't have anyone in the world, but he has these friends. Three friends in all of the world. Xander, Willow, and Amy. Amy, was very nice to him, she was a great friend and was always kind to him, and even Willow was. He gradually fell in love with Willow, wanting to be with her, but she never noticed him. Xander used to be his best friend as well, he was a great guy to have as a friend, but suddenly he turned on this boy, and the boy didn't know why."

Buffy had to wonder the same thing. She didn't understand why Xander was doing what he was doing, she hated the fact that Michael was being targeted like this, and wanted to make it right somehow, she was damned sure if Xander wasn't going to apologize to him.

Michael's eyes then went to Buffy, and he smiled a very bright smile.

"And then…he met a girl, a Slayer no less. She made him feel, amazing. Gave him a reason to continue living, and he felt like he actually could…love her, but then, these Demons attack him, constantly, from his parents. Every day, he was assaulted in his own home, scratched, slashes, poisoned, and was afraid. So, what does this boy do? He turns to magic, to get rid of his fears and pain. Did he know it was going to create a Demon? No, he didn't know this. All he knew was it would make it go away. He knew that magic couldn't fix his problems, but he didn't have anyone to turn to for help. No parents, his friends were either against him, or he didn't want to burden them because they had their own deals going on. One is the Slayer with the burden of the world on her shoulders, and the other is a newly realized Witch that had her own family troubles. He couldn't burden them with this, so he sought out his own magic to save him from falling into depression. And now…his friends have turned on him, the adult of the group thinks he's a monster like his parents, so, what does he do now? The answer is…leave. But…then something else happens. The Slayer comes by and tells him all of these wonderful things, and he believes them…"

Michael paused and smiled at the Slayer.

She did the same, as she gently kisses him on the lips.

It lasted a second, but she loved it, and snuggled against him intending to feel his warmth for all that she could.

"Buffy, if you ask me to stay, then I will…but it's going to be complicated."

Buffy gingerly kisses his hand, smiling up at him.

"It doesn't matter. Everything in life is kinda complicated. This is just another complication, trust me, you're worth it."

Buffy said it with no hesitation, nothing in her voice to indicate that she was lying. She was being truthful right now. She truly believed that he was worth it and was going to do what she needed to help him.

"I-I am?"

He was thoroughly in disbelief right now, he couldn't think of anything else to be in right now. He had never heard that before. Everyone usually called him worthless, or didn't mention it at all, he didn't know what to say to it.

Buffy giggled enchantingly beautifully, nodding her head as she petted his face.

"You're more than worth a little danger baby. It isn't like that I'm completely safe myself. Demons want to come for me as well, Vampires want me dead. So, I figure we're in the same boat. While yours is more extreme than mine is, we'll work it out together."

"The others…"

He had a worry about how they might not want him around, but Michael was reassured by Buffy.

"It doesn't matter. I want you here, and that's all that matters. If they can't deal with you, then its fine. The only thing that matters right now is you."

Michael couldn't help it anymore, and broke down.

He couldn't hold it in anymore, and even if he appeared weak, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care anymore, and allowed himself to unleash the pent up feelings that he has felt for so long, feelings that he wanted to say but never could. However, now he was able to express them clearly, honestly, dearly, and now he could confide in Buffy.

Buffy took his face, rubbing it with her own, sending pleasurable waves of calmness to him, loving emotions to his soul.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. We're together now, nothing else matters…geez, I never thought that it would be this difficult to be with a guy." She joked, earning a small hiccup of a laugh from Michael. "But it doesn't matter, I am going to be okay with you now." At that, Michael yawned. "Is something wrong?"

"Just a little tired...I've not slept in a while."

"How long is a while?"

Buffy queried, concerned for him.

"I don't know...a few days...weeks..."

"Weeks? How are you awake?"

She was astonished that he was still awake if he had been up for weeks.

"I've been using magic to keep me awake because I don't know when the next attack was going to be and my parents broke through all of my spells, even that Sanctuary spell you mentioned. I tried it on my own home, but they broke through it and it continued...but I am running low...I don't know how long I can keep it up...I'm so exhausted, I just want to sleep..."

He yawned again, as Buffy looked on in concern.

Even then, she knew that there was something that was needed to do.

"Michael, we have to deal with this Demon."

She told him straight, wishing she could stay in her bubble with him forever, but realized that it would be impossible to do that.

Michael tensed, looking away.

"I don't think I can…every time I look at it, I become overcome with fear and I am so exhausted…"

She listened intently to what he said, and smiled softly, dragging her fingers across his face, making him face her again.

"I know that you'll be able to overcome it. I need you to overcome it for me baby."

"Buffy…I don't know if I..."

He was reluctant, unsure of himself.

Buffy kissed him, relieving him of the worry he felt.

"I'll be right beside you the whole time, don't fret over it. I know you can do it. Ask me how I know."

"How do you-"

"Because I just do." She finished off, kissing him again, showing her love with her eyes and mouth. "Now come on, we have to deal with this Demon, and we need to figure out Angel as well. You need energy? Take some of mine. I have plenty to spare. You can do that right, with your magic and all?"

"W-Well yes, but..."

Buffy placed hands on his body, and smiled.

"Come on now, take some. I need you, please take some. Just trust me Michael, I will help you, but you need to take the first step, alright?"

Buffy stood up, and offered her hand.

Michael at first didn't take the hand, just staring at it with unsure eyes.

But slowly, he felt his hand being raised, and went towards her hand.

Slowly, inch by inch, his hand went for hers. Again and again, he hesitated, unable to go through with it.

Eventually, his fingers laced with her own, and he pulled himself to his feet, a renewed determination in his eyes, Buffy smiling as Michael took a little amount of her energies, only enough to keep himself going for the moment.

"Alright, let's go and kick this Demons ugly ass. I summoned this thing, I will destroy it as well."

Buffy smiled blissfully, giggling as well.

"There's the Michael that I love. Come on baby, let's go and kick the crap out of this Demon, then let's see what this Angel guy is up too. Does that sound good to you?"

Michael leaned down and went to kiss her, but stopped at the last second, unsure if he was allowed to or not.

Buffy giggled a little girly, and brought him into a kiss.

"Now, you can kiss me whenever you want, don't worry, I like Michael kisses~"

Michael smiled and began tearing up again, but for different reasons than usual.

This time, it was because, he felt…he truly felt happy with himself, and with Buffy, he felt like he could do anything, and he knew that he had to slay the Demon now. There was no more running, he had Buffy to think about now, he had to stop running and with Buffy by his side, he knew that he had to face this Demon, so he could be with the woman that he loved.

"Thank you Buffy."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Michael and Buffy have finally shared that long awaited kiss, and more backstory has been revealed on Michael as well! Poor guy, he's been through a lot. But with Buffy and eventually Amy on his side, he's gonna be alright. Next chapter shall end these round of this 'episode' so, until next time! Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter, and the conclusion of this mini arc!**

 **Cloud4012; It is, isn't it? But they are together now, and thank you!**

 **DocSlendy; Yeah, so much indeed! Hehe, smooches indeed~**

 **Hellspam; Awww, I am glad that I was able to make something like that happen~ Crying with happiness is a good thing. Well, I haven't been called a legend before, so that brings a smile to my face~ If Clannad made you cry, then Angel Beats definitely will, I will admit that I did shed a tear or two when watching that. Yeah, I don't see why not.**

 **Anime PJ; That, I am relieved of. You're right, they both certainly needed it, and good things will come their way in the future. Of course they'll have their obstacles, like all people do, but this is the starting point of their relationship. Ooh when they die, it will be very painful and long, possibly~ Yeah, that definitely did delve into his thoughts during that time, and Buffy learned quite a bit about him now. Hehe, Buffy certainly kicked some ass, and that will indeed be referenced again in the future, I won't spoil how it will be, but it will definitely be shown again in the future, with the good Demon's and all. You're right, it is pretty sad, but that's how the world works. Even if try and change someone's views on someone, they'll usually have that negative opinion somewhere in their brain. Well, here's the conclusion, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Naroku; It was, wasn't it? And Thank you!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, from a writers point of view, it made sense. From a story telling perspective, not so much. But that's what we got, and I guess we can't really complain about it. You're right, Michael tried to leave to spare her all the pain and possible death his life brings, and evene if he has agreed to stay, it is still in the back of his mind, how Buffy could be in danger, that's a part of the ongoing plot point that will be addressed in the future. Yeah, I remember that, it was near the end of the third season. I'd guess they are just as normal humans are, nothing has ever suggested that they have a different lifespan than normal humans do. Then again, no Slayer has probably lived all that long, so it is difficult to judge. Until something says anything different, I am going to assume that they have the same lifespan as a human. Yeah, they've finally expressed their feelings. Amy will do so eventually, but for now she isn't going to do so. I have plans for that, however.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to begin the conclusion of this mini arc!**

* * *

 **Michael and Angel part four**

"So Michael." Buffy began, giving him a small smile as they walk hand in hand together, walking towards the school, taking their time so they could enjoy one another's company without anyone being around. "What about that Demon thing now…do you have any way to track it down?"

While Buffy was enjoying walking with Michael, she needed to know about the Demon, she needed to know about it, and take care of it before it could really hurt anyone. She though was happy that Michael was by her side. She loved the fact that she was by her side right now, and didn't want to ever give it up.

Michael put a finger to his lips and thought about it.

"I was tracking it down, but it keeps slipping in and out of my spells radius…or rather, it just keeps masking its presence from me and I don't know if I have the power to track it anymore, even with the assistance you gave me. It is a pesky thing, I don't know if it is because of my own worries of finding it or what, but something is keeping me from tracking it down. I don't know what it is."

He sighed out his frustrations, as he just wanted to take care of the Demon, so he didn't have to worry about anything other than being with Buffy, something that he wanted very much. He wanted to be with Buffy, and he wanted to make sure that he could stand beside her.

"Hmmm, well let's hope that Giles and the others…" She paused when she realized that Michael had stiffened his face. "…is something the matter?"

Asking gently of the blonde haired boy, Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"It's just, Giles and the others…well, I don't think we're on speaking terms yet. We've both done things, Giles said what he did then tried to have me murdered, and I made this Demon bastard thing that did hurt Xander, yet he tried to kill me, and wished me dead so…it's probably me that should-"

"No." Buffy rejected the notion, carrying a smile on her face, aiming for Michael personally. "Both sides have said and done things. Trust me, once everyone apologizes, it will go back to normal sort of, and yes I mean you as well. Even if you're my baby, I will still point out when you have messed up." Michael's face fell into a frown, but then he smiled when Buffy hugged his arm. "But this time, you messed up for the right reasons, and you're never going to cast the spell again, right?"

Michael sighed and wanted to weigh up the options, but knew that he didn't have that kind of luxury. He couldn't weigh up the options as he didn't have a choice. Or rather, he didn't want to make the wrong choice. He wanted to make the right choice, and

"Yes, I won't cast it again. I promise I won't."

Buffy smiled beautifully, and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"Good, you don't need to cast it again. If you're worried, frightened, afraid, or even in pain, just tell me, okay?"

"I promise you Buffy, I won't ever do it again. Even if I am afraid and scared, I know that I can't use magic to run away from my problems, I will just have to accept them."

"Then that's all I need to know." Buffy spoke quickly, her eyes shining with renewed strength. "Come on, let's get to Giles and the others."

Nodding at the Slayer, said pair went towards the library.

* * *

They made it to the school, and immediately went into the corridors. Walking through them, Michael noted how quiet it was. But he knew since it was night now, there would be no one around, besides the Scooby gang as Michael had heard Willow and Xander call them.

Getting to the library, Buffy and Michael stopped short of the door. inside, he could see Willow, Xander, and Giles all sat there, with Amy of course. He was glad to see Amy, but the others, he wasn't so sure about.

"Don't worry." Buffy stated, seeing the anxious look in his eyes. "We'll do this together, don't be worried about anything. I will make sure that this is right, okay? We'll have the big talk out, and get everything back on track."

"You think…they won't be angry at me….?"

That was a worry of his. He didn't want to fight with Xander, Giles and especially Willow. While he was what he was with Buffy (he didn't know if they were together or not, but he was comfortable with just being near her now), he still wanted to be friends with them again, even Willow, which he didn't have to say it, but he believed that his feelings for Buffy had transcended those for Willow, somewhat due to the fact that Buffy believed in him, and came to his side when no one else did.

Buffy took his hands in hers, giving her a good hearted smile.

"Hey, they said things way worse than what you did. You could've retaliated, and maybe even have cursed them or something, I don't know, but you didn't because that's who you are. Giles acted worse than you Michael, you acted quite admirably considering everything that has happened to you in the past. You've all made mistakes, now let's put them right."

Seeing the honest and pure eyes of the Slayer, he had to wonder why she'd pick someone like him, when she could have anyone. Heck, he thought that she'd be able to date Angel if she really wanted, but she was speaking to him about this thing called romance, and wanted to be with Michael, and no one else but him.

"Ooh Buffy…" He started, pushing some of her hair behind her ear, exposing her beautiful face to him, which made him smile even more. "I truly don't deserve you."

"Don't say such silly things, you deserve me and much more. Now come on, let's go inside."

He began to nod, then he stopped, and shook his head.

"Buffy, you know…erm, maybe we could just…keep what happened between us…just for now at least…I thought that we could…"

"I understand." Buffy began, showing her graceful smile. "Yeah, for a little while, let's keep it between us. Besides, I think that keeping it a secret could be fun. We don't need anyone else speaking about our…you know, we could just have a little fun alone together..."

Michael caught what she said, and couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds fun."

Once settling in on that, Michael and Buffy entered the library together.

Upon walking in, Buffy and Michael still kept their hands together, but were trying to make it less obvious that anything went on, Buffy respecting what Michael wanted right now, and secretly, she thought it would be fun to have a secret that was just hers and Michael's.

"Michael!"

Amy immediately jumped from her seat upon seeing him, and rushed him.

She jumped into his arms, giving him a hug which he returned.

"Michael, you came back! I'm so glad that you didn't go away! I am so glad Buffy found you...y-you are staying now, right?"

Amy cried out as Willow was very pleased to see him. Even Xander and Giles were glad that he came back, Giles feeling like he needed to apologize, waiting for the right time to give it to him. Though Michael didn't need words to know what Giles thought about him, he could tell with a single glance that Giles still wanted to hurt him, Michael could feel the negative feelings radiating from him.

"Hey Amy, I'm sorry for making you feel worried. I just had…eeh, to think about sometimes, and I'm back now. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you this. I'm sorry for making you worry. It wasn't my intentions at all."

He genuinely was. He was in a dark place, and he didn't know what to think about it, but he genuinely didn't want the others to get hurt. He wanted to make sure that they weren't hurt, especially Amy as he didn't want her to go through another bad thing in her life, having already experienced many bad things before.

"Damn right." She sobbed joyfully, hitting his chest playfully. "But you came back and that's all that matters." Amy turned her eyes towards Buffy, a genuine appreciative smile on her face. "Thank you Buffy, I know you must've done something and I'm very appreciative. I mean, whatever you did, I am just so happy that he's back, you know?"

Her voice carried her true emotions, and how she truly felt about the situation. It also showed how Amy truly did appreciate Buffy and what she did, knowing she had a large hand in it, and was glad that she was able to bring him back to her, and the others.

Buffy waved a hand in front of her face, showing a bashful look.

"No it doesn't matter now. He's back, and that's all that matters…well, Angel and the Demon as well."

At that, Giles turned his head upwards.

"Ah, I have some news about that." Giles began, but then paused and looked at Michael, apologetically. "And I need to rectify my behaviour and contribution to your decision to leave. After hearing your circumstances from Buffy, and learning some of the things that your parents had done to you, I had no right to speak to you the way I did."

Giles truly did feel terrible by his actions. If he had known, he wouldn't of ever spoken the way he did, and insinuate that Michael would turn evil and try and kill Buffy. His fears weren't correct, but Michael could understand why Giles thought what he did, and expressed them towards the elder gentleman.

"I understand, Giles." Michael breathed out, collecting his thoughts. "I get it, you must've been worried for Buffy and everyone else. I know about my family, and I understand the cause for worry and concern. I can understand why you would be concerned as well. But you don't have to worry, I wouldn't ever turn to the dark side, I wouldn't hurt anyone ever. I only want to do good things. My parents are evil, not me. But...I can't say that I can forgive you. You tried to kill me Giles, I can't just forget that instantly. No matter if you apologize or not, wounds don't heal instantly, even with magic. It's...difficult looking at you right now."

"Yes, I understand that now."

Giles said almost straight away, he was stunned that he could speak so fast.

Michael cleared his throat.

"Yes, that's how it is, Giles. If you don't believe me, then you can cast a truth spell on me. I will say the same thing over and over again. I won't hurt Buffy, I physically can't hurt her. She's too important to me, I only want to help her. But as I said...I won't hurt her."

His honest feelings were displayed at that very moment. Even Giles could tell that he wasn't lying, there weren't any deceitful motives, as his eyes displayed and portrayed how sincere he really was, and how he did want to keep Buffy safe.

"I know, and I need to say it, even if others will dislike me for it...Michael, I am still unconvinced by your nature. I cannot forget what your parents are, and what you could be. My views on you haven't changed, because I am quite stubborn. But my actions to try and take your life is something difficult. I, am quite torn right now."

Buffy, Amy, and Willow shook their heads, disappointed in Giles still believing what he did beforehand.

Michael on the other hand didn't expect anything different.

"I know you are, and I know that you will continue to hate me, but I can't say that I care. Because, I won't let you do anything to me now, I am not weak anymore, and I won't allow you to attack me. If you do, Buffy might become upset, and I won't do something like bow down to you. If the Demon's try and come for me from you, then I won't bow down and surrender my life. Buffy gave me a reason to live, I won't allow it to be taken away so easily by someone like you."

Giles understood what he said, and knew that he wouldn't be able to change his ways overnight. He was going to try his best, but he didn't think that he would be able to do it so quickly. Michael understood this, and was going to keep on edge around Giles, but Buffy was the one who determined inside of herself that Giles wouldn't lay a finger on him.

Willow then stood up, and walked closer, nervousness in her eyes.

Michael looked towards the redhead, and adopted a smile, a timid one at that.

"Willow, I-"

"N-No, I need to say it." Willow stuttered, but showed her strong eyes. "Michael…I didn't know that you were…erm, I didn't know that I caused…"

She was lost for words, but Michael was right in there to pick up the slack, understanding Willow would find it difficult for her to express her emotions so openly, especially with Xander right in the room.

"No Willow, you don't have to say anything. You didn't do anything wrong, I understand why you sided with Xander. It's natural, when you…you know, you've known Xander longer than I have known you. If it was Amy in the place that Xander was, I would've stuck up for her as well, even if it the wrong or right decision. It's just natural, you don't have to worry about anything."

Even though he said it comfortingly, Willow wasn't satisfied. Not because he didn't forgive her, but because of her own way of handling the situation, and now she knew what she knew, and felt terrible with siding with Xander, and acting the way she did, even if Michael understood that it was for love how she acted, understanding that she loved Xander and she was going to side with him.

"Michael…just tell me, did I…did I contribute to you…erm, trying to leave…?"

Michael inhaled heavily, his heart sinking as he thought about Xander and Willow being together, though not wanting to show it on his face.

"I…would be lying if I said no, but not for the reasons you think." He cast his eyes secretly towards Buffy, smiling to himself as his heart was lifted. "But it's okay now Willow, it is…everything is okay now, don't worry about it."

Willow was the only one to notice that Michael was looking at Buffy, the Slayer looking back, and she only noticed that despite him now hugging Amy with one arm, the Slayer and her Warlock were holding one another's hands, Michael's thumb stroking the Slayer's hand who seemed to love it.

She was about to squeal in excitement, but noticed that Buffy was shaking her head ever so slightly, so she stopped her inner self, and made sure that she was calm and collected, even if she wanted to yell and cheer from the rooftops.

She steadied herself, and walked closer to Michael.

"I'm sorry mister, I didn't realize that…I didn't know that you had erm…"

Willow didn't know how to get out the words, but Michael understood what she was trying to say.

"It's okay, I never said anything. It was partly my own fault as well. How could you know when I did my best to hide them? I didn't want to complicate things for you, I know how difficult it is when your object of affection doesn't look at you in that light. So, it was better keeping it to myself, it was my decision, so you don't have to worry about anything."

Without Xander even realizing (everyone else, including Giles understanding) that Michael and Willow had just come to a, somewhat conclusion on their, respective, feelings.

"Good point. So…friends?"

"Hehe, practically like family."

The pair reconciled, and gave one another a hug, Amy leaving his embrace to let Willow get in there, standing to his side.

This time, the hug was one of pure friendship. Michael felt it now, the feelings he felt for Willow were very real and genuine, but he mistook them for something else. He truly did love Willow, but now he could understand in which way he did, and he was content with doing it.

Willow then looked at Michael, and smiled softly.

"S-So you had a crush on me huh?"

"Well..."

He was embarrassed to admit it, especially with Buffy looking right at him. The eyes of the Slayer were worrying to him, he didn't want to anger her.

Willow giggled a little bit.

"I'm really surprised, I didn't even think you'd like me like that, but I am very flattered. B-But you confessed to Buffy, so that is...erm, you're..."

"Y-Yeah...Buffy is..." He quickly saw the look out of the corner of his eye, to see Buffy looking on with somewhat jealous eyes. "...I really like Buffy."

Willow adopted a smile, glad that he did.

"You know, I was very surprised, by it. Sorry to say it again but, me, really?"

Willow couldn't believe it. She just couldn't stop thinking about it, and it made her feel a little weirded out, yet at the same time very happy that Michael did like her like that.

"Well, of course it is you. I would...I would've said yes if you ever asked me out...but now, well...sorry, it seems like it is still difficult to talk about."

He felt embarrassed about it. He felt embarrassed that he had to admit things like this, and Willow understood so she dropped the subject for now, Michael giving her a thankful smile.

The girls and Michael walked towards the table, and sat down.

Xander looked towards and went to apologize, but Michael stuck out his hand, shaking his head.

"It's fine, Xander."

"Ah…but, what about-"

"What you said?" He nodded, so Michael exhaled deeply. "It's, going to take time to get over it. I've said it in the past before, I don't hate you Xander. You're my friend, even if you are distrustful of me and whatever else. I, find it difficult hating anyone that's not my parents and possibly Giles now. Trust me Xander, what you've done to me is nothing compared to them, so it gives me a different outlook on life than most would. It gives me clarity where people would usually see confusion and anger. So, do not worry, it will take time, but we're cool. Life's too short to hate people over things like this. Let's just forget it happened and go back to being friends."

He said it with a near emotionless state.

He couldn't really talk with Xander right now, the thoughts being fresh in his mind. Eventually, he'd be able to get over it, but right now, he wasn't willing to face it, he couldn't face it, it was too difficult to do such things.

Xander respected his decision, muttering "Sorry…" in a truly apologetic voice.

Buffy briefly looked at Michael with a loving gaze, then turned to Giles.

"So, did you, and Will find anything about the Demon?"

"Aah yes." Giles suddenly said, and brought out a book. "There's uh, references to the, uh, beast that was made from the erm, spell. It says that to kill it is, the usual stuff, chopping off its head, stabbing it through the heart, other ways you'd kill a Demon. And its methods were stated before, they uh, go after people that have caused the most pain to their uh, makers I suppose the word is."

Everyone's eyes briefly looked at Xander, besides Michael himself that is.

"Right, so it is after Xander and you Giles, then?"

Amy stated, thinking she was correct.

Xander's eyes opened when the realization of the others eyes on him dawned on him.

"W-Wait, it's really after me!? I've caused Michael the most-"

"No." Michael cut him off, shaking his head. "If it truly is after things that have caused me pain and fear, then it wouldn't be after Xander or even you Giles, it would be after my parents…but they aren't in this town. So, it wouldn't be…"

"However, there is also another thing I found, something the Demon might do."

Giles added, Buffy sharpening her eyes.

"Please share with the rest of the class Giles."

She said it in such a way that it made Michael melt at the commanding yet beautiful voice she used.

"R-Right. It says here…" He looks through the books, and reads from it. "If the target of the pain and fear cannot be located, then the Demon will go towards the object that causes the most joy and peace, to protect it, at all costs, which could lead to disastrous results."

"The most joy and peace…" Amy mumbled, looking at Michael. "Who causes you the most joy and peace?"

She hoped that it was her, that would mean that she'd have something that would bring her closer to him.

Michael put a hand to his chin, humming lightly.

"Hmmm, I would have to say that the person is in this room….it would be eeh…" His eyes unwillingly went towards Buffy, Buffy being flattered that she was the cause of it. "…but Buffy is here, and it isn't here…so, where is it going to go…?"

He couldn't understand it himself.

Since Buffy was there, and it wasn't, where would it go? Amy would be on the list as well, but she was there, along with Willow. Those three are the only people he could think of.

"Well, is there anyone else that causes you to have joy and peace?"

Giles questioned for the group, Michael thinking about it.

"Hmmm…I don't really have anyone else besides Amy, Willow and…" Realization then dawned on him, his eyes opening wide. "Shit! Dawn!"

Everyone gasped at the announcement, Buffy being the most shocked by it, as she saw Dawn as a nuisance, not someone that caused her joy and peace, but this wasn't Buffy, and was Michael, so she could relate to it in some way.

"Dawn?"

Amy naturally became shocked, Michael taking to his feet straight away.

"Yeah! Besides Buffy, Amy and Willow, it would be Dawn…because I see her as a little sister and she's always kind and good, she just makes me smile…I just can't think of anyone else that it would go for. Buffy we need to-"

"Go!" She finished, and together, they went towards the door, running as fast as they could. But then she stopped and turned towards the others. "Stay here, we don't know if it is going for Dawn, but better safe than sorry. We'll call soon."

With that, the pair of lovers ran out of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Summers house, inside to the kitchen is where Joyce is doing her taxes and having coffee, her eyes laced with concern.

She was worried for her daughter, Buffy since she hadn't seen her yesterday, yet something told her that she was fine. She was just worried for her elder, her youngest being upstairs. She knew Buffy could take care of herself, but the explanation she got this morning over the phone troubled her, it sounded as if her eldest had lost someone very important, but Joyce didn't know who that was supposed to be.

"Hmmm, what was that…?"

She hears creaking on the porch outside and gets up to investigate.

She looks out the door window and sees nothing.

She couldn't help but be a little curious, at the noise. She thought it was Dawn at first, but she didn't find it to be her as she was upstairs. She then thought it was Buffy so she investigated even further than before.

She opens the door a bit and still there's nothing.

She closes the door and heads to the front.

Darla looks in, sporting her game face. It was clear on her face that there was something going on. She then moves away from the window and goes towards the front door.

Joyce walks slowly through the living room and hears a knocking on the door.

She looks out, sees Darla in her human guise and opens the door.

"Hello?"

Joyce said it with politeness, but she didn't know who Darla was.

Darla smiled ever so slightly, too innocently at that.

"Hi! I'm Darla? A friend of Buffy's?"

Darla introduces herself, using her innocent face to promote her innocent demeanour, hiding her inner intentions, looking around secretly to see if there was any sight of the Slayer's child sister, but right now she couldn't see anything.

"Oh!" Joyce exhales at the new information, glad to meet a new friend of Buffy's. "Nice to meet you."

"She didn't mention anything about me coming over for a study date, did she?"

Darla 'shyly' poked her fingers together, Joyce shaking her head.

"No, I thought she was…actually, I don't know where she is. I have heard that she was looking for her friend Michael, but I don't know where she is now."

Joyce said it honestly, worried for her teenage daughter, hoping that she didn't have anything wrong with her right now, hoping that she could sort it out right now, not having to worry about what was going on with her.

"She is right now studying with Willow after having found Michael to all of our relief's, who's the Civil War expert, but then I was supposed to help her with the War of Independence. My family kinda goes back to those days."

Darla told the truth for a change, at least at the end. She thought that she might as well, as she was around during that time, and she wanted to express it well with the woman in front of her, finding the innocent routine to be adorable if she did say so herself.

"Well, I, I know she's supposed to be home soon. Would you like to come in and wait?"

Joyce's offer wasn't unmissed by Darla, the girl wearing a bright smile on her face, feeling very satisfied for herself right now.

Darla comes in and speaks with Joyce very kindly, hiding her darker intentions.

"It's very nice of you to invite me into your home."

She smiles towards Joyce, a too sweet to be real smile.

"You're welcome. I've been wrestling with the IRS all night. Would you like something to eat?"

Joyce starts to the kitchen, not noticing that Darla was licking her lips right behind her.

Darla follows, a spring in her step.

"Yes, I would!"

She looks at Joyce's neck, and couldn't help but become very excited, wanting to taste the blood of the Slayer's Mother, very much so. She hoped that it would taste like Slayer blood, then remembered that it probably wouldn't be like that, which was disappointing. However, she also thought about how she wanted to taste Michael again, and that made her smile.

Darla looked around, and smiled.

"Say, I heard Buffy has a little sister, is that right?"

Darla inquired, a dark smile on her face.

"Ooh yes, my youngest. Dawn, she's upstairs, studying."

Darla smirked to herself, and was ready to head upstairs as well, so she could kidnap Dawn. She wondered when she should do it, here and now, or wait until she's drained Joyce. She wasn't sure which she would do.

"I see, so she's upstairs huh. She must be a good girl."

Darla feigned interest, her darker intentions coming to light, but Joyce didn't realize it.

"Yes, she is a very good girl indeed. The apple of my eye."

"…And the sweet nectar of my Anointed One…"

Darla whispered ever so joyfully, pleasingly using her eyes to run themselves all over the walls and such.

They make it to the kitchen, Joyce going towards the fridge, opening it and begins going through it.

"Let's see what we have. Do you feel like something little or something big?"

Darla vamped out, snarling.

"Something big!"

At that moment, Darla lunges for Joyce…

* * *

Angel comes walking up to the house.

He almost knocks as he needed to warn Buffy of the Demon and possibly of Darla, but then decides to leave. He couldn't face her after everything that she knew about him, and what she thought that they'd be feeling about him right about now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

As he goes he hears Joyce scream.

He runs around to the back door and kicks it in. but due to never having never been invited in before, he could not trespass, he could not enter, and could only look inside to see what was going on.

He sees Darla biting Joyce, draining her of her blood, her life source.

"Let her go!"

Angel demanded, angry at what Darla was doing. He banged on the invisible barrier that kept him outside, the one that he wouldn't be able to overcome due to the fact that he wasn't invited, and right now, he couldn't see him being invited in.

Darla's face showed that she was excited to see Angel, her eyes glimmering with hope and desire.

"I just had a little, there's plenty more. Aren't you hungry for something warm after all this time? Come on, Angel. Just say 'Yes'!"

She shoves Joyce into Angel's arms, out of the door so he can see the bite and smell the blood. He struggles with himself and looks away from the bite. Darla watches with a big smile. Angel looks up at her again with his game face on.

Darla was about to wonder upstairs, but then a feeling came to her, and she decided that it would be better to leave, so she winks at Angel.

"Welcome home!"

She walks around them and leaves the house.

Angel continues to struggle with himself. But he didn't have long to do it, as Dawn came in from the dining room, confusing on her face, worry as well as she heard the scream.

"Mom, what's that noise? I heard someone…" She stopped when she saw the Vampire Angel, her eyes and body shaking immensely as fear came to her, her eyes leaking tears upon seeing her Mother in the arms of a strange Vampire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

She screamed as loud as she could, Angel looking up at her, snarling. That made her cry even more, and she didn't know what to do. She wasn't a Witch, she wasn't the Slayer. She was just a little girl and she was scared right now, wanting to have someone with her, wishing that Buffy or Michael where by her side right now.

"Dawn! Dawn!"

Michael's voice came from the front door, Dawn's eyes widening in relief.

"Michael! Michael! I-I'm here!"

She cried back, wanting to have the boy that she had a crush on by her side.

Buffy and Michael come rushing into the kitchen from the dining room, Michael having sensed Dawn being there, and heard her as well, becoming increasingly concerned for the young girl.

Immediately, upon seeing her, Michael rushed to Dawn and hugged her tightly, checking over her.

"Dawn, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes, but Mom and that man there…"

She pointed to where her Mom and Angel were, Buffy's eyes immediately going towards there, and she freezes with fear.

Angel bares his fangs and growls.

"You son of a bitch…and I thought you were good! Get out of here!"

Michael stuck out his hand as his eyes turned pitch black, and used his growing Telekinesis to fling Angel away from the house while bringing Joyce into the house with the same Telekinesis gently. He flew through the air and hit a tree in the backyard, getting scratched by a sticking out tree branch that could've staked him if it was a little lower.

Buffy comes over to the door and looks out at him as he gets up.

"You're not welcome here. You come near us and I'll kill you."

Angel just looks at her. It wasn't a cold look, or anything negative, but a look of hurt, and betrayal as well but not of Buffy, of himself, how he allowed himself to even think about snacking on Joyce, wishing that he didn't have to be in the situation.

She goes back inside, ignoring Angel now, and not noticing that he ran off away.

Buffy grabs the phone, dials 911 and goes over to kneel by her Mother as Michael applies pressure to her wound, using every healing spell he knew to make sure that she wasn't going to die, he didn't want to have Dawn and Buffy go through something like that. Dawn was crying and looked like she was truly afraid.

"Mom! Mom, can you hear me?!"

Dawn called but she didn't hear anything as a response.

Buffy looks worriedly at Michael.

"Michael is she…"

"No she's not going to die. Don't worry."

He comforted as his eyes turned red with rage, thinking of what Angel did tonight, and while he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, this time he had undeniable proof that there was something more to this than he thought it would be, he was angry and he was damned if this Vampire was going to hurt anyone else that he cared about.

Buffy kept looking at Michael and then the operator answers.

"Yes, I need an ambulance, 1630 Revello Drive! My mother cut herself, she lost a lot of blood! Please, please hurry!" Buffy cries for help, then drops the phone and looks towards her Mother. "Mom!"

She cried for her Mother, Dawn doing the same.

Buffy became more and more worried, her body wrecked with sobs, so Michael as the supporting lover (he guessed he was that now) came to her side, and wrapped his arms around her, and Dawn at the same time, comforting her.

"Don't worry Buffy, don't cry. It's okay now my baby." Buffy's wet eyes turned to her love, sobbing as Michael put a hand to her cheek, brushing her eyes gently. "She's going to be okay, I've healed the majority of it, and what's left will look like a simple wound. She's gonna be a little, you know, but she's going to be okay. He didn't do it long enough to kill Mrs Summers. Just leave it to me now baby…"

He soothed, swearing vengeance against Angel for this. He was sure he wasn't going to get away with this, even if he had to kill him alone. He wasn't going to leave this alone now. He was determined that he was going to put a stop to Angel and his own Demon.

* * *

At the hospital, Giles rushes down the corridor trying to find Joyce's room.

Buffy was sat in the hospital room, her Mother was on the bed. Dawn was cuddling her Mother, as Michael had a reassuring hand on Buffy's shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze which she needed right about now.

"Do you remember anything, Mom?"

Buffy questioned, wanting to make sure that she didn't have to explain anything about it.

"Just, um, your friend came over... I was gonna make a snack..."

Buffy misunderstands what she was talking about, sure she wasn't talking about Angel, or maybe she was.

"My friend?"

Giles comes in, Michael's eyes briefly going towards him in acknowledgement that he was here, remembering that he called Giles, Buffy saying that she would need him right here and now, as he knew she looked up to Giles as someone for knowledge, support.

Joyce continues talking, only Michael having realized that she has come into the room.

"I guess I slipped and cut my neck on... The doctor said it looked like a barbecue fork." She looks at Buffy. "We don't have a barbecue fork." She then notices Giles, looking at him in confusion. "Are you another doctor?"

Buffy looks to see, and shakes her head.

"Oh! Um... No, Mom, this is Mr Giles."

Joyce's eyes open with realization, remembering the name before.

"Oh, the librarian from your school!" She went from happy, to confused. "What's he doing here?"

"Uh, I-I just came to pay my respects, wish you a speedy recovery."

Giles covered the best as he could, Michael trying to hold a bemused eyebrow, but he couldn't stop thinking about Angel, and the mess that is himself and this Demon he made. He hated that fact, and he needed to sort it out immediately.

"Boy, the teachers really *do* care in this town." Joyce whispers to her eldest, impressed. She then looked towards Michael. "I also have to thank you Michael, for being there with my daughters while it happened."

"A-Ah well, Buffy and Dawn…I didn't do anything really…"

"Modest much." Dawn sang out, and smiled at Michael. "He was awesome, he kept both Buffy and me calm! He's amazing!"

Michael smiled at the youngest Summers as Joyce adopted a sympathetic face.

"Also, Buffy mentioned on the phone that you were having some problems."

Buffy looked away as she did say that this morning, unable to think at that moment in time. But a reassuring look from Michael told her that he wasn't angry at her, he was actually very happy with her, that she'd want to help him so much.

"P-Problems…yeah, something like that. But please don't worry about me, I am okay. The important thing is that you get some rest."

"I agree Mom. Get some rest now."

Buffy and Dawn each gives her Mom a kiss, and they all go outside the room.

Once out of the room, Michael bent down to Dawn and produces some money.

"Why don't you go and get something to eat and drink, Dawnie? We gotta talk about some grownup things. Get whatever you want sweetheart."

Dawn nodded, taking the money and left Michael's side.

Once making sure she was gone, Buffy began speaking with Giles.

"Where's the others?"

"Amy, Willow and Xander are back at the library, staying near the weapons just in case the Demon decides to make a call to Xander, Willow or Amy. How is Dawn?"

"She's alright." Michael began, looking to where Dawn went, seeing her standing there and was getting some food. "She's just a little shaken up by the whole Vampire ordeal. But other than that, she wasn't injured. And the Demon didn't show up either."

Giles took that to be a saving mercy, and looked towards Buffy.

"Your Mom, what is her condition?"

"She's gonna be okay. They, they gave her some iron... Her, uh, blood count was a, a little..."

She trailed off, and Giles finished off.

"...A little low. It presents itself like mild anaemia. Uh, you, you were, uh, lucky you got to her as soon as you did."

"Lucky? Stupid."

Michael put a hand on her shoulder, and then comfortingly hugged her.

"Shhhh, this isn't your fault Buffy. You've got nothing to be blamed for."

He soothingly stated, rubbing her back. But she shook her head, feeling as if she was quite powerless right now.

"No? Even after I knew who he was, what he was, and I didn't do anything about it..."

Feeling down in the dumps wasn't something Michael liked for the girl he admired, so he wasn't going to stand for it.

"That's my fault Buffy. You were too busy helping me, that's why I will sort this out."

Buffy and Giles both became confused, the former being the one that questions it.

"What do you mean?"

"Mrs Summers was hurt because of me. There's still a Demon out there that could potentially hurt the people I care about. I won't let you get hurt. So stay with your Mom, and leave the rest to me, let me deal with the Vampire and the Demon. And you stay with your sister."

"But Michael…"

Buffy wasn't sure, so he captured her lips in an intense kiss, and Buffy returned it to make it passion filled, displaying their love for one another, surprising Giles quite a bit, the man feeling awkward at the showcase of their affection.

Breaking their kiss, Michael's face remained close to Buffy's, comfortingly looking into her eyes, using a hand to caress her cheek, smiling at her strongly.

"Stay with your Mom, and leave this to me. You, saved me Buffy. You came and saved me from losing everything, losing you, and now I can see a future where I don't lose everything and having you in my life. Now let me save you Buffy, let me protect you, and deal with Angel and this Demon."

"I can't baby, I can't let you…it's too dangerous…"

She was stopped when Michael kissed her again, using his arm to wrap around her body and pulled her closer, giving her cheek a kiss when she was pulled closer. Soothingly, he used his cool fingers to brush against her flushing face, cooling her skin immensely.

"It's okay my love. If it is my safety you're worried about, then don't be. I have my magic to face them, and now I have a reason to fight, I will do it for you Buffy. Just leave me to do this Buffy. Let me protect you and your family now. You've done more than enough for me, this time it is my turn to protect you."

He gave her one more kiss, then took off, leaving Buffy behind, unsure of what she should do.

Giles wasn't able to do it, let Michael go through with this, and chases after him.

"Michael!"

Giles blocks his way, determined to make sure that he doesn't get hurt.

"You can't stop me. I don't care if Angel is an old strong Vampire. He's caused pain to Buffy, and no one hurts my Buffy or her family. And you don't have a right to talk to me right now, you tried to kill me. Don't ever forget that I won't forget that, I am not pleased with you Giles, I can't see myself forgiving you after what you've done to me."

He said it with very straight eyes, and his eyes were pitch black, summoning forces that he usually doesn't summon, for many reasons.

"This is no ordinary Vampire. If there is such a thing. Now, he knows you, he, he's killed many in his past! I think this is gonna take more than a simple stake."

"So do I." An unnatural wind sweeps across the area, as Michael tilts his head to the side. "Trust me Giles, I've got this one. Or did you forget that I have magic on my side? I might be low on it, but I think I can take out a single Vampire. Even if he was supposed to be good, he's attacked someone that means something to my Buffy, and myself."

With that, Michael leaves, as Buffy contemplates what she has to do, and ultimately, she couldn't let him do it alone, so chased after him, or she would've done if Giles didn't stop her.

"Buffy, I have to warn you. If Michael or you kill the Demon, t-the fear and pain have to go somewhere...they have to return to the caster..."

"W-What are you telling me?"

Buffy became anxious, Giles casting his eyes downwards.

"It will have to go to Michael, and...Buffy, I hate to say this, but if he kills it, the pain will have to go back into him and it could potentially kill him, or drive him insane, or knock him into a coma."

Buffy gasped, her eyes lacing with worry.

"N-No! W-What kind of thing is that!? If he kills this thing, he'll die, go into a coma or become insane!? That's not-"

"It has to be done Buffy, you have to allow it to die, even if it...does those things to Michael."

Buffy glared at Giles.

"Because you want him dead, that's why, isn't it?"

Giles refuted what she said.

"My own feelings don't come into account here. Sooner or later, this Demon will have to be dealt with. Magic always comes at a price, especially when it is used on yourself. The Demon will try and kill me, Xander, and whoever else wrongs Michael, and it could even go above that. It could come after your family, I am sorry Buffy, but it has to die."

Buffy shook her head.

"N-No, I won't let it die then!"

Buffy cried out, shocking Giles.

"Buffy, if it doesn't-"

"I will chain it up! I-I will do something, I won't let Michael die...o-or even go insane, or even be put into a coma because of a mistake he made for the right reasons! W-What kind of justice is that!? To go through all of that pain, and now has to suffer even more!? What kind of thing is that, really? But, I guess it is good for you, isn't it? He either loses his mind, goes into a coma where you can kill him yourself, or kills himself. It's a triple win win win for you, isn't it?"

Giles lowered his head.

"It isn't like that..."

"Well, I am not going to let him do it, so that's the end of it!"

With that, Buffy ran out of the hospital to search for Michael, though lost him when they made it outside, losing him in a crowd of people, cursing that fact, hoping that Michael wasn't going to walk into his own death.

* * *

In Angels apartment, Darla was there, standing there, smirking, while Angel looked worried, pissed off.

"She's out hunting you right now." She states with straight eyes, teasing him with a finger running up and down his arm. "She wants to kill you. Or maybe it is the Warlock that wants to kill you, you never know."

Angel shoots her a darkened glare.

"Leave me alone."

Darla snickered to herself, finding this very amusing and had no choice but to move closer and closer, the anger and agitation raising within the male Vampire, his eyes gleaming with anger, hunger in his mind, always in his mind, his rage for Darla being something that would be difficult to even understand right now.

"What did you think? Did you think she would understand? That she would look at your face... your true face... and think you're great? For a hundred years you've not had a moment's peace because you will not accept who you are. That's all you have to do. Accept it. Don't let her hunt you down. Don't whimper and mewl like a mangy human. Kill! Feed! Live! Kill him, make him a Vampire Angel! Turn Michael Moonglow into a Vampire!"

She has pushed Angel to the limit. He jumps up and shoves her against the wall with her arms pinned up.

"Alright!"

He screamed in her face wildly, animalistic like, Darla smirking dangerously.

"What do you want?"

It was a simple question, and Angel had a simple answer for the Vampire girl.

"I want it finished!"

"That's good. You're hurting me..." She smiles at the pain. "That's good, too."

Darla revealed in the fact that Angel was hurting her, taking in a good amount of pain and pleasure at the same time...

* * *

At Michael's apartment, the boy himself was readying himself with some weapons. Stakes, a crossbow, and bolts of course. He even made sure that he was ready magically, using the ring he did with Catherine that time, absorbing the power from it, and left the ring behind, so he would have some power in him to cast some spells. Since it wasn't fully charged, it was more than he had himself right now.

He went towards a draw he had, and produced some blood, blood that was Angels, kept in a tiny vial.

"I'm glad that I drew some of his blood, it will allow me to get his location."

Michael took the vial of blood, and got out a map by using his magic.

Clearing an area, Michael poured the blood on the map, and began chanting.

"Blood of the undead, show your presence to me. Guide my way to your location, blood of the slain."

Magically, the blood on the map began to light up, and the blood made a trial from Michael's home, to the location was, guiding him straight to Angel, which he smirked at, ready to face off against the Vampire for what he had done.

Readying himself, Michael took to his feet, taking the map with him and exited the area.

* * *

Outside of The Bronze, Michael has the crossbow held ready, following the map, and saw that Angel was inside of The Bronze.

He comes through a hole in a fence and goes toward the entrance. He hears glass breaking above him and turns to the noise. He looks around as he goes to the wall where there's a ladder. He starts to climb.

Michael comes down the stairs. When he gets to the bottom he quickly turns to have a look around. Angel backs into the shadows.

Michael hears a noise and pivots toward it.

"I know you're there. And I know what you are and what you did."

"Do you?" He faces his voice and sees Angels form in the shadows, not quite stepping out of them yet. "I'm just an animal, right?"

"You're not an animal. Animals I like. I thought you were good, Angel, but what you did tonight. Why did you do it?"

He keeps looking around himself, making sure that there's nothing there.

Angel growls and comes out of the shadows to face him. He points the crossbow on him.

"Let's get it done!"

He growls and begins to run forward, Michael doing the same.

He jumps onto a pool table. Michael follows him with his aim and shoots, but misses, Angel dodging to the side.

"Why did you do it Angel!?"

Michael yells, as he prepares another bolt for the crossbow.

"Because, I didn't have a choice!"

Angel jumps up onto the catwalk above.

"You always have a choice, Vampire! You can't say something like that!"

Michael can't see him in the shadows, but he could feel his aura, his energy in the catwalk above.

He swings down and goes to kick him in the back, but at the last second, Michael summons fire to his hand in the hand of a ball, and nails Angel in the stomach with the flames, and sent him crashing into the bar, shattering the glass.

"I'm giving you a chance to explain Angel, now do it!"

Michael rushes Angel and gets close to him

He does a standing back kick at him behind her and sends him into the wall, knocking the crossbow out of his hands.

"Come on, you fight better when fighting with the Slayer! Come and kill me if you can!"

Angels bait made Michael confused, but nonetheless, he couldn't allow Angel to walk out of there without knowing the truth.

Michael concentrated on his hand, and formed a fireball, a dense ball of flames that could incinerate.

"Don't make me kill you Angel!"

Michael shouted, readying the ball of flames.

"Do it, then!"

Angels bait was taken when Michael fired the fireball straight at Angel. Angel didn't even make an attempt to move from it, Michael's eyes widened and then narrowed, lowing the power of the ball, so it didn't incinerate Angel, only blowing him backwards so he hit the back wall, cracking it.

Michael runs around the table and dives for the crossbow. Angel tries to intercept, but Michael sticks out his hand and flings him back with Telekinesis, his back hitting a wall and denting it.

He rolls onto his back and takes aim at Angel.

He slowly gets up and growls, but doesn't do anything.

Angel is in his game face and Michael has his crossbow pointed directed at him while on the floor, Angel morphs back into his human form.

"C'mon! Don't go soft on me now! You've killed plenty of Vampires before, why don't you kill this one now!?" Michael launches the bolt. It hits the wall next to him. "Little wide."

Michael sharpens his eyes, and gets off the floor.

"Why? Why didn't you just attack me when you had the chance? Was it a joke? To make me feel sorry for you and make you seem like a hero to me for saving me from that Demon... I've killed a lot of Vampires. I've never hated one before."

"Feels good, doesn't it? Feels simple."

Angel said it with a strange sneer that Michael couldn't wrap his head around.

"I invited you into my home, defended you from the others misgivings of you, and then you attacked Buffy's family! How dare you think you can do something like that?!"

"Why not? I killed mine. I killed their friends... and their friend's children... For a hundred years I offered ugly death to everyone I met, and I did it with a song in my heart."

"What changed?"

Michael was curious at best, wanting to know what was going on with him.

"Fed on a girl about your age... beautiful... dumb as a post... but a favorite among her clan."

"Her clan? Do you mean a coven?"

Angel to his surprise shook his head.

"Romany. Gypsies. The elders conjured the perfect punishment for me. They restored my soul."

A realization dawned on Michael, opening his eyes wide.

"So that's what I've felt from you, is it? You've been given your soul then, is that it?"

"When you become a Vampire the Demon takes your body, but it doesn't get your soul. That's gone! No conscience, no remorse... It's an easy way to live. You have no idea what it's like to have done the things I've done... and to care. I haven't fed on a living human being since that day."

"So you started with Buffy's Mom?"

Michael angrily got out, showing his eyes to be black and unforgiving.

"I didn't bite her."

Angel confessed to it as if it was nothing at all, which was shocking for Michael. He didn't get why Angel could be so cold and distant about doing the right thing.

"If that's true, why didn't you say anything? In fact, why didn't you just put down Mrs Summers and explain to us? I realize that I flung you away at first, but you got yourself into that situation."

"But I wanted to. I can walk like a man, but I'm not one. I wanted to kill you tonight."

Michael lowers his crossbow, and shakes his head, finally figuring out what Angel was saying.

"You're trying suicide by cop."

Angels eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you…"

"You're a coward, Angel." Michael began harshly, walking closer. "You think that you can just get away with things like this? Killing yourself, because you feel bad. Well, sorry Angel, but people with souls have to suffer through what they did."

"You don't know anything…"

Angel was sure that this was the case…but he wasn't right.

Michael made his point known.

"I don't know, you're right. I don't know what it is like to be a Vampire, I don't have a clue at all. But I do know what it is like to have a dark side. That's what my family is known for. We're blessed with tremendous power, but we're cursed with corruption. The darker magic I use, I could be corrupted, but you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, that's right." Angel agreed, and stared right back at Michael. "As soon as I knew your name, it struck fear even into my dead heart. I was worried for Buffy, but you seem to be quite level headed compared to the past Moonglow's."

Michael inclined his head, then tossed his head to the side, showing his head.

"Go on, bite me. That chick Darla seemed to get off on my blood, so if you're gonna kill anyone, start with me." Angel looked at Michael's neck, and made no attempt to move. Michael smirked and pulled his neck back. "Exactly. I'm not giving up and neither should you. I was ready to leave, everything behind. Like you, I was giving myself a cut-off point, I was ready to leave and never look back…but then, Buffy gave me a purpose. She told me, that she needed me to stay with her, she didn't want me to go, and that I could do good here. It was hard, I wanted to protect her, like you." Angel didn't say anything again, but Michael knew the truth. "I know that you love Buffy, because it's very hard not loving her. But I love her as well, and I'm sorry that you are like this. But you know, if you slay yourself, then, what else is there? You'd be dust in the wind. My Grandmama told me that, everything happens for a reason, and you were ensouled for a reason, Angel. I don't know what your purpose is, but there has to be a reason as to why you're here."

"Sure there is! It's to kill you!"

They turn toward the voice and see Darla coming out of the shadows.

Michael and Angel narrow their eyes at the dark Vampire girl, Michael giving a sneer as he readied the crossbow.

"So, it is skanky the Vampire is it? Hello again Darla, it's been a while. I recall, the last time we met, you were running away."

Darla winked at Michael, as Angel wondered what the nature of their relationship was exactly.

"Hello again lover. It is nice to see you."

"And you, not my lover."

Darla glared, her eyes sharpening like daggers at the Warlock, but he doesn't show anything like he was bothered about it at all.

"Do you know what the saddest thing in the world is?"

"That you're a bitch and no one likes you?"

Michael snickered out, finding it amusing himself. Even Angel thought that was slightly funny, but he held it to himself for the moment, preferring to keep on his serious face on right now, not wanting to reveal anything about what he was thinking right now.

Darla scoffed at the very idea that she was a bitch, and shook her head, looking at Angel.

"To love someone who used to love you."

She gestured to Angel, giving Michael a slight shock and Michael had no choice but to look at him for answers.

"You guys were involved? Ewww, Angel, you've really got a thing for blonde petite women don't you?"

Angel scowled at Michael, as the boy resisted the urge to snicker.

"For several generations, and you're right, he's got the blonde fetish alright."

Darla spoke before Angel could, Michael scoffing "Meh." as Angel sharpened his gaze towards the Warlock.

"Well, you been around since Columbus, you are bound to pile up a few ex's. You are older than him, right? Eeh, and I even kissed you, mouth rape actually. That was horrible, Darla. Buffy does it way better than you do."

Darla smiles, a very dark and sinister smile at that.

"I made him. There was a time when we shared everything, wasn't there Angelus? You had a chance to come home, to rule with me in the Master's court for a thousand years, but you threw that away because of that Slayer. You love someone who hates us. You're sick. And you'll always be sick. And you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die. You don't think I came alone, do you?"

"I know I didn't. And I didn't come alone either, so say hello to my little friend."

Michael cocks the crossbow in his hands and aims it at Darla.

"Hmm, scary." Darla didn't seem bothered about it, and then produces two pistols from behind her back, one in each hand. "Scarier! I'm packing heat, now time to get out of the kitchen, boy!"

She points the gun at Michael and takes a shot.

However, just before it could hit him, Angel tackled Michael to the ground, receiving the wound instead, the bullet staying inside of his rib area, Michael's eyes widening in shock.

Darla licked her lips in excitement.

"Oh, don't worry. Bullets can't kill Vampires. Can hurt them like hell, but..."

Darla giggles and brings up her guns.

"Shit!"

Michael stands and fires the crossbow at her. Darla dodges to the side, and aims her guns at Michael again.

"Get out of the way!"

Michael took to his feet, and ran for the pool table, Angel doing the same, though was behind Michael to take the bullets Darla was releasing at him.

Some bullets fly through Angel, Michael wincing at the sound and got to the pool table, using magic to flip it over so it was down on its side, the green side being where Michael hid, Angel on his side, looking as if he was in pain.

"Shit…Angel…"

"It's fine." Angel began, Michael smiling. "Let's just defeat Darla."

Michael nodded and planned the next course of action.

* * *

Outside of The Bronze, Buffy was looking for Michael and Angel. Since she had seen Angel around The Bronze before, and she lost track of Michael, she was taking her best guess and going from there, she had a stake in her hand, ready to stake Angel at any second.

However, as she is looking, she suddenly hears some gun fear, startling her.

"Michael! I'm coming!"

She knew it instantly, that the bullets were firing at him and became worried.

Buffy tries to find away in, not noticing the Demon that Michael had made was closely behind her.

* * *

Back in The Bronze, Michael and Angel were hiding behind the pool table, thinking of a plan together.

"Can't you use your magic to block the bullets?"

"Normally, I would be able to use a spell like that, but I am running quite low on magic. Sorry, it seems we have to come up with a plan. I can cast a disarming spell, but I would have to disarm her by concentrating."

"Right...we've got to do something, a distraction."

Michael nodded at Angel, wondering what they could do.

Darla was slowly walking towards the pool table, guns in hand, twirling them around in her fingers.

"So many body parts, so few bullets. Let's begin with the kneecaps. No fun dancing without them. Maybe we could blow off the arms? That would be fun, you don't need them do you Michael? Wait, you do need them for when you become a Vampire. That's alright, that's okay. If you become a Vampire, you'll use your magic to regrow your arms maybe?"

She caps off a few more rounds, and the pool table takes a few hits, but neither Michael or Angel were hit with the bullets. They came close to it, Michael feeling the wood splinter with each bullet that collides with it. It was only a matter of time before she got through.

Michael reloaded the crossbow, and got ready.

"Bitch!"

Michael pops up with the crossbow and takes a shot at Darla. He doubles over when it hits her in the abdomen. Michael watches as she straightens back up again.

"Close, but no heart."

He mentally curses, and gets back down after firing a ball of flames at Darla, looking at Angel.

"I need two seconds to concentrate, to get the guns out of her hands."

While saying that, Darla narrowly dodged the fireball, missing it by inches, burning her skirt a little bit, but no harm was caused to the Vampire.

"Right, you need me to distract her."

Angel told him, Michael nodding in agreement.

"Just for two seconds, then I can get them off her. Can you do it?"

As he asked, up in the catwalk, Buffy was there, on the ground, readying to jump the gun wielding Darla at any second, glad that Michael was safe, but she needed to do something, very, very soon.

Michael noticed Buffy entering by feeling her energies, and mentally contacted her.

" _Buffy, I need you to get Darla's attention. Since I am running low on magic, I can't get to my usual powers and get near her. She has guns, so watch out._ "

He warned the Slayer, who secretly looked down to see the pair of them looking at her.

Nodding to herself, she went to get Darla's attention.

"Hey Darla!" Buffy announced, shocking only Darla. "Yeah, right up here! Come and get me!"

Darla turns toward the voice and lets loose a hail of bullets as she hugs the floor for cover, all missing the Slayer.

"Now, Angel."

Michael whispered, so Angel got off the floor and ran to the side.

Darla looked, and turned her guns towards him.

"Come on Angel, fight me like a man! Don't run away!"

She shot, and shot and shot some more, but to not avail. Angel was too fast for her, and he got behind a pillar that took the brunt of the bullets hailing attacks.

As he did that, Michael stood up, and concentrated. Magical energy swirled around him, and made it so that a blue light appeared around him to the unknown Darla.

"Disarm!"

Thrusting his fingers forward, Michael shot forth a bolt of blue energy, that collided with Darla's hands, and forcible made her drop the guns, giving her a small stunned shock.

"W-What in the…"

Darla went to pick up the guns, but before she could, Michael used Telekinesis to bring the guns towards him, and brought them to his side, cocking them towards Darla with a dirty smirk on his face. Buffy looked up, and smirked also, seeing her Warlock having changed the situation around.

"My oh my, Darla. Seems like I have the guns now, what's going to happen to you?"

Michael took a shot at Darla, hitting her in the arm.

"Argh! You twat!"

Michael snickered, and got from behind the pool table, bringing out the gun.

"What was that about guns hurting Vampires and not killing them? Does it hurt like hell? Well welcome to The Bronze bitch."

Michael took another shot at Darla, who had the brains to dodge them this time. The bullet hit the back wall as Buffy came out from hiding, jumping down from the catwalk, and standing next to Michael, bringing out a stake.

"There's one of two ways that this is going to end, girl. Either I stake you now without a hassle, or I stake you after I kick the crap out of you and Michael puts you through hell with the bullets. As he said, bullets hurt Vampires. How much would it hurt you?"

Darla was at a loss now.

She was in the worst situation, she was facing a Slayer, a Warlock, and a two hundred plus year old Vampire. It was too much for her. She couldn't face all of them at the same time, and now she had lost her weapons, the disadvantage was all hers. She couldn't hope to win.

But that's when it happened.

"Michael! Buffy! Get down!"

Angel called from the side, as Buffy looked upwards.

She saw that Michael's Demon had followed them inside, and had jumped down, swiping downwards.

She pushed Michael out of the way with her superior strength, and jumped out of the way herself, avoiding the dangerous swiping of the claws. Darla looked at the creature, and didn't know what it was, she hadn't ever seen it before in her life, but she felt it was dangerous, more so than herself and saw that no eyes were on her.

" _Seems like this is my chance to escape. Yeah, it's better to be getting out of here now. Surely, I will turn you Michael, and get you back Angelus. Until next time._ "

With those thoughts in her head, Darla left the scene as Buffy returned to her feet. Angel quickly saw Darla leave, and went to say something, but Darla beat him to the punch, giving him a wink and rapidly getting out of there, not wanting to face the Demon.

"So, the Demon has come here, huh!" Buffy announced and rushed forward. "You've got to disappear! ...Wait, I am going to subdue you!"

Buffy lunged and tried to do a double kick against the Demon. But her feet merely bounced off the Demon, landing on her back in a thudding sound, causing pain to ripple throughout her body.

The Demon looked down at Buffy.

"Pain…you not…cause pain…" The Demons eyes looked all over the area, bypassing Angel, and landed on Michael, who flinched. "…you cause…much pain…!"

"I-I cause pain…?"

Michael didn't know what it meant, as Buffy did a double kick out and kicked the Demon again, pushing it back a little bit, and got to her feet, and did a spin kick, hitting the Demon across the face.

The Demon didn't flinch and pushed Buffy out of the way as if she wasn't even the Slayer. She hit the floor, her head mere inches from colliding with the floor, but stopped short when she put her arm out to steady herself, grunting in pain.

"B-Buffy!"

Michael called out, and went to go to her side, but the Demon blocked his path, swiping out towards the boy.

Michael pulled himself back as Angel came forward, and despite his wounds, punched the Demon across the face, with both hands going in the opposite direction.

"Pain….pain!"

The Demon reacted to the punches, and grabbed Angel, throwing him across The Bronze, hitting the bar area, smashing the glasses and landed on the ground. He was temporarily knocked out of the fight, succumbing to the darkness of being unconscious.

"Michael, shoot it!"

Buffy ordered, but…he was frozen again.

He couldn't move at all. He tried to do it, but he couldn't…he hated himself, and couldn't do it.

"B-Buffy I..."

He tried, he truly did try his best. But the Demon was his fear and pain, he was having trouble facing it. He thought that he had resolved his fear, but he must've been kidding himself. He thought he truly could do it, he thought that he'd be able to do it.

"Michael, you've got to do it! Remember, you don't need to fear it anymore! Remember, you have me now, you can face this thing, trust me!"

She yelled as she got up, and went to combat the Demon.

She somersaulted in the air, and engaged the Demon. She came up for a flying kick to the face, and succeeded. The Demon swung its large arm at her, but she ducked it, and punched it in the gut as hard as she could, followed up by her bending forwards, and bringing her leg up into the air, like a pole, and then kicked the Demon in the face again, sending it back slightly.

Standing tall, Buffy avoided a series of swipes the Demon tried to use on the Slayer, and got within his guard, doing a flurry of punches against the Demon's chest area, and then twirled around, doing a roundhouse kick against the Demon, pushing it backwards.

Seeing it slightly stunned, Buffy brought out her stake, and went for the heart.

"W-Wha…"

As she went to impale it, the stake broke apart as it hit the skin of the Demon, as if it was steel. She couldn't push the stake through the skin of the Demon, and it broke apart, leaving no more weapon for her to use.

Michael looked shocked as well that the stake was broken from just trying to stab it. The skin of the Demon was very strong, Michael couldn't deny that anymore. He knew that this was the case, he could feel it.

The Demon looked towards Michael, and growled.

"Pain…you cause the most pain…to yourself!"

Michael's eyes widened largely, and was stunned beyond he thought he would be.

"N-No!"

Buffy came to the side of the Demon when she realized that the Demon was focused on Michael, and went for him. Buffy blocked the path of the Demon and did a number of kicks and punches against the Demon, but it shrugged it off very easily, it wasn't effected.

Instead, the Demon grabbed Buffy by the neck, and tossed her to the side with its superior strength.

"Agh!"

She cried out as she hit a pillar, her eyes spinning in her head as her body fell to the floor, the Demon continuing going towards Michael.

"Buffack!"

As he went to cry out for Buffy, the Demon grabbed Michael, and threw him against the sideways pool table, hitting it harshly, going through it, and his hands released the guns, the pair of them sliding close to the bar.

"Michael!"

Buffy returned to her feet, and went to combat the Demon. The Demon however grabbed a nearby stool, and swung it at Buffy. The Slayer jumped over it, and got within a close proximity of the Demon, striking the Demon closely in the face, and withdrew a knife that she had on her person, slashing it across the face.

The Demon howled in pain from the cut to the face, Buffy surprised that the knife managed to cut it. But she didn't stop, and went to slash it again. The monster retreated its head, avoiding the knife, and turned its sharpened claws back to Buffy.

"Buffy…s-stop…"

Michael cried out as he felt dizzy going through the table.

Buffy ignored Michael, knowing that she needed to do this, and defend her potential (possibly real) boyfriend. The Demon slashed at Buffy, who pulled back, but before she could get fully away, she received a scratch to the stomach, drawing some blood.

"Hey! Don't do that to me! Damn, this was my favourite shirt as well!"

Buffy complained and brought up the knife. She went to stab the Demon in the chest, hoping this would be sturdier than the stake. But as she was about to stab the Demon, Buffy was suddenly smacked away, the Demon using its large arm to push her away with so much force that she was lifted off the ground, and flew through the air, landing just before the exit of The Bronze.

Michael looks towards Buffy, horrified that she was being hurt because of him, so he stood up, charged the Demon with all his might, his eyes determined to save Buffy.

"Die!"

Michael threw a fireball at the Demon, but surprisingly shrugged it off, and grabbed Michael by the throat, holding him up in the air, strangling him.

He summoned fire to his hand, and kept launching fireballs at the Demons face, body, wherever he could fire it off. But nothing was happening, it was as if the Demon was impervious to the flames he summoned. It was enough to make other Demons stop strangling him, but right now, this Demon wasn't going to let go. It was going to continue strangling him.

"Michael! No!"

Buffy cried and jumped up. She felt some pain but she didn't care as she ran forward. She grabbed a nearby cue on the way, and when making it to the Demon, she smashed it across the Demons back, but it didn't flinch.

She gasped, and used the broken cue to stab the Demon in the back. But like the stake she used, it shattered into pieces.

But Buffy didn't give up, and unleashed her flurry of Slayer fury on the Demon. She punched and kicked it, but it wouldn't stop. It was shrugging off her attacks as if she was nothing.

"Get off him!"

She yelled that again and again, hitting it again and again to make him release Michael. She could see that Michael was losing consciousness. His eyes were turning upwards, and he looked at Buffy through lidded eyes, Buffy crying and tried to peel the Demons hand away from his neck, wanting to save him from certain death.

As Buffy tried desperately to save Michael, Angel wakes up from his little unconscious state, and cast his eyes towards Michael, Buffy and the Demon, and realized something, just by seeing how desperate Buffy was to save Michael's life.

"She loves him…and not me."

It was a realization that he had long coming, but it wasn't any less painful.

He wanted to deny it for so long, but he couldn't anymore. He couldn't deny what was in front of his eyes right now, and could accept it. He could see why Buffy would want Michael. He wasn't a Vampire like he was, she could walk in the sun with him, and he was also supernatural, he could understand her better than anyone else could, even Angel regrettably had to admit that Michael was better suited to Buffy for reasons that he didn't want to admit.

Angel stood up, and noticed Darla's guns being close to him, so he picked them up, and aimed at the Demon.

"Hey, Demon." He spoke calmly, the Demon and Buffy turning to him and saw the gun, Buffy becoming worried on what he was going to do. "I'm sorry, but you can't have that boys death."

With those words said coolly, he shot the Demon in the hand with a very precise strike so it would go through the Demons hand, and released his grip on Michael, who fell to the floor straight away and began coughing violently, Buffy rushing to his side.

"Michael! You're safe!"

Buffy cried hopefully as Michael coughed, attempting to catch his breath.

Angel picked up the other gun, and walked forward, shooting the Demon in the chest, legs, arms, but avoiding the head, knowing that the final blow would have to go for Michael, having done the research himself, and knew what it was.

He made it to the Demon, and with a swing of his leg, he kicked the Demon to the ground, looming over it as Michael recovered.

"Angel! You…saved me."

His words laced with gratitude, Michael smiled at the Vampire.

Buffy looked at Angel as well, and smiled, forgetting what happened with her Mother briefly.

"Thank you, Angel."

Hearing that was enough for Angel. It was enough to hear that from the Slayer, and he was okay with that alone.

He looked at Michael, and held out the gun.

"This is your fear and pain Demon. You need to be the one to finish it off."

"Right…you're right."

Michael agreed and stood up, walking towards Angel.

Making it to Angel, he looked down at the dying Demon, and couldn't help but have a small smile on his lips.

"I understand now, I have caused you the most pain…it is my fault that I suffer like this…it was because I didn't tell anyone, that's what you want to target me, right? That's why you've been after me, that's why you want to kill me, to kill the pain, right? I get it now, I understand now, I have been like that, where I have made everyone else suffer because of me. But now, I can't let you hurt anyone else. I'm gonna have to stop you. I made you, and now I'm gonna have to stop you. I am, not afraid anymore. I made you, because I was afraid, but I have, Buffy and everyone beside me now. I'm not alone anymore, I have them beside me and I know that I will, always have them now. So, thank you, for taking all my pain and suffering. I'm ready to accept it again, because I know, I will be alright."

Michael took the gun off Angel, and turned it on the Demon.

"Michael, don't kill it!"

Buffy grabbed his hand and pushed it away from the Demon.

"W-Whats wrong?"

He wondered, Buffy's eyes lowering sadly.

"Michael...Giles told me, if you kill it, the pain that you cast out from yourself to form that Demon will go back into you. It could kill you, put you in a coma or even go insane...s-so don't-"

"It's alright." Michael smiled, giving her a loving stroke on the face. "I have to do this. Magic comes at a price, and if this is mine, then I can't say anything. I can't have it running around, I have to accept what I have done, Buffy. You can't protect me this time. I will do this, and whatever happens, happens. If I die, or go insane, would be my own fault. This is my responsibility, I shall take this and whatever happens, I will accept it. So Buffy, if I do go insane, be put into a coma or die, I want you to know that I love you."

"D-Don't! Michael, please-"

Before she could get it out, with a single gunshot to the head, the Demon was dead, falling to the ground lifeless, accepting whatever was going to happen next.

Buffy's eyes immediately went to Michael...who didn't change.

He didn't cry, he didn't drop to the ground, or anything happened...and they missed that the darkness from the creature floated away from Sunnydale.

"Michael...are you alright?"

He looked himself over, nodding to himself.

"Yes, I feel fine. I don't feel anything bad, only positive things."

He smiled, assuring her.

Michael cast his eyes towards Angel, and takes the other gun off him.

"Angel…" Michael spoke softly. "…thank you for, saving me. I truly, mean it."

He looks at Buffy for but a moment, then at Michael and then turns and leaves. Buffy and Michael are speechless and just watches him go.

Buffy turns towards Michael, and hugs him tightly, never intending to let go.

"It's over now. Everything."

"Yeah…and Angel, is…not responsible for your Mother. It was Darla, I believe that it was Darla. Angel, has a soul. He was cursed with a soul, and like me, he is suffering as well. And unlike me, he doesn't have anyone Buffy, I'm worried about him. Something inside me tells me that he's a good guy, it tells me that he is someone that we can trust, that will help us if we need it."

"Yeah…I see…I believe you as well…what do we…I mean, Angel is…Angel, and Michael, I just want to say that…I do find Angel attractive…" Michael lowered his head, knowing that was something Buffy might say. But then his head was tilted upwards when she gave him a kiss on the lips, smiling. "But I love you, my Michael. I'm so glad that you're safe now. I didn't want any secrets between us, so I was just…"

Michael smiled, and hugged her tightly.

"I know my Buffy. It's okay, I don't mind now, I understand. He is, I guess physically attractive, so I shouldn't expect anything else. But you said you love me…hehe, I never thought that I would hear that from anyone ever again after Grandmama died."

"Well, you're gonna be hearing it a lot more in the future, my Michael. Now come on, let's get out of here. But, are you sure you're okay? Nothing happening to you?"

He looked over himself, shaking his head.

"I am perfectly fine, thanks Buffy. Let's go."

She nodded, and once disposing of the Demon via magic, they walked out of there together, hand in hand.

* * *

A few days later, Angel was sat in his apartment, reading a book.

The wounds he received during the fight at The Bronze had healed up, and now he was contemplating on what he should be doing now.

He wasn't sure on what he wanted to do. He didn't know if he should show his face around Buffy. Since she was with Michael now, he didn't know what his role was anymore. He couldn't be evil, and he didn't understand what it was to be truly good.

He didn't have long to contemplate it, as there was a knock at the door.

"I'm not expecting…"

Angel stood up, putting his book down and grabbed a stake, just in case it was Darla, though it was day and he had to wonder how Darla got there if it was day.

However, when he opened the door, he was genuinely surprised to see that Michael was stood at the door, a bag in his hand, contents even Angel didn't know what they were. He seemed to be completely relaxed, as if he was seeing a friend.

"Hey Angel! It's been a few days!"

He greeted cheerfully, surprising the Vampire.

"Oh…yeah…hi."

Angel was socially awkward, and didn't know what else to say.

"May I come in?"

He asked amazingly kindly despite everything the pair went through.

"Well actually I-"

"Thank you." Michael barged in, uncaring from the scowl Angel was giving him, walking and sitting down on a chair. "So, Vampire Angel, how have you been since that day? Have you seen Darla as of late?"

"No…so what are you doing here?"

Michael smiled softly, watching Angel walk towards his seat, and sitting down, not feeling threatened at all.

"Always to the point, aren't you?" Angel didn't answer, and just kept staring at him. "I see, then Angel, Mrs Summers is okay. Buffy wanted me to tell you. And she also said that she's going to leave you alone, meaning she isn't going to stake you." That relieved Angels soul, Michael seeing the same thing. "Also, I would like to apologize for the time that I drugged you, and tied you up. I mean, I know you're a Vampire and everything, but after learning that you have a soul, and how you saved me and all, my actions were quite barbaric if I do say so myself, and I felt terrible, so I am sorry Angel."

"Wow…I don't know what to say."

Genuinely, Angel was baffled at best. He hadn't ever been apologized too for something like that before, though he wasn't going to waste it, he was going to take it, and accept the apology, seeing as Michael came all the way here to say it when he didn't have too.

"Is that a…?"

Michael wanted to be sure, so Angel nodded.

"It's fine. Actually, you're probably one of the kindest, if not the kindest hostage taker in the world."

Angel wasn't even trying to be kind. That's how he genuinely felt about the experience.

"Phew, that's a relief." Michael wiped his brow, and leaned forward. "So, as a Vampire, you must have plenty of battle experience, don't you? I've seen your moves before, you're quite awesome at hand to hand."

"I suppose I am."

Angel agreed somewhat, wondering where Michael was going with this.

Michael cleared his throat, and put his hands together, the bag swaying in his hand.

"Say Angel, this maybe a little forward of me to ask, but…will you teach me how to fight?"

The sudden request, was very unexpected. Angel was very stunned to say the least.

"Teach you, how to fight?"

Angel wasn't sure he heard right. Even with his Vampire hearing, he was sure he was mistake.

But Michael inclined his head, shooting his expectations down.

"Yes, you know, hand to hand, weaponry and other things like that."

"May I ask why?"

Michael thought that it was fair that he heard the reason, so he told Angel.

"I, don't wanna be a burden to Buffy." He confessed, showing a small smile. "Buffy is the Slayer, and magic can drain your magical energies quickly. That Demon I made, I was prey to it. Unlike you and Buffy, I couldn't fight it off, and the same with Darla when she bit me. I couldn't face them without magic, and there are gonna be enemies that can dodge my magic, or it doesn't work on all together. I would ask Buffy…but it kinda seems weird to ask your…whatever Buffy is to me, for help with training, and I thought of you."

"So…let me get this straight, you want me to help you train, become stronger, faster and all rounded in a fight?"

Michael nodded with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, that's correct. Besides, you and I, aren't that different, at least in terms of social status and such. You suffer everyday with your soul, from what I can tell. And I suffer from the memories of my parents and such. Plus, you're alone here. Cut off from the world, and that's no way to live. Remember when I said that everything happens for a reason? Well, you got a soul for a reason. It might've been from killing someone, but you clearly were meant to receive your soul back, and you shouldn't waste it by holding back now."

"So…you're saying you…want to be…my friend?"

"I'm not saying we become besties or anything, but being alone, without friends, I can relate to that. You shouldn't be alone in life Angel, it will cause you to be withdrawn, and have no hope. Besides, whether I like it or not, you and I are more alike than I will be with Xander or Willow."

"What do you mean?"

Angel wondered as Michael smiled weakly.

"I meant, unlike them, we don't have a choice to walk away. It isn't some after school activity for us. We're in this life because of circumstances beyond our control. You were made a Vampire, I was born as a Warlock, Amy is a Witch and no doubt would probably be targeted for her power eventually, and Buffy was made the Slayer. We four can relate to one another more than anyone else in the world. Giles, Xander and Willow don't get it, what it is like to be in this world, being forced to survive this world. We walk in this world, but we're not normal humans. None of us can have a truly normal life, no matter how hard we try. But you and I, we can understand what's going on with Buffy. We can protect her, she can protect us, we can fight together. So, what I am getting at is, I want to train under you, get to know you a little more, and together, we can help protect Buffy."

That clicked within Angel's mind, his eyes casting over to Michael who kept on his smile.

"Protect Buffy?"

He nods his head, and goes into his bag.

"Besides me and possibly Amy in the future, you're the only person that can actually match up to a Slayer, at least on a level of a strong Vampire. I know you love Buffy and all, and I accept that. But the thing is, I kinda love Buffy as well…no, I am totally in love with her, and I won't ever give her up. I lost Willow like that, I never pursued her, I always stood in the background and just let her pass me by without really trying to get with her. But Buffy, is someone that I cherish deeply, and I want no harm to ever come to her. I know she has tough challenges ahead of her, and I want to help her because I love her and I don't want to see her in pain. That Master guy is very powerful, right?"

"Yes."

Angels one worded answer made Michael get out a few bags of blood, animal blood.

"I got these for you, a gift."

Michael handed Angel the blood, Angel looking at it in disbelief.

"You…got me blood…don't you, hate Vampires? You hunt them…"

"I don't hate Vampires, Angel." He began, taking in a breath. "I hate what they do, I hate what they cause. But I don't hate them. It's hard hating something that doesn't have a soul, that is a monster by design. That's why, I don't hate you. Actually, I kinda find you quite funny."

Angel frowned at the cheerfulness of Michael.

"I'm not a comedy act."

Michael waved his hand in front of his face, innocently showing his bright blue eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. So, will you teach me? We both get things out of it. I get to become stronger, and you get to socialize with…okay, me. But I'm not that bad. Plus I can help you, wi-with things you might need, like…I can do spells for you."

"Spells…I don't require such things…however, it seems that…you're doing it to protect Buffy, and I can respect that."

Angel spoke honestly, truly meaning that.

"R-Really…yes, that's exactly it. And Angel, from my observations of you, I can tell that…you need something, a driving force, like I do, and let that be helping Buffy, helping me, protecting people. Sounds kinda cliché, I know. But it's better than just letting the world pass by. So, what do you say?" He smiled, Angel not saying anything as he was contemplating it, so Michael pointed to his bag. "I can also get you a continued supply of fresh animal blood. Top quality stuff, and I guess it must be hard to obtain blood of the animal kind when you're, ya know, dead. I doubt you have a job and must find it hard to obtain money, so you can leave your feeding to me, if you teach me how to fight of course."

Angel weighed up the options, and found himself agreeing with Michael's proposal. It sounded good to his ears, he sounded as if he really did have a good head on his shoulders, and if he wanted to protect Buffy, then that was all he needed.

"This blood, what is it exactly?"

"Well, I didn't know what you liked the most, so I got pigs blood, sheep's blood, rabbit blood, and cow blood. If there's a blood that you like over the other, then you'll have to let me know."

Angel smiled, ever so slightly so it was missed by Michael, as he stood up and put the blood in the fridge. He then faced Michael, and took a sword from right beside the fridge, tossing it to the ground before Michael, the blonde looking at it with perplexity.

"First lesson, how to hold a sword properly. The way you did it was all wrong, so wrong that it was quite embarrassing. So before we do anything, you'll have to learn how to handle a sword, then we'll go to hand to hand."

Michael stood up, and saluted Angel seriously as he took the sword in his hand.

"Yes sir! I'm ready to learn!"

Angel walked over, having a bemused look on his face, while Michael smiled brightly, not knowing that this was the start of their weird but strong friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a far off place, many, many miles away from Sunnydale, a man and a woman stood together.

Both of them had sinister looks on their faces. The woman was beautiful, and the man was handsome, but both of them had dark evil eyes. Both of them looked very beautiful, but their hearts were completely black, hard, and pure disgust in there.

Before them, was a creature that looked very similar to the creature Michael had made.

Pain, anguish, destructive feelings erupting from it.

The woman looked pleasantly surprised at seeing it.

"See dear, I told you he'd cast that spell eventually. Instill enough fear, and you turn to the dark side, and in turn, helps with our plans. Foolish boy, doesn't even know he's doing what I am working him to do. He's like my puppet, and he thinks he can be free of us? What a foolish idea that child has."

"Yes, it did seem like that, and you were able to collect its energies from this far away. You've become quite powerful. What are we going to do now?"

The woman laughed as she went over to the creature, lightly petting its face.

"For the time being, we'll lower his sense of danger, allow him to feel a little reprieve...but that will only help in our plans. Hahaha, poor Slayer bitch won't know what's hit her when we enact our plan. We'll show her why it isn't a good idea to try and help that spawn of ours...one day Michael, you'll be drained off your amazing power...that's why we had you, after all Michael. You're nothing more than someone who can enhance us."

The woman laughed darkly as did the man. Their laughter filled the area they were in, the pair of them having very dark intentions right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So Michael has resolved his issues (for the most part) and now he is learning to fight under Angel! And Darla is still alive! In the original, I personally thought she didn't get a good death, and had wasted potential, so I hope to rectify that, she'll survive to at least Season Two for anyone who wanted to know. And that little ominous stuff at the end...what's going on with that? What's happening there, will be addressed another time! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, they pretty much worked him like a puppet for their own deeds, but they won't be getting their way forever. And they'll be doing more sinister things than just stealing his power, when we reach that point in the story that is.**

 **Hellspam; Thank you! I am pleased that you liked it! Yeah, he's gonna be getting taught by Angel now, how to fight, and they'll be forming an unlikely, but strong friendship which will carry on through until the end of the series. You never know, it could be a possibility, considering what type of people they truly are. Well, in the future, you'll be feeling more of that as well...but they'll be getting what they deserve in the end!**

 **Cloud4012; Thanks! I am glad that you liked it!**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it was pretty good, if I do say so myself. Hehe, yeah, it does seem unlikely, doesn't it? Though, as Michael said last chapter, they are quite alike, in the way that they are both bound to the supernatural of not their choice, and they both have hardships to overcome. Ooh yeah, having combat training is going to make him more useful when his magic might not work on enemies. He might not be as skilled as Buffy or as strong (but he can use magic to increase his strength in the future) it is better than just relying on his magic when he knows that he might not always be able to use it. Exactly, I always thought that it was underwhelming, considering the fact that she's so important to Angel and his past, and I personally felt that she had more story there, before she was resurrected in Angel and all that. It was a pretty heavy scene, and I can understand why you'd feel mixed about it. But he hasn't suffered the consequences...yet. That's what the last scene last chapter was for, to establish that the pain and fear Michael should've felt, hasn't reached him yet. His parents have taken that and are going to use it against him in the future, so you could say the pay off hasn't happened yet, like a continued story line. Don't worry, it will be built up even more, and the pay off is going to shake things up. Hehe, they are gonna get screwed in a bad way in the future. I'm glad that you liked it! There's still a whole lot more of Michael to be explored in the coming chapters, so look forward to that!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Well, they aren't going to become best friends, it is to set up what I have planned for later on in the story. And yeah, it is going to help him become stronger, physically without having to always rely on magic, but magic is still gonna be his thing, and such. He'll still use it very often, but he can now begin to fight with his fists more effectively. Aah, season four. That was a hit and miss to me. Some episodes of it I loved, and some I didn't. The overall theme of the season was, understandable, and Adam, I kinda wished he did more things in the season he was in, but beggers can't be choosers and all that. Yeah, that spell would've been better on Glory, who was a way worse threat than Adam. I guess they didn't want to reuse the same thing for a final villain of the season. Yeah, the little robot arc here, it's gonna be quite interesting~**

 **Pedro52; Aah, thanks for all the support, and yeah, Michael/Buffy forever!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **I robot, you Jane part 1**

"B-Buffy wait…"

"Shhhh, don't talk my baby."

"B-But…"

"It's okay, no one is going to hear us. Just let me take those lips as my own."

"Buffy I…"

Michael couldn't finish his sentence as Buffy blocked his lips…with her own lips.

She kissed him fully on the lips and pushed him down onto her bed, crawling next to him to continue the bout of kisses, their eyes on the other.

Buffy smiled into the kiss, and brought his body closer towards her own, deepening the kiss with him. He responded by groaning, running fingers through her hair while continuing to kiss her. Her hand wandered up his body, grazing his shirt covered chest, undoing the top button to see a hint of his chest. Her hand found itself in his hair, lacing her fingers with the blonde locks. Her fingers massaged his scalp dutifully, again and again going up and down his head.

Her eyes met his, and she fell deep into the sea of icy blue orbs that his eyes displayed to her. He felt the same, getting lost in her eyes, unable to do anything other than stare at the beautiful eyes of the Slayer that he truly loved.

Michael breaks the kiss with her some seconds later and pulled away from her, Buffy looking concerned.

"Something wrong baby?"

He shook his head at her, giving her a half smile.

"N-No…not with you…it's just, I've been kinda hanging out at your place for quite a few days now, even a week wouldn't be much of a stretch. It's like I live here now. All I need now is my own closet and I'll be all set."

Buffy snickers, and leans closer, capturing his lips briefly, before pulling away and resting her head on his chest.

"You don't hear me complaining. Having comfy boyfriend is better than being alone, and you can share my closet if you want? I've got space, and you can always throw out Dawn if you want? Besides, the Demons don't attack when there are others around and other nasty creatures, so what's wrong?"

He cast his eyes out of the window, and strokes her face gently.

"It's just, I feel like you're protecting me, when I want to protect you. I don't want to be, a burden to you. I don't want to put your life in danger, by me being here. I feel like I could end up hurting you more and more…"

He didn't want to feel like this. But he couldn't stop. He just felt like Buffy was trying to protect him by keeping him in her house, without either Joyce's or Dawns knowledge as well. But Buffy didn't feel like that, and set him straight.

"Hey." She soothed, brushing her fingers across his chin, his head snapping towards her direction. "You do protect me, very much so. And you're no burden to me. But this isn't ya know, the 18th century, girls nowadays know how to protect boys as well, and sometimes open door for boys as well as pull their seats out for them. Geez, it's like you're a Vampire stuck in the old ways."

She joked as she thought about Angel, but not in a sexual way. Since she was with Michael now, she didn't think of him like that, and only saw him as…she wouldn't say friend, but she wouldn't say work colleague either. He was just Angel, no more and no less.

He smiles gently, brushing her face again.

"I am not Angel, but I don't know what to do in relationships like this, I've never had one, so I don't understand what to do."

"Don't worry, it's the same for me. I've never had a serious relationship before either. Let's just learn together and go from there."

Michael happily accepted that, and gave in, leaning closer and closer to the Slayer.

As he was about to kiss her, she put a finger to his lips and gave a flattering smile.

"Say, I've got an idea, wanna hear it?"

She said it with a peppy outlook on life that Michael was stunned by how she could be so peppy.

"S-Sure, what is it?"

He anxiously looked at her, as she leaned to his ear, gently whispering against the earlobe.

"Why don't you just stay here permanently? Sell your apartment, and use the money however you want. If that includes buying me things, I wouldn't be objective, but don't waste money on me, I ain't like that. I just mean, there's no reason for you to be there now, is there? You can stay here with me. We could have fun every day."

He smiled at the suggestion and even contemplated the fun part, but shook his head in rejection.

"You know I'd buy you the world if I could and I'd love to live with you, but I can't stay here indefinitely Buffy."

She pouted, and asked the obvious question.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not a freeloader, and you deserve to have your own room. I mean, this has been wonderful, but what if Mrs Summers comes in when we aren't expecting it and tells me to get out or something? Where would I go then?"

Buffy hummed a little bit, and sighed.

"I thought it was a good idea. I was trying to help."

He gave her a small kiss on her forehead, and hugged her to his chest.

"It was a very good idea and if circumstances allowed, I'd take you up on your offer. But don't worry Buffy, I am going to be okay now… I know that I've worried you lately with the whole me going and crying and confessions which was the best ever, but I'm not going anywhere now, I have you after all. And even if I didn't…I can't run from my problems anymore."

He yawned at the end, feeling like sleep could take him over at any moment and he was okay with it. He didn't mind sleeping right now, he felt safe in the bed of the Slayer, and that wasn't just because she was sort of his girlfriend now.

Buffy patted his chest, and gave it a kiss as she unbuttoned the shirt that he wore. Michael relaxed, allowing Buffy to unbutton his shirt, putting his head on the pillow, his eyes opening and closing with tiredness.

"You're right, you can't run away because I'm going to be by your side now." She spoke gently, finished unbuttoning his shirt, and looked towards him, to see that he was asleep. "Geez, you've fallen asleep? Well, it has been a rough time for you, so I guess it is okay, though more kisses would've been appreciated. But since you're so adorable, it is alright."

She joked with herself, and slid off his shirt, using her Slayer strength to gently lift his body and get the shirt off, returning his head to the pillow where he smiled in his sleep, Buffy taking it that he must've been having a nice dream.

She briefly looked at his pants, and was tempted to take them off, but then shook her head, sliding off his shoes, and put the covers over him and herself, snuggling against his unclothed chest.

"Goodnight baby…"

She mumbled, as she felt his arm naturally wrap around her. She gladly accepted the warmth, using his chest as a pillow, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Buffy woke up in the arms of her Warlock.

She looked at the man, and couldn't help the smile that was working itself across her face. She just found him cute when he was asleep. She didn't mind even giving him a kiss like this, but she restrained herself for the moment and held him closely in her arms, grabbing his hand, resting it on his stomach where she held said hand in her own, stroking it with her thumb.

"Hmmm, this is super perfect…"

She couldn't be more happy right now, being the arms of the Warlock. She found it very pleasing, and her desire to have him to herself was something that she didn't mind either.

She lay next to her man for a few minutes before gently raising her head and kissed him on the cheek, waking him.

"Hmm, Buffy…"

"Hey there, my Warlock…time to wake up."

She breezily ran her cool fingers across his face, and brushed his lips, him giving a small tender loving kiss with said lips which Buffy didn't mind at all. In fact, she enjoyed it greatly, taking in his lips with her finger.

"Good morning, Buffy…"

"Morning." She greeted, sitting up as he did as well. "If this could get any more perfect then I don't know what I would do…"

"I feel the same." He spoke with a kind smile, giving her said smile which she returned. "This feels, very surreal right now. I feel like someone is going to wake me and this is just going to be a dream…actually, I've dreamed this a number of times."

Buffy smirks dirtily, pushes him playfully then hugs him.

"You naughty boy, thinking of getting me into bed, have you?"

Michael gave a little smirk towards the Slayer, who returned it with a bright smile on her face.

"Ooh yeah, that's my master plan all along." He teased, snuggling against her. "I planned all of this out, people trying to kill me, Xander's hate of me, Willow's rejection of me, and Giles' attempts at rationalizing killing me, all so I could get into your bed."

"Hehe, I thought so, I just didn't want to say anything." She teased right back, then her eyes turned seriously. "Also, about what Giles said and had done…I just can't believe it…I understand why he assumed, but after everything you did for him…it just doesn't seem fair at all."

Buffy felt complicated about the matter. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to be angry for herself, or for Michael. She wanted to be both, but hesitant on what she should be feeling at this moment in time.

Michael wrapped his arm around her, and brought her closer to his chest.

"He's still your Watcher, and he is a good guy, even if he wasn't too me. But don't let my feelings or my treatment affect the way you think of him. He's still your Watcher after all. Besides, I got what I wanted in the end."

"Oh? Did you?"

He smiled, and hugged onto the Slayer, sinking into her shoulder, her hair covering his face. He smelt her hair, and felt like he was being intoxicated right now. He couldn't feel any better than he did right now, he loved being held with her.

"Yes, I got to be with you."

"And I got to be with you." She smiled, then adopted a small frown. "But you know, I won't let Giles do anything to you…if you turn evil, then I will just have to turn you back, won't I? As if I am going to lose you to something like this, I won't be losing you this day, I assure you."

"That sounds like something Giles would say."

He yawned, Buffy stroking his face in concern.

"Are you still tired? You've been like that for a while now."

He could see the concern in her eyes straight away. It was etched onto her face, so he wasn't going to let it stay there, and began assuring her, comforting her so she didn't have to worry about anything strange. So she didn't have to worry about being in a place where she felt worry for him.

"Hehe, don't worry. This is a good kind of tired." He soothed, wanting to relieve her of her pain. "This is a tired where I am actually tired because I've not been able to relax like this for a long time now. It is because I am that happy with you and feel safe here. It's just, I've not had a chance to relax like this in such a long time, and it feels strange. Yet at the same time, I feel good as well, so don't worry Buffy, I am the good kind of tired."

"Well, that's good. I don't have to worry about you now."

She said while giving him a small kiss on his lips, which he returned.

She then pushed him down onto the bed, his head gently hitting the pillow behind him, and put a hand to his face.

"Why don't you relax here while I get you so breakfast?"

"A breakfast huh…that's something rare Buffy, is something wrong?"

She giggled, shaking her head softly.

"Course not, you just seem tired. I was trying to do something good."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'd like two sausages, three hash browns, crispy bacon, a stack of waffles that can at least be three to five of them, three eggs with some chocolate sauce on it, and oh, a cup of hot delicious coffee with a hot chocolate drink as well as a cooling glass of milk on the side."

He joked with the Slayer, finding it funny to see her reaction, which was a small frown.

"You'll get cereal and like it."

She told him in a no messing around type of voice, which he nodded at and saluted.

"Cereal sounds better than what I was thinking about."

She caressed his lips with her own, and then stood up.

"Then wait right here, and I will be right back."

"Ooh breakfast in bed, I'm not worthy of such things~"

Buffy cracked a smile and got dressed. Michael, in respect to her privacy, closed his eyes and put his head against the pillow so he couldn't see her, wanting to make her feel as comfortable as she possibly could be right at this moment in time.

Once she was dressed, she left the room and went down the stairs.

Getting to the kitchen, she found Dawn and Joyce in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Oh, good morning Buffy."

Her Mother greeted, giving her eldest a smile.

Buffy smiled as well and produced two bowls.

"Geez Buffy, hungry much?"

Dawn teased, looking at the bowls that was for herself and Michael, Buffy's brow sweating slightly when she noticed the curious eyes of the Mother of the Slayer as well.

"A-Aha, that's because I've got a big day ahead, I might not have much for lunch."

She explained as she put the cereal and milk in the bowls. Joyce found it slightly odd that her daughter wouldn't be able to have lunch.

"You won't have time?"

"Y-Yeah, it is no big really. Got a project that I've got to work on."

"Ooh, with Michael huh~?"

Dawn couldn't resist the tease that she needed to do right now. Buffy stuck out her tongue, but nodded regardless.

"Class project, involves building stuff, a model for what we think the future of a house might look like. Michael and I were partnered up, and need to work on it during lunch. We've been kinda lazy and forgot to do it, so we won't have much time later on and such."

"Oh, if it is working on a project, why don't you just work on it here, after school?"

Joyce suggested, unaware that Michael was up the stairs, and was in her daughter's bedroom. Buffy bit her bottom lip, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ah, I don't really know…"

"It isn't a problem, really. Unless his parents won't allow it?"

"…Something tells me it won't be a problem with his parents…"

She mumbled so quietly that even Joyce wasn't able to hear it.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

Buffy shook her head, and grabbed the bowls.

"Nothing at all! Gotta go, and get ready and eat this, bye!"

Before her Mother and Dawn could say anything, Buffy rushed off out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving the Mother daughter duo left blinking in confusion.

Getting back upstairs, Buffy went into her room, her back turned as she needed to push the door open.

"Here it is, one Buffy…" She stopped as she turned around, seeing Michael was asleep, cuddling up with one of her favourite stuffed animals. It took all of her inner girly girl to not squeal at the sight. "T-That's too freaking adorable…"

She let it slip and walked towards the bed, pushing the door closed with her foot.

She sat down on the bed, and placed the bowls on the bedside table, putting a hand to his face.

"Michael, time to wake up now…"

He stirred and groaned.

Buffy smiled, and kissed his lips, waking him up from his slumber.

"Ooh, Buffy…what…"

"You fell asleep." She explained, as he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "But don't worry, it's alright. You're awake now, and I've got breakfast~"

She grabbed one of the bowls and handed it to him, his eyes turning appreciative.

"You're too good to me Buffy, I don't deserve you. You're a good woman."

Buffy got back onto the bed, and snuggled up with him, placing the bowl of her own on his lap, his own bowl on his chest, leaning so he was slanted on the bed.

"Mmmm, let's enjoy this time together…"

He couldn't help but agree with a nod of his head, giving her a warm hearted smile, as they ate breakfast together.

* * *

Later that day, or more accurately near the end of it, Michael and the others including that of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Amy, Giles, two computer students and another Teacher named Jenny Calendar found themselves in the library.

The atmosphere was…intense would be a weak word to use, especially between Michael and Giles, but it was mostly from Giles than Michael, though Michael still felt apprehensive about being near the Watcher.

The boy couldn't forget what Giles had said, even Xander and Willow as well. While he wasn't going to hold it against them or anything, but he couldn't forget how they would do things to him and how Giles kept telling him to die. It did affect him, and he couldn't let it go with just a little sorry.

Buffy opens a box and a cloud of dust comes from it, her eyes rolling as she becomes sarcastic

"Oh, great! A book!"

A book-scanning project is going on, and Willow and a few other computer science students are seated at the table, scanning the books into the library's computer system.

Buffy pulls the book out of the box and blows some of the dust off of it.

"Oh, uh, I, uh... haven't gone through the new arrivals. Uh, put it in, uh, in, in that pile."

Giles points with his book to a certain area of the table that had a pile of books in it. Actually, all of the table seemed to have many books there, including a computer and scanner of course. There was no place to sit down on the table, so Michael had opted to sit down on the stairs.

A boy named Dave looks towards Buffy and sees the book, giving a small sigh.

"Here, I'll get it."

He gets up from his computer and walks over to Buffy, who smiles in appreciation.

"Oh, thanks, Dave. The Willow pile."

Dave takes the book from Buffy and goes over to the pile of books next to Willow.

"Uh, when I've examined it, you can, uh, uh, skim it."

"Scan it, Rupert. That's scan it. Please keep up with the lingo, would ya?"

Ms Calendar, or Jenny as she is known by, shakes her head at the librarian, him wearing a annoyed face, giving her a sarcastic look.

"Of course. How could I miss it before?"

Jenny snickers ever so slightly, and wears a grin.

"Oh, I know, our ways are strange to you, but soon you will join us in this century!"

Michael cracks a smile, and Buffy shot her jealous eyes towards him. Immediately, he looked down as the Slayer walked over, and sat beside him, whispering in his ear.

"Afterwards, wanna go and do something? I could do that thing you like with your ear lobe because I so know that it turns you on. Don't deny it either."

Turning his eyes towards her, he began intrigued, and whispered back to her.

"Oh Ms Summers, how you tempt me."

"Always~"

She smiles gently, and he takes her up on the offer by giving her a calm and collected expression, a smile that means that he was more than willing to go and do anything with the Slayer, and anything was anything that she wanted, no matter what.

She then turns her eyes to look at Giles giving Jenny a smug look on his face, something that she found funny.

"Ms. Calendar, I'm sure your computer science class is fascinating, but I happen to believe that one can survive in modern society without being a slave to the, um, idiot box."

"Ooh, he shouldn't of said that…"

Amy smiled as she scanned something as well, and missed the annoyed look that Jenny gave her, then returning her eyes towards Giles.

"That's TV. The idiot box is TV." She indicates to the computer. "This is the *good* box!"

"That's a matter of opinion."

Michael muttered as Buffy rolled her eyes, putting her head on his shoulder, showing some affection as her hand stroked his secretly, out of view of everyone else, keeping their relationship a secret for now.

"I still prefer a good book."

Giles said it proudly, looking at his books with that same pride.

Michael went towards Buffy's ear, and whispered gently.

"…I am worried about what types of books Giles reads. I bet it would be scary."

"…Demon porn. He reads that, doesn't he?"

Buffy whispered back, earning a snort from Michael. Giles eyes went quickly towards them, so they turned away and rolled their eyes, but kept very close to one another.

Fritz, another computer student, self-righteously speaks in a creepy manner.

"The printed page is obsolete." He began, standing up. Information isn't bound up anymore. It's an entity. The only reality is virtual. If you're not jacked in, you're not-"

"Jacking off?"

Buffy put a hand to her mouth at Michael's slip and laughed openly, Amy and Xander both snickering as well as Willow. Even Jenny snickered and wasn't going to scold him for saying what he did, believing what he said when it came to Fritz.

The boy gives a single glare towards him, grabs his books and leaves.

Jenny looks at the place Fritz leaves, then shakes her head, a smirk on her face as she remembered what Michael had said.

"Thank you, Fritz, for making us all sound like crazy people…by jacking off." She couldn't resist it, smirking as she turns to Giles. "Fritz, Fritz comes on a little strong, but he does have a point. You know, for the last two years more e-mail was sent than regular mail."

"Oh..."

Giles felt a little embarrassed, and he didn't know what to say. He looked like a deer caught in headlights right now, and Jenny couldn't resist the urge to tease him even more than before, finding it funny to tease the man.

"More digitized information went across phone lines than conversation."

"That is a fact that I regard with genuine horror."

Jenny teasingly snickers to the not appreciative Giles.

"I'll bet it is." She spoke with that teasing of hers, then turned to the students. "Alright, guys, let's wrap it up for today."

Hearing that, Buffy turns to Michael.

"Say, wanna go slaying with me?"

Jenny turned her curious eyes to Buffy.

"Huh? What did you say Buffy? Slaying?"

The teacher questioned as Buffy gained a nervous face. Michael smiled nervously, and grabbed Buffy's hand.

"She said laying, not slaying! We're going to go and lay down somewhere…n-not in a sexual way! We're going to lay down…pavement stones…eeh, Buffy and I are…eeh, we're going to go and do something amazing like laying down…damn, I dunno what to say anymore, I am worried about you now…I'm worried…I think that…"

"We need to go. Come on honey, let's go and get your medication."

Buffy feigned a little lie, Michael playing along by smiling weakly, his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Ehehehe, I have brain medication."

His weird voice carried over to Jenny who raised a curious eyebrow.

"Y-Yes...so, see you tomorrow?"

Jenny said with what Buffy thought to be a sensual voice, and when she saw Jenny brush Michael's arm ever so slightly, her eyes narrowed in jealousy.

"O-Of course Ms Calendar."

Hearing him agree, Buffy tightened her hands, more and more jealousy entering her heart.

"Ooh no, call me Jenny."

Jenny's eyes showed something Buffy didn't like, her feelings falling more and more into jealousy, and even more so when she saw Jenny take a quick look down Michael's body, muttering "That's my body to look at." with a dispassionate voice for the teacher.

Michael scratched the back of his head as an awkward laugh escaped his lips.

"A-Ah, alright then, Jenny."

That was it for Buffy, who grasped his hand tightly, so tight that Michael winced at the amount of strength she was using, gritting her teeth.

"Co-Come on Michael, let's go."

Buffy immediately walks out of the room, Michael following after her because he had no choice with being dragged, running as fast as they could to escape the eyes of the teacher.

Amy stands up as well, and looks towards Willow who shrugs her shoulders.

"I've just got a few more. I'll hang for a bit."

She said with a smile so Amy took that as a nod for her to be able to leave, Jenny wearing an appreciative one.

"Cool! Thanks."

As she said that, Amy leaves the library, her bag on her shoulder.

Xander grabs his bag and pulls it onto his shoulder, looking towards the place Amy went.

Willow couldn't resist asking her crush to stay, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Xander, you wanna stay and help me?"

Xander looks at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?"

Willow's taken aback and only shows a small smile on her lips.

"Yes, it was a joke I made up."

"Willow, I love you, but bye!"

With that, he runs away and leaves, but Willow felt the need to call after him regardless.

"See you tomorrow!"

He didn't hear her, and disappeared, leaving her alone in the library with Giles, and Jenny as well.

"I'm, I'm just gonna stay and clean up a little. I'll, uh, I'll be back in the middle ages."

He starts up the stairs as he hears a snicker coming from the sexy teacher Jenny.

"Did you ever leave?"

Giles stops and looks back at her. She's smiles to herself, pleased with his reaction to her comment. He continues up the stairs and leaves Willow alone in the library, unaware that the book that Buffy had picked out of the box, contained the essence of a Demon, a Demon that Willow scanned onto the computer, gaining access to the internet.

* * *

At night, Michael and Buffy found themselves in the graveyard, and they weren't alone.

"Hyaa!"

"Take this!"

Buffy and Michael were fighting Vampires together, back to back.

Buffy first came at the Vampire by grabbing its collar, and bringing up her knee, nailing it in the gut and forcing his head down from the pain it received. She then came at the Vampire with an uppercut, knocking it back.

"Bitch!"

The Vampire charged for her, and swiped for her face. She pulled herself back, avoiding the fist with the grace one expects from a Slayer, and brought up her leg in a sweeping kick, knocking him back.

"You aren't even the Slayer, I get sloppy seconds!"

The Vampire lunged at Michael who dodged it gracefully, and hit the Vampire on the back, knocking him downwards.

"Sorry Vampire, but I'm not gonna lose to you."

Michael taunted as the Vampire returned to his feet. He faked Michael left, and came from the right with his fist. Michael ducked the fist, and slammed his own palm into the Vampires chest. Because he used Telekinesis, he was able to force the Vampire back a considerable distance.

The Vampire rolls on the ground and slams his head against a tree, Michael immediately going forward with a stake to slay the beast.

"Don't think so!"

The Vampire immediately swept for Michael's legs, who jumped out of the way, and used gravities aid to slam his fist against the Vampires face, knocking him down against the ground, his head colliding with the ground and caused him to become a little dizzy.

"Hah!"

The Vampire Buffy fought came at her with a swinging leg up to her face, putting his acrobatic skills to good use.

She used her left arm to block the kick, using her leg to trip the Vampire up as she spun a full 360 degrees and it hit the ground harshly, Buffy hearing it crack a rib, but it didn't howl in pain.

"Don't you know Vampire? I'm the Slayer, you're a Vampire, get where we're going with this?"

The Vampire howled and returned to its feet, charging at her.

The Slayer sighed, and withdrew a stake, and combated the Vampire.

"I guess you don't know…me the Slayer, I slay you, you be slain. That's how it is. This wood, goes in your heart."

The Vampire came in with a combo of punches and kicks. Buffy dodged each of the punches with her head moving out of the way again and again. She used her arms to bat away the Vampire's legs, and saw an opening, plunging the stake into the Vampires heart.

The Slayer watched as the Vampire turned to dust, scattering in the wind.

"Hey Michael, need some…help?"

Buffy started off happy, but then saw something strange…at least to her.

Michael was using moves he hadn't before. He dodged the punches of the Vampire with a fine finesse, as if he was dancing. Coming from the left and right, Michael used skills as if he was a professional, blocking and dodging a stronger opponents attacks.

"Damn, he's turned good."

Buffy noted as the Vampire went to do a roundhouse kick to him. Michael moved his head back, and grabbed the Vampires foot, twisting it so the Vampire couldn't keep his footing and fell to the ground.

Michael went to the Vampires side, and grabbed his shirt, dragging him up to his feet, and gave it a headbutt, knocking the Vampire back and made him snarl dangerously, making it feel dizzy.

"D-Damn you!"

The Vampire tightened his right fist and hit forward, going to strike the Warlock in the face.

He blocked a punch from the Vampire, and channelled magic into his palm, pushing it against the Vampire, and sent him flying towards the tree.

"Sharpen!"

Michael shot off an orb of magic, and hit the tree. It twisted and a tree branch sprouted out, turning as sharp as a stake. The Vampire couldn't do anything as it nailed it in the Vampires heart, turning it into dust that fell to the ground, sweeping across the ground when the wind picked up slightly.

Once the Vampire was slain, Buffy looked on with surprise in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?"

She was amazed by his new skills, Michael turning to her with a coy smile.

"Let's just say, I've been getting in some training."

He said with a grin on his face, thinking of Angel and silently thanked the Vampire in his own mind.

Buffy walked closer, and got within his vicinity, her hands fixing his collar sweetly.

"My, aren't we full of surprises. Suddenly gaining new fighting skills, what a bad boy you are. I'm supposed to be the better fighter between us."

"Hehe, trust me Buffy, a fight between you and I would end with you beating me."

He modestly spoke with a kind smile on his face.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck, and moved closer.

"Well, whatever you're doing is working. I don't mind having you as backup for these Vampires. Actually, it is safer and I get to spend time with my favourite guy in the world. Yes sir, that's a very good thing. It makes slaying almost worth it."

She said with a smile on her face.

Michael smiled and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry, I will…" He paused when he saw five Vampires coming towards them, from the other side of the graveyard. "Seems like we've got company."

Gesturing to the Vampires, Buffy sighed and got into a fighting pose.

"Seems like we've got some bad company." She stated again and brought out her stake, an idea coming to her head. "Say whoever takes out the most Vampires, has to do something for the other, kinda like, a little, bet or something."

"My, the Slayer is challenging me to such a thing?"

He grinned back, twirling a stake in his hand.

Buffy mimicked his movements and walked forward.

"That's right. If I slay the most, you have too…hmm, you have to wear cute kitty accessories while having nothing but your underwear on tonight while in bed, okay? You know, the ears, the cute fluffy tail and all. Even I get to draw whiskers on your face."

Michael stares at her with an incredulous look to his face, but then smirked.

"Okay, if I win, you have to wear your cheerleading outfit and cheer for me or something."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Really? You're into cheerleaders?"

She was honestly surprised that he was. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what he was into. All she knew was that he liked her, but beside that, he honestly wasn't sure at all. But she did want to find out, so she could do things for him and he'd do things for her as well, a shared loving experience is something she'd want to share with him.

"I'm into you when wearing the cheerleader outfit. I thought you looked…sexy."

He admitted while blushing, Buffy blushing as well, not realizing that he liked things like that, but she agreed regardless.

"Alright then, there's five, so I have to slay three of them, okay."

"Heh, that means I have to slay three of them."

She winked at him and went forward, Michael doing the say.

Using their skills Buffy and Michael easily dispatched two of them at the same time. Michael used his magic to help him, using tricks and such plus with the training Angel gave him. Buffy used what she knew, plus with the fact that she had her Slayer strength, it allowed her to come at the Vampires with strength no one else possessed.

As they slayed, it was clear that these two work extremely well together. They covered the others backs, worked well off the other, using the other for surprise attacks, and it allowed Buffy to be safe and Michael as well. They were just a very well organized fighting force.

Once slaying two each, they both turned to the last one, and both frowned.

"So, you've finished as well…"

Buffy sighed, wanting to experience kitty Michael.

Michael frowned a little and pouted adorably.

"This means that I won't experience cheerleader Buffy now…she's gonna beat me…"

Buffy looked at the Warlock, realization coming to her eyes.

"But since Michael has magic and all…does that mean I am going to lose…? Won't my dream be achieved by seeing cute kitty Michael purring against my ear and I won't be able to have fun with kitty Michael…?"

"Wait, if Buffy wins I wear kitty stuff, and Buffy doesn't wear cute cheerleader outfit and doesn't cheer for me…that would be very bad."

Both of them deepened their frown, wanting to see the other as they imagined it.

"Eeh…are we gonna fight or not?"

The Vampires frustration caused both Michael and Buffy to glare at said Vampire. The Vampire backed down, and showed a sheepish face, not sure what was going to happen to him now. He was sure that these two were going to do something but they didn't know what that was.

Michael then turned to Buffy and smiled.

"Compromise?"

"Compromise."

She agreed and went forward.

She did a flip in the air, a forward flip and landed her foot against the Vampires head, knocking him to the ground.

Michael went forward in a normal way, running and spun around, digging his foot into the Vampires face, breaking his nose with his strength.

The Vampire howled and jumped to his feet. He went for Michael, assuming that he was the weaker of the two, and swiped for the boy. Michael brought up his arm and used his newfound strength to block the strike barely, using his free hand to summon the grey blob.

"Obstruct!"

It launched from his hand and hit the Vampire in the eyes, blinding him.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! Bastard!"

Michael restrained the Vampires arm, as the Slayer came in.

By sniffing, the Vampire caught where the Slayer was, and came at her with his straightened fist. Buffy caught the fist and restrained it with a single hand, twisting the hand so it yelped in pain.

With his chest free, Buffy and Michael produced stakes with their free hand. Together, Buffy and Michael plunged their stakes into the heart of the Vampire, slaying said Vampire from existence, taking him out of this place, his body blowing up into dust.

"Seems like a draw hunny."

Buffy noted as they gave one another a kiss.

"That's right, doesn't that mean we both win?"

Buffy agreed with Michael, and went to his ear, nibbling it, Michael biting his lip to supress a groan.

"That's it…yeah, I'll wear that cheerleader outfit, if you wear some kitty accessories I got."

"Damn, you and your kitty accessories, did you get them so you could convince me to wear them?"

Buffy coyly smiled, inclining her head in agreement.

"I couldn't help it, I saw them last week, and thought that I could maybe do them…with you, because ya know, it would be fun…"

"You just want to dress me up in weird outfits."

Buffy faked a scoff, showing a 'frown'.

"And you wanting me in a cheerleader outfit is not dressing me up?"

"That's because you're cute."

Buffy snickered, and patted his face with her nimble fingers.

"Well, to me, you're the cutest ever. So I want to make you even cuter than cute."

"Aah, I can't fight against Buffy if she says things like this. Okay, if Buffy says she wants me like this, then I will do as you ask. But Buffy has to dress in cute outfit as well."

Buffy showed a hint of a smile, and nodded her head strongly.

"If you say something like that, then I will have to obey you, my adorably Michael."

Buffy smiled brightly this time and linked arms with him, and took off with her Michael, leaving the cemetery together to do…whatever they were going to do.

* * *

The hall at Sunnydale High School a few days later. Students were around, going towards their glasses and such. Since it was the beginning of the week, the Monday, people weren't exactly thrilled about doing something like going towards this school.

Buffy runs to catch up with Willow as she slowly walks along. Her face seemed to be in a daze. She just walked and walked, and didn't stop. She walked for quite a long time, and she wouldn't stop walking at all. She couldn't stop walking, her mind on something else.

"Willow! Willow, hey, wait up!"

Buffy calls out to the redhead, and while there was a little, animosity for the previous acts against her…boyfriend, she guessed he was now, she wanted to remain friends with Willow, and Michael was all for it as well, he wanted things to get back to normal and so did she.

Buffy runs until she reaches her, Willow seemingly in a daydreaming state.

Buffy waved a hand in front of the redheads face, catching her attention, Willow snapping out of what she was thinking about.

"Oh, Buffy, I didn't even see you."

Buffy adopts a slightly teasing face.

"Or hear me. What was up last night? I tried your line, like, a million times."

"Oh, I was, I was talking."

Willow said it dismissively, her eyes looking forward dreamily.

"Talking to...?" Buffy's query didn't receive an answer, so she inched closer as they reached the girls locker. "Okay, that's it, you have a secret, and that's not allowed."

"Why not?"

Willow opens her locker, and rummages through it.

"Cause... there's a rule."

Buffy thought it sounded plausible, but Willow showed a sheepish face, then it broke out into a smile.

"Well, I sort of met someone."

Her smile was very perpetual, and it made the Slayer smile as well, excitedly jumping up and down.

"I knew it! This is so important! When did you meet?"

"Last week after we did the scanning project in the library."

She closes her locker, and continues going forward.

Buffy curiously leans closer to her, and asks question after question.

"Does he go here? What's his name? Have you kissed him? What's he like?"

Willow looks on at her, very amused.

"No, Malcolm, no, and very nice."

Buffy pouted with annoyance.

"You are a thing of evil for not telling me this right away!"

"Well, I wasn't sure there was anything to tell. But last night, oh! We talked all night, it was amazing. He's so smart, Buffy, and, and he's romantic, and we agree about everything!"

She seems to excited, that Buffy felt like something was off. So, she decided to question it while sighing to herself.

"What's he look like?"

Willow didn't stop, she didn't miss a beat and answered with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I don't know!"

She continues down the hall with a big smile on her face. Buffy is confused and stares after her a moment, then starts to follow.

In the computer lab, Fritz and Dave are there, typing away. Michael was in there as well, but unlike the other two, he was fast asleep, his head on the keyboard, drool coming from his mouth as he occasionally muttered "Buffy~" in a sweet sounding voice.

Dave speaks to the monitor in a creepy manner.

"Yes, I will. I promise."

Willow and Buffy enter and continue the conversation they were having before.

"So, you've been seeing a guy, and you don't know what he looks like? Okay, this is a puzzle. No, wait, I'm good at these. Does it involve a midget and a block of ice?"

"I met him online."

Willow explained as she sat down at her computer, Michael fast asleep next to her. Buffy looked confused as she stroked her loves hair gently, causing him to smile in his sleep.

"On line for what?" Willow indicates a computer and realization comes to her eyes. "Oh! So *that* online huh…I see, so you met him online, which is a good thing, I think. It sounds good to me, I suppose you've met someone and yeah! Totally awesome!"

At that moment, Ms. Calendar strides quickly into the room wearing dark glasses and holding a mug of coffee in one hand and her books in the other.

"Morning, kids!"

Jenny greeted with a kind smile on her face, Michael making a small noise at the voice as Buffy frowned at Jenny, still curious about what she would want from Michael.

"Buffy don't nibble until I've had a chance to eat the cheese…"

Michael's sleeping words brought confusion to everyone in the room, including that of Buffy and Willow, the former shaking his body.

"Michael, time to wake up~"

She whispered against his ear as Willow looked on to see that Buffy's hand was at the back of his neck, her fingers dancing on the back of his neck, wondering how far they had taken their relationship since the last time she had noticed.

He stirred, and slowly raised his head, meeting the eyes of the Slayer, and stuck out his lips, not realizing that they were in a public place, though Buffy wasn't going to complain and was very tempted to lean in and kiss, but then remembered that it would be better if it was a secret, so she feigned confusion.

"Ooh silly, it's me, Buffy. Trying to steal a kiss like that, how cute."

Buffy played it off for a laugh, but she did truly want to kiss him there and then like he wanted. But she knew how it was better to keep it a secret, at least so the others don't have to worry about being in danger.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her in confusion and hurt. Her eyes went towards Willow, then he realized where he was and opened his eyes, rubbing the back of his head.

"A-Ah, reality. Mehehehe, I was dreaming you were…eeh, Harmony…?" Buffy glared for that, and he laughed innocently. "I-I didn't mean her, I didn't mean Harmony, I meant that you were…eeh, I think I was dreaming of…Amy?" Buffy's eyes continued to turn dark, so he held his head down in shame. "…Okay, I meant you, I want to kiss you."

"Hehe, I see. That's naughty of you Michael~"

He chuckles and outstretches his arms, which she hugged right away, this being something that they could do together, and somehow, she ended up sitting down on his lap, her arms draped around his neck, pulling her closer and closer towards her body, his head resting on her shoulder, and yawned.

Buffy turned her concerned eyes towards him, tilting her head to the side.

"You're yawning again, are you still tired?"

Michael could tell that she was concerned. Even Willow seemed to be more concerned now than she was before everything happening, and he was happy about it, he liked it even, and he didn't want it to go away.

"Just a little bit, catching up on sleep. I've not really slept well in a few years, I think my mind is catching up to that…yeah, I kinda used a spell that kept me going, a different spell to the Demon making one, and I promise, this spell didn't summon a Demon or anything, I double checked after the whole scenario we dealt with not long ago."

He whispered so only she and Willow could hear, not wanting to bring anyone else into the conversation about Demons and such.

"As long as that's all what it is. Then I am relieved."

He assured her with a nod of his head, giving her a bright smile.

Willow looked between them, and could see that they were very close with one another.

"S-So, you two are getting very close lately, aren't you?"

Willow had no idea how close they truly were, so Buffy was the one who answered it.

"Well, we aren't strangers, but we aren't super-duper close either. I mean, we aren't dating or anything like that."

She lied, feeling Michael's fingers secretly work themselves on her back. She resisted the urge to groan, his fingers laced with relaxing magic's, sort of like vibrations that stimulate pleasure centres in her body, something that she loved very much.

"But…you're sat on his lap."

Willow noted, looking down at his lap.

Buffy went to move after realizing her mistake, but a telepathic " _It's okay Buffy, stay._ " came from Michael, in a pleading message, so she stayed and made something up.

"That's because I'm into his lap now. We're always close and all, but we aren't dating or anything, we aren't like that. I like sitting on him and he likes me giving him…a hug a lot. He's a very needy person."

Michael scowled, but he couldn't deny it. Even he admitted to Buffy that he was needy, when he gave his confession, Buffy returning him to his senses.

Buffy turns to look at towards Jenny as she coughed into her own hand.

Ms. Calendar notices Buffy as she heads to her desk. She puts her mug down and walks over to the pair of them.

"Buffy, are you supposed to be somewhere? And the same for you Michael?"

Jenny takes off her glasses, showing her bright eyes.

"No, I have a free."

"Same here, came here for a nap."

Buffy and Michael explained, the cool teacher showing a half smile on her face with lidded eyes.

"Cool! But this is lab time, so let's make it a nice, short visit, okay?"

"Sure."

Buffy agreed with what Michael said, nodding her head.

"So Michael, how have you been recently?"

Jenny wondered even more, Buffy's eyebrows twitching.

"Aah, I've been a little tired recently, and my shoulders are a little sore, been doing lot's of exorcise, and you know how it is."

His reply made Jenny smile, Buffy gaining a deep frown for the teacher who seemed to be a little too close.

"Aah, I see. Then let me help you unwind."

Jenny then placed her hands on Michael's shoulders, and suddenly began massaging them, Buffy's eyes widening in rage.

"What in the fummmmmmm!"

Before she could yell, Willow covered her own mouth, but still was shocked by what the teacher was doing to Michael, the boy himself merely having a small blush on his cheeks.

"Ooh Michael, it seems that you've got tension in these shoulders." Jenny whispered in a raspy voice, only making Buffy's anger grow, and Michael's face turn more red, Willow's confusion growing as well. "Don't worry, leave it to-"

"Okay!" Buffy broke away from Willow's hands, and pushed Jenny away from Michael, placing hands on his shoulders, and began to massage him rather harshly, hurting rather than relaxing Michael. "Sorry, Ms Calendar, but if Michael needs this, he can have it off me. A-And isn't it like, inappropriate to do things like that with a student?"

Jenny merely laughed a little at Buffy's anger, unintentionally angering her even more.

"Hehe, I was only having a little fun." Jenny sang out, and stroked Michael's face which turned a shade of red, a different shade of red that Buffy's was also wearing on her face. "See you later~"

With a singsong voice, Jenny moved away as Buffy's hands tightened on Michael's shoulders, the boy crying out in pain.

"B-Buffy! Y-You're hurting me!"

Buffy didn't realize what she was doing, and tightened her hands even more, seeing Jenny giving Michael a little look.

" _Cheeky cow, thinks she can muscle in on my man does she...I wouldn't be shocked if she was as old as Angel was...damn Calendar._ "

Buffy's hands tightened even more, and Michael swore he heard something snap, tears coming to his eyes.

"Buf-Buffy please! Yo-You're hurting me! W-Whatever you want, you can have it! P-Please just stop noooooooow!"

Michael's cry brought Buffy back to her to her senses, taking her hands off his shoulders, wearing an apologetic look.

"O-Oh, sorry..."

She apologized and sat on his lap, drying his tears with her fingers, Willow unable to do anything other than look on. The boy cried and used magic to make him feel better from the pain the Slayer inflicted unintentionally.

At that moment the PC made the, 'You have mail.' noise, drawing the attention of the girls and the boy, Willow becoming very excited.

"It's him!"

Willow types to get the message, and Michael sees it, saying "I'm thinking of you." while rolling his eyes, Buffy curiously furrowing her eyebrows.

Willow coos over the message, putting a hand to her face.

"He's so sweet!"

Buffy nods though she isn't exactly as enthusiastic about it.

"He's a sweetie."

She smiles nervously as Willow turns towards her and Michael for some advice.

"What should I write back?"

"Leave it to me Willow." Michael said with a bright smile, and took the keyboard, typing as he spoke. "When I think of you, my heart flutters like my shoes. My eyes bleed with happiness from seeing your sexy messages. Will you please send me a photo, so I can send you one back, dressed in nothing but an anorak while drinking a six pac-"

"Oooooooooooooooooooookay!" Willow swiped the keyboard off him, and deleted the message before he could send it. "T-That was erm…swell sweetie, at the beginning, but I don't think my eyes bleeding would be sexy…and erm, why would my shoes flutter? And please don't make me out to be an alcoholic."

Michael sighs and takes the keyboard back off her, and writes something else as he says what he writes.

"Meet me in the back, we will grab a shake, and I will rock your world babycakes, because you just don't know how I wanna go down-"

"No! Please don't!" Willow grabbed the keyboard again and deleted the message before it could be sent. "I-I don't need your help Michael sweetie, but Buffy, I am looking for your help, you know, girl to girl kind of help. I can do with that."

Buffy was less than enthusiastic about it, and spoke cautiously.

"Uh, Willow, I think it's really great that you have this cool pen pal, but don't you think you're kinda rushing all into this? Y'know what I mean?"

Willow excitedly claps her hands together.

"'I'm thinking of you, too sexy!'" She then thought about it, and shook her head, crestfallen. "No, that's incredibly stupid!"

"Will, down girl! Let's focus here, okay? What do you actually know about this guy?"

Buffy spoke sense, and even Michael could tell that Buffy was right. They didn't know anything about him, and he was worried for Willow as well.

Willow on the other hand was disappointed with her friend speaking like that.

"Oh, see, I knew you'd react like this."

"Like what?"

The girl became confused, even Michael was as well, seeing Willow speak like she was, it was quite confusing to him.

"Buffy's just wanting make sure you're careful, that's all. Heck, even I want to you to be careful. You never know with people on the internet, they could be naughty and want to do weird things with people like you. You hear on the news sometimes, ya know?"

Even though he showed his concerns, Willow didn't truly want to accept them at all.

"Michael… Buffy...you're…"

Willow spoke as if she was being betrayed right now, but Buffy shook her head.

"He could be different than you think."

Willow folds her arms, and speaks with an all-knowing tone.

"His name is Malcolm Black, he's eighteen, he lives in Elmwood, which is about eighty miles from here, and he likes me!"

"Short, tall, skinny, fat?"

Buffy prodded, wanting to know more for her friend so she didn't get into any kind of trouble with this person.

"Why does everything have to be about looks?"

Willow didn't really want to talk anymore, she just wanted to get out of there. But Buffy kept pressing on with the questions and spoke in concern for the young girl.

"Not everything, but some stuff is. I mean, what if you guys get really, really intense, and then you find out that he... has... a hairy back?"

She didn't know what else to say, and said the first thing that came to her mind, which happened to be this.

"Well, no! Uh, he doesn't talk like somebody who would have a hairy back. And anyways, that stuff doesn't matter when you really care about each other. Maybe I'm not his ideal either. I mean, look at me. I could be someone he is put off by."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make sure that he's good enough for you. I think it's great that you met someone that isn't Michael…I mean, that isn't Michael…ugh, what I meant to say was, I don't think that Michael is…eeh, I mean, Michael is…stop it!"

Buffy gained curious looks from Michael and Willow, both of them tilting their heads to the side.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

Buffy adopted a sheepish face, and pushed him gently.

At Ms. Calendar desk, she goes through some papers and curiously notices something out of the corner of her eye. What she sees is an intense looking Fritz that was going hyper on his computer, typing away like it was no tomorrow.

She looked at the papers in her hands, and her eyes became slightly wider than usua.

She gets up holding some papers and comes over to Fritz.

"Hey, Fritz... I'm, uh, lookin' at the logs. You and Dave are clockin' a pretty scary amount of computer time.

Fritz spares a glance at her, then turns his head to the computer dismissively.

"New project."

Jenny became excited and called her eyes towards his face, his intense face at that.

"Ooo, will I be excited?"

His eyes turned towards her, and she flinched.

Something about the eyes looked dangerous, looked different to what they should be, and was worried about what he was thinking right now, and the voice he spoke back in, made her shiver down her spine.

"You'll die."

* * *

A little while later, outside to the steps in the quad, a boy is sitting on them reviewing his report on his laptop.

The boy looks upset as he bangs on his laptop, confused by what he was seeing right now.

"This isn't my report! 'Nazi Germany was a model of a well ordered society'? I didn't write that! Who's been in my files?"

Willow comes down the steps next to him. Her eyes were lazily looking everywhere, but where she should be looking. It was as if she was thinking intensely about something, or a certain someone that was on the internet.

She's off in her own world and doesn't notice Xander coming from her right. He puts his hand over her eyes, and she's forced to stop, nearly losing her balance.

"Sup, guess who?"

He said in a cheery voice, trying to mask his voice at that.

"Uh, Xander?"

She knew who it was anyone, and played along, Xander adopting a frown.

"Yeah, but keep guessing anyway."

Willow shrugged her shoulders and her lips turned downwards.

"Xander."

Xander takes his hand from her eyes and chuckles softly.

"Oh, I can't fool ya, you see right through my petty charade. We goin' to the Bronze tonight?"

Willow smiles, but shakes her head as she thought about her internet boyfriend.

"Not me, I think I'm gonna call it an early night."

Xander didn't look that pleased with it, and knew who she was thinking about right now.

"Oh, Malcolm, right." Willow smiles and nods, Xander giving a half smile. "Yeah, I heard. But you're gonna be missin' out. I'm plannin' to be witty. I'm gonna make fun of all the people who won't talk to me including that of Buffy and Michael!"

"That's nice. Have a good time!"

She smiles and quickly leaves. He watches her go. Buffy arrives and watches her go, too.

"She certainly looks perky."

Xander's attention turns to Buffy, and he was surprised that Michael wasn't with her, and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, remembering the confession he gave to her, and how he seemed more genuine than he did.

"Yeah, colour in the cheeks, bounce in the step... I don't like it. It's not healthy. So, are you goin' to the Bronze tonight? Oh, probably not, you probably have some Vampire Slaying or some lame endeavour like that, don't you? Everyone deserts me. I guess you'll be with Michael. Amy probably doesn't wanna go out either, I'm alone."

They begin to walk as Buffy cracks a small smile.

"Check out the jealous man! King of the land of jealousy!"

Xander turns towards her, confusion etched onto his face.

"What are you talking about?"

Buffy showed a coy smile on her lips.

"You're jealous."

"Of what?"

Buffy smiled at the jealousness that he was displaying right now, she found it slightly funny that Xander was always leaving Willow like this, and now Willow was leaving Xander like this, the tables turning on him.

"Willow's got a thang, and Xander's left hanging."

"Oh, that's meaningless drivel. I'm not interested in Willow like that."

Even though he said that, Buffy thought that she caught more than what he was saying, as if he wasn't saying something else, that even he wasn't truly aware of.

"Yeah, but you got used to being the Belle of the Ball and now you're not. She's got a new focus that isn't you, and you're jealous of that."

"No, it's just... this Malcolm guy? What's his deal? I mean, tell me you're not slightly wigged."

Buffy didn't want to admit it, but she kind of agreed with him.

"Okay, slightly. I mean, just not knowing what he's really like."

"Or who he really is. I mean, sure he says he's a high school student, but I can say I'm a high school student."

Buffy sweatdropped at Xander's logic.

"You are."

Xander chuckles nervously and could see why she was saying what she was saying.

"Okay, but I can also say that I'm an elderly Dutch woman. Get me? I mean, who's to say I'm not if I'm in the elderly Dutch chat room?"

Buffy making light of it, gives a sheepish smile.

"I get your point!" Her mind then words, and she gets his point. "I get your point. Oh, this guy could be anybody. He could be weird, or crazy, or old, or... He could be a circus freak." She panicked and thrusted her hands downwards. "He's probably a circus freak!"

Xander nods and tries to play up her paranoia to get her as worked up as he is.

"Yeah. I mean, we read about it all the time. Y'know, people meet on the 'Net, they talk, they get together, have dinner, a show, horrible ax murder."

"Willow ax murdered by a circus freak... Okay, okay, what do we do?" She then realizes her paranoia and pokes Xander in the chest. "What are we doing? Xander, you get me started! We are totally overreacting!"

"But it's fun, isn't it?"

At that moment, Michael came into view, walking across the quad.

But he wasn't alone...

He was with Jenny, laughing together. Jenny was even stroking Michael's arm, which in Buffy's eyes looked like she was trying to do something with her Warlock.

Buffy's eyes dangerously sharpened.

"W-What does that slut think she's doing!?"

She roared and hid behind a pillar, Xander joining her. The pair of them watched as they stopped outside of a fountain, conversing with one another. Though neither could hear what they were saying, Buffy was almost convinced that Jenny was trying to steal Michael away from her, and it made her look more and more pissed off, Xander was in confusion.

"W-Well, Buffy, it seems like Ms Calendar are talking about-"

"That bitch is trying to steal my man!"

Buffy growled, seeing Michael receive something from Jenny. Buffy wasn't sure what it was, but in her mind, she believed that Jenny just gave Michael a gift, and that wasn't going to fly with her at all.

"Your man...?"

Xander was in a state of perplexity, but Buffy didn't care right now. She kept her eyes on the being in front of her, Jenny.

As they watched, Buffy witnessed Jenny leaning to Michael and from her point of view, it looked like she was giving Michael a kiss, Buffy's rage growing.

"W-What in the hell is she doing!? Damn it...wait, is she...that's it! She's The Unicorn!"

Xander sighed heavily, hoping The Unicorn was gone, but it wasn't.

"Buffy..."

Xander went to touch her arm...

"Don't touch me!" She hissed out in an unnatural voice, Xander retracting his hand with a cry, Buffy tightening her hands very tightly. "Damn you Jenny Calendar, who is also Jenny from the block! That's right Unicorn, you're trying to get my Michael! Well, don't think that you will be able to get away with that, that Warlock belongs to me! I won't be losing to you, Unicorn!"

Buffy was determined, raising her fist strongly. Xander looked like he was about to cry, he wanted to run away and run away very fast at that.

At that time, Harmony walked past Buffy with Cordelia, snickering at her.

"What?"

Buffy hissed out as she clearly wasn't in the mood for something like that, Harmony blinking in surprise but then sneered at her.

"Ooh nothing at all George. Enjoy your day hehehe~"

Harmony left with Cordelia, laughing and Buffy didn't notice the unicorn sticker on Harmony's bag, too confused about what Harmony called her, turning to Xander in confusion.

"Did that bitch just call me George?"

Xander whimpered and nodded, not wanting to anger the Slayer.

The Slayer hissed in annoyance, shaking her head.

Jenny and Michael soon part from one another and Jenny walked past Buffy and Xander, smiling to herself.

"Yeah, keep smiling while you can~"

Buffy sang out dangerously, igniting fear in Xander.

Michael then felt Buffy and Xander's presence, the pair of them staring at him.

At first, he smiled at Buffy who smiled back and gestured over, but stopped when he saw Xander, frowned and walked away, to the confusion of Xander, Buffy understanding why he walked away when looking at Xander.

"Geez, what was that about?"

Xander feigned innocence, Buffy telling him anyway.

"I dunno Xander, maybe it is because of the fact that, wounds don't heal so quickly from a great friend after they've done horrible things to you? Or maybe it is the fact that you have been telling him to die over and over again when his parents keep sending Demons after him, that want to take his life? Or maybe it is because pretty much everyone abandoned him and-"

"Okay!" He yelled out in frustration, turning towards Buffy for help. "B-But what can I do to make it right? I mean, Michael is my friend. I don't wanna be, ya know, at odds all the time. The dudes saved my life before after I was being a jerk, I owe him at least."

"Yes, you do owe him Xander." Buffy said it sternly, and folded her arms. "Look, I am personally not angry at you, at least not to the level that Michael probably is, but you have to understand that not only you, but Willow and Giles all turned on him, he can't just accept that and forget it, you know? I mean, two of his oldest friends left him out in the cold essentially after everything that he had done for you, and taken from you as well. Don't expect it to be easy. If it was me, I would find it very difficult to forgive you. But Michael isn't me, and he's who he is, so I can't say anything about it. Anyway, I got to go now, speak later."

With that, Buffy ran off in the direction where Michael was going.

She caught up to him a minute later, and showed her best smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You didn't have to go, you know?"

"Ehe, I just don't feel comfortable with Xander right now, even more so with Giles. I mean, it is okay if I have to be there, but other than that, it just feels…"

"I know baby, I know." Buffy soothed, and gently embraced him. "It's going to take time, especially with that damn Giles. I'm still pissed at everything he said, he's gonna make it up to you, I promise you this."

"You don't have to go out of your way for anything Buffy. I mean, it's me Giles wants dead-"

"I don't care. If he wants you dead, he'll have to go through me first. If he ever says anything to you, I want to know about it, okay? Don't keep it to yourself." He turned his head away, unsure of how to answer that. Buffy dragged her fingers across his cheek, making him face her. "Okay? I want to know about it. Don't keep it to yourself, alright? I'm not having Giles speak like that to you. I don't care about anything else, just tell me if he ever threatens you again."

Michael gave in, and nodded his head.

"Okay, I will tell you about it."

A peppy smile spread across her face, and she lightly petted his face.

"Good! Now, shall we go out tonight? How about The Bronze? ...Unless you've got plans with Jenny from the block."

Buffy muttered at the end, her jealousy being as plain as day on her face, Michael not hearing it, smiling at the Slayer.

"The Bronze huh? Alright, that sounds good~"

Just as they were about to leave, Amy caught up with the pair, and gave them smiles.

"Hey Michael, can I lend that spell book from you? I wanna do some studying."

Michael's nostrils flared in confusion, then he recalled what she was talking about, and slapped himself in the head.

"Uuuuggh! I'm an idiot! I left it at Angels. I'll get it for you tonight and give it you tomorrow."

Both Buffy and Amy curiously looked at the Warlock, both wondering the same thing, though Buffy was the one to voice the confusion.

"You've been at Angel's a lot recently. You aren't like..."

She couldn't finish the sentence and imaged a scenario where Michael and Angel were together, Amy's brow narrowing in disgust, yet also arousal as well, thinking along the same lines as Buffy, but didn't want to admit it.

Shaking her body, she looked towards the Warlock, ignoring the blushing Slayer.

"It's alright, I can get it. But I don't know where Angel lives, so if you give me the address?"

"A-Are you sure?"

The Witch inclined her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it's totally fine. Actually, I find Angel funny when he looks at me in fear. Hehe, I think he might be afraid of me, though I can't understand why~"

She laughed a little loudly, Buffy and Michael sharing a look, before the Warlock quickly got out some paper and a pen, writing down Angel's address.

"Here, he lives there."

Amy took the piece of paper and put it in her bag.

"Cool, I'm gonna go there now, since school's pretty much finished, and I'll meet you at The Bronze later on?"

The Slayer and the Warlock inclined their heads, so Amy walked off towards Angels.

Michael turned towards Buffy, giving her a small smile.

"Should we go to The Bronze now?"

"Sure, it should be open, it opens early tonight. Let's get a comfy place and do things...together."

She smiled, and together, they left for The Bronze.

* * *

A while later, at Angel's apartment, the Vampire himself was sat down by himself, reading a book that Michael had gotten for him. Though he thought it was stupid, it was a book about how to be more social, and since he didn't have anything else to do, Angel just thought that he might as well give it a go, and he was finding it stupid, but a funny kind of stupid.

He sat there for a long time, but then a knock at his door occurred.

So, he placed the book down and strolled over to the door.

Since it was still light out, he half expected it to be Michael that turned up at his door...he was wrong.

When he opened it, he saw Amy standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello there, Angel. Sorry to stop by unannounced, I thought that it would be okay."

Angel took an involuntary step back, fear setting within his eyes.

"A-Amy..."

He breathed out, and if his dead heart could beat, it would be racing right now.

Amy continued to smile, and looked inside of his apartment.

"Can I come in? Michael left a spell book here, and I was hoping to study it for a bit."

Angel chuckled nervously and stepped aside without a word.

Since he didn't want to anger Amy, remembering how scary she could be, he did what she wanted and allowed him entrance into his apartment.

Amy stepped in with a "Thank you." coming from her, and she looked around.

On contrary to what she thought Angel's apartment would be like, it was quite...homely, not what she was expecting, honestly.

"Wow, what a nice place you have here Angel."

"T-Thanks."

He stuttered out, Amy missing that and continued to look around.

"So Angel...that spell book, could I..."

She trailed off, Angel using his Vampire speed and appeared next to her, holding the book.

"T-There..."

Amy was surprised by the level of speed he possessed, but took the book regardless.

"Thanks Angel, you're speedy."

She regretted saying that the instant the words left her lips, but Angel didn't even really react to her words, and tossed his eyes towards the door, indicating that he wished to be alone.

"Thanks...if that's all."

Amy smiled elegantly, and walked towards the door.

"Thanks Angel, I guess I will..." She paused, and looked at the Vampire, feeling sorry for him by the way he looked right now, down and depressed. "Say Angel, this is going to sound nuts, but do you wanna come to The Bronze with me?" Angel gave her a perplexed look, so she raised her hands up defensively. "N-Not as my date or anything! Y-You just seemed lonely, so I thought that it might be cool if you come out. Everyone's going to be there, besides possibly Willow."

"Buffy and Michael, are also going to be there, right?"

Angel's tone was low, almost unnoticeable with the slight amount of pain he felt.

Amy caught the pain though, being good at reading people, smiling softly.

"Seems like you know about Michael and Buffy being, all together, even if they don't say anything or whatever they are together now, huh. You must've heard of the confession and all."

"I did. But, while it hurts, it makes sense, for them to be together. He, and she, are more suited to one another. He, can give her a normal life."

Angel's words struck a cord within Amy, and she could feel the same thing Angel felt, that's why she understood the pain Angel was in right now.

"It doesn't go away, feelings I mean." She began, off the puppy dog hurt Angel was displaying with his eyes, so moved closer to him. "You know, it hurts me too, because I have quite a huge crush on Michael. But, I can see the same thing as you, they are more suited to one another, huh."

"You're right."

Angel agreed, so Amy sat down on one of his chairs, giving him a smile.

"Well, The Bronze is kinda slow tonight anyway. Let's stay in then."

Angel's eyes widened slightly in puzzlement with the way Amy seemed to be so relaxed.

"You...want to stay here, with me?"

He was perplexed at best. He didn't expect Amy to volunteer to stay with Angel, and truthfully, he wasn't sure if he wanted to turn her away or keep her around. She was quite weird, yet he couldn't say that she didn't bring at least a little bit of amusement into his life, even if it was only a slight amusement between the two of them.

She shrugged her shoulder's, her eyes displaying a willingness to stay.

"I don't have anywhere to be tonight. We could have our own fun by watching tv..." She looked around and noticed he didn't have one, sweat dropping. "...or, maybe listening to some music?"

She added at the end, seeing a CD player in the corner of the room.

"As long as it isn't 'Hey Mickey', I detest that song."

Amy's curiosity grew, but didn't say anything about it, and went to the CD player, and saw a Barry Manilow disc there. She put the disc on, and the first song that came on, was Mandy. She snickered lightly, and looked towards the Vampire, trying her best to not laugh right in his face at the choice of music he had, not expecting him to be so...into stuff like this.

"So, you like a little Mandy huh."

Angel's eyes cast low, his expression unreadable.

"...I don't dislike the song."

He admitted as Amy couldn't hold it in, giving a laugh, which in turn made Angel feel depressed.

Seeing his face turn downwards, Amy swung her body around, slow dancing with herself, making her way towards Angel.

"Come on Mandy lover. Let's dance."

"I don't dance."

He muttered out, but then was pulled to the middle of the living room, slow dancing with Amy, very reluctantly, though they didn't touch one another, but they were close to one another.

"Now, now. Don't be a prude, and dance. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you suck."

She snickered as he scowled at her, but that didn't deter her to make him dance.

He reluctantly did as she asked, and danced. Though Amy thought it was awful, she didn't really care, as she was reluctant to admit it, but she had fun teasing the Vampire, and thought that she might do it again in the future.

* * *

The next day, in the girls locker room, Buffy and Amy were sat, talking with one another.

"So, how's it going Buffy?"

Amy began, showing her a small smile.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright, I'm alright."

"I didn't mean about you…I meant about you and Michael."

Buffy froze on the spot, and began sweating nervously.

"W-Whatever do you mean?"

Her voice wrecked with nervousness, it was jittery and it was obvious that there was something going on in her voice right now, her eyes looking everywhere other than the girl that was in front of her, not wanting a confrontation.

"I mean, you've been getting closer to him right? He did, confess his love and all, so I thought that you'd be able to tell me what's going on with you two? I thought that you'd be together with him, I mean you have that sexual attraction and emotional attraction thing down, don't you?"

"Eh…eeh, yeah. I mean, he did confess and all, I thought that it would be better if we remained friends and all…it would be too complicated…"

She hoped that she was a good liar. She didn't want to seem like she was, she just wished that she didn't have to hide it, yet she respected her loves wishes and for now, she was going to keep it a secret, knowing Giles would have a field day if he found out, but she didn't care about Giles and what he felt about Michael, but she thought it would be best if it was kept on the down low.

"You don't want it to be complicated…? What does that even mean?"

Amy couldn't wrap her head around why Buffy and Michael weren't together. Even if it was something that hurt her, she'd like to know about it, and if she couldn't have him, she at least wanted Buffy to be happy with him, as she did care for Michael.

"It means…we don't want to make it complicated. And then there's you and all…"

Amy's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, not liking what she heard.

"What about me? Was it because of what I said when I was possessed?"

Buffy slowly nodded her head.

"Yes, I remember how you said you loved Michael and didn't want me to have him. Having heard him confess to me must've been tough on you."

While Buffy did want to be with Michael, she was concerned that she was going to break a friendship apart, and she didn't want to do something like that. She didn't want to break any friendships apart, she wanted to make sure that Amy was alright as well.

"Erm well…I'm not going to lie. Hearing it, did make me feel bad about it. And it made me feel foolish that I could be with him…but, I at least know that if I can't have him, you should Buffy."

"Huh? You're giving me consent?"

She was very shocked by this. She didn't expect Amy to say anything like she. Honestly, she thought that Amy might dislike her now, or even downright hate her. But she didn't, from what she was saying.

Amy nodded her head, giving a small smile.

"I get it Buffy. You might not think I do, but I do. I understand it now. You and Michael are great together. I can see it well, and he's in love with you. That's a lovely thing. If it is me you're worried about, then don't be. I love Michael, he's a sweetie, and if I can't have him, please be with him, if you love him too. He's gone through enough crap in his life, he doesn't deserve anymore, especially after finding out about all of this…I still can't believe Giles though, he surprised me."

Buffy nodded, and leaned against a locker, looking to see if anyone was listening, but couldn't see anyone.

"Yeah, it was shocking to me as well. But Michael doesn't seem to want to talk about it. I guess, he doesn't want to think badly of the others. Though, Giles went way over the line, so did Xander for that matter."

"Xander's always been kind of a jerk like that. Anything he finds threatening, and he targets it. Giles is…I don't get his bloody problem."

"I feel the same, but if Giles does do anything against Michael, then he's going to know about it."

Amy nodded, and the girls made a vow that if Giles or Xander does try and do anything, they are going to stop it. They weren't going to let anything happen to him anymore.

Buffy then turned her eyes downwards and spoke in a serious voice.

"Amy...I think Ms Calendar wants Michael."

"Hahahahahaha!" Buffy scowled at the laugh Amy released, the girl finding it ridiculous. "Hahaha, M-Ms Calendar h-has a thang for Michael? I can't believe it."

Buffy folded her arms, and sighed.

"S-She's been doing things with him..."

"L-Like what exactly?"

Amy pondered with a slight stutter, Buffy leaning backwards against the wall and explained.

"S-She's been stroking his arm, massaging his shoulders, and I swear that she tried to kiss him, but she didn't, thankfully. That bitch is trying to muscle in on Michael, and she can't be allowed to do it. S-She's too old for him!"

"Didn't you have a thing for Angel for a while?"

Buffy shot a darkened glare towards Amy.

"That's different."

"Why? Isn't Angel like 200 plus years old?"

Buffy felt tears brimming in her eyes and threatened to escape her eyes at any second.

"L-Look! This hasn't got to do with me liking Angel, which I don't anymore! This has to do with Michael and that OAP who is trying to get with my Michael! He confessed his love to me damn it! She's ancient! She makes Giles look young and he's well passed it! A-Amy! W-We've got to make sure this bitch doesn't do anything! S-She's a freaking milf or something! We've got to stop her!"

"What do you propose we do? Slay her?"

Amy's joke was took seriously by Buffy who pondered it.

"Hmmm..." As she pondered, she saw Amy looking at her strangely, so ultimately gave up on that idea. "Okay, maybe she can't be slayed. B-But she can't come onto a student, it's like against the law or something. It would be like Giles trying to come onto Michael...ugh, great, I've just gained that mental image."

"You're not the only one."

Amy looked frazzled right now with the image her mind was making of Giles and Michael.

Buffy shook her head, tightening her hands.

"O-Okay, we've got to do something about her...g-get her background history, see if she's got a criminal record for seducing her students...w-we've got to do it Amy!"

"O-Okay, calm down..."

The Witch giggled nervously, seeing the determination of the Slayer.

Buffy wasn't going to calm herself however, and allowed a single smirk to appear on her face.

"Don't worry Amy, you and I will put a stop to that woman's seductive ways, one way or another."

Amy wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but to stop herself from crying, she agreed to help Buffy.

* * *

As they were talking, Willow suddenly comes barging in.

"Whoa! You're the Late Girl."

Buffy noted, looking at the time.

"Like for the past few days actually."

Amy added, concerned for Willow.

"I overslept."

She spoke dismissively, ignoring the looks from the Slayer and the Witch.

"Till fifth period? Talkin' to Malcolm last night?"

Buffy gave her a look. A look that said that she was very concerned and worried about what was happening with her.

"Yeah." She nods absentmindedly, then sees Buffy's look. "What?"

Buffy shrugs as Amy looks at Willow with the same expression as Buffy is.

"Nothing."

"You're having an expression. Both of you at that."

Buffy winced, as Amy tries to soften the situation.

"We're not having any kind of expression of any kind at all. But if I was, it'd be saying, 'This just isn't like you.'"

"Not like me to have a boyfriend?"

Willow said it with hurt in her voice, Buffy being the one to speak this time.

"He's boyfriendly?"

"I don't understand why you don't want me to have this. I mean, boys don't chase me around all the time. I thought you'd be happy for me."

Willow was confused why both Buffy and Amy were like this with her. She didn't understand because she felt like Buffy could have anyone, even Amy, yet she herself wasn't as attractive as they were.

Buffy looks on, concerned for her friend.

"I just want you to be sure, we both do. To meet him face to face. In daylight, in a crowded place with some friends. I mean, take me, Michael and Amy with you. Slayer, Warlock and Witch, you'd be as safe as houses. Y'know, before you become all... obsessive."

"She's right Willow, meeting people online, is dangerous business. What if this guy is like, a stalker pervert guy that preys on the weak? We're only concerned for you and don't want you to get into a kind of trouble that you cannot get out of."

It was easy to see that Buffy and Amy were concerned for their shared friend. But Willow wasn't going to listen to them, showing an uncaring face.

"Malcolm and I really care about each other. Big deal if I blow off a couple classes."

She spoke dismissively, shaking her head.

"I thought you said you overslept."

Buffy pointed out, folding her arms.

"Malcolm said you wouldn't understand."

Willow turns and leaves in a huff, Amy and Buffy sharing a look.

"Malcolm was right."

"We've got to get to the bottom of this. This isn't like Willow."

Buffy stated, Amy furrowing her eyebrows.

"What are we gonna do?"

Amy wondered aloud, unsure of what the Slayer was going to do about this, as it wasn't supernatural as far as she knew anyway.

"I've got to go to the computer lab to see something, maybe you could go ask…I mean, if she's even…I want to know what was going on with..."

"You want me to follow Willow?"

Buffy shook her head strongly.

"I want you to find something on Calendar, if you would?"

The girl chuckled unevenly.

"A-Ah, erm...you want me to follow her?"

"Bingo. Could you? We need to make sure she's dealt with."

Amy inclined her neck in agreement, afraid on what she was going to do to Jenny.

"I don't have a problem with that, I guess. Leave it to me."

"Right, then I've got someone to talk too."

Buffy and Amy nodded at one another, and then split off from each other.

* * *

A little while later, in the computer lab. Buffy comes in, sees Dave and goes over to him.

"Dave?" She calls, but he's oblivious. She took her hand and waved it in front of his face. "Hey there, Dave. Anybody home?"

He jumps in his seat when she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, what do you want?"

He said it so harshly, Buffy blinked a few times, and then sighed.

"I wanted to ask you something if you have a minute."

"What is it?"

He said it dismissively, wanting to get back to what he was doing. But Buffy continued forward regardless.

"Well, you're a computer geek... genius, and, uh, I sort of have a technical problem. If I wanted to find out something about someone, i-if someone e-mailed me, could I trace the letter?"

Dave looked up from his computer, and stared blankly at the girl, said girl shivering at the sight of the boy.

"Well, you could pull up somebody's profile based on their user name."

He explained, but Buffy wasn't looking for that kind of answer.

"But they write the profile themselves, right? And so they could say anything they wanted."

"True."

He agreed with her, Buffy adopting a bright smile at her accomplishment.

"Wow! I had knowledge! Well, is there a way to find out exactly where a letter, an e-letter came from? I mean, the actual location of the computer?"

Dave puts a hand to his chin, and begins considering it.

"That's a challenge."

"Cause, you see, Willow's got this boyfriend, Malcolm, and to tell you the truth, I think..."

Dave adopts a dark frown on his face, interrupts, annoyed with the Slayer.

"Leave Willow alone."

Buffy blinked at the boy before her, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Dave huffs, insistently shooing her away.

"That's none of your business."

Buffy blinks a few times, her mind then jumps to a conclusion.

"Dave, are you Malcolm?"

Dave turns back to the PC, and shakes his head, frustration on his face.

"Of course not."

With that, he begins to type again, confusing Buffy even more.

"Dave, what's going on?"

"Look, I'll talk to you later, okay? I've got work to do."

He was once more back to being dismissive.

She gets up and leaves, exhaling deeply.

"So do I."

Fritz watches her go as she passes him.

* * *

In the library, Buffy follows Giles down the stairs to the counter.

"I'm telling you, something is going on. It's not just Willow. Dave, Fritz, they're all wicked jumpy."

"Those boys aren't sparklingly normal as it is."

Giles wasn't exactly dismissively, but he didn't believe her wholeheartedly.

"Giles, trust me. Remember, you're not always the best when it comes to judgement, or do I have to remind you of what you thought and said about Michael?"

Giles' eyes turned downwards in sorrow, remembering what he had done to the blonde.

"I-I do! I-I-I really don't know how to advise you. Things involved with a computer fill me with a childlike terror. Now, if it were a nice ogre or some such I'd be more in my element. Well, I-I suppose you could, um, tail Dave, see if he's up to something."

"Follow Dave? What, in dark glasses and a trench coat? Please. I can work this out myself." She said with a small smile, but then she looks towards Giles, and furrows her eyebrows. "Say Giles, have you even spoken to Michael since everything went down?"

Giles turned his head upwards to meet her gaze, shaking his head.

"I-I haven't had the chance."

"I see. Well, when you do, you might want to mention the whole you wanting to kill him thing and how sorry you are for him."

"Listen Buffy, when I said I wanted to kill him-"

"You wanted him to die, and even had a special knife made to kill him, didn't you?" Giles couldn't refute her words, so she moved closer, and folded her arms. "Giles, I understand why you thought what you did, but you didn't need to ever go that far. And, I won't let you."

"Huh?"

Giles expressed his doubt, as Buffy furrowed her eyebrows.

"I mean, I won't let you kill him. Even if he does turn out evil, if he is ever forced evil, which he has told me could happen if he uses his dark magic, so you don't need to worry about me there, then I will turn him good. I won't let you hurt him."

She expressed it clearly to the Watcher, her eyes never wavering for even an instant.

Giles narrowed his eyes judgmentally.

"Buffy, you don't understand. The Moonglow's-"

"I don't care." She interrupted. "I don't care about other Moonglow's. Michael is not like his Mom, he's not even mean. He's never intentionally hurt someone that wasn't attacking him first. He's gentle, sweet, and lovable, despite the shit that he's had to go through. I'm telling you Giles, he's been through well more than enough, from being tortured daily, to even having to sleep with one eye open. If he was going to give into evil, don't you think he would've done it by now? But he hasn't, because he doesn't want to be evil. And he told me about his Grandmother. She was a Moonglow, and she wasn't evil. According to Willow, Xander, Amy, and even Michael himself, she was a very sweet lady, so don't judge people on their family. Because he's predisposed to being evil, doesn't mean that he is evil. It is the same with Angel. He's a Vampire with a soul, he has a Demon in him, but his soul holds him back, it is the same with Michael. His soul stops his inner darkness from coming through. And if I ever hear you threaten him in anyway, or I hear you've tried to kill him, then…even I don't know what I'm going to do."

Buffy wasn't threatening Giles. She was only making sure that the Watcher didn't do anything to the guy she loved. She wouldn't hurt anyone, like she knew Michael wouldn't either. She wanted to show Giles how mad she could get if someone was going to hurt Michael, Giles or whoever that would try and harm her love.

* * *

After school, outside of the school building, Dave gets into his car, starts it and drives off.

Buffy was hiding behind a tree, wearing dark glasses and a dark coat as she watches him go. She lift's up the glasses, as if she was doing sleuthing. She tipped her hat that she was wearing, as if she was going to do something important.

"Buffy, why do I have to wear this?"

Michael comes out, wearing cat ears, a tail attached to the back of his jeans, and whiskers drawn on his face. He even had to wear a shirt that says 'I Love Cats' in huge letters, inside of a love heart on the shirt, the shirt itself being a reddish colour.

Buffy blushed a storm on her face upon seeing him, and licked her lips with lust.

"Hehehe, we need to be conspicuous."

She giggled dirtily, Michael showing a frown.

"But you're wearing the hat, dark coat and dark glasses."

"Well, we only had the budget for one of these. But we had that for you, so we decided that you'd wear that. Sorry baby, but that's how it goes."

Michael's face fell into dissatisfaction as Buffy's rose in assurance and victory as well.

"W-Why can't we swap then?"

Buffy snorted with a ludicrous gaze for her boyfriend.

"Because I got these first, you will just have to wear that outfit, you know? It's fine, no one will think a boy would wear something like that, so they won't know it is you."

Her trying to relieve his worries didn't do it for him, propel his eyes at the ground with depression on his face.

"Great, a wound to my masculinity."

He grumbled in malaise, his icy blue eyes decreasing in size.

Buffy could see the inner turmoil, and patted his face.

"Don't show such a face. You're cute, and I love cute. Now stop complaining because we're going to need to go."

Even though she said it with a no nonsense stare, he wasn't going to let it go.

"This isn't even fair, you're not even dressed as anything that I like. I'm not exactly into the Sherlock look."

Buffy snickered and walked closer, running a finger over his chest, showing a pout on her lips.

"But kitty Michael is a cute Michael…"

"E-Even if that's the case…" Buffy whined adorably, he couldn't resist her, and sighed in acceptance. "Fine, let's go, I'll keep this shit on. I guess I will have to go with Buffy, but Buffy has to do something for me as well..."

Buffy rolls her eyes and mutters "Don't think so~" as they run off together, following the car.

* * *

The place Buffy and Michael ended up was the CRD building, and they went around to the loading dock in back.

Dave drives up and gets out, walking towards someone that appeared to be a technician.

Outside of the fence, Buffy and Michael were looking in. They see Dave go up to a technician and start talking to him. After a moment Dave and the technician go inside, Michael and Buffy share a small look.

"This building…"

"CRD…ugh, I know that it used to be a company, but I think it shut down like two years ago or something?"

Michael recalled the best he could, but Buffy pointed forward.

"Does that look like its shut down?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, attempting to come to terms with what he was seeing right now.

"It does seem weird…I guess we'll have to do something about it. But what are we going to do?"

"We'll meet up with the guys tomorrow and talk about it. This isn't normal."

"True enough. Meeting the others would be…"

Buffy saw the confliction in his eyes, grabbing him by the shirt, and gave him a small kiss, a soothing kiss to show how much she cares for him.

"Don't worry, I won't let them say anything. If Giles says anything, then he'll deal with me. I'll knock him out."

She attempted a joke, and it made Michael feel warm in his chest that she'd joke about something like this.

"Hehe, it seems like I am relying on you a lot lately…it is unlike me."

He didn't like the foreignness of the concept of relying on someone. He never had a chance to do something like that before. He always had to look after himself. But now, he had Buffy and he wasn't sure what was acceptable to rely on her for, and what wasn't.

"Well, welcome to the world of relationships, it's a partnership my dear boy. Like I'm gonna be relying on you, you can rely on me as well. But as I said, don't worry about the others. You have me now, leave them to me. Besides, there are things you can do for me if you really want to my sexy Michael~"

He smirks as he releases a soft "Meow~" in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He gives her neck a small kiss as he winds his arms around her frame, pulling her closer and closer to his body, something he loved doing now.

"Stuff like that~?"

Buffy melts on the spot, her head barely able to nod itself.

"Y-Yes, like that…definitely like that…always like that. N-Now, what do you want to do…?" Michael gets close to her ear, whispers as a bright blush appears across her face. "Y-You really are bad. I'm gonna have to punish you for that."

"Ooh Buffy punishment, I can hardly wait~"

Buffy giggles, and pushes him against the fence, giving her assertiveness in full force as she presses her lips against his, sinking into their love. She pushed Jenny out of her mind for the moment, and trusted that Michael wouldn't do anything with her, even if she seemed to have the hot's for him. She could feel like Michael wouldn't want someone like Jenny by the way that he had his hands on her body.

What Buffy and Michael weren't privy to is that a security camera was spying on Buffy and Michael which was transmitting to Fritz's PC at school. It stops on Buffy and Michael and pulls in for a close-up, seeing them making out. By now, Michael was forced against the fence by Buffy's superior strength, his hands running up and down her back, her hands resting just above his butt on his lower back, rubbing soothingly.

"They are too close. What do I do?"

On the monitor, the words "Kill them." appear in letters that were very strong.

Fritz's face turns upwards into a dark smile, his eyes shining with the thirst for murder and mayhem.

"Party."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, this chapter shows the relationship of Buffy and Michael moving onto the first stages of a romantic relationship, where they literally can't keep their hands off each other, and the start the episode as well, with of course my own spin on it. Even Amy and Angel are becoming somewhat closer, and there's a good reason for that, which is gonna be established as the story goes on. But what's going on between Michael and Jenny? Buffy has even involved Amy, what's gonna happen from there!? Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; It surely is the honeymoon period where everything is new, interesting and want to cling to the other as much as they come. Yup she surely did until she was...well, if you haven't seen the series I won't spoil it. You've got a point right there, always be careful of what you put out there, as long as it is put out, it is there forever.**

 **Hellspam; No worries, and I'm sorry you were sick, having experienced that quite recently as well, but I am glad that it is better now! Hehehe, maybe when they find out that Michael and Buffy are together now, though they don't really know about it yet, even if some other's do suspect it. It had to be done, I had to put it in~**

 **Pedro52; Thanks! Well, I won't spoil it yet, but I do have some plans for Season Two that are gonna shake things up.**

 **Guest; Hehe, he has the milf after him! Scary, or happy, depending on who you are, times! I actually haven't ever played a Fate game before. Been meaning too, and have only read about that before, so I only know like a little bit of what you're talking about, but I am going to play it to see what it is like, having been recommended it a few times by others before. You never know though, it could happen, it might not. But I will say that some cool things are going to happen in the coming story arc's I have planned. And no worries, if that's what you like, don't be worried about saying it~**

 **Buffy fan; Thank you! Yeah, it does seem like that, doesn't it? Michael's got the milf's after him, and with someone like Jenny, not many people would complain, she is very attractive. And yeah, it seems Buffy might have to let it go...or not, she'll be finding out who it is, and I have some funny ideas for when she does find out about who it was that was torturing her like this. The Unicorn is gonna flip when she finds out, isn't she? I actually have been thinking about it before, but I haven't come up with a good idea for it yet. I'm brainstorming ideas, and that does seem to be like a very good idea. I like it.**

 **Anime PJ; Someone's gonna be crying something like that in this chapter alright~ Yeah, a little relationship building is always a good thing. Exactly, people that didn't really meet in canon now have a good reason to bond, the loss of their respective loves, and understanding of the other's feelings. Hmmm, yeah, that is something bad, isn't it? You've got a point there~**

 **rfsalinasjr; Was there? Too bad it never happened. Yeah, for it to happen now, it would have to be after the comic series, something I couldn't really get into. It just didn't feel the same as the t.v series. Don't get me wrong, some of the concepts on it are really good, and I found myself liking some of it, but I just couldn't fully be invested in it like I was the television series. Yeah, Buffy is quite affectionate with him, she can be since unlike Angel who kept Buffy at arms length in canon, Michael wants to be very close to her, wants to be romantic and affectionate with her. Well, I am glad that you like this Buffy's love life better than in canon. These two are good for one another, Michael and Buffy have a good relationship.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **I Robot, you Jane part two**

"Hah, that's so like totally awesome or something."

"I know what you mean. The latest shoes look so good on me, don't you think Harmony?"

"Totally. And that dress really brings out your boobs."

"I know, right?"

In The Bronze, Harmony and Cordelia where conversing, with their little gang around them. Harmony was dressed in a stunning shimmering dress, and Cordelia's looked like it was made of leather or something akin to that, though neither girl were ever dressed other than fabulously, which everyone had grown to expect from the girls now.

Even though it was something most would find trivial, these girls thrived on things of this nature. They wouldn't ever allow it to go, because they were really excited about whatever they talked about. Though most around them, including the boys they surrounded themselves with were bored to tears, Harmony and Cordelia were having a good time with one another...

That was, until two people came in and went towards the drinks bar.

"Ooh free seats Buffy~"

"Heaven~"

Michael and Buffy entered The Bronze. Buffy was wearing a tight dress that showed off her real sexy figure, and Michael had some jeans on, and shirt that had the top buttons undone. They were holding hands, and were so happy with one another, dancing to the random song that was playing on the background as the drinks they asked for was handed to them, sipping them together with a bright wide smile on each of their faces while enjoying the others company, though the girls only saw red when seeing the pair enter, Harmony especially.

"Ugh, it's freak and her BF."

"Buffy is totally such a bitch. And that dress, who is she kidding?"

Cordelia and Harmony snidely remarked as the pair watched Buffy and Michael sit down...or more like, Michael sat down and Buffy laid on the couch they sat on, having her head on his chest. Buffy was comfortable, and had taken Michael's hand for her own, lightly teasing it by kissing it, rubbing her face against it, the boy himself just relaxing with the girl that he loved.

Harmony's scornful eyes stared swords at Buffy, worse than daggers.

"Slut, she's becoming more and more comfortable with being with my Michael like that."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, suppressing a groan.

"Ugh, you and your crush on the blonde. Seriously, what do you see in him?"

Cordelia didn't understand, and she didn't want to either. Only being mildly interested, as she clearly couldn't see what her friend could see.

Harmony placed her hands together, looking at the blonde with passionate eyes.

"Can't you see? He's hot! And he's been getting muscles lately, Harmony likes~"

Cordelia scanned Michael's form, and even she had to admit that he was building in muscles, and looked slightly different. But even then, she wouldn't admit that he looked attractive like Harmony seemed to believe so much.

"Ugh...as I've said, he's not cool. You date him, and say goodbye to your friends."

Harmony retorted with a snicker.

"That's quite funny, because I have a plan to make Hunny Bear very popular, very quickly."

"Oh? You do?"

Cordelia became fascinated, genuinely wanting to know what the blonde had cooked up in her mind.

"Yes, I do."

Just then, as she said that, Dingoes Ate My Baby, the band that frequently plays at The Bronze walks past, two of them being called Oz and Devon. Oz was the shorter one, and Devon was the taller one.

"I'm telling you Devon, we need a new leader singer."

Oz told Devon who sighed in agreement.

"But we need the best of the best. Even the recent auditions didn't bring up anything good. We need to find someone talented."

Devon's words were met with a curious looking Oz.

"You're right...but who are we going to get...?"

As they passed Cordelia and Harmony, the blonde nodded towards them, Cordelia catching her meaning and pointed at them.

"Y-You can't be serious! H-Having freak..." Harmony gave her a dark look, so straightened her back and fixed her words. "...I-I mean, Michael, join their band? As the lead fucking singer?"

"Isn't it a good idea?"

Harmony shot a bemused smile at her, Cordelia inclining her head.

"I'll say. But, can Michael even sing?"

Harmony went to nod...but then stopped, and tilted her head to the side.

"Uuuuu...I am not sure."

Harmony's sheepish face made Cordelia slap herself in the head.

"What do you mean you don't know?! That's a big component to your freaking plan!"

"I'll find out then, won't I!?"

Harmony barked back, Cordelia shooting her a dark glare.

"How?! Go up to him and asking him!?"

"Yeah, why not!?"

Harmony didn't see anything wrong with it, but Cordelia surely did, and expressed her worries to her friend.

"How are you even going to ask him something like that!?"

Harmony picked up her drink, and muttered "Follow my lead." with a sweet yet evil voice as well.

Harmony and her gang strolled over towards Buffy and Michael, the former cuddling against the Warlock and the latter merely enjoying the music, and the occasional stroke of his leg from the Slayer.

Making a 'trip' Harmony threw her drink over Buffy.

"Iyaaaaaaaa!" The Slayer cried out, feeling the liquid slip down her cleavage and onto her dress. "Harmony you fat idiot!"

Buffy clearly wasn't amused, shooting straight to her feet and walked over to the blonde dizzy girl.

Harmony shadowed her eyes at the Slayer, dark intentions within them.

"Don't call me fat because I tripped! I didn't do anything to you by mistake! I-I mean, I did do it on mistake!"

Buffy felt like she wanted to kill Harmony right now. Cordelia thought it was a funny way to get rid of Buffy, keeping her smile on her face.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

Like an attentive boyfriend, Michael came to the Slayer's side immediately and checked her over.

Buffy felt his hands touch her body, and she felt relaxed with the hands on her body, but cold from the drink Harmony poured all over her.

"Y-Yeah, I'm wet now...stupid Harmony." Buffy felt like a drowned rat, and looked at her boyfriend with wet eyes. "I-I'm gonna go and get dry."

"Want me to come?"

He offered, and she contemplated it for a few seconds, but ultimately shook her head.

"No, wait here for me baby. I'll be back in a minute or two." She assured, and stood, then pointed at Harmony and Cordelia. "Don't say anything mean to Michael while I'm gone. O-Or ya know, just leave him alone in general, o-or leave the country, we'd all be happy if you did something like that, understand me?"

"Understood."

Harmony muttered while hiding what she truly wanted to say to the Slayer, Cordelia merely rolling her eyes and not wanting to be involved.

* * *

Once Buffy left, Harmony immediately sat down next to Michael, the Warlock looking terrified of the girl, even Cordelia had to feel sorry for Michael right now, she would be scared of Harmony as well if she was in this kind of situation with the dizzy blonde, but Harmony didn't notice (or care) about the uncomfortable look Michael wore, giving him her best dazzling smile.

"Hey Blondie Bear~ It's been a while since we've kissed~"

"We've never kissed, and we aren't going to either."

Michael told her straight, only wanting to kiss Buffy, never Harmony.

Cordelia had to admit that was a pretty good burn on the Warlock's side.

Harmony giggled sweetly, too sweetly in Michael's case, and raised her fingers, dragging them across Michael's face, the boy pulling away immediately.

"Awww, what's wrong baby? Don't you wanna touch?" Harmony begged, and ran a hand over Michael's more muscular arm. "Ooh my, look at this. You're certainly getting more built up, aren't you? Such muscles you have, I bet you could even carry me around if you wanted to, couldn't you my baby blue eyes~"

Michael felt his heart sink, and put distance between the two of them, shuffling on the couch so they weren't near one another.

"Y-Yeah, that's right...e-erm, w-what do you need? B-Buffy is going to be back so-soon, so y-you are...y-you can go, now..."

Harmony giggled even more, and went into her bag, where a recorder was, and readied it with her fingers, placing her bag near Michael.

"Say Blondie Bear, would you do a huge favour for me?"

"I'm not kissing you."

His voice was straight and honest, the girl merely laughing to herself.

"Oh no, that's no worries~ I don't want a kiss...yet." Michael didn't miss that last part, his face showing that he didn't want to be near her. "But, would you sing for me?"

Coming straight out with it, Cordelia was tempted to slap herself on the forehead, but she restrained herself for the moment and watched on as the boy's eyebrows narrowed.

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

Suspicion held within the young mans gaze, never trusting Harmony.

"Ooh, it's nothing really. I just wanted to hear your voice~ If you sing for me, I will leave you alone for a few days~"

With a promise like that, Michael simply couldn't refuse it, wanting to stay away from Harmony as much as possible.

"T-Then, I guess it would be fine, i-if you leave me alone that is."

"Of course I will. Now, sing for me~"

Though he was wary, he began to sing while Harmony recorded it.

"Turn around~ Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and you're never coming around~ Turn around~ Every now and then I get a little bit tired listening to the sound of my tears~ Turn around~ Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all years have gone by~ Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and I see the look in your eyes~ Turn around bright eyes~ Every now and then I fall apart~ And I need you now tonight~ And I need you more than ever~ And if you only hold me tight~ We'll be holding on forever~ And we'll only be making it right~ Cause we'll never be wrong~ Together we can take it to the end of the line~ Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time~ I don't know what to do~ I'm always in the dark~ Forever's gonna start tonight~ Forever's gonna start tonight~"

Michael sung the first thing that came to his head...and he shouldn't of.

Harmony thought that he was singing to her, and was being suckered in, puckering her lips towards him. Her eyes clouded with lust and desire, wanting to taste Michael's lips for her own, not caring who else was around. She was obsessive, and wanted to be with the blonde Warlock, not even caring if he was unpopular at this point, only wanting to kiss the lips she's been yearning for since he saved her life.

Cordelia had a faint blush on her cheeks, being dazzled by his voice which even she would admit was...good. She quite liked it, and it made her feel weird about calling him a freak now, since he had a nice voice, not expecting it.

"Harmony, what are you doing...?"

Michael pulled away, Harmony snapping to her senses and stopped recording, giving him passive eyes.

"Well, that was good. Now, gotta go babycakes~ Love ya!"

With a wink, Harmony got away from Michael who shuddered and rushed off with Cordelia, and her gang as well.

Once far enough away, Cordelia and Harmony looked at each other, stunned by what they had just witnessed.

"W-Well, he can sing."

"And that means, he's gonna be popular and we're going to date! This is the best ever!"

Harmony cheered after the disbelieving Cordelia couldn't believe what happened with Michael's voice and how surprisingly good he could sing.

"Let's find Oz and Devon! Ooh Harmony, I'm so happy that you're going to be with someone with a voice of an Angel~"

"I know, this is the best day ever~ Let's go!"

Making up their minds, Harmony and Cordelia whizzed off together and went to search for the band members.

* * *

At that time, Buffy returned with a smile, glad to see Harmony was gone, and looked at her boyfriend with that said same smile.

"Hey baby, has the harpy gone?"

"Yeah, thank God, right?"

Buffy nodded her head, and sat back down, hugging onto his arm.

"Harmony totally ruined this night for me."

"Very much agreed."

Michael sighed, recalling Harmony's presence and that was never good.

Buffy lightly tapped Michael's face, calling his attention to her.

"Wanna go, get a takeaway, be pigs and eat it in bed?"

Her seductive suggestion made Michael's face turn upwards, and he went to agree almost instantly, but then stopped and thought about something.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to Angel's first."

"Why?"

It was a valid question, and Michael didn't know how to answer, so he went with the truth.

"Well, I'm going to get something from him. I shouldn't be more than, an hour tops. Besides I said I would get him some blood tonight...sounds freaking creepy saying that out loud."

Michael felt awkward about it, but Buffy understood, and knew that he wouldn't lie to her, and even though she didn't know how to interact with Angel, Buffy was glad Michael was able to find a friend, even if it was with Angel.

"Alright then, I'll get some food, and wait for you, in bed~"

That was very alluring to Michael, and he almost thought about giving up on Angel tonight, for the chance of going to eat with Buffy in bed, but he had a commitment, and he wasn't the type to break it, even with the chance of going with the sexy Buffy in a bed of their choosing with probably nothing on...he was questioning why he was going to Angel's again.

"Ooh, sounds heavenly~ And don't worry about keeping it warm, I can do that when I get back, and it will still taste the same, a little spell I learned~"

"That's great, I can't wait~"

With that, the pair of them stood up and departed The Bronze.

* * *

As fate would have it however, Harmony and Cordelia came around with Oz and Devon, looking for Michael. Harmony and Cordelia played the voice recording of him, and the boys couldn't deny that the Warlock had a talent that they had been searching for, so they were very intrigued to see him and see if he wants to join the band.

"That voice was...amazing. So, where is he?"

Oz questioned the blonde girl, who pointed to the left.

"He's right..." She cast her eyes there, and saw that Michael was gone. "...there? H-He was there...h-he's gone now..."

"Damn it."

Cordelia rasped out, her frustrations growing.

Harmony turned towards Oz.

"W-Well, he was there...a-and, he does go to ou-our school, so w-we can meet him again sometime, okay?"

Oz and Devon looked between the other, giving their consent.

"With us backing that voice..."

"It's going to be the best, dude!"

Devon finished off for Oz, who inclined his head coolly, without showing it on his face, but he was just as excited as his friend is.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Angel, it's me, Michael. May I come in? I've brought some tasty treats for you."

Michael stood outside Angels door, waiting for the Vampire to allow him into his home. He had a bag on his hand, a bad full of different types of blood in packets for the Vampire, none of them being human however. All of them were different animals blood, giving the Vampire a difference so he didn't become bored with the usual blood that he had, he thought that it was a kind gesture anyway.

He waited for about half a minute, until the door was opened to reveal the half naked Angel, wearing no shirt. Michael looked at his rippling muscles, and since he wasn't attracted to males, he wore an unimpressed gaze.

"Geez, I like my Slayer shirtless, not my Vampire."

He joked as Angel rolled his eyes and allowed him entry.

Michael entered and saw that Angel was reading a book, that was on the side of the table, and saw that it was a poetry book.

"I didn't know that you read poetry."

The blonde commented as he took a seat.

"It passes the time."

Angel countered lightly, taking the bag out of Michael's hands as the boy held them out, slipping a shirt on simultaneously.

"I got you some different varieties this time, ya know so you can have a little different tastes to your diet. If there's anything that you really like, I can get it you this time. I even got you a virgin cows blood."

Angel gave him a strange look.

"A…virgin cow?"

Angel wasn't sure if he should be worried or find that funny. But whatever he was supposed to feel, his face remained stoic.

"Yes. A virgin cow."

"Why…was this cow a virgin and why would it matter?"

Angel was genuine intrigued about this. He wasn't sure why that was at all.

Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"They said at the butchers that it would taste nicer."

"And they just told you this…?"

Angel wasn't really convinced, Michael sticking out his tongue like a kid would.

"Actually, I kinda used magic to get it from them, but they don't remember it. Besides, I knew that virgin blood is, more richer or something as I use it in some rituals and it uses virgin type blood to make it truly shine. I mean, I've read that Vampires like the taste of virgins blood more than others blood, right?"

"Well…" Angel began, his face lifting ever so slightly. But it dropped when he saw that Michael was giving him a curious look. "…I wouldn't know, I don't indulge in such things." He quickly covered as Michael snickered. "B-By the way, how is Buffy?"

Trying to change the subject, Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"She's pretty good. I mean, we've got this possible pervert scenario happening with Willow, and Harmony is being insane as usual, and then there's Jenny who is like being touchy touchy with me, but there's nothing going on, though I think Buffy might think there is. But other than that, she's pretty good. We've been…no, it doesn't matter."

He didn't want to make Angel feel bad. That was one of the things that he wouldn't do, as he had come to like the Vampires company quite well. it was a strange feeling for him, he couldn't understand why, but speaking with Angel was as if he was speaking with a friend, someone that he could understand.

Angel cocked his brows upwards.

"It's okay."

"What is?"

Michael countered, not sure where this was going.

"I can smell Buffy all over you. You're dating her."

Angel came out with that so calmly that Michael was surprised that Angel could be this calm, when he himself was sweating bullets, he couldn't be calm in a situation like this. It was as if he was being torn from inside out. He was literally being torn right now, his nervousness on his face.

"A-Ah well…"

Michael got defensive, unsure if he should mention it to Angel or not, genuinely not wanting to make the Vampire feel bad.

But Angel was surprisingly understanding.

"It's fine, I understand that you're better for Buffy than I am. You and her make more sense than I and she ever would."

Angel spoke the truth. Even if it hurt a little bit, he knew that Michael and Buffy did make sense more than he and Buffy did. He'd get over eventually, but right now it was still something of a sore subject, but he didn't blame Michael or Buffy for that. He blamed himself for feeling the way that he does.

"Even so, I shouldn't speak about it with you. It's like a kick in the teeth. I understand that feeling, I got it from Willow. I don't want to be the cause of it. If me coming here is causing you any pain, then tell me and I will go."

Angel shook his head.

"It's fine. You aren't speaking about it, I brought it up."

Even hearing that, Michael still felt guilty and offered Angel something.

"Buffy did send her best, when I said I was coming over here."

That perked Angel up.

"…Really?"

Michael could hear the disbelief in his voice, and felt sad for the Vampire.

"Y-Yeah, she said say "Hey!" to you from me. She doesn't really know what I'm doing here, but she asked me to say it the next time I come, so here it is. Buffy would come herself, but she's a little busy right now, she's just gone to get something for us tonight…eeh, she's gone to get food for our nightly snacking, sounds a little weird doesn't it?"

"Just a little bit." Angel agreed as he walked towards a wardrobe and produced a sword. "Okay, today we'll be using swords."

Michael took to his feet, and caught the sword Angel threw to him.

"Aah, sword training is good!"

Michael was pumped and ready and raring to get going.

He spun the sword in his hand as Angel withdrew a sword and instantly went for a downwards slash towards him, crossing the distance with his Vampire speed enhancing his body.

"Angel!" Michael chided, blocking the strike. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Angel adopted an ever so faint smirk on his face.

"You blocked it on instinct." Angel began, showing his face towards the boy. "When we started, you wouldn't of been able to do that, and you would've been slashed. But your body has grown accustomed to fighting with a sword, that it is almost second nature to you."

Michael breathed in slowly as he pushed the sword away using his own sword, then dabbled with the sword, tightening his grip and made sure that Angel wasn't going to do anything to him, wasn't going to stab him at the first moment.

"W-What if I hadn't had been accustomed to it, huh? I could've been sliced and diced. Do you want to serve me on rice?"

Angel shook his head, showing is smirk to the boy.

"I can understand you, Michael. You're like me, you pick up things very quickly. So quickly in fact that you've progressed faster than I have ever seen with anyone else before. I am unsure if even Slayer's can pick up things like this."

Angel spoke truthfully. He was impressed that Michael was able to pick up things like this with ease. It was as if he had done it a thousand times

"Ehe, you have to thank my Warlock side for that." Michael began, seeing the puzzlement on the Vampires face, elaborated. "You see, in my family, what makes us great…or terrible, is that we only have to be shown something once and we can memorize it easily. We usually use this for spells and watching peoples movements to see if they are going to attack or something. But it can be used like this, I've memorized the moves you've shown me and are locked in my brain."

"Like a computer's memory, you can access it instantly. You have an eidetic memory. It's rare to have such a skill, but you're saying that your family are born with them naturally? It does seem that the Moonglow's hold quite a number of secrets, don't they?"

Michael blinked in surprise.

"I didn't know that you knew about computers, honestly. And yeah, we're born with an eidetic memory, naturally high reserves of magical talent, but mostly in the dark arts, and we're more susceptible to turning evil. That's why Giles tried to kill me. He puts me in the same group as Demons and Vampires, no offence man. I don't mean you, I know you're a good Vampire with a soul."

Angel couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Even though he had lost Buffy to Michael, he quite liked Michael's company, even if they didn't get off to the best start.

"Well, that's nice of you. But you didn't come here to talk."

"Right, right. I came here to train!"

Michael took the first move, and swung his sword at Angel. The Vampire blocked the strike and pushed the sword to the left, spinning around on his heels.

"Good first movement, but try and block this."

He came back around and allowed the speed of the spin to aid him in the swinging of his sword, but Michael crossed the sword over his body, blocking the strike of the blade, causing some sparks to go off.

"Seems like I blocked Angel."

Michael smirked, but Angel used that instance to spin, grab his arm and throw him to the ground, and quickly got the sword to his neck, Michael blinking in pure puzzlement at what had just transpired, the movements being too quick for him to understand.

"You get cocky when you fight. You need to put that away."

He scratched the back of his head, Angel pulling the blade away from him and allowed Michael to stand up.

"I'm sorry. It's kind of a trait that I got from my Dad. I don't mean to be cocky like that, it just comes out sometimes."

"As long as it doesn't rule you, you rule it."

Michael agreed with his head, then lunged forward with his sword, clashing blades with Angel again and again, training for a long time, lasting an hour in training this time, Angel being impressed with the level of endurance the boy had, chalking it up to being under constant attack from his parents and Demons, but it had unknowingly increased his combat prowess.

* * *

At night, Buffy and Michael found themselves in her bedroom, the Slayer's bedroom, semi naked for Michael at least. He had boxers on, and that was how Buffy liked it. She wore one of his shirts, which covered her hips, allowing her to protect her modesty. They had just finished eating, and Michael was sat with his legs crossed on the Slayer's bed, recalling things from the previous day.

Michael replayed his memories of training with Angel again and again, and found himself smile.

Because unlike Xander, who had openly admitted wanting him dead, unlike Willow, who also unknowingly treated him poorly, and unlike Giles, who hadn't tried to kill him even when Angel is a Vampire, yet Angel was probably the kindest towards him, besides Buffy, Amy and Dawn that was, and he found himself being strangely pulled towards the Vampire, considering him someone who he could call friend.

While Buffy was getting ready for bed, using her brush to gently stroke her hair again and again. Michael's eyes transfixed themselves on the beautiful Buffy, wondering how much longer he could hold himself back.

Just each and every time he saw the Slayer, he could barely contain himself. She was everything to him, everything that he loved. She was beautiful, smart, funny, kind and very compassionate, and stood by him, a very big important factor to him.

"H-Hey Buffy, how much longer are you…eh, gonna be?"

Buffy paused doing her nightly routine, turning her teasing eyes towards Michael.

"Why? Want something?"

The teasing in her voice only made Michael feel more and more warm inside of his chest, he could barely contain the heat that he felt from the words of the Slayer, and even if they weren't anything powerful to others, they were to him.

"Eeh…I just wanted too…erm, you know…in bed…"

The shy side of Michael came out, which it frequently did when Buffy was putting on her charms, knowing she had it over Michael and didn't know how to handle it, so he became shyer and shyer and that's what Buffy liked, a teasing smile on her face.

"Ooh I see. So you want me in bed huh?"

The teasing didn't stop. Buffy liked seeing him squirm. It was something she found to be very adorable, and she couldn't help but look upon Michael when he did squirm and found him very adorable, wanting to take him for herself.

"W-Well, I didn't mean it in a-"

Buffy stopped him when she gave a sultry wink.

"I'll be there in a minute baby. Give me a minute and I will be all yours."

"O-Okay Buffy…" He shyly said and turned away, standing up and attempted to get the Slayer off his mind, for the moment or he'd lose himself mentally at the beauty that was Buffy Summers. "What a day we've had, right Buffy? Such weirdness today, Willow and her boyfriend and all of that. What a day."

The Warlock spoke as he went towards a single draw that he had in her room (which she gave him) and pulled out a book, going towards the bed, and laid down on it. He started reading as Buffy finished off doing what she needed to do before she got into bed.

Buffy looked towards Michael as she stood up, walked over to, and then got onto the bed as well, onto her side which allowed the shirt to lift up ever so slightly, exposing more and more of her fine legs beforehand.

"Hmmm, you're going to read?" She questioned, showing an adorable pout on her lips. "I thought that we could do something else, you know…hold one another maybe, or we could share cheeky kisses with one another…I thought we could do something like that, wouldn't that be, good?"

Buffy wondered, slowly peeling her shirt back to make her look more appealing. Michael's eyes focused on the Slayer and saw how seductive that she looked, her body laying down on the bed, her long smooth looking legs looking shiny in the reflection of the moonlight peaking into the window.

"W-Well…"

His voice failed him as Buffy crawled over to him, the shirts buttons opening to reveal her bra to him. His breath hitched at the beautiful Buffy, unable to turn his eyes away from her and her body, the bottom lip of his quivering.

Buffy smiled, seeing his inner struggles, and lightly dragged her fingers up the bed, until it hit his hip, and then trailed up his body. She went past his hips, past his underwear and then slowly but lovingly made it to his stomach.

Michael shivered at the touch he received from the Slayer, trying to supress a moan that threatened to escape his lips.

Buffy's smile began wider at the knowledge that she was winning. Michael's hand trembled and the book fell onto his chest without even realizing. Buffy slowly danced her fingers up his stomach and grabbed the book off his chest. She leaned forward so her chest touched his ever so slightly, placing the book on the side table.

"B-Buffy…"

He rasped out as Buffy quickly darted for his face with her lips, gently assaulting his cheek with her lips, caressing his skin with a bright smile on her face.

Buffy paused and broke contact with his face, grinning ear to ear.

"Do I seem more important than the book now?"

He panted when he saw Buffy's alluring body, her sensual lips parting and then closing. They smacked together, a small trial of salvia coming between the two of the lips the Slayer had. Buffy slowly put a hand to his chest, stroking his chest with her nimble fingers.

"Y-Yes…"

He shyly said, Buffy groaning with pleasure as she straddled his hips, smiling at the boy in front of her face.

"Ooh my baby seems to be a little cute right now. You're adorable Michael, I truly want to kiss you right now."

Michael smiled at the provocative words that the Slayer used, inclining his head in agreement.

"Y-Yes, I also…"

Buffy licked her lips enticingly, and lightly patted his face, once she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Come on, let's cuddle."

He agreed without making a noise, Buffy getting lower on the bed, and wrapped her smaller arms around his frame, Michael using a single arm to bring her closer and closer.

"Hehehe, this bed is warm~ So comfy and warm and adorable as well…sorry, that's just you~"

Michael sang out as he cuddled with Buffy, enjoying her warmth as much as he could, not wanting to sacrifice any warmth ever again. He loved being in the embrace of the Slayer, he found himself relaxing more and more, the worries of the past drifting away.

Buffy groaned and leant her head against his chest, her head missing his chest and made it to his own head, leaning against the others head.

"It is warm and comfy, and thank you, you're cute…hmmm, I wonder what's going on with Dave and Willow…I just know they are connected somehow. they are really…I think Dave might be Willow's internet boyfriend and then there's the CRD thing going on, there's something wrong there-"

"Hey…" He soothed, rasping his fingers through her silky blonde hair. "No shop talk in bed, you made me promise that, remember? No more shop talk now Buffy and let's relax in this bed of ours. Now shhh, and come here and cuddle."

He recalled from a precious day they had when Michael was worried about starting a relationship and Buffy made him think of something else other than 'work' which entailed surviving, so he was stating it to her to give her a break.

"Sorry." She apologized, taking one of his fingers and brushing it against her soft lips smothering the finger with her lips, repeating the process of kissing it, Michael groaning softly against her ear. "I just couldn't help but, think about it. But I promise though. No more shop talk tonight in this bed. I promise."

Hearing that made Michael smile, and gave her cheek a little kiss.

"Mmm, good. Because I want Buffy and no boring shop talk~ That's what tomorrow is for~ We don't have to worry about tonight and tomorrow would be the best thing in the world~"

She smiled lightly, but then frowned as she thought of something.

"I know I said no more shop talk, but there is something I need to ask…or more like wonder about, concerning you."

"Me Buffy? What about me?"

Michael curiously gave her cheek a loving stroke as she guided his head to her shoulder. Once there, she ran her fingers through his hair again and again, giving him a kiss on the top of his head, burying her head in the luscious blonde hair.

"It's just, I know you don't like Giles right now, and I can't blame you, so I thought that you might not want to go to the library with me."

At the statement, Michael couldn't deny that she wasn't speaking the truth.

"I can't say that you're lying. But if you're going, and need me, then I will…"

"I do need you, always. You're my Warlock, I truly do have a need for you, you're my needy boy that I need very much."

Buffy smiled softly, hugging his head tightly into her shoulder.

Michael couldn't help but give a small smile as a response.

"Then I will go and see what's going on about it, then. But with Giles and all…I mean, I don't want you to think that because I have problems with him, you have problems with him. I don't want to do that, I want to make sure that you and Giles have a good relationship with one another. Giles and me are different than you and him. He doesn't want to hurt you, he wants to hurt me. You don't have to worry my baby, I will deal with this."

Buffy couldn't help but smile at his total honesty and how he genuinely wanted her and Giles to still be who they were.

"Thanks Michael, but I find myself unable to look at Giles the same. He said things to you, and I don't know if I can forgive him for saying it…Michael, he tried to kill you, and tried to justify it by thinking it is okay because your family is…you know. It isn't even fair at all. He shouldn't have this kind of thing on you. He shouldn't be trying to hurt you, my baby."

Buffy sighed a little bit, thinking about Giles, and what he tried to do to Michael. She didn't witness it herself, at least in person, but she was disgusted that Giles could actually do something like that to someone that she loved very much.

Michael gently raised his head and gave her a small kiss, a soothing kiss that showed his love for her.

"Don't be silly, it is me he is after, not you. He won't do anything to you."

Michael was sure about that, but if anyone did want to hurt Buffy, he was going to stand in front of her and protect her as much as he possibly could.

"I'm not worrying about me, I'm worried about you. What if Giles tries to do something else to you baby? I don't want you to be hurt by him. He shouldn't even have tried it in the first place. You don't need to have that, he never should've tried to do something like that. I don't care if he was worried for me, he never even gave you a chance…no, he shouldn't even have judged you. You've even saved everyone's lives before, that should've been enough. You've saved me, Dawn, Amy, Xander, Willow and even Giles himself. That's the same amount as me as well, so he shouldn't judge you and want to hurt you. He should want to protect you, like I want to protect you."

Buffy worried for Michael, and he could see it as well. he knew that she worried for him, but even then, he shook his head, and gave her another kiss, this time being more heated and allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth, and wrestle with his own tongue.

Once separating, Michael gently looked at her and offered a reassuring look.

"If Giles tries to do anything to me, then I will stop him…don't worry, I won't kill him or anything. I wouldn't kill anyone."

Buffy knew that he wouldn't do it. She knew it from her soul. It was painfully obvious that Michael wouldn't hurt anyone in the world, but she wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt hi, ever. She wasn't going to allow Giles to touch Michael from now on.

"I know you wouldn't…but you shouldn't have to watch over your shoulder all of the time. It isn't fair on you. You shouldn't have to do anything like keep your eyes open for someone trying to attack you. You don't have to live like that."

"But that's me, and my life Buffy. You don't have to worry for me. Allow me to worry about Giles, and you worry about nothing. It is my problem, don't worry about what Giles thinks of me. All that matters is the fact that you and I are together. If I have you, nothing else matters Buffy."

Buffy allowed a smile to spread across her face.

"That's good, because nothing else matters."

Michael smiled, but then a thought came to him and he couldn't help but turn to the Slayer with the question lingering in his mind.

"Hey Buffy…do you think that we're moving…too fast?"

"Too fast?" She echoed, earning a nod from Michael. She shook her head, and placed a finger on his lips, brushing them tenderly. "No, I don't think we are. Do you think we are?"

He shrugged his shoulders rapidly, then shook his head.

"N-No, I was just…ehehe, it must be because this is my first serious relationship…w-we are in one, right?"

Asking with a worried tone, Buffy relieved him as she replaced her finger on his lips with her own lips, revelling in the kiss.

"I…think we are…I want to be at least…no, we are, aren't we…? We…eeh, confessed and all, so we are…s-stop trying to confuse me. We are, and that's the end of it."

"Hehe, yes ma'am, I will follow your lead."

"Good, because you're all mine…"

Hearing that was enough for Buffy who pushed his head back onto the pillow and captured his lips with her own…

* * *

The next day, and outside of the records room, Amy and Buffy were peering through the window with wonder and expectation on their faces, as well as a little hint of mischievousness as well.

"Is there anyone in there Amy?"

Buffy inquired, looking around the tiny room with the tiny window.

"I-I don't think so."

"Good. Let's go and get some fun times happening then."

Buffy grinned from ear to ear, Amy less enthusiastic about it.

"A-Are you sure we should be doing this, with the Ms Calendar thing and all?"

Amy wasn't sure if breaking and entering was worth it, but Buffy seemed to be the one that was the most ready to do this.

"Well, could you find anything about her by following her?"

"No..."

Amy admitted, unable to find anything on the teacher.

Buffy took a breath, and looked inside again, and couldn't see anyone, and was glad that there weren't many students roaming around at this time of day.

"Well, we'll have to break in and read her files. There's got to be some dirt on her in their. Previous convictions, child molestation, child abuse...a-anything that can point in the direction of why she's trying to come onto Michael like she is, that perverted woman that needs to stay the hell away from my Michael or the bitch is going to get whacked."

Amy feared for Jenny's life now. She was sure Buffy might do something to the teacher, if she didn't stop flirting with Michael. Even then, she wasn't sure what that thing would be, honestly.

"Erm, do you really think that the school would employ a child abuser or molester in a setting like this? With teenagers around."

Buffy shot a dark glare towards her, so Amy merely looked away, not wanting to anger the Slayer.

"We've got to find something. You keep a look out, while I snoop around."

Amy wasn't exactly thrilled about doing this, but did it regardless, and inclined her head in agreement.

Buffy raised her hand and grasped the handle of the door, twisting it so hard that the lock broke and allowed her access to the room.

"I could've probably just unlocked that with magic."

Amy sweat dropped, to the ire of Buffy.

"Keep looking, I will look for some dirt on the woman."

Amy didn't have a choice, and leaned against the door, Buffy going inside to see if there was anything that she could find.

Upon entering, Buffy looked around for anything that would give her some clues.

"If I was a file on Jenny from the block, where would I be...?"

Buffy looked around even more. She looked through some student files, and even some other teacher files, but she couldn't find Jenny's file at all.

She went through file after file, cabinet after cabinet but there was no luck at all.

She was surprised by how she was able to gain access to the room so easily, with everyone's records not even having a camera over them to stop people from even attempting to look around such a room, but that didn't bother her right now, this girl was on a mission, and that mission came to the mission of finding something, anything on Jenny that would make her leave Michael alone.

Eventually, Buffy found the file she was looking for, Jenny Calendar, and became excited.

"Good, now it is time to read through this..."

As the Slayer read through the file, Amy kept a look out, and was wondering what was taking Buffy so long.

"Come on Buffy...we need to find this file and get out of here..."

She hummed to herself, and then saw someone she didn't want to see...

Giles.

She saw Giles coming down the hall, and it looked like it was heading her way.

She felt panic entering her heart, and looked into the room.

"Buffy! Giles is coming!"

Buffy looked at the window, and wasn't done reading.

"Right, keep him busy!"

"How!?"

She roared back, unsure.

"Think of something!"

Buffy roared right back at the Witch, who wore a complicated face.

Amy looked towards Giles, and went over to him, and did the only thing she could.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

She screamed.

She couldn't think of anything else, and she screamed right in the face of the librarian.

She felt embarrassment enter her heart, and wore itself on her face. Her eyes betrayed her upset and fearful ways. She felt stupid, she felt like she could die of embarrassment right now, but she knew that she had to do this for Buffy, believing that Buffy would do the same thing for her if she was ever in a situation that required distraction like this.

But this was the only thing that she was able to do and even though it was embarrassing for her, it made Giles jump out of his skin, his heart racing in his chest, his eyes clouding with fear.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Giles jumped back and hit the locker as Amy continued to scream at him.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Giles was becoming frightened, and wanted to escape, but Amy pushed him against the lockers as a crowd was drawn.

"I don't know what's happening you crazy woman!"

Giles attempted to move, but Amy stayed in front of him, and slapped him across the face.

"THAT'S FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU EVIL MAN!"

Giles raised a hand to his cheek, sobbing lightly at the slap, it hurt him more than he thought it would.

"W-Why did you hit me!? Wa-Was it because of Michael?!"

That's the only thing that Giles could think of, and the Witch didn't know what to say.

Unfortunately, Jenny came strolling by and went to see what was happening.

"Alright, what's happening?" Jenny interfered, seeing Giles and Amy stood together. "Amy? Why are you screaming?"

Amy slunk back with a cry, and thought of something.

"G-Giles called me a beached whale!" She 'confessed' as loudly as she could. "H-He said that I was a whale that w-washed up on the beach, s-so I cried and yelled at him."

She felt like she regretted it instantly, but she kept her wobbling legs straightened somehow.

"Ooh my, you poor soul." Jenny comforted by rubbing her back. "Amy, you aren't a beached whale, don't listen to him. You're a very beautiful girl, Rupert is just jealous of your beauty, that's all." She comforted and continued to rub her back and glared at Giles. "And you Rupert. Women go through many things at this age, and you call her a whale that washed up on a beach? How sadistic do you have to be? If I could swear, I'd be doing it right now at you."

Amy nodded with a whine, Giles' eyes turning to disbelief.

"Y-You can't suddenly just say something like that...I-I never called her a beached whale."

"H-He's lying. H-He ran a-at me and growled "Beached Whale!" while cupping his stomach in a large manner, puffing out his cheeks and motioned to me, showing more weight than I have...h-he's cruel."

Amy whimpered while Jenny soothed to her sweet nothing's as Buffy finished inside of the room, slipping the file back and walked out to see the commotion of Amy and the others.

"I know Amy, I know." Jenny patted the girl on the top of the head, and turned her stern eyes towards Rupert. "You and me are going to have a serious talk. Calling students names for no reason? You're mean Rupert. She's a 16 year old girl, you cannot bully her like that. You and me need to have a chat, right now, for your disgusting behavior towards this girl."

"B-But, I-I-I-I..."

Giles was lost for words, Jenny moving forward and taking him by the arm.

"Come with me."

She ordered coldly, Giles turned his moist eyes towards Jenny and complied, unable to do anything else.

* * *

As she left, Buffy walked towards Amy, questions dancing on her face as the crowd disappeared.

"W-What was that?"

Buffy's question was met with a glare.

"You asked me to distract him, so I did."

Amy answered with a grumbling voice, her heart trembling right now.

"And that's all you could come up with?"

Buffy's confused face was again met with a darkened glare.

"It was either that, or scream because Giles called me a whore. I thought that the whale one would be better than the whore one."

Buffy hummed in detailed thought, and ultimately agreed.

"You're right, the whale one was better."

Amy nodded her head, then saw that Buffy didn't have any files with her, so she was curious as to why that was.

"So, did you find anything out?"

Buffy lowered her eyes dejectedly.

"Nothing. Besides the usual crap you'd find, there's nothing in there. Not even a bleeding parking violation...t-though I guess those things wouldn't be in something like that...ugh, I am so confused and don't know what else to do. If Willow was around, I'd consider asking her to hack some personal records or something but as she is right now, I don't think she's going to comply right now."

"So what do we do?"

Buffy wasn't sure how to answer Amy, so shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll have to regroup."

Amy nodded and turned to leave.

"I best go and try and save Giles' job. No doubt, I could've gotten him fired."

"Good thinking."

With a bow of her head, Amy left and Buffy was left alone.

* * *

Later on, Buffy, Michael, Amy, Xander and Giles found themselves in the library. Michael avoided the look from Giles, only being here because Buffy requested him to be. If it wasn't for Buffy, he didn't think he'd return to the library. He was still loyal to Buffy and was now dating her, he thought anyway.

Giles kept trying to engage with him in conversations, but Michael was past the point of being able to talk to the man. He had tried to kill him before, he tried to do things to Michael when he only wanted to be left alone. So, he did what he had in his right to do, and that was simply ignore the fact that he was being stared at and talked too by the elder man.

Even Buffy could tell that Michael would rather not be there. But she needed him there. She couldn't imagine doing something like doing this alone. She had come accustomed to spending time with him and helping her with her Slayer duties, and she didn't feel right about leaving him out due to Giles' horrid beliefs about him.

"You seem well today, Michael."

Giles tried to make conversation, but he turned his head away, not wanting to speak with the elder man.

Giles frowned at his own attitude, thinking everything could go back to normal, when he was even disgusted in his own actions, especially after everything that had happened.

Buffy looked at Michael, and since she was sat next to him, grabbed his hand under the desk, stroking his hand with her thumb, sending calming waves into him, gaining a smile of appreciation in return.

Amy's eyes went towards Buffy and Michael, and while she couldn't see their hands, she knew something was going on between them, but she wished that whatever it was, wasn't something that was going to break Michael down.

Before it could begin however, Giles' eyes turned towards the Witch in the room, sorrow in his gaze, and on his face.

"Erm...before we begin, Amy...you know, if I have ever offended you, or unintentionally called you a whale, or a beached one, t-then you have my deepest apologies. I-I would never c-call a young lady out o-on her w-weight, w-which you a-are in perfect weight for, I might add. Y-You are a v-very beautiful, slim, young woman. Y-You ar-are not a beached whale."

Buffy and Amy suppressed snickers, Michael and Xander were clueless about what he was talking about.

Amy nodded her head.

"As long as we've sorted that out, I will accept your apology."

Though he didn't know what was going on, Giles inclined his head in agreement, thankful that she forgave him.

Buffy lightly tittered, before she began, unable to look at Giles with a straight face right now.

"Whatever Dave is into, it's large. We followed him, Michael and me, all the way to this building and he seemed to be doing something suspicious though we couldn't get in to see what was going on, and we, ki…never mind."

Buffy began, ignoring the look that was coming from Giles that was going towards Michael, and felt good when she thought about what she did with Michael not too long ago.

"What was the name of this place?"

Giles inquired, and even though Buffy wasn't pleased with Giles right now, she tried to understand why Giles did what he did, but it was difficult to get over something like that, and it wasn't even her that was assaulted by the Watcher. But even with this, she knew that Giles was needed, at least for things like this. But for now, she was going to keep him at arm's length for a little while, no matter what Michael said.

"It said CRD. But, I couldn't get close enough to see what it was."

Buffy sighed out, resting her tired head on Michael's shoulder, snuggling against the shoulder and kept a tight hold of his hand.

He responded by doing the same, though his head rested against the top of her head. He partly did it to see the reaction of Giles, to see what he'd think about it.

But when he looked, he saw that Giles didn't seem angry about it. He didn't seem to even acknowledge it at all and questioned why that was. Did Giles accept the fact that Michael wasn't evil now? Did he not care? Did he think that he could get Michael another way? Michael had to always be on guard with Giles. And he knew that he was Buffy's Watcher and she needed him, so he couldn't deter her away from him, not that he'd do that anyway, as Buffy was her own person and he wasn't going to do something like that.

Michael cleared his throat and spoke as his fingers laced together with the girls.

"I can't remember the exact name, I think it was Calam, Celem…Call collect…no, it isn't that last one, it is Codex…or something Research and Development. I remember it being a computer research lab and all, but I can't remember the name of it."

Michael added, speaking to Buffy and Amy, not Giles who looked down at the table.

Xander thought coughed into his hand.

"Calax Research and Development. Like Michael said, it's a computer research lab. Third largest employer in Sunnydale till it closed down last year." He spoke in a matter of fact voice, getting stares from the others made him feel complicated inside of him. "What, I can't have information sometimes?"

"Well, it-it's just somewhat unprecedented."

Giles stuttered out, Amy surprised that Xander actually knew something like this.

"I find this highly suspicious, how do you even know something like this?"

She couldn't keep her mind of inquiring further about it. It just didn't make sense to her, it was something powerful to her, and she needed to know how Xander knew something that she, Michael, Buffy and even Giles didn't know about it.

Xander wore a sheepish look on his face, twisting his head to the side in slight shame.

"Well, my uncle used to work there. I-In a floor sweeping capacity."

At the admission, Amy nodded "Makes sense." as a small snicker came from Buffy. Xander glared at Buffy, but the Slayer brushed off the glare and turned her head towards Michael.

"But it closed, didn't it? You said as much."

Michael inclined his head in agreement.

"Uh-huh. Looked pretty functional from where I stood. I don't have a clue what they were doing. If it is a computer lab…maybe this is a little out there, but could they be building something or something like that? It would make sense, wouldn't it?"

"Must be some kinda high techy stuff."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as well, she didn't know what they were doing. Amy pondered a thought and expressed it to the others.

"And what do they need Dave for? He's only a high school student."

Buffy turned her head towards Amy, giving a theory.

"Something about computers, right? I mean, he is off-the-chart smart. Even if he is in high school, I doubt that would bother evil incorporated, if it is evil that is."

Buffy commented, Amy couldn't dispute the fact either, she could see Buffy's point of view.

Giles cleared his throat and gained others attention.

"We still don't know an enormous amount. Whatever is going on there may be on the up-and-up."

"No, if CRD opened, it would've been on the news."

Xander chimed in and Michael had to reluctantly agree.

Buffy nodded, then she smiled as she thought of something.

"Besides, I can just tell something's wrong. My spider sense is tingling."

Both Xander and Michael snickered at the reference as Giles' face turned confused.

"Your... spider sense?"

Buffy wore a sheepish smile on her face, and didn't know what to say.

"Pop culture reference. Sorry."

"I thought it was a cool thing to say Buffy. Hehe, Spider Sense, I wish I had that…well, I kinda do, if I concentrate hard enough."

She offered him a smile, Michael that was. She could always count on him being around for her and give her support, especially if it was to do with The Unicorn. She was still getting harassed by The Unicorn and she was determined to know who it was that was torturing her.

"Yes, well, ahem, I think we're still at a stand still. Uh, uh, short of breaking into the place, I don't see..."

"Breaking in!" Buffy yells as she turns to Michael. "Then this is the plan!"

"I guess I'm in as well!"

Michael thought that it would be best if he tagged along as well, so the Slayer didn't get into trouble.

"Ooh if it is breaking in then leave it to the Witch and Warlock! We'll slip in undetected!"

Amy yelled right beside Xander, who agreed as well, raising his hands above his head.

"I'm free tonight as well!"

Hearing the opinions of the three, Buffy became excited and hugged Michael tightly.

"Tonight it is!"

Buffy cheered as the four became too excited to do anything like this.

Giles tries to dampen their excitement as he believes that this could go into something that could potentially get them thrown into jail.

"A moment, please, of quiet reflection. I do not suggest that you illegally enter the..." At that moment, Jenny enters the library and Giles changes the topic very quickly. "...data into the file so the book will be listed by title as well as by author."

Jenny walks over towards them, giving curious looks to the students in the room, wondering why they were all there.

"I just came by to check your new data base, make sure your cross reference table isn't glitching. Cause I'm guessing you haven't gone anywhere near it."

As she walked close, Buffy noticed that Michael's eyes were on Jenny, and frowned deeply, thinking that he could be attracted to her, thinking about the last time that he was attracted to a teacher, the Mantis Lady at that, and didn't like where this was going.

Giles showed a frown towards the beautiful woman.

"Uh, I'm still sorting through the chaos you left behind you."

"Hmm." She hummed and looked to Buffy, Michael, Amy and Xander. "You're here again? Kids really dig the library, don't cha?"

Buffy gained a panicked face, but then that was replaced when Jenny walked closer to Michael, anger lingering on the Slayer's face.

Her eyes narrowed when she placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing softly, Amy's eyes bulging as well as Xander's, stunned by what the beautiful woman was doing.

"My, hello again Michael. We've been meeting often like this."

"A-Ah, yes..."

He murmured, his face turning red as he felt her fingers running themselves up his arm.

Buffy looked peeved at the way Jenny gazed at Michael, even going as far as to run her finger across his cheeks, and very close to his lips. She raised her hand, balling it into a fist, and was very tempted right now to hit Jenny in the face for what she was doing with her boyfriend, Amy and Xander were just in disbelief that the hot woman seemed to be flirting with Michael, Giles not noticing anything oddly.

"Hehe, your cheeks have gone red again. Could it be because of me?"

Her flirtatious nature caught Buffy's attention and the Slayer wanted to deck the woman straight away, annoyed with the constant flirting.

"W-Well..erm..."

Michael became troubled for words, Jenny snickering.

"So cute. I've always found you cute though, sitting in my classroom with such a cute expression on your..."

"We're literary!" Buffy yelled out, pulling Michael away from Jenny, wagging an annoyed finger at Jenny as if she was scolding a child. "I-I mean, we're...not for you, Michael isn't for you, woman. No Calendar, no Michael for you."

Jenny's bemused eyes fell on the Slayer, Michael feeling embarrassed about being between two beautiful women, one being his girlfriend and the other being Jenny. He felt Buffy rest her hand on his thigh, making it obvious that she was to Jenny. The woman responded by inching closer to the boys face, reddening at the two beautiful women essentially fighting over him, at least that's what he thought.

"I don't know what to say…"

Michael muttered after Buffy, Amy giving a sheepish smile.

"I'm attracted to Giles…" Amy covered her mouth at the lie she said, unable to think of anything else. "B-But that doesn't mean I'd do anything to cost him his job! God he's fit and sexy! Aaaaaah! Giles, we can't love one another! Leave me alone Giles! I don't love you at all! I hate you intently! Leave me alone you weird old man! Hate you! But love you as well! Why are you so damn handsome and old at the same time! I love Giles, waaaah!"

Amy stood up and ran out of the library, everyone giving fearful eyes.

"I didn't know she was in love with Giles."

Michael believed the lie, as he was still caught like a deer in headlights by the attractive woman teacher.

"Well, it kind of makes sense I guess when you think about it…"

Buffy muttered out a small joke, that wasn't well received by Giles. But she didn't really care that much right now. She didn't even seem to mind in the slightest, as she was still angry at Giles for everything he did to her love.

"To read makes our speaking English good."

Xander babbled out some nonsense that made Buffy even more embarrassed than she already was, standing up and dragged Michael out of the library, Xander following after them hastily, as fast as he possibly could.

"Uh, w-we'll, uh, continue this conversation at another time."

Giles called after them as Buffy shook her head, getting to the door.

"I think we're done."

They then leave as fast as they could, Xander now being dragged out of the library by Michael and Buffy, not wanting to be further embarrassed by anything that could be truly embarrassing towards them all.

Buffy then returned to the room, pointing at Jenny sternly.

"No Michael for you, no teacher. Bad Calendar, Michael isn't for you, not for you."

Jenny smiled a little too sweetly as the Slayer departed, joining the others outside of the library.

Michael looks towards the confused looking Xander.

"Makes our speaking English is good?"

Xander puts his hands up defensively.

"I panicked, okay?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked towards Michael.

"Say Michael, I need help with that *thing*."

She put emphasis on the word 'thing' which made Michael raise his eyebrows in puzzlement.

"Thing…?"

He absentmindedly wondered, furrowing his eyebrows.

Buffy sharpened her eyes and secretly stroked his hand while Xander's attention was on their faces, her fingers dancing on his hand, enticingly pulling at his thumb.

"Yeah, that *thing* remember?"

Her eyes opened and closed, making Michael realized what she was trying to say.

"A-Ah that *thing*! Y-Yes, I understand!"

He gave a very obvious wink that was threatening to make Buffy face palm, not wanting to be that obvious but he was and she didn't know what Xander was going to think, but Xander seemed clueless, about it.

"Come on."

Buffy dragged Michael away towards her locker, leaving Xander alone in the puzzled state.

* * *

Once getting far enough, and made sure that everyone wasn't around, Buffy pushed Michael against her locker, and stared lovingly at him.

"Damn, I've been thinking about you since we were in the library."

Buffy confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He responded by seemingly winding his hands around her body and pulled her closer.

"It hasn't been all that long since our last kiss, you know? You don't have to worry about it at all, because I am here now…"

She went to kiss him, but as she was about to make contact, she saw another note on her locker, her breath hitching. Her eyes brimmed with tears, fearful tears at that and she didn't want to be involved with this any longer.

"Michael…it's The Unicorn again. They've returned in a bloody vengeance. What if this person is going to hunt me down? They already know where I live. I am worried Michael…what if it is your parents have come with The Unicorn…no, your parents are working together with The Unicorn…shit, Michael, this is serious! This is super serious! They've banded together, and they are coming for me and you! Michael, you don't understand, The Unicorn is very powerful, they have weird powers and are scary! Teaming up with your parents, The Unicorn would be the person who is using your parents, The Unicorn is that powerful!"

She shuddered, her eyes brimming with small tears. Her body shook as well, it clearly affected her. Michael wasn't sure if he should be supportive, or tell her how insane the idea sounded, how it would happen like that.

"Ooh Buffy, be strong. Don't worry, my p-parents haven't teamed up with The Unicorn."

She couldn't help but nod her head for now but she still felt like a team up was inevitable, and she read the note.

[Dear Butty, you've been too close to my BB for too long now. You've got twenty four hours before I send more and more letters to you, daily Butty. I won't ever lose him to you, you almost made BB disappear, and if you know what's good for you, you'll disappear as well. Signed from your friendly beautiful girl, The Unicorn.]

At the bottom of the words, Buffy saw that there was a picture of a Unicorn and a Bear embracing one another in a dirty way, a way that she wouldn't mind doing with it with Michael in the future, she didn't know when but she wasn't ready yet, and just seeing the Unicorn and the Bear (having figured out that the Bear is supposed to be Michael yet she was clueless on the identity of The Unicorn) together was very frightening for the Slayer. Even seeing the Butty fish tied up and forced to watch this display on the imagine she could see made her cripple with fear, her legs buckling under the stress she was receiving.

Buffy's bottom lip quivered, and slammed her hand against the locker, sprouting "Shit!" in a desperate voice, her hand denting the locker with her very impressive strength.

Michael's eyes turned to concern and wrapped his arms around her.

"Buffy, it is alright. I won't let T-The Unicorn hurt you."

Her wet eyes turned towards Michael, darting her hands outwards for a hug, which he gave immediately.

But as they were embracing, Buffy's down turned eyes looked towards the Warlock.

"Michael...you and Ms Calendar...erm, the way she touches you and all...y-you and her aren't..."

Buffy knew it was a ridiculous thing to even think, but she had seen some very disturbing evidence lately, and she wasn't happy about it at all, it made her feel complicated.

"Me and Jenny? What about us?"

Buffy's bottom lip trembled and she didn't know how to say it without sounding crazy, that was the last thing she was able to do.

"Michael...erm, Ms Calendar has been touching you lately...a-and she gave you something the other day...a-and s-she seems t-to be flirting with you...Michael...y-you and her aren't...doing things...?"

"Hahahahahaha!" Michael laughed as Buffy's eyes turned distressful believing it to be a joke, however Michael stopped when seeing her distress, his eyes turning to kindness. "Buffy, there's nothing going on between me and Jenny, I promise you. Me and Jenny, are completely platonic, I am deeply and madly in love with you. There's no one else for me, I love you, Buffy Summers, my adorable Slayer."

Buffy became happy upon hearing that, even more so when Michael captured her lips and brought his tongue in straight away. Wanting access to her mouth, Michael pressed his tongue against his teeth. Feeling the hot tongue, Buffy parted her teeth and allowed him access into her mount, immediately going for her tongue and wrapping around it.

Buffy moaned when she felt Michael's tongue overpower hers, which she liked. Though she was the Slayer, she loved the fact that Michael sometimes dominated her when they were kissing. She liked it, being the one that was being kept safe for a change. She liked Michael kissing her like he did, his tongue exploring her mouth as Buffy allowed it, allowing him full access to her mouth, moaning melodiously.

Michael broke the kiss, leaving Buffy feeling satisfied, yet, wanting more as well.

"Buffy...don't worry, you're the only one for me. I don't feel love for anyone else other than you, my Buffy."

His warm smile allowed Buffy to believe his words. She believed him, and had no reason to distrust him. Whatever was going on, it wasn't from Michael's side. It was from Jenny, whatever she was doing with him, that was. She was the one coming onto Michael, not the other way around. She even felt stupid that anything could be happening between the two.

"Okay, I am sorry for even distrusting you…"

Michael smiled softly with a red face, pushing some of her hair out of her face.

"It's okay, but don't worry. You're the only one I need."

Just hearing that was perfect for Buffy. She didn't need anything else now, she didn't need to believe anything else other than that now.

"Michael, wanna go and make out so I can make it up to you?"

She asked with an adorable pout on her lips, Michael unable to resist, simply inclined his head and together, they went off to do what they love doing together.

* * *

In the computer lab, Willow is chatting online with Malcolm. She kept chatting away, unable to stop. She looked like a Zombie, as if she didn't have any control over anything. Her fingertips danced over the keyboard, again and again.

She waited for a reply Malcolm wrote "I've never felt this way about anyone before, Willow." As Willow imagined a handsome guy speaking right to her, the voice of an Angel being in her mind right now.

"I know what you mean. I feel like you know me better than anyone."

Willow spoke what she had written, as if she was having the conversation face to face right at this moment in time

Malcolm's reply was "I do." with Willow smiling softly, thoughts running through her mind.

A thought then came to her, her hesitant fingers touching the keys of the computer, but she stopped herself.

Her mind briefly went to Xander, and she thought about him, but then frowned when she remembered the fact that he was into Buffy and not her.

She then remembered Michael as well, and how he had been in love with her, sighing softly at her own actions.

Making up her own mind, she typed on the keys.

"Do you think we should... meet?"

She wrote it as fast as she could, then regretted it, putting a hand to her lips and began biting her fingernails as she waited for the reply.

Malcolm's reply came soon in the words of "I think we should soon." and Willow's heart lifted then sank, unable to come to a conclusion to what she should be feeling right now. The prospect of meeting Malcolm was making her nervous and she told him as much.

"I'm nervous."

She typed and spoke at the same time.

It was true, she felt very nervous. However, Malcolm countered with "I'm not. Isn't that strange?" as she imagined him being right next to her, soothingly rubbing her shoulders, and her back as well, giving her a soothing sigh.

Willow paused, then began typing again.

"That's what Buffy doesn't understand, how comfortable you can make me feel. Even Michael doesn't understand it as well. They are trying to help me, but they are…they don't know what I am trying to do, by speaking with you."

She confided in Malcolm, unsure if she should be doing it. But she felt comfortable with Malcolm. She felt very comfortable with him, and even saying her mind wasn't out of the ordinary.

Malcolm's reply came soon as "Buffy just makes trouble. That's why she got kicked out of her old school. Even Michael has been getting into trouble by skipping school." and those words were a little weird to her.

She is puzzled and pauses for a moment, then put her fingers to the keys and typed away.

"How did you know that?"

She typed and spoke at the same time, still puzzled on how he knew that about Buffy and Michael.

The answer soon came from Malcolm "It's on her and his permanent record." And that only made her feel a little more confused. She doesn't respond, still puzzled, and then "You must have mentioned it." popped up on the screen a few seconds after she hesitated.

Willow remained unsure.

"I guess."

She typed, waiting for the answer.

Malcolm then typed "Let's not worry about her and him anymore." As Willow was beginning to feel a little awkward, deciding enough was enough.

"I have to sign off. I'll talk to you later."

She typed as Malcolm quickly replied "Don't." but she ignored it.

She placed her fingers on the monitor.

"Bye."

She quickly types then turns off the monitor, gets up and leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Giles and Jenny were having their usual argument, an argument that they didn't really need to have. It was obvious in the air that there was a certain tension between the two of them. Just something about them made the air thick with a certain feeling.

Jenny looks at Giles, exasperated.

"You're a snob!"

Giles blinks in incredulousness.

"I am no such thing."

Jenny scoffs at the man, showing a frown on her face as she walked around the table.

"Oh, you are a *big* snob. You, you think that knowledge should be kept in these carefully guarded repositories where only a handful of white guys can get at it. And you abuse girls by calling them beached whales!"

Giles growled right back at Jenny, slamming a book downwards.

"Nonsense! I simply don't adhere to a, a knee-jerk assumption that because something is new, it's better. And I didn't call her a beached whale intentionally!"

Jenny felt offended by Giles' words, tightening her fist so tight that her knuckles were turning white with her annoyance for the librarian.

"This isn't a fad, Rupert! We are creating a new society here, one where people don't bully people by calling them beached whales."

"A society in which human interaction is all but obsolete? In which people can be completely manipulated by technology, well, well... Thank you, I'll pass. And I'm telling you, I never intentionally called her a beached whale."

Giles folded his arms as Jenny walked towards the table, and ran her fingers across some books, dancing her fingers across some old books.

"Well, ahem, I think you'll be very happy here with your musty, old books."

Jenny opens the very same book that Willow had scanned into the computer, curiously looking through it as she couldn't see anything on the book, she couldn't even see any words or pictures in the book, surprising herself at seeing such a thing.

"These musty old books have a great deal more to say than in any of your... fabulous web pages."

Giles spoke passionately and then as if he had a bitter taste in his mouth as if he had eaten a bug when talking about the computer and the internet.

"Hmm." Jenny hums and continues to look through some of the pages of the book, but couldn't see any words at all, conveying it to Giles. "This one doesn't have a whole lot more to say." Giles stares at the empty book. "What is it, like a diary?"

Jenny continued with the conversation as Giles moved his head forward. He took the book from her, and looked through it, but couldn't see anything like that.

"How odd. I haven't looked through all the volumes yet, I didn't, um..."

He closes the book and sees the etching of Moloch on the cover. As soon as he sees it, something in his mind became more clear, yet at the same time it was a scary feeling. He didn't know what it was but he knew that it was a dangerous thing indeed.

"What is it?"

Jenny questioned with a puzzled expression.

Giles matched her puzzled expression.

"Uh, nothing, um, a, a diary, yes. I imagine that's what it is." He pauses to think and wonderingly walks towards his office with the book. "Well, it's been so nice talking to you."

With that, he disappeared into his office and left Jenny perplexed.

"We were fighting."

Jenny disappointed face watched as Giles popped his head out of the office and absently stared at the girl.

"Must do it again sometime, yes... Bye, now."

She watches him disappear into his office again, leaving her confused, puzzled, and a little worried as well, but Giles didn't see the look on his face like that.

* * *

Outside of the school building, in the quad, the school nurse is frantic as she quickly walks along with a man. Her eyes were laced with worry as she addressed the man with worry.

"I checked the computer, and there's nothing in his file about being allergic to penicillin!"

As she said that, Buffy comes walking out of the school, alone. Since Michael had to do something else, she was alone, and that was good for Dave who comes up to her and grabs her attention, getting in front of her.

"Buffy!"

He called, causing her to stop in front of him.

"Dave! How're you doing?"

Her nervous face was difficult to not notice, even Dave noticed it and played along.

"Okay. Uh, look, I'm sorry about yesterday. I haven't been getting much sleep lately, y'know?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly, unsure of what she should respond with.

"Don't sweat it."

Dave awkwardly twists and turns in his spot, his eyes looking everywhere other than Buffy.

"Willow was looking for you."

Buffy nodded, glad that she was told this by Dave, but a sneaky suspiciousness came to her, wondering why Dave was the one to tell her this. Why Dave knew where this person was, why Willow was the one that told him to tell Buffy this.

"Good, I need to talk to her. Do you know where she is?"

Dave looks at the school, and hums a little bit.

"She said she'd be in the, in the girls' locker room."

Upon hearing that, she couldn't help but allow a smile on her face.

"Great. Thanks."

She looks at him for a moment, and then goes to find Willow. He watches her go and his eyes turned from unsureness to blood thirsty back to unsureness again. This kid didn't know what he should be feeling at this moment in time. Whatever he was planning, he didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

In the girl's locker room, Buffy enters it and looks around. It's deserted.

Buffy slowly walks down the aisle and into a row of lockers.

"Will?"

She calls, but there was no answer.

She walks further. She felt suspicious about this. Something about this setting wasn't good at all. Dave was suspicious before and now she was getting nervous. She felt like something was going to jump out and get her.

"Willow?"

Again, she called, but she couldn't hear anything. It was deadly silent in the locker room. There wasn't even the slightest of noises at all. she continued looking around, using her hand to keep itself dragging across the locker, so she could at least know where she was going, and where she would be able to use them to push off from just in case that there was something going on.

Just then however, the showers turn on, giving her a small fright.

"Will? You taking a shower?"

She once again called, but there was no answer at all. She bit her bottom lip, and even though it was still suspicious, she had to see if it was Willow or not. She needed to know if it was Willow or Dave messing with her and if it was the latter, she wanted to know why that was.

She goes to the shower, pulls the curtain back and sees that it's on, but no one's there.

"I guess not."

She sighs, wondering who left the shower on.

A light above Buffy dampers slightly and attached to it was an electrical cord going from the light down to the corner of the floor in the shower.

Buffy walks into the shower to turn off the water.

"This is how droughts get started."

She turns the water off. The water creeps toward the exposed wires.

"Buffy! Get out!"

Dave suddenly appears and calls to her.

She turns to him and notices the wires. They begin to spark. She leaps out of the shower. An arc of electricity follows her for an instant. She lands on a changing bench and rolls off onto the floor.

Dave runs from the locker room. She sits up and looks over toward the showers. The soles of her shoes smoking, indicating that a second longer, Buffy could've been killed. She was lucky, that she was alive right now.

* * *

In the computer lab, a little while later. It's dark. The sun wasn't as bright as it was before, but it did allow some light to peak through the blinds.

Dave comes in, panic written on his face and turns on a PC, shaking his hands at it as if he was truly worried about something.

"I can't do it! I'm not gonna do it."

A panicked voice came from Dave, he was distraught. He couldn't go through with what he was being told to do.

"But you promised."

A voice came from the computer, a surprisingly soft voice that even Dave didn't expect when he first had seen something like this.

Dave desperately speaks, trying to persuade the voice.

"Buffy isn't a threat to you! Stop with it."

Even though he yelled, the voice spoke, almost as if he was rejecting what Dave was saying in a way.

"The project is almost complete. You won't have to do it again."

Dave drops his bag and whimpers, taking what he said, the computer, a different way.

"Oh, I can't!"

"I've shown you a new world, Dave. Knowledge, power... I can give you everything. All I want is your love."

The voice of the computer said. But even then, Dave wasn't really receptive to the idea…no, he looked downright angry with the idea. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want anyone to be harmed because of him, and when he saw Buffy before being almost killed, it teared him up inside. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much it would be painful to do something again like that, he couldn't do it again.

"No. This isn't right. None of it is."

The scratch pad comes up on the monitor and the voice writes a note on it, it being read out to Dave.

"I'm sorry. I've been a terrible person. I'm a coward, and I can't go on living like this. Forgive me, Mom and Dad. At least now I'll have some peace. Remember me. Love, Dave."

"O-Oh God…"

He backs away from the computer. He knew what was coming, and he hoped that he could get away before anything happened to him, before anything could make him disappear. He didn't want to die, it was obvious on his face that he didn't want to die at this moment in time.

Fritz is waiting behind him by the window, ready to enact whatever plan the voice from the computer had for the frightened Dave.

* * *

In the library, Buffy sits at the table while Xander paces. Amy sighed a little bit, and looked on in concern for the Slayer. But the one that was the most worried was Michael himself. He kept his hands on the Slayer's shoulders, looking at her with concern.

"This is very serious, Buffy. Uh, I'm gonna go and get Dave for this. How dare he try and hurt my…I mean, try and hurt you Buffy? This is a crime, you cannot allow this injustice to happen."

"He tried to warn me."

She soothed, seeing how he was getting more and more agitated. She knew he was concerned for her, and she was touched by it. Seeing the level of emotions on his face, she could see that he did love her, as only someone that cared would show such a look on their face.

"Well, why would he do that when he sent you there in the first place Buffy? This is serious, he almost killed you, he cannot get away with this. If it was anyone else other than you, the Slayer, they could've been toast."

"Burnt toast." Amy commented with a small laugh, but then bowed her head when she saw everyone giving her a look. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make it sound bad…I was just trying to make light of the situation so it didn't seem so bad."

Amy truly didn't mean any harm, and she only wanted to make sure that the situation wasn't dense and heavy with horridness.

"For what it's worth, I thought it was funny."

Buffy smiled, making Amy smile.

Michael though wouldn't let it go. He couldn't let it go, he didn't want anyone to hurt Buffy.

"Buffy, this is serious, you know? If Dave is trying to hurt you then I don't know what…"

As he was about to suggest something, she took his hands, and gently soothed him, him sitting down next to her.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I do worry though because I really lo…if Dave would've done something then…I would've done something to him and it wouldn't of been pleasant." He spoke darkly, concerned for his girlfriend, and noticed Giles looking at him with a darkened look, a blaming look at that. "What? Got something to say Giles? Can't I even be concerned for Buffy now and want to make someone pay for trying to murder her? Or is this me again trying to kill Buffy? Because I can see it in your eyes, you think this is my fault as well, don't you?"

Buffy looks at Giles, and could see the judgmental look in his eyes as well, and set the record straight.

"Giles, do not look at Michael like he did anything wrong. He wasn't even there. If I recall, he was with Amy when this was going down."

Buffy spoke to the Watcher with annoyance, not liking the look he was giving her boyfriend right now. It wasn't pleasant, and it actually made her angry that he'd have a look like that on his face, and she matched it towards him, intending to make sure that Giles knew that she wasn't going to stand for anyone trying to hurt Michael least of all Giles.

"She's right Giles, Michael and I were studying together, we weren't anywhere near the locker room, so stop trying to send accusing looks towards him, it isn't something that you should do Giles, he hasn't done anything wrong at all."

Amy added her own thoughts about it, defending Michael as she didn't want Giles to try anything against him. While she still felt guilty over her own actions against Buffy, she was possessed when she did what she did, and while she didn't use that as an excuse, it could be shown that Giles wasn't possessed and did what he did with a clear mind.

"R-Right…"

He trailed off, but his eyes lingered on Michael, almost as if to say "I think you were involved." and it made Buffy feel anger towards the Watcher for even thinking something like that. She could see it all over his face, he believed that Michael was involved when he wasn't even anywhere around.

"Giles, I said stop it. If you've got a problem with him then…"

"I-I don't have a problem with him at all."

Giles quickly covered, but even Amy and Buffy could tell that he did.

"Giles, remember the talk we had before? If you've got a problem with him then…I don't even know what to say. He's already proven that he hasn't done anything wrong, but you did, you did try and kill him. Are we going to open up that can of worms again? The person that actually acted like a monster and tried to murder someone? Because if you are, then I think we should have a little talk between all of us. I mean, you didn't give him a chance to talk and did try and murder him and he isn't trying to get big with the vengeance. If he was evil, I think he would've killed you by now. I'm not saying it would be right, but he could do it Giles. He could kill you, yet he isn't because he's a good person, the person that I see in him, and what you don't even want to look for. Because you believe superstition, and what you've read, you almost robbed Michael of his life, and I don't believe that you can really say anything about him, when your actions were cruel, and plain spiteful."

Giles help his head down and didn't say anything else about it, knowing that she was right, and he did need to get over what he was feeling right now. Yet something inside of him, something about him couldn't get over the fact at all.

"Y-You're right, I am sorry."

It wasn't a convincing "I'm sorry." but for now, Michael didn't want to focus on him. He was just too worried about Buffy to even care about Giles hating him, and he knew that if Giles did try anything with him, he was going to do something about him if he ever tried to do anything with him, he wasn't going to be a victim anymore.

Giles strolls over to the Slayer with a mug in hand.

"You were only grounded for a moment." He sits and hands Buffy a mug which she takes reluctantly. "Still, if you'd been anyone but the Slayer..."

Buffy frowned and looked at Michael and the others.

"Tell me the truth...how's my hair?"

Everyone looks between each other, unsure of what to say.

"It's great! It's your best hair ever!"

Xander exclaims gleefully, showing a bright smile.

"Y-Yes, that's right Buffy! It is so cool, I want to have fantastic hair like yours as well!"

Amy chimed in, showing that she was 'jealous' as she tried to remove the worry and doubt from the Slayer.

Though their opinions did matter, Buffy was after the opinion of the boy that she loved.

He gulped and regarded her hair with a withdrawn smile.

"Y-Yes, it is quite awesome hair, I love it." He said with a cheery smile, then used Telepathy with her so no one else will hear them. " _Like I love my adorable Slayer Buffy~ You're the best, you know that? Standing up to Giles for me, I surely have to do something nice for you after everything you've done for me._ "

" _Don't be silly, it's because I love you Michael. Don't worry about such things now, allow me to look after you as well._ "

Having got somewhat used to Telepathy, she thought this back to him, but he made a complicated face.

" _But I'd still like to do something for you…aah, I know! We can go to that film you've been wanting to see with me but I said it would be boring! I'll do that with you, even if it will be boring! I will just stare at you for two hours or whatever it is!_ "

Buffy appreciated the suggestion, and agreed.

" _I can't wait then, my adorable Warlock."_

She winked then cut the connection with him.

Her eyes went towards the others, waiting for her lead, which she gave.

"I just... I don't understand what would make Dave do a thing like that. Kill me…then save me at the end, why would someone like Dave do something like that…?"

"I think perhaps I do."

Giles spoke out, as Amy looked at him curiously.

"Because you tried to do it?"

Giles scrunched up his brows, frowning deeply at the girl.

Amy turned her head away, showing a dissatisfied face, but got a knowing nod from Buffy and Michael. Even Xander could tell to a degree that she was partly right, and even he didn't agree with Giles' actions.

He goes over to get a book from the cage. He comes back holding it up, a scary looking Demon face being on the front.

"Does this look familiar to any of you?"

"Yeah, sure. Looks like a book."

Michael mumbled as Buffy looked at it weirdly.

"Giles, are you showing us your porn?"

Giles' eyebrow twitches as Amy and Xander snicker. Even Michael showed a smile on his face.

"N-N-No, it isn't my p-porn."

He gritted his teeth to get through that. It was very difficult for the Watcher to even say that. But he somehow was able to get through it.

The boys and girls snickered between themselves as Giles sets it on the table.

"In the dark ages the souls of demons were sometimes trapped in certain volumes. They remained locked within the book, harmless, unless the pages were read aloud. Unless I'm mistaken, this is Moloch, the Corrupter. A very deadly and seductive demon. He draws people to him with promises of love, power, knowledge. Preys on impressionable minds."

"Hey, that sounds like me Giles. Maybe I'm Moloch in disguise?"

Michaels joke was well received by Buffy who ran a hand over his lap, muttering "You're seductive to me." ever so gently in his ear. He shivered at the words, even her melodious breaths that she released again and again.

"This sounds like Dave's mind, being impressionable I mean." Amy began, turning towards Xander. "And you, sorry sweetie."

"H-Hey! I haven't been corrupted!"

Xander defended as Giles got on with the conversation.

"Dave, and who knows how many others."

"And Moloch is inside that book?"

Buffy inquired from the Watcher, as said man shook his head and opened the book.

"Not anymore."

At that, the four teens gasp, and point accusingly at him.

"You released Moloch?"

Xander screeched, Buffy fluttering her eyelashes.

"Way to go!"

"And you call me evil? You've just unleashed a freaking Demon on us all. I know that I made one by mistake, but you're like a smart guy, and released a Demon. Well done Giles, you've done something that you've accused me of doing."

"Yeah, well done Giles. Seems like the real evil one is you."

Amy finished after Michael, and Giles looked offended by the looks he was receiving by the main group of teenagers.

"I didn't read it! That dreadful Calendar woman found it and, and it was already blank."

"Not very nice being accused all of the time, is it?"

Giles frowned, but nodded regardless, not liking the feeling of being accused.

"Okay, so a powerful demon with horns is walking around Sunnydale, and nobody's noticed?"

Buffy looked around suspiciously, as Michael got into thought.

"I-If he's so big and strong, why bother with Dave? I mean, why didn't he just attack Buffy himself?"

Xander brought up, Amy shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe…after being released, it wasn't strong enough to do anything…? Maybe it has to wait until its powers are restored or something and then it can do something with its powers. But needs Dave to do the deed because it isn't strong enough right now? He is a corrupter, maybe he can force others to do things that they otherwise wouldn't do."

"I don't know. And I don't know who could've read that book. It wasn't even in English."

Michael held up his hands, defensively.

"I'm just saying, that it wasn't me at all. I didn't release it. I know that I know some other languages with my magic and all, but I didn't release the Demon, I didn't even know about it."

"We know, Michael, we know."

Amy said with a small smile on her lips, gracing him with a kind warm and gentleness he had been missing from his friend recently.

"W-Well, I'm just saying. Because I've been getting blamed for everything lately, I just wanted to say that it isn't me."

Buffy soothingly linked fingers with him, addressing Giles.

"Where was it?"

Giles clears his throat, straightens his glasses and responds while sighing.

"Uh, in a pile with others that were, um, uh, scanned."

They look over at the PC. Each of them, besides Xander came to the same conclusion, a conclusion what they didn't want to come too.

"And that released the demon?"

Amy muttered out a question, Buffy shaking her head and pointed at the PC.

"No, he's not out here. He's in there."

At that, they backed away from the library computer, worried about what they were going to do. Michael gazed at the computer, crossing a hand over his chest as he spoke with a worried face.

"The scanner read the book. It brought Moloch out as information to be absorbed."

"He's gone binary on us."

Amy folded her arms, wondering what he was going to do.

"Okay, for those of us in our studio audience, who are me? You guys are saying that Moloch is in this computer?"

Xander wore a puzzled face, due to the fact that he wasn't sure on what the heck he was going to do.

"And every computer connected to it by a modem."

Buffy sighed, wondering what they were going to do now. Giles then stated the obvious, having a pained expression on his face.

"He's everywhere."

Amy looks at the computer and was tempted to go and smash it.

"Eeh, I guess it wouldn't help if we broke it, huh."

Buffy shook her head.

"Since it is on the internet, I doubt smashing the computer would do anything."

"What are we gonna do? If smashing the computer isn't going to worry…"

It was clear on Xander's face that he did have a worried look on his face. He looked worried about what the Demon could do, to him and to Willow as well. he was worried for Willow, he wanted to make sure that Willow wasn't going to be hurt by this thing.

"Willow scanned him into her file. It may be... a futile gesture, but I suggest we, um, uh, delete it."

Giles suggested, cleaning his glasses.

"Isn't that the same as smashing the computer?"

Amy's question didn't go noticed as Buffy stands up.

She walks over to the PC and was about to sit down, when she backed away. She didn't know much about computers, and she really didn't want to face computer Demon, so she did the only thing that she could.

"Go ahead Michael my boy!"

Buffy pushed Michael forward and made him sit down in front of the computer.

"Geez, Buffy."

He complained, but went to touch the computer monitor.

"Don't get too close."

Amy warned, concerned for her friend/crush.

"Okay. Okay. Here we go." Michael turns on the monitor to reveal a normal screen with some files on display, and then sees one marked 'Fun times with hot girls'. "Fun times with hot girls? What the heck is that?"

Xander's brow becomes wet with sweat, nervousness in his eyes as he mutters "I thought I deleted that." with panic in his eyes.

Buffy and Amy narrow their brows in perplexity, questioning why Willow would have something like that on the computer. Giles cast his unapproving eyes towards the lone male in the room that was sweating profusely.

"F-Fun times, for Willow! She's obviously into things like that!"

The girls and Michael turn their cold eyes towards the nervous male.

"Xander…"

Buffy began as Amy got close to him, inspecting his mood.

"This wouldn't happen to be anything, rude would it?"

"H-How would I know!?"

The accusing looks that came from Buffy and Amy made the boy more insecure, and felt worried about what was going to happen to him.

"Ooh, this is going to bother me now. I've gotta look."

Michael looked at the folder again and clicked on it. Xander quickly rushed the computer screaming "DON'T!" but it was too late.

What popped up on the screen was...indescribable. Pictures, of naked women filled the screen. All sorts of girls. Alone girls, girls together and girls in threesomes and even foursomes. All of them were pornographic in nature. There were more than fifty images, and if the girls had to guess, it was close to a hundred.

Giles naturally turned his head away…but he kept peaking every so often.

"Ooh my God…"

Before Michael could take it in, Buffy covered his eyes, making sure that he didn't see it.

She turned her accusing eyes towards Xander.

"This is Willow's, is it?"

The harsh words made Xander wince, knowing that he wasn't going to escape this one.

"W-Well…"

He didn't know how to answer. He looks like a deer caught in headlights, fearful of what he was going to do.

"Unless Willow has turned lesbian all of a sudden, I don't think these are hers."

"S-She could be! We don't know if she is a lesbian or not! If she is, that's great for her! She just wants to explore her sexuality right now with these pictures!"

Xander defended, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Okay, so if she's turned lesbian, why does she want to date that guy? In fact, why would she want to do something like that? Meek shy Willow suddenly uploads lesbian porn onto her computer and is too stupid to leave it out like that?"

Xander didn't have an answer, so Amy took the mouse and deleted the pictures personally, finding them degrading as she swore some of them looked like her and Buffy, even Willow and Cordelia as well as Harmony. It was weird, Xander made her feel weird inside and she was sure that she was dying a little inside because of Xander's actions right now.

Once making sure that they were gone, Buffy uncovered Michael's eyes and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"So which file do you think it is?"

The Slayer wondered, secretly stroking his chest. She was thankful that the others were behind her right now, unable to see the kind but small gesture of her affection.

"Hmmm, that's a good question. Maybe it is that hot women one?" The joke wasn't well received by Xander, but Amy cracked a smile, the same with the Slayer, and even if he wouldn't admit it, Giles did the same. "Okay, in all seriousness…I would have to guess that the file would be under Willow?" He types 'Willow' into the search bar, and finds the folder that they need. "That's probably it, right? I'll just delete the whole thing."

He drags the file icon to the trash bin, and inhales in fright when Moloch's demonic face appears on the monitor. The gang step back at the face, or in Michael's case, push the chair back as the Demon looks straight at him.

"Stay away from Willow! It is none of your business!"

"Ooh shit!"

Michael waved his hand in fear and shot off white lights that made the Demon howl in pain as it entered the computer.

The monitor then returns to normal after the Demon yells at Michael.

"So that's what Malcolm looks like."

Buffy mutters as Michael looks towards the computer again, touching the screen in a wondering manner.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Oz was introduced his chapter, earlier than he did in the series, and there's a reason for that! Harmony has a plan, something not that bad considering it is Harmony. Buffy and Michael once again get closer to one another, and Amy seems to be going off the deep end, shouting and proclaiming her 'affections' for Giles, after saying he called her a whale. And they've even discovered Xander's little stash on the computer... not very smart keeping it out in front of everyone. Anyway, until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe yeah! Oz has certainly been introduced! Well, he doesn't turn Harmony, but you are right about how becoming a Vampire actually made her a better person (sort of) when it should've made her worse. Weird, huh. She certainly is, and yeah, Xander, don't flash that stuff in a schools computer.**

 **Hellspam; That...would be hilarious! I can seriously see that happening! Hehe, Harmony and her plans, she's always up to something. And you know, you're probably right there, they'll probably become at first reluctant allies against her, and then get to know one another and start liking each other.**

 **Buffy fan; Thanks! I am glad that you did! Hehe, it will be funny when it happens~ You're probably right there, friends united against the force that is Harmony. I'm glad that you liked that scene, I just thought that this 'episode' revolves around a computer and the internet and such, so I thought that adding something like that, and Xander was just the, person to do it~ Hehehe, that sounds very good to me~ I like it~**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, that was one part of Willow's character I didn't like, she seemed a little...Well, you've said it quite well already. I did read the fact that she did break up with her in the comics, I also heard it was because of the fact not many people liked the idea of Kennedy and Willow together, or something like that. But you're right about that, the heart does want what the heart wants, no matter how weird it is.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, well, I am happy that I could make you laugh~ Amy went slightly insane there for a little while, didn't she? Poor girl. Aah don't worry, as long as you reviewed, that is enough for me~ And here's the next chapter, hope that you like it~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to begin the end of this 'episode'! Also please read the bottom when finished with the chapter, thank you!**

* * *

 **I Robot, you Jane part 3**

While in the library, the gang minus Willow are contemplating over what just happened. Seeing the Demon, it was quite terrifying. And then there was Xander's…addition to the computer as well, that was very disturbing as well.

Michael kept tapping the screen, wondering if the Demon was going to appear again. He wasn't bothered either way, it was fine with him. He wasn't afraid, he was going to wonder what the Demon was going to do with the Demon.

Buffy looked at him curiously, before asking the obvious question.

"Erm, what are you doing?"

All of them turned to Michael, who wore a sheepish smile.

"N-Nothing really. I was just thinking that a mixture of the mystical with the technological would be pretty neat, if not for this kind of situation, ya know? I mean, it is like two opposing forces coming together. But that doesn't mean anything about this at all…I guess it doesn't matter."

Michael hung his head down, unsure of if he should say anything more. He ignored the look from Giles. He ignored pretty much most things from him now. He then saw that Buffy was strolling over to him, and laid her head on his shoulder as they sat down together.

"I suppose it doesn't, but you sent a bolt through the screen and hit it…"

Buffy couldn't help but remember that detail. It was something out of a movie.

Michael adopted a sly smile, giving her head a pat.

"I truthfully felt a little worried so I just did it. I mean, there's nothing really too it honestly. It was just something I had to do it, I guess."

Buffy became complacent about that, showing a small carefree smile. But then her features became crestfallen when she thought about the Demon, and about what it could be doing with Willow, wishing their previous plan worked but it didn't, showing dissatisfaction on her face.

"So much for delete file. Though we got rid of the porn of Xander's…which was very disturbing."

Buffy muttered, unamused with the situation.

Xander showed a worried look, looking around to see if there was anything that could help. Help him that was. He didn't want to be the centre of attention right now. It was too difficult for him to be something like that.

"This is very bad. And yes, that was quite troubling."

Giles looked in disdain at the boy known as Xander, the boy himself recoiling into himself, his face displaying his fear for what they were going to think of him now.

"Very much agreed. And Xander's porn was, weird. I mean, on the computers in the school? For shame. You could at least do it at home or something. And why keep it out in the open like that? It wasn't a smart move, was it?"

Amy agreed with what Giles was saying, while Xander wore a clueless face, but also frowning when realizing that others were looking at him right now. It was something that he didn't want right now, even if he did like being the centre of attention, right now wasn't the time that he needed to be something like that.

"Are we overreacting? He's in a computer! What can he do? And we don't have to mention my…eeh, my pictures again, alright?"

Xander's query was met with the faces of annoyance from all of them. Even Giles was showing annoyance for the boy, not sure on how he wasn't able to see the obvious thing that could happen. The things that could wreck the world.

"You mean besides convince a perfectly nice kid to try and kill me? I don't know. How about mess up all the medical equipment in the world? And we will mention it the next time you mess up. Because…ugh, Xander. What if Willow came across them…or worse, what if she really came across them, if you get my drift? She'll be…ugh, she'd be traumatized. You know how innocent she is."

Buffy said, worried about what was going to happen. At the end of her words, Xander hung his head down in worry.

"Randomize traffic signals."

Giles put in, biting his bottom lip. It was clear on his face that it was distressing him. Even if it wasn't obvious to anyone else that it was. This time, he couldn't say that Michael was the biggest problem around right now, most would argue he wasn't a problem anyway.

"Put people on the most wanted list, like making Buffy on the most wanted list and have the police and even maybe the military after her? It could be possible here people. It could happen to anyone of us. After access to the internet and having full control of it would have highly destructive properties."

Michael input his own thoughts, Buffy and the others having thoughts about what could happen. He was right. If the Demon wanted, it could make all of them on the most wanted list. It could make anything happen, everything is a possibility, and Amy thought of another idea for it.

"Access launch codes for our nuclear missiles. They could blow up the main strongholds of countries and such. It could obliterate the world."

Amy added her thoughts, making others grimace as her own face contorted into a frown, not wanting the world.

"Destroy the world's economy."

Giles said as Buffy gave him a weird look.

"I think Amy pretty much capped it with that nuclear missile thing. And if not, then I think Michael's endless possibilities one would be the best one. As he is right, anything could happen now. If we walk out of those doors, how do we not know that there's nothing going to be on the other side? What if the police are on the way here?"

Buffy pointed at the door as the others watched it. Something about the police being after them would be quite a bad idea.

"Right, Michael's was best."

Giles didn't like admitting that. But right now, there was no time to argue. Actually, he didn't have a leg to stand on, and he knew it as well. He knew that he couldn't do anything now, Michael couldn't be touched by him.

"Okay, he's a threat, I'm on board with that now. But what can we do about it?"

Xander pondered with a face that was written with confusion and unsureness laced together by his impending fear, as Buffy rose from her seat, her eyes looking towards the door in a serious manner.

"I think the first thing we do is find Willow. She's probably talking to him right now. God, that creeps me out!"

Buffy shivered at the end as Michael stood as well.

"What does he want with Willow?"

Amy couldn't help but wonder this. It was surprising that the Demon wanted Willow.

"Let's never find out. Okay, I'm gonna check the computer lab, and you guys call her home."

Buffy went towards the door, but she was followed by Michael. Just as he was about to say something, Buffy grabbed his hand and they left together.

Giles watched on with the eyes of doubt and complexity as well, and even though he didn't like the idea of them going together, it wasn't something that he could stop, so he allowed it, not that he had much choice now.

* * *

Buffy and Michael run through the hallways, and sometime later, they come to the computer lab.

Buffy comes in and looks around with Michael. It's dark. For a Vampire it wouldn't be a problem. But neither Michael or Buffy were Vampire's so it was difficult to see anything that was going on.

"Willow?"

Buffy called, but there was no answer.

"Willow sweetie, are you in-" The PC's suddenly all come on, startling him. "Holy shit!"

Michael swung his arm at one of the computers, and fired off a bolt of magic, blowing it up. The magic soared and broke some more computers due to the way that the magic travelled, Michael wondering if he was going to be in trouble for this.

Buffy snickered, while walking backwards away from the computers.

"Geez, there's no need to be so jumpy…" She backs further into the room while looking around more, but then she bumps into something. "Holy shit!"

Buffy, turned around while jumping, swinging her arm and hit something.

She freaked out and backed away, unable to see what was there. The lights of the computer not reaching to what she bumped into. And right now, she didn't seem to care all that much. She made a distance between the two of them, not wanting to deal with it.

Michael snickers and walks closer.

"Geez, jumpy much?" Buffy scowled as Michael held up his hand, resting his other on her shoulder to give her some protection that she might need. "Illuminate."

A bolt of light came up from his hand and hung in the air. A light shined down like a lightbulb would, lighting up the entire room. Buffy thanked him with a smile, glad that he could be the source of light for this.

They look towards that Buffy bumped into now that they could see, and now they could see who it was.

"Ooh my God…"

Buffy could barely believe who it was that was hanging from the roof.

The person who was there, was Dave. But Dave wasn't alive anymore. He was dead. He's hanging from the ceiling with the note pinned to his shirt.

Seeing the dead body, Michael opened his eyes wide as Buffy clutched onto Michael, unable to see it anymore. she was tired of seeing people she knew die, and even though she wasn't close with Dave, she still had talked to him just that day, and she didn't know what to do.

"It is okay Buffy."

Michael soothed, giving the girl a forehead kiss though even though he said that, his eyes portrayed his worry for the redheaded girl that they couldn't locate.

He hugged her as he moved closer to the body that was now Dave. Attentively, he removed the note that was on his chest, and read it silently to himself and came to the obvious conclusion. He then turned his eyes towards Buffy.

"Come on Buffy, there's nothing else we can do here. He's been dead long before we can do anything. All that we can do is call…I dunno, we just need to leave here right now, alright my adorable Slayer?"

Buffy nodded, and continued hugging him as they walked out of the computer lab together, Buffy having a troubled look while Michael hung his head down in respect for the boy that had died. Even though neither knew about him much, they felt deeply troubled about it.

* * *

A little while later, Xander is on the phone trying to reach Willow. Amy kept going towards the computer, looking at it with interested eyes. Giles on the other hand was looking through a book, wondering what they were going to do now.

Xander eventually gives up and hangs up the phone.

"No answer."

"Damn it!"

Giles cursed as he slammed his hand on the table. It startled Amy who jumped back at the slamming of the hand.

"Giles, don't worry so much about it. Michael and I could just do a locator spell for her."

Giles thought about it, and didn't answer the girl. He wasn't sure if he wanted Michael to even be involved. Though as long as Buffy was going to be beside him, he'd have to get used to the fact that Michael was going to be around. Buffy wasn't going to allow Giles to do anything like that.

"Well, it wasn't busy either, so she's not online."

Xander said while clenching his hands together, worried for Willow.

"Then that means she isn't home."

Amy expressed her thoughts, Xander nodding his head.

"It seems like that."

"But if that's the case, where could she be…"

Amy couldn't help but ponder this deeply. It was becoming a troublesome situation. She wasn't even sure if she would be able to do anything if the Demon came for them, and that worried her. Even though she began learning magic, she still felt a little worried that she wouldn't be able to contribute to anything.

Buffy and Michael comes back into the library.

Xander looks at the pair, noticing that they were holding hands, and even Buffy was holding onto Michael, her face depressed, while Michael kept up his stoic look, being able to do it better than Buffy, having to have seen so much death in his life already.

"She's not home."

"And from what we could tell, she isn't talking to Malcolm or Demon boy either."

Xander and Amy's words carried over to Buffy and Michael. While Michael felt relieved, Buffy seemed to be still down in the dumps, something that Giles noticed, seeing the way her face held her expression of sadness on her face.

"What did you find?"

Buffy didn't answer Giles straight away. Buffy couldn't answer him, and Michael didn't want to answer him. Perfectly honestly, he didn't like Giles at all. He hated Giles for what he had tried to do, only keeping his tongue back so he didn't upset Buffy and cut her off from the Watcher that she needed. He wasn't selfish enough to do something like that.

Xander, when not seeing Buffy or Michael respond, became extremely worried.

"Willow isn't..."

He trailed off, not wanting to believe that Willow could be, dead.

Michael however calmed down Xander, while giving Buffy a comforting hug, knowing that she needed him right now, and did the only thing he could do, and was step forward, giving her confidence by being calm and in control.

"Dave. He's dead."

At the announcement, everyone became shocked.

It was even difficult for Buffy to hear that. someone else that she lost. Even though Michael had told her that there was nothing she could do, it did weigh on the Slayer's mind, and it did weigh heavily on her mind.

Amy walked over, showing concerned eyes.

"How? How…how did he die…?"

She couldn't really contemplate her thoughts right now. She knew Dave, and now knowing that he was dead, it was quite difficult. But like the others, she tried her best to keep her face calm and normal, so she didn't worry anyone else.

Buffy folded her arms, looking down at the ground.

"Well, it looks like suicide."

"It seemed like it, he was hung. He's in the computer lab right now…ugh, we need to have someone get his body down from that…we had to get out of there, it was a scene like it shouldn't even be noticed. It was, quite horrid."

Michael added with pain etched onto his face and heart as well, as Xander furrowed his eyebrows.

"With a little help from my friends?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, and with a little courage from Michael, she spoke confidently.

"I'd guess Fritz. Or the other zomboids from CRD. Okay…" Buffy turned towards Michael and Xander. "Okay, you Xander, Michael and I are gonna go to Willow's house. Giles, you need to come up with a way to get Moloch out of the Net. Amy, stay with Giles and help him get the Demon out of the Net."

Getting the orders, they all nodded. Xander returned to Buffy's side, who kept close to Michael's side. He couldn't help but have a jealous flash enter his eyes, as he remembered the time that he confessed to Buffy, and Buffy seemed to do the same thing later on. He wasn't witness to the confession,

"I, I have records of the ceremonies, but, but that's for a creature of the flesh. Th-This could be something completely different."

Giles didn't know what to do. Even Buffy didn't really know what to do. Xander was quite clueless on how to add his input, and for a change, Michael was as well, as he didn't know much about technology, he was more magic guy than technology.

Amy however hummed a little bit and thought of something, expressing her thoughts to the others, specifically Giles even with the annoyance on her face at Giles, having not forgiven him for what he tried to do to Michael.

"Then get Ms. Calendar. Maybe she can help us. I'm not the most technical minded, so I wouldn't know much about it. And she seems pretty together, she would be able to do something about this. Even if you don't like her."

Amy thought that it would be the best solution. And she added that part at the end to the ire of Giles, and she did the best thing when Giles adopted a frown, thinking about Jenny, but Buffy and Michael could tell that there was something more to what Giles thought about Jenny than meets the eye.

"Well, even if she could, how am I gonna convince her that there's a Demon on the Internet?"

That was something Giles didn't know how to explain. And the fact that he didn't want to converse with Jenny, that was something he didn't want to do.

Amy though shook her head.

"We'll just have to come up with something. Either with, or without, her help. We can't have the Demon on the Internet, can we? It would be pretty bad."

"C'mon Michael, Xander."

Together, they rushed out of the library, leaving Giles and Amy alone. Though Amy was still mad about what Giles said and tried to do to Michael, she put her personal feelings aside right now, so she could help put this Demon away.

* * *

The time was night, when Willow returned home. She unlocks the door and goes in. It was obvious on her face that she knew something was wrong. As she closed the door, she looked around, but she couldn't see anything.

"Mom? Dad?"

She called out, but there was no answer. She expected that to happen, as she didn't really see her parents all that often. But she was grateful to have them, as she only had to look at Michael to understand how life could be without her parents.

She walked across the living room, and headed for her bedroom. Since it was on the ground floor, she made it to her bedroom quite quickly. She didn't have to go up any stairs, as she didn't want to do anything like walking up stairs.

In her room, she dumps her book bag on the bed and opens it. She rummages around in her bag, when she hears "You have mail." from her computer.

Willow looks at her PC. The mail icon is active.

"That's…strange. I didn't even…"

She goes over to her desk, logs on, clicks on the icon and opens the new message folder to see "No more waiting. I need you to see me." which made her feel weird inside of her chest. Something about it made her feel like there was something wrong right now.

She turns off her monitor and goes back to her bag.

The monitor comes back on by itself again saying "You have mail." again in a deep voice. A voice that sent shivers down her spine again. Willow stares at it in disbelief. She wasn't sure why this was happening, she was sure that she switched it off, but now she wasn't sure what the heck was going on.

The doorbell rings, and after another look at her computer she goes to answer it. As she walked, she felt weird from looking at her computer. But she didn't think much of it, and then made it to the front door, her hand going towards the door knob.

"Dad, did you forget your keys again?"

She opens the door, but no one's there.

She turns to go back in. As she starts to close the door behind her a person in a lab coat reaches around her head with a cloth splashed with chloroform.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Willow struggled to break free, but she couldn't. She was taken by complete surprise, and she couldn't move at all. Her arms were restrained, her mouth was covered and she was slowly but surely losing consciousness.

After a brief struggle Willow loses unconsciousness.

The person in the lab coat smirked a little bit, and didn't let go of the girls unconscious body, going to deliver it to his master, the Demon on the Internet.

* * *

Back in the library, Giles is researching and listening to the radio at the same time. Amy was next to him, looking at the radio more than the book that was before her, and listened to what it was saying right now.

[A spokesman for the archbishop denied the allegations, blaming computer error for the apparent financial discrepancy.]

"Binding rituals..."

Giles muttered as Amy tossed her head his way.

"If we do this binding ritual, it would be better sooner than later, Giles. I mean, we have to do something. Buffy and the others have gone, but what if this thing is doing something right now? What if it sends something here?"

Amy said her thoughts, and even her concerns as well. She was a little worried about it. She didn't want to think about it right now, she couldn't think about it. It was too worrying for her right now to even think about it.

"Agreed…but to do it in the computer is, difficult."

Giles sighed, rubbing his eyes as he contemplated what he was going to do next.

"Yes, but we have to do it. I am certain we need to have Ms Calendar to be here. I know you don't like her or do love her or something, but I get the feeling that there's more than meets the eye to her, as if she's hiding something from us."

"You think she is something more than a mere teacher?"

Giles questioned with a puzzled face.

Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"It's just a feeling I get…a-and, I am still not happy with how you handled the Michael situation. I am still angry at you, and even Buffy is as well. She and I both agree that you need to do something else needs to happen before we can forgive you."

"You mean apologize to you? I didn't call you a beached whale again did I?"

Giles thought that was what she was saying, but Amy shook her head.

"Not to me, or to Buffy, and no you didn't, though ever do and you won't have to worry about anyone other than me, even Demon boy will be a lovely dream compared to the nightmare I will put you through. You need to truly apologize to Michael because that's the person you've tried to murder. Though, you still want him to die, don't you?"

Giles hung his head down, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't truly know. I still think my mentality of making sure the Moonglow's do not exist, but at the same time, after everything the young boy has gone through…e-even then, the possible threat of him is large. Even if you all don't see it, Michael is a very dangerous Warlock. His whole family are dangerous, it is something you cannot ignore, if you're someone like me."

Hearing that didn't make Amy feel any good. She felt quite angry with Giles.

"I guess you're always going to be stuck up and think that you can do what you want with someone's life. Even if he is dangerous, you know Buffy won't allow it to happen, and neither will I. You don't have to like Michael. Heck, you don't even have to speak with him, but remember, if you do try and kill him again, it won't be just Buffy you have to deal with."

At that moment, Giles saw that Amy's eyes turned dark as well, like her Mother's had done before her. It showed that she wasn't messing around. Even if she wasn't as advanced as Michael was in the magical arts, she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to him.

As she stared at him, the radio continued.

[In Washington D.C., the FBI today reported that all of its serial killer profiles have been mysteriously downloaded from its central computer.]

"Seems like what Michael said is coming true. More and more is going to be something disastrous if we don't do anything soon."

Amy mentioned as she allowed her eyes to stop emitting the darkness that it was doing.

Giles agreed with his head, gulping at the thought that Michael was now untouchable. He could understand that Amy and Buffy were both going to be on his case if he tried to do anything to Michael. They weren't going to allow it.

At that moment Ms. Calendar knocks on the door.

"Hi. I got your message. What's so urgent?"

Jenny's eyes went towards Giles at first. She didn't even notice Amy sitting right there, but Amy noticed Jenny coming in, her eyes widening in perplexity and wonder. But then her mind got to working, a knowing look crossing her eyes.

"So you did call her. Hah, I knew that you would…in the case that I didn't know about it at all and now I feel more and more shame by the second, and I even feel a little regret that I didn't know anything about it and now I'm rambling so I am just going to shut up now hehehehehehe…"

Amy pointed at him accusingly, she didn't even know about it. But at the end, she couldn't stop herself from going on and on, seeing the look in Jenny's eyes, knowing that there was something going on in the young teachers eyes, that shouldn't be going on.

Jenny looks at Amy and Giles together, cocking her eyebrows up in worry.

"S-So…you and Giles are…"

Jenny drew conclusions, and she couldn't help but voice her concerns. She was worried for Amy, and didn't want Giles to take advantage of her.

"I-I said I loved him, didn't I!? I do, you know?! That's what I am right now! I am an OAP lover!"

Amy panicked and didn't know what else to say. She was too worried about anything else right now. She couldn't think of anything else to say right now, and she felt stupid for saying it, but it was out there now, and she couldn't change it anymore. She couldn't change anything.

"I'm not an OAP! And we aren't involved!"

Giles roared back, Amy recoiling from him with a whine.

Jenny held up her finger, pointing at Giles accusingly.

"Hey! She's a teenage girl! Don't you start shouting at her, idiot! Just because she loves you, there's no need for you to yell right back at her! There's no need for it at all! She's innocent, and you're yelling at her?! What kind of idiot are you!? You're a cruel monster! You call her a beached whale, and now you're shouting at her!? Why she would love a monster like you is beyond me!"

Jenny didn't hold back. She wasn't going to have a student being bullied by someone she was already at odds with.

"B-But I…"

Giles wore a worried face, thinking about the implications of him and Amy 'being found out' and felt worried about his job as well as his role in Buffy's life now, seeing as she could have just ruined his career.

"Asah, it is okay Ms Calendar, you don't have to worry about me. I have gotten over Giles now, he's too old for me, I know it. I just didn't want to accept it, but now I do accept it. I am accepting this now, it would be better if I did, huh."

Amy gave a little smile and then turned away, unable to look at them anymore. It was too embarrassing for the young Witch to do. She couldn't do it anymore, she decided that it would be better if she didn't do anything like that anymore.

Giles turns off the radio and gets up.

"Um, thank you for coming a-and for understand Amy's, um, Amy's weirdness and all. Uh, I need your help." Giles did something quite unlike him and laughs nervously. "But before that, um, I need you to believe something that, um, you may not want to. Uh, there's, uh... something's got into the, um... i-i-inside, um..."

Giles didn't know how to say it. He didn't want to introduce Jenny to the supernatural, but right now, he had no choice. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to say anything as Amy cut right to the chase of things, not wanting to drag this out anymore than necessary.

"There's a Demon in the Internet."

Giles was glad Amy said it. He couldn't get it out himself. He was too shocked to say anything about it.

"I know, and I know you are a Witch as well, aren't you Amy? And Michael is a Warlock as well, isn't he?"

Giles is surprised to hear that. Even Amy was surprised to hear that as well. Giles and Amy looked between one another.

* * *

At Willow's house, Buffy, Michael and Xander arrive and find the door open. Instantly, worry entered all of their hearts. Worry became the constant in their eyes. All of them felt scared that something could've happened to Willow.

"Willow?!"

Buffy called desperately, but she didn't answer.

Michael put a hand to his forehead, sensing if Willow was in the house. But in a few seconds, he came to realize that she wasn't in the house, conveying that much towards Buffy and Xander, though mostly to Buffy as he was still iffy with Xander.

"Buffy, she isn't here."

Michael explained to the pair while adopting a more terror filled face than beforehand, both grimacing at his words.

"This isn't good."

Buffy nodded in agreement to Xander's statement.

"There might be some kind of clue in her bedroom, let's go and see."

They agree with her and head for Willow's room.

Getting into Willow's room, Buffy and the others looked around. Buffy and Xander looked towards the right to see if there was any indication that she could've come home or where she could've gone, but there was nothing.

Michael looks at her bed, and sees that there is a bag there. Upon further inspection, it was Willows bag. He could tell by the way she decorated her bag, and how it had all of the little goofy things Willow has on her bag. Including cartoon pictures in the shape of keys, on keyrings.

"It seems she was here." He picks up the bag, a grim expression on her face. "It seems like she isn't here anymore though."

"Okay, any thoughts? We're not getting anywhere here."

Xander inquires, looking for anything that could give them a clue as to where Willow is.

Buffy looks around even more, her eyes going towards her desk.

At first, she didn't see anything that could help her, but then she saw something on the computer.

She walks closer and closer and sees the message on the computer. Upon seeing the message, Buffy read it out as a panic entered her heart, binding her chest tightly, putting her hand there as it tightened.

"'No more waiting, I need you to see me'?" Once she finishes reading it, she turns to Michael and Xander for some help. "See him how? Where? Where could he have taken her?"

Seeing that she looked to be distressed, and like she had once helped him, he walked to her, and placed a cooling hand on her flushing face. She felt the coolness of his hand, and it soothed her, it made her feel better than she was before. Even if she was worried for Willow, the hand allowed her to feel better than she did before.

"We've got to think about this…where would Fritz, or whoever, the Demon boy, take Willow and what would he want from her…"

At his words, Michael and Buffy got into thought while he used his magic to scan the immediate area, but he couldn't find Willow. Though he wasn't the best sensor, he was good enough to sense something like this.

Xander then thought of something useful.

"What about CRD?"

At that, Buffy and Michael looked at one another, Buffy being the one who casually raises his eyebrows, and Buffy being the one to make certain.

"The research place?"

Michael nodded and then added his own thoughts while placing a hand to his chin as he collected his thoughts together.

"I'm guessing that's Moloch central. It makes the most sense, if any of this makes sense at all. whatever it is going on, it makes sense to someone. And we saw that Dave was going there for something and he was involved."

It clicked in Buffy's mind, and she came to the same conclusion as well.

"Let's just hope Giles and Amy can back us up."

They take one more look at one another once more, then all leave the room, and likewise the house.

* * *

Back in the library Giles unfolds his arms and gets up from the table while Amy kept her eyes on Jenny, wondering what else she knows about it.

"You already know? How exactly is that? And how did you know about…"

"Me and Michael at that?"

Amy put her thoughts across, unsure of what she was going on with this.

"Come on, there have been portents for days. I mean, power surges, online shutdowns... You should see the bones I've been casting. I *knew* this would happen sooner or later. I mean, it's probably a, a mischief demon, y'know, like Kelkor, or..."

"It's Moloch."

Giles corrected her, as Amy was still wondering how she knew about Michael and her being a Warlock and a Witch.

"The Corrupter? Oh, boy. I shoulda remembered, I just don't..."

Giles noticed something on her face, and saw that she didn't seem shocked. She didn't seem surprised either. There was something about her face that showed that there was something more than meets the eye to this woman than the usual teacher.

"Uh... You don't seem exactly surprised by... Who are you?"

Amy eyed up Jenny as well, trying to figure her out.

"I teach computer science at the local high school."

She gave a bland answer, folding her arms under her breasts. She showed a daring look to her face, a look that could make most men melt. And Giles certainly was melting right now, even if he didn't realize it himself.

Giles collected himself, his thoughts stabilizing, but a lingering thought on Jenny's hard face made him feel…different to how he usually is.

"A profession that hardly lends itself to the casting of bones."

Jenny became exasperated at Giles' cold words.

"Wrong and wrong, snobby. You think the realm of the mystical is limited to ancient texts and relics? That bad old science made the magic go away? Mm. The divine exists in cyberspace same as out here."

At that, Giles couldn't hold back his own mouth, babbling the first thought that entered his mind.

"Are you a Witch like Amy?"

Since she seemed to know about Amy, Giles didn't have any worries about saying it. Hell, even Amy wanted to know what was going on right now. Even she couldn't work out this woman, she seemed to be something weird.

"Mm. I don't have that kinda power like Amy there. 'Technopagan' is the term." Giles lets out a chuckle in disbelief as Jenny allowed a dark frown to appear on her face, looking at the chuckling Giles with annoyance. "There are more of us than you think."

As she said that, Amy couldn't hold herself back anymore, like Giles. But unlike him, she had different reasons for saying what she was going to say right now.

"Okay, that's fine and all, but how do you know about me, and Michael as well?"

Amy came into the conversation, still wary about this woman.

Jenny turned her eyes towards the girl and gave a small smile.

"I could sense you straight away, Amy. I could sense you had a good flow of magical power. You're quite strong, though you haven't begun to tap into the magical power that you possess."

The knowing tone made Amy feel better. Hearing that she did have a good flow of magic, gave her a little confidence. But at the same time, she held Jenny at arms length, due to the fact that she was still wary of the woman.

"R-Right…okay, I guess…but Michael, what about him…do you feel like…I mean, you don't seem to resent him, like a certain someone that I know."

Amy looked at Giles briefly, shooting him an accusing glare. Giles noticed the girl and looked away, knowing what she was thinking right now.

Jenny caught the look that Amy sent towards Giles, her face contorting to a smirk.

"How is it hard to not know who Michael is? In the world of Witches and Warlock's, or I should say the supernatural, there aren't many people that don't know who the Moonglow's are. I could tell straight away that he has great power, from the first moment I saw him. He's a very interesting boy, isn't he Rupert?"

Giles looked away, unable to say anything.

Jenny saw the look in his eyes, and rolled her own eyes.

"You're a fool. I bet you heard the rumours, and jumped to conclusions. You think Michael is evil because he has power. And you've heard his family's history, when not all Moonglow's have been evil. Just one look at that boy, and I can tell that he isn't evil."

"Thank you."

Amy chimed in, while Giles looked like a fool. But he didn't have time for that, and pressed on with the issue at hand.

"Well, uh, you can definitely help us." Giles gets the book as he avoids the sceptical looks of both Amy and Jenny. "Um... What's in cyberspace at the moment is less than divine." They go out into the main area, near the computer. "I have the binding rituals at hand, but I'm completely out of my idiom."

"Well, I can help! I think... I hope, I mean, well…" Jenny sits at the PC. "This is my first real... Do you know how he got in?"

Giles hung his head down, and looked at Amy, who rolled her eyes.

"Willow accidentally did something…she scanned it into the computer, and now it is causing havoc like this."

Jenny nodded in understanding, and looked at Giles.

"And you want him back in the book?"

Giles nods his head, and as he was about to say anything, the phone rings.

Giles goes to get it and immediately exclaims "Buffy!" in a hopeful voice, and he was right when he hears her sweet voice down the phone.

"Yeah. It's me."

Hearing it was relieving. Even Amy, who could tell by the face Giles wore that it was Buffy, felt satisfied knowing that Michael and the others were safe.

"Willow? Is she at home?"

He hoped that was the case. He wished that she was at home, but when Buffy said what she did, he looked down at the ground.

"Not at home. It looks like she was taken somewhere."

She explained in a deeply regretful voice.

Sensing the tone, Giles could tell that there was something wrong. And he knew what that was, and that was Willow.

"Where are you?"

He questioned for her whereabouts, Buffy providing that information.

"CRD. Whatever Moloch wants Willow for, it's probably in there. Michael and Xander think the same."

"Ms. Calendar, Amy and I are, uh, working to get Moloch offline."

Giles explained to the Slayer as he heard muttering on the other side of the phone. He guessed that Buffy was telling the others the same thing, even though he wasn't so sure about it.

"Here's a tip, hurry!"

Buffy hangs up the phone, as Giles looks at Amy and Jenny.

* * *

Inside of a lab inside CRD. It's dark. Willow is lying on a table unconscious.

"Ugh...what's..."

She wakes up. Her eyes tried to adjust to the minimal lighting that was provided in the room. She could see lights like computer bleeping's, red lights being the most consistent but she saw yellow as well as green and golden. She didn't know what this meant to her muddled mind, trying to come to terms with what happened to her.

After a moment she sits up and looks around.

She sees a few technicians standing there, and beyond them a computer monitor. Willow's eyes looks towards the monitor and she becomes freaked out.

"Welcome, my love."

Hearing that, Willow becomes startled, and looks around, but she's unable to see anything that could've made the noise.

Moloch though continues speaking.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you..."

Willow then sees something, and in her face, Willow's terrified expression came to life.

A metal hand slaps down on it, the monitor. Moloch's face could be seen with the dim lighting, the bright eyes of the robot being on the girls form. A robot body has been built for him.

"...with my own two eyes."

Willow is breathing hard and is very afraid. Willow is terrified. She couldn't be more terrified. She could see the robots hand, and she didn't want to be caught between anything that could make her cry out in pain.

She gets off the table, and tries to move away, but the technicians block her path.

"Willow."

Hearing the robots voice again, alarm set within the young girls heart, panic spreading across her face.

Willow walks a little closer and whispers. "Malcolm." in panic and shame, anger also dancing in her emotions right now.

The technicians come to get her and take her by the arms. She struggles against them, but they were too strong. For some reason, they seemed stronger than usual. But she guessed that was because of the robot Demon that was before her.

Moloch slowly comes closer. Willow struggles even more, not wanting to be near the Demon, making her feel agitated by the sight that was before her.

"This world is so new, so exciting. I can see all of it. Everything flows through me. I know the secrets of your kings. But nothing compares to having form again. To be able to walk, to touch, to kill."

Moloch puts his hand on one of the technician's necks, and breaks it easily.

Willow watches the dead body fall. She gasps at the sight, fear entering her heart.

She looks back up at Moloch and it was obvious that she was very afraid right now.

* * *

Outside, Buffy lands on the other side of the fence. Xander yells as he falls after climbing over the top. Buffy helps him up as Michael gracefully slides down the fence, landing on his feet. Buffy suspected that he used magic to do that, but to her astonishment, he shook his head, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Back way?"

Xander's query was met with a single hard nod from Buffy.

"Back way."

"Aah, awesome!"

Michael cheers as they rush to the rear entrance.

They make for the rear entrance. Xander is limping badly while Michael and Buffy seem to be doing okay. Buffy was fairing the best right now, due to being the Slayer, though Michael wasn't doing so bad either.

"Here it is."

Buffy says as she lifts up her foot.

"Buffy, I could just…" Buffy kicks the doors open as the boy sweatdrop's. "…Never mind, I guess that's a good way to come into a building."

She walks in determinedly as she brushes off the look from the blonde. Michael follows after her, Xander trailing behind him.

* * *

Back in the library, Ms. Calendar is lighting candles while Amy does the same thing. Giles is stood behind them, with a book in hand. They were preparing for the ritual, to send the Demon right back to his book, his confides that he shouldn't of been let out of.

"The first thing we have to do is form the circle of Kayless. Right?

Giles gives Jenny a strange look.

"Form a circle? But there's only three of us. That's really more of a line. Though, it could be classed as a circle possibly."

Amy rolls her eyes and hits Giles on the stomach lightly.

"She means inside of the computer, dummy. Right Ms Calendar?"

"She's right Rupert. We have to form the circle inside." Jenny walks over and sits at the PC. "I'm putting out a flash. I just hope enough of my group responds."

"Won't Moloch just shut you down?"

Giles brought up a good point, and even Amy thought that it could be a possibility.

Jenny thought dispelled their worries with a wave of her hand.

"Well, I'm betting he won't figure out what we're doing until it's too late."

"Hoping and betting, that's what we've got."

Giles grimaced at the worry of the thing that could happen. Jenny showed a dirty smirk towards him, a hint of playfulness as well.

"You wanna throw in praying? Be my guest."

* * *

Back in the CRD lab, Willow looks at the robot with worry. She kept trying to move away, but the Demon robot moved closer and closer towards her. She looked to the left, trying to move that way, but it was stopped when the girl moved forward and so did the Demon.

No matter how she tried to move, she couldn't get away from the Demon.

"I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

Willow panted, finding it hard to breathe right now.

"I want to give you the world."

The robotic voice laced with the demonic voice didn't make the girl feel any better. She felt worried, scared and wished that her friends were going to come for her right now. That's all she wanted, she didn't want anything else other than that.

Willow suspiciously narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. Why? Why did he want her specifically? What could she have that he would want?

"You created me. I brought these humans together to build me a body. But *you* gave me life. Took me out of the book that held me. I want to repay you."

It almost sounded sincere, it almost sounded as if the Demon truly did want her like that.

But Willow was scared and worried at the same time.

"By lying to me? By pretending to be a person? Pretending you loved me?"

Her hurt was obvious in her voice. It was very obvious that she was very hurt right now by the lie the Demon gave her. She felt like this because, she wasn't noticed as much as she'd like. She wasn't noticed like Buffy was, like Amy was. She thought that she had finally gotten someone that loved her, but it was just a lie. It was a lie that she couldn't have anymore.

"I do!"

The Demon announced, but Willow didn't believe him.

* * *

In the lobby, Buffy, Michael and Xander walk up to the two guards.

One of them gets up and lunges at Buffy. She dodged the punch and gave one to the guard all the same. He went backwards, but returned to his feet, with a stun gun in his hand, with stun probes attached, indicating that it can be fired.

"Now stay still girl, and be knocked out."

"Tch, don't think so."

Buffy saw him shoot it off, but she drops and rolls to the side, the stun gun hitting the ground. She gets to her feet with a spin of her legs, and narrowly avoids a swing of the guns butt that the guard went to hit her with.

He came back around to hit her, but Buffy grabbed his wrist, and punched him in the throat. He backed away, coughing violently. Buffy didn't give him time to breathe as she jumped high, delivering a uppercut kick to his chin, knocking him to the ground heavily banging his head, knocking the guard out.

As that happened, other went to Xander, who saw that he had a baton with him, ready to bludgeon him to death.

"Buffy!"

He cried out for help, and saw someone move in front of him….and it wasn't Buffy.

It was Michael who intercepted the guard. He swung from the left, Michael using what he learned to dodge it by ducking. Michael returned to standing up straight, only for the guard to come back around with the baton going for his face.

"I don't think so."

He said coolly and with his new found strength he gained from training with Angel, he grabbed the guards wrist and made it so the guard couldn't break free, Xander's eyes widening in shock, sure that magic was aiding him, but in this instance, it wasn't at all.

"L-Let go!"

The guard demanded and went forward with his hand.

Michael used this opportunity to fling his own head forward, muttering "Harden." and his forehead for a brief second became as hard as steel, colliding with the guards forehead, knocking him back with the cry that pierced the ears of Xander and Buffy, but it wasn't enough to knock him out.

Running the ever so slight electricity from his magic hands to the guards wrist that he was still holding the baton, he forced the guard to drop the baton and it fell to the ground with the guard releasing a small yelp.

But as it was about to hit the ground, Michael used Telekinesis to float it to his hand as he pushed the guard away, freeing his hand.

"Huh, try this!"

The guard came with a straight punch to his face, which he ducks to avoid. Using the surprise, Michael whacks the guard in the stomach, forcing him to bend over. Standing straight and tall, Michael lifted his baton wielding hand and slammed it against the back of the head, of the guard, knocking him unconscious.

Once he was unconscious, Buffy looked at her boy, and became slightly flushed.

Something about the way Michael fought made her feel good inside of her chest. She felt warmth spreading across her chest.

"W-Wait, what in the heck was that…?"

Buffy heard Xander become disbelieved about what he had witnessed Michael do as the Slayer crossed the distance, giving her boyfriend a small smile.

"Well, is this the new and improved training regime I have witnessed?"

Michael smirked right back, tempted to kiss the blonde.

"I can't always rely on magic, can I? Though, I did use a little bit of it then, most of it was my own fighting moves."

The jealous eyes of the only human there without any supernatural powers went towards the two humans that do have supernatural powers, and saw that the connection between them was very tough to even break into.

He couldn't look at the scene anymore, and cast his eyes towards the monitors, and that's when he saw it.

Xander notices the guard's monitor and saw Willow there with the Demon.

"Uh, Buffy!"

She comes back to look along with Michael, seeing the panicked face of Willow.

"It's her!"

"Yeah, who's the other guy?"

Xander wondered as Michael flicked his wrist, mumbling "Louder." and that turned up the volume, where they could hear what the Demon was saying.

"Don't you see? I can give you everything! I can control the world! Right now a man in Beijing is transferring money to a Swiss bank account for a contract on his mother's life. Good for him!"

Hearing that, the threesome didn't waste anytime and moved forward.

In another hall, Buffy, Michael and Xander come through the doors. She finds the door to the lab and tries to force it open. But even the Slayer wasn't able to bust down the heavy steel door. Michael noticed the same thing and got his magic ready.

"I can't bust it. It's heavy steel."

"Then leave it to me…"

Michael gets ready to unlock and move the door with his magic when an alarm goes off and red lights flash. Xander jumps to the door on the opposing side of the room to try it. It's locked. He comes back.

"What's goin' on?"

Buffy looks around and then she spies a security camera.

"Building's security system is computerized."

At that, Xander gasps and looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Whoops!"

Michael chuckles nervously as he hears a noise coming from above.

A gas begins to spray into the hall.

* * *

In the library, Jenny, Amy and Giles are doing what they need to do. Jenny was tapping away at the screen, Giles behind her, and Amy was looking on with a worried expression, wondering if there was anything that she could do...but there wasn't. There wasn't anything that she could do, other than offer support. She couldn't do much right now, but what she could do was offer her support.

"Almost there."

Jenny exclaims as she taps away on the computer screen.

"Couldn't you just stop Moloch by, by entering some computer virus?"

Giles pondered which made both Amy and Jenny look at one another in disbelief, then looked at the other male in the room.

"You've seen way too many movies. Okay! We're up. You read, I type. Ready?"

Jenny practically commanded, Giles giving a single nod.

"Uh, I am. By the power of the divine, by the essence of the word, I command you..."

At that moment as Jenny types what Giles was saying, the door swings violently open, to reveal the crazed Fritz. He was wielding a pipe, a dangerously looking pipe that was meant for them. Seeing him, their breath hitches in their throat, knowing that this boy was apart of the people that are aligned with the Demon.

"Fritz…you don't want to do this."

Jenny wanted to connect with the young man, but there was no talking to him.

"Sorry teach, but I want to kill you!"

He went forward with the pipe and jumped in the air, but Amy put her hands up, and concentrated. Her eyes darkened ever so slightly, as magical energies span around her body, green at that, that being her magical colour.

"Drawing from energies within, make my enemy spin!"

As the boy flew through the air, Amy shot off a dark green ball of power. It hit the flying Fritz, causing him to spin uncontrollably, his body hitting the floor as he was feeling discombobulated from the magic Amy used.

"D-Damn it…with him now, we won't be able too…"

Giles panicked and wasn't sure on what to do without getting hurt, but Amy stood forward.

"Giles, Ms Calendar, leave Fritz to me."

Giles wasn't receptive to the idea, but a look from Jenny made him relent. It was a look that told him to believe in Amy, like she did right now, the look that made her gain a knowing face.

"Alright, we leave it to you. Don't die."

She nodded and went forward.

Fritz returned to his feet, a little confused, but nonetheless, he wasn't going to stop, having the pipe in hand.

"A-Ah, it seems that you have a weapon…obviously I might not be able to…"

As she muttered, the boy came forward and swung the pipe.

Amy jumped back in time, avoiding the pipe. She stumbled slightly, but she stayed on her feet, then saw the pipe come again so she moved her head out of the way and put her hand together, causing magic to swirl.

"Incinerate ball!"

Using what Michael had taught her, she made a ball of magical fire in her hand and launched it at Fritz. Because he wasn't expecting it, he was blown back by the blast of magical fire, Giles and Jenny looking on in surprise. But they had a job to do regardless, Jenny typing what Giles is telling her what to type on the computer.

"By the power of the circle of Kayless, I command you..." Giles stops briefly, seeing her typing was wrong. "Kayless, with a 'K'."

The woman rolled her eyes as Fritz returned to his feet.

"I will kill you Amy you whale!"

The boy lunged forward again, and once again came from the left with the pipe as Amy's eyes twitched wildly.

"Don't call me a whale! You bastard!"

She narrowly avoided it, making another ball of fire in her hands. She went close range, and shoved it against his chest, causing him to be blown across the library, hitting his body near the entrance of the library. He fell to the ground with a thudding sound, causing Amy to release a breath of relief...but that was soon stopped.

Amy panted slightly as the boy raised to his feet. It seemed like he was stronger than the average human, she guessed that the Demon had something to do with it.

"Ooh come on, this should be enough!"

Amy complained, only to see the boy produce what appeared to be a stun gun from his hand. It was the same type of gun that was used against Michael in CRD, but Amy didn't know that, and made a little worried looking face.

Giles and Jenny continue doing the ritual as Amy holds the boy off.

"Demon, come!" Giles yelled as he felt something run through him, it felt it working. "Demon, COME!"

As he yelled, he felt another pulse and the computer sparks several times. Jenny backs away from it as she gasps "Whoa!" while Giles looked on in a little bit of shock. The computers lights flash all different colours, and then black smoke comes from the back of it.

Even though it was broken now, Giles felt like it worked, and gave Jenny a cool look. Though Jenny thought it was something completely different and became a little worried by the look he was giving her, still not entirely convinced that there wasn't something going on between him and Amy, though it seemed to be something that she didn't really want to involve herself with.

He then turned towards Amy, to see how she was doing…and he was surprised what he witnessed.

"Hah!"

As that happened, Amy avoided another strike of the pipe from the boy. She then saw that he brought up the stun gun to fire at her face. She gasped, but at the last second, before she was going to be hit, something took over her.

She couldn't understand it, but something told her to raise her arms, so she did. She grabbed the boys wrist and pushed it to the side. She brought up her elbow and slammed it into the boys face, causing him to back off.

"Take this!"

Amy got within his personal space, spinning around and pushed her back against the boys back so it looked like he was hugging her from behind, having seen Buffy do the same thing before, slamming her foot into his leg. He groaned while she grabbed his wrist that held the stun gun, doing a small spin and slammed her other elbow into his face.

He whines at the attack, causing him to stagger. Using this chance, Amy kneels down and whirls around, outstretching her leg. Because of that, she trips the boy up, and he let's go of the stun gun involuntarily.

"Come!"

Amy commanded, bringing the stun gun to her hand with Telekinesis.

Quickly sussing how to use it, she pointed it at Fritz while making sure that it wouldn't kill him, turning down the voltage to an acceptable one, which she thanked Willow for, knowing the exact amount that would incapacitate a person but not kill them because of the recent project that they had to work on together.

"See you later."

With a single pull of her trigger finger, the probes were released, and stuck in Fritz.

"Behahehehahahahahehahahahaheahahehaheahhahahaha!"

He made some unknown unholy and truly terrifying noise, at the shock he received and his body fell limb. Unable to do anything, Amy quickly went to his side, and slammed her foot against his face, knocking the boy out before he could do anything.

"Whoa, that was…exciting."

She muttered and felt eyes on her. She shivered when feeling the eyes on her, knowing who was looking at her, and wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything like, like the feeling of being stared at by the two adults in the room.

Looking back, she saw the faces of Giles and Jenny staring at her in wonder.

"W-What?"

She mused, unsure of what they were doing.

Giles nervously chuckled.

"S-Since when could you eh, fight like that?"

He was perplexed. Even Jenny was as well. Neither could understand how Amy was able to fight like that, sort of like a professional.

Amy narrowed her eyes in perplexity, shrugging her shoulders.

"I've seen Buffy do things like it before, and obviously I am not the Slayer, but I at least saw what was going on and just mimicked her movements, is all. I don't have Slayer strength, but I have magic on my side as well, which Michael taught me. I won't be losing to someone named Fritz, as if I would do something like that. But did you get the Demon?"

He nodded and looked at the book. Jenny did the same, relief over her face.

"He's out of the Net. He's bound."

As Jenny says that, Giles goes over to the book, picks it up and opens it to look. Once looking in it, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"He's not in the book."

At the announcement, both Amy and Jenny were almost knocked off their seat and feet respectably from the sitting down Jenny and the standing Amy, Jenny walking towards the book once standing up, and saw the same thing Giles did.

"He's not in the book. Well, where is he?"

"That's a very good question…"

Amy mused, while walking closer and closer to Giles and Jenny, bemused by herself and her achievements.

* * *

As that was happening, Buffy and Xander are pounding on the doors while Michael stands to the side, determining which one would be the better one..

"D-Damn it, this thing isn't opening!"

Xander tried his best to open, but he wasn't having any luck.

Buffy was on the same boat, attempting to break it down.

"I-It isn't opening at all!"

She cried out, feeling the gas enter her lungs.

Xander begins to cough. Buffy does the same, while Michael breathes calmly, looking at the gas that was coming in, and then turned to Buffy.

"Buffy, get low!"

She gasped at the thought that Michael was going to take in the air for himself and protect them, shaking her head in refusal, not allowing him to do something like that.

"N-No, we have too-"

"Don't worry, leave it to me."

He cut her off, and practically pushed her body to the ground so she didn't inhale anymore. He gave a single look to Xander, who did the same thing as he requested of Buffy without a complaint, seeing the darkness of the boys eyes, and knowing that this wasn't the time or place to piss off the Warlock, understanding that sometimes, you don't mess with a Warlock.

Knowing he was the only one that could do anything, he span his hands around, like a propeller.

"Four winds gather upon me, and surround my being. Reverberate my thoughts, resound my mind. Twist and turn like a propeller, blow away the darkness that stands before me."

With that action alone and a spell that he used, the gas gathered there, and he directed his hand away from the Slayer and the human, protecting them from the gas. Even though he could still inhale it, he was able to breathe better than the other two due to what he had gone through in the past.

"Michael!"

She saw that he was struggling, but he cast his eyes towards the door.

"I'll keep it away from you, open the door!"

With his order, she begrudgingly had no choice but to do as he wished. It was obvious that this was the best way, but she did what she had to do, and she had to do it as fast as she was able to do it, unable to do anything else other than that.

* * *

Inside of the lab however, Willow stared at the Demon with strong eyes, yet her body trembled in the sight of the metal.

"Let me leave?"

She pleaded with the Demon, but he wasn't as receptive to the idea.

"But I love you!"

His words where that of possessive. It could be heard in his voice that he wanted to control Willow like he does everything else. But Willow raised her finger towards him, snapping at the Demon with unbemused eyes.

"Don't say that! That's a joke! You don't love anything!"

Moloch slammed his hand against the wall, denting it with his robot strength. Willow jumped back but the Demon moved to intercept her, pushing her backwards.

"You are mine!"

He told her, in a voice full of rage.

"I'm not yours! I'm never gonna be yours! Never!"

She continued to deny it. She wasn't going to be his. She never was going to be his. She wasn't going to be his love slave. She wasn't going to be anything to him. He lied to her, betrayed her, and she hated him. She could never love him for what he was, he was a murderer, a Demon that killed without mercy, and she didn't love that.

Moloch lowers his head and considers for a moment while Willow just watches and waits.

He raises his head again as he came to a decision.

"Pity." Moloch has Willow cornered. He reaches up and puts his hand on her head. "I'll miss you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Willow screams a bone chilling scream that could be heard in the corridors by Buffy and the others, trying to desperately get into the room to save Willow.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Moloch suddenly screams and lifts his arms in pain, letting go of Willow. He begins to writhe. It was because of the spell Giles and Jenny were doing, working to seal him, which allowed Willow time to put some distance between them.

The technician goes towards her to stop her, but before she could do anything, the door is violently opened by the Slayer, Xander standing right next to her. The Slayer scanned the room for the redhead before she entered, but wasn't able to see her.

"Willow!"

Buffy comes in though the door with Xander close behind. Michael stops his spell as he sees the gas beginning to stop itself, following the others to the room to see what was going on. Buffy saw that the Demon robot was there, and was ready to tackle it, seeing that Willow was stood right near them, and didn't want her to be hurt.

She leaps into a jumping side kick, making a dull thud when she connects with Moloch's chest, but he only staggers a bit, and she just falls to the floor.

"Ow... Guy's made of metal!"

She complained as Michael rushes to her side, helping her up.

The technician grabs Xander from behind and pulls him away, struggling with the mortal boy.

Buffy looks at Willow while Moloch continues to writhe in pain and offers her hand, which the redhead took immediately, pulling said girl to the side of the Slayer.

"No! I won't go back!"

The Demon screamed as if he felt a pull at his very soul. Which was happening right now. He was being ripped apart inside of his soul. He was being ripped asunder, and he couldn't control it. He was becoming more and more in pain, Michael noticing the look.

"Seems like it is working! Amy and…ugh, Giles, came through for us! Buffy, we need to get out of here!"

Buffy couldn't agree fast enough with Michael's words, pulls Willow along with her and they run out of the lab.

Xander pushes the technician back into a wall, turns around and punches him out. He quickly follows the girls and Michael out as he yells "Hey! I got to hit someone!" which achievement in his eyes, something that made Michael smile, glad that Xander seemed happy with his achievement and if he didn't have magic on his side, he'd probably feel the same as Xander did right now.

Moloch falls to his knees. Moloch screams loudly. It was agony for the Demon. He could feel it happening to him. It was something too painful for him. He couldn't keep his eyes straight. They flashed red with pain and rage at the same time…but then something happened.

Suddenly, he didn't feel as much pain as he did before. Moloch's screams die out when the pain subsided. Moloch slowly raises his head.

In the hall, Buffy and Willow open a set of doors and see a guard and two technicians running toward them.

"Okay, I vote for that not being the way!"

Michael exclaimed with a little apprehension in his eyes.

"Very much agreed!"

Buffy yelled and together, they push the doors closed, looking for an alternative route out of the building.

"Let's go this way!"

Xander, believing he was doing the best thing, begins to run the other way but Buffy didn't think it was the best way.

"Wait!"

Xander is still limping heavily. Suddenly Moloch crashes through the wall between them. He looks at Xander and backhands him in the face. Xander falls to the floor unconscious.

Moloch turns and advances on the girls. He starts to swing at Buffy, and she tries to block the hit, but he doesn't budge and just pushes her aside and into the wall. She slides to the floor, a bit dazed.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Michael summoned a ball of flames to his hands and threw it at the Demon. It hit his metal body, heating it up slightly. But like how Buffy did before, it didn't do anything but knock him backwards slightly.

Moloch angrily looks at the Warlock.

"I was omnipotent. I was everything! Now I'm trapped in this shell!"

He reaches out to grab him by the head. Michael fires a few fireballs at him, sending him back a little bit each time. Since he didn't want to tap into his dark power, not wanting to rely on it, he had to do what he needed to do, firing balls of flames again and again in a hope that he worked.

Moloch got tired of being hit with flames, ripped off a door and threw it at Michael.

Because he wasn't expecting it, Michael was caught off guard by the door and it hit him, sending him to the ground.

"Michael!"

Buffy yelled and scrambled to his side. Using her strength, she lifted the door and saw that he was awake still, though felt a little dazed from the door hitting his body and sent him to the ground like it did.

Willow couldn't stand back anymore, and she didn't want to be a burden, and she wanted to teach him a lesson. She wanted to teach this Demon a lesson from messing with her.

"Malcolm!" Moloch turns to face her. She has a fire extinguisher. "Remember me, your girlfriend?!"

She yelled and hit him in the face with the extinguisher.

She pounds the extinguisher into his chest hard enough to make him bend back.

"Well, I think it's time we break up!" She hits him again even harder, and because of her surprising inner strength, the Demon was forced to bow back even more than before. "Or maybe we can still be friends!"

She tries again for his face, but this time he grabs the extinguisher from her and throws it down. He grabs her and shoves her down the hall into Xander, who's just getting up again. They both crash to the floor. Buffy has recovered from her daze and gets up to face Moloch. He turns his attention on her.

"This body's all I have left. But it's enough to crush you!"

Buffy looks around for a way to deal with him. But before she could do anything, the Demon grabbed the Slayer by the throat and lifted her up, strangling her.

"G-Get off me!"

Buffy struggles for air. She clutches at her own throat, but his metal hand was too strong. She couldn't do it, she couldn't break free. It was too tough for her. She was losing air by the second, she couldn't stop it anymore.

She was losing consciousness and she didn't know what to do. She felt life slipping away, her arms were becoming limp, light was being lost from her eyes. She felt herself slipping away and all she could think about was…

"Buffy!"

Michael cried and stood up.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to save her without it, he tapped into his dark magic and allowed himself to be taken over. His hair gained darkness, becoming blacker and blacker. Blonde was very little in his hair, and his eyes were pitch black as well. Magical bolts surrounded his being, showcasing his strength by the trembling of the ground.

"Ugh, did anyone else expect an earthquake today?"

Xander quipped, not making the connection that Michael and the earthquake were connected.

Allowing evil in his heart, he gained power to save Buffy. He didn't like it, but if it was enough for the Slayer for evil to enter his heart. He knew that sometimes, being evil was a necessity for the ones that you love.

"Release!"

Shooting off black orbs, it hit the hand of the Demon and forced his hand apart. Because of that, the Slayer dropped to the ground and coughed violently, trying to catch her breath again from the strangulation that she was feeling.

The Demon gasped and looked at Michael.

"What are you…?"

"A Moonglow!"

At the name, even the Demon backed away from him, fear set in the hollow robotic eyes that it had.

Michael moved forward and put his hand forward.

"Blast!"

From his hand, dark energies erupted in a pillar, and smacked the Demon right in the centre of the chest. Because of the powerful energy that was released, the Demon was forced backwards, away from the Slayer. The body of the Demon made a crackling noise, as if circuits were being blown inside of the Demon, but not enough to incapacitate the Demon.

It hit the door at the back, slamming it open, ripping it off its hinges from the strength the boy possessed.

On the other side of the door, was the technicians and the guard.

Seeing them, Buffy readied herself to fight.

"I-I will-"

"It's okay." Soothed the boy as he strolled past Buffy. "Allow me to handle this now."

Buffy looked upon the dark haired boy, becoming a little worried for him.

"Michael, your magic is…your hair is black…"

She remembered what Giles had told her about his magic. Even when Michael himself told her about his magic and how it could affect him. This situation did call for it, but she wished it didn't, as she didn't want him to be tempted.

He smiled sweetly towards her, showing that it was him. Though the smile to Buffy wasn't the usual one that he displayed. It was different yet the same boy that she loved all the same, a smile that made her smile softly as well, comfortingly for him.

"Don't worry, I can channel this power because I have you now, my love. Because of you, I can use this power and not go over the edge. Don't worry, as long as there's blonde in my hair, I am still me. I am the guy you love, right?"

Looking for an answer, she smiled at him and while he felt slightly evil, she wasn't turned off. She wasn't going to turn around, and say that she didn't love him. This part of him was who he was, he was a good person and even with darkness, she'd bring him back.

"Of course I do."

He smiled as he noticed that one of the technicians was coming towards him.

"Then leave this to me."

Turning his attention to the technician, he held out his hand and a bolt of energy sprang forward.

It was too fast for the technician, and it hit him in the centre of his body, and flung him backwards. Because of the strength, the technician was blown away and hit the wall, knocking him out as Buffy and the others watched on.

"Here!"

The other technician came towards him and went to strike his face. Michael evaded the punch and threw his own. Using Telekinesis to bolster his strength, his fist nailed in the centre of the technician and sent him flying.

"Bastard!"

The guard came to him with his baton.

Michael brought up his hand and flicked his wrist.

"Teleport."

Shooting off black bolts, it wrapped around the baton and I disappeared from his hand. It reappeared in Michael's hand, who brought up his arm, whacking him across the face, knocking him out with a single strike.

As he went down, the last technician got up and charged for Michael.

Michael smiled darkly, and raised his hand again. From his hand, the energy pillar appeared again and smacked the technician in the stomach. The strength of the energy was enough to force the technician backwards, knocking him out.

"W-Well, he's pretty good."

Xander commented, having recovered somewhat.

Willow watched as well, unsure if she should be happy or not. Because he felt more, unlike Michael, she was worried that something that might happen to him.

Buffy on the other hand looked impressed, and unlike the other two, didn't hold fear for him. She wasn't afraid of him like this. She just saw this as another side of Michael, and right now she couldn't say that it sucked. Of course she was worried for him and didn't want bad things to happen to him, yet at the same time she was sure that she would be able to bring him back from the brink, no matter how bad it got.

As they admired him, Moloch stood up, looking at Michael with fear.

"D-Don't come closer…"

The Demon begged, but Michael didn't heed his call, moving forward as sparks of lightning came from his hands.

"I see, but don't worry Demon. I will send you straight to hell for trying to harm Willow and my Buffy."

Hearing that he was hers, it made the girl blush a little bit. She couldn't help it, something about hearing how she was his allowed warmth into her heart, and soul as well. It was too good for her to describe.

The Demon thought that it had no choice, and produced a grenade, a very special type of grenade that would create a huge explosion, and pulled the pin.

Michael looks at in surprise as the Demon throws the grenade, and it explodes right before him...

"Michael!"

Buffy's cries with anguish at seeing her boyfriend being blown up...but that wasn't the case.

The explosion, instead of moving continuously outward, only expands to a diameter of about ten feet. It surrounds Michael's in a shimmering ball of energy like solidified air and fire as his eyes turned red with some kind of magic protecting him, holding him motionless.

But then he steps forward, and the ball shatters into large pieces like glass.

"That's a cute trick."

Michael doesn't say anything as a response to the Demon, his darkened eyes set on the Demon.

It takes a few steps back, not wanting to deal with the boy, frightened.

"I...I didn't mean to...target the blonde..."

Michael tipped his head to the side, and smirked dirtily.

"Oh, so instead of trying to take one of my best friends away, you tried to murder the girl that I love?"

The dark words caused the Demon to become afraid.

"I...It wasn't personal."

He muttered, but Michael glared darkly at him and continues to move forward.

He places his hand outwards and smiles.

"Well, this is for me now." He hisses out, and runs magic through his hands. "Hold my victim in tar."

The air around the Demon became thick, and he wasn't able to move. He tried to move his hand, but it was like an invisible wall that stopped the Demon, he couldn't move, the others impressed with the fact that he was able to detain the Demon the way that he did.

Michael then put his hands forward, electricity trickling around him.

"Now die."

As soon as he heard that, Moloch went to escape but the Warlock shot forth a very powerful blast of pure lightning, a black coloured lightning at that which radiated the powerful energies that Michael held within himself.

Moloch is enveloped by high voltage electricity that came from Michael. It was a black lightning, a very strong and powerful one. It drained Michael of his energies, but he was confident that he was able to do enough this time.

Buffy quickly eyes up Michael before running past him, over to Willow and Xander and crouches down to protect them. The thunderous lightning continues to shock the Demon, breaking off its limbs one by one, thunder dancing in the air, roaring and loud, blasting holes in peoples ears from the sheer noise that he was giving with his magic right now.

Moloch's circuitry overloads, and his body explodes. His head lands right in front of Michael. His body breaks down into pieces from the powerful lightning Michael used, allowing him to drop the lightning and he looked at the others, a dark smile gracing his lips.

"It's done..."

"Yeah!" Xander cheered and stood up, strolling over to Michael, not seeing the darkened glare the boy was giving Xander. "That was awesome mate!"

Xander placed a hand on Michael's shoulder, the boy having unbemused eyes for the boy.

"Don't you ever touch me. We're not mates, you simpleton."

The cold order brought worry to Willow's heart, Buffy having the same reaction.

"H-Huh, what do you..."

Xander's eyes widened when he was suddenly flung backwards, and hit the wall, Michael using his Telekinesis, without even raising his hands.

Xander's body rippled with pain at the sudden attack Michael gave him, not sure what Michael had attacked him, pointing at him with wide and stunned eyes.

"W-Why did you do that!?"

Michael released a heavy breath, not amused with Xander.

"God, don't you ever shut up? You and Giles, all of the time, on at me. Hmmm, Giles, maybe I should go and pay him a visit and show him how evil..."

"Michael!" Buffy yelled, knowing where he was going with it and came to his side. "Don't, give in. Remember, me. Remember, look at me. You're not evil, you're not evil. Just look at me, I know it's hard, but let go of the darkness now, alright? You don't need it, and Giles will get what's coming to him, don't prove him right."

Michael's darkened eyes cast upon the Slayer, darkened expression on his face.

"Buffy, you're so cute...sometimes, I find myself wanting to take you away with me and we getting out of here...but if you let me, I will kill Giles. It would be funny, since he's still plotting for my death and all. He's trying to do it again to me, you know? If I can kill him, we'll be able to-"

"Sorry baby!"

Buffy, knowing what she had to do, knocked some sense into him, punching him in the face and sent him to the ground. She knew this would work, as even he had given her permission to do so before. She quickly went to his side, and hugged him tightly, mumbling "I'm sorry baby." breezily against his ear, knowing that he would forgive her.

As soon as he saw her face, being face to face with the girl, he allowed the darkness to disappear from his heart, allowing his blonde hair to shine as he collapses on her chest. She blushed ever so slightly at the feeling of him resting on her chest.

"Buffy, I don't know what to say..."

He felt ashamed that he even said what he did, and did what he did to Xander, and allowed the darkness to take him over, but thankfully Buffy was understanding, knowing it could happen with what he has told her before, and made sure that he was alright.

"I know, it's okay. No one will hold it against you." She quickly looked towards Xander, seeing that he was okay, only stunned, Willow helping him up. She then cast her eyes back to the shaken Michael, seeing how even a little bit of evil taints his heart, but she believed that she helped by being there for him, like he was there for her. "Don't worry baby, it's alright now."

Her beautiful voice carried like a ghosts voice on the air, Michael smiling in relief.

"W-Well, that was…difficult. D-Damn Demon robot made me tap into dark power again."

She smiled lightly, and hugged him tightly.

"Silly, you did wonderful. And don't worry, I won't tell Giles."

Sensing that he was worried about that, he smiled and closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him…

* * *

Later on, Amy found herself at a certain place...

She found herself outside of Angels apartment.

She didn't know why, but she was drawn here, drawn to this place.

He didn't know she was here though.

She stood outside of the door, and contemplated knocking on the door. She wasn't sure if she should knock or not. She didn't know what she was supposed to do right now. She didn't even know why she was there in the first place. She kept looking at the door, her hand raising her so slightly and went to knock...but stopped and pulled away.

She felt stupid...she felt like she should just leave...

But her legs wouldn't move.

They wouldn't respond and allow her to move, and she wasn't sure why that was.

She didn't even know if Angel would be fine with her coming over like this, so late at night...though she guessed that it would be early morning for him and all.

Even then, she found it strange that she was outside of his apartment like this, just standing there...

That was until the door opened itself and revealed Angel standing on the other side, Amy's eyes laced with sheepishness.

"Amy, why are you here?"

Amy's eyes looked towards the ground, nervousness in her gaze.

"I...don't really know." She confessed, being brave enough to look upwards, gazing into his eyes. "Angel...I don't know why, but I find myself coming here again and again. I don't understand it myself...erm, i-is it weird that we weren't able to...erm, Angel, this is weird...isn't it? I mean, I have been able to...come here lately, and we've been...Angel...erm..."

Seeing that she was struggling for words, he stepped aside, and allowed her entrance.

"Would you like to come inside?"

Those simple words were powerful to Amy.

She was almost blown away with them and she found her heart racing, and she wasn't sure why.

"Eh...s-sure..."

Like a zombie, Amy walked into the room and sat down, having a bland look on her face.

Amy's eyes turned towards Angel as he sat down opposite her, feeling her face heating up ever so slightly.

"I-I fought someone today." She explained, her brows twitching off the look Angel gave her. "I-It was just a human and all, but it was...I don't know. He isn't dead or anything and has been taken into custody and all, but Angel...erm, why is it, that I find myself coming here, and I don't know why...I guess it is because we've..."

"It's alright, Amy."

Angel's soothing and manly voice calmed her down immensely, taking a breath and relaxing.

"I find it easy to breathe while here." She conceded, hugging herself. "Weird, considering that this is a Vampire's nest or something, I just find myself liking to come here."

"Me too."

At Angel's admission, Amy developed a small flush on her cheeks.

"D-Don't be weird all of a sudden...b-but Angel, this is...hmmm, I don't know what to even say now...about Buffy...you still like Buffy, right?"

It almost sounded as if guilt was in her voice, she didn't understand why her voice did this. And even Angel wasn't truly sure why her voice was doing this either, only knowing that there was something going on with her, concerned for the young Witch, wanting to help her the best that he could, knowing that he could understand her pain more than anyone else right now, feeling the same thing.

"Feelings don't go away instantly, like yours for Michael, right?"

Amy was reluctant to admit it, but he was right about that.

Though she was almost certain that Michael and Buffy were together now, it didn't mean that her feelings were any less genuine. She didn't know what to feel now, she felt even reluctant to say anything, or she'd risk blowing up and her emotions spewing out, and that wasn't going to help anyone, knowing that Michael and Buffy deserved to be together.

"I guess...but, I like...coming here."

At her words, Angel smiled ever so slightly, and leaned back against his chair.

"Despite frightening me, I like the company."

Angel's confession made Amy's cheeks turn slightly red, unsure of how to respond.

"I still frighten you, do I?"

Amy became a little more relaxed and pushed the man back onto his chair, the girl snickering slightly.

Angel sat up right, folding his arms.

"That's right, you do frighten me slightly. But..you're okay now. I, like having you around."

Amy couldn't say anything at the words Angel used, and felt embarrassed about it, blushing madly, putting hands to her cheeks.

"You're...such an idiot."

Angel chuckled at her words, Amy shocked that he knew how to chuckle at all...

* * *

The school the next day was a little eventful. The sun was shining, and in a certain classroom, it was as well.

Buffy was walking along the corridors, and she happened to pass Jenny's classroom, and she saw a sight that was truly devastating to her.

She saw Michael and Jenny hugging one another, and it looked quite intimate at that. Jenny's hands were on Michael's back, rubbing said back almost sensually. Michael's head was on her shoulder, enticingly (in her eyes) rubbing his face against the woman's face, almost in a tumbling dance of sexual bliss.

Buffy felt her heart hurting her at the sight of Michael and Jenny, and she felt like she was falling deeply.

Depression set into the eyes of the Slayer, and she couldn't believe it.

She couldn't believe that Michael was hugging her, after everything he said to Buffy. After everything that Buffy had been told, and she felt like she was being betrayed right now, she couldn't even think straight right now, she felt like she was going to cry her eyes out, losing the man that she loved to Jenny, it tore her apart.

"Michael!"

She couldn't take it and burst into the room, wetness in her eyes. Her body trembled, her heart ached, and she felt like she was losing herself because Michael was with Jenny, in her eyes at least it seemed to be the case as well, Buffy not receiving this news very well right now, not knowing what she was supposed to do, knowing that she would have to confront them.

Michael jumped from Jenny, and saw Buffy's upset eyes, becoming upset himself because he didn't want to see her that way.

"Buffy..."

He tried to move closer, but she took a step back, betrayal and hurt radiating from her soul.

"Michael...how could you...w-with her...? I-I thought that..."

Buffy couldn't finish her sentence and shed some tears.

Michael's eyes widened when realizing that Buffy was in pain...but he didn't know why that was.

"W-What are you talking about?"

Michael wasn't sure what she was even saying right now.

Buffy shot a darkened glare towards Jenny, who flinched.

"You told me...that you were...you weren't interested in her...a-and now I see you hugging her...y-you look so close...y-you a-and her a-are always t-together and w-what does that mean about..."

"Sh-She's my friend."

With that, Buffy stopped and became confused, seeing the tears in his eyes at well, the very thought of losing Buffy devastating to him, the same could be said for Buffy.

"Y-Your friend?"

He nodded, and looked towards Jenny who nodded in agreement.

"S-She...I met her a year ago, at a certain place in LA to do with magic, and such. It's like a convention, where different people that know about magic come together and talk and such, with new spells, ideas and other things like that. T-There's different actives to do, an-and by chance, I happened to meet Jenny there, and we got to talking, having fun and we ended up becoming friends."

"B-But s-she gave you something..."

Buffy recalled, so Michael cracked a smile and inched closer, Buffy's strength waning.

"It was my book. I lent it to her, and she was giving it me back, and thanked me while whispering to me."

Michael's answer allowed some relief to enter her heart, but there was something she couldn't forget.

"S-She massaged you a lot though..."

"It's because...well, it is because there was a joke about it at the place where we were, you'd have to be there to get it, but lets say it involves a fat guy, a tub of ice cream and a really big shoe..." Jenny and Michael share a laugh, recalling something together, the latter then looked towards his girlfriend, wonder in his eyes. "Buffy...you didn't think that I really was cheating on you...right?"

Buffy whined and fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to come off all jealous...I-I just don't want to lose you..."

Michael teared up for good reasons and planted a kiss on her forehead, stroking her back softly.

"Buffy, I love you...you're where my heart lies. I wouldn't ever do anything like that to you, because I love you."

"Ooh Michael, I'm such an idiot..."

He chuckles, and swiftly brushes her lips with his own, Jenny merely looking on in surprise, yet also is happy for him as well.

"You are an idiot Buffy." The Slayer frowned, but then Michael hugged her into his chest. "But I'm an idiot as well, I should've told you about my past with Jenny there."

Buffy shook her head with teary eyes, Michael using his finger to brush the tears away.

"N-No, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Hugging people is...a-and I shouldn't of...Michael, I'm silly, I was jealous, because I don't wanna lose you to anyone. Michael...how can you ever forgive me?"

The pleading voice of Buffy caused Michael to sniffle and give her a kiss on the lips, holding her tightly.

"There's nothing to forgive, my heart."

Being called his heart made Buffy feel...euphoric. She felt idiotic for doubting him now, and was going to do anything to make it up to him, for coming off so jealous.

"My heart...you're mine..." Her beautiful words were only something that made Michael love her more, the girl placing a kiss on his lips. "To make it up to you, I'll wear, and do anything you want...I'll dress like a cheerleader, a kitty cheerleader and do that thing you like with your earlobe for half an hour, and give you a massage, of the none breaking bone variety like last time."

Michael's eyebrows lift up with delight, and scoops Buffy up in his arms, carrying her bridal style, the Slayer blushing immensely.

"Come on you, let's get out of here and...do things together." Buffy nodded without even able to say anything, finding being carried by her man very good. He started for the door, but quickly glanced at Jenny, and contacted her telepathically. " _Don't worry, I won't reveal anything that shouldn't be revealed Jenny, or should I say..._ "

His thoughts trailed off, Jenny giving a thankful nod, and watched as the boy carried the Slayer off, a small smirk on her face.

" _Such a silly boy...Michael, you and the Slayer are really...close to one another, good for you._ "

With a chipper smile, Jenny sat back down and typed at her computer.

* * *

A little while later, Ms. Calendar is standing at her desk and typing on her PC. After the events of what happened before playing in her mind, she just tapped away on the computer keyboard, working on a problem for a class later on that she was going to have the students do.

"E-Excuse me."

Giles comes in, clears his throat and knocks on the open door.

She turns to see who's there, allowing a beautiful smile to grace her face.

"Well, look who's here! Welcome to my world." She said with a bit of an attitude, bemusement in her eyes. "You scared?"

Giles held himself back slightly, showing that he was passé about it.

"I'm remaining calm, thank you. Uh, I just wanted to, uh, return this." The man holds up a small curly earring, which allowed a bemused look to appear on the woman's face. "I found it among the new books, and naturally I thought of you."

A fond smile appeared on the woman's face, graciously taking it.

"Cool. Thanks."

Hearing how she sounded so vibrant, so full of life, it made him feel complicated.

"Uh, well, I'll, I'll see you anon."

He begins to go, a cheery smile appearing on the woman's face.

"Can't get outta here fast enough, can you?"

Jenny stops him from moving, and Giles comes back in.

"Truthfully, I'm even less anxious to be around computers than I used to be."

He admitted. Something about the computers made him feel nervous. Though some of them were broken, Jenny was assured that they were broken in pursuit of the Demon, though she actually believed that either Michael or Buffy broke them on purpose, or by mistake.

"Well, it was your book that started all the trouble, not a computer." Giles is at a loss, Jenny's words having an impact on him. "Honestly, what is it about them that bothers you so much?"

She genuinely didn't quite understand what his problem was. It was perplexing to her that Giles seemed and was so nervous about computers, when she thought that it was the best evolution of the world so far.

"The smell."

Again, he had to admit it, and rightly so, it drew a perplexing look from the beautiful woman.

"Computer's don't smell, Rupert."

"I know!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Smell is the most powerful trigger to the memory there is. A certain flower or a, a whiff of smoke can bring up experiences... long forgotten. Books smell. Musty and, and, and, and rich. The knowledge gained from a computer, is, uh, it... it has no, no texture, no, no context. It's, it's there and then it's gone. If it's to last, then, then the getting of knowledge should be, uh, tangible, it should be, um... smelly."

Jenny blinked a little, becoming confused about it.

"Well! You really are an old-fashioned boy, aren't you?"

She snickers, Giles wearing a less than impressed face.

"Well, I-I don't dangle a corkscrew from my ear."

He bit back, Jenny showing a mischievously devilish blunt smile.

"That's not where I dangle it."

She walks past him and smiles. Giles follows her with his gaze and looks puzzled yet intrigued.

* * *

Outside by the fountain. Xander, Michael, Amy and Buffy are trying to cheer up Willow. Xander and Amy were sat next to Willow, on either side of her. Buffy and Michael were sat behind them on a bench, holding each others hands, lacing their fingers together sweetly.

"We gonna go to the Bronze tonight? We five?"

"It'll be fun!"

"Yeah, Willow, fun? Remember fun? That thing where you smile?"

"It will be amazing Willow~"

Xander, Buffy, Michael and Amy tried to cheer up Willow. But Willow wasn't exactly receptive to the cheering up, feeling down in the dumps and looked as if she was out of the place. It seemed like she was in a different place entirely.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys. I'm just thinking about..."

"Malcolm?"

Buffy chimed in, Willow sombrely nodding her head without looking.

"Malcolm, Moloch... whatever he's called. The one boy that's really liked me, and he's a Demon robot. What does that say about me?"

"It doesn't say anything about you."

Amy rested a comforting hand on the girls shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Willow appreciated it, but even then it was something that she couldn't get over.

"I mean, I thought I was really falling..."

Buffy interrupts the redhead.

"Hey, did you forget? The one boy I've had the hots for since I've moved here turned out to be a Warlock that is really adorable…b-but, like is quite cool…eeh, where was I going with this again?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, a pang of jealously entering Xander's heart.

"Right, and the teacher I had a crush on? Giant praying mantis?"

He adopts a goofy smile while Michael snickered.

"I've made out with a Vampire, like twice now~"

As soon as he said that, Buffy's eyes went towards him.

"You never told me that…who the hell have you been kissing?"

At the tone, he became nervous, and slunk away from her.

"T-That blonde chick that was Angels beau."

He responded, the feeling of wanting to die entering his heart, the stone cold gaze from the Slayer being more than he was able to handle.

"W-When?"

Buffy's tone was low, cold. It made Michael shiver, and contemplate jumping away from her. But her hand had a vice like grip on his hand, so he couldn't move. He was trapped by the Slayer, and he couldn't get away from her.

"T-The first time was when Xander told me that I should die, that night when the Harvest happened…w-we kissed, I didn't know she was a Vampire…I just kinda wanted attention because, well someone like me doesn't get it. And then that bitch forced herself on me that time when you went on a date with…ugh, Owen…speaking of, where the heck has he even been?"

"I think he dropped out and moved or something."

Amy came in, only to wish she hadn't when she saw that Buffy looked pissed off.

Buffy turned her eyes towards Michael, who did look close to crying right now. Something about her eyes made him feel as if he was looking at a true woman, who was scorned and she was the Slayer. This girl wasn't someone you pissed off, even the powerful Michael wasn't going to stand against her.

"R-Right, so this was before…eeh, the Angel incident?"

"O-Of course! I-It was way before I felt…eeh, you know, and the second time was kinda like she was going to rape me and all, so that wasn't my choice, I didn't want to be like ya know, it isn't my fault that she tried to touch me…I-I am sorry…"

Hearing his apology, Buffy couldn't stay mad.

It was like a puppy, she couldn't resist him. He was too adorable, his face showed that he was truly sorry. Even she couldn't stop herself hugging him, comfortingly petting the back of his head, the other three looking on with scrunched up eyebrows.

"Silly boy, saying such things like that. You don't need to worry, I am not mad."

Relief entered his heart, making it soar into the sky, enjoying being hugged by the Slayer.

Amy curiously looked upon them for a moment, then turned to Willow.

"See, we all have weird love lives…well, I thought that Giles was a cute guy for a while, but now I don't."

Willow adopts a smile at Amy's admission.

"That's true."

"Yeah, that's life on the Hellmouth."

Xander added, his eyes trying to be chipper, but were failing miserably.

"Let's face it, none of us are ever gonna have a happy, normal relationship."

Amy tried to do the same thing as Xander, but like him, she was failing as well.

"We're doomed!"

Xander exclaimed happily, Willow doing the same thing.

"Yeah!"

They all laugh. Their laughter quickly becomes nervous and stops. Only the fountain can be heard as they each consider their plight. The only people that didn't have to consider their plight was Michael and Buffy, the only pair that were in a successful and happy relationship, and they wouldn't have it any other way.

As they saw the others looking the other way, they quickly sneaked a kiss in, all without them noticing. Buffy crept towards Michael and rested her head on his chest, Michael responding to wrapping an arm around her body, bringing her closer and closer.

While the others contemplated their own misery at relationships, Buffy and Michael were revelling in their new found relationship, enjoying the joys and love that a new relationship brought them, having a natural high to them, never wanting to be let down.

* * *

 **Alright! That's the end of the chapter!**

 **This chapter, Michael and Amy showed some of their moves. Michael learning them from Angel, and Amy being someone who naturally picked it up from watching Buffy, she might become a combat Witch as well…? Michael even scared a Demon, his family must be truly frightening. But even Jenny brought up that not all Moonglow's are evil, and she seems to know more than she's letting on…is there something going on there…? And it seems that even if he does turn to his dark powers, Buffy is able to bring him out of it…for now, possibly? Jenny and Michael even know one another before the start of the series! That's going to become relevant later on for a story line I have going on.**

 **Now the part with Amy must seem...confusing, when she was going to Angel and all. There are two reasons for that. One, being apart of the future plot I have going on, and the other being...well, truthfully, I am considering making this fic Michael and Buffy relationship only and having Amy date Angel for a while, and then Spike later on, give the Vampire's some love from a Witch, which I haven't really seen before in this fandom, though I haven't read all of the fic's so I can't be sure. I haven't decided fully yet, but whatever happens, Amy is still going to be a huge part of the story, as I have plot lines for her in the future and if not a lover to Michael, they are going to be like brother and sister. I just thought I should let everyone know what's going on so you all don't become confused.**

 **Next chapter starts one of my personal favourite episodes in Season One, and that's where Sid the Dummy becomes involved! Even Dawn will have a somewhat prominent role in that 'episode' so please look forward to that, and thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; She has a certain connection to Michael, and it shall be revealed in time~ Aah, yeah, I've been thinking about it, and it will be revealed at the bottom what's going on.**

 **Hellspam; Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, I am of a similar opinion and it shall come to pass! I can't wait till that episode, I just have so many ideas for it, though I have many ideas for Season Two as well, which is going to be very good, at least with the ideas I have.**

 **Demon Hunter9137; Well, that makes me happy! I am glad that you like it! Well, I am not really a fan of them either, though I think being with Amy could give them an interesting twist, especially Spike.**

 **Wolf King 0811; Thank you, I am glad that you liked it. Thanks for the advise, and yeah, you're right about the pro's~**

 **Guest 1; I am glad that you do~ I haven't really watched that television show yet, but it is on my list of shows to watch. I am thinking of doing a Charmed fic, or even a The Flash fic, recently got into the latter of that, and loved the former for years now.**

 **Guest 2; I have to agree there, I think Buffy and Michael are better as a single pairing, especially with the stuff I have planned later on for the story.**

 **Guest 3; I think it would be interesting as well, just imagining Amy and Spike together would be funny. No, I haven't done one before, so it is going to be interesting to see how it is done. So far, I love writing the romantic relationship between Michael and Buffy, it is quite fun to do~**

 **Buffy fan; Thanks, glad that you did! Hehe, yeah, that's gonna be relevant later on when more of his backstory is revealed and such. Yeah, it would be quite new for me, and I do have very interesting ideas for both Michael and Buffy, Amy and Angel, and then later on Spike, it is going to be fun to write~**

 **vkg313; Well, thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Me too, but I am grateful to all of the people that have followed, faved and reviewed thus far. And I will try my best!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, after thinking about it, I see them more as friends. Well, she does have magic on her side, she has Michael on her side, who's very magical compared to the canon loves in her life. You're right about that. Mainly it is season 6 where she messes up big time, though even as far back as season 3 when she began learning magic you can see how she was quick to turn to it, even when she cast that spell to try and de-lust Xander from herself, without him even knowing about it. Heck, many people in the series abuse magic, besides Tara being one notable person I can remember, besides one time I can think of during season five, though people would argue she did that for a good reason, me I'm so-so on the subject. That was probably Tara's role, and she should've used magic more in the series, it would've been cool on what she could do, which we only caught glimpses of. I know it is odd, but it's different, and to me personally, the same pairing's in canon can be boring, sometimes, and I find it quite refreshing to see how Amy and Spike would be together. Yup! The Puppet Arc is next, and some interesting information about Michael is going to be revealed as well throughout this portion of the arc! Besides Prophecy Girl, The Puppet Show is my fav episode from season one.**

 **Anime PJ; He is very badass, isn't he? And he's going to be showing up from time to time, especially during season two. I won't spoil anything, but there's gonna be some surprises ahead, especially during that season, but others as well. Hehe, I'm glad you liked it, it was more of a domination than a fight, but I still enjoyed writing it. It's probably because it might seem out of the norm for those two to interact with one another. At first, I wasn't sure if I should or not, but after sitting down and planning the future of the series, I neglected some of the important parts in the future, and evaluated what would work best, and what wouldn't and in the end, I think that Amy being with the Vampires would be quite the cool thing. She's still gonna be super important to the story, I've planned that out since the third chapter, but that doesn't mean she has to be with Michael. Though you are right about it being there, I think a single pairing would be better for a universe like Buffy, after much thinking, like you originally said. I have indeed looked it up, and it is quite sick, some of the stuff on Buffy that are based in myth are very...well, disturbing. Ooh, don't tease me like that! It is cruel! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Puppet Show part one**

In a local park, at around the time of seven at night, Dawn was playing away on the swingset.

She didn't really know the time, and she couldn't say that she cared.

Joyce had given her permission to play out with her friends, being under an adults supervision...but Dawn had lied.

She wasn't really going out with any friends at all...

She just wanted to play on her own for a little while, and she happened to know that the park she was in was near Michael's own home, which he hadn't been too for a little while, though she didn't know of this. All she wanted to do was hang out with him when others weren't around, her small crush growing each day.

She was a young girl, and she had a childish crush on Michael, but she felt it was real love.

She thought it was a real love that they had, even if Michael thought that it was just a brother/sister type relationship they had, not realizing how deeply Dawn felt for him.

The sun had set by the time the clock rolled on eight in the evening.

There was no sun out, and Dawn was getting worried when she couldn't see Michael's lights being on, being able to see his apartment from the place on the swingset she was currently at.

"Michael...where are you...?"

She mumbled again and again, trying to make sense of why she couldn't see the boy that she had a crush on.

She was sure that he wasn't going out with Buffy slaying tonight, the Slayer being with her Mother right now, she knew this to be true...but he wasn't in his apartment.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, Dawn heard a small voice behind her.

It was a high pitched type voice, that could easily be mistaken for a girl...

But when she turned, she saw a small boy instead.

She saw a small boy that was around the same age as she was, and he had brown hair, kind of like hers. He was dressed in casual clothing...but Dawn didn't know who he was. His skin looked pure white, and a little pale, but other than that, Dawn had no concerns that would be alarming right now.

"Oh...hi, is there something, wrong?"

She couldn't help but note the curious look on his face.

He budged closer, and pointed at the swingset.

"You like, swinging?"

Dawn blinked, not sure what he was talking about, but then it came clear when his fingers reached Dawn's line of sight.

"Huh...o-oh, yeah, I do." She said with a sheepish smile, remembering that she shouldn't really be talking with strangers. "S-So erm...y-you know, m-my friend who is l-like, su-super strong is going to be coming s-soon..."

She was of course referring to Michael right now, considering the fact that he was a Warlock, and in Dawn's eyes stronger than Buffy, though that was up to debate if that was the case or not.

"Oh? I was waiting for my big sister too. She's really cool. I live around here, so I was curious about who you and what you were doing here."

"That's great...eeh..."

She trailed off, not knowing his name.

Catching that, the boy pipped up joyfully.

"Colin."

"Huh?"

Dawn tipped her head to the side, so the boy pointed to himself.

"I'm Colin, nice to meet you."

"Oh...Colin, it's a nice name. I'm...Dawn."

Dawn introduced herself, feeling slightly more relaxed at the kind look that was on his face.

Colin moved closer, and straddled the swing next to Dawn's, casually moving forward and back.

"It's nice, isn't it? The night, I quite like the night, don't you, Dawn?"

"Bad things happen at night."

Dawn responded, recalling the Vampire she had run into once, but Michael saved her, and gushed at the thought of him.

Colin's eyes sharpened, knowing she was thinking about Michael right now.

But he soon shook his head, and made a smile known on his face.

"That's true. But don't worry, I will make sure you don't get hurt."

Dawn lightly tittered, trying to see how Colin would be able to face off against a Vampire.

Colin cocked his head to the side at the laugh Dawn gave.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Hahahaha...n-no, but th-there are bad t-thing's out there...l-like bad people..."

"Don't worry, I have cool powers."

That caught Dawn's attention, twisting her head in confusion.

"Cool powers? You have...powers?"

"Yeah, I have many cool powers. I can do amazing things, even scary people can't do what I can do."

Dawn exactly didn't believe him, knowing of what Michael can do. She didn't believe at all, but she played along a little bit.

"Ooh really? What can you do?"

"I can..." He reached behind Dawn's ear, the girl shivering when his cool hand brushed against her ear. He then retracted his hand and revealed a coin. "...do this? Ta daa~ I can do magic tricks~"

"Hehe, that's pretty good, Colin."

Dawn tried to be as kind as possible, but since she had seen Michael do many magical feats before, seeing that didn't really impress her, yet at the same time, she was glad that Colin tried to make the effort to show her a trick, and gave him a wide smile, hoping that she didn't come off as if she didn't seem impressed.

"Yeah~ It really was great, huh~"

"And you're quite modest as well, aren't you?"

Colin nodded as if it wasn't anything in the world.

"I've always been self confident in my skills."

Dawn smiled, and swung a little higher on the swings.

"I've always been confident in myself as well. But, my Mom and Buffy, my sister, don't see how I can take care of myself. I am a strong girl, and only Michael sees how grown up I am. He's so totally cool, he doesn't look at me like I'm just some kid. He treats me like I am, a grown woman. He doesn't say anything, but he totally likes me better than anyone else."

Once again, Colin's eyes sharpened and it looked like he was pissed off, but that was lost on Dawn.

"Oh?" Colin mused, and swung his body from side to side. "Who's Michael?"

"Hehe, he's like this super awesome guy who is very cool with super...erm, he's like a magician or something. He can do many tricks with sleight of hand, and other things like that. He's so cool."

"Sounds nice."

Colin commented, tightening his hands in rage, Dawn though being oblivious to it all.

"He is very nice." Dawn agreed, and then by chance, she came into contact with Michael's form, who had some items with him. "Michael! He's here! Finally!"

Forgetting Colin for the moment, which did anger him, Dawn shot off the swings and rushed Michael, the boy surprised when seeing her.

"Dawnie, what are you doing here sweetheart?" He hugged Dawn with one hand, holding a bag with the other. "It is like...just gone eight. Your Mom is going to be super worried. What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was waiting for you of course!" She raised her spirits, and continued to hug Michael. "I'm a big girl, after all! I was waiting for you to come back!"

Michael smiled softly, and petted her head.

"I see. But you know, it is dark now, and there are those naughty Vampire's that are out here..." He noticed that Dawn's eyes fell down, so he relieved her worries by patting her head. "Don't worry, I won't say anything to Buffy, and I'll tell your Mom that you were with me the whole time...but nothing happened, right?"

He didn't want to leave anything out, not wanting Dawn to be in danger.

Dawn relieved his worries by shaking her head.

"No, nothing happened. I met a nice boy who is over..." She turned towards where she was before, but Colin had disappeared. "...there? Huh? He's gone. He said he lived around here...I guess he went home or something."

Michael furrowed his eyebrows, and glanced in that direction, but he couldn't see anything either. He used magic to feel around for any signs of life, but couldn't feel anything close by, so he presumed that the boy Dawn was talking to had left already.

"Seems like your friend has gone, Dawn, and we should be going as well."

"Y-Yeah, we should go. Carry me?"

Dawn pleaded, so Michael gave a hearty chuckle, and lifted Dawn up, supporting her with one arm as she clung around his neck, her being on his hips, her legs around his waist.

"Come along you, time to get you home Dawnie."

"Okay! Let's go!"

He chuckled, and began walking home while carrying Dawn, as the girls face turned bright red, glad that Michael had come along.

She rested her head against his shoulder, and sweetly sunk into the crook of his neck.

"Michael...you'll always come for me...right?"

"Silly, I'll always be here for you. There's no question in that, because you're important to me."

Dawn's eyes fluttered as they rounded a corner, heading towards Buffy's home.

"B-Because you love me, right?"

The childlike innocence caused Michael to smile widely, like an elder brother would, though Dawn thought it was a different type of look she was being shown right now.

"Of course I love you Dawnie!"

Dawn blushed, not realizing that he meant in an elder brother way.

"That's good, because I love you too...more than Buffy..."

The childlike way she said it made Michael break out into a smile.

"Well, that's good to know. At least I know I have someone very cute loving me, that's enough for me~"

"You're so silly Michael~"

Dawn sang as the pair of them disappeared into the night.

* * *

Unaware however, Colin was watching on, with Darla as well as they both peered at the disappearing Warlock and young girl.

"Darla, that Moonglow boy is in my way."

Darla smirked, and patted The Anointed One's head.

"Yes, it seems that he is. But don't worry, they both are soon going to be turned into Vampire's. He'll be mine, and she'll be yours. We'll be one big happy family, together with The Master."

Colin's face turned upwards in delight.

"I can't wait, Darla."

"Soon, The Master shall rise, and then we'll gain our King and Queen. Do not worry, we'll gain their powers. Michael with his large reserves, and Dawn, the sister of the Slayer, no doubt she'll have some amazing powers in herself. I wouldn't be shocked if she was also strong as a Vampire, strong like the Slayer."

"And she'll love me, right Darla?"

Darla giggled a little darkly, and stroked the back of his head.

"Yes, she'll love you. She'll have no choice."

Colin placed his fingers together in a heart shape, and peaked through it, using his Vampire eyesight to peer at Dawn.

"Only a matter of time, my love."

Darla's face twisted into her Vampire face, as she looked on at Michael.

"Only a matter of time indeed."

Darla and Colin looked at one another, and chuckled together, their plans coming to fruition.

* * *

On a large stage, there are many different 'acts' that are getting ready for the talent competition. There was a magic act, a dance act. There was even an act with a guy that held a dummy on his lap, his hand up the dummy's shirt and moved it around.

Cordelia however is singing "The Greatest Love of All" off key. It was truly bad, it was something that most of the people around felt like their ears are bleeding. It was so bad that even some had run out of the room from the noise.

"Learning to love yourself is the greatest love of all. I decided long ago..." As she sung Giles in the seats and he does *not* want to be there. "...never to walk in anyone's shadow. If I fail, if I succeed, at least..."

Giles couldn't take it anymore, and interrupts.

"Thank you, Cordelia. Tha-That's going to be lovely."

It was obvious that he wasn't going to be liking this at all. some would say that this is punishment for what he has been doing to Michael, which has fortunately stopped now.

"But I didn't do the part with the sparklers!"

Cordelia pouted, wanting to do the sparklers.

"Um, w-we'll, um... save that for the dress rehearsal." Giles breathed out, anxious to get rid of her, looking towards the left hand side of the state. "Uh, Lisa! Please!"

Giles called, Cordelia showing a frown on her face.

"Uhhh!"

She puts the microphone back on its stand and leaves the stage as Lisa sets up with her tuba. Giles watches on as Lisa begins her solo. He rubs his eyes, he couldn't take much more of this anymore. He looked as if he was going to die.

Buffy, Michael, Dawn, Amy, Willow and Xander come down the centre aisle.

Buffy draws a breath, speaking to Giles in a victory type of voice.

"If it isn't the great producer!"

They go into the seats and sit around Giles. Buffy and Willow sat together in front of Giles. Xander was sat on the back of a chair, behind Giles. Amy sat next to him. Michael sits down and Dawn sits on his lap, smiling at him who did the same and patted her head.

"Had to see this to believe it."

Xander snickered, Amy doing the same.

"Ooh there's a God out there somewhere. This is retribution or something."

Giles scowled at Amy, but a single look from Buffy made him relent.

While they might be on speaking terms, Buffy couldn't get it out of her head, what he tried to do to Michael. She wouldn't forget it anytime soon. Even if Michael said that it was fine, she wasn't going to accept it as fine. But slowly, wounds were healing, even if they weren't forgotten.

"Oh. You six. What a joy."

He sighed out, as some of the teens smirked at him. Even Xander was smirking at him, Amy was doing the same. Poor Willow didn't know what she was supposed to do with Giles right now. Dawn was snickering lightly, Michael doing the same thing.

"The school talent show. However did you finagle such a primo assignment?"

Buffy smiled out, Giles not having an impressed face at all, tapping his foot in mild frustration.

"Our new Führer, Mr. Snyder."

"I think they call 'em 'principals' now."

Willow commented with a sheepish smile, as Michael rolled his eyes.

"I already had a run in with him. He said that I should get my parents to meet him, good luck with that."

"Really? What did you do?"

Dawn inquired as Michael smiled down at her.

"I just made him forget about all of it." He looked at Giles to see if there was any reaction, but he didn't dare make a move. "Yeah, since I don't have them, and am probably living illegally, I have to cover my tracks like that."

"Hehe, that's so cool. I wish I could do that."

Dawn breathed out, Buffy's body already squirming in disapproval. She didn't want Dawn to have that kind of power. It was already terrifying that she could display something like that. She didn't want that to be a reality.

"Well, maybe one day I will teach you some magic."

Michael offered, ignoring the frown working its way onto Buffy's face.

"R-Really?"

Dawn had expecting eyes, an equally expecting face as well.

Michael patted her head.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because it is a very dangerous idea…"

Sighed out Buffy, glad she wasn't heard by either the Warlock or the young girl.

Giles looked at Dawn, his eyes curiously raising.

"Your younger sister is here, why?"

"Because school finished for them for a week or so, something to do with some maintenance problems. Mom dropped her off, thinking it would be funny for me to 'learn responsibility' by taking care of Dawn, even when I'm supposed to be in school and Michael and I have like these free periods, so we've been taking it in turn and such. I guess that we'll just have to do changing intervals and such, and when we're both in class, you'll have to look after her Giles. That's what Mom said, and she said she'd make it up to you, somehow."

"Just don't try and kill her."

Michael's offhanded comment made Buffy smile ever so slightly.

Giles went to protest, but then memories of what he did flooded his mind, agreeing with a sigh.

"I guess I will do so. Though, you both, have free period all day, today?"

"Think so. I've finished for the day at least."

Michael said with a smile, earning a nod from Giles.

"So Giles, how did you get roped into doing something like this? I thought human contact was something you avoided, professionally."

Amy's words didn't make Giles feel any better. If anything, he felt a little worse than he did usually.

"Mm. He thought it would behove me to have more contact with the students. I did try to explain that my vocational choice of librarian was a deliberate attempt to minimize said contact, but, uh, he would have none of it."

Giles draws a breath, trying to control his own frustration right now.

"Giles, unto every generation is born one who must run the annual talentless show. You cannot escape your destiny."

Buffy couldn't help but taunt him. It was too easy for the taunting to not happen.

"If you had any shred of decency, you would have participated, or at least, um, helped."

Giles looked at all of them for some help. Any would help…

But he wasn't going to have it easy.

"Nah! I think I'll take on your traditional role... and watch!"

"And mock!"

"And sing your downfalls!"

"And rejoice!"

"And cry with happiness!"

"And laugh!"

Buffy, Xander, Amy, Dawn, Michael and Willow said in turn, all bursting into a fit of laughter.

Giles adopted a frown of anger, annoyance, growling in discontent with everything that was going on right now.

It continues for a minute or so, before Buffy calmed herself, having trouble breathing.

"O-kay. I think maybe we better leave our Mr. Giles to this business he calls a show."

Agreeing with her, the six of them get up and start back up the aisle.

Principal Snyder is waiting there for them however. He was a short man, looked almost like a dwarf. He was balding, older than middle aged most would say. His face appeared to look as cruel as a snakes, and his eyes didn't look good. They looked to be quite nasty looking.

"Principal Snyder!"

Buffy gasped out, going to Michael for support.

Seeing this mans eyes, Dawn went behind Michael, for the same support Buffy had.

Both Summers ladies hid behind Michael, as Amy got very close, standing to his side as they couldn't get behind him. Willow went to Xander's side, and mimicked the Summers girls, hiding behind him. Xander wasn't fairing any better.

"So, we think school events are stupid, and we think authority figures are to be made fun of."

They tensed, shaking their heads as Amy answered with a slightly worried looking face.

"No! No, we don't. U-Unless you do?"

She didn't know what else to say. Amy was quite afraid of this man. Even the Slayer was slightly afraid of this guy. Something about his eyes were terrifying, it was something that most would run away from, and indeed, these children wanted to do the same.

"And we think our afternoon classes are optional. All five of you left campus yesterday. The little girl didn't. I don't even know who that is. Why is she even here right now?"

Snyder looked at Dawn who flinched, Michael waving a hand at him and white lights circulated him though only Michael could see it along with Amy due to her being a Witch, muttering "Ignore." implanting a little suggestion in his mind to make him not care if Dawn was there or not.

Snyder blinked a few times, then shook his head, not showing the same curiosity that he did beforehand. He then looked at the others, and questioned the same thing again, Buffy sweating nervously.

"Yeah, but we were fighting a Demon..."

She trailed off, hearing how it sounded, and even Snyder heard it as well, not having an impressed face on right now.

"Fighting?"

Snyder rose his eyebrows curiously, frightening looking at the teens and child.

Buffy and the others took a step back, fiddling with their clothes nervously.

"Not fighting."

Buffy quickly got out, her eyes everywhere other than at the short man.

"No, we, uh, left to *avoid* fighting."

Xander came to the rescue…or so he thought anyway.

"Real anti-social types. You need to integrate into this school, people." Snyder crosses his arms, a bemused look appearing on his face. "I think I just found six eager new participants for the talent show."

At that, everyone backed away, hoping they heard wrong. But Snyder walked closer and closer, showing that he was serious. He got close to Michael who grimaced, but didn't back down (as he was taller than Snyder) standing over the short man.

"What?"

Buffy cried out, shaking her head.

"No!"

Xander cried as well, tears brimming his eyes.

"B-But, can't you reconsider this?"

Amy tried to persuade, but she didn't get an answer. She didn't even get a hint of one as the man himself just stood firm.

"Please?"

Willow pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I've been watching you five. Always getting into one scrape or another."

Buffy paled, not wanting to do this, and had to plead for a last resort.

"Well, we're really, really sorry, but about the talent show, pleeease, you can't make us..."

Snyder interrupts her pleas however, a dirty smile appearing on his face.

"My predecessor, Mr. Flutie, may have gone in for all that touchy-feely relating nonsense, but he was eaten. You're in *my* world now. And Sunnydale has touched and felt for the last time."

He starts past them down toward the stage.

"B-But, erm…I don't even go to this school…"

Dawn chimed in, timidly, but Snyder shot her a darkened look.

"Excuse me?"

Dawn let out an "Eep!" and hugged around Michael's waist, holding onto him with some fear in her eyes as she shook her head, showing that she didn't say anything even if she did, she didn't want the man to scold her or anything.

Michael looked at Snyder as he continued walking, Xander chuckling awkwardly.

"Can I just mention, that detention is a time-honoured form of punishment?"

Buffy nods vigorously in agreement. Even Amy did the same. Michael simply didn't seem to care at all, it was as if he didn't even seem to look like he was going to even be bothered about this at all.

Snyder pauses, giving them each a look.

"I know the six of you will come up with a wonderful act for the school to watch. And mock. And laugh especially you Butty."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows at the name that Snyder let slip, sharpening her eyes dangerously.

"…Are you The Unicorn?"

The words rolled off her lips as if she had eaten a bug. It was a face that she didn't think she would show anyone. Pure disgust and rage.

The others looked on and thought " _Ooh no, not The Unicorn again._ " in a worried voice in their heads, not wanting Buffy to be subjugate anyone to anything like this.

Snyder didn't know what Buffy was talking about, his face in puzzlement.

"Am I The Unicorn? What are you talking about?"

Buffy's eyes turned the colour of rage, she was convinced that Snyder was The Unicorn.

"Don't think I don't know Unicorn! Calling me Butty was your last mistake troll! I won't be bullied by someone like you, an insignificant little troll that gets off on hurting students for their own fun!"

Buffy took an aggravated step forward as if she was going to do something while Snyder became shocked and stepped back, but Michael and Xander got in the way, grabbing her by the arms and pulled her away from him.

"Buffy! Please calm down!"

Xander cried out, the Slayer trying to get to Snyder, but for some reason she couldn't get through. It was obvious that she didn't want to hurt her friends and lover, but she wanted to make Snyder pay for what he has put her through.

"Get off me Xander! I won't be losing to this troll!" Buffy struggled, but Xander wouldn't let go, so she turned to Michael for help. "Michael! He is The Unicorn! He called me Butty! He must be The Unicorn Michael! Help me stop him! If you love me, you'll do it!"

Trying to bribe him at the end, she earned a stone glare from him, causing her to pout.

"Buffy! He wasn't even here when the first letter came, remember!?"

He cried out in an attempt to make Buffy stop and not go for Snyder.

Buffy struggled a little bit but then her mind worked, and she did recall getting letters before Snyder even came to the school, and felt terrible about calling him a troll, even if she thought it was true.

She calmed herself as Snyder looked at her with a sharpened glare, Buffy shrinking under the gaze as she didn't want to get told off, knowing her Mother would be disappointed in her, and that was never a good thing.

Seeing that his girlfriend was in danger of getting into trouble, Michael began working on a spell, casting it as Snyder began scolding Buffy.

"Alright, for that troll comment-"

"TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Michael, using his magic, threw a voice from behind Snyder, a voice that sounded a mixture of his own, and Xander's, unable to think of anything else at that moment in time, and had to move quickly for Buffy's sake.

"What!?" Snyder scowled and whizzed around. "Who called me a troll!?"

Snyder couldn't see anyone, so Michael did again his best to make sure Buffy wasn't going to be punished by the man.

"I did you troll!"

Michael used magic to make it sound like someone was shouting from the exit, Amy and Willow noticing that it was Michael, and found it really sweet that he was protecting Buffy in this way, Willow being ecstatic as she was still Team Buffy all the way when it came to Michael.

Though he couldn't see anyone, Snyder put his finger up.

"Right, that's detention for you, now come out from behind that curtain!"

"Never troll!"

Again, by using his magic, Michael made the curtain ruffle as if someone was moving through them, and used his magic to make it sound like someone was berating Snyder.

"N-Now get here! You're going to be in so much trouble once I get you!"

Forgetting Buffy and the others, Snyder goes to chase the 'person' who was calling him a troll.

Buffy realized it was Michael's doing when he coughed into his hand, clearing his throat, adopting a cute look on her face.

"I can't believe you did that for me."

She spoke in a cutesy voice, equally showing a small cute smile on her already adorable face, making her seem as if she is one of the cutest things that Michael had ever seen, and he had to agree with his inner self.

"Hey…" He began, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. "…no one picks on my girl, especially some troll."

Buffy smiles enchantingly by the way he said 'my girl' in his sweet yet masculine voice, and leans close to give him a kiss to show how much affection she has for the boy…

"Ooh Buffy, I didn't know you had gotten that far with him."

Willow exclaimed in surprise and even delight was in her voice, Buffy realizing what she was doing, gave him a kiss on the cheek, acting coyly yet also with her nervousness and tension kicking into overdrive, especially with her young sister also looking at her with a questioning look, wondering what was going on.

"D-Don't be silly! I wasn't…w-we aren't anything! He's my Michael, that's it! We aren't anything other than that! It doesn't matter anyway! Stop judging us! Hmph, we don't have to explain ourselves to anyone!"

Buffy quickly turned her face away as did Michael, not wanting his expression to be readable.

But to Willow and Amy, it was obvious that something was going on, having seen it before again and again. But they respected the couple's privacy and didn't say anything, Xander and Dawn remaining clueless on what was going on right here and now.

Xander can't believe it, about the talent show and how he has to participate. He points up with both index fingers and sits down in a seat.

* * *

"No! Why does it have to be us!?"

Buffy spaces out and moans. She goes back into Giles' row, sits next to him and looks to him for sympathy. He has none to give, and tries to hide a smirk.

The tuba solo soon finishes, which was a saving mercy.

Willow just stands there with a big frown on her face. Amy was in the same situation as Willow.

Michael merely stood to the side, with Dawn right by his side, wondering how she got caught up in this. She wasn't good in situations like this, she wasn't happy at all. It was as if something was going to happen to her.

Giles looks to Lisa, and smiles weakly.

"Thank you!"

With that, Lisa gets off the stage. Most were thankful as the sound wasn't exactly the best. As she got off, someone went past her to the stage.

The next act sets up on the stage.

It's Morgan with his dummy, Sid. Seeing it, Buffy immediately shook her body, shivering at the sight of the dummy.

"Ewww, dummy!"

Buffy showed a freaked face.

She didn't like them, she was creeped out by them.

Xander sees a mime and jumps in his seat.

"Dyow! Mime!"

Xander moved back so much that he almost fell off the back. Fortunately, Amy grabbed him and placed him back in his seat, just in time, before he could do anything about it, Amy offering him a small smile.

"Don't worry Xander, I won't let you make a fool of yourself."

The feistiness of Amy came through quite clearly as she showed fun filled eyes.

Xander's face reddened lightly, his cheeks dusting pink, facing away from her, only to be met with the confused looking Michael as Willow's eyes casually rolled over them, seeing that Amy was the cause of Xander's face right now, wondering why that was.

"Geez, what's wrong with you?"

Michael's unamused eyes went towards Xander who was in the middle of freaking out.

"M-Mime's! They are creepy! They can trap you in…invisible things!"

He freaked again as Dawn looked at him, muttering "Dork." in a funny childish like voice.

"Heh, I can do the same, ya know?"

He smirked out his response, Xander paling a little bit.

He could tell that Michael serious, it was even evident on his face that he was quite capable of doing something like that. So, rather than piss him off, Xander held himself back and merely looked at the floor.

Willow sits behind Buffy, her face turning downwards.

"I think dummies are cute. You don't?"

That question along made Buffy adopt a frown.

"Uuuhhh. They give me the wig. Ever since I was little."

"That's very true. She's really a little scared of them…well, more than a little scared. She's quite petrified of them."

Dawn chimed in, earning a confused face from Willow, the others weren't really listening, Buffy scowling at the young girl.

Michael himself was wondering what he was going to do for the talent show.

" _I guess that I could do a magic act…but that would probably be cheating since I am a warlock…but then again, it isn't like I am, it is my talent, I was born with it after all. I am a 'natural' one, so I could do something like that…but I wonder if Buffy is going to do anything…we could maybe do something together. Yeah, we could do an act together, or even me and Dawn. That could be something we could do together…_ "

Usually, Michael wouldn't be that interested…but right now, after everything had happened, he wouldn't mind participating in the talent show. He would find it enjoying actually. He could even have some fun with it. Fun that he has rarely had in his life before now. He could even do anything he wanted. And if he won, he'd be happy, and if not, then he'd accept defeat.

"What happened?"

Willow continued the line of conversation with Buffy.

"I saw a dummy. It gave me the wig. There really wasn't a story there."

She attempted to pass it off as not a big deal, but the young Dawn held a knowing smile on her face, laced with some mischievous as well.

"That isn't true."

Buffy quickly shot a darkened glare towards the youngest, and if looks could kill, Dawn would be dead right now.

"Dawn!"

Buffy yelled, pointing at her so she wouldn't say anything about it. Dawn showed a smile on her face.

"Sorry Buffy, but it is too good-"

"Say anything, and I will seriously limit your time with Michael. Understand me? You won't ever be able to interact with him for the rest of your natural born life. Is this clear to you little girl?"

Knowing of the little crush on Michael she has, Buffy had to give a little threat.

Gasping, Dawn went to Michael's side, hugging onto him as he was still daydreaming about something, about the talent show and what it would be like if he won it. He imagined himself winning and how Buffy would be at his side and say "Love you love muffin!" in a very sweet, yet seductive voice.

He melted at his own thoughts, wondering what Buffy would do if he did win. Though he knew that it probably wouldn't change anything. It was still fun to imagine how it would be cool if he did win, though he didn't hold out much hope.

Buffy then saw that Michael had a strange face on.

"Hunny…eeh, Michael, what's with the face?"

She couldn't help but wonder, even if she slipped a little bit when it came to something simple like saying 'hunny' even if that's how she liked addressing him…but she wished that she could tell the others of their relationship. While it was fun having a secret, she knew Giles wouldn't approve and might even try and split them up, and the others, she wasn't sure how they would react, especially Amy.

Though she did try and honour his request that they stay hidden from the others, she missed out on doing the usual thing a boy and girl do together when they are dating. Kissing in public being a major one. But she understood why it was best to keep it a secret, and was going to do that for him.

Michael turned his eyes towards her, snapping out of his daydream.

"I was just thinking about the talent show."

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought it could be fun."

"You must be from another planet."

Buffy gave a light titter at her boyfriend, the boy giving a dazzling smile as a response.

"Well, I am about to 'phone home'~"

Buffy snickered as Morgan was ready on the stage.

"Hi. I'm Morgan." He moves the dummy's head as he looks down at the dummy. "And I'm Sid!"

He is an awful ventriloquist, and Giles winces.

Buffy raises her eyebrows and stares in disbelief.

"Really…this is weird."

Buffy muttered under her breath as Dawn looks at Michael.

"Could you do what he's doing?"

At that, Michael shrugged his shoulders.

"Naturally, probably not. Magically, yeah. Then again, I have heard that he isn't that good at this, even if he is like one of the smartest people in the school, matched only by Willow and Giles probably, though he does make stupid mistakes."

As he replied, Giles cocked his head towards Michael upon hearing his name. He then noticed the eyes of Buffy on him so he quickly faced away and didn't say anything else.

Morgan began as he spoke as Sid.

"Hey Morgan, would you like to tell some jokes?" He then spoke as himself. "Would I!" He exclaimed and then went back to being Sid. "As a matter of fact, it is! It's also a wood nose, and a wood mouth!"

Willow can't believe his act either. Amy was in the same boat. She looked as if she was going to die with embarrassment for the boy. Xander was actually enjoying it, as much as he could. Dawn thought it wasn't good, the same with Michael.

Morgan laughs nervously for Sid as others thought the act was crap.

Buffy looks at Giles.

"Seriously?"

He takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"I didn't sleep at all last night."

Morgan did an impression with his dummy, but then something miraculous happened, the dummy spoke by itself.

"Alright, time out. Let's stop this before someone gets hurt." People began laughing as the dummy's head turned to Morgan. "Kid, you are the worst. Even I can see your lips move."

Buffy starts to giggle along with Willow. Giles looks up again and puts his glasses back on, intrigued now that he sees he may have at least one good act. Michael and Amy however, looked at it suspiciously, something going through both of their minds.

"C'mon, Sid. You're spoiling my act. I worked on these jokes for weeks."

It was as if he was scolding the dummy, or himself. Most assumed it was apart of the act, but for Michael and Amy, being connected to the magical forces in a heavy way, Michael more so than Amy, they could sense something was going on with it, but only vaguely.

"You call those jokes? My jockey shorts are made out of better material." A few students have gathered at the edge of the stage to watch Morgan's act and laugh. "And they're edible!"

More laughs from the students. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Xander are into it now, too. Amy and Michael thought it was funny as well, but the nagging feeling in the back of their mind was that there was something wrong with the dummy.

Giles turns to Buffy and the others.

"There, you see? I'm sure you three can come up with something... equally exciting."

Sid smiles creepily as Michael and Amy look at it suspiciously.

* * *

A little while later, at the talent show tryouts, there are many people that are practicing their acts. Amy, Buffy, Willow and Xander are together, practicing some dramatic act…as for Michael and Dawn, they decided to do an act together.

A student named Marc who is dressed as a 'magician' was doing a trick with a rabbit and a hat, Michael scowling at him.

"I reach into the hat, and out... comes..." He lifts the hat and looks around frantically. "Has anybody seen a rabbit?"

Michael shook his head, sighing loudly.

"That's so offensive to my people."

Michael scowled out, as if he had just witnessed something truly disgusting.

"What, humans?"

Dawn giggled out a joke, Michael shaking his head.

"No, Warlock's. People who mimic magic acts really get on my nerves. Magic isn't just "Abracadabra!" and then things happen. You have to have knowledge on the mystical arts, and then you have to apply that knowledge. It isn't like I can just click my fingers and have something appear."

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"But…don't you do that? Besides the Abracadabra bit?"

Michael turned his stony eyes towards Dawn, shaking his head.

"Not at all! I summon powerful forces! Sometimes it is mentally, sometimes I have to say the words, but it isn't like I just say words and things happen. I have to channel magic through me and have to have the knowledge to perform the spell…ugh, I guess it doesn't matter…stupid magic acts, I could do it better than that."

"Whoa, you get really defensive about magic, don't you?"

Dawn stated, trying to not laugh to spare his feelings.

Michael shook his head, folding his arms.

"It's important to me, and people taking the mick out of it isn't a good thing. It would be like me…I dunno, calling Giles a stupid Brit or something…even if he is one." Dawn laughed a little bit and Michael leaned down. "So Dawnie, we're going to do an act together, aren't we?"

"Yup!" She raised her spirits and gave him a cheery smile. "We're going to win!"

Michael tightened his fist, raising it into the air, victory in his eyes.

"Hahahah! Of course we are Dawnie! Together, there's nothing that can stand in our way! We're going to be the best! Now, we have to come up with some songs…hmmm, that's going to be the hardest…we've got to think of a song that we both know and that we both can pull off together…"

"Ooh, to make it interesting, we could even blend songs together! Ya know, like what DJ's do sometimes…or is that mixers…eeh, we could just blend songs together, make something truly unique!"

Dawn suggested as she was getting into it as well.

Michael nodded strongly at the girl, showing determined eyes.

"That's good thinking my partner. Hey, we could even dance as well!"

"Ooh, my ballet will come into play there!"

"Hehehe, seems like together, we'll be able to win!"

"We'll win together!"

Dawn and Michael high fived one another, showing that they weren't messing around, they were going to win, no matter what.

But then, as he was high fiving Dawn, Harmony came into the room, and showed a dazzling smile, her eyes going towards the Warlock and the little girl straight away. She ignored Dawn, and walked closer to Michael, having a bag in her hand.

"Blondie Bear! I am here!"

Michael shuddered at the voice of Harmony immediately.

He wished it wasn't her, but he looked up and saw that there she was, in all of her scary glory, Harmony. And she had some bag in her hand, she didn't know what it was, but whatever it was, he was sure it was scary.

Dawn also scowled at the person that was coming into the room, and didn't like Harmony. She knew what Harmony would do to Michael, and she didn't look like she wanted to be associated with this person.

Harmony strolled over and went to give Michael a kiss on the lips.

"Harmony!" He scolded, pushing her away before she could do anything. "Don't do that!"

Harmony pouted adorably, shaking her head from side to side.

"Awww, Blondie Bear is trying to get away from me. How cute." She smiled and winked at him, Michael shuddering. "So Blondie Bear, are you entering the talent show as well?"

The 'as well' made alarm bells ring out in his mind.

"W-What do you mean 'as well'?"

Even Dawn became a little frightened, showing a dissatisfied face.

Harmony smiled beautifully, putting a finger to his lips, brushing them. He pulled away, glancing to see the glare coming from Buffy, and saw how mad she was becoming. Trying to defuse the situation quickly, he mouthed 'I love you' to her, which made Buffy smile, but then frown at Harmony.

"I mean, I am going to be in the talent show as well!"

"O-Oh, I didn't see you before, though?"

He noted, as Harmony shot a dazzling smile.

"I was a little bit busy, sorry Blondie Bear. But I got these!" Harmony went into the bag, and produced a bracelet made of gold, he thought, with his and Harmony's name on it. "I got this, for you my baby!"

Buffy ground her teeth, that being her pet name for him.

Michael looked less than enthusiastic about it.

"A-An, you shouldn't have…"

He wasn't nasty by nature, so hurting her feelings was difficult. It was different when she was being nasty right back to him. But when she was being, somewhat kind to him, it was more difficult to be harmful towards her.

"Awww, you're so cute all of the time! It is okay, keep it my love!" She shoved it at him, but he didn't take it, seeing the angry looking Buffy. "What's wrong my baby?"

"Eeh, could you not call him that?"

Dawn interjected with a frown, seeing her crush being hit up by Harmony.

Harmony blinked, looked down at Dawn, and petted her head, Dawn retracting and hiding behind Michael.

"Hehe aren't you cute? Sorry, but me and blue eyes here are talking, about our date."

"I'm not dating you."

Michael spat out as if he had just eaten a bug.

Harmony didn't even seem to mind that, giving him a wink.

"So Blondie Bear, where should we go on our date?"

She asked him again, making him feel as if he was going to blow a gasket sooner or later, he was sure that this was going to happen, and he wasn't sure how he was going to escape this feeling right here and now.

"I'm not dating you Harmony!"

He did the only thing he could and yell at her, hoping that he could get through her head.

But he didn't, she merely laughed it off as if he didn't even yell at her at all, hearing what she wanted to hear.

"Heheh, so funny~ I mean, of course we are dating~ Blonde meets Blonde~ We're perfect. Just think about how hot our children would be, with your cuteness and my cuteness, they'd be bombshells, no matter the gender."

In Harmony's eyes, she didn't seem to be saying anything wrong, of course she was wrong. It was very disturbing, and as Buffy heard it, the pencil she held in her hand broke apart with her immense strength.

Michael showed a disgusted face, and took Dawn's hand.

"Come on Dawnie, let's go and practice somewhere else."

"Y-Yeah, good plan."

Michael took Dawn to the other side of the auditorium, going past Buffy who scowled at Harmony.

Harmony didn't seem to be deterred in anyway, giving Michael a wave who shuddered.

"It's okay Blondie Bear! Let's meet later for our date!"

At that, Buffy tightened her fist, and showed that she was truly annoyed with the person.

Harmony then looked at Buffy who met her eyes, and showed that she was thinking something dark. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows as Harmony leapt onto the stage, going towards the singing Cordelia.

* * *

Meanwhile with Xander, Willow, Amy and Buffy, they are practicing a dramatic scene. Xander poses with his right arm in the air to begin his line, but then he couldn't do it, throwing his hands down in great annoyance.

"I can't do this!"

Buffy scowls at Xander, her face showing how pissed she really was right now.

"Xander, come on."

The tone she used made Xander flinch, as she looked towards Michael and Dawn, seeing them having serious face. She contemplated going towards them and doing whatever they were doing, but once seeing they were singing, she wasn't going to get involved with that. She refused to do so, it was something that she wouldn't be doing.

Xander threw his head downwards, so low that it could've even bashed against the floor.

"I, I can't! I have my pride! Okay, I don't have a lot of my pride, but I have enough so that I can't do this!"

He goes over to the steps at the side of the stage to sit. Willow follows him.

"A dramatic scene is the easiest way to get through the talent show, because it doesn't require an actual talent."

Willow sits above him as Amy does the same, sitting beside Willow.

Xander looked more and more frustrated, not wanting to act like they were.

"But we have talent. We can do stuff. Buffy, uh..."

He tried to think of something as Buffy sat down and showed a mystified face.

"What am I gonna do? Slay Harmony...I mean, Vampires on stage?"

"Maybe in a funny way!"

Willow tried to be optimistic, but something of it came as if it wasn't really happy. She was, denying that it could work.

"Alright then, we have a Witch. Amy, do something magical."

Xander suggested, Willow liking this idea as well, remembering that Amy was a Witch and would be able to do some magic.

"What do you want me to do? Float pencils at them and then throw grey glue stuff at them? Ooh yeah, that would be good. No, I am only able to do more serious stuff when I am with Michael, I can't do much on my own yet."

Xander's will was dropping, he was sure he was going to go insane soon enough.

"W-Well, how can he do it so easily?"

Xander didn't know the mechanics behind magic, so he thought it was very easy…he was dead wrong, and Amy told him so.

"Because he's been studying for years. I have been only practicing for a few months now. And he's got more of a natural talent for it than I have, I think. It could be because he's been around it a lot more than me. A-Anyway, I wouldn't be able to do much on my own right now. But I am improving all the time. But not enough for this."

Amy explained the best she could, and Xander looked depressed again, losing the will to live.

"Oh…well, that's not good." He sighed, then looked at Willow. "Willow, you can do stuff. Uh, the piano..."

Buffy turned her astonished eyes towards the redhead.

"You play?"

Willow adopted a sheepish smile and held her fingers together, a very small space being shown.

"A little."

Buffy became more surprised by the admission of Willow, not expecting Willow to be able to do anything like that.

"Well, that's cool. You can accompany us and we can *attempt* to sing…like Michael and Dawn are over there."

She pointed out towards them, and could hear them…and became a little jealous. She could hear the sounds they released, and it sounded good to her ears. She quite liked the sound that came from them, wishing to go to them now.

Upon hearing that she would have to play, she immediately retracted what she said.

"Oh, i-in front of other people? Then, no, I don't play..."

"Whatever happened to corporal punishment?"

At that moment, Sid whistles at the girls. Xander, Buffy, Amy and Willow look at him and Morgan. Michael and Dawn didn't hear it.

"Mm, mm, mm. Look at the goodies!"

Morgan looks embarrassed as Amy snickered a little bit, intentionally pushing up her bust to the dummy for a little act. The dummy whistles even more as Amy's arm was slapped by Buffy playfully.

"Hey, gotta grab that attention wherever you can, you know? Even if it is from a hardened wood."

Amy's words made Buffy feel a little complicated.

"Ugh, I guess."

Buffy retorted with uncertainly.

Willow gets up and goes over to him, excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Morgan, you're really getting good! Where did you come up with that voice?"

Morgan scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"It's kind of an imitation of my Dad."

Something about that didn't sound really good to Amy's ears. It almost sounded like a lie to her. But she didn't say anything, she didn't want to make anything awkward, but she couldn't deny that there was something going on with her.

"Sounds real!"

Buffy commented as the dummy gave an eerie smile.

"It is real. I'm the one with the talent here. The kid's dead weight." The dummy then turned its lifeless eyes towards Willow. "How about you and I do a little rehearsin' on our own, honey?"

Xander, seeing that the dummy was even stepping into his territory (Willow), he became quite outraged.

"Uh, hey!"

Sid showed a dirty looking face, something that the others found odd on how it was able to twist into a shape like that.

"You know what they say. Once you go wood, nothin's as good!"

Hearing the disgusting joke, Buffy scowled and walked closer to the dummy.

"Okay, Morgan. We get the joke. Horny dummy, ha, ha, it's very funny, but you might wanna consider getting some new schtick. Unless you want your prop ending up as a Duraflame log."

Morgan and Sid exchange a look.

Up above Principal Snyder and Giles come in through the doors at the back of the auditorium. They walk down the aisle together and have a conversation that Giles wouldn't necessary want to have with someone like Snyder.

"Kids today need discipline. That's an unpopular word these days, 'discipline'. I know Principal Flutie would have said, 'Kids need understanding. Kids are human beings.' That's the kind of woolly-headed, liberal thinking that leads to being eaten."

Hearing the bias, and quite frankly, rude opinion of the shorter man, Giles lowered his brow.

"I, I think perhaps it was a little more complex than, um..."

Snyder cut off Giles, waving his hand at him.

"This place has quite a reputation. Suicide, missing persons, spontaneous cheerleader combustion... You can't put up with that. You've gotta keep an eye on the bad element." They reach the stage and stop. Snyder nods towards the stage. "Like those five."

Looking downwards, he saw Buffy, Amy Willow and Xander practicing their dramatic scene, he even looked at Dawn and Michael as well, not counting Dawn as 'those five' as she wasn't in the school, though he was confident that she'd grow to be someone like the other five as well.

Snyder then turns his attention back to Giles.

"Kids. I don't like them. From now on you're gonna see a very different Sunnydale High. Tight ship, clean, orderly, and quiet."

As he says that, there was a large scream that erupted from back stage, alerting everyone to what was happening.

* * *

Later on, many students gathered around the locker room, inside of the hall. Paramedics came through, pushing past the students, including that of Buffy and Michael, Dawn having stayed with Amy for the moment, preparing to do something.

On the door to the locker room, there was yellow police tape there. There was even some police taking statements from the people that saw the dead body, that didn't include that of Michael and the others.

Giles comes out of the locker room into the hall.

He ducks under the yellow police tape and goes over to the team.

Giles clears his throat, lowering his head.

"It was Emily."

"Emily. Dancer Emily?"

Willow questioned, as Xander looked disgusted.

"Oh, man! I hate this school."

He sighed, Michael looking behind him to see people trying to look in.

"This town you mean, this shouldn't be happening. It is just crap."

Michael exhaled his annoyance, wishing that things like this didn't happen. But it did happen, and he was dealing with that. He was just glad it wasn't Dawn that had discovered the dead body, it would've been traumatizing for her.

"Uh, it must have happened just after, uh, dress rehearsals. There was a cross-country meet at Melville. She, she, she never showed up for it."

"Vampire?"

Buffy jumped to a natural conclusion, having remembered when there was a dead body in the locker last time and was to do with a Vampire attack.

"Um, I think not."

At that, the others got worried about what was going on.

"Giles, share! What happened?"

Buffy inquired further, wanting to know what she was dealing with.

Giles exhales, sighing deeply.

"Her heart was removed."

"Yikes!"

Willow gasped as Michael was sure Giles was going to try and blame him for this. If he was, he wasn't going to take it.

"Does that mean anything to you? Besides ooooooo?"

Buffy shudders as she hugs Michael around the waist. Giles noted the closeness of the two, wondering what was going on with them. But he inhales a deep breath, fighting off his prejudice of Michael for the moment.

"Uh... There are various Demons which, which feed off human hearts, but..."

They look back and see the knife being put into an evidence bag.

"But Demons have claws. And teeth."

"They got no use for a big old knife."

Xander cut in, Giles nodding his head, grimacing.

"Which more than likely makes our murderer..."

"Human." Buffy said it with narrowed eyes. And then she pointed at Giles, sternness in her eyes. "Don't even."

"D-Don't what?"

Giles tried to act innocent, but Buffy could see what he was thinking, evident on his face.

"This hasn't gotten anything to do with Michael."

She told him straight.

Even after proving he wasn't evil, she had to keep telling him again and again that Michael wasn't involved with anything. It was becoming annoying to her, but she had to do it, she wasn't going to have her boyfriend being accused by Giles.

"I wasn't thinking that." He lied, Buffy showing unconvinced eyes, so he relented. "Okay, I am sorry. I didn't mean to think that, but it just came to me…o-of course, Michael wasn't anywhere near there so of course he couldn't do anything."

"Just making sure you don't try and pin this on him."

Buffy sighed out as Michael gave her a thankful smile, glad that she stuck up for him.

Xander folded his arms, sighing.

"Did I mention that I *hate* this school?"

Willow blinked a little, then pushed her hair out of her face.

"So Emily was killed by a regular human person."

The middle aged Watcher inclined his head.

"The evidence certainly points that way…b-but this hasn't gotten anything to do with Michael or anything."

He added at the end as he saw Buffy's eyes on him.

"No, wait. I-I'm not buying, you guys. Remember the Hellmouth? Mystical activity is totally rife here. This to me says Demon."

Buffy was adamant about it. Even Michael thought the same. But he also thought that it could be a magic user. As he even knew things that could do with the heart, and how spells could be used with a fresh one. But he wasn't going to do anything by saying it as he didn't want people pointing the finger at him.

"I'd like to think you're right. A Demon is a creature of evil, pure and very simple. A person driven to kill is, is, um, it's more complex."

"That's very true. Just ask my parents, they drove to kill."

"They killed someone?"

Buffy asked in suspense as Giles listened in, Michael nodding his head.

"They have done before in front of me, that's why death like this doesn't really bother me, or rather I am lessened by the blow of death than you are."

It made sense to Buffy now, why he seemed to be less effected by the stuff that happened around them than the others did at first. Yes, she could make sense of it in her head now, it made sense to her, and could only offer a sad smile, wondering how much he had gone through that she didn't know about.

"So you witnessed...murder?"

"Yeah, I was around the age of 8 or 9 or something like that. They said...well, it would be me next time."

Buffy felt sympathetic for him, knowing that even behind his icy blue eyes, pain still remained in his heart.

Willow was even more surprised, bringing it back to the topic at hand.

"The creep factor is also heightened. It could be anyone. It could be me!" She gets looks from them all, Willow lowering her head. "It's not, though."

Giles coughed into his hand.

"Uh, Demon or no, we have some investigating to do. I suggest we start with your... your talent show compatriots. One of them may have been the last to see her alive."

With that, Xander, Giles and Willow walked forward towards the library so they could discuss who goes to who.

Michael looked towards Buffy, putting his hands together.

"Buffy, please don't make me go and ask Harmony, okay?"

She chuckled a little bit, bemused by the panic in his eyes.

"Why? Don't you want to spend time with her?"

He shuddered, showing a disgusted face.

"Not really no. She has some weird thing for me, I am scared Buffy. Please don't make me. I love you."

Playing the 'I love you' card, always made Buffy relent.

"Damn you and your "I love you!". I suppose that since you're MY baby, not hers…but then again, maybe I should…it would be better if we did, huh. It would be something good, wouldn't it my cute baby?"

"N-No." He sniffled, tears in his eyes. "Please don't, she scares me mentally, physically, sexually. She's like insane or something. Why does she keep going towards me? She like picked on me for years the tramp. But now she's like obsessed with me. Is this another form of bullying or something? Buffy, I can't handle it! Buffy, it is like you and your Unicorn! She's like that to me!"

Buffy adopted an understanding face, petting his face.

"Okay, if you put it like that, then I can't ignore your words. Don't worry, I will deal with Harmony personally, and tell her to lay off."

His face becomes relieved, and gives her a hug.

"You're the best ever in the entire world my adorable Buffy who I love more than anything."

"Mmmmm, me too baby, me too."

She whined and gave him a kiss, once dragging him away from the others. Since no one was around, they were able to share a kiss, or so they thought.

Unknown to them, Harmony had seen them share a kiss, becoming enraged.

* * *

The next day, in the band room. Michael is interviewing Lisa.

"I didn't know her too well. There's that whole dancer/band rivalry, y'know?"

"I've heard about that. I'm sorry it does things like that."

Michael offered, Lisa showing a smile.

"But I did speak to her a little the day that... yesterday."

That caught Michael's attention, becoming interested, Lisa fluttering her eyes towards Michael as he inched closer. She shifted seats to sit next to him, which was a little strange to him, but he didn't question it, keeping in with the line of conversation.

"How did she seem?"

He inquired as Lisa licked her lips.

"Well, she seemed to be okay…but there was someone that wasn't. I mean, I always thought he was a little strange, but you know, it was weird."

As she said that, her hand rested on her lap, looking towards Michael's lap.

"Hmmm, who's that then?"

He hummed in interest, Lisa tilting her head to the side.

"Morgan's just strange. He's always rubbing his head a lot and moaning. Especially the other day."

"Morgan huh. That's…" He trailed off as Lisa suddenly put a hand on his thigh, stroking it. "…weird? E-Eeh, Lisa? W-What are you doing?"

She fluttered her eyebrows as she smacked her lips together sensually.

"You know, I've always found you cute."

She admitted, leaning closer to him. He blushed slightly, pulling away, remembering Buffy.

"I-I am, huh…t-that's new…"

She nodded, as her hand slid up and down his thigh. He hitched his breath, trying to remove her hand. But she placed it back on his thigh, going near his inner thigh, near his crotch. He rasped, pushing her hand away so he didn't get groped by her.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it? I was so nervous to tell you, but now, you seem more…approachable, so, I've got these tickets to this concert on Friday, and maybe, if you're free…" She smiles seductively, moving closer with her lips. "Maybe we could-"

"I'm seeing someone!" He jumped up, catching his breath, making distance between them. "I-I am flattered and all, but I-I am seeing someone, a-and she could literally rip me in half if I hurt h-her and I l-love her very much s-so, I'm gonna say no, but thank you, a-and goodbye."

He took off out of the door so fast that it even made the air change at how fast he shot off through the doors, leaving a pouting Lisa.

But a few seconds later, he popped his head into the room, Lisa furrowing her brows.

"Am I really attractive?"

He couldn't help but find out. He has never been referred to in such a way before, so it was quite surprising to him.

Lisa gives a sultry wink.

"I'll say handsome. You've got such a nice body, cute face that's laced with innocent baby blue eyes and a cute butt as well. If you change your mind, you'll know where I will be."

Lisa offered as she showed him her legs ever so slowly, teasingly.

Michael laughed weakly, giving her a thumbs up with a frightened face on.

"T-Thanks, and bye again! Try Xander, he's free, and…I dunno, free and…double free. Yeah, go for him now…damn, ever since Buffy came, I've apparently become more attractive to the opposite sex."

He muttered to himself at the end, leaving the lonely leaving Lisa alone.

* * *

Once outside of the room, Michael walked down the corridor, and hummed to himself, and then sang to himself to pass the time so he could meet up with the others, unknowingly passing by Oz.

At first, Oz didn't really pay attention to Michael, having no reason to because they were from different parts of the social ladder, not that either of them cared about things like that, but had no reason to associate one another...but then he heard it.

The same voice that Harmony had played for him, and instantly making the connection with Michael.

" _That's the voice...yeah, that's the guy. That voice, unmistakable._ "

He couldn't help himself what he did next, and that was rush back to where Michael walked off.

The blonde seemed to be quite fast for Oz, as when he appeared before him, he seemed to be out of breath.

Michael regarded Oz with confusion, only vaguely knowing who he was.

"Erm...can I help you?"

Michael stuttered, trying to find the words.

Oz, the smaller of the two, lightly slightly upwards at the blonde, and caught his breath.

"I'm sorry, but you are the one."

Michael took a step back, afraid of the word choice Oz used.

"I-I'm the one what?"

It was a simple question, that demanded answering, Michael unsure of what was happening now.

"You're the one that I want."

The clear words caused Michael to chuckle awkwardly.

"T-That's great, but I'm not really into men like that..."

He took it the opposite direction, and thought that Oz was hitting on him, having only mildly recovered from the flirting of the girl beforehand.

"W-What?"

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and went to answer, when he felt like Buffy needed him.

He didn't know why, but he felt like Buffy was calling out to him, so he bowed his head to Oz respectfully.

"S-Sorry, I've gotta go! Nice chatting to you!"

With a kind yet terrified smile, Michael shot off, as Oz watched him leave, chuckling to himself.

"I have to speak to that guy, and get him on the band."

While usually silent, this time, Oz wanted something, he wanted Michael on his band now, and was gonna try his best to get him there.

* * *

At the same time, outside, where Giles is, he is interviewing Marc as he shuffles a deck of cards. Even though he wasn't comfortable with doing this, he knew he had to do this. Michael and even Amy refusing to interview the magician, having strong feelings against this type of stereotype, feeling very strongly about not associating with them.

"She was happy. I guess. She was psyched to be doing the show. She was a really good dancer. Here, pick a card."

Marc the magician that Michael didn't like offered the cards, pushing one forward.

"Uh, um..."

Giles was troubled on what to do, but reaches for a card regardless.

Marc though retracted his hands when seeing Giles reaching for the 'wrong' one, offering the 'right' one.

"No, wai-wai-wai-wait. Not that one. Pick this one."

Giles takes the card with a sheepish smile on his face, feeling out of place right now.

"Do you remember the last time you saw her?"

Marc furrowed his eyebrows in thought as he continued doing his trick.

"She was talkin' to someone."

He remembered as Giles became curious.

"Who?"

"That Morgan guy. He seemed kinda paranoid... Lookin' around at everyone..." He trailed off as he continued doing the trick. "Now, is this your card?"

Giles looked down and saw that he was still holding his card.

"Um…"

He didn't know what to say, so gave the card back with a tired smile on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a classroom Willow and Elliot come in together. Elliot cocked his eyebrows upwards at the redheaded girl.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?"

He questioned towards the redhead, not getting what she was saying.

Willow looked serious as she listened to what Elliot was saying.

"So, did you see Emily talking with anyone, anyone strange?"

She inquired as she held a notepad and pen in her hands.

"Yeah, I saw her with someone…that guy…ugh…what was his name again?"

Willow shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, who do you mean? Details would be helpful as well."

Willow said with a small smile.

"That smart guy that's always got the best grades in the school, in our class at least. What's his name?"

He asked her again, as Willow got into thought. At first, she thought that he was talking about Michael or Giles, but with Giles not in the competition, she went towards Michael.

"Do you mean Michael?"

"That blonde guy?" She nodded, he shook his own head. "No, not him. The other guy, the one with the dummy."

Clarity came to her mind, knowing who he was talking about.

"Morgan?"

She remembered, as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, that's it. He was actin' kinda strange."

"Strange how?"

She questioned even more than before.

Elliot cocked his head to the side.

"I think I saw him arguing... with his dummy."

At that, Willow looked at him questioningly, but when seeing his serious face, she actually believed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside at the cheerleader practice, Xander is talking to Cordelia, though it wasn't voluntary at all. rather than be worried for the dead person, Cordelia seemed to be obsessed with her own life.

"It's just such a tragedy for me. Emma was, like, my best friend."

Xander gave her a tired stare.

"Emily."

He corrected, but she didn't even seem to recognize who that was.

"Who the hell is that?"

"The person that died. Come on Cor, wake up a little bit."

Cordelia looked at him, glaring an icy dagger glare at him. Xander grimaced at the glare he received from her, putting a little distance between them, but Cordelia wasn't going to let him go that quickly, grabbing him by the collar.

"I am awake Assmuncher! But this whole thing, it has affected me greatly! What if this happened to…I don't know, me!?"

"We can dream~" Xander resisted the urge to snicker as Cordelia slapped him across the face. "Yeow! What was that for!?"

He roared at her, as she did it again. Again, he was in puzzlement, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Shut up! I hate you! Stay away from me you creature from the dead lagona!"

"Do you mean creature from the black lagoon or blue lagoon?"

Cordelia sharpened her eyes at Xander and huffed, walking off.

* * *

Sometime later, Buffy and Harmony met up with one another. It was outside, near a hill that overlooked the basketball clubs practice. Because Harmony was difficult to track down, Buffy seemed to be a little out of breath

Buffy adopted a frown, and so did Harmony, the pink dressed blonde looking directly at Buffy, giving a scowl.

"Yes, is there something you want?"

Harmony rudely asked, showing a dark stare from her eyes.

The Slayer inclined her head.

"Yeah, actually. Is there something you want to tell me?"

Buffy pressed, not liking talking with Harmony at all, even more so due to the fact that she was harassing Michael, someone that she loves dearly and doesn't want to be caught up with someone like Harmony.

"Yes."

Harmony responded, sneering.

Buffy folded her arms, putting her guard up.

"Yes, is there now?"

"That's right. Your fashion sense is shit, and you should feel bad."

Buffy cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"I said, that hooker makeup you wear is very disgusting. Take that shit off. Michael doesn't like his girls that look like you."

Buffy snorted, walking a little closer to the Slayer of fashion, in the Slayer of Vampire's eyes.

"Is that right?"

"That's right! Also, don't think because you forced yourself on him, you can suddenly do something like that!"

Buffy took a step forward, so Harmony took a step backwards, reaching into her handbag.

"Wait, I need to talk with-" Harmony took out a bottle of pepper spray, spraying it right in Buffy's eyes. "IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Buffy screamed from the pain entering her eyes.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO DEFEND MYSELF AS A WOMAN!" Harmony continued pepper spraying Buffy as she cried out, attempting to cover her eyes with her hands, but it didn't stop the spray going in her eyes. "AND LEAVE BLONDIE BEAR ALONE YOU FAT HOOKER!"

"I AM NOT A FAT HOOKER YOU DUMB TART! YOU'RE THE REASON PEOPLE CALL BLONDES DUMB YOU BITCH!"

Buffy spat out, hating Harmony more and more.

"WHORE!"

Harmony spat out as she slapped Buffy across the face. Buffy cried because she didn't expect it, she could barely see right now. But she heard being called a 'whore' by Harmony, and she wasn't going to let that slide.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!"

With teary eyes, Buffy went to reach forward and strangle Harmony.

But Harmony took her handbag, and hit Buffy with it.

"Iyaaaa! Help!"

Because they were right on the edge of the hill, Buffy wobbled and fell down the hill, tumbling down as she let out groans and moans. Grass stained her clothes, mud as well. it went into her hair, and even her eyes as well, shedding tears as she couldn't stop herself right now.

At the bottom of the hill, Buffy cried her eyes out, not from the tumble, but from the pepper stray in her eyes, as Harmony grimaced.

"Ooh shit, she's going to kill me."

With quick thinking (from Harmony at least) she fled the scene as Buffy continued crying on the ground, her eyes hurting her.

Buffy straggled herself to her feet, rubbing her eyes strongly.

"M-Michael, help me please…"

She cried, and called for him. She felt shit right now. She felt like she was going to die soon. She couldn't even see if anyone was around or not. She couldn't hear anyone, so that was a good sign for her, she hoped.

Half a minute later, Michael appeared seemingly out of nowhere, and examined her appearance.

"B-Buffy! What happened!?"

He yelled out, seeing her appearance.

"M-Michael!? Is that you!?"

She cried out, her eyes still betraying her by not allowing her to see.

Michael went over to her as she reached out. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her close, and put a hand to her eyes, seeing that there was something wrong. A small glow occurred and her eyes were fixed, allowing her to see.

"Michael…I am…that Harmony attacked me."

"S-She attacked you?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"That crazy bitch pepper sprayed me again and hit me with her handbag, I think, and sent me down the hill. She even called me a fat hooker, and a whore as well. I could hardly speak to the bimbo before she went Freddy Krueger on me, and tried to murder me. I'd accuse her of being The Unicorn, but she isn't smart enough to be that mental."

Michael chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of her dirty hair.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go and get you cleaned up."

"Okay." She sobbed as they began walking, but then her mind worked and she wondered something. "H-Hey, how did you get here so quickly anyway?"

"Hehe, I rushed to your side silly~ Since it wasn't that far away, I was able to come to your side."

Michael laughed it off as if it was nothing, but she didn't think so. She couldn't understand something.

"B-But how did you hear my call?"

"I dunno, I just felt like you needed me, so I came to your side immediately. I sensed for you, sensed that you called for me, somehow, even I don't know that part, sensed if there was anyone around, which there weren't so I came to you. I'm sorry Harmony went bitches be crazy. But I think we might've found a lead."

"R-Really? Is it Harmony? Can I kill her?"

Michael sweat dropped and gave her forehead a gentle kiss.

"It isn't Harmony, it is Morgan, from what I can tell. I think the others had the same luck from what I am feeling right now. And if you want to kill Harmony, all the power to you. I'll cover it up for you."

He laughed a little bit as she smiled sweetly, walking together hand in hand with his lover.

* * *

A while later, at the auditorium. Buffy comes in through the front side door together with Michael, Buffy was now clean and even her clothes were as well. They both look around and walks over to the stage. Buffy sees Sid on a stool, facing the curtain. Michael looks at the puppet as well, shivering at the sight.

Sid looked towards Morgan who is offstage.

"Right now you and me gotta be on the lookout. Figure out who's gonna be next."

Morgan comes on stage, showing dissatisfaction on his face.

"How are we supposed to..." He pauses when he sees Buffy and Michael. "Oh, hi."

He greeted, unsureness in his eyes.

"Hello."

Buffy greeted back kindly, Michael merely smiling.

Morgan tilts his head to the said as he walks upstage.

"I was just working on throwing my voice."

Michael and Buffy looked between the other one.

"Uh, Morgan, did you notice anything weird going on around here yesterday?"

Michael was the one to ask, Buffy curiously eyeing up the boy as he walks towards Sid, gathering him up.

"Weird? What d'you mean?"

Morgan then goes down the steps from the stage, ignoring the looks he was getting from Buffy and Michael. The Slayer walked closer to him, giving a questioning look on her face, Michael not far behind her.

"With Emily. Did she say anything to you, was she arguing with anyone?"

Morgan goes over to Sid's case as he answers with a deadpan stare.

"No. She was dancing." He opens the case, not facing Buffy or Michael. "Sid and I were talking."

"Talking."

Buffy muttered as she exchanged a look with Michael.

"Ugh, you do know he's not, real right? You speak as if he is real."

Michael's words made Morgan open his own ever so slightly, then shook his head.

"Rehearsing."

He quickly got out, only drawing more and more confusion to the pair of them.

"So, you didn't notice anything weird at..."

He holds his hand to his forehead in pain and sits down.

"Ohhh!"

He whines out as Buffy goes to his side. Michael would've done the same, but then he sees the dummy looking at him. Something about the eyes of the dummy made him question what was going on with it. Being this close, there was something going on with it, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Morgan, are you okay?"

She had to question it, checking if he was okay.

Sid's head suddenly shot at Buffy, Michael being surprised as he couldn't see Morgan doing anything.

"Look, sweetheart! He answered your question. Now leave him alone!"

Morgan's pain has subsided, and he looks up at Buffy.

"Okay, Morgan, how 'bout talking to me yourself now?"

Buffy somewhat demanded, as Michael went to her side, giving him a cold gaze.

"He said all he's gonna say."

Morgan looks nervously between Buffy and Michael and Sid.

He gets up.

"It's okay, Sid. We're done."

He puts Sid in his case as Michael looks at the puppet again. The eyes didn't look away from him.

"Something to check out, boy?"

The dummy spoke towards Michael, the boy blinking a little bit.

"Are you-"

"I said we're done!"

Morgan silenced Michael, the blonde haired boy blinking in surprise.

"I'm sorry. Look, we didn't mean to make you mad. Aren't we sorry, Michael?"

Michael nods his head, but didn't say anything.

"No! I'm..." Morgan leaned closer, whispering quietly. "It's him!" Morgan indicates Sid as if there's something going on with it. "He's..." He didn't say it, closes the case and turns towards the door. "We have to go."

Morgan grabs the case and leaves, leaving Michael and Buffy.

Buffy is taken aback by the attitude that the boy was showing, and how he seemed to be…less than normal.

"Cute couple."

Buffy gave an offhanded comment towards her boyfriend, Michael nodded.

"Hmmm, I guess…"

Michael trailed off while getting into thought, thinking about the dummy, as Buffy turns towards him, noticing that there was something going on.

"What are you thinking baby?"

"Huh?" He came out of his thoughts, looking towards the Slayer. "Oh, nothing really. I was just thinking about the dummy, it just seemed to be something…I guess I am overthinking it. Aaah well, I guess we should get back to the others, huh."

"I guess."

Buffy agreed, and Michael then smiled a little bit.

Buffy caught it and tipped her head to the side.

"Something wrong?"

"No...I was just wondering how Harmony was able to beat you in a fight?"

Buffy's eyes became moist with fresh tears that threatened to be spilled at any second.

"Michael...baby..."

Buffy was on the verge of crying, so Michael brought her head to his chest, chuckling lightly as he recalled what Buffy told him, wondering how the heck it was possible for her to do something like that.

"It's alright Buffy, I won't let nasty Harmony do anything bad to you."

"Good."

She whined cutely and continued to embrace the man that she loved, as they walked together.

Together, they went back to the library.

* * *

In said library, Willow, Buffy, Michael and Xander come in at the same time. They saw that Amy and Dawn weren't there, but Buffy and the others remembered that they would be outside so they wouldn't be involved with this, Dawn more so than Amy herself.

"Okay, next time we split up someone else is on Cordy detail. Five more minutes with her and we woulda had another organ donor. And that might've been me. Crazy woman slapped me out of nowhere, she came at me like a wild animal."

"Meaning…?"

Michael trailed off, as Xander put a hand to his face, stroking it softly.

"She slapped me."

He confessed, Willow gaining an understanding face. Michael merely rolled his eyes, as did Buffy, but for different reasons.

"Is that it?"

Buffy muttered, remembering what Harmony did.

"W-Well, she also called me a name as well."

"What?"

Buffy further inquired.

"She called me an Assmuncher."

"Hehe, Harmony went insane with me and called me a few names. If Michael didn't show up then I would've…"

She trailed off dangerously, tightening her fist.

Willow looked a little freaked, but gave her opinion and tried to stop her from getting angry.

"I-I-I think I had a bit more luck. Everyone I talked to seemed to point their fingers at the same person."

They all come into Giles' office where the man himself was.

"Morgan?"

Buffy questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Morgan."

Willow agreed, feeling a little worried that Morgan would be able to do something like that.

"We have a winner!"

"Aye, we do in that."

Michael finished off after Xander, Giles lowering his eyes downwards in worry.

"I fear I was led to the same conclusion."

"Well, what do we do? We don't slay him, right? We wanna bring him to justice."

Xander brought up, Giles adding his thoughts.

"Well, slaying wouldn't be an option. He is only a human."

"But it's okay for me…"

Michael muttered, as Buffy was thinking the same thing when looking at Giles.

Willow didn't hear what he said, and continued the conversation.

"We could set up a complex sting operation where we get him to confess!"

Willow cheered, feeling hyper. Xander felt the same, bringing up his spirits.

"Uh, I should wear a wire!"

Buffy couldn't let them get too hyper about it, coming between them.

"Whoa, hey, you guys, all we know is that Morgan is a grade A large weirdo. That doesn't lead directly to murderer."

"She's right, Xander, Willow. You can't judge a book by his cover."

Michael gave his input into things.

"Guy talks to his puppet!"

"And for his puppet."

Xander and Willow though didn't want to believe it.

"Well, yeah, but what about the whole 'it's a Demon' theory?"

Buffy brought up, thinking it was quite a valid theory to have. Michael agreed with her, but something about the puppet was something that Michael didn't trust. He thought that there was something about it that he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I'm looking into that, but, uh, my investigation is somewhat... hampered by our life in the theater."

"Uh, priority check, Giles?" Buffy weighs the two with her hands. "Talent show, murder."

Xander then brought up his own views on the matter.

"Yeah, we can't do the talent show, it's unthinkable. I'm not able to think it!"

"Principal Snyder is watching us all very closely. Now, if he chooses, he can make all our lives extremely difficult. A Slayer cannot afford that! We will find this murderer, but in the meantime... the show must go on."

"That's so freaking cliché."

Michael added in, Giles showing a frown as did Buffy.

"This is so unfair."

She pouted, not wanting to do the show. She wasn't into things like this.

"Buffy, you, uh, watch Morgan. Check his locker, see if there's anything there."

"Like a heart?"

Willow quipped, Giles shrugging her shoulders.

"Or something."

"Alright."

Buffy nodded at Michael, deciding to go together. Willow then goes over to the PC.

"I'll pull up his locker number."

Willow smiled as Buffy and Michael nodded their heads at each other.

* * *

After school, Buffy and Michael quietly comes through the doors from the stairwell, looking around to see if anyone's there.

"How exciting, we're breaking into places."

Michael noted as they go through the halls.

"Yeah, let's go quickly."

As she said that, she passes a door together with her love. It opens, but Buffy doesn't see it, only hears the sound.

Michael looks through the door from low to the floor. He twists around to look behind him toward the sound, but doesn't realize it was the door that's now ajar. He goes back to looking for Morgan's locker and finds it together with the Slayer.

"Say, I should just break it…"

Michael put his hand out, shaking his head.

"Okay, this is a place where I can shine. No super strength required, I will just hack it with magic. It would be less obvious that we've been in the locker then, right?"

"I guess, it would be better. Better be safe than sorry or something like that, right baby?"

Michael nodded and flexed his fingers.

Michael puts his hand on the locker, and begins using his magic to open the door. Buffy could see white lights entering the locker as Michael seemed to be concentrating.

"Okay, with a little twist and turn, we…" The door opens up, Buffy looking impressed. "…have the door open. Can you say, safe cracker?"

"Or, I could say sexy baby who can crack my safe~" She sang out but then her face dropped when she heard what she said. "…Okay, that sounded better in my head. You get what I mean, right?"

"Hehehehe~ I get it Buffy~"

She smiles and gives him a kiss, and since no one was around, it was easy for the pair of them to steal kisses like this. It was their own way of sharing affection with one another while not in the privacy of her bedroom.

Michael and Buffy then gets to look around in the locker, and Buffy finds Sid's case. As she is about to take Sid's case out when Principal Snyder grabs her hand from behind, startling her, and even Michael as well.

"Principal Snyder!"

"Don't do that ever again…"

Compared to the shocked Buffy, Michael appeared to be more calm than the Slayer.

"What are you two doing?"

Buffy and Michael looked between the other, looking as if they were a deer caught in headlights, they were worried about this man. He was very imposing and he wasn't going to give up. They couldn't get out of it like they could with Flutie, Snyder was a very different type of man, and harder to manipulate.

"Uh, looking for something."

Buffy quickly got out, going to the side of Michael who merely nodded in agreement.

Snyder looks between the two, a scowl forming on his already frowning face.

"School hours are over. You, therefore, should be gone."

"And I'm going any minute now. Along with this beauty here. W-We're just running late is all, you can't blame us for that."

Michael laughs nervously, Buffy following suit.

Snyder didn't seem convinced at all, his eyes narrowing at the pair.

"There are things I will not tolerate. Students loitering on campus after school, horrible murders with hearts being removed. And also smoking."

Michael and Buffy shared a look at the last one, and then shook their heads.

"Well, Michael and I don't do any of those things. Not... ever."

Snyder suspiciously takes glances at Buffy, then at Michael, who shrunk under the gaze. He then returned his gaze to Buffy, focusing in on her more so than Michael, the Slayer becoming a little nervous.

"There's something going on with you two. I'll figure it out sooner or later." Buffy smiles as does Michael, Snyder becoming more suspicious. "Do you need something here?"

At that, Michael's heart sake and he contemplated using some magic on him. He was going to suggest it to Buffy, but then she suddenly turns towards the locker.

"Oh!" Buffy jumps and looks into the locker. "Yeah! Right! Um, a friend wanted me to get something... out of his case!"

She pulls the case partially out of the locker, opens it and is surprised to find it empty.

She quickly closes it and looks at Snyder but then Michael came it, and tapped Buffy's shoulder.

"He must've taken it and just forgotten to tell us. How silly of him, right?"

"Yeaaaaaah~ Must've done it after we saw him. How silly of us, never mind him, right Mike?"

"Y-Yeah, B-Buff…."

Giving each other weird nicknames, they were attempting to not slap themselves in their heads. They felt themselves being more and more stupid because of this, but they wouldn't allow themselves to be taken down like this.

Snyder wasn't convinced at all.

"Mm-hmm."

Buffy and Michael keep looking at one another.

They were unaware of the fact that Morgan and Sid see what's going on from behind the door.

Snyder sighs softly, narrowing his eyes at the pair of them.

"Get along home now. It's late."

He turns and heads down the hall. Buffy and Michael watches him go.

"Come on Buffy, let's get out of here."

"But what about that dummy thing?"

Buffy shuddered, to even think about it was something she didn't even want to think about. She didn't like dummies, plain and simple.

"We'll have to think of something else. Maybe we can get it tomorrow from the handler of the dummy, whatever they are called. If we hang around any longer, Snyder is going to come and do something to us."

"Too bad you can't use your magic on him…wait, yeah you can…"

Buffy was formulating a plan in her mind, but then was stopped when Michael took her by the shoulders.

"I could do that, but I do prefer to not mess around with people's minds, it is better if we don't do something like that, and the fact that I can't truly control peoples minds yet, I can only give them like suggestions, like I did before when I made Snyder ignore her. He could've chosen not to do it, but he did it anyway, thankfully. Yeah, let's just get out of here, and we can get the dummy tomorrow or something."

"I hope that we can find out what's going on. We have to stop him before he gets us."

Saying that with strong eyes, Michael and Buffy took off, unaware that Sid and Morgan was focusing their eyes on them.

* * *

A little while later, on the stage of the talent show, Sid is in the chair. Morgan paces nervously.

His worry on his face, the dummy however seemed to be completely relaxed. It was as night and day. They were separate people right now. Sid was relaxed and Morgan was anything but. It was clear as day that something was going to happen. Whatever that was, Morgan didn't want that to happen.

"No, I can't do it!"

Morgan yelled, the dummy not reacting physically too it. It didn't make a move, but it opened its mouth without Morgan doing anything.

"It's the only way."

Sid replied calmly to the teenager, the anxious teenager at that.

"I don't want..."

Morgan tried to deny it, to try and not go towards what the dummy wanted.

But the dummy was stern, hard faced.

"One of them is the one."

"But..."

Sid shook his head strongly, Morgan's face falling.

"You saw what he did. The Demon is magically powerful, and the girl with him has some kind of super strength, they said as much. It is better if we take care of them now. He is the Demon, and she is his lackey. I didn't think the Demon would be so smart as to get assistance from another supernatural being, and even learned magic. We have to do what is right."

Even though Sid put over a good argument, Morgan looked less than willing to actually hurt someone like Michael and Buffy.

"I know, but..."

"He's the last! Just this one more, and I'll be free. Even if the girl has to die as well, she is a Demon as well, super strength doesn't exist in normal humans. My conclusion that they're both Demons, and the boy is the Demon I am looking for."

"I won't do it Sid."

Morgan rejected earnestly, but Sid had on determined eyes.

"I will!"

Morgan looked quite shocked by the admission of Sid. He wasn't sure if he was right or not, but he couldn't do anything to stop the dummy. He couldn't stop it at all, he didn't even know what to think about this right now.

* * *

At night, in Buffy's room, Michael and the Slayer herself were getting ready for bed…or rather, Michael was already in bed, having nothing on besides some boxers, exactly the way Buffy wanted him.

"Say Buffy…ya know, the talent show…"

"I think Dawn should quit it."

She said in a serious face, but Michael shook his head.

"She isn't going to be in danger."

Buffy paused, facing him as she took off her shirt, revealing her bra covered breasts. Michael averted his eyes, as Buffy smiled at how she could make him look so shy with a single action alone, and found it quite cute.

"Except there's a killer there."

Buffy reminded, but Michael showed a fearless face.

"Don't worry about that sweetie, I won't let anything happen to her. She's got her heart set on winning."

Buffy wasn't convinced as she moved towards the bed, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Even then, it is very dangerous baby. I don't want her to get killed."

"Hey, I said I would protect her, didn't I? She's one of my favourite Summers in the entire world. If this Demon, or killer puppet or whatever wants to mess with her, it will have to get through me first. Don't worry, I won't allow anything to happen to her. But if you think it is the best if she doesn't come then, I guess I can't say anything. She is your sister after all."

Buffy hummed in thought, trying to reach a good solution.

"Yeah…I dunno. I know Dawn wants to do it and all, but I don't want her to be in danger…but you said you'd protect her…"

"Hehe, trust in me Buffy. If anything happened to Dawn, it would hurt you, and that's something I won't allow to-"

[Buffy, I'm coming to see you.]

At her Mom's voice, Michael and Buffy panicked.

"B-Buffy!"

Michael panicked as they both jumped up.

Buffy rushed to the closet, opened it to reveal her clothes and some stuffed animals.

"Get in!"

She roughly grabs his arm, practically throws him into the closet, causing him to whine out.

"Buffy…"

The Slayer had to ignore the voice of the boy for the moment, knowing that her Mom was coming straight here and now, though she felt sad that she had to hide her boyfriend from her Mother.

Buffy notices the door opening, so she pushes the doors to her closet closed, leaning against them nonchalantly as her Mother enters her room.

"Hi, hon."

"H-Hey Mom!"

Buffy greets as a "Waaah…" groan came from the closet.

Joyce notices it, as did Buffy who became nervous, sweating a little bit.

"What was that…"

"Nothing!" She lightly kicked the door to make Michael stop, which he did as she heard a small sniffle coming from the closet. She put her hand against the door, leaning against it, attempting to appear as calm as possible. "S-So, what did you w-want Mom!?"

Joyce looked at the closet a little suspiciously, but then shook her head.

"How's it, uh, going with the talent show?

"It'll be over soon."

Buffy sighed out, showing a dissatisfied face.

Joyce lets out a laugh.

"It can't be that bad! I, for one, am looking forward to seeing your act. And I've heard from Dawn that's she's going to be singing with that boy, Michael. I really like him Buffy, do you really like him too?"

"Seeing? I-In the sense of actually attending. A-And of course I like Michael, very much so."

She expressed to her Mother as Michael's soft groan could be heard from the closet. Buffy was threatening to cry at this point.

"Of course!"

Joyce exclaimed to her eldest, her perpetual pepper mint attitude beaming away.

Buffy shook her head immediately.

"Uh-uh! No, Mom, y-y-you can't! And, I mean, if I know you're out there watching, I'll freeze up, stage fright."

Buffy cried out, unable to stand her Mother watching her. She could barely stand to think Michael watching her along with her sister. If her Mother was there as well, it would make her feel like she was going to die.

"But I wanna support what you're doing!"

Joyce argued, but Buffy shook her head.

"Look, Mom, if you really love me, and wanna show your support, you'll stay away. Far away."

Joyce hummed a little bit in deep thought, seeing the nervousness in the girls eyes.

"Honey, is there, uh... Is there something bothering you? I-I mean, besides your fabulous debut."

Buffy shook her head strongly, vigorously.

"Nothing. There's just a lot going on right now."

Joyce sighed in acceptance, giving up for now.

"Well. Get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"Good plan."

Joyce leaves the room and closes the door behind her.

Once she was gone, she quickly opened the closet to see Michael drowning in stuffed animals while sat on the ground in her closet, holding one of Buffy's most precious one in his hands, a pig named Mr Gordo.

"So, you like cuddling Mr Gordo?"

"Who's Mr Gordo?"

She snickers as she helps him up.

"The pig."

Michael blinks in confusion, so Buffy gestured to his hands. His looked down, then blushed a little bit when seeing that he was cuddling one of her stuff animals.

"S-Sorry."

He apologized as he handed it back to her. She laughs to herself, and wraps her arms around his neck, placing her pig toy on the table.

"It's alright, let's get you out of the closet."

"Well, it is about time that I came out of the closet~"

Buffy snickers as he steps out.

"Well, Xander will be pleased~ He's always had a thing for ya~"

"I so suspected that~ As they say, hurt the ones you love…wait, does that mean Giles is like in love with me!? He's trying to kill me, so that means he wants to…waaaah, he wants to do things to my sixteen year old body with his own 40 or 50 year old body, however old he is! Buffy, I'm scared! I'm jailbait to guys like him! And I'm blonde! That makes me more cute, right!?"

Fake panic set onto his face as Buffy continued to giggle.

"Must be. Giles, that pervert. Don't worry, I won't let Giles get you~ And it is true, blondes tend to be…aah, it doesn't matter. Bedtime now, on the double."

"Yes ma'am!"

Buffy gets into bed together with the Warlock, draping her arms around him. He responded by manoeuvring his arm around her, bringing her closer to his body. She felt content when his arm was around her…but there was something missing, not from this moment, but for all the other moments, something she had been thinking about more and more lately.

She drags her fingers across Michael's chest as a yawn came from him.

"Say Michael…about keeping this…thing between us secret…I mean, I feel…how to say this…I kinda wanna show…I want to show you off, you know what I mean?"

Michael understood what she was feeling, as he was feeling quite the same.

"I get it Buffy, I understand. I'm sorry for asking you to keep us a secret. I promise it won't be forever."

"N-No, I didn't mean to make you feel like I'm rushing you or anything…"

Buffy felt like she was doing that, but Michael put a reassuring hand on her face, stroking it soothingly, sweetly.

"You're not, you're not rushing me at all. I wanna show you off as well, I want to kiss you in public, and to show everyone that…we are whatever we are. We're in love, we're together. I'm sorry that you had to be stuck with someone like me."

"Hey…" She put a hand to his face this time, dragging her icy fingers across his face. "…don't say that I'm stuck with you. I like being with you. I understand, Giles is still being quite an idiot, I know he's still got some hate for you."

Buffy felt awful for even having to say that. She didn't want her Watcher and her boyfriend to be at odds…no, it was Giles that was showing aggression. Michael didn't hold grudges from what she could tell, he wasn't antagonistic towards Giles, yet Giles still was. She was sure that she would have to keep her eye on him so he doesn't do anything to Michael.

"Well, that's what happens when you believe something that is, only partly true. I mean, yes my family is more susceptible to evil, but that doesn't define who we are. After all, Grandmama wasn't evil, and she could tap fully into her dark power and still retain herself, her kindness. Even when she tapped into it fully, even when she gained black hair and the veins and such, she never showed any wicked intentions. She was still the same Grandmama that I loved and admired, but I can't do something like that."

Michael explained to the Slayer who was dumbfounded, not knowing this.

"How?"

Buffy became intrigued, and if Michael could do the same, then she was all for it. She could see Michael was very powerful when using his dark magic, but she could see that he does slip every now and again when using it. Preferably, she didn't want him to use it, but there are times when he does need it. It was a struggle, but she was going to help him in anyway that she can.

"I don't know…that's what I am trying to figure out…Grandmama said that I would know how when I need to know…haha, she was always so cryptic. If you thought Angel was, then you should've met her. Even eating was difficult she was very cryptic about such things."

"She sounds wonderful."

Michael smiles softly, attempting to not show his sadness.

"Y-Yeah, she was great. I miss her everyday. I wish I could've had another day with her…or she told me about how to control my dark magic…I could be more use that way, and I wouldn't feel myself slipping when I use it."

"Then don't use it." Buffy stated with caring eyes. "Don't use it, unless you truly need to use it. Until you find the something that allows you to control it without it turning you, don't put yourself into a risk like that."

Buffy expressed what she thought on the matter. She didn't want him to be at risk, and she didn't want to lose him either.

"I guess…"

"I'm telling you so. Don't do it, you don't need to do it unless it is a situation where you need to use it."

"You're right about that…but I like being powerful. I hate being weak, and it allows me to be powerful. It allows me to protect you. You know that I would die to protect you, I would even use that power to save your life."

At that moment, Buffy felt her heart beat faster. She felt it, how he felt. She couldn't explain it well, but she could feel the love coming from him and she was very pleased right here and now, she wasn't going to give up this love, ever.

"Being powerful is fine, as you are. Being powerful for darkness isn't a good thing. And don't worry about me baby, we protect each other. Don't do it, hear me?"

She playfully ordered, so Michael relented, nodding his head.

"Aah, okay my Slayer. I shall listen to you, my love."

"Good." She kissed him softly on the lips, hugging him around the chest. "Now, let's get to sleep. *Yawn* I'm so tired."

"Me too." Michael yawned as well, snuggling back on the pillow. "Goodnight my sweetheart. Love you."

"Goodnight baby, love you."

Buffy reaches over to turn off her lamp in front of the window, snuggling against Michael's chest, but not before giving each other a lasting kiss, sending them both into a paradise state. When it goes out Sid is there looking in from the window, his sinister eyes on both Michael and Buffy, ready to take their lives at any cost.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So that's the start of the episode! Dawn has come across Colin/Anointed One, and it seems that they are hatching a plan, apart of the storyline between them, even Darla made an appearance, and is up to something as always. Harmony has attacked Buffy and actually won!? Seems like there's more to Harmony than Buffy thought, especially with the fact that she essentially beat the Slayer in a fight.**

 **So, after going over it, and thinking about the future, I've decided to make this a Michael/Buffy pairing and an Amy/Angel future Amy/Spike pairing along with the others like Xander/Cordelia eventual Xander/Anya and such.**

 **So, with nothing else to say, until next time!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Yeah, Harmony showed she can tangle with a Slayer and come out on top, huh~? Here's the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Well, odd is a good thing to me, at least that's how I feel about it. Yeah, Harmony is a weapon you don't want to go through, huh. She managed to dominate a Slayer in a 'fight'.**

 **Demon Hunter9137; Yeah, it makes more sense. Though, don't worry, I have some great storylines coming up that revolve around Buffy's and Michael's relationship. I do have some great ideas for when that comes alone, which shouldn't be all that long now.**

 **Svien; Hehe, I am glad that you do like it~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **The Puppet Show part two**

Later in the night, in Buffy's room.

She's awake.

She's fully awake and was staring at the roof trying to collect her thoughts.

Michael was next to her, sleeping soundly. Despite the fact that Buffy had a feeling something was wrong, Michael felt completely relaxed and slept soundly in the bed. She wondered how he was able to do that, sleep as if nothing was happening.

Perhaps he didn't feel the same as she did, but she had to wonder why he didn't wake up. Possibly, it was because he was tired, though she did wish for Michael to be awake right now. She felt anxious about something, something that was in the room, but she didn't know if it was or not, feeling as if she was going insane right now.

Buffy tossed and turned in the bed, trying to get comfortable.

SHUFFLE!

Buffy gasps at the sound of light footsteps. She sits up, to see if anything is there…nothing.

She couldn't see anything that could've made the sound.

"Michael…" She shook his body, feeling worried. He didn't respond, so shook him again with a little more force. "…Michael, it's time to wake up…come on, get up…" She heard another set of footsteps, Buffy becoming a little more worried. "Okay, Michael. Get up, right now."

She used more force, and this time it worked.

"Ngh…" He whined adorably, cracking an eye open. "What's going on?" He looked towards Buffy who looked anxious. "Sweetheart? What's wrong? Was I snoring?"

She shook her head, and looked at the ground.

"There's something in this room right now. W-Will you go and see what it is?"

Buffy urged him, wanting to get away from this place.

Even if she was the Slayer, even Buffy felt like she needed her man for things like this. At heart, she was still a teenage girl, and sometimes became frightened of things that go bump in the night, even if she has super strength.

Michael sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Sure…what is it you saw or heard?"

"I-I don't know, footsteps…s-something's in this room. A-A large spider, something…g-go and see what it is."

He chuckled lightly as she sent a harsh glare towards him.

"Geez, don't worry, I will have a look around."

Michael got off the bed as Buffy watched on with worrying eyes. Michael searched the room, searched her closet, and couldn't see anything. He didn't bother switching the light on as he used some magic to light his way.

"I-Is there…" Buffy began, only to see that she sees something go under her bed. "M-Michael! It's just gone under the bed!"

Michael nods and walks towards the bed. Getting on bended knee, he quickly looks under the bed and shines his light…but nothing was there.

All he could see was some stuff Buffy had like teddy bears, make-up, and other things like that, but he couldn't see anything.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The sudden scream alerts Michael who stood up straight away to see Sid there.

"S-Shit!" Michael growled and summoned his magic. "Get out!"

Seeing that the window was open, Michael flung the dummy out of the window and quickly closed it by saying "Lock!" which did as he commanded, closing the window.

Michael then felt Buffy move towards him for protection, but he felt Joyce and Dawn coming to the room, so he quickly rushed to the closet and hid there, Buffy becoming confused but then clarity came to her as her Mother comes rushing into the room with her sister, and turns on the light.

"Honey, what is it?"

Joyce asks in concern as Dawn hides behind Joyce.

Buffy went over to her Mom, frightened.

"In the bed, in the covers there was something!"

Joyce and Dawn look at the bed, unconvinced but she went over to the bed to investigate.

Joyce looks through the bed, grabbing the covers and goes through them. But she couldn't find anything. Dawn looked at the covers and couldn't see anything either, Buffy felt stupid as she recalled Michael flinging it out of the room.

"Well, well, there, there's nothing there now. Are, are you sure you didn't have a nightmare?"

Joyce conveyed some worry to her, Dawn raising her eyebrows.

"Or, did you just imagine it?"

Dawn wondered to the Slayer who gave a little glare.

"No! There's some... There is..." She exhales and puts her hands on her head, trying to recollect her thoughts. "Yeah... You're probably right Mom." She exhales again and drops her hands. "I'm sorry I got you both up."

Joyce shook her head gently, soothing giving her daughter a kiss on the head.

"Don't worry about it. I was dreaming about bills. Sweetheart, just get some sleep now. Dawn, you too. Enough excitement for the night."

"You're right! I have to be ready for the show Michael and I are going to perform tomorrow!"

With that, Dawn excitedly rushed out of the room, Joyce rolling her eyes.

"She's such a hyper child, even at this time of the evening. What am I going to do with her?" She looks towards Buffy, seeing that she was still worried. "It was just a nightmare Buffy, get back to bed."

She touches her daughter's cheek, then leaves the room.

Once she was gone, Michael came out of the closet, and immediately went towards Buffy, giving her a comforting hug as he kisses her cheek and gently embraced her.

"It's okay now my baby, it's over."

He wanted to calm her, alleviate her from her worries and fears, like she had done for him.

"Y-You saw it as well, right?"

She pondered as Michael nodded, walking towards the window, and looked outside, but he couldn't see anything. He did a quick search with his magic, but he couldn't feel anything negative in the room, or around the house.

"I did, and I can't feel it around. But Buffy, I don't remember opening the window, did you open it?"

Buffy looks at her window that was now closed but she remembered that it was open when Michael flung out the dummy, and stared at it, confused.

"I didn't."

Michael's face broke into a comforting smile, and lightly pulled Buffy to the bed.

"Come baby, get some sleep."

"Michael, I can't sleep…I'm too wired." Even though she said that with a hard face, she crumbled when seeing the comforting eyes of the Warlock, sinking into his chest once laying down on the bed. "Michael, I can't sleep at all…I'm so worried."

He could understand why she felt like that, so he ran fingers through her hair.

"It's okay I will stay awake all night so you can sleep."

Buffy's face turned downwards in rejection.

"You can't do something like that."

He snickered, and kissed her forehead.

"I can do something like that. Remember, I have been able to stay awake for weeks with my magic. A night or two isn't going to be bad. Don't worry, I can stay awake, you can't. You need to sleep Buffy, please get some sleep now."

He wanted to help her. He wanted to make sure that she did sleep, as she clearly did need it. Whatever was worrying her, whether it be Sid or something else, he wasn't truly sure, but that's something he wasn't going to worry about tonight. All that mattered was that he made sure that she fell asleep and had a good night's rest.

"Michael…"

Seeing that she wasn't going to agree with it, he did the only thing that he could to relieve the stress of the Slayer, and that was run fingers over her forehead which had some red sand there, sleeping sand which made secretly made go to his hand after using some magic, and muttered "Sleep." when her guard was down, allowing her to fall asleep on his chest.

Once she was asleep, Michael waved his fingers over her head, and made lights dance there, sprinkling down onto the Slayer's sleeping face, her face breaking out into a smile as did Michael's, glad he was able to help her.

"Sweet dreams my baby."

He smiled and used Telekinesis to grab one book from the side, and made sure he could see in the dark by casting a spell on his eyes, and cast a spell on his body so he wouldn't feel tired, and read the book while keeping watch over Buffy, allowing her to sleep.

* * *

The next day, in Sunnydale High School, in the auditorium, various acts were practicing, and this time, it was Marc who was doing the practicing, doing a 'magic' trick, Michael was fuming about this, feeling offense to it.

"And my lovely assistant steps into the box..." Marc's assistant steps into the box. He closes the door and turns it around. "And... behold!" He opens the box, but his assistant is still there. "You were supposed to leave!"

Xander, Amy and Willow are in the seats watching and laughing. They found it quite funny, Michael didn't at all. Dawn was laughing though, as they all waited for Buffy to come into the room, waiting for the girl.

"Geez, lighten up Michael~"

Dawn sang out, but Michael tossed his head to the side.

"I won't lighten up. That's offensive to my people! It is similar to racism, I'm telling ya! Magic isn't a kids game boy!"

Michael sighed heavily, folding his arms in anger.

Willow heard what Michael was saying, and found it quite funny, attempting to question it as Dawn's face turned downwards.

"What, you mean-"

"-Don't-"

"-humans?"

Willow finished over Dawn who tried to stop her with a snicker, but couldn't and it saw Michael's face seethe with rage.

"That's right, laugh it up. This type of stuff is very offensive…it isn't magic! This is magic!" Michael waved his fingers and made flowers appear before the girls, who took them and sniffed them, feeling good about them. "See? That's magic, what he is doing isn't magic! It is cheap tricks that aren't even well! I can make people disappear in boxes like that! Boo! Get off the stage!"

Michael booed Marc who adopted teary eyes. He looked close to cry, Xander was trying to keep it together…but he couldn't. He found it funny as well, to see Michael getting so worked up over a simple magic act. Though he didn't see the problem with it, and was trying to sympathize with him, it was very difficult however.

Amy slapped Michael on the back of the head, pointing at him as he developed teary eyes.

"You can't boo people like that! It is wrong!"

She roared at him, not taking any crap.

She might've had a crush on him, but she was going to put him in his place if he acted like an idiot. She was a strong woman, and she wasn't going to take any crap from anyone, even if it happened to be the boy she had a crush on which was slowly disappearing and being replaced with Angel, yet she wasn't sure why that was.

"Ow! That hurt!"

The blonde cried, wishing Amy didn't hit him like that, feeling the pain from her hard hitting hand.

Amy sharpened her eyes, making Michael recoil away from her.

"It will hurt a lot more if you boo people!"

"Waah, I thought you were supposed to stick up for me…"

Amy rolled her eyes and readied her hand again. He pulled away from her, and moved seats, sitting next to Dawn, at the other side of Dawn, hiding behind her childishly as the girl giggled herself, Amy rolling her eyes again and put down her hand.

"I am sticking up for you, but sometimes, like now for instance, you need to learn to not be an idiot, you know what I mean? I won't allow your selfishness to ruin this guys act."

"Fine, I won't say anything, even if it is very horrid."

Amy sighed heavily as Marc closes the door to the box and butts his head against it.

Giles comes out from backstage with Cordelia close behind, Harmony doing the same thing.

"I don't understand why I... why I have to follow Brett and his stupid band."

"And why do I have to be after Buffy and her gang of freaks except my Michael of course? I mean, a talent like mine, and their, whatever they are, we have to be near one another? Isn't that right Cordy?"

Cordelia nodded at her friend Harmony, and followed on with a dark glare towards Giles.

"Brett is a piece of crap. His act isn't even good. Following after that, would be terrible. Why can't I just do it before that? Or even away from him, following after, let's say my best friend Harmony, huh? We're clearly the talented…ness, eeh, whatever it is in this competition, if it can be called that."

"She's so totally right. Let's face it, with Buffy and her gang of freaks, aren't up to scratch. Marc there is crap at magic tricks, and even that dumb Brett and his band are just so bloody stupid, I can't have it Mr Guiles. I will do it, you know, complain."

"That's right, we'll complain!"

Cordelia and Harmony were both getting on Giles' nerves. He looked like he was ready to hit both of them, but somehow he was able to control himself. It was a wonder on how he was going to do something like that.

"Because we have to clear their equipment before the finale. I told you Cordelia. And Harmony, you were told that because you're a late entry, you'll have to go where I see fit."

Cordelia and Harmony didn't get excited…no, they seemed quite angry right now.

"But the mood! It'll be all wrong!" Both girls, get in front of him and stops him. "My song is about dignity and human feelings and personal... hygiene or something. Anyway, it's sappy, and no one is gonna be feeling sappy after all that Rock and Roll."

"And what about me?! Following after that lesbian Buffy!? Everyone will expect me to act that her and flirt with the girls! I'm not a lesbian Giles!"

Even Cordelia couldn't deny that Harmony seemed to be insane right now. The words coming from her, were something that she didn't know what the heck was going on with the girl, Giles giving her a weird look as well.

"I don't think that Buffy is a lesbian. And even if she was, why would it matter?"

Giles sighed, with a tired expression on his face.

Harmony raised her hands to the sky, and looked like she was proclaiming right now.

"Well, obviously, she is! She came onto me last night! I said no Giles, but she didn't stop! She wants me for some weird lesbian activities!"

Giles threw his head back, a large sigh escaping his lips.

"I don't think that she did, coming onto you that is."

He was adamant about this, as he believed that Michael and Buffy were together, and even if Buffy was a lesbian, he didn't see Buffy going after Harmony like in her delusions.

"She flipping did! And the reason I don't want to go after her is because she'll turn the stage into something about her new transition into a girl that loves women like me!"

Giles felt like smashing his hand through a wall right now, very irritated with the blonde haired girl. He was also angry with Cordelia, but Harmony was a special kind of annoyance that wouldn't go away, she wouldn't stop doing it.

Giles doesn't want to hear it. He didn't want to be near these girls anymore, he wanted to run away at top speeds and won't ever want to be near the girls ever again. He could see why Michael, Buffy, Xander, Amy and Willow didn't like these girls. They were irritating to no end.

He gives Cordelia and Harmony a look like something's wrong which they don't pick up on.

"Uhhh, what?"

"Yeah, what's going on?"

Harmony carried on, looking over her body as if there was something going on.

"Oh! I'm sorry Cordelia. Um, your hair, uh...and Harmony, your n-nails are…"

Cordelia and Harmony's eyes widened, Cordelia pulled it behind her ears, her hair that is, and Harmony checked over her nails,

"There's something wrong with my hair?"

"M-My nails are always perfect! What's wrong with them!?"

Giles remains silent, but continues to stare.

Cordelia's and Harmony's faces dropped, and tears developed in their eyes.

""Ohmygod!""

They quickly leave as Cordelia checks her hair, and Harmony checking their nails, crying to one another.

Giles adopts a grin to himself.

"Xander was right. It worked like a charm."

He was proud of himself right now. Usually, doing this to school girls wasn't something Giles would be proud of…but when it was Cordelia and Harmony, anything was possible, and this was something amazing.

At that moment, he sees Buffy come down the aisle with a huff and goes over to her.

"Hello. You look a bit worse for, uh..." Buffy ignores Giles, heads into the seats to Michael, sits on his lap in a huff as Willow, Amy and Xander look on together with Dawn, Xander's jealousy rearing its ugly head. Giles follows. "What exactly are you the worse for?"

Buffy adopts teary eyes, and folds her arms.

"You know, I'm not someone people can abuse…especially that damn Unicorn."

Everyone gives Buffy a sincere look, trying to understand her pain of The Unicorn but couldn't.

"Buffy…"

Michael tried to connect, so she threw the letter at him.

"Read it."

She ordered, so he did just that, opening the letter.

[Dear Betty, I am getting quite sick of you. I think there's a time and a place where you can kiss Michael, and this isn't the place. You ever force yourself onto him again and I will make your life very difficult. I won't stop, and if you don't comply with my demands, I will spread around the school how you came onto that female exchange student. From your lovely Unicorn.]

Michael bit his bottom lip, this becoming serious.

"I told you so, The Unicorn is a menace!"

Buffy raised her hands up dramatically, and looked ready to kill, Michael went to try and defuse the situation.

"At least she or he called you Betty instead of Butty."

He nodded while trying to offer a comfort but the Slayer didn't receive it well, and put the letter away so the others couldn't read it, knowing that they couldn't read it or else it would be all over, their shared secret, even if he knew that Buffy wanted to come out with it so they could be affectionate openly.

"S-So, what did the note say?"

Xander wasn't the only one wondering it, but he was the one to voice everyone's thoughts.

Buffy and Michael exchanged looks, before both muttered "It's private." with faces that showed that they didn't want to be involved with it anymore. Amy and Willow noticed the faces they wore, and didn't say anything else, even Dawn could see it and didn't say anything.

Xander though wouldn't let it go.

"Awww, come on. What's going on?"

"Nothing!"

Buffy snapped, Xander blinking in shock and surprise at the same time, taking his body backwards.

Buffy took in a deep breath, and relaxed herself, wanting to make sure that she kept a level head, despite the situation.

"Where's Morgan?"

She questioned as the others looked around.

Giles was the one to point out.

"Uh, I, I... haven't seen him."

"Did he do something to you?"

Xander's worry was something Buffy found nice, but then she saw the eyes he gave Michael, jealous filled so she rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his chest, snuggling in sweetly. Even though she knew that keeping it a secret was better, she needed comfort from her Michael right now, and she wasn't going to give that up, even if it made others uncomfortable, it was natural to love someone like this.

"No, it was his... Sid, the dummy."

She suddenly has Giles' full attention.

"S-Sid, as in the dummy? Buffy, that's a little weird."

Amy wasn't convinced.

Sure, she felt something was off with the dummy, but she didn't believe that it was something to be truly worried about. She wasn't going to be giving up the thought that the dummy was just that, an ordinary dummy.

"Okay, everyone look at me like I'm in a bunny suit, 'cause that's how stupid I feel saying this... I think Sid was in my room last night…no, I know that he was in my room last night, isn't that right Michael…eeh, oops."

She sent an apologetic look towards the Warlock who laughed awkwardly.

"W-Wait, wait, wait! Michael was in your room last night!?"

Xander's jealous was raised, and everyone winced at it.

"Well…he just came around after I called him." She lied, not wanting to reveal the truth. "I was worried that something was happening, so I called Michael for some help, that's all. He was in the…eeh, area, and you know, he was fighting off, Vampires in the area, and uh, he just came around after I called him, with uh, Telepathy, we're just that hooked up."

Xander huffed and folded his arms, his jealousy side full force on his face.

"You could've called me."

His jealousy sighed a little bit, showing his eyes towards Buffy.

Buffy turned her eyes upwards.

"What would you have done?"

It was a questioning look that even Xander didn't know the answer for, tapping his foot on the ground in single heartbeats.

"W-Well…" Xander was lost for words, his eyes displaying his worry. "…I-I could've stayed over in your bed and…" He felt a little scared when he felt dangerous eyes from Michael. "…n-never mind, it isn't like I was thinking about Buffy and all that…y-yeah, it wasn't anything like that at all…"

Michael nodded ever so slightly, not wanting Xander to have sexual thoughts on Buffy, who was his girlfriend now. Unlike Willow, he was going to say something or do something if he found someone saying, or even thinking disgusting thoughts about his Slayer.

Willow felt the tension in the air, so she dragged the conversation back to where it was before.

"S-So, the dummy we were talking about…Was he with Morgan?"

Buffy shook her head adamantly.

"No. He was alone. And alive. If it wasn't for Michael, then I wouldn't of been able to sleep that night…"

She showed Michael an appreciative smile, Michael returning the smile with a kind one.

Dawn looked between them, and adopted a childlike frown on her face.

"Michael…y-you really came into Buffy's room last night…b-but I didn't see you…"

Michael smiled weakly at the girl, and lightly petted her head.

"I-I didn't stay all that long. I just made a barrier, and then I left. I didn't even stay long enough for you or your Mom to come into Buffy's room to see if she was okay. That's all it was, really. I didn't stay all that long."

Michael quickly got out, and while lying wasn't something he liked doing, he didn't want to reveal that he had been sleeping in Buffy's bed for quite a number of weeks now, and hadn't even returned home except for the odd couple of times to check mail and other things like that.

Dawn wasn't convinced, she believed the exact opposite to what he was saying, but for now, she couldn't say anything about it.

Amy looked towards Buffy, and gave a concerned look.

"Did you see him?"

"Well, I saw something. I-it ran across my floor, under my bed and then it attacked me."

"Attacked you? How?"

Giles was clearly worried for his Slayer right now, but he wasn't sure on how he was going to help her.

"Well...it kinda went, pounce, but Michael flung it out of the window."

"You flung a cat out of the window? For shame."

Xander mock pointed at Michael who scowled right back.

"It wasn't a cat, was it Buffy?"

The Slayer nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's right! It was so fast, scurrying around like a-a uuh…"

Buffy struggled for some words so Xander filled in the missing pieces.

"Like a cat."

"Yeah!" Buffy cheered, then heard what Xander said. "No! It was Sid, the dummy. Michael, tell them it was real."

Buffy semi ordered, and he complied.

"Agreed, it was the dummy, no mistaken. I saw how it looked at Buffy and me. It looked as if it wanted to kill us or something. I swear that it even mouthed something towards me, but I didn't see what it was saying."

Buffy agreed with what Michael was saying…but all of them weren't convinced.

They thought that Michael and Buffy were either lying about it, or dreamt it, Giles admitting as much.

"Or possibly the nightmare of somebody who had... dummies on her mind. A-And, because you did, Michael could've been seeing things."

"You did say they creep you out."

Willow reminded, as Michael and Buffy looked stunned that no one believed them, Buffy being the one who expressed it as much.

"Excuse me? Can I have a *little* support here, please? I'm not just some crazy person, I'm the Slayer."

"The dummy Slayer?" Xander joked, and gets a look from Buffy, recoiling from her. "There's nothing funny about that."

"Yeah, there really isn't."

Buffy shot back out, Xander moving more and more away from the Slayer, unable to stay near her for much longer, feeling more and more worried as each passing second goes by.

"Well, on the side of the 'Morgan's just crazy' theory there is…" She sees Morgan go by carrying Sid. "…well, Morgan.

Morgan opens Sid's case and Buffy was sure that the dummy was right near her face, with its eyes. She was sure that the dummy was staring at her, and Michael was trying to convince himself that it wasn't, but it was obvious that the dummy was looking at Buffy, or Michael, he couldn't tell due to the fact that Buffy was sat on his lap so it was difficult to see what was going on.

Buffy sharpened her eyes at Morgan as he plays with the dummy.

"I'd like to see Morgan without his better half for a few minutes. Bet he could tell me something."

Morgan sits down with Sid on his lap.

"Oh, uh, i-if it's any consolation, I... I may have found a possible Demon culprit."

He holds up a book, but before he could say anything, Buffy points at him.

"It isn't Michael."

He felt the threat Buffy gaze, and wanted to crawl under a rock.

"N-No, I know."

"Alright, I was just making sure."

Giles could understand, as he has said that Michael could've been the culprit, and no doubt would say the same thing in the future as well.

"The-There's a reference in here to a brotherhood of seven Demons who take, uh, the form of young humans. Every seven years these demons need human organs, a-a-a brain and a heart, to maintain their humanity. Otherwise they, they, they revert back to their original form, which is, uh, uh, slightly less appealing."

He hands Xander the book open to a sketch of one of the Demons. His face turns to disgust as Willow curiously looks at Morgan.

"So Morgan could still be the guy, only Demon Morgan instead of crazy Morgan."

"Yeah… I like that one there. Demon Morgan sounds better."

Amy chimed in with a sullen expression on her face.

Morgan fusses with Sid's shoes as Michael gives him a curious look.

"I don't think that it is him. I mean, he doesn't seem like a Demon to me. If anything, he seems quite weak…I dunno the word, he just seems to be getting weaker and weaker as time passes on by, I can't explain it…"

Giles inclined his head, agreeing with Michael's words.

"It's said that these Demons are, are, are preternaturally strong, and, and, and... Morgan is, is... Well, he seems to be getting weaker every day. As Michael suggests, it just seems that there's something going on with him, that doesn't give me the feeling that there is a Demon out there that is coming for us…no, I can't believe that it is a Demon."

Morgan puts his hand on his head. Buffy observes him.

Giles then looks towards Buffy and the others.

"Also, I read that they have some Demons under their control, so there could be more than one that we're after. But there must be a ring leader around."

Giles said it with a serious face, matching his voice.

"Great, so we've got potentially two or more Demons after us then?"

Amy didn't like the sound of that, and had to raise her question with Giles, the man himself nodding his head.

"Of course it isn't ideal…but we've got to deal with the Demons soon."

Giles was serious, and the others were serious as well. Even Dawn looked serious, though Michael and Buffy weren't going to allow her to see any Demons or even be anywhere near them. Buffy trusted Michael to protect her.

"We've got classes soon, so…"

"Actually, I don't."

Michael confessed, Buffy raising her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? We always have history together."

Buffy definitely recalled this, as she remembered the first class they had together was history, and that's where she was able to meet the Warlock, and where she began liking him…she didn't know they'd end up dating, but they like it all the same.

"Yeah, but I asked, and I was allowed to skip."

"Hey, that's totally not fair!" Xander cried, Willow giving him a look. "W-What I meant was, why do you get to skip? I never do."

Xander saw the look of Willow and had to change his tone, not wanting to anger the redhead who had surprisingly become more strict with Xander since the big eruption and revelation of feelings, it was something that Willow wasn't going to do things like that.

Michael cleared his throat and explained to the naïve Xander.

"Because I asked, that's why. Mrs Jackson said yes, so that's it really. Actually, not to brag and all, but I am quite cool when it comes to history, must be due to my memory. Since I have to remember spells and such, my memory is pretty good. One of the only benefits to being a Moonglow. And because of that, me and Dawn are going to be practicing our act together."

Buffy rolls her eyes, though she was impressed that he was ahead of the others in history, and secretly thought that she could have him tutor her so she wouldn't suck at it, but at the same time was hesitant because of the fact that it could be weird for her boyfriend to tutor her in history.

"Seriously? Why do you want to do this so badly?"

Buffy couldn't understand it, she couldn't understand why Michael wanted to do the talent show so badly.

"I dunno. Because it was normal, I guess. I don't really get to do normal things, so this is the time that I want to do things. Don't worry about me, I am going to win, together with Dawnie! Aren't we Dawnie!?"

Dawn nods her head and shows a bright smile.

"We're going to win!"

Hearing that, Michael gave a thumbs up towards the girl.

"That's exactly it my Dawnie. We're going to be okay, and win this for the justice of magic folk everywhere! I won't allow that wannabe 'magician' to beat me and Dawnie in our act! I could use magic and do a magic act like him, but I won't because that would be unfair! I will win dammnit!"

Buffy saw a new side of Michael, his determination and his competitiveness and oddly, she found it very sexy, Amy unsure of what she felt right now for Michael. Willow looked on with slightly reddened cheeks, oddly finding it quite sensual as well, for reasons she didn't know of.

* * *

Later on, Michael and Dawn were on the stage with no one around.

Since no one was around, they were able to practice their song quite easily, and no one would be able to get in on their time to perform. Their act was quite good, Michael and Dawn's voices seemed to blend very well together, they were quite amazing at doing that.

"…And that's the end of it, well done Dawnie!"

He cheered happily, as Dawn wiped her brow.

"Phew, that was good, right Michael?"

The young Warlock inclined his head in agreement.

"It was very well indeed. I couldn't ask for anything better right here and now. I didn't know you were so good with your voice. I haven't ever heard you sing like that before, it was very well done. And of course, your dancing is amazing."

Dawn rubbed the back of her head, and showed a smile.

"Well, those dancing lessons weren't for nothing, after all~"

"Hehe, you're right about that. I'm glad we went with the song we did, and not the I Touch Myself song, Dawn."

He gave critical eyes towards her, Dawn hanging her head in shame.

"I didn't know it meant that naughty stuff adults do. I thought it was something else."

Michael smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I understand what you were trying to think of. But for obvious reasons, I think that we'll be able to win with this song! We're the perfect team! I am sure that we'll be able to do it if we truly try our best!"

As he said that, some noises came from behind the stage.

It sounded as if something was being knocked over, but Michael and Dawn weren't sure what it was.

"T-There's no one else here, right Michael?"

"There shouldn't be." He spoke with worry, getting himself ready. "Stay here Dawn, I'm gonna go and check it out."

He walked forward as white lights danced around his fingers.

"W-Wait Michael, shouldn't we go and get Buffy?"

Dawn thought it was the most plausible of the choices that they had right now, but Michael waved off her concerns.

"It could've just been a cat. Don't worry, I'm gonna go and check it out. Don't worry now, leave it to me."

He said it with a strength Dawn admired, and Michael went behind the curtains of the stage.

Once behind the stage, his eyes looked around, but he couldn't see anything. He went towards the lights to switch them on…but they didn't come on. The lights wouldn't switch on, and it made Michael feel a little worried.

"Illuminate."

Muttering that, he flicked his hand upwards and made a light appear high.

The back of the stage was lit up, and he looked around, but again he couldn't see anything. He couldn't even see a shadow that was moving or anything.

"God of the hidden and reveal, I pray to thee. Reveal what is hidden out of sight, release the veil that covers my eyes, and allow me to penetrate what others couldn't with their eyes. Give me vision of penetration."

Casting a quick spell, Michael's eyes changed colour, and they scanned around, to see if there was anything that was hiding. With his new vision, he looked around through objects, to see if there was anyone hiding…but he couldn't see anything.

He turned his eyes back to the stage to see if there was anything going on, and he could see Dawn from behind the curtain looking worried…but then, he saw that there was something fast approaching Dawn, two something's at that.

"Dawn!" He called and ran to the front of the stage. "Get down!"

Immediately, without even having to understand what was happening, Dawn ducked.

With that acknowledged, Michael put his hands forward, and summoned lightning to his hands, firing it just in time as two Demons appeared behind the little girl. Because they weren't expecting it, they were blasted away, shocking the Demons and hit the chairs off the stage.

Michael went towards Dawns side, and she immediately latched onto him. He looked towards the Demons and saw that it was only a temporary measure and could see that they were recovering from the lightning blast.

"Dawn, go and get Buffy. She'll be in history class right now, and if she isn't, go to the library."

Michael ordered as he took out a small little knife. Muttering "Grow." to himself, the knife turned into a sword, shocking and aweing Dawn at the same time, but she did what he said nonetheless, and started for the door.

"Grrrrr!"

One of the Demons noticed Dawns departure as the other went for Michael, so he stuck out one of his hands, and sent another bolt of lightning towards the Demon.

This time the Demon tried to dodge, but Michael manipulated some of the chairs and bombarded the Demon with them, knocking him off balance and allowed the lightning to strike the Demon in the chest, knocking him to the ground at the same time the other Demon returned to the stage.

"Grrrr!"

The Demon came from the left with a strike of his claws. Michael ducked under the claws, and brought up the sword with the skills Angel taught him, giving the Demon a cut to the chest, but it pulled away before serious damage could do anything.

"Hah! Take that!"

Michael smiled and went to follow through with the sword, slashing complicatedly from the right. The Demon pulled away and dodged the blade, only to come back with its right claw, but Michael used his new found speed to block the strike before it could touch him.

Surprised, the Demon found its face being hit by Michael's elbow as he pushed away the Demons claw from his body. Caught in the time of pain, Michael moved forward with the handle of the sword and embedded it in the stomach of the Demon.

"Gwaaah!"

The Demon spat out some bile from the force of the strength of the Warlock Michael. Following through with the attack, Michael spun around and nailed his foot high in the Demons face, knocking him to the ground like a beautiful dance.

"Grrrrrah!"

The second Demon returned to the stage and came straight away at the Warlock. He came from the right and swiped at him. Michael danced out of the way and brought up the sword, swinging for the neck of the Demon with a time turn of his body.

The Demon ducked the blade and came with a double push of its large hands. Michael went to retreat, but the first Demon returned to its feet, and came from behind him.

Knowing he didn't have a choice, Michael muttered "Skin of steel." as he blocked the claws from the second Demon, and the first Demons claws shattered upon contact with the boys body.

It predictably howled in pain, but it didn't last that long as Michael came for him once pushing away the second Demons claws, pushing him away by erupting some lightning from his hand, knocking him to the ground and stunning him for the moment.

"Grrr!"

Using its clawless hand, the Demon came for Michael in a swinging motion. Michael pulled away and avoided the clawless Demon, and he spun around, using the speed he built up and finally managed to cleave off the Demons head, glad Angel was teaching him how to fight.

"One down." He muttered, and turned to the other Demon. "And there's another one as well."

He announced strongly and came at the Demon with vigour.

Pulling forward, Michael slashed with the blade from the left, putting the skills he learned from Angel to good use.

"Grrrrrrrr!"

The Demon avoided the sword, and went to strike Michael to the chest with a force only someone supernatural would be able to summon.

However, just before the claws could touch him, Michael blocked the claws, pushing the Demon away and kicked the Demon in the chest, pushing the Demon away enough for Michael to channel his magical power in his hand.

"Here!"

Erupting from his hand, a bolt of energy emerged and nailed the Demon in the chest. Because it was stuck in pain from the kick, it had no choice but to take the blast in the chest, and knocked it to the ground, hitting the back wall from the strength of the blast.

Michael then rushed the Demon, and was fully intending to stab the Demon in the chest. However, just as he hovered above the Demon, the Demon surprisingly swing its legs outwards, and knocked Michael onto his back and quickly got on top of him, knocking the blade out of his hand from the sudden surprise he received.

"Get off me!"

Michael yelled as the Demon went to claw his face. Michael struggled, and avoided the slash by moving his head. It came for him again, only this time Michael had the common sense to knee the Demon in the stomach, stunning him for a few seconds from the newly received pain it could feel.

Summoning all his strength, Michael slammed his forehead into the Demon's forehead, knocking him off balance. Due to the impact, the Demon was sent reeling and this gave Michael the chance to channel his magical power.

"Eat this!"

Summoning lightning to his fingers, he thrusted them forward and shocked the Demon, blasting the Demon off his body. Using magic to return to his feet, Michael summoned the sword to his hand with a single flick of his wrist.

Michael spun the blade in his hand as he put his hand forward.

"Air like nectar, thick as onyx. Cassiel by your second star, hold mine victim as in tar!"

Using a shortened version but less powerful version of the spell, Michael thrusted his hand forward, and the air around the Demon became thick. Michael was surprised it worked, but he didn't complain and moved forward.

Getting in front of the Demon, Michael swung for its head. The Demon tried to move out of the way, but it was stopped when Michael focused the air around its neck to become even thicker by concentrating the power to that point.

It was caught and had no choice but to watch its death happen, the Warlock slicing straight through the Demons neck, killing it instantly. The head rolled on the floor, as Michael sighed, sitting down on the ground as a slightly exhausted breath escaped his mouth.

STAB!

"Aaah!"

Shock came to Michael's mouth, when suddenly, a knife penetrated his torso from behind.

He looked down, to see the blood staining his shirt, his eyes widening as he fell to the floor. Blood leaked out of him, the knife sliding out of him like butter.

Looming over him, was a certain somebody.

Michael didn't see who it was, but he felt someone behind him.

His blurry vision fell upon the person as they slammed their foot mercilessly into the back of his head, making him feel dizzy when colliding his head with the floor. His stomach bled, his head was even bleeding. He felt sick, he felt like he was going to pass out at any moment...but then he recalled something.

He recalled Buffy.

He recalled how she'd be sad about him dying, so he didn't allow it...but there was only one way that his survival would be guaranteed.

"So-Sorry Buffy...I have too..."

He didn't like doing it...but this time he had too.

His hair turned blacker and blacker, tapping into the part of himself that he'd rather not have, running magic around his body and projected that outwards, creating a shockwave from his person, forcing the person who stabbed him away from him, and then blanked out...

* * *

A little while before that happened, Buffy and the others were in history class. Amy was sat next to Buffy, and it was clear tension was in the air between them. It could be seen in the faces of both the Slayer and the Witch…they both knew why this happened, but they didn't want to admit the tension.

Mrs Jackson lectures as she walks around the room.

"It was as a result of this that President Monroe put forth the eponymous, meaning named after one's self, Monroe Doctrine, which in one sense established the U.S. as a local peacekeeper.

She walks behind Buffy, who is intently watching Sid. Sid turns his head back to look at her and lowers his brows. Buffy is creeped out and looks down at her desk. A moment later she looks back up at him. Sid just stares back.

Cordelia and Harmony both notice and leans over to comment.

"Looks like someone digs you. That's adorable. You and the dummy could tour in the freak show!"

Buffy scowls at Cordelia, but she doesn't say anything.

Harmony notices the looks that Buffy gave Cordelia, so chimed in herself arrogantly.

"And Buffy, could you also stop being a lesbian towards me?"

She smiles smugly as she leans back into her chair, Cordelia doing the same thing.

Buffy took in what the pair said, and scowls at Harmony.

"I am not a lesbian, don't say such things."

Harmony snickers and winks at Buffy, the girl herself becoming a little worried.

"You are a lesbian. You tried to assault me the other day. You called me love muffin."

Harmony said it with a knowing face, smugness mixed in as well.

Buffy didn't like it, her face displaying her annoyance for the girl before her.

"No, I didn't, don't lie you blonde idiot. Why do you think it is funny to call me a lesbian when I am clearly not a lesbian?"

Buffy didn't have anything against lesbians, she didn't feel anything at all about it. But being accused of being one when she was seeing Michael was…quite horrible to hear about, she didn't like it at all, and she wasn't going to have Harmony talk to her like that.

Harmony folded her arms under her boobs, pushing them forward as Buffy scowls at her.

"Because you love girls boobs."

Harmony's snide voice bad Buffy snap and yell at the ditzy girl.

"No I don't love breasts! I love Michael…'s body!"

She finished off, hoping it didn't sound weird…but it drew the attention of the class. Everyone stared at her, and it made her feel ten inches small, embarrassment setting onto her face, and etching itself into her heart as well.

Buffy huffs and turns away, looking at Amy, and hoped the eyes of her peers would stop staring at her…and she was thankful when that came true.

They stopped looking at her, Amy curiously eyeing up the Slayer.

"Say Buffy, you got pretty defensive then? Got something to share?"

Amy allowed a small smirk to appear on her face, Buffy giving her a dirty look.

"Don't you call me a lesbian as well. I am NOT a lesbian, okay?"

Amy shrinks back a little bit, nodding her head.

"O-Okay, you're not a lesbian, I know that now. But Buffy, how's it going with Michael anyway? I thought that after the whole confession scene that happened a little while ago, you would get together with him…o-or, did I misread the signs from you?"

At that, Buffy froze.

She wished that she could tell Amy the truth, and how she was dating Michael…but she couldn't right now. She wanted to tell her, but she was stuck with the secret that she needed to keep due to Michael's parents. She didn't want them to come after him again, which hasn't been an issue for the moment.

Buffy put a hand behind her head, and scratched it softly.

"W-Well, of course we're thinking about things…w-we're taking it slowly, ya know?"

"Alright…but tell me, you've kissed, right? At least give me that."

Buffy looked dazzled by the Witch, tilting her head to the side.

"I see, are you trying to live through me or something?"

"Mehehe, you caught me. I just wanted to know, is all."

Buffy weighed up if she should say anything, but gave in and leaned close.

"Well, we've only done it once." She lied, but gave Amy something. "You see, it was when me and him were…eeh, discussing him leaving and all. Things got intense, heated up, and our lips naturally came together."

Amy became giddy, so much so that her seat shook with envy.

"T-That's great! S-So, what was it like?"

Amy genuinely wanted to know. She didn't want to be left in the dark right now, she wanted to know more and more about Michael, and how he was able to kiss. Even if she didn't experience it herself, she wanted to feel his lips as well, and for reasons she wasn't sure about, Angel kept popping into her mind every now and again.

Buffy giggled awkwardly, seeing the intense eyes of the Witch.

"Well…it was…even saying amazing doesn't do it justice." Amy smiled for Buffy, glad that Michael was happy with Buffy and they had finally found one another. "I mean, it was just so…perfect. We kissed and we never wanted to let it be over…at least, that's how I felt. Michael told me he enjoyed it…well, he didn't use those words exactly, but he did tell me that it was amazing for him too, and left him speechless. He's so cute when shy, don't you think?"

Amy giggled, knowing very well how shy Michael can get.

"You're right, he's adorable when he's shy."

Buffy nodded and for a single second, she visualized kissing him again, and wished that she could leave the classroom to go to his side.

"Exactly…it is the best, isn't it? That shy face he makes when he's in awkward situations, the way his bottom lip quivers and then his body follows. Hehehe, I love teasing that boy, he's just so adorable, and I am so lucky that we kiss…I mean, we kissed that single time and haven't done it since because we're figuring out our feelings."

She looked left and right as if she was caught in headlights, wanting to escape the eyes of Amy right now.

Fortunately, the teacher saved her by speaking about the lesson more, Amy having no choice but to pay attention, Buffy taking a quick look at Sid who looked straight back at her, feeling apprehensive about her, Buffy feeling the same as she cast her eyes downwards.

"Okay, who can tell me how Spain responded to this policy?" He question remained unanswered as Sid is whispering to Morgan. Mrs. Jackson notices. "Morgan? Morgan?"

Morgan looks at Sid, then up at the teacher.

"What?"

The rude question came out as Sid raises his eyebrows in a creepy manner.

"Morgan has other things on his mind."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!]

The students laugh. Even Willow begins laughing, the same for Amy. Xander always thought it was funny, Cordelia laughing as well. Harmony looked at Buffy who scowled right back, and licked her lips, Buffy's eyes turning to fear.

Mrs. Jackson approaches Morgan.

"Give me your puppet."

She commanded, but Morgan pulled away from her.

"I'll put him away."

Mrs. Jackson shook her head and takes Sid roughly.

"You'll get it back after school." She walks to the end of the classroom and opens a cupboard, puts Sid in and closes it. "Okay, then. In the first part of the nineteenth century..."

"I'm still watchin' you."

Suddenly from the cupboard Sid's voice came, startling some of the students, and teacher as well.

Buffy looks at the cupboard and so does Amy, her eyes wide in shock.

"Morgan, that is enough!"

Xander and Buffy look at Morgan. He looks back at Buffy, then at Mrs. Jackson, who then continued the lesson.

OPEN!

"Buffy! Buffy!" Dawn comes in, her breathing laboured as her eyes scanned the classroom, finding the Slayer who looked baffled. "Buffy! Come quickly! I-It's…eeh, Michael has…eeeh, he wants to DEMON-strate something to you in the auditorium."

Catching her younger sisters meaning, Buffy took to her feet and ran out of the classroom.

"Buffy! Buffy! Where are you going?"

Mrs. Jackson calling after her, but she didn't respond, only concerned for her boyfriend, Amy and the others watching on in surprise.

"That damn lesbian is trying to get away from me." Harmony spat out vilely as Amy waved a finger at her, shooting green bolts of magic at her. The lights hit her rubber, and it flew against her face, hitting her in the tooth. "Waaaaaaaah! What's happening to me right now!? Why did my rubber-" She stopped when she noticed her pencil writing a note, thanks to Amy controlling the pencil with her magic. "Holy shit! Why does it say "Harmony is a lesbian!" like that!?"

Harmony cried as she looked to Cordelia, Amy snickering at the sight, but worried for Michael at the same time. However, she was confident that the Slayer was going to be able to handle whatever it was Dawn was worried about.

"Harmony, get off me!"

Cordelia pushed Harmony away as she leaned towards her, so Harmony raised her hand and flicked her friend in the head who cried "Owww!" in a truly angered voice, her tone displaying her furious rage, but Harmony didn't care and threw the paper at her.

"Have that you cow!"

"Beached whale!"

"Weird Buffy lover!"

"You do doggy style with Buffy!"

Cordelia spat back vilely, as the teacher walks closer to them.

"Cordelia, Harmony. Will you please-"

"Aaaaaah!"

Cordelia cried over the teacher when the blonde pushed her in the breast. Even if it wasn't a punch, Cordelia felt the small hand of the blonde and it hurt the way she twisted against her breast, Xander's, and the male populations eyes bulging.

Cordelia wasn't going to stand for that, and raised her hand, whipping it across the blondes face, everyone grimacing.

"Owwwwwwwwww! What was the slap for Buffy lover!?"

"I'm not a Buffy lover you idiot whale!"

"Don't call me a whale you elephant!"

"Go and find the beach whale!"

Insult after insult was flung at each other, as the classroom watch on in awe and shock at the same time. Amy couldn't help but laugh together with Xander, even if he didn't know what she was laughing about besides the obvious that was.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hall, Buffy and Dawn ran through the corridors as fast as they could. Dawn was grasping her elder sisters hand as tight as she could do, worried for the Warlock that she had a crush on, Buffy worried for her lover.

"Dawn, what happened?"

The Slayer questioned rapidly while they ran through the corridors.

"W-We were just practicing and then w-we heard a noise a-and Michael went to s-see what it was, but c-couldn't find anything, an-and then M-Michael came r-rushing out and s-said for me to duck so I did! Then the two Demons came out and Michael told me to run…d-did you know he could fire lightning from his hands?"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Of course I knew that. I do fight with him regularly, you know? B-But two Demons…Giles said it could be one…but he said that it could have minions…let's hope that this Demon was just a flunky and not the real deal."

Despite the fact that she was worried, she was also sure that Michael would be fine. If anything, he was the perfect person to ambush, as he's lived through it again and again, and can react at a split seconds notice. That, was the only good thing that came from being attacked constantly.

"B-Buffy, do you think Michael is going to be okay?"

She wondered with laboured breath as they rounded the corner.

Buffy nodded her head.

"Yes, he's going to be fine."

She was firmly believing this. She didn't see Michael dying, especially to two Demons. She's seen him handle a few Vampires alone, so two Demons should be alright, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't help but feel worried for Michael, so she ran as fast as she could while dragging Dawn along with her, having no time to leave her younger sister in the back.

Buffy and Dawn ran all the way to the staging area, and found Michael's body on the stage, blood pooling around him. She heard something coming from behind and turned, to see who was there, but she couldn't. They were too fast, making it out of the door before she could do anything...not that it was a concern right now...what was, was the boy that was laying on the ground, possibly dead.

Buffy's eyes widened when she turned back to Michael, as some tears leaked from her eyes.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!"

She ignored Dawn for the moment and rushed to the stage, jumping onto it as Dawn tried to get there as fast as she could.

Buffy saw the blood, immensely worried, and bent down, touching his face.

He was unresponsive.

He didn't even budge.

"Michael...no...you can't die yet...y-you can't be dead...why aren't you...m-moving...please don't be dead..."

She sobbed, her tears falling down as she felt...she felt like he was dead.

She couldn't see his chest moving, she couldn't feel it on her face when she moved her head to his face. She tried to wake up, rouse him from whatever had happened...but it wasn't working.

Nothing she did, worked.

She held him in her arms, wishing that he wasn't what she thought.

She couldn't believe it...

She had lost him.

He was dead and there was no coming-

"Aaaah!"

With a sharp breath, Michael's eyes shot open, scaring Buffy who fell backwards, Dawn falling backwards as well, onto their butts.

"M-Michael!"

Buffy cried and hugged him even tighter, Michael panting as he put a hand to the stab wound, slowly healing it.

"S-Shit...s-someone stabbed me..."

He groaned in pain, feeling some pain running from the wound to around his body.

"Y-You mean the Demons there?"

Buffy expressed, sobbing in genuine happiness.

But he shook his head, continuing to heal himself.

"It was someone else...someone else stabbed me Buffy."

"Who...the dummy?"

She came to the natural conclusion, Michael remaining unsure.

"No...I don't know...it took me by surprise...Buffy it was...I don't know...I couldn't even sense them...like they were hiding from me..."

Buffy didn't like the sound of that, and felt like she was more confused than before.

"Michael...don't ever do something like that again..."

She sobbed and continued to hug onto him, the boys wounds now healed, thanks to tabbing into the dark part of his heart. And it didn't last, just being in Buffy's embrace was easier to let go than not. She kept him grounded, level. He wasn't confident that he wouldn't be able to hold on so long if it wasn't for her.

"If that wound was anywhere important...if it had pierced my heart...I would've died...even if...but I was stabbed...who could've..."

He tried to make sense of it all, but Buffy didn't care right now.

All that mattered was the fact that he was alive, and healed. She didn't care about anything else right now. All she cared about was him, and she kept placing small tender kisses against his bruised lips. She wasn't going to let him go, never.

"Buffy, I'm sorry...love you..."

"Love you."

She repeated with her love on her face, as Dawn rushed and hugged him.

He brought her into a sideways hug, and patted her head as he spoke with Buffy, seeing her worried face.

"Buffy, don't worry about it. It isn't like this is the first time that I have been stabbed, you know?"

"W-What? Who's..."

"My Mom, Dad, Giles, and some other times as well. I've been stabbed a few times, but don't worry, as long as it isn't in a vital place...I mean, in my heart, it could've killed me...but thankfully, it was just my stomach...though thanks for waking me up...I could've bled out if you didn't come..."

Buffy frowned when she heard Giles had stabbed him before, but that didn't matter much right now, the eyes that he had for her right now allowed her to feel relieved.

"I'll always come for you."

Buffy assured, showing how much she loved him with her kind eyes, holding him close, never allowing him to leave her side.

"I'm alright now, the training I did helped…but I hate being the target of Demons aggression…why did they come for me? Waaah, I'm never going to have a Demon free life, am I Buffy?"

He sighed out, and made the sword shrink again so he would be able to carry it around without people worrying about him holding a weapon.

Buffy showed a slight smile.

"It's okay, neither do I. But these Demons…"

"I'll get rid of them, don't worry."

He said in reassurance, Buffy was just glad that he was okay, and he was able to protect Dawn, he now convinced her that she was going to be okay while here, she didn't have to worry about Dawn being in danger with Michael around to protect her. Even if he got stabbed...she had to wonder, who that was...who had stabbed him.

* * *

At the end of the school day, Morgan comes back into the classroom to retrieve Sid. His eyes were in worry, and he wanted his dummy back from the teacher, said woman was sat at her desk, and looked to be marking things.

"Mrs. Jackson."

He called her, her eyes lifting towards him.

Meeting his eyes, she looked worried for him. He didn't look like he was in a right frame of mind.

"Morgan?"

She questioned, forgetting that she had his dummy for the moment, or the fact that it was after school. She was quite spaced out right now.

"You said you'd give me..."

He trailed off, and the teacher knew what he was talking about, it clicking in her mind.

"Oh, of course." She gets up and goes over to the cupboard. Morgan follows her expectantly. Before she gets Sid out she stops and faces Morgan. "Y'know, I wanted to ask you, is everything okay? At home, here at school?"

Her tone was laced with concern. It was clear in her voice that she was worried for Morgan, but he dismissed her by looking out of the window, his face showing that he didn't want to talk with anyone, least of all his teacher.

"Yeah, it's great."

His dismissal was something that made the teacher look at him in worry and concern.

"I feel like you've become... a little detached."

"Mm!"

Suddenly, pain came to his head, and rubs his head in pain, but Mrs. Jackson didn't catch that.

"You're one of the brightest kids I've seen in a long time, but lately it seems like you're not all there." Morgan has both his hands on his head now, rubbing, and groaning in pain. "Try not to let other things get in the way."

Morgan takes his hands down, frustration on his face.

"Okay! Can I get Sid now?"

Mrs. Jackson flares her nostrils in surprise at the voice he used with her, but nodded nonetheless.

"Sure." She goes over to the cupboard and opens it, but Sid is gone. She turns back to Morgan, confused. "It's gone!"

She didn't know what was going on. She thought she put it in there…no, she was convinced that she put it in there, but now it was gone, and Morgan was becoming more and more angry about the fact that the dummy was gone, and nowhere to be found.

"Gone? Whadaya mean, gone? Where could he have gone?"

His anger was shown to Mrs. Jackson who remained confused.

"I put it right here."

She explained again, but Morgan didn't accept that at all.

"He knew to wait for me. He knew I'd be back."

Mrs. Jackson's eyes turned even more confused by the way he said it, and referred to his dummy as if it was a real person.

"What do you mean 'he'?"

Morgan's eyes turned to hate, glaring towards the frightened teacher.

"What did you do with him? Where is he?"

Mrs. Jackson backs away, not sure what the heck was going on either, but she didn't trust the eyes of Morgan right now, he looked crazed, and she didn't like that at all, she was quite worried if she was honest with herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library. Xander has Sid and is playing with him. Twisting his hands, arms, legs and other things like that. It was clear that Xander was having fun playing with the dummy right now, the child like smile on his lips.

Buffy, Michael, Amy, Dawn, Willow and Giles come in. Willow, Amy and Giles have their arms full of costumes while Buffy and Michael seemed to be exchanging glances between one another, ones of lovers and other things like that. Giles though...seemed to giving Michael a small glare as well, though no one had caught it.

"So, you got attacked again huh…"

Amy muttered to Michael, who nodded.

"Yup. Yet again, I was the target of the Demons aggression. I seem to be a magnet for them." He sent a offhand look to Giles who whistled and cocked his head away from Michael. He then returned his eyes towards Amy. "But it worked out in the end, nothing bad happened and I slayed the monsters…but, I don't think it was the main one. It seemed to me like they were lackeys or something."

"It's a distinct possibility." Giles chimed in with a knowing look. "Perhaps, the Demon sensed your power, and deemed you a threat."

"Kinda like you?"

Michael commented with a small glare, Giles catching it and nodding his head.

"W-Well…sort of…b-but yes, even more than the Slayer, you're probably more dangerous to a Demon, at least sometimes you are. It depends really, Demons have different fears, either you, or Buffy, one of you are always going to be feared."

"Well, if I can instill fear into a Demon, that would be pleasant."

Willow giggled out, only to stop when she saw the narrowed expression of the Watcher. She stopped, and looked down at the ground.

"Don't worry Will, you don't want to be on a Demons radar."

Buffy smiled out, and then stopped when she saw Xander.

Buffy sees Xander holding Sid, her body pulling away from the dummy, recalling the previous nights activities.

"Where did you get that?"

She shifted uncomfortably as Dawn snickered at the Slayer.

Buffy wasn't happy to receive that kind of laughter, and shot a horrid glare while Xander answered with a small smile, believing he was doing the right thing.

"Oh, I, uh, took it out of Mrs. Jackson's cupboard. I thought you said you wanted to be able to speak to Morgan alone, and uh... well, Morgan's alone, and, uh... Sid's with me."

Buffy stares at Sid uncomfortably.

Xander begins manipulating Sid and speaking in a truly weird voice.

"Hi, Buffy! Hi Amy! Hi Dawn! Hi, Michael and hi, Willow! Would you like to hear some off-colour jokes?"

All of them just stare on in an uncomfortable manner. Buffy in particular didn't like the way he did that, giving her the creeps.

"I really don't think you should be doing that."

Buffy shivered and looked down at the ground, hiding behind Michael.

That made Xander frown, and even though he liked Michael and certainly liked Buffy, he wasn't exactly thrilled that they were together right now.

"What? C'mon..." He then brings up Sid and speaks in that awful voice again. "I'm not real!"

Buffy was wigged, shaking more and more, and anger filled her face.

"Xander, quit it! I don't like it!"

She turns and walks a few steps away. She stops and looks back when she hears Xander pounding Sid's head into the table.

"He's... not... real!" Xander snickers and picks Sid back up. "I think our demonstration proves that, uh, Sid…" He knocks on Sid's head several times. "..is wood. Now, why don't you go and find Morgan and prove he's... whatever he is?"

"I imagine he's looking for his puppet."

Giles quipped, Buffy nodding as she wanted to get away from the dummy.

"I'll go find Morgan." She starts to leave, but stops and gives Xander a look. "You watch the dummy."

Her tone was low and cold, Xander smiling weakly.

Xander smiles more brighter and holds up Sid, speaking in the same voice as before.

"Bye-bye, now. I'm completely inanimate."

Buffy gives Xander another look and goes to the door but stops when she notices that Michael isn't following her.

"Coming?"

She questioned, a hint of an alluring tone in her voice.

Michael gave a little smile, and didn't mind at all, but he wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, taking his lead from the Slayer this time.

"Do you want me too? Or would you want me to stay with Dawn? I mean, I could come if you want, if any Demons come or anything…"

He trailed off, and wondered

Buffy raised her eyebrows, and then shrugs her shoulders, looking towards Amy.

"Good point, but since Amy is a Witch in training…" Amy's eyes lifted at the mention of her name. "Amy, could you watch Dawn for me for a little while?"

Amy blinked, and was genuinely surprised that Buffy trusted Amy to watch over her little sister like this, but was glad that she had that amount of trust all the same. It showed that Amy and Buffy were…at least close enough to trust each other enough for something like this.

"Yeah sure, I will do that. Don't worry, she can stay with me and I will make sure that nothing happens."

"Thanks."

While Buffy was appreciative, Dawn was less than happy, wanting to be where the action was.

"Aww, can't I-"

"No." Buffy rejected, knowing what Dawn was going to say. "Stay with Amy, clear?"

It was a clear cut warning to the young Dawn, but she didn't like it.

Dawn huffed, but nodded nonetheless.

"Fine, and while you're gone, I will just read through all of these books that have monsters in them. I'm sure Mom would be happy about that."

"Yeah, and she'll find what kind of species you are while you're at it."

Buffy snidely says and went to go, but Dawn shows a dark smile.

"Fine, and go and enjoy kissing Michael while you're gone!"

Buffy and Michael's faces fell down to the floor, shocked, stunned, and extremely worried as well as nervous. Xander and the others had their mouths opened wide as well, in the same shock that the other two had as well.

"W-We don't do anything like that!"

Buffy denied the accusation, Michael nodding his head a single time, and felt like he was going to die.

Dawn folded her arms, knowing on her face.

"Ooh, yeah~ You think I don't know, I hear you two all of the time~"

"Shut up!" Buffy spat out, then recoiled towards Michael. "W-We don't do anything! C-Come on Michael! Let's go!"

Buffy then drags Michael out of the room before he could say anything about it, all of them confused.

Xander wasn't sure what happened, so he used Sid to say something strange.

"Redrum! Redruuum!"

Amy and the others looked at Xander as if he had two heads while he continued playing with the dummy.

"What do we do with him?"

Willow's eyes were laced with concern, concern for his mental health at this point in time. Even Dawn was worried for him right now. Just something about the look on his face was something that frightened him very much.

"Eh, I'll keep him company."

Xander announced, worrying the people around more and more.

Giles shook his head in annoyance with Xander.

"Willow, Amy. We have some hunting of our own to do."

Giles told them as he made his way towards the stacks, Amy, Willow and Dawn (who was reluctant) followed after them.

"Once again I'm banished to the Demon section of the card catalogue."

"I know how you feel Willow, we're always forever in the Demon world."

"Might as well make it official and became Watchers."

Willow sighed, a small joke in her words, which wasn't well received by Giles.

"Heh, I think being a Watcher would want me to make me kill myself."

Giles scowl returned in full force, and he didn't look pleased at all.

Xander looks at Sid and goes over to the table with him.

Giles, Amy, Dawn and Willow go up into the stacks. He then looks at Willow.

"You concentrate on re-animation theory. I'll peck about in organ harvesting. Unless, of course, you prefer..."

Willow held her hands up in defence, shaking her head.

"That's okay, you can have the organs."

Giles nodded and turned towards Amy.

"Amy, why don't you look for a way to remove spirits from inanimate objects, just in case we need to do that?"

"Eeh, yeah sure. If you think it will help."

Giles inclined his head.

"It will. That's also a distinct possibility." He paused, and looked at Dawn who was optimistically looking at him. "W-What is going on? What is wrong with you all of a sudden?"

Giles wasn't comfortable with Dawn. He wasn't comfortable with children for that matter.

Dawn turned her shiny eyes towards Giles.

"So, what can I do?"

She wondered, hoping she would be able to contribute in someway.

Giles wasn't sure what he should do and what would be acceptable or not for Dawn to read. He wasn't even sure if she should be here at all, it being too dangerous. But since she was Buffy's sister, and he didn't know her that well, he couldn't order her away from the school.

"Eeh…go and help Xander watch the dummy…o-or homework. Go and do your homework."

Trying to act like a Father would, he ordered Dawn, but she shook her head.

"I don't have any. Got any games here?"

Giles sighed heavily, not liking the way Dawn was speaking right now, and how childish it was, but because she was a child, he was holding back his frustrations right now, though he found it quite difficult to do something like that.

"N-No, I don't. This is a library, not a gaming centre."

She released a large and heavy breath at the man and pouted.

"You're no fun. Michael is much more fun than you are."

Giles adopted a dark frown on his face, not liking being compared to Michael for various reasons, one of them being the same thing that Giles judges Michael for.

"W-Well, he's a teenager and I am an adult so…"

"He's quite smart as well, you know?"

Giles scowled, so Amy grabbed something from her bag and gave it to Dawn.

"Look, a portable game system. Why don't you go and join Xander, and play on that while mean Giles and I along with Willow do something boring like look stuff up. And before you know it, they will be back!"

Dawn didn't see it to be a problem, so she agreed.

"Okay!"

With that, Dawn went back down to Xander and left the three to research.

Back down with Xander, the man himself puts Sid in the chair at the end of the table.

"So, I guess it's just... you and me, huh?" He turns Sid's head away and pats him. "That looks more comfortable."

He leaves Sid there, and goes to do his homework as Dawn comes along and sits down on a chair, playing a game. Xander looked on with somewhat envious eyes, wishing he could do the same thing right now.

* * *

A little while later, Xander looks over at Sid in his chair, then turns back to his homework. Dawn looks up and sees Xander doing his homework, and then smiles a little bit, Xander catching it and raising his eyes up curiously.

"What's wrong Dawn?"

Dawn's eyes became lidded, shaking her head from side to side.

"O-Oh, nothing. It's just, Michael has done that already."

That scorned Xander more than Dawn even realized.

But even so, he followed up with a question.

"Say Dawn, when you said that Michael and Buffy kiss…y-you didn't mean that, right?"

Xander hoped that it wasn't the case.

He wanted to support them, but his feelings for Buffy clouded his better judgement, and he had to know what was going on. He wanted to know if Buffy and Michael had made out before, how long it was for, and what they did together.

Dawn adopts a smile, and shakes her head.

"Well, I know they cuddle a lot of the time in Buffy's bed." She revealed as Xander's eyes turned downwards. "Each time Michael comes over, which is a lot but neither me or Mom cares, they always go up to Buffy's bedroom, and I hear giggling a lot. I also hear the sound of lips smooching. I don't know if they are doing that to threw me off the scent or not, but something is going up in that bedroom…"

"A-Ah…a-and you're okay with Buffy and Michael…e-eh, dating, potentially? O-Or would you rather have someone else…l-like me…for instance, dating Buffy?"

Even Xander had to admit that this was low, even for him. But he couldn't stop himself, he needed to know about it.

Dawn's eyebrows twitched as she answered.

"Mmmmmm, even though Michael is…but he makes Buffy happy. She always smiles when he's around. Yeah, I like Buffy and Michael together. They are nice…b-but if he wanted to leave her for me then I would be totally cool about that. Though…I like Buffy when Michael is around…she's more happy when he's around and she yells at me less. Yeah…if I can't have Michael, I'm glad Buffy and him are together, if they are that is, I hope they are."

Xander's face fell down as he heard that from Dawn.

In one way, it was lovely that Dawn promoted their relationship (Michael and Buffy's) so highly, but at the same time, he was depressed that she didn't even mention him, wondering what he was going to do about being with Buffy, his hope leaving his eyes.

Up in the stacks, Willow finds something and shares with Giles and the others, bar Xander who wasn't there with them, the same for Dawn as well.

"Look what I found in the section on toys and magic." She takes a deep breath and begins to read from the book. "'On rare occasions inanimate objects of human quality, such as dolls and mannequins, already mystically possessed of consciousness, have acted upon their desire to become human by harvesting organs.'"

Hearing that, realization kicked in for both Amy and Giles.

"Emily's heart."

"Morgan's dummy."

Willow nodded very seriously.

"Mm."

At that, all of them went towards the front of the stacks to see if the dummy was still there.

Back with Xander and Dawn, he gets up to get a reference book while Dawn merely becomes immersed in her game, wondering what she would be able to do next with it, and wondered if she would be able to win it.

When he gets back to the table Sid is gone, but Xander doesn't notice and neither does Dawn.

"Baaaah, studying isn't my friend."

He slams the book on the table, sits down again and begins to read.

After a moment he glances at Sid's chair and jumps up frightened when he sees it empty.

"Whoa!"

He cries out as Dawn looks up at him with a slightly annoyed face with the woman like voice he used when he screamed.

"What?" She questioned as her eyes went towards Sid, who wasn't there. "Iyaaaa!"

Both Dawn and Xander climbs onto the table.

Giles, Amy and Willow come running out of the stacks.

"What is it?"

Giles pondered, seeing the pair on the desk.

"He's gone!" Xander announces, and indicates the chair. "Sid's gone!"

As he said that, all three of them, Giles, Willow and Amy release shrieks of terror.

"What?"

"Uhhh!"

"Ooh crap!"

The three of them become frightened and look around themselves, but they aren't able to see Sid, confused and worried about what the dummy was going to do right at this moment in time, frightened of what could happen to Buffy and Michael.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Buffy and Michael, the pair of them are walking through the corridors, hand in hand, being able to express their relationship without anyone being around. They swung their hands around as a happy couple would do.

Michael was happy enough with the way they were walking right now…Buffy wasn't so much.

She was glad that she was able to walk with the man she loved like they were a couple, which they were…but she wanted to do more of it. She wanted to walk together with Michael again and again, she wanted to walk together with him without having to keep it secret.

Michael looked towards his Slayer and saw the sullen expression on her face.

"Buffy…you're quite quiet right now, aren't you?"

He couldn't help but notice this as they walked.

She seemed to have something on her mind, and he wasn't sure what that was.

"O-Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about something, is all. Don't worry, about it."

He wasn't really convinced by that, and pressed on, giving her hand a comforting squeeze.

"You can tell me anything, you know? There's no need to hide it from me, whatever it is that you are…eeh, is it something I did?"

"N-No, not at all baby." She said calmly, giving him a kiss for reassurance. "It's nothing to do with you, you've been the model boyfriend, perfect in fact. It's just…"

"It's just…you want to tell the others, about us, right?"

Guessing from the face she made, Buffy nodded quietly.

"Yeah, you're right…I know you said it is dangerous and all for us to be together, I just find it…difficult to lie to them about it, especially when Dawn came out with that. I didn't want to be ashamed…which I wasn't, I just wanted to say "Yes, we did that!" in a chipper voice, you know what I mean?"

Michael could understand her inner turmoil, and could see that she was torn right now, and he didn't like that all. He didn't like seeing Buffy seeming so sad, it broke him down mentally seeing her in any kind of pain, whether that be physical, or emotional.

"Yeah, I understand…I can understand because I feel the same."

He confessed, Buffy smiling softly.

"Hehe, look at us, talking about something we originally agreed to do. I mean, I knew that hiding it is better for your…erm, safety and all, and I feel selfish right now…"

"You don't need to. Whatever happens, happens. It is okay Buffy, I understand your feelings. If you want to tell everyone, I don't have a problem with it."

Buffy felt guilty right now. She didn't want to cause problems, and she didn't want Michael to feel like he was being forced to reveal their relationship to the world. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Let's keep it a secret for now."

How much in pained her to keep it a secret, Buffy in the end thought it would be for the best if they kept it to themselves.

Michael could see how hard it was for her to say that, so he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him.

"I promise, Buffy. It won't be forever. I will make sure that we'll be able to reveal it sooner or later Buffy. I know it's hard, please wait a little longer for me. I won't ask anything else from you…it's my problem after all…sorry, I'm not exactly the normal type of boyfriend to have, am I?"

Buffy smiled ever so softly, and captured his lips in a fiery kiss.

Even in the light of the hallways, she didn't care and wanted his lips right there and then. She knew what it was like for him to hide his relationship. That's why, she was going to do her best to help him whenever she could.

Pulling away from him, a trial of saliva separated the pair of them, which was broken when Buffy licked her lips.

"T-That was nice…"

He wasn't sure how else to express his feelings at this moment in time.

But Buffy was able to express it for certain.

"Yeah, it surely was." Buffy agreed and hugged onto his arm. "Don't worry about me Michael, I can wait for as long as we need. I know, I'm putting you in a tight spot and it isn't ideal at all…but, even if this isn't the ideal situation, you're my ideal guy, and that's all I need to know."

That alleviated Michael's sense of worthlessness he held in himself from the fact that he couldn't even tell anyone he was dating Buffy, especially the likes of Xander who keep trying to flirt with Buffy and he wasn't able to do much about it at all.

Buffy then patted Michael on the chest.

"Come on, let's go and see Morgan…eeh, I think that something weird is going to happen, don't you think so?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders, unsure of what to even think about it.

"I just want this over…" Buffy went to nod in agreement, as a mischievous smile appeared on the boy's face. "…so, I can finally win the competition and become the champion of this talent show and beat that damn faker magician."

Buffy slapped herself in the head, and stroked his face.

"It's lucky that you have such a cute face."

She snickered as her fingers traced the lines of his face, and his jaw. When her fingers neared his lips, she took the plunge and caressed his bottom lip smoothly, Michael in turn giving her finger a sweet kiss.

"Hmmm?" He hummed in thought, but Buffy shook her head and grabbed his ass, squeezing it. "B-Buffy!"

He yelped, shocked at her forwardness.

She wore a sheepish face and turned away, her face burning red.

"Sorry, I just wanted to…feel it, that's all…don't say anything else, it's really embarrassing, you know that? J-Just because you have such a cute…n-no, let's not talk about it anymore. Come on Michael, we've got to interrogate Morgan Freeman."

"You mean just Morgan, right? Morgan Freeman is someone famous, I think."

Buffy's face turned the colour of pink from her embarrassment and strolled forward.

Michael shook his head and walked forward, catching up to the Slayer and catching her hand with his own, holding hands as they walk towards the auditorium together.

Once making it, Buffy and Michael then entered the auditorium together.

Once entering, Michael noted that it was quite dark, and he felt a sense of danger around, so expressed as much to the Slayer.

"This feels a little…"

"Off?" She finished for him, Michael nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm totally getting the wiggin's here."

She sighed out, wanting to go away right now. But she had to think about what was happening, and who could die next, and she didn't want to have anyone die because she had a negative feeling about this. Plus, she had Michael with her and he was going to back her up…but even he seemed apprehensive about it.

"You're not the only one…"

Michael trailed off as the pair walked forward together.

Buffy walks along the front and then up the stairs to the stage along with Michael.

"Morgan?"

She called, but she didn't get a reply. That alone was making the pair of them feel a little anxious. It was the type of feeling that overtook the pair of them, and it made Buffy feel like she was going to drown in her own worry…but fortunately, she had Michael with her.

With a single cooling touch of his hand, she felt amazing, she felt her fears and insecurities disappear straight away.

"This is worrying Buffy."

The Slayer nodded seriously, making her way towards the backstage.

Buffy draws a curtain aside, but no one's there.

"Well, first step…Michael, wanna go?"

"You always make me go first."

He cries, as Buffy smiles weakly.

"You're my boyfriend, do boyfriendly duties like protect me. I might be the Slayer, but you've got magical powers. Use them for me, would ya babe?"

The girly side of Buffy shined through, so Michael had no choice but to take the step forward and do what he needed to do as her boyfriend and protect her.

Michael takes the steps down to the makeup area with Buffy following after him while looking around for anything suspicious and tries a door.

It's locked. He tried to push it to see if something was jamming it from behind, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Geez, what is it with these locked doors?"

"I don't have a clue at all."

Buffy sighed out, as Michael opened his eyes wide, hearing something behind him, moving.

"Buffy, did you just hear-"

At that moment, he hears another door close and turns toward the sound along with Buffy. A gust blows through another curtain.

"I definitely saw that. What's going on?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders and then heard a banging sound, making Buffy jump into his arms. He didn't dislike the affectionate and frightened Buffy in his arms, but he was also getting a little worried as well.

"Okay, this is getting freaky Friday shit this is. Buffy, I'm feeling like he is…"

"I know. Let's go on, okay?"

Together, Michael and Buffy walk towards the sound that was banging. Buffy stayed behind Michael, and he cast a spell on his eyes to see if there was anything hiding in the dark, but he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

She quickly turns her head when she senses something behind her, and sees Principal Snyder at the top of the steps to the stage, Michael seeing the same thing and felt like he was going to pass out.

"Principal Snyder!"

Buffy exclaims as Michael gives a weak smile.

Snyder comes down the steps and stands before them, looking between them with a weird expression on his face.

"Looking for something? Not come to make out, have you?"

His scrutinizing gaze made Buffy back away, while Michael adopted a calm smile.

"Why would we make out here exactly?"

"Because you two are too weird."

Buffy looked offended, and Michael blinked in absolute shock at being called weird by their Principal, and thought that Snyder was the one who was weird.

"Have you seen Morgan Shay? And I am not weird."

Michael denied being weird, Buffy looked pissed that he didn't say anything about her not being weird, and showed how annoyed she was as she groped his butt secretly, Michael groaning ever so slightly, to the happiness of Buffy.

Snyder looks between them again, and his eyes turned more and more narrowed at the pair of them.

"You know, with everything that's been going on recently, I'm not sure how safe it is for a girl like yourself to be here... alone with her boyfriend, even if he is a troublemaker like his girlfriend."

"Well, I was just leaving with Michael. And I know how to take care of myself. If I didn't know that, then I have Michael with me, who is like, a karate expert."

Michael gives Buffy a strange look, who stuck out her tongue a little bit, Michael finding that look on her face to be very adorable, but couldn't say anything about it right now, knowing that Snyder was going to be on their case.

"She's right. I am like, Spiderman or something."

Buffy snorts at the ridiculousness of the boy's words, earning a glare from Michael, the Slayer then sticking out her tongue.

Snyder looks at their actions, and then points at them.

"I'm watching you two, especially you boy."

Michael's nostrils flare in perplexity.

"Me? What have I done to you?"

"I'm watching you, like a hawk."

With those words, he goes back up the stairs and leaves them alone, Buffy and Michael sighing in relief.

"He's such a troll, isn't he?"

Buffy snickers and grabs Michael's hand again.

"Come on, let's look around. I'm totally getting the wiggin's now."

Like that, Buffy continues to look around together with her love.

For a few minutes, they don't see anything. Even Michael couldn't feel anything that was around, and Buffy knew that was odd as he was able to sense many things, being something of a special skill of his. But right now he couldn't and that was worrying for her.

But she continued looking with her regular eyes.

However, she hears some creaking and so does Michael.

"Morgan?"

He calls, but neither he or Buffy gets any kind of response.

The pair of them backtracks a bit and goes toward the noise. Buffy was the one who pushes some clothes on a rack aside, but sees nothing.

He and she continues and eventually stumbles on something. She looks down and sees Morgan's body lying there, becoming very shocked.

"Morgan!"

She exclaims loudly as both Michael and her slowly backs away.

"Demon's got himself a brain Buffy. This is pretty bad."

She keeps backing through a bead curtain and hears a snapping noise above.

"Michael sweetie, tell me that was you…"

"That wasn't me."

He retorted as his eyes went upwards.

She looks up and sees a wrought iron chandelier falling on her, her eyes widening.

"Ooh shit!"

Buffy exclaims and went to move out of the way, but Michael placed his hand up, and white lights shot out of his fingers as he yelled "Suspend!" which the chandelier did, floating in the air, saving Buffy from getting crushed by the large iron structure.

She sees Sid run across the catwalk above her.

"Well done Michael!" She exclaimed, but then saw that he wasn't moving. "H-Hey, Michael…"

"B-Buffy, I can't move my body, or I would drop this."

Buffy looked at the chandelier, and notices something running across the catwalk, a shadow, a small one.

"O-Okay, we've got company." Buffy noted, and made a decision. "Sorry for this hunny!"

Buffy rushed Michael and tackled him out of the way as the chandelier crashed down and hit the ground, causing the ground to shake from the heavy iron of the chandelier, Michael giving Buffy an appreciative smile.

Sid has come down now, and Buffy sees him in the shadows.

"Who's ever out there, I'm gonna hurt you! Badly! You almost hurt my boyfriends body, and I need that!"

She looks back to where she saw Sid and sees his knife poised below her, near her feet. She turns her head just in time to avoid being stabbed in the leg, moving her leg out of the way.

Sid lifts the knife and tries again, but misses.

"Oi, don't attack my Buffy you!"

Michael spins his fingers and shoots off a bolt of energy, a small bolt which collided with Sid and blew him away from Buffy just as the knife was about to make contact with the Slayer's body.

"Thanks hunny. I'm gonna get it now."

Because of the darkness, she wasn't able to see where it went and went to investigate.

"Buffy, watch out!"

Michael warned as Sid attacks her from behind as she moved forward but thanks to the warning from Michael, she knocks him away and into a wall. His knife goes sliding across the floor. Buffy rushes and jumps over on top of Sid, pinning him against the wall with her arm.

Michael goes over and makes the knife come to his hand with Telekinesis, and puts it against the dummy's throat.

"I'm gonna make you and this knife get real friendly with each other if you don't tell me what we want to know, understood me you dummy?"

Sid tries to break free from Buffy, but the Slayer was too strong.

"You win. Now you can take your heart and your brain and move on with your servant girl here, Demon."

"I'm sure they would have made great trophies for your case. And he isn't a Demon. A-And, I'm not his servant girl either!"

Buffy snidely said as she applied pressure with the arm she was using, Michael pushing the knife closer to the dummy's throat.

"That woulda been justice. And he so is a Demon, and you're his servant Demon."

Buffy sharpened her eyes at the puppet, and scowled, Michael doing the same.

"Yeah, except for one thing, you lost, and now you'll never be human. And I'm not a Demon dammnit!"

"Yeah, well, neither will you. And yes you so are a Demon!"

As they were arguing, Buffy, Michael and Sid all become confused, and aren't sure what the hell was going on now, Michael and Buffy staring at Sid as the puppet stared right back at them, all three of them having confused expressions.

[What?]

At that, all three of them didn't know what was happening, and didn't know what to do next.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the chapter! Michael kicked some Demon ass, but was stabbed by an unknown assailant! Who stabbed Michael!? And another little piece...okay, a big piece of information is going to be somewhat revealed next chapter, so look forward to that, and until next time!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks! Glad you did! And Merry Christmas (late that is) to you as well!**

 **DocSlendy; Well...I dunno what to say to that, so, I guess, enjoy whatever anime you watched.**

 **Guest; Thanks, I am happy that you enjoyed it. Yeah, their relationship is quite sweet, isn't it? He's got some cool combinations alright. More of them shall becoming sooner or later. Here's the next one!**

 **Well, with those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the climax of this 'episode'!**

* * *

 **The Puppet Show part three**

In the library. Giles and Xander stare at Sid in wide-eyed and open-mouthed amazement. Willow and Buffy just stare and listen as Michael and Amy fold their eyes, giving the puppet a weird look, as Dawn was hyperactive, and poked it in the face repeatedly.

"Wow, so this is a real puppet, that has a real person inside of it, does it?" She poked it again, Sid looking irritated by the poking. "So, how did this happen, huh? How did you turn into a puppet? Did you have a fun day at the puppet stuff? Uugh, I mean how were you able to do something like this, become a puppet?"

"Dawn."

Buffy exclaimed, her voice full of intolerance.

Dawn ignored her sister's words, and continued to poke the dummy with renewed vigour, attempting to figure out what the heck the dummy really was.

"Hmmmm, so if you're a puppet, do you eat? Drink? Do you, do puppet stuff? Whatever that means, that is? Do you see things like others don't? Do you pretend to be inanimate and be able to spy on people that you like?"

Sid's eyebrows somehow twitched rapidly, twisting his head around to get away from Dawn. But she didn't stop the relentless questions. She did it again and again, questioning the puppet who was becoming more and more annoyed.

Seeing how it was getting angry, Michael intervened and tried to stop her from annoying the puppet, not knowing what it truly could do, or would do in fact.

"Erm, Dawnie, I don't think that you should do something like that."

Dawn pouted adorable at the elder brother figure was trying to be.

"Aww, I wanted to see what it was, Michael…"

As she was attempting to explain her reasons, Sid chimed in with a dirty look on his face.

"Hey, sweetness, if you keep your hands off the wood, I'll explain. Or, we could go somewhere more private and you can play with the wood even more?"

Sid rudely said to her, yet it also sounded flirtatious, so Michael whacked it in the back of the head, most grimacing.

"Don't flirt with a little girl, pervert. Any remarks like that again, and you're going into the wood chipper, ya feel me woodman?"

Giving him a threat, even Sid had to comply, as he knew that Michael had magic, and what he could do with it was very telling and scary at the same time. He didn't want to face against the Warlock right now, who did look pissed off.

The dummy nodded, fear etched into his soul.

"A-Alright, I get ya swinging man with the wild blonde hair. Let's calm ourselves down now."

"Good choice woody, now let's listen to your story, kay?"

The dummy had no choice but to agree, bowing his head in agreement and began explaining what he was and what he does as a profession, or a life choice at that.

"This is what I do. I hunt Demons. Yeah, you wouldn't know it to look at me. Let's just say there was me, there was a really mean Demon, there was a curse, and the next thing I know I'm not me anymore. I'm sitting on some guy's knee, with his hand up my shirt."

"Sounds like a meaningless life, to me."

The Witch of the group noted, the dummy nodding his head in a creepy manner.

"You're right darling. That's what my life is now. A puppet for someone to control."

Amy could see the exasperation on his face, his face falling into a deep displeasure and could only feel sorry for the dummy.

"And ever since then you've been a living dummy?"

Willow chimed in with an appetite for knowledge.

Sid acknowledged what Willow said, agreeing with the redheaded girl.

"The kid here was right all along. I shoulda picked you to team up with. But I didn't because..."

"Because you thought *I* was the Demon, or the slave of Michael, who you also thought was a Demon."

Buffy's irritation was clear on her face, as day was in the sky.

She didn't like being attacked, nor did she like the fact that her boyfriend was attacked either. That, was something she didn't like. Especially after all the attacks he had been through, Buffy was very protective over him, the same could be said in reverse.

"Who can blame me for thinking? Look at you! You're strong, athletic, limber..." He goes off into his own world, perversion in his voice, all of the gang looking at the dummy in disgust and annoyance. "…nubile..."

Sid's face turned more and more lewd, his eyes rolling around in the back of his face, and if he could blush, he would be doing a storm of blushing right here and now, but somehow he was able to keep it together, due to being a dummy most suspected.

SLAP!

Michael rasped his hand right on the back of the head of the puppet, scowling at it.

"Hey, don't you dare look and speak like that around my Buffy jerk or face me."

Sid cries and shakes his head with the pain exploding inside of his wooden head.

"I'm back and better than ever!"

So said Sid in a hyper voice, but Michael wasn't going to allow that to fly, and simply gave him a cold stare that would even freeze fire.

"Unfortunately. You haven't even offered us an apology. You almost crushed us with a bleeding chandelier. Good thing that I can react fast or that could've killed me. Buffy probably would've survived it, but me, I would've been gone. I want an apology, you punk."

Sid cast his eyes towards Michael, and furrowed his expression.

"So…what is your name?"

Something about Michael's face seemed familiar to Sid, but he couldn't place his finger on it, so he asked for Michael's name.

Even though he didn't know why Sid wanted his name, Michael gave it regardless.

"Michael Moonglow, now why don't you-"

Sid's eyes immediately opened in recognition and he got off his ass and went towards Michael, bowing his head.

"I am so sorry, Your Eminence. For attacking you, mistaking you for a Demon. I truly apologize for my actions."

[Y-YOUR WHAT!?]

Naturally, everyone was shocked, they screamed at Sid who continued to bow their heads in confusion, Michael's eyes becoming a little shocked but there was also happiness in his eyes as well, seeing that he was getting some recognition for what he was…even if he was confused.

"It seems that you've been born then, Your Eminence."

That only stirred more confusion amongst the others, but Michael was revelling in it.

"Eminence huh. That's a nice thing to say, but why are you calling me that?"

Even though he was flattered, he didn't feel right about hearing it from the dummy, who was trying to flirt with Dawn when she wasn't even a teenager and he was at least over fifty years old, which was very creepy.

"B-Because it's you, of course! I knew one of your descendants and you've been born! W-What a day this is, I think I need a drink…got any alcohol for dummy's?"

Sid was thoroughly adamant about keeping his head down, and it didn't make sense to Michael or the others. Giles was the most shocked, after everything that had happened and what he did to Michael, and now hearing the words of the dummy, who was treating Michael like royalty, he was more confused than anything else.

"Eeh, no. Got no alcohol. Can prepare some though, for you. If I did have some, I would be having some myself."

Michael murmured, attempting to understand what was happening, but he couldn't understand. The puzzlement on his face made everyone even more puzzled.

"Hahaha, of course."

The dummy's demeanour changed completely, scaring Michael and the others as well.

"S-So, Sid…eeh, what's going on with your face right now? It seems…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Sid suddenly jumped from the kneeling down position and chose to sit on Michael's leg, immense fear erupting inside of the blonde Warlock, feeling complicated with the dummy on his lap.

"Now, your Eminence, tell me, who has wronged you? I can see it on your face, is there anyone that I can slay for you?"

"Well besides Giles, I can't think of…"

Michael was only joking, but Sid took it seriously, his face darkening.

"Giles…what did he do to you?"

The tone was cold, icy even. It could freeze even the sun with the coldness of his tone.

"Hmmm? Oh, he tried to kill me several times, by trying to stab me, sending Demons after me-"

"TIME TO DIE!"

Sid suddenly flipped, hearing Michael's words and produced a sharp dagger from an area, even he didn't know where from and lunged for Giles.

"Ooh God!"

Giles panicked and jumped to the side. Since he did, he barely missed the knife that was thrown at his head from Sid, who went to the wall, jumped unnaturally high and removed the knife from the wall, and turned it on the baffled Giles, everyone else shocked and disturbed to understand what the hell was going on.

"Attack the Eminence will you!? For that, it is punishable by death!"

Giles' face drained of colour, knowing that this dummy was truly pissed off now, and he didn't know what he was going to do to him, and when he took a step back, Sid sharpened his eyes and walked forward, Buffy and the gang too stunned to do anything to stop this.

"Ooh no…"

Giles became afraid and ran away, as Sid chased after him with the knife, swinging it dangerously at Giles. The others could barely understand what was happening as they walked to the front of the office of Giles, and witnessed a frightening sight.

"Get back here! Try and kill the Eminence will you!? That is a death that should've happened the instance that you've tried to kill even a single hair on his head you bastard!"

"S-Stay away from me! Please stay away from me!"

Sid, was chasing Giles around the library with a knife. Giles looked frightened and even scared for his life. Sid looked like he was going for blood. The bloodlust on his face was high, it was a very weird expression that was on his face, but it didn't make it any less frightening than anything else.

"I-Is anyone else reminded of Chucky right now?"

Amy's question was met with nods all around, besides from Dawn as she didn't know what that was, and Buffy was glad that she didn't know what that was, but her mind was currently in questions about what was happening before her eyes.

"It's the Father of Chucky, let's stay away from it…"

Xander's joke was well received, making Michael and Buffy both release laughs. Willow on the other hand couldn't see the funny side, all she could see was Giles about to be stabbed with a large knife, and how his life could be lost within seconds.

"Shouldn't we stop this?"

Willows query was met with everyone unable to answer, too engrossed with the dummy chasing after Giles. Something about it was like from a horror movie, yet it was also funny to watch Giles being frightened of a dummy.

"Hah!"

Sid made it close to Giles and swiped for his leg. Giles brought up his leg just in time and avoided the knife cutting him, but Sid used that opportunity to lunge for Giles, and used his wooden head to crack Giles in a place where males shouldn't be hurt at all, and he groaned in immense pain, holding a…certain area.

"…Ow…"

Giles, with a cry, fell to the ground as Michael and Xander knew exactly what pain Giles was feeling right now, secretly hiding behind the women so they don't suffer the same agonizing pain Giles no doubt would be in right now.

Sid twirled his knife in his wooden fingers and closed the distance between them.

"Okay Mr librarian, do you think it is okay to try and kill Eminence back there? You cannot do that, he's important dumbass. We've got to end your life now, for trying to endanger his life. That, cannot be allowed, hear me?"

Giles looked on, attempting, and failing to not cry. His eyes brimmed with tears, and fears as well.

Michael looked on, and he couldn't deny right now he was quite happy. Even though he wasn't a sadist, it was some kind of justice that he felt right now with the fact that the pain Michael was put through by Giles, was now being reciprocated.

Buffy on the other hand was seeing Giles about to get stabbed and the inner Slayer wasn't going to allow him to die, even if she found it to be justice as well, turning towards Michael, figuring he would be able to stop it.

"Michael, call off Sid for me."

Michael's smile slowly shrunk into a normal face, no smile being there.

"Ooh…do I have too?"

"Yes."

She was hard, stern, so Michael complied and pointed at Sid who was looming over Giles, the knife ready to stab Giles through the heart.

"Okay Sid, let him go."

It was semi reluctant for him to say it, but he did, and Sid allowed the knife to drop from Giles' body before it could pierce him, and Sid moved towards Michael, bowing his head.

"What can I do for you?"

Michael felt apprehensive about saying anything, as he wasn't used to people doing things for him like this, he was confused about it. But he merely sat down and patted the table. Sid immediately went to the table and hopped on, using Michael's body to climb up.

Giles' body shook heavily from the floor, Buffy strolling over and offered him a hand.

"It's not nice being in a death situation, is it? Now you know how you made Michael feel."

Giles' eyes stained with shame, taking her hand and pulled himself to his feet with her help.

"Y-Yes, you're right about that."

Giles' shame stayed on his face while Dawn went to Michael's side and questioned him.

"Now Michael…eem, why does he call you your Eminence? Are you royalty?"

Everyone was wondering this.

Sid already knew and didn't say anything, but Michael wasn't in the know, he didn't know anything about why Sid was saying what he was saying.

"N-No, I don't think so. I have no idea, Sid why did you-"

"I-I can't discuss it in front of others." He quickly got out, wanting to avoid the topic for now. "In any case, now that this Demon's got the heart and brain, he gets to keep the human form he's in for another seven years."

As Sid said it with a serious face, the tea kettle begins whistling.

"Giles, get your tea."

Under the orders of Amy, Giles gets up to tend to it but speaks in a highly stunned yet relief filled voice.

"I must say, it's a welcome change to have someone else explain all these things."

Giles recovered somewhat from his experience with the dummy, but not fully. His hands were still shaking as he took a swig of his drink. The hot nectar slid down his throat like a water running out of a tap, and yet it didn't calm his nerves.

Sid didn't seem to care, and continued regardless.

"There were seven of these guys. I've killed six. If I can get the last one, the curse will be lifted and I'll be free. I'm sure it's someone in that stupid talent show." Sid's face then turned to nervousness and looked at Michael. "A-Ah, of course I know that it isn't you your Eminence. Yo-You're not in my killing z-zone, don't worry, I shall protect you."

Saying it with a serious face made Michael have a complicated face.

"W…Well, that is a little weird, hearing it from a dummy. Than-Thanks, but I can protect myself."

"Of course."

Sid agreed, as the others kept wondering what the heck was happening. But when they didn't get an answer, Buffy began questioning it again.

"Yeah, but now that Demon has what he wants. He'll be moving on."

"So, once we know who's missing from the show..."

"We'll know who our Demon is!"

Amy cheered after Sid's contemplation, the others agreeing.

Giles' eyes then lit up with realization, his brow furrowing.

"The show!"

Buffy's eyes shot to Giles, staring at him with perplexity.

"What?"

Giles pointed towards the clock, agitation and fear on his face, a different kind of fear to the one he felt when Sid was coming after him with the knife, though he wouldn't be experiencing or forgetting, anything like that from now on, always going to be wary of puppets.

"It's gonna start! I'm supposed to be there!"

Giles seemed to be more concerned about everything that was going on at the talent show before anything else. Seeing that was a surprising turn of events.

Buffy turned to Willow and followed through with a directive.

"Okay, um, start pulling everyone's addresses in the talent show. I-If they're not there, maybe we can catch them at home."

Willow inclined her head, and Amy decided to give Willow a hand as well. Though she isn't even good on the computer, she was going to do her best.

Sid's eyes went towards Giles.

"And you, get 'em all on stage, form the power circle. Then we can see who's a no-show."

Hearing that, Giles' eyebrows twitched and his nostrils flared in puzzlement.

"Um, uh, the what?"

Sid rolls his eyes at the misunderstanding on Giles' face, knowing that even if he explained Giles probably wouldn't know what it is anyway.

"The power circle. You get everyone together, you get 'em, you know, revved up."

"Right."

Though he is still confused, Giles goes regardless.

"How'd *he* ever get that gig?"

Michael placed a hand on Sid's shoulder, and muttered "Don't ask." in a depressed tone, then looked at Dawn.

"We've got to get ready ourselves Dawn, come on, let's go!"

"Y-Yes, let's go!"

"W-Wai-"

Before Buffy could say anything, Michael and Dawn rushed out of the library, leaving the baffled people behind. Sid curiously looked at the way the boy left, and continued to stare there for the longest of times. Buffy just gave Sid a confused look, but nonetheless she got ready to go as well.

* * *

A little while later, backstage, Giles was running around like a headless chicken.

He wasn't used to things like this, so he didn't know what he was supposed to do. Regardless, he was trying his best, and he could see that there were many acts that were around, he could even see Harmony dressed as a Unicorn.

He found that to be quite odd, but he didn't question it, he never questioned anything Harmony did, her mind being too much for him to even think about right now. It was too heavy for him to even think about.

"Fifteen minutes to curtain, everyone! Uh, fifteen minutes!"

He turns to go back out. Cordelia chases him down.

"I, I can't go out there. All those people staring at me and judging me like I'm some kind of... Buffy! What if I mess up?"

Giles' suspired with displeasure at speaking with Cordelia, unable to handle it.

"Cordelia, there, uh, there-there's, uh, uh, an adage, uh, that, uh, if you're feeling nervous then, uh, you should imagine the entire audience are in their underwear."

Cordelia's face turned disgusted, appalled with Giles to even say something like that as she began imagining different people in their underwear. She even imagined Buffy at one point and that made her feel sick, then her mind went towards Michael and Xander naked, and honestly, she thought that Michael looked better with his shirt off than Xander did, having seen it once.

"Eww! Even Mrs. Franklin? Uhhh!"

Giles listened to the girls screech and it made him grit his teeth.

He wanted to silence the girl, the same could be said for Harmony.

"Perhaps not."

The sweat dropping from his forehead didn't relieve Cordelia's worries.

"Yeah."

The girl sweatdropped even more when seeing the mortified face of the Watcher.

Giles looks around to everyone and addresses them, trying to keep the vexation from taking him over.

"Um, alright, um, we'll assemble on the stage right now for the, um, uh, power thing."

Giles wasn't really confident about it, but there was something he needed to do, and do it fast.

* * *

A little while later, up on the catwalk, Sid and Buffy are sitting and waiting to see who's missing from the circle.

"So, what's your deal, kid? I don't figure you for a Demon hunter."

Sid looked towards the Slayer, as Buffy coughed into her hand.

"I'm a Vampire Slayer."

As she said that, Sid's eyes widened in surprised.

"You?! You're the Slayer? And you're dating the Warlock Michael?!" Buffy nods, not having a problem with telling Sid that. "Damn! I knew a Slayer in the 30's. Korean chick. Very hot. We're talking *muscle* tone. Man, we had some times." He gets a look from Buffy, and adopts a tilted head. "Hey, that was pre-dummy, alright? Now, I was a guy!"

Buffy felt quite weirded out by Sid's admission, and wasn't sure if she should be happy or scared of what she heard.

"So, you kill the Demon and the curse is lifted, right?"

Buffy continued the conversation as Sid's deep voice carried to the Slayer's ears.

"That's the drill."

Buffy's face turns downwards, a realization dawning on her.

"You don't actually turn into a prince, do you? I-I mean, your body..."

Sid nodded, and added onto the conversation, knowing where he was going with this, and where Buffy was going with this as well, knowing she could be depressed for him, though he didn't want any sympathy from anyone.

"Is dust and bones. When I say free..."

"You mean dead."

Buffy finished off, wishing that Sid didn't have to die for getting this far.

"Don't get sniffly on me, sis. I've lived a lot longer than most Demon hunters. Or Slayers, for that matter."

Buffy looks down, depressed about her lot in life.

Sid puts his hand on her knee with a dirty expression lacing itself onto his face, Buffy glaring at him when she felt his wooden fingers rub up and down her leg, only not taking drastic actions because of what she had just heard.

"Of course, if you want to snuggle up and comfort me..."

Buffy takes his hand off of her knee, irritation etched into her face.

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much, and I don't think he'd appreciate the horny dummy coming onto me, he's quite protective of me like that, you know? The one you were calling Eminence…by the way, what is it with that anyway?"

Sid tossed his head to the side, a sly smile appearing on his face.

"Sorry doll, but that's a surprise."

Buffy wasn't exactly thrilled with that answer.

"Tell me, why did you suddenly come out with that? Did you already tell Michael?"

Sid spared Buffy a glance and showed that he didn't, then returned his head to the side.

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Why?"

It was a simple question that came from the Slayer, but it was a powerful question nonetheless.

"Because I can't. Even I find it depressing to tell him."

That alerted Buffy to worries that she didn't want to even think about.

"Sid, what aren't you telling me?"

"Listen darling, it ain't my place to say. But that kid down there is gonna have a pretty grim future."

"A…grim future? What do you know?"

She prodded, wanting more information from the dummy.

Sid wasn't exactly thrilled to explain it to the Slayer, as even he could see the love that she held for him.

"Not much." He confessed, Buffy unsure if that was a good or bad thing. But he then continued. "You see, that boy down there is from the infamous Moonglow family. Though I thought he was a Demon beforehand, it was because of his powers. I can't mistake it now, he's definitely a Moonglow, a powerful one at that. But listen to me darling, staying with that boy is going to be, very difficult for you."

Buffy exhaled her doubts, and told them to Sid.

"Level with me Sid…is he evil? I mean, are all of them, Moonglows I mean, evil? Am I…kidding myself and believe that Giles is right…?"

It was always on the back of her mind.

She didn't want to believe it, she didn't accept that Giles was right…but something in the back of her mind kept niggling at her. It kept toying with the idea that Giles was right, even though Michael hadn't done anything. She couldn't see why Giles kept going on and on about it if he truly was evil.

Sid snickered lightly, lifting Buffy's spirits.

"He's only evil if he chooses to give into the darkness. It's true, their powers are bred in evil, but they have tremendous good in them as well. Like any human, you choose to do evil acts or good acts depending on who you are, that boy is no different. That Watcher, I guess he is, is wrong and he isn't worth killing. Actually, he's gonna be quite interesting to see in the future. Too bad that I won't be able to see it."

Listening to the opinions of the dummy, Buffy felt torn and didn't know what to even think about this now.

"S-So…"

"Look, Slayer. The boy isn't evil, he isn't. If he was, you'd know about it. But he isn't evil. The people your Watcher is probably referring too is ones in the past, who did use their dark powers for evil deeds. But sometimes, dark powers can be used for good things. Power on its own is neither good nor evil. Some can be used for such acts, and yes, his family are known to be drawn in by evil. But I know of one Moonglow from the same years of that Slayer I was talking about. She was a good one, she helped me a few times. And that boy is her descendant huh, what a strange world we live in. Looking at him now, yeah…I can see her light within him. Don't worry Slayer, that boyfriend of yours is a good guy."

Hearing it from a stranger relieved her heart. Buffy felt good from hearing it from Sid. Even though she was worried about what was going to happen in the future, Buffy could say with a strong heart that she was going to do her best to stay with the man that she loved.

Sid and Buffy look down onto the stage and see that everyone was gathering. They could even see Harmony, Cordelia, and Michael with Dawn. Harmony tried to grab Michael's hand, but Michael moved away to the thankful Buffy.

The Warlock looks up briefly, meeting the stare of the Slayer and gave her a wink. Sid caught the wink, and rolled his eyes.

"Young love."

"Shut up you."

Buffy growled while Giles clapped his hands together.

"I-Is everybody here?"

The others around nodded their heads, seeing that they were all their, barring Buffy and her group consisting of Amy, Willow and Xander. Sid looked on with judging eyes, and wanted to see anything that could lead him to the Demon.

"Okay, here comes our line-up."

Said the dummy with wondering on his face.

"Quickly, everyone! Uh... um, power circle."

The students arrange themselves in a circle and hold hands.

Sid and Buffy scan the group for any missing members, Buffy's head rotating left and Sid in the opposite direction.

Giles looks around as well with Michael, but none of them could see anything that could lead them to believing that the Demon was missing. All of them were there.

"Well, that's that, then. Um, everybody, uh, get ready!"

Some of the students don't get it, but the circle breaks up quickly as they scramble to get ready barring Michael and Dawn that is. Harmony tried to touch Michael, but he shied away from her, Cordelia rolling her eyes and dragging the horny blonde away.

Giles scratches his head, confused, the same for Michael and Dawn, though Dawn wasn't really looking for the Demon or anything as she didn't know what it would look like and she wasn't familiar with the students themselves. Buffy bends down and slips underneath the catwalk railing.

Buffy looks to Sid.

"Hold on."

She drops to the stage below. Sid watches her fall.

She lands squarely on her feet and goes over to Giles and Michael.

"No one's missing."

"Besides Amy, Willow and Xander, but we all know they aren't Demons."

Michael added to the frustrations of Buffy, who was vexed by the situation at hand.

"So the Demon isn't in the show."

Buffy exhaled her depressions, believing that the Demon was in the show.

She then turned to Michael.

"Say, this is a long shot, but could you I.D if anyone is a Demon?"

"There's a spell…but we'd need some kind of DNA, like a strand of hair or something. And we don't really have time to look around for some kind of DNA, much less do the test itself. And I don't know any quick rituals, I can't sense anything different from the students though. Maybe because, if the Demon is in the show, they are in human form or something."

"It was worth trying at least."

Michael inclined his head, the blonde turning to Giles.

"It seems that we don't have any choices left now."

"It seems not. Uh, tell the others. Look, it's nearly curtain. I must get the show rolling."

"Right."

Buffy nodded at Giles.

"Right."

With that, Giles takes off with Michael going with Dawn as well, going off the look Buffy was giving him right now as well, which was saying 'protect Dawn'. He knew how strong she wanted Dawn to be protected, so that was a thing that Michael wanted to do as well.

She looks for Sid up on the catwalk, but he's gone.

"Sid?"

Buffy goes to look for Sid.

She searches the backstage area, but she can't find him. She went past a few people, but they didn't seem to care right now.

She stops next to a workbench. Something drips onto her arm from above. She shakes it off and looks up. She reaches up to a shelf to see what's dripping, and Morgan's brain falls down and into her hands.

"Iyaaa!"

She lets out a startled yelp and drops the brain. It jiggles when it hits the floor.

* * *

In the back of the theater, Michael slowly began getting ready. Giles and Dawn were together, so he didn't have to worry about her right now.

Rather than worry about the talent show, he was slowly doing some spells with dna that he had collected, strands of hair, from people that he was able to get, and who he thought would be the most suspicious of the lot, trying to help in anyway that he possibly could help right now. That was the most important thing right now.

As he got ready, Sid suddenly appeared in front of him, giving him a fright by descending from the roof.

"Hello, Eminence."

"Geez, Sid, don't do that."

The dummy offered a ghost of a smile on his wooden lips.

"Sorry, got a little carried away. It isn't everyday I meet someone like you."

"Yeah...you keep calling me Eminence and such, why is that exactly?"

Sid inched closer and sat on the floor, patting in front of him.

Taking that to mean to sit down as well, Michael did just that.

"Eminence, while we're alone, there are things that I want to tell you...no, things you need to know."

Sensing the seriousness in his tone, Michael had to wonder what was going on now.

"Sid...? Why do you sound serious?"

His eyes couldn't meet Michael's, almost as if they were melancholic.

"Sorry, Eminence. There's something's that I need to tell you and they aren't...good."

Michael nodded, and listened intently to what Sid had to say.

As he listened, disbelief entered his eyes. His heart trembled as did Sid's eyes. It was clear both of them happened to be in a troubling place right now. Cloudy thoughts surrounded Michael's mind, he couldn't even think straight right now, nor would he want to. Devastation wrecked his mind, body and even penetrated his soul.

Once Sid was finished, Michael's eyes couldn't lift, tears brimming there.

"A-And you're sure..."

"Yes, I am sure. I, heard it from the horses mouth, so to speak. A very powerful Seer...told me as much. Back in the day, she used to help me, and then she told me I'd meet, you one day, and I would...have to tell you these things. She only told me your name, so I didn't know what you looked like. I was beginning to suspect that I never would...but I did meet you, what a thing."

In someway, Sid almost tried to make Michael feel better, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it, really.

"Was, he or she, ever wrong?"

Hope filled the boys eyes, but it was destroyed when Sid's head moved left and right.

"No, she never was."

Being crushed wasn't a good feeling.

It never was.

Michael tried to wrap his head around it, but he could barely breathe right now.

"...When?"

His voice was barely above a whisper. It was almost broken. The distance of the voice, caused Sid to feel terrible about telling him, but it had to be done.

"I don't know. She never told me. Maybe she thought it would be best to not ruin your future as much as I just did."

Sid responded, Michael shaking his head slowly.

"I can't believe this...h-how can that happen Sid...? Why...What did I..."

"Do?" Michael somberly nodded, Sid tossing his head downwards. "I'm sorry, it is unavoidable. But maybe you can change it, your life I mean."

"Change it...how can I change something like that?"

The question felt so sorrowful to Sid, and he could barely stand to look at Michael, unable to say anything truly meaningful right now, after what he had just told Michael.

"Live your life to the fullest. Be drunk, get merry or whatever it is. Just have a good life with that Slayer of yours, and when it happens, try and accept it."

"Could you accept it?"

At the question, Sid pointed to himself.

"I accepted it long ago Eminence."

Michael's smile left his face, troubled on how to speak.

"I see...well, I lived hell for 16 years, I suppose this was a natural conclusion. Giles...well, he always said that I'm evil, I suppose if he heard this, he'd be happy. I can see my parents being thrilled, they always wanted this to happen...but I'm only 16, why does it have to happen now when I only just met Buffy and began my life again...I finally was able to start moving forward after being stuck in the same...for so many years and now you're telling me...and Buffy is going to be...but I am going too..."

Sid slowly stood up, and moved to the side of Michael. Sid could see how mentally he was breaking right now, and it tore him apart to see Michael in such a state, and especially because he was the one that did something.

"I don't really know what to say right now. Maybe it is too difficult to even think about, but Eminence..."

"Yeah?"

Sid allowed his wooden lips to lift upwards.

"That Slayer is really cute. You made a right choice."

"Idiot." Michael sobbed lowly, trying to control himself as he banged Sid on the top of the head. "Don't say that..."

Sid looked upon the boy, pity dancing in his eyes.

"Not really one for it, but wanna cry?"

Michael scoffed at the very idea of it all.

"Why...? I've had enough of doing that, by now. At least, I know what's going to happen to me...now, I have to make...God, what's going to happen..."

"I don't know all of the details, but what I do know is what I told you."

Michael put his knees to his chest, and his head rested on his knees, trying his best to control the emotions he felt bubbling inside of him right now.

"Sid...think it will..."

Michael couldn't even finish the sentence and slowly looked to the sky, which could be seen through the window that was on the roof, the skylight.

"Let's hope it doesn't, right Eminence?"

"Yeah...let's hope it doesn't. Also Sid...I could...maybe try something for you...maybe I could resurrect you...maybe...just your life now is...it isn't fair on you to..."

"Nah, my times past it now Eminence. My ways carved out for me. With a little help from my Eminence, I'll pass on to another world, another plane of existence."

"See you there." Laughing hollowly, Michael danced magic in his hand, and a bottle of vodka appeared. Doing another spell on it, he offered it to Sid. "There, a final drink. You mentioned about having one before, and I thought you'd like it. It is especially made for dummy's, at least for people that don't have a sense of taste, which I suspect that you don't have right now."

Sid took the bottle, and took a small swig of it.

"Yum, tastes exactly how I remember, which is something since I lost taste long ago."

Michael smiled as his head buried itself into his knees.

"Taste...Sid, one last question."

"Shoot."

Michael bent his head down to Sid's level, a small smile on his lips.

"You think Buffy loves me? You think...she'll miss me when I..."

It always played on his mind, due to the childhood he had to suffer through. He always wondered what would happen if she didn't. If she wasn't in his life right now, he honestly didn't know what would've happened to him. He, wasn't even sure if he would be here if it wasn't for Buffy, and he was eternally grateful to her.

Sid slowly looked at the desperation on his face, comfortingly smiling.

"She's very concerned for you, she asked me questions about you. She's deeply in love with you, Eminence. Don't worry, the Slayer is a good chick to have."

"Good chick...aye, she surely is a good chick indeed."

He snickered as Sid offered the bottle to him.

"Drink? Even underage doesn't matter to me. What do I care? I'm a deadman walking anyway."

Sid's light hearted attitude to his own death made Michael smiled bewitchingly, and took the bottle, having a swig.

"Gwaahahahaha..." His face twisted at the taste, being vile to him, his tongue sticking out in said vileness. "Gross."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sid laughed heartily, and took the bottle back. "This is some strong stuff indeed, Eminence. Can't handle your liqueur?"

"Seems not."

The pair laughed together, and for a few seconds, contemplated their fates, then continued to laugh together again. Though they didn't truly know one another, the pair connected on a level that very few could understand. Only a few could understand the levels of despair that they had felt before, and both were glad that the other was around right now, so they could feel something, powerful together, so they could at least vent their feelings, just once.

* * *

In the library a little while later, Willow is at the PC and Amy is at the other one as well, Xander being in the background doing nothing, not knowing what he should be doing right now.

Buffy walks up to her staring at her hands without Michael, but he was at the staging area right now, with Dawn. Even though she was worried, she also knew that he was a Warlock and knew how to handle himself, and with the strong eyes he wore before, she knew that he'd let nothing happen to Dawn, even then she was still riddled with worry.

"I'm never gonna stop washing my hands."

She felt disgusted with what she felt on her hands right now. She could still feel the brain. Even though she had washed her hands over and over again, she couldn't get the feeling of it being on her hands right now.

"So, the dummy tells us that he's a demon hunter. And we're, like, fine, la la la la. He takes off, and now there's a brain. Does anybody else feel like they've been Keyser Soze'd?"

Xander's scepticism of Sid wasn't shared by Buffy.

"Sid's on the level, I'm sure of it. But why would the Demon have rejected the brain? I-I mean, I thought Morgan was the smartest kid in school."

"He was, look at his grades. All A's. He was even taking college classes. He's one smart cookie alright."

Willow sounded impressed, and wished she had gotten to know him more. But now that he was dead, it wasn't a good thing at all. She felt sad about it, but she had work to do, she had things that was needed.

"Wait a second Willow, what's that?"

Amy pointed something out on the computer as she strolled over, noticing something that even Willow didn't notice.

"What?"

Buffy inquired, as Willow investigated further.

"All these sick days."

She explained, Xander walking around to see what the girls were looking at, and what he saw was quite telling.

"He was off for, like, half the year!"

He gasped, Buffy's eyes sharpening.

"Check the school nurse's file."

She answered Buffy's call, Willow using her skills to check the nurse's files, and what she saw, made her feel sad for Morgan.

"Look at this! 'In case of emergency, contact Dr. Dale Leggett, California Institute of Neurosurgery, Cancer Ward.'"

"Brain cancer?"

Xander guessed, Willow nodding her head a single time.

"That's why he had all the headaches."

Willow's sullen expression caused Xander to offer her his hand on her shoulder. She appreciated it, feeling the hand squeeze her shoulder. So much so did she enjoy it, that feeling contact from Xander caused her face to break out into a tiny blush.

Amy though wasn't blushing right now, she was thinking about how Morgan died and how his life had turned out now, and felt terrible for him.

"What a poor guy. He had brain cancer, and was then killed for his brain…I hope this Demon pays for what it has done to these people."

Amy was adamant to find them now. Because of what she heard for Morgan, she felt severally depressed about it. She was sure that she wasn't going to allow this Demon to walk now, knowing that she had to do something about this Demon, the others sharing her views on the matter.

"That's right Amy. But first things first. Since Morgan's brain wasn't taken, this means that whatever's out there still needs a healthy, intelligent brain."

"In other words, I'm safe!"

He smiles, for once glad that his unintelligent mind was being something of a helpful thing.

"Ooh, I'm so glad that my intelligence is like, average."

Amy breathed out. She was glad as well, while smarter than Xander, she was sure that she wasn't the smartest person in the school, and she simply didn't care right now, she was happy in fact that she wasn't the smartest person around.

"And it's gonna be looking for the smartest person around."

She, Amy and Xander look at Willow. She looks back and forth between them.

"What?"

She said it nervously, not sure on what was going on right now.

Amy took a breath, and stated the obvious.

"Willow, you're super intelligent. You could probably work with NASA or something."

Willow was sure that Amy was just being modest about her, and didn't believe the Witch for a single second, preferring to believe that Willow wasn't the one that the Demon wanted right at this time. She prayed that would be the case at least.

"What could a Demon possibly want from me? Amy, you can't be serious."

Xander could see that Willow wasn't going to believe Amy, so he came up with a fast way for her to believe.

"What's the square root of 841?"

"29." She replied quickly and didn't think much of it...until she thought on it, and it clicked in her mind what they were talking about. "Oh, yeah."

It dawned on her, and her face turned from confused to worry. Buffy noticed that and assured the computer expert, dispelling her worries.

"Don't worry, Willow. As long as you're with us there's absolutely no way that Demon is gonna get what he wants."

Hearing that from the Slayer brought clarity to the girls heart, and allowed her to feel safe and sound as well.

The gang wait for a little while, but nothing happens. Nothing comes for Willow who is just sat at the computer. Amy looks around while seeing if anything was going to come, nothing did. Xander stays by Willow, and becomes agitated. Buffy is pacing nervously.

"This is ridiculous. We can't just sit here and wait for him to come to us. We have to figure out who we're dealing with."

"I still vote dummy."

Xander cast his vote, but Buffy shook her head.

"No. Okay, so we ruled out all the people in the talent show..."

She trailed off, but Willow raised her objections to that.

"That's because they were all there. But that's before we found the brain."

"Right. So it probably *is* one of them."

That made Buffy fell nervous. She saw them all before, and now she wasn't sure which one she was supposed to be going for.

"If it is, then that means…"

Amy came to the conclusion the others are thinking of, Buffy's eyes widening.

"And, and Michael doesn't know! He's with them all right now! A-And of course Dawn and Giles as well!"

"Uch! Michael is gonna be fine, he's super Warlock and he's with Dawn, he'd protect her. And don't forget about Giles. That librarian can handle himself. I mean, he *is* really..." His eyes open with it clicking in his mind. "…smart!"

Immediately, Buffy runs towards the door. Buffy slams the door open and runs out and down the hall while "GILES!" came spewing out of her mouth, Xander, Amy and Willow are hot on her trail, going towards the backstage to make sure that he was okay.

* * *

At the stage, just in front of it, people began gathering for the talent show to begin. Students, teachers and parents alike began to gather in the large hall area. Many seats were filled quite nicely straight away.

And Joyce Summers wasn't the exception.

"Ooh my, such a turnout."

The Mother of the Slayer exclaimed gleefully, excited to see her daughters perform their acts.

"It surely is, isn't it Michael?"

The youngest Summers replied while dragging her fingers through her hair, wearing what appeared to be a dancer type outfit. Fortunately, it wasn't anything showy, or Joyce wouldn't allow it. But even the eldest Summers had to admit that her daughter was the picture of cuteness right now, and no matter what happened, she was going to be proud of her.

Michael inclined his head in agreement, guiding Joyce and Dawn to some seats.

"That's right. What a turnout. I didn't expect it, honestly."

He rubbed the back of his head, finding seats for Joyce and the gang and claimed them for himself, and his friends and somewhat family (at least that's how Buffy felt sometimes).

Joyce sat down with a thankful smile on her face.

"Thank you, Michael. Such a lovely young man, I would love to meet your parents sometime and see where such a boy came from."

Michael stiffened upon the mention of his parents, having a troubled expression on his face while his fingers twitched, trying to control themselves from going too twitchy.

"A-Ah well…"

Michael didn't know how to respond, he was too worried for the explanation towards Joyce. He wasn't sure what he would be able to tell her, and what she should know, and what she shouldn't know as well. He wasn't sure what she would find acceptable or not.

"I-Is something wrong?"

Joyce couldn't read the situation right away, missing the crestfallen expression that was breaking down his inner strength. Anything to do with his parents caused him to cease up and not be able to breathe properly.

"A-Ah…no, it's just…y-you won't be able to speak with my p-parents."

He spoke while not looking at her, his expression giving away what he truly thought when even mentioning his parents.

"Oh? Why not?"

The Mother of the Slayer tilted her head to the side, perplexity on her face.

Michael could understand why she'd have such an expression on her face, and didn't blame her for even a single second. It was obvious that she didn't know anything, and truthfully Michael didn't want to bring a depressing mood around what was supposed to be a fun day…

But he could see that like her daughter, Mrs Summers was quite stubborn, an inherited trait he was sure, so he had no choice, divulging some information while Michael thumbed his fingers, responding with a dejected sigh.

"My parents…well, they abandoned me a long time ago." Michael explained, seeing Joyce gasp in horror and self-pity, so Michael shook his head, adopting the warmest smile he could. "It's alright, Mrs Summers, I'm used to it by now. They, weren't very nice people, they were…erm, well, to put it nicely. Buffy and Dawnie here are lucky to have such an awesome Mom like you."

He spoke candidly, showing that he truly did believe his words.

The confession from Michael made Joyce feel depressed for him, and what he wasn't saying was more telling than what he was. Even she could tell that behind his icy blue eyes, hid a deep and dark depression that wouldn't truly go away with the horrors of child abuse.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry…"

She attempted to apologize, but Michael beat her to the punch, giving her a warm smile.

"Please don't be worried for me. I, have people now that I consider family. They, are in the past now so it doesn't even matter to me. Plus…" He quickly glanced at Dawn and placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair like an older brother would do a younger sister. "…I have this cute girl to be my friend along with her elder sister. Dawnie is like one of my best friends now."

Dawn's face turned several shades of scarlet at the admission from Michael, taking it another way and allowed a small smile to grace her small lips, her eyes fluttering, which Joyce caught, and snickered to herself, knowing exactly who Michael pined for, and it wasn't Dawn, it was Buffy.

"Well, I have to say that, despite your situation, you are quite the grownup young man."

Even Joyce could see the maturity behind his eyes. Even with the childishness that he projected into the world, only a Mother would be able to see how strong willed and determined a teenager would be, as she had seen the same eyes on Buffy, though Michael's was more mature, due to having had to grow up quicker than the Slayer.

"Hehe thanks~ I try my best, after all~" He laughed with a velvet voice, then a sinking feeling entered his heart, looking towards the curtain to backstage. "Something's not right…Giles is…"

He murmured like a soft whisper, Joyce not quite catching it and cocked her head to the side.

"Hmmm? Did you say something?"

Michael tossed his eyes towards the elder, shaking his head, then looked at the curtain again.

"N-No, it's nothing really. I-I just need to get something's for our act." He stood, and began to leave, and saw Dawn going with him, so placed his hand out and gestured to the seat. "N-Now Dawnie, don't leave your Mother all alone like this. W-We…I-I mean, I will be right back, I just need to get something…I-I think that Buffy might need me f-for something, I will be right back."

Dawn pouted, but inclined her head regardless.

Michael did a bow of his head, and rushed towards the stage, cutting through the crowds. Since everyone was sitting down, it was difficult getting through them without making much of a commotion.

"Oww, sorry about that. Please excuse me."

Michael apologized as he crashed into someone, going past them towards the stage as fast as he could.

The person who he pushed by was Oz, the guitarist of Dingoes Ate My Baby, the young man tilting his head to the side.

"I've gotta meet that guy."

Astonishment worked its way onto his face, Harmony coming in right at that moment and smirked devilishly.

"Yeah, you've gotta meet him. He's the missing member of your band, Oz. I'm sure Devon agrees, right?"

Harmony's face couldn't be more upturned than it was right now, watching Michael running up the stairs, heading for backstage.

"Yeah, you're right about that. He's, got a good voice. He's, gotta be the lead singer of the band. With him, we'll get great gigs."

Said Oz while showing a strong face, something the stoic guy rarely ever did.

Harmony's grin widened, a shit eating grin at that.

" _Hahaha, this is it, Michael. Once Oz makes his move on you, and makes you apart of his band, he's going to make you so cool. He's really gotta make you cool, then you can dump that trash Buffy, and he can come to me, Harmony Kendall, then we can date one another and have cute children named something adorable, with your last name, hahahahaha~_ "

Harmony laughed within her mind, and Oz looked at her strangely, seeing her twitching her body from left to right, becoming frightened of the blonde haired girl, not wanting to be near her for much longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was going on, in the backstage Giles is helping Marc the magician set up, and has a pair of weights in his hands.

"Yes, if you, you calibrated the units of weight then you could calculate the, uh, specific maximum velocity achieved before the point of impact."

Marc's face became coy, but laid a hidden deception that Giles wasn't fully aware of right now.

"Gee, Mr. Giles, you're really... smart! Could you do me a favour?"

Giles nodded without a word, so Marc goes over to his guillotine

Marc tests his guillotine on a honeydew melon. Giles picks up a half melon, and his face was expressing concern and surprise at the same time, worry not being too far off his face either, wondering what kind of magic trick he was going to do.

"Oh, my!"

Marc's face turns upwards in a delightful smile.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

Hearing what Marc said, and what he witnessed, Giles wasn't keen on doing it, helping him in what he assumed what Marc wanted his help with.

"Are you sure there's no one else who could help you out?"

Marc shot a darkened glare towards Giles, but the man missed it. Before he could see it, Marc fixed his face, and made sure that he didn't show a face where it could be shown that he had hidden intentions, that was the last thing he wanted.

"My assistant got sick. You won't have to say anything. I'll, I'll show you. Lie down."

Giles still wasn't sure and inspects the guillotine.

"Uh, uh, how, how exactly does it work?"

Marc pulls the blade back up by its rope and ties it down.

"A good magician never tells his secrets." He sees his hand and arm begin to revert to demon form, and shakes his sleeve to get it to cover up better. "C'mon. We haven't got much time."

Giles wasn't sure, but he wanted to help a student out. Even if he wasn't the usual person that helped students, he decided to do it regardless. He went to the bench and laid down on the bench, where Marc straps him down.

Giles is strapped down to the guillotine bench a few seconds later, and he notices something that's quite odd.

"Sh-Sh-Shouldn't it be aimed at my neck?"

Marc shakes his head in disagreement.

"No. No, this way your scalp gets sliced off and your brains just... come pouring out."

He slides the head restraint down onto Giles' forehead. He reaches over and locks it down with a padlock. Hearing the clicking of the padlock, Giles' heart jumps in his chest, feeling it beating more and more rapidly.

"What exactly is the trick?"

Giles' question was met with a dark sneer.

"Trick? Since when are we going to be doing a trick?"

He pulls the chest restraint tighter, Giles feeling it and now realizing that something wasn't quite right, the feeling before creeping back into his heart more and more. Even though he wasn't sure, he didn't know what else to do, he couldn't move.

"Marc? W-Wait a second, what's going on right now?"

Marc goes over to the block where the rope holding the guillotine blade is tied down. He grabs his hatchet and takes a swing at the rope.

Giles is terrified. It's clear on his face how afraid he was. He struggled, trying to get free, but he couldn't move. He couldn't get out of the straps that bound him down. No matter what he did, he couldn't get free, and right now, he wished that he was a Warlock or Witch with some power. he'd take Amy's power any day, knowing she probably would be able to get out of this, and he knew for certain that Michael would be able to get out of this. Even Buffy would be able to get out of this.

Right now he realized how powerless he really was. He was very scared right now.

Marc takes another swing. The rope is half cut now.

"M-Marc? P-Please, I need to be let go now! Get off me right now!"

Giles cried out, but it fell on deaf ears.

Marc took a third swing, and the rope is almost cut through. The blade slips a bit. Giles looks up at it in terror. Another swing, and the rope hangs by a thread. Marc raises the hatchet for the final cut.

"I don't think so!"

Buffy suddenly appears lunges at him and tackles him to the floor. She leg sweeps Marc, kicking his legs out from under him as he tries to get up. She stands up and adopts a fighting stance.

As Marc tries to get up again, she throws an inverted crescent kick to his face, and he goes down again. Marc growls as he starts to get up, and Buffy sees that the skin on his face is beginning to turn back into its Demon state.

"Ewww!"

Marc takes advantage of her distraction and jumps up and punches her with causes her to yelp in pain, then follows up with a backhand fist to her face. She spins around and falls to the floor with a heavy thudding sound.

The rope stretches and snaps, and the blade begins to fall downwards while making the clanging of metal against metal, Giles' eyes widening in pure terror.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

Giles yells out and clamps his eyes shut.

"Stop!"

Suddenly, Michael's voice came out, and a bolt of magic flies through the air. The white lights hit the blade and stop its advances, leaving Giles alive, just before his head was cut and his brain would've been released, Buffy wearing an appreciative face.

"Thanks Michael! Glad you came!"

The Slayer said with a warm smile, Michael looking towards Giles and saw that his eyes opened and the fact that Michael had saved him, was astonishing to him. He never expected Michael to have saved him before now. But seeing that the thing was suspended up in the air like it was nothing at all, Giles was surprised.

Michael concentrated his energies, summoning them around him and focused. Because this spell took a few seconds for him to use without his dark power, he had to concentrate on the thing he wanted to do and ignored everything else.

As he does this, Amy, Xander and Willow come rushing in, seeing that Michael had saved Giles' life, and was pleased that he came when Buffy said he would. They weren't sure on how Michael was able to come around, but Buffy seemed to know and they wasn't sure how she knew about it.

"Shatter."

Finally, Michael was able to break the guillotine apart, the pieces of metal falling towards the ground uneventfully. Giles' eyes widened when he saw that Michael had actually saved his life, and couldn't help but wonder, why he saved his life, after everything he had done to him.

Buffy gets up, but is punched by the Demon and falls again. Michael sharpened his eyes towards the Demon and takes a step forward.

"I knew you were evil, magician guy! Everyone laughed and said that I was being irrational or something, but I was right! He was evil all along! All magicians that aren't real magic users like me are evil! I won't be losing to you! And don't touch my Buffy like that, bastard!"

Springing to action, Michael immediately went forward and to punch the Demon. He came from the right, and avoided the punch the Demon threw his way, dodging for the left. Putting his hand forward, a bolt of magic came from his fingers, his white magical energy making the Demon be pushed back.

"M-Michael, should I-"

Amy tried to help, but he shook his head.

"Help Giles, I know you can do it, with your magic."

Amy wasn't sure, and saw Willow goes to Giles and begins to undo the restraints but couldn't.

"Where are the keys?"

She looks around, but couldn't see them. She tried to grab the padlock and pull it off, but it didn't do anything. Amy herself was channelling her magic. Since she wasn't as adept as Michael was yet, she was trying to focus her energies to make it so the locks would be broken apart with her magic, or unlocked, she wasn't sure. Whatever she was going to do, she was going to try her best.

"Marc's got it!"

Giles complained and tried to struggle with the binds, but couldn't do anything.

Xander watched on with Buffy as Michael laid into the Demon.

"And that's for pretending to be a magician asshole!"

Michael slammed his strong fist across the Demon's face, Buffy noticing that he liked beating up the Demon a little too much for his own good. But she saw the smile on his face, and was glad that he was happy, and she felt easy about sitting out right now.

Michael brought up his leg and whacked it across the Demons face, sending the Demon reeling away from him, and used the spin he did to spin all the way around and slammed his open foot against the Demons hip, sending him to the ground.

"And that's for being an idiot! Don't ever pretend to be a magician ever again you idiot Demon! Magic isn't a kids game, and it isn't something you need to make fun of, ever again!"

It stood up a few seconds later and went to combat Michael again. Swiping from the left, the Warlock did a roll of his body and appeared to the right. Michael brought up his hand to punch the Demon across the face with a balled fist, but the Demon blocked and sent an arm swing at him. Pulling away, Michael dodged the attack and kicked upwards, slamming his foot in the Demon's face, sending it staggering.

"I'm done now!" Amy announced as green lights swirl around her. "Unlock!"

Shooting off the green lights, Amy's magic weaved around the locks that restrained Giles, and the padlock as well, freeing him. Willow stood there, impressed that she was able to do something like that so quickly, the others including that of Giles being into the same thing.

"I'm gonna have to go crazy on you Demon boy!"

Michael runs over to Marc. He grabs Marc and falls backward, pulling him down with the Warlock and flipping him over onto his back. He flips up to his feet by using magic and turns to face him in a front stance.

When he gets up Michael punches him in the face and kicks him in the stomach with a hopping front snap kick. He staggers backward and stumbles into his disappearing-act box, and the door closes on him.

"Michael, lock it!"

Buffy yelled at him, but Michael just shrugs his shoulders.

"It won't work anyway."

True to his words, it wouldn't have made any difference because Marc just punches through the box and reaches for the Warlock. He quickly backs away as the Demon kicks and shoves his way out of the box. He has completely reverted to his Demon form now.

He comes at Michael, grabs him by the neck, and lifts Michael from the floor.

"Hey! Get off my boy…my friend!"

Buffy went to react…but it wasn't needed.

"Get off me! Separate!"

Using his magic, Michael shot through an orb towards a mirror to the side. The blue orb bounces back and nails the Demon as Michael bends his body forward. It hits the Demon in the centre of the body and because of the magic, the Demon had no choice but to let go of Michael, who falls to the ground.

"That's pretty ingenious."

Said the Slayer as Michael made lightning appear in his hands. It crackles and makes sparks around his hands, and he fires it at the Demon, blowing it back with incredible force, Xander grimacing and knowing that he shouldn't piss off Michael anymore.

"Hah! That's magic! Don't mess with the true Warlock pretender!"

Michael cheered for himself and danced his magic around his body. The Demon rose to his feet again and with renewed determination, it went straight for Michael who dodged the series of strikes that the Demon sent towards him, spinning on his heel's, and slamming an open palm right in the Demons face.

It staggers backwards, so Michael quickly lowers his body to the ground and does a sweep kick. Because it was caught by surprise, the Demon was knocked off its feet, falling to the ground and making the stage shake.

"W-Whoa, since when could he fight like that?"

Xander was shocked. He wasn't sure if it was magic enhanced or not, but the boy was moving his body around quite amazingly. He moved left and right, dodging the Demon, landing hits on the Demon and avoided it elegantly. Xander couldn't deny that there was a hint of jealousy in his eyes right now, unable to do amazing things like the boy was doing right now, even without magic.

"I don't know. He's keeping it secret from me."

Buffy smiled out, happy to see that her boyfriend is quite capable of fighting for himself, and knows she can rely on him if she needs backup, or doesn't want to fight, like right now. She was content with Michael taking the fight for this one.

Sid finally shows up, jumps onto the Demon's back as he returns to his feet from being slammed down by Michael and begins stabbing with his knife.

"I found you!"

The Demon ignores Sid and continues trying to attack Michael, but the Warlock dodges expertly. Watching Michael fight, Buffy couldn't deny that she was getting aroused. She didn't intentionally mean to get like that, but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted to do it, she wanted to get more and more aroused with the boy fighting.

"Sid, get off his back, I gotta plan."

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do much damage and listening to the Warlock boy he calls Eminence, Sid jumps off the Demon's back as the Warlock comes up and he hits the Demon in the face with an open hand punch followed by a backhand punch.

Michael does a full spinning side kick to the Demon's gut, making him stagger back onto the bench and land with his neck in the guillotine. Michael looks up, and concentrates.

"Reform!"

Because he was the one who broke it apart, Michael was able to reconstitute the guillotine, making it sharper when Michael called "Sharpen!" towards it, the white lights dancing around the blade and made it more and more sharp.

With a single flick of his wrist, the blade falls, chopping off the Demon's head and thankfully didn't release much blood from its body. Its body slumps lifeless on the bench.

Willow and Amy cringes at the sight. They all stare at what's left of the Demon. Buffy looks towards Michael, and goes to his side, poking him in the chest sweetly, smoothing her hand to his back and rubbed his lower back gently.

"Well, gotta say that I am impressed. You really didn't like that magician guy, huh?"

"That's right, I detest faker magicians, and he was a Demon, gotta give me points for kicking the crap out of it."

Buffy whined sweetly, and placed her head on his chest.

"I do, it is the best ever. You surely can fight my battles any day."

Buffy assured him while running her fingers up and down his back, knowing that he liked it and felt tingly inside, which by the face he made, she could tell that he was very much enjoying it right now, Giles looking towards Michael in appreciation.

"Y-You saved my life…"

He couldn't believe it. He was very appreciative, but he still couldn't believe it. Despite everything that Michael had been put through by Giles, the boy still saved his life, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing, what he was doing for the man, protecting him when Giles would admittedly leave him in the lurch if he could get away with it, probably.

Michael whizzed his head towards Giles, nodding a single time.

"That's right, I did, didn't I? I wonder why I did that, I'm just some evil creature that's out to kill everyone including you and Buffy, right?"

Michael's snide reply made Giles wince, but he couldn't deny that Michael had the right to do something like that. With the barbaric ways that Giles was acting, Michael had every right to be like that with him, and now being saved personally by the blonde, again, made him rethink everything that he thought about the Warlock.

"And now for the big finish."

Sid chimed up as he positioned himself over the Demon's chest with his knife.

"What are you doing?"

Buffy inquired, not sure what he was trying to do, though her mind was telling her that she might have an idea.

"It's not enough. He'll come back. You have to get the heart. Then all of this'll be over."

She strolls over and holds out the knife for her hand, wanting to be the one that takes the Demons life so the dummy didn't have to do it.

"Let me."

Her kind offer was met with Sid shaking his head.

"I got it. Thanks."

Sid was going to kill this Demon himself. He wasn't going to allow someone else to do it. It was his life's work, it was his goal, and nothing and no one was going to take it away from him, he was going to slay this Demon himself.

"Sid…"

Michael called, wanting to say something, anything that would be something meaningful, but Sid merely looked at him.

"Listen Eminence, life is gonna be tough on you, it is going to be hard. But don't worry, you've got a good woman right next to you." Michael looks towards Buffy who wraps her arms around his arm, holding it tightly. "Also, you're not evil. Don't worry, you're not evil. And remember, live life to the fullest before...well, you know."

Michael's face broke out into a small smile, and bowed his head respectfully.

"Then, good luck in the next life Sid. I'm sure, you're going to go to heaven. But please don't be a pervert when getting there."

Michael wanted to offer some kind of comfort in the end. That's who he was, he wanted to help the dummy in the end, wanting him to pass on with a peace he couldn't find in life, and in his own way, Sid did indeed receive help from Michael in the end.

"Thanks, Eminence. And sorry, I can't honour that. Gotta hit on those Angel babes when seeing them."

Michael and the others expected an answer like that. In fact, it was such an obvious answer that most started chuckling to themselves, hollowly however it may be.

"Ooh, if you see my Grandmama, say hey for me, and tell her, I'm alright now. I've got a good life now."

He said with a childlike smile, Sid nodding his head.

"For you, anything. Goodbye Eminence…no, goodbye Michael."

"Bye…Sid. Good luck."

Sid wields back with the knife and plunges it into the Demon's heart. He pulls back to do it again, but this aim was true the first time, and he just slumps over onto the Demon with the knife still in his hands, now a lifeless puppet.

Buffy looks at Sid sadly and lets out a deep breath. Giles takes off his glasses, as Amy and the others look towards the puppet with a sullen expression on each of their faces.

Michael gently lifts Sid from the Demon and holds him in his arms. He starts to walk off stage with the others following after him, Michael staring down at the dummy with a small smile on his face, glad that he was able to get some peace at last.

"Enjoy your afterlife Sid. After everything you did in life, you deserve it. Leave the Demons to us now, we'll deal with them now."

His beautiful words made Buffy love him even more. The compassion he held for even someone that had tried to kill him, only made him look more and more great in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she could do the same thing after the fact that someone tried to kill her.

He stops as the curtain is drawn and looks out at the audience. Giles puts his glasses back on and stares out as well. Willow picks up the hatchet as she stands there looking out at the audience with a nervous look on her face. Michael holds onto Sid tightly, embracing the dummy as nerves almost got the better at him, a blank look on his face. Buffy and Xander look out, too, the same look as Michael's on their faces. Amy looks at the crowd, and faints on the spot, it being too much for her, Michael and the others look at her, and grimace.

"Ooh shit…"

Buffy murmured against Michael, seeing Amy fall to the ground. She felt embarrassed with all the eyes on her, and buried her head against his chest. Michael shifted the dummy to his right hand and held Buffy with his life hand.

He offered her a faint smile, but wasn't able to do anything.

Buffy's Mom, Joyce and Dawn looked at the stage, and tipped their heads to the side. Dawn saw the Demon and guessed that it was something that the others were looking for, but Joyce didn't know what it was.

"Eeh…was is that supposed to be? A man in a costume?"

Dawn giggled with a childlike innocence.

"Y-Yeah, that's got to be it."

Dawn felt awkward about it, and didn't know what else to say, stuck for words right at this moment in time.

Principal Snyder doesn't understand what he is seeing.

"I don't get it. What is it? Avant-garde?"

At that, the others don't know what to say, and have fear on their faces.

* * *

A little while later, on the stage. Xander, Amy, Willow and Buffy are doing their act. All of them looked afraid, but Willow was the most like that, being stiff with fear, followed by Amy who looked like she was about to pass out again.

Joyce, Michael and Dawn watch on with wide eyes, their expectations being very high.

"Oh, ruler of my country, Oedipus, you see our company around the Altar, and I, the priest of Zeus!"

Xander chuckles nervously, awkwardly shifting around.

"Ha, ha! They prophesize that I should kill my father. But he is dead." Xander kneels down and gestures like he's grabbing a handful of dirt. "And hidden deep in the soil. But surely I must fear my Mother's bed."

Buffy wears a bored expression and walks around Willow to Xander, Amy frozen in fear, speaking with a bored expression.

"Oh, Oedipus, Oedipus, unhappy Oedipus, that is all I can call you, and all that I ever shall call you."

She faces away from the audience, unable to look, Michael in the audience and is blowing kisses towards her as Sid (now lifeless) sits on his lap, Dawn at his left waving and Joyce at his right, waving as well. she felt embarrassment enter her heart, wishing for this day to be over with already.

Xander gets back up and speaks with a loud booming voice.

"Darkness! And horror of darkness. Unfolding, restless, visitant, sped by an ill wind in haste."

Willow is frozen in fright. Amy's body convulses from the sights that she could see before her. She tries to blink, but she couldn't. Fear catching her off guard, unable to do anything else, other than allow a small chuckle to escape her throat.

Buffy has turned back around and rolls her eyes at Xander's fumbling of his lines.

"Madness, and... Madness a-and stabbing pain, and, a-and, uh... oh... oh... memory of, uh, i-ill deeds I have done."

Buffy nudges Willow to cue her. She is too terrified to say her next line and runs from the stage. She runs all the way to Michael and the others, and hides behind him, despite the fact that there's people behind him as well. Some look at her, but she didn't care and gripped the back of Michael's shirt, her stage fright taking control over her body.

"X-Xander."

"Y-Yeah."

Xander and Buffy step together to fill the gap left between them.

Amy standing to the side of the Slayer, and tries to open her mouth…but she then faints on the stage while landing on the ground very hard, so hard that it shook the stage and nearly knocked Buffy off the stage.

Buffy and Xander began crying at seeing someone else that had been taken out from their group, both wishing that Dawn and Michael was by their side now.

"Awww, I bet that was a sour hit."

Michael grimaced, smiling as weakly as he could right now.

Joyce looks on in concern for Amy.

"I-Is she going to be okay?"

Michael chuckles softly into her ear, Joyce shivering at the melodious breaths.

"She's got crippling stage fright. I thought she had gotten over it by now…I guess that she hasn't, huh."

He sweatdropped as Buffy felt like doing an Amy and fainting on the spot. Xander looked at the Witch and nudged Buffy. Buffy didn't know what else to say, or do, and all she could think about was running away, running and crying at the same time so she didn't have to suffer through anything like this ever again.

The play they were doing soon ended, and people had to take Amy off the stage, because she was passed out. Buffy went all the way over to the others, and immediately, she began crying, having a terrible experience.

"Buffy…"

Michael comforted, standing up and wrapped her up in a hug while placing Sid's now lifeless body on the seat he was sat on. She grabbed his shirt and openly sobbed, having a terrible day. Xander didn't bother trying to talk, taking a seat next to the terrified Willow.

* * *

A little while later, as most of the acts had gone, Giles who was running the talent show was on the stage.

"A-And now, it is time for the s-s-spectacular duo, Micawn!"

Giles felt embarrassing about saying that, which Michael wanted, having combined his and Dawn's name together for the name of the act.

"Dawnie, let's go!"

Standing up immediately, Michael and Dawn ran to the front of the stage. Joyce felt overjoyed to see her daughter's spirited nature, and seeing the boy seemingly having the same energy that the younger girl had.

"Ooh great, it is time for the fun to start…"

Buffy moaned, wondering what was going to happen.

Amy walked over to join them and saw that the Slayer seemed to be genuinely intrigued about what was going to happen. Willow had a small smile on her face, slightly recovered from the traumatizing events from before, Xander being in the same boat. Oz was sat near his bandmate Devon, and watched with interest as Michael and Dawn took to the stage.

Giles got off the stage, and sat back down to watch Michael and Dawn begin to sing.

As they waited, a sudden piano noise came on, keys hitting against fingers and made a beautiful noise, Joyce immediately knowing what the song was, it being one of her favourites, and Buffy felt it was very appropriate.

Dawn took centre stage, and with an innocent look on her face, she began singing.

"First I was afraid~ I was petrified~ Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side~ But I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong~ And I grew strong~ And I learned how to get along~"

"So now you're back~ From outer space~ I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face~ I should've changed that stupid lock~ I should've made you leave your keys~ If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me~"

Michael and Dawn grasped hands and walked forward, then lights began shining behind them, Buffy was sure that it was Michael's magic doing it, but it impressed the others around so she wasn't going to complain, she thought that it was beautiful.

""So go on now go~ Walk out the door~ Just turn around now~ Cause you're not welcome anymore~ Weren't you the one that tried to hurt me with goodbye~ Do you think I'd crumble~ Did you think I'd lay down and die~ Oh no not I~ I will survive~ Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive~ I've got all my life to live~ I've got all my love to give~ And I'll survive~ I will survive~ Hey hey~""

Their singing was…very good.

Buffy and the others were blown away. They couldn't even begin to understand how good they truly were. The audience were cheering, clapping along, and even whistling as they danced together professionally.

Their bodies flew around in the air, Buffy and the others knew Michael was doing magic, but they couldn't see any hints of it so no one knew of it, and could see the pure joy on both of their faces, all of them happy for the pair of them.

"S-Say, did you guys know Michael could sing like that?"

Buffy was astonished with the Warlock. She hadn't ever heard him sing before…and he was good. He was quite marvellous actually, and she was proud to say that she was his girlfriend, and then smiled to herself when seeing his joyful face, finally understanding why he wanted to do what he did, and why he was so adamant about doing this…because it was normal.

Michael didn't get to do many normal things, and neither could she. She wished that she took advantage of that now, and had a more fun time. But seeing Michael having a good time was enough for her, seeing his face in such a state made her happy for him.

"I've never heard him sing before."

Willow confessed, drawing surprise from the Slayer.

"Really?"

Willow nodded her head slowly, enthralled by his voice.

"Y-Yes, he's never sung for me before…I feel…erm, is it bad that I really am attracted to his voice right now?"

Buffy gave a sharp glare towards Willow, Willow backing down instantly under the fiery glare from the Slayer.

"Well, you lost your chance so, sorry."

Willow felt pity enter her brain and heart at the same time, not wanting to admit the truth that even she was blushing right now, but of course the Slayer was the one that Michael was going to have now, and knew she had missed her chance, falling for his voice alone, sounding like a popstar already.

Amy twitched her eyebrows happily as Michael's voice rang out in the area, igniting blushes on girls cheeks, including that of Harmony and even Cordelia, though she wouldn't admit that she was going to be blushing right now.

"I've never heard him sing before, but he's really good. He's amazing even. And so is Dawn."

She praised, Joyce smiling for the pair on stage, and was mesmerized by the dancing and singing, knowing it must've taken a lot of practice for them to be able to do something like that, so seeing their efforts paying off, was the best thing about this day, she couldn't be more happy than she was right now.

Xander didn't want to admit it either, but he was impressed with the singing talent Michael had, and would accuse him of using magic, but didn't want to incur the wrath of everyone else right now, especially that of the Slayer.

On the other side of the seats, Oz and his friend Devon both looked at Michael, and were blown away with his voice, Harmony nodding happily on the side of them, wanting this to happen, it being apart of her surprisingly smart plan.

"We've got no choice Devon. He's the one we've been searching for. I told you so."

"Y-Yeah, he totally kicks ass!"

Said the hyper boy as Cordelia rolled her eyes, giving Harmony a suspecting glare.

"Harmony, if your freak becomes popular…was this your plan all along?"

Harmony merely smiled, and didn't respond, continuing to smile which turned darker and darker by the second.

Dawn and Michael continue singing for the duration of the song, and finished with a boom, Michael's magic exploding behind him in a spectacular light display, lights raining down on him and Dawn, the two of them panting heavily. The lights surrounded them, in a dazzling show, the magical lights swirling around the pair of them in a glorious wonder.

For a second…nothing happened.

The crowd looked on and on, not saying anything…

That was until…

[YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!]

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!

The thunderous eruption of clapping surrounded the pair of them, Buffy looking at her boyfriend, and was so happy right now. She was so happy by seeing his face, and the same could be said for the friends of the pair, and even Joyce was very happy right now.

Michael and Dawn listened to the uproar of the crowd, and smiled stunningly at one another.

"Dawnie, we did it."

Michael panted, Dawn smiling beautifully.

"W-We did it!"

He smiled and bowed to the audience, wanting more of it. Unfortunately, Michael was the person that left the stage first, Dawn following and felt the buzz of the singing and how they danced as well, genuinely enjoying himself more and more.

Michael immediate went towards Buffy, who smiled and walked closer to him, Dawn rushing past him to see her Mother, who couldn't stop singing her praises.

"Well, you were keeping a secret there, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

Not understanding what the girl was talking about, Michael's head slanted to the left hand side.

"Your singing, that was a professional voice, you know? Did you use magic?"

She teased, and not took it seriously.

Michael was thoroughly confused about it.

"I didn't use magic, and that was my voice…w-was it good?"

He wasn't sure himself. He never really had anyone top tell him if he was a good singer or not, so he didn't know if he was good or not. He just did what came naturally, and sang his heart out, wanting to have fun for a change.

Buffy smiled elegantly, wrapping her arms around his waist, and pulled him closer, a beaming smile gracing her face.

"Yeah, it was amazing. I could hardly believe it, it was very beautiful. If you want, you can sing to me anytime." Michael leaned closer to her ear, and kissed her cheek, shocking her and she took a step back, but he moved within inches of her, wanting to keep her close to her even more bombshell dropping evening. "M-Michael, everyone is around…"

He smiled softly and kissed her cheek again, not caring.

"I don't really care. I was kissing my girlfriend, is it weird."

Buffy showed her upturned face, shaking her head.

"Of course not baby. But what about everyone not knowing about us…?"

"Well, if they find out, if they don't, who cares. Do you?"

Asking that of Buffy was something he didn't know, as it was already on her face.

"No, I don't care. Let the world know, that I love you."

"Good, because I love you."

The pair continued to smile at the other, not allowing their smiles to drop.

As that happened, Joyce and the others looked upon the lovebirds with confused eyes.

"S-So, are my daughter and Michael dating?"

She didn't know if they were or not. They looked very close to one another, and looked as if they were, but she didn't want to get it wrong or not. If she was honest with herself, Michael seemed good for Buffy and vice versa. She didn't have anything negative to say about it.

Willow leaned forward, bemusement on her face.

"They say they aren't, but it's clear that they are. They are so cute together, they hold hands like all of the time."

Joyce bequeathed them with a wide arcing smile on her middle aged face.

Amy matched the face of the redhead, leaning against her hands.

"True enough, they say they aren't but we all think that they are dating. They are cute together though, don't you think so?"

"Don't say that yet Amy!" Xander raised his hands, and looked at the females present. "U-Until they make a statement, they aren't together!"

"But…"

Willow went to raise her objections, but seeing the harsh look from the boy, Willow backed down and merely smiled sweetly, yet with a hint of a trembling heart as well.

Amy rolled her eyes and merely smiled at the pair of them holding one another close. Though she felt a tinge of jealousy entering her soul, more happiness flooded into her than jealousy, genuinely happy for the pair of them.

"By the way, Michael. Did Sid ever tell you why he called you Eminence?"

At the question from the Slayer, memories of what Sid told him flooded back, and a stray tear came from his eye.

Seeing that, Buffy became worried, wiped his face before anyone could see it.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's nothing." He lied, not wanting to tell Buffy anything so she didn't have to worry. "I'm...well, it seems Sid knew someone from my line, and owed something to our family, and he...well, Sid did an amazing thing for me Buffy. That's all anyone needs to know right now." Buffy knew that he was lying instantly, but she didn't know why that was. "But it doesn't matter now. Love you, Buffy."

"I love you too but..."

"Shhhhh..." He soothed, whispering in her ear. "Nothing else matters right now. Because...well, because it is you and I, together, and that's all I need to know about anything."

Buffy didn't know what he was talking about, but right now, seeing that he was smiling at her, reassured her that they would be okay together.

As Buffy and Michael were staring into each other's eyes, Oz and Devon walked up, Harmony beside them with Cordelia. Michael's eyebrows twitched at the arrival of the foursome, Buffy narrowing her eyes at Harmony, who did the same, both not forgetting the incident between them with Buffy being assaulted essentially by Harmony.

"Hello Blondie Bear, and other~"

Harmony's voice was sweet for Michael, but disdainfully for Buffy, though she didn't care at all, sharpening her eyes at the dumb blonde.

"H-Hey, Harmony, and others…w-what's going on?"

Oz cleared his throat, spared a look for Buffy, then looked straight at the blonde male.

"Yeah…eh, so…this is gonna be difficult to say…since we've never talked and all…eeh, we're…"

"They want you to join their band, and if you have a brain, you'll do it. You'll become popular and drop the deadweight there."

Cordelia was rude about it, and said it without restraint. Besides Devon and Harmony, all of the others saw something wrong with the way she said what she did, and didn't like how she was so blunt and cruel at the same time.

Oz released his exhaustion with the ditzy brunette, but inclined his head regardless.

"As she said…your singing is…what we've been missing, so…eeh, it is difficult to say something like this without sounding stupid so…"

Michael looked between Oz and the 'cool' kids, and Buffy, unsure of what she was supposed to say.

"S-So, you want me to join your band….?"

That's what Michael took away from it, pleasantly surprised with Michael. Even Buffy was surprised, not expecting anyone to ever offer something like that.

Oz nodded his head a single time.

"That's right…we've been…I know this is gonna sound weird, but we've been watching you…with Harmony's advice and said that…you might be able to help us with…our problem. She didn't say that…you had a voice like that."

"Harmony…?" Michael murmured, Harmony's eyes shining. "S-So, Harmony said I would be able to help you like this…a-and now she's…a-and you w-want me to join your band…?"

Oz inclined his head and was about to say something, when Cordelia coughed into her hand.

"Dingoes Ate My Baby, that's what it is called."

"Thank you, Cordelia, for that." Oz sighed, Buffy and Michael doing the same thing. "It's a sudden thing, I know. But…this sounds stupid…we kinda need your…ahem, voice."

Speaking like this was difficult for Oz. He didn't know how else to speak, he didn't even know if this was the right way to approach the subject. Whatever happened though, he tried his best and was going to be happy either way, or at least as happy as he could be. Devon though wanted Michael to do it, even showing with his eyes that he wanted Michael to accept it.

Michael was thoroughly shocked by the development, and didn't know what to even say about it.

"W-Well…I-I don't know…"

Buffy saw the struggle on his face, so eased him by giving him a warm smile.

"If you want to do it Michael, why not? It will be, awesome for you. A-And, being in a band…w-well, that would be okay with me…"

Michael turned his unsure eyes towards the Slayer, who was beaming with bright intentions.

"Buffy…do you really want me to do it?"

Buffy nodded, putting a hand to his cheek.

"It's up to you if you did or not, but I would be happy if you did. But don't do it for me, I'm good with either."

The Slayer's words allowed Michael to make up his mind.

"Well, since Buffy said that, and it sounds cool, count me in your band!"

Oz stuck out his hand, Michael taking it and giving it a strong shake.

"Thank God, now welcome to the-"

"And now, the winners of the talent show are…Michael and Dawn with their song, I Will Survive!"

With the announcement from the announcer, Michael began giddy and looks at Buffy.

"Oh my God! I've never won anything before! This is the first time I've ever won before! Ooh my God! This is amazing!"

Buffy allowed a gentle wisp of a smile on her face, happy for her boyfriend's attitude.

Dawn being in the same level of giddiness, rushes to his side.

"Michael! We won!"

He grasped her hands, his eyes shining dutifully.

"Yeah, let's go!"

Together, Michael and Dawn ran to the stage to accept their prizes, while rounds of clapping erupted from the viewers.

Buffy merely looked on with proud eyes as did Joyce who was cheering loudly for her daughter, Amy and Xander doing the same as they were glad he won with Dawn. Cordelia looked like she was about to cry that she wasn't going to win, the same could be said about Harmony, yet she was happy for Michael all the same.

Oz whizzed his head around when Willow came past him, following her form as she stood next to Buffy, his eyes lingering on her form.

"Who is that girl?"

He muttered to himself, no one seeing the luminescent blush dusting his cheeks, his heart captivated by the beauty of Willow straight away.

"Buffy, Michael and Dawn won."

"Yeah…hey Will, you know, I love Michael, right?"

Confessing that to her best friend, Willow smiled brightly.

"I knew it before you did, Buffy."

With a knowing smile, Willow wrapped her arms around her best friend. Buffy returned the hug, as everyone watched Michael and Dawn bowing their heads, accepting the prizes for themselves, though Michael was giving his to Dawn. It was enough for him to win, having never won anything before, so this was a huge deal for him.

* * *

Somewhere far away, out of Sunnydale, many many miles away from Sunnydale, sat a woman in a very dark room, enchanted by many different types of magic.

This woman was...Michael's Mother.

She sat with her legs crossed, her husband stood to her side.

A small sneer was on her face as she looked around the room, seeing a few people soon there. Darkness bathed their forms, but she easily could tell who was who, and she was pleased that they had all come together.

"Spike, Drusilla, and Richard, please come forward."

From the mass of people, a blonde haired man wearing a leather jacket, a woman that looked out of it with long brown hair , dressed in an old style of clothing, and a man who appeared to be in his 40's stepped out of the shadows, allowing their forms to be seen.

Regarding each of them, a complacent smile allowed itself onto her face.

"Richard, you failed to stab my son in the right area, and now he lives, when he should be dead at my feet, and I should be draining him of his power right here and now. You're the fucking Mayor for a reason. I allowed you to keep that position for a reason, do I have to take that away from you? Do I really have to end your miserably life?"

Richard began chuckling nervously, yet with a hint of insanity as well.

"Of course not~ He should've died, but the Slayer came in and woke him. Hehehehehehehe, I didn't mean to offend you by not doing my job correctly. I will try again-"

"No, that won't be necessary." She glared, sending a bolt of black magic at him, forcing him to his knees. "Stay like that, on your fucking knees, where a piece of shit like you belongs." Richards face didn't came for the worse, and his smile got ever so wider, almost in a creepy manner. "As my chosen Acolytes, I cannot afford to allow that child to continue existing."

"Dear..."

Michael's Father tried to speak, but one hard glare from his Mother silenced him.

"Do not speak unless spoken to. You have no right to talk without my permission, especially considering that you aren't even apart of this equation, as Michael is my child, and I will do what I need to do to gain his power."

Spike looked on in surprise, and contemplated how he got involved with this madwoman.

Catching the eyes of the Vampire, the woman sharpened her gaze.

"Yes Spike? Is there something you'd like to share?"

"...I was just wondering how I ended up being under your control lov."

The woman laughed slowly at his British accent, almost evilly beautiful.

"Because you're weaker than I am." She clicked her fingers, forcing him to bend as what she did to Richard. "I could end your life with a single flick of my fingers. Don't forget, you're one of my chosen, but there are other chosen out there. In this new world order, if you want to be on the winning side, I suggest keeping your mouth shut unless I am talking to you. Is this fucking understood you Billy Idol wannabe?"

Spike's face twisted angrily at being compared to Billy Idol, but nodded regardless.

"...Yes, I understand."

Hearing that, the woman accepted his somewhat apology, getting on with matters.

"Spike, I trust you've been doing the duties I have imparted onto you."

Spike didn't look pleased, mumbling "Yes..." as Drusilla, waved her body left to right, as if she was swimming, her eyes rolling around in different directions.

"Ooooooo...the stars are singing to me Mummy."

Michael's Mother gave her a strange look, as did the others in the room. All wondered how insane she could sound with such words, speaking almost as if she was a child herself.

"Alright, what are they saying to you, you crazy bitch?"

Trying to keep her voice level, the Mother of Michael tried to gain some kind of sanity from the insane Vampire.

"They whisper to me about the rising of the child you conceived, and how he's going to...with the Slayer...noooo...Mummy, he's gaining strength from the Slayer...if he becomes stronger because of her...then that means Mummy won't be able to enact her plan...Mummy, he's a cloud, like a storm. The stars are telling me, going after him is a bad idea...ooooooohhhhh!"

Drusilla felt something overtake her, and she fell to the ground, or almost anyway.

"Dru, I'm here. Don't worry pet, I'm here."

Spike caught her just as she was about to fall down, and held her tenderly in his arms.

Michael's Mother rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

"No need to worry about dear Mummy here Drusilla."

Dru's eyes twisted around, swimming around, and her mind slowly delved into the vision she was having, believing it to be the stars calling.

"Mummy, the boy will end up killing you. His power is greater. And then he'll end the world with his power. You've created such a creature...it's too much Mummy, the world will end."

Drusilla spoke in a surprising lucid voice, startling most in the room, but the woman that was their essential leader.

"Don't worry about that dear, I won't be going anywhere." The woman's body rose from the seat, and she strode over to Dru, cupping her chin when making it to her, Dru's skin slowly reddening. "Dru, you're looking quite beautiful today, and you're also doing insane shit which is a turn on to someone like me, would you like to have some fun with me?"

"Yay! Mummy is going to dote on her daughter!"

Drusilla clapped her hands together like a child (even though Dru wasn't her daughter, and held some weird fixation with calling her that), missing the jealous look from Spike.

"That's right, I am going to dote on you very much. Let us come together, and have fun together. Wouldn't that be a good idea sweetheart?"

"Yes Mummy! I want to feel your tongue again!"

Michael's Mother leaned closer, and planted a kiss on Dru's lips, establishing dominance, not only over her acolytes, but also over Spike and Drusilla.

Spike's frustration was clear on his face, but he couldn't do anything...

This woman was too strong for him.

Usually, he didn't take shit from anyone, but in this instance, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't stop her, no matter what he did, so he held his tongue for the moment, but not forever.

She broke the kiss with Dru, leaving her panting.

"Come along Dru, you can speak some more crazy shit to me as I do things to you that will make you hate the sight of men."

Spike wasn't going to have any of that, moving forward.

"H-Hold on, that's my girlfriend there. Can't you find, your own?"

Spike interjected, trying to come between them, but Spike was restrained when the woman muttered "Arms lock." using her magic to force his arms behind his back.

"Now Spike, don't be a naughty Vampire. We'll have our fun later you moron." Spike glared, as the woman lead Drusilla away. "Come along Dru, you can tell me about your weird visions again."

"Yes Mummy~"

The insane as ever Drusilla didn't seem all that bothered that she was being lead away to essentially be with the woman in a sexual way.

Spike couldn't even move as he watched his love be lead away by the Witch, vowing to get some kind of vengeance on her, sooner or later.

" _Just wait, you bitch. You're going to get your ending._ "

Involuntarily, he donned his Vampire 'game' face, and made sure to promise himself to not allow this woman to dictate what he did, and who she stole from him (Drusilla) and even if he had to team up with someone he hated, he wasn't going to bow down to this woman forever. Right now...he could only bide his time, until he found the necessary means to kill the Witch that was Michael's Mom.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the chapter, and The Puppet Show!**

 **There was some revelations this chapter! Sid calling Michael Eminence, and treating him like that…that will become more relevant later on. Buffy learning more about Michael's past, even if only slightly from Sid, and now Oz has asked Michael to join his band, all within Harmony's, somewhat, intelligent plan! Even some key players like Drusilla, Spike, and the Mayor have appeared as well as Michael's Mother! But what is she using them for exactly? And just what was Dru's vision talking about? And what did Sid tell Michael exactly?**

 **Now with the end of this, we're moving onto my third favourite episode of season one, and that's Nightmares! Next chapter and the chapters following with Nightmare are going to be good, I have some plans for it, and people who know what that episode is about…what kind of Nightmare's does Michael have? It is going to be quite the developing episode for both Michael, and Amy, their characters are going to be the centre of the episode the next few chapters, though there's going to be some important Buffy/Michael development as well, so look forward to that! Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; He very well could be, but he doesn't know about it right now, maybe. He's still got some mysteries to his past, that shall be revealed...over time. Though there has been hints in previous chapters, about his family and such.**

 **War Sage; Thanks! And yeah, his Mom is...well, we'll find more out about her soon!**

 **Svien; Indeed!**

 **Katelynn Snow Fox; Yeah, in the future, I don't see why not.**

 **Hellspam; Thank you, I'm glad that you liked it! Hehe, there's going to be some scenes between Harmony and Michael during that episode alright, and they are going to be forced to spend time together (though Harmony is going to be happy about that) and maybe it is. Whatever it is, has Michael worried, so it's got to be something terrible.**

 **PreD; Probably in the future yeah.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Nightmares part one**

" _Hello…"_

 _Michael called out, in a dark desolate place._

 _He could hear the dripping of a tap, hitting the sink below it with an eerie echo. The area was dark, he couldn't see anything really. From what he could tell by the single window that allowed a trickle of light into the room, it looked like there was something that was bathed in the light…_

 _A cage._

 _Michael knew this cage all too well…_

 _He knew of this cage, and he didn't want to be associated with this…he wanted to run away from the cage…_

 _But he couldn't do it._

 _His eyes became wide, and he was frozen in fear. It felt like he wouldn't be able to breathe much longer. He didn't know what to do anymore…he couldn't move at all. His hands shook as well as his body. His legs buckled, but by some force of will, he was able to stay on his feet, though it was very difficult._

" _Michael…"_

 _An eerie, and full of dark intentions voice called out, spooking the boy immensely._

" _No…d-don't come out…d-don't do it…"_

 _He knew the voice straight away._

 _He didn't know where it was coming from, but he knew the voice…he was aware of who this person was…and he didn't want to be around._

" _Michael…don't worry son…it is okay my boy…don't cry, your Mommy and Daddy are here for you now…don't worry about it…"_

 _He knew the other voice that appeared as well, and he didn't want this to be happening anymore…he hated this in fact. He wanted to run away, but his legs failed him. He couldn't move, he was stuck between himself and his fear…and he couldn't do anything but watch…_

 _He watched as two figures stuck out from the darkness, slowly walking._

 _He could see his Father's face first, the evil disgusting grin that spread across his features. The evil eyes Michael could never be taken away from, the belt buckle he had felt so many times cracked in the mans hands each time he hit his own hand with it, igniting fear into the boy._

 _Beside her…was the evil Michael couldn't deal with…his Mother._

 _He could see his Mother stood there, and her hair was everlasting midnight black. Her eyes were solid black, a black that you'd expect darkness to be made of. Her hands crackled with lightning, her aura screamed death and despair, and her darkness was focused in on Michael._

" _Hello son…you think that you could get away from us?"_

 _The voice was small, but the killing intent behind it could make most Demons submit in fear alone, and for the young Warlock, he couldn't even begin to fathom what he was supposed to be feeling right now, afraid of what could happen._

" _S-Stay away from me…"_

 _Like a frightened child, the boy backed away the best he could…but he tripped and fell onto his butt. The next second he realized, he turned from a teenager into a child of six years old, defenceless, and scared. His body shook as scars revealed themselves on his body._

 _He tried to raise his hands for protection…but the inner fear he felt didn't allow him._

 _He was staring at pure evil right now, and that evil was enclosing in on him._

" _You're like us Michael…you're evil like us…you're not good, there's no good inside of you…you're a disgusting creature like us…you're evil Michael…you're evil…you're evil…"_

 _The woman hissed, frightening Michael more who shed tears…_

" _No…stay away…I'm not evil…I am not evil…I'm not like you…"_

 _He pleaded, but that only made him receive the belt buckle he had known to feel on his skin to be smashed across his face, sending him to the ground. Because the elder hit Michael's nose, it leaked blood, his mouth spewing blood as well, the boy noticing that the belt was powered by magic, from the woman that was supposed to protect him from dangerous things, but failed to do so._

" _Don't you tell us what to do, boy!"_

 _Michael's Father grabbed him roughly by the back of the head, and threw him in the cage, his body wrecking with pain._

" _Insolent child! You're going to get your punishment for disobeying us! You infection on this earth!"_

 _Michael cried out, but his silent cries were overshadowed when lightning sprung from the woman's hands, and wrapped itself around the cage, shocking everything inside, including that of the boy who saw no escape due to the cage door closing magically by itself._

 _"Michael, I'm here to save you!"_

 _Buffy appeared at the door, with a sword in her hand. She was dressed in a white dress, almost like a wedding dress._

 _Michael's Mother stopped the lightning, allowing Michael a reprieve, and turned her blacked eyes towards the Slayer._

 _"Oh, how sweet. Is this supposed to be your savior Michael?"_

 _It was disgusting, the tone that she used. Almost baiting Michael to have hope, yet despair at the same time._

 _Michael's head lifted off the cage floor, looking in the direction of Buffy._

 _"B-Buffy...run away...please..."_

 _He didn't want her to suffer, trying to make her leave...but she wouldn't._

 _"I'm not leaving you!"_

 _"Then suffer loss, Michael."_

 _With cold words, Michael's Mother gathered lightning in her palm as the Slayer took her sword, and went to slash the woman. But a single palm was all that was needed to repel the Slayer away, pushing her away with Telekinesis. She groan and landed on the ground, her eyes rolling around from the pain she received._

 _"Buffy!"_

 _Michael yelled, using his hands to pull at the cage, but it wouldn't open. He tried his best, seeing what his Mother was going to do, but he couldn't get free. No matter what he did, he couldn't get free. He tried his best, and his Mother plus his Father had a face filled with ecstasy._

 _Buffy looked towards Michael, smiling as the elder woman hovered above the Slayer, her hand directed downwards._

 _"Michael..."_

 _And then it happened...her body turned to dust, with the lightning Michael's Mother released._

 _Buffy died in front of him...grief taking over him. The death of Buffy was too much for Michael, he couldn't even think straight. Tears leaked from his eyes, the only good thing in his life disappearing from the darkness that haunts his past...he couldn't take it anymore._

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

"Michael! Michael! Wake up! It's okay, it's a dream!"

Michael's teary eyes shot open, and he was met with the worried gaze of the Slayer.

He saw Buffy's eyes looking concerned for him, his mind trying to comprehend what he had just gone through, though it was very difficult. He couldn't even blink, he was too shocked that he was back in the room where he felt safe, with the Slayer.

"Buffy…"

His whispering voice called, Buffy showing a kind smile as she hugged him.

"It was a dream, my baby."

She soothed, stroking the back of his head.

She knew instantly what he had been dreaming about. It was the same dream that always made him cry out during the night. She didn't mind that she was woken up by his cries, she was just worried that he kept suffering through the same nightmare again and again, never being able to break free of the nightmare.

"Shhhh, baby, it's alright now, I'm here."

Again, her gentle voice grounded him in reality, Michael's eyes drying when he wiped them with his arm, a small look of unsureness passing through his icy blue eyes, the Slayer caressing his cheek slowly, comfortingly, wanting to make sure that he wasn't scared or upset anymore, kissing his forehead softly.

"Buffy…I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

He felt terrible if he did, not wanting to distress the Slayer anymore than she already had been, knowing of her own personal struggles that she was going through right now, not wanting to add to that kind of stress.

"It doesn't matter." She comforted, the pair sitting up where she placed her head against his chest. "It's alright my sweet baby…you've been through something traumatic, you're bound to have nightmares…was it the same as last time?"

He whined, his head moving in agreement.

"Yeah…it was the same…in that room…then they appeared…hit me…shoved me into a cage and then used lightning…" He felt his barriers breaking down when relaying the information to Buffy, sniffling and wiped away the fresh tears prickling his eyes. "Sorry, it seems like I'm not being very manly right now huh."

It was something Michael worried about. Buffy didn't think that he had to, but he didn't want to appear weak. She assumed that it was because of the fact that Michael had gone through life feeling weak, and helpless, and never wanted to be like that again, and she could understand that, she could get it.

"I don't care about being manly or anything. I care about you. If you're in pain like that, then that means I am as well my baby. Michael…have you ever thought of…I dunno, counselling?"

Michael scoffed at that, not because of the idea itself from Buffy, but for other reasons.

"Tried it once because I was forced too, when police found me in an alleyway, having been beaten up by some monsters who thankfully don't know how to finish off their prey…I guess they were Demon's now thinking about it and they assessed me, they thought I was insane because I talked about monsters coming after me, my parents abuse of me using magic and such, and they tried to have me booked under mental health reasons. They thought that I had a form of schizophrenia, but clearly they don't know much about me. I spent time in…well, in a place that I don't care to revisit again. I, eventually stopped talking about it, and with the help of some magic, they allowed me to go."

His cryptic words made Buffy wonder what happened when he was 'booked' as he said, concerned that he might've had to go through something terrible after being trying to get away from an abusive life, wondering how many experiences he had been through that even she didn't know about.

"Ooh baby…"

Buffy gently kissed his forehead, Michael snuggling against her breasts as her arms hugged him from behind, hugging his head, her hands resting on the back of his head, stroking his hair. Buffy blushed slightly when feeling his head grind against her boobs, but right now she didn't mind that much, wanting to be there for her man, like he was there for her.

"Buffy, did you…erm, did you sleep well?"

She looked down to him, seeing his eyes looking right back at her, and shook her head along with a confession.

"I dreamed about The Master last night. You know, the Vampire freak Giles is worried about all of the time."

Though she tried to downplay it, it was clear as day that Buffy was worrying about it, and Michael could see it.

"Buffy, are you worried, about if The Master rises or whatever?"

She couldn't hide it from him, and her head moved in acknowledgement to what he said. Michael rose from her bed, and hugged onto her body, placing her head against his chest, knowing how much it still affects her with The Master.

"Giles makes a big deal of it, you know how it is. He makes this Master guy seem like some uber Vampire that I won't be able to defeat. I just…I just don't know what to do with it…I mean, I know that I could have to face the guy eventually…but I'm worried that if I do, something might happen and…"

He could see the Slayer was having an internal battle right now. She didn't want to fight The Master, and for good reason. Even Michael could tell that there was something going on with her right now, and she didn't need his personal problems.

"Buffy." Michael called, her attention drawing to him. "You're not going to be hurt by this bastard. I won't let him. He's down in that Church or whatever, right?" She nodded, still unsureness in her eyes. Soothingly, Michael brushes her cheek, planting a kiss on her forehead. "He's down there, not up here. And if he comes up here by some weird flipping chance, and wants a fight, then I will give him a fight."

"Michael…"

Buffy didn't want Michael to have to take her problems, but he was adamant, giving her a kiss.

"It's because I love you Buffy, I want to protect you. If you're frightened of this guy, you might freeze and might get hurt. That's why, I will face The Master, and if he wants to fight, then he can fight me. I will kill him with all of the magic that I have. I will end his undead life if he wants to have a fight with you."

Buffy was torn.

She knew it was her that would have to face him in the end, but the idea of Michael doing it frightened her. She didn't want to lose him because she was afraid to fight him, that was the last thing that she wanted to happen to her love.

"Ooh Michael…"

He soothingly bent down and kissed her forehead, soothing her.

"Don't worry, I have your back now. If you want, we can face him together if he ever comes. He can't fight both of us together. We're unstoppable together, remember? We're Slayer and Warlock, the best combo. You're like one of the strongest people around, and I can back you up with magic. Any voodoo shit he wants to try, I will counter it. Any killing blows he tries, and I will end him with you. We'll do it together, as a couple. We're together now Buffy. Every trial you have to face, I will be right beside you. I will fight together with you, I will storm that Vampire and blow the shit out of him if he tries to hurt you. I will take him out."

Just hearing that was enough for the Slayer to love him all over again. She embraced the boy, kissing his unclothed chest, enjoying relaxing with the man that she loved most in the world, loving him more with his sweet words.

Her mind then recalled something, and she expressed it to her boyfriend.

"Oh Michael, I'm going with my Dad this weekend so…"

Knowing where she was going with it, he held out his fingers in a peace sign.

"Don't worry about me baby, I'm gonna be fine. Enjoy your time with your Father, I'm sure you and he would love to spend time together. Even with Dawnie, you two love it, don't you? Spending time with your Father and all? It must be really nice to have such a fun time with your Dad."

Buffy nodded, though she still held concerns over going away from her love. Not because she couldn't be separated away from him, but because he could be attacked while she wasn't there, and he could be hurt.

"I do, I really love it. But Michael…what if you're attacked…"

The concerns of the Slayer were squashed when Michael wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Don't worry, it's only two days Buffy. I think I can survive without you for 2 days, I've done it for 16 years, so 2 days isn't going to be something I have to worry about my baby. The weekend, go and enjoy yourself. I promise, I will be okay. Just enjoy yourself, get away from Sunnydale for a few days. God knows that you need it. Besides, I'm going out of Sunnydale anyway for the weekend."

That last piece of information blindsided her, setting confusion within the young Slayer.

"You are?"

Confusion entered the Slayer's features, Michael giving her a wink.

"I've got a gig in LA to deal with, with Oz and the guys. Hehe, gig, I'm such a weirdo, aren't I? Coming from me, it sounds really weird. I can't even think about it, it's too weird if it comes from me…gig, I really need to get to grips with that. B-But yeah, since Oz and the others I've grown to know and get along with, we're going on Friday, and will be back on, Monday. Sorry, I meant to mention it sooner, it just slipped my mind."

Buffy wore an impressed face, patting his face.

"My boyfriend, the Rockstar."

Buffy's eyes lit up, imagining Michael on stage, rocking out as she watched on, living the dream together with her love.

"You know it baby~ Don't worry, I will remember you when I become super famous~"

His joke was well received by Buffy, the girl kissing his lips.

"Hey, when you become famous, I'm gonna be spending all that money you get~"

Buffy snickered, lightly petting his face, happy that he was happy.

"Then don't you worry about that, I'll support us with my money, and you slay those evil creatures~"

"Ooh, sounds like heaven~"

Buffy and Michael sunk into the bed, while both smiled, their nightmares were prevalent in both of their minds, unable to forget it.

* * *

Later on in Sunnydale High, Willow and Buffy were walking together in the hallways, walking and talking to each other.

"So, do you see your Dad a lot?"

Willow began, the Slayer inclining her head in agreement.

"Not a whole lot." She confessed, her eyes displaying a deep regret that even Willow didn't know about that remained in the Slayer's heart till this day. "He's still in L.A. He, like, comes down for weekends sometimes."

"When did they get divorced?"

The redhead's inquiry made the Slayer feel uneasy, but she answered regardless.

"Well, it wasn't finalized till last year, but they were separated before that."

Willow frowned at that, not liking that Buffy had to go through a parents divorce, and know of Dawn as well going through something like that.

"Musta been harsh on both you and Dawnie."

They reach Buffy's locker as the redhead spoke with a slight saddened expression, Buffy going into her locker, working the combination as fast as she could do with her dainty fingers, wrapping around the dial of her lockers lock.

"Yeah, that's the word you're looking for. I-I mean, they were really good about it around me and Dawn, anyway, but still..."

She trailed off, as she remembered the thoughts of her Mother and Father arguing, but wasn't sure how to bring that up with Willow. It was difficult admitting it outloud to Michael, who was very sympathetic towards her about it, but to Willow as well, it was very difficult to do something like that.

"My parents don't even bicker. Sometimes they glare. Do you know why your folks split up?"

Buffy opens her locker to reveal pictures of her and Michael from the previous weekend, at a theme park on a date that even Willow didn't know about, glad that they were getting so close to one another, knowing that they needed it.

"I didn't ask. They just stopped getting along. I'm sure I was a really big help, though, with all the slaying and everything. I was in so much trouble. I was a big mess. And Dawn was…I remember, when Dad left, Dawn cried for over a week, wishing he'd come back and said that it was Moms fault. I don't believe it was, but for the young Dawn, it was tough on her."

Willow's sympathy laid with the younger Summers, saddened for her, and she was also worried for the Slayer as well, seeing that she didn't have anything that resembled sadness on her face, when she really should.

"Well, I'm sure that didn't have anything to do with him leaving."

The redhead soothed, wanting to make her friend feel better.

"No."

She closes her locker with a heavy heart, a sour subject for the Slayer.

"And he still comes down on weekends."

"Sometimes."

Buffy replied, as Amy walked closer to Buffy and Willow, coming from down the hall, having a small smile on her face.

Buffy was the first to notice the girl, and showed a caring face.

"Amy, good morning."

Amy jumped, then a look of worry passed her eyes, before she settled on a smile, a small sheepish smile.

"Y-Yes, good morning."

The slight stutter of her voice alerted Willow to something being wrong.

"Are you alright?"

Willow's concern for the Witch made the Witch smile, and shrug her shoulders.

"Had a bad dream, totally frazzled. Dreamed about my Mom coming back and switching bodies with me. Ugh, talk about creepy and weird at the same time, it was too worrying for me to even think about then I was woken up by…"

Amy paused and a small blush worked its way onto her face.

Willow and Buffy looked at one another, not sure on what she was talking about, Willow being the one to inquire even further.

"Hmmm? Woken up by what?"

Amy shook her muddled mind, keeping her lips closed.

"N-Nothing at all!" She got out with a small shake of her body, then looked behind Buffy and Willow to see something strange. "W-Well, that's surprising, I-I can't believe that…erm, w-whoa, Michael is w-with Cordelia a-and the others…"

""Huh?""

The pair wore clueless faces so Amy pointed behind them.

Turning, they saw that Michael was walking with Oz, the band members, and even some jocks and such, along with Cordelia and Harmony, apparently laughing at something that Michael had told, some kind of joke, and even the usual stoic Oz seemed to be laughing as well, just not as loud or weirdly as some of the others.

"W-Well, it seems Michael has become popular recently."

Willow noted, noticing Oz, and for a second, their eyes met.

It was only a second, but something about that second allowed electricity to pass between the two of them. It wasn't a huge deal or anything, but it was a weird sensation that overtook the redhead, and the male as well.

They soon avoided the others gaze, both wondering " _Who's that?_ " to themselves, so no one heard them even think about it.

"Yeah, ever since he joined Dingoes Ate My Baby, he's been really popular. And while on the subject of that, why would that be a cool idea name for that band anyway?"

Amy carried on, Buffy nodding with a wide smile on her face.

"That's right and I have no idea why they picked a name like that. But he's so cool now…n-not that I care about things like that." She added at the end, not wanting to appear shallow. She then saw that they erupted in laughter again, something else Michael told, and it seemed like genuine laughter, rather than fake stuff. "Although I wished I knew what they were talking about."

A hint of desire entered Buffy's eyes, which Amy took note of and pushed her thoughts forward.

"Wacky idea, why don't you just go over there?"

The suggestion caught Buffy off guard, and she had a troubled expression on how to respond.

"Going over there…"

Buffy wasn't sure, but Willow nodded her head in agreement with Amy.

"Yeah, Amy's right. You and he are, popular people now…I-I mean, Michael loves you Buffy, ev-even if you aren't together or whatever, he still would love your company. He wouldn't exclude you, go over and just naturally blend in. Amy and I have something to talk about anyway, so you don't have to worry about ditching us."

The Witches head bowed in acceptance to what the redhead spoke.

"You're right, thanks guys!"

With a chipper smile, Buffy walked over to the laughing people.

She stopped short of Michael and the others, Michael noticing her presence first and smiled. The band didn't really have any kind of emotion towards the Slayer and just smiled, though some of the perverted ones had a dirty smile on their faces, and Harmony along with her best friend Cordelia, they sneered at the Slayer.

Michael walked towards Buffy and leaned close, whispering in her ear.

"Buffy, I've never been this popular before."

She smiled, and leaned closer as well, so the others couldn't hear.

"I know, and you're hanging out with Cordelia and Harmony."

Sensing a slight hint of jealously, Michael pulled her closer, and to the ire of Harmony, cuddled the Slayer.

"They won't leave and Cordelia is dating one of the people here, so I guess that gives her instant access, and Harmony…well, she won't leave me alone. Stay, with me, with us, here? I really would love it if you stayed with us, my adorable Buffy."

Buffy merely smiled and nodded her head.

"I see, then of course I will do, my adorable Michael."

Nodding, Michael and Buffy returned to the others. As soon as Harmony saw Buffy hanging off Michael's shoulder, her eyes burned with intensity and flames of death for the Slayer, Harmony glaring at the girl.

"Sorry George, there's no idiots allowed here."

"Then why are you here? And I'm Buffy, not George you moron. Don't call me George ever again."

Buffy countered with a snicker coming from Michael and some of the others.

Harmony took a deep, very dramatic breath, and knowing that she'd be giving the people that laughed at her, barring Michael, a good talking too, and the fact that Buffy was the one who caused her to be laughed at, was something that deeply troubled the blonde bombshell.

"Buffy, we're the popular kids, and you're not popular, so why don't you leave? Other words, piss off you bitch."

The snide attitude of Harmony's tone wasn't missed by Michael, his anger for the girl becoming only more real with each passing second.

"Because I was invited here by MY Michael. You know, standing by the person that you…you know, woman of the night, and never tell me to piss off, you woman of the night."

Putting emphasis on 'my' made Harmony seethe with pure rage, and even more so when implying that Harmony was a prostitute.

"He isn't yours you harlot! You're evil bitch that needs to get lost forever and ever!"

"I'm not even a harlot or a bitch you violent monster! I at least have a brain, unlike yours idiot! You're the very definition of idiot!"

Buffy bit back with a darkened grin on her face, Harmony matching it and sneering disgustingly.

"Heh, I'm a violent monster!? Why don't you go and stuff your wood into someone's hole, bitch!"

That was a low blow to Buffy, the girl's eyes antagonizing the woman with blonde hair even more, giving the darkened stare that she shouldn't be giving.

"Hmph, at least I can take care of myself without relying on Daddy's credit card!"

"At least I have a Daddy to rely on!"

That reply caused Buffy to pause, and lower her eyes.

It reminded her of her parent's divorce and that wasn't something she needed to be reminded of. Flooding into her heart, were the past moments that she witnessed her parents arguing, fighting, and self-blame slapped itself in her face.

Michael looked towards the girl that wasn't his girlfriend and gave her a stern look, wrapping an arm of comfort around the Slayer.

"Don't you dare ever say anything like that to Buffy again."

His words made Harmony blush for some reason, and he left with the Slayer, Harmony's eyes being more dazzled by the second. Cordelia looked shocked that Harmony was the one that looked happy after being yelled at, yet the others were surprised by the fact that Michael stuck up for Buffy like that, and silently agreed with what he said.

* * *

A small time later in the class, Michael and Buffy were sat together. Buffy looked zoned out as her head rested on his shoulder. Michael was going over some schedules he had with the band now, trying to dedicate them to memory so he could remember what and where he needed to be, trying to push the nightmare he had out of his heart.

Amy and Willow sat together, and were having the usual chat that they had together, which was usually consisting of cute things that the Slayer and the Warlock did together, always loving the topic of talking about their friends like this.

Cordelia is checking her makeup in her mirror. Harmony was sat next to her, and used some lipstick, and thought about kissing Michael with them, her plan becoming more and more to fruition. She was very happy, that she would be able to do something with Michael sooner or later, she wanted to kiss him and steal him away from Buffy.

Wendell, a student of the class comes over and stops to look at his paper in the light which really upsets Cordelia, and Harmony as well, both glaring daggers at the man that tried to block their shared light.

"Hello? Doofus!" Wendell looks at Cordelia. "You're in my light."

"Yeah, you're blocking the light, move it would ya? So please leave me alone."

Harmony gave a dirty stare towards him, the boy backing away from the negative feelings that he received from the pair of them, and fortunately for him, Xander came strolling into the classroom and wrapped an arm around the girls.

"Don't you touch me, idiot!"

Cordelia elbowed him in the ribs, Xander grunting and letting him go, thankfully in the girls eyes. She was thankful that he let go of her, Harmony being on the same boat, not wanting to be touched by Xander, but by Michael she was alright with it.

"Wendell, what is wrong with you? Don't you know that these two are the centre of the universe, and the rest of us merely revolve around them?"

Xander's mocking tone wasn't a good and happy one for the girls, the girls giving him harsh and darkened glares.

"Why don't you revolve yourselves out of my light?"

"That's right, why don't you go and leave me alone you punk."

Calling him a punk, Xander tightened his fist at the blonde bombshell.

"Harmony…"

"Go away, you loser. If you don't, I will yell at you."

"Aah, my heart will become broken if Harmony says it to me."

Harmony snickered at the boy, and put a middle finger up at Xander. Xander's face turned to appalled and disgust at the way Harmony flipped the bird at him, tightening his fist at her and was tempted to middle finger her as well.

"Heh, there you go Xander. Middle finger, use it off Xander's face."

Xander's brow narrowed in puzzlement.

"What?"

Cordelia did the same action as Harmony, and both flipped the bird at Xander.

Again, his face shifted into annoyance and unsureness, wanting to smack both of them on the back of the head.

"Well, what lovely ladies you are. Both swearing, what would Daddy think, unless he thought you two were hookers~"

Cordelia and Harmony growled at Xander, and a round of slapping happened, wrapping it across the mans face. Most of the class heard the noise the hands made on Xander's cheeks, and winced, thinking that Xander was going to get killed by this person eventually.

"Call us hookers again and I will end you."

That threat from Cordelia caused Xander to back away with a cry, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the girl that had hit him a few times beforehand. He didn't want to anger the girls and that was something he didn't even think about.

Fortunately for Xander, the bell rings so Cordelia and Harmony allowed the subject to drop.

Wendell and Xander go to their seats, as Buffy was shaken awake by Michael's body shaking. She looked around and saw that Xander was coming towards them, sitting in front of Michael and Buffy, but behind Amy and Willow, Wendell sitting next to Xander.

"Uh, Wendell was in Cordelia's light. And Harmony went bitches be crazy, she lost it."

A light snickered alerted Harmony to the noise, the blonde giving a darkened stare.

"I'm so ashamed."

Wendell said in a mocking tone, mocking the pair of females that had yelled at him beforehand.

"Why are they so Evita-like?"

Willows query made Amy smile.

"I think it's the hair."

Willow smiles, finding a joke within their somewhere.

"It weighs heavy on the cerebral cortex."

Buffy and Michael shared a look between them, and smiled sweetly towards the other one.

Xander looked between all of the girls and Michael, and showed that of a sheepish face.

"Hey, guys, was there any homework?"

"We're doing active listening today."

Willow responded, Xander's face lifting…then it felt with confusion.

"Cool! What's active listening?"

Amy found it difficult to roll her eyes at Xander, answering the man with a lifted face.

"That would be the homework dummy."

"Chapter five? Active listening?" She shows her book. "Where you put on your big ears and really focus on the other person?"

"Ms. Tishler demonstrated it yesterday."

Michael interjected, Willow pointing at him.

"With you!"

Seeing that Xander still didn't know what they were talking about, Buffy had no choice but to say the only thing that she knew that would get through to the boy, the only thing that she was glad Michael didn't do and that was allow his hormones to control him.

"She was wearing that tight sweater?"

It clicked within Xander's mind and he remembered the sweater.

"Oh, the midnight blue angora! See, I was listening."

Willow gives him a look, a no messing around look. At that moment, the teacher Xander liked came in

"Alright, take your seats. In a moment we will choose partners and practice what we read about in chapter five." Xander cups his ears with his hands while smiling and shaking his head around, a funny goofy face on his features. "Good, Xander, that's the spirit!"

Willow, Amy, Michael, and Buffy give each other amused looks.

"He's such a dweeb, isn't he?"

Michael muttered to Buffy, who nodded in agreement.

"Very much so."

She spoke back, resting her head on his shoulder, enjoying having her boyfriend in class. To add to their closeness, Buffy wrapped her leg around Michael's own leg, running her leg up his own, practically grinding against him in an affectionate way, an innocent way at that.

For a brief second, Amy's eyes caught the sight of them in the glass of the windows, and saw how close they were…and was very happy for them, glad they were enjoying each other's company now. She could even see that Buffy was balancing a pencil on her lip, sticking her lips out, not noticing how Michael kept his eyes on her beautiful lips.

"Before we do, let's review. Isaacson's research led him to conclude that one of our most fundamental needs after food and shelter is to be heard." Buffy drops her pencil and bends down to pick it up while the teacher continues. "Wendell, would you read the first two paragraphs on page seventy-eight..."

As Buffy sits back up she sees Billy, a young boy, standing at the door looking in at her. She nudges Michael, and motions to the door. He looks to see the boy as well, not sure on who that was, noticing that he looked around Dawn's age.

"Who's that?"

The Slayer wondered to the Warlock, Michael shrugging his shoulders.

"I have no idea, but there's something…about him that doesn't seem normal."

"What do you mean?"

The Slayer inquired, not noticing the teacher's movements and speech, curiously looking at the creepy child.

"I can't be certain, but there's something not…right about him…"

Michael couldn't understand what it was, but something about the person in front of him wasn't something that he needed to even think about. But due to the fact that he was getting a negative feeling from the boy, he couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Is this like one of those intuitions you magic folk get?"

She joked with a cute smile on her face, nudging the boy who offered her a smile.

He smiled lightly, but kept his eyes on the boy.

"Something like that. He just seems…"

Michael didn't know how to answer. He just got a strange feeling from the boy. Even he wasn't sure what the feeling was. It was a weird feeling that he didn't want to even feel, but seeing the boy was something he didn't even know what to think about.

"...where Isaacson describes the rapid improvement active listening brought to some special needs clients."

As the teacher finishes, Wendell opens his book.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screams and drops it on his desk when there are suddenly a bunch of tarantulas crawling out of it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Get away!"

"It's too scary!"

"Leave!"

Ms. Tishler and the students closest to him scream including that of Xander, Willow and Amy, the three panicking and jumping away, quickly getting out of their chairs and away from him. Even Cordelia and Harmony did the same thing, running away from the terrified Wnedell.

The tarantulas crawl all over Wendell. He tries to bat them off, but he's paralyzed in fear, he can't move all that well. He couldn't do anything at all.

"Please! Get 'em off of me! Help! Help! Get 'em off of me! Help me! Oh, please help me! Please!"

The boy named Wendell tried his best to get the spiders off his body, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get them off his body, no matter what he did. Fear froze him, his eyes glazed over with a worry in the heart that made even the most strongest of people feel afraid from seeing the expression that he was using.

"Sorry about that."

The boy muttered, having a truly regretful face on his features right now, his brow lowering.

Michael hearing the boys words, and chased after him, as the boy walked out of the classroom door.

"Michael, wait!"

Buffy gave chase, seeing the boy exiting the classroom.

She entered the hall, and looked around to see Michael doing the same, looking for the boy, but couldn't see anything.

She went to his side, and gave a curious raise of her brow.

"Michael? What's wrong?"

He continues to look around for a few seconds, then faces the Slayer again, confusion written on his face.

"I don't get it, that kid shouldn't of been that fast."

He murmured, unsure of what was going on with that child, knowing that somehow, he was connected to it, but wasn't sure on how that truly was.

"You mean, you didn't see him go anywhere?"

Buffy was feeling a little freaked out, but she wasn't sure.

Michael pointed down two corridors, and to the stairs that were on the left hand side, no noises coming from any of them.

"There's only three ways he could've gone, yet I was only seconds behind. If he ran, even then I would've heard his footsteps, there's no one in these halls though, and the nearest door is on the other side of the corridor that leads to Chemicals lab, but even that door wasn't opened…this is strange Buffy, I don't know what's going on."

Buffy's face narrowed as she got on the same line that Michael was on, feeling something similar to Michael right now.

"From what you're saying, it sounds like he…"

"Just vanished into thin air."

Michael finished after Buffy, Buffy's eyes sharpening as she moved to the side of the boy, hugging onto his arm.

"What are we talking about here? Ghost?"

She guessed, not sure how else he would be able to do what he did.

"Whatever he is, he isn't normal, I know that for certain."

At that, students come rushing out of the classroom, running past Michael and Buffy, who looked around but weren't able to see anything that was out of the ordinary.

* * *

In The Master's lair, the next day. Collin is sitting, listening to the Master, along with Darla. Both had faces that wished to know more, and the same could be said for The Master, but he wanted to give all of them what they needed to know, a little information.

"Fear is a wonderful thing. It is *the* most powerful force in the human world." He crouches to face Collin, a blinding grin on his disfigured face. "Not love, not hate... Fear! When you were a mortal boy, what did you fear?"

Asking that straight out of Colin, the boy shrugged his shoulders, searching his mind.

"Monsters."

The boy responds, The Master giving a small look towards Darla.

"And Darla, what is it that you fear when you were mortal?"

"Well, besides the fact that I can't eat much, nothing really Master, besides death of course. Remember, you found me dying, and gave me new life. You even gave me a new name, what a thing, huh. Time flies when you're having chaos and destruction."

The Master suddenly becomes excited and gets up from beside Colin and Darla, walking over to the large cross that was hanging in the remnants of the Church that had buried him so very long ago that he wasn't even bothered much by the wood anymore.

"Ooo, quite right Darla! We are *defined* by the things we fear, the humans are at least. This symbol, these two planks of wood, it confounds me. Suffuses me with mortal dread. But fear is in the mind." He puts his hand on the cross and holds on while it burns, but doesn't show that he was being hurt. "Like pain. It can be controlled." He lets go and shakes his hand of the burning he felt. "If I can face my fear, it cannot master me." He looks up and an astounding smile spreads across his bat features. "Something is happening above. Something new, powerful, psychic force. Do you feel it?"

Asking that of his two favourite Vampire's, both Colin and Darla shared a small look, answering with sinister faces.

"I feel change."

"Like he said Master, this change, is it good, to have this change?"

Hearing the voices of his two favourites, The Master tightened his fist as if he was crushing the neck of some helpless victim.

"Change. Yes. For the worse. It is going to be marvellous, not much more time now, it is going to be amazing."

Darla and Colin look on with small smiles on their faces.

"That's exactly what we like, isn't it?"

The girl nodded her head in agreement to what the child said, slowly eyeing up The Master.

"Master, I truly am sorry about failing to get…ugh, Angel, to get Michael into the fold. That, is a regret I hold in my heart."

Speaking with the disdain of the name Angel and a deep regret for not being able to accomplish the both personal ideal and task from her Master, The Master showed a dirty smirk on his face.

"Do not concern yourself, child. Soon, the boy will be joining our side, and that Angel will rue the day he didn't ever come back to the fold. I'll crush his neck, bleed him dry and if I feel like, maiming him afterwards."

Darla liked that very much, she liked it so much that she thought that she would die of happiness.

"That sounds good to me, Master. I like the sound of it…having that kind of power on our side is-"

"A very good thing dear." The Master interrupted, showing a small down turned face. "However, there's something that might change the tides of the battle, once we get to him. Those waves of power I'm feeling from him, even at this very moment I can feel the power radiating from the ground above."

"It's going to be troubling to say the least. That darn Slayer is by his side now, and he's getting stronger and stronger. Of course, Master, he isn't as strong as you are, no one is, but he's going to become a nuisance if he didn't come soon and becomes fiercely loyal to you."

Darla commented, earning a nod from The Master.

"That's right, it is going to be troubling, that's why when I am released, you're going to be the one that fights him Darla."

Darla's face turned to perplexity, not sure what he was talking about. She didn't even know if she could face him if he went all out. Now seeing a glimmer of what he could do thanks to her Master, she was now concerned that she wouldn't be able to do anything that would break down the power that he had and allow her access to his blood, the sweet nectar she had been craving since the time beforehand.

"Whatever do you mean, Master? He's got magic on his side, and he's growing in strength in day, it will be tough…n-not that I wouldn't do it of course. I would love to be the one who turns Michael into a Vampire, I just think it could be difficult…"

"Yes, it is quite difficult, that's why I am going to give you something that will allow you to help me with my future plans."

The Master confirmed it with a grin across his bat features, his red mouth moving in a manner that Darla truly loved.

"Oh?"

Darla tilted her head to the side, The Master having a knowing smile on his lips.

"Don't worry Darla, I will make you stronger than you are now, my Vampire pride and joy. Together with Colin here, you, and I are going to become supreme! Once we've gained the Moonglow boy, and Colin's girlfriend, this Dawn girl, we're going to be one big happy family, and nothing will be able to oppose us!"

Darla and Colin grinned from ear to ear, very excited about this. Even the Master looked very happy with his own words, sure that he was going to get the pair of them on his side, the Warlock, and the girl that Colin wants. After all, he wanted his family to be happy, and he couldn't think of anything else that made him happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that very moment, as that was happening, Joyce was in her car, driving Buffy, and Michael unwillingly hitching a ride, towards the school after Joyce caught Michael at the door this morning and insisted very much so that she would drive him, and because he wanted to spend more time with Buffy, he didn't have a worry about being driven their by Buffy's Mom.

He made an excuse that he came early so he could see Buffy and give her something, Buffy knowing that Joyce was dropping off her today with the fact that she was also going to her Father's today, something she still held reservations about.

While Buffy was in the front with her Mother, Michael was in the back, merely looking out the window, and unlike Buffy, who was wondering about something, he was still thinking about what happened with the spiders and the nightmares that he felt.

"You're awfully quiet this morning."

Joyce noted, noticing that the Slayer was being really quiet.

"I didn't sleep well."

She grumbled out, Michael cocking his head towards her to see if he was the reason. But when he saw her rejecting eyes in the mirror, it allowed relief to enter his heart, allowing to thank whatever was out there that he wasn't making Buffy feel bad or making her lose sleep.

"I'll say. I heard it from my room. You were yelling in your sleep. Do you know what you were dreaming?"

Buffy shakes her head with a nervous disposition, glad that her Mother didn't enter her room and didn't see Michael sleeping there as well.

"Not really. Oh, no, my bag! I-I packed it for the weekend and I forgot it!"

She slapped herself in the head, not wanting to cause a commotion, knowing of the strained relationship that Joyce had with her Father, with Buffy's Father.

"You, Dawn and your Dad can swing by the house and get your bag. It's not an international crisis."

Joyce reassured her eldest, knowing that Buffy would've been worrying about it, and she didn't want her daughter to feel like she and her own Father weren't able to see one another for even a few seconds.

Relief flooded Buffy's heart, glad that her Mother said that with a keen face. It meant that she truly meant it and wasn't just saying it for fun, or to just keep the peace. She truly meant her words, and was glad that she was able to at least be civil around her and her younger sister Dawn, who they had dropped off just before.

"Okay. Yeah, I just, uh, had meant to bring it. H-He's picking me up here, right? A-At 3:30?"

Joyce and Michael both noticed the hints of worry and upset in the girl's face, Michael wanting to give her a cuddle but couldn't for obvious reasons. Sometimes he forgot that Buffy could feel worried and insecure, as she was usually so sure of herself and her actions. But right now, he saw her vulnerable side, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Honey, a-are you worried your Father isn't gonna show?"

Joyce didn't want her daughter to be a nervous wreck, and she certainly didn't want her ex husband to do this to Buffy, to let her down, knowing how much she cherished her time together with her Father.

"No! N-Not really. Should I be?"

Questioning the Mother she had with a curious look on her face, Joyce merely shook her head.

"Well, of course, not! I-I-I just, I-I know it's a hard situation. You just have to remember that your Father adores you and Dawn. No more than I do, by the way." Joyce said it with a kind face, then cast her eyes towards the mirror to see Michael looking out of the window. "Ooh Michael, what are you doing this weekend, without my daughter around? Hehe, it must be pretty bad for the two of you, so inseparable and all."

He took his eyes from the window, and sheepishly smiled at his girlfriend's Mother.

"W-Well, I'm going to LA with the band, the band I'm in now. We're doing gig's…that still doesn't sound right."

He added at the end, feeling uncomfortable with the words. Though he was overjoyed to get out of Sunnydale for a little while, and he liked going to LA, and with no parents around he could do whatever he wanted, and he figured that his parents wouldn't be stupid enough to attack crowded places.

"Really? In a band, that's amazing. Well, you did have a lovely voice during the talent competition."

Joyce's high praise made Michael gave an upturned face, joyful that the Mother of his lover was able to say something like that, and would be better when they come out as a couple together, knowing that Buffy wanted to reveal their relationship and he was the same as well.

"O-Oh, thank you. I-It seems that Dingoes Ate My Baby band members thought the same. They were the ones to ask me, I can't believe it. We've even become fast friends, they are really nice, and are even going to allow me to share a hotel room with them without even paying for it, which I thought was lovely. And now we're cool, right Buffy?"

Asking that of the Slayer, Buffy placed a hand to her chin, scratching it deeply in thought.

"You're the one that's reached cool status, I just tag along."

Buffy admitted, Michael lightly smiling.

"Don't be silly. My fame is your fame, after all. We're cool together, or not at all. I'd rather be uncool and be with you…i-in a friendship sense, than be cool and without you, it is the best ever when I am with you. And besides, I am sure that this is only temporary, I can tell that soon, I will be uncool again, I usually find away to mess it up, huh."

Speaking from the heart, Joyce couldn't help but see the eyes of love that went towards Buffy, even if she could only see through a mirror in her car, finding it more and more enjoyable to see something like that.

"Don't be silly, Michael. Though I'm glad you said something like that. It makes me feel happy."

Joyce had to hold it back, the fact that she found their cute relationship absolutely adorable. She could see the newness of the relationship, how exciting it was for them, and even though she didn't know the extent, Buffy and Michael seemed to want to be holding one another.

Though she was adamant that they didn't do anything like rushing into bed with one another, having intercourse. Even if she found Michael a nice boy for Buffy, she was still a Mother and she didn't want to see her daughter and Michael going too far too fast.

"So, Michael, Buffy. How far have you gone in your relationship?"

Coming straight out with it, both Buffy and Michael started a coughing fit.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* D-Don't suddenly say that! M-Me and M-Michael a-are just me and Michael! W-We a-aren't doing a-anything o-or anything!"

Michael didn't speak, but vigorously, his head did bob up and down again and again, unable to do anything else other than that.

Joyce tittered to herself, finding it amusing to tease her teenage daughter.

"Ooh, so when was the first kiss?"

That did it for Michael, the boys face turning red like a tomato, Buffy not far behind him with a blushing face, both not sure on how to respond to the teasing woman, Buffy wishing that her Mom wouldn't say anything.

At that moment, Michael and the others arrive at the school, Buffy thankful that her Mother now had to stop giving her boyfriend the third degree, not wanting him to 'suffer' anymore with the woman, Michael not really that bothered with it if he was honest with himself.

"Ooh well, we can't answer that! Come on Michael! Goodbye Mom!"

Buffy got out of the car, and quickly opened Michael's door, dragging him out of the car.

"O-Oh yes, thanks for the ride Mrs Summers, have a great day!"

He called after Buffy, closing the door.

Joyce stuck her head out of the window, calling after the retreating Buffy with her hand clasped in Michael's

"Have a great day you two."

"Thanks!"

Buffy called after her with Michael unable to voice what he was feeling right now, his natural shyness overtaking him, and disappeared in the sea of students.

While walking into the school, Michael caught the sight of Oz standing around with some of the band members, so he turned to Buffy quickly, and gave her a small smile, knowing that he would go and have to see them.

"I'm gonna have to talk with the guys for a few minutes, I'll come and find you soon."

Noticing that he was looking at Oz and the others, Buffy couldn't help but incline her head.

"Go ahead my adorable Warlock, and I will be here when you're done, come and find me, love you."

"Love you, Buffy~"

Giving each other a swift kiss, Michael went towards the band members, Buffy having a lingering stare on his back…which did travel down to his butt slowly, a storm of red splattering itself onto her face, the Slayer shaking her head a few seconds later, muttering "Not now Buffy." in a hurried voice, going into the school.

* * *

Going into the school, Buffy comes around the corner and is met by Willow, Amy and Xander. She blinks, seeing the desperate faces of Amy and Willow, Xander not so much, though a small part of him was excited by the fact that Michael wasn't near Buffy right now.

"Morning Buffy, no Warlock this morning?"

He was giddy, very giddy, wondering if something happened to them personally, wondering if they didn't love one another anymore, but it was a dream at best, knowing that it couldn't be anything other than that.

"Oh, no. He's with Dingoes Ate My Baby right now. They're going on a trip after school for a few days."

She replied, as they walked towards the library, not caring what the others thought about that, as she was too happy for him, to have a good life now, where he was so depressed before, seeing a change in the boy that she loved, seeing him being more happy.

A flash of jealousy entered his eyes, tightening his hand.

"Ooh right, so he's going out with his cool new friends huh. Tch, I could be cool too. I could do something in a band…maybe?"

"Can you sing as well? Or maybe play an instrument?"

Buffy's inquiry was met with an embarrassed face.

"W-Well…I don't know…"

"Geez Xander, don't rain on Michael's parade. He's happy, don't take it away from him."

Buffy's warning caused Xander to back away from her, knowing that Buffy wouldn't allow anyone to say anything to Michael, and that was something she didn't want to happen to the man that she loved more than anything.

"Oh by the way, Buffy, we've been looking for you. Well, Willow more than me, but it's nice to see you."

Amy began after Xander's little rant with the Slayer smiling in acknowledgement to what Amy said, the boy becoming confused when Amy said that, but time with Buffy was always a good thing, even if he didn't get much of it if he was honest with himself, wanting to have more of the Slayer's time who was usually occupied by Michael.

"We have?"

She nodded, looking towards the frazzled Willow.

"Oh, about the spiders, did you talk to Giles about..."

It clicked within Xander's mind, clicking his fingers together at the same time.

"Oh, the spiders! Willow's been kind of, um, what's the word I'm looking for? Insane about what happened yesterday."

Willow's bottom lip trembled, not liking how they were talking about her as if she was a nutter.

"I don't like spiders, okay? Their furry bodies, and their sticky webs, and what do they need all those legs for anyway? I'll tell you, for crawling across your face in the middle of the night. Ewww! How do they not ruffle you?"

"I'm sorry! I'm unruffled by spiders. Now, if a bunch of Nazis crawled all over my face..."

He trailed off, Amy very much in agreement. But she then thought about her Mother, and what happened during that time. She recalled how she had been body swapped, and didn't care to encounter her Mother again.

"Mm, it was pretty intense."

Buffy agreed with Willow, the girl bowing her head happily. Yet also with a hint of worry.

"Thank you."

"Well, the Hellmouth, the centre of mystical convergence, supernatural monsters: been there."

Xander showed his hands like scales, weighing them up from left to right, going up and down, showing that he really didn't seem all that bothered right now, rightly so due to the amount of experiences he's experienced in his life.

"Little blasé there, aren't you?"

Buffy called him out on it, Xander showing an uncaring face.

"I'm not worried. If there's something bad out there we'll find, you'll slay, we'll party!"

He cheered, Buffy rolling her eyes at him.

"Thanks for having confidence in me."

She said with a caring smile, and at that moment, Michael came running down the corridors, and caught up with them, panting from the fact that he ran all the way there, wanting to spend as much time with Buffy as humanly possible, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her for a few days now, wanting to be around her as much as possible.

Buffy turned to him with a happy smile, Michael smiling at her.

"Hey, baby…eeh, Michael."

She recovered, the Warlock smiling.

"Hey. Sorry, got to talking and it took a little while. Seems like everything is ago."

"For the Rockstar~"

Willow sang, briefly forgetting her spider phobia.

Michael blushed slightly, shaking his head.

"W-Well, we only have a few gig's…Buffy, it still sounds weird."

He complained at the end, Buffy in very much agreement.

"You're right, it does sound weird. But it is also…"

She stopped when she noticed that Michael's attention was brought somewhere else.

Michael's eyes widened with fear when he noticed something, at the end of the corridor…

It was his Mother, in the array of students.

Walking in a long black dress that Michael recalled she wore when she beat him, a dirty smile on her face. Her eyes were completely black, and she was walking towards him.

"No…stay awake from me…"

He thought that he was dreaming at first.

He thought that he was having a nightmare…

But when he pinched himself, he knew that he wasn't dreaming. He so wished that this was a nightmare but it wasn't happening, the nightmare was real. His nightmare had become reality, his own Mother giving a dirty smile as she walked closer and closer, almost unnoticed by anyone else.

Michael didn't notice the fact that her dress was going through students, as if she was a ghost. That didn't even consider or register in Michael's mind, fear setting into his eyes, and soul as well. He wanted to move, wanted to run, but he couldn't. He just watched as a playfully evil smile appeared on the woman's face, her dress swaying, Michael's heart breaking down into pieces.

Buffy watches Michael, seeing as if he is in a trance, a frozen and fearful trance at that.

She looks towards where Michael is looking, but can't see anything. She returned her eyes towards Michael, seeing genuine terror in his eyes. He didn't even look like that when he dealt with his Demon, when seeing that. comparing it to that time, Buffy would compare it to an ant and an elephant, right now the terror being the weight and height of an elephant, weighing heavily on his emotions and heart, bringing tears to his eyes.

As soon as she saw that, she knew instantly something was wrong, and moved closer towards him, concern laced within her eyes.

"Michael, are you…"

"W-What's going on!?"

At the shocked voice of Amy, the school started shaking. Lockers shook greatly, the windows cracked as well. It was as if a mini earthquake was happening around the school.

"Aaaaah!"

"What's going on!?"

"Earthquake!"

Students panicked in the halls of Sunnydale High, running everywhere for cover. They narrowly dodged the falling debris of the lockers, papers going everywhere. Pencils, pens, and other junk flew out of lockers as if some magnetic force was forcing them to fly apart like they were. Windows shattered from above, the glass falling down with the unique phenomenon that was going on right now.

"Willow!"

"Eegh Xander!"

"Get to the side of the lockers you guys!"

Xander drags Willow to the side and pushes them against the locker, Amy following suit and ran to the side, seeing that some of the lockers were falling off the walls, smashing against the ground, but thankfully didn't hurt anyone.

"Michael…"

Buffy watched on as Michael continued to shake, tears streaming down his face, seemingly petrified.

She had never witnessed him so frightened before. She thought that she had seen Michael scared…she was wrong. Right now, this was the most fear she had ever seen in someone before. Even she had never been this frightened before, and it terrified her that he was in such a state, it scaring her even more than she couldn't see the cause of his fear, but knew whatever it was, was a very real and scary deal for the young Warlock.

"Michael, what's wrong!?"

Buffy panicked, instantly knowing that there was something going on between Michael and the earthquake. It was too much of a coincidence that it wouldn't be, but she couldn't see anything that would lead to this sort of distress.

He didn't even hear her, as the boy saw the eyes of death coming for him, his Mother standing before him, having crossed the distance. No one else other than Michael could see her, but that didn't mean it was any less frightening.

"You dare try and forget me, you insolent brat? You dare have a comfortable life now?" The woman growled out the words with so much hate that anyone would be afraid, causing his body to convulse for fear that his life was about to end. "For that, I'm going to have to punish you!"

Fear broke Michael's soul, cowering in fear as magical forces span around the woman's youthful body, an unnatural wind sweeping across the area, blowing around the papers that scattered from the lockers.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NO PLEASE DON'T!"

He yelled and closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He pulled away, his body shaking more and more, feeling the sensation of his Mother's aura dancing on his skin, making it tingle dangerously, the boys body looking as if it was going to break at any second.

Buffy was unsure what the hell he was seeing, but she could tell that there was something going on, whatever it was, so stood in front of him, so whatever he saw couldn't be seen anymore.

"Michael! It's okay! There's nothing here! Michael look at me!"

She brought her hands to his shoulders, shaking him, trying to snap him out of whatever he was seeing right now, not wanting him to be in such a state, the boy that she loved being like this was something she didn't want to see, especially when she couldn't see what was causing his fears.

Hearing the voice of the woman he loved, he opened his eyes to see her…and he couldn't see his Mother.

Puzzlement washed itself upon his face, and he bravely looked behind her…but couldn't see anything. With her no longer in his sights, the shaking began to calm itself down, passing it off as an earthquake.

"Buffy…w-where did she go…?"

Buffy blinked at the sound of his voice…so broken.

It was as if he was broken mentally. She wasn't sure why, but his voice was devoid of all life. It frightened her, that he went from so vibrant to being so death emotionally, mentally and even physically, seeing his knees wobbling.

The fearing question left doubt in the Slayer's mind.

"Where did who go?"

She wasn't sure what he was talking about.

Seeing that puzzlement, Michael took a few steps back, and ran away, trying to understand what he had just been through.

"Sweet fancy Moses, what the heck was that?"

Xander brushed off his shirt, Willow's eyes looking around and saw that no one was hurt, teachers checking up on people.

"I-I don't know, a random earthquake I guess." Willow noted and turned towards Buffy for her opinion, but saw that she wasn't there, and not noticing that she was halfway down the corridor, chasing after Michael. "W-Where did Michael and Buffy go?"

Amy looked on and noticed that they were indeed down the corridor, pointing out as much.

"It seems that they went to get cover…did anyone else hear someone screaming when that happened?"

She couldn't remember who it was, but she remembered a familiar screaming noise.

Xander and Willow adopted confused faces, not sure what she was talking about.

"C-Come on, let's help get these lockers up."

With Willow's suggestion, Xander and Amy both helped stand the lockers up so they weren't on the ground anymore, but all three were confused as to why the earthquake happened, not one of them realizing that it was because of Michael that it happened.

* * *

Buffy chased down the corridors, down after Michael, wanting to know if he was okay or not, and if he wasn't okay, she wanted to make sure that he was alright.

She slid through the crowd of students, and noticed that Michael entered a utility closet, and slammed the door shut, so she went towards said closet, and tried to open it, but found that it was locked.

"Baby, it's me, open the door."

Her voice was gentle, she tried to connect.

[…Please go away…]

She heard his whispering voice, and wasn't going to accept it, attempting to open the door again but it was locked again. She felt her frustrations growing. Not frustrated at Michael, but frustrated that she wasn't able to comfort him, whatever he was going through.

"Michael, please…open the door for me…I can help, whatever you saw…please, I love you…"

Hoping that would coax him into opening the door, it succeeded when the door slowly opened.

She opened it fully, to see him slunk onto the floor, his knees against his chest, tears in his eyes. Depression was on her eyes when she saw that Michael looked like he was going to pass out, fear etched into his soul.

Seeing that sight was very devastating to Buffy. She didn't want to see him in such a state, not wanting him to be upset.

She walked inside, closed the door, and sat next to him, once switching on the light so they could have some light.

"Michael…" She touched his knee, but he flinched, pulling away. Buffy pressed on, resting her hands on his knees, rubbing tranquilly. "Baby, what's going on…why did you scream…a-and what's with these tears…did you see…something?"

Buffy noticed Michael's eyes looking towards her, and gave him a cuddle, knowing that he needed it.

"Buffy…I know it's going to sound nuts, but I saw…I saw my Mom…d-didn't you see her…?"

Buffy wasn't sure what he was even talking about right now. She didn't see anything, conveying that as much towards her love.

"No, I didn't see anyone that looked like your Mother. A-Are you sure you saw her…?"

She wanted to make sure, and if he did, she was going to be worried.

She heard some stories from Michael on how powerful she could be, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything against the Witch, it being a very frightening concept for her to deal with right now.

"I…I don't know…it felt like she was there, and I felt her aura…b-but it was different…it felt like…I don't know…that boy, it felt like that boy…a-and I don't know what to think…b-but Buffy, w-why is it that…with just her appearance, I freeze…? I'm so weak…"

"You're not weak."

Buffy's comforting voice brought little joy to Michael, who didn't believe it, tears stinging his eyes.

"I am…when I saw her, I felt like I did back then…I felt like a five year old again, being abused again…a-and I can't handle it…I thought that I could finally relax…I-I thought that I would be able to be happy…b-but when I was finally beginning to find a stable life…s-she comes back…a-and said…she said that…"

He couldn't finish his sentence, he broke down in front of Buffy.

He felt ashamed, crying in front of her. He didn't want to show the girl of his dreams that he was a wimp when it came to his family. He wanted to be strong, but his gaze right now betrayed the fear that he held in his eyes.

"Ooh baby, it is okay…"

Buffy moved closer and brought his head towards her chest. He openly cried onto her chest, while she rubbed the back of his head, gently caressing his hair, trying to calm down the boy that she loved.

"Buffy…I'm so sorry for being weak…"

"Hey, you don't need to apologize to me. You've been there for me when I cry, let me be here for you now."

She placed a small kiss to the top of his head, a gentle kiss that allowed her to calm the boy, at least a little.

"Do you think…it's because I became too happy…?"

Buffy cast her unsure eyes towards the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

Michael's tear stained eyes forced themselves upwards, catching the eyes of the Slayer.

"I mean…she always said, that she was going to destroy my happiness. The last time I saw her, and my Dad. They said that I would never be happy, even if they had to go…they told me, that no matter what, I'll always be with them, I will always be on their thoughts and they'll always ruin my chances at happiness…they told me, even if I seek happiness…I will never get it…they've come back, Buffy. They've come back, because I became too happy with you…because of my love for you, I willed them back somehow…I got new friends, I became apart of a band, apart of life again when I hadn't in so long and I finally got the girl of my dreams…they deemed that as me being too happy and came back to give me a reality check…no matter what happens, they will always be there until the day that I die…Buffy, I need to-"

"No." She rejected it immediately, even not knowing what it was, she was still worried that it might be drastic. "Michael, you're not going anywhere, you're not going to die, or are you going to be brought to a place called despair again. M-Maybe this is just a trick with your eyes…m-maybe, because they told you that, you're going to be playing it in your subconscious, a-and your eyes played tricks on you…y-yeah, that's gotta be it. I didn't see anything, and no one else said anything about some woman. I mean, if others saw her, they'd comment on who that was, but no one else saw anything, I didn't see anything."

Michael's brow narrowed in confusion, then something came into his mind, what Buffy said, and he went over it in his mind.

"Buffy…y-you think that…"

She nodded, placing a kiss on his lips, drawing her body closer to his.

"Michael…I think, that you're trying to sabotage yourself. You might not think it, but I know you more than you think I do, and I can tell, you're the type that doesn't accept happiness easily. And it is understandable after everything you've been through and was told, especially when people said things like that to you. Michael, you're my strong Warlock boyfriend, and I love you, all of you. The good, the bad, the crazy, the sane, the sadness and happiness. This sounds kinda heavy, but I am in love with you Michael, this type of thing, this woman, if she was there, I won't let her hurt you. But to me, I think that you're…I don't want to say making it up, but maybe just, seeing things? I mean, this morning, you were happy, right? You didn't have that nightmare, and you had everything going for you…so, maybe your brain processed that and caused negative feelings to come up?"

"B-Buffy…that's really insightful…y-you're very smart…"

Buffy blushed lightly, kissing him swiftly, and brought his head to her chest again, this time she crawled onto his lap, so she was able to be face to face with the boy that she truly did love, and want to comfort.

"Well, I might not be Willow, but I do know my guy. However, if you think that this is a real thing, we can look into-"

"Don't tell Giles."

Michael's swift words brought puzzlement to the Slayer.

"Why…" She questioned, then her mind worked and she could see why he said it. "I see, you think Giles might try and turn this around on you…"

"Yeah…he hates me Buffy. He'll use any type of advantage to turn this on me, and make all of you turn on me. I'm telling you, the next time he gets to pin something on me, he's going to make it more than it is and he knows that if you ever turned on me, he would take that chance to try and kill me. I see it in his eyes everyday, the hate, the vile thoughts he thinks about me and the way he glares at me, even when someone else is speaking. He truly does hate me, because of my family. Like this earthquake…it was, me Buffy. I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

Buffy could understand his feelings, sharply smacking her lips against the Warlock's own lips.

"I know baby, I know. Don't worry, I won't say anything to Giles. But me going with my Dad when you're-"

"Buffy no, don't cancel your plans for me. By the end of the day, I will out of Sunnydale anyway with the band. It doesn't matter, but thanks for considering me, and don't worry about me when with your Dad. Enjoy your time with him. You deserve your time with him, I know that you do, my love."

His words brought joy to her, she loved Michael even more by how selfless he really was. Even in a distressing situation, he was always worried for her safety and her happiness. He didn't even care about himself and always worried for her. That part of him made her love him even more.

"Love you Michael, my heart."

"My heart, love you."

He retorted, bringing his lips to her own to enjoy their own personal ecstasy.

* * *

A little while later, Buffy and Michael enter the library, hand in hand, Michael still frazzled by what happened but felt better thanks to Buffy, seeing that Giles wasn't there, but Amy and the others were, looking around in a daze.

"Hey, where did you two go?"

Amy inquired from the pair, Buffy giving a strained smile.

"Ahaha, nowhere really. Saw someone might need help, and went to see if they were okay."

She lied, knowing that it would be for the best.

"Wow, the library seems to be fine though, doesn't it?"

Willow noted, pointing at the books. Buffy turned to see that she was indeed telling the truth. She could see that no book was touched, despite the outside being torn apart by the shaking of the walls and such from Michael.

"You're right, how could that have…"

As Amy was trying to work out what was going on, Giles comes out of the stacks and looks around bewildered.

"Hey, Giles! Wakey, wakey! Where have you been?"

Buffy called, Giles wearing a puzzled expression on his face.

"I was, uh, in the stacks. I got lost."

"How did you lost when this is the place that you inhabit?"

Amy pondered towards the librarian who came down the stairs to show that he wasn't amused in the slightest, the gang sitting down so they could all gather around and talk about what's going on.

"You know, that kind of stuff-"

"Giles, please don't call me a beached whale again, it will destroy my soul."

Amy said it dramatically, causing Giles to relent, and cry out from his soul, though made no noise externally.

Willow casually strolled over to the seats, placing her butt on the table, and stared at Giles.

"Say Giles, did you feel the earthquake as well?"

Giles' face turned even more puzzled than he was before, not sure what she was talking about.

"Whatever do you mean? What earthquake?"

Amy, Willow, Buffy, Michael, and Xander were all perplexed by Giles' answer.

"The earthquake! The rumbling of the ground that made everything out there fall over?"

Xander called Giles, the man falling in doubt.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. There was no earthquake."

Everyone became more confused that the man didn't feel the earthquake, Michael being the person that was more confused than anyone. He was sure that Giles would've felt it, unless he theorized that it was a localized earthquake.

Xander casually looked towards Giles, and inquired for the real reason as to why they were here.

"Did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books?" He reaches around Willow's shoulder with his arm while wiggling his fingers." "Big, hairy, crawly..."

Willow is startled. She twists around and hits Xander.

"Xander! D-Don't do anything like that! That's not even funny!"

She screeched at Xander, Xander giving a funny and goofy smile.

"It's funny if you're me."

Giles becomes mildly confused, and shakes his head, tyring to clear the cobwebs out of his muddled mind.

"I couldn't find anything, uh... particularly illuminating. Um, I think perhaps you'd best have a chat with Wendell himself."

"Okay. If he can still talk."

Buffy gives Giles an odd look. The gang then start out of the library. Giles looks back into the stacks, still confused, he didn't know what to even think about it right at this moment in time, he wasn't sure on what was going on.

Once walked outside of the library, Michael's eyes immediately catch the boy on the opposite side of the hall, and sensed that same feeling that he did beforehand, and felt like his chest was tightening, and he wasn't sure why that was.

"B-Buffy, I've gotta go and do something, I will be back later."

With a calm yet also frazzled smile, Michael chased after the boy, before Buffy and the others could say anything, the foursome merely tipping their heads to the side, not sure on what was truly happening right now with him.

* * *

Outside of the school, in the quad, Wendell is sitting on a bench. The team consisting of Buffy, Amy, Xander, and Willow, having lost contact to where Michael went before, approaches him, all of them giving him smiles, knowing that he didn't need to be frightened right now.

Though, it was clear that Xander wouldn't rather be there, and Amy caught it, not sure why that was, honestly.

"Hey, Wendell. How are you?"

Buffy greets, her kind voice trying to display a sense of kindness.

Wendell reacts to the noise, looks up, perplexity etched onto his face.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

Amy calls to him, but Wendell doesn't answer. Finding it odd, Buffy calls him with a "Hey!" but again he doesn't answer, the trio of females finding it odd, Xander though didn't seem to care, adopting a curious face, which was then replaced with a bewildered face.

"Good talking to ya, man."

He pats Wendell on the back with a too cheery face, and starts to leave, but Buffy pulls him back, annoyance written onto her features.

"Do you guys want something?"

Wendell wondered, Buffy nodding and sat down next to him.

"We just thought you might wanna talk about what happened."

"You know, yesterday? With the spiders?"

Willow followed her actions and sat down next to Wendell on the other side of him, though when mentioning the spiders, she shivered, never having liked spiders, and it didn't help her that Xander kept making spider shades with his hands.

"I don't know what to say about that."

His response was that all of them could understand, Xander in particular.

"There's nothing *to* say. You saw two hundred insects, you Gonzoed, anybody would have."

Wendell's face turned downwards, annoyance being on his face right now, obviously making Xander fall back with a cry, not wanting to piss anyone off today, as he was able to be close to Buffy without Michael around.

"They're not insects. They're arachnids."

"They're from the Middle East?"

Xander's confused face caused most to face palm, Amy planting the back of her hand into his stomach, shaking her head as he recoiled with a cry.

"It's spiders, not…ugh, idiot."

Calling her out on it, Xander's face turned sheepish, Wendell nodding his head.

"Like Amy said, spiders are arachnids. They have eight legs. Insects only have six. Why does everyone make that mistake?"

Buffy bites her bottom lip, resisting the urge to smack herself in the face.

"Don't know. Has anything like this ever happened before?" Wendell nods his head 'yes', the girls face raised her brows curiously, this could be being a lead right now. "When?"

"Lots of times."

He retorted with a shake of his body, Willow mimicking his actions, making a disgusted face.

"Ew! You must hate spiders more than I do."

Wendell smiles and laughs, finding it quite funny.

"I don't hate spiders. I love 'em. They hate me."

Cordelia walks by behind Wendell and turns to Buffy.

"I hope you studied for the history test gorilla."

Buffy's face fell down into confusion, and anger as well.

"What history test? And don't call me a gorilla."

Cordelia resisted the urge to slap herself, or Buffy, in the forehead, pointing at the nearby clock that was on a wall outside, indicating the time, which Buffy noted and felt like she was going to die from the look she received from Cordelia.

"The one we're having in fourth period right now."

Cordelia growled and left, Buffy standing up right away and turned towards the place where history was, but even then she wasn't all that sure.

"There's a history test? Nobody told me there was a history test! I haven't... I... Okay, I will catch up with you guys later."

With that, Buffy left the area in a hurry.

Willow calmly looks towards Wendell, kindness on her face.

"What do you mean, you love spiders?"

"It is platonic, right?"

Xander chuckles and for once, Amy finds it quite funny.

"Hehe, you don't do any Eight Legged Freaks stuff, right?"

Calling Wendell out, the boy shook his head, explaining with a wide smile, a creepy smile at that.

"I had the best collection in the tri-county area. Browns and tarantulas and black widows... Then my folks shipped me off to wilderness camp. All my brother had to do was maintain their habitats. Instead he left their heat lamp on for a week. When I came home they were all dead. That's when the nightmares started."

All three of them noted the word 'nightmares' and knew that something was wrong, it being quite the coincidence if it wasn't.

"The nightmares?"

Amy was the one who asked it, Wendell holding his head downwards.

"It's always the same. I'm sitting in the classroom, teacher asks me to read something, I open up my book and then there they are. They're comin' after me. God, can you blame them after what I did?"

To the others, it seemed like Wendell was really torn up right now. It seemed like there was something more than meets the eye going on right now, and all of them didn't know how to respond, besides Xander that is.

"And that's how it happens? Every time?"

Wendell just nodded his head, unsure of what else to say.

"Yesterday in class I thought I'd just nodded off again. But then everyone else started screaming, too."

At that, Amy, Willow and Xander merely tilt their heads.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the hall, Buffy is looking for her history class. Since Michael was the person who usually did the class with her, she just always followed him, when she could be bothered going that is, but right now, she had no clue on where she was supposed to go.

Cordelia is waiting by the door, holding it open, surprisingly showing that she was trying to help, though because it was Cordelia, she threw in a snide remark towards the Slayer.

"You don't know where class is, do you?"

"Uh..."

Buffy's clueless face was all the girl needed to know that she was right in her words.

"Hardly a shocker. You've cut history just about every time we've had it. And the times you don't, you're with Michael."

Buffy was calmly surprised that Cordelia didn't refer to Michael as a freak or anything like that, but then she recalled that Michael wasn't around, when she was supposed to be in the class with her right now, but couldn't see him. She was concerned for him, but she couldn't miss the test right now.

"Well, I was there the first day, and some other times, I think."

Buffy distantly recalled the times where she was able to go to the class, but mostly she avoided it because she didn't like it, Cordelia rolling her eyes at the girl.

"It's in here."

"I haven't really been to class, I haven't read any of the assignments, how am I gonna pass this test?"

Buffy panicked, not sure on what she was supposed to do.

Cordelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Blind luck?"

That didn't exactly relive Buffy of anything, and had no choice but to enter the classroom.

Buffy goes to her seat, sitting down and looking around at the other students. The teacher walks by. She looks over at Cordelia, who apparently isn't having any problems with the test. Cordelia turns the page, looks back at Buffy and goes back to taking the test.

The teacher comes by again and stops to glance at Buffy's work. He continues, apparently satisfied. Buffy flips through the short answer test. All the pages are still blank. She glances up at the clock. 11:20. She looks at the space for her name.

"Well, at least I know my name."

She starts to write, but her pencil breaks. She lets out an exasperated breath. She grabs her sharpener and sharpens her pencil.

She looks back up at the clock, and it's now 12:10 already. She stares at it in disbelief.

She looks around at everyone. The teacher is watching her intently and tapping his pencil. She looks back down at her test and the bell rings.

All around her the students get up and begin turning their tests in as she just sits and watches. The boy from before appears at the door and looks in. Buffy sees him there with a sad look on his face. He walks off down the hall, Michael whizzing past the door, so fast that she didn't even notice him until she looked around at herself.

The classroom is empty now, and Buffy is sitting at her desk alone. She didn't know what the heck she just experienced, but she saw Michael so she stood up, and chased after him, having just experienced something she'd call a nightmare.

* * *

Down the hall, the boy is walking along and comes upon two girls talking as they come down the stairs, Michael not far behind the child, wanting to question him. As he went past a certain trophy of Catherine the Great, its eyes glances towards Michael, making a humming noise, as if it was being muffled, trying to break free.

One of the girls, called Laura, sighed deeply.

"Well, they both got detention, which is completely unfair since Sean started it. Anyway, it means we can't do the movie." The other girl looks disappointed as they stop in front of the basement door. "I'm gonna take a break."

Laura makes a smoking gesture, the friend knowing what she meant.

Her friend leaves. She looks around to see if anyone's watching, opens the door and goes in.

The boy looks towards were Laura left, shaking his head.

"You shouldn't go in there."

As he said that, Michael caught up to him and grabs him by the shoulders, startling the boy.

"Ahah! Got ya kid!"

The boys eyes widened when Michael grabbed him, trying to break free of him.

"L-Let go!"

Michael shook his head, and moved towards a classroom, making sure no one was there, and gained stern eyes.

"Alright kid, what are you? You and me are going to have a nice lovely chat right now, if you don't comply, I will…I dunno, do something like…ugh, I will take your money from you or something, I will do it."

Michael even knew that he didn't make a convincing bully, and it sounded half assed if he was honest with himself. The boy looked on in mild surprise, pointing towards the door that the girl named Laura went down.

"That girl, she's going to be hurt by The Ugly Man."

"The Ugly Man? What's that kid?"

Michael prodded, but the boy merely shook his head, not wanting to discuss it.

Michael pressed on, folding his arms.

"Listen to me boy, I've been chasing after you for like an hour or so now, and I want to know what's going on. What's The Ugly Man, and why do you feel like you aren't here? You're not a ghost, from what I can gather, but there's something going on and I want to know what it is…what's your name anyway?"

"Billy."

The boy named Billy responded as that's the only thing that he was able to do, Michael nodding his head and bent down, giving the kid a kind smile.

"My names Michael, and I'm sorry for suddenly grabbing you, but this situation is…well, there's a very bad person out there that wants to hurt me, and I want to know if it is a real thing or something else."

"The Ugly Man?"

The boy mumbled, Michael shaking his head.

"I don't know who that is. But please listen to me Billy."

Billy didn't respond, looking down at the ground.

Michael sighed and moved closer, taking the boy by the shoulders, and forcing him to look at Michael's face, desperation on his face.

"Listen to me, Billy. There's something negative going on in this school, and my intuition is telling me that you're apart of it somehow. Look, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you. But first, you're going to have to help me and tell me what's going on."

"T-The Ugly Man…h-he never stops…that girl is going to be hurt."

The boy whimpered, and Michael saw a little piece of himself in the boy, so comfortingly petted the boys head.

"Look Billy…I don't know what this Ugly Man is, but we need to put a stop to this now. You and me, we need to go and deal with this Ugly Man, whatever it is." Billy looked resistant, so Michael crossed the distance so he was in the boys personal space. "Whatever has you frightened, might be scary, but we all have to face our fears sometimes. Come on, you don't want that girl to be hurt, right? You're not the type of boy to allow girls to be hurt, right?"

"I don't…"

Billy looked resistant still, Michael understanding why that would be.

"Come on Billy, let's go and protect that girl, before anything happens to her. Don't worry, I'm kinda like a super hero, sort of, and I know my friend, Buffy, my bestest…okay, she's my girlfriend. She's a mega super hero. She has like, super powers, and saves people a lot. So come on, let's go and help that girl."

Since Michael didn't see where the girl went, he needed to have Billy tell him. For some reason, Michael couldn't read his mind, and that's why he needed to face his fears right now. Despite just meeting the boy, Michael could tell that there was something going on, and he wasn't sure what that thing was, and he could see that Billy was kinda like him, in the respect with fear. He didn't know how, but he could just feel something was going on.

"A-A super hero?"

Billy's weak voice carried over to Michael, so the boy made flames in his hands, Billy's eyes widening in shock.

"See? I have magical powers. So, you're safe with me. I will protect you, Billy. Now show me, where's this Ugly Man? I'm guessing he's a villain, right?" Billy nodded, Michael smiling and petting his head, offering his hand. "Don't worry, I'm like a hero, I suppose. Or more like, hero support…aah, either way, we'll have to deal with this. Just show me where they went, and I will do the rest."

Billy wasn't sure on what to do…

But then he saw Michael's smile, and smiled himself.

Just something about the boys face made him feel happy, and it looked like was looking at his own elder brother right now, which he didn't have. He felt a sense of kinship with Michael, so he did what he needed, taking the boys hand.

"T-The Ugly Man won't hurt me?"

Michael nodded reassuringly, grasping Billy's hand tightly.

"I won't let him Billy. Whatever this Ugly Man is, I won't let him hurt you. So come on now, let's go and save that girl."

Gaining confidence from Michael, Billy nodded his head, and led the teen out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the basement to a shot of the stairs. Laura comes in and closes the door behind her. The basement area is dark. She comes down the steps and looks around.

"Phew, no one's here."

Satisfied that no one's there she puts down her books and gets out her pack of smokes. Cut to a shot of her from behind a rack. She has her pack and pulls out a cigarette.

From behind the rack, was a man…no, it looked like the thing of nightmares. It looked scarred, his face was scarred. His hand was a club, and he was dressed in a dark outfit, that covered his large body. He looked like the thing of disgusting dreams, the eyes of the thing being pure white.

The Ugly Man behind the rack watches her as she lights up. He comes into the weak light and brings up his club arm.

"Lucky nineteen!"

He comes out for Laura, the girl petrified.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The girl screamed, raising her arms to defend herself from the beating she was about to receive…

"Incinerate ball!"

From the stairs, Michael's voice came shining in and a fireball came from there as well. The Ugly Man couldn't do anything, being shocked by the sudden attack, the boy blowing the creature backwards, but didn't knock him off his feet.

Laura's eyes went towards Michael, and Billy who was on his hip, confused.

"Oi! Come up here now!"

Michael announced and fired another ball at the creature, seeing it standing up. The Ugly Man didn't know what to do, receiving the ball again, but it barely knocked it backwards this time, doing nothing but pushing it backwards slightly.

Laura complied, not wanting to be beaten, going to his side, where his stern eyes landed on her form.

"You know Buffy Summers?" The girl nodded. "Go and get her, tell her to come here, and tell her what you witnessed as well just in case I can't. She'll more than likely be in the library right now, and if you can't see her, get Mr Giles to come here now, understand me? Also tell them the name, Billy, understand? That name, and tell them to come here, alright?"

Laura understood, and left immediately, Michael's eyes returning to the creature, that even he wasn't sure what it was.

He couldn't tell if it was a Demon or not. But he could see that there was something about this creature that he didn't like, and the fact that his magical fireballs aren't really working, that set a little amount of fear into his heart.

"Okay Billy, is that thing The Ugly Man?"

Billy nodded, clinging to Michael's body, fear in his eyes.

"T-That's The Ugly Man…w-we need too…"

"Stay here, Billy. I'll deal with it."

Michael reassured, and peeled Billy's form off his body, and went down the stairs.

"W-Wait Michael…"

Billy called after him, but Michael shot him a satisfying smile.

"I'm a hero, remember? This is what we do."

Saying that reassuringly, Billy felt relief flood into his heart, Michael going to combat the creature known as The Ugly Man. Billy wasn't sure if Michael should fight it, but seeing that he was confident, allowed him to feel confidence as well.

Flexing his hands, Michael watched with growing curiosity as the creature moved towards him.

"Lucky Nineteen!"

The creature called, bringing up its deformed hand that was a club now, a deformed one at that.

"Sorry, I'm Sixteen!"

Michael retorted, narrowly moving out of the way when it swung its club at him. Summoning fire to his hand, Michael thrusted it against the creature's body, blowing him away from his body, causing it to stagger.

While that wasn't Michael's ideal movement, he took it and came up to The Ugly Man's body, and did a sweeping kick.

Due to the heavy frame the creature had, it had no choice but to fall to the ground with a thudding sound. Michael noticed a piece of wood that was left on the side, bringing it to his hand with Telekinesis.

"Sharpen."

Michael ordered. His white bolts surrounded the wooden spike, and contorted its form, causing to be a sharp spear like weapon. The boy spun it around in his hand and thrusted it downwards, towards the heart of the creature.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The creature reacted however, bringing up the club and somehow, broke Michael's weapon and went for his body. Michael retracted his body just in time, avoiding being hit, but felt the air change in front of him, knowing that it was very close to hitting him.

Seeing that the creature probably wasn't going to go down with fire, Michael tapped more into his magical powers, and bolts of lightning surrounded his hands. The lightning lit up the room, Billy looking on and muttered "Cool…" in a truly impressed voice, the child seeing something that he never thought existed before.

Michael smiled at the praise he received, and watched the creature stand up.

"Lucky Nineteen!"

The creature said again, Michael becoming confused why it kept saying that, though he missed the sad eyes of the boy named Billy.

"Take this!"

Thrusting his hands forward, the lightning shot off and wrapped around the creature before he could do anything. It surrounded the creature, and flung him off his feet, sailing through the air, and smashed its body near the stairs, shaking them where Billy was as The Ugly Mans pupil less eyes rolled around in its head.

"Aaah!"

Billy's feet rocked and he couldn't stay on them, falling face first towards the stairs.

"Billy!" Michael called, using white bolts to surround Billy, catching him before he fell to the ground and brought the boy to his side, returning him to his feet, and looked at the boy for any sign of injuries. "Billy, are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

He checked over Billy, but he shook his head, showing that he was fine.

"I-I'm okay."

He muttered, and then he froze in fear…

He saw that the creature rose to his feet.

Michael noted the same thing, and saw that the creature was angry.

"Ooh come on! I hit you with everything I had! Why aren't you going down you…idiot!"

He was tempted to swear, but he couldn't due to a child being around.

"Well, you've always tried and failed, haven't you my boy?"

Michael froze at that instant, hearing a voice he never wanted to hear again.

His eyes went towards where it came from…and then he saw her.

His own Mother, standing there, a dirty smile on her face.

Seeing her, brought back many fears. He wasn't even registering the creature that was slowly moving towards him and Billy. He felt Billy pull at his shirt, trying to alert Michael to The Ugly Man, but the boy didn't respond, his fearing eyes lingering on the creature…known as his own Mother.

"Y-You…"

Michael scowled, taking a step back with Billy.

The woman elegantly walked down the stairs, a wide smile on her face.

"My Michael, it seems that this distortion of reality has allowed me to greet you personally. Though I can't come here in person, my astral body was able to come here, and say hello to you. Your Father, at least that stupid creature, gives his best as well, my baby boy~" The woman smiled widely, and walked over to the creature, putting a hand to the creature's face, and stroked it almost lovingly, Michael's face twisting in disgust. "Ooh well, what's that about irony? Well, I make that my bitch. But you always knew that, didn't you?"

His Mother's eyes went towards the creature…and did something disturbing.

She placed her lips over the creatures lips, Michael covering the child's eyes so he didn't have to see something like that.

"Disgusting as always, aren't you?"

Michael hissed out, trying to control his growing fear so he could keep his promise to the boy, and keep him safe.

The woman made out with the creature, using her tongue as well, Michael's face contorting to a disgusted frown. When taking her lips away from the creature, the woman licked her lips dangerously, winking at Michael.

"What's wrong sweetie, you've seen a ghost?"

Michael rolled his eyes, and tightened his fist, lightning gathering there. Sparks surrounded his being, as his eyes turned pitch black, something the woman smiled at, seeing her sons power growing and was enjoying the experience.

"Why don't you, piss off!?"

He thrusted his fist forward suddenly, lightning springing forward.

The woman smiled too sweetly to be real, and wordlessly raised her hand, lightning erupting forth from there as well, clashing with Michael's own, struggling against the bolt of lightning, and was overpowering his power.

"Silly child. Thinking you can overpower me all of a sudden? Who do you think you are, boy? Raising hands to your own Mother?"

"You're not my Mother! You're just a Demon in human skin!"

Michael hissed out and put more power into his lightning. Briefly, his power overcame her own, giving her a surprise. But then she pumped more power into her own power, breaking through Michael's power and hit him squarely in the chest, blowing him backwards, hitting his head against the wall.

"Michael!"

The boy cried, going to his side.

Michael winced at the pain he received, glaring at his own Mother, the woman petting the creatures face, keeping it from moving forward.

"Don't worry Billy, I will protect you…" He soothed to the child, standing up and scowling at the woman who gave birth to him. "You, get out of here. I-I'm not afraid of you anymore, you foul monster. I hate you."

Saying it with a straight face, Michael backed away, the Mother of him giving a grin.

"Alright my baby, don't you say such hateful things. Didn't I take care of you?"

"Yeah, torture. That's hardly something I want to think about." Michael sneered, and put his hand out, a sharp light gathering there. "Bring light, shine bright!"

From his palm, a shining light shot off from Michael's hands and blinded the woman and the creature.

During that time, Michael took Billy's hand and ran for it, going through the basement, knowing that if they went for the stairs, the pair would be stopped by Michael's Mother or the creature, and neither of them cared to fight them again.

Once the light was brought down, both The Ugly Man and the woman looked around, but couldn't see Michael or Billy, the pair of them hissing.

"Find them, creature."

The Mother of Michael ordered, slapping his arm. The creature grunted and walked slowly down the basement, the woman scowling and also smiling at the same time, knowing that she was going to have fun, magic dancing around her body.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Michael's Mother has come to Sunnydale, at least her astral body has come, and seems to overwhelm Michael's power, for now. Michael has also befriended Billy, under odd circumstances. There was even more of Michael's past revealed, Buffy's worries, and how they are able to comfort one another, showing how good they are together as a couple. Next chapter focuses more on Michael developing a relationship with Billy, with Amy thrown in their as well dealing with personal issues. Even Buffy and Dawn have some spot light as well, so look forward to that, and until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Thanks, glad ya enjoyed it! Same names, different characters, though that would be quite interesting. And that would be quite terrifying, huh.**

 **War Sage; Thank you!**

 **Hellspam; Well, I think that's a pretty great way of describing it!**

 **rfsalinasjr; Well, welcome back! Yeah, those are some tough times, I remember a time it happened to me as well. Not in the same way as your own internet situation, but it was pretty devastating to me. Yeah, he does have that pattern going on, you could say Spike has a pattern of his own when he chooses women to like. It might seem strange right now, but when they actually begin interacting with one another, you'll see how the natural chemistry comes along. The magic thing, you could say that about most of the characters that aren't magically inclined. But yeah, even Spike does, but as I said, Amy and Spike will make sense (at least I hope, I have mapped out how their relationship is going to go anyway) the way that I do it. And that's great!**

 **shinobiclass; Yup, we've gotten to the nightmares arc! Yeah, it really was. If it was in a future season, I think it would've been more amazing than it was in season one, but I still loved it regardless. Yeah, it would've been interesting to say the least. There are such things as Vampire's made from Slayer's, at least in the comics I think. I remember Sunday from season four was supposed to be a former Slayer in an early draft of the first episode, but for some reason they didn't choose to state it, it would explain why she was able to best Buffy in their first fight. And yeah, his reaction is going to be, something to be hold.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Nightmares part two**

"So let me get this straight. Someone tried to attack you, but a blonde guy saved you along with a little kid?"

Buffy began as she, Laura, and Giles rushed down the corridor. They didn't go too fast, but it was a quickened pace. Because of what the girl had told both Giles and Buffy, on the behest of Michael, that's what the girl did and was taking them to the last place that Michael and Billy were beforehand.

Laura coughed into her hand and recounted her tale towards them.

"I was in the basement. I went down for a smoke. There was... someone there."

"Someone you knew?"

Buffy inquired further, but Laura shook her head.

"I've never... seen anything like it."

Buffy exchanges a look with Giles, both clearly worried about what they heard, Buffy even more so as she wondered what was happening to Michael, she wasn't sure what was going on right now, she didn't even know what to think about it.

"It?"

They rounded the corner, and neared the basement access stairs where Michael was last seen.

"Can you describe it?"

Giles chimed in, trying to get more information from the girl.

Laura is having trouble talking about it and can't answer. Seeing it, Buffy gave her a reassuring look.

"It might be difficult but this blonde guy…d-did you perhaps catch a name? I-It's really important, please tell me."

"Erm…I think he said his name was Michael…he told me to come and get you…and he had some kid with him…he saved my life, before I got hit…a-and then he told me to run away from the creature…h-he saved my life."

Buffy had an inner smile at the knowledge that Michael saved her life. But she had to wonder why Michael was hanging out with a little kid, she wondered if it was the same person that Michael and her had seen the previous day, and even this day as well.

Giles was surprised that Michael saved her, still believing that he was evil, despite the times that he had been saved by Michael, even just recently, he couldn't keep his surprise spreading across his face.

"He saved your life…did he?"

With a loving smile for the boy that she loved, Buffy's inquiry was met with a single nod of Laura's head, something Buffy felt really good about, glad that Michael was able to save someone's life even though he still felt a little scared about his Mother, hoping that she really was just a figment of his imagination.

"Y-Yeah, he was really good…h-he did some weird trick with his hands and I swear that fire came from his hands…and it looked like he threw it…how would he be able to do something like that? it doesn't make sense…like this day doesn't make sense at all."

Laura was trying to wrap her head around the idea of Michael and the idea of him being able to throw fire around like it was nothing at all. Because she was in a daze at the time, she wasn't truly sure what she saw, but whatever it was, was something out of this world.

"Hahaha, must've been a can of hairspray and a lighter or something."

Buffy covered for Michael, Giles agreeing with a nod of his head.

"T-That's right. Lighters, and hairspray looks like it can be thrown from the hands and all, he's always been an arsonist." Buffy glared and whacked him in the stomach. "Gwaaah." He coughed out, seeing the glare he was getting from Buffy, and relented from her. "I-I mean, he's always been good at playing with fire…n-not in an illegal way, either."

Buffy nodded, accepting that answer as fact.

"That's right…erm, ooh, we're here."

Laura announced, stopping outside of the door.

Buffy then looked towards Laura, an understanding look on her worried face, making it to the basement access.

"I-If you remember anything else about it? You can tell us. Even if it may seem weird."

The Slayer put her hand on the doorknob and went to open the door, when Laura suddenly said "'Lucky nineteen.'" in a quick paced tone, her fear sinking into her as she looked at the door, remembering when she was almost beaten again and didn't care to have any experience like that ever again.

Buffy and Giles stop and turn around.

"I'm sorry?"

Laura lowered her eyes, unsureness working its way there.

"It's what he said, right before... He said 'lucky nineteen'. That's weird, right?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

Giles agreed almost instantly, Buffy giving a small smile.

"Well thank you. We'll take it from here."

Laura nodded, and was about to go, when she remembered something, blankly staring at Buffy.

"Also…he told me to tell you about Billy…Billy."

Giles and Buffy looked at one another, and both didn't know who that was, shrugging their shoulders.

"Billy…? Who's that?"

Laura shook her body and walked away, unable to stay anymore. Buffy shared a look with Giles, and then entered the basement. As soon as she did, her eyes went everywhere, looking for the boy that she loved.

"Michael! Michael!"

She called, but there wasn't an answer.

She went down the stairs, and looked around.

Giles followed after her, and did the same thing as Buffy, looking around to see if there was anything that could lead them to Michael, but it was difficult. They could barely see anything, there being no lights for some reason even Giles didn't know.

"Michael…where are you?" Buffy rasped out, worry entering her heart. "Giles, he's not here…b-but, he's going to be okay, r-right?"

Buffy felt worry entering her, she felt even more so when she remembered the fact that Michael believed he saw his Mother. But, could this have been anything to do with his Mother? She wasn't even sure what to think right now.

Giles saw her distress, and tried to reassure her.

"M-Michael is a very tough boy, Buffy. Remember, h-he's dealt with much in his life, s-so even if something c-came and t-tried to fight with him, h-he'd either be able to f-fight it off, o-or kill it, o-or in worse c-case scenario, he'd run away. Michael isn't an idiot. If anything I know about him, then it is that he isn't an idiot, he knows what he is doing, and he knows how to run away if something happens. D-Don't fret Buffy, h-he's going to be okay."

This did nothing to relieve her of her worries.

She still felt her worries and looked around once more, but couldn't find anything.

"Michael…where are you…"

"R-Right now Buffy, we've got to focus on what is going on. A-And he s-said something a-about someone c-called Billy. W-We have to find someone who is called that, or something called that…w-we've got to do this Buffy. D-Don't worry, Michael is resilient, we've got to go and-"

"Giles, I appreciate your words, but when it is someone that you love that's in danger, you don't exactly have the luxury of thinking rationally." Buffy hissed out, looking down the way to deeper into the basement, beginning to walk that way. "If he was trapped here…then he'd have to move this way…"

Like a trance, Buffy continued go towards the area where she believed that Michael would be, hoping that she would be able to find the love of her life, wanting to see that he is safe and sound, hoping that they would be able to be reunited.

Giles looked on with conflicted eyes, believing that Buffy's love for Michael was clouding her better judgement.

"Buffy, wait…"

Giles tried to reason with her, but she didn't do anything, and continued to go forward.

"I'm gonna see if I can track down Michael. G-Go to the library, tell the others of what is going on or something…I need to see if I can find him, Giles."

"Buffy, wait-"

Before she could say anything, Buffy ran down the basement, attempting to find Michael, hoping to find Michael.

* * *

"Buffy! Giles! Anyone in here!?"

Michael entered the library at the same time as Giles and Buffy were in the basement, and looked to see if there was anyone around…but there was no one there. He had Billy's hand in his own, both taking a breath.

An exasperated breath escaped Michael's mouth, a tightening of the hand happening at the same time, the one that wasn't holding Billy's hand. He could feel the kid shaking, and whatever was worrying him, Michael knew that Billy was connected to it, but he didn't have an idea on how that was.

Billy's eyes glossed over everywhere, but wasn't able to see anyone around, hoping that they weren't invisible.

"A-Are your friends here?"

The wondering eyes of the boy were met with a shake of the elder's head, sighing softly.

"No, it doesn't seem like it. Though if we wait here long enough then I am sure we'll come across them sooner or later." Michael explained, leaning against the centre table, Billy beside him, looking worried. Seeing the worry, Michael raised a hand to his head, and patted softly. "Don't worry Billy, I'm here now. You don't have to be afraid, you know?"

The boy merely continued to keep his head down, not saying anything.

Michael got to Billy's level, and continued to pat his head, giving him a soft smile, trying to connect with him.

"So Billy, why don't you tell me about yourself? Since we're going to be here for a little while, we might as well be able to know one another a little bit more, don't you agree kiddo?"

"Kiddo…s-such an old man thing to say."

The boy joked, earning a scowl in return.

"Watch it kid, I'm only 16 years old." Michael smiled gently, and sat down on a chair, Billy remaining standing. "So, Billy. Tell me something, if you would?" Billy didn't say anything, merely allowing Michael to continue. "You know, this Ugly Man…" The boy stiffened, and showed a face that he didn't want to talk about it, going reclusive. "…this creature, why did it say 'Lucky Nineteen' exactly? Thinking about it, I thought he was talking to me at first, but it was looking at you as well…Billy, are you…"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Billy got out very quickly, his body shaking and convulsing, wishing for this to end.

Michael could see a look he had seen before…in himself.

It was a look of…fear.

It was a look of very big terror.

Billy was afraid right now, and it was the same fear Michael had whenever his parents were around and did things to him. He could see that Billy was just like him, in the respect for the fact that he held the same eyes that Michael held so long ago, and the eyes weren't just going to go away instantly. Even Michael knew that.

"Billy…hmmm, why don't I tell you something about me first, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Billy agreed, and sat down, facing the boy with a kind smile.

"Let's see…about me huh….hmmm, ooh I know. I'm kinda a big fan of Friends. Do you know what that is?"

"Hehe, of course I do, it is that show on television~"

The boy sang out, Michael smiling happily, seeing a sort of connection happening between the two, bonding together.

"Right, and you know, don't tell anyone, but I watch Dragon Ball Z. What a nerd or what?"

He snickered, actually telling something even Buffy didn't know about. He didn't want to appear as a nerd towards her, and didn't reveal something like that. But Billy found it funny, his face turning from fear to a smile slowly.

"I like Dragon Ball Z as well~"

The boy revealed, Michael feeling relieved, seeing that he would be able to connect to the child a little more than before, wanting him to open up to Michael, so he could find out what was going on right now.

"Well, that's awesome! I've met someone who likes it as well! So, who's your favourite character?"

"Goku of course~"

The boy replied while allowing his barriers to come down, Michael noticing that and was glad that he was able to connect to this boy, wanting him to feel better than he did before. Since Michael was the one who frightened him before, he didn't want to do it again and make him feel safe.

"Really? Goku huh. Well, mines Gohan, gotta love a kid that has like, awesome powers. But I also like the bald guy…ugh, name escapes me sometimes…w-well, he's funny and I like him anyway. He's quite funny."

"I know who you mean….he's really funny."

"Yeah, he is." Michael exclaimed like a child, then turned a little serious. "Also, Billy. You know, we'll have to deal with Ugly Man as you call him." Billy shook his head so quickly Michael was shocked that it didn't come off. "Billy, I know you're afraid of this thing. It is very scary, but you know, if you face your fears, you can get over them. And if you can't do it alone, then you have me with you. You'll have my girlfriend Buffy, and my friends as well. We'll be by your side, and help you face your fears…"

"Isn't that a lie, Michael?"

Michael's eyes shot open and immediately went towards the door, to see Michael's Mother stood there, a dirty smile on her face. Michael stood up, and placed himself in front of Billy, knowing this woman was very dangerous.

"Get out of here, right now."

Michael ordered, but the woman merely smiled, and walked forward.

"Don't be foolish, boy. I'm not going anywhere. We've got things to discuss, after all. We have to talk about the fact that you think you can get away from us. You know, we took care of you the best that we could. But you were a problem child."

"Problem child…"

Billy muttered as he clung to the back of Michael's shirt.

The blonde caught that, and stuck his hand out to the side, summoning a sword from Giles' bookcase, and brought it up defensively, crossing it over his body in a professional manner that Angel had shown him how to do beforehand.

"I told you to leave, right now."

Once again, Michael ordered, but the woman tossed her head to the side, and held up her hand, summoning a fireball there. Even without saying anything, the fireball was more dense than anything Michael could conjure on his own power, without using his darkened power.

"What if I don't want to leave? What if I want to, hurt you?"

"Then you're not going to. I-I am not a child anymore."

Michael tried to sound strong, but it came out weak.

He didn't intend that to happen, but he couldn't help it. This woman was someone who tortured him for so long, and he didn't want to be worried, but couldn't help it. He had Billy to think about, and he tried to be strong, but he wasn't sure if he would be able to do that.

"And what if I want to hurt you more, the teen you?"

Sneering, Michael snapped and his energies danced around him.

"Then you'll have to deal with this!"

Quickly drawing, Michael summoned fire to his hand and launched it as his own Mother, attempting to catch her off guard…but it didn't work.

"Tch, naughty child."

The woman hissed and threw her own fireball, and broke through the fire Michael used, surprising the Warlock.

Turning his eyes black, Michael drew on his dark magic, and his hair blackened, the woman becoming happy at seeing it.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms, raise a wall!"

From his body, a shield of magic erupted around Michael and Billy, protecting them from the fire blast. It bounced off the barrier, and fizzled into nothing, the woman showing a darkened glare as her hair turned blacker as well.

"What a spell, boy~" She sang out very darkly, making Michael shiver and Billy as well. "But it won't work with me." She glared and placed her hands outwards. "Enemies fall and fly, release the barrier, and let me be relieved and sigh."

Her fingertips glowed and she touched the barrier, moving forward. As soon as she did, the barrier broke down, crumbling into nothing. Michael took a step back when that happened, seeing that his magic wasn't effective against her.

"Y-You bitch!"

He growled and swung the blade heartily for her neck.

"Skin of steel."

The woman chanted and her neck became as tough as steel. Michael thought she'd do that, so he smirked.

"Skin of steel."

He cast the spell on his hand and made it tough like steel. Doing the old bait and switch, he stopped the blade and brought up his fist, punching her across the face, which she wasn't expecting, sending her to the ground.

"Y-You punk ass!" She hissed and placed her hands upwards. "Rain forth, magic bolts!"

With an exclamation, black bolts came from her hands.

Michael quickly dodged the bolts, going around them and put his hand outwards. From his hand, a pillar of energy erupted, and went for the woman's body.

"Deal with that, bitch."

The woman noticed his hair was turning more black, and was pleasantly surprised, standing up with her magic, and quickly clicked "Solid Shield!" with her fingers, creating a barrier to protect her from the pillar of energy, briefly pushing her back, but didn't do anything else other than that.

"I'll deal with you…" The woman's eyes focused in on Michael as magic danced around her, aiming her hands at herself. "…bitch." As she muttered that, bolts of magic entered her body. "Imbue me with strength."

With that spell, she smashed her hand right through Giles' counter, turning it to debris, Billy taking a step back as Michael sharpened his eyes, placing his hand outwards, a darkened ball of energy gathering there, ready to cast a spell.

"I repel-"

"Take this!"

With a fluid motion, and with strength rivalling the Slayer, the woman did a backhand punch against Michael's jaw, sent him flying and crashed against the gate to the bookcase returns. His body fell to the ground, falling flat on his face, feeling like his jaw was broken from her single punch.

"Michael!"

Billy cried, and went to go forward, but Michael placed his hand out, stopping his movements.

With that same dark sphere in his hand, Michael returned to his feet, and launched it at the woman as he yelled "I repel thee!" with a pissed off tone, his hair almost completely black now, his power rising and rising for the darkened reasons.

"W-With protecting in my-"

The woman couldn't finish the spell, and she was nailed in the gut. Her body was blown backwards, smashing through the library wall, and caused it to crumble down on top of her. It caused the walls near it to shake, and smash on top of her, Michael taking in a breath.

"Fix."

He muttered and shot black bolts at his jaw, fixing the broken jaw.

Billy looked shocked, not sure what was happening, but could see that Michael beat back the woman somehow, and that's all he needed to know. He wanted to go to Michael's side, but the boy placed his hands out.

"Trust me kid, you don't want to be near me right now, I'm not exactly a good person right now."

Billy wasn't sure what Michael meant by that, and only stood in his place.

Michael watched the place where his Mother was, and took a stance against her, knowing that wouldn't be enough to finish her off with.

And his worries were proven right, when she emerged from the wall, cuts and bruises on her body.

"This-" She waves a hand over her face, and used her magic to heal herself instantly. "-is nothing to me, little brat. Now, why don't you be a good boy, and die for me already? We want your power, do you understand me? I want to absorb your power for my own deeds, I want to have that kind of power for myself."

The woman made a claim on the boy, who showed an uncaring look, running his finger up and down the blade that he held in his hand. His hand bled and it ran down the sword. But then, the blood went into the sword, with Michael's words.

"With my blood, I consecrate thee. Impale which otherwise would defend." The sword glowed brightly, and allowed the blood to sink into it, Michael then placed his hand on his body, bolts of magic running across his body. "Imbue me with strength."

Using the same spell that his Mother used, Michael increased his strength, only a shred of blonde hair being left. The Mother of Michael was impressed that he was able to do what he did, and showed a sinister smile.

"Well, baby boy has grown up, has he? Aren't you frightened of me? Don't you, fear me?"

Michael laughed darkly, strolling forward. His sword dragged across the ground, cutting it up, stunning the woman, but she didn't back down, summoning a sword to her side, and did the same spell that Michael did, making a strong sword to protect herself with.

"Fear you? You've pushed me past that, you bitch. You've ruined my life enough now, and I'm gonna take you out, right here and now. I'm going to end your life, right here and now, you bitch. You've caused enough damage, I'm going to end you, here and now!"

Michael, without a care, lunged forward with the sword, and went for an upwards slash. The woman retracted her body and blocked the sword strike, causing sparks to go off from the blades, lighting up the darkened library.

"Seems like you've been learning how to use a sword baby boy."

The woman noted and came at him with the blade. She went upwards with the sword, attempting to cut him in half. Michael crossed the blade over his body and blocked the sword strike, pushing the sword away from his body and placed his hand outwards.

"Incinerate ball!"

With that chant, Michael shot a point blank range flame ball towards her body. She caught the spell with her hand, casting "Capture!" as she did, locking the ball of flames in a magically made energy box, crushing it with her fingers.

"Nice try boy!"

The woman exclaimed and did an elbow strike towards Michael. Michael pulled away, balling his hand and went for her face with his fist. The woman reacted, blocking his fist with her arm and twirled around, appearing behind his body and went to stab him.

Michael saw this, using magic to blow his body away from the blades strike, barely missing the sword. His body hit the back of the wall, where he saw his Mother opening her hand and lightning appeared there.

"Be shocked."

With those cold words, the woman released a blast of pure black lightning towards him.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to take it, he ducked and rolled forward, avoiding the blast, which smashed against the wall, blowing apart of it away.

Returning to his feet, Michael stuck his hand out and shot out some lightning as well with a pant, feeling tired from using much magic.

"Nice try kiddo, but that's not gonna work."

The woman growled and placed her hand in the direction of Michael, shooting out a more powerful blast of lightning, which she thought was more powerful anyway, but the truth was…it was the same in strength.

Yes, it was the same strength, and she was very shocked to learn this.

The lightning met in the middle, and neither could get the upper hand. When the woman tried, Michael put more force into his magic, to even the odds. She hissed that the very idea of her losing could happen and she hated it, glaring at the boy that she gave birth too.

"T-To think you can tap into this much power alone…w-well, you are my baby boy, and you are growing in strength, so this is to be expected, but don't think that you'll be able to beat me, because sweetheart, I am your Mother!"

Something unnerving about her words made Michael nearly lose all composure, and the woman took advantage of that, putting more effort into her lightning. Due to that, the lightning between them wasn't even anymore, her lightning being closer to her body.

"S-Shit!"

Michael gasped, and put more power into his magic lightning as well, evening the playing field. He pushed his lightning towards her, tapping into the reserves that he had, and felt weakened, the woman feeling the same feeling, but not as much as Michael's draining.

"Y-You're a little punk, you are!"

The woman growled, Michael moving forward to cross the distance. The lightning kept going, bolts erupting from their main one and destroyed certain things, like some walls, making holes in them, blowing up Giles' office and even hit somewhere near Billy, but Michael made sure that something wouldn't hit him.

Getting right in front of her, the woman smiled darkly, and Michael glared darkly, rising his sword wielding hand.

"Taste this bitch!"

The boy tried his best and went to cleave off the woman's head with the magical blade that he held in his hands.

"Don't think so!"

While continuing his struggle with the boy and his lightning with one hand, the woman raised her sword wielding hand and blocked the blade, making sure that his sword didn't touch her but Michael expected that, and moved his head forward, muttering "Skin of steel." briefly turning his forehead as strong as steel.

His forehead collided with her, knocking her back with the enhanced strength that he had, and the fact that steel felt like it collided with her forehead, it made her forehead bleed, her eyes blazing with fury.

"And this!"

The boy continued with his attack, breaking her lightning with her distraction and forced it against her. She gasped as the lightning wrapped around her and blasted her off her feet, smashing her body against the wall again, this time she didn't go through it, but a hole was created where her body went, her body falling to the ground with a cry.

"Y-Y-You little punk, I underestimated you-"

"I repel thee!"

Using the same spell as before, Michael created a darkened orb and launched it at her. Catching her by surprise, she was hit by the orb and it hit her dead in the centre of her body. Her body blew backwards and her head collided with the wall again, the body of the woman smashing against the concrete of the wall.

Michael dropped to his knees, feeling exhausted.

But he could tell that…she wasn't.

He didn't do enough to make her feel exhausted, and he knew it as well. He knew that something was going on, and he wasn't sure what that thing was…he knew she was strong, but seeing that she hadn't been defeated yet was mesmerising to him, while he was essentially running on empty.

"B-Billy, come here."

He ordered, and the child did so without complaint.

Michael watched as his Mother took to her feet, and healed herself with magic. Though because she was more experienced, she had less of a drain on her magic than Michael did, because he was exhausted right now, feeling his magic leave him bit by bit.

"Are you leaving, my boy?"

The boy gave a dark glare, and held Billy close to his body.

"Gotta go."

Michael smiled, and his magic surrounded the pair of them.

"Don't you-"

Before she could get her words out, Michael disappeared together with Billy, leaving the woman alone in the library.

Her eyes grew with frustration and rage, tossing her head to the heavens.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her piercing cries reached the heavens and shattered the glass around as she disappeared as well, not sure on where to go to find him now, because she wasn't sure where he teleported too, unable to track him, Michael making sure of it.

* * *

A little later in school, Willow, Amy and Xander were walking down the corridors, discussing what happened with Wendell, and what he said, and were thinking about it, and had been caught up with Giles, not seeing the state of the library.

Willow and the others came across a group of thug looking people, dressed in leather jackets. The main one, the leader raised his fist coolly into the air, showing his alpha male status, never allowing his eyes to leave his group.

"Listen, I'm not afraid of him. Hey, if he wants to fight, then I'm takin' him down. I'm not backin' off on this. This is about honor. I'll break his neck!"

As he said that, Willow, Amy and Xander coming down the hall to her locker, the redheads locker.

"I'm just saying, Wendell had a dream and then that exact thing happened."

Willow began as she worked the dial with her fingers.

"Which is a fair wiggins, I admit, but do you think that ties in with Laura and Michael disappearing with some kid?"

Xander's question was a fair one, and neither Amy or Willow knew the answer, the Witch of the group being the one who talked.

"I dunno. Maybe she dreamed about getting beat up, but Michael saved her from it, or something. We should ask Buffy when she gets back from wherever she went. I hope she'll be able to find Michael before anything happens."

Amy was of course worried for the boy, Willow being the same. Xander, despite his jealous nature, was also worried for the Warlock, but didn't know how to express his worries, and fears about it, because it would've been seen as weak.

"Yeah, we've got to do something for Michael and the others."

Willow agreed, her eyes looking through her locker as she opened her locker.

"But what…Amy, can't you do some kind of locating spell?"

Xander brought up to the Witch, who shook her head dejectedly.

"I did try and find him, but the spell went wrong."

"What did it say exactly?"

Willow inquired, the Witch sighing as she rested a hand against the locker.

"It said…he didn't exist."

Gasps came from both Xander and Willow, their eyes bulging with shock.

"How is that possible though? Are you saying he's dead?"

Willow hoped that it wasn't the case. Xander could see the fear lighting up in the woman's eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but secretly he felt the same way, he was also worried for the blonde Warlock.

"I don't think that's the case." Amy began, sighing lightning. "I mean, it just seems a little weird to me is all. Michael said that if the person was dead, the spell would say as much, with the spell he taught me. But saying he didn't exist…it is like he is trying to hide his existence or something. Yeah, I think that's it, really. I think he's worried about being found by something, or someone."

Amy's worrying words brought terror to the two of them, Willow silently wishing that Michael was okay, and would come back soon. Xander felt the same way, his eyes lacing with concern and worry, not wanting to be brought down by this.

The punk's Mother suddenly appears in the hall. Xander sees the encounter and grins.

"Oh, there's my little baby!"

The woman exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the punk boy, who resisted and tried to pull away, but couldn't.

"Mom, what are you doing here? Mom..."

Embarrassment came over him, and his cheeks reddened, the Mother laughing and placing kisses onto the cheek on her son, the punks friends around laughed as they found it really funny to see something like this.

"How's my little pookie?"

"Mom, Mom, please don't kiss me in front of the guys! It's embarrassing, Mom! Please!"

He pleaded and pleaded, but the woman wouldn't stop, laughing to herself and placed a big kiss on his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark there, Amy and Willow cracking smiles at the sight, Xander outright laughing about it

"You cute little rascal, you!"

"Mom... Thanks, but Mom, please, my friends are right here..."

It was clear on his face that he wanted to get away, and he felt shame when his friends in turn cracked smiles and snickered at him, the same could be said for Xander and Amy, at least this being able to cheer her up, but not by much.

Willow closes her locker. They head to their next class.

As they walked by, Amy came across the trophy of Catherine the Great, her Mother's trophy, and she shuddered.

"Ugh…each time I pass by this part, it makes me shiver."

She said to the others, Willow tipping her head to the side with worry.

"A-Are you still worried about your Mom coming back?"

Because she knew Amy quite well, Willow was concerned for her friend. She didn't want to have her friend worry about something like this. Though she wasn't as close to Amy as Michael was, Willow still was her friend and wanted to help her friend anyway that she could.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to reveal too much about it.

"Honestly, it is a little worrying. But she's gone now. She did that spell, and she's gone somewhere else now. She's gone from this world, thankfully. She said I'd never make trouble where I would go ever again…but she's gone now thanks to Michael."

Amy said with a smile at the end, glad that Michael did what he did and saved her life.

Xander tossed his eyes towards Amy, and showed a comforting smile.

"Come on, let's get to class. The trophy gives me the creeps, it's like its eyes follow you."

Xander shuddered and Amy agreed, walking off, not noticing the eyes of the statue moving either.

They walked towards the classroom, making idle chitchat, sweet nothing's really.

"It could be a coincidence. Y'know, Wendell finds a spider's nest, and we all wig because he dreamt about spiders. So it may not be connected." They enter the classroom. The students see Xander come in and start to laugh. "If there is a connection it doesn't sound like anything... What?"

Willow is confused along with Amy, and looks behind her at Xander. His clothes are gone, and he's standing there in his underwear.

"Holy shit this is comedy gold…"

Amy snickered, trying to keep it in.

She looked over his body, and she could thankfully say that she wasn't attracted to Xander. She was glad about this, but she could see the worrying eyes of Willow, but also the scarlet that was working itself onto her face.

"Xander! What happened to your...?!"

Xander covers his body with his hands, howls of laughter erupting from the students. Amy tried to not snicker, but she was failing, she felt like this was a little justice for the things that he had done before to Michael and others.

"I-I-I dunno! I was, uh, dressed a minute ago! It's a dream. It's gotta be a dream." He pinches himself and makes an uncomfortable face. "Ow! Wake up." He pinches himself again, only harder than before. "Ow! Gotta wake up."

He realizes he's not dreaming and runs from the room screaming. Willow chases after him while calling his name. Amy blinks a few times, then chases after them, knowing that she didn't want to miss this.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Giles is going over a number of newspapers. Something with his eyes seemed to be happening. He rubbed them again and again, trying to make sure that this was right. He wasn't sure why this was happening at all.

"This can't be happening. This can't be..."

Buffy comes into the library and notices the carnage, strolling over to Giles with a dejected look.

"What happened here?"

Giles lifted his head to meet Buffy's eyes, and saw that she was alone, without Michael.

"I-I oh, I dunno. I came b-back to the library, a-and found the l-library like this. A-And, did you find Michael?"

Buffy shook her head, her eyes watering at the thought that somehow this could be connected to Michael. She didn't want to believe it, but seeing this now, reminded her of the time when he was beaten by Catherine, and she didn't care to repeat that process, not wanting to see him in such a state.

"No…I couldn't find him. I thought that a few times I did, but…well, I couldn't find where he was. He just seemed to disappear all together. I don't know where he went, but…Giles, I'm worried about him…d-did you find anything out about this Billy?"

Trying to control herself, she walked forward towards all of the papers, and slowly narrowed her eyes over them, trying to see if there was anything about them that could lead her to the boy that she loved.

"Oh, uh, I've got back issues of the, uh, papers, um, to try to do some research a-and see if there's a-anyone called Billy here."

"But, did you find anything?"

Buffy pressed on, and to her surprise, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

Confusion set into the eyes of the Slayer, not sure where to go with this.

"You don't know if you didn't find anything? What are you talking about?"

Giles lowered his head, a small release of air escaping his lips.

"I'm having a problem."

"What is it?"

Buffy inquired more, only to jump when he slammed his hand against the table, his glasses falling off his face from the shaking of his body.

"I-I can't read!"

More than confusion came to her now, she wasn't sure what was going on with him.

"What do you mean? You can read, like, three languages."

"Five, actually, on a normal day. Th-The words here don't make any s-sense. I-It's gibberish!"

He steps away in frustration, and Buffy notices something.

She focuses in on it with her eyes, and notices that Billy was on the front of the paper, her eyes widening when she saw the name Billy being there as well, this being the connection that she needed for her love to be found.

"That's him."

She announced as she took the paper into her hands, and examined it, Giles unsure of what was going on right now.

"Who?"

"The kid I've been seeing around school." She casts her eyes down, and reads. "'Twelve-year-old Billy Palmer was found beaten and unconscious after his kiddie league game Saturday. Doctors describe his condition as critical.' When was this published?" She looks at the date and becomes surprised. "Last week. It says he's in a coma in intensive care."

"Uh... You, you've seen him around the school?"

Buffy nodded her head seriously.

"Yeah, first when the spiders got Wendell, and, and then when I didn't know a thing on the history test. I thought it was weird seeing this kid around, but I forgot about it. But then Michael said about the name Billy, and I doubt Michael would know about this…Giles, how is it possible that I'm seeing this kid, Michael chased this kid, and is now with this kid?"

"Uh, the boy's been in a coma for a week. How can this be possible?"

Buffy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, wanting to explanation from Giles himself.

"What, am I knowledge girl now? Explanations are your terrain. I'm not someone who knows things like this, explain."

"Uh, well, um, there's astral projection, uh, the theory that while one sleeps one has another body, a-an astral body, which can travel through time and space."

At his explanation, Buffy only got some of it. She understood about him being in a coma and whatnot, but she didn't get the fact about this body, but she just guessed it was some kind of magic, due to the fact that Michael can do magic and might be able to do something like this.

"Billy's in a coma. That's like sleep, right?"

"In a manner of speaking, a-a-although one doesn't always awake from a coma."

Giles' voice was tempting to try and offer solace, but none was found this time. His words were the opposite of what he was trying to get.

"Could I be seeing Billy's asteroid body?"

Giles resisted the urge to roll his eyes, finding Buffy's way of saying it to be insane.

"Astral body, and I-I don't know. As usual, one doesn't have an inordinate amount of information to work with."

"Lucky nineteen."

The woman muttered, not sure on how to proceed with this. Worrying for Michael wasn't doing anything for her, and now there was nothing to hold her back anymore, from being worried. She didn't even know what to do anymore.

At that moment, her father, Hank Summers, enters the library along with a baffled Dawn.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere. Why aren't you in class?"

Hank questioned with a raised eyebrow. Buffy briefly met eyes with Dawn, not sure why the girl was there as well, confusion writing itself all over the girls face right now, and she didn't know what to even think.

"Dad, what are you doing here? Y-You're not supposed to pick me up till after school. Is something wrong? Why's Dawn here?"

"Well, I, I need to talk to you. Both of you in fact."

Hearing that wasn't any good for either Summers girls. Dawn was worried with what could be happening right now, and the same could be said for Buffy, the elder Summers being the one who raises the obvios question.

"Something *is* wrong. Is it Mom?"

Buffy's worries were denied when Hank shook his head.

"No, no, it's not your Mother, she's fine." He walks closer with Dawn and speaks quieter. "Could I speak with you for a moment? Privately?"

"Um, sure! Yeah." She looks at Giles and then back at her Father, crossing the distance to stand by her Father and Dawn, who is still in a daze. "Uh, oh! I'm sorry. Dad, this is Mr Giles, the librarian. Uh, this is my dad, Hank Summers."

"My pleasure."

Giles moves forward, and shakes his hand, the man returning the handshake strongly, not noticing the debris and decay around the library, which Buffy found out, but Dawn noticed it and didn't know what to even think right now.

"Likewise."

Buffy inhales a breath and goes towards the door.

"I'll be back."

She and her Father together with her little sister leave the library. Giles tries reading the papers again but he is failing quite a lot, he couldn't even read anything on it. His frustrations grew and he threw the paper down on the ground.

* * *

As that happened, Amy and Willow walk along with Xander, talking about what they were talking about just before with Wendell, each having their own opinions on the matter, though Amy was worried for Michael.

She couldn't stop thinking about it, thinking about what happened to him. Him disappearing all of a sudden, with some little boy, and was God knows where. That, was something that made Amy's heart lighten with worry and self-doubt, wishing she was able to do something…but she wasn't sure what she would be able to do.

And what happened to Xander, she was worried even more. Though she did find it funny to have him lose his clothes like he did. But now he was dressed again, in clothes from the school itself.

"Owww…erm, sorry." She apologized, looking at the bathroom. "I just need to…"

"It's cool." Willow assured, taking her hand. "I need to as well. Xander, wait for us."

Directing that to him at the last bit, Xander did a sarcastic thumbs up and the girls entered the bathroom.

Entering, they noticed it was empty, Willow going into a stall straight away.

Amy went over to the mirror and taps, switching the taps on and sighed deeply.

"Okay Amy, get a hold of yourself." She muttered to herself, putting her head down. " _Michael's alright, he's a cool, strong Warlock...damn I wish Angel was here right now…wait, why did I want Angel to be here? Nah, I guess it doesn't matter. Ugh, what am I doing here? I don't know what to think now…_ "

She wondered to herself in her mind, cupping some water into her hands and splashes herself in the face.

[That's because you're worthless Amy…]

"What…"

Amy stiffened and looked around, water running off her face. She looked like she was crying, even though she wasn't crying right now. She felt disturbed though, and kept looking around, trying to find the source of the person that talked.

When not seeing anyone, she looked at the space Willow was in, the stall.

"W-Willow, did you say something then?"

She prayed to herself that Willow was trying to converse with her, she hoped that would be the case…but no.

"No, nothing, why?"

She called from the other side of the stall, Amy's eyes widening in slight terror.

"N-No, it's nothing…I thought I heard…never mind."

She played it off, and mimicked the actions she did before, splashing herself in the face again. The water ran down her face, and what made her feel better than before. Though with each dripping of the water, she felt worried, scared and wasn't able to do anything.

[Amy…you're worthless, and you don't deserve that body…]

Amy heard it again, but she wasn't sure if she heard it outside of her head or inside of her head, it being a quiet whisper, but she heard something yet she wasn't sure what she had heard before, and now she was sure she heard something.

"Okay, come out, it isn't funny."

She warned as she stood up, and looked to the mirror.

"AMY!"

Catherine's image appeared in the mirror along with a roaring sound of her voice, her eyes as cold and evil as Amy remembered, the woman having the eyes of death towards her daughter.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Amy screamed out, shaking her body again and again, her hair going everywhere as she shook, trying to control what was going on in her mind right now, but she wasn't able to do anything other than scream.

"Amy! Amy!" Willow rushed out of the stalls, and saw the frazzled Amy, taking her shoulders, shaking her. "Amy! What's going on!? Tell me, what's going on!?"

Amy's eyes shot open and she looked around to see if there was anything in the mirror…but there was nothing there.

She couldn't see Catherine or anything, wondering if she was going insane.

She couldn't even think straight right now. Seeing the woman again was very frightened…but did she?

Did she imagine it all? Did she believe that this was happening?

Honestly, she wasn't even sure anymore.

She couldn't understand this, she couldn't breathe properly.

She placed a hand to her chest, and took in small breaths, attempting to calm her breathing down.

"Willow…I saw her…m-my Mom in the…I don't get it…s-she was in the mirror but…h-how is it possible that she was there…?"

Amy didn't know how to explain it, so Willow looked to the mirror, and didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything."

Willow spoke with unsureness, wondering what she saw and wondering why she couldn't see it now.

"B-But she was there though…s-she was Willow…"

Willow put on an understanding face, attempting to come to terms with Amy, trying to help her, but she didn't know how.

"Amy…it is alright, your Mother is gone now. She's not here anymore."

She reassured the young Witch, trying to make her see that she isn't alone and doesn't have to worry about her Mother and her evil ways anymore.

Amy's body shook slightly trying to comprehend the fact that she saw someone she thought she'd never see again, and that was…Catherine Madison, the person who gave birth to her, and the woman that stole her body once, not wanting to feel it again.

* * *

Outside, at the same time, in the quad, Buffy, Dawn and their Dad walk as they talk.

"I came early because there's something I've needed to tell you both something. About your Mother and me. Why we split up."

"Well, you always told me it was because..."

"B-Because y-you grew apart, right?"

Dawn chimed in, Buffy nodding in agreement with what her sister said, but Hank didn't see it like that, and shook his head, something that made both Dawn and Buffy back away slightly, unsure of what the man was trying to say.

"Uh, I know we always said it was because we'd just grown too far apart. Well, c'mon, honey, let's, let's sit down." They sit down, Buffy and Dawn together and Hank slightly apart. He exhales. "You're old enough now to know the truth. Actually, you've been old enough for a while now, Dawn, and you Buffy."

Buffy and Dawn look between each other, not sure on what to say, behind Dawn's eyes though, it could be seen that she was slowly realizing that something was happening. Buffy, being older, knew something was definitely wrong.

"Is there someone else?"

It was a natural conclusion that she came up with, her voice crackling with dark emotions, sadness being one of them. But the man shook his head.

"No. No, it was nothing like that."

He assured, but that almost made it worse for the young Slayer, the same for Dawn.

"Then what was it?"

Buffy demanded now, though her voice was quiet like a lambs voice.

"It was you, Buffy."

Buffy's heart sank in her chest at that moment. She felt like her world was crashing down beneath her, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to

"Me?"

Buffy's voice crackled, her eyes lacing with tears, but she didn't shed them. She wouldn't cry in front of her sister, she wanted to be strong for Dawn, but she felt like she was going to fall down into a ditch where she wouldn't be able to crawl out of.

"T-That can't be Daddy…s-say this is a j-joke, right?"

Dawn tried to salvage what was happening, and was sure that her Father wasn't telling her the truth right now, she hoped that this wasn't anything more than a misunderstanding, unable to think of anything else right now.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but it is." He spoke to Dawn with crushing words, then turned back to Buffy. "Having you Buffy. Raising you Buffy. Seeing you everyday. I mean, do you have any idea what that's like?"

"What?"

Buffy tried to contemplate what was going on, but she couldn't. She couldn't even believe what was going on with her right now, she couldn't even breathe right now, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack.

"Gosh, you don't even see what's right in front of your face, do you? Well, big surprise there, all you ever think about is yourself. You get in trouble. You embarrass us with all the crazy stunts you pull, and do I have to go on?"

"No. Please don't."

Buffy turned away, a tear rolling down her cheek, Dawns eyes brimming with tears as well.

"You're sullen and... rude and... you're not nearly as bright as I thought you were going to be... Hey, Buffy, let's be honest. Could you stand to live in the same house with a daughter like that?"

"Why are you saying all these things?"

Her voice was so low, that it was barely audible. It surprised Dawn that Buffy could have such a voice right now, but she couldn't even speak either.

"Because they're true. I think that's the least we owe one another." She begins to sniff and cry, Hank then turning towards Dawn. "You know…I wish things could've been more different with you. You, were supposed to save our marriage…but, no. You just broke us apart even more. Before you, we were cracking, but after you, we were just, broken apart, you ruined everything Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened and tears rolled down her face, Buffy shocked and appalled that she witnessed her Father speaking like that to her sister.

"B-But I-I d-don't…"

Dawn didn't know what to say. She was lost for words, tears couldn't be held back. She was only a little girl, and was being told by her Father something no child should ever have to hear in their lives, but here she was, being subjugated to such torment.

"You know, I don't think it's very mature, getting blubbery when I'm just trying to be honest. Speaking of which, I don't really get anything out of these weekends with you two. So, what do you say we just don't do them anymore?" Buffy and Dawn stares at him in shock. He pats them on the legs. "I sure thought you'd turn out differently Buffy, but you didn't. And Dawn, I'm ashamed to call you my daughter. Both, disgraceful."

He gets up and leaves, breaking the hearts of both of his daughters.

Buffy can't do anything but watch him go for a moment, and then look down. Dawn openly cries, sobbing into her hands and looks to her elder sister for support, but even Buffy was broken down right now, she felt like she was falling now, she truly thought like she was going to die right now.

Hank walks past the building, and Billy is there looking at Buffy and Dawn together with Michael. She looks up again and sees him. As soon as she did, Buffy's eyes teared up, and she openly sobbed as well.

Michael couldn't take seeing his girlfriend and little sister figure like this, and just walked closer and closer, Billy on his side, clinging to him.

Buffy sniffles and cries, just as Michael makes it to her.

"Buffy I…"

He didn't know what to say, and only wrapped her up in a hug.

Tears of a large quantity fell from her eyes as her face buried itself into his chest, openly sobbing right now with tears looking as if they were raindrops or something akin to that, she wasn't overly sure herself right now, Dawn crying as well, so Michael bent down with Buffy and hugged them both.

"Shhh, it is alright Buffy, Dawn, I'm here now."

They didn't know what else to do, other than sob against him, drawing comfort from him. He raised his hands to her back, and rubbed softly, the same for Dawn, trying his best to make sure that they knew he was around and would keep them safe.

* * *

Meanwhile in the library, Willow, Amy and Xander come in. Xander is pulling on his gym shirt. Giles is still trying to get to grips with the fact that he wasn't able to read anymore, something that was very devastating to the studious Giles.

"Red alert! Where's Buffy?"

Giles looks towards them, surprised that Xander wasn't wearing the clothes he was beforehand.

"Uh, she, she just stepped out. Her, her father came by early. He, he needed to talk to her. W... Where are your other clothes?"

Xander's eyes reddened with frustrations, it growing more and more by the second.

"Oh, don't I wish I had the answer to *that* question."

Giles became confused, Willow smiling and Amy trying to control her laughter. When seeing the darkened glare from Xander, Amy merely laughed right at him, unable to do anything else, other than that right now.

"Xander kinda found himself in front of our class not wearing much of anything."

"Nah, his clothes vanished into the air or something."

Amy chimed in, trying to make light of the situation, but failed when seeing the evil eyes of Xander. She fell silent as he tugged at his new clothes, wishing they were his old clothes, wanting them to come back right now.

"Except my underwear."

Xander sighed with teary eyes, Amy snorted and earned a glare from Xander again, but she didn't care.

Willow laughs at the memory of the declothed Xander, even blushing lightly.

"Yeah! It was really..." She looks at Xander and stiffens her face "...bad. It was a bad thing."

"'Bad thing'? I was naked. 'Bad thing' doesn't cover it."

Xander scoffed out, Amy patting him on the back and couldn't help the wide smile that graced her face right now, she couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Xander and her memories of a declothed Xander, finding it too funny.

"It wasn't the only thing that doesn't cover up, does it?"

Amy's joke wasn't well received by Xander, his eyes sharpening at the Witch.

"D-Don't say things like that! D-Did you make my clothes vanish with your magic or something!?"

Amy bites her bottom lip, patting him on the face.

"Don't be silly sweet Xander, I wouldn't do such a trick. It is just useless to do something like that. I mean, can you imagine something like that happening in real life? It is like out of a nightmare or something, good thing I don't have such things in my heart and all that jaz and all that crap…hehehe, it was funny!"

Amy couldn't contain it, and began laughing, Willow's eyes curiously eyeing up Xander and Amy, her mind working.

"Everyone staring? I would hate to have everyone paying attention to me like that."

"With nudity! It's a total nightmare."

Xander added, his eyes close to tears at this point, but he didn't cry at all.

Willow finally realizes and clicks her fingers together.

"Well, yeah Xander! I-It's your nightmare! Amy, it's like you said, it is a nightmare!"

"Except the part with me waking up goin' 'it's all a dream'. It happened."

Xander grumbled, his face being less than satisfying right now, something Willow noted and continued on with her musing's.

"Like it happened to Wendell. That thing with the spiders? Wendell had a recurring dream about that."

Giles nodded his head, and continued.

"I-I dreamt that I got lost in the stacks and I... I couldn't read... Of course!"

It clicked in Giles' mind as well, Amy not far behind her.

"This…can't be dreams though, can it? It has to be nightmares, right? But yeah…I saw my Mom in the mirror, and she's my nightmare…Giles, this is our nightmares!"

"Nightmares, our, our nightmares are coming true. You're right Amy, this is our nightmares. All of what you said, it is our nightmares doing this."

Giles agreed with her, and all of them became worried about what was going to happen next. Amy recalled her previous nightmare, and prayed that it didn't come true. She hoped that her…Mother wasn't going to come back, she remembering that her nightmare was her own Mother, and she wasn't sure if she would be able to face her.

"So, why is this happening?"

Willow wondered, furrowing her eyebrows.

Giles had the answer, thankfully, or unthankfully, to most of them at least.

"Billy."

"Well, that explanation was shorter than usual." Xander said it to Willow and Amy, then turned to Giles. "It's Billy! Who's Billy?"

To Xander's question, Amy and Willow leaned closer to Giles for some kind of explanation.

Giles coughed into his hand and explained the best he could.

"He's a boy in the local hospital. He was beaten. He's in a coma. Somehow I think he's crossed over from the nightmare world he's trapped in. H-He's the boy that Michael is with right now, probably, based on what he has said beforehand to someone that he saved from being beaten, Laura I think her name was."

Giles explained, and Xander showed an annoyed huff.

"And he brought the nightmare world with him. Thanks a bunch, Billy."

Xander grumbled childishly, earning a slap on the arm from Amy, pointing at him sternly as he recovered from the slap he received.

"This kid probably didn't do it intentionally, he probably didn't have a choice. Nightmares are powerful things, he wanted to escape them…probably." Amy felt like she was right on the money, and folded her arms. "He's probably scared right now. Being in a nightmare, I know what it's like. Michael probably knows what it is like as well, feeling like he's in a nightmare, and probably that's why he is chasing after the boy. We can understand that…and this kid is living his? I can't even imagine what kind of hell the kid is going through right now."

Amy lowered her head, and thought of her Mother.

She heard her Mother in her mind, and briefly contemplated what was going to happen now.

"You're probably right about that Amy, and yeah, I feel sorry for this boy as well. But the question is… How could he do that? I-Is he like a Warlock or something?"

Giles furrowed his eyebrows, and shook his head, not believing that to be the case right now.

"Things like that are easy when you live on a Hellmouth. If he's a Warlock…I truly don't know. Perhaps he has some kind of latent power, but the Hellmouth is a place where things like this happen."

Giles asserted himself, Amy rising a finger to her lips and humming.

"Maybe this is obvious, but we need to put a stop to this, and soon, right?"

"Or else everyone in Sunnydale is gonna be facing their own worst nightmares."

Giles agreed, so Xander looks towards the door.

"So, we should be going now, right?"

"Very much agreed."

Amy said with a smile, though felt like frowning on the inside about what was going on with everything right now.

Giles, Amy, Willow and Xander then walk out to find Buffy and Michael.

"Buffy doesn't know this is happening. The same for Michael as well. And given the sort of things that they tend to dream about, it's imperative that we find both of them now. Buffy, could be in a nightmare herself right now, and Michael…God knows what an abuse victim dreams about, and with the kind of power he has…let's pray that he doesn't dream about something truly dark. This situation could go from bad, to very much worse."

Giles felt the need to say it…because it was true.

Michael was a very powerful Warlock, and if something was to happen, God knows what they were going to do. Giles thought that something disastrous could truly happen if something wasn't done about this.

They come through the doors into the hall.

"Probably faster if we split up to look for them."

Xander suggested a good one in both Amy's, and Giles' mind, Willow wasn't exactly receptive to the idea though, it terrifying her to even think about something like that, but all missed how he neglected to say Michael's name, or even hint that he wanted to help him, besides Amy of course, the girl frowning when believing that Xander wouldn't even care about him.

"Good idea."

He, Amy and Xander go off in opposite directions.

"Oh, uh, faster, but... not really safer."

Though Willow said that, no one replied to her, and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

Down the halls, Cordelia opens her locker and looks at her mirror. Her hair has become totally frizzy, and she freaks out. She tries to force a comb through it to no avail.

"I don't understand! This can't be happening! I was just at the salon!" She puts her hands on her head in terror. "Oh, my God!"

She tries the hair on the other side of her head, but it's just as bad. Harmony walks closer and sees the situation at hand, and went to laugh…but then stopped when she felt something happen to her own hair.

"Move it!"

Harmony ordered and looked in the mirror, and what she would say, it looked like Buffy's hair.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! I've got Buffy's hair! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

To Harmony, it was a very devastating thing indeed. She couldn't think straight about it, seeing the disaster that was being Buffy's hair, it couldn't be more disgusting to her than it was right now, which was something that they didn't even want to think about.

* * *

At the gym, Michael, Dawn, Buffy and Billy all sit there together on the stands. It's dark, and cold, it feels like something could come out at any second, but Michael thought it would be best to get away from everything to give the two of them sometime to cry.

Dawn was on his lap, her head against his chest and couldn't stop crying. He could understand why that was though, since she was a child and all, hearing what she did must've been something very difficult for her.

"It's alright Buffy, I'm here now." He soothed, kissing her forehead gently and wiped her tears away. "Buffy, look at me sweetheart…I know your Dad said something's, but I don't think it was your Dad, I mean, not really."

Buffy's tear stained eyes looked towards Michael, trying to make sense of everything that was happening.

He brought his lips towards her own and caressed them, Billy and Dawn looking embarrassed at the sight. Buffy found comfort in his kiss, igniting a renewed sense of love and devotion she had just lost from her Father.

"Ooh sweetheart, seeing you like this breaks my heart…you know, I've been thinking about it, and it makes sense what's happening here now."

Buffy looked on, confused by what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, and ruffled Billy's hair, causing the boy to smile and latch onto Michael, Dawn feeling a pang of jealousy at seeing someone else around her age trying to get close to someone that she really liked.

"I mean, this place…is getting messed up. Nightmares, are coming true here."

"Nightmares?" Dawn inquired, Michael nodding. "B-But, how is that possible?"

"That's a good question Michael."

Buffy added, sniffing as she remembered what her Dad said. Michael noticed the sadness working its way back to her heart, so embraced her, kissing her cheek.

"I'm talking about, everything here. My Mom, she's my nightmare. I won't deny it, she is my nightmare. And your nightmare, your shared nightmare, is about your parents divorce, right sweetheart?"

Buffy couldn't deny that he was telling the truth, the same with Dawn.

Inside of their hearts, they did believe that this was the cause of their own faults, and hearing it from their Father, it made them feel like there wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel, fortunately Michael provided that light for the pair of them.

"W-Well yeah but…" Buffy trailed off, then furrowed her eyebrows. "Wendell, do you think he could be having nightmares of spiders?"

"I'm almost certain of it baby." Michael retorted, and looked at Dawn. "You know, I'm willing to bet that the person you saw and spoke with, probably wasn't even your Father. He wasn't your Dad sweetheart, he doesn't think anything bad of you."

Dawn sniffles, attempting to control her tears.

"Y-You think?"

He poked her nose, and comfortingly stroked her head, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sure of it, almost that is. I can't be fully sure, Giles is better at this than I am. But it has to be nightmares, it just seems to be more of a coincidence that this is happening now. My Mom, your Dad, Billy's Ugly Man, and other things I've seen around the school. Everyone's nightmares, are coming true."

Buffy and Dawn's eyes furrowed, as Billy stiffened, afraid. But one look from Michael, allowed him to calm down, wanting to make sure that the boy wasn't afraid, giving the boy a comforting stroke of his head, so he didn't have to worry.

"Ugly Man? What is it?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, not sure what it was.

"I can't say if it is a Demon, a manifestation of something that Billy is frightened of like my Demon that I made by mistake or something else entirely. Whatever it is, is real right now, and it is strong, Buffy."

Michael attempted to warn, Buffy's eyes fluttering.

"How strong?"

Michael lowered his eyes, feeling depressed.

"It can shrug off my magic pretty easily. To say it isn't effective is a far stretch. But my fireballs, and even lightning didn't seem to be doing much to it. Let's just say it is big, has a club like weapon, and knows how to use it, and seems to be chasing after Billy for some reason. I didn't really have much time to fight it though, as my Mom came and she used…well, she used her magic."

He didn't really want to speak about her, his Mother. He was still scared of her, and was a subject he wished that never happened.

"Your Mom, is truly here, huh?"

Michael's body tensed, remembering what happened with his Mother and how he almost turned evil, but has a shred of decency left to make sure that he still stayed the same as he did before, Buffy giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"S-She's…as strong a-as I remember…s-she was frightening…w-we had a fight in the library before…s-she was strong, stronger than I am…b-but it doesn't matter now. A-All that does is w-we sort this out."

"And, how do we do that, baby?"

Buffy wondered for the group, but he wasn't sure.

"The only thing I can think of is…some kind of reversal spell or something. I don't know what the cause of it is…" Michael looked briefly to Billy, Buffy catching that and furrowed her eyebrows. "…and I guess, if we find that, we do something with it…"

Buffy nodded and looked towards Billy, offering him a small smile.

"You played baseball, didn't you?"

Billy looked to the side, unsure of how to answer.

Michael looked confused so Buffy gave him a rundown quickly, whispering in his ear and Michael just set up a telepathic link between the two of them.

" _Michael, this kid…he should be in the hospital right now. It was in the papers last week, that he was beaten after his baseball game, and was put into a coma. Giles thinks that it could be his asteroid body that is responsible for this or something._ "

Looking confused at the Slayer for a brief moment, his mind then clicked, using what he knew of the subjects he is good at, magic, nightmares and other things like that.

" _You mean astral body?_ " Buffy stuck out her tongue, inclining her head shyly. " _If it is astral projection then that would mean…this is only a guess, but somehow, possibly, he was able to pull his world into this one._ "

Buffy narrowed her eyes, confused, and then glared, Michael knowing that look was frustration.

" _Please explain so I can understand it. I know I'm not brainbox betty, but could you make it so I know what's going on please?_ "

Michael rubbed the back of his head.

" _Sure baby, don't worry. I mean, he's probably having a nightmare, possibly because of the attack he suffered. I had nightmares after my attacks, and it is bad. But somehow, this kid has pulled his nightmares into this world and in turn…_ "

" _Has made everyone else's nightmares come to life!_ "

Buffy exclaimed through their telepathy, Michael nodding his head in agreement.

" _Exactly, that's the simplified answer anyway, though don't ask me on specifics because even I don't know how it would happen. The only ways I can gather it happening is either Billy has some power to make reality shape to nightmares, the Hellmouth is acting up or some other unknown force is making this world happen the way that it is. Either way, if this is Billy's nightmares or something, then we have to find away to…I dunno, I presume we'd have to wake him up from the nightmares he is suffering right now…but you said he is in a coma, and it would be difficult to aid him in getting out of a coma…possibly I could do an awakening spell if we can find him…_ "

" _My best guess is he's in the local hospital, but…this is freaky. Don't tell me you can split yourself into two, and if you can, can both of you appear to me and we can do things together, sexy things together that I would really enjoy?_ "

She started off freaked out, but then she thought of the idea of there being two Michael's, and that thought was cool for her, having two boyfriends, just for her. It was good for Buffy, is what she believed anyway.

Michael rolled his eyes, kissing her and caressed her lips with his own. Immediately, he slipped his tongue into her mouth briefly, remembering that there were kids around so they couldn't go too far, but she didn't mind having a little make out session with the man that she loved, especially after the day that she has had.

" _Silly Buffy, don't say such things. I can do astral projection, probably. I know there's spells on the matter and all, but I'm not going to split in two so you can have sexy fun time with two me's. I mean, it has to be me, you, and another you, not me, you and another me._ " Buffy pouted so Michael smiled, seeing that she was getting cheered up, even if only slightly. " _Now baby, we've got to think about how to get out of this. Trust me, I don't want to meet my Mother again anytime soon._ "

Buffy agreed, and together, they thought about what they were going to do together so they could get out of this.

Dawn took an interest in Billy, wondering who the boy was, and what he was doing.

"Billy…you're named Billy, huh."

Dawn greeted, giving a smile. Billy looked towards Dawn, red dusting his cheeks.

"Y-Yes, I'm Billy…"

He stuttered out shyly, Dawn showing a wide smile on her face.

"Hehe, I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you~"

"Yes…nice to meet you."

Billy greeted shyly, Michael smiling at the boy, and moved closer towards him as Buffy recalled the newspaper before, questioning the boy about it.

"Did something bad happen to you after your game?"

"Something bad?" He tried to play innocent, pulls his hands through his hair. "I, I don't remember."

"Do you remember playing baseball?"

Michael brought up, hoping that their connection was able to make them be able to talk with one another.

"Uh huh. Yeah. I play second base."

Billy answered, not truly sure on how to answer it. He wasn't sure if he could answer it if he was honest with himself.

"Are you 'lucky nineteen'?"

Buffy inquired from Billy, attempting to help the boy as well.

Billy showed a face that didn't want to answer the question, Dawn leaning closer towards him.

"Billy, it is okay, Michael and Buffy are amazing. One's got awesome powers and the other is Buffy." Buffy scowled as Michael smiled. "They will help you, I promise. Michael and Buffy are the best together, they won't allow anything to hurt you, I promise. They are super powerful together, trust in them."

The pair that were mentioned were pleasantly surprised that Dawn spoke so lovely about them, Buffy more so than Michael. Michael was happy that Dawn was trying to help, and it was succeeding when Billy lifted his head, gaining confidence from Dawn, nodding his head.

"That's what he calls me."

Buffy and Dawn look at one another, perplexed by who it was, Michael knowing who it was by giving him a comforting smile.

"It was the Ugly Man, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yes…h-he wants to kill me Michael…"

Adopting an understanding face, Michael took Billy's hand, and comforted him, holding them tightly.

"I know the world is scary, I've been very scared of the world on many occasions. But remember, Buffy is a super hero, she's my personal hero." Buffy smiled, listening to Michael's words. "Buffy, is my personal hero. She saved me when I was in a very dark place, and she will do the same for you. Because, that's the type of girl she is. She's kind of like superman, without the flying powers and such. And I will be right beside her, helping her. I'm hero's support, remember?" Billy's cheeks turned red, looking at Michael with thankful eyes. "And remember, what would Goku do in this situation?"

Michael's question made Billy smile, and Buffy confused.

"Who the heck is Goku?"

Buffy wondered to Dawn, who shrugged her shoulders with "I dunno." coming from her lips, their eyes on the pair of males, the younger ones body shaking slightly, but was calmed when Michael gave him an older brother kind of look, a look that would make most younger siblings feel better about themselves.

"H-He'd fight…"

"Exactly. He'd fight for what's right. And you can do the same. You don't have to be an alien like him. He's someone you can look up too, he's someone that you can be like Billy. Because people like you and I, can understand one another. So if you feel scared, think of what Goku would do, and you'll be alright, okay?"

Billy brightens up, and hugs onto Michael, the elder male doing the same.

"Thank you…I wish you were my older brother…"

He muttered to himself, but Michael caught it and smiled.

"I'm here for you Billy. No matter what happens, I am here for you now."

Buffy couldn't help but allow the smile on her face to spread, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're so sweet Michael. You really are cool to children, aren't you?"

"Thanks, Buffy. I'm, only going off my own experiences. Billy feels to me like he's been through experiences like I have before, so I can relate to him as well."

"You surely can, can't you?"

As if it couldn't get worse, Michael's Mother was seen, the eyes of coldness and death on the boy that she called her son.

Immediately, Michael got to his feet, pushing Dawn and Billy behind him, as Buffy looked on, her eyes narrowing.

"You must be his Mom…"

"Call me Susan."

The woman announced, Buffy cracking a smile at Susan.

"Y-Your name is Susan?"

Susan adopted a darkened glare for the Slayer, who was finding it hard not to laugh.

"What's wrong with my name? It's better than Bucky."

"My names Buffy, not Bucky, idiot. But really, Susan? I was expecting something really long and self important like you'd be as if I imagined…I even thought that it would be a frightening name, not some run of the mill name...*snicker* Susan!? Ooh look, Susan's coming! No offence to Susan's everywhere, but it doesn't sound like an evil persons name...Susan!? Let's run away from Susie now hahahaha!" Susan wasn't amused, her fist tightening. Buffy continued to snicker for a few seconds, before calming herself, and adopting serious eyes. "I didn't expect to hear the name Susan to be the name of the Mother that hurt my boyfriend, you bitch."

Buffy hissed, Susan showing a darkened smile on her face.

"Well, whatever your name is. I don't give a shit. Because, you're not going to be alive for much longer, and don't laugh at my name again you whore." She threatened the Slayer evilly, and then turned to Michael, her eyes cold. "Michael, sweetheart. Trying to hide from me? Trying to run away from me, are you? That's not very nice."

Michael struggled to look upon this woman, the strength he felt before was now failing him.

Buffy witnessed Michael's fear, and didn't like it one bit, walking closer to Susan.

"Oi, Susan." She growled, but snickered at the name, which Susan didn't like. "I've got something's to say to you, for hurting my boyfriend."

"Buffy! Don't get too close!"

Michael tried to warn her, but she didn't listen and moved to confront Susan.

"How dare you, do what you did to him? You're evil, you are disgusting, doing all of those things to him for no other reason than to torture him!"

Buffy expressed her rage, her hand balling into a fist.

After everything that she heard and witnessed for herself, she wasn't going to hold back on this person. She wanted to beat this person, she wanted to punch her right across the face, and make her feel pain like she did Michael. While she wasn't in the business of killing humans, Susan in her mind hardly qualified for such a thing.

Susan leaned closer, a disgusting sneer on her face.

"So funny, aren't you? You think, you can be with my boy?"

"He stopped being your child the moment you laid hands on him."

Buffy retorted with a dark glare, Susan matching the glare.

"He's only a vessel." Buffy sharpened her eyes and ground her teeth as a light titter came from her mouth. "He's nothing but a tool. He's nothing to me, I only want his immense power. There's nothing about that child, that's redeemable. He's nothing, and he'll end up turning on you…he'll end up killing you, and then…I'm going to kill him, and steal his power for myself, you stupid bitch."

Buffy couldn't feel anymore rage right now, ready to kill Susan at any second.

"You don't know anything about him…he's a way better person than you are…and I won't ever let you touch him again you whore."

Buffy couldn't stand being near this woman. The way she looked, she was very beautiful, but her outer beauty didn't disguise the vilest monster that laid within the beauty's face, and eyes, she didn't even see an ounce of anything good, unlike Michael.

The woman retracted her head, and sneered at Buffy, finding her amusing.

"Hahahahaha…what an interesting Slayer you are. Don't worry Bucky, I will make sure that I kill Michael in the most brutalist of ways, and I will have you watch, as I destroy his soul, so he can't even go onto the afterlife hahahahaha."

"You heartless bitch!"

Buffy couldn't stand it anymore, the woman's laughs and the heartlessness of the woman and punched the woman across the face, sending her down to the ground.

Michael flinched when Buffy punched his Mother. Not because he cared about Susan, but what she could do to Buffy. Dawn thought it was cool of Buffy to punch the woman, wanting to do the same to the woman named Susan.

"You ever come for him, and I come for you. It's a promise."

Buffy threatened the woman, but she didn't seem to care.

She tossed her head to the side, and merely smiled darkly towards her.

"You know, I haven't even been using my full power. With this body, I am limited. I can't draw on much of my power as I am, but it is more than enough to beat you to death with, you slut." The woman hissed and returned to her feet with magic, and cast the enhancing strength spell. "Bye bye!"

With a fluid motion, Buffy felt the woman's hand hit her in the jaw and sent her hurdling through the air, and landed on the ground next to Michael's feet, rolling on the ground and felt pain ripple through her body.

"Buffy!" He screeched and bent down, placing a hand on her body. "Buffy, are you alright!?"

Buffy lifted her head, and had a mark on her face, but she looked okay.

"I'm alright my baby." She assured, and stood up, glaring at the woman. "W-Why is she so strong? Is she a Demon or something? She hits like a Slayer...but I'm the Slayer so...I don't get it..."

Michael lowered his head, and shook his head.

"She's using a spell to give her strength beyond that of a normal human. I can do the same, when I'm using my dark magic…but she's more experienced Buffy, there's no way that I can fight her, even if she is with less power than she should have right now. Buffy, I came at her with everything I had, and she still got up and seemed alright. And if this isn't her at full power then…"

Michael stopped there, seeing Buffy going towards Susan.

Susan herself sneered and licked her lips.

"What a thing to do. Are you trying to fight me or something?"

Susan sneered and put her hand out, lightning crackling there.

"Come and get then, bitch!"

Buffy goaded, and rushed as fast as she could. Susan snickered and shot her lightning out at the Slayer, but the Slayer did a cartwheel left, avoiding the powerful lightning that tore apart the ground below, Michael wincing at the sight.

"Michael…y-you've got to help my sister!"

Dawn pleaded, Buffy narrowing the distance and did a spin kick towards Susan. Susan avoided the kick and hit forward, missing the Slayer who narrowly avoided it. Buffy brought her leg up and tried to hit Susan across the face, but Susan pulled backwards, and made her magic in the palm of her hand, putting it outwards, bolts of black energy happening there.

"I-I don't know what to do…"

Michael confessed, watching as Buffy was hit by an energy pillar, knocking her to the ground…but she didn't give up.

Buffy got to her feet again and came at the Witch with powerful kicks and punches. The woman named Susan manoeuvred her way out of the assault and thrusted her hands forward, attempting to do a double punch towards the Slayer.

Buffy jumped high into the air, and avoided the punches, flipped over the woman and landed behind her. With a timed kick, Buffy smashed her foot onto the back of the woman, sending her to the ground, smiling at the achievement.

It didn't last long however, the woman coming back and swept under Buffy's legs, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Susan quickly got on top of her, and placed her hands around the Slayer's neck, strangling her.

"Even with my powers failing me, I have enough strength to get you away from my son, and kill you, whore!"

Buffy tried to get free…but she couldn't.

She tried to push the woman off, but she was too strong. She kicked out, she flailed her arms around, trying to get loose, but she couldn't. She couldn't get free from the woman, Buffy feeling her constricted throat being unable to gain access to any oxygen.

"Buffy! Buffy please!"

Dawn panicked, her hands flailing around and watched on in shock horror as her sister was choked by this woman.

Billy was too stunned for wards, unable to even think, never mind do anything else.

As for Michael…he couldn't believe it.

He was seeing his girlfriend being killed by his Mother, and he felt…terrified.

He didn't want Buffy to die, it was the last thing he wanted for her. He didn't want her to die at all, he wasn't going to allow this to happen…he couldn't see the love of his life being choked to death by the Mother he despised greatly.

He tapped into his dark magic, and his hair turned almost completely jet black. There was a single strand of black hair left and it was something that kept him grounded. It was his lifeline. If he didn't have that, he'd give into evil, be evil and would be exactly like Giles thought he was…

But no.

He was able to keep a single shred of his sense to himself. He held himself back from allowing the darkness to control him and placed his hands out, darkened energy gathering there, his eyes completely black, bolts of magic surrounding his form.

"Hey Mom!" Michael yelled, catching the woman's attention. She witnessed his magic, and became slightly worried, as she was running dry herself. "That's my girlfriend you're touching you bitch! Why don't you get lost back to Hell where you belong! And don't call my Buffy a whore, that's you!"

With that, his energy was released in the pillar style, heading right for her body.

With her body, she could feel how strong the powerful blast was. She was very surprised that he could muster that amount of power, and a simple barrier wasn't going to defend her this time, she knew that to be true.

Susan panicked and put her hand out, her shaking hand.

"G-Goddess Minerva, I pray to thee, surround me in your protective energies!"

The woman raised a rather powerful barrier, still using her other hand to choke Buffy, but less so than before.

Michael saw this, and quickly used his nails (sharpening them with magic) to draw blood from himself, and mix it with his energy pillar before he could touch her magical barrier.

"Blood of the living, I mix with thee. Penetrated what otherwise shields, God of the hunt."

The energy pillar glowed with Michael's blood, the cut healing itself, Susan's eyes widening in pure terror.

"Y-You know that spell!?"

The woman panicked and watched as her barrier was pierced instantly, and nailed the woman, not being able to counteract Michael's enhanced magic in time.

The energy hit the woman in the middle of her body and blew her away from Buffy, releasing the grip on the girls throat and allowed her to breathe in the form of coughs.

The woman's body flew right through the building, and was buried under some of the wall that was knocked down. Because she wasn't at full power now, having exerted most of it beforehand and was keeping her power to keep the astral body around, she had no choice but to catch her breath, attempting to heal her body with her magic, even if an astral one, she still needed to heal it.

As soon as that happened, Michael fell to the floor, exhausted. Sweat dripped off his brow, and his vision blurred, using so much magic, really did drain him. He knew that he'd only be able to do a few spells now, and they wouldn't be all that strong, so was glad right now that Angel had taught him how to fight with his hands and a weapon, he had a sinking feeling that he would need it.

"M-Michael…"

Buffy got off her feet, and walked over to the boy, seeing that his hair was still black. She comfortingly wrapped her arms around him, and with some miracle happening, his hair turned back to normal, and rested his body against Buffy's.

"Buffy…I-I…"

"You did great baby." She soothed and kissed him, bringing him to his feet, seeing him stagger, held him firmly in her embrace. "Come on, let's get out of here before she-"

"Lucky Nineteen!"

The Ugly Man suddenly appears as if out of nowhere, summoned by the downed Susan unconsciously.

Seeing that Michael could be hurt, Buffy pushes him out of the way, and receives the club, and with his deformed arm, knocks her down with a cry, her body landing near the stand where all the seats where, Dawn and Billy stunned by what they were seeing.

"Buffy!" Michael cried and put his hand out, his power leaving him, a whitened sphere gathering their now, taking to his feet. "I repel thee!"

Using the spell from before, only with his own power and not the darkened one, Michael threw the orb of the creature.

He didn't expect it and was blown away from Michael and Buffy, the kids cheering behind him.

"Yeah! Get him Michael!"

"G-Go!"

Dawn and Billy's cheers were premature, as the creature was only pushed back a small distance.

"D-Damn, you weren't kidding about that." Buffy growled, and looked towards the Warlock. "Michael, get Dawn and Billy out of here, now!"

"B-But Buffy-"

He tried to argue, but she was adamant about it, pointing towards the door.

"Go! Leave it to me! I'll be right behind you, protect those kids!"

At the demand…Michael was torn.

He didn't know what to do.

He wanted to protect Buffy, but he didn't want to get either of the kids involved either. Either way, it would be a difficult choice to make, and the harder choice was to leave Buffy...but the smart decision was what Buffy wanted him to do, now unable to do much to help her, feeling useless that he'd have to leave her to fight alone.

Ultimately, he nodded his head.

"Don't be long!"

Michael demanded with his sweet voice soothing her, rushing towards the kids.

Buffy nodded from her area on the floor.

"I'll be right behind you. Just get them out of here, and protect them."

Buffy stands back up and tries to attack the creature, but The Ugly Man hits Buffy in the face, knocking her off of the stands and onto the floor. She quickly gets up as he tries another swing and misses.

As she did that, Michael and the children exit the gym, though Michael was concerned that something was going to happen, and even he wasn't sure what was going to happen now, wishing that he could've helped more and felt useless.

"Come on! My Grandma hits better than that!"

She ducks a third swing, kicks him in the jaw with a high side kick and follows up with a spinning out-to-in crescent kick to his face.

He isn't fazed. He didn't even take a step backwards, and that was what was truly terrifying. It didn't make sense to her at all, why she couldn't do anything to him. She could beat on Demons and other creatures…but this thing, was too strong for her.

"Ooh come on!"

Buffy complained, seeing that her attack didn't work at all, it was too devastating to even think about at this point.

He swings again with his club arm and hits her squarely in the back, knocking her into the stands. He swings again as she gets up and knocks her legs out from under her, making her fall backward and onto the floor again.

She rolls out of the way as he swings again, gets up and quickly follows the others, who's already gone out the door.

She's limping, due to the beating she received from the creature, and from Susan's assault on his body.

Outside the gym doors. Buffy slides a hockey stick through the door handles to slow the Ugly Man down. He pounds on the door as she leans against it.

She looks around, sees Michael with the others and goes over to him.

"Buffy, you're safe."

He greeted and hugs her, all moving away from the area.

Billy looks down dejectedly, sighing loudly.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

He apologized, Buffy and the others looking on sombrely at him, Dawn giving him a cute smile.

"It's okay Billy, we don't blame you."

That lightened the boys mood, but Buffy had something she had to say, remembering something.

"Who is he?"

"He's the Ugly Man."

He shrugged the answer, Michael immediately knowing he was lying.

He did know who it was, but he wasn't sure what to do to get him to spill the beans. That was very difficult for him to even think about it. Buffy on the other hand tightened her fists, and felt like she was going to scream at any second.

"He's too strong! I can't fight him! And Susan…heh, Susan, she's going to be coming as well. We have to find our friends. They can help us."

Buffy pleaded with the young boy, but he showed a less than satisfying face.

"But…"

Michael looks at the boy, and gives him a comforting pat on the head.

"Remember, what Goku would do?"

Billy smiles and hugs onto Michael, Dawn doing the same.

"We should find your friends for help?"

"Exactly, before evil bitch and evil twa...bad man, back there come for us."

Michael spoke with a sigh, Buffy agreeing though scolded Michael with a whisper to his ear for swearing in front of the children, but forgave him this time, knowing the situation wasn't good.

"We've got to do something quickly."

"Agreed. If this nightmare stops, then I am sure that my Mom is going to disappear as well. She can only exist here because of the distortion of the reality, and can't truly appear near me any other time. It seems to work when I'm not even in Sunnydale, though I don't know why...it's like they can't come to the place that I am in anymore, no matter if it is Sunnydale or anywhere else...I wonder why...? "

That caught Buffy's attention, who in return felt relieved by it.

"That's just another reason to stop this. Damn that bitch is tough...and don't take after me."

She said to the kids at the end, swearing accidentally.

Dawn stuck out her tongue, and clung to Michael.

"We've got to wake up from this nightmare…"

"Right." Michael bowed his head to Dawn's words, and grabbed the kids hands to comfort them, Buffy right beside him. "Let's end this nightmare once and for all."

With agreement from the others, Michael and the gang set out to see what was going on right here and now, and went to search for the others, wanting this nightmare…to end.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, a confrontation between Michael and Michael's Mother, called Susan! She's quite the powerful Witch, and she isn't even at full power yet. God knows whats going to happen when she comes along for real. Amy has met her Mother, at least in a some form of a vision. What's going to happen next!? Until next time!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, it surely was.**

 **Hellspam; He did indeed, and it isn't going to be the last time they cross paths, as shown in this chapter.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Nightmares part three**

Inside of Sunnydale High school, or more precisely outside of it, Amy walks around the schools football field, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. She couldn't see Michael, Buffy or anything else, but she felt something wrong with her.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she was…under watch.

When she looked around, she couldn't see anything that could be causing it.

She saw students in the background, just talking with one another, but nothing truly worrying at all.

That, was the most worrying part.

She felt like there was someone right on her back.

"Get off!"

She yelled, and tried to swipe behind her…but nothing.

There was nothing there.

She couldn't find anything.

"Why…does it feel like…there's a hand right at the back of my neck…"

Since she was alone, she had the luxury of speaking aloud. She had the disdain for the aloneness that she was feeling right now, and regretted going alone. That, was a truly big mistake, and she wished that she had listened to Willow and gone with them now, so she didn't have to be alone anymore, and be…frightened.

While she was looking around for the negative feelings that she felt…

She felt…eyes on her.

Students walked past her, and for some reason she didn't understand, they kept giving her dirty looks. Men, and women as well, all of them giving off dirty and disgusting looks towards the girl, who ran fingers through her hair, attempting to find her friends.

"Dirty…"

"You're nothing…"

"Disgusting…"

"That's all you are, you're gross, bitch…"

"Whore…"

Many students mocked her, and she wasn't even sure why.

She didn't know them, and hadn't done anything. She wasn't even sure if she had ever seen them before, but she was being abused by then for no reason that she could explain. She didn't get why she was being called these names all of a sudden, being something of confusion for her.

"What's…"

She mumbled to herself, trying to understand why the eyes of the students were in disdain right now.

She continues to walk, and finds a walkway to the equipment's area for the soccer stuff.

Since she didn't see anyone that was outside that could lead her to her friends and such, she merely walked that way.

"Amy…"

She stopped.

She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked behind her quickly…but nothing.

There was nothing there. She couldn't see anything that would lead her to the voice that called her, and it sent a chilling chill down her spine, making her feel like her insides are frozen, frozen with pure fear and worry.

Once she opened the door, she stepped inside…and something was wrong.

This wasn't the equipment's shed…no, this was the science lab.

"But…this shouldn't be here…"

Amy was confused and scared at the same time.

She went to turn around, but the door slammed shut, locking at the same time.

"W-What!?" She gasped and rushed the door, pulling at it, but it wouldn't come off the hinges…it was stuck with it there, being able to get free. "W-Why won't it open!?" She cried and waved her fingers, green lights dancing there. "Open!" She commanded, and shot green lights at the door, but the door didn't open. "Open!" She commanded again but nothing happened, frightening her. "No…please let me out…"

She tried the door again and again, losing all self-reasoning, merely clawing at the door at the end, but nothing changed…the door wouldn't budge.

It wouldn't open, and she wasn't even sure what she was going to do now. It was too dawning, the feeling of being trapped…but that's when she felt it.

Behind her, she felt someone moving…

She whizzed around and she came face to face with someone she never wanted to come face to face with ever again.

"Hello Amy, it has been a while."

"Mom…"

Indeed, standing there…was Amy's Mother, the girls mind falling to despair when seeing that her Mother was there, wishing it was a dream…but it wasn't, this was Amy's nightmare…her Mother, Catherine Madison.

* * *

As that was happening, Willow comes down the stairs and sees a commotion down the hall.

Cordelia is being dragged by some nerds into the chess club. She struggled with them, but she couldn't get free.

Tears were in her eyes, and fear as well. She wanted to break free, but she couldn't do anything about it. She just couldn't do anything about it anymore, she was giving up and she screamed for her last sight of relief.

"No! What are you doing! Hey, no! You don't understand! I don't wanna go! I'm not even on the chess team! I swear, I'm not!"

Even though she pleaded, nothing happened with her.

She cried and cried and tried her best to make everything better…but it didn't.

She struggled more and more…but it wasn't meant to be.

They drag her into the room. Willow smiles at the sight. After everything that Cordelia had ever done with her and her friends, this was almost a kind of justice for her. It was finally happening, she could see the fact that Cordelia was getting punished.

Then she noticed something even stranger and that was Harmony being chased around by people that looked strangely like Buffy, though they weren't Buffy. They had hair like Buffy, and wore clothes similar to Buffy as well.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to be in the Buffy club! I don't even like her! She's a bitch, please leave me alone! Don't touch me anymore! Please leave me alone! Blondie Bear, please come and save me now! I'm frightened! I'm scared! I don't want to be here anymore!"

Harmony ran down the corridor, and ran past Willow.

Willow tried to keep it together, but she couldn't…she laughed.

She couldn't help it.

She began laughing at the misfortune of the two bullies.

After everything they had done to her, Buffy, Michael, Amy and Xander, she couldn't help the small chuckle that was coming from the girls lips. She couldn't help it at all, she just found it highly amusing to see something like this.

She hears her name being called from the door to the basement "Willow!" it exclaimed loudly, which caught her attention, alarm yet wonder also settling into her body right now.

She could hear the cries of Harmony and Cordelia going "Nohoho!" but she didn't seem to care at all, as the voice was entrancing to her, it beckoned her to the side of the door.

Willow turns toward the voice, goes to the basement door, opens it and looks inside.

"Willow!"

She again hears a small voice.

It was difficult to tell if it was a mans or a woman's voice. But whatever type of voice it was, it was very troubling, but the naïve Willow thought that it could've been Buffy or Michael, wondering what was going on.

"Buffy? Michael? Are you down here sweeties?"

She called, but she didn't get any answer at all. it worried her, but something was going on, and Willow couldn't help it. She was drawn to the area, and she needed to see what was going on, she needed to know.

She starts down the stairs, leaving the door open.

"Hello? Buffy? Michael, it is okay to come out now sweetie…"

She reaches the bottom of the steps and looks around.

But she can't see anything at all. She can't see anything that would be causing the noise.

Willow felt fright enter her when she heard a noise behind her, but it turned out to be nothing, and put a brave face on.

"I'm not afraid. You'd think I'd be afraid, but I'm not."

She continues into the room and looks around.

A hand grabs her on the shoulder and pulls her away as she screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Willow screamed, but the stopped when she suddenly came face to face with a show director.

The show director is pulling Willow through a door to a dressing room. She is dressed in a green kimono for the part of Cio-Cio-San, the title character of Puccini's opera Madame Butterfly, Willow unsure of how she got dressed into this, being dazzled at the same time as frightened and confused.

"Man, I thought you weren't gonna show! Aldo is beside himself."

He makes some adjustments to her kimono. Willow can hear the Emcee make his announcement on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are proud to present two of the world's greatest singers!"

The audience begins to applaud. The director guides Willow onto the auditorium stage behind the curtain.

"I hope you're warmed up. It's an ugly crowd out there tonight. All the reviewers showed up."

Willow looks at the director, still confused, Emcee giving an announcement.

"All the way from Firenze, Italy, the one and only Aldo Gianfranco! And all the way from Sunnydale, California, the world's finest soprano, Willow Rosenberg!"

Willow sees Aldo on stage through the curtain, dressed in a tuxedo and holding out his hand to greet her. She backs away into the director.

"But I... I didn't learn the words!"

The director gives her a shove onto the stage, and she stumbles through the curtains and bumps into Aldo.

He shoots her a look. It was the dirty type of look.

She's terrified. She couldn't even move. She was petrified beyond belief. She didn't even know what to do anymore. Her eyes scan the crowds, wishing that she could see one of her friends, anyone that could give her comfort, solace…but she couldn't.

She couldn't see anyone that could save her…she so wished she didn't split up from anyone now. She was too scared now.

The applause dies down. The spotlight is on Aldo, and he begins to sing the famous love duet from Act I.

"Child, from whose eyes the witchery is shining, now you are all my own.

The spotlight moves to Willow when it's her turn. She is stiff with fear and remains silent as she looks between Aldo and the crowd. Her eyes widened, fear being the constant within her orbs…she couldn't stop it, she felt like she was going to die right now, and that was all there was too it.

Realizing she's not going to sing, Aldo begins again, and the spotlight shifts back to him.

"You're dressed all in white like a lily. Your ebony tresses are shining on ivory shoulders."

When he finishes his bar he gives her an annoyed look and stomps his foot. She's still frightened. It was quite clear on her face that she was mortified to do anything about this now. Her hands shook, her eyes meekly turning towards her co-star, so to speak.

"My turn?"

The shyness of her voice made the large man glare with annoyance.

"Mm-hmm!"

She turns to the crowd and lets out a high-pitched squeak. Numerous murmurs come from the audience. Aldo is disgusted and turns away from her, Willow trying to control the tears that she desperately wanted to shed right now.

* * *

Meanwhile with Xander, he comes through a door and finds the hall has been vandalized, with swastikas spray-painted everywhere. A light hanging from the ceiling is flickering. He spies a chocolate bar on the floor.

"Alright!" He picks up the bar and tears it open. "Someone else's loss is my chocolatey goodness."

He takes a huge bite. He looks around some more and sees a Hershey bar.

He walks over to it, picks it up and tears it open.

"This is my lucky day!"

He cheers loudly, glad that he was able to get something again.

He takes a huge bite out of the Hershey bar and looks around again.

There are sheets of plastic hanging from the ceiling. Xander pushes though a pair and stops. His hands are full of various chocolate bars, his eyes lightening like a child's at Christmas time.

"I love these bars!"

His smile was like that of a child's, finding all of these 'presents' and he enjoyed each and everyone of them, collecting them as if they were going out of business.

He spots another one on the floor.

"A Chocolate Hurricane! These are the best! I haven't had one ofthese since my..." He hears incessant giggling coming toward him and became a little freaked out, looking around "...sixth...birthday." He sees a shadow come up behind another sheet of plastic, and a clown suddenly bursts through. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Xander screams in terror as the clown holds up a knife. Xander falls as he tries to get away and somersaults backward into the next hall. He starts to crawl away fast, the clown chasing after him with the large knife, Xander's worst fears coming to life right now.

* * *

Outside of Sunnydale High, Buffy, Michael, Dawn and Billy come out of the door.

Buffy looks around at the grass and other outdoor stuff, confused.

"Wha... I was sure this led to the library."

"So did I." Michael commented, the Slayer's eyes focusing in on him. "But, if this is like this…does it mean that this place is getting less stable? Does it mean, that reality is crumbling apart…it would take high level magic's to alter the state of already established laws like this building's structure and I don't even know if my Mom would be able to do it, unless she was physically here, not some astral projection…"

Michael trailed off as he thought about what was going on. He hoped that it wasn't his Mother messing with him again, because he knew that she would do something like that, only to make him feel worse and worse about himself, knowing that was how she got off on things, hurting people like that, and hurting him especially, but he couldn't display his fears, he had two children and Buffy to protect, even if she was the Slayer, he still wanted to keep her safe.

"Does that mean, it is turning different?"

Dawn came in with a child curiosity, Michael inclining his head.

"This is like that movie once…eeh, whatever it is called. It is like reality is being warped or something. It is truly terrifying, if this continues…"

"Things gonna get bad?"

Buffy guessed correctly, Michael agreeing with his head.

"Very bad. Maybe end of the world bad. It is very bad indeed."

"B-But what can we do? I-If this w-world is getting messed up…h-how are we g-going to get out of this?"

Dawn's worries were quite clearly on her face. She didn't understand the big stuff that Buffy and Michael were talking about, and the same could be said for Billy, but he seemed distracted by the fact that there were people playing baseball.

"I don't know that yet. It's better if we meet up with the others. I hate saying it, but Giles would know what to do more than I would. The only thing I can think of is going to the hospital and trying to wake…"

He stops when seeing that Billy's attention was on something else.

Billy looks at a couple students playing on the other side of the fence. He moves forward and grips the fence, and his eyes could be shown to be displaying his fears, insecurities and worries as well as his own past when he was…beaten.

Michael goes over to him, knowing that he was bothered by it, seeing the expression on his face, Buffy and Dawn hanging back, knowing that they had a good connection with one another.

"They're just playing. What is it? What's bothering you Billy?"

Billy cast his eyes downwards, dejection within his orbs.

"Baseball. When you lose, it's bad."

"That's not true Billy…I erm…did you happen to lose your game last week?"

Michael guessed by the look Billy had right now.

Billy stiffens his neck, and ultimately inclines his head.

"It was my fault."

Hearing that was depressing. Michael noticed the tone of a depressed and frightened child that was being something that he used to feel like, when he blamed himself for the things that happened around him, and tried to connect with the boy on a more personal level, so he didn't have to feel afraid anymore.

"Why was it your fault?"

Billy watched as the ball soared into the sky, and a player caught it in his hands, Billy grimacing at the sight.

"I missed a ball and I should have caught it."

He quickly got out, Michael not being satisfied with that.

"You missed one ball and the whole game was your fault? What, you were the only one playing? There wasn't eight other people on your team? Why would it be your fault? One ball doesn't mean the end is entirely your fault."

Michael soothed to the child, and tried to help him feel better about losing, understanding how children might think that losing a game could be the end of the world, believing that himself at one point or another.

"He said it was my fault."

Those words were alarming for Buffy, Michael and Dawn. Though Dawn wasn't as sure as Buffy or Michael, she could tell by the way Billy held himself that something had happened, Michael though was very alarmed by it, and didn't like the idea that someone had done something, and Billy seemed to know who it was as well.

"Who said? Billy, did he hurt you after the game? Who tried to hurt you, Billy?"

Billy lowered his eyes and looked away, not wanting to be talking about it.

"Can we go another way to find your friends?"

Michael put his hand to the back of the boys head, ruffling his hair.

"Sure. Okay. We can go around the cafeteria."

Together, they walk towards Buffy and Dawn, the latter understanding that the boy didn't want to talk about it, so they changed direction, not wanting to talk about what happened with him, just yet anyway.

They rounded a corner, that brought them near the cafeteria, Dawn holding tightly onto Michael's hand, Buffy on the other side, Billy holding onto his jacket, the children frightened of what was going to happen. As what Buffy normally did in these situations, and that was looking around for any kind of threat that could drop down on them...

"Holy shit!"

Buffy exclaims suddenly and hides behind Michael while shaking her body on the spot, frightened of something, confusing him.

"W-What is it?"

He wondered, Buffy taking her shaky hand and pointed to the right.

Michael looked and what he saw astonished him.

Standing there, was a crazed looking Unicorn. A hunters knife was in its mouth, the long tail looked like the rainbow, the long horn on its head dripped with fresh blood. The white colour of its normal fur didn't escape Michael's attention, and neither did the blood that dripped out of its mouth. A pen and paper laid on the ground, and held threatening notes to Buffy, somehow able to write even though it had just its hoofs. All in all, it was a Unicorn from Hell.

"W-Whoa, Buffy...t-that's your stalker?"

Dawn, being as innocent as she was, thought that was the real person Buffy was afraid of, hiding behind Michael. Billy, in the same boat as Dawn, hides behind Michael, looking to the lone teen male for protection.

"T-That persons insane...Michael, it's The Unicorn...it's going to kill us all..."

Buffy pointed out, Michael giving an exasperated breath.

"Buffy, I love you very dearly, but is that what you really imagine when thinking of The Unicorn?"

"O-Of course..." Sobbing, she clung to Michael who was trying to understand, but was finding it difficult. "T-That Unicorn abuses me mentally...a-and it has to be a-at least that insane to be this abusive..." The Unicorn looks towards Buffy and winks, frightening her even more. "Michael! It knows we're here! For the love of God, stay away you psychopath!" Buffy put up her middle finger, but The Unicorn dipped it's head, grinning mischievously, scaring her even more. "I'm seriously close to having a heart attack here!"

Michael rolled his eyes, and petted her head.

"I'll go and deal with The Unicorn, wait here, and don't let the children watch me kill this thing."

Michael moved forward, but Buffy gripped his jacket shyly.

"Please be safe for the love of God..."

"I'll be safe." Michael stormed over to The Unicorn and socked it right in the mouth, dropping the knife it held, Buffy putting the children's heads to her body so they don't see the devastation the blonde was about to give. "Oi you bastard Unicorn, scare my Buffy will you!? I'll show you the meaning of death and pain you son of a bitch!"

Michael bent down, grabbing the knife it had on the floor...and killed The Unicorn, slitting its throat, and impaling its heart in a very gory way, but that's how the Slayer liked it, Buffy grinning ear to ear at seeing her 'nemesis' being defeated like this.

Once it was killed, Buffy saw the corpse of The Unicorn on the ground, blood splattered everywhere, and some part of her felt relieved again.

Michael strolled over, and smiled at the Slayer, turning her, and the children away from the dead Unicorn.

"See, my Buffy? There's nothing to worry about now. But you know, The Unicorn is probably like Harmony or something in real life."

"Harmony isn't smart enough to be that mental..."

Michael rolled his eyes and lead the three away from the corpse, heading around the corner.

"Lucky Nineteen!"

As they did round the corner however, The Ugly Man materializes in the air, like he was teleported, and punches a student out but doesn't kill the student.

"Ooh God! Does this bast…this person not quit!?"

Michael mentally cried and externally sighed, looking around for someway to get away from the creature.

"Michael, t-that thing is going to get us!"

Dawn cried, all of them taking steps backwards. Buffy's frazzled eyes narrowly look around, and she sees a hedge, seeing that the Ugly Man probably wouldn't be able to get there, and deduces that it would be the best way to go about it.

"Uh, this way! C'mon!"

She pushes Billy ahead of her through some bushes, Michael doing the same thing with Dawn, both teens keeping tight hands on the boy and girls shoulders so they could know that they were there to protect them, no matter what.

When they get through to the other side they are in the cemetery, and it's night. Buffy looks at the other three, naturally the children are wondering what is going on, and she wasn't much better either, she couldn't contain her wondering's.

"What just happened?"

"It's this dimension." Michael explained, and continued off the confused faces of the others. "It's this nightmare world. It is becoming too unstable. Buffy, we've got to do something, these things are getting too powerful."

"We've got to stop it, right Michael?"

Dawn wondered, clinging to Michael's hand and wouldn't let go.

He beamed down at her with a tired smile.

"That's right, we've got to do something about this…but we can't go back there, the freaky guy, Ugly Man might be back there and God knows what that thing is going to be."

"Michael…" Billy began, tugging on his arm. "…Are we going to be safe here?"

The worry in the eyes of the little boy reminded him of being frightened of his parents. That, he didn't want to be, and he didn't want to have the child feel the same as he did a long time ago, and still does to this day.

"Of course we are little buddy."

Michael said it with an optimistic look on his face, reassuring the child that everything is going to be okay.

"Come on, let's go forward together."

Buffy walks and looks around, Michael and the others behind them.

Since Michael was less than his best right now, being low on energy, Buffy was the one who took charge, but he still made a decent combatant, despite having less than average level of power right now.

"Michael…I'm scared…"

Dawn whimpered, looking to the Warlock for protection.

He gave her a reassuring smile, and lightly stroked her hand with his thumb.

"Come on, why don't we sing a song…eeh, what about Scooby Doo song? We all know that, right?"

The pair of children nodded, Michael swaying his hands and all three of them (Buffy not wanting to join in, but thought it was a good idea for Michael to suggest) began singing.

[Scooby Doo, where are you~? We've got some work to do now~ Scooby Doo, we need some help from you now~ Come on Scooby Doo, I see you~ You know there's a mystery to solve so be ready…]

They sang the song quietly, not loud enough to make anything really react to them, but it allowed the children to keep themselves calm and collected, Buffy smiling at the fact that Michael was able to keep the situation calm and collected like he was.

Buffy continued to look around, but only saw an empty graveyard.

"I don't see the Ugly Man. I also don't know where the sun and the rest of the world went."

"Remember it's-"

Michael tried to speak, but Buffy cut him off with a darkened glare. He hushed himself and they continued moving forward.

"Look at this."

The three of them look down where Billy is looking and sees a freshly dug grave with an open pine coffin inside.

"I guess we're gonna bury someone. I wonder who died."

Dawn inquires, not really sure if she was going to get an answer or not.

"Nobody died."

Buffy, Michael, Dawn and Billy look up at him in surprise. Seeing his face, Dawn tries to whimper, but she couldn't and hid behind Michael, Michael looking at this Vampire creature, which was in fact…The Master, The Master giving a dirty grin towards all of them.

"Such power…you…you're The Master, aren't you?"

Michael hissed out, noticing that there was a shovel nearby, moving towards it as he pushed the two children behind him more and more.

The Master looks towards Michael, and gives a shit eating grin.

"Well hello there Mr Moonglow. It is a pleasure to meet you, I've been looking forward to meeting you, you know?"

"You get lost! You're not having Buffy! You'll have to kill me first!"

He roared, trying to show that he wasn't afraid of this person…but he really was. Even though he was Buffy's fear, he couldn't deny that this Vampire was powerful, ancient and he was sure that The Master had more tricks than the average Vampire.

"Hohoho, what a funny thing, boy. It isn't just the Slayer that I want, I also want to have you, by my side."

Michael retracted his body, not wanting to be a meal for The Master.

"Y-You're not having my boyfriend!?"

Buffy exclaims, feeling her fear overtaking her.

"So! This is the Slayer! You're prettier than the last one."

He complimented her, but it was in a disgusting way, a way that made it seem like he was mocking her with a compliment.

"This isn't real. Y-You can't be free!"

The Master found her face cute, a face full of fear and disdain that it could break down most people.

"You still don't understand, do you? I am free because you fear it. Because you fear it, the world is crumbling. Your nightmares are made flesh. You have little Billy to thank for that."

She looks behind her to see Michael and Dawn there, but no Billy. Confusion wrote itself onto their faces as Michael stood in front of Dawn, so he could protect her, Buffy's eyes turning to fear, wishing this was a nightmare…which it was, but not one where she could wake up.

She turns back to the Master as Michael made a decision.

His magic danced around him, and placed his hands on Dawn.

"Teleport!"

With the last remains of his magic, he teleported Dawn to safety before she could protest.

Michael then faced The Master, and grabbed the shovel, aiming it at The Master.

"Alright you bastard! I'm coming for you!"

The Master opens his arms, as if giving Michael an invitation to fight him.

Wasting no time, Buffy watched in horror as her love went for The Master, swinging the shovel around expertly, as if he was wielding an axe or something like that. He went to cleave off The Masters head, but The Master pulled away, avoiding the shovel.

"Hahaha, what are you trying to do little man!?"

"I won't let you touch my Buffy! I don't care who you think you are, I won't allow you to hurt her! I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but you're not, and never again, are you going to hurt my Buffy! She's the love of my life, and as if you're going to touch her! I'll kill you, bastard!"

Buffy felt her face heat up when Michael declared that, and watched Michael swinging the shovel around, The Master dancing around it and grabbed his throat, holding him up with his powerful hand that resembled more of a claw.

"What was that about going to kill me?"

The Master sneers, Michael sharpening his eyes and did something insane, kicks the Vampire in the crotch, releasing his neck with a "Oryaaaa!" cry coming from his lips, Michael dropping to his knees, coughing to catch his breath.

"D-Die!"

Michael coughed as he returned to his feet, shovel in hand and swung it heartily for The Master's neck, trying to murder The Master.

"N-No!"

The Master didn't see it coming till the end, and he lunged back, receiving a cut to his cheek, drawing some blood from his cheek, which immensely impressed Buffy, not sure how he managed to do that, but did it somehow.

The Master felt the pain enter his body from his cheek, Michael smirking at him. He raised his hand to his face, and felt a wet substance. He rubbed his fingers together, and peered down, seeing his own blood there, and howled in rage at the boy.

"Y-You son of a bitch! How dare you cut me!?"

He roared, placing a hand to his ugly face, Michael readying the weapon again.

"I said, she's my girl. And I am not having some ugly ass Vampire try and hurt her, especially some ugly fucker like you. Seriously, don't you have a human form ugly? You look the cross between Freddy Krueger and a deformed bat creature. Geez, get a makeover, ugly."

The Masters face distorted, rage being prevalent in his eyes and he lunged forward, swinging his arm out towards Michael. The boy pulled back and swung the weapon for The Master. But this time, The Master caught it and threw it to the side.

"Damn pest. I'm going to enjoy making you mine!"

Michael growled and went on the offensive with his fists. He did a fake out with his left fist, and came in with the right, but The Master predicted this, and blocked the strike, pushing it to the side and came up with his hand, whacking it across the boys face.

Because it was so hard, Michael fell to the ground and smashed his head against a headstone, his eyes becoming wide and then small, lidding themselves as unconsciousness came to his being, blood leaking from the cut that appeared on his head.

"Michael!"

Buffy panicked, seeing her boyfriend go down and went to his side as fast as she could.

"Now little girl, don't be such a bitch." He intercepts the Slayer's attempts to get to her boyfriend, grabs Buffy by the neck and pulls her around so her back is to the open grave. "Come on, Slayer! What are you afraid of?"

He growls and bares his teeth, but doesn't bite. He throws her into the coffin at the bottom of the grave, and the lid slams shut, igniting fear in her heart, her worse fears coming to fruition.

"No! Help me!"

She bangs on the lid of the coffin, but it doesn't move, The Master howling in laughter.

"How 'bout being buried alive?"

The Master laughs maniacally as he starts to shovel dirt into the grave, the same shovel that Michael tried to kill The Master with, him laughing even more because of the fact that it was the weapon of the boyfriend that's going to bury the girlfriend.

"Somebody help me! Please! No! No! Please! No! No! No! Somebody help me! Please! No!"

The first shovelful of dirt hits the coffin, and some falls in through the cracks of the poorly constructed coffin.

Buffy tried her hardest to get out but she couldn't. tears came to her eyes, running down her face.

"Please! No! Help me! No! Michael! Please help me!"

She pleaded with her boyfriend to save her, which alerted him, bringing him out of his semi unconscious state, and his eyes went towards The Master.

"B-Buffy! I'm coming! Wait for me baby!" Despite no weapon, he stood on his courageous feet, and rushed The Master with the intent to do a body slam against the ancient Vampire, not caring about the fact that the Vampire was stronger than he was. "Die you bastard!"

Michael was about to tackle the Vampire, but The Master stopped him and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Hohohoho~ What a curious sight. The Moonglow wanting to protect the Slayer? Aren't you enemies?"

Michael glared and tried to get free, swinging his arms out, and punched the Vampire in the face by some miracle.

"Take that you bastard!"

The Master retracts his head with a groan, hitting the place where Michael cut him before, and hissed.

"You little punk…hahaha, now…" The Master positions his head near Michael's neck, licking it excitedly, Michael shivering at the tongue of the coarse tongue, making him feel like he was going to die. "…I've got to taste the sweet nectar of your hearts blood!"

With that, The Master sunk his teeth into the boys neck, and drunk deep of the Warlock's blood, feeling the immense power enter his body immediately, feeling like he had just taken some drugs, a totally euphoric face he had on right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Michaels cries were heard by Buffy, helpless to do anything due to her own predicament, The Master revelling in what was happening with Michael and Buffy, this being his dream come true, and their worst nightmares.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale High, Amy is still being confronted by Catherine Madison.

"M-Mom…please…"

She pleaded with the woman, but the woman inched closer, showing that she wasn't happy right now.

"Amy, you and your little bastard trapped me, you abandoned your own Mother."

Amy backed away, frightened of what was going to happen to her.

"D-Don't come near me…"

She cried and tried to open the door, but she couldn't do anything about it. The door wouldn't open, and the reality of her Mother being more and more apparent. She couldn't deny that she was very frightened right now.

"You're a bitch." Catherine began and swiped her hand outwards, and telekinetically, she clawed at her daughters face, leaving scratch marks there, Amy crying when feeling the cuts. "I hate you Amy. You wriggled out of me like a parasite, and that was something that you should apologize for."

"I'm sorry…"

Amy, like a frightened child, cried.

She couldn't help it.

She was very afraid of her Mother right now.

She always was.

And now the fact that her body was stolen thanks to this woman, it made her feel even more afraid than she already was.

Her fears and nightmares were coming to life.

And she couldn't do a thing.

She couldn't do a damn thing.

She couldn't even fight.

She couldn't move.

She was stuck between a rock, and herself. She couldn't do anything, she was paralyzed by this woman's presence, and she knew it as well, Catherine thriving off her daughters fears, and whacked the girl across the face with Telekinesis again, sending her to the ground.

"Ow…"

Amy barely made a sound as tears rained off her face.

It was partly to do with the pain…but mostly, it was because of Catherine Madison.

"Don't cry Amy, I will take your body again." Amy stiffened when she heard that, and looked fearful of the woman. "That's right, I am going to steal your body again."

"Please stay away from me…"

Amy pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears as Catherine forced her daughter to her feet with her magic.

Slowly, the woman made Amy's arms go above her head, and slid her finger across her neck. A small cut appeared, but not enough to kill Amy. It made Amy cry, but her voice failed her and she wasn't able to do anything.

She couldn't cry out, she couldn't do anything like that.

She couldn't do anything at all…

"Hey!" A boisterous voice rang out behind Catherine, the woman turning to see Angel being there. "Leave that girl alone!"

Angel, with a fluid motion, upper-cutted Catherine and sent her flying away from Amy, crashing against the jars and other items that were stacked on a shelf, crashing all around her. To add insult to injury, the shelf then fell down on her, burying her in the shelf.

Amy fell to the floor, and quickly scanned her eyes, to see Angel stood before her, offering her a hand, her salvation coming.

"Angel…"

Her voice was like a whisper, Angel helping her to her feet, and allowed her to breathe properly.

"Amy, you're alright?"

"That's a matter of opinion." She sniffled, looking at her Mother. "Angel, we've got to get out of here…s-she's-"

"Not real."

Angel confirmed, sniffing the air.

Amy tilted her head to the side, confused.

"W-What do you mean?"

"She's not there. It is like an illusion. This nightmare world has created it from your nightmares. I can't smell her at all. She's just nothing Amy. She's a nightmare from your head. She's not your real Mother. Trust me, she's not your Mother. And even if she was, you don't have to be frightened of her, she can't hurt you anymore."

Amy sniffled and cried, trying her best to not shed many tears, but she failed, not caring that he seemed to know what was going on right now, she just guessed that since he was in tune with the supernatural forces, he was able to tell what was going on or something like that.

"I-I don't know if I can…"

She whimpered like a child, seeing Catherine getting up.

Angel rushed at Catherine and went to strike her, but the woman placed her hand outwards, and flung Angel away from her, using Telekinesis to do the deed, his body hitting behind Amy, and he fell to the floor.

"Angel!" She cried and rushed to his side, seeing that he as alright, thankfully. "Angel…w-we need to get out of here…ev-even if she's n-not real, s-she's too s-strong…M-Michael is t-the one with the p-power, n-not me…s-she can k-kill us…"

Angel looked towards Amy, and offered her a comforting face.

"You are strong, Amy. Michael might be powerful, but you are as well. Don't doubt yourself, I know you can do it. You can strike fear into my heart, and I'm dead." Amy giggled with a sob, Angel standing up on shaky legs, and watched as Catherine came closer. "I know you Amy, you think I don't but I do. You're very much like Buffy, courageous, strong, powerful, and very sharp witted. You might not be the Slayer, but you're a powerful Witch, so do what Witches do best, and fight this evil Witch. I'll be right behind you."

Amy sobbed a little bit, but then…

She felt strong.

She felt Angel's confidence warming her up inside, and taking her over.

She didn't know why she felt like this, but she could feel it inside of her body.

It was becoming strong within her.

She felt like she would be able to do it.

Despite the lines Angel saying being cheesy to her, she appreciated them all the same, and faced her Mother, a darkened scowl on her face.

"Mom…you're evil."

"Yes, I certainly am."

The woman didn't even try to disagree, showing a small sneer on her face.

Amy flinched ever so slightly, but then stepped forward when she felt Angel's hand on her back, giving her the confidence to move forward.

"You might want me to be scared, but I'm not a frightened girl anymore. I'm a good Witch now. Michael, the one you said that wouldn't be able to take you, did take you. And I learn magic from him, and I have a Vampire behind me, which taken out of context could sound fucking disgusting-" Angel scowled, but Amy smiled cheekily. "-but what I want to say is…I'm not yours to bully anymore, I am Amy Madison, the Witch!"

Amy stuck out her hand as her eyes turned black.

Fire gathered in her hand and fired in the shape of a ball on a wordless command, gathering energies with her.

"Fire, is it?" Catherine mocked, and danced flames in her fingers, shooting it forward and dispelling Amy's flames with her own. "Sorry sweetie, but mines stronger than yours is."

Amy glared, and then saw some glass on the floor, and cleared her throat.

"Rise, glass, and do my bidding."

Chanting quickly, Amy made the broken glass on the floor lift up and spin around dangerously, all around Catherine.

She looked at each of them, and didn't even seem to be concerned, her magic dancing in her fingertips.

"Oh, I'm so scared."

Amy smirked as well, and crackled magic between her fingers.

"You should be."

Catherine didn't know what she meant, as Angel muttered "You're so going to lose." allowing Amy to take it from here.

Amy brought her hand up, and muttered "Obstruct." which formed the grey sphere in her hand and she launched it forward, it sticking to Catherine's eyes as Amy began chanting, Catherine trying to peel off the grey substance.

"I-Incinerate!"

Catherine ordered and the glue stuff around her eyes burnt to a crisp, turning her dangerous eyes towards Amy.

"Spirits of serpents now appear!"

"Piss off bitch!"

Catherine knew what she was doing, so used her powerful Telekinesis to fling back Amy. Angel sprung into action and caught her, falling to the ground with him.

Amy panted, and continued the spell with bated breath, her darkened eyes on Catherine's form.

"Hissing, writhing, striking near!"

Amy cast her spell, and immediately, the ground began to shift into the form of a snake. It rose from the ground as if it was camouflaged all along, and went up Catherine's legs, binding her with the snakes strength.

"D-Damn cow!"

Catherine hissed and tried to use her magic to blow off the snakes, but they weren't going anywhere.

Amy watched on as she stood up again, her powers beginning to fall down slightly, feeling the drain on her being real.

With her glass still in the air, Amy's eyes sharpened upon them, and then focused on Catherine, waving her hands around as if she was moving a puppets strings.

"Fly apart!"

With her command, the glass slashed all over Catherine's body who was helpless to do anything but receive the cuts, trying her best to heal herself with her magic, but it wasn't working that well, Amy struggling to stand with the fact that she felt her energies draining from her.

But she placed her hands out and made a single sphere…it was a fireball.

Forgetting everything else, Amy made a magical ball of flames and it danced before her, spinning wildly with the destructive flames that she possessed within herself, and sharpened her eyes upon her own Mother.

"Take this, Mother!"

"Amy don't!"

Even though her Mother cried that out, Amy shot the flame ball forward, and hit the woman in the centre of her body, and flung her backwards, smashing against a wall.

As soon as she was blasted away, Amy smiled in relief, but then fell to the floor, exhausted.

"I've got you."

However, as she was about to hit the ground, Angel caught her, witnessing Catherine's body disappearing. Though Amy probably wasn't over her nightmare of her Mother, it was clear that she was able to at least conquer it for now. Amy was quite tired from overusing her magic, but she felt glad that she was able to see now that her Mother was disappearing, able to finally stand up to her Mother. At the last second, Amy's Mother and Amy's eyes met one another, no love lost between the two of them.

* * *

A little while later, Amy and Angel sat together in what appeared to be the teachers lounge, vacant of any teachers, though that was thanks to the chaos of everything that was happening right now, which made sense to the pair of them.

Amy looked better than she did before, and could finally breathe.

"Angel…you came, here…why?"

Amy couldn't work it out.

Of course she wasn't going to be looking a gift horse in the mouth, but she couldn't help but wonder what was going on.

"Sunnydale is a mess right now." He began, sighing softly. "There's only so much I can do. I've been going around and helping people that need it. I tried to locate Michael or Buffy, but I couldn't. That's when I smelt you and found that you were in danger. I came to see what happened and you know the rest from there."

"Right…I see. So you came to see Buffy…"

Amy didn't know what to feel about it, but Angel gave her an assuring look.

"I'm glad you're okay."

Amy smiled softly, attempting to catch her breath.

"Thanks…it's strange, I thought Mom was stronger than that…" Amy looked to see Angel's face, and turned away with a slight blush. "I-I mean, I remember her powers being more than that, so I guess it is…erm, Angel, what are you going to do?"

She asked, seeing his readiness to leave all of a sudden.

"I'm going to see if there's anyone that I can help, and keep away from others in case my own nightmares come to life."

"What do Vampires have nightmares about?"

Amy's innocent question caused the mans face to drop.

"Many things."

Hearing the tone, Amy decided to not question it anymore, and crossed her legs.

"I've got to find the others, starting with Giles and such. Buffy and Michael are super-powered so they are the least we have to worry about. But the others…"

She thought about them, and how they could be in danger. She wanted to stay with Angel, but she figured that since he was a Vampire, his nightmares would be quite terrifying and she didn't want to be caught up with that.

"You're right, they should be your priority."

Amy nodded and concentrated on her magic. Angel saw that it began to swarm around her, spreading out around her.

"Aradia, Goddess of the lost, the path is murky, the woods are dense, darkness pervades. I beseech thee, bring the light."

She finished casting and a green light appeared before her.

Angel marvelled at the magic she used, glad that she was able to do something like that, and smiled softly, but it was missed by the Witch who poked the orb, pleasantly surprised by her achievement, not expecting it to work.

"Okay guiding light, please lead me to Rupert Giles."

The orb spun around her and did as it commanded, slowly going forward.

She turned to Angel, and saw that he was turning away from her.

"Angel…please be safe."

Angel cocked his head behind her, nodding and left her.

With new resolve, Amy went forward, and followed her magical light.

* * *

In another part of the school, after that incident, Willow comes through a door to a corridor with long white sheets being hung up, while being pelted with tomatoes due to her singing with boos happening before her, and Xander runs up to her.

"Did you find Buffy?"

The hasty Xander garbled out, the redhead looking as if she was about to die right now, recalling the fact that she had to sing.

"I had to sing! Very bad to sing!"

Tears brimmed in her eyes, trying to contemplate what was going on right there and then, she couldn't. Because of the fact that she had to sing, something she'd call one of her worst nightmares, she wasn't sure what she was going to do anymore, feeling as if she was going to fall over at any second.

"Willow, c'mon. Let's find the others."

Xander tried to keep her calm, but Willow noticed that he looked frazzled himself, and wasn't sure why that was.

"What happened to you?"

"Remember my sixth birthday party?"

Willow tilts her head to the side as she tries to recall what is going on right now.

But then she did remember, and she began to laugh with a large smile gracing her liops.

"Oh, yeah! When the clown chased you and you got so scared that you had..." She stops smiling when she sees Xander's face falling crestfallen. "Oh!"

The clown slices through a sheet of plastic. Willow screams and they start to run, right into Giles.

"No sign of Buffy?"

They grab hold of him and pull him with them. He sees the clown and starts to run, too. When they reach the end of the hall Xander stops, tired of the whole thing.

"I've had enough of you!"

The anger in his voice was obvious, very obvious indeed.

He goes up to the clown, and as the clown raises his knife to attack, Xander punches him dead in the face and knocks him out.

"You are a lousy clown! Your balloon animals are pathetic! Everyone can make a giraffe!"

Saying that, Xander leaves the clown lying there, the clown being knocked out, Xander being very happy with his achievement.

They come running out of the building and stop, seeing all of the weird occurrences going on.

"I feel good! I feel liberated!"

Xander cheered, very proud of his accomplishment with fighting off his fears.

But then, he didn't feel so liberated…seeing the chaos that was happening around him.

People are running past them. All of them could see why. Fears of many different people were coming to life. It was clear as day that the fears of everyone were coming to life right now, springing up from the ground, flying in the air, and even running across the grounds and up buildings, all of these fears being very evident.

"You seem to be the only one. Things are getting worse. In a few hours reality will fold completely into the realm of nightmares."

The reality of what could happen didn't sit well with either Xander or Willow.

Neither were able to feel good about it right now, Willow voicing her concerns.

"Well, what do we do?"

"The only thing I can think is to try and wake Billy."

Giles surmised for the others, so Xander arched a brow upwards.

"Uh, no, we can't leave without Buffy, Michael, and Amy."

Giles inclined his head, acknowledging what he said to be the truth.

"Agreed, but who knows where she might have gone? The same for Amy and Dawn along with Michael. No one has seen them since before, so only God knows where they have disappeared too. We might have to try this without the Slayer…"

Giles stopped when he saw something.

Amy and Dawn came running right to the entrance of Sunnydale High School, surprising Willow and the others, Willow being the one to hug them both, joyful that they had seen that they are alright, the fact that Amy was with Dawn didn't even register with any of the members of the gang.

"Willow, everyone. You're right! I'm glad!"

Amy rejoiced, glad that they were able to find their friends.

"Yes…well, sort of anyway…"

Willow once again recalled her previous actions with the singing and didn't like it.

Giles looked down towards Dawn, and became confused.

"Weren't you with Buffy?"

Dawn kept her eyes down, not sure on how to truly answer that.

"I-I was…b-but Michael teleported me here…I-I just came here, a-and Amy came a little later…s-she c-came across me and well…w-we were with Billy, that boy and then we found some weird bat faced creature…i-it was really scary as well…"

"A weird looking bat creature?"

Giles continued the conversation, the girl looking down sadly.

"I-I think it was a Vampire…b-but it looked really weird…I-I don't even know where the graveyard went…w-we went through bushes, a-and Michael s-said that r-reality is g-getting distorted…or something like that…"

Dawn meekly responded, Giles putting a finger to his chin and hummed in thought.

"His hypothesis is probably right." Giles began, seeing everything that was happening. "From the looks of things, it seems that more and more of reality is becoming unsettled, and if we don't stop it soon…"

He trailed off as Willow sees a dimensional rift to the graveyard across the street. It was a tear in dimension. Though, most seemed to be ignoring it for some reason or another, though it couldn't be shown why that was.

Willow raised her hand and pointed her index finger to the area that she could see, alerting the others.

"Excuse me, when did they put a cemetery in across the street?"

"And when did they make it night over there?"

Xander wondered as they walk across the street. Dawn stayed near Amy, because she was a Witch. Even Dawn knew that out of everyone there, she was the strongest and wasn't stupid. Because of the fact that Michael or Buffy weren't around, she thought that it would be best if she stayed with the Witch of the group.

* * *

They walk through the rift into the cemetery.

"Whoa, this is freaky. Any Vampire would love this."

Amy commented, remembering Angel for a brief moment, then she shook her head, knowing now wasn't the time to realize anything, this situation calling for the demands of her full attention.

"No kidding, this is a place of a dream for a Vampire."

"And a nightmare for us."

Amy finished after Willow, looking around for anything that could lead them to the person that created this.

Dawn looks around and notices that the graveyard looks like the one she was in before, but she couldn't see Michael or Buffy, becoming worried about it. Her eyes then caught something…a flash of blonde.

She focused on it, and then saw it…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MICHAEL!"

Dawn cried out and rushed to the left, to where Michael's dead body laid. There were teeth marks in his neck, drained of his blood. His body laid next to a freshly dug grave, lifelessness being there, he didn't move.

Dawn shook him…but he was unresponsive.

He was dead.

"Mi-Michael!"

Amy cried and rushed over as well, shaking the boy…but like with Dawn, he didn't respond. He was dead, he wasn't going to respond to them. He couldn't respond to them, and because of that, Dawn and Amy wept for him over his dead body.

"M-Michael, no…"

Willow sobbed and leaned down, her head placing against his chest. Tears sprung from her eyes and fell down her face, wishing he would come back, but his body was cold, like ice. He didn't even have an ounce of warmth.

"He's really gone…"

Giles wasn't happy right now.

Despite everything that he had tried to do, now seeing the students death, he couldn't be happy. He couldn't say that he was glad that Michael was dead. No one deserves to die by a Vampire like this, and left without even a burial.

"Ooh my God…"

Xander couldn't look at the scene of one of his friends being dead. He never thought it would happen. First it was Jesse, now it was Michael. Both died to Vampires, and he cursed his powerlessness to stop it, kicking a nearby grave.

Giles caught note of the kick, seeing something…

He recognized something.

Giles looks at a gravestone that reads Buffy's name and her date of birth to the date of her death, Giles' eyes freezing over in pure sorrow, terror, and anguish…he was broken now, seeing the death of Buffy.

Giles kneels next to it, and openly weeps, the same for Dawn, seeing her sisters grave, both Michael and Buffy being dead. She couldn't take it, and cried against Amy, who cried for both of her friends deaths, the same for Willow. Xander couldn't take it, and held a hand to his face, attempting to be manly and not cry, but he was failing miserably.

"I've failed... in my duty to protect you. I should have been more c... cautious. Taken more time to train you. But you were so gifted. And the evil was so great. I'm sorry..."

He lays his hand on the fresh soil. As he starts to get up a hand reaches up through the dirt and grabs his.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Willow screams as do the others, Amy pulling Dawn away.

Giles tears himself away as Buffy comes up through the dirt out of the grave. She brushes herself off. Relief washes over all of them, though remember the fact that Michael is dead, seeing the corpse of the boy himself.

"Buffy?"

Giles called with the disbelieving tone.

She looks up. She has turned into a Vampire.

"I thought I was dead!"

She sighs out, glad that she was able to move again, not realizing that she was a Vampire. Dawn points at her sister, shocked that she had seen that Buffy was now a Vampire, unsure of what she was going to do now.

"Buffy, your face!"

Buffy feels her face and realizes what's happened.

"Oh, God!"

She keeps her hands up to hide her face. Xander takes a couple of steps toward her.

"Buffy..."

The Slayer turns away, disgusted with herself for becoming something that she never wanted to be, a Vampire.

"Don't look at me!" She cries, but then something catches her eyes…it's Michael. Seeing his lifeless body, she forgets everything about her and rushes him, the others jumping away, not wanting to be Vampire food now. "Michael!" She cried, tears forming in her sleek eyes. "Michael! Please don't be dead! Please wake up baby! Please…I-I'm a Vampire…y-you become one as well…please don't be dead…please wake up…"

She cried again and again. Her eyes fell from her eyes like raindrops, falling right onto the boys face. But he was unresponsive. Unlike her, he wasn't waking up, he wasn't becoming a Vampire, and she didn't understand why…

She couldn't understand why he didn't come back.

She wanted him to come back…but seeing him like this now, was her worst fears…her nightmare.

"I'm so sorry baby…I never thought this would come true…"

"What do you mean, Buffy?"

Giles inquired, Buffy's eyes lowering onto the cold face of Michael's, his skin being very pale right now, not catching the twitch of his hand, no one catching it.

"Ever since…ever since that time…I had a nightmare that he would die…after he told me that his parents were going to kill him…it was my nightmare that I would find his corpse one day…a-and now it has come true…I've never going to tell him that I want to be…I love him and he's dead…Michael…you don't even know how much I loved you…w-we could've d-done so many things together…we could've…done something…a-after everything you went for…it was my fault you died…I couldn't even stop your death…"

Buffy's tears were like a waterfall, they wouldn't stop falling.

She loved him.

She truly did.

She loved him so much, and all the plans they had, would never be able to happen. She never thought that she could love someone like this…but now that he was dead, what was she going to do now? What could she do now?

She choked on her sobs, shedding many tears for the boy that she loved, wished to be with always, her love.

The others couldn't do anything, other than shed tears as well. Even Giles was showing his emotional side right now. He couldn't stop showing it, seeing the boy that he thought he wanted dead, now dead, and seeing how Buffy was, made him regret the things that he did in the past towards him.

Amy openly sobbed, the same with Dawn and Willow. They couldn't get over the fact that he was dead. Surely, since Buffy was a Vampire, he'd be able to come back, right? That's what they told themselves, and prayed for this to be the case, even though it looked like it wasn't going to happen in the end.

Michael's face shifted from that of a human, to a Vampire, very sleek and shiny, his teeth baring for the world to see, though no one had noticed it yet, everyone's eyes on the Slayer that wept for the boy that she loved.

He twitched his eyebrows, as his eyes slowly opened. His sharpened eyes looked towards the sobbing Buffy, smiling lightly, and then gave a growl, startling everyone around.

[AAAAAH!]

They jumped back, trying to figure out what was going on. They all saw that he was a Vampire, straight away Giles felt like his worse fears were coming true, hoping beyond all hope that he wasn't going to turn evil on them.

Michael looked at them with a mischievous smile, and then thumbed up everyone.

"Sup guys, seems like everyone is here…hey, why was I laying down in the dirt?"

He didn't realize he was a Vampire, the same as Buffy had been before.

"Michael!" Buffy sobbed to the confusion of Michael and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close, not caring he was a Vampire now. "Michael, you're alive…dead…you're here with me…ooh Michael, I love you so much…"

She didn't care who else was around and confessed, laying her head on his shoulder, planting kiss after kiss on his face, and then caught his lips briefly, Xander's eyes widening in jealousy, but getting between two Vampires was suicide, especially a Vampire that was a former Slayer, and a Vampire that was a former Warlock, both equally very dangerous and scary at the same time.

"Ooh Buffy, I love you too…hey, weird question but why are you a Vampire?"

Buffy opened her mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to answer it, because even she didn't truly know how it happened, guessing it was a dream or, a nightmare she should say.

Amy narrowed her eyes and clarified for Michael.

"Michael, sweetie, you're a Vampire as well…both you and Buffy are Vampires because of this nightmare world."

She gave him the watered down version of events, the boy sighing heavily, and pointed at Giles negatively.

"This is you, isn't it? Have a nightmare I was a Vampire as well?! You've ruined my life!"

"I-I didn't…" He stopped when seeing Michael lick his lips like a predator would. "…w-what's with the eyes?"

Michael swayed his head from left and right, a dirty look on his face.

"I think my Vampire instincts are kicking in…I so wanna eat you whole~"

Giles backed away with a cry, not wanting to be killed by Michael.

Michael snickered and stood up as fast as lightning and kicked to the left, breaking apart a headstone that was nearby with his new strength alone, his eyes lighting up happily, and did a number of complicated movements, marvelling his new power.

"Well, this is awesome. I have renewed strength. I feel so strong, so powerful. I feel like I can do anything…" His eyes briefly glanced over Willow, and licked his lips, the redhead not seeing it. "…smells like strawberries…" He mumbled, his eyes then going towards Buffy and winked at her. "You're so like sexy right now…I feel the desire to do things with you…" Michael pounced on Buffy and pinned her to the ground, snarling in a lustful manner towards her. "I wanna take you right here and now…God, I want to do things with you…"

He slid her hands up her body and her shirt lifted up ever so slightly. It slowly showed her navel, Michael becoming more aroused, Buffy's eyes turning excited at the feeling of his icy fingers dangling on her equally cold skin.

"Ooookkay! You can't watch this Dawn!"

Being the more mature, Amy covered Dawn's eyes before she could be exposed to anything that could make her less innocence that she is now, not wanting her to be corrupted by the unrestrained lovers.

Moving ever forwards, Michael's fingers stopped lifting her shirt upwards, but continued going up her body, leaving her navel exposed for everyone to see. Briefly, his fingers brushed past her breasts, Buffy's eyes widening in acceptance, feeling his arousal on her leg right now, pressing against her from Michael's position.

"E-Eh, shouldn't we stop this…"

Xander's jealousy was in overload now, seeing Buffy and Michael essentially beginning to, for a lack of a better word when concerning Vampires, mate with one another, but a snarl from both Michael and Buffy caused him to back away, frightened, the same with the others, even Giles was terrified about what he was going to witness.

His hands continued travelling up her body, until they reached her face, cupping her chin and saw her flustered face, smirking at the face he had grown to love, his lust being unrestrained thanks to being a Vampire, finally able to show the girl he loved affection he didn't expect to have.

"Ooh Buffy, you're so beautiful, how did I ever not be without you? Everything about you is perfect, from the top of your head, to the tips of your toes. It is all perfect, and all for my exploration. Now tell me sweetheart, what do you want me to do?"

His unyielding and sexual tone caused Willow and Amy to melt on the spot, despite being not on the receiving end of the words, his confidence and alluring voice allowed them to feel good inside of their bodies, heating them up to a place where they weren't even sure they'd make it.

"You're so bad…my Vampire baby…now don't worry, allow Buffy to take care of you."

Buffy showed a flush on her face, and flipped Michael over, pinning him to the grounds, growling out her sexual hunger, and ripped Michael's shirt open, exposing his torso and chest to everyone, Amy's eyes focusing on the well ripped body that Michael seemed to be getting, seeing the forms of a six pack being formed there and blushed brightly, Willow being in the same situation as Amy, Buffy licking her lips erotically.

Buffy traced her finger up and down his unclothed chest, and was tempted to drag her tongue up and down his chest, forgetting the fact that there were people around.

"Well, what do we have here…hmmmm, you're so sexy Michael…I wanna take you…"

With a quick flash, Buffy forced her body downwards and sunk her teeth into his neck, an erotic moan escaping his lips. Attentively, Michael grabbed the back of her, and like a beast, forced her head to the side, and showed her long lovely milky looking neck, and bared his fangs.

"Thinking you can suddenly dominate me, don't think so!"

Michael lunged forward and bit her neck, sinking in his teeth. Around Michael's neck, a sensual groan escaped her lips as his red liquid flowed into her, Willow moving to cover Dawn's ears so she couldn't hear it either, blushing madly at the moans coming from the two Vampires.

"Okay! That's enough!"

Xander couldn't see his 'woman' being grinded on by Michael and tried to separate them…it wasn't a good idea.

"Get lost!"

Michael flicked his hand that way, and because of his Vampire powers, it enhanced his magic and flung Xander away from him very far, landing near the other side of the cemetery, Michael impressed that he was able to do that.

He then returned to placing kiss after kiss on Buffy's neck, nibbling at the flesh to cause groan after groan to escape her lips.

Giles bit his bottom lip, and produced a cross which he carries at all times, and shoved it in Michael's face.

"What are you doing idiot?!"

Michael hissed as he got off Buffy, the cross hurting him, Xander standing up with a cry and walked back over, knowing to not piss off Vampire Michael who was quite the badass right now if he did say so himself.

Buffy felt mild discomfort as well, moving from the cross.

"Stopping you before anything else happens." Giles offered, and put the cross away. "You two were about to do…the deed."

Michael and Buffy looked at one another, and their less than stellar appearances, Michael's body being exposed, and quickly redid his shirt again, covering his chest, which disappointed Buffy and Willow, plus Amy. Buffy fixed her appearance as well, pulling her shirt down.

"Best keep us apart from each other before…anything else happens."

Michael agreed and walked towards Willow, standing next to her and winked secretly which dripped charisma and charm, Willow blushing slightly, her cheeks darkening at the sight of Vampire Michael being right near her.

"Hello V-Vampire Michael."

Willow greeted as his fingers laced together with hers, causing her to blush even more, Willows hands dropping from Dawn's ears, the same with Amy's hands from her eyes, allowing her to see and hear again.

"Hello human Willow…you look quite the treat in that outfit."

He noted, seeing her dressed in the same outfit as before, from the play she had to do, the redhead facing away, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks, Buffy's eyes sharpening at the redhead, seeing as her 'mate' was getting closer to another female.

"O-Oh thank you very much…"

Willow gushed when she felt his fingers rub against the back of her hand. Something about the way he held himself…she hated to admit it, but she felt attracted to Vampire Michael, even with his Vampire face being shown, she was attracted. She felt ashamed of feeling it, but she did, she felt an attraction to the charming Vampire Michael.

Giles curious looked at the seething Buffy, and raised a question with her.

"You never told me you dreamt of becoming a Vampire."

Buffy gave him a dirty look, dragging her eyes towards him, he flinched when seeing the eyes, but she showed an uncaring look to him.

"This isn't a dream."

Buffy growled out, hating the fact that she was a Vampire…but did love the fact that her body was felt by Michael, even if he seemed occupied with Willow now, his arms winding around her frame and bringing his head to the crook of her neck, snuggling in, Willow's mind going blank at the strong arms around her.

"No. No, it's not. But there's a chance that we can make it go away. This all comes from Billy. Now, if, if we can only wake him up, I believe that the nightmares will stop and reality will shift back into place, but we must do it now! I need you to hold together long enough to help us. Can you do that?"

She looks up at Giles and nods.

"Yeah. I think I can."

Giles took a relieved breath, thankful that she could.

"Thank you."

They face the others.

"Well, we better hurry... 'cause I'm getting hungry."

She starts walking forward, Amy and Dawn following after her. Xander did the same, having a fearful look on his face from the way she looked when she said it, eyeing up his neck.

"That is a... joke, right?"

His question went unanswered as Willow and Michael went forward, his arms still tangled around the girls body, protecting her, and also sniffing her like a Vampire would, getting slightly intoxicated in her aroma.

"Are you sure everything will go back once he's awake?"

Willow struggled to get out the words, trying to keep groans from coming from her lips, her hazy eyes on Giles.

"Oh, uh, positive."

Giles didn't sound so sure, and Willow picked up on that, questioning further.

"Well, how do we wake Billy up? What if we can't?"

"Willow, do shut up."

Willow's pessimism was too much for Giles and he strolled ahead, leaving Willow and Vampire Michael behind her. Oddly, Willow felt quite safe right now, despite having a Vampire latched to her, since it was one of her best friends.

"Willow, did you know how many times I wanted to hug you from behind like this?"

His beautiful sounding voice caused Willow to cease up, blushing when she felt his hands gingerly brushing over her top.

"O-Oh, I didn't know…"

She muttered and looked behind to see that his face had shifted back to human form, and something about the paler skin tone agreed with him. His face looked very handsome to Willow, his shiny blue eyes causing her to be lost in the sea that was his orbs, his tender touch regretting slightly pushing for Michael and Buffy to be together.

"Yeah, I always thought about you, and your sweet strawberry lips, they look so delicious." Dripping the words out of his lips, Willow melted as he wormed his arm around her body, bringing it up slightly, Willow feeling the cooling fingers on her white skin. "I've always wanted to do things with you…Willow…why don't we go and find somewhere else to go and have a little…"

"Michael…"

Willow's voice was like an echo, so quiet that she was losing her self-control.

His tongue slid across her neck, inviting trouble into her heart.

"Y-You're with Buffy..."

She groaned, the sensation of affection filling her being, arousal being present in her mind.

"It's okay, just believe in our affections for the other. I do love you Will, you're very special to me."

Something about his eyes drew her in, and wanted her to bend to his will...

"Alright Vampire boy." Amy comes in, slaps Michael upside the head and separates him from the panting Willow. "You're going to be walking ahead now, where we can keep an eye on you."

"Okay…"

Michael didn't complain and went to the front where Buffy was, immediately taking her hand and she did the same, linking fingers with him.

He saw the look on Buffy's face, and reassured her.

"I was hungry, my Vampire side took over, very much like my dark side takes over when I use my dark magic. Like this, it is very hard controlling my urges. But don't worry Buffy, I love you, and I don't feel like that for Willow anymore, I just felt like a snack, no offense to Willow that is. Though I do love Willow and she is special to me, she's special in a friendship way, and I love you."

Buffy could accept that, and see that he was being quite sincere right now.

"That better be it."

"Scouts honour."

Michael smiled out with a grin, Buffy smiling sweetly.

"You were a scout?"

"I'll eat one and then I'll have one in me."

Buffy stifled a laugh at the joke, content with grabbing his hand and holding it.

"You know, I just thought. Besides the desire to eat, I don't feel much different."

Hearing Buffy's comment, Michael inclined his head.

"Yeah...me too...must mean we still have our souls and such..."

"Yeah...hey, we're like Angel! Vampire's with souls!"

Michael snickered at the comparison, giving her a wink.

"Well, I'm the blonde Angel!"

"And I'm the female Angel!"

""Hahahahahahaha!""

The pair laughed together, Willow tipping her head at the delight of the two.

"W-Well, at least they are looking on the positive aspects of it..."

"I think that's the only way they are going to cope."

Willow couldn't agree more with Amy, but her eyes did linger on Michael's form than usual.

* * *

Inside of the hospital, pandemonium reigns. Things were going on outside, and inside, everything was going on and was going insane, bringing confusion and other things to everyone. Michael and Buffy were at the front, Dawn stood behind them, and followed by Giles and the others.

They come running down the hall to Billy's room. The doctor is there looking into Billy's room.

"Doctor! Is the boy Billy still here?"

Giles called the man, who looked at his hands, shaking and trying to do things like pick things up.

"My hands!"

The doctor's hands are severely crippled. He goes away. They run into Billy's room. There, he boy is laying on the bed, unconscious, in a coma, his face bruised and battered, and the people could see that he had been through an ordeal.

All of them look at the boy on the bed, Dawn especially looking shocked to see him like that.

"W-What are we going to do? H-He's asleep."

Dawn noted and looked at the boy, wishing her new friend wasn't in such a predicament.

"We have to wake him up somehow."

Amy deduced, trying to see if there was something that could happen. She walked over to the bed and shook him, but nothing happened. He didn't move or anything.

"Um..." Giles bends down to Billy and puts his hands on the boy, shaking him. "Billy! Billy?"

He called, and shook, but he didn't do anything.

"That won't work."

His astral body is standing by the curtains. Michael looks at him, and coughs into his hand.

"Billy, you have to wake up now. You can't stay asleep anymore."

Though Michael's words were kind, Billy shook his head.

"No, I can't…I can't be strong like you…"

"You have to be, Billy. You have to be strong-"

"You never where." Susan pops up from behind the curtain and pushes past Billy, looking at her Vampire son, the others terrified to see this woman, Giles instantly knowing who she was, as she looked very much like Michael, the others away of her presence and knew who she was. "Hello, again Michael. So, you've become a Vampire, I can't say I am surprise."

Michael's face switched to its Vampire one, bumpy and all, his teeth bared for the world to see and he snarls at her.

"Shut up, you…thing."

He spat out, not wanting to swear in front of the children, but she walked forward and showed her intimidating eyes, going over the others.

"Xander, Willow, and Amy. I recall you three, being friends with my boy." The three flinched at her tone, even though it was portrayed as sweet, it was anything but. "I'm surprised, that you are still friends with this creature. He's as disgusting on the outside as he is on the inside now, isn't he? What a shame, huh."

"Don't you speak to my friends, cow."

Michael spat out, showing his disdain for the woman that gave birth to him.

Susan snickered and lightly ran her fingers across his face. He pulled away, feeling disgusted and put distance away from her, pushing the others back. Buffy looked on and wanted to say something…but she was beaten to the punch by Michael.

"Don't ever touch me again. I'm not your victim anymore!"

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Susan began with a disgusting tone, sneering at him. "You're always going to be a victim, you're always going to be my victim. You're always going to be a victim, for your entire life. You're nothing but a victim, and you're going to die by my hand hahahahaha~"

"Shut up!"

Michael had enough of her and swiped at her face, clawing at her face and knocked her onto the ground with his renewed strength, from his Vampire strength, the woman's eyes widening in shock, yet also a gleeful sickness.

"Well, you managed to hit me huh…good boy, you're really good!"

The woman returned to her feet, and the next moment, her fist embedded itself into his jaw and sent him flying through the window, into the hallway, glass shattering and frightening Dawn, who wanted to go and help, but Buffy stopped her from moving forward, holding her by her shoulders.

"Buffy, we've got to help-"

"Michael's got this one…he needs to do it."

Buffy assured, and though she didn't like it, she couldn't fight it and allowed it to happen.

Amy watched with nervous eyes as Michael appeared at the door, snarled like a Vampire and rushed the woman. She went to take defensive actions, but he was too fast for her, placing both of his hands out and pushed the woman with his Vampire strength, sending her against the wall.

She shattered the glass by the window, it dropping to the ground as the woman named Susan sharpens her eyes.

"You little punk! For that, perish!"

Susan tightened her resolve and stood tall, summoning all the bits of broken glass up with her Telekinesis, spinning them around like they were buzz-saw's, the same with what Michael did with Catherine.

"Ooh no, Magic Mama is coming."

Xander muttered with a cry, taking a few steps backwards.

Michael gathered black bolts in his hands and shot it forward, it travelling through each bit of glass and growled "Shatter!" which it did, shattering all of the pieces of glass, the broken small pieces of glass falling to the ground.

"Well, she might be Magic Mama, but he's Magic Michael, he's awesome!"

Amy cheered, seeing a magical battle happening before her.

The woman named Susan clicked her fingers and bolts of energy erupted around her and shot towards Michael and the others. They were dense, and sturdy, they looked like they would be able to destroy most things, and even Giles could see that, but didn't have any time to move due to the speed of them.

Since it was heading for the others, Michael couldn't defend just himself, and placed a hand towards the others.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms raise a wall!"

Originating from the centre, of the gang, Michael erected a magical barrier around them and protected them from the bolts, but didn't have enough time to protect himself and received a bolt to the chest, blowing him backwards, and cracked the wall behind him.

"Michael! A-Are you alright!?"

Buffy worried for her love, but he took to his feet, cracked his neck to the side and smiled at her.

That reassured her, and allowed him to continue walking forward towards her.

"Little brat, thinking you can do something like this to me? Your own Mother?"

"Don't you ever call yourself something like that!"

Michael hissed and lunged forward, running as fast as he could. Susan stepped to the side quickly and brought up her elbow, only to slam it down on the boys head, sending him to the ground and cracked the ground below him.

"Michael…please be okay…"

Dawn prayed as Amy looked on as well, wondering if she would be able to do anything right now, but wasn't sure if she would be able to do anything about her now, knowing that the woman was a very strong one.

"Hah!"

Recovering, Michael swept under her legs and brought her body falling to the ground. Before she could, Michael used his enhanced speed and nailed his foot into her abdomen, the force of his kick being so strong that she was flung against a wall, breaking it apart from where she impacted it.

"Whoa…did anyone else know he was that cool?"

Xander murmured with Willow looking on with worry for her friend.

Susan returned to her feet and created fire in her hands.

"Don't mess with your Mother."

She spat out and shot the fireball forward, attempting to burn the Vampire boy away.

Michael rolled out of the way and quickly shot his own fireball towards her.

"Why don't you not mess with me!?"

Susan did a cartwheel out of the way, her physical abilities enhanced by magic.

Stopping a few paces away, she became aware that Michael came charging at her with his Vampire speed. She responded by bringing up her foot in a crescent moon shape, and went to hit Michael, but he caught the foot, and twisted it, her body twisting and fell to the ground.

"Ow punk!"

She hissed and placed her hand towards him as he went to pounce.

From her hand, a pillar of black energy sprang forward and nailed Michael in the chest, his body going backwards. However, it didn't happen to go far as he returned to his composure, using his magic to break apart the spell that she used against him.

"Shame on you, woman!"

Michael did the same action as she did, and unleashed an energy of black energy from his hands. Knowing she wouldn't be able to take it, she used her magic to "Teleport!" right to the side of Michael, and grabbed his throat, lifting him up with her magically enhanced strength, panting at the fact that she used a teleportation spell, taking her energies with her.

"Now, now sweetheart. Don't be a bad boy, and allow me to beat you." She raised her fist and balled it together. "Skin of steel." She murmured, and turned her fist like steel, and turned it towards Michael. "I'm gonna punch a hole right through your body and end your pathetic life now."

"No don't!"

Buffy cried and tried to move forward…but it wasn't necessary.

As she was about to thrust her fist forward, Michael opened his mouth and unleashed "Confuse!" onto her, a green mist springing out and hit the woman in the face, and though it was a simple spell, it muddled her mind and gave him ample chance to kick her in the stomach, the woman releasing him from her grasp.

"Hah!"

Using this chance, Michael spun around on his heels and stuck out his leg, pushing forward as he reached her, smashing his foot into her stomach and sent her backwards, her body hitting the ground and causing her to cry out.

"I repel thee!"

Susan, just as she was about to be attacked by Michael again, thrusted a powerful orb that repels Michael, and flings him backwards to the ground, cracking the ground and the light above him, the glass falling down without incident.

Susan recollected her thoughts and placed her hands out, lightning trickling in her hands.

"Don't mess with me, boy. This is where you're going to end."

She warned and Michael rose to his feet, glaring at her.

"Try me heartless woman."

She then shot out a bolt of lightning. it was a dense lightning, filled with the remnants of her magical power, with the intent to kill Michael being now known to everyone and how strong she really was.

Michael quickly placed his hand out, and did the same action, blasting out a bolt of stronger lightning, channelling his Vampire strength into his magic, it being raised to what it usually was to what it was now, on a completely different level.

"Did you say I was going to end? Sorry, but that's you!"

The boy wasted no time and placed as much power as he could into his attack. The lightning responded and became ferocious and wild, breaking apart glass all around it, scorching the ground with the bolts of lightning that escaped the main ones.

"N-No!"

She complained and was pushed back thanks to the lightning.

"Yes!"

Michael pushed forward and released a heavy lightning strike, breaking apart the woman's lightning and flung her back away from Michael and the others, crashing her body against the wall, breaking it apart, but didn't go right through it.

The woman was sent into a daze as Michael lunged forward with bated breath, pinned her to the ground and punched her across the face again and again, his anger being released on the astral body of his Mother.

"I'M NOT YOUR SLAVE ANYMORE! YOU DON'T CONTROL ME!" He cried out, his tears of the past falling down onto her face as she received blow after blow. "I'M NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN ABUSE ANYMORE! DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME OR MY FRIENDS AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU MOM! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" She looked slightly scared as Michael got off her, and picked her up by her neck, walking towards the window. "NOW GET LOST AND NEVER COME BACK!"

With a flick of his wrist, he threw the woman out of the window.

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She cried out as her body fell down to the ground and smashed against it. Since they were several stories high, most normal people wouldn't be able to survive, but she wasn't normal, and it only broke apart the astral body, not her real one.

Michael looked down out of the window, and saw her face as she was disappearing.

She laughed loudly, and mouthed "You'll never be free of me." but the boy sharpened his eyes at her, and watched as she disappeared into the air, into nothing at all, and he was glad, he was able to stand up to her after so long.

As soon as she disappeared, Michael fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Phew…done."

Michael sighed, as the barrier around the others were dropped.

As soon as he did, Buffy went to the side of him and hugged him, mumbling "Well done." in his ear, causing him to give a tired smile.

"Thanks…Buffy, I finally…told her…"

"Yeah, you told her…she knows not to mess with you now."

Buffy smiled sweetly towards him, Giles looking on and didn't know how to feel about their relationship right now, and was worried that he came across Susan Moonglow, and wondered what he was going to do about her son.

* * *

At that moment, Buffy hears footsteps in the hall and goes to investigate it.

"Ooh no, we've got company."

She sees the Ugly Man coming toward her. Giles goes over to the window to look and sees the same thing.

"Aw, man, what do we do?"

Xander panicked as he didn't know what he was going to do now, due to the fact that Michael was pretty much exhausted now. Buffy though did a small smile on her face, and showed that she was going to be fighting now.

"I think I know."

She takes off her jacket and throws it to the ground.

Willow hears buzzing outside and peeks through the blinds to see giant black wasps flying over the town. Amy looks out and sees the same, worried that there was something going on.

"Whatever it is, it better be soon!"

Willow spluttered out, Dawn going towards Michael and hugged onto him, the same with Billy's astral body.

"Don't worry kids. Buffy is about to show why she is a super hero." Michael smiled and looked out of the door at Buffy, winking at her, who did the same right back. "Kick his ass, Buffy."

"Always."

She responded and walked towards the creature.

The Ugly Man is making his way toward Buffy.

"Glad you showed up! You see, I'm having a really bad day."

Buffy bated with her hands, and tightened her fists tightly.

"Lucky nineteen!"

The creature growled out, Buffy showing a sadistic smile on her face.

"Scary! I'll tell you something, though. There are a lot scarier things than you." She states, and then takes two steps forward. "And I'm one of them."

The Ugly Man stops in his tracks and looks at her. She roars and runs to attack. She jumps on him, knocks him down and punches him twice in the face.

She tries for a third punch, but he blocks her and gets his foot under her stomach. He pushes hard, and Buffy falls backwards. She gets up quickly and roundhouse kicks him in the gut, making him double over, but he pushes her into the window of Billy's room and then throws her into the opposite wall.

"Buffy!"

Michael called and was going to fight, but Buffy stopped him with a look, knowing she needed to do this, so relinquished his right to get involved, allowing her to work out her anger on the creature.

He tries to punch her with his club arm, but she ducks, and his arm slams into a wall. She comes up behind him and side kicks him in the back. He slams into her, knocking her through the door into Billy's room and against his bed.

She gets up to face him as he comes in after her. He swings again with his club arm, but she grabs it and roughly brings it down, breaking it over her knee. He wails in pain, and she body checks him into the wall, where he hits his head and slumps to the floor unconscious.

Everyone just stares at him, wondering what they were going to do.

"I-Is he dead?"

The youngest boy wondered, Buffy looking at Michael, who nodded and walked towards The Ugly Man.

"Come here, Billy."

"I, I don't..."

He wasn't sure, but Michael gave him a reassuring smile and petted the top of his head.

"You have to do the rest." He spoke softly, and placed his hands on the boys shoulders, staring into his eyes. "You and I, are quite similar. We both have inner Demons we want to run away from, but we can't run forever. That lady that I fought, was my own Mom, and she beat me regularly, but I faced her. Even though I was terrified, even though I thought that I could die, I fought my monster, and now it is time you do the same thing, Billy. Remember, you're strong like Goku." Xander nodded with a childlike smile, the girls and Giles clueless on who that was. "He's strong, and you are as well. Buffy beat back the monster, but you have to do the rest now, let's beat this creature together, alright Billy? Besides, if you're really like me, then you're a tough dude. Because people like you and I, are survivors, and we can survive many things. So, come with me, and face your fears. Don't worry about the bad man that hurt you, because you're stronger than he is. He's a coward, and a bully, but you're very strong and no way a coward either."

"Okay…Michael."

Billy slowly comes around the bed and over to the Ugly Man, nodding at Michael, Willow looming with confusion.

"What are they doing?"

Giles gestures for her to be quiet.

Xander, and Amy knew what was going on now, and only looked on with a smile.

Michael takes Billy's hand. He looks up at the elder boy, and smiled, who did the same.

"No more hiding. No more running away now. Time to face your fears."

Billy looks down at the Ugly Man. Michael lets go of his hand, and he reaches for the Ugly Man's neck. He peels back his face and a bright light streams out.

* * *

In the next instant everything is back to normal. The Ugly Man is gone, Buffy is herself again along with Michael, Xander and Willow are in their regular clothes and the hospital is functioning. Buffy smiles and feels her face. Amy breathes a sigh of relief.

Billy wakes up from his coma, to the relief of everyone around.

"Hey, he's waking up!"

Xander exclaimed happily, and they all gather around.

"I had the strangest dream. And you were in it, and you... Who are you people?"

They all smile at the boy, as Dawn sits on the bed, smiling like the child that she was.

"We're a group of very strange people."

Amy snickered out, and pretty much everyone agreed with her, believing the same thing.

"Let's get a doctor."

Giles announced, but then a man comes in as Giles and Xander are about to go get a doctor.

"Oh! Huh. Billy's got company." He takes off his cap and holds it to his chest. "I-I-I'm his kiddie league coach. I come by here every day, just hoping against hope that he's gonna wake up soon. He's, uh, my lucky nineteen."

Michael and Buffy exchange a look, knowing who this man was, and they weren't pleased, Michael more so than Buffy, as he could understand how abuse works, and how beating's can affect children, including himself.

The man holds his baseball cap to his chest and looks towards Buffy, her standing in front of Billy.

"So, um, how is he?"

Buffy steps aside to show him that Billy's awake.

"He's awake."

Buffy announced, Michael seething with rage at the man, who wore a shocked face.

"What?"

He took a step back, but with a sharpened glare from Michael, he stopped in his tracks.

"You blamed him for losing the game. So you caught up with him afterwards, didn't you?"

The coach puts on a small faux smile, acting innocent.

"What are you talking about?"

"You hurt my friend, fiend!"

Dawn yelled, as the man glares towards her, but Buffy steps closer towards the coach.

"How cruel do you have to be, to beat on a child you…Dawn's right, you're a fiend."

Amy spat out hatefully towards the coach. He soon realizes that his cover was going to be blown. He didn't know what to do, there were many people around that could stop him at any second, and he didn't even realize that the most dangerous one was Michael right now. It wasn't the Slayer, it was the Warlock who had developed a sort of brotherly relationship with the boy.

Billy sits up and gives him a glare.

"You said that it was my fault that we lost." The coach realizes he's been found out and tries to get away. Xander grabs him by the jacket and stops him. "It wasn't my fault. There's eight other players on the team. You know that."

He then lies down again, Michael smiling at him who smiles back.

"Nice going kid…now it's my turn."

Michael turned his eyes towards the coach, and his eyes were black, darkened causing the man to flinch.

"W-Wait, wh-why are your eyes…"

The man trailed off when he next realized his body was flung through the window of the hospital, but fixed a few seconds later with Michael's magic. Michael walked past Xander and the others, who looked frightened at the boy.

"Hahaha, thinking it is okay to beat on a kid, do you? Well, why don't you pick on someone your own size? In height I mean, in weight, not so much."

Michael bated the man, so he stood up and tried to swing for him…but it was stopped.

As the fist was about to touch him, Michael used some kind of magic to stop the fist from reaching him and bent the fist downwards with his eyes. The coaches eyes stained with fear, and looked at Michael with blank eyes.

"W-What are you?"

A sinister smile works its way onto Michael's face as the coach falls to the floor, frightened of the boy.

"I'm a nightmare dressed as a lovely daydream."

Michael hissed and dragged the man away.

"W-What's he going to do?"

Amy questioned with a raised eyebrow, Buffy giving a small smile.

"Well…Michael doesn't really have patience for people that hurt children so I imagine-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"-he's probably going to punish him."

Everyone winces at the scream of the coach, wondering what type of horrors have been inflicted onto him until now. Billy though had a smile on his face, glad that Michael was like how he was, and was happy to have met the blonde.

Michael comes back a few minutes later with the man and throws him to the ground…he looks to have suffered some major mental trauma.

"Sometimes, even I'm scared of how angry I can get~"

The blonde sang, Giles and Xander taking a step back as Willow and Amy smile lightly, Buffy doing the same thing with Dawn.

He walks over to the bed, and pets the top of Billy's head, showing a wide smile on his lips.

"Don't worry about him now Billy, he's going to be locked up for a long time, just got a very big confession from him." Michael showed a recorder and played what the coach confessed, causing the others to smile. "He's going to be punished for what he did to you, more so in prison, especially considering…what's going to happen to him."

Michael smiled at the end, as Billy tilts his head to the side, smiling widely.

"You're really cool…big brother."

Billy blushed shyly at the end, calling Michael that, Michael in turn blushed at the fact that someone just called him that, the others in the room snickering to themselves at the embarrassment that Michael was blushing like he was.

"Big brother huh…that's sweet, Billy. I'll be the Raditz to your Goku~"

"Hehe, please don't be that evil~"

"Ooh don't worry about it~ I'm not evil~"

Michael rubbed the top of the boys head, everyone in the room smiling at the bond the pair had developed.

* * *

At the end of the day at school, Willow, Michael, Amy, Buffy and Xander are walking down the steps of the school.

"I just can't believe a kiddie league coach would do something like that."

Buffy began, the others nodding, besides Xander that was.

"Well, you obviously haven't played kiddie league. I'm surprised it wasn't one of the parents."

At that, the others looked at Xander briefly, wondering why he said something like that. But then Amy folds her arms across her chest.

"I guess it takes all kinds of be evil. I guess, we've focused on Demons for so long that human evils really shock us when it happens."

Amy butted into the conversation, tossing her head to the side, recalling her Mother and her human evils, and even Michael's Mother as well, glad that she was gone for now.

"Well, there's all sorts of evils in this world, and I doubt he'll want to come out ever again."

Michael smiled, thinking of what he was going to do if he saw the coach again, Willow smiling in relief.

"I'm just glad he's behind bars where he belongs."

"Yeah, he's where he belongs now." Amy smiled, and then looked at Michael. "But you developed a good relationship with that kid. He even called you big brother."

"He did, didn't he?"

Michael scratched his cheek with a small flush on his cheeks, and then he felt Buffy touch his arm.

"I even heard that you promised you'd see his next kiddie league game."

"I did. I'm glad he's still gonna do it, he really does love it. And I said that when I have time, I'll spend some with him…I dunno why…well, yea, I kinda do. He's like me, so I am naturally just drawn to him and want to see him happy. He has loving parents, I saw them not to long after you guys left and introduced myself and such so it didn't look weird about me hanging around a kid and such. They were cool, and it is clear that they love their son. So yeah, I think I kinda got a little brother or something."

"Well, you're great with Dawn, you were probably meant to be a big brother."

Buffy smiled, and for a moment, Michael's eyes clouded over with…something, but then it returned to normal, and he smiled.

"Must've been." He smiled, and then saw Oz and the others waiting for him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go to LA and sing my soul out or something."

"You're still going?"

Buffy wondered after everything that had happened to him, Michael inclining his head in agreement.

"That's exactly it, Buffy. I'm going to…well, I've allowed my parents to hold me back for years now, I'm going to do my best to live my life fully. I think that seeing Billy the way that he was, and saw me in him, I was able to grow my confidence and stop allowing my Mother to dictate my life. So, I'm gonna go to LA and do what I like doing, and sing~ So see you next week guys~ Don't have too much fun without me~"

"Have fun Michael!"

Amy smiled out, Michael smiling back at her, and he walked towards the van that Oz and the others were in. However, just as he was about to disappear, Buffy runs closer and takes Michael's hand, stopping his advances.

"Mmmm? Buffy?"

He turned to her, and saw her smile, in turn making him smile.

"I just wanted to tell you, see you next week my baby."

She leans up and kisses his cheek, as he does hers. With a look of love in their eyes, Michael went over to Oz and the gang, fist bumped with them and other things, before they got into the van.

"See you later Buffy!"

"Bye chick!"

From behind her, Cordelia and Harmony rushed past the gang, and jumped into the van, Harmony hugging around Michael's neck though he pushed her away, leaving Buffy seething.

"W-What the fu..."

Buffy was cut off as Harmony winked at her, trying to kiss Michael on the cheek, again him resisting.

"Bye Buffy!"

As the door closed, Michael waved at the others, smiling at the girl he loved, Buffy feeling complicated, but knew that Michael didn't like Harmony like that, so she could trust him with Harmony.

Then, with a rev of the engine, Michael and the others took off, leaving Buffy and the others behind.

However, they weren't there that long as Hank drives up with Dawn in the car, honks and gets out of the car and waves.

"Hi!"

Buffy turns to the others and winks.

"Have a killer weekend, guys!"

Xander bows his head to her as Amy and Willow wave at her. Buffy goes to her Dad. Hank comes up the steps and hugs his daughter.

"Hi, sweetheart! Oh, it's so good to see you!" He beams, and releases the hug. "How was your day?"

In contrast to how he was before, this Hank was very kind towards Buffy and made her feel good about herself, which was a good thing, the Slayer getting into the car, in the front seat as Dawn smiles at her sister.

Willow turns to Xander as they drive off.

"Personal question?"

"Yeah, shoot!"

Xander responded, his eyes brimming with tears, thinking about what happened with Michael and Buffy just before.

"When Buffy was a Vampire, you weren't still, like, attracted to her, were you?"

"Willow, how can you... I mean, that's really bent! She was... grotesque!"

Though he shouted that out, Willow couldn't help the fact that he wasn't truly using a tone that would show that he was disgusted, and was very…turned on, something that Amy could see as well, and sighed deeply.

"Still dug her, huh?"

Xander threw his head down towards the floor.

"I'm sick, I need help."

Willow rolled her eyes, agreeing.

"Don't I know it." She then looks down at the ground and smiles to herself. " _Is it bad that I was attracted to the handsome and cool Michael with the charisma and all when he was a Vampire? Ooh no, am I as sick as Xander?_ "

Willow internally sighed, Amy smiling at her friend…but she couldn't help but remember what happened to her today and wasn't sure on how to think about it, but she just went with her friends, glad that everything is back to normal.

However, that soon stopped when she noticed something over the road, in the shaded area…

She saw Angel.

A relieved breath escaped her lips, turning to Willow and Xander.

"Eeh, my Dad wants me to go home, I just remembered. See you tomorrow at the park?"

"Sure, see ya Amy."

Willow smiled and waved, Xander did the same.

Amy said her goodbyes, and left their side.

She went across the road, and went into the shaded area, and met Angel there, standing despite the sun that could fry him to a crisp. But he was there for Amy, wanting to see if she was alright after everything that happened.

"One breeze and the shade won't be so shady anymore."

Angel allowed a small smile on his face, something usually abnormal for the Vampire.

"It was worth it." Amy smiled, Angel swearing that if his heart could beat, it would be doing right now, and changed the subject. "Everything's back to normal."

Angel muttered and Amy nodded.

"Thank God. Everything is back to normal. No more reality bending now, and I got to see Michael and Buffy kick some ass, which was fun."

She had to admit the parts where she saw Michael and Buffy fight their respective monsters was a good experience.

"Yes, but you also faced your Mother today, don't forget that. Buffy and Michael might've put an end to this darkened reality, but you did what many others weren't capable of doing, and that was standing up to your fears."

Angel's reassuring words allowed Amy to smile softly for the Vampire.

"You came to save me Angel…I am so thankful to you. Despite everything going on, you came for me. I am so grateful to you Angel…"

"It's alright. Don't fret about it."

Angel's assurance allowed Amy to do the next thing she did, and that was kiss him…on the cheek.

She wasn't ready for the lips yet.

But the cheek was more than enough now, and it caused the Vampire to widen his eyes in surprise.

"Amy…"

Amy stuck out her tongue and gave a childlike smile.

"Sorry, I'm kind of weird sometimes like that~" She sang out, nervousness on her face. "I know it is like still sunny outside, but, do you wanna do something, together? Maybe, go somewhere together, alone?"

"Like where?"

Angel questioned, Amy smiling and shrugging her shoulders, taking his hand.

"Wherever you want is fine with me. After all, I was saved by you today Angel. I know Buffy is like someone that you like a lot…maybe you could like me sometimes as well?"

Angel cocked his head to the younger girl, and pulled her along, surprising her.

"There is this arcade that allows Vampires to not burst into flames, having no windows. I...sometimes play the crane game."

Amy stifled a laugh, as Angels face tinged pink.

"An arcade huh~? Hehehe, that sounds amazing, Angel~ Crane game, hahahaha...silly Vampire~"

Angel's face turned upwards ever so slightly, and together, in the shadows, Amy and Angel walked off together, neither caring about anything other than the other right now.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, that's the end of the nightmare arc! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next is one where Harmony is going to be featured in a…well, it is going to be quite funny actually, if I do say so myself, though it will have some character development, for Harmony surprisingly. Soon, we're getting closer and closer to the Season One finale, which I have great plans for to involve quite a few characters, so look forward to that! Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thank you, glad that you did! I just had to throw that in there. Buffy and her fear of The Unicorn. I'm glad that you like Harmony the way I've done her, she's going to be more developed than the series did for her, I always thought she could be more interesting than we got, so I am hoping to make her more, interesting here too. Ooh Michael and his Mother shall be having quite the confrontation in the future, and it will...well, that will be spoilers~ That actually sounds pretty awesome, I was wondering what to do for Season Six. The rest of them I have pretty much planned out, but now that does sound pretty good to me.  
**

 **War Sage; Thanks! Yeah, character progression, he isn't going to be held back by them anymore, and will show a more upbeat attitude, in situations where he can be. I know, primal urges or what? Vampire Buffy and Michael surely show...physically a lot of their affection for the other, huh.**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, some good times~ I thought it was a nice moment anyway~**

 **rfsalinasjr; Thanks, glad that you liked it! Well, they think they have, if they did or not, can be left up to the viewer, though even in the episode, it made sense to me that Buffy did, seeing how she didn't turn on her friends, what a soulless Vampire would probably do. You could say, because they were newly sired, made, whatever you wanna call it, they did indeed have their inhibitions released somewhat, Michael even compared it to when he uses his dark magic, how it was difficult to control himself, and it was pretty much the same for Buffy. And about the soul thing, even with Angel having his, he's done things that a Vampire with a soul shouldn't do, a few things coming to mind. Yup, indeed, invisible girl arc is coming. I suppose that they could've, but it was the first season, and they were just finding their feet, and probably didn't think much about it. I wished that the assassination thing would've been a thing, at least in a later series, like how the eggs hatching at the end of Teacher's Pet, I wish that would've at least been touched upon in the future. Hmm, maybe this time, the girl will be saved, instead of just, put in an assassination squad or something. And I do agree about that though, with the overpowered invisibility and such.**

 **Guest; Percy Jackson huh. I'd actually have to read the books before I do a fic, I've only watched the films before, and I've heard that the books have quite a few good stories to read. But that does sound like quite the interesting story idea, I like it! Thanks for the suggestion!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Out of Mind, Out of Sight part 1**

 **Seven Months ago...**

 _It was just a normal day in Sunnydale High School, and the halls were buzzing with different students. All of them had classes they'd be in, and how they'd get there the fast that they could do, most not caring about who was around, and what they were doing either. All that they wanted to know was how fast they'd be able to get to class or not._

 _"Ooh look, it's the freak again."_

 _Harmony sneered as Michael walked past alone, her being with her friends, including that of Cordelia. From a fair distance, a young girl watched on, with brown hair. Her eyes looked between Harmony and the gang, and Michael himself, wondering what was going to go down with each of them, desperately wishing that they'd notice her watching, any form of acknowledgment would've done._

 _Michael turned his icy eyes towards then, scoffing._

 _"Funny, I didn't know you could actually talk Harmony. Did your Cordelia give you permission?"_

 _Michael wasn't one to hurt other people unnecessarily, but when he was confronted with these girls, who picked on him relentlessly, even he had a breaking point, and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back. It wasn't something that he was able to do, and he showed just how much he really did hate being near these girls._

 _"Hmph, I dunno, did your Mom give you permission to be a whore's son? Wait, you don't get to decide that, do you?"_

 _Harmony knew where to hit him so it would hurt, she always knew how to pressure Michael, and she enjoyed it, because she was a bully for all intents and purposes._

 _Michael tightened his fist, Cordelia licking her lips dangerously._

 _"No Harmony, don't you know? Freakazoid there is going into the family business. You know, laying on his back, begging to be fucked, and all that. Isn't that how the Moonglow's do things in your family, freaky boy?"_

 _Sneering at the blonde, Michael was tempted to do something to them, wanting to do something to them, but he blinked away the sadness building, and then adopted a smile._

 _"Well, I don't know about me, but that's how you two will end up. Just remember this day when another one of your clients are having fun with your used up bodies. And while you're the ones in that situation, you'll feel so flipping stupid that you ever picked on people. Just, try and not get pregnant by the age of 17...oops, too soon Cor?"_

 _Cordelia inhaled a breath, a deep one at that as the girl in the distance muttered "He's so cool, standing up to them." with her impressed face showing towards Michael, but of course, no one noticed her._

 _"Hmph, you think we'll end up like that? We've got parents, do you know what they are? Sorry, you don't, do you? Yours left you, because what, did they think you're a freak too? Having parents really is the best, and they earn money, without selling themselves. I wouldn't be surprised if you did the same to follow in Mommy's footsteps."_

 _Michael tightened his expression, as a dark light briefly appeared in his hand, his hair going unnoticeable black._

 _He inhaled a sharp breath, dispelling the dark thoughts he held within himself, knowing he shouldn't use magic to hurt them like they did him, trying to be the bigger man._

 _"No, they left because your Daddy's didn't pay much for my Mom anymore. Cheap, just like you two."_

 _Harmony and Cordelia looked between the other, gasping in absolute shock, disdain for the young male building up in the back of their throats._

 _"Tch, we don't have to listen to this."_

 _Cordelia snidely lifted her back, and flipped Michael off, but he didn't care in the slightest._

 _"Gotta go to class, we actually need to learn something, not like you."_

 _Cordelia slapped herself in the face, hearing how her comment could come off negatively towards them._

 _"Yeah, you got me there Harm."_

 _Michael made a mocking face accompanying his voice, Harmony smirking smugly, Cordelia shaking her head in total annoyance._

 _"Idiot, he's making fun of us for being thick."_

 _Harmony looked momentarily confused by Cordelia, but then she got it, and glared at Michael._

 _"Hey! Don't you look down on us!"_

 _"I never said anything, your words, dumbo...sorry, that's really rude to dumbo."_

 _Harmony's eyes became wet, Cordelia grabbing her by the arm._

 _"Come on Harm, we don't need to be bullied like this!"_

 _Michael opened his mouth wide at the accusation that he was bullying them when he was the one being bullied by them._

 _"Yeah, he's just a jerk!"_

 _With a slamming foot, Harmony and her clique took off down the corridor, leaving a baffled Michael behind._

 _However, as they walked away, Cordelia bumped into the girl that was watching on, just going on as if they didn't bump into her, her stuff falling out of her bag, hitting the floor loudly echoing so Michael could hear it, the halls now being nearly empty._

 _He watched as others walked by her, as if not seeing her, and didn't offer to help her._

 _He was appalled that no one bothered to help the girl, so he went over himself, and picked up a book of hers._

 _"Here, you dropped this." He offered her the book, which she took shyly. "Sorry about those idiots, they really should've at least apologized to you for doing this."_

 _"...You can really, see me?"_

 _The strange girl said an even stranger question, making Michael tip his head to the side._

 _"Well, of course, why wouldn't I be able too?"_

 _The girl shyly shook her head, her cheeks being adorned with a redness that wasn't there beforehand._

 _Michael helped her pick the rest of her stuff up, and helped her to her feet, giving her a kind guy smile, only making her blush even more, shocked that someone was actually noticing her like this, and she didn't even know the boys name who saved her a time to pick her things up, and actually noticed her existence._

 _"E-Erm, thank you very much...erm..."_

 _She shyly shifted on her feet, looking for his name._

 _Seeing how she looked at him, he guessed she wanted his name, and gave it her while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly._

 _"I'm sorry, my names Michael, Michael Moonglow. What's yours?"_

 _"Marcie..."_

 _"Marcie huh, that's really a pretty name! I can't believe I haven't seen you before, are you new?"_

 _Shaking her head shyly, Michael became confused._

 _"No...I've been going here for...a while now..."_

 _Michael's face shifted downwards, feeling embarrassed that he didn't know about her until right now._

 _"Oh...hehe, leave me red faced, I'm shocked. Sorry."_

 _Marcie's eyes recognized his honest apology, and shook her head._

 _"N-No, it's okay! P-Please don't apologize..." At that moment, the bell goes off. "The bell..."_

 _"Ooh class!" Michael exclaimed, and bowed his head. "Sorry to meet and then leave, gotta get to class. Goodbye Marcie, hope to see you around again!"_

 _Marcie gave the shyest of nods, her face turning redder by the second._

 _With a final goodbye, Michael left Marcie alone, and headed down the corridor._

 _She watched him leave, her eyes transfixed onto the boy that actually noticed she existed, and felt amazing. She finally felt like she was worth something, like she was finally being acknowledged, finding herself falling against the lockers, swooning slightly as his body moved side to side, drinking in each part of him from the back. His bright blonde hair that looked like the sun, his broad shoulders, his strong back, his small butt, and his long legs, each of these aspects were noted by Marcie, the girls face turning more and more red._

 _"He's really cute..."_

 _As she muttered that to herself, she came across Michael meeting up with Amy near the end of the corridor, her eyes slitting themselves._

 _"Heya Amy, you're late too?"_

 _"Yeah, Mom's got me on another diet, and it made me feel faint this morning. A-Anyway, wanna come with me?"_

 _The girl offered, holding out her hand._

 _Michael grabbed her hand, an act of friendship, though for Amy, who has a crush on Michael, she felt good with his hand in her own, blushing like a shy girl._

 _The friendly gesture wasn't well received by Marcie, tightening her hand dangerously._

 _"Come on, before whoever we've got today yells at us...by the way, what do we have?"_

 _Seeing the clueless face he had, Marcie gushed and held herself even closer, shuddering at the amazing feelings she felt coursing through her._

 _"Silly, we have creative writing, let's go."_

 _"R-Right, I knew that."_

 _Amy shook her head, and hugged onto his body as the pair went further down the corridor, and then Michael heard something rumble, Amy's stomach._

 _"I'm starving."_

 _"Pig out, at mine, pizza, brownies and all that other good stuff, after school. I won't take no for an answer."_

 _Marcie felt her eyes turning more red by the second, her eyes dangling on Amy's form, rage behind her orbs._

 _"Alright, twist my arm. My Mom's just being a total Witch lately anyway."_

 _"A Witch indeed."_

 _The pair giggled together as they disappeared out of Marcie's sight, Amy enraging her, as did Cordelia, and Harmony for what they did to Michael...she wasn't going to allow that...not noticing that her hand was slowly turning invisible, but then went back to normal..._

* * *

 **Present day...**

Inside of what appeared to be a crawlspace, several pictures hung up.

One was of Cordelia, one was Harmony, one was Cordelia's boyfriend, one was of Willow, one was of Amy, and the last one was of Buffy.

Each image had holes in them, defacing them, their eyes scratched out with a knife. Each had derogatory words under them, like "Slut!" and "Whore!" and other things like that. And the most disturbing fact that there was a knife that hung in the air, being waved around quite dangerously. No hand could be seen, but by the position of the knife, it was clear someone was holding onto it.

"Hahaha, thinking you can pick on my man, do you?" A deranged voice rang out as the pictures of Harmony, Cordelia, and her boyfriends were stabbed. "I don't think so. And you sluts..." The knife turned to Willow's picture, cutting deeply into it. "Thinking you can harm my man by rejecting his feelings? You idiot bitch, I'll make you suffer." The knife turned to Amy's picture, slashing through it. "You're guilty of trying to even seduce the one I love, your face will be pretty to carve up." Finally, the knife fell onto Buffy's picture, and a sadistic laugh could be heard. "And you, stealing Michael away from me, when you just came? You evil bitch, you'll suffer the same as that Cordelia bitch who ignored me, and bullied my man. None of you will escape your deaths with me, you evil harlots."

The knife penetrated the picture again and again, cutting it, slashing it apart.

Once it was done, a yearbook flips open, and reveals a picture of Michael, with hearts around it. A kissing sound could be heard as the image where his lips would be in the picture were pressed down with some weight behind them, big enough for a pair of lips, leaving a lipstick mark on the image itself, a red lipstick mark.

"Sorry about that sweetie, didn't mean to mark ya." Creepily, the lipstick mark was rubbed away, and a weight like a finger stroked the imagine, tenderly. "Soon my love, as soon as I get rid of these people, we'll be able to be together, I love you."

The picture was placed down on the ground again, and a frustrated sigh could be heard ringing out throughout the room.

* * *

"It's about time, you came back! It's been all weekend!"

Buffy exclaimed as Michael stepped into her house. The time was late, the darkness had set in for the night. Though it was night, Michael couldn't help the eerie silence that filled the house, a place where no one was around.

"Sorry, the gig…the…what do I call it Buffy?"

The Slayer shrugged her shoulders, and placed a kiss on his lips as she closed the door. She dragged Michael to the couch and pushed him onto it, climbing on top of him, and straddled his hips, her lips never leaving his.

Meshing her lips with his, his eyes were everywhere other than the Slayer, wondering where Joyce and Dawn were, but he didn't seem to care as his eyes went back towards the Slayer, his eyes dangling on her beautiful form.

Michael placed his hands onto her hips and tried to lift her off his lap, but she didn't move, continuing to kiss him deeper, harder, using her tongue to wrap around his own tongue, deepening the kiss.

Buffy groaned when feeling his tongue overpowering hers, the only times she'd let him do it, knowing full well that she could overpower him if she wanted too. Michael's head fell back onto the armrest of the couch, Buffy following suit and flicked her tongue inside of his mouth, Michael responding by rubbing her back gently.

They continued their dance of tongues for over a minute, before the Slayer broke the kiss, a line of saliva connecting their mouths still, until she licked her lips and broke the trail of saliva, but she didn't get up, not moving from his lap.

Michael chuckled at the girl, and allowed himself to lay on the couch, enjoying the Slayer straddling him like she was.

"Not that I don't like sexy Buffy, especially one that greets me with adorable kisses, but where is everyone anyway?"

Buffy smiled and leaned down, resting her head on his chest, snuggling against him.

"It's great. Mom left me for the week, alone. She won't be back until next Friday."

That caught Michael's attention, and caught it very well.

"Buffy, are you saying that we're going to be…"

Her smile widened and looked up towards his face, her seductive look being very captivating by the blonde haired boy.

"Alone, for an entire week, just me and you. Mom finally left for a week, she took Dawn with her, because she didn't think I was able to handle the responsibilities. But…she did give me some rules, that I have to obey no matter what~"

Her voice was practically dripping mischievousness and disobedience, wanting to display that to Michael who did catch it quite easily, placing a hand on her face and rubbing slowly.

"So, what are the rules?"

Deciding to play along, Michael's ears perked and listened to Buffy recounting her Mothers words.

"I can't have boys over, no staying up after eleven, I can't have anyone over in fact."

As she listed off the rules, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, you've already broken one of those laws~"

Michael sang out, placing his hand on her hips again, lifting her up so he could sit up. With that down, he placed her on his lap again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, showing a small smirk on her face.

"Exactly~" She beamed, and stroked his face, placing a kiss on his cheek. "So, where have you been all weekend? It's like nine at night, on Sunday. I had to spend all weekend alone away from comfy boyfriend. I did it the previous week as well without you, due to us going to our respective places, but now another weekend?"

"Sorry, I didn't expect to get back so late. I thought I would be back last night but…well, that's it really."

He apologized, and gave her a smile which displayed how sorry he was.

Buffy caught the smile, and couldn't stay mad, deciding to let it go.

"Since you're my baby, it is okay. But…like, was this job…I guess, a big one or something?"

Buffy tried to be the cool girlfriend and connect with the stuff that Michael does, but even though she found it cool he was in a band, the fact that Michael was talking about it, and she wasn't there to understand about it, what he was doing all weekend, but she did trust him that he didn't do anything with anyone, just knowing her boyfriend very well.

"Very big." He established with a smile. "It was like in this really big club in LA. We were asked, apparently they liked us or something. Even though we're like a newish band, we were seen by someone big in LA, and we played in a gig there. It was really fun, and the place we ended up being in was a really big one. If everything goes ahead and the owners decided that they liked us, we might be playing two nights a month at this huge club! And we'd even get money for it! Of course we'd be playing in The Bronze most of the time since we live in Sunnydale, but Oz thinks that we're going to be able to this contract! Buffy, we're like really success…" He stopped when he saw the lost look on Buffy's face, and wore a sheepish smile. "Mehehehe, I'm sorry Buffy. I didn't mean to go all boring talk on you baby."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders in an uncaring manner.

"It's alright. But from the sounds of it, it means you're getting noticed, which is a good thing."

"It is." Michael beamed and went into his pocket, producing a box, a blue coloured box the side of Michael's palm, and it wasn't big, so it couldn't hold something huge. "Here, my adorable Slayer. While in LA, I found something that I thought would be the best for you."

Buffy took the box, and regarded it with lidded eyes.

"Baby…you didn't have to get me anything…" She said quietly, and opened the box, her eyes popping out of her head when she saw a bottle of perfume, one that she loved. "M-Michael…is this your way of telling me that I smell?"

She joked, but appreciated the gift all the same, even more so than appreciation actually.

"Hehehe, of course not. I remember you telling me that you wanted it and said that you couldn't afford it, so I got it for you. The guys laughed at me when I was paying it, but I didn't care, because you wanted it, so I got it for you."

Buffy's eyes welled up, and hugged him, kissing him passionately.

"Michael…you didn't have to get me anything. This costs a lot of money, Michael."

"It does, but you're worth it, and more. Buffy…is it kind of cheesy that I got it for you?"

"It is cheesy." Michael smiled awkwardly, but that was laid to rest when Buffy laid her hands on his chest. "But I love cheese, and I love you…Michael, this costs like over 600 dollars…how can you afford something like this?"

Michael chuckled and held up his finger, and put it to her forehead, and then ran it across the forehead and through her hair. Buffy melted at the touch of the Warlock, admiring the bottle of expensive perfume.

"It cost 740 dollars actually, and…remember that Demon bar, where there are good Demons inside?" Buffy nodded, recalling the fact that there was a Demon bar, and she had seen it on a few occasions but not making the connection. "You see, I did some stuff for them, like that Sanctuary spell, and a couple of other things like decursing items, purifying souls with a spell that I know, an karma cleanse and other things like that. Well, they pay very handsomely, and because I've been essentially living here, I've not had to spend much money, so I had some saved up. So I thought about my beautiful girlfriend, and what I could do for her, so I naturally came up with this when walking past the shop."

Buffy smiled enchantingly and sprayed some onto her wrist, spelling it, and felt like she was intoxicated by the smell, the aromas assaulting her nostrils in timed intervals, feeling the effects of the perfume on her skin and felt amazing right now.

"Ooh Michael, you're the best boyfriend ever. I really do love you."

"Hehe, and I love you Buffy. My adorable Buffy~"

He sang out as she snuggled him, glad that Michael was with her right now.

* * *

The next day, in Sunnydale High School, down halls of the school, Cordelia, Harmony and one of Cordelia's current boyfriend, someone called Mitch were walking down the corridors, catching up as usual, and snidely looking at people that were passing by them.

Of course, they weren't that bothered about hurting the others. It seemed like they didn't even care about the fact that they had hurt others feelings, the popular people being people that didn't really care about what others thought and felt.

"I just love springtime." Cordelia exclaimed and had an arm around her boyfriend. "Me and bright spring fashions!"

"Spring training."

The boyfriend of Cordelia questioned, Cordelia looking at him as if he had two heads.

"Me at the end of school dance."

Mitch looked on with a sheepish face, showing that he didn't really understand what was going on, but followed her around regardless like a headless chicken that just obeyed their Master, and that's how Cordelia liked it, that he didn't talk back to her, having an odd relationship.

"The end of school."

Harmony chimed in, showing a small smile on her face at the thought of the end of the year, but then she recalled the fact that she wouldn't be able to see Michael on a regular basis, or torment Buffy with The Unicorn. That thought alone was more than enough to bring tears to her eyes, loving to do both of those things.

"Definitely. My favourite time of year." She giggles, a self-important face on her beautiful features. "I am, of course, having my dress specially made. Off the rack gives me hives."

"Lemme guess. Blue, like your eyes!"

He laughs and so does she, but the slightly peeved look in her eyes weren't noticed by the boy, or Harmony either.

"My eyes are hazel, Helen Keller."

Harmony threw her hands out in front of her, excitement on her face as she exclaimed with a loud and proud voice.

"You two will look so fine together in the May Queen photo."

"Well, I haven't been elected May Queen yet."

Cordelia spoke with a slightly displeased voice, but at the same time, it seemed like she wasn't really going to be in that much of a trouble right now.

They've reached the library doors, and Buffy comes barging out. She bumps into Mitch and drops her bag, spilling out its contents: a couple of stakes, a couple of crosses, a mace and other stuff, Michael following after her, and noticed Harmony, and saw that she was winking at him, frightening him terribly.

"Uhhh! Behold, the weirdness!"

Cordelia points and looks as if she had seen something terrible.

Buffy looks up…and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. She noticed the fact that her stuff was all over the floor, and the fact that her stuff were stuff that would be very bad things to see, weapons being one of them, weren't exactly things she could explain very well.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing with this stuff, huh?"

Buffy spoke sheepishly as Michael leaned down and helped her gather her stuff which she was very thankful for.

"Wow, I'm not!"

Cordelia's snideiness brought a saddened look to Buffy's face, but she tried to explain herself anyway, not wanting to reveal the fact that she was the Slayer.

"Uh, for history class. Mr. Giles has this, like, hobby of collecting stuff... which he lent me... for show and tell. D-Did I mention it's for history class?"

"She is always hanging with that creepy librarian in that creepy library." Harmony said with a sneer as well, flicking her hair to the side. "She's also a weird lesbian that tried to attack me in the showers at one point." Buffy glared at being called a lesbian, as did Michael, but Harmony held up her little finger. "Ooh Blondie Bear, you're looking cute this morning! How about we go and have a little-"

"Don't you even dare come onto him, pervert."

Buffy glared out, as Harmony leaned closer and smelt something…good.

She couldn't believe her nostrils. It smelt sweet, dazzling her nostrils, and causing them to flare over and over again.

"What's that smell?"

She shot a look at Cordelia and she leaned closer as well, and sniffed, smelling the fragrance of the perfume Michael had gotten her the previous night.

"Mmmmm, it is coming from…" She gazed at Buffy and her eyes frowned. "…Buffy? Why do you smell like this?"

"When you usually smell like shit."

Harmony added cruelly, Buffy giving a sharpened glare towards the dizzy blonde.

"Actually…" Buffy began, her eyes brimming with superiority, looking towards Michael secretly who was still picking up her stuff. "…someone very important got me a 740 dollar bottle of perfume for me, just for me, as a present."

Since the mean girls were always that, mean, she wanted to rub their faces right in the fact that Michael had gotten something for her, something very expensive, something even she thought that neither Harmony and Cordelia could afford often.

"Who'd buy you anything? A fellow porn star?"

Cordelia glared out, Buffy looking towards Michael and placed a finger on his chin, dragging his face towards her, the inner girly girl taking over for the briefest of seconds.

"This cute boy here, that's who."

Harmony looked enraged by the fact that Michael bought Buffy something, especially something that smelt great, now recognizing the scent as being something very expensive and something that she wanted.

"Because you threatened to beat him, probably."

Harmony gave a darkened glare, Buffy shaking her head and leaned closer to Michael hugging his arm to which Harmony looked like she was going to murder someone at any second, the fact that the face of the blonde was right before her was very frightening.

"No, because Michael actually likes me, you nutter."

"Cunt."

Cordelia and her boyfriend put their hands to their mouths and tried to not laugh, while Michael looked on in shock, hoping Buffy doesn't try and kill Harmony, not sure even with magic if he would be able to keep her back.

Buffy's eyes darkened with rage, and balled her fist, trying her best to not sock Harmony across the face.

"What did you just call me?"

Buffy's voice was level, but her anger was growing more and more, it looked like she was going to kill someone at any second, and that person happened to be a Harmony Kendall, the girl before her, and she wanted to have the girls head.

"I said that you're a cunt, and you should feel bad about being one."

Harmony secretly middle fingered the Slayer, so only she could see it. Buffy became offended and wanted to punch Harmony, but before she could get the chance, she and the others walked down the corridors together, Cordelia turning to her boyfriend and spoke about Buffy with a snide tone.

"Hey, did I ever tell you about the time that she attacked me? At The Bronze? I don't know why this school admits mental's like her."

"And I also heard that she was sleeping with that freak Amy as well, what a drab, right?"

They laugh like a bunch of hyenas towards Buffy, the Slayer looking depressed as she watches them go.

"Buffy, sweetheart, are you alright?"

Like the concerned boyfriend that he was, he helped her to her feet, and held her in his arms while finishing gathering her stuff so others didn't see what she had in her bags, not wanting to be associated with anything that could land her out of school.

She looked towards him and collapsed onto his chest, where she looked depressed like a teen girl her age would when being rejected, Michael surprised that Buffy cared that much what Harmony and Cordelia felt about the matter at hand, that matter being Buffy herself.

"That bitch just called me a cunt, and middle fingered me again. And she said I was a lesbian for Amy, how could that be? I ain't into Amy. Stupid Unicorn said the same thing to me recently too..."

Buffy spat out like she had eaten a bug.

Michael adopted a caring face, stroking his fingers over her soft flesh.

"Buffy, I don't think that, you know?"

"I know baby, I know." Buffy asserted herself, and calmly kissed his lips. "Mmmm, Michael…"

"Yeah baby?"

He quizzed back, the Slayer adopting a contorted face.

"Hmmm, Michael, don't you ever wish to be popular?"

"Hmmm?" He hummed in thought, and ultimately, shook his head. "Not really, I just don't see the hype about it. Being popular just means you have to try your best at things that should be easy, like school life. Trust me Buffy, it's better to be just who you are, than someone that you don't like to be. I mean, I can't imagine you being mean like they are."

At those words, Buffy's body tensed, thinking about what he had said, and how she really did used to be like they were, and how she used to do not exactly the same thing, but similar things to what Cordelia does now.

"Weird, I can't believe that I used to be like."

She brought up, but Michael couldn't believe it, Buffy being like Cordelia or Harmony, not expecting anything like that.

"Well, I am glad that you aren't like that now."

He tried to be comforting, but it was anything put, the Slayer secretly having a little nagging feeling as a longing look draped her eyes as she watched the other popular people disappear around the corner, depression on her face.

"Yeah…"

Buffy muttered and continued to snuggle against the boy that she loved more than anything. But a tinge of jealousy were in her eyes, when seeing how popular they were, and on some level, she wished that she had it back, the life that she had before becoming the Slayer. Yet at the same time, she was glad that she was able to stand beside her boyfriend and be with him, so in that aspect, she was thrilled about being with Michael and having a normal relationship with him.

* * *

A little while later, in an English Class, they are discussing 'The Merchant of Venice'. Michael and Buffy aren't in this class, but Willow, and Amy were, sat next to one another, as well as Cordelia who they didn't want to really talk to one another.

The teacher strolled around the room, and coughed into her free hand, showing a small smile as she walked around the students, a book in her hand and spoke as if she was reading from it, which she was.

"'If you prick us, do we not bleed? If you tickle us, do we not laugh? If you poison us, do we not die? And if you wrong us, shall we not revenge?'" He finishes, and looks at the class, questions dancing on his face. "Okay. So talk to me, people. How does what Shylock says here about being a Jew relate to our discussion about the anger of the outcast in society?"

"Well, how about colour me totally self-involved?"

Cordelia, like a spoiled girl, spoke while rolling her eyes, the teacher lifting her eyebrows up strangely.

"Care to elaborate?"

Cordelia leaning her head and coughed into her hand as she explained her point of view.

"Yeah. With Shylock it's whine, whine, whine, like the whole world is about him. He acts like it's justice, him getting a pound of Antonio's flesh. It's not justice, it's yicky."

Cordelia shook her fingers as if she had touched something disgusting, as her yes girl Harmony nodded in agreement.

"But has Shylock suffered? What's his place in Venice society?"

The teacher wondered to the class, Amy wasn't really sure what she was going to say, but she kept thinking about Angel. She wasn't sure why that was, but since the incident with nightmares coming to life, she couldn't keep the man off her mind, even if she felt it was wrong for her to even have anything for the Vampire.

Willow looked around the class, shyly raising her hand to give her opinion.

"Well, everyone looked down on him."

Cordelia rolled her eyes, not thinking that was a real thing to say, or she was rejecting it, Harmony wasn't all that sure.

"That is such a twinkie defense. Shylock should get over himself. People who think their problems are so huge craze me. Like this time I sort of ran over this girl on her bike. It was the most traumatizing event of *my* life, and she's trying to make it about *her* leg! Like *my* pain meant nothing."

Most of the class looks at her as if she's got two heads, even Harmony had a slightly baffled look on her face at her friends admission.

"Ooh Cordelia, we feel your pain~ Never mind the poor girl that you hit, you're the victim in all of this."

Amy contrived a smile on her face, Cordelia turning around and snarling.

"Why don't you go and find your girlfriend Buffy and be lesbian with her?"

Amy scowled at her, and was tempted to yell at her, but being class time, she wasn't able to do anything like that.

"Well, Cordelia's raised an interesting point here." The teacher said, not hearing the back and forth between her and Amy, then the bell rings and she clapped her hands together. "Which we'll pursue at a later time."

The students get up to leave and pile out of the classroom one by one, but not everyone. Cordelia comes up to Ms Miller's desk.

"Ms. Miller?"

The student named Cordelia called, the teacher gazing up at her with a kind smile.

"Good observations today, Cordelia. It's always exciting to know someone's actually done the reading.

Willow rolls her eyes behind Cordelia and leaves, Amy doing the same thing. As she passed by Cordelia, Amy swore she saw a pissed expression on her face, and wanted to say something, but the teacher didn't notice the animosity that was dangling in the air.

"Thanks. Um, I wanna talk to you about my final paper. I'm real unfocused. I have all these thoughts, and I'm pretty sure they all contradict each other."

"Well, I have your outline here, but why don't you stop by tomorrow after school? We'll go over it then."

The teacher offered, Cordelia looking grateful.

"That'd be great! Thanks a lot."

She starts to leave, going towards the door as the teacher called after her.

"You're welcome. I'll see you then."

"Okay! Bye!" She disappears, and goes into the hall, seeing Harmony there and walked closer towards her blonde friend. "Harmony!"

"Hi!"

The dizzy blonde called, placing a hand on her face and rubbed it softly, almost sensually.

Cordelia blinked a few times, and tilted her head to the side.

"What's wrong Harmony? You're freaking me out."

The dizzy blonde shook her face, and she winked, Cordelia feeling a little freaked out.

"Nothing is wrong with me Cordelia. I am thinking about how popular Blondie Bear is now, and how we're going to become a cute couple together in the future. I can see it happening, you know? I am so happy right now."

Cordelia shuddered at the sight of her friend lusting after Michael.

"They called and said the dress is ready. It's so great! Mitch is gonna die!"

* * *

Sometime later on, inside of the Sunnydale high's halls, Cordelia hands out chocolates while campaigning for May Queen.

"Now, remember who to vote for for May Queen! As in me!"

She hands some out to a boy who gives a smile.

"Thanks."

He takes them graciously, looking over Cordelia for a few seconds, noting her beauty. She smiles ever so sweetly, something to do so she can get some votes, though most would say that she didn't need them, due to her already being very popular.

She sees Harmony and walks over to her.

"Hi! Isn't this the bomb? I'm such the campaign strategist."

Harmony takes one and sees the 'C' on the wrapper.

"'C'. For Cordelia?"

Harmony's confusion was cute to most, but irritating to Cordelia, who this time wasn't in the mood for any of her dizziness.

"No, 'C' for Wilma, little brain! Of course, 'C' for Cordelia! This way people will associate me with something sweet!"

Harmony looks impressed with Cordelia, not even realizing the fact that Cordelia had insulted her a little bit. Even then, Cordelia continued giving chocolates out to people so he and

She absently continues to the next student.

"Here's a chocolate..." She sees it's Buffy and pulls her hand back. "Oh. I don't think I need the loony-fringe vote."

Harmony and Cordelia laugh together, and leave, Buffy shouting after them.

"Well, I-I don't even *like* chocolates." She tried to have a good comeback, but she realized it wasn't even good, and the girls had left. "Okay, that was the lamest comeback of our times."

She looks down at the ground, feeling saddened by the fact that she came up with something like that, and didn't get to exactly have a sweet revenge that she wanted right there and then, wishing that Michael was around, but she wasn't even sure where he had gone.

Xander and Willow soon arrive with Amy, but not Michael. She was slightly peeved by the fact that she wasn't able to have sweet boyfriend time, so she was naturally concerned.

"So, what's Cordelia up to?"

Amy questioned the Slayer who rolled her eyes at the thought of Cordelia.

"Bribery. She's desperate to be May Queen."

"Cordelia, man, she does love titles!"

Xander exclaimed and Willow was reminded by that, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, God! Remember in sixth grade with the field trip?"

"Right! Right! The guy with the antlers on his belt!"

Xander added while laughing on the same level as Willow.

"Be my Deputy!"

Amy added with a laugh, all three of them snorting as Buffy tilts her head to the side and wasn't sure on how to feel right now…no, she felt left out right now.

"And remember the, the hat?"

"Oh God! The hat!"

Amy snorted as Willow fell to the locker, laughing her head off. She was caught by Xander, and he fell onto her shoulder, and laughed as well, all three having a stupid laughing fit, while Buffy just looked on with more and more confusion.

"Gee, it's fun that we're speaking in tongues."

The Slayer muttered as Willow tries to calm herself, the same with Xander and Amy, but Buffy could tell that there was something about her that would make her feel like she was going to sink deeper down into the world, wishing that Michael was around so he would be able to offer her protection.

"I'm sorry."

Willow apologized, but she then snorted, Amy turning away with a little laugh.

Buffy's eyes lowered as Michael came into the hallways, and came with Oz, talking to him about something band related, though Buffy hadn't noticed him yet.

"It's just that we had this, uh... You had to be there."

"It's not even funny."

Amy mumbled after Xander, Willow nodding her head slowly and tried to change the subject, but it was failing with Buffy.

"Uh, Cordelia just has a history of trying too hard."

"Yeah, what kind of moron would wanna be May Queen anyway?"

Xander said it insensitively, as Michael shot him a darkened glare, seeing the hurt look on Buffy's face, close enough now to be able to hear what they were talking about, but was talking with Oz about a latest gig that they had.

"I was."

Buffy muttered as she looked to her locker, opening her locker and glanced to the side, seeing that Michael was stood there, it relieved her slightly to have him close by, especially since she didn't feel socially accepted by Willow, Amy or Xander right now.

"You what?"

Xander inquired, not understanding what she was talking about, Buffy giving him a deadpanned stare.

"At my old school."

Buffy muttered her reply, Xander's and the others eyes opening wide with sorrow.

"Oh! So the, uh, *good* kind of moron would do that. The, uh, non-moron, I mean."

"You're totally not a moron Buffy, Xander was just being an insensitive jerk."

Amy lightly tapped Xander's stomach with her hand, drawing his attention to her with a sorrowful look on her face.

Buffy closes her locker and turns back.

"Well, we didn't call it 'May Queen', but we had the coronation, and the dance, and all that stuff. It was nice."

"Well, you know, you don't need that anymore. You got us!"

"And you always will!"

Amy announced after Xander, but then Willow cracks up again.

"Be my Deputy! Oh, God..."

The three then began laughing together again at something Buffy didn't understand.

Buffy feels very left out.

She felt disconnected from her friends, not sharing their experiences, and felt like the outsider, a feeling Michael knew all too well.

Michael could tell that she was, and felt sorry for her, wishing he could do something, even if he wasn't even there.

* * *

Later on, as the day neared midday, Michael and Buffy were in the cafeteria line, getting food that looked very questionable, but since they didn't have anything else, they had to eat something that wasn't a good thing. They powered through the best that they possibly could, even if it was a difficult thing to do.

"Hahaha, and the Deputy…ugh…"

Buffy recounted her conversations from before with Willow and the others to Michael, the girl wanting some sympathy right now from the boy that she loved, using a clear fake chirpy voice to display how annoyed, and truly pissed that she was right now.

"Hahahaha, that was pretty funny…" He began with a laugh, but then stopped when seeing the hurt look of Buffy. "…I-I mean, it wasn't really that funny…Buffy, you know, it's alright and you don't have to worry about things like fitting in with the past. There's things that we don't know, and if a friend from your past showed up and you talked with them, we'd probably feel left out…but you don't have to feel left out, because you have me now Buffy."

It sent some relief to her, but at the same time, she still felt left out.

"You know…I really miss it, being at my old school. I mean, I love Sunnydale, and I've met good people here, and I met you here as well…but back before I was the Slayer, I was a somebody. I was someone that mattered."

"Buffy, you matter, very much so."

Michael tried to reassure, but Buffy saw Harmony and Cordelia laughing together with the in-crowd, and felt left out even more, remembering her own time at her old school. And how popular she was back then, missing it.

"To Vampires, I matter. To the dark world, I matter. But to this school, hardly anyone knows who I am."

"Well I know who you are, Buffy." Michael placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed softly as they moved up the line. "You're a very beautiful girl, Buffy. You don't have to matter to anyone else, because to me, you matter very much. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that you're the most important person to me, Buffy."

Buffy felt her heart beat fast at the words Michael used, it being magical all in its own.

"Michael, you're always kind to me…"

"Buffy! Heads up!"

Buffy turned her head at the shout of her name, and saw Cordelia's boyfriend running and the next moment…

"Aaaaaah!"

Buffy cried when he threw a slushy right in her face, drenching her in the cold liquid.

Embarrassment and shame immediately entered her body as Mitch went to his friends, and began laughing as Michael looked on, his eyes narrowing and darkened at the laughs his girlfriend received for a horrible prank on her.

"Wow, Buffy's drenched~"

"She's wet herself~"

"Buffy, the bathroom isn't here, and your head isn't the toilet~"

More rounds of laughter erupted in the cafeteria, Buffy's eyes brimming with tears, never expecting someone to do this to her…no, she never expected to feel this depressed about it, wishing that it would be over now.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

Buffy teared up and couldn't answer Michael, and ran out towards the exit, tears in her eyes, unable to stand it anymore.

However, just as she was about to get to the door, Buffy tripped on something, even though there was nothing there, like something invisible tripped her up.

"Buffy!" Michael rushed to her side, as a slightly sadistic laughing could be heard over the sea of laughter from the room. Making it to her, he helped her to her feet, seeing her crying. "Buffy, it's okay, please don't cry..."

"I..."

She couldn't finish, and ran out of the room, tears shedding down her face.

Michael's eyes sharpened and he stormed over to Mitch, to assert his male dominance, and defend the woman that he loved.

"Alright you little shit! Thinking you can pick on my girl do you!?"

Michael roughly grabbed Mitch's shirt and forced him against a wall with a thudding sound, unable to control his anger at someone hurting Buffy like this, even if not physical, her emotional state was in turmoil right now, and he wasn't going to have it from anyone, especially from Cordelia and her clique.

"H-Hey! Get off him!"

Some of Mitch's friends try to come to his aid, but Michael shot them a dark look and growled "Down!" and by using his magic, the seats behind them were brought forward at a quickened pace, they were forced to sit in their seats and they were confused how it happened, as the boy turned back to Mitch, looking like he was about to cry when seeing Michael's black eyes.

"So, think it is funny to throw slushies at people, do you?" Michael sent a daring smile and looked down at his hip area. "Up."

With a single command, Michael gave him a magically wedgie.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

He cried and tried to fix his underwear, but Michael used magic to pin his hands to the wall, unable to move. Mitch's friends were shocked and didn't know what was happening, they couldn't move and they didn't know why that was.

"Now Mitch, why don't we have a little fun, huh?" Michael muttered and then made eye contact with Mitch, his eyes blackened with rage. "Aren't you a little girl?"

He muttered and controlled Mitch's voice with his magic.

"I'm a little girl!"

Harmony, Cordelia and the others became shocked when Mitch suddenly shouted that out.

"W-What did he just say?"

Cordelia couldn't believe it, Michael holding back a small laugh as some of his friends began guffawing.

"I-I think he said that he's a girl…"

Harmony mumbled with a small blush on her cheeks, turned on by Michael showing his strong side, as the boy himself continued using his magic, to make Mitch say many different things that were degrading for himself.

"I-I dress like a little girl often and call myself Rachael! I-I c-call m-my h-hand Co-Cordy a-and t-think o-of her w-when I t-touch my…"

More and more words came out of his mouth, Michael tossing the boy to the ground as roars of laughter came from the entire room, even Harmony was laughing, but because she found it funny that Michael was intimidating right now.

He then turned towards the people that laughed at Buffy, and scowled at them.

"You're all horrible, doing something so childish and making someone feel so embarrassed. You think that because you're popular, you can do something like that. Well guess what? Next time any of you try and pick on Buffy again in my presence, then you don't want to come across me. You'll all be very sorry, so stay away from her, or face me, and you won't win before you think that you would."

With those hard words, Michael stormed off to go and find Buffy.

* * *

He searched over the school, everywhere were he would be able to find someone that knew where Buffy was. He was concerned for her, wanting to make sure that she was okay and that she didn't have to cry.

Eventually, he was able to come across the door where Buffy was.

It was a janitor's closet. In fact, it was the same one that Michael had gone when he thought he saw his Mother beforehand.

Michael lightly rapped on the door.

"Sweetheart, I know you're inside."

He called, trying to connect with her.

[Go away…]

Buffy sobbed, Michael unable to take the saddened voice that came from her.

It was too depressing for him to even hear, and he went into the room, to see Buffy's eyes soaked with tears. She looked up at him, desperately in need of a hug, in need of some comfort from the embarrassing day that she had this day.

"Buffy…"

Michael walked in and closed the door, leaning down and gently embraced the wet Buffy.

Buffy put her head on his shoulder and openly sobbed, wishing for it to be over already. He put a hand to her head, and ran his fingers through her hair, attempting to make her feel better than she did right now.

"Sweetheart, it's alright. I told them what's what, and if they ever do it again, they'll be suffering my wrath. I won't let anyone ever do something like that to you again. Buffy, you don't need to cry, you know? They're childish and insensitive jerks that you don't need to worry about, alright baby?"

His explanation made Buffy hiccup with a laugh, but she kept shedding tears.

She knew it was stupid and childish, but she hated it…

She wished that she could go back to the time where she was popular, where she would be the one that wasn't taken the mick out of, where she would be able to be in on all of the latest fashion tips, and other things.

Where she would walk through the door, and everyone's eyes on her…she wished for that to happen again.

"You know…I know I'm not popular…but am I just someone's joke? Have I gone from popular Queen to stupid joke? I know that I'm the Slayer, but sacrificing everything that I had…to go from Hero to Zero is just…i-it's too hard…I hate that I have to sacrifice everything for everyone else, but I can't have any kind of life anymore…"

Seeing that Buffy was in such a state, Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, and rubbed gently.

"Ooh Buffy, you really do have a case of the downs, don't you?" She hiccupped with a cry, so Michael took a breath and smiled. "How about, I make you popular?"

Puzzlement worked its way onto her face, she wasn't sure what he was talking about right now.

"W-What do you mean?"

Michael smiled kindly and stroked the back of her head.

"What I'm saying dear, is…how about instead of being a social pariah, I use my magic to make you a social magnet, someone that everyone wants to talk to, someone that is accepted by everyone, where you are the Queen Bee around here, and not anyone else."

At Michael's provocative words, Buffy's eyes widened with happiness.

"Y-You can do that?"

Michael held up a single finger as Buffy turned her head to the side.

"For a single week, I can make you everyone's 'it' girl, I can make you the most talked about girl in this school. You'll be the Queen, and the others will be like your loyal subjects. You'll be everyone's ideal, and no one will say anything bad about you. You'll be the best, and no one could surpass you."

Buffy found that very good, she found it very good indeed, and leaned towards him, and kissed him.

"Michael! Let's do it!" She cheered, but then she thought about the ramifications of using magic. "Wait…this isn't a spell where it could go wrong, right?"

The boy waved his hand and denied what she was feeling, glad that she felt like that though.

"Nah, I've seen someone cast it before, and nothing went wrong. And even if it did, just ripping up a picture that we're going to enchant will break the spell immediately. And the fact that they won't even really suspect anything has happened to them during those hours afterwards is an added bonus."

"What do you mean?"

Buffy wasn't sure, so Michael clarified for her.

"I mean, I do the spell and afterwards, they won't understand why they felt like they did and push it to the back of their minds. I've seen it work before with a Witch friend I know from Las Vegas. And don't worry, she's like 60 years old, so she knows what's what."

He added at the end so Buffy didn't have to be alarmed.

Buffy smiled and hugged Michael tightly.

"Just for a single week…I want to be popular. Even a single day would be great...a week, me, as popular Buffy again...Michael, I want it. I know it is selfish, but I want to be popular for a change."

Michael stood up, and took her hand as well.

"Let's go then sweetheart."

Together, they existed the closet, and walked away.

* * *

Much later, inside of Buffy's room, she was sat in the middle of a red circle that was drawn on the floor. In her hand, was an unlit candle, and she was topless, besides a bra of course. She had three red lines across her stomach, and each had different lettering systems there, Buffy not knowing what they were but didn't seem to care that much.

In front of her, was Michael, over a brewing pot with a Bunsen burner below it, heating it up. Above it, is a picture of Buffy, alone, dangling in Michael's hands. His eyes are darkened black, and he's concentrating.

Buffy didn't know what he was doing exactly, guessing that it was preparation for the spell that was going to happen, making sure that everything was alright, and that he didn't make any mistakes. In this regard, he was being quite careful, safe and sound as well.

Once ten minutes go past, Michael looks at the girl fondly as his hand reached for something on the makeshift table he used, called her bed.

"Ready sweetheart?"

Michael asked, throwing her a box of matchsticks which she caught and took one out.

"Yeah…this is my first spell, I'm so excited!"

She squealed, lighting the candle with Michael's command.

He chuckles and slowly adds some ingredients to the pot. Because he did, some unnatural smoke arises, Buffy watching on with careful eyes, wondering what he was going to be doing next, only knowing certain details.

"Alright, so I'm about to cast the spell. Don't worry about some magical sparks going off and such, that's what is supposed to happen. I'm gonna call upon the power of Diana, and have her bless you with love…"

Buffy's eyes widened slightly, feeling the fact that she was able to invoke magic to have someone love her, when she didn't want that, and only wanted to have Michael lover her, like she loved him immensely.

"Michael, I don't want everyone to love me like you do."

Buffy interjected, the boy smiling softly.

"No, it isn't going to be like that." He assured, wanting to make it clear to her what is going to happen. "I mean, the love they are going to feel for you is an admiring love, where you look at someone and just know they are awesome. But it isn't going to be romantic love, not by any means of the word. Diana just governs all of these types of spells. Love spells, spells to argument peoples social status in others eyes, which is this one and other forms of love as well."

"Other forms?"

Buffy inquired with a perplexing curiosity, Michael nodding.

"Obsession and other things like that. You know, destructive forms of love. People cast things like that when they are…well, mental or even by mistake sometimes. But don't worry, I'm confident that I know what I am doing right now, so please relax."

He answered and reassured her so she didn't have anything to worry about.

Buffy nodded sweetly, ready to go.

"Ready when you are baby."

Michael nodded, and began the spell, magical energies swelling around his form, his eyes blackened from casting the spell, smoke rising high from the pot before him, coating his hand in the unnatural smoke.

"Diana, goddess of the love and the hunt. I pray to thee. Let my cries plead to the hearts of the others, and enclose them around a single girl." He lowers the picture into the pot as magical sparks go off around him, Buffy watching with keen eyes. "May they look upon this girl with admiration, acceptance, acknowledgment. From seven until it is seven again from seven days from now, make this girl the top, make her everyone's ideal. Make her the transcend of all social circles and come out on top!"

The flame of the burner becomes huge as the power of the spell emanates from the pot and swirls above it and between his hands. He retracts slightly, the spell spinning around and going towards the amazed Buffy, who watched on with happy eyes, never having seen him perform such an intense spell, feeling a tingling sensation on her skin, her body heating up, a swelling inside of her was a deep desire for some selfishness for a change.

" _This is so awesome…_ "

Buffy smiled to herself as Michael placed his hands back inside of the pot, and somehow didn't burn himself, Buffy surmising that he must've used magic to protect his hands, and he withdrew the picture from before, but now it was Buffy and other people that she knew around her, adoring her, she not knowing how that happened, guessing it is apart of the spells effects.

"Diana, bring about this acceptance, and bless it!" He yelled and the magic became dense around her, Buffy feeling something run through her, making her feel excellent inside of her body. "Diana, bless it!"

Saying it again, the magical energies went inside of the pot, and Buffy looked on with surprise, and enjoyment as well, never knowing magic could be so colourful.

Michael then looked towards Buffy.

"Blow out the candle."

With his order, Buffy blew out the candle, the room going completely dark, finishing the spells power.

* * *

The next day, outside of the school, Buffy stands with Michael, and she looks at him, fidgeting with the idea that there might be something wrong with the spell, she wasn't confident, but Michael was, facing her with a kind and trusting smile on his face, relieving her of her worries.

"Ready, sweetheart?"

Michael questioned, Buffy smiling softly.

"Yeah, I'm ready. But Michael, do you think it worked?"

"Don't forget, I'm like your Warlock. Leave the magic to me, and I will leave the majority of the Vampires to you, okay sweetness?"

His attitude of light heartedness was a good thing for Buffy, relaxing her in an otherwise stressful situation.

"Alright…okay, I'm ready. An-And, we can break the spell with tearing the picture up if something goes wrong?"

Michael inclined his head, making sure that she was alright.

"Yeah, as I said. Anytime you want it to end, all you have to do is tear the picture up and everyone instantly falls out of the spell."

"Okay." She grasps his hand, and motions forward. "I'm ready now."

Buffy and Michael walk forward, into the school.

They enter the hallways of the school, and immediately, their eyes go towards Buffy. Everyone's eyes went towards Buffy, ignoring Michael for the moment and all saw the Slayer.

The girl slinks back, recalling what happened yesterday…but then people come over to her and smile to her, all of them wanting to talk with the Slayer, no matter what else happened today, they all admired her, boys and girls alike, all wanting to stand next to Buffy.

"Buffy, you look so cute today."

"Is that a new top?"

"Those shoes are to die for."

"Really, who does your hair?"

"I'm so totes jealous right now!"

More and more people admired Buffy, smiling at her, and she felt…good.

She remembered when she was back in her old school, and this was the exact same as that, Buffy turning to Michael and smiling at him, appreciation all over her face for the boy that she loved right now.

"This is great baby! This is exactly what the spell ordered!"

She couldn't be more happy right now. This is what she thought she wanted, and right now, Michael was going to allow her to do whatever she wants to do, wanting her to be happy about what was going on in her life.

Michael smiled, glad that Buffy was happy.

"Please enjoy it sweetheart. Go and see what you're missing, or not, whatever happens. Please just enjoy yourself."

"I will!"

Buffy moved forward, and talked with a bunch of people that she didn't even know. They listened to her…or that's what it seemed. Michael could tell that they weren't really listening to her, the same when people talk with Cordelia and Harmony and other popular people.

Michael watched on, and smiled, glad that Buffy was happy again. He wanted her to be happy, and no matter what happened. He just wanted to make sure that she was happy right now. Even though he didn't believe that she needed it, he wanted to make her happy.

Willow walks closer to Michael, and smiles sheepishly.

"Morning Michael."

Willow greeted normally, and then saw Buffy, her eyes lowering to the ground with shyness on her face.

"Hey Will, you…" He trailed off, and watched as she gushed over Buffy. "…okay? Erm, something wrong sweetie?"

Michael looked worried for Willow for a few moments, not sure what was going on right now.

Willow giddily twitched her body around and wasn't sure on how to speak her mind right now, the girl being something that looked to be very nervous about something, but Michael wasn't sure what that thing was.

"I-It's nothing…b-but gosh, Buffy looks dazzling today, doesn't she?"

Michael chortled and petted the top of her head.

"I guess that she does. She's very cute right now, isn't she?"

"Y-Yes…t-that's just…M-Michael, Buffy is just so cool."

Willow looked starry eyed right now, as if she had seen something very amazing. She looked at the person in front of her, and Willow was captivated by the Slayer, seeing her in a new light, a light that she believed she wouldn't be able to reach.

"That she is, that she is."

Michael agreed, seeing Cordelia walking over to Buffy.

Buffy froze under her gaze, wondering what the girl was going to say, seeing her eyes looking pissed off…but then they changed.

Cordelia looked at Buffy's top, and ran a finger over it, impressed.

"Wow Buffy, that's a really beautiful top. The design is flawless. It's super perfect. Don't tell me, from Gucci?"

Buffy tosses her head shyly, people gushing around her.

"Well…ya know how it is after all~ I totally just got it because it looked cute."

"And not only that, your hair is very well done. Don't tell me, you went to the famous hairdresser in town. You know the guy."

"I totally do." She fibbed, Michael smiling behind her, which she felt and turned her eyes towards him and winked, then returned to the people that were around her. "Anyway, did you hear…"

As he watched, he was glad that she was able to experience her former life again. Even though it was going to be for not that long, Buffy appreciated it all the same, and was very thankful to the man that she loved.

Xander walked closer, along with Amy, and saw the now popular Buffy. A flash of jealousy ran across Xander's eyes as he admired the Slayer like usual, Amy looking on with the same admiration, minus the love that he held for her.

"Damn, ever since Buffy became popular, it is too hard getting close to her."

"She's just so awesome though. I'm so jealous of her hair. I might dye my hair blonder, than it is now."

Amy mused to herself as she ran a finger through her hair.

Xander furrowed his eyebrows, and gazed at Michael.

"Aren't you bothered!? You love Buffy, yet you won't be able to get close to her now!"

Knowing of his love for the Slayer, he tried to make Michael see that it was a bad thing that Buffy was now popular.

"Well, I could just go over and stand with Buffy, you know?"

"You lie!"

Xander decreed, Michael smiling and moving forward.

He cut through the crowd and made it to his Slayer, wrapping his arms around her torso and sunk into her shoulder from behind, sweetly nuzzling her face with his own, Buffy groaning in pleasure, as the others looked on with happy eyes.

"Hey baby, isn't this great?"

Buffy inquired, putting a hand to his face and stroked it softly.

Michael kissed her fingers and lightly licked her index finger. Buffy groaned again at the tongue that ran itself over her finger, and casually switched her body around so she was face to face with him, putting a hand on his lower back, near his butt, and rubbed gently.

"Love you, Michael."

She confessed in the crowd that went "Awwww~" in a sweetened voice, glad for their new popular girl.

"I love you too." He confessed back, and pushed a bang behind her ear, leaning to her and kissing her cheek. "Buffy, you know, being popular isn't everything. I just wanted to tell you that, because I know that you'll find the answer sooner or later."

Buffy wasn't sure by what he meant by that, but at the end of it, she was going to enjoy the fact that she was popular again, wanting to enjoy the fact that she could have her boyfriend, and her new found popularity.

* * *

Later on, in the boys' locker room. Mitch comes out of the showers, drying himself off. He wraps his towel around his waist and goes over to his locker. He dries his hair a bit with another towel, and then reaches into his locker for his clothes. Another boy closes his locker and comes over to him as he pulls on his pants.

"Hey, Mitch! You goin' to the Bronze?"

The boy says to Mitch as he tilts his head to the side.

"Later. I'm pickin' up my tux first."

He said in a jock kind of way, rough and edgy.

"Uh huh."

The other dumbly nods, Mitch showing a daring smile.

"Gotta look sharp for the big dig."

Another boy comes over and joins them, but doesn't say anything, merely looking on as the first two have a back and forth between one another.

"Oh, that's right! You gotta look good to be on Cordelia's arm!"

"Oh, it's not her arm I'm lookin' to be on."

The boys laugh and then go…

Just then, something happened.

The air shimmered in the locker room and something moved around. Clanging on the lockers, but Mitch didn't notice it. He didn't notice it as he goes into his locker and tries to retrieve his shirt, and rummages through his locker for something important.

Footsteps can be heard, and then a girl's giggling. Mitch hears it and looks around.

"Who's there?"

He doesn't see anyone, so he continues getting dressed.

He hears the giggling again, and looks behind him where he thinks it's coming from.

"Okay, fun time's over, come out."

He reaches for a bat on top of the lockers, but it floats up by itself. The bat swings and hits him, and he falls down. The bat swings again but misses and hits the locker doors. It hits him on his upper left arm twice. Another swing of the bat hits him in the face, and he's knocked unconscious.

* * *

Back in the halls, Buffy continues to be admired, Harmony now joining them and admired the Slayer as well. Buffy revelled in it, enjoying the sensations that she used to feel, and now she had Michael with her, and was able to feel better and better about the situation that she was having right now.

Her hand continued to rest on his back, and rubbed gently. Her fingers kept trying to go downwards, but Michael stopped her from doing it, not allowing her to have that grope that she liked to do when they were alone.

Buffy pouted, unable to have what she wanted to have, which was a touch of Michael's lower body at the back.

Suddenly, the friend of Mitch comes running down the hall with news about Mitch himself.

"Guys! C'mon!" Buffy looks up and meets his eyes, Michael and the others doing the same thing. "Mitch got whaled on! I think he's..."

Buffy didn't give him time to finish as she, Michael, Willow, Amy and Xander all rush to the scene where it happened.

Making it to the gym, just outside of that, Principal Snyder is talking to the students and denies a question that was brought up to him.

"Dead? Of course not. What are you, ghouls?" They all turn to look when the paramedics open the doors to the gym and wheel Mitch out. "There are no dead students here. This week. Clear back, make room, all of you."

Buffy grabs the gurney and stops it.

"Mitch, what happened?"

She asks, looking down and saw that he was in a daze, which made sense to her due to the fact that he was just beaten by a bat.

"I don't know. I, I heard something. I tried to grab a, a bat..." He guffaws, unable to believe what he's saying. "…that hit me."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, not hearing what he said.

"What hit you?"

"The bat! By itself, the thing was floating, it knocked me out." He pauses and looks at the Slayer, admiring the girl. "Damn Buffy, have you always been so hot?"

Michael sharpened his eyes and looked towards the paramedics.

"One to go."

The paramedics wheel him away with the command that came from Michael.

Buffy's eyes sharply go towards Michael and give him a small look.

"I'd better check out the scene."

He nods and starts toward the locker room along with Michael.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Snyder concisely questions the girl, not looking at her by noticed her moving.

Buffy stops and faces him with a sheepish smile.

"Um, Mitch wanted me to get his comb. He, he likes his comb."

"I don't think Mitch needs his comb right now. I think Mitch needs medical attention…" He trails off, his eyes going upwards towards her, and stops. "…Wow, you're looking very mesmerizing today."

Buffy's eyes turn suspicious at the balding gentleman.

"W-What?"

Buffy couldn't believe what he said, Michael attempting to not snicker for what the man had said to her.

"You, you're like…the best student in the school. Have I ever told you how much I want to be like you?"

Buffy felt disgusted with the look she was receiving from Snyder right now, finding it to be very weird.

"Well…that's lovely. So, since I'm your best student, you wouldn't mind allowing me to go and have a look, right?"

Buffy used her new found popularity to her advantage, and it worked as Snyder's face lit up.

Snyder steps aside and opens the door for her.

"Go ahead beautiful Buffy."

Buffy looked a little sickened by the mans words, but went forward anyway. Michael was about to go, but Snyder stopped him. Seeing this, Buffy tapped Snyder on the shoulder, and smiled sweetly, Snyder's eyes lowering to the ground.

"He's with me, Snyder."

Snyder removes his hand and allows Michael past, a creepy look on his face.

"Go ahead then, for Buffy. Anything for Buffy."

Michael found that a little bit creepy but he went forward regardless, but he didn't allow the others, not having 'permission' from Buffy. He then looked towards Amy and the others, who all swooned when Buffy and Michael left together.

"She's just so great~"

Amy sang as if she was in a daze, Willow rocking from side to side.

"There's never been anyone better than she is."

"So totally hot."

Xander commented with a weird smile on his face, Snyder twitching his body.

"If I was a few years younger than I would do so many things with that tight…" Disgust worked its way onto Xander's, Willow's and Amy's faces, Snyder gaining a sheepish smile. "…too far?"

[Too far.]

Snyder hung his head down under the judging eyes of the three, continuing to admire the Slayer and all her beauty, the same for the others.

* * *

Inside of the locker room. It's deserted, there's no one there and there is an issue with the lighting, it being minimal at best. Buffy walks quietly along with Michael and looks around.

"What are we supposed to be looking for?"

Michael searched his brain for the answer, but he wasn't sure.

"I dunno sweetheart. Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find it my sweetie."

He responded, going past a few lockers, but couldn't see anything.

Buffy's eyes wonder over the area, and then something catches her attention.

"Here, what's this?"

She sees the bat on the floor and goes over to it. She nudges it with her foot and it just rolls away. She goes into the nearest row of lockers where four of the locker doors are damaged and wide open.

Michael looks into one of the lockers and notices a large letter on the door next to it. The Slayer closes all the lockers and sees the word 'look' painted in red.

"Look? Look at what?"

She turned to Michael for the answer, but he didn't know either.

"I-I'd guess it is look at…what happened to Mitch? See what someone did to him? I dunno, let's go and meet the others before anything else happens."

Agreeing, the pair did a once over, and then left.

* * *

Later on in the cafeteria during lunch, Willow, Xander, Amy, Buffy and Michael are sat together. Buffy notices that Amy, Willow and Xander had eyes of a creepy nature on her form, looking as if she was the highest grade person in the world.

"'Look'? That's all it said Buffy who is the best person in the world?"

Amy said it with dreamy eyes, swaying from side to side and looked like she was drooling from her mouth, looking at the Slayer with such happy eyes, creepy eyes at that, and she didn't want to know what the Witch was thinking right now.

Buffy looked curiously at Amy, but let it go…she then felt a hand grazing her leg.

At first she thought it was Michael, so she didn't say anything…but then noticed that he was sat at the opposite side of the table.

She looked under the table and saw that it was Willow's hand that was running up and down her leg. Buffy freaked out, but didn't try and show it…she looked very scared right now at the redhead that was very sensually running up and down her leg, as sensually as she could do.

" _Is this supposed to happen? Does Willow admire people like this? I thought this was admiring, not sexual loving...could Willow be a lesbian? N-No, she loves Xander...but why is she doing this right now?_ "

Buffy thought as Willow's hand slowly crept up Buffy's leg.

With each inch of Willows hand, Buffy felt more frightened by the second.

"Erm, Willow?"

Willow didn't answer and gave her a wink, a very surprising and scary wink, almost looking a little lesbian right now.

Buffy became a little frightened and pulled away from her.

"Ooooooooooooooooooookay…I gotta switch seats…"

Buffy calmly rose from her seat, and moved over to Michael, sat on his lap and swung her legs to the side so no one could touch them, besides Michael that was. She collapsed onto Michael's chest, worried that Willow was still looking at her, licking her lips sensually, but admiringly as well, Buffy being freaked out even more than she was beforehand.

Xander stared at the Slayer, and swooned over her.

"Look at what? Look at Mitch? O-Or was it look at you, Buffy?"

Though he tried to remain calm, he wasn't able to do anything other than admire the Slayer.

"Maybe Mitch. All I know is it's a message."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she answered.

Giles comes over them and, smiles, looking at Buffy.

"Ah, here you are." Giles glanced over Buffy and smiled in a creepy Snyder like manner. "My Buffy, you're looking very radiant."

The Slayer smiled weakly in appreciation, trying to keep herself calm and collected, but she felt like she was failing ever so slightly, something about the eyes of the person before her was very frightening to her right now. In fact, it was all of them that were freaking her out, bar Michael of course who looked normal.

"You know, monsters don't usually send messages. It's pretty much crush, kill, destroy. This was different."

Michael tried to bring the conversation around, his eyes worryingly looking at all of them and their creepy looks.

"I'd have to say you're right."

Giles' voice sounded like music to Michael's ears, having never thought Giles would actually say that without animosity or anything else like that.

"I love it when he says that! Any theories?"

Giles takes a seat and speaks, but his eyes are on Buffy.

"Uh, I'm, uh, it's a bit of a puzzle, really. Um, I've never actually heard of anyone attacked by a lone baseball bat before."

"Maybe it's a Vampire bat." Xander offered but with no response from the others, he hung his head downwards. "I'm alone with that one, huh?"

Everyone nodded, Xander looking to Buffy for reassurance. Buffy smiled weakly, and hugged onto Michael again, not wanting to be associated with the people that were before her right now, being freaked out by them

"Well, Xander's theory isn't so out there. There are things that can possess items, maybe this one can just go really…go."

Amy started out strong, but finished weakly.

Now seeing the eyes on her, she withdrew to herself, and felt embarrassed, wishing Angel was around right now.

Giles cleared his throat, and gave his own explanation.

"Well, assuming the bat itself is not possessed, uh, there are a few possibilities that bear investigating. Uh, someone with Telekinesis, uh, the power to move objects at will, uh, uh, an invisible creature, um, or possibly a poltergeist."

"A ghost?"

Willow said while admiring Buffy, Giles nodding and doing the same thing.

"Yes, and a very angry one."

"Yeah, I'd say. The locker room was a real scene."

Michael murmured at the fact that was a little worrying to look out, but was thankful that no one was dead, yet.

"If it's a ghost, then we're talking about a dead kid."

Amy came to the conclusion that she felt was right, Buffy inclining her head.

"I guess so. You know, why don't you compile a list of dead or missing kids Willow? It's probably a good place to start."

"Okay, anything for you Buffy."

Willow said it with a far off gaze in her eyes, Buffy smiling ever so slightly, still worried by the look that was on the girls face. Willow sensually put her fingers on the table, Michael, and Buffy questioning on how far admiration really went with the redheaded girl.

"That's great, thanks Willow."

Willow's body heated up, and she placed a hand to her flushing cheeks, brushing her fingertips across her cheeks, thinking of Buffy.

"H-Hey Buffy…" Amy called, drawing her attention. "I-I could look up some people for you as well, you know? M-Maybe I could do a séance with Michael or something. O-Of course it would be up to you if I did it or not."

Buffy again smiled weakly at the girl before her, and complied with a nod of her head.

"Sounds great Amy."

Amy adopted a childlike grin and felt good about everything right now thanks to the Slayer. Giles carefully tossed his eyes towards Xander and smirked softly, something that frightened Xander slightly, unsure of what he was doing that.

"And, uh, I'll research all the possibilities, ghosts included. But, uh, Xander, if you're not doing anything, would you like to help me?"

"What, so there's homework now? When did that happen?"

Xander's words brought annoyance to Buffy.

"It's all part of the glamorous world of Vampire slayage."

"Well, what part do you have…damn you're good looking."

He finished off, Buffy shuddering at the sight of Xander, not wanting to be near the man right now, recoiling to Michael for help and protection.

"Gonna find out what I can about Mitch. This attack wasn't random. I'm taking Michael with me for protection, especially because of the fact that…well, she seems to be able to beat me very easily, she's very…I don't know, she's scary."

Xander didn't look convinced and wanted to go with Buffy, so Michael touched the Slayer's shoulder and smiled.

"Also, Buffy wants you do something for her…she wants you to research. "

"Oh, alright. I guess if Buffy wants it."

He nods, and Buffy departs with Michael, the others gushing as they watched the Slayer leave.

* * *

"Why I love you...by Willow Rosenberg..."

Willow, inside of an empty classroom, was writing something down, on a piece of paper decorated in hearts, and glitter.

She was making a note, for Buffy. She was trying to write down her new thoughts and feelings for Buffy and how she would be able to do anything without her, but she couldn't quite get it right.

Each one seemed to be something she didn't like, and she couldn't find one that she did like. It was, regretful to her, but she was enjoying trying to express her feelings for Buffy in their entirety.

"Hmmm, if I put "Buffy, you're the shining light of my heart." ...No, I can't put that. Michael and Buffy are together, so me and Buffy...but Buffy is...m-maybe Michael would share...nah, I love Xander, but Buffy is..."

As Willow was contemplating it, the classroom door entered, but there wasn't anyone there.

Somehow, the door opened up, so Willow didn't hear the door opening. It was like a ghost, the door opened alone, and Willow wasn't the wiser.

As if by magic, a pair of shape scissors lifted up, and slowly went to the sitting down Willow's back. Like they were being carried, they opened and unopened menacingly.

"But...maybe if I write..."

Willow continued contemplating what she was going to do, not aware of what peril she was really in right now.

The redhead balanced the pencil she held between her nose, and her puckering lips, thinking about Buffy and what she would want to say to the Slayer, and how she felt really good about Buffy.

The scissors continued going to the girls back, and the sun shone inside the room. The light reflecting off the cold steel allowed a tiny hint of a giggle to escape someone's lips.

"Huh?"

Willow heard something, and looked around.

She looked and looked, but she didn't see anything.

"I guess there's nothing there...now time to get back to the Buffy note..."

She shrugged her shoulders, and looked down again.

Willow didn't even see the scissors nearing her back. Inch by agonizing inch, Willow was closer and closer to death, and she didn't even know. Whatever force was holding the scissors, really wanted Willow to die, to suffer pain, and get stabbed by the scissors. The person, thing, whatever it was, wanted Willow to be in pain.

The scissors were now an inch from her back, ready to be pushed forward, skewering the girl from the metal pair of...

"Willow?"

Amy's voice came from the door, the scissors immediately moving away from Willow, unnoticeable, placing them on the table again, and a shift in the air went to the door.

Amy felt a slight breeze pass her as she entered the room, looking to where the breeze came from, but didn't see anything.

"Amy? I-I'm not doing anything!"

Willow went to cover up what she was doing, but Amy saw before she did.

"Willow, sweetheart, are you making a love card for Buffy?"

Willow's eyes became teary, and she nodded in an adorably geeky manner.

"I-I couldn't help it...she's just so amazing..."

Amy nodded her head, and sat down next to Willow, rubbing her back.

"I know she is. But she's dating, or going to be dating, Michael."

"I know...but sometimes when she looks at me...I feel giddy..."

"I feel good too. I just admire her so much, she's really great."

"So amazingly great that I want to hug her always."

Willow and Amy hug one another for their shared admiration for Buffy, and while Amy didn't feel like Willow did, she understood why she felt like she did.

* * *

Much later on the balcony that overlooked the campus' courtyard where the large fountain was. Harmony finds Cordelia at the drinking fountain.

"Hi!"

Harmony greets with a friendly smile, Cordelia looking a little glum.

"Oh, hi."

"Cordelia, you weren't in fifth period."

Harmony noted, Cordelia tossing her head to the left hand side.

"I went to the hospital."

She told the blonde, but wasn't sure why that was a bad thing, seeing by the look on her face, and the tension she felt.

"Oh, Mitch. How is he? Will he be okay?"

"Well, the doctor says he'll be fine. They're gonna send him home tomorrow. But... you should've seen him lying there. All black and blue? How's he gonna look in our Prom pictures? How am I ever gonna be able to show them to anyone?"

Like usual, Cordelia was obsessed with herself. She didn't even seem to care all that much about Mitch or anything. All she cared for was about herself, and what she would look like in another picture.

"Well, they can do wonderful things with airbrushes these days."

Harmony consoled, Cordelia looking relieved.

"You think?"

Cordelia and Harmony walk along the balcony toward the stairs.

"I just hope they can prop him up long enough to take the picture."

Buffy comes from the door and Michael accompanied her, and felt a little strange. He looked at Cordelia and Harmony and felt…something there. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like there was a presence near Harmony.

"Cordelia, can I talk to you?"

Cordelia turned towards Buffy and felt relieved that she was around, too much in relief at that.

"Ooh Buffy, hello again." Buffy blinked at the kindness, then recalled the boys spell that Michael did for her. "What can I do for you sweetie?"

Hearing it from Cordelia, it sounded strange to her ears.

"That's great and all, but I need to speak with you…"

She trailed off as Michael went past her, feeling something was wrong. Something brushed against his arm, and he felt something, that something that brushed against him, made him feel, strange inside of his chest, and the weird feeling was, it felt like it was going for Harmony, like having a six sense or something.

"Harmony!"

Michael screeched as Harmony felt like she was being pushed. Just as she was about to fall backwards, Michael grabbed her hand and pulled her to safety, just before she fell down the stairs, saving her from being hurt.

Buffy looked on and slapped herself in the head at the sight of Michael saving Harmony…again.

" _Why does he keep saving her life?_ "

She thought to herself, Cordelia lowering her eyes.

" _Why does Michael keep saving her life?_ "

Unintentionally, he thought the same thing that Buffy thought, and most others around thought the same thing. Even Snyder, who was coming up the stairs, saw that Michael saved her life, and unintentionally thought " _Thank God he saved her life._ " and then looked at Buffy, his face tinging red in a creepy manner.

Buffy caught that and shot him a glare, which in turn stopped Snyder from looking at her, continuing coming up the stairs.

Harmony's cheeks turned red when she saw the fact that Michael had saved her.

"Michael…you saved my life…"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far."

He modestly, and correctly, spoke to the girl that was before him, not wanting to get her in a…situation where she would be more happy with him, which in turn would frighten him very much so.

"Michael, you saved me…it must mean you love me…"

"What?"

Michael cried, hoping that he heard wrong. Harmony placed a hand on his muscular arm, and cooed when squeezing it, Buffy glaring and stomped over, Snyder making it up the stairs, and looked inquisitively.

"What happened?"

"That's a very good question Buffy, the shining light of this school." Buffy shuddered as Snyder directed his attention to Harmony. "What happened?"

"She fell! She, she, we were standing at the top of the stairs and she just fell! All by herself! Michael saved her though!"

Cordelia exclaimed, unable to explain it at all, but Harmony shook her head.

"No! I was pushed!" She rasped, and then clung to Michael tightly, the boy awkwardly trying to peel her off him, and not trying to push her off down the stairs as well. "But Michael, this hunky hunk of hunk town saved me from dying a most truly horrible death."

"Well…I didn't really…"

Harmony flung her arms around his neck, and went to pull him to her bust, but was stopped when Michael's head was gripped by Buffy and pulled backwards, so he didn't have his face in her bust.

Harmony pouted, but since it was Buffy, it was alright (thanks to the spell Michael cast on Buffy) and smiled sweetly.

"Ooh Michael, I'm gonna have to stay with you."

"Ooh fuck…"

Michael wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea, wishing that it didn't happen at all, and now regrets saving her life.

Just then, Michael felt something behind him and focused on it. For a second, he saw a girl…a flash of a girl, who he didn't know. His eyes revealed something for a split second and he pushed that way with Telekinesis.

"What was that?"

Buffy noted as she heard the sound of a body hitting the door.

"Buffy, there's something there."

He warned, Harmony continuing to cling to him, even if he didn't want it.

Buffy looks around and she sees a door close and follows whoever it was in. she goes inside to see that it is a music room, but she couldn't see anything there, and decided to call out for anything that could be there.

"Is anybody here?"

She feels something bump her and hears footsteps going deeper into the band room.

She looks around, confused. She couldn't see anything, it was dark, but even if someone is in there, she would see a hint of them. But she couldn't see anything at all, and she wasn't sure why that was, honestly. She didn't even know what to think of it right now, and her thoughts couldn't get her head around what was happening.

"Hey! Who's here?"

She goes deeper into the band room and hears activity somewhere.

Buffy's eyes went towards the end of the classroom, where the darkened out windows should be, but she doesn't see anything.

"Okay, I know someone's here. Look, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna talk to you-"

"Bitch!"

"Aaah!"

Buffy let out a cute cry as she felt like she was punched across the face, even though no one was there.

She rolled onto the ground, and pushed herself around to her back by using her hands, giving her natural slender body, it allowed her to move quite easily..

Footsteps could be heard going towards Buffy, so the Slayer got into a crouching position, and then kicked out from her back. She felt her foot connect with something, smashing against some brass instruments, the Slayer returning to her feet, and looked towards the falling instruments.

"W-Whoever is there, I am trying to help-"

Buffy stopped when she saw a flying trombone coming for her.

She danced to the side, just in time for the trombone to smash against the wall, causing a dent there.

"Stay away from my man you whore!"

Buffy didn't know what the hell that meant, as a few instruments where thrown at her. Using her Slayer strength, she batted away some stuff that could be batted away, but the shape instruments, she dodged around them. Her nimble body was able to move around easily, Buffy hearing frustrated sighs coming from the room, but she didn't know where from.

Rather than fight what she couldn't see, Buffy went towards the door, but she was stopped when a rain stick appeared, and was swung at her face.

She bent her body backwards, like she was going to limbo, the stick passing above her head with the accompanying sound of the rain stick.

Standing tall, she did a half moon crescent kick towards the rain stick, and knocked it out of whatever was grasping it, then made a break for it, for the door.

She was able to open the door, and close it before anything could come out.

"Michael!"

She called, seeing him being close by because she couldn't deal with an invisible enemy, hoping that he'd be able to do something like that.

He pushed past the crowd, and made it to her side, seeing that she was panting.

"Buffy, what happened!?"

She took in a few breaths, trying to collect what had just happened.

"Y-Yeah, inside there, there is definitely something inside there."

She warned him, holding the door so whatever attacked her wouldn't get out.

"I see...we should go back in, together."

Buffy took a few more breaths, and then exhaled, acknowledging his words.

"Yeah, let's do it."

Nodding to each other, Buffy opened the door, and together with Michael, they burst in, going to the centre of the room immediately.

The pair of them looked around, closing the door so they'd know if it opened or not.

What neither Buffy or Michael saw was the roof tile up high had been lifted up, and then lowered again after a few seconds.

"Can you feel, anything Michael?"

She asked, looking around herself.

Michael continued looking around, and didn't see or feel anything.

"I definitely feel like there was something inside of this room, but I can't feel anything here anymore."

Giving a dejected sigh, Michael gave a single more look, but he couldn't see anything at all. He couldn't even feel anything either.

Buffy went to his side, holding onto his arm.

"This is creepy, we should get out of here before ghost...whatever comes back."

"I agree, we should go to the others, and see what they have found out."

Nodding at one another, Michael and Buffy left the room, and went to the others to see if there was something they had found out, the Slayer unaware of what danger she really was in.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Buffy and Michael have done a spell together, with some, funny results! The entire student body feel, something for Buffy, and Willow is...well, she's feeling something isn't she? Invisible girl seems to have the hot's for our resident Warlock, so watch out, Willow, Harmony, Buffy and Amy, they are all in danger!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Aah, I thought I'd change it up a bit, and she still is after Cordelia, just more of a different way than she was in canon version of events.**

 **Hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that you did. I thought that I would change it up, as while she still holds a grudge against Cordelia and the others, she just has twisted yandere love for Michael now which will...shake things up. You never know, that crazy woman just might do something like that, can't spoil it now~ And yeah, he can sense her, when she's around. That, will be a somewhat recurring joke throughout the story that I'm gonna have. It seems that those two are quite popular together, so in the Wishverse, that shall be granted.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, he always seemed, kinda inconsistent with it all. It's somewhat like the love spell Amy casts during season two for Xander, but obviously tweaked for what happened. Yeah, it seems Buffy does attract both males and females to her, which is awesome, yet kind of frightening at the same time, huh. Eeh, well, of season seven, I like the pairing, before that, I wasn't, due to what happened in season six. I won't go into why, but yeah, in canon wise, I liked season seven towards the end Spike and Buffy, but before that, it just didn't seem healthy, destructive, among other things. As for time travel fics, I haven't really read any before.**

 **Guest 1; Yup, Marcie's indeed here! Yeah, I can relate also, so I feel a certain sorrow for her when she had to go through what she did, though it still didn't save her actions for me personally, I don't think I would try to kill people that ignored me. Maybe punish yet, but not kill them. In that episode, it did show how they were quite horrible people, though I remember a line being in their that did save Cordelia's character for me in season one, and how she grew from there.**

 **Guest 2; I could totally see him wearing something like that.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, it was something like that, from my understanding too. Michael, will be able to somewhat see her, since as you said, he did acknowledge her existence, that's partly why he was able to sense her in the last chapter. That will be, one of her priorities at least, it will be, interesting to see how that ends, huh.**

 **Time breaker; You're right, he would have to give into that to survive, since in that world, there was no Buffy around to help him, to save the town, and there, he'd be, somewhat evil, but not really, I guess. I've thought about what I'm going to do for that episode, for the most part anyway. It very well could be where they are in that kind of relationship with one another.**

 **Son of virgil; Damn, I haven't played those games in a while. I remember loving the games, so yeah, I don't see why not. I'd have to play them to get into them again, but yeah, I could see myself being able to do a story like that in the future. Thanks for the suggestion! And that looks awesome to me!**

 **Mikle Silver; Yeah, she was in canon tv series, and she is in this too. Though as it said in the show, the monks altered memories so they'd include Dawn. You could say that this is that altered memory with Dawn being in it from the beginning. Yeah, you're right, she did run to Angel then, and will do so with Michael when that comes around, but the part you're talking about is where Michael was the one that was scared, alone and couldn't be brave, so Buffy did as she needed to do, even if she was a terrified girl too swept up in emotions, but powerful and real ones. Even Buffy felt it, she just couldn't come out with it, and say that she was. I wouldn't say she's taking it lightly, as it was, and will be shown in certain moments throughout the rest of this over story arc.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Out of Mind, Out of Sight part 2**

The main entrance to Sunnydale High after school was quite bustling, due to the fact that the students were leaving the day behind, and starting their own days after the school.

Students are leaving for the day. It was obvious to anyone that was around that they didn't want to be in the school anymore. they had enough, and forced themselves to run out of the school, running away from what they wanted to run away from.

Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, Michael, and Amy are all near the entrance to the school, hanging out and talking about what happened before with what Buffy found, how Michael saved Harmony (which did irk Buffy, Xander, Willow and Amy to a certain degree, seeing how Harmony was now stalking Michael from afar) and the fact that they didn't know what they were dealing with.

"Giles, have you ever touched a ghost?"

At the question, Giles took a few steps back, hearing what she said, and how it could be insinuated to her usual words.

"In a non sexual manner, unless you're into ghost porn or something. It is a terrifying thing to even think about, you know what I mean, huh? I think that you're quite obsessed with being who you are, and it terrifies me to think that you'd do something like you are doing, understand me?"

Michael added with a light hearted face, Giles showing mild irritation at the subject on hand, but held an appreciative stare at Buffy, freaking her out.

"Uh, no. From what I've heard, uh, having a, a ghost pass through you is a singular experience. It's a, it's a rather, uh, cold amorphous feeling. It makes your hair stand on end. But Buffy, I have to admit that your hair looks absolutely fabulous."

"Very much agreed. It is to die for."

Amy smiled out, trying to touch Buffy's hair, but the Slayer moved away, not wanting to be touched by the Witch.

Willow came from behind Buffy, and rested a hand on the girls shoulders, gently giving them a squeeze. Buffy felt the girls hands, and felt like she was going to be tormented by Willow again, at least slightly sexually by the way that her fingers slowly stroked Buffy's shoulders.

"My Buffy, I think I really do love your shoulders. They are the best after all, aren't they? I think I could be really happy with having these shoulders for myself, especially considering it is you, who is a very lovely and delicate flower."

Buffy shuddered as Willow's hands wandered downwards. Sliding down her back, the Slayer felt like she as going to have to do something. Whatever that as, she didn't know at all. But she felt like there was something that needed to happen, or she'd die of embarrassment, or something even scarier than that.

"Willow!" Buffy argued, pushing away from the redhead, who had cheeks of red. "P-Please, I know you like me and all, but there's no need for the bad touching. Naughty Willow, please don't do something like that."

Willow shuffles from left to right like a shy school girl.

"Sorry Buffy, I didn't mean to make you feel like you were a little worried or something. I am sorry for doing something like that. Don't worry, I wasn't trying to worry you Buffy. You've got a lot on your hands, so I wanted to make sure that your stress wasn't carried in your shoulders. Your sweet, small, yet beautifully dressed shoulders with skin that can make a baby jealous with how soft and ruling it is to me. How enthralling your sexy skin is to my eyes. It's bouncing off of my retina's and making me feel very beautiful inside of my heart."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows, becoming slightly agitated.

"E-Eh yeah…b-but, that was…e-even then…w-well, that's…eeh, I guess that…never mind, it doesn't matter and all…yeah, I guess it doesn't matter…she's not a lesbian…" Buffy muttered at the end, trying to wrap her head around the idea of what was happening. "A-Anyway, you see Giles, that's my problem. I touched the thing, but it didn't go through me. It bumped into me. And it wasn't cold."

Giles tried to understand, but his mind was wrapped around how Buffy was looking right now…so good to his eyes. She felt like he was giving her a weird type of look, and she didn't like the fact that he was giving disdainful eyes towards Michael at the same time as she was gaining eyes of…she didn't want to know what.

"So, we're talking about what, an invisible person sweet Buffy who tastes like supreme nectar?"

Xander gave a guess as Buffy shrugged her shoulders, but then she heard what Xander was saying, and she was slightly disturbed that it was him that was saying it to her, and not Michael. That, was something she wished he did.

"Don't ever call me that ever again."

"Yeah, she's right. Don't ever call Buffy that again."

Feeling slightly stung by Xander's attempts of trying to get closer to the Slayer, he tried to assert male dominance, something that Buffy found to be sweet at the same time as something very beautiful at the same time.

Xander threw his hands up, trying to make sure that he wasn't going to get a beating for this.

"Xander, you know you can't say something like that. Michael, is who Buffy belongs with. Sweet, delectable Buffy that needs to be catered too, and looked after, cherished, and loved sweetly, her sweet body is..." Willow inched closer to Buffy, putting a hand to her shoulder, swiftly brushed aside by the Slayer. "Buffy, there's no need to do anything like putting distance between me and you. I'm only trying to be kind-"

"Good! There, over there!" Buffy pointed to the side, going to Michael's left, hugging his arm. "Y-Yeah, as you said, Michael and I, Buffy likes that scenario. Buffy likes me and Michael together, not Buffy and Willow together. That's what Buffy…eeh, I mean, me, likes. I like that, nothing more, nothing less."

Willow showed a cute pout on her lips, but she didn't really say anything weird after that.

Amy casually strolled over to Buffy.

"So Buffy, sweetie, what did you say that you felt, heard, whatever."

Buffy nodded, and went to speak, but stopped when Willow's eyes fluttered in her direction. She paused, trying to think of what she was going to say,

"A girl. She laughed. And I think she hated me or something. She called me a whore, I think. She attacked me for some reason."

"A girl on campus with the ability to become invisible, and attacked you, who is delicious."

Giles breathed, trying to wrap his mind around what was going on. Xander on the other hand looked very excited right now.

"That is so cool! If I could do that, I could spy on Buffy!" Buffy gives him a strange look, so he coughs into his hand and tries to clear up the misunderstanding. "I-I mean, there's nothing going on between me and you, Buffy! A-And I wouldn't ever do something like that!"

Buffy wasn't entirely convinced, so she kept a hold on Michael's body, not wanting to be left alone with Xander, or Willow anymore. Amy was slightly worrying her, as was Giles. The only one that wasn't showing any weird stuff towards her was Michael himself, and she was glad about that. It was something that she didn't want to worry about, her boyfriend being weird, but thankfully, he wasn't being anything other than his usual self.

Willow wasn't as excited as the boy that she had a crush on.

"Cool? You think this is cool?"

Xander nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, yeah, I would give anything to be able to turn invisible. Well, I wouldn't use my powers to beat people up, but I'd use my powers to protect the girls' locker room…w-with Buffy's permission, isn't that okay shining lord?"

Buffy shot him a small glare, causing the boy to back away slowly.

"It must be a fairly heady experience... having that ability."

Giles hummed, Michael nodding.

"If I had the ability to turn invisible, I'd totally use it to, I don't know, rob a bank or something! That's what I would do! I wouldn't do something idiotic like just push people down the stairs! Think big people, think big!"

Raising his hands to the sky, he looked like he wanted to do these things. But a small look from the others caused his face to turn sheepish, and he backed away slowly, very slowly indeed. So slowly that he didn't want to do anything anymore that was to do with this.

"You know, I think I'm of the same opinion. If I was invisible…are we just giving her ideas if she's around?"

Buffy curiously looked around but obviously, she couldn't see anyone…other than Harmony being in the distance. That, was a girl she didn't want to see. She couldn't stand Harmony, but now she knew that she'd have to protect her, and she didn't want to do something like protecting her.

Willow tipped her head to the side, slowly looking over the Warlock, Witch, and secretly a longing stare at the Slayer.

"How'd she get it? Is she a Witch? 'Cause we can fight a Witch."

"Hello, Witch here."

Amy raised her hand as she felt some offence to her, and her 'people' which included a Warlock named Michael, Willow sending her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up past experiences."

Amy shook her head, denying her worries.

"Don't worry, I'm somewhat over that. I don't want to cause any worries after all. But I don't think it is a Witch."

Michael agreed with what the Witch said, and brought up his own thoughts.

"I'm of the same opinion, but there is…well, there is a spell to turn you invisible, but I don't think it is anything to do with that, at all. Magic is…well, it leaves a residue and I can't sense any kind of residue around here right now."

Giles furrowed his eyebrows, shocked that he would be able to tell.

"And you know off by hand, how exactly?"

The accusation that he felt from Giles right now wasn't settling in well with Buffy.

"I did a quick locator spell for magic, but I couldn't find the residue left behind by a spell to cloak appearances. Though, I guess it doesn't matter when you don't really believe anything that I say, maybe even you might blame me for this. You aren't going to blame me, are you? Because, you probably think that this is me, summoning some agent of chaos or something, turned her invisible, and now set her on the enemy cheerleaders and such. Yeah, that's my master plan, isn't it Giles? That's how you feel, isn't it?"

Michael responded while sparks went off between their eyes. They looked ready to kill at any moment, and that was quite terrifying for most around. Not only did Michael have the balls to stand up to him, he also seemed to hold his own quite well.

"Of course I'm not going to do something like that."

Giles shot back, his face full of mirth.

Michael folded his arms, carefully watching Giles' reactions to him.

"Okay. If you say so."

Michael smiled, but he didn't look happy with his eyes. Giles did the same thing, but like Michael, the animosity could be felt within the air. It was…a very strange and curious sensation for the pair of them, as neither liked being aggressive, but when together, they didn't feel like they had a choice.

Giles was just trying to assert himself, showing that he wasn't going to back down with Michael. Michael on the other hand had to show a strong side. A small slip, and Giles would exploit that, and he couldn't afford to lose to Giles. Even if he had to resort to giving snippy comments either.

"Ooh, locator spell!" Amy clapped her hands excitedly. "Michael, we could do a locator spell to locate the bitch that's like invisible! I'm sure that Buffy would be pleased if that happened! Because we're going to be able to do something amazing together!"

Amy thought it would be a good idea, but Michael shot down the idea.

"Tried to, but it didn't work."

"What happened?"

Michael tossed his head to Willow, and answered her.

"It said that she didn't exist."

Those words brought a renewed sense of worry to everyone around. Even the usually clueless Xander knew that the spell going wrong meant that they were in for some serious danger territory right now.

"So, whatever happened, also erased her existence from magic?"

Michael fully agreed with Buffy's words.

"You're right about that. I don't know how…H-Hellmouth maybe is the culprit or something. But whatever it is, feels like there's…well, I hate Sunnydale, it never has anything good about it. No wonder I thought about running away haha…" He tried to make a joke, but it devastated Buffy. "…Was I…did I speak too soon?"

"Too soon." She agreed, showing concerned eyes. "Don't say things like that, I don't want you to go, ever."

"Y-Yeah, don't worry, I won't be going anywhere."

Seeing the disappointment on Giles' face, Buffy felt annoyance building in her.

Xander hums to himself, thinking of plausibility's of why invisible girl, was who she was.

"Hmm. Greek myths speak of cloaks of invisibility, but they're usually for the Gods." He gets looks from everyone, in disbelief that Xander could do anything like say such profoundly intelligent things. "Research Boy comes through with the knowledge!"

"This girl's sorta petty for a God."

Buffy mused, Willow turning her head to the waiting Harmony.

"She's got a grudge. But why Harmony?"

"Real question is why Michael saved her…" Amy got looks from everyone around, so she giggled nervously. "D-Did I say that where everyone was listening!? W-What a thing, huh! S-So sorry, didn't mean to sound like that!"

Michael smiled weakly, and glanced to see Harmony waiting for him.

"Ooh, I hate to say it, but this revolves around freaking Cordelia."

"Cordelia?"

Buffy mused, not quite making the connection.

Michael inclined his head in agreement.

"Mitch, Harmony, they all revolve around Cordelia. And let's face it, she has a thing for pissing people off. If I was an invisible person, and went to this school, and probably more a girl than a guy like me, then it would be Cordelia is the one that is the common denominator and would want to take my revenge on. I also think that because it is her, I would want to make her suffer."

"You're probably right. She's got to the be common…damn it, now I see it."

Willow put a finger under Buffy's chin, stroking ever so elegantly, swimmingly staring into the girls eyes.

"So what now precious?"

Buffy shuddered and brushed off the redhead.

"First thing tomorrow, why don't you pull up that missing kids list?"

"Got it beautiful. I'll see ya then. Maybe we could have a sleepover sometime?"

Buffy shivered her body, and just nodded. She couldn't do anything else, other than that.

"M-Maybe…"

Willow licked her lips, and began walking away after winking at Buffy.

"See ya." Xander smiles at Buffy a little weirdly, and leaves with Willow. "Oh, hey, do you wanna come to our place tonight for dinner? Mom's making her famous phone call to the Chinese place."

"Xander, do you guys even have a stove?"

As they walk away, Buffy watches on with a genuine curiosity.

Michael placed a hand on her shoulder, which she immediately sunk into.

"Are you enjoying it?"

Giles and Amy didn't know what he was referring too, and Buffy wasn't sure how to respond.

"It isn't exactly how I remember."

Michael offered her a small smile, showing a passionate look to his eyes right now.

"It's probably because you've changed from then. Give it time. It might feel like the same again. Because it is you, you might come into it and have fun again."

"Maybe."

Buffy muttered on the wind, putting her head against his chest, snuggling in sweetly, almost trying to find solace in his touch. Trying to find a comforting touch that she knew that Michael held within him at most times.

"Giles, since I don't have a life, and Angel is nowhere to be found, I can help you with decloaking the girl so she's all, visible like."

Amy said, showing a smile, everyone missing what she said about Angel.

Giles nodded in thanks, and looked at Buffy, ignoring Michael.

"So, I'll look into ways that you can de-cloak an invisible someone. What about you?"

Buffy frowned, and looked to the ground.

"I think Cordelia's gonna be workin' on her May Queen dress tonight. Maybe there'll be some action. Guess I'm gonna start the hunt. I'll go with Michael, just in case."

Giles quickly looked towards Michael, and locked eyes again. The air twisted with intensity from the burning eyes the pair had for the other, but in respect to Buffy, they didn't say anything, and kept their standing as best as they could.

"How exactly do you propose to hunt someone you can't see?"

Buffy gives Giles an inquisitive look.

"I've got Michael who can sense things that are invisible by sensing their life energies and such. Together, we'll be able to do something fun together, and hopefully, we'll come across the girl or whatever, herself, and see what's going on with her."

"Okay, you've got a point."

Buffy's eyes lifted with a cheesy look on her face.

* * *

In the halls at night, Buffy comes into the hall together with Michael, and slowly walks down the hall. The light of the moon shined into the school halls, and bathed Buffy.

When he saw her, Michael felt his heart race. It felt like he was…feeling amazing right now.

He couldn't help but look at her. Each breath she took, each slight movement she made. He couldn't help but appreciate her, and he recalled Sid in his mind, and what he said. Everything he said, he wondered when it was going to happen. No matter what he was thinking, he always had it in the back of the mind, and was going to enjoy everyday to its fullest.

Buffy tossed her head towards Michael, and saw the eyes that she had on for him right now.

"Michael? What is it sweetie?"

Buffy kindly speaks, continuing to hug onto his arm.

"N-Nothing, I was just looking at you…"

He mumbled like a ghost, which was ironic due to the situation they had found themselves in right now.

"Well, that's great, but you don't usually look so, weird to me. Something you wanna tell me?"

He brought his lips upwards, and didn't say anything, just looking upon her for the gentle beauty that she was.

When he didn't answer, Buffy wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Silly Michael, looking at me like this."

"Yeah…silly me, huh."

Buffy's eyes fell upon his form, and something about the saddened look that he harkened inside of himself could be witnessed by the Slayer. She knew something wasn't right. Even since his Mother…no, even before her. When it was to do with the puppet, she could tell that he was hiding something from her, and she didn't like it.

"Michael, you know…we've got an honest and open relationship, right?"

"Open…Buffy, you're not about to tell me that you want to have an affair."

Michael took the 'open relationship' in a different direction than Buffy meant, and felt depressed.

"Gaaah!" Buffy did a spit take, vigorously shaking her head from side to side. "It isn't anything like that! N-No, I was just saying…Michael, you don't have to hide anything from me, you know? I-I mean, I don't want you to feel like you can't tell me anything."

The Warlock stared at the Slayer for a few seconds, then smiled.

"I know. There's nothing I'm hiding from you. I promise."

Buffy wasn't entirely convinced by his words. Something about his eyes told her that she wasn't receiving the full truth. If anything she knew about Michael was that he'd keep a secret to protect her, whether it was emotional, physical, or otherwise.

"Michael…"

"Yeah?"

Buffy furiously looked upon him, and tried to find anything that would allow her to understand what he was going on about, to see if there was anything that could be used to see if he was hiding anything from her, but she couldn't see even the tiniest bit of hope right now.

Both Michael and Buffy hears activity to their left and go to investigate it.

Michael and Buffy both find the room where Cordelia and her friends are getting her dress ready.

They fuss over the dress. Though Buffy and Michael can't see them, they could hear their voices and words they used, and could hear how they were fusing over the dress, and Michael could see that Buffy wanted to go and participate.

Buffy hears the conversation and laughter coming from the room and goes closer to see if she could see anything, Michael dutifully following after her.

"Should I wear my hair up? Do you think I should wear it up?"

Cordelia's voice came from the room.

Buffy peeks through the door to watch. Michael does the same, and sees that Harmony is in there as well, knowing that she would probably keep following him and annoying him constantly until he finished school, though he wondered if he was going to finish school.

"How does the, um, hem go? Is it, is it long enough, or..." Buffy smiles as Cordelia spins around elegantly. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Buffy looks down and remembers her own experience as Prom Queen.

Michael looks upon Buffy again, and sees that her face didn't look…happy. No, that was a weak word to use. She looked melancholic right now, something he rarely saw on the Slayer. It made him feel worried for her.

"My Slayer, you seem to be upset right now. Would you like to go and join in?"

Buffy turns her head away from her body and peers upwards, into the eyes of the Warlock. For a brief second, she contemplated going inside, knowing she'd be accepted by Michael's spell, and allowing her to get closer to her if she wanted it. But then she paused, and saw that Michael was smiling, so she shook her head.

"It's nothing really, I'm just thinking of…well, I am thinking of the past."

At the admission, Michael understood what she was thinking about.

"Your past? In Hemery?"

Buffy nodded slightly, and hugged onto his arm.

"That used to be me. I hate admitting it, but Cordelia and I could've passed for twins back then, and even now, I wish sometimes to be like that…but the spell you used is allowing me to experience it again…yet something doesn't…"

"Feel right?"

Having a small guess, Buffy met his eyes.

"Michael, is it…I mean, if I was…like Cordelia, you'd probably never want to be with a shallow, egotistical, airhead like that. Everything Cordelia is, I was at one point, with better hair." Michael smiled at the small joke she made, at least he thought it was a joke. "I mean, I just think that, if I didn't become the Slayer, the good and bad things that happened and are happening right now in my life wouldn't be happening at all, or I wouldn't be apart of it, and it annoys me that it took me being the Slayer to gain friends like Willow, Amy, Xander, and you, my love. Honestly, I don't know if we'd be this close, and it tears me, that I had to become the Slayer to meet the marvellous looking you."

Michael continued to smile, and slowly leaned to her ear, gently brushing her face.

"Buffy, I can't imagine you being like Cordelia, it just seems impossible. But even if you were like that, you and Cordelia are different people. I know this is gonna sound cliché, but I fell for your soul, above anything else."

"Cliché is right…"

She murmured with a small smile creeping onto her beautiful small lips, but Michael continued, wrapping his arms around her.

"Buffy, you're someone that I truly do love. I look up to you as a person. You're quirky, intelligent, compassionate, loving, and so sweet like sugar. I find it hard to believe you being anything like Cordelia, but even if you were like that, you'd still have this kindness inside of you. Even if it took becoming the Slayer to find your own identity, my Grandmama told me that everything happens for a reason. And this was your reason. You're able to become who you are, because of what life had you become. I sometimes find myself wondering how I would be able to be with someone so…beautiful and kind like you."

"Michael…"

Buffy felt mesmerized by the beautiful words he was using.

With each word that dripped from his lips, she fell even more in love with him. She couldn't help it, he was just saying all of the right words. She wondered if he had planned it, but Michael hadn't planned it, speaking to her from the heart.

"Buffy, you don't need to be the old you, because that's not who you are now. Like me, in the past. I was someone who always gave up, ran away, turned to magic when everything went wrong, and never tried to face my problems head on because I wasn't strong enough. But you came to me, into my life, and taught me how to be strong and gave me the will to carry on with what seemed like a hopeless situation."

Buffy's eyes widened at the declaration, trying to keep herself together, though her bottom lip trembled, betraying how she was feeling right now, overwhelming joy, and perpetual happiness, that always made her feel good inside of her body.

He kneeled down as Buffy's face broke out into a smile, holding her hands gently as his eyes met hers in a dance of hot passions. In her eyes, he looked to be in the prime proposing pose right now, like that of a movie. Though she wasn't going to get married or anything, she felt passionate about how his intense gaze fell upon her eyes, and how she felt complete when looking into his icy blue eyes, taking in his cool yet loving eyes for herself, only ever being looked upon by Michael with these types of eyes, and never wanted to be looked at by anyone else, ever again, like this, other than Michael of course.

"You're like my idol, who I want to be someday. I want to be strong, emotionally, mentally, and heck, physically as well, like you. I want to be able to walk together with the amazing you forever in the bright sun which always just enhances how beautiful you really are. Cordelia might've been your past, but you as the Slayer is your future. Whether you like being the Slayer or not, that's who you are. And that's who I fell in love with. I love, Slayer Buffy, girly Buffy, frightened Buffy, happy Buffy, sad Buffy, insane Buffy, loving Buffy, Unicorn hating Buffy, and every Buffy that makes up the woman that I love. I know that this is bordering on weird and kinda sickly sweet type stuff, but all of these aspects of Buffy are the accumulation of the person that I love…you're the person that I love, my Buffy. There's no one else for me, you're the person that allowed me to live again, and I can't ever find myself loving anyone like I love you. Willow, she was a crush I had, but I know you're my first love, my only love."

"Michael…"

Buffy choked, her feelings swelling inside of her right now.

Michael lightly pecked her hand, Buffy's eyes turning more passionate by the second.

"That's why I'm going to make damn sure that you're going to have a normal life. No matter what it takes, Buffy. You're going to have a normal life, and thanks to you, I am able to live right now. If you weren't in my life, I'd probably be dead right now. I probably would've…no, not probably. I would've given up by now, if you didn't come here. You saved me, you allowed me to live again when I thought it would never be possible, so the least I can do is love you. And if you love me too, then I know that I am the luckiest guy on this planet…no, in the dimensions. Because, there's no one else that makes me feel like this…I was allowed to experience true love, and even if I'm only 16 saying this, I can say with a clear heart that I do love you, and I won't ever let anything happen to you. I'll sacrifice myself, so you can live. I don't care if Buffy is popular, or not, because the girl I met, was Buffy, nothing more, nothing less."

Buffy felt her eyes stinging with tears, which soon leaked out of her eyes like a waterfall. She couldn't stop the tears from flowing. His words just touched her in ways that she had never felt before. Hearing his declaration was powerful, very deeply effecting right now.

Buffy fell to her knees, and kneeled at the same height Michael was, staring into his icy blue eyes with her ocean blue eyes. Staring at each other sent sparks between them, loving and new ideals that the pair shared.

"Michael…" Buffy sobbed with rejoice, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I love you so much, Michael. How can you say…no, I don't need to know. But you are right, and your words, are so beautiful. Damn you and your loving words, I truly do hate you for saying that. But the best reason I hate you is, because you make me love you so much."

Michael's face lifted and the pair of them connect their lips.

Intensity filled their kiss as they held one another closely.

Buffy felt Michael caressing her lips with his own, and sunk into it. She hadn't felt this intense since the first time they kissed. This was different to the other ones that she had experienced after the first one. This time, it felt heated, passionate, and full of desire for the other one.

She knew now that Michael did love her, and was going to be there for her. Even with her insecurities about her life, he was there to make it better for her, and she was going to be there for him as well.

They break their kiss a minute later, and stare at one another with a red face. Both of them have a red face, Buffy panting from the intensity that she felt, Michael being on the same level that she had on the first time.

"That felt like the first time…"

Buffy couldn't help but remember the first kiss, and the kiss they had just then. She found herself loving the kiss she had just then, because of the sweet words he used on her, and how she instantly believed that she was going to be alright.

"Yeah, I know…" Michael blushed, and placed a hand to her cheek. "Passion, it really does rule us all, doesn't it?"

Buffy nodded, and held onto him.

"I like passion ruling me."

"Me too."

Michael's admission caused Buffy to fall against him and entwined her fingers with his own.

"Michael…tell me, is there something…you're hiding from me?"

Michael looked away, and didn't know how to tell her. But something about the situation was drawing out his inner worries and doubts, something he desperately wanted to share with the Slayer right here and now.

"Buffy I...erm, you know…erm, Sid told me something that…Buffy, sometimes, it is, well, I mean…"

He stopped when they both hear a flute playing. Looking at one another, they stand up together, and look around to see if there's anything around.

Buffy wished she could've gotten out of Michael what she wanted to know what was going on. But they had another problem to deal with, and she couldn't even converse with him right now. That, was a sad thing about it. Just when she was getting there, the invisible girl had to say something.

"Well, that could be invisible girl."

"Shall we go and investigate my lovely baby?"

Michael bequeathed the Slayer with a dazzling smile, and gasped her hand.

"Let's go."

With her Warlock in toe, Buffy begins to follow the sound to see if she could find the person who is doing this.

But as they were walking, Harmony bursts out of the room, and calls "Blondie Bear!" in a screechy voice that made Buffy felt like she was going to have to murder someone sooner or later, especially Harmony right now.

Buffy even had to wonder how Harmony knew they were there, when they were sure that they kept quiet the whole time.

"Ooh, Harmony. What is it?"

Buffy felt tired with Harmony right now.

But Harmony was still enthralled by Buffy, giving a large smile.

"Yes, we need a man to help us with something. Is it possible to borrow Michael for ourselves right now?"

Buffy sighed even more, giving a sparing glance towards Michael.

"Even though I hate saying it, it's probably better if you stay with them for now, just in case…she comes along."

Michael knew who she was referring too, and felt worried for Buffy, but knew she was the Slayer and would be okay, so bent down to her level, and brushed his lips against hers, ignoring the stare of confusion from Harmony.

"Be careful Buffy."

"Always."

The pair nod at one another, and Buffy goes off to investigate the noise, while Michael is dragged into the room by Harmony, and felt like he was going to die when he had to help the girls dress and such.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the library, Amy and Giles are researching ways for them to be able to unmask the invisible girl. But neither Amy or Giles were having any truly good luck right now. It would be better if they knew where to look, but this wasn't a territory that either were familiar with anything like this.

"Grrrrr, there's spells to make yourself invisible, to turn people invisible, but there's nothing to turn people back from being invisible. I mean, seriously, what are we supposed to be doing right now, Giles?"

At the sudden question, Giles looked troubled on how to respond.

"Ho-Honestly, I haven't an idea. This is new territory to someone like me. Even the Watchers Council rarely deal with things of this manner."

Amy was surprised, to see that Giles was speaking so casually to her when he was usually so uptight, and didn't really speak that well with others.

"I see…well, I think that being invisible would be kinda cool."

Amy brought up, making mild conversation with the elder gentleman.

"Indeed, I would have to agree with you, there. It would also be an asset to Buffy if she could turn invisible. Though, I don't think that Buffy would like that."

Amy smiled as Giles slowly sighed.

"You're probably right about that, Giles. Knowing Buffy, she'd probably feel like she was going to die if she was invisible. B-But, I am happy that we're able to at least…wait, we aren't able to find anything about this…stupid Hellmouth. I really hate the Hellmouth."

Giles felt a sense of agreement come to him, and couldn't help agree more than he already was.

Giles finishes reading the book he held in his hand, grabs another one as he put the book down onto the table, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm going to go and see if there's any other reference material that I can find. I think that this book might have something."

Amy nodded as she turned a page.

"Okay, have some fun with researching. Be careful, or there might be some invisible-chick that wants to do things with you."

Giles stood up from the table, and walked to the stairs that led to the back of the library, where he kept some important books.

Giles comes up the stairs and stops when he hears the music, too. The music stops, and he continues into the stacks. He hears a squeaking and stops again.

"Who's there?"

He called, but there wasn't an answer that came to his ear.

He looked towards the tables, and saw that Amy was still sat there, so it wasn't her. But if it wasn't Amy, then he wasn't sure who was there with him right now. He sensed like there was a presence in the room that wasn't Amy right now, he just hoped that he wasn't the invisible girl.

After a moment he takes a few steps to a glass-enclosed bookcase and sees his reflection. He turns away and is startled by Angel standing there.

"Good Lord!"

Giles cries out, taking to regain his breathing, Angel patiently waiting for it to happen.

He looks back at his reflection but doesn't see one for Angel.

Giles exhales after taking a deep breath.

"A Vampire casts no reflection."

Angel looked at the mirror reflection as well, but couldn't see himself either. He then looked back at Giles, and saw the worry that was in his eyes right now, so laid his worries to rest.

"Don't worry. I'm not here to eat you."

Giles carefully eyes up the Vampire, and wasn't sure that he believed him or not.

"Buffy told me you don't feed from humans anymore. Michael told me that you've been helping him as well, with fighting other Vampires, and other supernatural stuff."

Angel slowly nodded, seeing the distrust in Giles' eyes, and knew that he had a right to be like that, not having a reason to say that he couldn't be like that. He could be like that. Angel was a Vampire after all, and didn't have the luxury of getting closer to him like Michael had done, the same for Amy, and to an extent, Buffy.

"Not for a long while. And yes, Michael and I are…on a semi talking friendship. We talk when necessary. I teach him how to fight, and he supplies me with animals blood, among other things. We also patrol together on occasions."

Giles wonderingly looked Angel up and down, and didn't see any deceit within him. That, was a saving mercy right now. And since both Buffy and Michael seemed to trust Angel, it seemed like Giles would be able to do the same.

"Is that why you're here? To see Buffy? Or perhaps Michael?"

Angel tensed his body at the name, lingering feelings being quite hard to release. Then he thought of someone else, and that someone else was…someone that he found to be quite delightful.

"No, not Buffy, or Michael. I was…rather, I was looking for…" His eyes briefly went to the Witch in the room, who wasn't any the wiser that Angel was there, the Witch herself merely twirling a pencil around with some magic that she had. "…never mind, it doesn't matter. It seems like she is in a little bit of a…"

Giles curiously looked towards Amy, and saw that Angel's gaze lingered on the Witch more than it usually should do. He looked between them for a few moments, and then it clicked in his mind that he was looking at Amy in a way that Buffy and Michael look at one another.

"Amy, you…you have…love for Amy?"

Even Giles could hardly believe that he did in fact have a thing for Amy. He didn't believe it, but the look on Angel's face showed that he was right, and that the Vampire had a thing for the Witch that he had grown to like and yet fear at the same time.

Angel turned his head to the side, his expression unreadable.

"Amy is…she was there, for me, when no one else, could be. She, helps me, interact with the world…and truthfully, she gave me a purpose again. She gave me…something to do. She's a strong Witch, and a scary woman, very terrifying even when she really gets into it." Giles couldn't help but agree wholeheartedly. "But, she's also kind, generous, and loving as well as scary…did I mention she was scary."

"She is very scary." Giles again agreed, and then tossed his arms into a folding position. "What can I, uh... What can I do for you?"

Getting right to the point, Angel had to admire that about the Watcher.

"I know you've been researching the Master."

Angel didn't mess around either, and came out with it, the elder man being surprised when the Vampire came out with that.

"Yes, the Vampire King. I've tried to learn as much as I can about him for the day that Buffy must face him."

"Something's already in motion, something big, but I don't know what. You've read all the Slayer lore there is, right?"

At that, Giles became worried for Buffy for a brief moment. For that brief moment, he became concerned for her. Even if she never saw it, he still viewed Michael as a threat, that someday, could endanger Buffy.

"I-I've studied all the extant volumes, of course. But the, uh, most salient books of Slayer prophecy have been lost. The Tiberius Manifesto, the Pergamum Codex..."

"The Codex?"

Angel wondered aloud, unaware of the presence next to him.

"What's the Codex?"

""Aaaah!""

Giles and Angel became startled, and twisted their heads to the direction the voice came from, seeing Amy stood there. Angel wondered how Amy was able to get so close to him without him being able to smell her, despite the fact that she smelt very good, and a very distinct scent.

"Geez. You are always a little weird when it comes to me, the pair of you. Are you perhaps frightened or something?"

It was an innocent question at best. But at worst, it was a frightening question to Giles, who looked like he was going to fall to the ground at any moment.

"You have no idea on how true that statement really is."

Giles tried to calm his heart, but felt like he wasn't able to do it right.

Amy tossed her head to the side, and adopted a smile.

"Hey, it's been a few days since I last saw you. Where have you been?"

"Sorry, got held up."

He explained, as Amy slyly inches closer. Giles watched as Angel awkwardly tried to move away, but Amy's insistence of being close to one another was something even he could tell was an attachment. Even with Angel's awkwardness, the protective face he held while looking at Amy said it all.

"I see. You could've called, I was worried."

Angel bequeathed her with a rare smile, a smile that Amy has only ever truly witnessed beforehand.

"I didn't mean to worry you. You've been held up lately, with Michael…"

Angel's tone when mentioning Michael was that of jealousy. Giles could see it, and if Giles could, then Amy certainly did.

"There's nothing going on between me and Michael, if that's what you're implying." Amy told him straight, Angel's eyes turning to relief. "Michael and I are just friends. He's hung up on Buffy, and we're magic friends. He's…well, he sees me as a sister, that's all. He's even told me that, plus the fact that Buffy and Michael are totally together is, just something that doesn't even need to be mentioned again. A-And, what about Buffy exactly?"

"About Buffy? What about her?"

Amy carefully looked him over, seeing if he held anything for the Slayer.

But when she saw that he didn't show any tell-tale signs, she smiled, and inched closer.

"Nothing Vampire dear. Just nice to know where she stands in your unbeating heart." Amy assured the Vampire, and then turned to Giles, the man seeing how close they really were together, seeing how her fingers slowly worked themselves around one of his fingers, trying to make it not obvious when it was. "S-S-So, Codex, is for what, exactly?"

Giles cleared his throat, and explained it to the Witch, as Angel listened in.

"It's reputed to have contained the most complete prophecies about the Slayer's role in the end years. Unfortunately, the book was lost in the 15th century."

"Not lost. Misplaced. I can get it."

Giles exhales, astounded by this new information from the Vampire with a soul, the same for Amy.

"That would be most helpful! Uh, m-my own volumes have... been rather useless of late."

Angel looks at Giles' book and questions dance on his face.

"Legends of Vishnu?"

Giles' face reddens, a bit embarrassed.

"There's an... invisible girl terrorizing the school."

"Ooh that's right. We're totally on it, Angel."

Amy explained as Angel gives her a curious look.

"That's not really my area of expertise. Good thing that you're on it."

Amy holds her finger up, and gives a small wink of happiness.

"Exactly. It's fascinating, though. By all accounts it's a, a... a wonderful power to possess. Though I think that I might be able to do something like that with magic. Maybe, I don't know if I could. Maybe Michael could to, I don't know, have some kind of, fun or something. Who knows by now, you know?"

Angel's face lowered ever so slightly. The lessening of his usual face, the confidence leaving him and the expression of loneliness threatened to work onto his youthful Vampire face.

"Oh, I don't know. Looking in the mirror everyday and seeing nothing there." Angel looks into the mirror reflection and sees Amy, alone, Angel not being there, despite him blocking the reflection that should've been cast, but wasn't. "It's an overrated pleasure."

Amy looks at the forlorn expression on her Vampire's face, and gives him a consoling smile.

"Angel, you know…"

She didn't know what to say, and continued to smile at him, hoping that it would be enough for him to feel good from the smile, and for a brief second, he did feel better, but then he contemplated his existence as a Vampire.

* * *

A little time later, Amy was walking through the halls of the high school, and Angel was following after her.

"You don't have to stand so far away, you know?"

Amy smiled out, trying to become closer to the Vampire, but he kept a certain distance between each other.

"I'm not keeping that much of a distance, am I?"

Angel tried to dance around the fact that they are a distance away from one another.

"Yeah, you always hang back away from me. Why is that?"

Angel tossed his eyes to the side, unsure on how to respond.

"I don't mean to be that far away from you. It's, difficult for me to be close to you."

Amy's eyes looked Angel up and down, trying to discern what he was thinking right now. But as usual, she couldn't get a good grasp on what he was feeling, what he was thinking. He was like a closed book, and Amy couldn't ever open him and see what he was thinking or feeling.

"I wouldn't mind being that differently distance away from each other."

Amy looked upon Angel, wishing to be closer to him, but Angel kept the distance noticeable between each other.

"Amy…"

His voice sounded low, different to the usual one that he had on, and it concerned Amy.

"What?" Amy looked at him, an uneven look to her eyes. "Angel…is it because of…Buffy? Do you…I mean, when she was mentioned before…you looked concerned for her…"

"Of course I am, she's the Slayer. She's going to have to face the Master, and it isn't going to be a pretty battle."

His response wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear. His voice sounded different to the other one that he usually used, and she wasn't sure why, but she felt more distant to him than she usually did, and she hated it.

"Yeah…she's the Slayer."

The young Witch's voice sounded so sad and held a slight disdain for the Slayer, Angel was shocked that her voice could sound like that.

"Amy, you aren't…jealous, are you?"

He deduced it by the look on her face.

It was obvious that she held some kind of jealousy right now.

"Of what?" She mused, trying to put up an emotional wall between them. "Buffy is the Slayer, of course you're going to like her. She's, everyone's ideal, isn't she? The Vampire Slayer. The Warlock, and the Vampire both have the hot's for her. Seems like I'm never going to have anyone look in my direction, huh."

Dejection filled her eyes, and she felt like trembling, but stopped herself, not wanting to appear weak in front of Angel.

"That's not true, Amy. Buffy is…she's Buffy, and at one point I did, but now it's different…"

Amy put her arms across her chest, and took a step back.

"If it's different, why don't you ever…look at me too? I'm…here for you…and you look, past me. It's like Michael all over again. He didn't mean to do it, because he didn't know what I felt…but you must know that I'm…beginning to feel these emotions, and I'm…and you're so distant away from me…it is like-"

"WHORE!"

Amy suddenly heard something behind her, so she turned and saw a knife coming for her. She couldn't see a body, so deduced that it was the invisible girl that was trying to kill her, startled by the knife coming for her.

"Aaah!"

She screamed as the knife took a slash at her. Amy lunged herself back, narrowly avoiding the knife, and fell backwards onto her butt, being taken off guard. She looked up, and saw the knife coming for her again, but since she couldn't see where the person was, she couldn't use her magic to disarm the enemy.

"Amy!"

Angel yelled and put himself between the knife, and the girl on the ground.

The knife stabbed into Angel's hand as he swatted outwards, hitting something that hit a nearby wall, a dent appearing there. Though Angel tried to smell, the invisible girl didn't leave much of a scent and he couldn't smell her.

He didn't notice her leave, running away before the girl could do anything else, not wanting to fight against with someone who had such strength, and that could take a knife to the hand, and be not effected.

"Ooh my God, Angel, your hand…"

Amy looked on at his hand, seeing how he protected her, and blushed slightly at the unspoken declaration of protection.

Angel put his hand on the handle, and withdrew the knife, blood leaking from his hand.

"Aaah, damn invisible girl."

He muttered slowly, grasping Amy's hand with his uninjured one, pulling her closer to him so he could protect her. Her face fell against his chest, blushing slightly as she fell her eyes upon his own eyes, dancing with feelings.

"Angel, let's get out of here, before she does anything else...but Giles is…"

She worried for Giles, but Angel lifted her spirits up as he held her closer.

"Giles left, already. I saw him leave. But you're right, we should get out of here."

Amy nodded and was about to move forward, but then she remembered Buffy and Michael, and how they might still be in the school.

"Buffy, and Mi-Michael too. We've got to help them."

"My first priority is getting you out of here before this bitch shows up again with something other than a knife."

Amy blushed even more, clinging to his body.

"But…"

"Buffy is the Slayer, and Michael is a Warlock. They both can do something if something invisible happens to come for them. Come on, Amy. We need to go, now."

Amy blushed, and was dragged away by Angel, worried for her safety.

* * *

Back in the halls, Buffy looks around, dumbfounded that she wasn't able to find anything at all, and felt like she was going to pass out or something. She didn't feel sick, she just felt a little dizzy, and she didn't know why…

That's when she looked down the corridor, and went towards were Michael and the girls were. Making it to the door, she peered into the window, and felt complicated on what was happening right now.

She could see Michael, sitting there with an awkward look to his face, Harmony parading around him, the same with the other girls. Even Cordelia was parading around him right now, and that didn't sit well with Buffy.

Holding back bile, she strolled into the room.

The rooms contents of people faced towards the Slayer, and a wide smile, creepy smile, appeared on each of their faces, besides Michael that is, since he wasn't under the spell that had enthralled the others.

As soon as he saw her, Michael's eyes flooded with relief.

"Buffy, you're back."

He sighed in more relief than before.

She smiled slowly, walking closer to him.

Harmony's eyes fell upon the Slayer, and she gave a cheery wink.

"Ooh Buffy, you're looking spectacular. Actually, we're just finished here, sorry about that. If we knew you wanted to be involved, of course we would've waited. Because it is you, after all, since you're Buffy, who is amazing and all."

Buffy smiles weakly, and goes to Michael's side.

"Hey Michael."

Michael smiled, and pulled the Slayer away so the others didn't hear what he was saying to the Slayer, knowing that they wouldn't be able to be privy to this kind of information right here and now.

"Hey sweetie, I've got this…well, I don't know how you're going to take it, but I think there's something that we should do…you know, to protect Cordelia and all…"

"Protect her…" Buffy mused, and slowly looked at the giggly eyed girl. "Yeah, I suppose, but what are you thinking?"

Michael's face became sheepish, and he didn't want to do this, but he had no choice but to suggest it, or he might not be able to suggest something like this.

"Since your Mom isn't home, and someone might be after Cordelia, there are places we won't be able to protect her, and Harmony, I suppose, and I thought that…"

"Ooh God." Buffy cried, knowing where he was going with this. "You're serious, aren't you? You want Harmony, and Cordelia and her gang of weirdo's to come over to my house, and stay the night, don't you?"

"Sorry..."

He nodded, Buffy feeling like her world was about to shatter at a moments notice.

"God sake…if I think about it, and I hate thinking about it, but you're so damn right, and I hate it, but this invisible chick might come and…well, you're right, she and the others should come back to mine…please don't leave me alone."

At her begging, Michael couldn't refute her, and gently embraced the woman.

"Alright, I'll be there."

Michael smiled as did Buffy…

* * *

"I'm going to kill you Buffy."

Michael growled as he sat on Buffy's couch, between Buffy, and Cordelia, Harmony sat in front of him with his fingers in her hair, on the command from the females, forcing him to make French plaits in the woman's hair, with more of the girls scattered around her living room, and all of them were…gossiping.

He didn't know what about, he didn't really care much about it either, and he had no idea what a Gucci was, but he was terrified and thought it was a disease-ridden thing. He was terrified right now, and he was sure something was going to happen to him in the future if he didn't get out of this sooner or later.

Buffy gave him a calming face, patting his face.

"Don't worry, it won't be much longer. And this was your idea anyway, this isn't anything to do with me. Your idea, you live with the consequences."

Even though she said that, he felt like he was going to die. All of the girls around weren't doing anything that really made him excited. The girls were talking about things he didn't understand, makeup and other things to do with stuff usually associated with girls.

"Wow, Blondie Bear, your fingers are so amazing."

Harmony rejoiced, Michael tempted to slam his palm against his face.

"Yeah…thanks. Must be magical."

Using a reference only Buffy would get, the Slayer snickered slightly, seeing some sparks in his fingers, that no one was able to do see it.

"Anyway, if I'm crowned May Queen, I'm totally going to help like, the puppies or something. They need help, after all."

Cordelia continued, as she plaited a friends hair.

Michael curiously looked at Cordelia, and found her reasons to be…less than what he would expect.

"You know, being popular means people look up to you."

"Well duh."

Cordelia stuck her tongue out, Michael rolling his eyes.

"No, I mean…you should set a good example on how to live, and how to be. People, for some reason, look to you girls for…God knows what, acceptance, the latest fashion trends and such. Being May Queen, why don't you try and be a role model on how to be, how to be kind, and show everyone in school how you're relatable, how you're really like them. Accepting of them, trying to show them compassion, kindness and other good stuff. Like I said, people look up to you, show them a good reason why to look up to you popular kids."

Buffy gave Michael a starry eyed look, seeing how he was trying to change how the popular kids treated people like him and Buffy. Even though she knew it probably wouldn't work, she had to at least appreciate how kind he's being right now.

Though he said what he really felt…it was immediately shot down when Cordelia turned up her nose.

"Saying things like that, when people don't even bother to listen to you."

"What do you mean?"

Michael genuinely wanted to know, seeing something about her words to be quite, telling.

He wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed like Cordelia was trying to say something more than she was actually saying.

But that went out of the window when Cordelia sighed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Michael rolled his eyes, and continued doing what he was doing to Harmony's hair.

Buffy looked at Michael, resting her head against his shoulder. Her arms entwined with his own arm, snuggling sweetly against him.

"Hmm, Buffy wanted to cuddle?"

He muttered against her ear, Buffy nodding with a whine.

"That's right, gotta love your shoulder."

He bequeathed her with a kind smile, lightly kissing the top of her forehead.

Michael continued to run his fingers through Harmony's hair, plaiting it quite nicely if he did say so himself. He continued to do so for a few minutes, and then finished.

"Alright, I'm done."

He sighed, wishing that he didn't know how to do it, but he did, unfortunately, and had finished.

Harmony grabbed a mirror, and looked inside, to see that he had done two French plaits with her hair, grabbing them in disbelief.

"Wow, Blondie Bear, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, damn. That's good. When did you get so good with your hands?"

Cordelia wondered as she admired Harmony's plaits. She ran her fingers across them, and saw them for all of their glory. Even Cordelia had to admit that he did a good job for a man. She'd accuse him of being feminine, but she had witnessed plenty of his manly side, with her being saved by him once before.

Buffy had to admit that it looked good as well.

"Damn, it is good. Tell me Michael, how did you do that?"

Michael twisted his head to the side, trying to think of how to say it.

"Yes…erm, Amy, and Willow used to make me do the same thing when we were younger than we are now...it was really embarrassing…they made Xander do the same thing…damn, they were bossy children…"

The sorrowful look on his face was something Buffy found extremely adorable.

[Hahahahahaha!]

The room erupted into a loud laughter that made Michael develop teary eyes. Even Buffy was laughing, and it made him feel embarrassed, ashamed, and other emotions to do with embarrassment.

* * *

"Come inside, Angel!"

Amy announced as she opened the door.

Since he was invited, Angel stepped inside of her house, holding his hand which had been stabbed.

"You sure it is okay?"

Amy nodded, and went towards the kitchen, Angel following after her hesitantly.

"My Dad isn't going to be home tonight. He's on a night shift, so we have the whole house to ourselves." Amy strode in the kitchen and went under the sink, grabbing some medical supplies that she had in the house. Turning, she gestured to the table. "Sit down."

She ordered and Angel complied, sitting down at the table.

Amy went over to the table, and began cleaning the wound of the blood.

"You took a knife for me…"

Amy mumbled, dressing the wound once having cleaned it.

"I'd do it again. You're important to me."

Amy's face tinged red, unable to meet the eyes of the Vampire.

"No one's ever said that to me before."

"Not even Michael?"

A hint of jealously echoed in his voice, Amy's face lifting.

"Not in the way you're saying it. He's said I'm special to him, but the way you said it was different to how he said it…Angel, I'm appreciative that you saved me…but Buffy…I mean, if you're hung up on her, then I'd understand…"

Angel softened his face, using his undamaged hand to push a bang behind her ear, showcasing her face to him.

"It isn't in the way you think. Buffy is the Slayer, and she fights. She's important to me, it is true." Amy's eyes showed acceptance to that, but felt terrible. However, she then felt his fingers rolling across her delicate face, gingerly pushing against her sweet lips. "I'm not human, I don't have any kind of purpose. I can't walk with humans, and I refuse to be evil like a Vampire. Buffy fights the forces of darkness, as does Michael, and I respect that, I want to help them. Michael gave me this speech once, saying that everyone has a purpose, and he said that mine could be helping him help Buffy. Though he's still a teen, he's got a good point. And that's what I'm trying to do."

"I see…so, that's how it is…yeah, I'm sure Michael would say something like that. And I can see why he said it…yeah, helping Buffy is good. Even Michael asked me that once, and I said I wanted to help people. That's why, I want to become as strong as I can, with my magic. I don't have super strength like Buffy or anything…"

"I'll be your brawn, you be the magic girl brain."

Angel's words caused Amy to release a small laugh.

"Yeah, you be the strong guy, and I'll be your magical support. Hey, it will be like Michael and Buffy."

Angel thought about it for a moment, and a rare chuckle came from him.

"It does seem like that. Vampire and a Witch, seems quite, odd, doesn't it?"

"No more than a Warlock and a Slayer. Heck, both me, you, and those two seem to be quite weird together, yet at least with them, it does work."

"And us?"

Angel asked with a touch of a whine in his usual manly tone, Amy giving a smile as she stood up, winking sweetly, slightly seductively.

"We'll see, Vampire boy. We'll definitely see."

If anything, Amy had a sense of humour Angel quite liked. He wouldn't admit it, but he did like her humour, and her as a whole. Even if he was scared at times, it just showed how strong of a young woman Amy could really be.

* * *

At night, Michael, and Buffy laid in bed, the Slayer having her head on his chest, and Michael held a book in his hand, reading it slowly, trying to see if there's anything that he could do to find anything that could help with the situation.

"Well, here's something interesting."

Michael muttered as Buffy looked up with a kind smile.

"Hmmm? What did you find sweetheart?"

Michael wanted to make sure, and read the book again, nodding to himself when he did.

"I might've found a spell to decloak invisibility."

Buffy's eyes widened ever so slightly, and peered at the page once sitting up.

"Really baby?"

"I think so." He explained, running his finger across the page, to show her were to read. "See, this is a spell to decloak invisibility for people who use it with magic. Though it is magic users, I am sure that I can tweak it to decloak the natural ability of using invisibility. But there's some ingredients that I need, and that I simply don't have right now, and are quite rare. Some special ingredients at that. I'll have to go to the magic shop tomorrow, and it seems that it takes two magic users…"

"Amy can give you a hand, right?"

Buffy thought that would be the most logical conclusion, since she was a Witch as well.

Michael gave a bemused look to the girl, and nodded.

"She should be able to help alright. Speaking of, do you think Amy has been acting differently lately?"

At the question, Buffy tipped her head to the side, hugging onto him even more.

"She's been…looking slightly worried about something. You know, I did hear something about Angel and her, but I don't know if it is true."

"Angel and Amy?"

Michael thought he was in disbelief, but Buffy confirmed it for him while stroking his chest with her slim fingers.

"Yeah. Willow overheard Amy saying something about Angel to herself. But she didn't hear enough…"

"Amy and Angel…really? You think that they would actually…well, I guess maybe…"

Michael had mixed feelings about it.

If it was something that made Amy happy, then he was all for it. But at the same time, he didn't want Angel to hurt her. If he did, then he'd go after Angel personally. But he didn't know what to think about it right now.

"It would be quite interesting if something happened between them."

Buffy arched her brows as she kissed his cheek.

Slowly, he ran his fingers through her hair, soothing the Slayer.

"Yeah…Amy deserves to be happy, and so does Angel…but we don't know anything yet."

"True enough…but Amy and Angel are…well, just think about it, how they were with one another the last time we saw them. They just seemed…well, remember, when we were…ooh no wait, you weren't there, huh."

"What happened?"

Intrigued feelings washed on Michael's face, the Slayer tilting her head upwards to his direction.

"When after that nightmare experience, I forgot something at home, remember?" Michael vaguely remembered that, and allowed the Slayer to continue. "Well, we went past the school again after grabbing my stuff, and I swear I saw Angel and Amy holding hands, walking in the shade. Good thing too, or he'd burst into flames, being a Vampire and all."

"Wow…so, Amy and Angel held hands, huh. That's a big achievement to Angel, who is reluctant for human contact. I once tried to high five the man, when doing a patrol with him, and he like, pulled away and didn't want to do anything like that. Weird guy."

"Surely enough, he is."

Buffy agreed, and laid her head against his chest again.

"Well, it seems that Cordelia and the others are going to be okay with sleeping downstairs. Anything for the popular Buffy, huh."

Buffy smiled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, anything for popular Buffy. It's almost sad that it is going to end soon."

"I guess."

Michael murmured, sinking into the bed. Buffy grasped the Warlock's hand, and linked fingers together. Her head naturally fell to his unclothed chest, Michael putting the book he had on the table beside him.

"Good night, baby…"

Buffy yawned as Michael kissed the top of her head.

"Good night sweetheart."

Michael repeated the action he did beforehand, and closed his eyes.

Soon, he fell asleep, as Buffy had her eyes open…

She couldn't fall asleep.

She could tell that something was going on with Michael, but she didn't know what that was. He wasn't good at hiding that he was hiding something, but he was good at hiding what he was hiding, so even Buffy didn't know what he was thinking.

Michael slowly moved on the bed as the Slayer rubbed her head against his chest.

"Michael…why don't you tell me what's going on…?"

Her mumbling wasn't answered, and worry engraved itself onto her face.

* * *

During the night, the door opened to Buffy's bedroom without it making a noise.

The person who stepped through the door was Harmony herself, dressed in nothing put a loosely fitting night dress.

" _Blondie Bear is so cute, and I'm sure adorable Buffy would be fine with it. We could have a threeway with one another. If it is with Buffy, I can share my Blondie Bear with her..._ "

Harmony mused in her mind, and walked towards the bed.

She made sure that she didn't make a sound, her eyes on the boy before her, with the sleeping Buffy on his chest.

Once making it to the bed, Harmony with determination, dropped her night dress to the floor, standing completely naked, save a pair of panties on that had a suspicious looking Michael's head in cartoon form on, near the crotch area. Harmony lifted up the covers as Michael moaned in his sleep, Harmony's eyes turning happy at the sight.

Somehow, Harmony managed to slip into the bed, and laid her head against his chest, giving it a kiss as she snuggled against him, neither Buffy or Michael any the wiser.

Harmony looked under the covers, curiosity getting the better of her. Without the other two knowing, Harmony lifted the waistband of Michael's boxers, and stared down at a certain thing, licking her lips almost in a sexual manner...no, it was in a sexual manner. Harmony was staring at something that only Buffy should look at, and she was pleased with what she saw.

"Ooh yeah, come to Mama..."

Harmony's hand slid down his chest as drool came from her mouth at the very idea of being able to do what she wanted to do with the blonde haired Warlock, and neared the waistband. Inch by inch, Harmony became more aroused at the prospect of being able to touch a certain thing...

"Mmmm...Buffy..."

Harmony stopped doing what she did, lowering the waistband of his boxers, and kept her hands to herself.

She looked at Michael, to see that he was still asleep, smiling in his sleep.

"Mmmm...Michael..."

Buffy also groaned in her sleep, snuggling against Michael even more. In his sleep, his arm wrapped around Buffy, bringing her closer, unknowingly drawing a jealous look from Harmony, but the girl ignored her jealousy, placing her head against the other side of the boys naked chest, and like Buffy, snuggled against him, being in a state close to ecstasy right now.

" _Goodnight Blondie Bear~_ "

She rejoiced in her mind, and closed her eyes...

* * *

The next day, Buffy stirred in her bed, snuggling against the sleeping Michael. Harmony was on the other side, her eyes wide open creepily, almost as if she was waiting for something to happen. Her head was on the other side of Michael's chest, her tongue poking out of her mouth, and sometime licked his chest, sending shivers down his spine, even though he was asleep.

"Mmm..."

Buffy groaned as her eyes slowly opened.

She first saw Michael's unclothed chest, smiling to herself, at the sight that she was seeing before her. She puckered her lips, and pressed it against his chest, this time Michael smiled in his sleep, just knowing that it was Buffy who was doing it, his mind or body not even registering what Harmony was doing in the bed right now, not feeling her.

But then she saw some blonde...that didn't belong to Michael, nor was it his shade of blonde.

She didn't know what it was so her eyes went towards it.

When Buffy made it to the blonde colours origins, she saw a pair of eyes staring right back at her.

"..."

Buffy tried to say something, but her voice failed her.

She couldn't even speak right now, she was worried about what was looking at her right now.

Her hand touched Michael's body, in a failed attempt to wake him up, but he didn't even stir, his face smiling.

"Good morning Buffy, did you sleep well?"

Immediately, Buffy convulsed on the spot. She couldn't even breathe properly, she felt like she was going to cry her eyes out at the sight before her. The creepy voice didn't mistake itself in Buffy's mind, and her body stiffened when she felt a hand touch her own, it belonging to that of the blonde dizzy girl that was staring at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Buffy didn't know what else to do, so she screamed which startled Michael awake.

"Buffy, what's..." He paused when the fearful Buffy pointed at Harmony. His eyes transferred towards her, his eyes widening when seeing her naked form, almost anyway. "HOLY SHIT! HARMONY! W-WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THE BED YOU CRAZY BITCH!? I-I CAN EVEN SEE YOUR BOOBS!"

Buffy took not of that, pushed Harmony away from Michael, and brought his face towards her own bra covered breasts, pushing his face towards them, hugging him into her chest, and glared at Harmony as she stood up, exposing everything that she was to the world, bar her vagina, to Buffy's eternal relief.

"Hello Blondie Bear, would you like to have a look?"

"HARMONY! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Buffy ordered in a huff, pointing to the door with a quivering hand, her other hand on the back of Michael's head so he didn't see anything of Harmony's.

Harmony didn't see anything wrong, and happily pushed her boobs forward.

"What do you think Buffy? Like them? Maybe, we could use our breasts to please Blondie Bear at the same time?"

Buffy didn't know if this was a joke or not, but she felt sick, disgusted, and horrified right now.

"GET OUT YOU CRAZY BITCH! THIS ISN'T NORMAL! PLEASE, THIS ISN'T NORMAL AT ALL! PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP RIGHT NOW! I DON'T LIKE THIS AT ALL! I DON'T! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, AND MY HOUSE YOU WEIRD BISEXUAL CREATURE! MICHAEL DOESN'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU LIKE THAT! PLEASE LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN YOU FREAKY COW! AND PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD, PUT SOME GODDAMN CLOTHES ON! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR BREASTS, I DON'T WANT MICHAEL TO SEE YOUR BREASTS EITHER! SO, GET DRESSED RIGHT NOW, AND GET OUT YOU FREAK!"

Harmony tilted her head to the side, confused.

"So...threesome?"

Buffy made gagging noises, and produced a stake from the side of her table, throwing it so it hit the wall near Harmony, impaling it.

"GET OUT!"

Harmony twitched her body, her eyes clouding with lust for the both of them.

"Okay, we'll try it again later."

Harmony giggled and skipped out of the room, Buffy shaking with terror.

She looked down at Michael, and saw that in contrast to her freaking out, he was quite happy right now, snuggling against her breasts. She didn't know whether to scream, cry, be happy, or what at this point. All she knew that was Harmony tried to do things with her, and Michael, and that wasn't a good thing at all.

"Michael..."

Michael looked up with a childlike smile on his face, his mind in a happy place right now.

"Buffy..."

"...Did you see anything of her?"

Michael sweated, and felt like he was going to die right now.

"I...I did but...erm, I am...erm, what do I say to get out of this...?"

Buffy exhaled, kissing the top of Michael's head.

"You don't want a threesome with her, right?"

"Ewww, no. That's frightening to even think about, don't say that again."

Buffy giggled sweetly, and continued to hug his head between her impressive breasts. Since Michael was still a 16 year old boy, he naturally was excited to keep his head there forever, wanting to forget Harmony's little attack.

* * *

At school Buffy and the others watch on as Cordelia is stood on a stage with Snyder. Harmony is nearby, clapping happily as Michael was stood beside her, everyone that wasn't Michael deciding that he'd have to be her essential bodyguard right now, though he wasn't happy about it, and neither was Buffy, honestly.

Though she knew that he'd probably be able to stay closest to her without anything happening, and the same for Cordelia. All he had to do was convince Harmony that he liked her, and that was probably the easiest thing that he's ever had to do.

"The winner is Cordelia Chase!" Snyder announced happily, rejoicing for a change. "Let's bring up our new May Queen."

The students in the quad all applaud. Xander and Willow walk out of the crowd together with Amy.

"Thank you for making the right choice, and for showing me how much you all love me." The crowd applause again. "Being this popular is not just my right, but my responsibility, and I want you to know I take it very seriously. It all began when…"

Cordelia began giving her speech of acceptance as Buffy leaned against a nearby pillar.

Her eyes looked upon Harmony more than Cordelia. Still being under the spell that Michael cast, it didn't mean that her obsession with Michael didn't lessen any.

Willow, Amy and Xander come up to her, seeing that she looked miffed off right now. She looked ready to kill though, she knew that it looked like that. Buffy couldn't help but be annoyed by the way that Harmony was clinging to Michael, and how she wouldn't let go.

"So, Giles said you'd be here. Why are you being here?"

Xander questioned as his googoo eyes fell upon the Slayer.

For a few seconds, she didn't say anything, watching as Harmony was basically molesting her boyfriend right now. Touching his body in places that only she was supposed to touch. Though she could see Michael resisting, so that was a saving mercy right now.

"Last night was a bust. But I still think Cordy's the key."

"Because of the fact that they tried to kill Harmony, and Mitch?"

Amy guessed, gaining a nod from the Slayer.

"Exactly…"

"Well, invisible girl tried to kill me last night, as well."

At the admission, Buffy became concerned, the same with Willow and Xander.

"Someone tried to kill you…invisible girl?"

"Yeah…she tried to stab me. She called me a whore, and then a knife came at me. If it wasn't for…well, someone, then I could've been stabbed, or worse. Yeah, she seemed to be quite…relentless. She tried to push Harmony down the stairs, and kick the crap out of Mitch with a bat, but this girl actually tried to murder me."

"Ooh my God. Why would she target you?"

That was a question on the others minds as well.

Amy didn't know the answer, shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe because I have a passionate hatred for Cordelia?"

"Maybe."

Xander agreed, but Buffy found that explanation suspicious.

"Well, if she's after you as well, stay with the gang. She can't take all of you. She's still a girl, after all. Safety in numbers."

Amy couldn't agree more.

Willow casually threw her arm around Buffy's shoulders, hugging her sideways as she produced some papers for the Slayer, Buffy looking freaked when Willow stroked her arm as gently as she could, her fingers soft like a feather.

"This is the dead and missing list. I pulled up their classes, activities, medical records...anything for you, Buffy who is beautiful."

Buffy smiled softly, and unlinked her body away from Willow's.

"Good work, and eeh, okay."

At that moment, Amy notices the two men in black suits loitering by some stairs. Her eyes rose in questioning, haven't ever seen them before.

"Has Cordelia hired a bodyguard or something?"

Xander sees them too, and he and Willow exchange a look after she sees them as well.

Buffy takes the sheets of paper from Willow, and begin's looking through them. After a few moments, she notices something, or more precisely, someone.

"Hey, you guys, check out this one. It's the most recent one, Marcie Ross, disappeared, like, six months ago."

Xander, Willow, and Amy share a look of confusion, none of them recognizing the persons name.

"I don't know her."

"Me neither."

"Never heard of her."

Buffy looked quite stunned that none of them had ever heard of her. She thought that at least one of them would've been able to see who it was, or would've at least recognized the persons name. but no, none of them know who she was, and she felt a little disheartened for Marcie Ross that not even people as kind as Willow or Amy knew who she was, wondering if she felt lonely before she disappeared.

Buffy moved her finger across the paper, and tried to see if there was anything that they could use. And then she saw it, what she had been looking for, a clue of some kind.

"Her only activity was band. She played the flute…"

At that moment, a realization came to her, recalling what happened the previous night.

Willow gazed upon the Slayer, and didn't make the connection immediately.

"So sweetie?"

Just hearing how Willow sounded was really worrying for her, almost as if Willow was coming onto her.

"Well, last night when I was hunting, I heard this flute, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. And it was in the band room that I lost Miss Invisible yesterday. You know what, this all tracks. I'm gonna check it out. See you guys later?"

Xander nodded his head and waved off the Slayer.

"Okay, we'll see you after geometry cutie pie."

Buffy took to her feet after giving Xander a harsh look, and strolled over to Michael.

Stopping just short of him, she gave him a smile, pulling him away from the others so they could have a private conversation.

"I'm gonna check out the band room. We have a lead."

Michael nodded, but his eyes laced with worry for the girl.

"Okay, leave Harmony and Cordelia's protection to me."

She nodded in thanks, and kissed his cheek, Xander's jealous eyes not missing it.

"Right. I'll leave them to you. See you later hunny."

Again the Warlock inclined his head, but he felt worried for her, and he didn't want her to be worried for her. He wanted this to be over, and for her to not be in danger right here and now.

"Be careful Buffy. I don't like the fact that you can't see this person. I don't like the fact that you're going alone to a place where no one else is right now, or the fact that you can't even see where this chick is."

His worry was obvious on his face. If it was an enemy that even he could barely feel, he didn't want Buffy to go in half cocked, and be in danger. That was the last thing that he wanted from this, he didn't want her to be in danger.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart. I'm going to be okay."

"Good, I do worry about you. Isn't it apart of being the concerned boyfriend?"

Buffy couldn't help but nod her head slowly, surely giving into the sweetness that Michael was displaying right now.

"Yeah…say. I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

Michael watched as Buffy showed him a picture of Marcie Ross.

"Do you know her, Marcie Ross?"

Michael inspected the picture, and felt like he had seen her before, but he couldn't place where he had seen her before. And the name sounded familiar to him as well. But he wasn't entirely sure where he had seen her before.

"Hmmmm, it sounds familiar to me, and she looks familiar to me as well, but I just can't place it. ...No, wait, I think I met her like, once, around...God, it would have to be before you came here...yeah, her name was Marcie...she was quite the sweet sounding girl..weird thing was...hmmmm, I think people just ignored her..."

He admitted and continued to look at the picture.

Just something about the girls eyes reminded him of times before that he didn't like to revisit often. It was, a worrying sight to behold. Seeing how alone she looked, he could relate to that well. He could see that behind her eyes, she was worried as well. Those eyes, would always be what he would be able to connect with.

"Poor girl, even Amy, Willow or Xander didn't know who she was either. She was in band, but she didn't even seem to have any friends there, from what I can tell by how she's sat on her own like she is. The face she had…"

"Yeah, poor girl. You know, it is bad that this girl did turn invisible but at the same time, she shouldn't be trying to hurt people. No matter how your life is, trying to hurt others is…well, you know. We've both been in boats like that before."

The Slayer couldn't agree more with him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Michael, you think that you'll be able to help this girl?"

Buffy hoped that would be the case, wanting to do something for this girl.

Michael slowly nodded and opened his bag, to reveal some ingredients to her.

"I found that spell, I just need to gather ingredients, and have some help from Amy. It shouldn't be all that long. But since we're in school, I can't get the missing ingredient that I have right now. In the future, soon, I will go and get it and return Marcie back to normal, whatever that means, right?"

"Right…yeah, that's for the best. I really don't want to hurt this girl. Maybe, if I can find her, I can convince her that she doesn't need to be alone, and can rely on others for help, talk to people like her, people that can hep her, and not to make her worry about being alone…I guess that's why she is trying to attack Cordelia, Harmony...but I don't know why she wanted to hurt me, I didn't even go here before she disappeared."

Michael looked upon Cordelia, and saw that she was still giving her acceptance speech.

Turning back to the Slayer, he conveyed his thoughts to her.

"She probably feels scorn by them. No offence to them, or maybe a little bit, but they can be quite cruel, horrible, and things of that nature. They'll probably be nasty to people they don't even know…but even being popular, can be lonely. Maybe we could tell this Marcie girl this, and see that she doesn't have to be alone. See that the other half live just as we do. They're still human after all."

Buffy and Michael looked at one another, and felt compassion for this girl. Though they didn't know her circumstances, they had to be worried for her, and wondered why she took to what she did because of what happened to her.

"Well, you keep your icy eyes on these girls, and I'm gonna see if I can find this Marcie, and go from there."

"Right, be-"

"Careful, I know." Michael showed a small scowl on his lips, wishing Buffy took it seriously with her playfulness being displayed right now, like he did. But then he softened his expression when Buffy placed her lips against his cheek. "You worry too much. I'm the Slayer, you know? Being supernaturally strong and also cute, comes with the territory of being a Slayer."

Michael bequeathed her with a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a worrier like this."

"It's alright, you're cute. You're entitled to be worried."

He chuckled softly, and looked over Buffy's shoulder, seeing Harmony waving at him.

"Buffy, want me to check out the band room?"

Buffy looked towards Harmony, and smirked devilishly.

"Sorry sexy baby, but I'm not going to put myself near that chick anymore. And while you can sense her, being near those girls would be unfortunately better, as you'll actually be able to know if comes, protecting them should be our priority right now."

Michael sighed, knowing that she'd say something like that, but he had to try.

"Understandable. Alright, see you later."

Buffy inquisitively looked at Harmony for the moment, and then kissed Michael on the cheek, leaving him alone.

Seeing that his girlfriend left, he sighed and strode over to Harmony, standing before her, and smiling weakly.

"We're alone now, aren't we Blondie Bear?"

"People are watching."

He warned, putting some distance between the two of them, not wanting to be worried about her doing things to him. He was, afraid of what she would be capable of, and that he didn't want to be…molested by this girl.

* * *

A small time later, in the band room. Buffy looks around and almost runs into a chair. Bypassing the chair, she looks around a little time, before her eyes were drawn back to the chair, noticing something on it from the light shining in from the single window on the left hand side that allowed a tiny light to trickle in.

She notices a boot print on it, guesses it was used as a step to climb and looks up.

She notices in the corner of the ceiling that there's an access hatch. She climbs up onto the cabinet and crawls over to the hatch.

She lifts it up and puts it aside as she pokes her head in and has a look around. She climbs up onto the ceiling and begins to crawl through the space.

"Well, this is the poster child for insanity…"

The Slayer muttered, moving closer and closer to a light shining in the area.

Near a skylight, she finds Marcie's things. Her flute is there, and Buffy picks it up to look at it.

Buffy picks up her teddy bear, looks at it longingly for a few moments and puts it back.

What she didn't realize was Marcie was there, looking right at the Slayer. Though her face couldn't be seen, the fact that her hand was tightened on a piece of wood, and was splintering it bit by bit, with just her fingers alone, it could be known by that action alone that she was, very angry right now.

She looks under some sheet music, finds Marcie's yearbook, pulls it out and opens it. She sees Marcie's name being written on the front page as soon as she opened it and knew it was her.

"Marcie Ross. So, it is you."

She looks inside of it, and then she sees something, very disturbing.

She saw…Michael, with hearts decorated around him. It looked like a stalkers album. Each image had a heart around him, and a cut out picture of Marcie being right next to him. She saw ones of Michael from a distance, and ones with other girls in them like Amy and Willow, but had their eyes scratched out, and the words 'whore' and 'slut' written on the top of them.

Then she found ones of her and Michael, in pretty intimate situations. There were even ones of when they just became a couple, and snuck in many kisses when no one was looking. But the images had Buffy cut out, and her image replaced. She remembered the times where she was kissing Michael, and these were those times.

She saw Marcie and Michael together, but it was clear that neither were really ones that were together, without something else happening…they weren't natural images of people together, but people cut out and glued on so it looked like they were together, when it was clear that they weren't at that point.

Her eyes scanned the images, and she felt worried for Michael's safety at this point.

" _Ooh no…this chick has an obsession for him…ooh shit, does that mean she might…come after me also? Is that why she went after Amy? Because they're friends? Maybe people she's close to…is that why she attacked Harmony as well? Because that she was obsessed with him…stupid cute blonde Michael. Attracting the crazies like Marcie, and Harmony. At least I'm sane…mostly. But I'm being driven insane by this…shit, I have to make sure that he is safe…but this looks…no, she wouldn't hurt him, from the way that these pictures are displayed. But she might come for me...maybe that's why she called me a whore...yeah, maybe she hates me for being with him..._ "

As Buffy sits there and reflects, a knife floats in midair behind her left shoulder.

Buffy closes the yearbook and takes it with her as she starts back to the hatch, missing the knife that was thrown at her by Marcie.

In the band room she closes the hatch and climbs back down from the cabinet, heading for the library to tell the others what she had just witnessed, worrying for the boys safety at this point.

* * *

In Ms. Miller's classroom, she's waiting for Cordelia to show up.

Marcie walks in, due to the door opening ever so slightly and closes the door.

"Cordelia, could you possibly be on time?"

She looks up from her desk and sees no one's there.

Shrugging her shoulders, she goes back to her work as Marcie walks around behind her and giggles.

She was alerted to what was going on, and looked up again, but couldn't see anyone. Her eyes curiously went around the classroom, and couldn't see anything that would be able to notice the fact that the girl couldn't be seen.

"Who's there?"

She called, but there wasn't anyone around.

Marcie slips a plastic bag over Ms. Miller's head and ties it off so she wouldn't be able to get out of it. The woman gasps, trying to get out of it, but she can't, losing more oxygen by the second.

* * *

Inside of the hall, Cordelia, Harmony, and Michael are all walking along. The girls talked with one another, until Michael butted into the conversation.

"So, you have to go and see your teacher, Ms Miller?"

"Right, and you're following us, because…"

Cordelia looked for an answer, so Michael gave her one.

"Buffy wanted me too."

At that, Cordelia and Harmony put their hands together, humming dreamingly.

""Aaaah Buffy, the shining light in my life~""

"Ehehehe…creepy…"

Michael felt weirded out, putting distance between him and the girls.

They soon arrive at the door and knocks.

Ms. Miller is slumped over on her desk. Cordelia comes in with the others.

"Ms. Miller?"

Cordelia calls, but didn't notice her right away.

Harmony looks to the desk, and notices her in a slumped over position. Her eyes opened wide and she screeched.

"Oh, my God! Ms. Miller!"

"Oh, my God!"

Cordelia panics as well, and goes over to her with a good speed, pulls the bag off and pats her on the back so she would start breathing…but she didn't.

She didn't breathe, even with the patting on the back. Her breath didn't come to her, and neither, Cordelia or Harmony, knew what they were supposed to be doing right now.

"Harmony! Cordelia! Help me lower her to the ground!" The pair just stare at him, unable to move, this being the kind of situation where they wouldn't be able to move correctly. "Hello! Teacher isn't breathing! Help me, help her!"

"R-Right!"

Cordelia springs into action, together with Harmony and grabs her feet. Michael grabs her upper body and together, they lower the woman to the floor. Michael moves to just above the woman, and tilts the woman's chin upwards.

"B-Blondie Bear, what are you going to do?"

Harmony was in doubt, so Michael cleared that up.

"CPR."

He responded, Cordelia giving him a disbelieving look.

"You know how to do that?"

"I paid attention in health class. I understand the basics, and I should be able to do it. I tried to do it on my Grandmother…but even then…I know what to do, leave it to me."

Michael muttered as he pinches the bridge of her nose, and covers her mouth with his own after taking in a deep breath.

He exhales into her mouth, and slowly does some chest compression's as Harmony and Cordelia watch on, extremely worried.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight."

He mumbled as he did eight chest compression's. Harmony looked on, impressed that he knew how to do it. Cordelia couldn't help but smile, thankful that Michael was around right now, and was happy that he was there for them right now, as they wouldn't know what to do.

He then lowered his face, and covered her mouth again, blowing into her mouth twice.

He then did some more chest compression's…

"*Cough* *Cough* W-What!?"

The teacher, Ms. Miller draws a sudden deep breath and begins coughing.

Cordelia and Harmony exhale the breaths they were holding, pleased that Michael was around and saved the woman.

She looks up at the boy, unsure of what happened.

"Are you okay?"

Michael asks kindly as Cordelia and Harmony put hands to their chests, relieved that he was able to save her like he did.

"Y-Yes but…"

She was in a daze, unsure of what was going on right now.

"Michael totally just saved you! You weren't like breathing or something, and then Michael came in, knew what to do and did it because he was able to do it!"

Harmony beamed out as she leaned on Michael. He sighed, but smiled down at the teacher. His smile caused the woman to smile as well.

She went to sit up, so the boy helped her, along with Cordelia and Harmony, sitting her up and leaning her against the desk.

"Ms. Miller, what happened?"

It was a good question from Cordelia. It was a very good question indeed. Even Michael wanted to know what was going on right now. But he had a guess of who it was, and if he was right, the girl was more dangerous than he thought.

Behind Cordelia, at the chalkboard a piece of chalk floats up and begins to write.

"Attacked. Didn't see." The teacher muttered, looking at Michael with appreciation. "You saved me, young man."

He scratched the back of his head with a bashful face.

"Anyone would've done the same."

Michael admitted causally, the teacher though looked very pleased with him.

The piece of chalk makes noise on the board, and Cordelia, Harmony, Michael and Ms. Miller turn to see it finish writing the word 'listen'. If he looked carefully, he almost made out her form, but not quite. He could see her basic shape, but as a shimmering space, for reasons he didn't understand in the slightest.

Seeing that, Michael knew it was Marcie straight away, calling out to her.

"Marcie! I know it's you! Please listen to me! Marcie Ross! Please listen to me!"

There wasn't a reply and the others looked confused as hell, they didn't know why he was calling out for this Marcie. They didn't even know who that was, which was appalling for the teacher, that's what Michael thought anyway, since she was a teacher and should at least recognize the name.

No matter how he called, Marcie didn't reply, but he did feel something breathing on his neck…no, he felt Marcie breathing on his neck, her hands sliding up and down his back.

"Marcie!" He chided, feeling her hands rubbing his butt for a brief second. He whizzed around and reached out, but since he couldn't see her, only feel where she is, he couldn't grab a hold of her, the shimmering space being hard to see. "Marcie! Please listen to me! I know you're alone, and scared maybe, but there's nothing to be frightened of! If you come with me, I can help you! I can do something for you! Please just stop doing what you're doing!"

He called, pouring his heart into his words, understanding how painful it is to be cripplingly loneliness.

"Don't worry lover, we'll soon be together. As soon as those whores who get in the way are dealt with. Love you."

Michael's body shivered at the thought of Marcie saying that, the insane vibes coming strong from her.

"Marcie please, just stop now. You don't need to do this, you tried to kill people, but it isn't too late. You haven't killed anyone, you can still be saved, and brought back to normalcy. I know how cruel life can be, I know how people at school can be completely horrible, but it gets better. If you don't have any friends, I'll be your friend, so please just come with me!"

She didn't answer and left the classroom.

Michael felt her presence go away, and knew that something dangerous could happen, so he had to get out of the room, and to the others as soon as possible, and he also had to make sure that Harmony, Cordelia, and the teacher were all safe.

"Okay, Ms. Miller, let's go to the school nurse so she can assess you. Harmony, Cordelia, you're following me."

Hearing the order, both nodded ever so slightly, unable to do anything else, enthralled by his manly stance right now, and his heroic actions at saving the woman's life.

While helping her to her feet, Harmony looked at Michael with even more of a red face than usual, finding him even more attractive than before.

Slowly, both Cordelia, and Harmony saw Michael in a new light, more so Cordelia than Harmony since Harmony has a creepy obsession with him. Cordelia could see Michael for who he was, and she couldn't deny that he was, a very good person, and felt remorse for what she had done to him in the past.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **Seems like Marcie is stepping up her game, coming after Amy! But Angel saved her, and their relationship is going quite smoothly too. They surely do enjoy each other's company. Even Michael and Buffy are getting closer, Michael confessing things, that he wouldn't confess to anyone else. Harmony is being...Harmony, and tries to do...weird things with both Buffy and Michael, both frightened of what she could be capable of in the future.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Hellspam; Thanks, I'm glad that you liked it! Yeah, gotta show them bonding every now and again, gives the story some flare as well, as shown in this chapter too, though not directly. That would be quite the funny joke huh. Marcie's, kinda lost it now, as shown in this chapter. Buffy was almost killed huh, and in this chapter…well, read and see~ Yeah, she can see that he is, kind and maybe later, I'll have Cordy mention that, and Michael be like "You're only asking me this now?". Hmmm, it could happen~ Please read and see that part~ That could be a cool story arc for both Michael, and Buffy's relationship.**

 **DocSlendy; Well, look no further.**

 **Wolf King 0811; It will be explained in the chapter, at least Michael's thoughts on the matter.**

 **Mikle Silver; It's not the fact of the images themselves, it's more like that it was in the schools computer to find. And I've answered that one in a PM so, yeah hehe~**

 **Guest 1; Sounds a bit like Xander in season seven there, hehe~ But, something might happen to himin the future.**

 **Guest 2; Yeah, season seven is the last season, and yeah, that sounds cool! They really would become a true family.**

 **Guest 3; Yeah, it really was quite destructive, wasn't it? Those some episodes from season six are some of my fav's. Yeah, you're right there, at least that's how I feel as well. Hopefully, Michael won't allow Buffy to become like that, and they'll work through problems like that together. I thought it would be a nice touch. With Harmony going into her room, I think most can see why Buffy didn't want them in there. Hehe, indeed, he was, but Harmony was involved so…scary land. Yeah, there will be changes throughout the rest of their interactions as the story goes on.**

 **rfsalinasjr; Yeah, it was quite destructive, and made me feel complicated after I saw them together again, though as I said last time, towards the end, I liked their relationship. I guess it was to add more drama or something, to push Spike to get out of Sunnydale maybe when Dark Willow happened, or to push him for a soul or something. They probably could've done it in a better way, but that's what we ended up with. Yeah, that sounds interesting. Yup, Cordy has begun seeing a different side to him. It will, certainly be different to how she treats him now. She did do, and I agree about how Xander treated the partners in his life. Like with Anya, and Cordelia, those two, while aren't totally faultless, still didn't deserve what happened to them. Harmony, is going to be quite interesting to say the least.**

 **Son of virgil; Yeah, that sounds cool to me, cool name. Yeah, I actually liked that one, and would be cool to incorporate into a story. That would be quite awesome to show, wouldn't it? And yeah, that also sounds pretty awesome to me as well, thanks for the suggestions!**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Out of Sight, Out of Mind part three**

Inside of the library, Buffy, Giles, Willow, Amy and Xander were all sat together. Buffy was recounting what she saw before, and how creepy she found all of this, especially because she didn't want to understand any of this, she didn't want to understand anything of this.

The gang all listened intently, because of the spell, they all held creepy smiles on their faces. It looked weird that the looks that they held for Buffy were very strange indeed. It was something that she didn't want to have right now, the looks of the people around her.

"A nest?"

Giles was the first to beg for an answer, trying to wrap his head around what was going on.

"It looked like she'd been there for months. It's where I found this."

She opens the yearbook and puts it on the table for Willow, Amy and Xander to see.

"Oh, my God!" Willow exclaims, and reads from the book. "'Have a nice summer. Have a nice summer.' This girl had no friends at all."

"Yeah, she totally had nothing going for her, did she?"

Amy grumbled, feeling slightly sorry for her. Yet at the same time, she didn't like the fact that Marcie had tried to kill her for no reason, or so she thought for the moment, Buffy not telling them about the obsession that Marcie had for Michael.

Giles looked at both Amy and Willow, not comprehending what they were talking about.

"Uh, once again I teeter at the precipice of the generation gap."

"'Have a nice summer' is what you write when you have nothing to say."

Buffy sighed softly, Xander folding his arms, annoyance on his face, as he had received some of the same thing as well, though not to the extent of the girl, the pages littered with the same thing over and over again.

"It's the kiss of death."

Buffy curiously looked at her three friends, and recalled what she read in the book before.

"You guys really didn't know Marcie Ross?"

Amy, Willow, and Xander shrugged their shoulders, all having the same feelings of not knowing Marcie at all, Xander being the one that answered calmly, sure that none of them had ever met Marcie before.

"Never met her. Why?"

Buffy traces her finger over the place where Xander had sighed her yearbook.

"'Cause you three wrote it, too."

Xander didn't believe her at first, and leaned across the table, and then his eyes widened when realizing that he did in fact write in there.

"'Have a nice...' Yeesh!"

"Where am I?" Willow wondered, not seeing her name. Buffy points to her name, Willow' eyes turning downwards. "Oh. 'Have a *great* summer.' See, I cared!"

Amy looked over the book as well, but she couldn't find anything. When seeing Amy looking, Buffy pointed her name out. Amy's eyes went over the book, and then she found where she sighed, and felt like she was going to pass out or something similar to that.

"Ooh God…I put 'Have a wonderful summer!' doesn't that count for anything?"

Amy was kidding herself, but she really didn't have a leg to stand on, seeing Buffy's eyes.

"W-Well, did…eeh, did Michael sign the book?"

Willow further the questioning, Buffy shuddering when she remembered what Marcie was trying to do with those pictures.

"Yeah, here."

Buffy pointed it out, and Willow read it slowly.

"'Hey Marcie, hope you have a wonderful break, and hope to see you next year!' Damn, he put more than I did…"

Willow fell down into a self pity look on her face, Buffy looking over the three of them, amazed that none of them knew who Marcie was.

"You guys don't remember her?"

Xander shrugs his shoulders softly, showing that he truly didn't remember her.

"No, I probably didn't see her except to sign the book. I mean, this is a big school."

"Xander's right for a change. We've all got drama in our lives, and no offence to this girl, because I feel bad for her, but we're only human, and we stuck to who we relate to the most. We've got things in our lives, and it is hard trying to form a connection with everyone. Besides, I don't even think I had a class with her."

Amy spoke after Xander, giving a somewhat reasonable argument.

Amy however was then shot down when Willow looks at her printouts.

"Ooh no. Amy, Xander. We each had four classes with her last year. Even Michael did as well."

Buffy frowned ever so slightly, not because her friends didn't notice this, but because this girl really wasn't memorably at all. She was easily forgettable by people that were considered on the low side of the popularity that is the students of Sunnydale.

"So, no one noticed her, and now she's invisible."

"What, she turned invisible because no one noticed her?"

Giles hits the table at Xander's words, realization coming to him.

"Of course!" He roared, standing up hastily. "I've been investigating the mystical causes of invisibility when I, I should have looked at the quantum mechanical!" He gets looks from them all. "Physics."

Again, a round of confusion came to the others, Buffy being the one to voice the confusion.

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say, huh?"

Giles: gets a book and explains it to everyone.

"It's a rudimentary concept that, that reality is shaped, even, even... created by our perception."

Buffy was now understanding it, the same for Amy and the others.

"And with the Hellmouth below us sending out mystical energy..."

"People perceived Marcie as, as, as invisible, and, and, and, and she became so."

At Giles' explanation, everyone felt like they were going to break, causing this to this young girl without even realizing it.

"This isn't this great power that she can control. It's something that was done to her. That *we* did to her."

"No wonder she's miffed."

Willow breathed out, not sure what she wanted to say right now.

"I feel terrible. This poor girl had to go through this alone."

Amy bequeathed the others with her doubts, which was shared by the others. Even the usually joking Xander looked forlorn about this, unable to understand why they all let something like this happen to the invisible girl.

"What does she want?"

Xander questioned for the others, Buffy finding the right page in the yearbook, and once she did, she lowered her eyebrows in recognition.

"Just what we thought. Cordelia."

She turns the yearbook to Willow, Amy and Xander to show them the marked up picture of Cordelia.

"Okay, she's after Cordelia. But, w-why did she attack me? I don't have any association to Cordelia, and I certainly don't want to associate with her. I might not remember this girl, but why did she come for me specifically?"

Amy raised a good question with the others, and none of them had the answer, besides Buffy that was, who did have the answer, and she didn't like that she did have this particular answer.

Buffy then sighed, and showed them other pictures…of Michael and her together.

"Ooh my God…"

Willow didn't know what to say, seeing the basically scary mural of Michael in her yearbook. Each image only frightened her even more. The pictures looked like something a stalker, predator did when they wanted to do something weird to the person.

"She's gone totally stalker girl."

Xander breathed out, feeling sorry for Michael right now, hoping that he was okay.

"He always gets the crazies after him, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" Buffy nodded absentmindedly, then her eyes shot at Amy. "Does that include me as well?"

Amy snickered lightly, but didn't say anything else.

Buffy frowned, flipping through the pages, and pages of this girl, and her obsession with the blonde Warlock. Buffy felt worried for him, as she didn't know where he was, or what Marcie could be doing right now with him.

"It's not the half of it." Buffy explained, flipping the pages for the others to see. She then stopped on one, a picture of Michael sleeping in bed, alone. "She's been stalking him, taking pictures of him being asleep. She's like, following him around for some weird obsession stalker crush thing that she has…i-it isn't even normal!"

"And Buffy, if Michael is the object of her affections, then you'd probably be on her target list."

Giles warned the Slayer, Buffy coming to a similar conclusion as Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Because it is obvious that Buffy is the person Michael is the most attached too…Buffy, she probably sees you as her main target, along with Cordelia. She might want to take you out, kill Cordelia, and then kidnap Michael and rape him! Buffy! She probably wants to rape Michael! She could be raping him right now!"

"Alright Amy, calm down."

Buffy soothed, trying to keep the Witch under control. But even she felt miffed about this right now, not knowing where he is, or what she could be doing with him. She didn't like that, and she felt like she was going to pass out if she didn't see Michael soon.

"B-But Buffy, this isn't normal." Willow argued, going through the pictures, and then saw one that had Buffy and Michael in a very compromising position, covering it with her hand, slight jealousy in her orbs thanks to the spell Michael cast. "A-And if she knew about you and Michael being…well, whatever you are, she might go even more insane than before, and try and do something with you. Buffy, you have to think of yourself right now sweetheart."

Buffy really wished that Willow didn't call her a sweetheart, and when she saw Willow's hand covering something, she curiously peeled off the hand, and saw Buffy and Michael in bed together, nearly nude but not quite, quickly snatching that image away, having missed it with her viewing's beforehand.

" _Damn it…she could really be doing something to Michael right now…I've got to go and see if he's okay, wherever he is…this crazy bitch ain't doing anything to my boyfriend. That's when she goes too far. Cordelia, fine. Harmony, fine. My boyfriend, don't think so. I don't care if she's messed up, she isn't having my boyfriend to play house with or whatever she wants to do to him. Nope, she can't do something like that._ "

Buffy's thoughts pertained to the safety of the Warlock, and went to stand up…

But that wasn't needed, as Michael strolled into the library himself, along with Harmony and Cordelia in tow.

"Michael, you're okay."

Buffy breathed out in relief, standing up and walking over to him, hugging him tightly, confusing Michael immensely.

"Buffy? What's wrong? Something happen?"

He wondered, using his hand on her skin, soothing the Slayer softly, wanting to make sure that she didn't feel unsure, of whatever was going on in her heart right now, seeing the panic evident on her face.

"Michael, come and see this."

She dragged Michael to the table in the centre of the library, showing him the images, as the other two trail behind him, recalling what happened beforehand, and didn't care to repeat the process of being under the control of an invisible girl.

Michael glanced over the images, and felt worry entering his heart.

"Ooh shit, Buffy. This is some crazy stuff…she's like, obsessed with me, why is that?"

Buffy didn't have a clue, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know. She seems to want you for something or something from you…"

Buffy didn't want to admit it, but she felt like she was going to have no choice in the matter. It was clear on the girls face that there was something going on right now.

"Well, we know what she wants."

Amy tried her best to be calm, but it was very difficult.

Willow put a finger to her mouth, trying her best to explain it, something about her eyes being perceived as jealousy for the moment.

"She wants to have sex with you, crazy invisible girl sex at that."

At the rash words of the redhead, the others in the room were surprised, even Michael was surprised by how she came off then, almost as if she was snidely saying it, though Buffy and the others didn't know why that was.

"Haha, Michael is gonna get screwed by the invisible girl." Xander's little joke wasn't well received by Buffy, who lightly tapped his arm angrily. "Owww…that hurt, you know?"

Buffy scowled, showing an annoyed face. But then she turned to Michael, petting his face tenderly.

"Don't worry, I won't let invisible girl touch you."

Buffy adamantly refused to let Michael be harmed in anyway, something that Michael smiled about.

"I'm not worried."

Michael's smile allowed little relief to enter her being.

Though it didn't last long when Cordelia voiced herself, showing a somewhat sheepish face.

"Buffy, I, uh, I, I know we've had our differences, with you being so weird and all, and hanging out with these total losers..." Willow and Xander can't believe that she just said that in front of them, Amy though did understand, Cordelia then exhaling when she realized what she said. "Ooo! Well, anyway, despite all of that, I know that you share this feeling that we have for each other, deep down..."

"Nausea?"

Willow smiled out, being shot a dirty look by Cordelia, as Amy snickered, wanting to get in on the action.

"No Willow, it is repulsiveness, isn't it Cor?"

Cordelia felt her anger rising inside of her body, even Harmony did as well, the blonde being the one to voice her feelings.

"Stupid lesbian bitch."

Muttering on the air, Amy heard what Harmony said to her, scowling, and was tempted to use some magic against her, to make her feel something other than being all high and mighty, wanting to make her feel a little despair right now.

Cordelia rolled her eyes at her blonde friend, knowing that this wasn't the time or the place to do anything like they wanted her to do.

"Somebody is after me! They just tried to kill Ms. Miller, but Michael saved her with CPR and saved her life! If he w-wasn't there, she'd be dead right now! She could've been killed by someone, and we need to help me!"

Cordelia was ignored for the moment, when Buffy heard what she said, proudly staring at her lover.

"You did CPR?"

Buffy smiled, thankful that her boyfriend was able to save the woman like he did.

"Yeah, I did some CPR and such. Saved the woman's life, I did good, right?"

"Very good."

Buffy bequeathed Michael with her enchanting face.

Cordelia didn't like the fact that she was being ignored like she was, yelling to get their attention, especially Buffy's.

"Uh, she was helping me with my homework. And Mitch! And Harmony though Michael saved her?! This is all about me! Me, me, me!"

"Wow! For once she's right!"

Xander exclaimed, Willow and Amy snorting. Harmony went over to Xander, and raised her fist in a threatening manner, though no one was frightened of her, and even some thought it was funny how she was trying to hurt someone.

Buffy stared at Cordelia, surprised that she came to her, not letting go of Michael.

"So you've come to *me* for help."

Cordelia nods and explains herself the best that she could.

"Because you're always around when all this weird stuff is happening. And I know you're very strong, and you've got all those weapons... I was kind of hoping you were in a gang. And if you were in a gang, that would be totally awesome, because you're the shining light of this school, something so beautiful and divine like you are. Damn, you're cute after all."

Buffy can't believe what she's hearing, continuing to stare at her, disbelief in her eyes.

"Cordelia, I don't think that you need to call me something like that…"

Fear imprinted onto her face, Willow standing and placing herself on the other side of Buffy.

"She's right Buffy, you have to accept that you're amazing, wonderful, and want to do things with you. We're sorry, but you need to know the extent of my feelings, for you. Buffy, you're one of the most important people in my life, and I really do find you-"

"Willow, please." Buffy cut her off, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please don't come out with anything else. Let's just say we're friends, and that's all we need to know, isn't it? We don't need to come out with anything else, right?"

Willow pouted, but nodded and went to sit down.

As she did though, Buffy swore she felt Willow running a finger down her back, quickly whizzing around in that direction, but when she did, she saw that it was Willow, but she didn't have any proof, and saw it frightening to even feel Willow do something like that,

Harmony raises her eyebrows, and stared at Michael, desperation carved into her eyes.

"Blondie Bear! Please help us! Even Buffy can help because she is awesome! But please, I need your help! I can't do anything without you! Buffy, you're very beautiful, and Michael is so gosh darn cute! Ever thought of a threeway with me, you and Blondie Bear Buffy!?"

Michael and Buffy fought back the bile raising inside of them, unable to comprehend what she was saying right now. They looked at one another, then pulled away from Harmony, seeing how she was eyeing the pair of them up like she was, wanting to be away from the blonde right now.

Giles gets up and offers Cordelia a chair, the same to Harmony.

"Please. Sit down."

"Okay. Thanks."

Cordelia actually did something rare, and offered such a thing, Harmony didn't and just sat down on the chair, not wanting to really talk with Giles right now, having experienced something 'traumatic' in her life.

Giles looked at the pair, trying to picture if they had ever been in the library before, but he couldn't even think of a time where either Harmony, or Cordelia happened to come into the library, and couldn't do anything other than question what was going on with that.

"You know, I... I don't recall ever seeing you both here before."

He noted, both Cordelia and Harmony rudely stating their reasons.

"Oh, no, I have a life."

"Never wanted to see the inside of this hellhole."

Giles felt complicated, and then lowered his head sadly, feeling like he had failed somewhere in his life for this to happen like it did.

Buffy exhales, speaking with a steady voice.

"Okay. Cordelia, Harmony. Your attacker is an invisible girl."

Harmony didn't believe Buffy for an instant, even though she was Buffy, thanks to the spell, a popular person.

"Buffy? Can you be right about this? Even if it is you…I find it hard to imagine that you had anything to do with this, sweetie."

"But she is right Harmony, Buffy is a sweetie after all, my sweetie."

Willow smiled like the Virgin Mary, but held dirty desires inside of her heart right now, for the Slayer, and herself.

" _Why does everyone think they can call me sweetie…? And I think there's something wrong with this…this isn't admiring love anymore, at least Willow has gone into some deeper realms of scary attitudes…I think she might be into girls, maybe she's bi or something…I don't know…she said that she loves Xander, but something about her eyes on me aren't…very good to someone like me._ "

Buffy sighed internally, nodding externally, Michael telling Harmony, what's what.

"It's true, Harmony. This girl is someone who is really, really, angry with both you, and Cordelia, and might want to do weird things to me. That's, something I can't even comment on, it is too weird for my ears to even think about it."

Harmony seemed to accept it, since Michael said it. But Cordelia's face told the picture that she didn't believe what they were saying to her, so Amy cleared it up for her.

"She really hates you. You were probably mean to her, did things to her, and I can't really imagine why she'd want to hurt someone as lovely and precious as you… but it... takes all kinds, y'know?"

Speaking rhetorically didn't get through to Cordelia, who thought it wasn't really her problem to deal with, not realizing that it was a real person, not some kind of monster that could be easily killed at any moment.

"Well, I don't care what it is, just get rid of it!"

Everyone besides Harmony sighed, the blonde agreeing with her statement, the others thinking more rationally, thinking that there was something seriously wrong with Cordelia at that point, not seeing her words being very damaging.

"Well, it's not that simple, it's a person, it's..." Buffy shows her the yearbook, pointing to Marcie. "It's this person. Now, do you have any idea why she'd be so..."

"Oh, God! Is she really wearing Laura Ashley?"

"Damn, she is! That's so two years ago!"

Harmony exclaimed with a shocked face, unable to comprehend what she was seeing in the picture, Michael believing it to be shallow, and vane to even care about what someone is wearing, never mind the fact that she had messed with quite a number of peoples lives.

"So homicidal?"

Xander weighed his hands, like a pair of scales, one going down, the other going up, sarcastically.

Cordelia exhales deeply, shaking her head again and again.

"I have no idea! I've never seen this girl before in my life!"

"No, I haven't seen this girl either before, she's apart of this school?"

Harmony genuinely didn't know what she was saying right now. She didn't know this person, and neither Cordelia, though no one else knew who she was either, so at least Michael and Willow couldn't say that they were shallow, as they had been just as bad as Harmony and Cordelia were, though they were kinder about it than they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the crawl space in the ceiling, Marcie was laughing maniacally.

"I won because you didn't see me coming. Cordelia, you don't remember me. I remember you, all your idiot slut friends, I hate them. They take your life and they suck it out of you! But then they didn't see me coming. They gotta learn. They gotta learn."

The invisible girl throws a glass at the wall, it shattering.

Her anger grew, and then she looked down, seeing a picture of Buffy with her eyes scratched out.

"And you, you slut. Thinking you can steal my boyfriend away from me. I don't care if you're super girl, you're going to get it right in the face. I'm going to take your fucking life, and then I am going to claim what is rightfully mine. He loved me before he even laid eyes on you, you mental whore."

Marcie laughed a few more times, all of them as crazy as the first one.

She couldn't stop, having her agenda all set. She wouldn't stop the laughter, and continued howling dangerous with the laughing fit that she was going through right now, unable to control herself, her muddled mind taking over her physical being.

* * *

Back in the library, Giles furrowed his eyebrows.

"According to what you told us about the attack on Ms. Miller, we now have two messages from Marcie: 'look' and 'listen'."

Michael nodded, his face turning to confusion.

Willow slowly looked upon each of the people in the room, trying to wrap her head around what was happening right now.

"Messages we don't understand."

"I don't think we're supposed to... yet. Marcie's not quite ready. But from what she did to Cordelia's picture, I would say that she's wigged on the whole May Queen thing. Maybe she's gonna do something about it."

Buffy thought that would be the best plausible idea, Michael agreeing with her.

"Stop the coronation tonight, maybe. Keep you guys away from the Bronze?"

Cordelia's eyes went wide, along with Harmony's.

"Nothing is keeping me from the Bronze tonight!"

"That's right! She's going to be coronated! That has to happen!"

"I'm surprised you know what a coronation is."

Amy tried her best to hold back her own thoughts on Harmony and Cordelia, but she couldn't, all of the times that they had bullied her, only returning it right back to them, wishing partly that they would get what they deserve after everything that they've done.

Harmony felt scorned by Amy, and stuck up her finger secretly.

"Hey, don't swear at me!"

Amy yelled, but she didn't get a response from the blonde bombshell.

"Uh, can we just revel in your fabulous lack of priorities?"

Xander's little joke made Cordelia punch him in the arm.

"If I'm not crowned tonight then, then Marcie's won! And that would be bad. She's evil, okay? Way eviler than me."

"Cordelia has a point."

She didn't like admitting it, but Cordelia had a point. She even sighed it out, showing how annoyed the Slayer was with it right now. Cordelia though felt really happier that the Slayer was the one who agreed with her.

"Buffy's with me on this."

"Anyway, continuing the normal May Queen activities may be the best way to draw Marcie out. We can use Cordelia as bait."

Michael looked on with a bright smile, the same with Amy and Willow, all enjoying using Cordelia as bait.

"Great! Bait?"

Cordelia didn't get an answer, Giles turning towards Willow and Xander.

"Willow, Xander, you two will stay here and help p-prepare what Michael is going to do with Amy."

Marcie is there now looking down from the stacks.

"Right, I have to go to the magic shop, to get some ingredients. Amy, wanna come with me?"

Buffy's mouth tried to stay level, as Amy nodded, standing up.

"Alright, we might as well go together. No one should be alone right now."

"I wanna go with Blondie Bear!"

Harmony exclaimed with a wide smile, Buffy instantly rejecting that answer.

"No, you have to stay here because you're a…eeh, you're just, who you are, and you can't do something like…you can't do anything like that…no, you have to stay here, and help Giles do things…Michael doesn't need your help. Or want it you pervert."

Buffy was really adamant with doing what they needed to do, or rather, what Harmony shouldn't do.

"But, wouldn't I be safer with Blondie Bear Buffy? If this bitch is after Cordelia, and myself, shouldn't I be with someone who can, I dunno, save people from crazy invisible people if that's even a real thing at all?"

Buffy didn't want it to happen.

She didn't want Harmony to be alone with Michael…or even if Amy was there, she wasn't happy with the idea with Harmony going together with Michael. It wasn't something that she wanted to happen, knowing what Harmony was like.

Michael sighed, placing a hand on the girls shoulder.

"It's fine, I'll take her. Besides, if there's anyone here besides you that can protect her, it is a Witch and a Warlock like Amy and myself. She's probably safer with us around her…even if it really is something that I don't want to do…I'll take her with us. It's the smartest idea, while you take Cordelia, I'll protect Harmony…never thought I'd say that."

Even saying it gave him shivers down his spine. And when he saw her eyes, those eyes of death, he imagined, he felt uneasy about the idea all together, it not being something that should've happened, honestly.

"Yay! Blondie Bear sees it!"

Buffy sighs openly as Harmony opens her arms wide, trying to give Michael a hug.

But the blonde bypasses the girls hug, and hides behind the Slayer.

"It's a good idea now?"

Michael scowls at the Slayer's provocative words.

"I said it was a smart idea, I didn't say it was a good idea."

She tried her best to not snicker, as Amy went to his side.

"We should go."

"Before the invisible girl starts doing something. Yeah, we should." Michael reluctantly turned to Harmony. "Come on, we should go."

"Okay! I'll do anywhere with you!"

Michael smiled weakly, and the three of them walked out of the library, both Amy and Michael trying their best to not kill Harmony for what she had done to them in the past, Buffy feeling uneasy about Harmony going with the pair of them, more for Michael's sake than Amy's own one.

Giles cleared his throat.

"Come along, we should get to it ourselves. Amy and Michael will need us to prepare what we can."

They all get up to do their tasks. Willow and Xander took directions from Giles on how to set up for the spell, knowing that it would be easier for when Michael and Amy returned with the last of the ingredients.

Buffy gestures to Cordelia.

"C'mon."

"Well, I have to try on my dress. And am I really bait?"

"Yes, now come on."

Buffy and Cordelia reluctantly head off together, and exit the library.

* * *

Out of the library, they turn left in the corridor, and slowly move down it at a brisk pace.

"So, how much the creepy is it that this Marcie's been at this for months? Spying on us? Learning our most guarded secrets? So, are you saying she's invisible because she's so unpopular?"

"That about sums it up."

Buffy mutters, not expecting Cordelia to get loneliness.

Cordelia exhales, surprisingly showing that she did understand to an extent.

"Bummer for her. It's awful to feel that lonely."

Buffy casually glances at Cordelia, her expression being unreadable.

"Hmm. So you've read something about the feeling?"

Buffy said it sarcastically, and Cordelia couldn't take that, so she stops Buffy dead in her tracks, and faces her with the most serious face that she has probably ever made with the Slayer, or anyone else before for that matter.

"Hey! You think I'm never lonely because I'm so cute and popular? I can be surrounded by people and be completely alone. It's not like any of them really know me. I don't even know if they like me half the time. People just want to be in a popular zone. Sometimes when I talk, everyone's so busy agreeing with me, they don't hear a word I say. Harmony, she's probably the only person that actually listens to me from time to time."

Buffy looked absolutely shocked by the revelation from Cordelia, not expecting it for an instant.

"Well, if you feel so alone, then why do you work so hard at being popular?"

At the question, Cordelia shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, it beats being alone all by yourself."

At Cordelia's admission, Buffy became even more surprized.

"You really feel like that?"

Cordelia nodded, and then saw the far off look on Buffy's face.

"I wouldn't admit this at any other time, but for some reason, I feel like I can talk with you right now. And you know, you and Michael, you look always happy together. It's strange, but you two look…happy. In this school, that's saying something. Mitch, he doesn't get me. But Michael, he gets you. I wouldn't say I'm jealous or anything, but you two at least look happy together."

In someway that only Cordelia could, she tried to make Buffy feel better. The usual Cordelia wouldn't do this, but the one under the spell of Michael's would, and the Slayer was slowly coming to a realization.

"Michael and I are…"

Buffy didn't know how to finish that sentence, so Cordelia did it for her.

"All loved up." Buffy didn't say anything, but the look on her face told Cordelia everything she needed to know. "I don't know why you just don't make it official or whatever. You two are great together, and you're hiding it, why?"

"Circumstances."

Buffy admitted, thinking of Giles, and how he would react.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Hearing that, doesn't seem like it matters to you at all."

"It does matter. Giles would be against it."

Buffy flowed the conversation the best she could, not sure on why she was speaking with Cordelia like this, opening up.

"Why would Giles be against it at all? He's just…Giles. It shouldn't matter if he is or not. It isn't any of his business."

"That is true…" Buffy slipped her words, something Cordelia caught. "…but, it doesn't matter, it isn't like…I mean, Michael and I are…I really do…Giles is just being…Giles thinks he's…not right for me…when Michael is…he's probably the person I depend on the most…I always turn to him when I need help…he turns to me…we have a good relationship…" Buffy pauses, seeing Cordelia hanging on her every word. "Hey, Cordelia. If you weren't popular, and had a…let's say, magical chance at becoming popular, would you do it? If it meant you'd feel the same as you did when being popular…no, you'd feel like you have to go along with everyone else?"

"It's up to the person. Going along with things is whatever. But, I do know that your band of freaks listen to you more than my friends do."

Buffy shook her head, and took out a picture, the one Michael used for the spell.

"I'm an idiot. I didn't need to be popular again, I never did. Michael did this for me, because he knew…damn Warlock, he knew that I didn't need to be popular and didn't say anything…maybe he thought I wouldn't believe him…"

"What are you talking about?"

At Cordelia's confusion, Buffy finally saw clarity.

"I don't want to be popular anymore. Sure, it's nice to have people notice you, but they don't listen to you, not really…and I've got a great guy. I've got my Michael, and if I was popular when coming here, I might've never have had the chance to know him, and that tears me up, so that's why, I don't need magic anymore to make me popular. All I need is my own life. It might suck, it might be difficult, but I have my Michael, and he makes it better. So, screw popularity, I've got my Warlock on my side."

Buffy, having made her decision, ripped the picture in half, and effectively ended the spell.

Cordelia blinks a few times, the spell wearing off her, giving Buffy wide eyes.

"Ewww, why was I talking to you so seriously…eewwwww, why did I think you were cool? Ugh, I hate my life. Buffy, cool. Someone must've given me drugs or something. That made no sense…well, got my senses back now."

She continues down the hall, her mind processing what happened, and as Michael said, Cordelia pushed the thought to the back of her mind, so she didn't have to listen to it anymore, and forget the 'temporarily insanity' that was believing Buffy was popular.

" _Ooh well, back to normal. I'm gonna have a damn serious talk with that Warlock of mine…and thank him for allowing me to see that I wasn't missing anything at all…and I am a better person than I was back then, before I became the Slayer._ "

After thinking for a few moments, Buffy quickly follows.

* * *

A small time later, as Xander, Giles and Willow are setting up for Michael's spell to be activated, Willow hears a flute play.

"Shhh! Listen!"

They all listen for a moment and look in the direction of the music.

"Come on."

Following after Giles, they all walk towards the exit of the library.

They come out of the library, and look around, to see which way the music was coming from.

"We could... talk to her. Perhaps reason with her. Or possibly grab her. We might not be able to wait for Michael and Amy, if we can find her now, we can stop her, and turn her back into a flesh and blood seeable person afterwards."

Giles thought that this would be the best, and they had numbers on their side. Marcie wasn't a Slayer, nor did she have access to magic. Giles naively thought that this would be the best way, to capture Marcie, and wait for Michael to return to the school.

"There are three of us."

Willow noted, agreeing with the idea.

"Let's go!"

They start down the hall. As they walk, they hear the sound of the flute becoming louder and louder. Though they were petrified in Willow's case, she had Xander and Giles with her, and thought that this would be the best solution.

They traverse the halls while being cautious, and find themselves at a basement door.

"It seems to be coming from here."

Willow noted pushing the door open.

"Time to get Casper."

Giles rolled his eyes at the poor joke Xander made, and he was the first to be met with the stairs.

Giles, Willow and Xander come down the stairs and look around.

They all listen for the next direction to take. Xander hears the flute through a pair of heavy metal doors.

"Over here."

He opens the door and they all follow him into the boiler room.

As soon as they enter, Giles looks around, calling to her.

"Marcie? We know what happened to you. Please, can we talk to you?"

"We're sorry we ignored you."

Willow called sincerely, but she didn't get an answer, which was even more scary than beforehand.

Xander follows the sound of the flute over to a shelf where there's a tape recorder playing. Seeing that, even Xander knew that this was something that shouldn't be happening, becoming a little more terrified now.

"Can you say 'gulp'?"

Marcie can be heard running from the room and slamming the door behind her. The main gas valve has been opened and is hissing.

"What's that sound?"

Willow chuckled nervously, trying to understand what was going on.

"It's gas." Giles exclaims, covering his mouth as he checks the furnace. "She's snuffed out the pilot light! The gas is on full!" Giles looks around, but couldn't find what he was looking for. "I can't find the shutoff valve."

Xander finds the valve handle on the floor, picking it up shyly.

"Is this it?"

Willow grimaced, looking towards the door.

"Okay, that's bad. How 'bout the door?"

She and Xander slam themselves into it, but it doesn't budge. Xander spots a bar, grabs it and starts to swing it at the door like a ram.

"NO!" Giles yells, stopping Xander's movements. "One spark and you'll take the whole building with us!"

"Ooh, why can't one of us be a Slayer, Witch, or Warlock right now?"

Xander lamented the fact that none of them where supernatural. If they were, they'd be able to get out of this, but since they weren't…it was a terrifying thought to even think about, knowing that they were in for one hell of a ride now.

* * *

A small while later, after that had happened, Buffy happens upon a door, opens the door and turns on the light, it turns out to be a mop closet. Cordelia looked inside, and wasn't impressed in the slightest, not wanting to go inside of the room, for fear of being humiliated.

"If you ever tell to anyone that I changed in a mop closet..."

Cordelia threatened, showing how angry she could be with her eyes.

"Your secret dies with me." Buffy murmured insincerely, looking around, though since she was invisible, she wouldn't be able to see Marcie. "Looks okay. But hurry."

"Okay."

She leaves the closet and closes the door behind her.

Buffy is talking to Cordelia through the door.

"You know what you were saying before? I understand. Somehow it doesn't seem to matter how popular you are when..."

"You were popular? In what alternate universe?"

Buffy felt like she wanted to punch Cordelia for that comment alone. But she held herself back, not wanting to aggravate the situation more than it already had been, sighing openly as she leaned against the wall beside the door, folding her arms.

"In L.A. Th-The point is, I did sort of feel like something was missing, and recently, I found out what that thing was, and it happens to be..."

As she was going to say what she wanted, Cordelia cut her off.

"Is that when you became weird and got kicked out?"

Cordelia called from the closet again, irking Buffy as she did so.

"Okay. Can we have the heartfelt talk with a little less talk from you?" When Buffy got no response, worry placed itself inside of her chest. "Cordelia?" She hears noises inside the closet and some muffled screaming. "Cordelia!"

She called again, but it wasn't anything that could be heard. She couldn't hear anything, only a muffled cry.

She tries the door, but it's locked.

"Cordelia!"

She punches through the door and reaches in to unlock it. As she comes in she sees Cordelia being pulled through the ceiling.

"Buffy! Help me already!"

Buffy tries to jump and grab her legs, but she's pulled through too quickly.

Buffy steps back, takes a running jump up to grab a pipe and swings herself up and through the opening.

Inside of Marcie's little hideaway, Buffy looks around and finds Cordelia lying there.

"Cordelia!" She kneels next to her, shaking her, but no response happening. "Cordelia!" She takes her pulse but finds it kind of weak. "Oh, my God!"

She's looking around for what to do when Marcie kicks her. She rolls away and falls through a ceiling panel and onto a desk below, smashing it and getting knocked out.

Marcie drops a medical bag next to her and opens it. Buffy wakes and lifts her head to look around. Marcie gets a syringe out of the bag and goes over to Buffy.

She sees the needle at the last moment as Marcie injects her in the neck. Buffy's vision blurs, and in just a few seconds she falls back to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, as that was happening, Michael, Amy, and Harmony walk towards the magic shop. While Amy and Michael were focused on what they needed to do, Harmony just looked bored out of her mind.

"Ooh, why do we have to walk there?"

"Because no one here has a car. And yours is in repairs or something."

Amy spat out, annoyed with Harmony's presence.

"W-Well, aren't you magic people, can't you fly or something?"

Harmony knew somewhat of what Michael and Amy were. Even she wasn't stupid enough to not know what was going on with them. Even if she didn't want to admit that magic was real, she at least knew that there was something unique about them.

"Well, flying is quite difficult, and even if we could, taking you with us would be a chore."

Michael mumbled out, trying to be as kind as he could, but it was difficult.

"Ooh, Blondie Bear. It is okay, I'm sure you'll do it one day."

Michael openly sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we should get there and back before invisible chick comes out and tries to do something to us."

"Very much agreed." Amy nodded, then looked at Michael shyly. "H-Hey, Michael. Since we're alone, can I ask you…no, I mean, can I tell you...eeeh, is it alright if we talk about something important…?"

Seeing the desperate look on Amy's face, Michael consented with his neck.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Amy shyly poked her fingers together, and looked downwards.

"Michael, you like Buffy, right?"

Harmony scowled, as Michael nodded his head.

"That's right, I do…but why are you…"

"I mean, if she was something else, other than human, you'd still like Buffy, right?"

"Something else?" He parroted, seeing Amy's head bob up and down. "What something else are we talking about here? Are we talking about, something that we…eeh, are you…Amy, is there something you want to tell me?"

Amy blushed slightly, thinking of a certain Vampire.

"Yes…and no…mostly yes, and not no…so, yeah, I wanna tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

Asking with a curious mind, Michael didn't know what Amy wanted to say.

But Amy shyly knew what she wanted to say, and slowly bequeathed him with a smile.

"I see…so, erm…you see, lately, I've been talking with…Angel."

"Angel?"

Puzzlement worked its way onto the blondes face, Harmony casting her eyes to confusion as well.

"Who's Angel? Ooh God, are you screwing an Angel now Amy?"

Amy scowled, and was tempted to use some kind of magic on her. But she didn't, looking at Michael.

"As I was saying…I've been hanging out with Angel, lately. And yesterday, he kinda…well, he spent the night at my place."

"He did…? And what else did he do?"

Michael pondered, trying to understand.

He didn't want to think that Angel would do anything to her…but he didn't want to take the chance that something did happen to her, and that something would be, devastating. That, was a thought he couldn't understand.

Amy relaxed herself, not showing anything that was a worry.

"He…He just stayed over is all, on the couch. But…you know, when that nightmare world happened with Billy and all…I didn't tell you, any of you, but I came face to face with my Mom, Catherine again."

"Ooh God, are you alright? Seeing your Mother again must've…"

Like an attentive friend, Michael tried to help Amy get out of the bitter feelings she must've felt. However, Amy showed a completely calm face, not showing any previous negativity on her face that she held beforehand.

"I'm alright, it doesn't matter. Don't worry about me."

Amy dismissed him, but Michael could tell that she didn't want it to be dismissed, it being obvious on her face.

"Obviously it does matter to you. So, tell me, are you okay?"

Amy shrugged her shoulders, and tossed her head to the side, as they rounded a corner.

"You see…I thought that if I ever saw her again, I'd die. Literally, I thought that I would die, and wouldn't be able to do anything…but you see, Angel came for me, and helped me face my Mom, and last night, invisible bitch came, and I said someone saved me…Angel was the one to save me last night…we've been hanging out, on and off, for a little while now, ever since Willow's little Demon boyfriend."

"Demon boyfriend?" Harmony scoffs, it being something she found funny, even if her tone was offensive. "So, she actually dated a Demon? Makes sense, I suppose."

The pair rolled their eyes as they came within sights of the magic shop.

"Anyway, I've been hanging out with Angel…and I... like it. I mean, he's really nice, when alone. He might be a little strange, and kinda stand offish, but something about him…I feel safe with Angel around…but, I feel like…sometimes, I feel like he doesn't share what I feel…and he's a Vampire so…"

"Wow, you're in love with a Vampire? Haha, what a thing. Vampires are those blood suckers right? Ewwww, how weird is that?"

Harmony's face widened into a smile, something that wasn't well received by Amy and Michael.

Michael rolled his eyes at Harmony, ignoring her, and continued speaking with Amy.

"Amy, are you in love with Angel?"

At the question…Amy stopped.

She didn't move.

Did she love Angel?

She didn't know.

Could she love Angel?

Yes.

She could see herself liking Angel, being close to him. But being in love with him, she found it quite scary to think about. It was, a very vexing experience to say the least. She didn't know how to even begin to articulate her thoughts correctly.

"…Love, is a strong word…"

Amy whimpered, feeling her barriers breaking down.

Michael could see the uneasiness of her gaze, how vexed she was right now, trying to find an answer to the desperate situation that she was feeling right now, so he tried to ease her, and make sure that she didn't have to suffer, only trying to help her.

"Then, do you have romantic feelings for him?"

Amy looked upon Michael's kind gaze, and nodded shyly, wishing Harmony wasn't around, though she'd ask Michael to tell Harmony not to tell anyone, suspecting that Harmony will listen if it is Michael that said it.

"I can't begin to imagine how weird it is…thinking about dating what Angel is. Do they date? Witches and Vampires? Is it even alright? How would that work? He's undead, he won't age, and he'll be young forever, while I grow in age and such. What can I hope to achieve from this? Am I kidding myself and think that this is possible? He's a Vampire, I'm a human? How would we ever work? What if I want children one day? How could I with an undead person? It doesn't seem possible, yet this strong…I've not felt like this since…well, since I liked someone who got involved with someone else…yet he's a Vampire, and I'm just a Witch, and now I'm babbling so I can't really say anything else that is…"

Seeing how baffled she was, Michael places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Amy, if you like Angel, go for it."

Amy's eyes widened at the shocking words of Michael.

"But…"

Amy wasn't sure, so Michael continued to speak softly.

"He's alright, Angel. He's an okay guy. As long as he doesn't go after Buffy, then I am peachy keen with whoever he dates. And truthfully, I think he could be good for you. He's a Vampire, okay. That's who he is. You're a Witch. I'm a Warlock, and Buffy is the Slayer. We're not normal, and we never will be. It's fine if we date other supernatural people. And Angel is nice. You're good for Angel, he's good for you. And so what? He's a Vampire. You're not planning to have kids yet. Why don't you just see where it goes, and then go from there? Buffy and I aren't planning on kids anytime soon. We're only 16 years old, it is okay to test the waters right now."

Amy's heart felt relief with his words. All of the worries she had, were warranted, but she was only a 16 year old girl. She didn't have to worry about every single thing right now. She could take her time, have fun and see what happens. Nothing has to be complicated right now.

"Michael…I'm scared that…he won't look at me…and will only look at Buffy…"

Amy displayed her worries to Michael, and felt like crying.

She thought about it, how she 'lost' Michael to Buffy, and she didn't want that to happen with Angel. She knew of his love for the Slayer, and she didn't want to lose him. She hated being second best again. She didn't want to be the last choice. She wanted to be the first, the only choice, because that's who Amy was. She wanted to be Angel's number one…but she didn't see him thinking the same thing.

But Michael wrapped his arms around Amy, hugging her, Harmony biting back her jealousy.

"If Angel doesn't see the hotness that is you, then he's seriously messed up. Trust me Amy, you're very, pretty. You're lovely, and if he doesn't see that, then he's not worth it. You're just as great as Buffy is. I've known you practically my entire life. Like, when we were five. Remember, when your book was taken by that older boy. You flew into a rage, not allowing anyone to take advantage of you, and hit him hard, knocked him out, and made him submit to you?" Amy nodded, sobbing lightly. "Angel would have to be stupid to not see you as you are, a beautiful girl. Trust me Amy, you're amazing. You shouldn't have to think if you're good enough for him. He should be thinking if he's good enough for you. You're awesome Amy. You're an awesome Witch, a great person with a loving heart. And Angel best see that, or I'll start using my magic on him."

Amy sobbed openly, collapsing onto his chest.

"I don't want to be second choice…"

Amy admitted it.

She finally admitted it.

She couldn't stand it any longer, and had to admit it, before anything else happened.

She didn't know what to think, how to feel, yet she was able to admit it to her friend, someone who she knew wouldn't judge her, having been in a similar situation with the Slayer not long ago. It wasn't quite the same, yet it held similarities with their respective partners.

"You tell Angel that then. And if he doesn't accept that, then he can screw himself, because you deserve the best after everything that has happened to you."

"You too…" Amy whimpered, petting his chest. "Buffy better appreciate you, or she's gonna have to appreciate my fist in her face. I'm telling ya, if she tries and hurts you, I will send all of my magic against her, and make her submit to me."

Michael chuckled, continuously petting her face.

"Well, I know I'm going to be okay if anything ever happens between us then, better not though because…Buffy makes me so happy."

Hearing that, Harmony felt…something.

She felt her chest tighten, as if she had received the most devastating news of her life.

Devastation about hearing how level his voice was, filled with love and desire for the Slayer. And it tore into her, that he wouldn't be able look at Harmony the same way that he looked at Buffy, her inner Unicorn screaming to get rid of Buffy.

* * *

Inside of the magic shop, Amy, Michael and Harmony look around for what they need. Harmony of course was bored, and didn't see the reason why they needed all of this stuff for some magic trick in her eyes, but the other two were okay with it.

"Alright Amy, we'll have to get a talisman blessed by a holy monk. An orb of sight, and we'll also have to get some newt eye, a dolls eye, skin of a snake, and some other…"

Michael listed off the stuff they needed, Harmony finding it revolting that they'd have to touch things like this.

"Alright, I'll get the dolls eye, and skin of a snake."

"Right, then I'll get the orb of sight."

Michael handed Amy a list, and she went off into the store, Michael doing the same thing with Harmony tailing after him, unfortunately.

He went over to the eyes of the newt, and picked up a jar, Harmony showing a disgusted face.

"Ewwww, Blondie Bear, it looks gross."

Michael rolled his eyes, expecting a comment like that from Harmony.

"It's to make this invisible girl whole again."

Harmony furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eeeh, not to sound mean, but why should you care, Blondie Bear? This girl is clearly nuts. She's tried to kill me, Cordelia, and even that Buffy of yours. Why would it matter if she is visible again or not? I don't get it."

Michael slowly turned to Harmony, and showed a confused face.

"You do know that this girl is suffering as well, right?"

"So what?" Harmony's argument made Michael open his eyes in shock. "She's a crazy bitch. She got a little lonely, and we are supposed to care about her? Because we all ignored her? Hasn't she ever been through that before? Even I get lonely, but I don't go all homicidal on people. And if she was ignored so much, why didn't she join more clubs? Why didn't she just try and mingle more? Okay, popular kids ignored her, but it wasn't just us. I mean, do you remember who she was? Do you care that she has turned invisible?"

"Of course I care, Harmony. And you should too."

"Why?"

The bafflement on Harmony's face almost made Michael palm his face.

"Because, we made her like this. You, me, Cordelia, Willow, Amy, Xander, everyone in the school. Heck, even the teachers ignored her, and it is their job to help students. Wouldn't it be nice if we could just class this girl as insane? We can't do that though. Yes, she has done some unforgivable things, and she might be a little insane. But think about how this girl must've felt when she was all alone, scared, and wanted to scream to get attention, but no one ever cared. Even I feel sick with myself for not noticing. She clearly had this weird thing for me, yet I never took the chance to notice her? What does that say about us, as people? Because she wasn't someone we usually associate with, we should ignore her and have nothing to do with her?"

Harmony listened to Michael's words…and she understood.

Even though she still felt like this wasn't their faults, she could at least understand where Michael was coming from.

"Blondie Bear…if we ignore people, they really become lonely, don't they?"

"Yes, they do, Harmony. People feel lonely, isolated. I personally have felt like this Marcie has done in the past. I messed up before, and nearly got my friends killed. It's a horrible feeling, and this girl didn't have anyone to turn to. I had Buffy to turn to when everyone else abandoned me. This girl, she didn't have anybody. She must've felt so scared, being alone like she was. With no support system, and this towns Hellmouth crap, it messed with her, and made her invisible, because that's how we perceived her. Yes, I think the things she has done is quite mad, trying to kill you, Cordelia, and whoever else, is pretty unforgivable, but we all drove her to this, and we have to stop her before she does kill someone, before it is too late to come back from it."

Harmony looked down at the ground, feeling dejection washing over her form.

"God…you're right…we did do this to this girl…we're terrible…"

Michael hated to admit it, but for once, Harmony was right. At least to him, that is what he felt.

"Yeah, we really are terrible…but at least, we can make sure that she can be seen again, and maybe, she can finally get people to listen to her, to look at her…I don't know if she can be rehabilitated, depending if she is insane or not, but we can at least give her a life again. She will be able to look in the mirror and say "Hey, that's me!" with all the good, and bad it comes from looking at yourself in the mirror, all your perfections and imperfections, this girl deserves this."

Harmony's face lifted up into an arching smile.

"Let's turn this girl back then."

"My thoughts exactly. Now hold the newt eyes."

Michael passed Harmony the jar as he grabbed some other stuff, Harmony grimacing when she saw the floating eyeballs in the watery substance.

* * *

At The Bronze, a while later, Cordelia and Buffy are tied to the May King and Queen thrones. While Cordelia was awake, Buffy wasn't. Cordelia looked around, trying to see if there was anything that could help them…but there wasn't.

She was bound.

She couldn't move her limbs.

"Ooh God…someone help…"

She didn't want to yell, not knowing where the invisible girl was.

"Nggggghhhh…"

Buffy stirs and wakes up, feeling groggy with what Marcie did to her. Slowly, her lidded eyes open, her visible blurry. She flexed her fingers, and found that she was able to move. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Buffy? You're awake?"

Buffy groans slightly, a bit disoriented from what Marcie did, but she inclined her head regardless.

"Yeah."

Cordelia sighed in relief, but then she twitched her mouth…and couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything happening to her, she couldn't feel her face at all, and panic erupted out of her.

"I can't feel my face!"

Buffy's alarms rose immediately.

"What do you mean?"

"My face. My face is numb. What is she doing?"

Buffy looked around, searching for an answer, but even she didn't know what Marcie was trying to do right now.

"I don't know."

Cordelia looks at the curtain. 'Learn' is written on it in glitter. As soon as she saw that, Cordelia tensed, knowing that something terrible could happen. She, didn't want that to happen, looking towards the Slayer for help.

"What does that mean?"

Buffy looks at the same thing, and twitches her eyebrows.

"I don't know." Buffy grumbled out, searching for anything that could help. "Come on Michael, don't let me down…make this bitch…"

"Talking about my man, are you, whore?"

Marcie's voice surrounded Buffy, the Slayer helplessly looking on as a tray wheels itself over to Buffy and Cordelia.

"Marcie, is that you? Come on, you need to stop this."

Buffy huffed and puffed, trying to make sense on what was going on right now. But she couldn't. She didn't know what Marcie was trying to do, what she was thinking about doing. She didn't even know if there was anything that could happen right now.

"Uh, I'm disappointed. I'd really hoped you guys had figured it out by now. Though for two whores like you, it isn't truly impossible, is it?"

Buffy tightened her expression, her eyes clouding over with anger.

"Well, why don't you explain it? C'mon, Marcie, what are we supposed to learn? And he's not your man, either! He's mine!"

Buffy raised her spirits, not wanting crazy invisible girl to do anything to him, or herself. Cordelia, she cared mildly about.

"Yeah, what do you wanna teach us!"

Cordelia added, trying to cry out, but she could barely scream. Fear was overtaking her. She couldn't feel her face, and Marcie, to her, was crazy. Anything she did, wouldn't be pretty, and she didn't care to find out what she was supposed to learn.

"You don't get it. You're not the student. You're the lesson."

Buffy's eyes rolled, as Cordelia looked around, to see if she could see Marcie…but of course, she couldn't.

"What did you do to my face?"

Buffy heard Marcie snicker when Cordelia asked that. It was low, barely audible, yet at the same time, she could hear the small laughing, and it didn't sound good. It sounded quite bad, if she was honest with herself.

"Your face. That's what this is all about, isn't it? Your beautiful face. That's what makes you shine just a little bit brighter than the rest of us. We all want what you have. To be noticed, remembered. To be seen."

Marcie pushes the try a little closer to Cordelia, Cordelia becoming understandably frightened.

"What are you doing?"

The girl whimpered, Buffy looking on, trying secretly to undo her binds, but they were difficult. Even for the Slayer, she was finding it difficult to get out of her binds. But she guessed it was thanks to Marcie who did this to her, with some weird drugs or something similar.

"Well, I'm fulfilling your fondest wish."

She pulls off the cloth covering the tray, revealing several surgical instruments.

Cordelia gasps when she sees them.

"I'm gonna give you a face no one will ever forget." Marcie picks up a scalpel and shows it to Buffy. "Don't you worry, you bitch. You're going to get it soon as well. At least with Queen bitch there, I decided to make her face numb, I'm going to enjoy carving yours up. But first…I'm going to go and get the husband to be."

"Husband to be…?"

Buffy wasn't sure what she was talking about, so Marcie went to near the staging area of The Bronze, which had a curtain there, and she pulled the rope nearby. As she did, the large curtain came down, and it revealed…something disturbing to Buffy.

It was a makeshift altar for a wedding. She even saw a priest tied up, his mouth tabbed over. Buffy looked on, and wasn't sure what was going to happen. She even thought that this was still her dream, but she made it a real thing when Marcie started laughing.

"Slayer slut, my future husband is soon going to be arriving, and walk him down the aisle while you watch, and we're going to be married! And the best thing? Neither you, or he is going to be able to do anything to stop it. Even his little magic tricks won't work, hahahaha."

"What are you talking about?"

Marcie picks up what appears to be a handgun, and directs it around the room.

Buffy looks to where she is pointing, and sees some talismans hanging around.

"What are…"

"I got them in the mail, on a magical mail that is. It's weird, they came to me from someone called Susan. Isn't that lovely? She wanted to make sure me and Michael are married, and these little talismans make sure that magic cannot be used. Don't worry my sweet Buffy, you'll soon see sweet Michael be married to me."

Buffy doesn't say anything, but her eyes are full of intensity, rage, and the fact that Susan, she knew who to be Michael's Mother had a hand in this, really pissed her off.

* * *

Inside of the basement, Giles tries to turn the gas valve off with his bare hands with some success.

"That should give us a few minutes, but we best... If we don't get out of this room soon..."

Grimacing was something that Willow and the others weren't used to seeing from the man.

"Why is Marcie doing this?"

Willow coughed, covering her mouth the best that she could.

Giles looked around for anything that could help, knowing that if someone doesn't come soon, something disastrous could happen.

"The loneliness, the constant exile, she's... *cough* she has gone mad!"

Giles explained, coughing at the same time.

"Ya think?"

Rhetorically, Xander began coughing again, their situation becoming grim.

Willow slouches on the floor, weakened by the lack of oxygen. Giles takes off his jacket and wraps it around the pole Xander found to prevent sparks. Xander stands up as well, next to him, and the both grasp the pole, Willow unable to do anything other than look on, worried that she might die from this.

"One, two, three!"

The two of them ram the door with the pole, and it makes a deep, loud boom, but it doesn't budge.

Xander looks concerned, and that was a weak word. It was a very trying experience. A frightening one at that. if they didn't do anything soon, then they knew that they would be dying right here and now.

But Giles wasn't going to give in. he wasn't going to stop, and tried his best, together with the worn out Xander.

"Again!"

Once again, the pair of them ram the door, with little success.

The door still won't budge. It wouldn't budge at all, and the effects of the gas was working its way into their systems. It was very difficult to even think about right now, it was difficult to even think right now.

It was too difficult in fact. They were barely hanging on by a thread. Willow was suffering the most, she couldn't keep her eyes from closing every so often. Xander hunched over after a small time, attempting to control the coughing that he couldn't hold back, Giles being in the same boat.

"Ooh no…"

With her eyes unable to stay awake anymore, Willow's head falls to the floor, and she falls unconscious. Xander and Giles also fall to the floor. Xander hunches over Willow, and Giles sits by the door, trying his best to push it open.

"You guys are... I'm blacking out on you."

He collapses onto Willow. Giles notices that he passed out as well, seeing that Xander was out, Willow was out, and the situation wasn't something that needed to be happening right now.

With little options left, the situation was dire…

* * *

At that time, Michael, Amy, and Harmony come through the doors to the library with bangs in their hands, and see that neither of the gang are there. Willow, Xander, and Giles weren't they, and they were perplexed as to why this was.

Harmony was the first to step forward, seeing the lack of people in the room, and questioned it vexingly.

"Hey, didn't they say they'd set it up?"

Harmony questioned, seeing the lack of preparation.

"It should've been, but they aren't here…"

Michael looked around, moving to the centre of the area, slowly moving his body so it would be a brisk pace.

Harmony walked behind him, Amy to his side.

All three noted the quietness of the room, how daunting it really was. With each step, the sound reverberated around the room, it being as quiet as a library, ironic since this library usually was filled with the sound of Giles, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Michael, Amy, or someone else that they needed to help.

"This is kind of creepy, Michael."

Amy noted, getting to the centre of the table, and saw that there was nothing prepared.

"Shit…where could they have gone? Could they have been…I dunno, could they be with Buffy right now…? Are they…maybe they're in…I think that…"

Michael tried to collect his thoughts, having a troubled time in thinking straight, worried for Buffy…but then he remembered something important. Buffy is the Slayer, and he knew that she would be okay, no matter what happened. That thought allowed him to drive forward.

"Marcie, you think she's got to them?"

Amy pondered her thoughts aloud, as Michael slowly began fixing the table.

"It was three people, four if you count Buffy, and she's the Slayer. I don't see four people losing to an invisible girl, unless she lured them into a trap or something. Even then it is hard to believe that they'd fall for it."

"There's no other explanations though."

Michael agreed with Amy's thoughts, as the Witch herself helped set the table up.

"If that's true, we'll have to do the spell fast. It would take too long…to find them, but at the same time…" Michael paused when he felt a presence come into the library from the back way, pushing Amy and Harmony behind him. "Come out, I know you're there."

Amy and Harmony were confused on who he was talking too, but it became apparent when Angel stepped out of the shadows, holding a book. Amy's face turned to relief when seeing the Vampire, Harmony didn't know who he was, and wasn't really interested, Michael turning to questioning.

"Oh, so it is you, Michael, Amy and…"

Angel didn't know who Harmony was, nor did he care right now.

"I'm Harmony, girlfriend of Michael." Michael released a tired sigh, Angel noticing that and knew Harmony was lying. "So, who are you?"

"Angel."

Angel sighed, already not liking Harmony due to the way she was speaking, and how assured she was of herself, the girl having a quality that made most feel, worried.

"Ooh, so you're the Vampire boy Amy has the hots for?"

Angel's eyes widened as Amy palmed her face, Michael chuckling nervously. Angel's eyes went briefly to Amy, who turned away sheepishly, showing that she wasn't really going to get involved right now.

"A-Anyway, Angel. Why are you here?"

Michael carried on the conversation, Angel nodding and showing a book.

"Giles asked me to get a book…speaking of, where is he?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders, not knowing where he was.

"I have no fucking clue. They were supposed to be here, Willow and Xander too, but I don't know where they have gone…"

Angel sniffed the air, seeing if he could find their scent, which he did within a few seconds.

"I see, their scent is still in the school, I believe. And also…I think I smell gas…it's a faint smell, but…"

"In the school…and gas…"

It didn't make sense to Amy in the slightest, though the mention of gas was a worrying aspect of the thoughts, but Angel was convinced, Michael stepping forward, attempting to act like Buffy, a leader, he hoped it came off well.

"Alright, this is what we're going to do. Amy, you, and I are going to be casting this spell. Harmony, you're going to aid us, by putting in ingredients that I'm about to tell you, alright?" Both Amy and Harmony nodded, impressed by how strong he could sound, the blonde turning towards Angel with a serious face. "And Angel, you're going to go and find them. If there's gas involved, a Vampire, you, wouldn't be effected, right?"

"That's right."

Angel agreed almost instantly, so Michael bowed his head.

"Right, let's do this, then. If you're not effected, you can't have negative effects with the gas. While you're doing that, I'll get this spell under way, along with Amy and Harmony here."

"Right, be careful."

Michael nodded his head.

"As soon as you're gone, we'll lock the doors so don't worry about us."

Angel nodded his head and left.

As soon as he left, Amy felt complicated about leaving Angel to go and find them, but a soothing look from Michael relieved her of her worry.

"Okay, we should get going."

Gaining nods from Michael and Buffy, the trio began doing what they needed to do…however, that soon stopped when Harmony noticed something on the table.

"Hey, what's this?"

Harmony picked up the note that was on the table, addressed for Michael.

Harmony gave it to Michael, and Amy peered over his shoulder, as did Harmony. Looking between them, they all looked as Michael opened the note.

[Hunny pie or I should say, soon to be husband of me, this is Marcie. I want to inform you that I've captured your whore Buffy Summers along with Cordelia that stupid bitch, and if you don't come to The Bronze by 8, I will be ending her life. So come right away, alone. Or Buffy dies. Your choice.]

At the end of the letter, Michael made a quick decision and walked towards the door.

"Michael, where are you going!?"

Amy demanded, not sure what his intentions really where.

"I'm going to go and save Buffy. Didn't you read the note? It's nearing 8 now. If I don't get there soon, Marcie is going to kill Buffy. And since I can sense where she is, I'm just gonna have to use my magic to knock her out or something and save Buffy."

"Using magic…you think you'd be able to do that? What if she's waiting for you with a gun or something?"

"Then I'll just knock her out before she can do it. Also, think about this. If she's obsessed with me, she's not going to kill me, is she? We have to go…Harmony, Amy, I'm gonna have to go in on my own, but nearby, you can set up the spell for me and you to do Amy. Once I get Buffy out, we can do the spell together."

Amy wasn't sure, she felt reluctant about this.

"But Michael, this bitch is insane…"

"I know, but we're wasting time, we need to go there now. If she does anything to Buffy, I won't be able to forgive myself." Michael saw a small knife being on the counter, so he grabbed it, and placed it in his pocket. "I'll take this for Buffy just in case Marcie tries anything."

Both Amy and Harmony weren't sure if it was a good idea, but they went along with it, not seeing an alternative, and all three rushed to The Bronze, carrying everything that they needed for the spell to work, they hoped they'd get there in time.

* * *

Back at The Bronze, Buffy watched on helplessly as Marcie began playing with the equipment on the table.

"Marcie, you can't do this."

"What are you gonna do? Slay me?"

She laughed out loud, drawing Buffy's attention.

"Marcie, you know this is wrong. Think about it. You like Michael, right? If he saw you do this, do you think that he'd want you to do something like this? Do you think he'd want you to be like this? He might even despise you if you do this, just think about it Marcie."

Marcie punches Buffy, but thanks to being the Slayer, it didn't hurt her that much.

"You shoulda stayed outta my way. Y'know, I, I thought, I thought you would understand my vision, but you're just like them. And then you go and steal my future husband from me. You know, he was the only one to get it. He was alone, like me. Every day, I watched how he was ignored by his friends, yet held a smile on his face. When he'd smile at me, he acknowledged my presence. He didn't have to talk to me, I felt secure in his embrace, even if he never touched me. But then you came along, and did all of this shit, gaining his affections and drew him away from me."

Buffy looks slowly downwards, trying to think of what she was supposed to say, or how to say it, more accurately, but even she didn't know what to say right now.

Marcie takes a scalpel from the tray and swings it at Cordelia's face, but misses the first time, frightening her, which was what she wanted her to do.

Cordelia gasps, and struggles to get away, and helplessly watches as the blade floats in front of her face, igniting a more passionate feeling to over come her, a fear like no other, not wanting to be cut up right now, or ever.

"Please don't do this! Nooohohoho!"

"You should be grateful. I mean, people who pass you in the street are gonna remember you for the rest of their lives. While we're waiting for Hubby to come along, we might as well have a little fun together, right?"

Marcie spat out hatefully, pushing on Cordelia's face with the blade. The cold steel could be felt by the girl, and this time, she couldn't move. She was frozen in time, and if she moved, she'd receive a cut to the face, something that she didn't want.

Buffy struggles to reach for the tray while Marcie concentrates on Cordelia. Thankfully, just this once, Marcie wasn't going for Buffy, and instead she was going for Cordelia instead, and this gave her time to think, to do something.

"Children are gonna dream about you. And every one of your, your friends who comes to the coronation tonight will take the sight of the May Queen to their graves."

"Wait!"

Cordelia pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"No, we really have to get started. The local anaesthetic's gonna wear off soon, and I don't want you to faint. It's less fun if you're not awake." Buffy watched on desperately trying to get the tray away, Cordelia beginning to sob. "Let me see. I think we should start with your smile. I think it should be wider."

"Marcie, I know you think I don't understand, but I do!"

Cordelia yelled, trying to appeal to her more rational side, but it fell on deaf ears, yet again.

"Yeah, I'll *bet* you know how I feel. I'm sure you can just be with all your friends and feel so alone 'cause they don't really know you. You're just a typical, self-involved, spoiled little brat, and you think you can charm your way out of this, don't you?! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU THINK?!"

She swings the scalpel and cuts Cordelia's cheek, leaving the girl whimpering at the feeling of the knife cutting her skin.

Buffy looks at her in shock.

"Marcie! Would Michael want you to do this!?"

Buffy exclaimed, again trying to appeal to her more rational side.

"Tch, you don't know anything, slut. You stole him away from me, and it ended up with me being left alone again. If you never had come, this wouldn't of happened to you, and I could've been with Michael, but it didn't, and now you've seduced him away from me with your sweet words."

Buffy growls with annoyance, Marcie sighing openly.

* * *

Inside of the basement, Giles is weakly slapping against the door.

It suddenly opens, and Giles falls through it.

Angel stands in the doorway and looks around and down. Accessing the situation rapidly, he quickly grabs Giles and helps him up.

"Come on!"

He helps Giles out of the room. He pulls Xander up, and he wakes and gets out by himself. Angel picks Willow up in his arms and carries her out. Giles slams the door closed. They all cough and try to breathe.

"What happened?"

Xander's inquiry was met with a deadpanned Angel's face.

"You tell me."

While waking up, Willow's eyes roll in the back of her head, disorientated.

"I'm up, Mom."

Xander notices Angel, and for once, he was glad to see him.

"Hi! What do you want?"

"I brought you the Codex." He hands the book to Giles, and looks upwards. "I came in through the library, came across Michael, Amy and some blonde haired girl I didn't care for, and then smelled the gas. Michael and Amy are doing the spell to make that invisible girl, visible."

Giles nodded in relief for a change.

"Yes, w-w-well shut it off, otherwise, uh, the whole building will go up!"

"I'll get it. It's not like I need the oxygen."

Angel explained, Giles nodding his head and gestures to the others.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

He leads Willow and Xander up the stairs as Angel watches them go. When they're gone Angel goes into the room to shut off the gas.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of The Bronze, Michael, Amy, and Harmony are there.

Michael and Amy are sat on the floor, facing one another. There are candles lit around them, Harmony standing just before the area where they were.

In the centre, between Michael and Amy, there was a cauldron, smoke coming off from it. Around it, was magical symbols that Harmony thought were rabbits, and unicorns, and though they looked similar, it wasn't really anything like Harmony thought it was.

Once making sure everything was okay, Michael turns to Amy.

"Okay, when I get back, we'll begin straight away. Everything is prepared now." Michael then looks to Harmony. "I've written down what you should throw in, and when, okay? We'd do it ourselves, but it might get a little…well, magical and such, so it could be difficult…so, you stick to that, and we'll be fine."

"Okay! Leave it to me Blondie Bear!"

He smiled at Harmony, the girl gushing at the smile, then he looked at Amy.

"Right, I'm going in, wish me luck."

"Good luck, and be careful."

Michael nodded his head, and stood upwards.

He looked at the pair of them, seeing their faces, and then turned away, shuffling on his feet as he walked towards The Bronze's door.

As he walked, he looked for anything that could be used to hurt him, or some traps, but he couldn't see anything.

As he made it to the door to The Bronze, Michael saw a 'Welcome Future Husband' written on the door.

Taking a deep breath, Michael moved forward, through the door.

As soon as he did, Michael looked around, and saw Buffy immediately, along with a tied up Cordelia, and also a tied up priest. He could sense Marcie around, but he didn't know where she was exactly, so he turned to Buffy.

"Release!" Thrusting his hand forward, he expected white lights to erupt…but they didn't. Confused, he tried it again. "Release from their binds!" Trying a longer spell, he attempted it again, but nothing happened. "Why isn't my…"

"Michael! She's placed some anti magic talismans around and you can't use your magic! She got them from Susan, probably THAT Susan! Get out of here! This bitch is crazy! She wants to freaking marry you or something! I don't know where she is, but you need to go!"

"I can't leave you and Cordelia there, along with some priest! Buffy, I'm coming in!"

Michael rushed towards the Slayer, looking around but couldn't see Marcie. However, a gun was pointed at him, following him as he ran over to Buffy.

Making it to Buffy, he got onto his knees, and pulled at her binds, but they were tight.

"Damn it, these things are tight as fuck. Gotta get them off you before she comes back."

"Michael, please get out of here. She's going to marry you."

"And she's going to hurt you if I leave, so please Buffy, allow me to protect you."

Muttering, Michael was about to bring out the dagger he had with him to cut the ropes, but he stopped when he felt Marcie behind him.

Immediately, he got to his feet, and was going to rush her, but stopped when seeing the gun hanging in the air…and a wedding dress being on a body that wasn't, there, invisible. He looked at the gun, and could literally see the trigger being pulled ever so slightly.

"Marcie…alright, I've come now. So, let Buffy, and Cordy go, alright? Please, leave them alone. You have me now, just leave them alone."

"I'm sorry lover, but I need to make sure that they witness us getting married. I am sure that our love will reach the hearts of them. And the messages I left also had another meaning. I'm going to 'look' at you, you're going to 'listen' to me, and we're going to 'learn' how to be together. It's okay my sweet baby, we're going to have fun together."

"You're crazy Marcie…" Buffy stopped when Marcie pointed the gun at her. But then she regained her sense of self. "Michael, doesn't even love you! And don't call him your baby! He's mine you crazy bitch!"

"Shut up!"

Marcie swiped Buffy across the face with the butt of the fun. Buffy groaned at the hit, but she wasn't severally hurt. Even then, it pissed off Michael more than anything, him seeing red.

"Marcie!"

Michael was going to tackle her to the ground, but she quickly pointed the gun at him, stopping his advances. He held his hands up, Marcie gesturing with the gun to the altar where the tied up priest was on standby.

"Alright, start walking. We're getting married, one way or another. Don't even try and do anything about it, because I'm not going to let you do anything Michael, baby." That irked Buffy, as that was her name for him. "So, please start walking, or I could put your bitch full of holes with this gun."

Michael looked at Buffy, who kept shaking her head…but he knew what he had to do, to save her.

"…Fine."

Buffy's eyes widened, shocked.

"Michael, don't-"

"It's alright, Buffy." Michael smiled at her, despite the tears forming. "I'm alright, Buffy…if I can protect you, then I'd gladly give my life up…don't worry Buffy, I'm okay…" He looked towards Marcie. "Before you marry me, I want to kiss Buffy once more. After that, do what you want."

Marcie thought about it for a few moments, and then began laughing.

"I'll allow it. Enjoy yourself, because that's the last time you'll ever do anything with her."

Michael begrudgingly agrees, and walks over to Buffy. Kneeling down before her, Michael cups her chin, smiling with tears in his eyes.

"Buffy…"

"Michael, don't do this…s-she's mad, she'll probably rape you or something…j-just don't do it, she's fucking mad…"

Michael continued to smile, and inched closer to her with his mouth.

"It's okay my lovely baby. Don't worry, because I love you, I can do this. I won't let her hurt you…e-even if I have to get married, I will do what I need to do for you. Buffy…I really love you, my Buffy Summers, my Vampire Slayer."

Michael, without restraint, crushed his lips onto her own, Buffy's eyes widening in surprise, in a good way. She sunk into the kiss straight away, feeling his hand caress her cheek, wishing that he could do her own.

Gagging noises could be heard coming from Marcie, and Michael could see that she wasn't looking towards his or Buffy's hands, so he secretly took out the dagger, and handed it to Buffy. Buffy's eyes widened even more, and slipped it into her sleeve so Marcie wouldn't see it.

Michael continued the kiss like it was going to be his last one, rubbing her face with one hand, and used his other hand to hold the opposite hand that he gave the knife too, so Marcie didn't suspect anything. His fingers entwined with Buffy's own, wishing he could help her more, but wasn't able to, and felt like he was going to cry at the thought of not being able to help Buffy.

"Alright, that's enough!" Marcie grabbed Michael by the back of the head, yanking him away from Buffy as a trail of saliva connected them briefly before being poked away by Marcie, pushing the gun to the back of his head. "Now, give me a kiss sweetheart."

Buffy ground her teeth as she could see Michael's lips being attacked by Marcie. He looked disgusted, trying to fight it. But ultimately, she couldn't do anything without her boyfriend being essentially shot in the back, her eyes becoming wetter by the second.

Michael looked like he was being molested by Marcie, Buffy only being able to look on helplessly, making her cry even more. She couldn't stand seeing her boyfriend looking and being treated like that after everything that had happened.

"Marcie, stop it! Stop doing that to him! Please, just stop it right now!"

Buffy begged, and Marcie released Michael from her disgusting kiss, and pushed him onto the ground, onto his hands and knees.

"Gwah!" He groaned when he felt Marcie kick him in the stomach, making him cough up bile. He then looked up. "My Mother hits harder than that, you can't hurt me."

"Really? That's too bad, my husband."

Buffy saw Marcie raise the hung as if she was going to swing it, Buffy releasing a wild cry.

"Marcie! Stop it right now! Please do what you want to me but don't hurt him again! Just stop sexually and physically abusing him you bitch!"

She begged, Buffy couldn't do anything else. She felt so useless, watching Michael being molested by the girl along with physically being assaulted, crying more and more. She knew that if she didn't have the gun, Michael could beat her down, but as it stood, one false move, and she was going to shoot, and she really didn't know what else to do.

Even Cordelia felt sorry for Michael right now, seeing how he basically was at this girls mercy, as she could do anything to Michael, and Buffy had to witness her boyfriend being molested. She knew that Buffy would be seething right now, and she didn't even care to admit that she'd be as well.

Buffy heard Marcie laughing as she grabbed Michael by the back of the head again, dragging him to his feet. Michael stood uncomfortably as he felt the gun pushing against his back.

"March, or I'll blow your fucking brains out."

The threat was real, Michael felt worried, and Buffy was scared of what she was going to do to Michael.

"Dumb bitch, the gun is pointed at my back, not my head."

Michael reached his tolerance for Marcie now, after everything she had done to him. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but no longer, could he stay silent about this. He, couldn't just give her the best deal…he had enough of her.

"I said MARCH!"

The girl jabbed the gun into Michael's back, Buffy helplessly watching as he complied, moving forward.

"Alright…"

As he walked past a table, a control being there, Marcie grabbed it, and switched on some music. To Buffy's ears, it sounded like Wannabe from the Spice Girls, not something she'd do at her own wedding, but something nonetheless.

"Is this Wannabe? Aah, I love…" Buffy shot Cordy a dry look. "N-Never mind."

Buffy looked back to Marcie and Michael, and noticed that she probably wasn't looking at her right now. Slipping out the dagger, she slowly moved it so she could cut the rope, all the while gritting her teeth from saying anything.

"You know Marcie, I'm gonna fucking cheat on you, daily. With Buffy, Willow, Amy, Cordy, Harmony, everyone I see. I'm really a terrible boyfriend. I will cheat with anything that has a vagina, I hope you can respect that."

Michael spat out, trying to draw her attention to him, so she didn't notice what Buffy was doing. Buffy wasn't sure if he was trying to get her attention or to piss her off, or maybe do something else that she didn't know about.

"Ooh lover, don't be so cute. If you cheat on me, I'll stab you in the ass, and maybe not with a knife either. Don't forget sex toys~"

Flinching at the cheery voice, Michael continued moving forward. Buffy looked super pissed, and muttered "Not on my fucking watch you bitch…" with a voice full of disdain, while attempting to cut the rope, finding it thicker than usual.

"You know, I won't love you. I'll be so fucking lazy that you won't even know what to do with me. You'll have to work while I raise the invisible babies or something. I won't lift a finger at home, and you'll have to live with a slob like me. I hope you can endure that!"

"Ooh that's fine. All I need is your dick and your cute face, and fingers of course. You'll be tied up most of the time anyway my adorable baby."

Michael shivered, feeling afraid, Buffy feeling her anger raising by the second for the girl.

"Y-You need to leave me alone…b-by the way, is it even legal to marry at 16 years old!? I don't think that it is! And this is under duress, you crazy woman! Please, just let me go already!"

"Well, even if it isn't legal, I want it, so you're going to have to do it, understand me you sexy bastard?"

Each time he tried, he felt more scared on what she was going to do with him. While he walked, Buffy continued her best to get out of her predicament, and make sure that Michael didn't get married to the crazy girl.

Michael, and Marcie made it to the front of the altar, the priest looking on with some fear, Marcie taking the gag out of his mouth so he could speak.

"Start the ceremony, you priest bastard."

The priest looked at Michael, who sighed and nodded.

"Alright, please just do it and get it over with. I know it's strange, but please just do it or she's going to become all insane."

The priest nods his head, and does what he was asked to do.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

The priest began, Michael feeling like he was going to die right now. He, didn't want to marry Marcie, but if Buffy didn't hurry, he'd probably end up dead, or married to a crazy girl. Either wasn't really something that he wanted, he just wanted to run away and forget what was going to happen…he was scared.

He kept taking sharp breaths, trying to control his breathing. Buffy looked on as she desperately cut through the rope as fast as she could.

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honour and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

"I do."

Marcie answered with the voice of a pure maiden, even if she was anything but that, but Michael didn't answer, remaining tight lipped, thinking of Buffy, and if he'd ever do something like this with her, that was the only way he was going to get through this now.

Marcie jammed the gun in his back, Michael wincing.

"Go on, say it or you know what's going to happen."

A single tear fell out of Michael's eye as Buffy bit her bottom lip.

"…I do…"

It was painful for Buffy to witness that, and the same for Michael as well.

"Get on with it then you idiot priest!"

Wincing at Marcie's voice, the priest nodded.

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives? "

"We do, don't we Michael?"

Michael looked ready to kill, but nodded nonetheless, waiting for Buffy, feeling the gun in his back, he had no choice but to consent.

"Yes…I do."

The priest nods, and continues, as Marcie picks up a ring from the table Michael only just saw.

"May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other. Now, Marcie, please repeat after me…" Marcie nodded as Michael felt like being sick. "I Marcie, promise to love and support you Michael and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humour, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Taking Michael's hand, she repeats the vow, places ring on Michael's finger, the boys eyes widening when this suddenly became very real to him. He didn't even know if this was really going to happen in the eyes of the law.

The priest nods with a frightful face.

"Michael, please repeat after me…" Michael looked on as the priest continued. "I Michael, promise to love and support you Marcie and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Michael didn't say anything at first, but from prodding from Marcie, he didn't have a choice but to do it, and repeated it with a sobbing voice. Buffy held back her own tears, never imagining that something like this would happen.

Once he was forced to place a ring on her finger, the priest continues again.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth." Buffy finally manages to cut off the binds from her wrist, so does the other wrist, then her feet. As the knife cuts through, Buffy pants, and hurries herself along so Michael doesn't do anything like marry her. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…"

Once free, Buffy grips the knife tight, and she smirks at Marcie just before the priest continues.

"Hey, I have something to say!"

Marcie stopped as did the priest, and looked towards Buffy, seeing her grinning, not seeing her being unbound just yet.

"What?"

The girl snidely questions, Buffy smiling softly as Michael secretly moved out of the way of the gun, seeing Buffy readying her throwing arm.

"I reject you from my boyfriend's marriage to you, you skanky hoe!"

Buffy throws the knife at Marcie. Marcie panics and moves to the side, only for her arm to be cut. Because she was cut, she let out a cry and dropped the gun she held.

Michael immediately grabbed the gun and pointed it at Marcie at a place where it would only hurt her, not kill her.

"I'll shoot if you move."

"Do it lover."

Michael was confused by that, so he looked at the gun, and opened up the barrel…and saw that he couldn't…he checked the gun...and it had no bullets inside of it. It was a real gun, but held no bullets, all of this time.

"Ooh shit…"

Michael freaked as Marcie stripped off her wedding dress, and ring so she couldn't be seen again, but Michael could sense where she was, proximity. Michael went towards the priest, and undid his binds with a nearby knife, cutting them quite effectively.

Buffy quickly goes towards Cordelia, and does the same thing that Michael is doing.

"Oh, my God! Get me out of here, please!"

Cordelia cried, as Buffy starts working on Cordelia's ropes.

"Hold still!"

"Uh, huh, huh, oh, my God!"

Michael manages to get the priest to his feet, and rushes to Buffy as Marcie rushes around the area, trying to confuse Michael's senses, but he isn't that confused. Buffy manages to cut Cordelia out of the binds, as Michael hugs onto her.

"Buffy, I'm so…"

"Shhh, baby. Get Cordelia and that priest out of here. I know, you did what you had to do, but don't ever try and marry someone else because…well, we'll talk about that in the future when and if we're ready. B-But your spell, can it work with these things around?"

Michael looked at the talismans, and shook his head.

"It's like field of where inside, magic can't be used, and I'm not sure about magic from outside. If it was only one, then it wouldn't be that large of a field, but since there are a few, I don't know what to do. It might be possible, but I'm not that sure. But Buffy, I can't leave you alone with her. She's fucking mad as shit. She tried to marry me, and she's after you-"

"I know baby, but don't worry, you can't use your magic here, so I hate saying this, but you're going to be a target for her. Please, go and do the spell, leave crazy soon to be ex wife to me. I'll get rid of those talismans and then you can use the spell."

Michael was reluctant, but he knew that she was right, so he did what he had to do, and grabbed Cordelia by the wrist, and rushed to the door with the priest.

"NO!"

Marcie yelled, so Michael pointed left, and yelled "Buffy, there!" so Buffy did a cartwheel, and kicked forward. Marcie pulled back just in time to miss her foot, and hit Buffy across the face, sending her crashing down to the ground.

Michael reluctantly, left the area with the others, wishing that he'd be able to help Buffy more than she could do now.

* * *

Michael and Cordelia rushes out of The Bronze with the priest who runs away, sees Harmony and Amy to their relief, and rushes over. Forgoing any pleasantries, Michael sat down across from Amy, Cordelia and Harmony hugging one another.

"Alright, we should begin before crazy bitch in there tries anything else. She's gone freaking nuts, she tried to marry me! But forget that for now, Amy. Are you ready?" Michael got acknowledgement from Amy, and turned to Harmony. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

Harmony announced with Cordelia being quite surprised by what was going on, Michael nodding and then he turned to Amy, holding out his hand, starting the spell once nodding at the other.

"Child of the unseen, hear our prayers."

Amy placed her hand against Michael's flat palm, so their hands looked like lips, meshing together.

"Child of the unseen, we impart."

As Amy said that, a magical aura appeared around both Amy's, and Michael's hands, Harmony gushing brightly at the sight while Cordelia looked freaked out by what was happening, and then Michael continued, his free hand brushing his left hand side, a small trail of white lights flowing.

"With untold actions, thy departed from sight."

Small white and green lights erupted from their hands, sparks going around them in a beautiful dance, Harmony having to admit that it did look quite beautiful. Amy moved her hand on the right hand side, a small trail of green lights flowing.

"With our actions, thy shall return to sight."

Harmony watched, and then added the talisman inside of the caldron, causing it to bubble.

"Skin of snake, shall return the flesh."

Harmony added the snake skin as Michael spoke, causing sparks of light to erupt from the caldron.

"Eye of doll, return to sight."

The atmosphere became heavy, lights swirling around above them, Amy and Michael then speaking together.

""We rewrite fate, bend it to our will alone and entwine light of God that falls upon this world. From our sights, she departed. With our light, she shall return. God of vision we call upon you. With your power, we ask you give thee substance, give thee mass. Allow her to cross over from the unseen world, to the seen world.""

Michael and Amy pull their hands apart, a ring of green and white appearing there. Michael moved his hand clockwise, and Amy did hers anti-clockwise, the ring spinning, and circulating them, Harmony adding the rest of the ingredients.

Michael and Amy began breathing heavily, as a golden light fell down upon Michael. His eyes closed, as if he didn't have a choice. Amy watched on, stopping the chanting as she felt the magic energy surge, the light of the ring flowing into Michael.

Michael brings his hands together, the golden light circulating his hands. It forms into a mass, an orb, which Michael used, bring his hands upwards, rejoicing almost, his hands raised to the sky.

A second later, his eyes snap open, them being black as night, and the single word "Reveal!" escaped his mouth, the ball of golden light heading into the sky, the atmosphere immediately disappearing from the air, Michael and Amy's bodies slinking forward.

"W-Well, did the magic spell work?"

Harmony questioned, trying to understand, Michael nodding his head with a tired smile.

"I felt it through me, through Amy and myself, she will be…revealed to Buffy now."

Harmony arched her brow, perplexed on how magic worked, but she seemed to be okay with everything.

* * *

Back in The Bronze, at the same time as Michael and Amy cast the spell, Marcie taunts Buffy by throwing her scalpel at her. But the Slayer rolls to the other side of the room, and merely dodges the knife, impaling the ground.

Buffy kicks out, and gets up, she looks around for Marcie while rushing to a talisman, throwing it out of the window. Marcie hissed and picked up a bottle, throwing it at Buffy. Buffy notices it coming, and went to the other side of the room, running as fast as she could.

Hanging from the roof, was a talisman, so she jumped up, and managed to grab it, and threw it out of the window while landing on the ground. She then felt Marcie appear behind her, and just before she could punch her, Marcie punched Buffy in the face, sending her staggering.

But Buffy regained her position, and found another one in the area, so she rushed for it.

"NO! STOP!"

Marcie demanded, but Buffy didn't stop, taking the talisman, and threw it out of the window as well.

She repeated the process again and again while dodging the girl as best as she could, though received some hits from the girl, taking all of them out with a little relieving breath escaping her mouth.

"Y'know, I really felt sorry for you. You've suffered. There's one thing I really didn't factor into all this. You're a thundering loony!"

As she said that, Marcie came up and punched the blinded Buffy, blinded by the fact that she couldn't see her, and was knocked to the ground, Buffy wishing that Michael would hurry up already before it could happen again.

Buffy tries to get up, but Marcie kicks her back down.

The Slayer moans at the pain, but struggles through it.

Buffy tries to get up again, but Marcie punches her and knocks her onto the chair.

Buffy falls off of the chair and tips it over onto herself in the process.

Buffy gets up again and takes a blind swing waiting for Michael, but her fist didn't come into contact with anyone.

"Hey, moron! I'm invisible!" She knocks Buffy down, laughing and taunting at the same time. "How are you gonna fight someone you can't see? Can't you see that I'm really in love with Michael, and we're going to be together, always?"

"Oh, my God, shut up you bitch! The only way Michael would marry you, is if you forced him, like you tried to force him! Seriously, get a reality check you idiot!"

Buffy tightened her expression, looking around for the girl.

As she did that, Marcie's form suddenly becomes see able again, white lights washing all over her form, starting from the top of the head, to the tips of her toes, everything becomes in sight again, she was no longer invisible.

She's back, she can be seen, Buffy smiling softly and looked upwards briefly.

"Thanks Michael, you've done it for me." Marcie didn't know what she meant, as Buffy walked towards her. "Sweetie, your epidermis is showing."

Marcie becomes confused and looks down…

And then she saw it…

Her hands. She could see her hands again, and she could see her feet and even her clothes, the ones she wore when turning invisible that is. Everything was visible again, and she didn't understand how that happened.

"B-But, how did this happen?"

Marcie didn't want to believe it, she thought that it was a mistake, and couldn't believe it.

Buffy shrugs her shoulders, and balls her fist.

"It's magic, Marcie. It's Michael, and Amy that have done this, stopping you from hurting anyone again, and gave you your body back. Everyone can see you again. You should be grateful."

"Lies!"

Marcie didn't want to believe it, and charged Buffy with a sloppy punch.

Buffy dodges the punch and draws her fist back, ready to swing forward.

"You really need to stop this, right now."

She punches Marcie with an uppercut, knocking her down once more, and knocked her out.

As she rolled on the ground, Buffy took a relaxed breath, not really wanting to repeat the experience with the invisible girl.

"Buffy!"

Michael came rushing through the door alone, the girls staying outside.

He looked around, saw Marcie on the ground, rolling his eyes and then went over to Buffy.

Making it to her, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you're okay. I thought the worst when you almost…b-but, you're okay…"

"I'm okay sweetheart, don't worry about me. You did the magic, and she's back to normal, whatever that means."

Michael nods, and collapses onto her shoulder.

"Buffy…even though she was a little nutty towards the end, I still think she can be saved. Maybe we can do something for her…"

As he said that, the side door opens, and several FBI men come in, baffling Michael and Buffy.

"Everybody stay where you are."

Two agents run over to Buffy, Michael, and Marcie.

One of them draws their gun and points it at Buffy and Michael. Michael sighed as he had enough of people pointing weapons at him, while Buffy didn't know what was going on right now.

"FBI! Nobody move!"

The other one holds out his hand to keep Buffy back.

"Okay, we'll take it from here now, sir, and ma'am."

He goes over and helps Marcie up, but becomes confused when seeing that she was back to normal again, she wasn't invisible, and wasn't entirely sure on how that really happened.

"Take what from where?"

The one that drew the gun holsters it.

"I'm agent Doyle, this is Agent Manetti. We're here for the girl."

"Well, where were you ten minutes ago when she was playing surgeon and wife maker?"

Buffy asked, pissed off to her very core, Michael nodding in agreement.

"I'm sorry, we came as fast as we could."

The man named Doyle responded, but looked confused at Marcie's appearance, she actually having one now which was very weird in of itself.

Marcie cries to herself.

"Oh, my God! Michael! Please save me! Please! Don't leave me! Don't let me go with them!"

Doyle hands Marcie off to another agent as Michael looked on, worried for her despite what she tried to do to him, though still harboured some ill intent towards her for what she did to him.

"Hey, what are you going to do with her? You can't just take her and do something weird with her."

"We'll take it from here on."

The agents begin to lead her out, and she leaves The Bronze, Buffy looking on with confusion on what was going on.

"Like my boyfriend asked, what are you going to do with her?"

Buffy questioned, hoping that she won't be treated badly.

"We can rehabilitate her, holding her in custardy now that she is no longer invisible."

"In time she'll learn to be a useful member of society again."

The other agent responded, not really relieving Buffy of her worries, the same for Michael.

Marcie is led out of The Bronze by the other agents.

Buffy realizes what's going on by the disappointment that was on the agents faces.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, is it? It's happened at other schools."

Just thinking about it was very strange. She couldn't even think straight right now. Just seeing this, was a very strange feeling, and she wasn't really sure on how she was supposed to feel right now. In fact, she didn't even know what they were going to do with her, beyond taking her to jail.

"We're not at liberty to discuss that."

"It would be best for you to forget this whole incident."

The agents response wasn't exactly what Buffy wanted to hear, shaking her body from side to side.

"Do you know that you guys are very creepy?"

"Thank you for your help."

"Oh, and, uh... have a nice day."

Buffy watches them go with Michael, still confused on what was going on right now, though she was thankful that Michael and Amy were able to make her visible again. Michael vowed to find out everything that happens with Marcie, just wanting to help her before anything else happened to her.

Michael looked at Buffy, and offered her a smile, a tired smile at that.

"C-Can we just get out of here now? This day has been…shit. And that's putting it nicely."

"Yeah…we can get out of here baby…my baby. Stupid Marcie."

Michael smiled and hugged onto Buffy who did the same.

"Buffy…"

"It's okay, she's gone now."

"Yeah…but, thanks for saving me. I didn't want to marry her. I'd rather marry someone else." Buffy gave him an inquisitive look, but Michael stuck out his tongue. "But, I'm still a teenager, and I've got immense time…holy shit! Was that wedding ceremony a real thing!? D-Did I just marry that weirdo!? He got to the end, and though I didn't seal it with a kiss, does it mean that I'm really going to have to marry her now!?"

The colour drained from Buffy's face, and she looked alarmed.

"You better get a divorce if that was a real thing!"

"Buffy, I'm scared!"

"Me too baby, me too!"

The pair latched onto one another, frightened of what was happening to them right now.

* * *

The school halls the next day. The team is walking to the library. Amy walked on the left hand side of Michael, who linked hands with Buffy. Willow was on the other side of Buffy, Xander having his arm around the redheads shoulders, bringing her closer.

"I just can't believe how twisted Marcie got."

Buffy breathed out, laying her head on her boyfriends shoulder.

"It wasn't really her fault…I mean, yeah she went bitches be crazy and all, but she didn't really…I mean, she was pushed to that. She was just, a lonely girl that was beaten down emotionally, and then she was left in the dust. She had no one that cared about her, and even her Mom and Dad didn't seem to care much either."

"Still. She kinda went mental at the last moment though."

Buffy mumbled, Willow nodding.

"She really was a little crazy though. She locked us in the basement, and tried to gas us to death."

"Yeah and if it hadn't of been for-"

Amy interrupts Xander, and pushes him to the side, seeing Michael smiling at her, and that gave her the courage to say who it was.

"It was Angel, who saved them."

Buffy didn't really seem that bothered, at the mention of Angel's name, having moved on from the small crush she had, and was content with being Michael's girlfriend now.

"Yeah…good for him, but can we take time out to remember that she wanted to make me her love muffin!?"

Michael sent panic to Buffy again, the girl looking at him with a pout.

"Only I can do that though, she can't do it. Creep, she tried to molest you, in front of me. I'm all for good intentions, but she went fucking insane."

"In Japan, she'd be called a Yandere…" Buffy gave her boyfriend a hard glare. "…I'm just shutting up now."

Nodding in acceptance, she snuggled against Michael, keeping him closer than usual, because of what Marcie tried to do with her man, and what she did do with him.

Cordelia comes down the hall toward them at a fast walk.

"Hi."

She looked awkward, and didn't know how to talk with them, though Buffy tried her best to offer a smile.

"Hey!"

Cordelia sighs, looking anywhere other than the girl before her. She even looked towards Amy above Buffy, it being the logical thing to do.

"Look, um, I didn't get a chance to say anything yesterday with the coronation and everything... but, um, I guess I just wanted to say thank you, all of you. Buffy, Michael, and Amy especially. Michael and Amy…Harmony told me, about the magic stuff…and I saw it for myself, how you made Marcie like…solid and such…it was cool…and Buffy with your strength, saved me…so, thank you."

All of them were naturally shocked. Amy and Michael were particularly shocked by it, never believing that the girl would do something like that.

"That's funny, 'cause she *looks* like Cordelia."

Buffy elbows Xander in the chest, the man grunting.

"You really helped me out yesterday, and you didn't have to. So, thank you."

"It's okay."

Buffy acknowledged with a bright smile, hugging onto Michael's arm slowly.

Willow mused to herself briefly, then looked towards Cordelia, and gave her an offer.

"Listen, we were gonna grab lunch in a minute if you wanted to..."

Mitch comes up behind Cordelia.

"Whoa, whoa. You're not hangin' with these losers, are you?"

Not wanting to ruin her rep, Cordelia waved that off.

"Uhhh! Are you kidding? Heh!" She takes his arm and leaves with him. "I was just being charitable. Helping them with their fashion problems. Heh. You think I really felt like joining *that* social leper colony? Puh-leeease!"

As they watch them go, Michael rolled his eyes.

"Seems like something's never change."

"Suppose not."

Buffy answered, and together, they head into the library for another fun filled day, hopefully nothing of consequences was going to happen.

* * *

"Okay Michael, why am I wearing a blindfold?"

Buffy asked as Michael lead her through her own house, heading for the living room. It was night, the same day. Though it was quiet in the house, Buffy didn't feel in danger. She was wary of what the Warlock was doing, though.

"Because I've gotten a surprise for you, that's why."

"You're not going to show me something weird, right? Or draw on my face?"

Michael rolled his eyes, pushing Buffy gently from behind.

"No, nothing like that."

He assured, continuing to push her.

Buffy felt uneasy about it, but did as he asked, and moved forward.

She stopped a few seconds later, and Michael's hands left her body.

"H-Hey, where are you?"

She felt around, but couldn't feel anything.

She hard shuffling around happening, and a few seconds later, she heard Michael's voice.

"Open, take off the blindfold!"

Though she didn't know what was going on, Buffy took off her blindfold and she was met with Michael dressed in the schools gym uniform, a cat ear accessory being on the top of his head, a cats tail attached to the back of his pants, and he held pompoms in his hands, a banner reading 'Buffy Appreciation Day' written on the back wall, where the fireplace was, party accessories being around the area.

"W-What is this?"

Buffy turned her bemused eyes upwards in doubt, Michael smiling and began cheering, dancing at the same time.

"Two, four, six, eight, Buffy is really ace! There's no one better, there's no one greater, because Buffy, is my Slayer!"

Michael did a forward cartwheel, and landed in front of Buffy as he shook the pompons around dramatically, her eyes brimming with happiness.

"What are you doing baby?"

Michael chuckled, and grasped Buffy's hand, standing up straight, leading her to the couch, sitting down as she did, still holding her hand. Attentively, Michael slowly wrapped his arms around her body, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Buffy, you've been feeling underappreciated. I wanted to make you happy, by throwing you a small party between me and you. I-Is that good?"

Buffy looked around, smiling to herself.

"This is really great. B-But, I don't get it…Michael, you did this for me…?"

He nodded his head, and brought her closer to him.

"You see, I've seen how the Slayer life has been getting you down, and I wanted to show you, you're still a normal girl. You can have parties like this, and not anyone can get in the way of this. You see, Buffy. I really do love you and I wanted to show how great you really are to me."

"Michael…"

Buffy felt the appreciation and love from Michael. She found this to be a great gesture, and she really loved him even more for making the effort for her. It made her feel loved, and accepted by at least Michael.

Michael got on his knees, and grasped Buffy's hand, gently caressing her hands with his hands.

"You know, you said that you weren't popular in Sunnydale High, and it's true. You're not popular. No one really knows you, and not many people care about you there."

"Are you trying to make me feel better or worse?"

Buffy's scowl departed when Michael kissed her lips.

"I'm trying to say, you don't matter to most people in Sunnydale. You are an outsider, and you're not really popular at all. But you matter to one person, one single person you matter to couldn't have you disappear from their lives, or be replaced by anyone else…and that's me." Buffy's smile grew as tears prickled her eyes. "Because of you, I've got this whole new life, and it is all thanks to you. You make me feel whole, you make everything better. To the school, you might not matter. But to me…you're the most important person, ever." Tears rapidly fell from her eyes, her smile widening even more. "You don't know how much you really mean to me. Every day, should be Buffy Appreciation Day, because you're very important, not only to me but to everyone. In school, no, you're not important, you don't really matter to most there. But you're the Slayer, you're important to the world. You have a destiny where you'll save many people's lives. How many people can say that? You're a superhero, and more importantly, you're my hero. Especially after everything that happened with Marcie. You saved me from getting married to some weirdo creep girl. So, I owe you everything."

Buffy fully cried, and crushed her lips against his lips, bringing him closer to her body.

Her body moved from the couch, and Michael's was lifted. With a smile on her lips, Buffy pushed Michael to the couch, mounting him, never breaking the kiss. Gingerly, her fingers ran themselves through his blonde hair, his fingers wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

Buffy broke the kiss a minute later, snuggling against his face with her own.

"I hate you for making me feel good…"

"Sorry, it's a boyfriend's duty, you know?"

She hiccups, and snuggles against him even more, her arms laying against his body as her face didn't leave his.

"Michael…you knew, all along, didn't you? About me being popular with that spell, you knew that I wouldn't like it, right?"

"I thought that at least. I didn't know for certain, but I guessed that you didn't need it anymore. You were like that in the past, you don't need to be popular anymore. That's not who you are anymore, and that's great, and even if you were, I wouldn't like you less, because I love you. I love every side of Buffy, no matter what side it is. Besides, I don't want Buffy to be adored by anyone, other than me."

Like a child, he whined and lovingly brushed his face against her own, something she enjoyed immensely.

"If Michael is adoring me, then I am happy~"

"Yeah…"

Buffy sat up, still mounting him, faced Michael kindly.

"Say, tell me something, okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Buffy smiled cheekily, licking her lips.

"That spell, you seemed to perform it perfectly."

"Y-Yeah…"

He scratched his cheek, trying to not be obvious, but Buffy saw through him, and snickered.

"You cast the spell, didn't you? On yourself? I mean in the past."

Michael tittered lightly, and shamefully nodded.

"I did…last year, I did it because I knew that…I wanted to feel popular for a change…before you came, I was pretty lonely, Willow was always looking at Xander, Xander was being jerky like always, and Jesse was Xander's loyal follower…Amy was someone that I could talk too, but it was…you know, magic seemed to be the great fix back then so, I took it, and soon realized that it was…quite not what I imagined it being…"

Buffy giggled swiftly, shaking her body side to side.

"Hahaha, I knew it~! You're just as shallow as I am~ Now I feel better~"

"Ooooh…how cruel…"

Michael pouted cutely in Buffy's opinion, snickering to herself.

"Sorry, but it is amazing. You're so cute though, doing this for me."

"Well, that's good. And now the presents…"

Buffy's ears perked as his hand slid towards the left hand side of the couch, obstructing Buffy's vision.

"Presents? You didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh." He stopped his hand, developing a cheeky grin. "Then I suppose you don't want the new clothes I got then…"

"Clothes? Gimme!"

Like an excited child, Buffy put her hands out, making the grabbing motion.

Chuckling, Michael brought two bags of clothes out from the Gucci shop, Buffy's eyes widening.

"Ooh! Gucci! You have great tastes!"

"Well…I asked Willow and Amy what was the best. We went after school, and did some shopping. I don't know anything about clothes, so I asked two of the only girls in my life that I'm not dating, and they said that you'd like them. If you don't, then it isn't my fault."

Buffy giggled ever so slightly…but then stopped when she remembered Willow.

"Willow…"

"What about her?"

Asking straight out, Michael wasn't prepared for what the girl was going to say next.

"Michael, I think Willow might be a lesbian or bisexual."

She said it with a serious face, and a voice to match, but Michael laughed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Michael thought it was a joke, and laughed…but then he stopped when seeing the Slayer's serious face. "Ooh…you're not, kidding?"

Her head moved from side to side, tears in her eyes.

"S-She kept saying, and doing, weird things…s-she touched me more than once. And I swear that she rubbed my butt a few times. I know the spell made everyone like me, but hers was a more, weird sensation and a very…Michael, I was scared she was going to come out and try and mate with me or something…I'm not a lesbian. I love you, not Willow, in that way. She might want to do things to me, lesbian type things, and I don't want that."

"Hahaha…Willow being a lesbian…ooh God, it would be funny if it was. That means she likes Xander because he looks like a girl or something?"

Buffy held back a giggle, but it failed and it escaped her mouth.

"That would be quite funny." Buffy shook her hair from left to right, and back again, looking down at the boys face. "You're cute when laughing."

"Awww, thanks Buffy. You're cute all of the time."

Buffy smiled, but then confusion came to her.

"Say, Michael. About that popular spell…why didn't that crazy girl be effected by it? I mean, it effected everyone else, so why didn't it work for her either?"

"Hmmm, that's a good question. My only theory would be that because my magic said she didn't exist, the spell didn't include her. Or, because of the talismans, God knows how long she really had those things for. She could've used them to block my spell from affecting her. Speaking of, Buffy, about those talismans, what did you do with them?"

Michael wasn't sure what she did with them, so asked her kindly.

"I broke them of course. They weren't needed from your Mom, huh. She's just a bitch for almost doing something like that to you." Buffy smiled, her eyes not so much. " _I'm sorry Michael…but, just in case your Mom ever comes for us with magic, I have to keep them…and I can't tell you…just in case…she ever comes. I don't know what you'd think about it…so I can't tell you…I'm sure I'm just worrying…_ "

Buffy took a precaution, and hadn't told anyone. She didn't even tell Giles, keeping those talismans, in a safe area, should they ever be needed.

"Now, presents?"

"Ooh yeah baby~"

The girly side of the Slayer took over briefly and she enjoyed looking at the new clothes she had gotten from the Warlock, appreciating that she really did have a lovely boyfriend, and never would want to part with him, unaware of the dangers that laid ahead…

* * *

Inside of a prison cell…laid Marcie.

It was cold, desolate, cut off.

She heard outside of her cell with other prisoners yelling, and swearing and other stuff.

After being captured, she was placed in a normal prison, since she wasn't invisible anymore.

In her hand, was a note…it was a message.

It was from Michael.

He had written to her, her eyes dancing with happiness.

[Dear Marcie, I'm writing to tell you that…I am sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry that I didn't try and notice you more, and after everything that happened, with the whole marriage and all, it's going to be hard to forgive you, but I'm going to try my best. I'll continue writing you often, but when I can see you, I don't know. What you did, really wasn't okay, but after everything you went through, I'm going to try my best and get over it even though it is going to be difficult. Maybe one day, we can be friends. I'll write again soon. From Michael.]

Marcie felt her heart warm as she hugged the note.

She laid down on her back, and put her hand outwards.

Concentrating, her fingers started disappearing, and soon so did her hand.

She giggled, and then her hand turned back to normal as she willed it back to normal.

She didn't know how it happened, but she now, could turn invisible at will, musing that maybe Michael's magic gave her that ability, and if that's the case, then she was grateful.

"Cool, I can control it now. Don't worry Michael, I'll come back for you, one day."

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're finished this episode, and now, we're moving onto the last one of season one, my favourite, and the one I've got the most plans for. But first, this chapter did quite abit for Harmony's character, at least showing that she had a heart. Amy came clean to Michael (and unwilling Harmony) about her feelings for Angel, and they performed a spell together, and maybe Marcie might appear in the future…maybe. Also with the whole Marcie trying to marry Michael, seems like she really did go off the deepend, huh.**

 **Anyway, onto the next episode, Prophecy Girl, it is going to be quite, something to do, and I've got many ideas for how it is going to work, how relationships are going to grow, and every character is going to have their roles, even Dawn is going to have a role, as well as Harmony and Amy, and of course Michael. Plus, since Darla is alive, there's going to be a fight with her, and someone, it is going to be quite, interesting, and character building. Well, see you on the last episode of the first season! It's going to be a 4 parter, so look forward to that! Until next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, four parter indeed, and quite a lot of deep moments. Hehe, it surely is going to be, quite something.**

 **hellspam; Thanks! I'm glad that you liked it! Yup, Marcie is normal, whatever that means. That would be pretty cool, though I dunno what episode yet. Maybe one that isn't heavy with plot or anything. Hehe, I'm glad that you do, she'll be having, quite the bit of involvement from hereon out, usually around with Michael. Yeah, those things will come in useful later on. This chapter is gonna have, quite the development.**

 **Son of virgil; First of all, thank you very much! Marcie is going to be coming back in the future, it is going to be, quite the adventure when she does. Angelus is going to be, done quite, well, with what I have plan beyond canon stuff. That would be a pretty cool outfit that he would wear. Hehe, that would be pretty awesome~**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the four parter of the finale of season one!**

* * *

 **Prophecy Girl part one**

It was a slow night at The Bronze at night, and Xander and Willow knew this all too well.

The pair of them were sitting at a table and from the look on his face, he looked like he was confessing his feelings to Willow, if only that was possible. She didn't think that it would be that possible right now.

"You know how I feel about you. It's, uh, pretty obvious, isn't it? There's never been anyone else for me... but you. And we're good friends, and it's time to take the next step. I know you have feelings for Michael, but for me, you could also have those same feelings." Willow is listening to him dreamily, leaning her arms against the table, her palms outwards, her head resting there. "Would you, um... date me? Oh that's good! Date me! It's terrible, right?"

Xander berated himself, believing that he wasn't good enough to ask Buffy out. But a hidden resentment for the Warlock lingered inside of him, knowing how close Michael and Buffy are, wishing that they weren't that close.

Willow continues to stare at him for a couple of moments, but then she comes back to earth.

"Huh? Oh, no! Oh, yes, 'date me' is silly..."

Xander's face became frustrated, mentally wanting to slap himself in the face right now, but he doesn't, wanting to get his point of view across to Willow, who he was pretending to be Buffy right now.

"See, what I should do is I should just start with talking about the dance." He clears his throat, and speaks to Willow, like she was Buffy. "Y'know, Buffy, Spring Fling just isn't any dance. It's a time for students to choose, um... a mate and then we can... observe their... mating rituals and tag them before they migrate. Just kill me!"

Xander exhales a breath, refusing to slam his head against the table.

Slowly, his eyes lifted, and behind Willow, he saw that Harmony and Cordelia were dancing together, feeling better than ever.

"You're doing fine!"

Willow expressed, but wanted to tell him that he didn't have a chance.

She knew of the love between Michael and Buffy, yet she didn't want to hurt her friend either. She wanted Xander to be happy, even if it wasn't with her. It was regretful, but she had to try her best in trying to help him see that Buffy wasn't going to confess to him.

"Why's it so hard? I should just walk up to her and say, 'Hey, I like you. Let's go to the dance together.'"

"Direct and to the point."

Willow observed shrewdly, Xander smiling in appreciation. But then he felt his excitement growing. He could barely contain it at this point. He didn't know how to even begin with it, and wanted to make his own life really good right now, with Buffy being his girlfriend, and not associated with Michael anymore.

"I'm ready. I wanna do it now. I *gotta* do it now."

Xander was hyped…but there was a problem.

The person he wanted to talk too, wasn't here…Buffy wasn't in The Bronze.

"Oh, Buffy's not here. You can practice on me some more."

She practically begged him to do this but she didn't say anything more than that, not wanting to make it awkward between the two of them.

Xander didn't take her bait, shaking his head.

"No, no, I can't wait until tomorrow, I-I'll be thinking about it too much. Why didn't Buffy show up tonight? What's she doing?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. She's probably with Mi…" She stopped when seeing his eyes turning annoyed and covered her tracks. "She's probably alone right now, slaying, alone. Without any Warlock that's around. Totally, she is alone right now. Michael is with Amy, probably. It is something like that. It has to be something like that."

Even Willow didn't sound convincing right now. She wished that she did, but she didn't feel anything good right now, seeing how Xander looked like he was really pissed off. That, was something that she didn't want.

* * *

"You know, on dates, some people go to the park, or a show of some kind, or heck, even a coffee shop..." Buffy began, sighing as she looked towards Michael. "We on the other hand, go to the cemetery on a date to hunt Vampire's and other forces of darkness. Just what every girl wants to have on a date. Death, monsters, and the occasion couple showing up and showing how they are all couply and touchy feely they can be in public...ugh, don't need it."

She looked around at all of the graves, and mentally was frustrated, sometimes hating the fact that she couldn't even have a normal date with her boyfriend. It was clear on her face how pissed she was. She might be the Slayer, and was accepting that, but for a single change, she wanted to just go on a normal date with her boyfriend.

She saw a Vampire coming out of the ground and walked towards it, grabbing it by the back of the head, and produced a stake, pulling the Vampire out of the grave.

"Seriously, not now."

The Vampire looked terrified of the Slayer as she shoved the stake into his heart, and turned him into dust, blowing in the wind, clear annoyance sprawled across her beautiful face.

She walked over to Michael again and they resumed walking.

Michael carefully looked towards his girlfriend, and saw that she looked frustrated, agitated and other things like that, Michael giving a soft smile as he offered a bucket of chicken.

"Want some chicken?"

"No..."

Even though she said that, Buffy took a chicken leg and bit into it, tearing it with her teeth and sighed heavily.

Michael smiled softly, and moved closer to her, taking her hand with his free one.

"I know you're not exactly happy right now, huh."

It was more of a statement than a question, but the Slayer answered regardless with a dry smile.

"I know we're not exactly normal, and I love having you along while Slaying, gives it a little extra flare...but honestly Michael. Did you expect to have a date in a cemetery of all places?"

She whined out the answer, wishing she could be a normal girl sometimes with her boyfriend, even if neither were exactly 'normal'.

Michael lidded his eyes, then opened them and shook his head.

"Not really. But like you said, we're not normal..." He saw the dejected look on her face, so he went into his pocket and produced some tickets, dangling them in front of her face. "...that's why I got us some tickets to that movie you've been wanting to see."

Buffy gasped, grabbed the tickets, and beamed with starry eyes.

"B-But you said you wouldn't want to go to a 'chick flick' like this?"

The boy softly shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring way.

"So I don't like the movie, I will just watch you the whole time, won't I? I'm willing to make that sacrifice if it makes you happy."

Buffy's eyes became moist and hugged him around his neck, planting a kiss on his lips, then retracted her head when a bit of tomato sauce made its way onto her lips from his, from the recent bit of chicken he dunked into tomato sauce.

"Gee, you and fried chicken."

She licked her lips a little sensually, drawing Michael's full attention to her soft looking lips.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining when we ordered the family sized bucket for us two."

Buffy whined and looked away, a cute expression on her face.

"That's because I was hungry."

She explicitly told him, Michael snickering somewhat.

"Say Buffy, for getting those tickets for you, do I earn boyfriend points?"

Buffy tittered, and licked her lips sensually, her eyes beautifully gazing upon the male blonde.

"Ooh yeah, you've earned major boyfriend points, spend them how you wish~"

"Then I will have to think of something, won't I?"

Buffy was mildly happy about the giddy face appearing on her boyfriends face.

The two continued looking around for a little while, Michael eating the chicken while Buffy just kept on his side, stealing kisses every now and again.

"You know, when I slay Vampire's, I always crave something to eat afterwards, do you?"

Buffy shrugged her shoulders, her eyes glancing over the graveyard but couldn't see anything.

"I sometimes crave a non-fat yogurt."

He smiles at her admission and inches closer, looking around one more time, and then noticed that the night was eerie quiet.

"Well, it seems that there aren't any more Vampires, and with you out tonight, I doubt that any would want to mess with you. Besides, you got like five of them, Giles would be extra proud of you for doing it."

Buffy playfully poked him in the chest, and inched closer, resting her head on his chest.

"Mmmm, you're probably right. So, what should we do? Up for The Bronze, or wanna do..."

She paused and then saw something very odd. Her eyebrows twitched at the sight, eyes widening ever so slightly, and a cool sweat on her brow, the unexpected sight being something to be hold.

Michael looked at Buffy and raised his brows.

"Something wrong baby?"

"Come here!"

Buffy ordered and took him roughly by the arm, dragging him behind a headstone as he complained.

"W-What!?"

"Shhh!" She put a finger to his lips, and then darted her eyes towards the right. "Look right, there's something...well, I don't know how to say it...well, there's...have a look."

Michael was confused by her, but did as she asked anyway.

Looking, he saw Amy and Angel walking together, in a cemetery, alone, and looked very close. Though they weren't holding hands, it looked like they could do at any moment. Amy had a red face, and Angels was the usual face that he had, but his eyes lingered on the Witches form.

"W-Well...s-seems like Amy and Angel are getting closer..."

Michael muttered, not sure what to think, or more precisely, he didn't know how to say it to Buffy, remembering what Amy said about keeping it a secret from everyone else. It was, something that he didn't want to break, the trust between him and Amy.

Buffy thought it was great though, since now she could have Michael to herself and not worry about hurting Amy's feelings anymore. it was difficult, knowing Amy held a love for Michael, but now that she was walking with Angel, very close to one another, she could finally begin her love with Michael, and not have any negativity from anyone else.

"I'm happy for them, if they're together, aren't you?"

Looking at her boyfriend, she saw that his eyes were looking between the pair, unsureness.

At first, she thought that he was looking like a jealous crush, but then his lips rose high into the sky, a smile on his face.

"If they are together, then all the power too them. If Angel treats her right, then I wish them luck. As long as he doesn't come back onto you, he can date who he wants as long as they aren't evil. Yeah, that sounds good to me, does it sound good to you?"

That's how Michael honestly felt. He didn't really care that Angel was a Vampire, he was a good one, and as long as he didn't do anything to Amy, then she was going to be alright, and he wouldn't let anything hurt her.

"A-And, you don't like, feel jealous..."

To be sure, Buffy just let that out without her consent in the matter, Michael snickering ever so slightly, and shakes his head.

"Amy's like my sister. We've known one another since we were kids. It would be weird if I felt anything other than happy feelings for her, not romantic. I'm not like Willow, I don't have a crush on my childhood friend." It relieved Buffy to hear that, she then felt his hand on her own so looked towards him, only to be taken by surprise by a kiss from Michael. "Buffy, with Angel and all...I mean, you did say that he was attractive at one point...a-and now s-seeing him with A-Amy, w-will you..."

Buffy smiled at the unsureness of his eyes, and relieved his worries with a kiss on the lips and hugged around his neck.

"Trust me baby, you're the only one for me. Amy and Angel can be happy together, and they both have A as a beginning of their name. Good for them, huh. Now, should we go to The Bronze or...actually, why don't we just get to bed, eat this chicken and there better be some left for me Michael..." He looked down and saw that it was pretty much empty, he chuckled nervously. Buffy sighed, and linked hands with him. "Come on you, let's get some more chicken."

"Ooh more~"

He sang out, Buffy giving him an astonished look.

"You just ate a near family sized bucket to yourself, and you're still hungry? Where do you put it all?"

She looked at his flat yet toned stomach, lifting his shirt to see his muscles, and had to wonder why he could eat what he did and stay slim.

"I dunno, I just get hungry quite quickly. Probably because I didn't eat much as a kid. Maybe it's catching up, who knows."

"Hehe, maybe it's just because you're a pig."

Buffy lightly tittered as he stuck out his tongue, Buffy imagining the tongue running over her body, but the stopped that line of thought when seeing his attention on her, not wanting to give anything away of her thoughts.

"I'm not a pig...oink."

Buffy laughed lightly and dragged her boyfriend away, briefly looking at Angel and Amy again in the distance, glad that they seemed happy, and she could now feel not guilty about being with Michael, who she loved very much indeed.

A thought then came to Michael.

"Hey Buffy, I just thought...you know, the fact that we hid probably didn't mean anything because I am sure Angel would've been able to smell our scent. He is a Vampire after all, he'd probably be able to smell it on the winds of the night."

Buffy scowled and felt like palming her face, but she held herself back for the moment, Michael snickering lightly.

"We-Well, it doesn't matter...ooh, I just thought...you know, erm…there's this stupid dance coming up soon…"

"Stupid dance?"

Michael played cool, not wanting to reveal something to her, but she didn't pick up on that.

"Eeh…I guess you don't know…well, I suppose you won't want to go anyway…"

Michael smiled to himself, and hugged Buffy to himself.

"Buffy, we've got somethings, to talk about soon, you know?"

"Hmmm?"

Buffy questioned, but Michael continued to smile at the Slayer.

With loving smiles, the lovers controlled strolling through the cemetery and went to Buffy's home for a night of fun...

* * *

Inside of the library, towards 9 at night, Giles is at the table researching. He gets up and goes into his office to make some tea.

He sits down at his desk with his cup of tea and reads the text of the Codex.

"Ho korias phanaytie toutay... tay nuktee. 'The Master shall rise...' Yes, yes, this is it! 'The Master shall rise, and the Slayer...'" Finishing off in his hand, he looks up in disbelief, not wanting to believe what he had just read. "My God!"

He considers what he's just read for a moment and then reaches for his tea.

The cup begins to jiggle, and he looks at it curiously.

A few seconds later the whole building begins to shake, and he realizes he's experiencing an earthquake. He gets up and looks around at everything shaking. His teacup vibrates off of the desk and smashes to pieces on the floor.

"Ooh Lord…"

Giles didn't know what else to say, trying to keep everything from not falling over, not really experienced with Earthquakes of this magnitude. It was, a very terrifying experience…but then he heard things falling outside of the office he was in, where the bookshelf's were.

Giles comes out of his office and sees several bookshelves fall over as the walls and the floor sustain severe damage.

* * *

Inside of The Bronze. The people panic. Xander grabs Willow and guides her away.

"Under the stairs! Under the stairs!"

Xander calls, pulling Willow to safety as everything falls around them. He notices Harmony and Cordelia looking around, frightened as they get under the stairs, and Willow grabs onto a step from underneath to steady herself.

Someone rushing down the stairs nearly steps on her fingers, and she yelps as she pulls her hand back. She quickly looks at her fingers, and then she shares a look with Xander, the boy wrapping his protective arms around her form, bringing her closer. She felt like sinking into him, but for the situation at hand, she couldn't do what she wanted to do right now.

* * *

Inside of Buffy's home, Michael and Buffy had just managed to get back there, when the shaking began. Buffy literally just managed to open the door, and was going to sneak Michael inside when the shaking occurred.

"Aaaaaeeggggghhhhh!"

Buffy and Michael heard a cry coming from Dawn, so immediately rushed inside, to see a panicking Joyce, and a frazzled Dawn. While Joyce was trying to keep away from the heavy objects, Dawn had fallen to the floor, near a heavy object, Michael putting down the chicken that they had bought for later on, putting it in a safe place, feeling hungry from looking at it.

"Mom, Dawn!"

Buffy called, rushing to her Mothers side, Michael moving inside as well. He watched as he presumed to be Joyce's coffee had fell off the table, and shattered into a thousand pieces, dousing the floor with the coffee.

He felt…something was going on right now. He didn't know what exactly, but he felt like something was happening. Something about the quaking was unnatural, kind of like when his magic went out of control and did the same thing. But this wasn't Michael, this was something more, sinister, and he didn't care to repeat what was going on right now. He felt, very worried right now.

"Ooh Buffy, this is so terrible. This is really such a bad quake. We need too…" She stopped when saw that a vase on the fireplace was dangerously close to falling on Dawn's unperceiving body. "Dawn, move out of the way!"

Dawn gasped, as did Buffy, Michael springing into action, using Telekinesis to stop the acceleration of the falling, the vase falling when Joyce called, rushing over and grabbed it, before it could hit Dawn, saving her from at least having a headache, if not anything worse than that.

"Michael, you saved me…"

Dawn's face fell to a small blushing one, showing how loved up that she really was right now.

Gently, Michael placed down the vase so it wouldn't smash, at least if it did, it wouldn't hurt anyone in the process.

"Get to the doorway!"

Michael semi-commanded, and helped Dawn up from the ground. Carrying her in his arms, he rushed over to the entrance to the living room, Buffy and Joyce doing the same thing. Huddling against the wall, Michael tightly kept his arms around Dawn with the shaking continuing.

* * *

Inside of The Master's lair, he stands with his arms stretched out above him, a wondrous look on his face, Darla and Colin looking on with the same type of eyes, all three of them having wide arching smiles about what was happening.

"Yes! YES! Shake, Earth! This is a sign! We are in the final days! My time has come! Glory! GLORY!"

He shouted again and again, revealing his disgusting smile at the thought of escaping the prison he was in.

The quake soon dials down however, returning to normal.

The Master looks over at Collin and Darla.

"Whadaya think? 5.1?"

Darla wore a so-so face, moving her hand in the similar manner to the look she had on her face right now.

"I'd say that Master."

Agreeing with him, all three including that of Darla had shit eating grins, looking creepy on the small child's face.

* * *

It was the next day in the library and Giles comes out of his office and walks over to the cage. From the bags under his eyes, he clearly hadn't slept the previous night. Of course he wouldn't be able to, just thinking if Buffy was safe or not. He didn't know if she was or not, but he was surely going to make sure that she was safe, no matter what.

Buffy comes in as if there wasn't a care in the world, neglecting he damage to the library.

"Morning!" She greeted as she looks around at all the damage. Giles looks at her like he's just seen a ghost. "Wow. The damage looks fairly structural. Are we safe in here?"

"Buffy!"

The relief on his face couldn't be described. He truly was in paradise, knowing that she was safe.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

She pats her face, but there was nothing there.

"No! Uh, and, and yes, we're, we're safe." He indicates the stacks as a small exhale escaped his lips. "Uh, but probably best not to go up there."

"How're you doin' there, Giles? Get much sleep last night?"

She joked with him, and trying to keep something concealed, he didn't allow himself to be shown worrying, trying to keep his composure, sure that if he didn't, he'd be done and dusted with her, and he didn't want that.

"Um... I-I-I've been working."

"Me, too. I went hunting last night, and it is awfully sweet of you to ask. It's getting hairy out there, Giles. I killed five Vampires last night, and one of them was practically on school grounds, well that was on the way home from getting the chicken together with Michael."

Buffy saw that Giles' eyes twitched when mentioning the boys name, and could see the uncomfortable look that he held.

"Their numbers are increasing."

"And they're getting cockier. Look, I'm not loving it. Last night was a pretty close call. I'm just glad that Michael was there for that last one, it was pretty strong…though, when he threw the chicken nugget at it…well, that was a strange sight to be seen. Did you know that Vampire's apparently love chicken?"

She joked with the man, but he seemed to be really distracted, and she didn't know why that was.

"Yes."

"Giles, care? I'm putting my life on the line battling the undead. Look, I broke a nail, okay? I'm wearing a press-on. The least you could do is exhibit some casual interest. You could go, 'hmm'."

Giles still distracted, and barely listening to what she was saying.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Um, yes, I'm very glad that you're alright. Uh, I-I need to verify, um... I just can't really talk right now."

Buffy rolled her eyes, feeling rejected from her Watcher.

"Fine. That's okay. I can't put it off any longer. I have to meet my terrible fate."

Her voice sounded so dramatic, that Giles took it a different way, turning around very quickly to face her.

"What?!"

The tension on his face was high. But Buffy didn't realize it, and sighed openly.

"Biology."

Relief washed over his face at the teenagers words, glad that she was just talking about school, and not the thing that he had found out.

The bell rings as Buffy leaves the library to go to class, though mostly she just wanted to see her friends, and her boyfriend, glad he was there last night when the Summers females needed him around, keeping them safe from falling objects.

Giles watches her go, worry still being on his face. It literally was relief that he felt right now, like a Father held for a daughter. He wouldn't say it, but Giles did have that kind of love for her, even if it wasn't noticeable for the time.

* * *

In another part of the school. Michael is walking with his band mates, having a shocked look on his face.

"These songs seem…a little pop like for our band though?"

He commented, looking over the sheet of music Oz had handed him.

"Yeah…seems like it."

Oz agreed, his face as stone like as always.

"But they are totally paying top dollar for our performances!" Devon chimed in, excitement of a child on his face. "It's this stupid dance that this school hosts. But we've been picked, and we're getting quite the bit of money for it!"

Michael chuckled into his hand as Oz showed a ghost of a smile.

"Well, I don't have any problem with it, what about you Oz?"

"No, I don't mind. We know all these songs anyway, so we don't have to practice."

The shortest man responded, his face remaining as neutral as usual.

"Great!" Devon exclaimed as they rounded a corner. "Uuuu, but the money is…"

"Yeah, it is pretty spectacular. Didn't think Snyder would pay this much."

Commenting with a mirth smirk, Oz couldn't agreed more.

"He does seem awfully generous lately."

"He must've caught a bug or something."

Michael smiled as Willow with Amy walked on by, just strolling in the corridors. As soon as Willow was known to Oz, his eyes slowly lifted upwards, Michael seeing the reddening of his cheeks straight away, even if it was only slight.

Curiously, Michael tipped his head.

"Say Oz, you've been looking at Willow lately."

"Ya got the hot's for the junior?"

Devon prodded, Oz turning away slowly, not showing his face to the others.

"…She just looks cool, is all."

He hated to admit it, especially with Devon around. Michael was mostly alright with it, but he knew Devon would tease him endlessly about liking Willow, for her geeky charm.

Michael's face broke out into a broadened smile.

"She's single, Oz." Michael noticed that Oz stiffened ever so slightly. "She's awesome, Willow. I once had a thing for Willow, but I found out as friends, is what we work as better than dating."

"No, you've just got Buffy Summers~"

Devon's irritating voice for a change made Michael slowly lift his eyes upwards.

"Yeah, I have my Buffy." Sticking out his elbow, he poked Oz in the side of the ribs. "Want me to find out if Willow is into ya? It wouldn't be difficult. All I would have to do is drop your name into the conversation and take it from there…"

Oz didn't say anything, keeping his eyes transfixed on Willow.

A mischievous look washed over Devon's face, gesturing to Michael.

"He's totally got the hot's for the redhead."

"I better see if I can make sure that they have a good time together, huh. Maybe, I could see if she's free for the-"

"Don't!" Showing an odd outburst, Oz recoiled into himself. "What I mean was. I can do it myself. I don't need your help."

Michael and Devon snickered to the other as a deep frown worked its way onto Oz's face.

"Guess who?"

Michael's eyes were suddenly covered with a sweet sounding voice, a pair of boobs being pushed against his back, stopping him in his tracks.

"Uuuuu, could that be Ms Summers by chance?"

A soft groan escaped from behind him as his eyes were uncovered, turning around to meet the playful eyes of the Slayer.

"No fun, you guessed straight away."

Michael briefly saw the playful eyes of Devon and surprisingly Oz coming his way, the boy wearing a passive look.

"Sorry, I just know your touch well."

Buffy smiled, and then saw something in his hand, getting within his personal space, and looking over it casually.

"Songs?"

"For the dance." Michael mumbled, wrapping his arm around the Slayer. "Snyder has hired our band to play for the dance. Surprising, isn't it? And you know what, he's actually paying quite a bit of money for us as well."

"Damn, is he high?"

Michael resisted a snort as he continued walking with the others, Buffy lovingly in his embrace.

"He'd have to be at least lighting up, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah." Her agreement came with a laugh, then she saw a song on the list, smiling to herself. "I like that song."

"Which one?"

Buffy took the paper, and pointed too 'Walk Like An Egyptian', Michael surprised that she liked that one.

"I always love this song when it comes on the radio."

"Ooh, really? Then, I'll be singing that. But ya know, there was that 'I Touch Myself' song placed on here."

"Damn, really?"

Buffy couldn't believe it, but he confirmed it with a nod.

"We vetoed that straight away."

"Would've been funny to hear it in front of everyone else."

"Yeah, would've been hilarious, might do it just to frighten everyone." Michael agreed with her as a light titter erupted forth from the Slayer, then recalled the time. "Shit, class is gonna start." Buffy groaned as he turned to Oz and the others. "Gotta go, talk later."

"Bye."

Oz said for the others, Buffy and Michael taking off together.

* * *

After class, Buffy, Michael, Amy Xander and Willow come out of the doors onto the balcony and head down the stairs.

Buffy exhales her boredom.

"Wow. That was boring."

She sighs, and whines towards Michael as her lips slowly parted adorably.

Attentively, he takes his hand, puts it to her face, and brushes a lock of hair that fell down the centre of her face, pushing it behind her ear, the coolness of his touch cooling her warm skin from the hot rays blanketing them in the hotness of the sun.

With that simple act, Xander's jealously was erupting. His teeth clenched, his hands tightened, and his rage went up and forward, wishing that rather than Michael doing that, Xander could do that, he couldn't accept Buffy and Michael being together, even when others were happy for her.

"That was…too much to even say. It was…really horrible. I thought that I was dying."

Michael murmured as he bypasses a student, standing next to Buffy again. Xander noted the closeness, wondering how he was going to approach this subject next.

"I don't feel that boring covers it."

"No, boring falls short."

Amy agreed with Xander, all five of them showing really bored faces, but Xander looked ready to talk about something, secretly gesturing to Willow.

"Even I was bored. And I'm a science nerd."

"Don't say that."

Faux exasperation made itself known to the redhead from Willow at the Witches words, but she appeared to be mostly unconcerned.

"I'm not ashamed. It's the computer age. Nerds are in. They're still in, right?"

Asking the blonde of the group that was male, Michael gave her a pat on the head.

"Indeed, nerds are most definitely in. And you're cute. Cute nerds, all the better."

Buffy didn't miss when he called her cute, but she had grown enough to know that Michael didn't hold those feelings for Willow anymore. Though sometimes, she couldn't forget that Willow was someone he held feelings for, and wondered if they truly had gone away or not.

"Phew, that's a relief."

Willow wiped her brow, surprising that some sweat was there.

"Well, Willow. Since this is the computer age, and you're the most computer…girl, the go too girl. I gotta bow down to your expertise."

"Oh, and the Witch says that~"

Willow joked as a round of laughter escaped.

Xander's eyes twitched at the conversation, all five of them making it down the stairs. Looking to the courtyard, he could see that this was the perfect time to be alone with Buffy…or it would be, if Michael and the others weren't around.

"Willow, don't you have a thing to show Michael and Amy?"

"A thing?" She was clueless, but then seeing Xander's eyes expand, she remembers and looks at the Warlock and Witch. "The thing! That I have! Which is... a thing that I have to go to, and show Michael and Amy."

"Show us? What are you showing us?"

Michael inquired from the girl, Willow's face falling to a bag of nerves.

"W-Well, that's…erm, I have to show you…something, I have to show you something that's…Michael I love you!"

The sudden confession bewildered everyone, Buffy's eyes narrowing as Willow felt like crying.

"O-Oh…w-well, you see…"

Michael wasn't exactly sure how to tackle this problem, Willow's poor body trembling in fear at the eyes on her form, especially Buffy's eyes, frightening her immensely.

"C-Can you not reject me like this?! Ooh my God, I'm an idiot! I'm so sorry Michael! I'm such a fool, for you, for some reason…damn you've got lovely blonde hair…y-you know, I can't handle rejection that well…waaaah!"

For some weird reason, Willow began crying and ran off in a flood of tears, or what looked like a flood of tears. Really, it was just Willow imagining Xander being with Buffy, and that gave her the courage to act like a fool.

Michael shared a look with Amy, and tilted their heads.

"Best go and see what's going on with her. Help me?" Amy agreed with her head, Michael turning to Buffy. "Best go and see what's really up with Willow. Seems like something is…a little, odd there. I think that…eeh, see you later?"

"Yeah, totally."

Michael and Buffy's eyes lingered on one another's briefly. During that time, beckons of love were channelled between the two of them, showcasing how much in love they were. While Amy was able to catch it easily, Xander was oblivious to it.

It soon ended, and Michael rushed off together with Amy, leaving behind a thankful Xander, and a baffled Buffy.

"What on earth is her deal?"

Xander twitched his body, trying to channel the situation away from Willow and the others for the moment, wanting to focus on himself and Buffy.

"Uh, she's Willow, and she apparently has a thing for Michael now. So, uh, Buffy, I wanted to, um... There was this thing I wanted to ask you, to talk to you about."

Buffy felt complicated about what he was saying, but her head moved in understanding that he wanted to talk with her, having a serious yet anxious looking face at the same time, concerned that there might be something seriously wrong.

"Okay, what's up?"

Xander recoils slightly, surprised that Buffy wanted to actually talk too, or at least wanted to listen, and felt relief inside of him. Talking himself up internally, he made a decision on what he needed to do, and that was speak with Buffy, and tell her what's what with himself.

"Uh, let's go over here and sit."

He leads her over to a bench. A student was sat there, but for some odd reason, he moved when Xander whispered something to him. Xander sat down first, Buffy following and sat down, crossing her arms across her chest, Xander putting his hands outwards, and fiddled with his fingertips.

When more than half a minute went by without any talking, Buffy was becoming slightly frazzled.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous."

Literally, the nerves just rolled off of Xander, therefore effecting Buffy with the amount of nervousness he was feeling. She didn't even know that Xander could feel like this, and show it so perplexingly well.

Xander put a hand to the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"Oh, no, no, there's nothing to be nervous about. Really, it's silly. Ha, ha!"

Xander laughs nervously, but didn't say anything else.

Buffy shakes her head, trying to understand what he wanted from her.

"Well?"

Buffy brought his attention to her again, and once again, Xander fell to a bag of nerves.

"Um... You know, Buffy, uh, Spring Fling is a... time for students to gather and... Oh, God!" He takes a breath, then reveals what he wants while spluttering. "Buffy, I want you to go to the dance with me. You and me, on a date."

Buffy is taken aback, speechless, and was mulling over how to let him down gently, already hoping Michael was going to ask her to it.

"I-I don't know what to say."

She was left speechless, and could only get that out, trying to think of anything else to say.

Xander carefully watched her, and couldn't sus out what she was thinking.

"Well, you're not laughing. So that's a good start. Buffy, I like you. A lot. And I know we're friends, and we've had experiences... We've fought some blood-sucking fiends, and that's all been a good time. But I want more. I wanna dance with you."

Buffy gained an understanding face…but then she paused.

What was she supposed to do now?

Hearing the true feeling of Xander, she couldn't return them. She didn't feel that way for Xander. She loved Michael, she didn't love Xander, at least the way that he wanted. And she could only begin to understand how he was going to handle the rejection she was about to bequeath him, sorrow etching its way onto her face, that being missed by Xander.

"Xander, you're one of my best friends. You, Amy and Willow..."

Buffy tries her best to explain herself, but Xander cuts her off, laughing awkwardly, like his body was moving, awkwardly.

"Well, Willow's not looking to date you. Or if she is, she's playing it pretty close to the chest. A-And Amy, I don't think she swings that way, hahaha. And I saw that you didn't add Michael in there…"

He laughs nervously again, and at the mention of Michael's name, Buffy visibly winced, somehow having a feeling of when she tells Xander what he doesn't want to hear, he's going to target Michael for his aggression, having a pretty reasonable understanding on the young mans feelings.

"I don't want to spoil the friendship that we have."

She expressed her true thoughts, considering Xander one of her best friends, not wanting to bring up Michael, hoping that she didn't have too.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it either. But that's not the point, is it? You either feel a thing or you don't."

Buffy looks down a moment to contemplate what she was going to say to him, then back up and made a resolute decision.

"I don't. Xander, I'm, I'm sorry. I-I just don't think of you that way."

Those words were difficult to say, and now she had a new appreciation for what Amy must've felt when she realized that Michael loved her, and not Amy. But for Xander, he was falling down. It was like he was falling down a never ending pit.

"Well, try. I'll wait."

He smiles weakly while pleading with her for any chance that she held something for him, anything for him.

For Buffy, it was one of the most difficult things she had to say to him, and once again tried to let him down gently, though her voice was crackling, betraying her at the most important moment in her life, one of at least.

"Xander..."

Her voice conveyed kindness, acceptance, but ultimately the act of gently letting someone down.

Xander shakes his head, frustrated, not wanting to hear what she was going to say, he mentally wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Nah. Forget it." He gets up, exhaling his hate for Michael. "I'm not him. I mean, I guess a guy's gotta be a psychopath and sociopath like Michael to make time with you."

Buffy blinked at the harshness of his words, even dragging Michael into it when she made sure to not mention him, only wanting to help her friend to be let down gently.

"That's really harsh. And why call him a psychopath? And even a sociopath? He isn't even any of them. Look, I'm sorry that I don't have those feelings for you, I'm only human Xander. But I never mentioned Michael once, you did. I never said anything about how I feel for him, you're the one who brought him into the conversation rather harshly considering you're supposed to be his friend. And, what I feel for you is different to him, he's more…and you're more…"

She struggled for words, not wanting to make it worse.

But Xander didn't want to listen to it, and gave a very harsh comment.

"Always defending him, aren't you?"

The harshness of his voice actually caught Buffy off guard.

"Excuse me?"

She couldn't believe his voice could sound so angry. So much so that what he said next appalled her.

"You're so willing to be with…someone who puts you in danger, and won't even look at me, who'd never hurt you. Someone that summons Demons to attack his so-called friends, and you're still after that? Someone so messed up that they go insane from a little slap from his parents."

Buffy couldn't stand Xander speaking like that and voiced her disagreement.

"A little slap? Michael didn't receive a little slap from his parents. You really have no idea how wrong you are right now. He, received beating's from hell. Literally, you have no idea how they tortured him. They did disgusting things to him, shooting lightning at his body, locking him in a cage for hours on end, mentally torturing him with magic, physical abuse, and even refusing to feed him, making him starve, only to give him a drop of water to survive and this carried on for so many years of his life, shall I go on?"

Buffy thought that explaining the truth would cap off what Xander was trying to say…she was wrong.

"He's got to be lying to get your sympathy!"

Xander's voice betrayed that he wasn't really thinking that. Even his face showed that he wasn't really believing that either. But he had to get out his anger somehow, and this was the only way that the young man could do right now.

Buffy shook her head, disgusted with Xander's words.

"You want me to be truthful right now? Okay, I'm dating Michael, have been since the whole Demon, and Angel, the Vampire, incident."

"Y-You're…dating him?"

He was lost for words, his eyes enlarging at the admission from the Slayer.

The absolute devastation on Xander's face upset Buffy, but Xander needed to be told, so he didn't have anymore delusions, not wanting to put him through anymore pain than he already had been in the past because of his feelings for her.

"We've been dating since then, and he treats me amazingly, like a Princess. Yet, you condemn him for, what exactly? Wanting to not be afraid anymore? He's not perfect, he did make that Demon, but he didn't know about it. And once he did know, he tried his best to stop it, and was even prepared to leave, not wanting to endanger any of us, even after everything you, Giles, and Willow had done to him, yet he harbours no ill intent towards any of you, and even if he does, he puts it behind him, and doesn't allow it to take him over, unlike Giles, and you now. And for your information, he's never laid a finger on me. He's never hurt me. He's put himself in harms way to protect me, time and again, and never asked for anything back. He's received wounds for me, jumped in front of attacks for me, and never thought about his own safety. I am sorry that I don't return your affections, but that was uncalled for. Unless you know what he's been through, don't comment on him, don't slander him, because Xander, you being attacked by a Vampire is nothing compared to what his parents did to him, and he has saved your life, multiple times, and has even saved Willow, from you when you turned into that hyena, so if anything, he should be saying things about you, but he doesn't because, he lets things go. You, and even I, truly doesn't have a clue on how much he has suffered in his life. And I just can't believe you attack him with things you don't understand. Honestly, I was trying to let you down easily, but now, you're just being a jerk for no reason other than because I don't return your affections."

Buffy exhales her disappointment with Xander, and walks away.

Xander watches her leave, and as he does, the only thing he could think of was…hurting Michael for taking Buffy away from him.

* * *

"There's just something not right with this." Michael began, walking together with Jenny in the halls, students passing by but are unable to hear what they were talking about. "This town has always been on the freaky end of the spectrum, but that earthquake last night, that's wasn't normal."

"Yeah, and the reports I've been receiving lately from trusted people, it isn't good, Michael. All of the signs I have received, the area just…it is acting up, this damn place isn't a good place to be right now, and this town is about to go all apocalyptic like. I wouldn't be surprised if it was as early as tomorrow."

Michael sharpens his expression, and then releases a soft sigh.

"An apocalypse…"

He trailed off, his thoughts taking him away from the area for a moment, becoming lost in thought.

The face he made caused worry for Jenny, knowing what she did.

"About what you told me, Michael…"

Jenny tried to find her words, but Michael paused in the hall, facing her seriously.

"Don't tell anyone."

His voice was firm, and finale type, not wanting to bring that conversation up again.

"But this situation is…and Rupert would…"

Michael briefly looks away, quite aware of how Jenny has something for Giles. He wasn't sure why that was, but something about their relationship was more…than what they were talking about right now. Even the face Jenny made when saying his name was very revealing, holding more than just teasing for the elder man.

"Giles is the main reason I don't want you to tell anyone. Please, don't. I-I trust you to not say anything…truthfully, you're about the only person I can trust with this…I can't even tell Buffy about what Sid told me…even though I've nearly let it slip so many times…I can't even tell the woman that I love for me to…"

Michael couldn't continue on, and Jenny could see the struggle that was behind his icy blue eyes, wanting to lessen the burden on the young mans shoulders.

"Yes, but Rupert-"

"He tried to kill me, Jenny." Michael rasped, Jenny lowering her eyes, recalling what Michael told her, and how it made her dislike Giles for that. "I know that you're in the middle of flirting with the guy or whatever, but he tried to have me killed, several times. If I tell him this, he'd happily send me off to my…and if this is what Sid was warning me about, then…if it is, then I will have too…"

He dragged his words off, unsure of how to face it.

He was only 16, he wasn't sure how anyone his age would face it. But his life until now was almost, preparing him in away.

"About what he said, it doesn't have to be like that. The future can change."

"Not this time. I don't think that it is going to change."

Michael told her, keeping his emotions level somehow.

"And Buffy doesn't…"

"I can't tell her that I'm going to…" He stopped when he saw Xander storming over to him, looking angry. Once making it to Michael, Xander balled his fist as Michael cocked his head to the side. "Hey there, Xander. Something…wrong?"

He finished while trying to be as kind and compassionate as he could to Xander, though that was hard when Xander threw a punch at him with all of his repressed emotions coming for Michael very difficultly.

"Xander!"

Jenny chided as Michael dodged the punch, putting distance between them, pissing Xander off. Jenny was just thankful Michael dodged it, not wanting to see him be hurt, miffed that Xander was doing this for no reason.

"You bastard! How dare you!?"

Rather than be angry like Xander, Michael was confused, as Xander came at him with another punch, but Michael dodged out of the way, pushing Xander away, forcing his back to hit a wall, Michael putting his hands up in self defence, but Jenny understood.

"What the heck is wrong with you now? I'm sure I've not done anything this time. Not that I really do anything to you. I thought we were cool with one another."

Michael was adamant about this, and Jenny didn't know what the hell was going on, but she couldn't, or more like Michael wouldn't, allow her to put herself in front of him to protect him, Xander looking like he had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Y-You! I hate you so much! How dare you!?"

Xander threw an untrained punch at Michael, the Warlock manoeuvring out of the way. Xander came at Michael again and again, but he was able to dodge out of the way of all of them, the punches not being strong or planned out at all.

As he avoided the punches, he saw that a crowd was gathering. They didn't know what was wrong with Xander, and Michael was exasperated to see that Harmony was there as well, wishing that she wasn't there right now.

"How dare I what?" Michael asked, ducking another fist from the tearing up boy, and pushed him away with both hands, not trying to fight Xander, not wanting to fight without a reason. "Why are you attacking me? What's wrong with you now?"

Even though he was being attacked, Michael tried his best to find out what Xander was doing and why he was doing it.

But Xander was just seeing red.

"Buffy!"

Xander screeched, coming from the left.

Michael blocked the hand with his own hand, twisting as he went into his body, Michael's back to Xander's body. Using his other arm, he lifted it up, and nails his elbow into Xander's solar plexus, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground as Michael twists back to Jenny, standing by her, confused.

"Yay Blondie Bear! Kick crap out of Xander!"

Harmony cheers, clapping her hand together.

Michael rolled his eyes as Jenny looks towards the struggling to his feet Xander.

"Xander, why are you attacking Michael? Attacking another student could get you thrown out of school, suspended. Do you want that?"

Jenny spoke calmly, though her anger was bubbling inside of her.

"He should know!" He yelled, standing on wobbly legs. "He, He stole Buffy away from me!"

Michael's eyes broadened with realization.

"Buffy…because of my closeness with Buffy…"

He spoke, believing that to be the case, but he was wrong.

"Don't deny that you're seeing her! I know you're dating Buffy!" Michael looked on as gasps came from the students who didn't know about their relationship, Harmony recalling The Unicorn and how they'd be useful right now. "Why, why would she want to be with a psychopath like you, huh!? Why can't she be with me!?"

Michael didn't say anything at first, contemplating what he was going to say.

Nodding to himself, Michael openly sighed and tried his best to speak with honestly, kind of glad that he could speak so candidly with Xander, and everyone else, not caring about who knows now, because he had bigger fish to fry than Xander's, or even Giles' rejection of their love.

"Alright, Xander. Let me tell you why…because Buffy and I love one another. We resonate with one another, we're in love, and I guess you told her your feelings, and she rejected you, didn't she? Knowing Buffy, she did her best to let you down gently. It isn't her fault that she doesn't like you, and it isn't my fault that I love her either, and we're together. Okay, finally, I can say it with a smile on my lips, and a song in my heart. Buffy Summers is my girlfriend, we're in love, and if you can't deal with that, then that's your problem. I understand unrequited love, I had that with Willow, and I know how much it hurts, but I didn't turn on my friends because of it. I never came at you because of Willow's feelings for me being platonic. And you coming at me because Buffy and I are in love? Get over yourself and grow up."

Jenny was amazed by how Michael was handling it, so maturely. She agreed with everything he was saying, and cross at Xander for what he did, trying to do, and what he might do in the future.

Xander didn't want to listen to Michael, and growled.

"Fuck you!"

Xander came at Michael again, so he quickly yelled "Sorry!" towards Jenny, and leapt forward.

Xander came for a forward swing, Michael retreating his body and brought up his leg. Across Xander's face, Michael smashed his foot, his body going into a spin and hit the wall. Quickly, Michael narrowed the distance, grabbing both of his hands, and muttered "Bind." And a magical rope appeared, masquerading it as a normal rope to the others.

"L-Let go of me! I'll kill you!"

Xander roared, trying to break free.

His blind rage blinded him to anything of normalcy. He couldn't see anything other than red. He even made threats to murder to him, others shocked that Xander was this pissed at Michael being with Buffy. Most thought it was childish, while the rest didn't like Xander's actions in the slightest.

"I think you need to calm yourself down."

Michael didn't listen to it, and dragged Xander to the stairs. He tried to kick out, but Michael stopped him with his Telekinesis, pushing his feet backwards so they weren't able to touch him, marching him forward.

Without anyone noticing, Michael saw a rope and brought it to his hand, and tied Xander to the hand railing in the middle of the stairs, the rope binding him so he wouldn't be able to do anything to Michael anymore.

Satisfied, Michael moved away and looked towards Jenny, as students roared for Michael's success, seeing how he was in the right on this one, and Xander's attack was unprovoked, Harmony sticking out her tongue at the annoyed Xander.

"I'm sorry Ms Calendar, he was attacking me, so I thought detaining him would be the best."

Jenny lowered her brows, nodding her head.

"Yes, I understand. It's alright, I understand what happened, and I am not blaming you. Xander on the other hand…" She briefly glanced at Xander, seeing the hate in his eyes for Michael. "It is…childish for what he did, about a single girl. This Buffy must be special."

"She is, to me at least. Anyway, can we talk later?"

Jenny nodded, bequeathing him with a smile.

"Of course, let us talk later. I have to reprimand Xander for his attempted assault on you. It might result in him being suspended for this. Unprovoked, and attempted harm, and even threats of murder. He's going to be in a lot of trouble."

Acknowledging that, Michael nodded with a "Thanks. Go easy on him." and took off down the hall, through the sea of students, Jenny walking over to Xander and scolding him for his unwarranted assault on the young blonde Warlock.

Harmony caught up with him, and winked.

"That was amazing Blondie Bear~"

Michael smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I think."

Michael was never sure if it was praise or assaulting personally from the blonde bombshell. But lately, he'd have to go with praise more than others.

"He totally was stupid to attack you. He does know you're a Warlock and can use magic, on him, right?"

"Harmony!" Michael scolded, putting a hand to her mouth from ceasing to talk, and then got close to her ear, whispering. "You can't blabber anything about magic in front of normal people, alright?"

Harmony nodded wordlessly, Michael dropping his hand from Harmony's mouth, and pulled away from her.

"Okay, sorry! Didn't mean to blab! Anyway, I've gotta talk with you!"

Michael gave her a solid stare.

"What's that then?"

His features remained like stone, not allowing Harmony to get too close to him.

"It's about the earthquake! It was super scary!"

Michael chuckled awkwardly and walked away, Harmony following after him.

* * *

A while later, in the library, Giles is on the phone, a fearing look that only Giles was able to understand right now on his face. It was one of pure worry and a diligent look that he needed to sort something out right now.

"Hello. Uh, this is Giles. Uh... Uh, Rupert Giles."

Giles speaks into the phone, and waits for the reply.

Jenny walks in and stands by his office door, remembering what she had to tell Xander before, and sighed, annoyed with how immature he was over a girl, knowing how hard it can be, but what he did was overboard.

Giles continued on the phone, not noticing Jenny for the moment.

"I-I need to see you. No, I-I realize that. Uh... Come after sundown. Good. I'll see you then."

Giles hangs up, noticing that Jenny had appeared, though he didn't turn around. He saw her reflection on the glass that was on the window that was at the left hand side of the office he was in, Jenny standing there with a warm smile.

"You know, that outfit looks just like the one you wore yesterday. Only wrinklier. Were you here all night?"

Giles inhaled, and then yawned, showing how exhausted he really was.

"Sorry, uh... I'm not really up to, uh, socializing just now."

"Something's going on, Rupert, and I'm guessing you already know what it is."

Giles turns around and gets up, to prod Jenny for information.

"What do you know?"

Jenny took a step back at the demanding tone from Giles, carefully eyeing up the man for herself.

"Well, I have been surfing the 'Net, looking for unexplained incidents. You know, people are always sending stuff my way. They know the occult's my turf. Now, here is the latest. A cat last week gave birth to a litter of snakes. A family was swimming in Whisper Lake when the lake suddenly began to boil. And Mercy Hospital last night, a boy was born with his eyes facing inward. I'm not stupid. This is apocalypse stuff. And throw in last night's earthquake, and I'd say we've got a problem. I would say the end is pretty seriously nigh."

Jenny spoke, not revealing a certain something that she had been discussing with Michael lately.

Giles was hesitant, looking at her with that same hesitation.

"I don't know if I can trust you."

Jenny scoffs at the accusing glare.

"I helped you cast that demon out of the Internet. I think that merits some trust. Look, I'm scared, okay? Oh, plus, I've got this, this crazy monk e-mailing me from Cortona about some Anointed One?"

Giles' eyebrows raise in confusion at the name.

"The Anointed One? He's dead!"

Giles was sure at that, but Jenny looked confused.

"Someone's dead?"

Jenny quizzed, but Giles carried onto another topic, sort of anyway.

"Uh, who is this monk?"

Jenny tilts her head backwards, trying to remember the name off hand.

"Uh, a brother Luca something? Keeps sending out global mailings about a prophecy."

Giles walks towards her, standing before her.

"I need you to talk to him, find out everything he knows."

"Look, Rupert, you haven't told me jack, so what's with the order?"

Jenny prodded even more, but Giles, in a surprising turn, slams his hands against the table, shocking Jenny quite a bit.

"Just do it! I'll e-explain later."

Jenny's eyes glistened with annoyance with the snapping tone he did, but she could sense the urgency in his voice, and agreed regardless.

"You better."

Jenny warned him, and then walked out of the library. Giles released a sigh, and sits back down, contemplating what he was going to do next.

* * *

Inside of the halls, Cordelia and her latest boyfriend called Kevin were walking together, chatting about various things.

"I'll get everything tonight after practice. The guys'll help me."

Her latest boyfriend announced, Cordelia gaining a wide smile.

"Well, it's all in the A-V room. The sound system, and the decorations... And, oh, Aura needs help, um, moving the coolers."

"Don't sweat it!"

His cheery voice was something that Cordelia actually found to be quite good, something that she liked, better than her previous boyfriend.

"Well, bring everything to The Bronze, and I'll meet you there in the morning!"

"Done!"

Cordelia giggles at the agreeable attitude that Kevin was showing.

"You're so sweet! Why're you so sweet?"

"I dunno! 'Cause I'm usually mean as a snake!

She smiles at him. She then spots Willow and Amy walking together.

"Willow! Amy!" She called, and then looked to Kevin. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay."

Agreeing without a complaint, he leaves, and the brunette goes over towards

"Willow! Amy! I really like both of your outfit!"

Willow and Amy shared a look, then rolled their eyes at the popular girl.

""No, you don't.""

Cordelia's face turned sheepish.

"No, I really don't, but I need a favour."

Willow and Amy looked at one another.

"What kind?"

Carefully asking, the redhead moved to Amy's side, wanting to know what was going on right now with the girl

Cordelia giggled sweetly.

"Well, The Bronze won't let us use their sound system, and I need someone who knows how to hook one up. And Amy, I need you to do some Witchy magic stuff and set up some bright lights, if you would? If you could just show up tomorrow morning...I'd be really, really grateful! I mean, I'd talk to you two at the dance and everything."

Willow furrows her eyebrows for the moment, Amy giving her a curious look.

"Why would I do that?"

Cordelia tossed her hair to the side, showing her superiority, yet inferiority at the same time.

"So, I would talk to you?"

Cordelia considered that a huge compliment, but Amy didn't really see it as much of a compliment, if any at all. Actually, she found it to be quite rude of the girl because she was implying that she was better than them, and she wasn't going to flow that way.

"Eeeh, and that's a compliment, how?"

Willow snickers at Amy's voice, Cordelia frowning.

"Ooh come on! Please! Don't make me beg!" Amy and Willow share a bemused look between the other. "You're going to make me beg, aren't you!?" The pair snicker at the stunned look of the girl, Cordelia crying as she swallows her pride. "F-Fine, please…please help me…I am begging here…I-I can't do anymore…y-you're both beautiful…very beautiful…better than…other people barring me…but it is good…and I will treat you nicely from now on…"

It was tough on Cordelia, and Willow was the first to notice it. She couldn't allow her to continue, the inner goodness of the redhead taking over her fondly.

"Sure. I'll do it."

Willow agreed, Amy nodding as well.

"Fine, I guess that I will."

Cordelia's face brightened up immensely.

"Great! Tomorrow at ten?"

Both Willow and Amy nodded their heads.

""Sure.""

As they said that, Michael and Harmony strolled over to Amy, Willow and Cordelia, all three of them surprised that they were together.

"Michael, that's Harmony, you know?"

Amy wanted to make sure that he was with the right person.

Michael chuckled slightly, nervously looking between the four of them.

"Yeah…I know. We've been…weird, we actually hung out, and it wasn't half bad. But that was after…well, Willow, you might want to find Xander, he might be getting told off for what he did beforehand."

Willow became concerned, and inched closer.

"What happened?"

At the question, Michael was about to answer it, but Harmony came in with her timed attitude.

"Well, Xander lost his shit before, and tried to attack Blondie Bear. He was sprouting shit like "I hate you! Go and die!" and other things like that, but Blondie Bear stopped him with minimal efforts, and tied him up. Since he did it in a crowded area, along with a teacher, he might even get suspended."

The crude news of Harmony stunned the three females, Michael sighing and explaining a little nicer.

"He went nuts because he found out…well, no point hiding it now. I'm dating Buffy, we've been dating for a while now."

"Awww, I'm so happy for you! Even though I knew you two were together, I am so happy that you've come out and said it!"

Willow momentarily forgot about Xander, and hugged Michael. Amy showed her smile, and hugged Michael as well, Cordelia looking confused.

"Eeh, why is it such an occasion where Michael is…" She stopped when seeing the deadpanned eyes of the Witch and redhead. "Never mind then. So, Xander went loony because of you dating Buffy?"

Cordelia showed some actual concern, Willow and Amy doing the same thing.

"Yes, that's right. He went nuts about it. Apparently, he talked with Buffy, and he said that he wanted to go to the dance with her. When she said no, in a gentle way, he became defensive, as Xander is known for, he said some horrid stuff, and basically called me a psychopath, a sociopath, and how I've been trying to do this on purpose. Apparently, it is my fault that Buffy rejected him, and loves me."

Amy shook her head immediately, carefully looking to Willow to see what she'd think about it.

Willow showed a disgusted face.

"He actually said that?"

She couldn't believe it…no, she actually could.

She just didn't think Xander would actually try and attack Michael, even she could see that it was a wrong move, and this time, she couldn't defend Xander. She wasn't on Xander's side, she was on Michael's side.

"Yeah, totally." Harmony replied, coughing into her hand. "He went total ape shit, and tried to kill Blondie Bear. Good thing he isn't that good of a fighter, huh. Blondie Bear took that guy to the curb and stopped him. Ms Calendar saw everything and was reprimanding him for what he tried to do. I wouldn't be shocked if he was kicked out of school. Seriously, over Buffy, why would he get so mad about it? The guy is freaking mental, twat."

Amy shook her head at the anger displayed on Harmony's face.

"Anyway, so you and Buffy huh?"

Michael smiled softly.

"Me and Buffy, yeah. It's really great."

"And she makes you happy?"

His smile turns wider, wider than she had seen him smile in such a long time, and she was happy for him.

"More than I have ever been in my life. She makes me…happy."

Amy latched onto Michael again, giving him a hug only a best friend could.

"Then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

He said kindly, as Willow hugged Michael as well.

"I'm so sorry Xander tried to do what he did…"

"Don't worry, I won't hold hard feelings."

He could see what she was thinking, at least subconsciously, Willow bequeathing him with a smile, and pinched her fingers together.

"It's okay to dislike him even only a little bit."

"Haha, I never thought that I'd hear that from you."

Willow shrugged her shoulders, having matured to a point where her love for Xander didn't blind her from the truth.

"Well, Xander is in the wrong. He shouldn't be angry at you being with Buffy. You and he are different people. Buffy can't help that she loves you, and you can't help that you love her. Can he be angry? Sure, that's human. But to act on his emotions like that, to say what he did, it isn't right on you, or Buffy. I thought that once Xander finds out for himself that Buffy and you truly do love one another, he'd stop, that's why I was 'helping' him, since he didn't believe me. But, I never expected this to happen."

Michael was glad Willow finally took his side on a matter between him and Xander, seeing how she really has grown from before this all started until now.

"Willow, do you want to find Xander?"

"Well…"

She didn't want to admit it, so Michael pointed down the corridor.

"He's in the French classroom that we have our French." Hearing the information, Willow was torn if she should go, but then she felt his hands on her shoulders. "I'm alright, please go and see how he is. Just you being on my side is enough for me."

Willow nodded her head, and smiled wider.

"Thank you. See you later?"

"Sure!"

Willow giggled, congratulated him once more, and then left to find Xander, Amy, Harmony and Cordelia along with Michael surprisingly taking off in the same direction together, having something that one would call, a normal conversation.

* * *

Willow walked across the halls, heading for the classroom Michael said that Xander would be in.

Once getting there, she sees Xander throwing a ball against the wall in a classroom, exactly where Michael had told her where he was, seeing how down and dejected he was, unable to stare at him for long, his face looking like the wall had crumbled around his heart, and he was left a hollow shell.

She goes over to Xander in the room, fidgeting nervously.

"Hey!"

Willow announced, trying to get him to speak about what happened.

"Hey!"

Xander didn't share Willow's enthusiasm, throwing the ball and catching it.

"How'd it go?"

Willow prodded from Xander, wanting to help her friend out.

Xander continues to throw the ball, answering Willow with his usual comedic attitude, but Willow could see the sadness in his eyes.

"On a scale of one to ten? It sucked."

"Oh."

Willow already knew, but to hear it from Xander, it wasn't the best conversation that they had ever had.

"Well, I guess it could be worse. I could have gangrene on my face."

Willow watches as Xander continuing to throw the ball. With each throw of the ball, Willow noticed how Xander's eyes turned more downwards, falling into a pit called self pity, when he was the one that did wrong things. Even though it was right how he confessed, he did the wrong thing with the rejection, taking it out on the wrong person.

"Well, what'd she say?"

Once again, she prodded for an answer.

"Apart from 'no', does it really matter? She's still jonesin' for that psychopath Michael, and could care less about me."

Willow couldn't believe what he just said, and now saw what she heard before was right, not believing that Xander could actually speak like that to one of his friends, about one of the people that has saved his life.

"That's not fair Xander."

Xander's eyes widened slightly, staring in disbelief.

"You're going to stick up for him as well!?"

Willow puts her hands up defensively.

"Hey, I'm not the middle man here. I'm just saying, you're not being fair. Michael didn't do anything wrong to you, and he's not a psychopath or anything else you're thinking that's negative. And you had no right to attack him. Whether it be physical or mental, you did not have the right to attack him over your grief, which is unwarranted. They didn't get together to hurt you. They didn't gather together and start thinking "Oh, how can we hurt Xander the most?" like they have this secret plan to hurt you. No, they got together…because they love one another Xander. They probably didn't even think about you when they did get together. As harsh as it sounds, they got together because they liked one another, and you're not apart of that. They didn't do it to hurt you, me, or Amy or anyone else. You can't help who you love, Xander. You should know that…more than anyone else."

Xander was still shocked by Willow's words.

She was right, her words were right, and even Xander could acknowledge that. But he didn't want to accept it. He couldn't accept the new reality of Michael and Buffy together. He half expected it to happen, but he didn't think it actually would happen, and now that it has, he was clearly devastated.

Xander has an idea and brightens, trying to divert the topic away from Michael and Buffy for the moment, seeing how Willow looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, I know what we'll do! We can go! Be my date! We'll, we'll have a great time! We'll dance, we'll go wild... Whadaya say?"

"No."

It was difficult for Willow to say it, but she wasn't going to be second, third, or last choice. Her inner strength shone through. She could see Xander falling, and she wasn't going to be dragged down with him. Quite frankly, she was sick of being dragged down. She wanted Xander to notice her for her, not for anything else, and not be his second to last choice. First choice, or not at all, that was what she wanted.

"Good!" Xander beamed…but then heard what Willow said, becoming dumbfounded. "What?"

Willow gave him stern eyes.

"There's no way."

She remained strong. She almost gave in, but she didn't. She wouldn't give in. this was Willow's inner strength, and she couldn't do anything other than what she did, being strong, powerful.

Xander exhales, his eyes pleading with Willow, in the wrong way of the word.

"Willow, come on!"

Willow shook her head, and slowly backed to the door.

"You think I wanna go to the dance with you and watch you wish you were at the dance with her? Talking about how much you hate our friends for dating one another when they deserve to be happy above anyone else? You think that's my idea of hijinks? You should know better."

Xander looked down at the ground, his eyes becoming depressed, his emotions being wrecked by everyone.

"I didn't think."

Willow sighed, turning towards the door.

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you. And Xander, what you said about Michael, was very horrible, you should've considered their feelings as well, not just thought about yourself. And attacking him because Buffy rejected you? He didn't do anything. He's a guy that fell for a girl, who fell back for him, and they decided to act on their feelings for one another, like people in love should do. It isn't our place to be angry about that. It would like me…me being angry about you loving Buffy. Even if I was, I would never take my anger out in a physical, or verbal, fight with the person that stole my love interest away. I'll see you on Monday."

Willow departs from the room, Xander tightening his hand so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"That's okay. I don't wanna go. I'm just gonna go home, lie down and listen to country music. The music of pain."

He throws the ball again and lets it bounce wild. As it did bounce, he could see his frustrations growing larger and larger, unable to control himself right now, feeling like he would break with each bounce of the ball.

* * *

At night, inside of the girls locker room, Buffy shuts her gym locker once getting what she wanted from her locker. Two girls walk by chatting. Buffy plays with a stake as she heads to the sinks and puts it down on one.

She looks at herself in the mirror and absently turns on the water. After looking in the mirror another moment she looks down and sees that blood is pouring from the faucet.

Buffy walks all the way to the library, searching for Giles, and comes inside of the library talking to herself to try and wrap her head around what had just happened.

"Giles, you are not gonna believe this."

She stops when she hears Giles talking and looks into his office.

"It's clear. It's what's gonna happen. Uh, it's happening now!"

Angel moves into the light to read the Codex, and Buffy sees him, but she didn't know why he was with Giles.

She heads toward the office.

"It can't be. You've gotta be wrong."

Giles shook his head, clearly angry at himself right now.

"I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real."

Buffy stops at the door, listening in to what they were saying.

"Well, there's gotta be some way around it."

"Listen. Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're mutable. Buffy herself has, has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."

"Then you're reading it wrong."

Angel retorted, thinking of how Michael would take this, never mind Buffy, not noticing the hurt look slowly working its way onto her face.

"I wish to God I were! But it's very plain! Tomorrow night Buffy will face the Master, and she will die."

Buffy is stunned. She couldn't believe it. She had thought that it might happen, but now that she was hearing it from Giles, she knew how serious he really was. She wished that this was a lie, like it wasn't real, but she knew that it was, when seeing the eyes of the man on the Vampire.

"Hahahaha…"

Buffy begins to laugh, but it isn't a fun laugh, it was a hollow laugh.

Angel and Giles see her and exchange a look.

She slowly starts to walk away from the office door. Angel comes out of the office after her. She stops by the table and faces them. Giles stands in his office doorway.

"So that's it, huh? I remember the drill. One Slayer dies, next one's called! Wonder who she is." Her voice was distant, lonely and scared. She looked to Giles. "Will you train her? Or will they send someone else?"

"Buffy, I..."

Giles tried to convey his thoughts, but Buffy recoiled, hurt falling into the depths of her heart.

"They say how he's gonna kill me? Do you think it'll hurt?" Tears are flowing freely from her eyes, showing how devastating all of this really was for her. "Were you even gonna tell me?"

Giles briefly looks away, hurt setting into him.

"I was hoping that I wouldn't have to. That there was... some way around it. I..."

"I've got a way around it. I quit!"

She told them directly, Angel looking sombrely at her, wishing Michael was here, knowing he'd be able to talk with her better than he ever could, being the one who was dating her.

"It's not that simple."

"I'm making it that simple!" She told Angel angrily. "I quit! I resign, I-I'm fired, you can find someone else to stop the Master from taking over!"

Giles could feel the intensity rolling off of her, and tried to display his thoughts on the manner.

"I'm not sure that anyone else can. All the... the signs indicate..."

"The signs?" Buffy hisses, and throws a book at him, but it misses him. "READ ME THE SIGNS!" She throws another one, and smacks Angel in the head, knocking him back. "TELL ME MY FORTUNE! YOU'RE SO USEFUL SITTING HERE WITH ALL YOUR BOOKS! YOU'RE REALLY A LOTTA HELP!"

Giles looked down at the ground, unable to face the Slayer, knowing how right she actually was.

"No, I don't suppose I am. But Buffy, if the Master rises..."

Buffy yanks the cross from her neck, and throws it to the ground.

"I don't care!" Buffy takes a breath, calms down. "I don't care. Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die."

How crushing those words really were, Giles was brought around to what she actually was.

She was sixteen. She wasn't a true adult yet. She was only a girl, and she didn't want to be broken down mentally. But she was. She was breaking, her voice crackling, her heart being placed into a blender and it shredded her soul apart.

Giles is at a loss, and so is Angel, Giles recalling how Michael had said the same thing once.

She storms out of the library without looking back. She couldn't look back, she had to get out of there.

As she exists the library, Michael happened to be coming to the library, whistling a tune to himself, unaware of what was going on with Angel and Giles, and Buffy.

As he walked, he saw Buffy walking towards him. He paused when seeing Buffy's eyes, leaking tears. As soon as he saw that, Michael ran to her side, taking her by the shoulders, sobbing loudly, tears raining down her face.

"Buffy? What's going on? Why a-are you crying?"

Buffy sniffles, crying even more. She briefly considered resting her head on his shoulder for comfort, and he was willing to do something like that, but she pulled herself away from Michael, putting a hand to her mouth, more tears coming from her.

"Michael…I don't wanna die…"

The teary confession devastated Michael, his eyes widening in pure terror.

"D-Die?" He choked on his word, tears coming to his own eyes, due to Buffy crying. "W-Why do you think you're going to die?"

Michael tried to understand, moving closer but Buffy jumped back, and ran the other way, going as fast as she could, just wanting to get away from the entire scene, leaving Michael alone in the hallways, confused on what just happened.

Furrowing his eyebrows, rather than chase after Buffy for the moment, and since he saw her leave the library, he figured Giles would know what was going on, not being able to stay away from what was happening with Buffy, even if he did have to face Giles.

Gaining access to the library, he saw Angel and Giles just stood there, still reeling from what had just happened.

"Giles, Angel. What the hell is going on?"

He demanded, moving closer. His feet carried the weight of the anger he was feeling right now. Seeing Buffy in that state wasn't good. He felt like taking out his anger on someone, whoever made her cry, he wasn't going to hold back.

Giles sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Not now."

Dismissing Michael, Giles gave him a glare. The glare was full of annoyance, and even rage.

Michael took in a breath, and moved closer to the librarian, not having any of Giles' nonsense.

"No, I don't give a shit to be honest about whatever you think of me. I want to know why Buffy was crying. What the hell did you do to her? Why did she think she's going to die? Tell me right now!"

He demanded, not having any time to mess around with Giles. He couldn't, Buffy crying was a no-no in his books. It doesn't happen. No one makes his Slayer cry.

Giles' eyes fell onto Michael, tightening his eyes.

"Don't you dare yell at me. This hasn't gotten anything to do with you, now get lost."

Angel looked appalled with Giles, speaking to Michael like that when he just wanted to know why Buffy was crying.

Michael chuckled hollowly, and did something Angel didn't expect, and that was use Telekinesis to throw Giles against the book returns cage with a wave of his hand, Michael's eyes turning black as Giles' body hitting the ground. Giles groaned out on the ground from the sudden attack Michael gave him.

"Ow…what in the hell…"

Giles felt his anger growing, but Michael didn't mess around, his darkened glower fell onto Giles.

Magically, Michael held Giles up, tightening his hand as if he was actually using his hand to hold Giles up, but he wasn't, it was a magical force that held him up.

"Shut your mouth Giles. I don't have time for your hate of me right now. I don't care if you want me to die, because something has just made Buffy cry, and she thinks she's going to die. If you don't give me an answer, I will start beating you down. No one makes my Buffy cry, or they'll have to deal with me. I know something is going on, and either tell me, or I start with that beating, and remember the last time you tried to fight me? It won't be you walking away without broken bones this time. Oh, and if you think that I am kidding, try me."

Giles looked away, stunned by what Michael had said, hearing the passion that held in his voice. It was clear he loved Buffy, and his anger was becoming bigger and bigger at the fact that Giles wasn't answering him.

Seeing his pain, Angel coughed into his hand.

"I'll tell you."

Michael whizzed around, dropping Giles to the ground.

"What is it then?"

Angel leaned against the banister to the stairs, folding his arms.

"Short version is, Giles read in a book that tomorrow, the Master is going to rise, and Buffy is to face him, and she's going to die. It's a prophecy, and these things happen to always come true, no matter how you read it." Devastation took over Michael, Angel continuing off the look, understanding all too well how angry he felt right now. "Buffy overheard what we were talking about, and then…well, words were said, books were thrown, mostly at me for some reason, and she quit the job as a Slayer."

The news hit Michael like a truck…

He knew things were happening, but he didn't know that it was this bad. He never knew that The Master actually was going to rise…and then he remembered how Buffy told him of the fears that she held about The Master rising, and how she was…afraid.

"Oh God…Buffy…"

He was lost for words.

He could relate to her plight right now, having gone through something like that before. If anyone, he was the one who understood what was going on right now with her, and how she must be having an emotional dilemma right now, breaking her down bit by bit.

"Yeah, and that's where we are at now."

Angel finished off, Michael nodding absentmindedly, seeing Giles take off his feet, and strolled over to the table, sitting on it.

Michael looked towards the ground, and saw the Slayer's cross there. Slowly, he bent his knees, and picked up the cross. It was the same cross he had seen her wear the first time they had met one another, and he held it tenderly in his hand.

"She can't fight The Master."

Michael hissed, Giles staring at him with an uncertain look.

"She has too. She's the Slayer-"

"No, I said she's not fighting The Master."

Michael spoke again, gaining courage from Buffy's cross, and her expression as he last saw her. Slowly, he draped the chain around his neck, and put on the necklace, showing that rather than Buffy, he was dedicated to fighting The Master, wanting to protect the love of his life, willing to die for her.

Giles carefully glared at the Warlock, disbelief on his face.

"Are you deaf? Buffy will fight The Master, a-and she will-"

"Giles, she's sixteen years old, and she's not going to die. I won't let her die." Michael looked over at Angel, seeing his hesitating form. He then looked at Giles, and stared him dead in the eye, his own eyes as black as midnight. "Buffy, won't be fighting The Master tomorrow. No, tomorrow, I am going to be fighting The Master, and he's going to be incinerated. His mind won't even be left when I'm done with him."

"What are you saying…?"

Giles couldn't believe it, and neither could Angel.

Michael looked between the two of them, and then told them again.

"I'm saying, The Master is going to die by my hands, come tomorrow. Buffy, is not going to be fighting him, I am."

At his declaration of love and protection over the Slayer, he left Giles and Angel reeling, Michael's determined face was disturbingly strong right now.

An unnatural wind swept across the library, showcasing how strong Michael's will really was right now. Buffy didn't want to die, and Michael was hell sure that she wasn't going to die. She, was going to be protected by him. He, loved her, and he, was going to protect her, because he was her Warlock, no matter what happened. Even if he died…as long as she lived, he'd die happily with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the climatic of the season has begun! So many things happened this chapter! Some good stuff, some bad stuff (for the characters). The tension building all season from Xander and Michael, mostly the former, though the latter had some too, has come to a somewhat head, though it isn't going to be like that forever between the two of them, and how that's gonna be fixed, will be shown as the chapters come out. Now Michael has declared to face down The Master on Buffy's behalf, but will Buffy allow him too? What's going to happen next? Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; That's how Xander sees it anyway. Hehe, he surely will.**

 **Hellspam; It was indeed, and this chapter just solidifies his decisions, and why he does what he does, and also some important plot points in this chapter too, also a big reveal. It is going to be, quite something!**

 **Demon Hunter9137; Hehe, yeah that was a good part huh~? Faith, I do have some plans for in the future, when she's introduced. As for a love interest, I quite liked Robin Wood, and Faith, though I also kinda liked Spike and her, then again she had good chemistry with Angel, in my own opinion at least. Suffice to say, there are some ideas in the works for Faith.**

 **Brady420; That would be pretty cool, actually, I could see Michael doing that, and crushing the heart, and dusting him or something.**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time for the second part of the four parter!**

* * *

 **Prophecy Girl part two**

"I'm sorry, did you really just say that?"

Disbelief was the first thing Giles thought of when he heard Michael's decree.

He didn't think that he was thinking straight right now. He couldn't believe it to be a real thing right now. It wasn't. Michael was thinking of fighting The Master. He truly thought that Michael had lost it, wanting to face The Master in combat.

Angel slowly looked on, wondering what he was thinking. But seeing Michael's eyes, he could see how truly deeply he loved Buffy, and wanted to protect her. That much was obvious right now. He, wanted to protect Buffy, no matter what happened. He wanted to save Buffy, and this boy was going to try his damn hardest to do it, one way or another.

But the young mans eyes showed anything but fear. He showed a resolution that not many his age would be able to muster up.

"Yes. I'm going to be killing The Master Giles. I know you're going to say "You're not the Slayer, you can't hope to fight The Master and win." because, I really don't care about that right now. I will not allow anything to happen to that girl. She is precious and innocent. I won't allow anyone to harm her, I will die protecting her. I will shield her from this, and nothing can stop me. I don't even care if it is this Master bastard, nothing is going to block my path and allow me to end that bastards life."

Michael said it in a final manner, ignoring the look from Angel.

Michael turned away, and began walking away from the pair of them, but he couldn't stop himself right now, he was certainly angry right now, and wanted to protect the Slayer from anything that was thinking about coming after her. It, wasn't something that he could do right away, it wouldn't be happening.

Giles watched on, stunned by how Michael was devoted to Buffy, but even then, he wasn't going to allow this to happen, stomping over, Angel feeling oddly out at everything that was going on right now.

"You cannot hope to even touch The Master! He is beyond your power!"

Giles argued, trying to grab Michael's wrist, but the boy put his hand up, and with a telekinetic shockwave, Michael sent Giles flying across the library, and he ended up hitting the table in the centre of the library, Angel shocked as Michael's eyes turned black.

"Touch him? Beyond my power? No, you're wrong. I don't hope to touch him. I hope to murder him."

He said it darkly, his expression so far from the usual boys expressions that even Angel was shocked by the intensity that filled the air right now. Even the air itself was circulating around him, cutting into the ground like razor blades, etching his power into the ground.

Giles stood up with the help of Angel, but didn't try and physically stop Michael, trying logic on the boy, hoping that he would be able to get through to the young man in that way.

"Hold on a second. You need to listen to me, because whether you like it or not, I'm your better-"

"Better at being a bastard, you mean." Michael cut him off, his glare falling upon the man. "You, dare try and lecture me on what's good and bad, when you yourself can't even see the line, it's blurry to you. That's how it is, isn't it? You think that, I might join him or something?"

"The thought crossed my mind."

Angels eyes shocked how he really felt right now, in regards to what he actually just said, pissed off with the librarian for even suggesting that Michael would try and join up with him, knowing that he wouldn't even be capable of doing something like that.

"Tch, whatever Giles. I'll just have to prove you wrong when I kill him. You might think that I am evil, but I saw Buffy cry." Giles paused his stop, looking downwards. "She cried, Giles. You don't realize how awful it is to hear "You're going to die tomorrow." because I heard it everyday of my life. Heck, even till this day, I live it. But Buffy shouldn't have too. She's given so much for being the Slayer and she never gets anything back. Her life, she's had to give that up to be the Slayer, and the reward, is death? Is that what the Slayer is? Here, have some fights, slay some Vampires and Demons, and then you're going to die, let's hope it's not that painful, but don't worry, as soon as you die, another Slayer is going to be activated in your place."

"That's how it has always been, neither you or I can change that, because that's how the Slayer's have always been." Giles argued, Michael shaking his head in disgust. "You think that I like this? You really think that I want Buffy to die? No, I don't want her to die, but she's the Slayer, she has to do her duty! She can't neglect that!"

"She's only 16 years old! Stop and think! Even if she came in and heard, you shouldn't of even thought that she'd die, much less discuss it openly! And if you really cared for her, then you'd want to protect her. Hey, don't you want me dead? Here's your chance. I'll go off to my death, why are you stopping me now?"

Giles didn't have anything to say.

He was right, right now.

He did want Michael to die. He wasn't going to deny that. And this did sound good to him, but the inner vile he felt for Michael wouldn't allow him to stop thinking about something that he didn't want to think about.

"Yes, your death would be fine with me." Angel's eyes narrowed at the bluntness of the Watcher. "But, think about it. If The Master gets his hands on you, he could drink your blood, and become powerful, more than he already is. Remember, what happened with Darla when she drunk your blood?" The lone Vampire tossed his eyes downwards at the mention of Darla. "If The Master gets his hands on you, and drinks your power. His power will rise to a place where no one will be able to face against him. You've got strong blood, Michael. And if he gets his hands on it, this world will suffer immeasurably."

Just those words told Michael how Giles really felt about him.

He didn't care.

He didn't care if Michael lived or died…no, he cared if Michael lived, and he didn't care how Michael died, as long as it didn't power up an enemy. Even if it was just a suicide, Giles would be immensely happy, and it sickened Michael that he was the Watcher of Buffy, someone meant to guide her, could act so disgustingly towards a teenager, an innocent teenager at that.

"Haha, sounds like you care." Michael guffawed hollowly. "Don't worry about that Giles, I will be the one ending his life. And even if he does try and bite me, I will make it so he can't suck my blood, and gain its power. I will make sure that he dies, forever. I'll even erase his very presence, so don't worry about me Giles. Take care of yourself, or not, whatever. If we're going to be nasty to one another, then take the no option. But Giles…" Michael looked at Giles, and shook his head. "…Think of me what you will, but I love Buffy. I am deeply in love with her, and I can't see harm coming to her. That's why, I am going with the intention of dying in her place. She's…She allowed me to see good things again in my life, she saved me from a dark well that I fell down long ago, and now all I can see is her, that shining light in my life. Call me stupid, naïve, whatever you want. But Buffy is good for this world, she is needed, and you at least think I'm not good for this world, so don't get in my way. I will be killing The Master tomorrow, and if I die, if I live, Buffy will live on regardless of my death or not. She, is going to be protected by me, like she has protected me. So, goodbye and have a good life, because unlike you, I don't wish ill will onto good people, even if they aren't good to me."

Michael went to leave, but Giles moved closer.

Michael put his hand out again, Giles jumping back, afraid that he'd be sent across the room again, not wanting to be killed by the boy, knowing full well that Michael would be able to kill him and didn't want to die right now, from Michael.

"Giles, don't ever make Buffy cry again. Even if you hate me, that's all I want from you. Do what you say is best for her, and don't make her cry. She, cannot die or cry Giles…she's only a teenage girl, she doesn't deserve this life."

With those words, Michael left the room, leaving behind Angel, and Giles.

Giles of course didn't know what to say, standing there with bafflement on his face.

Angel understood Michael's feelings, wishing that he could do something, anything to offer him something like he once did for the Vampire.

"He could do it, Giles."

Angel spoke, believing in Michael's abilities.

But Giles saw it as something else entirely.

"He's a teenager on a power trip, that's all."

Giles turned away from Angel briefly, grabbing a book, and then turned back to him, only to see something that he didn't expect.

Angel shot him a disgusted look.

"If he is, or isn't, he at least is trying his best to protect Buffy. It could be foolish, and he might die, but he's already prepared himself for that. Whatever you think of him Giles, he's willing to die the instant he heard Buffy could be in danger of dying. A bad man, wouldn't do what he is willing to do for her. And Giles, you might believe he is evil, but he isn't trying to do this for selfish reasons. He's doing it for selfless reasons, and probably is the most kind hearted person I've met in my life. He's just like Buffy, compassionate, and is willing to do anything for anyone, especially if he loves that person, like he loves Buffy."

Giles couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

Angel shook his head, walking towards the exit of the room, leaving Giles alone to contemplate what he was going to do now.

* * *

Inside of Willow's room, she was sat at her desk, scribbling nonsense onto the paper. She didn't really care what she wrote, she didn't even care if it made sense. All that mattered was she kept her hands busy.

She kept thinking about Xander, his love for Buffy, how he tried to bring her down in his spiralling downwards attitude. She, couldn't do that. She couldn't fall for the trap that is Xander's depression, she remained strong, even if she wanted to be weak and take Xander to the dance.

Sighing, Willow looked towards the picture she had of Xander and herself she had on her table, sighing softly, wishing that she was with Xander right now, to offer him some kind of comfort, unaware of what was transpiring with Buffy.

"Why don't you call him? I know that you want too."

A voice came from her bed, her eyes searching for the source, and saw Amy laying there, her head off the bottom of the bed, hanging upside down. Her hair also reached the floor, her eyes looking towards Willow in a comforting manner.

"He probably wouldn't answer me anyway."

Dejection worked its way onto her face, Amy sitting up and leaned against her arm, her head resting against her flat palm.

"You don't know if you don't try. Give him a call, and see if he wants a friend."

Willow smiled ever so slightly, and nodded.

She picked up the phone, and dialled his number.

She waited…

But he didn't answer.

She allowed it to ring for well over a minute, before the phone was picked up briefly, and then put down again. She knew that Xander had done that deliberately to not want to speak with anyone, including herself.

"Didn't answer, huh."

"More like he didn't want to talk with me."

Willow murmured, Amy gently looking over her body.

"Loving Xander must be difficult, huh."

Amy didn't want to sound like she was bashing Xander, but even Willow could tell that she slightly was, only because Xander had been a jerk a few times during the previous days…actually, since the incoming meeting with the Slayer, Xander had been especially jerky to Michael, and she couldn't stand for it, even Willow now coming along with the same idea, but that didn't stop her from wanting to save Xander from his sadness.

"It surely can be sometimes. Heck, he is so love struck with Buffy…he doesn't even notice me anymore. It makes me feel…lonely, that he always looks at Buffy and not me…I just want to help him, and show him that Buffy isn't the only girl in the world…b-but, I'm so happy for Michael and Buffy, they are great together."

Amy smiled lightly, lifting her body upwards, now sitting on the bed, dangling her feet over the side of the bed.

"Yeah…they really are great together."

Willow continued to lift her face up…but then she remembered something.

"O-Oh Amy…I just realized…y-you had a thing for Michael and…"

"It wasn't meant to be."

It was difficult for her to admit, but she truly thought that Buffy and Michael made more sense than Amy and Michael, especially due to the fact that she wanted him to be happy, even if it wasn't with her, and she had…other things going on as well.

Willow dejectedly nodded.

"I guess not."

"Yeah…I know now. Michael and I are great friends, best friends even, magic friends, and whatever else we are, but as lovers, Buffy and Michael are better for one another. I think that, Buffy and Michael will be the best together. But hey, want me to tell you something about my own love life to make you feel better, or worse, depending on how you're going to take it?"

Willow became intrigued, getting up from the desk, and walked over to the bed. Lowering herself onto the bed, Amy gathered the courage to talk about what she needed to talk about, and make everything make sense to herself.

"So, what is it?"

Amy's face tinged pink while her eyes focused on Willow.

"With me being hung up on Michael and such, it wasn't really…but then, a while ago…hmmm, remember when you had your Demon boyfriend?"

"Vividly."

Willow sighed, not wanting to think about her Demon ex.

"Well, during that time, I began meeting up with someone…"

"Who?"

At the question, Amy's face turned even more pink.

"…I went to meet with Angel."

Confusion wrote over the redheads face, not certain who she was talking about.

"Angel…? You met an Angel…is this some kind of death type thing trip where you tell me that you tried to commit suicide and then you're going to see…Angel is…" It clicked in her mind, gasping. "A-Angel, as in the Vampire Angel, the Angel that is a Vampire, and sucks blood of the animal kind and such!?"

"Yeah, that Angel…you see…we've been spending time with each other…he helped me…when my Mom came for me…I didn't tell you all, but she came for me, and I had to fight her. It was frightening, but I did what I needed to do…and Angel came to save me…he helped me. Again, when the invisible girl came around, she attacked me, and he saved me from getting stabbed from her, and he helped me get away…"

"Amy…" Willow adopted a wide grin. "Could you, like the Vampire Angel?"

The pleased tone in her voice alerted Amy to how much Willow was going to defend her, and was happy for her.

Amy tossed her head shyly downwards, nodding with the same shyness she held in her eyes.

"Yes…I am…I think I am…I like him anyway…and I think that we could be cool together…but I don't know if he feels the same…he might do…he looks at me, and it looks like he is…looking at me like our favourite Slayer and Warlock look at one another…I thought that we'd be able to develop that kind of relationship, though he does keep his distance…but maybe we could be…Angel is…damn that guy is smoking hot…stupid sexy Vampire."

"Sexy Vampire huh…you know, when Michael turned into a Vampire, I held an attraction to him."

Admitting that to Amy, she giggled softly.

"It's the Vampire thing, it makes them hotter…actually, ever since I found out about Michael being a Warlock, his hotness scaled up."

"…It's the same for me."

With a flush, Willow leaned her head against Amy's shoulder, the Witch putting her head on top of the redheads, a friendship being shown together with them.

"It's the supernatural, it makes us hotter or something."

"Then…I'll become a Witch or something, and give Xander a good sight to see."

"I'm sure you would, Willow."

The pair looked at each other, and then hugged the other, sinking into their friendship, taking comfort from the other on their own love lives going haywire.

* * *

Inside of Buffy's room, she's looking through a photo album. She looks at the pictures of her parents, her sister, and her friends. Each time she turns a page, a stray tear falls from her eyes. Each page revealed more and more of what she had been missing, and what she could be losing as well, which was also equal to her life.

In the middle of looking through her pictures, her Mother comes in, looking at Buffy with concern, seeing how she looked depressed.

"Hi, honey. You alright?"

The concern of Joyce almost broke Buffy.

She wasn't alright. She wasn't, and she couldn't be. She had heard something devastating, and she wouldn't ever be able to even tell her family that. she couldn't even confide in her Mother about her destiny, and it ate her up.

Rather than face what she didn't want to, Buffy gave a strained smile.

"Sure."

Joyce wasn't convinced for even a second, being able to see through her daughters lies, but she wasn't exactly able to tell what was wrong with the woman that was her beautiful daughter, who she loved very much.

"Probably just full from that bite of dinner you nearly had." Buffy didn't answer, continuing to flip through the pages, Joyce developing a sympathetic look to her face, wanting to help her daughter, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Feel like telling me what's on your mind?"

Buffy contemplates what was happening, and she came to a conclusion in her mind, turning to her Mom with a faux smile on her face, a persuading look in her eyes, and laced within her sweet beautiful voice.

"Mom, let's go away!"

Joyce lidded her eyes, and then unlidded them, trying to understand where Buffy was coming from all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Anywhere, just for a while, all weekend! You, me and Dawn!"

Buffy again tried to persuade, standing from the bed, and slowly paced the room, her hands fidgeting together.

"Honey, I..."

Joyce tried to connect again, but Buffy immediately shook her head.

"No, it'll be great! You, Dawn and me, a Mother to two daughters thing... We can talk about all the embarrassing things you love to bring up."

"You know the gallery's open on weekends."

Joyce explained, but the desperation on her daughters face was almost too much to bare.

"Mom, please!"

Joyce still didn't understand the reason Buffy was acting strangely, and came to the only conclusion that she thought would be right for a teenage girl to look so desperately, and worried at the same time.

"Isn't the Prom tomorrow night? Or Spring Fling, whatever they're calling it?"

"I-I guess."

Buffy didn't even think about that right now. She couldn't even think about that right now, apart from the girly part of her, and recalled that 24 hours ago, this was her biggest fear that no one was going to ask her, rather that Michael wasn't going too.

"Nobody asked you?"

"Oh, someone..."

She recalled Xander, and how he was heartbroken when she rejected him, though then her eyes narrowed at how Michael was attacked by Xander for no reason other than her own rejection of his feelings.

"But not the right someone." Joyce guessed, seeing Buffy's eyes fall to the floor. "Did, Michael not ask you? Or, am I reading the wrong signals? Y-You and he are, an item, right? You two, are dating, and he hasn't asked you to the dance yet? Cutting it close, isn't he?"

Like a Mother would, she wanted to dive into her daughters relationship, well aware of what was going on with Michael and her, but didn't know the true extent of their relationship. Heck, even Buffy still had doubts on how their relationship was.

"Michael is…well, he hasn't yet but…"

Joyce could see how she did want Michael to ask her to the dance, surprised that he hadn't already, considering that she believed the pair were in a relationship already.

"See, sometimes I actually do know what you're thinking." Joyce lightly giggles, not helping Buffy's situation, going over to Buffy's closet, resting her hand on the door. "Well, then, uh, this probably isn't the best time for this, but, uh..."

She opens the closet to reveal a beautiful white sleeveless gown.

It almost looks like a wedding dress, something Buffy found ironic right now.

"I saw you eyeing it at the store. I figured..."

Buffy walks over closer to her Mom, ignoring the dress for the moment.

"Mom, we can't afford this."

"The way you've been eating, we can afford it."

Joyce joked as Buffy was enthralled by the dress, commenting on its beauty.

"It's beautiful."

Buffy commented, really taking in the sight of the dress for herself.

Joyce bestowed the Slayer with her Motherly smile.

"I think you should wear it. To the dance."

"No, I-I can't go to the dance."

Buffy mumbled, not wanting to remember what happened with Giles and the others beforehand.

"Says who? Is it written somewhere? You should do what you want. Homecoming, my freshman year of college. I didn't have a date, so I got dressed up and I went anyway."

Joyce recounted her tale, Buffy raising her eyebrows.

"Was it awful?"

Questioning her Mother, the woman gained an upbeat face.

"It was awful. For about an hour."

Joyce almost allowed her smile to break through, but for the moment, she held it back, wanting Buffy to soak up the experience.

Buffy became confused.

"Then what happened?"

Joyce smiles widely, and made Buffy feel slightly better.

"I met your Father."

"He didn't have a date either?"

Buffy guessed, but she was wrong as Joyce slowly leans against the closet door.

"He did. And that's a much funnier story that you will *not* get to hear. Oh, but it was a beautiful night!"

"And you had your whole life ahead of you."

Once again, Buffy was down. She didn't want to show it on her face, btu she couldn't get it out of her head. She couldn't stop thinking about it, what happened that day, what happened when she was told she was going to die in 24 hours, and how she wasn't going to…she couldn't think about it anymore.

Joyce absentmindedly nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Must be nice."

Buffy lamented her own fate, Joyce not realizing what was going on in her mind.

* * *

Later that night, Buffy sits on her bed, and looks over a single photo that she once took of her and Michael together.

She didn't know why, but each time she looked at it, she knew she'd be alright. But this time, she wasn't going to be alright. She never was again. She couldn't be alright anymore, she didn't want to die, she just wanted to live.

"Michael…"

She muttered, a tear rolling down her cheek.

All of her sadness buried herself into that tear, shedding down her face. Rolling off her chin, it hit the picture she held, coating the small frame with water. It spread out, and Buffy felt the sadness fall back into her heart.

"Buffy…"

A noise.

She heard a noise.

It sounded familiar to her.

Her eyes went around the room, but she couldn't see anyone.

"Buffy, the window."

Hearing the voice, she looked to the window, and saw Michael, hovering there, giving her a fright.

"Aah! Geez, don't do that!"

She complained as she went to the window, wiping her eyes. She didn't want Michael to see her crying again.

She made it to the window, and opened the window, peering out of it, locking eyes with Michael, feeling relief that he had come, glad that he was here for her, not having it any other way.

"Why are you floating outside of my window?"

Honestly, she was impressed right now, seeing how he floated. She didn't even know that he could do something like that, but still was impressed regardless.

"Can I come in?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, holding out her hand towards the floating Warlock.

He swam closer to her, and took her hand, pulling himself into the room, but his foot got caught on something, the window frame, and he fell into the room, falling on top of Buffy.

"Ow…smooth move Michael…"

Buffy once again complained, groaning lightly.

"Sorry…" Apologizing, he rolled off Buffy, laying on the ground, together with Buffy. "Ooh Buffy…" He began, grabbing her hand as she turned her head towards him, tears prickling her eyes, breaking his heart from seeing her crying. "Buffy…there's no need to cry, I'm here. Don't worry about anything, I'm here now baby, for you."

Attentively, he sat up, pushing his back to the bed, helping Buffy do the same thing. Without even realizing, Buffy fell to his shoulder, the blonde boy wrapping his arm around her, bringing her closer to his body.

Slowly, his neck bent in her direction, and kissed her forehead. As he did, she shivered at the touch, and sunk into him even more, his act of compassion allowing Buffy to be relieved. Even if it was just slightly, he could understand her plight now more than ever.

"Buffy…I heard about what happened with Giles…well, from Angel actually. Giles was being a prick as always, but the Vampire boy told me about it…and Buffy, I'm so sorry you had to hear that, you didn't have to hear something like that, it wasn't fair on you."

Sadness built within the Slayer, and she began crying. Tears of sorrow fell down her face, and stained the carpet below her.

They were like rain…no, it was even more than heavy rain. It was like a waterfall, Michael felt like he was going to die inside from seeing her cry like this.

"Ooh baby, don't cry…I'm here for you."

Buffy thought about what he said…and something foolish came to her mind.

Seeing Michael in the right light of the moon, she saw how he really looked, how comforting he was, and his body. Her muddled mind rationalized what she thought she wanted, and acted on her own desires she's secretly had for a while now.

"Michael…"

She gave into her passion, straddling the boy, crushing her lips onto his own in a fierce kiss of love, passion, and desire but also with a hint of comforting want, and fear as well as apprehension.

Michael's eyes widened at the kiss, and went to push her away, to see why she had suddenly changed, but he couldn't, due to her strength. Buffy was the Slayer, and right now, she wanted comfort from her Warlock boyfriend, no matter what.

Buffy used her strength to drag him to his feet, not breaking the kiss. Her hands wandered all over his body, running up and down his chest, and slid to his stomach area. Teasingly, Buffy moved her hand to his lower back, pulling him closer.

"Mmmm!"

Michael moaned when Buffy roughly grabbed him from behind, her fingernails digging into his skin, though didn't draw blood. Buffy's lustful eyes fell upon his own as her hand continued to tighten on his body, her other hand calculatingly rubbing delicately kneading his stomach, lifting his shirt up his body slightly, only to expose his stomach to her, a toned stomach she found incredibly attractive, feeling her legs quibbling against her.

With quite a bit of force, more force than was actually necessary, Buffy pushes Michael onto the bed, jumping onto his hips, straddling him once again. Her hips locked his own hips, holding him down, enticingly dragging her finger up his body.

Starting from his stomach, her finger ran all the way up his body, under his shirt. Michael felt increasingly worried on what she was trying to do, feeling the sexual feelings he was feeling from her touch.

"Buffy wait-"

Before he could even speak, Buffy once again forcibly attacked his mouth, repeatedly kissing him. Her lips moved, and his followed afterwards. Her tongue inserted itself into his hot cavern, exploring his mouth for herself, deepening the kiss by the second.

As intense as it was, Michael knew it wouldn't be good for her to continue this, trying to push her off, though it proved difficult when Buffy was the Slayer. Buffy wouldn't move, and Michael felt complicated.

Buffy broke the kiss with him, her eyes hazy, clouding with desire, and love, but also a hint of…something else.

"Buffy, I think we need to-"

"Shhhh…" She stopped him while trying to be the voice of reason, putting a finger to his lips, replacing it with her lips second later, gently caressing his lips briefly, then pulled away, a hungry look in her eyes. "It's alright, we can…Michael, you have me here…you can, love me, you know? You could…do things with me…before I die…w-we could even start kissing even more…w-we could…"

Buffy's determination…wasn't there.

Michael could tell how she was forcing herself to speak like this, and he hated how she felt like this right now. Not even for a second did it cross his mind that he'd do anything with her in this state, he wouldn't take advantage of her like that.

"You don't…"

"Don't tell me what I want." Buffy snapped with eyes of water that was threatening to escape, Michael jumping at the tone. He saw something in her that wasn't the usual Buffy, wondering what she was going to do now. "If you want to comfort me, then let me do this."

Without his consent, she pushed Michael back onto the bed, rocking her hips on his own. He groans in unusual pleasure, from her hips and his locking together, her area brushing against his own, thankfully clothed for the moment.

"Mmm, Buffy…"

Before he could say anything, Buffy forced her hands on his shirt, and tore it off his body. Literally, the fabric was ripped off his body, in tatters, Michael crying at the fact that he liked the shirt he wore, Buffy discarding the pieces of the cloth to the side.

Seeing his chest exposed, Buffy's eyes narrowly and lustfully focused on there. Puckering her lips, Buffy leant down, and placed a sloppy kiss on the centre of his chest, and stuck her tongue out, dragging the appendage all over the bare chest, all the while she seductively looked into his eyes.

"Do you like that?"

She asked, practically pleading with him to say "Yes!" to offer her some kind of comfort, but Michael put a hand on her shoulders, attempting to push her away.

"Buffy, please don't do this…this isn't you…"

He tried to persuade her, though the Slayer didn't have any means to stop herself, pushing Michael's arms away from her, and made them fall onto the bed, forcing them to stay there with her hands briefly, giving him a cold, lonely stare.

She, with reckless abandon, returned to kissing his chest. Each kiss felt like fire on his skin. Flames of her passion pooled into his being, feeling the physical act of her affection on his body…though Michael could tell how hesitant she really was.

"Buffy please, you don't have too…" He tried to stop her, but she didn't stop, continuing to place kisses down his stomach. "Aah Buffy…d-don't, you don't want to…d-do this…d-don't do this…"

"I want to do it before I…" Buffy paused, looking at Michael like a vulnerable girl, something he had never seen Buffy look like before, and it terrified him how frightened she really was. "I want you to be my first, my only. Please, take me here and now. Take…my virginity, I want to give it to you before I…before it happens…I…I'm attractive, right? Y…You love me, right?"

The voice was so distant, Michael was surprised it came from Buffy. He had never heard her sound so, defeated before. She couldn't be more defeated right now. Her entire body shook with worry about what could happen next.

"Of course I love you, and you're very beautiful Buffy, but this isn't…"

"Then let me do this…let me, show you how much I really do love you."

Buffy continued her kissing assault, gingerly kissing down his toned stomach, until she made it to his pants.

Her hands shook as she reached out, grabbing the belt buckle, and unhooked it with shaky hands, and with the Slayer quickness, she yanked his pants down to his ankles, Michael's erection being shown through the tent shape of his underwear, Buffy's eyes broadening in desire, lust and sexual pleasing never having seen him like this before.

"I…I didn't know you could get like this…e-even though it is my first time…I'll try and make it good…"

Her voice crackled, breaking by the second. Each word barely fell from her beautiful lips. Each little shake of her body wasn't of excitement, but was of loneliness, wanting to be protected, and even though she thought it was the opposite, Michael could tell how her hand slowly reached for his erected penis through his underwear how she really didn't want to do this.

This was enough for Michael to stop her, if the other actions she had done weren't already enough, which they were, but now he knew this was going too far.

He sat up quickly, and took her by the shoulders, yelling "Buffy stop!" before she could touch him and it would've been too far, which made her jump with a cry, her wet eyes almost breaking him from seeing how he made her look afraid, but right now, he needed to tell her.

"Buffy, don't do this…don't try and do this, I won't let you…"

Buffy looked offended that he didn't want her, that's how her mind rationalized it anyway, not seeing the compassion he was giving her, by saying no to her.

"But…don't you want me? Am I... that undesirable or something? Don't you want me?"

Each word made Buffy begin to cry. Small tears escaped her eyes as the Warlock's eyes fell upon her form, desire laced within his orbs right now, desire to help her, and make sure that she didn't do something she would regret.

"Buffy, I love you, I really do." He began, brushing her eyes of the tears. "I want to love you like that Buffy, but not like this." Confusion entered her eyes as his arms wrapped around her, bringing her to his chest. "Buffy, I really am in love with you, but doing this is wrong, and you know it is. I won't ever give you comfort like this, that's what you want, isn't it?"

"Michael…please don't reject me…"

She tried a weak attempt at Michael to give her a little love like she thought she wanted. But the Warlock remained strong, keeping her in his grasp, stroking her clothed back, kissing her forehead as some more tears fell from her eyes, onto his bared chest.

"I'm not rejecting you, I'm going to give you comfort Buffy…" Buffy peered up at him with expectation, waiting for his touch, and it came, but not in a sexual way. "…but not in a way where we have…intercourse."

"Why…? I want you to…be my first…"

She admitted it so spectacularly that Michael believed that she actually did want that, but right now, he knew he couldn't do that to her.

"A-And that's wonderful, but right now, it is not the best time." Buffy's eyes leaked some more tears as he laid his lips over hers briefly, not in a sexual kiss, but a tender kiss one would give to comfort, to love. "I can't be like that with you yet…you're not ready for that, and I respect that Buffy. I'm not even sure I'm ready yet, it is a huge step. I don't want you to do…it, without having a clear head…and heart…Buffy, I know about The Master, and I know it's scary…but you don't have to try and…do things that you wouldn't do…Buffy, you're too good, and beautiful, and kind to ever try things like that…"

"B-But…I just want…I don't want to…die…"

More tears leaked from her eyes, Michael using his fingers to brush them away again and again, keeping his soft eyes forever on her nervous gaze.

"I know you don't want to die, but I don't want to take advantage of you either. When we're both ready, then I want to be with you. But right now, I couldn't take advantage of you, and you wouldn't want me too either. You'd end up resenting me…and yourself, and I can't have that. I can wait, for as long as it takes Buffy. If it is a day from now, a year from now, or even longer, it is fine with me. I want you to be comfortable Buffy, and I want you to be safe. That's why, Buffy, don't cry, because I won't let anything happen to you."

Buffy broke down, tears like waterfalls leaking from her eyes. Each raindrops of tears fell onto his chest, the boy using his hands the best he could to rub underneath her eyes, her trembling body pressing against Michael's sturdy body.

"Michael I'm scared…"

Her voice revealed who she really was…and that was a young girl. She was a teenage girl, that didn't want to die.

"I know baby I know, that's why I'm going to make sure you don't have to be." Buffy's wet face rested upon his shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "Buffy, look at me sweetheart." She didn't look at him, still afraid. "Baby, please look at me." Buffy this time forced her head to his own, his succouring eyes eased her heart. "Buffy, you don't have to cry anymore, you don't have to face The Master."

"W-What…?"

Buffy wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he laid back on the bed, bringing her close to him. Though he was nearly naked, he didn't care right now, Buffy needed him and that's all that he needed to know right now.

"I'm saying, you don't have to fight him."

Still, she felt uncertain of what he was truly talking about, it didn't make sense to her at all.

"B-But if I don't, who is…" Realization then came to her, seeing Michael wearing her cross, only noticing now. "N-No, I'm not letting you give your own-"

"Shhh, it's okay." He silenced her tranquillizingly, brazenly kissing her face. "It's alright, you can rely on me this time Buffy."

His easing and pleasing voice made Buffy worry even more.

"But Michael, you'll die…"

"Thanks for the confidence in me." His joke wasn't received well at all, so he adopted a serious persona. "I know, I'm probably going to die."

She was shocked how he could say he was going to die so calmly. She couldn't handle it, yet Michael seemed to be able to say it without even stuttering, without even showing any type of fear. He truly had resigned himself to his own death, confusing the young girl, worrying her that he was so willing to die.

"Then if you know…"

"Because I have you." Buffy's eyes widened at the declaration he was giving. "I always used to give up, before I met you. I never wanted to face the world, I shunned away from it. Remember the first time we went to meet Vampires, to save Jesse?" Her head bobbed in agreement, not sure what he was talking about. "You asked me "So tell me. Do you have a death wish?" and I didn't answer honesty, because back then, I didn't care if I lived or died. I was so sick of being afraid all of the time, I hated it, and I really didn't care if I died…but then you came into my life. You began interacting with me, and slowly, but surely, I began falling in love with you."

"Michael…"

Buffy's whisper caused Michael's eyes to begin leaking tears.

"I never really had a proper life, I always felt so alone, isolated from everyone, even Willow and the others, and I was for most of my life, alone. I didn't have any family, and the one family member I had died when I was young, so I had to fend for myself. I was mercilessly assaulted, bullied, and scared by people that were supposed to love me, and even students that just enjoyed picking on the nerdy freak that does magic tricks…but then you came and I didn't feel weak anymore. Each time I felt afraid, I looked towards you. Remember, I told Billy that you're my hero, I just wasn't saying that. You are my hero. I came to life the day we met, my life began the moment you loved me, and I don't mind dying for you. You've got a long life ahead of you, and if mine ends here to kill The Master, then that's fine. As long as you live, I will always be with you."

"Michael don't…I can't let you walk to your death…I'm the Slayer, I can't have you…"

Buffy wanted to reject him, wanting to keep him from killing himself essentially,

"Shhh, it's alright." He comforted, running his fingers through her hair. "It's okay, I don't mind dying for you, my love. Just let me keep you safe Buffy, this is my destiny, I know that it is. Let me protect you this time Buffy. Remember, I'm your Warlock, let me take this bastard to the curb. I remember how frightened of this guy you are, if you go, you'll get hurt, die, and I don't want that. That's why, leave it to me. Allow me to fight for you."

"Michael I can't…"

Michael knew she'd say that, so he wanted to offer her comfort.

"I know you can't, but that's why I'm going to make that choice for you. Allow me to fight in your place. Your destiny is decided in that damn prophecy, is it? I'm not in it, maybe I can be the unknown factor for this to win. I'll fight him for you, and kill him."

"Michael…" Seeing his resolute eyes, Buffy gave in and sunk into the icy blue eyes. "Stay…here, with me…all night…stay here, with me…don't go anywhere…"

He bequeathed her a warm smile, kissing her lips.

"Anything for you, my heart."

Buffy sunk into his chest, gripping his hand, holding it strongly on his stomach, laying it there. Her tears dried up as she thought about what Michael had said, and what he was willing do die for her, showing his devotion to her.

"Michael…you know…I wasn't lying before…"

"About what, sweetheart?"

Doe eyes met one another, love being transmitted with just eyes alone.

"My first…I want you to be my first…so that's why, you can't die. I won't let you die…you can't die Michael, you're my love, I won't surrender you to anyone. So, promise me that you won't die…promise me that you won't leave me…"

"I can't…but I'll promise to try my best. And my first…I only want to be with you…only ever want to be with you…Buffy, you own my heart…"

That was the best he could do, and she had no choice but to accept it for now, too frightened of The Master to face off against him in a fight, she couldn't do anything like that, relying on Michael for the moment.

"Michael…will you sing to me?"

Requesting, he bequeathed her with a loving smile.

"Sure…" He brushed a bang out of her face, showcasing her beauty to him. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything…"

His face lifted up, and began slowly singing a song to her to ease her, with the intense atmosphere that lingered in the air, and he continued to sing, until she fell asleep, him following soon after, spending one sexless, yet loving night between boyfriend and girlfriend, becoming even closer, showing how dedicated to the other they really were.

* * *

The next day, Michael found himself next to Jenny inside of her apartment, holding a book in his hand, a magical tome at that, one that held new spells inside, and he knew they were going to be quite strong if Jenny was the one who got it for him.

"Thanks for getting it for me."

Offering his smile, Jenny looked apprehensive about it.

"So, you're really going to do it, are you?"

He nodded and slowly walked to the door.

"Yeah, thanks for getting the book. I just need to get something's, and then I'm going to go and face The Master. Trust me, I'm going to be okay." Jenny didn't look happy about his decision, Michael giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me, I am going to be alright. I know that I am, and even if I'm not, I had the perfect night last night."

"Perfect night…ooh God, you're not telling me you and Buffy…please tell me you used protection…"

Jumping to the obvious conclusions, Michael turned his lips downwards into a small pout.

"No, I didn't do that with Buffy…I had one last good night with her. We…she and I just laid in bed together…holding one another, as I sung to her. She…She was told by Giles, that she was going to…die, and she wanted to…do things…but I said no…because it wouldn't of been right…and after that, we finally had our goodbyes…Jenny, it was the best…I mean, I've never felt like this before, I feel so good, right now, inside of my chest…I knew it was the best in the world. I had a final goodbye with her…I feel good now, knowing what I need to do…"

Jenny had a hollow smile on her face.

She couldn't smile completely, but she couldn't blankly stare. She held a certain happiness for him that couldn't be described.

"I'm so happy for you…b-but, stop saying this is your final goodbye…why are you so convinced you're going to die?"

"Because Sid told me, I'd die in an apocalypse, and this seems pretty apocalyptic. He told me, that I would die, and I would…well, you know the story already. He told me, I'm going to die, and he told me that it wouldn't be years away. This seems to be the time, and I'm okay with that. I've made my peace already."

"Stop speaking like you're going to die! Just stop talking like you're going to die already!"

Jenny snapped, surprising Michael, but he dutifully walked closer to her, and smiled.

"It's alright, don't get so worried."

"You're telling me to not get worried, when you're about to do something stupid, and die? Really? You expect me to just sit here, and smile and send you off to your death as if nothing was wrong at all? Really?"

Michael caught Jenny's passionate words within himself, and he couldn't believe how sincere she sounded.

"For someone that's only known me a year, you sound to be very upset with my death."

Jenny went to answer, but then stopped herself, and shook her head.

"Well, I don't share certain peoples views on you. I'm not like Rupert, I'm nothing like him, and I don't think you're a bad person. In fact, you want to do a selfless thing and sacrifice yourself for that girl…for Buffy. You're not evil at all, don't worry at all. But Michael, think about it? What would your death solve?"

"It would save Buffy. That's all I need to know."

His answer was confident, and how he held himself, Jenny knew the importance of his words.

Jenny shook her head, taking him by the shoulders.

"Look at me, your death, isn't going to solve anything. You will be dead, and there's nothing on earth that can bring you back. Do you understand? It isn't like the cartoons, you can't just do a revival item thing, and you come back. You're going to die, and you're not going to be able to come back. Are you telling me that you're okay with that?"

Michael looked Jenny with an icy stare, but not a scary one, but one that was full of conviction, and no doubt at all.

"I have to be okay with that. I am okay with it. Sid told me that I would die, and I'm okay. If sixteen years of torture, pain and loneliness lead me to this point, where I can protect the woman that I love, then I am content with that. One shining moment…I can say that I did it. I lived in the world, I found love, and I got to save her with my death. That's…don't you know how much that means to someone like me that didn't have a purpose before? It's the best feeling…of course, I don't want to die. I'm terrified of dying, but…maybe this is my destiny. Maybe, I was born for this moment, so I could keep the Slayer alive. Don't you think that's the best thing about this?"

"No…it's not. You're still a kid, you're 16, you shouldn't have to worry about how you're going to die. After everything…your end shouldn't happen when a teenager…how can this be happening…? No, I can't allow it to happen…"

Michael's smile broke slightly, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, welling up with tears, his own doing the same.

"It is going to happen, whether you like it or not." Jenny couldn't accept it, Michael smiling that someone cared for him like this. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to go. I still have to prepare some weapons for when I go against The Master. Thanks…for everything. You're the only adult that…doesn't treat me like a monster, or a punching bag. So thank you for everything."

With those parting words, Michael went towards the door, leaving Jenny reeling.

"Wait, a second, Michael." Michael didn't answer, he couldn't. "Michael please wait!" Again, he didn't answer her, Jenny turning her eyes downwards. "Michael please, I'm your Aunt! Please stop right there!"

A pause…

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"…What?"

He thought he heard wrong.

He couldn't believe what she just said then, feeling confused and didn't really believe what she was saying.

Jenny hugged her body, searching for the right words.

"I…I'm your Aunt…"

Michael's eyes widened at the sudden confession.

"Y…You aren't serious…n-no, you can't be…w-why are you saying that…now? T-To stop me?"

Jenny could understand the confusion, but she walked closer towards him, Michael watching with wide eyes.

"I want to stop you…but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I couldn't…stop myself from saying it anymore…your Mom, Susan, she's my elder sister…I'm your Aunt…your Grandmother was my Mother…she was my Mom."

At the news, Michael was sent reeling.

He had no idea if she was lying or telling the truth. Confusion wrote itself all over him, his mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. All of this was too much for him, he felt dizzy, faint. He could see his vision blurring, and he took a sharp breath, almost as if it was his last.

"Y-You're lying, I don't have any family left…"

Jenny inched closer, but he pulled away, Jenny understanding why he did that.

"You do…I'm, your family…my last name is Moonglow, not Calendar. I had another name when in the Gypsy tribe where my Dad is from, so your Grandfather…but I was born Jenny Moonglow, younger sister of Susan…and while I did inherit some of the power of the family…I don't have the talent that you have, or she had…my older sister."

"S-So that's why you're so knowledgeable on me…a-and my family…"

Michael tried to wrap his head around it, sitting down on the couch.

Jenny sat down on the couch as well, but at a distance, respecting how fidgety he was.

"Yeah…I was…young, when I left my Mom…I wanted to get…away from Susan. She wasn't a good person as a child…but I never thought she'd be capable of what she did…to you, and then she…well, I didn't know you existed until about…three…maybe four years ago now…"

"When Grandmama died…"

Jenny nodded as Michael felt like crying.

"Yeah, when she died. We…didn't keep in much contact, and as I said, I didn't know about you. I didn't know Susan had a child, much less he was near teen years. But one day, I got a letter from my Mom, and told me about you…she even sent a photo…I guess she knew that she didn't have long left, and wanted someone to take care of you…but I didn't know where you lived. Back when I was a kid, we lived in England, and travelled a lot. I didn't know she lived in Sunnydale, I had no clue, and the letter was transported to me, so I couldn't find out where it was sent from. It was a run down of what had happened, and she told me that she'd send another letter the next week, since it was her Grandsons…I mean, your birthday, and she wanted it to be special, so didn't have much time, and then I waited…but another letter didn't come. I tried to find out where you were, but I couldn't track you down with magic, it seems that Mom…your Grandmother cast a pretty powerful protection spell on you, to stop people locating you or, maybe it is another reason. Whatever it was, I couldn't find you, and it took me quite a while, a year or so to find out where you actually where."

"A year or so…"

Michael found it suspicious, since he only met her at 15 years old, and he would've been 13 to 14 years old, so it obviously didn't make sense to him at the timeline she was giving him.

Jenny nodded, trying to budge closer, but he moved further away, his feelings being muddled right now.

"Yeah…I found you, as a 14 year old. I saw you, and I wanted to go up to you, but I couldn't. I felt…guilty that you had to basically raise yourself, and with what happened with Susan…I didn't know what to think. I watched over you, for about a year…I know, sounds kinda stalker like, but I didn't know what to say. So I watched, and saw how depressed you really were…so, a year later, at the convention, I gathered the courage and approached you."

"Pretending to be a friend…"

The hurt in his voice devastated Jenny, she felt like she had done a terrible thing.

"I am…"

Jenny spoke with a real voice, a strong voice, but Michael rejected it with a shake of his head.

"I…I can't deal with this right now…I've got so many questions…y-you had to tell me the day I'm going to die? W-Why would you do this to me? For dramatic effect? I-I can't deal with this…it's t-too much…"

The struggles with the young man were weighing heavily inside of him, all of the troubles in his life, he was finding it very difficult to deal with. He could barely breathe right now, his heart smashed against his chest. He felt his palms sweat, and his brow drenched.

"I know…I'm sorry I left it for so long…I couldn't…it's my own fears that held me back…I didn't know how you'd feel about me…I wanted you to get to know me…before I told you about me…I thought if I told you "I'm your Mom's sister!" right off the bat, you might've hated me, been afraid of me or what have you. I wanted you to know who I was, before anything else."

"I see…then I don't know what to think right now…I'm confused…"

Crackling, his voice sounded defeated. He couldn't think right, he could barely look with steady eyes, his heart trembling.

Jenny tested the waters, and budged closer. This time, he didn't move away, giving new light to Jenny's appeal to him.

"I know it's confusing, and I'm terribly sorry I never said anything. I thought that I would…I would be able to do things for you…but by the time I arrived, you were already defeated, and I couldn't do anything against Susan. She is…very powerful, and I can't protect you from her. It was…she's…but you're so…you're such a good person. I never thought that Susan's child would be such a lovely person, you're just so kind, lovely, and polite."

"…I can't understand this…Grandmama never said anything…"

Jenny thought that would be the case, the reason why he didn't know about her, and she accepted it instantly.

"Yeah…she probably didn't want to tell you about more family. And you know…that distant Aunt stopped paying for your expenses long ago. Over two years ago now."

"What? Two years ago… But I still receive money…"

Jenny shyly tossed her eyes towards him, giving him a kind smile, budging ever closer.

"I…took it over it when she refused to pay…she's quite like Susan, thankfully without the power. I couldn't allow you to suffer like that, so I took over that for you…I wasn't going to allow you to starve…actually, seeing how you did run your life, I was very impressed at such an age where you could look after yourself."

"…It was very difficult…"

Admitting it, Michael felt the tears prickling his eyes, but he didn't cry.

Jenny understood, laying a hand over his own.

"I know how evil Susan can be…she was the same with me when I was younger."

Michael's eyes broadened, shocked.

"Y-You were…"

"Yes, she used to use her curses on me too. When I was…maybe six or something, and she was ten, she'd practice her curses on me, and it hurt a lot as well. I remember the pain she caused to me…so, I can understand how sadistic she really can be. But…it seems that sadistic streak skipped you and I huh."

"I guess so…though Giles thinks I'm a monster…"

Like an innocent child going through hardships, he looked towards Jenny, and she could see how frightened he really must've been through his life.

"Well, Rupert is wrong. You're not a monster like Susan. You're willing to die for Buffy, a monster wouldn't do that. Michael…I can't say how sorry I really am with you, with everything that you can do with your life. You're bright, compassionate, and you've not really had a chance at life…so, don't just give it up now. You don't need to die because of this. Just…don't do it, stay here, stay with me…you can stay here with me…hey, you could even move in, there's room…you don't have to die…you can't die Michael…your name, is like the Archangel, I'm sure you're like that…just don't go Michael…don't waste your life away like this…"

Hearing her pleas, almost made Michael give up and say "Okay!" but he couldn't do that.

He had to do what he needed to do, and that's how he was going to do it. He knew he'd have to do something, and he couldn't just sit around and allow the end of the world to happen, and he surely wasn't going to allow Buffy to die, that wasn't an option.

"…We both know that I can't stay here. I wish, things were different. I wish that I met you earlier…I wish I could've…gotten to know you better…I wish that I didn't have to die…but Sid told me…and I believe him so much…he told me things that, have happened, and he wouldn't know about, and now my future is set…I'm going to die, that can't be changed, but maybe I can do good one last time, and go and find Grandmama in heaven once I'm done here…t-that thought carries me…s-so, you're my A-Aunt huh…"

Jenny smiled, despite the tears falling from her eyes, admiring how mentally strong he really was, readily accepting a death that he wouldn't be able to get out of, no matter what happened, he was so strong that she didn't even think she'd be able to be that strong if she was told she was going to die soon, and was willing to walk to his death, all for the girl he loved.

"Yeah, I'm your Aunt…I'm your family…"

Michael couldn't hold it back anymore, and tears slipped out of his eyes.

"I always…wanted someone…anyone to love me…I never…got it when I was…younger…a-and Grandmama died…s-she had cancer and I-I couldn't d-do anything…s-she tried her b-best, but she was always in pa-pain and I ended up looking after her…t-that was fine to me…I loved helping her…but she left…and I couldn't do anything…a-and then I was attacked again…I felt alone…everyone turned on me…besides Buffy…Amy too but Buffy…she really showed me what life could be…a-and I got to spend these weeks, and such with her…I got to be with Buffy, and that's enough for me…she is such a lovely girl…I love her so much, so that's why I'm not afraid to die, if it means I can protect her."

Tear after tear fell from his eye, slipping down his face, and onto the shirt he wore.

Jenny couldn't stand by anymore, hugging him to her chest, where the gates opened, and an ocean came from his eyes. Each tear that fell from his eyes, really were telling on how frightened he was, but his inner strength could be marvelled at.

"I don't have the power to stop you…but I can't convince you, can I?"

"I'm sorry…I have to go…"

Jenny thought that would be the case, but she wanted to try regardless.

"I see…then, please…just be safe…don't die needlessly, and come back…you have a home with me…I'm your family now…I won't let Rupert do anything to you anymore…I will protect you now, to the best that I can…and you can live with me, your own room, and we can…get to know one another, as Aunt and Nephew…and you can ask me all of the questions that you want…"

"…If I survive, it would be nice…to get to know you…"

Jenny smiled, and rubbed his back as the pair cried together, happy for the brief time they were able to spend together.

* * *

Inside of the school, Cordelia and Willow are coming down the stairs together with Amy and Harmony. Each of them looked to be chatting normally, which wasn't something that they really didn't do usually, but right now, they seemed to be getting along somewhat.

"Oh, Kevin said that he'd bring everything to the Bronze last night. He promised! We'll never get everything ready in time."

"He's such a jerk. If this doesn't work out, I'm seriously going to be going bitches be crazy on him, even more so than Marcie. He'll see my own invisible girl act, I'll show him how to make his balls disappear."

Harmony commented to Cordelia, the brunette nodding seriously. The pair looked even more serious about it, which actually frightened Amy and Willow, seeing how they could see how serious they were with one another.

Willow and Amy shared a look between the other, finding it utter ridiculous on how they are talking like it is the end of the world.

"He probably forgot. It's not *that* big a deal."

"She's right, it is only a freaking mistake, don't go weird about it."

"Uh, you don't understand. I'm not mad! He totally flaked on me. On me! And I don't even care. God help me, I think it's cute! Oh..."

Willow smiles as does Amy, and Harmony, all seeing how she actually did like this guy, and were happy for her, even the two 'nerds' were happy for Cordelia and how it seemed to be a good day for couples everywhere.

They reach the Audio-Visual room. They see Kevin and his friends through the windows.

"There they are! They're watching cartoons. That's so cu... That's not cute. That's annoying. I'm annoyed."

"Right. I'm furious."

Willow gave a mock laugh after Cordelia, Harmony lightly snickering.

"Men. I don't know why we put up with them."

"Preaching to the choir sister."

Amy also gave a snicker, surprisingly finding this to be quite fun. Cordelia looks towards the others, showing her usual confident and alpha girl smile, a smile that everyone knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Obviously, Kevin has underestimated the power of my icy stare."

"You give it to him good, sweetheart."

Amy gave her best foot forward, Cordelia looking ready to have a faux fight with the guy she actually did like, and placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to open the door at any second, Harmony looking pleased for her friend.

She opens the door, and Kevin's body falls out into the hall. He has a Vampire bite on his neck.

Cordelia screams and kneels next to him, taking his body into her own hands, and shook him, but he didn't respond at all, he was dead. Deader than dead, he was barely recognizable, his face having been smashed up, the only way she noticed it was him, was due to the fact that he was wearing a chain that Cordelia had given him.

"Oh, my God! Kevin! No!"

"Ooh my God, he's dead! That's really Kevin? He looks so…God, who…what could've done this…?"

Harmony couldn't quite believe it, Amy looking towards Willow and instantly knew that she wouldn't be able to take it.

"Willow, maybe we shouldn't go inside…"

Willow ignores Amy, looks up and slowly goes into the room. She sees the death and devastation.

"Kevin!"

Willow hears Cordelia called, all the while Harmony peers into the room, bile in the back of her throat.

Amy follows after Willow to see what was going on. She notices a few of the guys, she knew a few of the guys, and all of them were guys that she had hung out with recently, people that weren't bad people, but they were all dead.

Willow looked mortified, frightened, Amy placing her hands on her shoulders gently.

"Come on Will, let's get out of here."

She tried to push Willow away, but she was too…stunned by what she had seen, what she had felt, and how she could even go on. It, was too devastating to the young girl, and she could barely keep on her feet.

Amy looked more around at the carnage, and then saw something on the television screen.

There's a bloody handprint on the TV screen while some cartoon was playing, something that she didn't even care about. But seeing that, it finally sunk in the gravity of the situation, the heavy atmosphere surrounding them nearly made Amy vomit the contents of her stomach. She thought that she was used to it by now…clearly, she wasn't.

* * *

As Michael rolled around the corner, heading back to his apartment, he had to put what Jenny told him to the back of his mind, and get some weapons from his room, just in case his magic wasn't going to be useful, but he was glad Angel had taught him how to fight.

However, when he was about to make it to his door, he saw Cordelia, and Harmony sat outside of his door, both looking devastated, it was clear that they had been crying about something, but he didn't know what.

"Cordelia…Harmony…what's going on?"

His voice carried to their ears, immediately looking up, and shed some tears.

Concerned for the ex-bullies, he bent down to their level, giving them concerned looks.

"Hey, what's going on? Why are you crying?"

Cordelia opened her mouth to speak, but her tears choked her, and she couldn't even breathe right now properly, finding it very difficult.

Harmony coughed into her hand, and faced Michael while crying. But that didn't stop her from speaking her mind.

"Blondie Bear…it was awful…Kevin's dead…everyone's dead…b-by those V-Vampire's…A-Amy said that it was…Vampires, and then she r-ran…w-we didn't know w-what to do…w-we couldn't find Buffy…b-but we came h-here…h-hoping you'd…"

She couldn't finish speaking as large tears leaked from her round eyes.

Michael looked between them, then stood up, offering his hands.

"Come inside, I'll make some tea, and you can tell me about it, alright?"

""Thank you.""

It sounded sincere from him as the girls took his hands, taking to their feet, and immediately fell against him, hugging him, sobbing onto his manly chest. His hand went to the door, and he unlocked it with the keys he had.

Opening it, he went to the kitchen and made some tea, they didn't leave his side.

The whole time he made the tea, they didn't, couldn't leave his side.

Once finishing the tea, he sat down at the kitchen table, and faced them with concerned looks.

"So, what happened?"

Harmony and Cordelia looked between each other, and then told him what they knew.

As he listened, he was surprised that the amount of…understanding he had for them. They weren't the same bad girls they were before Buffy came. In some ways, they were growing up, becoming more than just mean girls, and he was impressed with their development.

Once they finished, Michael gained an understanding face.

"I'm sorry, it seems like you've been through something terrible, huh."

"Yeah…" Cordelia began, her eyes shining. "…level with me Michael, something is going down, isn't it? All this weirdness can't be…just that. Everyone is acting strange. I saw Buffy before, just walking around, and she looked out of it. Giles is in a blind panic, Ms Calendar was also depressed when I saw her driving…j-just tell me, what's going on."

Hearing the pleading, Michael turned his eyebrows downwards.

"…The small answer is, something big is happening."

"How big?"

Harmony quizzed, Michael's eyebrows twitching.

"Huge. So huge that it could be called end of the world type stuff."

"Ooh my God…and, what's going on now? You seem…determined?"

Cordelia couldn't help but note that, seeing him looking towards some weapons he had on display, and while finding it weird, she knew that Vampire's and such existed now, knowing of it since she was informed on it by Buffy and the likes.

"I'm going to be facing off against The Master." Confusion entered their features. "Don't worry, the short answer is, he's ruler of Vampire's or something, he's very powerful, ancient, and Buffy has to face him…or she did, but I'm here now, and I'm going to be fighting against him in a few short hours. If she fought him…he'd probably kill her…"

"Damn…"

Cordelia didn't know what else to say, the information being very shocking.

Harmony was on the same boat, displaying concern for him.

"A-And you could even defeat this mega Vampire?"

"…I don't think so, without dying."

At the admission, Cordelia and Harmony shot out of their seats, getting in his face.

""You're going to die!?""

At the same time, Michael heard their voices, and broke through him, smiling softly.

"Yeah…also, you need to stay in tonight. No matter what happens, you have to stay in tonight."

"Blondie Bear…can't we help?"

Cordelia nodded at Harmony, not wanting him to die, even Buffy either.

Michael chuckled heartily.

"I never thought I would hear you say it, to me. Well, thank you, but don't worry, I'm going to be okay. Just promise me that you'll stay inside. Don't invite anyone into your home, they won't be able to get in. You'll be fine if you stay inside."

"But…"

Cordelia went to reject it, showing genuine concern, but Michael had strict eyes.

"Trust me, whatever happens tonight, just stay inside."

The pair felt complicated, but agreed ultimately, at least they said they would…

* * *

"It was so awful Angel…"

Amy began, as she laid her head on the Vampire's broad shoulder, in his apartment.

Since the sun was still up, the curtains were closed, and she was fine with that, finding comfort from the Vampire with tears prickling out of her eyes. Angel whispered sweet nothing's into her ear, trying to control her tears, sadness from overwhelming her.

"After everything that happened with my Mom, I thought I was ready for this, I thought that I could handle the most bloodiest of scenes…but that wasn't bloody, that was a downright massacre, and how they staged the bodies as if they were watching television…how sick do you have to be…God, there was so much blood, I don't even know how that fits into a body of one person…never mind that many…"

"Shh, it's alright, Amy…"

Angel soothed to the beautiful Witch, Amy sniffling and hiccupped, trying to control herself. Just having Angel around though caused her heart to feel better than it did before, she could feel herself being relieved.

"I just don't get it…that was our world Angel…us teens, I go to that room often, I hang out in there with everyone, and suddenly, it changed from our world to theirs…they dirtied it with their killing, because of…" She saw the look Angel was giving her, questioning it straight away. "…what is it sweetie?"

"Amy…this is just more than…what you think it is."

Confusion washed over the young girls face, not sure where Angel was going with this.

"What do you mean…the deaths at the school were…"

She couldn't even finish off, it being too much for her to remember.

But Angel finished it off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Terrible, yes. But tonight…it is going to be worse."

"How much worse?"

She wished she didn't ask that, seeing Angel's face drop lower than the floor.

"…Michael or Buffy, or Michael and Buffy will die tonight."

"W-What…?" Devastation happened to her, hearing her friends fate. "Y-You're…k-kidding right." The look her gave her told her that he wasn't kidding, her mind reeling from the experience. "B-But…h-how can that happen…?"

Angel contemplated on what to say.

He didn't know how to say it, but the look from Amy was telling him that she wasn't going to stop asking until she found out, and that's what he liked about her, how she was inquisitive, and how she wanted to help, and right now, he couldn't stop the feelings that he had for her slowly bubble inside of him.

"You…have a right to know, since you're friends with both of them. Let me start from the beginning…"

Amy listened to Angel's speech about what was happening, becoming scared for her friends…

* * *

It was near the end of the day when Buffy ended up at Willow's. She now, was wearing the dress her Mom got for her. Willow's on the bed hugging her knees. She's been crying. It was obvious to Buffy what had happened, and it was pretty clear that what happened.

But Buffy's Mom had told her that Willow had called, and needed her, and she came as fast as she could.

"I've seen so much. I thought I could take anything. But, Buffy, this... this was different."

Willow sobbed, Buffy giving an uneasy expression, rubbing her back.

"It'll be alright."

She soothed, wanting Willow to be alright.

But Willow couldn't do that right now, what she had seen wasn't something that she could get over so quickly, crying even more when she thought about what happened, and how it happened, and why it happened, and nothing made sense to her.

"I'm trying to think how to say it... to explain it so you understand."

"It doesn't matter as long as you're okay."

At the words, Willow was frozen, then shook her head as tears stung her eyes.

"I'm not okay. I knew those guys. I go to that room every day. A-Amy, Harmony, Cordelia and I were…w-we aren't even… And when I walked in there with the others, it... it wasn't our world anymore. They made it theirs. And they had fun." A tear rolls down her cheek. "What are we gonna do?"

Buffy looks on at Willow…and she finally understands what she needs to do.

She understands her thoughts, and feelings, and what Michael intends to do, and she couldn't let him do it anymore. She couldn't allow him to do that anymore.

"What we have to." She gets up and exhales. "Promise me you'll stay in tonight, okay?"

Willow nods. Buffy starts to go, but the redhead stops her.

"Buffy?"

Buffy stops and turns back.

Willow smiles through her tears.

"I like your dress."

Buffy looks down at it and smiles weakly, then looks back up.

"Take care."

She takes one last look at Willow, then she leaves, knowing what she would have to do, hoping that Michael hadn't left yet, and wanted him to not go anymore, she was finally ready, to accept her destiny.

Willow looks down sadly and stays on her bed.

* * *

"I got your message Buffy, so what's this about?"

Michael began, sitting down on her bed, and gave a kind smile towards her.

Buffy briefly looked at her dresser by the bed, seeing the thing she wanted to see, and nodded to herself, turning back to Michael, sending loving feelings towards him, wanting him to be calm before she had to do what she needed to do next.

"My baby…you're really going to do this, aren't you?"

She said, looking at the array of weapons he brought with him.

"Of course, I have to go in a minute Buffy, but that doesn't mean this is the end…we'll see each other again, because I love you Buffy…"

Buffy took a hand to his face, and rubbed gently.

"I know you do…that's why, will you do me a last request and close your eyes?" Perplexed feelings came over him, Buffy dragging her womanly fingers across his face. "It's okay, I want to give you something for luck. Please keep your eyes closed."

Though he was still confused, he closed his eyes regardless, waiting for her advance.

Buffy began shedding tears as she leaned closer. Brazenly, she touched his lips with her own for a second, then pulled away, tears raining down her face. She watched as his face contorted into a smile, breaking her down.

"Michael…tell me…you love me…"

She requested, taking out a rag, and a bottle of chloroform. She dabbed some onto the rag, more than enough to knock him out, her tears shedding across her cheeks, down her chin, and fell onto her lap.

"Buffy…"

"Shhh, just tell me once more…"

She begged him for it one last time, her eyes moist with her own tears.

"Buffy…I love you…"

It was a whisper, but the powerful feelings behind the words made everything better for Buffy.

Buffy leaned closer, kissing him one last time.

This last kiss, was amazing. It truly summed up her feelings for him, how much she felt, and what she was feeling for him, and what he felt for her. Complete and utter devotion, and that's why, she was able to go on.

Once the kiss was finished, she whispered "Keep your eyes closed for me." which he did, doing her last request justice. Her fingers raised to his face, rubbing slowly, comfortingly. Her fingers felt like ice, but a loving cold touch.

"I love you…" She confessed, balling a hand of hers into a fist, holding the rag in the other. "…and I'm so sorry."

His eyebrows drifted outwards, confused.

"Sorry…"

Before he could question it, Buffy slammed her strong fist across his cheek, his body reacting to it in a natural way, falling off the bed, his head bouncing off the bed, and hit the ground in a thudding sound, Buffy apologizing to him in her mind.

He recovered slightly from the punch, looking annoyed as he laid on his back, trying to make sense of why she just punched him out of nowhere.

"Buffy, why did you-" He stopped when she bounced on him, going for his face with the rag. "B-Buffy, what the hell are you doing!? S-Stop already!" He roared as he tried to fight her off, but he didn't want to hurt her, attempting to use magic with his hands, but Buffy grabbed his hands, and held them above his head so he couldn't use any magic, knowing Michael would be near powerless if his hands were bound where he wouldn't be able to use his fingers to free himself, and then he felt the rag cover his mouth and nose, the scent making him feel dizzy. "Bufmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Buffy's tears fell from her eyes as he struggled with her.

At first, he thrashed his body around, trying to escape.

But the Slayer fought him off, using her strength to pin him down, her body being able to hold him down despite how light she really was.

He tried to move his hands, to use magic, but she kept her hands tightly on his wrists with her Slayer strength. While Michael was magically powerful, even he had his weaknesses, and that was with his hands being bound. With his mouth covered, he couldn't even cast a verbal spell, and he wasn't strong enough yet to cast a freeing spell non-verbally, and Buffy knew that too.

Soon, the thrashing lessened, as his and her eyes met, both shedding tears.

His struggles lessened with each passing second, Buffy feeling worse with what she was doing, but she had to do what she had to do, and made her feel torn inside, wondering if she was doing the right thing, but then she looked into his frightened eyes, and it made her realize what she needed to do, and that was protect him this time.

"I'm so sorry…"

That was the last thing Michael heard, before the effects of what Buffy used took over him, knocking him out. As his head went down, Buffy used her hand to catch it, and gently laid his head on the ground, so he didn't get hurt.

Once he had been knocked him, Buffy used her strength to lift his body onto the bed, being able to lift him due to her Slayer powers.

Putting him into bed, Buffy hovered over his face as her tears fell onto his sleeping face.

"Thank you Michael, for everything. Everyday since I had been with you, was like a dream. I had fun everyday with you, and you…were willing to die for me. You, don't know how much that means to me. It shows me how much you really did love me, and I wish we could spend all our time together…Michael, this time, allow me to protect you…you fight for me…I'll fight for you. I love you…Michael. Thank you, for giving me the courage to fight…you really are, my soul."

Michael remained asleep as Buffy kissed him on the forehead once more, and shuddered.

She stood, taking out a note she had written beforehand, leaving it on the table by the bed, and slowly went to the closet she had.

Opening it, she saw Michael's jacket she had once taken for herself, which he didn't mind, and now, she felt right about wearing it again. Taking it, she slipped it on, and readied herself again, remembering what she needed to do.

Her feet moved her to the door, but before she could step through once opening it, she looked back at Michael, smiling despite the tears leaking from her eyes.

"Thank you…my love."

With those parting words, Buffy accepted what she needed to do, and left the room, leaving Michael unconscious.

* * *

In The Master's lair, the man himself tests his confines as Collin watches, along with Darla.

"Soon."

He looks towards Collin, and nods his head.

"Yes…I will go and get her."

He sends Collin on his way to get Buffy. Collin climbs up to the exit as The Master looks towards Darla.

"Darla, sweetie. This is your time to shine."

Darla nods as she lifts up her hand, and surprisingly, magical lights began to appear.

"Yes, Master. I will go and turn Michael. Thank you, for the magical power."

She expressed her gratitude as she moved her fingers, firing off a powerful ball of flames, destroying what used to be a tainted cross, obliterating it completely, The Master having a very huge smile on his bat face.

"Hahaha, you've always had a talent for it, I'm merely bringing it out. Now go forward, and use what you know. I'll also be sending The Three with you, just in case Michael Moonglow proves to be a little difficult in acquiring, and then, I'll join you on top of that school, Sunnydale High, ironic, where the Slayer spends her day, is the place where I will rule from."

"Good luck Master. I'll be going now."

The Master nods his head, and looks towards the exit where Darla walks too, having a sadistic sneer on her face. The Master himself laughs to himself as he watches his two trusted servants disappearing, relief on his face, glad that this day had come.

* * *

Inside of the library, Giles is getting weapons out of the cage and prepares them, while Jenny watches on, quizzingly looking at him, after he had just finished explaining something's that Michael had neglected to tell, or didn't even know of.

"Okay, so this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth. But he got stuck in it, and now all the signs are reading that he's gonna get out, which opens the Hellmouth, which brings the demons, which ends the world."

Giving the short version, she watched as Giles laid an axe on the table.

"Yes. That about sums it up, yes."

"The part that got me, was Buffy being the Vampire Slayer…s-she's so little, and someone Michael loves…huh, what a thing."

At the mention of Michael's name, his eyebrows twitched.

"You know how to get in touch with this, uh, brother Luca chap?"

"Hmm. As far as I can tell, no one can. He's disappeared. Did send out one last global though. A short one."

Intrigue set into Giles' eyes, questioning the woman.

"What did it say?"

He was genuinely interested, Jenny giving a nod and doing what she needed to do right now.

"Isaiah 11:6, which I dutifully looked up."

Jenny said it with pride, but Giles shot her pride right in the face.

"'The wolf shall live with the lamb, the leopard shall lie down with the kid, the calf, the lion and the fatling together, and the little child to lead them.'"

She pouted briefly, feeling like she did it for nothing and then remembered what he said, finding it odd to herself.

"That's kinda warm and fuzzy for a message of doom."

Jenny noted, shifting from side to side uncomfortably.

"Well, that depends where he's leading them to. Aurelius wrote of the Anointed One, 'The Slayer will not know him, and he will lead her into Hell.'"

"So Luca thinks the Anointed is a kid."

Jenny guessed, Giles nodding his head slowly.

"If the Vampire that Buffy killed was in fact not the Anointed, then it may well be."

"Well, then we need to warn her…no, Michael said that he's going to fight The Master…that kid can do it, Giles. He's got magic on his side…he's from the infamous Moonglow family, he's quite the powerful young man, he can-"

"Die." Jenny's eyes turned dark at Giles' words. "He's going to die. He's a foolish kid with power beyond what he knows how to control it. He's going to get himself killed, and he's going to produce the Master some more power. Damn that idiot evil bastard, he's going to end this world because of his own self-righteous bullsh-"

SLAP!

"Don't you ever say that again!"

Jenny couldn't even believe herself what she had done, until she did it.

Giles looked at her, reeling from the slap, placing a hand on his cheek in shock.

"You…slapped me…"

Jenny didn't refute it, pointing at him angrily.

"Don't you ever speak about Michael like that again. He is not evil, or is he a bastard…not in the context you're putting the word in anyway, and he's not self-righteous. I've had just about enough of you hating on that boy. Seriously, you're a grown ass man, picking on a 16-year-old, because, what? You don't like his family? Well boo hoo for you, because whether you like it or not, he's going to be around, and if I hear anything more against him, you'll be getting more than a slap. I heard how you tried to kill him, you evil shit. Try that again and you'll deal with me. No one is going to harm a hair on that child's head again, certainly not you."

Jenny's threats surprised him, hoping for more support on his own side, but didn't receive it.

"B-But…his family are evil…"

Jenny took offense, being a revealed Moonglow, Giles was calling her evil, and she didn't like it, more so when it was Michael.

"His family, are people. They are not Demons. Yes, they've got some bad eggs, but he isn't one of them, and neither was…his Grandmother either. Don't place everyone in the same group. It's that bitch Susan you have to watch out for. Michael might be her son, but he's an Angel compared to her. Now, leave the boy alone, hear me? Say one more wrong thing about him, and you'll be feeling my own wrath, which will be the worse than this Master guy."

Giles blinked at the threat, and for a second, he swore that her eyes blackened with her rage, but a second later, they stopped. Giles took a deep breath, and made his stance on Michael known, not caring about Jenny's feelings on the matter right now.

"Michael will-"

"Not die."

A voice finished after Giles, cutting him off.

Giles and Jenny look over to the door, and see Buffy approaching, wearing her dress, and Michael's jacket, for luck, if it brought any, which she didn't know if it would or not, but she found it comforting to wear right now.

"So, what's this about a kid?"

"You heard…"

Buffy nodded to Giles.

"I heard everything, about what you called Michael, and I seriously am going to knock you out for that. So, he's some self-righteous idiot evil bastard that is going to end the world, by giving himself up to The Master and his blood is going to make The Master unstoppable?"

Buffy's words were like shot's to Giles, right into his chest, and he felt nauseated right now.

"Buffy listen, I didn't mean-"

"Oh, no. You meant every single word of it, don't deny it." Giles' felt himself becoming less than he was before, in the Slayer's eyes at least. "You're…you know what? I'm done with your hate of Michael. Get over it. Whatever it is, get over it. He's not done anything to you, he's never attacked you without good cause. Oh, and he told me about last night with him using his Telekinesis to fling you away from him, when you wouldn't tell him anything and again when you tried to lay hands on him, so you can't use that against him. Plus, I'm in love with him so either trust him, or accept that I love him and move on."

"Y-You're what…"

Giles could hardly believe it, but Jenny looked satisfied right now.

"I'm in love with him." Buffy confirmed. "He's my boyfriend, and he was willing to die for me, not for some self-righteous reasons, but for his love for me. He's a good man Giles, you've got to see that. At least morally, he's better than you are, as he doesn't carry on discriminating others by who they are."

Buffy's words hit him like a truck, almost knocking him out for the powerful feelings of love that beamed from her, about him.

"…You're right, I'm sorry."

Buffy shook her head, knowing he needed to apologize to Michael, not herself, Jenny in full agreement.

"So, I'm looking for a kid, huh? And he'll lead me to The Master?"

Buffy asked, wanting to know for confirmation what she is going to be doing, Giles looking like he wouldn't tell her.

"Buffy, I'm not gonna send you out there to die. Now, you were right. I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like. Even Michael told me how wrong I was, and Angel also told me he's a selfless young man, wanting to die for you as soon as he heard you were going to die. I might dislike him, but I can't dislike his courage, and… I-It's time I found out what the world is about."

Giles declared boldly, making his intentions known to fight The Master.

"You're still not going up against the Master. Neither is Michael."

She told him straight, Giles giving her a hard stare.

"I've made up my mind."

"So have I."

Buffy countered coolly, knowing what she needed to do, Giles not accepting it.

"I made up my mine first! I'm older and wiser than you, and just... just do what you're told for once! Alright?"

Buffy could hear the concern for what he said, and how he did care for her, but right now, she couldn't hope to care, she couldn't allow his feelings on her matters interfere with what she really needed to do.

"That's not how it goes. I'm the Slayer."

"I don't care what the books say. I defy prophecy, and I am going. There's nothing you can say will change my mind."

She sighs in faux resignation.

"I know."

She pretends to turn to go, but then throws a hard punch to his face, knocking him out. He falls backward to the floor, missing the table, but brought down the chair with him.

Jenny scrambles to his aid and sees that he is alright, just unconscious right now. Jenny lifts Giles' head in her hands and gets under it with her knees. She looks up at Buffy.

"When he wakes up tell him... I don't know. Think of something cool, tell him I said it."

"You fight the Master, and you'll die."

She told the Slayer straight, but Buffy had a resolute stare in her eyes, a stare she could only have for the courage Michael gave her, and was doing this because of him, and how he was willing to die for her, she was willing to do the same for him.

"Maybe." She picks up the crossbow. "Maybe I'll take him with me."

She picks up her courage, and went to leave, but Jenny called after her.

"You said Michael won't be fighting, did you convince him not too?"

Jenny prayed that to be the case, knowing he'd listen to Buffy, possibly.

She paused her body, lowering her eyes to the ground.

"He was…going to die for me. He had resolved himself to die, and accept his fate…he was going to perish in this battle against The Master, all just for me. After everything he had been through, he was so willing to die for me."

"And?"

Jenny continued, wanting to know what was going on with her newly revealed Nephew.

"I knocked him out, and left him on my bed."

"Y-You did what?"

She couldn't believe her ears, but then she saw a drip of water fall onto the ground. Looking to the origin of the water, she saw Buffy shedding a tear, and saw how deeply troubling it was for her to have done what she did.

"I had too…it's my duty…and I can't have Michael dying on me…he's been through too much, and that idiot wants to die for me. Such a lovely fool he is. He's always been like that, since the day I met him. So adventurous, loving, wanting to protect whoever he came across, even if they had wronged him and were still good, like Xander, and Giles. That's why, I won't allow my selfishness end his life. I realize it now, I was selfish last night, and wanted to leave it to him…but I can't leave it to Michael. He's been through enough with his parents, he's had enough shit happening to him, and he's only just begun a life where he can live…I have had 16 years of a good family home, he couldn't even get one. That's why, I'm going to go and accept my fate. Whatever happens, I know he's going to protect Dawn and my Mom and this town. If I can take out The Master, he can deal with any other threat that comes. He's, strong, both mentally, and physically. He's my boyfriend after all."

Jenny shed some tears at the declaration of love Buffy gave, and realized how much in love they really were. She hadn't ever seen such pure forms of love before.

"Buffy…"

Jenny tried to connect with her, but Buffy kept her eyes on the door.

"It's alright, I can do this, because of him. I'm ready to accept whatever happens, he's…my Michael after all. He's my soul…every time I have a problem, I go to Michael for help, and I realized, this time, I can't run to him. This time, I'm going to have to do my best to protect him, like he has for me. Also, he really does seem fond of you, so look after him."

"What do you know…?"

She didn't know if Michael told Buffy of their relationship now, Buffy turning back with confusion.

"Know of what?"

Jenny shook her head, not wanting to discuss it if she didn't know anything about it.

"It doesn't matter. But you know, if you went with him, your chances of survival would be higher? The Master would have more of a difficult time against the both of you. Slayer and Warlock, not many would be able to face off against that force, and he's one Uber Vampire as I heard Michael call him once, he is just a Vampire, you two would be able to do fight better together."

Buffy knew this would be true and Jenny hated the fact that she didn't possess the power that Michael possessed. If she did, she'd go and do something about it, but she didn't, and only held some inside of her.

"I know, but his chances of survival are lower. If The Master tried anything, he'd jump in front of me for it, and he'd end up dying. Maybe it is smarter to go with him, but I'm not having him sacrifice himself for me. There's no way, I won't allow him to die on my watch. That's why, this is the best way. He'll be alright at home, until it is over. Whatever happens."

Jenny bowed her head.

"Then…good luck. Is there…anything you want me to tell Michael, should you…perish?"

That was a question Buffy wished she had the answer for, but she didn't have the answer right now.

"Just…please just tell him that I love him. I told him the rest in a note I left for him. Heh, he'll be the one to know what it is like this time to be left the goodbye note…"

It was a hollow joke at best, but no more real than what once was.

She then leaves the library with her fate decided for her.

Jenny turns her attention to Giles and while scared for Buffy, she was glad that Michael wasn't going to die this day, and that Buffy was protecting him, and she could see that between the two of them, they really did love one another, willing to die for one another, that was what she called love, true love.

* * *

Outside of the school, Buffy walks a short distance, looking all around, when she comes upon Collin stood there with a creepy grin on his face. The look made Buffy feel weird inside of her, and didn't really like the way this child looked right now.

"Help me..."

She lowers the crossbow and walks over to him.

"It's okay. I know who you are."

Collin holds out his hand. She takes it, and he starts to lead her away to the Master.

As she walks, Buffy had resigned herself to her destiny. She knew what she had to do now, she had to do this for her family, her friends, and for…Michael. Inside of her heart, she already had given Michael the goodbye that she didn't want to give, but she had to…she smiled slowly, muttering "Thank you Michael…" so lowly that the Vampire didn't even hear her, but she didn't care, continuing to move forward with resolution in her heart.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So much reveal in this chapter! Michael laying the law with Giles, telling him what he was going to do, and didn't care who stopped him. Buffy and Michael sharing a very loving moment, Michael stopping Buffy from doing something foolish. The reveal of Jenny being his Aunt! Whoever had guessed that gets, a cookie, a virtual one hehe! How will that shake things up from now on!? Buffy, wanting to protect Michael, knocked him out, showing that despite his power, he still can lose in a fight with Buffy and others despite his great power if they know his weaknesses, his hands for one, and now she's going to face The Master! Darla's charged with magical power, so a fight between her and the resident Warlock is going to come into play! And yeah, Michael is gonna be fighting off against The Master so don't count him off just yet with Buffy knocking him out. How that ends...I have three basic ideas on how that's going to go down, with either Buffy doing it, Michael being the one who kills him, or a combo of the pair of them.**

 **Next chapter is going to be quite something, please look forward to that, and until next time for the third part of the finale!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Yup, he is apart of that tribe, from his Grandfather's side, and that could come into play later on. Yeah, he really is, isn't he? At least towards Michael he is.**

 **hellspam; Yeah, they should be quite good, if I do say so myself. Hehe, I am glad that I was able to surprise you like that.**

 **Demon Hunter9137; Hehe, I was going for that, so I am glad that it did bring out feelings like that. Yup, she's going to be more relevant to my story than she was in canon, especially since she is related to Michael, so their relationship will be explored more in the future. Yeah, he survived in the end, psyching Faith out if I remember right. Yeah, Faith is gonna get a good story too, and thank you, it means alot to me to hear/read that, it makes my day! Here's the next chapter! Well, I am happy that you chose my story for your first real review, makes me feel good~**

 **BratGirl1983; Thank you! I hope you like them too!**

 **Well, with those lovely reviews out of the way, it's time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Prophecy girl part three**

Inside of the library, Willow and Xander have joined Jenny and Giles because of their suspicions that they had, and have found out that Buffy has gone to fight The Master.

Giles had a hand to his forehead, Jenny being nearby, looking worried for what was going on right now, and hoped that Michael was alright. She prayed that he was, but she didn't know where he was right now, and what he was doing.

"She what?"

Xander couldn't believe his ears right now, Willow's eyes twisting to a shape where she wasn't happy right now.

"I told you there was something going on with her."

Willow expressed her doubt, and her sadness at the fact her friend didn't tell her what was going on. But she couldn't help the fact that neither Michael or Amy were around, when they could use them right now, since they were a Warlock and a Witch, both powerful in their own right.

"And she knew about this prophecy of yours?" Giles nods, only angering Xander even more. "Aw, man, what do we do?"

Giles rubs his head from the dizziness caused when Buffy punched him in the face.

"We stay calm, first thing."

Giles conveyed to the boy, trying to make sense of everything that was going on right now, but it was increasingly difficult to even make sense of anything right now. He couldn't make sense of anything right now, and Xander couldn't do it either.

"Calm?"

Xander almost laughed off the notion. How could he stay calm after everything that had happened? He couldn't, he couldn't just stay calm. He felt like he was losing control right now, and nothing made sense anymore. nothing, could make sense anymore, he wasn't going to make sense to anything or anyone. He couldn't even think straight right now.

Willow furrowed her eyebrows in agreement.

"I think he's right."

Xander nodded, looking towards Giles, pissed off.

"I'm sorry, calm may work for Locutus of the Borg here…" He indicates Giles who looks annoyed. "But I'm freaked out, and I intend to stay that way."

"Xander..."

Willow tried to quell his anger, but it didn't work, he pointing straight at Giles angrily.

"How could you let her go?"

Giles scoffed at the very idea that Giles allowed this to actually happen, when he didn't have a hand in this at all. In fact, he didn't have anything to do with it, since Buffy was the one who knocked him out like he did.

"As the soon-to-be-purple area of my jaw will attest, I did *not* *let* her go!"

He growled out angrily while giving an exasperated sigh of annoyance, and defeat. He truly felt like he was going to die right now, worrying for Buffy, worrying about where she was, and what was going to happen to her.

"Well, how can we help her?"

Willow tried to offer, but even she didn't know what was going on right now. She didn't know what she could do, and what she would be able to do either. She, wasn't sure what was going to happen from now on.

"Uh, I'm sorry to bring this up, but we also have an apocalypse to worry about?"

Jenny butted in, Xander giving her a shooting glare.

"Do you mind?"

Jenny looked offended by how Xander spoke to her, almost wishing that she could hit a student sometimes.

Willow on the other hand was confused as to why Jenny was around.

"How come she's in the club?"

Jenny couldn't take it anymore, her eyes bulging with rage.

"Hey!" Jenny roared, folding her arms. "Once the Master gets free, the Hellmouth opens, the Demons come to party, and everybody dies. We've got no Slayer, we've got no Warlock here, and our resident Witch isn't even here right now, I don't even know what is happening right now. I don't know what we're going to do. If we had Michael, or Amy, then we'd be able to do something about this…I don't even know what we're going to do now."

Xander rolled his eyes, not believing that they needed Michael, his own jealousy shining through, more than it should be.

"Uh, uh, I don't care. I'm sorry, I don't. Right now I gotta help Buffy. And speaking of, where the hell is Michael? Wasn't he supposed to be Buffy's boyfriend? What happened to him when all the chips are down? Did he skip town or something?"

Jenny tightened her eyes, Willow looking away, understanding, but not agreeing, with the anger Xander was releasing right now.

"Excuse me, but do not assume anything. For your information, Michael was willing to sacrifice himself for Buffy. He had already decided to go and face The Master himself, but Buffy, wouldn't allow him too. She stopped him, and knocked him out. She, willingly went down into The Masters lair, because Michael was willing to do it. They, are willing to die for the other."

At Jenny's words, Willow raised a hand to her face, and for a minute, the inner school girl romantic side of her took over, and she had to express it while swaying her body from side to side, her body twitching at the thought of Michael and Buffy being so romantic together.

"Wow, that's so romantic." Giles gives Willow a worried look. "U-Uh, right. I mean, right now, isn't the time to say anything…but it is so romantic…don't you think? We have to…aww, it is so romantic though. Buffy and Michael are so cute…"

"Willow, not the time."

Giles used his voice to dismiss her this time, making Willow feel bad. But inside of her, Willow imagined Michael and Buffy seriously speaking to one another, and inside of her chest, she felt warm and good, she felt like she would be able to do anything that was possible.

Xander shook his head.

"No, if he loves Buffy…he's the one that can find her. Where is he?"

Jenny lowered her eyes, sighing softly as she really didn't want to involve Michael, but this time, she knew that he had to be involved, it had to be Michael, he had to come, and this time, he was the one that was going to be fighting, and while she was against it, he was the best one for it, and knew he'd be able to do it, whatever it was, Michael was The Warlock of Sunnydale, after all..

"He's most likely laying on her bed right now. She knocked him out with something."

Hearing that, Xander sighed, and knew what he needed to do, even though he didn't feel good about it, he had to do something, anything that would make this better, and that was, even he didn't know right now what was going to happen when Michael and he came into contact with one another again.

"Great, I'm gonna go and get that damn Warlock. He loves Buffy, he better prove-"

"I'll drive you."

A new voice came to the room, a sweet girly voice that was conveying sadness, and loneliness as well as worry for a certain someone.

They looked, to see Harmony standing there, in an outfit that meant she wasn't going to party, but an outfit that said she was ready to kick some butt, however that might be, she didn't even know herself.

"Why, are you here?"

Surprise washed over each of their faces, but it was Xander who rudely asked that, still being worried for Buffy.

Harmony hugged herself as thoughts of Michael came to her mind.

"I usually wouldn't let someone like you in my car, but this is for Blondie Bear, and we need Blondie Bear. He's super cool and awesome, so much better than Buffy. He's a Warlock, and we need him. He told me about the Vampire's and we need him, don't we? Don't you need him, no matter what was going to happen?"

For once, Harmony made sense. No one wanted to admit it, but Harmony was making sense, and it was strange. No one liked it, but for now, they had to accept it, and go forward with the mentality that they were going to have to ask Harmony for help.

Xander sighed, and walked over to her.

"Fine, let's go."

The girl nodded her head, and together, Xander left with Harmony, something he never thought that he would do, but he did, because he needed to do something with Michael, and getting to Buffy's house would be easier with Harmony driving than running there.

Willow, Jenny, and Giles couldn't do anything, other than watch as they went together, not sure what was going to happen now.

"Say…where is Amy? I thought she was called?"

Willow questioned, begging for an answer from anyone, kinda wishing that the Witch was around right now. It would be beneficial to them if the Witch was around, but she wasn't around, and Willow didn't know where she was.

"There wasn't an answer."

Jenny answered the question from Willow, and the rest were left staring.

* * *

Getting into Harmony's pink car, Xander in the passengers seat, they put on their seatbelts, and began going towards Buffy's place, Harmony knowing where it was because of, reasons that she didn't want to disclose, even knowing where it was before, she was officially ever invited there.

"So, why are you doing this for us?"

Xander's comment didn't sit well with the dizzy blonde.

"Because I am, that's why. There's your answer, numb brain."

Harmony didn't exactly answer with the truth, though she didn't see the need to do that right now, due to what Xander was saying to her, and how he sounded like he was being very rude to her right now, and it wasn't a good thing to her.

Xander took in a breath, looking disbelievingly towards Harmony, the girl herself not really wanting to talk with Xander, because he wasn't her Blondie Bear, and the only reason she offered to give him a ride, was because she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to help Michael much, which she did want to do.

"But, you don't care about us, right? You're always rude to us, so why are you bothering to help me now? I thought that this would be something you'd never do. It just seems, beneath you to do something like this."

"Tch, you always think so low of me when I'm actually a nice person."

Harmony's frustrations by the second, not wanting to deal with someone like Xander. He, really just annoyed her, and he couldn't speak with her anymore, because he was so annoying to her, with everything that had happened.

"Nice person my ass! You've always been a bully!"

Xander argued, but Harmony rolled her eyes, driving as fast as she could without getting pulled over by the police.

"Well, I want to help Michael now, don't I? Why can't it just be me doing something like that? Can't you see that I just want to help him? You might think I'm rude, hate me, whatever. But, I don't want Blondie Bear to be sad, and if Buffy dies, or whatever, then he'd be really sad and that would be really bad, I can't have him sad as it would be bad. If you wanted an answer, then there it is."

Xander hummed a little bit to himself, contemplating what he was going to say next to the dizzy blonde.

However, Harmony spared a glance for Xander, and shook her head.

"You really can't be happy for your friend, can you?"

"What!?"

Xander raged, Harmony inhaling to keep her voice level, so she didn't end up shouting at Xander, like he was towards her, not that she cared about him shouting at her though, it didn't even seem to register with her at all.

"Michael, you can't be happy for him. After everything he's done for you, ungrateful."

"M-Me being ungrateful!?"

Harmony nodded with serious eyes, turning a corner.

"You really are ungrateful. Blondie Bear has put himself in danger for you, and everyone, and what do you do Xander? What is it that you do that makes you, worthy of being apart of that Buffy gang or whatever? Do you contribute in any ways, really?"

"Well…"

Xander didn't know how to answer the question, so Harmony did it herself.

"Look, for a change, I'm not trying to be mean to you, but I've learned something, and that is, being selfish isn't always the best, you know? For once, can't you just let Michael and Buffy be, together or whatever?"

"And you're saying that to me? You're probably thinking of breaking them up already."

He told her with straight and narrowed eyes, Harmony not denying it.

"I'm not going to deny it. But, you took it way too far, and tried to hit Blondie Bear just yesterday because, what, Buffy rejected your affections? She can't help that she doesn't see you that way. I've never seen something so childish before, and that's coming from me! You get wound up because, you can't get who you want? Either try harder or move on, geez. If I were you, I'd move on."

"You're not moving on from Michael though, are you?"

Trying to counter with logic…Harmony didn't delve into logic all that often, and this wasn't one of those times either.

"I said, if I were you, but I'm not you. I'm me, and I'm still gonna get Blondie Bear for myself. Even if I have to have a three way with that freak Buffy. At least she's kind to him, unlike you, who was his friend for years and years. With friends like you, who'd need enemies? And I might not be the best person in the world, I've never physically assaulted Buffy for trying to keep Michael to herself, you did. Think about that next time. Michael could've killed you with his magic, but he doesn't. Because he's a good person, and I'm not sure if you're doing this to actually be a good person, or to impress Buffy. Which is it exactly?"

For some reason, Harmony was making sense, and he didn't like it.

She did make sense.

Everything she was saying, for the most part anyway, was making sense. He couldn't deny that it didn't…but what was the best right now? What was going to be the best right now? If he was here to impress Buffy, what did that say about him as a person? And what would he need to do to prove he was a good person, and impressing Buffy didn't matter right now?

He wasn't sure what one he was really thinking about right now…but whatever it was, he knew he didn't want Buffy to die, and that was the best feeling in the entire world. Buffy, not leaving was the best feeling, and he wished to make sure that she didn't disappear.

* * *

Inside of Angel's apartment, Amy paced the room, pacing and trying to come to terms with what was going on.

She had heard everything from Angel, and now she couldn't get her around it. Angel himself was just sat there, and didn't know what to say to her.

She didn't even know what she wanted to say, her friends were going to die, and all she could do was pace the room, and she couldn't do anything about anything.

All she could think about was Michael, and Buffy, what they were doing right now, and felt idiotic with just walking around an apartment that was, a Vampire's. her life had changed so much since the day that she had come into contact with the supernatural.

She had gone from ordinary girl, to Witch that was in love with a Vampire, even if she didn't say anything to him directly. And now she was concerned, scared that her friends were going to be dead, and she couldn't have that happening, she couldn't have that happening at all. She, was scared for the Slayer and the Warlock right now, wanting to help, but didn't know what to do, or how she could help.

Angel looked on at the Witch, seeing how she was having an internal struggle, and tried to relieve it.

"Amy…are you just going to pace around?"

Angel asked the most obvious question, wanting to know what was going on inside of the Witches mind as he drinks a cup of blood.

"I'm trying to think of what to do, Angel."

She answered, her mind still muddled.

"Think about what?"

She couldn't work out if he was messing with her, or he genuinely didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Well…I dunno…maybe the fact that our friends are in mortal danger right now!?" Exploding, Amy felt like her body was going to break by the second. "T-This can't be happening Angel! While I'm freaking out, you're just stood there, normally! How does that work exactly!? I'm trying to think, and you're just sat there like nothing could touch you! Like ice wouldn't even touch your heart right now!"

"My heart isn't beating, though."

"Don't you use logic with me Vampire."

At her warning, Angel turned his head away, while keeping her in his peripheral, seeing that she had once again gone into deep thought about what she needed to do, what she wanted to do, and how she wanted to do it as well.

Amy furrowed her eyebrows, and then looked towards Angel, getting her mind clear.

"Angel, we've got to go."

Her voice was clear, and honest, her determination unbending.

Angel blinked at her straight and forward nature.

"Excuse me?"

He, even with his Vampire hearing, didn't quite believe what he had heard from her, but Amy wore a strong face.

"Yeah, we have to go and get to The Master before Michael and Buffy do, or when they do. If the four of us work together, we'll be able to fight the Vampire bastard and kill him. Think about it Angel. Witch, Warlock, Slayer, and Vampire. We're the ultimate team. We'll be able to fight together, and take this bastard out."

Angel's eyes hardened at her declaration, and didn't know how to break this to her, so he just came out with it.

"Amy…I'm not going to endanger you like that. I won't be taking you, stay here, and sit down."

Angel told her straight away, surprising Amy by the caring tone that he used, not sure how he had something like that, yet she was pleased at the same time, it was a loving tone she never thought she'd feel.

"I don't care, Angel! I'm going to go and help my friends! I'm not going to stay here and sit down like you suggested! You're going to die, Buffy heard that! She heard it, Michael heard it and wants to stop it, but knowing Buffy, she wouldn't want Michael to stop her, so they both are going to be foolish and do something anyway! They are going to go and fight the Vampire Master bastard and end up dying needlessly! We've got to do something, anything! Sitting here isn't going to do anything! This is just useless shit here! We're not doing anything good just sat here, or in my case, stood here! We have to do something, Angel!"

Angel jumped to his feet, getting in Amy's face with much needed speed, surprising her.

"And I told you, I'm not endangering you! Buffy is the Slayer, you're not!"

He argued with her, frightening her with his loud voice.

But Amy took in a breath, calming herself down from the shouting that she was receiving right now from the Vampire before her.

"Yeah, you've made that quite clear before."

Amy muttered, having a slight complex towards the Slayer.

Angel growled and grabbed Amy by the shoulders, the girl giving a silent cry, her lips parting.

"What I mean is, I'm not going to endanger you, Amy. You're not a Slayer, and you're not Michael. You, have to stay here, with me, where I can protect you."

It stung Amy to hear that, but Angel in his own mind thought it would be for the best to try and make her stay there, with him, where she wouldn't be in danger, not wanting her to be hurt by anyone, no Vampire's, or anything else.

"But I'm me…you told me, I'm a powerful Witch, so why can't I do anything now…why aren't you doing anything?"

"It's not as simple as that."

Angel tried to connect and tell her his thoughts, but Amy shook her head and believed that Angel wasn't doing what he could do.

"I'm making it that simple. It's Michael and Buffy, our friends, the people that have saved us before, people who are so good, and lovely, and innocent and kind to everyone that they know. Michael saved me from, my Mom, and he saved you, from self-destruction. Buffy is the Slayer, she's our friend, and has saved us countless times before, and we're not going, why? Why aren't you leading the charge right now? I thought that out of everyone, you'd be the first in line to save your former, or maybe current, flame, and your friend, the person who treats you as a man, not just a Vampire that can be forgotten about, you know? You should be there Angel, with me by your side. We should be there, instead of just arguing about this pointless nonsense."

Though she spoke passionately, Angel continuously shook his head.

"I'm not risking your life too. I've already told you before that it isn't an option anymore. We're staying here and-"

"Idiot!" Amy punched Angel across the face, surprising even herself. She sternly looked into his eyes, then inhaled in pain. "Ow shit, my thumb!" Crying in a whacky manner, Angel didn't know whether to chuckle or sigh at the sight before him. "Owweie…no Angel…w-we can't just stay here. We're…Amy and Angel…we're Witch and Vampire…but more than that, Michael and Buffy are our friends, who we loved at one point, and maybe even still do now. We've got to do something…anything. We can't just sit here and allow the world to end, Angel…we're…we've got to do…something, anything…Angel, we have to do something for this…we've got to do…we're like Buffy and Michael, I'm the Witch to your Vampire…and you're telling me, that you're going to let our friends die, because you want me safe? If you're really that selfish, then I don't know what to think anymore."

Angel took a step back, not sure what to think.

On the surface, he could see Amy's plight, he could see her side of the argument, but inside of him…he didn't want to put her in danger.

He had grown to care for her, he had grown to maybe even love her. He didn't know what to think, how to feel, but seeing how she was looking right now, on the verge of tears, he couldn't say that he was happy right now, wanting to help her, protect her, but most of all, make her happy.

"Amy…"

Amy showed her willingness to leave, she was unyielding, wanting to protect her friends, from whatever happens.

"I'm going, with or without you. My friends are in danger, so I'm going to fight and even if I might die, I know that I didn't stand around doing nothing as my friends suffered through something that they shouldn't have to suffer through. So, what is it going to be, Vampire boy?"

Amy's eyes showed her content with going, either with or without him.

Angel didn't know what to say, he could just stare at Amy.

He stared for too long, and didn't even realize that she had turned away, slowly going towards the door.

"Amy, wait!"

As Amy made it to the door, opening it, Angel's hand slammed the door closed, and he grabbed her arm, forcing her around to her back, pushing her against the door. Amy gasped at his sudden forwardness, feeling his hand on her face, cupping her chin.

"W-What are you…"

Amy couldn't even contemplate what was going on right now, Angel's hard gaze being on her orbs, her trembling body being something Angel couldn't take, pushing himself closer to the Witch, her eyes clouding with desire.

"Amy, you can't go, it's too dangerous."

His voice felt like velvet, despite the situation. She quivered under the passion gaze on her form, his cold skin feeling even colder than it should be.

"And I said I'm going…"

Her bottom lip quivered, Angel looking at the lip with a hint of lust.

"You're foolish, you could die."

Amy remained hard with her resolve, she wasn't going to give up right now, or ever. She wasn't going to quit, or submit, she was going to fight, and do what she only could do, and use her powers to the best of her abilities.

"Then, I'd die knowing I did the right thing. Either come with me, or get off me, because I'm going to go and save Michael and Buffy, no matter what it takes. I won't, and will not, allow my friends to die for something like this. So now…"

"You're an idiot." Amy showed a pout, Angel showing a small smile. "But, you're a brave one. It is why I began liking you."

Amy's eyes widened with surprise, not sure what to even think now.

Her eyes hazed when Angel inched closer to her body. Hitching her breath, Amy awaited for whatever Angel was going to do. Expectation entered her eyes, her soul quivering for the touch of the Vampire, the lone touch she had been begging for, for so long now, and wanted more than anything, the touch of the Vampire before her.

"Amy, I can't convince you…"

"No." She breathed out, Angel feeling the puff of air hitting his face, brushing some of his hair away. "I need to do this…please, don't try and stop me, because I can't leave it alone, I need to fight for what is right, and that is saving those two. Buffy is needed in this world, and Michael deserves to be in this world after everything that had happened. Angel, please…"

Amy was cut off, surprised, when Angel pressed his undead lips to her living ones.

Broadening her eyes, Amy's nervous hands gripped his shoulders, quivering. Being quite attentive to her, Angel grabbed one of her hands, pinning it to the wall, their fingers interlocking immediately as Amy's legs shook from side to side, trying to keep her balance, melting under the eyes of Angel's hot burning desire for her.

As for the other hand, Amy held it to his shoulder, not letting go. Angel didn't fight it, using his free hand to put it behind her neck, pulling her body closer to his. She felt his cold hand on her neck, and it warmed with her own skin warming at the coldness somehow. She didn't care how it happened, but her body heat warmed his cold undead skin.

Responding to that, her hand fell from his shoulder, resting on his chest. Angel felt her nervousness through her touch, resisting the urge to chuckle as he sent himself staggering into the intense kiss Amy and Angel were sharing, their first one.

" _This is…Angel kissing me…I didn't know it would feel like this…_ "

Her mind could barely comprehend what was happening right now.

She thought she'd fall, but she steadied herself, keeping herself balanced.

But as soon as the kiss began turned passionate, Angel pulled away from the very pleased Amy, for the kiss, though felt disappointed at the fact that he and she weren't kissing anymore, enjoying it by the second.

"Amy, I can't live in your world, and I don't want you to live in mine, or be dead. That's why, I'm going to go with you, and protect you so you don't die. You're right, with us four working together. Let us, go together."

"Y-Yes…" Amy fell against his chest, then looked up to his face, panting. "By the way, nice kiss. Could've used tongue though."

He sweatdropped at the daring smirk that held on her gracious face, but then chuckled, and grabbed her hand.

"Afterwards, definitely."

Amy blushed slightly, then together, they left the room, determined to save Buffy and Michael from what date had befell them.

* * *

Harmony and Xander pull up outside of Buffy's house, Harmony stopping the car. Xander noticed that Joyce's car was there, so he didn't have to break into whatever he was going to do. Even Xander didn't know what he was going to do now.

"Y-You sure he's here?"

Xander answered Harmony's doubt with a nod of his head.

"I'm sure! Let's go!"

Xander made a brave face and rushed towards the door, Harmony not far behind him. In a strange twist, Harmony wasn't wearing heels, but more ready shoes, running shoes at that. Though she did stick with the dress she wore. Even she wasn't going to go out of fashion like that.

They rushed to the door, and knocked wildly. His hand knocked again and again, knocking as big and loud as he could. Harmony waited by the side of the

They waited for a few moments, and then Dawn answered the door, looking confused.

"Xander? Eeeh, blonde girl? W-Why are you-"

"I'm sorry Dawn, I need to go to your sisters room."

As gently as he could despite rushing, he pushed past Dawn, and went up the stairs. Harmony followed inside, muttering "Excuse us." in a trying to be polite manner, and went up the stairs as well, Dawn confused.

"B-But, Buffy isn't even in!"

Dawn called, but she didn't get an answer, so rushed up the stairs.

Joyce didn't hear what was going on, being in the kitchen.

Getting to Buffy's room, Xander burst in the room, to see that Michael was passed out on the bed.

He looked sound asleep, Xander, tightening his hands at his sight, recalling what happened just yesterday, and all the pent-up feelings he felt right now were getting the better of him, and seeing how he thought that Buffy and Michael shouldn't be together, but he fought himself, and what he was feeling, slowing going towards him. His pace was slow, but his heart beat was fast, like a motorcycle speeding down the highway, it went that fast, and beyond that speed.

In his striding, Xander made it to Michael, seeing his sleeping face, in Buffy's bed, and kept wondering why he got the chance to sleep there, in the bed of the Slayer. Why Michael got that chance, Xander didn't know at all, but his hands slowly rose themselves from the side of the bed, and went to Michael's unconscious body.

Harmony appeared at the door, calling "Blonde Bear!" in a truly damsel type voice, rushing to the bed to see if she could do anything.

"Hey! Michael! Get up! Come on, Buffy needs you! Get up already damn blonde Warlock! Get up right now!"

Xander shook Michael by the shoulders and shouted in his face, but the blonde groaned, the effects of what Buffy did to him still making him feel groggy, his mind wasn't working that well right now, Dawn appearing at the door, and was shocked by Michael being there.

"H-Hey, what's going on?"

Dawn's query wasn't answered as Xander continued to shake him, but to no avail.

Dawn went over to the bed, knowing something was wrong, and did the same thing that Xander was doing, shaking his body.

"M-Michael! Please, will you wake up!? Please! Please wake up!"

Though the young girl cried out for him, his body wasn't responsive, he was stuck inside of his own mind right now, his body not being able to move that well. While he was waking up, everything was hazy, he was in a daze, and he wasn't sure what was going on.

Harmony curiously watched on, then she coughed into her hand, deciding something in her heart.

"Blondie Bear needs the kiss of life! Of course, I will-"

"I'm up!" Michael's body shot up, almost colliding head's with Xander. He looked around at Harmony, Xander and Dawn, not sure what was going on. "Ugh…what's going on…I was with Buffy and I was…" His mind was muddled, trying to get his head around what was going on. "I don't understand…I don't get it…but I was with Buffy and…Buffy was…Buffy!" It clicked in his mind, and his head remembered what happened with Buffy. "S-She knocked me out! Where's Buffy-"

"She's gone to fight The Master."

Xander confirmed, shocking Michael who felt his heart sting.

"D-Damn it, she's really gone, then I have too…"

Michael rose to his feet, shakily and went towards the door.

"Where are, you going!?"

Xander roared, gripping him by the shoulders, and forced him against the wall.

"Xander, stop it!"

"Y-Yeah, what do you think you're doing!?"

Harmony and Dawn couldn't take it, trying to push Xander away from Michael, but Michael beat them to the punch, pushing him away, and the boy landing on the bed. Michael took in a deep breath, facing Xander with a strong expression.

"You asked me where I am going? It should be obvious. I'm going to go and save Buffy before she does something foolish and dies. I already said that I would fight The Master, and die by his hand, taking him with me. But she stopped me, and knocked me out before I could do anything. But, I can't let her go alone, so I'm going to go and save the woman that I love. So get out of my way, because I'm going to go and save her, no matter what. Even if I die, I'll go and save her."

The news hit Dawn like a truck, who didn't know what the hell was going on right now. She didn't know any of this, and now hearing her sister was going to die, it was too devastating. She didn't think she'd hear something like that.

Harmony knew that he did love her, and while the news did hurt her, she wasn't going to give up. She was Harmony, and she never gave up anything. She wasn't going to give up now, especially with everything that was going on.

Xander looked shocked by his confession, hearing how heart felt it really was.

"Y…You love her…"

Michael took in a breath, holding himself.

"Yes, I do. More than anyone else before. Now, I've got to go and save her before something happens to her that might end up hurting her more than it should. I can't let her die. I couldn't let anything happen to her."

With those words, Michael went towards the door, but Xander got in his way.

"You're not going alone. I'm going-"

"No, you're not." Michael made it clear, showing his strong eyes. "It's too dangerous for you, Xander. You'll die if you go right now. They, this thing, this Master bastard guy isn't normal. He's a mega Vampire, it is going to be difficult for me, never mind you."

"A weak human, right?"

Xander scoffed out, a slight inferiority complex shining through, Michael sighing.

"I didn't mean it in a negative way, but yeah, you're not like Buffy and myself. You're a normal guy caught up in this. Remember Jesse." Xander's heart felt like it was being gripped right now with memories flooding back for the friend that had been killed by Vampire's. "Jesse died, and then he wasn't here anymore. If you go with me, you might die, and you might become a Vampire…no, you could very well die, and turn into a Vampire, and then turn on the ones you love. If that's what you want, then I won't stop you, but that's how it is. I'm not having your death on my conscious either. So, just go home Xander. And you too Harmony, go home, and just stay inside. Though you were a bully to me, I can't allow you to die either, so just go back home, and keep yourself inside."

Harmony felt passionate about Michael's words right now, and she felt great inside of her, but a sense of sadness of being felt like she would be a burden. She didn't want that this time, she wanted to help somehow.

Xander listened intently to the Warlock's words, and while he spoke sense, his sense of self wouldn't allow himself to be held back.

"No, I can't. Even if I die, you're going, and you're willing to die. Even if Buffy chose you…I can't allow her to fight alone, even if a shield, I will go and do that. I can't stand here and do nothing anymore Michael, I'm sick of it. I hate how Buffy is with you, and not me. Yeah, I feel angry about it, and I don't know what to think, but Buffy is in danger, and you're the most powerful person around, so I have to ask you to help her."

Hearing Xander's little rant was something Michael didn't worry about right now.

"Well, right now, I can't care about that, because Buffy is the girl that I love. She was there for me, when no one else was, and I want to protect her, but it is very difficult indeed. I can't, just let her go and die. It, can't happen, can it? She's a normal girl, and she's going to die? How fair is that? It can't be right, can it? No, I won't allow it to happen. And I'm going to go and save her, no matter what it takes."

"I'm still going, no matter what."

Xander argued again, Harmony nodding her head.

"I'll go with Blondie Bear!"

Michael sighed deeply, and didn't feel like arguing right now, knowing time was slipping by and nothing was getting done, worrying for Buffy by the second, yet couldn't just teleport to her, having to save his magic, and even he didn't know where she was, fortunately he still held her cross around her neck.

"Fine, come with me. It isn't my fault if you die."

He thought that saying it would dissuade them from following after him, but their eyes still showed resoluteness.

"Great, let's get ready then."

"I'll drive!"

Xander and Harmony got ready, Michael directing Xander to grabbing a bag of weapons as he got some stuff ready.

Dawn went to Michael's side, and put her hands together with a letter being there.

"Michael, I found this on the side, and it has your name on it. I-It looks like Buffy's handwriting."

Michael looked at the letter which looked to be on quite a long piece of paper, and then took it in his hands.

Opening it, he read the contents of the letter to himself.

[Dear Michael. This is probably the hardest thing I've ever had to write in my entire life, but I need to tell you all of the things that I couldn't when with you, if I don't make it. I'm sorry, I knocked you out, you're probably pissed off right now at me.]

" _You have no idea baby…_ "

Michael thought to himself, only because if Buffy wanted to go, then he wished he could've gone with her, to stop her from being hurt, hoping that she wasn't in any danger right now.

He continued to ready the letter.

[I knew you wouldn't let me go, and I can't let you come either. You've had such a horrible life, I could never ask you to die for me. You, deserve to live. I've lived for 16 years, but your life has been 16 years of suffering and pain, from the day you were born. I couldn't ask you to sacrifice yourself for me.]

Tears formed at the base of Michael's eyes, falling onto the piece of paper that he held, the others looking on, Harmony and Dawn both feeling sad for him, Xander slightly jealous that Buffy didn't leave him a last note.

" _Idiot…I wanted to protect you…I didn't want you to protect me…I wanted to keep you safe…dummy…_ "

His tears continued to fall onto the paper that was before him, unable to control them.

[That's why, live, for me. Protect Dawn, and my Mom, and Sunnydale for me. I know you can do it. You're my Warlock, after all. We've been through quite a lot, and we've not even known one another a year. I fell for you hard, and those feelings helped me make this decision. Michael, along with my family, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am honoured to be your girlfriend, someone so amazing that they survived 16 years of pain, misery, and torture, yet is still so kind, loving, generous, and forgiving. I truly was blessed to have met you.]

He couldn't help back the tears anymore, falling from his face like a waterfall.

Each tear felt like a part of his soul was leaving his body right now, he couldn't even think straight right now.

[Goodbye my Michael, my soul. That's, what I thought you were to me. Whenever I am alone, and in doubt, I always thought of you. When I thought of how scary it was to die, I thought of how you were going to sacrifice yourself for me, and that gave me the courage to do the right thing. Many times since I met you, I always thought about you, and that gave me the courage to carry on the fight, because of how strong you were for surviving, it gives me the strength to survive too. So, thank you Michael, please stay safe, don't cry too much for me, and live. Live your life, get a life you deserve, and always be happy. Thank you for everything, I love you. From Buffy.]

The letter ended, Michael feeling like he was crumbling inside, the love Buffy held for him being so high and immense, that even she didn't know what to say right now. His tears continued to fall from his eyes, not wanting to accept what had happened to Buffy, and why she chose to do what she did.

" _I can't believe she did this…because of…I could've…no, I won't let her go alone…Buffy, I'm coming to save you…help you…whatever you need me to do…I won't let you go alone…I'm coming Buffy, just wait for me…_ "

He didn't know what to think right now. His heart literally felt like it shattered, his eyes going down when he felt something hitting near his neck, a cold feeling.

His eyes went there, and saw it was Buffy's necklace.

It was the one that he took when she lost it, thrown it away, in the library. The cross, that drove Vampires away. It was a cross that symbolized how important Buffy was, and now realized that she left it with him, almost like passing her will towards him.

Making his own feelings known, gripping the necklace, Michael took in a breath, and looked towards the door.

"What was in the letter, Blondie Bear?"

Harmony quizzed, but Michael shook his head, and put the letter in his pocket.

"It doesn't matter. We should make tracks."

Xander, and Harmony nodded.

As Michael was about to walk forward, Dawn appeared before him, and made a cute looking face.

"Michael, I wanna com-"

"No, you're not coming."

He told her straight, not wanting her to be in such a situation, and didn't want her to die either. That, wasn't something he wanted for the girl, and he couldn't ever even conceive of her being in such a situation, he wouldn't allow it to happen.

"B-But! I want too…"

She pleaded, wanting to have a chance to help.

But Michael didn't allow that, trying to explain herself, leaning down to her level, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know Dawnie, but I can't let you come. It is too dangerous, you'll get hurt, or worse. Please listen to me, and stay here, you'll be safe here, please just stay here with your Mom. If you're worried about your sister, then let me go and save her. Don't worry, I will protect her, and bring her back to you."

Dawn's eyes, and she shook her head, storming out of the room, like a child that didn't get to do what she wanted to do.

Michael looked at the place she disappeared for a few moments, then exhaled.

"Come on, let's go."

Earning a nod from Xander and Harmony, the three of them left Buffy's room, and equally the house, getting into Harmony's car, no one noiticing that the boot of the car had lifted ever so slightly and made a small noise as it closed, being too focused on what they needed to do.

"So, how are we going to get to where Buffy is?"

At Xander's question, Michael placed a hand on Buffy's cross.

"I'll do a locator spell." He said, and then concentrated. "Aradia, Goddess of the Lost. I beseech thee. The path is murky, the forest is dense. With this item, I ask of thee, guide me to where she is, bring the light!"

A small green light pops out from the cross around Michael's neck, and like an arrow, it shoots out of the car, and hovers in front of the headlights, shining brilliantly towards everywhere that it could be seen, it was a very beautiful light.

"Wow, that's awesome Blondie Bear!"

Harmony cheered, dazzled by the magic she was seeing right now.

Michael rolled his eyes, and pointed ahead.

"Guide me to Buffy Summers!"

The green light responded by glowing a little bit, shimmying around the area.

Michael and the others watched as it went forward.

"Harmony, follow it!"

"You got it!"

With Michael's tracking spell, they all went forward to go and save Buffy, with Harmony at the wheel.

* * *

Inside of the library, Giles comes out of the stacks with an armful of books as Jenny was reading through some books, Willow giving a far off look. While Jenny felt like she would look off like that too, she knew she didn't have the luxury to do something like that. Willow on the other hand didn't know what to think right now.

"The Master is as old as any Vampire on record. There's no telling how powerful he'll be if he reaches the surface."

Jenny looked towards Giles, and something came to her mind.

"Okay, here's my question: the Hellmouth opens."

"Yes."

He responded, as Jenny looked around and gestures with her hands as if she was confused, which she was if she was honest with herself.

"Where? If he's underground, and it's right where he is, where's it gonna open?"

Giles hummed in thought as he returned to the middle of the library.

"Good point. Uh, well, look, you have a look through the Black Chronicles..."

He hands her one of the books which she accepts, thinking about Michael, and what he was doing right now. She, couldn't stop thinking about what was going on with him right now, hoping that wherever he was, he was okay.

Giles turned to Willow, and saw that she as spaced out.

He waved his hand in front of her face, but she didn't respond. She couldn't respond right now, she was daydreaming about her friends, and what was happening, hoping that Buffy, Xander, Amy, and Michael were okay.

"Uh, Willow? Willow?"

Willow didn't respond straight away, worried for her friends.

" _I wonder…if Xander found Michael…are they going to save Buffy…? I hope so…those two are good for one another…I need to have…Michael around with Buffy…they are good together…but Xander found out that they were together…I don't know what to do anymore with them…I wish Xander would just get over it…_ "

Willow couldn't help the thoughts she was thinking about.

While she loved Xander, and wanted to understand his feelings, she couldn't ignore the fact that Xander had attacked Michael, because Buffy rejected him. If it wasn't Michael, then Xander could've caused a real problem, and really could've done some damage. In that way, she thought it was better Michael was who he was, or it could've been something much worse.

"Willow!"

Willow snapped out of her thoughts, seeing Giles looking at her with some concern.

"Huh?"

Giles sits down at the table and gestures to a certain something.

"Could you look through the local histories, please. Check for any common denominators, uh, locations of incidences and such."

Willow pushes a bang behind her ear, nodding her head.

"Right, okay."

While she said it with a small smile, she couldn't help the worry etching itself into her heart.

* * *

Inside of the tunnels that lead underground, Collin guides Buffy in. She has the crossbow up and ready. Her thoughts couldn't even comprehend what she was going to do when she comes face to face with the Vampire, that was The Master, but it didn't stop her for going forward.

He leads her down some stairs and into a round side tunnel.

As she walks with the Vampire child, Colin himself looked intrigued by the Slayer.

"Your boyfriend is going to die. The Master is going to kill him, and if he doesn't, then Darla is going to kill him. Either way, by the end of the night, the Warlock is going to die, and become a Vampire, after you die of course. Maybe The Master will make you a Vampire? Or maybe, he just won't care to have someone like you in our group."

The boy said while showing a surprisingly disturbing smile on his face, Buffy gritting her teeth, wanting to hit the child.

"You clearly don't know my boyfriend. That Darla bitch isn't going to be able to even touch Michael, he's gotten stronger since their last encounter, and while we're on the subject, just stop talking all together. You're a creepy child."

"That's not what Dawn says."

Colin spoke with a mirth smirk.

Buffy paused her actions, and cocked her crossbow at the child's heart.

"What did you say?"

Colin shows a ghost of a smile, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter, come with me."

Colin continued going forward, Buffy watching on.

She watched on for a few more seconds, watching the young Vampire boy walking, and she hated how he seemed to be so cocky. If she didn't need him to lead her towards The Master, then she wouldn't stand for his arrogance, and stake the child, his words continuing to piss her off.

They continued walking forward for a little while until they came to an opening in the tunnels.

Collin stops, and Buffy looks at him.

"Is this it?"

Buffy demanded an answer from the perpetual child.

He points down below, inviting her to enter, and leaves the way they came.

"I'll see Michael soon, Slayer."

The child Vampire taunted as he ascended the area.

"You don't know anything."

Buffy watches him go, as if she was going to do something to the child. If only she would be able to shoot her cross bolt at him, but he had gone down the tunnel too much before anything could happen, sighing at the child.

Then she turns and makes her way down to the floor below.

She looks around as she moves forward, carefully watching for anything that was going to come out to her.

There are hundreds of candles burning everywhere and the floor was wet. A large pool of water was on the left hand side, quite deep, but not deep enough to make it seem like a large pond. All around, Buffy could see the broken Church items, like crosses, and other things. She knew this was a sunken Church, but to see all of this broken, it almost brought her heart to a closing stop.

But the lighting was terrible, which was quite detrimental to the Slayer.

She didn't understand how that happened, but she did what she did, walking around with her crossbow at the ready.

"Welcome."

The Master's voice seems to be coming from all directions.

Buffy's eyes looked all around, but she couldn't see The Master. Only this time, did she wish that she had the ability of the Vampire's, being able to see in the dark. That, would be good right now, since she needed to see in this dimly lit area.

"Thanks for having me."

Buffy gives a feigned smile, cocking her crossbow at the ready.

The Master steps into the light to look at her. But she didn't see him straight away.

"You know, I'm disappointed Mr Moonglow didn't come with you. I wanted to welcome him to my group with the acceptance of the Slayer, but I guess he didn't want to see his girlfriend die with such a horrible death. I'm sorry Slayer."

"Tch, Michael would kill you instantly. But I came to give you a fight."

Buffy mocked, twisting and turning around the place they were in. She could see everything and nothing at the same time. She wished that she'd be able to see The Master, and had Michael's senses right now, but she didn't, and looked around.

"And the funny thing is, you actually believe that. You think that you'll be able to beat me. The probability of that is very low, Slayer."

Taunting from The Master, Buffy really didn't need it right now, and felt like she was going to murder The Master at any second.

"Y'know, you really oughtta talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage."

The Master gave a little creepily laugh.

"Oh, good. The feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

Buffy spins around and launches a bolt in the direction of his voice.

With his lightning reflexes the Master catches it in mid-flight right in front of him at chest level, and snaps it like a twig.

Buffy quickly reloads the bow.

"Nice shot."

Buffy growled and fired off another bolt towards him with the crossbow, but she missed. Dismissively, he entered the shadows again, Buffy narrowly missing her chance to end The Masters life.

"You're not going to kill me with that thing."

Buffy hissed out loudly, and loaded her crossbow again.

"Don't be so sure."

Buffy says it confidently, readying herself to fight off the Vampire.

"You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You are not the hunter. You are the lamb."

Buffy growled, her eyes looking for The Master again.

* * *

Inside of the tunnels, Amy and Angel reach an intersection and stop.

Angel looks in both directions, trying to remember the way. Amy watches on as a drip of water falls onto her shoulder, frightening her slightly. She shivered her body, and looked between the two different ways.

He remembers and walks past Amy.

"This way…"

Amy nodded her head, and walked behind Angel. Slowly, but surely, Amy felt her nerves coming to her, but she didn't let herself be ruled by the feelings deep inside of her right now. She, was going to do her best to do what she needed to do.

"Angel, we've got to hurry, I have a bad feeling."

Angel inclined his head.

"So do I. Come on, we need to go."

Nodding at each other, the pair continued going down.

However, that was stopped when someone came strolling along the tunnel.

At first, Amy didn't see who it was, but Angel knew who it was.

Like a school girl, she strode her body along, and came into view of the Witch girl.

It was Darla, dressed in her usual school girl outfit, her Vampire face being on, and at the ready, her dangerous eyes being on the enemies that were before her. Her hands behind her, crackled with some magical lights, that looked purple to the eye, but even Angel couldn't see that right now, due to where he was, and Amy kept her narrowed eyes on the enemy before her.

Angel immediately pushed Amy behind him, protecting her as the girl Vampire came closer and closer.

"Oh, hello Angelus, and human girl that could very well be a Witch."

Angel scowled at the name, while Amy looked on with astonished eyes.

"The names Angel, not Angelus."

"If you say so sunshine."

Darla wore a shit eating grin while she continued moving forward towards the pair of them.

"If you want a fight, then I don't have time for you. I've got to save-"

"Ooh, I imagine that the Slayer is down there right now, while you're waiting here with me. Time waster, Angelus."

Angel growled and went to push past her, but Darla brought a hand forward, a fireball being right there, and she launched it at Angel at point blank range, catching him off guard, blowing his body away from her, down the tunnel, Amy gasping.

"Bitch!"

Seeing her, somewhat boyfriend, maybe boyfriend, being blown away, Amy couldn't stand for it, and put her hand outwards, summoning some fire too, shooting it off like an arrow. Darla smirked, and raised her hand, creating a wordless small barrier, just the size of the arrow, blocking the attack with ease.

"Sorry sweetie, but your piss poor magic isn't going to work with me." She grinned and placed a hand out in front of her, sending some fire towards Amy this time. "Enjoy burning in perpetual fire you ignorant bitch."

"G-Goddess Minerva come to me, surround me in protective energies."

Amy announced, and a particularly powerful barrier came around her, blocking the fireball.

Darla tilted her head, impressed.

"My, it seems like you've done some magical training on your own, but even with that, I've been infused with power that even you wouldn't be able to believe. I've had power that you can't even conceive of, being poured into my body, and there is no way that you'd be able to combat someone like me, you cow!"

Darla thrusted her fingers forward, and shot off some purple lights towards Amy's barrier.

"N-No!"

Amy watched helplessly as the barrier shattered upon contact, and almost hit her, but Angel came, and pushed her out of the way just in time.

"Seems like you've lost, sweetie." Amy scowled, as Angel got to his feet. "Oh, you're going to combat me now?"

"You won't touch Amy."

Amy's face turned pink as she stood up too, standing beside the man that she loved.

"My, it seems you love one another, how sweet is that? But, I don't have time to deal with you, I've got me a Moonglow boy to drink and turn."

"Michael will kick your ass."

Amy spoke strongly, Darla giving a small giggle.

"Really? You know, The Master indeed helped me gain this power, but where do you think I got the majority of it?" Amy and Angel remained quiet, Darla twirling her hair. "The answer is, I got it from his Mommy. She contacted us privately, and offered to give us some power in exchange of turning Michael, so she could have his power. Of course, The Master is going to kill Susan once Michael does turn. Just think, Michael, a Vampire, me, with this new power, and The Master, with his amazing powers. We'd be on top, of everything, and everyone."

As she did her little speech, Amy and Angel cracked smiles. While Amy's was more noticeable, Angel's was also there, and quite wide as well, it being something that even Amy had to admit that it looked funny.

"Susan…her name is Susan?"

Angel's question made Amy raise an eyebrow in bemusement.

"I know, it doesn't seem like a bad persons name, does it?"

"Not what I would class as someone who abuses someone else, a name that strikes fear into peoples hearts. In fact, I'd associate Susan with a sweet old lady."

"Yup, but here, she's a mental bitch that gives powers to Vampire's to murder her son and gain his powers." Amy's eyes went towards Darla, the girl looking sweet like sugar. "You know, even if you got a power boost, Michael is stronger than you. Even if we don't beat you, he is stronger than you, has more knowledge on magic, and will be able to do many things with you that you wouldn't even be able to dream of. Sorry sweetheart, but that's how it is."

Amy formed a scowl on her lips.

Darla shows a bright smile on her face, and walks forward menacingly.

"Alright then, let's fight bitches."

Darla lunges forward while throwing a fireball towards Angel. The Vampire man dodges out of the way by rolling, and returns to his feet seemingly easily, his hand balling and pushed forward towards Darla.

Darla uses her arm to block the punch, protecting herself from being hit, and then places her hand towards Angel's chest, fire gathering in her palm, ready to blow Angel away, not strong enough to incinerate her enemies just yet.

"I don't think so you bitch!"

Amy came from the side, shooting off an arrow like fire, heading for Darla's head. Darla retracted from Angel's form, shooting off the fire she held in her hand to block Amy's attack, creating some smoke.

In that time, Angel moved forward with a quickened pace, slamming his palm into Darla's face, pushing her backwards. Continuing his assault, Angel went for another punch, however Darla's hand outstretched, and she sent a telekinetic blast towards her opponent, pushing Angel away from her.

"C-Confound the senses, engulf the air and find slumber. Sleep in perpetual hell."

Amy placed her hands out, Amy tried to cast a spell where she would force Darla to take a nap, and have nightmares. But before she could release the spell, Darla had chanted something of her own, her hand pointed to the area beside Amy.

"Expand, and strike down my enemy."

The area next to Amy, like a wall, came out, moving towards Amy like a fist of stone and metal, Amy being caught by surprise. Amy backed away, leaving her no choice, but the wall continued to move forward in a fist.

"Amy!"

Angel came to her side, pulling her away just in time that she didn't receive a punch from the stone and metal, missing her by inches. Amy looked towards Darla, and put her hand out towards her, her hand engulfed in green lights.

"Detonate!"

On the ground, where it was wet, Amy shot off lights of green, and it hit the water, practically exploding in Darla's face, knocking herself back from the water entering her eyes. Angel took this distraction as a chance, a sign, and produced a stake, going forward to stake the girl.

"Darla, die!"

Angel went to stake Darla, her being caught by surprise. However, just as the stake was about to enter Darla's heart, the Vampire girl was able to put her hand out just in time, and sent a wave of telekinetic energy towards him, forcing his body backwards, making Angel crash into Amy, sending the pair of them to the ground.

Darla took a few steps back, and smirked at the downed people.

"Sorry, I can't stick around, but I have something's that I need to do."

The girl curtsied, and ran towards the exit. She went in the direction Angel and Amy came from, where they were laying. Angel woyldnt allow her to get away, swinging his leg out to try and trip her, but she caught onto this, and jumped up high, avoiding the leg of the Vampire boy.

"Incinerate ball!"

Calling out the name of the spell, rose the strength level of the power, and Amy shot it towards Darla, as she was escaping.

"Damn you whore!"

Darla cried as she moved to the side, being hit in the side by the fire. She didn't have time to put up any barrier, and the magic she held wouldn't of been enough to cancel it out, so she received some burns to her side, but otherwise she was okay, and was able to get away from the Vampire, and Witch duo.

Once she was gone, Amy and Angel looked at one another, getting to their feet.

"Super charged Darla, I can't think of anything worse."

Angel muttered ever so softly, Amy folding her arms across her bust.

"She was a bitch and a half. I don't know why anyone would give her magical powers. Just what is Susan up to, giving her powers? And why would The Master give her more? Does he see her as something special?"

"Darla's around 400 years old, she's an experienced Vampire, and now she has magic on her side. As I said, I can't think of anything worse. I just hope when Michael comes into contact with her, he is able to defeat her."

Amy smiled ever so gently, nodding her head.

"Michael's an experienced Warlock, more so than ugly tits there."

Angel didn't catch the meaning of her words, and genuinely thought that Amy just called Darla's breasts ugly, and he didn't know why she did that, but shrugged his shoulders and sighed openly, moving towards the direction Buffy was in.

"We've wasted enough time, we have to do something now."

"You're right Angel, let's go."

Nodding at one another, Angel and Amy wasted no time in moving forward to go and help Buffy.

* * *

Back in the library, Giles and Jenny are at the table studying their volumes as Willow wondrously goes through some archives on the computer, going faster, and faster, this being the only thing that she could do right now.

"Well, let's think about this, then. The Vampires have been gathering, they know he's coming, they will be his army."

"Do you think they'll gather at the Hellmouth?"

Jenny deduced, it being what she thought would be the best thing to do.

Willow pondered what they were saying, and then put her own thoughts across.

"Well, the last time the Master tried to rise was the Harvest. He sent a bunch of Vampires to get him fresh blood.

"Well, where did that go down?"

At Jenny's question, Giles took his glasses off his face, feeling worried and Willow also knew what the look of Giles' face was right now.

"The Bronze."

"The Prom!"

Exclaiming after Giles, said man begins to walk to the to the exit of the library.

"We have to warn them."

Jenny stops Giles and gestures towards Willow, the girl nodding and began getting up too, the pair of them strolling as fast as they could out of the library.

"No! We'll go. You have to concentrate on Demon killing. My car's in the lot."

Willow and Jenny nearly get towards the exit of the library, where Giles calls after them.

"Stay close together, and for goodness' sake, be careful!"

"We will."

As they left, Willow spoke reassuringly to Giles. Giles looks on at the empty library, and this time, he truly did wish Michael was around. After all the hate that he had given him, this would be the best time to face off against the Vampire's, teleporting to The Bronze so the girls didn't have to, and could've even fought against The Master.

Getting out of the school, heading into the schools parking lot, Jenny digs in her bag for her keys as she and Willow head for her car.

Once getting near the car, Jenny continues to dig out for her keys, Willow looking behind her.

"What if they get to the Bronze before we do?"

Jenny looks up and stops, her eyes widening.

"Don't need to worry about that!"

"Why not?"

Willow didn't see what was going on, Jenny tightening her hands and she felt her blood ran cold inside of her body.

"'Cause they're not goin' to the Bronze."

They look out onto the field and see a hoard of Vampires approaching.

They look across the parking lot and see more of them. They turn to go back and see even more of them blocking their way.

They're surrounded.

There wasn't anything that they could do now, they were trapped by the Vampire's, and nothing could help them now.

The Vampires continued advancing on Willow and Jenny, they weren't able to get away. They couldn't even get to Jenny's car, the Vampire's were too much.

"Why are they coming here?"

Even though it didn't seem to matter, Jenny had to ask about it.

"Not caring!"

Willow said it the right way. They didn't matter right now, it didn't matter right now.

They hear a car screech to a stop behind them. Poking her head out, Cordelia appeared, and shouted "Get in!" as she knew about what was happening, at least the short version thanks to Michael, and what he told her.

Jenny and Willow run into the car. Jenny in the front, and Willow in the back, where she could see quite a few Vampire's crowding around. It didn't look good for them, it looked like they were going to be in a dangerous situation.

"Michael told me everything! T-These things are coming because some ancient Vampire is coming, right!?"

Willow was impressed that she knew that, but she didn't care all that much right now. She didn't have the luxury to know about it right now, and when he found the time to tell her, but that didn't matter right now, not at all.

Cordelia turned the car around as a Vampire was incoming, hitting it off its feet. Cordelia winced when the Vampire was hit off its feet, not sure what she was supposed to do, with all of the Vampire's around coming for her, and the people in her car.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]

They all scream as a Vampire jumps on top of the car.

"What do we do now!?"

In a hurried panic, Jenny became frantic, not knowing what she was supposed to be doing right now, but Willow pointed towards the school.

"We've gotta get to the library!"

Cordelia showed a determined look in her eyes, as she gripped the steering wheel as tight as she possibly could do.

"Library! Great!"

She burns rubber and makes a fast U-turn, throwing the Vampire off of the roof of her car, and heads toward the school building. The car's engine races as Cordelia guns it toward the doors, Willow sweatdropping.

"Of course, we generally walk there."

Willow's comment wasn't answered as Cordelia and the others neared the entrance to the school.

They crash through the doors and into the hall. Vampire's chase after the car, trying to get the three women in the car, but thankfully Cordelia knew how to drive as fast as she could.

The car comes crashing through another set of doors and skids to a stop in front of the library.

Vampires are running into the hall as the girls get out of the car, screaming as they run into the library, Giles standing up to see panic and alarm being there at the same time, not sure what the hell was going on right now.

They push the doors closed just as the Vampires get there. They lean against the door.

"What's happening?"

Jenny felt like smashing her head against the wall right now at the obliviousness of the man.

"Guess!"

A Vampire punches through the small round window in one of the doors and grabs at them.

"Get off me you bastard!"

Cordelia cried as she felt the hand scratching her arm.

Giles grabs a bookcase and carries it over to the door as Willow grabs a sign and starts hitting the Vampire's arm with it. The Vampire retracted his hand from Cordelia's arm, thankfully saving her live.

Giles gets the bookcase in place. He grabs the copier and pulls it over, too.

"Why are they coming here?!"

Giles question remained unanswered, not realizing that a green tentacle is working its way up through the cracks in the floor.

* * *

As they did that, as luck would have it, Michael and the others arrived at the school, seeing Vampire's being all around.

Harmony was in the drivers seat patting the steering wheel with a nervous look on her face, Michael in the front passengers seat looking at what was happening outside, Xander sitting behind him with the bag of weapons near him, his hand unintentionally shaking very much.

In Michael's hand, was Buffy's necklace, him doing a locator spell with an item of hers, but since they were at the school, and Buffy wasn't there, he concluded that she must be underground, around the school. But right now, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Each of them looked outside, and each paled about what was going on right now. Xander was the first to make his own feelings known right now, wanting to help, but didn't know what to do, seeing each of the Vampire's coming to the school, and the car as well.

"Ooh shit…"

Xander was the most obviously scared right now. Harmony's hands trembled on the steering wheel, Michael feeling like something was going on with Buffy right now, like something was happening with her, and he didn't know what was happening, so he felt devastated right now.

"B-Blondie Bear, w-what are we doing now!?"

Harmony felt sweat rolling down her cheeks right now, the Vampire's enclosing around the car.

Michael assessed the situation, and knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything against all of them, and made a plan in his head quickly.

"W…We have to get to the school…t-the library. If anything, Giles, and hopefully the others will be there, and they might need our help. Even Buffy wouldn't be able to fight off all of these Vampire's right now, they are just looking too strong, and for the humans there, they might, or most likely will, get overwhelmed, and could die, and we can't have that. Harmony drive us through the school in the car, okay?"

Harmony nodded, her fingers wrapping around the steering wheel, having a hard look in her eyes, ready for some action.

"Y-Yeah, totally…so, just slam through those creatures then?"

Though she had thought she readied herself, she felt weird about hitting people with her car.

"No time to be squeamish. Just mow them bastards down, and don't look back."

"You got it Blondie Bear! Leave it to me! I'll definitely do it!"

Harmony took a deep breath, and did what she had to do, putting her foot on the peddle, revving the engine, and then took off like a bullet, Xander and Michael biting their bottom lip at how fast she went.

A Vampire came in front of the car, Harmony wincing as she hit the Vampire, screaming in pure joy.

"Yeah! That's how I do it! Take that Vampire! Hahahaha!"

Harmony was enjoying herself. She never thought it was so possible to do something like this. She mowed down Vampire's like out of date handbags. She was thoroughly enjoying herself right now, Michael surprised that she seemed to be so bloodthirsty as she was.

Michael and Xander look on, frightened of what she was doing right now.

"" _Wow, bitches be crazy._ ""

Unintentionally, Xander, and Michael held the same thoughts inside of their heads right now.

Harmony continued driving until she hit the doors to the schools entrance, smashing through the doors. The doors flew past the windows of Michael's, and Xander's, Harmony bearing a wide arching grin on her face.

"Yahooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! This is amazing Blondie Bear! I want to go faster!"

"Y-Yeah, run wild!"

Though he wasn't sure if it was the best idea, Michael gave his consent and went faster and faster.

Harmony obliged and did what she needed to do. She put her foot to the peddle as far as she could, and smashed against some of the schools structure, breaking it down. Michael and Xander winced, as a cute crying sound came from the boot of the car, but no one heard that.

Eventually, Harmony made it to the library, stopping just as Cordelia's car came into sight, slamming on the breaks, the car giving a screeching sound as she did so. The car stopped, and Michael looked forward, seeing some Vampire's being there.

"S-Shit, it looks-"

BREAK!

"Aaaaah!"

Harmony cried as Michael's window was smashed open, a few hands grabbing inside, yanking him out of his seatbelt, his seat, and dragged him out of the car, Harmony and Xander shocked by what happened, and geared themselves up.

"Let's help him out!"

Xander announced, taking the bag in his hand that held the weapons, Harmony getting out of the car too.

Once out, they both saw two large Vampire's grabbing his arms, restraining his body, another large Vampire being before him with very dangerous looking teeth. Michael didn't know why, but he felt like these Vampire's were different from the others.

Seeing that he wouldn't be able to fight them head on, Xander went around to the back of them as sneakily as he could, hoping their attention was on Michael's form right now, allowing him to catch the Vampire by surprise.

"G-Get off me!"

Michael complained, trying to get out of the grasp, but the Vampire's were stronger than normal ones.

"We're The Three!"

The one that wasn't holding Michael announced as he went to pounce, but Michael brought up his leg, kicking out very long and embedded his foot into the stomach of the Vampire, pushing him back, but it didn't help out with the Vampire's holding him.

"I don't give a shit what your names are, or whatever, let go of me already you bastard!"

Michael struggled even more, but with his arms bound like this, he wouldn't be able to fire off any magic, he was stuck, in a bind, with no hope coming to her, and that wouldn't be a good thing for anyone to deal with, let alone Michael.

"Head's up, jackass!"

Xander went around to the back of the Vampire, and brought up the bag, swinging it at the left side holding Vampire's head. Because of the heaviness of the bag, the Vampire took the brunt force of it, and let go of Michael, growling as he hit the ground.

With his left hand free, Michael pointed his left hand towards the Vampire that still held him, a white sphere swirling in his palm. The Vampire didn't look exactly thrilled right now, to see the power of the blonde, and tried to move away, but Michael released the blast.

"I repel thee!"

With those words, Michael's orb embedded itself into the Vampire's stomach, forcing him into a wall, the wall crumbling down around Michael himself, but he was pulled away by Xander just in the nick of time.

Michael turned to the disbelieving Xander, and muttered "Thanks." with a truly thankful voice.

"Hey, Buffy would be pissed if her boyfriend died. And this time, I got to save you, so that's one for me!"

Xander seemed thrilled right now, that he would be able to save Michael for a change, instead of him being the one that saved Xander.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

A Vampire appeared behind Xander, and went to pounce, but Michael pushed Xander out of the way, producing a stake, and staking it in the heart, dusting him immediately, Michael breathing a relieved sigh that Xander didn't get killed then.

Xander looked up to the dusted Vampire, seeing how Michael saved him again, and this time, he wasn't going to say anything negative about it, he didn't have the time, or the energy, he was literally in a life and death situation, he didn't have any time to be mean or even say anything else.

As the dust spread, another Vampire came and lunged itself for Michael, him noticing by the growling sound coming from behind him.

The blonde dodged to the right, the Vampire hitting against the car, Michael bringing up the stake, and sticking it into the Vampire's heart, slaying the Vampire away, killing him instantly, Harmony smiling at the sight of Michael doing what he did.

"Yay, Blondie-" One of The Three came behind Harmony, and grabbed her by the throat. "Blondie Bear! Help me!"

Michael took in a breath, and channelled magic into his body. His hand made a white light appearing, and then he muttered "Release…" and twisted his fingers towards Harmony and the Vampire, separating them.

Harmony went to the ground as Michael rushed forward, the Vampire falling backwards and hit his head against the wall. The last Three member came up towards Harmony, but Michael came in and went for a straight punch.

"The Master wants you!"

Michael gritted his teeth as the Vampire moved around the punch and gave his own. Bringing up his arm, Michael blocked the punch, only for the Vampire to bring up his knee, and embed itself into his stomach.

Michael winced at the knee, but looked upwards, and made lightning dance around his fingers, feeling that this would be an okay time to use his magic on the Vampire before him, not having the luxury of saving his magic for The Master now.

"Take this!"

Thrusting his hand outwards, the lightning from his fingers was released, wrapping around the Vampire. He didn't have a choice, he couldn't move out of the way, and the lightning blew away the Vampire, the Vampire hitting the back wall, breaking some of it apart, knocking the Vampire out with his power.

As he blew the Vampire away, Xander and Harmony appeared to his side.

"W-We can't stay here!"

Xander yelled, noticing the Vampire's enclosing to him.

Michael looked around, his own limits to this day being reached.

"Shit we need to-"

BANG! BANG!

On Harmony's car, or more like, at the boot, banging seemed to be happening from the inside.

"Is there something inside of your car?"

Xander asked as Michael saw another one of The Three coming towards him. He got into a fighting position as Harmony with Xander, carrying the bag, went forward towards it, Harmony taking her keys and putting them in the hole.

"Hah!"

Michael brought up his leg into a crescent kick movement, but the Vampire pulled back, avoiding the kick just before that it could touch his face, saving himself from being prey to Michael's assault on his being.

The Vampire then tightened his hand, coming for Michael's face with a hand to the face, however Michael avoided it and danced fired in his hand. Using his speed, Michael got closer to the Vampire, and thrusted his hand in his chest, a fireball being formed there.

"Hah!"

As Michael said that, the ball of fire blasted the Vampire away from himself, hitting against the wall. As he did that, Harmony unlocked the boot, and what appeared surprised Xander, and Harmony, Michael not being able to see.

"Dawn! W-Why are you here!?"

Xander exclaimed, but Dawn just jumped out of the car boot, looked around at the Vampire's, and screamed.

"Michael! W-Where-"

"Dawn!" He scolded, Dawn's attention being drawn towards him. Almost instantly, she rushed towards him, and hugged onto his body. "W-Why are you here Dawn!? I said that you need to stay at home, not jump into back of car and follow after us!" Michael couldn't hold back his anger, and fear, and right now, he couldn't teleport her away, having to save his magic to help Buffy. Seeing how she recoiled from him, he sighed, and hugged her head to his stomach. "Come on, stay near-"

"Stay still!"

"We're going to get him!"

"The Master wants you!"

Vampire's, normal ones that weren't The Three, came from the door at the library, those being replaced by others, and charged for Michael and the cowering Dawn.

Michael showed a strong face as he put his hand towards a group of incoming Vampire's. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to anything much without his dark magic, he summoned some of it, tapping into his power, and showed an energy in his hand, a dark one at that.

"Take this!"

He shot off a large bolt of energy from his hand. The energy pierced the Vampire's, and blew them away. Each of the Vampire's had their bodies pierced, but it didn't dust the Vampire's, blasting them away from the humans.

"Blondie Bear! We need to get out of here!"

Harmony yelled, going to his side, Xander doing the same.

All four huddled together, Michael going with a plan he hatched within his mind.

"Right, let's get to the roof! The access, there!"

Pointing towards the access, Michael and the others rushed forward.

Vampire's tried to get close, but Michael used magic to blast some away, Xander using the heavy bag to whack it across some of the Vampire's faces. Harmony and Dawn couldn't do that, so stayed out of the way, leaving it to the two men around.

Getting to the door, Harmony opened the door first, going through it. Dawn went next, followed by Xander, and finally by Michael.

Once he was through the door, Michael closed the door, and his eyes turned dark black, his back facing the stairs that lead up to the roof, them being in a narrow hallway like area, barely able to fit into it.

"Hold the door, I'll create a barrier to keep them away from us. But I don't know how long it is going to last, so please hurry!"

Nodding without another word, Harmony, Xander, and Dawn shoved their bodies against the door as Vampire's tried to crash through it, Michael's eyes radiating with power. his hands had a translucent power surrounding them, as he channelled powerful magic's through his body.

"S-Shit, these bastards are tough!"

Xander complained as a Vampire forced his body against the door, almost breaking it down. Somehow, the humans were able to hold the door, hold the line so the Vampire's weren't able to get through, for the moment.

"Uuu, I don't mean to hurry you Blondie Bear but this is getting a little tough!"

Harmony whined out quite adorably, holding the door as hard as she could. Even she didn't want to die at this time. She wasn't going to die, she wasn't going to die, she was going to live together with her friends again, that's what she was going to do.

"Michael!"

Dawn cried as a hand was able to reach in, attempting to grab her. Xander quickly ruffled through Michael's bag, and saw some holy water. Bringing out the bottle, he sprinkled holy water over the hand trying to grab down.

"Damn it!"

The Vampire cried as he retracted his hand, Xander pushing the door close again, and put his back to the door. Using his foot, he pushed against the wall beside him, giving him some extra strength to hold the door, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Michael continued for a few more moments, then stuck out his arms before him.

"Enemies fly and fall, circling arms, raise a wall!"

From his arms, the translucent energy was released, and waved over Xander and the others, going outside of the door.

* * *

Outside of the door, Vampire's where blown back by the power energy barrier that Michael made, protecting each of them from the outside.

Darla came out from the shadows, strolled over towards the barrier together with Colin, and touched the barrier, feeling slightly dazed from it, and then grinned to herself, her hand creating some magical lights, dark ones.

"Well, it seems our targets are there, Colin. Shall we break through?"

Colin showed a disgracing smile.

"Yes, I want Dawn."

Hearing the child's words, Darla couldn't help the grin that made itself known onto her face right now.

"And I want my Warlock boy. Okay, let's do this."

Darla's magical hand laid on the barrier, and slowly, she began breaking the barrier, though she would admit it would be impossible by the power The Master granted her. Now, she had some magical knowledge, and she was going to be a match for Michael.

* * *

Back on the roof, Michael took a breath in.

"Okay, that should hold for a little while. Let's get to the roof."

Nodding, Xander and the others followed Michael to the roof. This time, Xander didn't have a problem following after Michael, Harmony did it anyway because she was infatuated with him, and Dawn being on the same boat, but in a less creepy manner.

Getting to the roof fully, Xander put the bag on the floor as Michael opened it, and produced some weapons, including swords, axes, crossbow's (small ones), holy water, crosses, and other things that they might need.

"So now, we're going to have to fight off these Vampire's. My barrier won't hold forever, I didn't have much time to enchant it. But, we've got, I'd say a few minutes."

"And after that?"

Michael gave Harmony a worrying look.

"We're going to be bombarded by Vampire's, God knows how many, and we've got nowhere to run. It doesn't look great. We don't have the Slayer, my magic can only go so far before it drains, and there's no Angel or Amy either. It doesn't look good at all. I'll fight them off with everything that I have inside of me, create a path for you three to run and-"

"I'll fight with you."

Xander announced, grabbing a sword.

Michael wore surprise on his face.

"Xander…"

Michael wasn't thrilled about the idea, not sure how Xander would be able to fight, since he hasn't really been on many patrols before, and what he could and couldn't do was quite the surprising mystery.

"I can't just stand here and do nothing. I have to fight too, even if I don't have magic tricks like you. I can't and won't allow you to protect me while you fight for our lives, it just isn't in me to do something like that. And hearing bull that you're going to cut us a path? No, way, I won't be doing that. I won't be leaving, and letting you do everything."

Seeing the persevering look in Xander's unyielding eyes, he relented with a nod.

"Okay, we'll fight together, you got my back?"

"I got it. I even bet I take more than you out."

Michael smirked at the challenge.

"Can't wait for it."

Michael sent a daring look towards Xander, trying to rally the other up so they can fight against what was coming next. They both had faces of stone, ready to fight against whatever was to come, and whatever that was, they'd do it together.

* * *

Inside of the Master's lair, Buffy is slowly walking around, searching for The Master since he went to hiding again. She thought she caught his shadows a few times, but he'd disappear before he'd do anything.

She comes upon a dead and rotted body. She felt disgusted by seeing it, but she couldn't think about it right now. She had to move on, or she'd feel like she would die from seeing everything that was before her.

She continues her search, holding her crossbow to her chest, ready to pull the trigger at any second.

"You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to hide."

Taunting, she hoped he'd come out already so he didn't have to play these types of games with her. She couldn't stand it, she really just wanted it to be over already. She didn't want to die, she wanted to go and see her family again, she wanted to see Michael again, and wish that everything would be alright.

"I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last."

The Master made Buffy feel like cringing inside of herself, but she continued walking. She did what she needed to do.

"Well, I don't."

She searches for a few moments longer, then the Master suddenly comes to stand right behind her, giving her a scare, her muscles tensing at the sight of the new Vampire.

"I understand."

She turns around and the Master knocks the crossbow out of her hands. He grabs her by the neck.

He has his hand around Buffy's throat. She swings up with her arm, knocks his hand away and starts to run.

He holds his hand out toward her and she freezes, caught by his hypnotic powers.

She looks back at him and can't move. She tries to move, but she can't. She couldn't even step an inch, his powers weren't allowing her to even move anymore. She felt like she was going to die right now, the Vampire's eyes on her form, frightening her.

"It seems, that I win, Slayer."

He approaches her, making slow twisting motions with his hand. He comes up behind her, gently takes off her leather jacket that was Michael's and lets it fall to the ground.

Buffy is panting hard with fear. She could barely breathe right now. Her body felt numb, her eyes instilling with the pain The Master had made her felt within her heart, unable to even express hat she was feeling right now, caught by his powers.

"Don't worry, I won't allow it to hurt all that much. But, enjoy this experience, enjoy when I take your life, and know the fact that when you die, your family will also die. Your boyfriend, is going to join my side. Your little sis, is going to join my side, and we're going to enjoy this experience, together, don't you think?"

"D-Don't you t-try and t-touch e-either of them."

Her words rasped themselves out, trying to move, but her body was restrained.

The Master smirked, his old finger running itself across the girls neck. Though it didn't cut the skin, Buffy felt the pain all of the same, entering her soul, something that she didn't like in the slightest, making her feel unsure.

"It's okay…I won't allow anyone else to touch them again. They'll serve by my side, Slayer."

Buffy's eyes widened, she couldn't allow it to happen, and tried her best to move.

Anything, she wanted to move.

She couldn't just stay there, and not move.

She had to move.

She couldn't do anything else but…

" _MOVE!_ "

She screamed inside of her mind, attempting to combat her fear, and by some miracle, she was able to break free, shocking The Master, ending up with him getting a punch to the face, pushing him away from her.

"How!?"

The Master yelled, as the Slayer forced her body to bring her leg up in a half moon style kick, whacking her foot across his face. Using the spin she had, she twisted her body all the way around, and stuck out her foot at stomach level, kicking him right in the stomach, sending him to the ground.

"I won't let you hurt my boyfriend or my sister!"

Buffy grabbed a piece of a crossbow bolt from the ground, it being in the shape of a stake, and lunged forward towards the downed Master, going straight for his heart before he could do anything else.

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be.

"Hahahahahahaha!" The Master laughed as he held out his hand, stopping her advances by using his hypnotic powers. "It seems you gained some of your will back. But, it won't happen again. I'll just use more of my power this time."

The Master rose to his feet as the Slayer tried to move…but it wasn't going to work this time.

The old Vampire moved towards her back, his wrinkled hands resting on her shoulder. She convulsed in fear, perpetual fear, and then felt his coarse tongue on her neck, Buffy's eyes threatening to leak tears, The Master enjoying her fearful sights.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything." He leans closer, whispering in her ear, frightening her. "You're the one that sets me free…" Gloating, Buffy's eyes turned icy with horror. "If you hadn't come, I couldn't go." A lone tear rolls down her face, convulsing with terror as he pulls away. "Think about that! but don't worry about your friends, and family. I'll take good care of them. Especially Mr Moonglow, I have high hopes for him. He's going to be my right hand man in this new world order. Please don't worry, I'll take care of him. You can watch from wherever you go, that he'll be dead, my eternal right hand man. That power? It is amazing. Thank you for keeping it in Sunnydale, so I didn't have to search for it."

Giddiness couldn't even begin to describe the look on his face right now, at the prospect of getting Michael on his side, draining his blood. He assumed it would be like tasting the Slayer's blood, something that he found himself imagining to be quite amazing. He had to taste his blood, that was what The Master wanted.

Buffy is frozen with fear. She couldn't move, her eyes leaking tears as the thoughts of what was going to happen, were coming true right now.

She wished she had gone with Michael now, she wished he was by her side. She thought of her Mother, her Sister, and everything else, her friends and family, but she didn't know what was going to happen…no, she didn't want to accept it, but she knew exactly what was going to happen, she just didn't want it to happen right now, or ever.

The Master waits a moment longer and then bends down and bites her at the base of her neck, Buffy barely being able to gasp.

"…!"

Buffy's eyes glazed over as he drunk from her. Her eyes slowly twisted, and were devoid from light. There weren't many lights within her eyes anymore, she couldn't even think straight right now, the eyes that the Vampire had were that of pure ecstasy.

He drinks a few sips and lets her go, her body standing lifelessly, unmoving.

His eyes widened at the new power that went through his body, being charged with the power of the Slayer.

"Oh, God! The power!" The Master gloats, Buffy falls to her knees, lifelessness in her eyes as he turns to her. "And by the way..." She falls face down into the pool of water, drowning…dead. "I like your dress."

He mocks her, as he steps over to the edge of his confines and pushes against the field.

He forces his hand through, and his confines break down in a burst of light and energy. He starts up and out of his lair, finally free to do what he wanted to do, what he would want to do, and his first goal was, Michael Moonglow.

* * *

"Aah…"

Michael gripped his chest, his heart hurting as Harmony looked on in concern, Xander being in the back with his sword being gripped tightly, Dawn clinging to his hip. The necklace in his hand, felt distant, cold, when before it felt like Buffy was right beside him. Michael looked at it, trying to understand what was going on.

"Blondie Bear? Is something wrong?"

Michael couldn't understand the reason, but his heart felt…weird. He couldn't make sense of it, the feeling he felt right now, wasn't a feeling that he thought that he would. It didn't feel good inside of him right now, he couldn't make the feelings he felt right now make sense to himself, never mind anyone else.

"M-My heart is…hurting. I don't…understand, my heart is…I feel like…Buffy isn't…b-but she can't be…I…Buffy is…Buffy…what's going on…Buffy…"

Michael tried to make sense of the feelings he felt right now, but he couldn't make sense of it at all.

Growling could be heard as the doors to the roof access were broken down, Michael gasping.

"S-Shit, the barriers down, we've got to have a fight! Xander, come and help me!"

"R-Right!"

Responding to that, Xander pointed the sword he held as he heard the noises from the stairs, Michael holding a sword up too, Harmony having a bottle of holy water with a cross in her hand, Dawn holding a stake in her hand too, ready to face the incoming threat.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, we're reaching the climax of Season One! Next chapter will be the ending of Season One, so look forward to that! But first, onto this chapter! It seems that Xander, and Michael came to a somewhat mutual understanding, Harmony and Dawn have tagged along with them. Amy and Angel had a brief fight with Darla, who seems to have buffed up with some magical power, from Michael's Mom, and The Master, what's going to happen with her? Cordy saved Willow and Jenny from the Vampire's, and Buffy died! And it seems Michael can feel it, on some level at least! Until next time for the climax of the first season!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello, and welcome to the last of the four parter!**

 **DocSlendy; Indeed, it is very exciting!**

 **hellspam; Hehe, I'm glad that you liked it. Well, if it did drag those emotions out, then it must mean that I did something right. Aah yeah, I haven't seen Logan, but I know what happens, and I can't wait to see it.**

 **Guest 1; Yeah, that actually would be funny. That's the reason he couldn't get another girlfriend, not that he'd want one now, he just attracts Slayer's. Even Kendra could be attracted to him, and when reaching Season Seven, the potentials all flock to him, damn he'd have quite the difficult time with them.**

 **Demon Hunter9137; It really is hitting the fan now. So much goes on in this chapter, it is quite packed but a good kind of packed. Yeah, it always makes me happy to hear words like that, gives me a good thing to think about, and motivates me.**

 **Guest 2; Thank you! I'm glad that you're liking him as a character~ That would be a pretty cool story idea~ Thanks for the idea~**

 **Well, that's it for the lovely reviews, so let the chapter begin!**

* * *

 **Prophecy girl part four**

On the rooftop of the school, Michael, Xander, Harmony, and Dawn all stood together. While Michael and Xander were in the front, Harmony and Dawn hung behind, all ready to fight off the Vampires that was going to come for them.

They each could hear the sound of the Vampire's growling, their hissing, and how they sounded like they were going to break down the everything that they held dear to them. Xander's hands shook, while Harmony felt like she was going to die. Dawn, wasn't that frightened, and in her childlike mind, she held a firm belief that Michael was going to protect them, since he was a Warlock. She just hoped that she was right.

"Alright, Xander. Harmony, and Dawn. They are going to come now, but don't worry, we'll fight to the best that we can. Dawnie, we'll protect you, you won't get hurt, I promise to try my hardest to keep you safe."

It was a promise from him, and when Michael promised, he rarely, if ever, broke them, and they weren't going to break now. It, wasn't going to break, nothing was going to break this promise. He wasn't going to allow any harm to come to Dawn.

"Michael…"

Dawn's small voice carried to his ear, so he turned his head, and gives her a small comforting smile, then returned his head back to the way the door was, hearing the Vampire's footsteps coming closer by the second.

Vampire's began coming through the entrance to the roof, coming out in two's as that was all they could get through the door.

"Come on then!"

Michael went forward first with his sword, and swung overhead as a firing signal for the fight to begin.

The Vampire ducked out of the way, but Michael brought his foot up like an uppercut, bringing the Vampire's head up, staggering backwards as the Vampire grunted with some pain etching itself into the Vampire's chin and showed on his distorted face.

"Die!"

Using that chance, Michael swung for the neck again while spinning his body, this time cutting right through the neck, the Vampire's head rolling off as it exploded into dust, Michael continuing on as a Vampire tried to pounce, the spinning boy using the spin to add strength, cutting the stomach of the Vampire flying through the air.

"Grrrr! Damn you bastard!"

The Vampire screamed out as the cut went deep into the body of the Vampire, it falling to the ground.

Michael went over, and cleaved off its head without mercy, cutting off its life, by the head, the Vampire's body turning into nothingness through the dust, the high winds blowing it around as Michael was confronted by another Vampire.

"Try this!"

The Vampire came in with an uppercut, but Michael summoned a fireball to his hand, throwing it like he would a ball.

The Vampire tried to move out of the way, but Michael directed the fireball via telekinesis, the ball of flames ending up in the Vampire's stomach, blowing him away with the intense flames.

Producing a stake, Michael manipulated it via telekinesis and launched it towards the chest of the Vampire. The Vampire raised his hands to protect his heart, but Michael put quite a bit of telekinetic force behind his attack, and forced the stake right through the Vampire's hand, like butter, and stabbed it in the heart, dusting it straight away.

"Come on Warlock!"

Michael was confronted with another Vampire. This one had a sword in his hand, and swung for Michael. The blonde brought up his own weapon, parrying the blade of the Vampire, remembering what Angel taught him, and moved forward.

He pushed the Vampire's blade away, and swung again, hitting the cold steel of the Vampire's blade with Michael's own, forcing the Vampire to stagger on its feet, Michael using this chance to put his hand upwards, sending a telekinetic blast towards the Vampire, knocking him off its feet.

"Time to die!"

Scrambling to the Vampire on the ground, Michael appeared over it, and swung for the neck, tearing it off the body, dusting the Vampire.

Seeing the blade that the Vampire left, Michael bent down, picking it up, and holding it tightly in his hand, his free hand at that, as two Vampire's came towards him with their teeth shown on display for Michael to see, trying to frighten him, but it didn't.

Looking at the blades, and the Vampire's, Michael smirked dangerously.

"Okay boys, let's play."

The Vampire's growl, and both charge for him.

Michael rushed forward and then fell to his knees, skidding across the ground, and held the swords left and right, using the charging of the Vampire's to his advantage, cleaving off their heads and their bodies exploded into dust behind him, Michael standing up epically.

"Time to party."

With a smirk, Michael went forward to combat some more Vampire's.

"Here!"

Xander wasn't as skilled as Michael, but swung for the head all the same which was something he would be able to do, as it was the most simplest thing in the entire world, the moon reflecting off the blade.

The Vampire retracted its body using it's Vampire speed that they naturally get when turning into a Vampire, avoiding the blade, but received a cut to the throat, however only a small amount of a cut, barely grazing the skin.

"Damn brat!"

The Vampire yelled and charged for Xander again. He pulls away, while swinging like a novice. The Vampire dodges the sloppy blade work, and moves into Xander's close quarters, grabbing his arms so he couldn't swing the sword.

"Hey, Vampire bastard! Take this!"

Harmony opened up the bottle of holy water she had, and splashed it into the Vampire's eyes, Xander never believing that he would be glad that Harmony was around to save his life like this, it wasn't something he expected.

"Aaah, you bitch!"

The Vampire cried out as his eyes began to smoke from the holy water. This gave Xander a chance to push the Vampire away, who grabbed his eyes in pain. This allowed Xander to bring up the blade he held, swinging it for the head of the Vampire, cutting it off and he cheered to himself.

"Head's up indeed."

Quipping quickly, another Vampire came and went to grab him, but he had the knowledge to bring the blade backwards, pointing the pointy bit towards the Vampire, and ran it through the Vampires stomach, embedding deeply into the Vampire's torso.

"Grrrrrr!"

The Vampire growled out as Xander moved the blade from his stomach, and brought the sword to the Vampires neck, cutting off the head instantly. The Vampire's body blew away into the dust, Xander taking a relaxing breath.

"Aaaah!"

Harmony cried out as a Vampire wrapped its arms around her, surprising her and frightening her as well.

"Harmony!"

Michael yelled, and went to help her, but a few Vampire's crowded around him and he couldn't get his magic through the blockade of the Vampire's that had appeared before him, the blonde gritting his teeth, finding himself worried for Harmony.

"I'm going Michael!"

Xander went to go and help her, Michael being surrounded by a few Vampire's, so he tried to help and fight off the Vampire, but a Vampire came and intercepted him, blocking his path to Harmony, him also gritting his teeth.

"No! Help me please!"

Harmony pleaded as the Vampire tried to bite her neck. She resisted the best she could, shaking her body around again and again, but she couldn't get out of the strong grasp the Vampire was having, he was too strong for her, and she couldn't do anything other than wait for the Vampire to bite her.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, and slammed her small foot into the Vampire's knee at the back, forcing his hands to drop from Harmony's body, freeing her from said Vampire's grasp. "You don't get to do that!"

Holding the stake in her hand tightly, she went to his bended knee back, and stuck the Vampire in the back. At first, she thought that she got the heart, but she had missed, the Vampire groaning out in pain from the stabbing.

"You missed the heart sweetie! A little to the left! And don't tell your sister that I let you do this, she'd totally kill me!"

Michael told her as he cut down a Vampire from their left hip to the right shoulder, sending him down to the ground. He turned around and sliced off a Vampire's head with one of his swords, thrusting his other sword behind him, stabbing the Vampire in the throat, on the right hand sword, and then twisted the blade so it cleaved through the head of the Vampire, dusting it.

"O-Oh! Okay!" Dawn pulled the stake out, and moved to the left. "Take this! I'm the Slayer's sister, after all!"

With a quick quip, Dawn pushed the stake into the Vampire's heart, dusting said Vampire, clapping at her own achievement, Harmony doing the same.

"Wow, that was awesome! Even a little girl can do it! You must be really talented to do that!"

Harmony cheered as Xander pushed the Vampire away, using his head to collide with the Vampire's head, giving him a headbutt. Xander and the Vampire groaned. But Xander retained his sense of self, and readied himself, forcing his hands to raise the sword, and swung for the head.

The Vampire tried to block the sword, but Xander cut off his hand, the boy wincing at the sight, but pressed forward with the blade, swinging for the neck, and cut off the Vampire's head, the Vampire's body turning to dust on the ground.

"Hey, watch out!"

Dawn yelled as she gave Harmony a stake, turning to the left and saw a Vampire lunging for her.

"O-Oh crap!"

Harmony didn't know what to do, and just stuck the stake out in front of her, shaking her hand.

Michael looked on, and blew out "Confuse!" as he parried a Vampire's attack, a gust of green smoke going for the Vampire that charged for Harmony. The Vampire didn't see the smoke, and it hit him from behind, the Vampire's mind becoming muddled and skidded, right onto Harmony's stake, the girl actually slaying the Vampire's life.

"H-Hey! I did it, Blondie Bear! I was amazing!"

Harmony cheered to herself, and to Michael, who was busy fighting off some Vampire's.

Xander, and Dawn looked on, smiling weakly, as they thought.

" _Why does he keep saving her life?_ "

" _Why would Michael save her life, again?_ "

Xander and Dawn couldn't help the sweat drop that rolled down their faces, Harmony and Michael none the wiser with what they were thinking about.

* * *

"Enough!"

A confident voice said as the Vampire's stopped for some reason.

Michael and the others looked on as Darla came out of the entrance to the roof, wearing her cocky smirk on her face. Colin was behind her, Dawn's eyes widening when seeing him with the Vampire faced Darla.

"C-Colin…?"

Dawn couldn't believe what she was seeing right now, Harmony sensing danger, pushed Dawn towards her body.

Xander looked at Darla, and she looked, different to before, and he didn't know why that was.

Michael knew something was different to her as well, as the Vampire's bowed down towards the small Vampire boy, Michael not recognizing him, but Dawn did, and she looked devastated to see the boy with them.

"Hello again lover."

Darla greeted Michael with a wave of her hand, a dark smile on her face.

"Darla, it's always a pleasure…wait, no it really isn't. So, what do you want bitch? You aren't here for something else, are you? I'm not going to be accommodating you though, so I'm sorry if you don't like that, but that's how it is."

Michael cocked the swords he had in his hands, Darla smirking and looking towards them, her hands crackling with purple lights, Michael not seeing it as her face turned back to its human form, showing a wide smile.

"Nahahaha, I don't think so~" Darla held up her fingers, and flicked her fingers. "Disarm~"

Using magic, to Michael's shock, the weapons flew out of Michael's hands before he could even put up a spell to block her own spell, shocking him even more, not only for the magic, but the quick succession that she used her magical abilities.

"W-When did you gain such power!? You've not shown it before!"

Darla smirked at the desperate face Michael made right now.

"Because The Master wants you, he imbued me with magic, and a special someone to you as well. But, not just normal magic. I had to go through so much to receive the power I have right now. It was painful, but it was worth it. I have never felt so strong before, and when you join the fold, you and I will be able to rule by Masters side, and we'll be able to make love with one another. Wouldn't you like that sweetheart?"

Michael showed a disgusted face as Harmony tightened her expression.

"Oi, you bitch! I won't let you touch my Michael! He's my Blondie Bear, you whore! I won't be having someone who is like a cheap knockoff of me, come onto my sweetie pie like this! Die bitch! Jump off the roof and kill yourself ugly Vampire hooker!"

Michael slapped himself in the face, as did Xander, and Dawn (though she didn't know what a whore and a hooker were), and Darla merely giggled to herself, finding it extremely funny, even when she was called a 'whore' and a 'hooker', finding it ironic as that was what she was before becoming a Vampire.

"Funny, I didn't know you actually could speak, so why don't you, shut your mouth bitch?"

Darla put her hand outwards, and made a ball of flames in her hand that danced like true flames in the wild, firing it at Harmony.

"Aaah! Please don't hurt me anymore!"

Harmony cried out, and went to move, but Michael put his hand out, muttering "Blow away." and an unusually natural gust of air came along, blowing the fireball away from Harmony before it could touch her, it hitting the ground before Xander, Xander gasping at the sight.

"It's magic given to you, Darla. It can never compare to innate magic like myself, and even if it is was the same raw power, you haven't had years to get used to it, harness the energies inside of yourself, and become one with them, as well as learning a multitude of spells that could go along with your raw power. You might've gained magic, but I'm a Moonglow, and I won't be losing to you!"

Michael tightened his eyes and went forward with his hand being blasted with some magic. Darla pulls back, and puts her hand up, summoning some magical power to her hand too, and wordlessly blasted with some magical power.

The two powers collided and created a shockwave, knocking Xander, Harmony and Dawn to the ground, Michael being able to stay on his feet, Darla being able to stay on her feet as well, as the Vampire's around her.

"I'm coming!"

Colin couldn't wait anymore, and pounced on the down Dawn, getting on top of her, and restrained her movements.

"Iyaaa! W-What are you doing!?"

Dawn demanded, trying to get away from the Vampire boy, but it was difficult. He was very strong for a boy his age, a standard for a Vampire. He couldn't allow her to go, looking down at her with a wide arching smile on his face.

"Shhh, it is okay Dawn." Colin soothed, putting a hand to her face, as Dawn wriggled around, her eyes leaking tears of a large kind. "Don't worry, I'm going to make you like me, I am going to make you a Vampire, and we'll be able to be together, isn't that a good thing Dawn? We can be together now…"

"G-Get off me! I-I don't even want to be a Vampire!"

She struggled as Michael looked, his eyes tightening.

"Get off her!"

Michael channelled bolts of magic into his hands, and went to fire them off at the Vampire child, but Darla came in, jumping at him, grabbing him by the back of the head, and forced his body upwards, giggling "Not yet lover~" and then threw Michael towards the other side of the roof, separating him from the others.

Michael rolled on the ground, and stopped himself from going over the side of the roof, lifting himself up with magic, seeing Darla stood there, her hands crackling with bolts of light from her fingers, Michael doing the same.

"I'm getting by you, one way or another, you bitch."

"Hmmm, could this be like when Buffy had a date with that Owen chap?" Michael's eye twitched, not wanting to mention that guy. "Ow, did I hit a sour spot then? Sorry blondie. I didn't mean to. But it is okay, I will look after you. We'll become a strong couple together, and have lots of fun sex. Isn't that what you want? Ooh, I do hope you're a virgin, I like taming them from virgins. First, I think I will start with your erection. I'll suck that dry and-"

"Suck on this then bitch!"

Michael flicked his hand forward, and shot off a bolt of white light of highly destructive magical power that could even seriously wound a normal person.

"Sorry lover, but I can't have that happening now~"

Darla put her hand up, erecting a quick barrier and defended herself from the blast, not even penetrating her barrier, only for her hand to shoot off her own bolt of purple light and dropped the barrier at the same time.

"In your dreams, you bitch!"

Michael retracted his body, putting his hand up, and shot off some more light towards the incoming bolt, cancelling each other out. The roof shook from the magical battle that they had, as their wild battle began.

Dawn continued to struggle with Colin while crying out for someone to help her, anyone to help her at that, as Xander and Harmony recovered from being knocked over by Darla and Michael's bolts of magic.

"H-Hey, get off her!"

Xander went to get the boy off Dawn, but a Vampire came in, and tackled him to the ground, forcing him to fend off that Vampire. Harmony also was pounced on by a Vampire, struggling with said Vampire the best that she could.

"Colin please! Don't do this to me! I thought that you were my friend!?"

Dawn pleaded, but Colin didn't listen, trying to bite her, but she was resisting the best she could do.

"I'm sorry, but isn't that what you want? Don't you want us to be together? Remember, we've been meeting a few times since the day we met. You always looked happy when we got together. Didn't you enjoy that?"

"I thought you were human! You lied to me! You told me that you were my friend, you lied to me, so leave me alone!"

Colin chuckled deeply at the desperation that Dawn was having right now.

"Yes, that's right, I did. I couldn't tell you, because you'd reject me. But you can't now, can you? The Master has promised to me that you will be my Queen. You'll lead a large force of Vampire's in this new world."

"I don't want to be a Vampire! Get off me you freak! I want Buffy! Michael! Buffy! Help me! Michael! Help me please!"

She cried again, and again, wanting to escape, but Colin was more physically stronger than she ever could be as a young girl. But Colin didn't care about that, and loved seeing Dawn writhe under him, exciting him, and he couldn't wait to turn her into his Vampire girlfriend.

"You'll like being a Vampire, trust me. And if it is Michael you're worried about, Darla is going to turn him too."

Dawn began crying as she saw Michael magically duelling Darla as he yelled "Dawn! Dawn!" again and again, wanting to go and save her, but Darla wouldn't move, and she was a surprisingly strong opponent to face off against.

Turning back to Colin, she gained an inner strength she didn't think she had, glaring at him.

"Sorry, Colin, but I'm not into Vampire's like you! Warlock's are more my thing!"

Dawn pushed Colin, but Colin swiped Dawn across the face, making her cry out.

"Don't you dare say that you cow! You're mine! Don't you dare think you can get away from me! I won't be losing you to anyone! You're my girlfriend, you're not that Warlock's, or anyone else! You're mine, you're mine! I won't lose you to anyone! I'm taking you as my Queen, and you're going to keep your mouth shut you idiot!"

Dawn cried and continued wrestling with the Vampire boy, looking around for anything…and then she saw it.

She saw inside of Michael's bag, but sticking out a little bit, was a bottle of holy water.

Her hand wouldn't be able to reach it, but she didn't have to have a hand right now.

What she needed, was magic…and fortunately, Michael had taught Dawn in the past how to use some telekinesis, though Buffy doesn't know about it, and she wasn't going to know about it as far as Dawn was concerned.

" _Come on…move, I did it once…I did it once…I can do it now…I can move it…I can do it…I can do it…_ " She chanted inside of herself again and again as she used her best concentrating and what Michael taught her to do to manipulate the bottle of holy water, the bottle twitching when Dawn concentrated. " _I-It moved…n-now, I can d-do it!_ "

Mentally being somewhat relieved, Dawn did her best to use some telekinesis while wrestling with the small Vampire boy.

The bottle began lifting up, Dawn trying her best. It floated toward the back of Colin, up high above him. When hovering there, Dawn looked towards Colin, and her face lifted up into a wide grin that couldn't be surpassed.

"Hey Colin?"

She called, wanting to make a statement, a joke, a point, whatever it was, she didn't know, but she wanted to say it.

"Yeah?"

He answered, as her smirk grew to exponential levels.

"Need a drink?"

Colin became confused as the holy water fell from the sky, landing right on the boys back, burning him with the water that was holy, making the boy cry out and lose his grip on Dawn, pulling away slightly.

"Aaaah…"

He cried as Dawn put her feet together to where his stomach was.

"Hah!"

Grunting, Dawn kicked forward, and pushed the Vampire boy fully off her, his back smouldering from the water, and it didn't help when he landed on his back, his body erupting in new sensations of pain and torture the likes he had never seen before.

"It hurts! It hurts! It really hurts! Make it stop! It hurts!"

The Vampire boy couldn't make the pain go away, his body moving closer and closer to the edge, trying to make himself feel better than he did right now, but that was proving to be quite the difficult thing to do.

Dawn got to her feet, and bravely she went forward with her fist tightened, and made it to the Vampire boy. Seeing that he was near the edge, Dawn's hand tightened even more, and tapped the boy on the shoulder, him looking up at her with teary eyes.

"Sorry, I think our date is off. But, I hope you don't-" She punches him across the face, and with enough force, she sent his body off the side. "-fall for me!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Vampire boy fell all the way down to the ground, knocking himself out with the pain erupting inside of his body from the pain of his back, and his head colliding from the ground, Dawn smirking in achievement.

"Take that, Colin. No hard feelings, but I don't like you anymore."

Dawn let her feelings out, her hands tightening with new resolve.

"G-Get the hell off me!"

Xander continued to struggle with the Vampire, so Dawn went over to him, and grabbed a stake off the ground.

Using the chance of being stealthy, she plunged the stake into the back of the Vampire, where the heart was, and dusted the Vampire, saving the boy.

"Here."

Xander looked towards Dawn, impressed with her right now.

"Damn, you're awesome you are. Like a mini Slayer."

Dawn smiled at the praise, her cheeks turning red.

"Hey! Don't forget about me already! I need help too!"

Xander and Dawn looked towards Harmony, seeing that she was close to getting bitten. Since she wasn't that strong, she had no idea what she was going to do.

Xander sprung into action, and took the stake off Dawn, plunging it into the Vampire's back, saving Harmony from getting eaten.

"Ooh thank God, I'm alive, and not a Vampire."

Harmony breathed a sigh of relief, her heart beating faster than she thought that it would.

But then her mind recalled something, and she didn't want to even think about what happened with Michael right now, worried for his well being.

"W-Wait, what about Blondie Bear!? We have to save him, don't we!?"

Remembering Michael, the girls and Xander looked towards Michael, to see that he was having a heavy duel with Darla, the Vampire girl having such a strong willed and powerful magic, Michael was caught by surprise that she was this strong.

"Serpents now appear! Hiss, writing, striking near!"

Michael summoned a snake from the ground. It rose from the ground like it was in stealth mode, and went towards Darla, attempting to wrap around her body. Darla looked down, and then smirked towards Michael.

"This old trick again, my boy?" Michael's eyes became wide when he saw Darla running her finger across the wrapping snake, magic dancing on her fingers. "Burn, with the flames of intensity. Burn, and don't return."

Using her magic, the snakes body incinerated from the inside out. Tightening his eyes, Michael put his hand forward, and chanted a spell.

"Obstruct!"

Using the same spell he used against a Witch, he threw a grey glue like substance towards Darla's eyes. Darla retracted, summoning her magic. But before she could, she got hit in the eyes with the glue substance.

"D-Damn this shit already!"

She complained as her fingers went to the glue, using fire from her magic to burn off the glue. As she did, she was caught by surprise when Michael unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning that would be capable of piercing her, and possibly dusting her.

"Die Darla!"

He shouted, and just as the lightning was about to hit, Darla used her natural reflexes as a Vampire, and narrowly escaped the bolt of lightning, said lightning going into the air, and fizzled out, Darla returning to her feet.

"Seems like I was able to dodge it cutie pie." Michael released a pant, Darla catching it. "Ooh my, it seems like that you've been using quite a bit of magic hunny. But you're running low on it? I feel like I've got plenty to spare!"

Michael knew that wasn't the case, as he could tell that she was burning out fast. She didn't have the same expertise that he did. While her spells were powerful, she wasted energy on them, and she was burning out faster than he was, it was only a matter of who was going to run out of energy first, Michael was going to make sure that it was her, and not him.

Michael hummed in thought, wondering what he was going to do now, and turned to the skylight, nodding to himself, and put his hand there.

"Shatter!"

Using his magic, he caused the large glass to shatter, no one below noticing anything, and large pieces of glass floated around him. Darla looked impressed as the sea of the glass around him, and saw how he controlled them with precision.

"My, it seems like you've got some telekinetic skills."

She praised as some Vampire's came from the roof access area.

Michael's eyes went towards them, and with hand movements, he launched the glass with his mind.

"Sharpen."

His white light shot out of his hand, and hit the glass, making them sharper than they should be, and caused them to spin like a buzz saw, and headed for the necks of the Vampires in question.

"Shit! Cover yourselves!"

They saw the glass coming, raising their arms to protect themselves, but the glass sliced through the arms like a knife through butter, causing them to scream as blood gushed out of them, and then their bodies turned to dust when the glass lopped off their heads, killing them.

Darla looked on, surprised, Xander and the others being in the same situation.

"Damn, have to admit, that was awesome."

Harmony and Dawn couldn't disagree with Xander, believing that they'd be safe with Michael around, especially with the power he had. But he was running dry, and he couldn't do much to sustain his power, besides tapping into the dark side of his powers, and that was a last resort.

The glass turned its attention towards Darla, all pointing at her dangerously. Michael's eyes blackened even more, showing his willingness to fight against the girl that was before him, not going to lose to her for anything.

"Fly, converge."

With his spoken command, all of the glass flew at Darla, coming from the front of her, Xander's eyes widening.

"Hah, it's like something out of Marvel comics."

"Nerd."

Xander's face turned into a scowl at the words of Harmony.

Darla's body twitched as she put her hands outwards.

"I call upon Minerva, Goddess of protection. Surround me, with your mightiest wall."

Calmly, Darla raised a hand upwards and from her hand, a barrier erupted. It sounds her body, and expands a little outwards, keeping her safe from the incoming assault from the pieces of glass, and indeed, that's what it does.

"Damn her, and her protective shield!"

Xander cursed, Michael not showing any emotions as the glass bombarded the barrier, but it didn't even dent it. Michael had to admit to himself that Darla had become quite the strong magic wielder in the time that they hadn't seen one another, but he wasn't going to stop yet.

"Hahahahaha! Seems like you're not going to beat me, are you!?"

Darla boasted, her power going to her head.

Rather than be worried or even answer her, Michael placed his hand out and something came from his bag, to his hand. To the others, it looked like some salt, or sand, but Michael created some white light in his hand, using his other hand to sprinkle some of the sand or salt over the white lights, chanting.

"Be now dissolved, I demand, o powerful shield! No longer defend the contents from our hands, hear me!"

Chanting that out, the salt or sand mixed with the lights, dissolving into it, and then he shot it towards the barrier Darla had created.

As it touched the barrier, the white light spread all over the barrier, and then broke it apart, Darla's eyes sent reeling.

"T-This is-"

"Dissolving sand." Michael confirmed as his remaining glass went at her. "Using it on some magic lights that I can summon like you can…you can use it to dissolve powerful barriers. If it is far beyond your own power, then it would be near impossible. But with this, you've been stopped, you bitch."

Darla's eyes broadened with fear, and she pulled away, but a piece of glass went across her face, cutting her skin. She raised a hand to her face, her own blood running down her cheek. Darla barely could contain her anger, summoning bolts of purple magic around her.

"I won't lose to you!"

Darla raised her spirit, and shot forth powerful blasts of magical energy. Each of them were wide, and strong, crushing the glass, shattering it with the power she held inside of her Vampire body, but some got through, cutting her skin which made her cry out in agony.

"I repel thee!"

Using this chance, Michael put his hand forward, and a white ball of energy was made. With a throwing motion, Michael released the orb of magic, and hoped to penetrate the Vampire with blonde hair…but.

"I repel thee!"

Under her own magic, she made the same sphere, only hers was purple, and she threw it at Michael's magic, them colliding in the middle, causing a large shockwave that shattered all nearby glass, shaking the building, and dropped the likes of Xander, Harmony and Dawn to the ground.

"Aah, damn it!"

"Blondie Bear!"

"Michael, help!"

Michael looked behind to see that the shaking was causing them to fall to near the side of the building, so Michael's eyes focused, and stopped their movements with some paralyzing magic, tabbing into his darker magic, his hair turning blacker than it usually was.

"Middle."

With a single command, Michael forced their bodies to the middle of the roof, keeping them safe. His hands then pointed downwards, and created black sparks, firing them downwards, causing the building to not shake anymore.

Darla looked on, her eyes showing how pissed she really was.

"Damn you Michael! I really hate you!"

Michael's uninterested eyes went towards Darla, not impressed with her right now.

"Well, that's funny. You've been calling me lover for a while now, and you've been saying we're going to have some awesome sex. Is that how you see love, you little Vampire girl?"

Sending a daring smirk towards her, Darla lost her shit, and summoned quite a lot of magic to her hands. It cupped in her hands, a dense sphere of magic, that looked quite powerful. The purple sphere wasn't any spell in particular, but it was a high concentration of her overflowing power, Michael noting how unstable it was.

"You know what? I've had enough of holding back! I'm going to take you to the edge of death and make you scream! Then I'm going to turn you into a Vampire!" Darla's crazed eyes went towards Dawn, the girl flinching. "And I'm going to start, with you!"

"Aaaah!"

Dawn let out a cry, as Michael's eyes changed darker, his protective feelings for Dawn reaching higher levels, jumping in front of the girl as Darla released the large ball of energy towards Dawn herself.

"Not my Dawnie you bitch!"

Michael's hands surrounded themselves with darkened energy. The intense aura around him cracked the ground below him, and he used that intense power to fire it forward, towards Darla's energy attack.

"N-No!"

Darla panicked as Michael's energy hit the sphere, and had a struggle. The intense winds coming from the attacks, almost blew off the entire area on the top of the roof, the stuff that weren't anchoured down blew off immediately, landing around the school, denting the earth.

"D-Damn, this is really powerful stuff!"

"Michael! Please be okay!"

"Blondie Bear! Help us already to not be blown off!"

Xander, Dawn, and Harmony had no choice but to hold down onto a nearby vent, so they wouldn't be blown away. It was difficult though, Michael couldn't use his magic to protect them right now, it being difficult to even just fight against the sphere Darla had created.

The struggle lasted a minute or so, but Michael eventually was able to break down the sphere, draining both Darla, and Michael, but Michael had the higher reserves than Darla did, Darla panting from the energies leaving her body.

"Tighten!"

Michael, with his remaining energies, shot off some black lights towards her, wrapping around her clothes, and forced them to become tighter, so she wouldn't be able to move. Though she couldn't breathe, due to being a Vampire, she still felt the tightness constricting her movements, her eyes going towards Michael.

"D-Don't you…"

"I said…not my Dawnie, you bitch!" His hand glowed as a sphere came to be known there. "I repel thee!"

Darla tried to move, tried to use magic, but she couldn't do either. From fighting Angel and Amy before, and her battle with Michael, plus dropping his barrier from beforehand, she was tapped, she was drained, and Michael's spell made sure she wouldn't be able to move at all.

"Nooooooooooooo!"

Darla was hit in the centre of her body, and was blown off the roof, flying off towards the schools parking lot, her body smashing against a car, knocking her out, drawn to a zero with power, unable to do anything.

As soon as she was gone, Michael dropped to his knees, panting. The winds around them had stopped being so dangerous, allowing Xander and the others to rush over to him, Dawn and Harmony hugging him, while Xander looked on with a proud smile.

"You were amazing Michael!"

"Awesome Blondie Bear!"

"Totally cool dude."

Hearing the praise of the three, Michael felt his body finally being able to relax itself again, but it wasn't going to last long, Michael felt the power of something, coming towards them, but he didn't know what that was. All he knew, he was worried.

* * *

As that happened, Angel and Amy see the light coming out of an adjoining tunnel where Buffy was with The Master, or where he was, Amy's confused eyes going towards the lone Vampire that was with her, seeing his shocked face, and knew something dangerous had happened.

She didn't want to ask the question, having some thoughts about it all the same.

"Angel, what's going on?"

Angel's eyes lowered to the ground, not sure what they were going to do.

"It's too late. He's gone up."

Amy's eyes broadened, gasping.

"N-No, then that means Buffy and Michael are…"

"I can't smell Michael down here, but Buffy, yeah I can smell her."

Amy's usually shiny eyes couldn't comprehend what was happening, grabbing Angel by the hand and rushed forward, yelling "Come on!" as she was terrified of what happened to Buffy, not wanting it to become true.

They break into a run for the Master's lair. Angel gets there first, looks around and spots Buffy. He scrambles down to the floor and rushes to her as Amy stops and stares at Buffy in the pool. Angel reaches her and quickly pulls her out of the water. He holds her and tries to listen for breathing.

Nothing.

He looks up at Amy, the girl shaking her head, and he hated doing this, but he didn't have a choice right now.

"She's dead!"

Amy looks down at them and swallows hard as tears prickle her eyes.

Amy comes down to Angel and Buffy, not wanting to believe what was going on right now, even if it was very real, even if she wanted to reject it, Buffy was dead, she was gone, and she couldn't even think about how Michael would take this, never mind herself right now.

"No. She's not dead."

Amy tried to deny it, but Angel listened closely, not hearing anything, a silence that shouldn't be happening.

"She's not breathing."

Amy looked at the wet Buffy, her mind spinning.

"But if she drowned, uh, there's a shot! CPR!"

Amy came to that obvious conclusion, and Angel saw how that might work. But there was a problem.

"You have to do it. I have no breath."

Amy knew that wold be the case, at least she suspected that the air he took into his own lungs weren't something that would be able to give life to anyone, the air being contaminated, possibly.

Amy looks on the ground, seeing Michael's jacket, bent over, picking it up, and lays it over her. Amy kneels down by her face and looks at her a moment, then puts her mouth on Buffy and blows into her lungs.

She lets go and begins to pump her chest.

"C'mon. C'mon!"

She pleaded with her again, but she didn't see anything happening.

Amy breathes into her lungs again and continues to pump her chest.

"C'mon! Breathe! Breathe! Come on! Michael needs you Buffy! We need you! You're the Slayer, come back for God sake already!"

Angel looks down in sorrow for Amy and Buffy at the same time, along with Michael losing someone that he loved, then looks back up.

Amy keeps pumping on her chest. She did it with reckless abandon. She wanted to do her best with everything that she did, and she wasn't even sure if that was enough. She didn't know what to do right now, she wasn't sure what to do.

"C'mon! Buffy please wake up!"

After another moment, Amy stops pumping, panting.

Angel believes she was lost, placing a hand on Amy's shoulder, trying to comfort the girl.

"You did, all you could, Amy."

She was dead, and she wasn't going to come back.

"No…I can't have her die now…w-what about everyone else…it can't happen."

Amy looked like she was going to die right now too, so upset for Buffy, her family, her lover Michael, and whoever else needed Buffy. If only she could've done something, then it would make more sense for this day to be saved rather than it be broken down like this.

"I'm so sorry Amy…you tried everything, it just…didn't happen…"

Amy shook her head, crying her eyes out. She went to Angel's side, and collapsed onto his chest, sobbing her poor soul out. Angel did his best to comfort her, rubbing the back of her head, attempting to console her.

"Gaaaah!"

A second later Buffy opens her eyes wide and draws a breath. She lies still for a moment as she looks around with her eyes, her mind slowly trying to process what was going on right now, she couldn't even think straight right now.

Amy and Angel naturally withdraw for a moment, but then Amy's eyes broadened with excitement.

"Buffy!"

Amy exclaimed, shedding tears of pure happiness right now.

She turns her head to the side and coughs out a bunch of water. Amy and Angel look at each other and smile.

She looks up at Amy, surprised to see her.

"Amy?"

Amy smiles at the girl, glad that she was back again, giving her a wide smile and wanted to hug her, but didn't know if she should or not.

"Welcome back."

Buffy smiled, looking around at Angel. She then looked back at Amy and tried to stand up.

Amy and Angel help Buffy up, seeing how she was a little uneasy on her feet.

"Easy. Easy."

Amy soothed, as she looked around, now standing up.

"The Master?"

Her voice called, trying to make sense of what she was trying to think of right now.

"He's gone up."

Angel told her, as she looked up. Her eyes brimmed with renewed life, her life being something that was truly marvellous right now. She felt, strong, powerful. She felt like, she had finally committed to her destiny. She died for the cause, and now she was back, she wasn't going to lose to The Master anymore.

"Michael?"

"I-I don't know Buffy, I really don't know at all."

Buffy took in a breath, wondering where he would be, and what he was doing. Her first thoughts were of him facing off against The Master. She didn't know why that was, but she felt like she was right, and he was facing The Master, or would face The Master, and she couldn't allow it, not wanting him to get hurt.

Buffy starts to go towards the pipe that would take her out of the place.

"No. You're still weak."

Amy tried to convince her, but Buffy shook her head, her hands tightening, very tightly.

"No. No, I feel strong. I feel different." She looks back at them, showing her strength. "Let's go!"

With renewed strength, Buffy walked forward, the others following after her.

* * *

In the library, they pile more things in front of the door. Jenny, Cordelia, Willow, and Giles try their best to keep out the enemy's that were trying to get in, but slowly, but surely, it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep them out.

The Vampire's try their best to get in, but Willow, Jenny, Giles, and Cordelia are able to keep them off for the moment, using what they can to get them out of the library.

Willow found a nearby stake, and saw an opening through the window, so she stuck the stake through, and got the heart, slaying the Vampire.

"Hey, I just slayed a Vampire!"

Willow, on her first Vampire slaying, felt amazing right now, having done something she had never really done beforehand.

"Well done Willow, now why don't you slay the others?"

Willow gave Cordelia a blank stare as a Vampire's hand came through the hole.

Jenny grabbed the stake out of her hand, stabbing the hand coming through. The Vampire cried out in pain, retracting the hand, Jenny smiling in achievement too, glad that she was able to stab a Vampire and slay it.

Giles looks at the back of the library and sees Vampires trying to get in. Grimacing, he knew he had to do something about it.

Giles points towards the back.

"They're coming in through the stacks!"

Jenny looks towards Willow who caught the eyes, nodding at one another.

"C'mon!"

"Right!"

Jenny and Willow run to the back of the library. They ran towards the stairs, and went up them, not noticing the green tentacle like appendage that was slowly rising from the ground, ready to ensare at any second.

"The bookshelves!"

Jenny announces, Willow going towards it too.

They lift a bookcase against the French doors that lead to the stacks and lean against it.

"My office..."

Giles goes to secure his office, leaving Cordelia alone at the main doors.

The tentacle inches toward Willow's leg. Another Vampire punches through the other library door window and grabs Cordelia's arm. She screams.

"Somebody help!"

No one came when Cordelia shouted, so she took charge.

Cordelia hits the Vampire's hand and then bites it.

The Vampire screams and lets go, Cordelia wearing a confident smile on her face, proud of her achievement.

"See how *you* like it!"

She taunts as Willow from the back struggles with the door she was leaning against with the bookcase, Jenny pleading that something, someone would be able to come and help, but she didn't know what was going to happen now.

"This won't keep 'em out for long!" She looks down and sees the tentacle wrap itself around her ankle and screams loudly. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Help me for the love of God! Don't let anything happen to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Jenny immediately grabs hold of her, and tries to pull her away, up and from the creature that was coming for her and Willow.

"GILES! GILES!"

Giles comes running out of his office in time to see a huge, green, multi-headed and tentacle Demon burst through the floor.

"The Hellmouth!"

He exclaims as Cordelia moves away from the door, looking at the creature with wide eyes, Cordelia can't believe what she's seeing.

The creature has three heads and reaches all the way to the ceiling, just nearing the skylight where Michael and the others were, but they were busy trying to keep themselves safe and sound right now, not seeing what was going on down below.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Come on! Help me!"

Willow screams as the Hellmouth creature tries to drag her away from Jenny, but she keeps her hands tightly on the girls body, but her grip was slipping. Slowly, but surely, her grip was becoming less and less by the second, and she didn't like it. No, she hated it in fact, she didn't know what to do.

"GIIILES!"

Again, Jenny screams, needing his help right now, and she wished that Michael was around right now. At least, he was a Warlock, he'd be able to do something against this creature, unlike the near powerless her.

Giles grabs an axe from the table and rushes up the stairs to their aid.

"GILES!"

He swings it into one of the heads on Jenny's command, and the creature roars in agony as the women continue to scream.

Giles swings again with the axe and hits the creature.

The creature releases some kind of unholy noise from the hit, making it pierce even Cordelia's ears, the girl wincing at the sound. Willow didn't have that luxury however, as she was being dragged down more and more.

"Try this!"

He tries again, but this time it knocks him off of the mezzanine with one of its large tentacles and onto the large table below.

It breaks when Giles hits it, and one side falls over onto its end, leaving a huge spike pointing upward, their situation looking bleak right now.

* * *

The Master opens the roof access door and walks out. He looks at the view around him of the town at night and smiles. He exhales, walks to the edge of the roof and holds his arms out as he surveys the scene, looking towards the four of the people on the roof.

"My world! Oh, my beautiful world!"

Michael pushes Dawn behind him, as Xander does the same for Harmony. Xander stands next to Michael, as they all glare at The Master. Dawn shivers at the sight of the Vampire, Harmony doing the same. Xander's grasp on the sword he had made him feel tingly inside of his body,

"Hello, Master."

Michael greeted with a harsh voice, readying to fight him at any second.

The Master bows his head, gaining a wide grin.

"My, Mr Moonglow! Hello, it is the first time we're officially meeting, isn't it? This is amazing, so you're the famous Moonglow boy? I am honoured, Mr Moonglow…no, may I call you Michael? That would be better, wouldn't it?"

Michael's eyes glared at the Vampire, unable to tell if he was going to need to kick ass, or to run away. Right now, he was low on power, but his determination was strong, he was strong, and he wasn't going to lose to this Vampire, not ever.

"Tch, call me what you want, you son of a bitch. It doesn't change your fate."

The Master smiled at the provocative words.

"I see, so that's how you're going to speak to me? You're quite the naughty boy, aren't you? That, isn't how you should talk to me. I am going to be your new Master soon. Don't you even know that child?"

"Screw you!"

Michael launched a quick fireball at the enemy, but The Master smirked, and dodged to the side, the fire going up into the sky, and dispersing like a firework, The Master smirking even more at the display of magic.

"Well, since I haven't seen Darla, or Colin, can I presume you've killed them?"

Michael wasn't sure what happened to the child, but he knew what happened to Darla, giving a smile.

"They've been flung away from here. If they're dead or not, doesn't matter to you. But, what are you here for? If it is me, you can forget it. You're not getting me, and I won't let you touch these people either. Dawn, Xander, and Harmony aren't going to be touched by you, ugly fucker…say, do you have fruit punch mouth?"

Michael noted jokingly, pointing at his red stained mouth.

"Huh?"

The Master cocked his head to the side as Michael put his hand forward, and yelled "I repel thee!" and a white swirling up came from his hand, Michael throwing it towards The Master, the Vampire about to move, but Michael summoning a crossbow to his side, and shot off an arrow towards his chest.

The Vampire caught the arrow, just before it penetrated his heart, but then was slammed away from them with Michael's magical sphere of magic. His body hit a nearby vent area, and broke it apart, his body wrecking with some pain, Michael panting from having low energies. He was nearing low now, and he, even with his dark magic, didn't know if he'd be able to continue onwards.

"Y-Yeah, take that!"

Xander cheered as Michael handed him the crossbow.

"Xander, load it again and when you see a chance to shoot, do it. Harmony hand him the crossbow bolts then get out some holy water and when you see a chance, throw some at him. And Dawn, stay behind with these two. I'm going to go and face this bastard."

They didn't say anything, but they knew what was going to do, Michael walking forward as The Master stood up.

"So boy, you're going to face me, are you?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm going to be the one who dusts you, freak."

Michael growled out as he went forward with a bolt of magic heading for The Master.

The Master ducked out of the way, and put his hand outwards, capturing Michael with his paralysis technique. Michael couldn't move his body, and the Vampire looked joyfully towards Michael, the boy struggling to get free, but no magic he used got him free.

"G-Get off him!"

Xander took the crossbow, and shot off an arrow towards him, but the Vampire grabbed it with his spare hand, snapping it in half between his fingers.

"Silly boy, thinking that you'd be able to fire at *me*! Don't you know who I am!?"

Xander backed away, his own fears being realized.

Michael called a stake to his side, and went to shove it into The Masters chest, but said guy grabbed the stake, and twisted it away from his body, saving himself.

"Silly Michael. I can't be killed by you, you know that. But you know…" The Master leaned closer to Michael, and licked his neck, shivers going down the blondes spine. "…your little girlfriend, ended up like this."

"W-What are you talking about?"

Suspiciously, Michael's eyes fell onto the soulless ones of the elder Vampire.

His face grew into a sadistic grin.

"I'm saying, when your girlfriend came to fight me…I drained her."

The news hit Michael like a truck, he literally thought that his whole life had ended with a little bit of information he didn't want to believe to be true.

"N-No…"

Michael didn't want to believe it, he wouldn't believe it. His eyes ran cold, his blood frozen at the mere thought that Buffy wasn't around anymore. But…it made sense, with what he felt before. He didn't, and wouldn't, believe that she was gone, even when it was piling up against him that she very well might be dead.

But The Master held a grin on his face, getting off from seeing Michael slowly fall into despair.

"It's alright, I won't hold it against you if you cry. But, your little girlfriend, is dead." Michael's eyes broadened as tears sprung from his icy blue eyes. "She died, while thinking of you, Michael. Don't you, want to join her? She's gone to Heaven, or Hell right now." The Master pulled away as large tears ran down his face, his whole world crumbling. "Hahahahaha, she's dead, and she's not coming back, for you, or anyone! She's dead, little boy! Your Slayer, has gone from this world! She's deceased! How many other ways can I say it? She's gone, and she's not coming back!"

Now The Master yelled it, and the others heard what he said, not quite believing it.

"W-What did he say?"

Xander's mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying, not believing it.

"N-No! it can't be! She can't be dead! Buffy! Buffy!"

Dawn shed tears also, trying to wrap her head around it.

"Shhh, don't cry…"

Harmony, in an act of compassion wrapped her arms around the child, and whispered sweet nothing's into her ears, trying to control the girls fit of crying, but even she didn't know what else to say to Dawn, not sure how she should feel right now.

The most devastated, at least on par with Dawn, was Michael himself.

He couldn't believe it…

Buffy was gone.

How could it happen?

How could she be dead?

It shouldn't be happening, but it was. Buffy, was gone, lost to the world, and to him.

All of the memories he had of her flashed before his eyes. Her smiled etched into his mind, everything that she was, everything that she did, and everything that she could've been, was slowly slipping away, his hair turning darker, giving into darkness, from losing the only person he ever truly loved in his life.

Michael's killing intent came full force as a burst of magic erupted from his body, blowing apart of the roof off from the overwhelming power that he held inside of his body. The aura of magic he had ran into the sky, causing it to twist, the clouds converging around him.

The Master looks on, shocked, scared of what was happening.

"I-Inconceivable…t-this is…y-you can't…"

Michael's tear stained eyes went towards The Master, a terrifying grin caused the elder Vampire to flinch with fear.

"You made a mistake…you killed Buffy…you evil…I'll kill you!"

Michael walked forward, the ground, and building shaking with his power. Xander and the others could only watch on with grief in their hearts. Each step Michael took, The Master took one back, frightened of what was going to happen.

"Y-You, stay away from me!"

The Master put his hand upwards, trying to use his hypnotic powers on Michael…but it didn't work.

Gasping, The Master's eyes stained with fear when Michael appeared before him.

"Die you evil bastard!"

The Master rose his hand, and swiped it across Michael's face, drawing some blood as his fingers cut his cheek. Michael's head bent to the side from the punch, then it returned to The Master's side, then The Master saw the cut on his cheek heal like it wasn't there at all.

"You took Buffy away from me…I don't…have anything…left now…and you, get to walk free while she has disappeared…" Michael grabbed The Master by the shirt, dragging his body to him, and placed a hand on his chest, ribbing his clothes open with telekinetic power. "Shhh, don't worry, I'm just going to take a little."

Michael thrusted his palm against The Master's body, light erupting from the chest of The Master, and flowed into Michael, Michael draining The Master's power for himself, tapping up his own reserves, while weakening The Master.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The Master screams helplessly as Michael drained some energy.

When he was done, Michael threw The Master to the ground, looking up with completely black eyes, and barely any blonde left in his hair, evil slowly entering his heart.

"That's better."

Michael looks down towards the creature that was coming from The Hellmouth, it's large tentacles being swung around and attempting to drag Willow down into hell, Giles being stunned, Jenny keeping her hands on her body, and Cordelia couldn't do anything other than look on, purely shocked by what she was witnessing.

Directing his hand downwards, he muttered "Separate." and shot off light of black, hitting the creature holding Willow, breaking them apart, Jenny and Willow falling to the ground, not sure what had just happened.

"Time to die!"

With his power fully on display, Michael launched a very powerful bolt of red lightning towards the creature. The creature barely had any times at all from moving, and received the powerful red lightning wrapping around it.

"W-Who's…" Giles looked upwards, and saw Michael, with his black hair, worried. "Ooh no…"

Even Giles knew what this meant, and how grim it could be if Michael decided to turn on them, and could only watch as he incinerated the creature they had much trouble with. Jenny saw the same thing as well, and looked upwards to see him like he was, panicking.

"Michael! Michael!"

She called with panic, fear, but his hollow tear stained eyes and mind didn't register anything that they were saying.

Michael leans forwards, panting from incinerating the creature, feeling his reserves lowering again. But he didn't have time to do that, and drew power from anywhere that he could, and in his mind, Harmony and Xander seemed like batteries to him, having lost sense of reason, absorbed some of their energies, dropping them to the ground, refuelling himself.

Xander, and Harmony gasp at the sudden loss of energies, but Michael merely faces The Master, ready for a challenge.

"Ready to fight?"

The Master looks up, and now realizes that he shouldn't be afraid of the Slayer…but of Michael.

* * *

Outside, Buffy marches determinedly toward the school with Angel and Amy close behind, strolling towards the school.

Buffy looks, ready now.

She looks ready to fight, and whatever happens, happens. She knew what she needed to do, and she was sure that she was going to do it, however she was going to do it.

But she couldn't escape a feeling that something was wrong, she wasn't sure.

"So, how do you know where The Master's going?"

Amy wondered, but Buffy gained a slight smile on her face.

"I know." A Vampire tries to block their way into the school, and she gains a confident smile. "Oh, look, a bad guy."

She punches him on her way by, and he falls flat on his back, and continues walking towards the doors of the school. Amy looks down at the Vampire, Angel producing a stake, and finished off the Vampire from existence.

As they walked, Angel looks up, and notices that the clouds had changed, and something was different.

"Buffy, this feeling is…"

"Feeling…what are you…" Buffy pauses when she hears screams, sounding like The Master. "That's, him. Why…is he screaming like that?"

"Is that The Master's voice?"

Amy's puzzlement was only confirmed by Angel himself.

"Yes, that's the voice of The Master, but I don't know why…"

"It's Michael." Buffy began, knowing straight away. "I feel it…deep inside of me, I can feel it, he's…Michael, I'm coming."

Like a bullet, Buffy ran off towards the school, Amy and Angel tailing after her.

However, as they ran along as fast as they could, three Vampire's appeared before them, each wearing menacing faces.

Angel looks upon them, his eyes narrowing as he recognized who was before him, and what they could want.

"It's The Three."

"The Three?"

Amy pondered the thought, Angel nodding his head.

"These are The Masters most loyal servants, and some of his strongest."

Amy didn't exactly like the sound of that. The three Vampire's did seem stronger than usual, and even she wasn't sure what Buffy was going to do, neither did Angel, but he looked like he was going to do something and that was sometimes good, sometimes bad.

Buffy clicked her tongue.

"I don't have time for this. I need to get to Michael."

The Vampire's came a little closer to Buffy, and the other two, Angel stepping forward.

"Buffy, go on ahead, I'll deal with this."

"You sure?"

Getting his opinion, Angel put on his 'game face' and showed his willingness to fight.

"Go."

Buffy looked unsure, so Amy appeared next to Angel, and green lights appeared in her hands, readying her magic.

"I'm staying with him. Buffy, go and fight The Master, and help the others. I'll deal with these people, along with this Vampire here."

Angel didn't like the sound of that plan, turning his criticising attitude towards her.

"Amy, you're not-"

"Don't you dare tell me to not stay Angel." Amy cut him off, glaring, Buffy looking from left to right, feeling uncomfortable. "I am not leaving you with these three badasses. You're one badass, leave me to help you. Remember, I'm the Witch to your Vampire. We, can do this, together. We'll show anyone that we can do this."

Angel wasn't sure what to think right now. He didn't want to hurt Amy, he didn't want her to be hurt either. But then he saw her eyes, and how resolute, determined she was, and couldn't deny her, so he stood beside her.

"Alright, let's do this. Go, Buffy. Leave it to me and Amy."

"He's right, Buffy. Leave it to me and Angel here."

She looks at them both once more and then goes inside of the school, leaving Angel, and Amy to deal with the Vampire's before them.

Immediately, one of the Vampire's came for Angel, one of the three, and went to give him a kick to the face. Angel dodged out of the way, and brought up his own fist, going for a straight punch to the face, but the Vampire blocks, and pushes Angel away.

"D-Damn you!"

Amy watched as Angel dodged one of the punches of the Vampire's, and sent his own punch at him. But he retracted his body, avoiding some of the punches from the Vampire, and sent his own foot at Angel's face, knocking him down to the ground.

"Angel!"

Amy cried, not sure what she was supposed to do right now.

Angel rolled on the ground, as one of the big Three came over, and kicked him in the stomach. Amy gasped as seeing her boyfriend (?) coughing up some bile. When the Vampire did it again and the other two stood nearby, Amy couldn't stand by anymore, and put her hands outwards, channelling her magic to make it flow towards the enemies.

"Confound the senses and charge the air. Mist engulfs. Mind is fogged."

A burst of smoke forms around her hands. She points at the Vampire's with a shaking finger and the smoke streams out to surround it.

[Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!]

The Vampire's roar, confused, but Angel isn't, Amy tweaking the spell so it would save Angel from getting confused, allowing him to stand up, and take up arms, his fists swinging wildly outwards, punching each of the Vampire's, knocking them all downwards.

"Angel!"

Amy called, but Angel waved her off, and gave her a small smile, and then produced a stake from his coat, readying himself to face the Vampire's. Springing upwards, he went for the member of the Vampire gang that was in the middle, his hand clutching the stake tightly, and went to stake the Vampire before him.

"I don't think so!"

Before Angel could attempt to stake him, another one of The Three came charging at Angel, Angel gritting his teeth in mild annoyance. The member threw a precise strike against his face, but Angel ducked the punch, sweeping under his leg and knocked him to the ground. However, that allowed the first member time to grab Angel by the back of the head, and slam his face into the ground.

Amy winced as she saw Angel cry out, but she couldn't fight like he could...but that didn't mean she couldn't fight.

Rather than try and get closer, she produced a stake and used telekinesis.

As she floated the stake, two of the three held Angel's arms down, and began slamming their feet into him.

"So, a Witch for me."

Unfortunately for Amy, the last member of the three came for her. Using its speed, before she could even say anything, the Vampire grabbed her by the arms, restraining her from using any magic. She gasped, trying to escape, but she couldn't, and was held down by the large Vampire, her eyes displaying her great anger.

"G-Get off her!"

Angel attempted to overpower his opponents, but he couldn't, and ended up getting a kick in the stomach.

"You're fight is with us!"

One of The Three announced, kicking Angel in the face. He winced at the kick, blood coming from his mouth. He helplessly watched as Amy was slowly being close to being bitten.

She continued to struggle as the stake floated behind him. Amy grinned when seeing that, confusing the Vampire slightly as to why she was smiling.

"What's with the smile girl? You're not, afraid, are you?"

Amy continued to smirk.

"No, I'm just wondering how your dust is gonna float in the wind."

The Vampire was confused, but then Amy released the stake, and fired a stake into his heart.

The Vampire's eyes widened in shock, letting go of Amy, as his body crumbled down to dust. Once completely in dust, the Vampire's remains blew around in the sky, Amy smiling to herself.

"My first Vampire kill, amazing."

She said, only to realize that another one of The Three came charging for her at a fast pace.

She gasped when she felt her body being tackled to the ground, pinning her down.

But now that Angel only had one to fight, he managed to grab the foot of the Vampire, and twisted it, causing the Vampire to grunt and he fell down to the ground.

"Hah!"

The Vampire's eyes widened when Angel plunged his stake into the Vampire's heart faster than the Vampire could even react. It's body erupted into dust, laying down on the ground.

"Aaaah! Get off me!"

Amy couldn't use her powers this time, as she was busy with pushing the Vampire away, but it was proving very difficult. It was simply stronger than she was, and she couldn't do anything but wait for her impending death that she was sure was going to come to her no matter what she tried, and what she was going to be able to do.

"Hey!" Angel appeared behind the Vampire, and swung his strong fist at the Vampire's face, punching him off her body. "Don't do anything to her again."

Amy's eyes turned appreciative, Angel helping her up to her feet.

"Angel, we've got one left, we should slay it now."

"Right, let's do this."

Amy and Angel faced the last of The Three.

It looked between Amy and Angel, baring it's teeth. Rushing forward, it swung for Amy's face, but Angel pulled her away, only for Angel to slam his open palm against the Vampire's face, knocking him backwards. Going forward, the Vampire lunged with a punch, but Angel blocked it, twisting into the Vampire, delivering a strike to the face with his below, knocking him even more back.

"Angel! Here!"

Amy grabbed a stake and threw it to Angel as the Vampire fell down to the ground.

Catching it, Angel spun it in his hands, and stabbed the Vampire in the heart, killing it.

Taking a breath, Amy smiled, and walked forward, then hugged around Angel's neck, a comforting embrace for the rough fight that they had.

* * *

Meanwhile on the roof, Michael with his dark powers in near full bloom, has his hand stuck out in front of him, black lightning being released from his hand. Travelling, the lightning was wrapped around the screaming Master, suspending him in the air, shocking him with more volts than most would be able to handle.

Watching on, was baffled Xander, a crying Dawn, and a dumbfounded Harmony. Each of them witnessed this, and weren't sure if they were happy, or scared of what they were seeing right now. Michael's power seemed to be off the charts, and even The Master couldn't do anything against this amazing power, though his power was quickly depleting, so The Master was out waiting the magic to drain, so he could gain access to Michael, in the meantime, he hoped his body would hold.

"How does it feel?" He spoke darkly, increasing the intensity of the lightning while draining his own magic, wondering why The Master wasn't burning up. "You said you wanted my power. You, could never handle my power, you worm. You're nothing, you will return to nothing. You killed Buffy, now I'm gonna put you through a worse pain than death itself."

With a sneer from the evil Michael, the Vampire couldn't resist the power shocking him, his voice betraying how much in pain he really was right now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

The Master couldn't hold his voice back, he was in immense amounts of pain right now.

"Stop? Why would I stop? You didn't stop, when you killed my Buffy. Now, why should I stop?"

Michael gave a dirty smirk, showing how his power was slowly corrupting his mind.

Without Buffy, he didn't know what he was going to do. He failed to protect her, he failed to save her, and now he was in a world without Buffy…he couldn't do it, he couldn't live without Buffy being there.

He already had lost his only family, his Grandmother. He had only gained Jenny as his Aunt, but he hadn't formed a bond like that. the only true bond he had, was Buffy, and now she was gone, he didn't know what else there was…what was there?

He didn't have a family. His friends like Xander keep turning on him, and Buffy was gone. He, didn't have anything left to loose, and he needed to defeat the Vampire that took his love away, the only person that meant so much to him, and now he was going to make this Vampire pay for killing Buffy, he wouldn't be able to live.

"Silly little Vampire King. You like being top dog, don't you? You wanted my power, right?" The Masters cries told him what he really wanted, Michael giggling evilly. "Pain~" From his index finger, a black light heading towards the Vampire, running through his body, causing him to vomit blood from the pain he felt, the magic ripping through him, but not leaving a physical wound. "Seems like you've began hurting. Tch, well, it seems like I have to cause you more pain."

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Master screamed again as the spell went right through him, more pain coming to his system from Michael's pure magical power.

"Oh my, it seems like Blondie Bear is now Black…Warlock guy?"

"Damn, is this something that…even I don't know what to say about this crap…"

Michael's body continued to release more and more power, and he was draining, fast. He was exerting so much power, but he didn't care right now. He didn't care, he had to make The Master pay for what he did to Buffy.

Michael hit his low, and his magic stopped, the Vampire dropping to the ground, in pain, but not dead.

"Hahaha...it seems that even with your power, you're not strong enough to kill me...or you would've done it already. Am I wrong?"

Michael panted, looking at The Master with narrowed eyes.

"I-I'll just take more from you, won't I? T-Then I will finish you..."

The Master smirked despite the pain, and stood up, Michael doing the same. He tried to summon some magic, but it didn't work, Michael was now drained of any magic, he couldn't even perform a basic spell, and that was something The Master enjoyed to see, walking closer to the confused boy that didn't know what to do.

"I don't think you'll be taking anything from anyone you punk!"

The Master punched Michael in the jaw, it twisting into a different shape as blood erupted from his mouth.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Michael threw a punch at The Master, but he blocked it, and twisted his arm backwards, breaking his wrist as he twisted the wrist, his mouth screaming for something, anything to make this stop. But it couldn't, The Master now has won. Michael couldn't do anything, and the others were frozen in fear, Michael's screams penetrating the heaven's above, and hell below.

"I'm not like the common Vampire!" The Master punched Michael in the face, a cry escaping his lips. "Tough Vampire's like me won't die from your torture techniques!" The Master kneed Michael in the gut bringing him down to his knees, tears escaping his eyes as the Vampire cupped his chin. "The creature you incinerated was already susceptible to magic attacks anyway, it was it's weakness, that's why you could burn it. Even your attacks, you'd have to sneak up on enemies to fire off your magic, and hope they don't move. You're not strong enough to fight against me little boy." The Master pushed Michael's chin away from him, then released his arm, and backhanded Michael to the ground. "You go for the hurt, not the kill, my boy. But don't worry, I'll make you into a Vampire soon, for my own army building. You've pushed me quite far, you've defeated my favourite Darla, but you're not man enough for me. Now sucking on your girlfriend's blood was a buzz, what would your blood taste like?"

Smirking down at him, Michael's eyes turned to rage, and lifted his good hand.

"I-I'll kill you!"

Michael went to stand up, but The Master punched Michael in the face, sending him down to the ground.

"Hah! This is pathetic boy! You're a Moonglow!"

"I-I've been fighting...Darla...if I was at full power...I-I'd kill you..."

The Master wasn't convinced, and kicked Michael in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

"If you say so, then I will believe you."

He mocked, and then proceeded to kick the crap out of Michael.

His kept kicking Michael in the stomach, standing on his wrist which was already broken, and caused him to vomit blood up. The others tried to get involved, but The Master used his powers to keep them in their tracks. They couldn't do anything other than watch Michael get the shit kicked out of him, his body curling up to stop the beating he received.

A few minutes later, The Master stopped, and gripped Michael by the back of the head, lifting him up.

"Now, my boy. Ready to become one of me?" Michael spat in his face, his blood mixed with his spit. The Master licked his face where the blood was, disgusting the others. "Tastes good, my boy. Now, what does a boy of your stature bring? Moonglow blood, I will take it for myself, my adorable Michael. Let's become Vampire's from you, shall we?"

With that, The Master bit Michael's neck, drinking him.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,.."

Michael cried as The Master's blood, the others couldn't even move from The Master stopping them.

"Yes! YES! THIS IS THE POWER! I'M RESTORED! THIS POWER IS MAGNIFICENT! I AM COMPLETE!"

The Master once again, drunk deep of the blood that he would connect to a drug, it was amazing, powerful, it was...the best ever.

Buffy finally made it to the roof, seeing how he looked, what was going on, wondering what was going on. From his eyes, Buffy could see the tears that had been there, leaking from his eyes, and ran down his face. She noticed Dawn, and the others looking on in fear, but she wasn't afraid. She could see that, despite him being drunk by the Vampire, Michael wasn't crying because of that, but because of what Buffy had meant to him.

She saw how he really was, she knew it wasn't anything other than pain that he felt right now. Grief, sadness, pain, and everything else suited to that heart break when losing someone, like she felt when she thought she lost him, but worse.

"You get the hell away from my boyfriend!"

She called, The Warlock's disbelieving eyes going towards Buffy, The Master doing the same thing.

The Master turns his head and stares at her in surprise, panting from the torture that Michael had given him, only to receive more pain when Buffy punched The Master away from Michael, the boy dropping to his knees, putting a hand to his wound. The Master rolled on the ground, panting even more than beforehand, stunned by what he was seeing.

"You're dead!"

Buffy adopted a smile as she walks forward, Dawn, and Michael crying from seeing her alive, and well, rubbing their eyes in disbelief, but she was there, right in front of them, when she was supposed to be dead.

"I may be dead, but I'm still pretty. Which is more than I can say for you."

"You were destined to die! It was written!"

The Master argued, but Buffy shook her head, and walked forward.

"What can I say? I flunked the written."

Buffy walked past the downed Master, walking towards Dawn and Michael. Xander took a breath of relief, Harmony glad that she was alive too.

"Buffy!"

Dawn latched onto Buffy, hugging her as tight as she could as she cried her eyes out.

Buffy rubbed the back of her head, muttering "It's okay, I'm here." as gently as she could, then turned her sight towards Michael, giving him a smile, his black hair slowly melting away into blonde again.

"Buffy…he said you were dead…"

Buffy gave him a large smile, placing a hand on his cheek, brushing his eyes.

"You should know that death wouldn't stop me." Michael winced when he felt his wrist twinge in pain as he stood up, Buffy catching it. "Baby, your wrist, your body looks sore...what did he do to you...?"

"Buffy…" Michael's eyes turned from happy, to annoyed, and he kicked her in the leg gently. "Dumbass."

"Ow…that hurt."

Buffy mock cried with a pout on her lips, Michael wrapping his arms around her neck, pulling her as close as he could to her, The Master using his own strength to recover from what had happened with Michael, knowing he'd have to fight them, this time he'd be killing Michael first, then Buffy.

"Idiot…you knocked me out…and left me alone Buffy…I didn't know what happened to you…why didn't you just let me go…?"

"I wasn't going to let you die. It's my responsibility, not yours. And look what happened to you...I'm going to make that bastard pay for this."

Buffy gently whispered against his ear, brushing the back of his head, Michael shedding some tears of pure joy.

"Buffy…I thought I had lost everything…when you died…I couldn't even see anything…I thought that…I didn't know what to do Buffy…I was so scared…and it was…"

"I know, it's alright now…I'm here…don't worry now baby, I'm right here…we're together again…" She looked towards The Master, and saw him recovering, her eyes sharpening. "Alright you ugly freak, not only for trying to murder my friends, but you also murdered me! I can't let you live! You've even tortured my boyfriend you asshole!"

The Master panted, as Michael looked on…but he was drained now. He couldn't do much himself anymore, he had used too much magic, and he was practically tapped out with nothing else being able to come. Plus with The Master drunk his blood, The Master was charged with Michael's blood, causing his power to return to normal, he hoped Buffy would be able to handle it, though he didn't know if he could just sit back and watch.

"Buffy…" Michael called as she stepped forward, but she gave him a look, which he knew all too well. "Is this a thing where you have to do it yourself?"

"Exactly. Keep Dawn and the others safe for me."

Michael didn't have a choice but to nod his head, and stepped back. He got in front of the others, and made it so that he was protecting them, even if with the little magical power that he had within himself, he still had his fighting skills, and he was going to defend, no matter what happens from this point onwards.

"No, I am going to fight Michael-"

"You're fighting me you freak!"

Buffy lunged forward, and kicked him across the face, his body twisting left from the kick. Bringing up her fist, she slammed her open palm against his face, pushing him away from her, and the others, Buffy having a determined look on her face.

The Master growls and reaches his arm out to try his hypnosis on her again.

"Come here then! I'll drain you of your blood, and reach new heights of power!"

Buffy slowly approaches the Master, apparently hypnotized.

He grabs her by the throat, but didn't suspend her of the ground. Buffy just looks on for the moment, still looking hypnotized.

"Did you really think you could best me here when you couldn't below?"

He lets go of her neck as Buffy looks at him curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"You have fruit punch mouth."

The Masters eyes furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

She swings a wide hard punch to his mouth, and he falls down with a heavy sound.

"Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

As he gets up she does a swinging roundhouse kick that connects squarely with his face. He swipes at her and she jerks back, but he manages to slice her with his fingernails across her upper right chest, drawing blood.

She punches him in the kidney, his body twisting into an abnormal shape. He punches her in the jaw, her body being pushed back a little bit more than usual.

She tries to punch him again, but he blocks her and punches her in the face, sending her flying backward into the wall behind her.

"Buffy…"

Michael went to call to her, but she recovered from the wall, a determined look in her eyes. Michael knew from that look, Buffy was going to win this fight, and he put all of her confidence in her, knowing his Slayer would be able to do it.

The Master is ready to continue fighting, getting into a fighting position.

"So, girl, what's going to happen now?"

The Master baited the girl into a fight, Buffy taking a breath.

"What's going to happen is for me to kick the crap out of you."

Buffy rushes forward with a quick step. The Master readies his fist, punching for, but Buffy makes a stop, pushing her body backwards, avoiding the punch. Seeing an opportunity, Buffy pivots on her foot, and slams her heel into his face, cutting his face, his red blood running down his face.

"You bitch!"

Then, as The Master reeled from that, she launches herself into a front tuck over his head and lands between him and the skylight.

"I don't think that you really need to start swearing like that. Especially in front of the children."

She lifts her foot up, and attempts a kick at him in the side with a side snap kick, but he quickly turns, pushing her foot away from his body, and grabs her by the neck again, causing Buffy to seize up on the spot.

"Where are your jibes now?"

Taunting her wasn't the best when Michael was around, his hands crackling with his magical powers, ready to kill The Master for what he was going to do to her.

"Buffy!"

Michael went to do something, but one look from him that he was stopped Buffy looked at him.

He took in a deep breath, and allowed her to continue, with whatever she was going to do.

However, the Vampire suddenly pushes her back, and puts his hand outwards, capturing her like he was controlling her body. Buffy's eyes widened and she tried to move, but she couldn't. She was stuck, and the face he had on was really wide, and even made him look scary, frightening the likes of Dawn, and Harmony. Michael and Xander ground their teeth together, Michael cursing himself because he knew that he was partly to blame for this, realizing it was his power that The Master gained from his blood that held Buffy back.

"Your jibes have stopped now, haven't you?" The Slayer watched helplessly as The Master got closer, dragging his claw like finger across her cheek, cutting her. "You see, you can thank this on your boyfriend. His power is running through my body, and it is stronger than anything in the world. You, cannot hope to grasp the strength of my power now."

Buffy attempted to move again, but he stopped her.

"Michael, what are we going to do?"

Xander begged for an answer, the blonde nodding to himself.

"I'm going to have to drain him of the power he stole from my blood."

"And you can do that from here?"

The blonde shook his head.

"I have to get direct contact with him. Wish me luck."

Before Xander could even say anything, Michael took out a knife, and went forward.

The Master gave a bemused look to his face, twisting his hand to the side, using his hypnotic powers to capture Michael, but Michael threw the knife forward, stabbing The Master in his stomach, which dropped Buffy from her own capture.

"Hah!"

Michael watched as the Slayer removed the knife from his abdomen, and stabbed him in the eye, kicking him to the ground. The Master released a bloodcurdling scream, Michael whizzing past her, and put his hand to The Master's chest, The Master's lone good eye falling upon the boy as he smirked.

"No one steals from me, you idiot."

From his hand on his chest, Michael's hand glowed, and power from The Master flowed into the blonde.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Absolute power! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

The Master's body was drained of the power Michael's blood granted it, but it had an adverse effect on Michael, blowing his body backwards, hitting the ground rather harshly.

"Michael!"

Buffy rushed to his side, cradling his head. The blonde looked at his girlfriend, and smiled weakly.

"Buffy, I drained him of his power that he gained from me. His little hypnotic crap won't work on you now baby."

"Thanks, baby. Leave it to me now."

Buffy stood up as Michael with a pant went back over to the others. Dawn hugged onto him as did Harmony, Xander watching as Buffy went over to the skylight, standing near it. The Master panted heavily with sweat pouring off his body, standing up too, his eyesocket leaking blood from where she stabbed him beforehand.

"Y-You and your little fucking boyfriend..."

"Me and my boyfriend are actually kicking ass right now, together, like a true couple."

She looks behind her and sees the upended table through the skylight.

She hatched a plan in her mind, and smirked towards the elder Vampire, reading herself again to face off against this bastard for the last time. Michael also saw what she was looking at, so he bent the upended table in a position where The Master would fall, and be slain with what remained of his telekinesis, Buffy giving a relieving smile.

"You laugh when my Hell is on Earth?"

Buffy's eyes turned upwards in delight.

"You're that amped about Hell..." She grabs him by the neck, shocking him. "Go there!"

She lifts him up and flips him over herself and through the skylight.

He falls down and is impaled on the table, right where his heart with.

"…!"

He slowly turns to ash as he screams out, or tries to, his screams silenced with the cries of the untold truth that he was feeling right now until only his skeleton is left.

As his body turns to a skeleton, the Vampire's that were straggling around the area all flee away, knowing they wouldn't be able to do anything against the Slayer, and her friends.

Buffy watches from above, along with Michael, Xander, Harmony, and Dawn, watching down and all smiled to each other.

Buffy appeared next to Michael, his arm wrapping around her, Dawn hugging his side. The three of them looked to be quite, close right now. Michael felt relieved that Buffy was okay, and vice versa, Dawn glad that the pair of them were together now, with her.

Xander saw how close Buffy was to Michael, and knew that they were going to be together now, and didn't know how to accept it, but this time, he didn't have a choice but to accept it, the same for Harmony, but Harmony didn't want to give up yet.

As they looked down, Michael's eyes naturally dragged over to Buffy, a loving smile appearing on his face.

"It's over Buffy. The Masters dead, everything has cleared up, and we're safe now, everyone is safe. I can feel it. Willow, Jenny, Giles, Cordelia, Angel, Amy, and everyone here, we're all safe now."

Michael muttered against her ear, as she looked at him, smiling.

"I love you so much."

Surprised by her sudden words, he bequeathed her with a kind smile.

"I love you so much too, Buffy. I can't be without you, ever again."

Buffy leaned closer, placing her forehead against his own, rubbing beneath each other's eyes, getting rid of the tears that were beginning to form there.

"Me neither. Always, together."

The lovers smiled at one another, and fell onto each other's shoulders in an embrace both needed, and both loved.

* * *

In the parking lot of the school, the injured Colin slowly strolls through, holding his back in agony.

Slow, breaths of pain and anguish escaped his lips, as he came across the unconscious Darla, laying on a broken car with her injured body. Her body covered in wounds, cuts, scraps, and drained of her power for now, Colin put his hand on her body, and shook it.

"Darla…get up…right now…"

The perpetual child ordered, and then dug his fingernails into her leg, causing her to cry out, and wake up.

"Oww…s-shit…what's go-going on…"

Colin answered her doubt while wincing.

"W-We lost Darla…The Master is dead…the Slayer killed him…"

Darla's eyes widened in pure terror.

"No…we lost him…Michael…I'll make you pay for taking me out…w-with me…she wouldn't of lived to kill him…"

"Don't worry Darla…we'll take over, and this time, we'll run it our way…"

Darla's suspicious eyes went towards Colin.

"Y-You're saying…"

Colin bobbed his head at the doubt of Darla's.

"After summer, we're going to be quite busy. So, recover quickly."

Darla's face turned into a disgusting smile, Colin's doing the same, both plotting revenge against Michael, Dawn, and Buffy, determined to get what they want, no matter the cost, even if they have to kill for it.

* * *

A small time later, Cordelia pushes the last of the junk away from them and pulls the door open for the people outside can enter.

Buffy and Michael who were holding hands, Dawn holding onto Michael's hand (having fixed his wrist with a little help of borrowing some power from Buffy, though he still felt the pain), all enter together. Harmony went over straight over to Cordelia and grasped one another's hands, glad that they were safe. Angel and Amy came into the room as well, holding each other's hands, and Xander followed behind them, relieved that Willow was alright, as well as the others.

As soon as Jenny saw Michael, she took in a breath, and they shared a kind look between one another. Both gained smiles, Jenny just glad that he was alive, and vice versa, wondering what their relationship was going to be now.

They all walk over to The Master, Buffy entranced by the skeleton of the Vampire that she was afraid of, now being deceased, for good this time.

"The Vampires?"

Giles asked, Cordelia looking around and couldn't see any of them, a relieved smile on her face.

"Gone."

She said, Harmony nodding in agreement.

"I took some out too, it was awesome."

"Awesome, you did?"

Harmony nodded childlike, everyone's eyes going to Michael immediately, even Angel's, and all thought " _Why does he keep saving her life?_ " having a feeling that it was actually Michael that had saved her life, and it was true, for the most part, though Michael wasn't any the wiser on what happened.

"The Master?"

That was Angel's question, Giles being the one who answered.

"Dead. The Hellmouth is closed. Buffy... Buffy?"

Buffy was in a daze, but she snapped out of it.

"Oh, sorry. It's just been a really weird day."

She smiles, and looks towards Michael, glad that he was here with her.

"I can attest to that. I was knocked out, by Buffy."

"I said I was sorry."

Buffy quickly got out, Michael licking his lips, kissing her cheek.

"You'll have to make it up to me."

Buffy gained a teasing face, dragging a finger up and down his chest.

"Make it up to you huh…I suppose, but you have to make it up to me too for trying to sacrifice yourself for me. Don't, you dare, ever try and do anything so stupid again. You, are not going to do that."

"Yet, you did the same thing."

Michael argued, Buffy couldn't refute that.

"Okay, I guess you're right. Next time there's an apocalypse, we'll go and die together!"

"Hehe, yeah!"

Having a joke with one another, they both did promise that next time, they wouldn't go along, and would stay together. As, they were stronger together, and could fight better together, and always had one another's backs, no matter what.

"You know, just so you're aware of what happened! Buffy died, and everything! But I totally performed CPR and saved her life. No need to thank me or anything. Even though I also helped defeat one of The Three, or two or whatever hehehe~"

Amy didn't mean to yell that out or even sound like she was boasting or anything close to that, but Willow's eyes broadened at hearing Buffy dying, but since she was here now, everything was going to be okay.

"Wow! Harsh."

"I should have known that wouldn't stop you."

Giles couldn't help the wide smile that was on his face right now.

Buffy smiles up at him again as she hugs onto Michael, not letting him go.

Jenny looked around at all the couples, Michael and Buffy, Amy and Angel, and herself and Giles, possibly, then twisted her head to the side, not sure what was supposed to happen right now.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to get out of this place. I don't like the library very much anymore."

Michael was surprised to hear Giles actually say that, but he didn't say anything else, keeping Buffy close to him.

Xander came forward, and put his arms around both Buffy and Michael, the pair looking strangely at him.

"Hey! I hear there's a dance at the Bronze tonight. Could be fun."

"Yeah!"

Cordelia cheered, and high fived Harmony, who ecstatically looked towards Michael, but saw that he was with Buffy now. Though, Buffy was in her way, Harmony wasn't ever going to give up her fight, he wasn't going to give up.

"Buffy?"

Willow looked towards Buffy, who was mesmerized by the look of The Master right now.

"Sure! We saved the world. I say we party!" She looks down at her dress, and smiles. "I mean, I got all pretty."

"Very pretty."

Michael mumbled against her ear, sending pleasuring waves through her body, holding closer to him.

Jenny's eyes went towards The Master.

"And what about him?"

Indicating to the Master, Buffy looks at The Master then rolls her eyes.

"He's not going anywhere. Loser."

She mocked him, Michael sticking out his tongue childishly as well.

They all start to go and chatter. Buffy trails the group together with Michael and Dawn. Cordelia, and Harmony walked together, along with Xander being close to them. Willow, Amy, and Angel walked together, and finally Giles and Jenny walked together.

Giles looks towards the daring looking Jenny.

"I'm not dancing, though."

"We'll see."

Willow giggles, and looks to Angel.

"You can come with us, Angel."

"Sorry, he's with me, Willow."

Willow blinked, and Amy held up the linked hands they had, Angel looking slightly embarrassed, Willow cheering and hugging onto Amy's body.

"That's so great!"

"I know, it totally is amazing. We kissed, just before, and I felt, freaking good. I mean, I know he's a Vampire and all, but he's so freaking hot, and he's got that bad boy thing down to a T, if you know what I mean?"

"Hehe, I'm so happy for you Amy~"

The girls giggle together as they hold arms, Angel smiling at Amy and Willow's friendship, Amy catching his smile, and turned towards him, giving him a wide smile that allowed his face to lift up even more at the sight he could see before him.

"I'm hungry."

Dawn muttered to herself, Michael giving a light smile.

"There will be food there, Dawnie."

Dawn's face turned into a cheery smile, a smile that lightened up the room.

Xander looked at the car outside, twitching his neck.

"So what's the story with the car?"

A smile splashed over Cordelia's face.

"Oh, that was me, saving the day!"

Cordelia sounded so proud right now, even Xander couldn't help the pride that lingered in his own voice.

"I did the same thing too! I mowed down some Vampire's!"

Harmony cheered after Cordelia, the brown haired girl nodding her head, and high fived each other in victory.

"I'm really, really hungry."

Dawn announced as the others left the room, save for three of them.

Michael hangs back with Buffy, Dawn staying by his side. Michael pushed a bang behind Buffy's ear, as the Slayer smiled sweetly into his sight.

"By the way, I really like your dress Buffy. You look so beautiful."

Buffy smiled a little bit, and hugged onto his body.

"Yeah, yeah. Big hit with everyone." He chuckled, knowing what she was referring too. "But Michael…I'm so sorry about…everything that happened…I didn't mean to…it wasn't something that I planned…I just wanted to protect you, like you protected me…"

"Shhh, it's alright." He soothed, giving her a gentle kiss. "Buffy, it doesn't matter now. You're alive, I'm alive, we're all alive. It worked out for the better. You and I, were able to survive this when I thought I was going to die because of…"

"To die? W-What do you-"

Buffy had questions, but Michael cut her off, and hugged her tightly, Dawn getting in on the hug. The three of them had a hug together, the two teens eyes meeting together, Dawn's face relaxing against Michael's chest.

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that I'm alive, and you are…you know, before all this started, I was going to do this whole epic thing where I would ask you to the dance because I thought that you might would like something like that, but it seems pointless now after everything that has happened. So, Buffy, will you accompany me to the dance?"

The Slayer's face lifted up into a truly beautiful smile.

"Of course Michael, I'd go anywhere with you. And it is about time you asked me."

The Warlock looked towards Dawn, and hugged her tightly as did Buffy.

"Hey Dawnie, you wanna come with me to the dance too?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great! Now, let's get going!" Michael cheered, as he hugged them close to his body. "They are outside now, wanna go and meet them a fun way?"

"Fun way?"

Buffy seemed intrigued, Michael chuckling and activated his magic.

"Hey Buffy, can I borrow some?"

Knowing what he was referring too, Buffy laid her lips on top of his own.

"Take as much as you want. I've got plenty to spare."

"That's good because I'm literally tapped, so let's fly on the Slayer's power."

With her consent, Michael channelled some of Buffy's energies into himself, powering the magic up. White lights circulated Dawn, Buffy and Michael himself, Buffy touching the light, and it felt like Michael was touching her right now, and Dawn felt the same.

The next second, Buffy, Michael and Dawn's body lifted from the ground, like gravity didn't exist anymore, floating in the air, the girls eyes turning to surprise, Dawn more so than Buffy, cheerily looking towards her Warlock boyfriend, so happy with him right now.

"W-We're flying!"

Dawn exclaimed, waving her arms around like a cheerful child, too excited for words right now.

"It's magic, don't you know Dawnie?"

She giggled, her hand squeezing his own hand.

Michael grinned as their bodies went into the sky, going towards the skylight. Their hands were connected, their bodies forming a circle and they kept spinning clockwise, Buffy, Michael and Dawn all having wide smiles on their faces.

"Well, I can cross off flying without a plane off my bucket list."

Buffy joked as the three reached the skylight.

As they were about to leave, Michael looked at Buffy and Dawn, smiling to himself.

"Let's go up, and away!"

With those telling words, the three of them flew out of the library, leaving The Master behind, and going to new adventures.

* * *

 **End chapter, and likewise the story…for this season anyway.**

 **Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed, fav'ed and everything. You guys and girls all motivated me to continue on, so I am thankful to that. With these, Season One has officially finished. Season Two, is going to be quite, fun to do, I have to say that's one of my most planned seasons of these Buffy seasons. It's going to have heart wrenching moments, heart breaking moments, and stuff from this season, will follow up in Season Two, like Michael's Mother, his relationship with Jenny, and how that is going to go down, and other surprises I have in store, so please look forward to that, and see you on the next story of The Warlock of Sunnydale, Season Two which should be out within a week or so! Thank you everyone, and see you later!**


End file.
